Abandon
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Übersetzung von Batsutousai's Abandon Coming soon: Reclaim übersetzt auf Deutsch!
1. Kapitel 1 bearbeitet

ABANDON

Teil 1?

Autor: Batsutousai

Übersetzerin: CaptainKaos bzw. Keks ;)

E-Mail: captainkaosweb.de

Beta: katana

Rating: R

Warnung: Slash, Kindesmisshandlung (angedeutet)

Pairing: Tom/Harry

Kommentar: So, das hier ist die zweite Übersetzung aus dem Haus Kaos ;)… Langsam macht mir das echt Spaß, natürlich nur bei so genialen Stories wie dieser hier!

Kapitel 1

Harry Potter saß ruhig in seinem Schlafzimmer im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Er starrte aus dem Fenster in den Hinterhof. Harrys Cousin, Dudley Dursley und sein bester Freund, Piers Polkiss, rannten unter dem Wassersprenger hin und her – sie versuchten sich von der Sommerhitze Abkühlung zu schaffen. Harry verfluchte mental ihre Sorglosigkeit – er konnte sich nie entspannen, nicht wenn Voldemort noch frei war.

Tatsächlich schien Voldemort immer an höchster Stelle von Harrys Sorgenliste zu stehen. Es half nicht, dass er nichts zu tun hatte und keiner des Orden des Phönix ihn kontaktiert hatte, seit seine Schule, Hogwarts, ihn vor einer Woche in die Sommerferien entlassen hatte. Vor dem letzten Sommer hätte ihn das nicht überrascht, aber letztes Jahr war er vom Orden für den Kampf gegen Voldemort trainiert worden. Ohne das Training fühlte sich Harry, als würde er wahnsinnig werden. Er hoffte, er würde diesen Sommer nicht verrückt werden.

Nicht einmal der Tagesprophet – die Hauptzeitung der Zauberwelt – konnte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit halten. Die Artikel waren voll von Voldemorts Taten – Angriffe sowohl auf die Muggel- als auch die Zauberwelt füllten jede Seite – aber die Muggelnachrichten und auch die Nachrichten im Fernsehen taten genau das gleiche. Es waren genau die Sachen, von denen er vorher gehört hatte, nur von einer verschiedenen, bekannteren Perspektive. Nach einer Weile musste er ja gelangweilt sein.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und starrte ihn an, bevor er damit auf die Fensterbank tippte. Er fragte sich, was Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley – seine besten Freunden – taten. Er fragte sich, wie sich die Mitglieder der DA fühlten. Beschuldigten sie sich selbst, so wie er es auch tat, für die zwei Tode ihrer Mitglieder im letzten Schuljahr? Lasen sie jeden Tag die Zeitung und sahen die Nachrichten, wie er es tat?

Harry sah zu der kleinen Gedenkstätte, die er für die vier Kameraden aufgestellt hatte, deren Tod er durch Voldemorts Leute mit ansehen musste. Bilder von Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Cho Chang und Marietta Edgecombe sahen ihn an. Cedric lächelte ihn beruhigend an, während Cho aussah, als würde sie bald zu weinen anfangen und Marietta ihn stirnrunzelnd ansah; sie hatte ihn nie gemochte. Sirius grinste fröhlich und sah aus, als wäre er dazu bereit, jedem einen Streich zu spielen, der neben ihm auftauchte. Ein kleiner Bilderrahmen stand neben der Gedenkstätte, die fröhlichen Gesichter von Harrys Eltern lächelten ihm daraus entgegen. Ein Bouquet aus frisch gepflückten Blumen aus Petunias Garten lagen vor der Gedenkstätte und dem Bild.

„JUNGE!", kam ein Schrei von unten.

Harry seufzte und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Tasche. Er guckte, ob sein Tarnumhang in der anderen war, dann lächelte er zu seiner Eule, Hedwig, die in ihrem Käfig saß. „Ich werde bald zurück sein, okay, Mädchen?", erklärte er ihr sanft.

Hedwig schuhuhte ihn traurig an – ihr war es erlaubt, nur eine Stunde in der Nacht jagen zu gehen, Onkel Vernons Befehle – und steckte ihren Kopf zurück unter ihren Flügel, um noch mehr zu schlafen.

Harry zog eine Grimasse und verließ sein Zimmer, um herauszufinden, was seine Tante wollte. Er bezweifelte, dass es was gutes sein würde.

--- --- ---

Harry wusste noch nicht einmal, warum sie nicht zu Hause waren. Nur er und Tante Petunia. Zusammen in London.

Seine Tante hatte gesagt, dass sie ein paar Dinge brauchte, aber die einzigen Sachen, die sie bisher gekauft hatten, waren Dinge, die sie auch im Laden um die Ecke hätten besorgen können oder die sie noch massenweise hatten.

Nicht, dass Harry vorhatte wegen dem Ausflug zu fragen. Oh, nein. Er fand es gut, dass sie ihn aus dem Haus gelassen hatten. Er ließ seine Hand in die Tasche gleiten und fühlte sich gleich besser, als seine Finger über den Zauberstab, seinen verkleinerten Tarnumhang und Feuerblitz strichen. Er wollte nicht unvorbereitet sein, falls was passieren sollte, also hatte er sich alles geschnappt, was für ihn nützlich hätte sein können.

„Hol mir ein paar von den Weintrauben", grummelte Petunia und zeigte auf einen Stand mit frischen Früchten auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Hol mir viele!"

„Ich habe nicht das Geld dafür, Tante Petunia", stellte Harry fest.

Petunia blitzte ihren Neffen lange an, bevor sie ein paar Scheine aus ihrem Portemonnaie holte und sie ihm in die Hand drückte. „Da."

Harry nickte und flitzte rüber zu dem Stand. Er war glücklich darüber, dass er genug Geld hatte, um eine ‚Menge' Weintrauben zu holen und dann immer noch genug Wechselgeld hatte, um es sich nachher einzustecken. Nicht, dass er stehlen mochte, aber das hier war seine Tante. Er dachte sich, dass er hin und wieder einen Zuschlag von der Familie verdiente.

Snape schien langsam auf ihn abzufärben, verdammt.

Harry kaufte die Weintrauben und drehte sich um, um zu seiner Tante zurückzukehren.

Sie war nicht da.

Sie war nirgendwo in Sichtweite.

Harry Potter war gerade in London ausgesetzt worden.

„Oh scheiße."

TBC

Update 9.9.06  



	2. Kapitel 2

**Abandon**

**Kapitel 2**

Das Geld hatte gerade gereicht, um sich in einem kleinen Hotelzimmer in der Nähe des Tropfenden Kessels einzubuchen. Er wollte nicht direkt im Tropfenden Kessel bleiben, es würden ihn dort zu viele Menschen erkennen.

Gerade deshalb brauchte Harry eine Verkleidung. Wenn er erkannt werden würde, und der junge Zauberer hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dann würde er wahrscheinlich umgebracht werden.

Also, wo bekam er die Verkleidung jetzt her… Wahrscheinlich in der Nockturngasse…

Harry hasste es dort. Viel zu gruselig.

‚Du bist fast siebzehn! Stell dich nicht so an!'

Harry stöhnte. Warum musste seine innere Stimme so sehr nach Hermine klingen? Und Snape?

Stopp mal, Hermine und Snape?

Harry schauderte.

Das war heute definitiv nicht sein Tag.

--------------------------------

Harry liebte seinen Tarnumhang. Er hatte es geschafft von seinem Hotel in die Nockturngasse zu kommen, ohne das ihn irgendwer bemerkt hätte. Er dankte seinem Vater wieder und wieder.

Er würde Dumbledore danken, wenn der ihn nicht erst zu den Dursleys gesteckt hätte. Der Idiot.

Er hatte wirklich zuviel Zeit mit Snape verbracht!

Er steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Umhang, um besser um die Ecker herum gucken zu können, die dunkle Gasse hinunter.

Und jemand rannte in seinen Kopf.

Harry schrie auf, als er auf den Boden fiel.

Wer auch immer ihn gerannt war, war direkt auf ihn draufgefallen.

Harry sah auf, um sich zu entschuldigen-

Und schrie beinahe.

TBC

Erst mal danke für eure lieben Reviews

So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel von Abandon… Da die ersten paar Kapitel wirklich kurz sind, hab ich einfach mal gedacht, ihr kriegt das zweite jetzt schon und das dritte Sonntag… Dann lade ich hoch, je nachdem, wie ich gerade Zeit habe und wie ich das alles gerade fertig habe

Kaos


	3. Kapitel 3

**Abandon**

**Kapitel 3**

„Ich hatte mir nie vorgestellt, dass ich wegen einem Buch in die Nockturngasse gehen würde und wieder herauskomme, nur um auf dem körperlosen Jungen-der-lebt zu landen. Das hier muss wirklich mein Glückstag sein, denken Sie das nicht auch, Mr. Potter?"

Oh. Scheiße.

„Überrascht mich zu sehen?"

OH! SCHEIßE!

Tom Riddle grinste Harry an, während er den Tarnumhang öffnete. „Wo hast du den denn her? Er ist sehr nützlich, vermute ich."

„Runter von mir", schaffte es Harry mit krächzender Stimme zu sagen.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich finde es hier sehr gemütlich, danke schön."

Harry blitzte den Mann an, der seine Eltern umgebracht hatte.

Tom grinste lediglich zurück.

Nein, das war definitiv NICHT sein Glückstag.

----------------------------------

Harry funkelte den Dunklen Lord an, der ihm gegenüber an einem Tisch in einem kleinen Café in der Muggelwelt saß. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab und seinen Umhang. Er saß richtig tief in der Scheiße.

Der ältere Zauberer ließ einen langen, leidenden Seufzer von sich. „Ich werde dich nicht umbringen, Potter."

„Warum nennst du mich dann Potter, Tom?"

Voldemort warf dem Retter der Zaubererwelt einen genervten Blick zu. „Ich werde dir erlauben, mich so zu nennen, wenn auch nur, weil es einen Aufstand geben würde, wenn du in einer netten Unterhaltung plötzlich mit voller Lautstärke Voldemort rufen würdest. Massenpaniken können nett sein, aber ich entscheide lieber selbst, wann sie passieren."

„NETTE Unterhaltung?", brachte Harry ungläubig hervor.

„Wenn du aufhörst, mich anzufunkeln, ja."

„Was ist damit, dass du mich versuchst umzubringen?"

„Ich bin es leid, dass auf meinem Ego herumgetrampelt wird, okay?" Voldemort verengte seine roten Augen zu Schlitzen. „Warum bist du alleine mitten in London unterwegs?"

Harry seufzte. „Meine Tante hat mich hier sitzengelassen."

„Warum?"

„Frag sie", funkelte Harry den Mann erneut an. „Warum fragst du?"

Voldemort bot dem Jungen eine hochgezogene Augenbraue an. „Gewöhnlicherweise kümmert sich Dumbledore besser um seinen Goldjungen."

„Oh, das tut er. Meine Verwandten hassen mich."

„Warum schickst du Dumbledore keine Eule, damit er dich abholt?" Die Stimme des Dunklen Lords war angefüllt mit Neugier.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Eule ist noch bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel. Und Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht stören soll, wenn es nichts wirklich Wichtiges ist."

„Und das ist nicht wichtig?"

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du klingst wie meine Freundin Hermine."

Voldemorts Lippen zuckten. „Beantworte die Frage, Potter."

„Das hängst alles von dir ab. Versuchst du gleich, mich umzubringen?"

„Eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten ist unhöflich."

„Ich hab nicht die zuverlässigste Erziehung genossen. Du musst mir das verzeihen", kam Harrys sarkastische Antwort.

Voldemort betrachtete den Jungen mit einem amüsierten Blick. „Woher hast du den Umhang?"

„Huh? Oh. Der gehörte meinem Dad." Harry schickte dem Dunklen Lord einen wütenden Blick bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters, bevor er fort fuhr: „Dumbledore hat ihn mir an meinem ersten Weihnachten in Hogwarts zukommen lassen."

„Kein Wunder, dass du in so viele Schwierigkeiten gerätst", gluckste Voldemort. Harry sah ihn geschockt an. „Was jetzt?"

„Du hast gegluckst."

Voldemort starrte Harry einen Moment an, bevor er laut lachte.

Harry konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen.

---------------------------------

„Wie sind deine Freunde so?"

„Welche?"

Tom rollte mit den Augen. „Die, die dir jedes Mal helfen, wenn wir uns mal wieder treffen."

Harry grinste. „Ron und Hermine sind meine beiden besten Freunde. Hermine ist Muggelgeboren…" Das Grinsen wurde breiter, als Tom erschauderte. „… und Ron ist ein Weasley."

„Ich sollte nicht mehr von dir erwarten."

Harry schnaubte. „Und dann ist da Neville, der Snapes schlimmster Alptraum ist…"

„Ich glaube, ich hab schon mal von ihm gehört…"

„…und Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester…"

„Noch ein Weasley? Wie viele gibt es denn?"

„… und Luna, die immer ihren Kopf in den Wolken hat."

„Wie schafft sie das?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist der Richtige, um so was zu sagen. Guck dir Crabbe und Goyle an."

Tom zuckte zusammen. „Oh, na gut. Der Punkt geht an dich."

Harry lächelte triumphierend und seine Hand glitt über den Tisch, um sich seinen Zauberstab zu schnappen, bevor der Dunkle Lord reagieren konnte. „Danke."

Tom rollte seine Augen und reichte ihm auch noch den Umhang. „Pack das weg."

Der Umhang und der Zauberstab verschwanden in Harrys Taschen. „Ich hab Hunger."

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Teenager." Harry blitzte ihn zur Antwort an. Der ältere Mann rollte mit den Augen und winkte den Kellner zu sich. „Okay. Hör auf, mich anzufunkeln."

----------------------------

„Das war der merkwürdigste Tag", stellte Harry fest.

„Wie kommt's?" fragte Tom, bevor er einen Bissen von dem Obstkuchen mit Sirup in seinen Mund schob.

„Na ja, ich wurde in London ausgesetzt, um damit mal anzufangen. Dann bin ich in meinen schlimmsten Feind gerannt. Und jetzt haben du und ich gerade eine höfliche Unterhaltung über Binns von allen Dingen der Welt!"

Tom lachte. „Das erinnert mich daran, was wolltest du in der Nockturngasse?"

„Ich wollte mal gucken, ob ich da irgendwo ne Verkleidung herkriege", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Ich verstehe…" Tom sah den Jungen für eine Weile an, während Harry seinen Pudding aß. „Und du willst es immer noch mit der Verkleidung versuchen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Nur weil DU mich nicht umbringen willst, heißt das ja noch nicht, dass ich sicher bin, oder?"

„Nein, nein. Ich denke nicht." Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es ist jetzt zu spät, aber wenn du willst, können wir uns morgen treffen und ich zeige dir einen guten Laden, den ich in der Nockturngasse kenne, der dir nützlich sein sollte."

„Oh, hast du daher dein altes, wunderbares Selbst her?" ärgerte ihn Harry.

Tom rollte mit den Augen. „Ich hab das alleine geschafft, danke schön. Ich bin nicht unfähig."

Harry schnaubte. „Hätte mich täuschen können."

Tom spießte den grinsenden Jungen als Antwort mit seinem Todesblick auf.

„Snape ist furchterregender."

„Snape hat fettiges Haar, gelbe Haut und eine schiefe Nase. Natürlich ist sein Blick furchterregender", erwiderte Tom mit einem genervten Blick.

Harry lachte. „Warum hast du dein Aussehen überhaupt wieder geändert? Dumbledore hat erzählt, dass du auf deinen Reisen in der Jugend so schlangenähnlich geworden bist."

„Du lässt mich alt klingen, Harry", beschwerte sich Tom und bekam nur Gekicher des Teenagers als Antwort. „Ernsthaft?" Harry nickte. „Es ist schön hin und wieder durch die Winkelgasse gehen zu können, ohne das sich jeder umdreht und wegrennt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast also ein Herz!"

Tom seufzte. „Natürlich hab ich das. Ich bin auch menschlich, falls du das nicht gemerkt haben solltest."

„Ich hab mich das echt gefragt."

„Wenn du ein Todesser wärst, dann wärst du jetzt schon unter einem ‚Crucio'", informierte der Dunkle Lord seinen Gegenüber.

Harry ernüchterte schnell. „Wäre nicht das erste Mal."

Tom sah den Jungen traurig an. „Nein. Vermutlich nicht." Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich muss sagen, Harry Potter, für einen Gryffindor bist du ein erstaunlich guter Gesprächspartner."

„War das ein Kompliment?", wollte Harry mit einer Spur Humor wissen, als er ebenfalls aufstand.

„Ja, ich glaube, das war es." Sie lachten zusammen. „Morgen?"

„Sicher. Ich treffe dich hier gegen Mittag."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach zwei Uhr raus."

„Ah, ich hab ja deinen Job ganz vergessen, nicht?"

„Ja. Ich fürchte, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen ist ziemlich langwierig", seufzte Tom bedauernd.

Harry rollte seine Augen, während er lächelte. „Morgen um zwei."

„Ja. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich keine Todesser zu meiner Unterstützung mitbringen werde."

Harry grinste. „Wirklich? Wow! Ich glaube, meine Unterhaltung ist wirklich stimulierend."

Der Junge verließ einen lachenden Tom.

Vielleicht war der Tag doch nicht so schlecht gewesen.

TBC

Ja, ich weiß, dass die Kapitel bisher verdammt kurz waren… Aber ab jetzt werden die Kapitel länger… Dieses hier ist es ja schon ein bisschen ggg

Dann wollt ich mich mal bei allen für die lieben Kommentare bedanken…

Dickes Danke-Knuddel an LittleProngs für das schnelle Betan

Kaos


	4. Kapitel 4

**Abandon**

**Kapitel 4**

Harry setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee, für die er sein letztes Pfund ausgegeben hatte, draußen in das kleine Café. Es war fast zwei und er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er musste einen Weg in sein Verließ finden, während er in der Winkelgasse war und ein bisschen Zauberergeld in Muggelgeld umtauschen, damit er hier auch weiter leben konnte.

„Gelangweilt, oder?" fragte Toms Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry drehte sich um und blitzte den Mann an. „Warum, ja. Es gibt nicht viel, was ich tun kann, wenn man nicht einmal ein Zaubertränkebuch hat, in das man reinkritzelt kann, geschweige denn eine Feder, mit der man die Kritzeleien machen kann!"

Tom seufzte und setzte sich dem Jungen-der-lebt gegenüber. „Du kannst dir immer noch welche kaufen."

‚Du musst an deinem Temperament arbeiten, Potter!' Harry stöhnte. „Nachdem ich die Verkleidung Habe."

Tom checkte den Jungen einmal kurz durch. „Harry, deine Narbe ist wahrscheinlich das einzige, was du ändern musst."

„Magie versteckt sie nicht, also…"

Tom sah den Jungen scharf an. „Schon mal vorher versucht?"

„Natürlich. Letztes Mal hab ich einen Hut drüber gezogen."

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte. „Wenn die Schuhe passen…"

Harry gaffte den Mann ihm gegenüber an.

„Was?"

„Hast du, Tom Vorlost Riddle, gerade ein MUGGEL Sprichwort benutzt?"

„Halt den Mund, Harry."

Der Junge lachte nur.

-------------------------

„Hol dir das hier."

„Ich hole mir nichts von den Dunklen Künsten, Tom."

„Ein Teil für den Sieg über deinen Feind ist es, seine Methoden zu kennen."

„Oh, sprichst du deshalb momentan mit mir?"

„Harry, hol dir einfach das Buch. Es ist nur Theorie und nicht illegal."

„Ich frag mich, warum es nicht illegal ist", schnaubte der Junge und packte das schwarze Buch auf den kleinen Stapel in seinen Armen.

„Ich hab beim Ministerium da nicht nachgeholfen."

„Nur, wenn du etwas illegal machen willst, damit du das Gesetz wieder brechen kannst."

Tom funkelte Harry an. „Tu ich nicht."

„Okay. Lucius Malfoy tut das für dich."

„Lucius tut alles nur für seinen eigenen Nutzen, nicht meinen. Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Magst du es nicht, über Lucius zu sprechen?"

Tom stöhnte. „Nein. Ich mag es nur nicht, über die Lage meiner Gefolgsleute zu diskutieren, mitten in einem Zaubererbuchladen, wo wir belauscht werden können."

„Angst in Askaban zu landen?"

„Sie können mich nicht in Askaban halten. Du andererseits hättest keine Wahl. Wechsel das Thema."

Harry holte sich ein Buch über Hexereien und Flüche, dass er schon mal gesehen hatte und überlegte, es zu kaufen. Er packte es auf seinen Stapel. „Nenn eine Person, die du nicht ausstehen kannst."

Tom blinzelte bei dem scharfen Themawechsel. „Albus Dumbledore."

„Warum? Ich meine, du sagst immer, du magst ihn nicht, aber warum magst du ihn nicht?"

„Na ja, einmal, ich bin ein Slytherin. Er ist parteiisch."

Harry nickte. „Da hast du Recht. Aber er versucht das Beste in den Leuten zu sehen."

„Vielleicht hat er das einmal bei mir getan. Er schien mich aber auch immer wegen einiger Dinge zu verdächtigen."

„Er hatte Recht."

„Oh, nicht immer. Die anderen Slytherins haben genauso viel Ärger gemacht und ich war oft zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

„Gut, dass ich ein Gryffindor bin", kicherte Harry und erntete einen genervten Blick von dem Erben Slytherins. „Noch was?"

„Es scheint, als kann er die Gedanken der Menschen lesen. Das macht mich verrückt."

„Es macht jeden verrückt. Das muss aber nicht gleich bedeuten, dass man ihn nicht abkann."

„Oh, und er versucht mich dauernd zu töten."

„Und schafft es nicht. Das ist jetzt mein Job."

Tom seufzte. „Was ist mit dir, Harry? Wen kannst du nicht ausstehen?"

„Cornelius Fudge."

Tom sah geschockt aus. „Warum?"

„Er macht seinen Job beschissen und hört nie zu. Als Dumbledore und ich gesagt haben, dass du vor zwei Jahren zurückgekommen bist, hat er beschlossen, dass wir wahnsinnig sind."

„Harry, Dumbledore ist nicht besonders bekannt für seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit und von dem was ich gehört habe, hat Rita Skeeter das ganze Jahr DEINEN Verstand in Frage gestellt."

„Oh, ja. Weißt du, die ganze Narbe-gibt-mir-eine-Verbingung-mit-dir-Sache", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Klar, gib mir die Schuld."

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tom, wie soll ich die Welt retten, wenn man mir noch nicht einmal zuhört?", fragte er sanft, bevor er zur Kasse ging, um seine Bücher zu bezahlen.

--------------------------

„Okay. Noch jemand, den du hasst?", fragte Harry, als sie auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel machten, um was zu essen.

„Peter."

„Pettigrew?!", staunte Harry. Tom nickte. „Du hast Probleme mit Wurmschwanz und lässt ihn trotzdem noch in deiner Truppe?"

„Er ist nervig, aber nützlich."

„Als was? Als Übungszielscheibe?"

„Das auch."

„Tom…"

„Na ja, er ist ein Animagus, Harry. Ein Rattenanimagus, um genauer zu sein."

„Ein illegaler Rattenanimagus."

„Sogar noch besser."

Harry stöhnte. „Warum kannst du ihn nicht einfach dem Ministerium ausliefern?"

„Warum?"

„Weil er nervt, auf der Flucht ist, aus allem eine Katastrophe macht und eine Lebensschuld bei mir hat?"

„Hat er?"

„Ja."

„Ich wusste das gar nicht…"

„Ja. Ich hab sein Leben gerettet, als Sirius und Remus seinen Arsch in die Luft sprengen wollen."

„Was für eine Sprache."

„Halt's Maul, Tom."

Tom gluckste, als sie sich setzten.

-----------------------------

„Also, wen kannst du auch nicht leiden, Harry?"

„Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Tom schnaubte in seinen Tee. „Lockhart. Dieser Idiot, der sich selbst das Gedächtnis gelöscht hat?"

„Oh ja. Auf unserem Weg in die Kammer, um genauer zu sein. Er versuchte Ron und mir, das Gedächtnis zu löschen und das mit Rons kaputten Zauberstab."

„Du liebe Zeit."

„Hat einen Teil der Decke zum Einsturz gebracht."

„Und sich selbst das Gedächtnis gelöscht?"

„Jup!"

„Ah. Er wäre dumm genug gewesen, um ihr in die Augen zu gucken."

„Der Basilisk war weiblich?"

„Jaaaa."

Harry blitzte Tom an. „Und woher hätte ich das wissen sollen?"

„Hast du versucht das nachzugucken?"

„Sie hat versucht mich umzubringen. Ich hatte leider nicht die Möglichkeit."

„Temperament, Temperament."

„Halt die Klappe, Tom."

---------------------------

„Machen wir hier ne tägliche Sache raus?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Du schaffst es, interessanter als Crabbe und Goyle zu sein."

„Binns ist interessanter als Crabbe und Goyle."

„Oh nein. Du kennst ihre Kinder. Die Eltern sind schlimmer. Ein Grashalm ist interessanter als die beiden."

„Was ist mit einem Wassertropfen?"

„Das ist nicht interessant, das ist nur nervig."

„Hey, bin ich interessanter als Wurmschwanz?"

„Natürlich, M-m-m-ma-master", spielte Tom ein Stottern.

Harry lachte. „War das Wurmschwanz oder Quirrell?"

Tom schauderte. „Oh Merlin! Quirrell! Ich hab ihn schon fast vergessen gehabt."

„Schön, dass ich dir helfen konnte, einige Erinnerungen zurückzukriegen."

„Oh, du bist definitiv interessanter als alle meine Todesser, ausgenommen vielleicht Lucius. Du hast keine Angst, mich zu beleidigen", beschloss Tom.

„Ja, na ja, du hast gesagt, du wirst mich nicht töten und du kannst mich ja schlecht in der Öffentlichkeit foltern. Ich denke mir mal, dass ich ziemlich sicher im Moment bin."

„Wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass ich dich nicht töte? Warum denkst du, dass ich mein Wort halte?"

„Du bist kein Malfoy."

Tom lachte. „Du bist gerade interessanter geworden als Lucius, Harry! Er beleidigt sich nie selbst!"

Harry lehnte sich mit einem Grinsen zurück.

----------------------------------

„Morgen?"

„Ja, ja."

„Um zwei."

„Genau hier."

„Perfekt. Bis dann, Ex-Schlangen-Gesicht." Harry winkte, als er ging.

Tom hielt ein Lachen zurück.

TBC


	5. Kapitel 5

**ABANDON**

**Kapitel 5**

„Oh, hallo, Tom."

Tom setzte sich gegenüber von Harry an ihren Stammtisch vor dem Café. „Wie sollen wir uns heute gegenseitig verhexen?"

Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an.

„Worüber wir heute sprechen sollen, Harry", seufzte Tom. „Ich dachte, du hättest Verstand."

„Ich bin spät aufgestanden. Ich bin noch nicht wirklich wach."

„Faul, oder?"

„Ja, Tom. Ich bin total faul. Darum hast du mich auch nicht getötet."

„Also gut. Dann sei halt so." Tom winkte die Kellnerin heran und bestellte eine Tasse starken, schwarzen Tee. „Also, warum bist denn so müde?"

„Alpträume", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

„Worüber?" Tom lehnte sich nach vorne. „Ich hab dir doch keine geschickt."

„Nein, hast du nicht." Harry seufzte und rieb sich seine Augen vorsichtig, da er auf seine Kontaktlinsen achten musste. „Ich träume von den Leuten, die gestorben sind, weißt du. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Cho und Terry."

Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du gibst dir die Schuld. Du kannst sie nicht loslassen."

Harry sah Tom scharf an. „Was weißt du denn schon davon?"

„Nicht viel", gab Tom zu. „Aber ich kenne dich."

„Als wenn das alles löst."

„Nein, ich vermute mal nicht."

----------------------

„Was bedeutet dein Name? Voldemort, meine ich."

„Das weißt du nicht?"

„Es ist kein Englisch und Hermine war nicht dran interessiert, dass für mich nachzugucken."

„Vielleicht hättest du es selbst tun sollen."

„Warum? Ich kann doch dich fragen."

Tom lächelte. „Das ist wahr. Also gut. Es ist französisch."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal schweigend. „Französisch für was?"

„Das kannst du nachgucken."

„Tom!"

„Harry!", machte Tom ihn nach.

„Trottel."

„Mach schon. Du kannst es selbst nachschlagen. Dann kannst du es mir sagen und ich sage dir, ob du Recht hast."

„Du bist Hermine zu ähnlich."

Tom zuckte zusammen. „Das tut weh."

Harry grinste. „Geschieht dir recht. Klugscheißer."

„Du musst während des Sommers denken."

„Darum geben mir die Lehrer Hausaufgaben, Tom. Damit ich denke."

„Also, hast du schon irgendwas von deinen Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

„Nein… Bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel haben sie die Bücher weggeschlossen. Mal wieder."

„Mal wieder?"

„Jep! Das machen sie immer. Es ist ihr Lieblingshobby."

„Merlin. Und was ist mit jetzt?"

„Ich hab die Aufgaben nicht."

Tom stöhnte. „Du brauchst eine Eule."

„Warum?"

„Damit du deiner Freundin Hermine eine Eule schicken und sie fragen kannst, was ihr als Hausaufgaben aufhabt."

„Ah."

„Guck mich nicht mit diesem Blick an."

„Welchen? Ich hab viele davon."

Tom blitzte Harry an. „Der, der mir sagt, dass ich schlauer bin, als gut für mich ist."

„Das bist du."

„Halt's Maul."

„Hermine."

„Du fragst danach, Potter."

Harry lachte.

--------------------------

„Quidditch."

„Nicht das."

„Warum nicht? Magst du Quidditch nicht?"

„Nein. Nicht wirklich."

„Warum nicht?"

„Es passte nicht in meine Lerngewohnheiten."

„TOM!"

„Das ist so."

Harry funkelte ihn nur an.

„Okay. Das war während meiner Schulzeit so. Aber ich fand es noch nie besonders toll."

„Nein. Warum jetzt nicht?"

„Ich mag Quidditch nicht plötzlich, nur weil ich nicht länger das Gefühl habe, dass ich jedes Buch in der Schulbibliothek studieren muss."

„Das hast du gemacht?"

„Ja."

„Hast du ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' studiert?"

„Es wurde erst nach meiner Zeit zur Bibliothek hinzugefügt, Harry."

„Aber es gab doch sicher ein Qudditchbuch in der Hogwartsbibliothek, als du zur Schule gegangen bist."

„Ja, ja. Es gab eins. Ich hab das verdammte Ding einmal gelesen und dann zurückgestellt."

„Aber du hast es nicht studiert."

„Gibt es einen Grund das zu tun?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, was du über Quidditch denkst."

„Wir drehen uns gerade im Kreis."

„Ich dachte, dass es wenigstens nette Kreise sind."

Tom stöhnte. „Nein. Ich mag kein Quidditch. Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?"

„Was ist mit den Chudley Cannons?"

„POTTER!!!"

Harry kicherte.

-------------------------------------

„Welcher war denn dein Lieblingsraum in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry, nachdem er Tom von dem Versuch ihn zu verhexen gestoppt hatte und den Muggeln um sie herum der Vorfall aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht worden war.

„Die Bibliothek."

„Hermine."

Tom funkelte den Jungen an. „Gut. Der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Er war dunkel und ruhig."

„Und kalt und fühlt sich einfach gruselig an!"

„Wann bist du im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gewesen?!"

„Ups."

„Harry…"

„Zweites Jahr, wenn du es wissen musst."

„Wie?"

„Oh, Ron und ich sind als Crabbe und Goyle gegangen, um Malfoy über die Kammer des Schreckens auszufragen."

„Ihr habt den Vielsafttrank in eurem zweiten Jahr geschafft?"

„Na ja, ja. Wir hatten Hermine."

„Und wie habt ihr das Buch gekriegt? Das steht in der Verbotenen Abteilung!"

„Lockhart."

„Oh. Merlin." Tom bedeckte seine Augen, während er stöhnte.

„Hermine war in ihn verknallt."

„Ich brauchte das nicht zu wissen, Harry."

„Noch wolltest du es, wette ich."

„Da hast du völlig Recht."

„Gut."

Tom stöhnte noch einmal. „Ich habe ein Monster geschaffen."

„Das hast du!"

„Ich sollte dich noch mal verhexen."

„Na ja, du hast mich letztes Mal nicht getroffen, wenn ich dich dran erinnern darf. Hast den Tisch dahinten getroffen." Harry grinste. „Die armen Muggel."

„Halt's Maul, Potter."

„Und dann musstest du der ganzen Masse hier das Gedächtnis löschen."

„Potter…"

„Wovon ich gar nicht wusste, dass du da so gut drin bist…"

„Potter!"

„Ja, Tom?"

„Halt's Maul."

-------------------------

„Siehst du das Gebäude dahinten?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin nicht blind."

„Nimm deine Kontaktlinsen raus und sag das noch mal."

„Haha", sagte Harry trocken. „Also, was ist mit dem Gebäude?"

„Das ist eine Bücherei. Geh hin und find raus, was Voldemort bedeutet."

„Du gehst schon?"

„Job, Harry. Du erinnerst dich sicher noch?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Geh. Und such einen Weg, wie du deine Muggelfreundin kontaktieren kannst. Hol dir deine Hausaufgaben."

„Warum kümmert dich das?"

„Ich könnte dir helfen. Vielleicht."

„Was würde Snape sagen, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass du mir mit meinen Hausaufgaben hilfst?"

„Er würde Dumbledore sagen, dass ich dich verderbe."

„Er hätte Recht. Du hast mich dazu gebraucht, ein Buch über die Dunklen Künste zu kaufen."

„Geh jetzt."

„Bist du mich leid?"

„Ja!"

„Gut!"

„Ich sollte dich verhexen."

„Oh, geh und Crucio Wurmschwanz ein paar Mal für mich."

„Gerne. Er schreit lauter als du."

„Danke. Denke ich."

„Natürlich."

„Bis morgen dann", nickte Harry, bevor er in Richtung Bücherei schlenderte.

Abgesehen davon, dass er das ultimative Böse war, war Tom gar nicht so ein schlechter Kerl.

Die meiste Zeit zumindest.

TBC

Ich dachte mir, als Weihnachtsgeschenk für alle die, die meine Story lesen, könnte ich das 5. Kapitel dann mal vorbereiten und hoch laden – obwohl ich bezweifle, dass meine Anix-Leser das noch an Weihnachten zu Lesen kriegen


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

„Flug des Todes?", fragte Harry, als sich Tom am nächsten Tag auf seinen Platz setzte.

„Sehr gut. Deine Freundin Hermine wäre stolz auf dich."

„Oh, sag es ihr bitte nicht, Tom. Sie denkt nachher, dass ich selbst recherchieren kann!"

Tom runzelte die Stirn.

Harry grinste.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben?"

„Ja, ich hab ihre Telefonnummer in einem Telefonbuch nachgeguckt. Hab gesagt, dass Hedwig unterwegs ist und einen Brief austrägt und ich es endlich geschafft habe, meine Bücher zu bekommen, aber die Aufgaben vergessen habe."

„Und sie hat das geglaubt?"

„Sie war ein bisschen überrascht, dass ich die Chance zu telefonieren hatte, aber, ja."

„Wie genau behandeln dich deine Verwandten?"

„Ahhh… Wie einen Hauselfen?"

„Malfoy Hauself? Oder Hogwarts Hauself?"

Harry seufzte. „Irgendwas dazwischen, ehrlich gesagt."

„Dazwischen?"

„Öfters wie ein Malfoy Hauself.

„Muggel", schnarrte Tom.

„Halt den Mund, Tom."

Tom rollte mit den Augen. „Warum glaubst du immer noch an die Muggel, Harry? Sie behandeln dich so schlecht."

„Hermines Eltern sind klasse und sie sind Muggel. Nur weil ein Ei faul ist, heißt das nicht, dass man den ganzen Karton wegschmeißen muss."

„Eier sind keine Menschen."

„Tom, wenn ich genau so wie du argumentieren würde, dann würde ich die ganze Welt umbringen. Die Zaubererwelt war auch nicht besonders nett zu mir. Sie denken, dass ich halbwahnsinnig bin, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich erinnere mich…"

„Argumentier also nicht, wenn du keine Unterstützung hast."

„Hör auf, meine Unterstützung zu töten!"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich töte sie nicht, sondern stelle nur ihre Schuld heraus."

„Das ist das gleiche."

„Ist es nicht."

„Doch, ist es!"

„Ich weigere mich, wie ein Dreijähriger zu klingen.

Tom blitzte ihn an.

---------------------------

„Warum quälst du dich noch durch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Du kennst doch das ganze Zeug."

„Ich kenne die Flüche, aber nicht die Theorie. Ich brauche aber die Theorie für meine UTZe und das Aurortraining."

„Oh, werde bloß kein Auror", beschwerte sich Tom mit einem kleinen Wimmern in der Stimme.

„Warum nicht?"

„Die sind langweilig."

„Tom, was ich jetzt tue, ist genau das, was ein Auror tut."

„Aber das ist nicht offiziell. Sie müssen immer Papierkram erledigen."

„Also werde ich der Partner von jemandem, der Papierkram liebt."

„Und wenn keiner dein Partner werden will?"

„Tom, ich bin der Junge-der-verdammt-nochmal-lebt. Jeder außer den Slytherins will mein Partner sein."

„Warum wirst du nicht Zaubereiminister? Und schmeißt Cornelius Fudge aus dem Amt?"

„Und du sagst, Auroren sind langweilig."

„Sie sind es!"

„Gut. Du wirst Zaubereiminister und sagst mir, wie das geht."

„Harry, ich kann nicht. Ich bin der Dunkle Lord."

„Und? Wechsel die Seiten."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich hab hart dafür gearbeitet, um das alles zu erreichen, Harry. Guck dir das an."

„Was? All die Tode? Das ist keine Leistung, Tom. Das ist dumm und sinnlos."

„Du bist parteiisch."

„Bin ich nicht!"

„Doch, bist du."

„Und wieso?"

„Du bist auf der anderen Seite."

„Und?"

„Dumbledore hat dir beigebracht, parteiisch zu sein."

„Tom. Du hast versucht mich umzubringen. Er brauchte mir nicht mehr viel beibringen."

„Du gibst es zu, parteiisch zu sein?"

„Tom, wie kann eine Person nicht parteiisch über den Tod sein. Du hast doch selbst Angst zu sterben."

„Hab ich nicht."

„Warum versuchst du dann, Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen?"

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Ich bin nur daran interessiert, länger zu leben als die meisten anderen."

„Lord Voldemort, der Geist. Er terrorisiert kleine Mädchen und Jungs an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Ich kann es mir lebhaft vorstellen."

„Oh, halt den Mund."

„Das perfekte Bild, findest du nicht?"

„Mach deine Hausaufgaben, Potter. Du bist ruhiger, wenn du denkst."

-----------------------

„Ist das ein Wort?"

Tom sah überrascht auf und Harry genervt an. „Was jetzt?"

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Hab Muggels gezählt, die ich umbringen kann."

„Tom…"

„Okay, okay. Ich hab nen Nickerchen gemacht."

„Hast du heute Nacht nicht gut geschlafen?"

„Nein. Du hattest glückliche Träume. Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du glückliche Träume hast."

„Oh, tut mir so Leid."

„Nein, tut es nicht. Also, was wolltest du jetzt?"

„Positivismus. Ist das ein Wort?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Hast du nie ein Wörterbuch studiert?"

„Nein, Potter, ich habe nie ein Wörterbuch studiert. Sie sind nicht sehr anregend."

„Sag das Hermine."

„Vielleicht findet sie das interessant."

„Solange Ron nicht über ihre Schulter mitliest."

„Ist das was Schlechtes?"

„Ja, zumindest für Ron."

„Warum?"

„Immer, wenn er auf ein schlimmes Wort zeigt, dann haut sie ihm das Wörterbuch über den Kopf."

„Geschieht ihm recht."

„Tom, du hast gerade einer Muggelgeborenen zugestimmt."

„Ja, aber immerhin hatte ich nicht viel Wahl. Schlammblut oder Weasley. Ich bin auf jeder Seite verloren."

„Stimmt. Und nenn sie nicht so."

„Was?"

„Schlammblut. Ich hasse den Namen."

„Es ist absolut vernünftiger Name."

„Wenn du ein Heuchler bist."

„Ich bin kein Schlammblut, ich bin ein Halbblut."

„Du hast trotzdem noch ‚dreckiges' Blut. Die Hälfte von dir ist Muggelgeboren."

„Mach deine Aufgabe."

„Es ist wahr, weißt du. Dein Vater war ein Muggel…"

„Potter, ich verhexe dich gleich."

„Also bist du ein Schlammblut."

„Potter!"

„Du bist derjenige, der mir sagt, dass ich denken soll."

„Das meinte ich damit nicht."

„Ich versuche das gerade herauszufinden. Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, weißt du. Ziemlich dumm."

„Du bist nicht dumm. Eher das Gegenteil."

„Hmpf, danke."

„Das meine ich ernst. Es gibt Zauberer von Zaubererfamilien, die nicht wissen, wie ein Besen aussieht, noch einen Spruch nennen können oder unsere Gewohnheiten verstehen. Du verstehst eine Menge, sogar dafür, dass du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist."

„Tom, ich bin ein Siebtklässler. Natürlich verstehe ich den Kram jetzt."

„Harry, ich bezweifle, dass sich sogar Lucius Malfoy genug darum kümmert, ob man mich Schlammblut nennen sollte oder nicht."

„Na ja, er weiß es ja auch nicht, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß er das."

„Tut er?"

„Jetzt tut er es. Du hast es ja allen bei jeder Chance, die du bekommen hast, gesagt."

„Deine Todesser glauben mir doch nie."

„Vielleicht wollen sie nicht, aber es hat nie ihre Gedanken verlassen, nachdem sie es einmal gehört haben."

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass sie es in Betracht ziehen."

„Nein, ich vermute nicht. Dafür ist Legilimentik da."

„Aber du kannst es nicht bei jedem anwenden."

„Wie bei dir?"

„Sicher."

„Stimmt. Lucius, andererseits, ist extrem einfacher zu lesen."

„Kein Wunder, dass er es geschafft hat, damit durchzukommen, dass er beim ersten Mal unter dem Imperius stand."

„Oh, du bist ein perfekter, kleiner Bastard, nicht?"

„Nur bei ein paar Leuten."

„Wie Lucius Malfoy?"

„Im zweiten Jahr. Seitdem hasse ich ihn."

„Ah, Mein Tagebuch. Ja, dafür würdest du ihn hassen, denke ich mal."

„Und er hat Dumbledore aus der Schule geekelt und wollte mich dafür verhexen, als ich Dobby befreit habe."

„Dobby?"

„Hauself."

„Du hast einem Malfoy seinen Stolz genommen?!"

„Ja. Ich hab meine Socke in das Tagebuch gelegt und hab es ihm zurückgegeben. Er hat die Socke Dobby zugeworfen. Das war lustig."

„Lustig?"

„Dobby hat ihn die Treppe runtergeschmissen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Als er versucht hat, dich zu verhexen?"

„Jep."

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre da gewesen!"

„Warum?"

„Erpressungsmaterial."

„Das ist richtig, du bist ja ein Slytherin. Ich vergesse das dauernd. Wie merkwürdig."

„Du denkst, dass du lustig bist, oder?"

„Ich weiß, dass ich lustig bin."

„Die brauchen ein Haus nur für dich, weißt du."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja. Ein Hogwartshaus für geistig verwirrte Retter der Zaubererwelt!"

„Das wäre dasselbe Haus, in dem Dumbledore ist, richtig?"

„Ja", lachte Tom. „Das stimmt! Da werden dann nur ihr beiden sein."

„Wunderbar. Und gibt es ein Haus für geistig verwirrte Dunkle Lords?"

„Natürlich. Es heißt Slytherin."

„Oh, ich erschaudere, wenn ich daran denke, was für einen Dunklen Lord wir als nächstes haben werden."

„Raus damit, Harry."

„Also, Vincent Crabbe oder Gregory Goyle?"

Tom starrte Harry einen Moment geschockt an, bevor er lachte.

„Nein, nein, stopp. Pansy Parkinson!"

„Alle nur sie nicht!" brachte Tom zwischen seinen Lachern hervor.

Harry lächelte. „Dich zum Lachen zu bringen, ist wirklich lohnend. Das solltest du öfter tun."

„Oh, mach deine Hausaufgaben, du Trottel", antwortete Tom, während er sich seine Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte.

Harry kicherte, folgte der Anweisung aber trotzdem.

----------------------------

„Lass uns morgen in die Winkelgasse gehen."

„Wofür?"

„Ich muss eine Investition von mir überprüfen.

„Investition?"

„Ein Scherzartikelladen."

„Warum solltest daran interessiert sein, in einen Scherzartikelladen zu investieren?"

„Weil ich nichts besser mit dem Geld vom Triwizardturnier zu tun hatte?"

„Bei Merlin."

„Also, können wir."

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht."

„Vielleicht findest du ja auch ein paar Dinge, die du an deinen Todessern ausprobieren kannst?"

„Du machst Witze?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Um ihnen beizubringen, sich vorzusehen?"

„Ich hoffe mal, das tun sie!"

„Es kann nicht schaden."

„Lord Voldemort benutzt unbedeutende Scherze für seine Todesser? Eher nicht."

„Lieber einen Cruciatus auf sie aussprechen?"

„Natürlich."

„Nicht sie lächerlich machen?"

„Nat…" Tom stoppte, ein kleines Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. „Wenn du es so hinstellst…"

„Ich treffe dich morgen, dann gehen wir in die Winkelgasse", bot Harry an und stand auf.

„Gut."

Harry winkte und ging, seine Bücher unter einem Arm, ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Das konnte lustig werden.

TBC

Hallo ;)! Ich wünsch euch allen nen frohes neues Jahr :)

Tinkita: Dankööö ;)

Cho: TBT wird alle zwei Wochen upgedatet… Da gibt es ja leider noch nicht so viele Kapitel von ;)

Revange: Danköööö :)

patricia-lliane: Wow, super :) Ich wäre da nie von alleine drauf gekommen :)


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

/Da bist du ja!/ Harry grinste, als Tom zu ihrem Stammtisch kam und stand auf. /Genau pünktlich!/

„Du bist ungeduldig, Harry. Woher kommt das?", fragte Tom mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Halt den Mund", schoss Harry zurück und schnappte die große, blasse Hand mit seiner und zog den älteren Zauberer hinter sich her.

„Woah! Harry, langsamer!", lachte Tom und freute sich an der Zeit mit dem Jungen.

Harry wurde etwas langsamer, aber die beiden Zauberer kamen immer noch in Rekordzeit beim Tropfenden Kessel an. Harry machte drinnen keine Pause, sondern hatte vor, direkt durch zugehen.

Tom seufzte bloß und ließ sich mitziehen.

Harry stoppte vor einem kleinen Geschäft, auf dessen Schild ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze' stand. Hier hielt er kurz an, er war plötzlich nervös. /Was, wenn sie sich Sorgen über mich machen! Und Molly oder Dumbledore rufen! Tom könnte Ärger bekommen!/

„Sag mir nicht, du kriegst plötzlich kalte Füße, Harry", ärgerte ihn Tom.

Harry biss auf seine Lippe und sah den Dunklen Lord an. „Sie könnten ihre Mum oder Dumbledore rufen, wenn sie sich darüber sorgen, dass ich nicht sicher bin."

„Wenn das passiert, werde ich dich mit ihnen alleine lassen und vermute, dass du in besseren Händen bist als in denen von einem namenlosen Zauberer, wie ich es bin. Aber jeder sollte wissen, wie gut du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst, egal ob ein wahnsinniger Dunkler Lord hinter dir her ist oder nicht."

Harry grinste. „Du solltest besser hoffen, das genannter Dunkler Lord nicht mitgekriegt hat, dass du ihn wahnsinnig genannt hast, Tom. Ich hab gehört, er mag das nicht so sehr."

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten, Mr. Potter", sagte Tom mit sanfter Stimme und sah sich um, bevor er sich vor lehnte und in sein Ohr flüsterte: „Voldemort mag es, als wahnsinnig betrachtet zu werden. Es hält seine Feinde etwas ab."

„Hat bei mir nie geklappt!", informierte Harry den genannten Dunklen Lord mit einem triumphierenden Blick, bevor er in den Laden trat.

Tom lächelte. „Das hab ich gemerkt", informierte er die Luft, bevor er dem jungen Zauberer ins Innere folgte.

-------------------------

„Harry!", riefen zwei Stimmen gleichzeitig. Rothaarige Zwillinge hatten sich um den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann gedrängt, als Tom eintrat. Es schien so, als hätten die Änderungen in dem Aussehen des Zauberers sie nicht getäuscht.

„Du lebst!"

„Jeder hat sich Sorgen gemacht, als du aufgehört hast, deine gewöhnlichen Briefe zu schreiben!"

„Mir geht's gut! Wirklich!", lachte Harry und wurde die Zwillinge mit antrainierter Leichtigkeit los. „Mir ging's nie besser."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie den hilflosen Jungen-der-lebt mit mütterlichem Blick ansahen. „Raus damit, Potter", sagten sie zusammen.

„Mh", seufzte Harry. „Sie haben mich in London ausgesetzt. Ich bleibe auf der Muggelseite. Hab ne Verkleidung. Irgendwie."

„Nein, nein. Es ist eine gute Verkleidung gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen und seine Todesser. Die meisten kennen dich nicht gut genug, um dich zu erkennen, obwohl du bei ihren Kindern aufpassen solltest", warnte einer der Zwillinge, während der andere in das Hinterzimmer ging, um etwas zu holen.

„Das weiß ich auch, Fred. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", schnaubte Harry.

„Deswegen machen wir uns keine Sorgen. Jeder weiß, dass du perfekt auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst", seufzte der Zwilling, Fred. „Es war das Fehlen deiner Antworten, worüber wir uns Sorgen gemacht haben."

„Entschuldige. Du kennst mich, ich regle die Dinge lieber selbst. Ich hab Hermine aber angerufen."

„Und hast du erwähnt, dass du dich selbst für dich Sorgen musst in den Straßen Londons?", fragte Fred jetzt, Harry damit aufziehend.

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „HERMINE erzählen? Bist du WAHNSIINIG?"

„Ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin", stimmte Fred zu. „Also, wer ist der große, dunkle und gutaussehende Typ dadrüben?"

Harry fühlte wie er bei Freds Beschreibung von Tom leicht rot wurde. „Tom, hör auf herumzuschleichen."

Tom kam rüber zu den anderen beiden Zauberern und zog seine Augenbraue bei Harrys rotem Gesicht hoch, was das nur noch verschlimmerte. „Ich bin nicht herumgeschlichen, Harry. Ich war nur so höflich und hab dir Zeit zum Erzählen gegeben."

„Freundlich von dir", gab der andere Zwillinge zurück, als er zurückkehrte.

Harry seufzte. „Tom, das sind Fred und George. Gred, Forge, das ist Tom. Er hat in den letzten paar Tagen auf mich aufgepasst."

Beide Zwillinge sahen zu dem großen Zauberer rüber, bevor sie nickten. „Wo hast du ihn aufgegabelt, Harry?", fragte Fred.

„Ich kenne Tom seit Jahren. Wir sind zufällig an meinem ersten Tag hier ineinander gerannt", informierte Harry die Zwillinge.

Tom lächelte. Es stimmte, er und Harry kannten sich seit Jahren. Ein sehr geschickter Weg sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie ihm vertrauten. Es war ein Wunder, dass der junge Mann kein Slytherin war.

„Also gut", seufzte Fred und gab damit Harrys bittendem Blick nach, doch an die Vertrauenswürdigkeit des älteren Zauberers zu glauben.

„Hier." George hielt Harry etwas hin, was dieser auch nahm.

Harry drehte den kleinen Anhänger herum und runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

Tom spähte über seine Schulter, um einen besseren Blick auf den Anhänger zu bekommen und sah die Zwillinge geschockt an. „Das ist ein dunklerer Gegenstand, als man von einem Weasley erwarten würde."

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Harry.

„Es macht dich weniger bemerkbar in der Menge", erklärte Fred. „Trag es, wenn du draußen unterwegs bist, damit wir uns besser fühlen, okay?"

„Es ist nicht illegal, oder?"

„Nein", erwiderte George.

„Es ist gerade so legal", informierte Tom den Jungen-der-lebt. „Ich dachte, dass das Ministerium Genehmigungen dafür verlangt."

George hielt den beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberern ein Stück Pergament entgegen. Tom nahm es, weil Harry zu beschäftigt war, sich den Anhänger immer wieder anzugucken, entgegen. „Die Genehmigung ist für den Laden ausgeschrieben. Er ist dafür da, um Geld sicher zu transportieren. Alle Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse haben einen. Harry braucht ihn aber momentan mehr als wir das tun und, da er unser finanzieller Unterstützer ist, sind wir der Meinung, dass es legal ist", erklärte er, als Tom das Dokument durchlas.

Tom runzelte die Stirn, als Harry das Pergament aus Toms Hand zog. „Ihr schafft es, dass es legal wird."

„Man weiß nie, wofür Harry einen Extraschutz gebrauchen kann", stimmte Fred zu.

„Harry, leg es um. Es funktioniert nur, wenn du es trägst", befahl George und zog das Pergament aus den Fingern des jungen Zauberers, als dieser versuchte, Sinn in dieses ganze Legalitätsdurcheinander zu bringen.

Harry blickte ihn finster an und legte den Anhänger um seinen Nacken. „Und?"

„Du wirst weniger bemerkt werden. Es ist ein guter Zauber", nickte Tom.

„Je mehr Leute da sind, desto besser arbeitet es", informierte Fred den jungen Zauberer, als George das Dokument wegbrachte. „Nimm es mit nach Hogwarts und trag es in Hogsmeade für uns, okay?"

„Oder wenn du dich entscheidest, uns zu besuchen", fügte George hinzu, als er zurückkehrte. „Du wirst deine Apparationslizenz bekommen, wenn du 17 wirst, oder?"

„Hab ich eine Wahl?", erwiderte Harry gelangweilt.

„Es gibt immer eine Wahl", erzählte Tom dem Jungen sanft. „Apparieren macht es einfach, mit den Attacken von wahnsinnigen Zauberern klarzukommen, aber das heißt nicht, dass du solche Dinge können musst. Du hast es geschafft fast 17 Jahre ohne die Fähigkeit der Apparation ausgekommen, warum solltest du nicht ohne leben können?"

„Ich liebe es, wie du versuchst, mir doch noch ne Wahl zu geben, wo ich keine habe", grummelte Harry.

Als die Zwillinge den verwirrten Blick auf Toms Gesicht sahen, mischten sie sich ein. „Harry hasst Portschlüssel seit dem Triwizardturnier…"

„…und man findet keine Seele, die schlechter mit Flohpulver ist als unser Harry hier."

„Er ist okay mit Thestrals und Hippogreifen…"

„…aber sie sind ja nicht immer greifbar…"

„…und dasselbe gilt für Besen…"

„…und fliegen Ford Anglias."

„Fliegende Ford Anglias?", lachte Tom.

Harry grinste. „Ja. Ron und ich mussten damit zur Schule im zweiten Jahr, weil Dobby das Gleis von dem Zug für uns gesperrt hat. Es sollte immer noch im Verbotenen Wald sein. Es hat uns vor den Acromantulas gerettet."

Tom blinzelte. „Aragog?"

„Ja. Wir waren nicht Hagrid. Sie haben sich also gedacht, sie könnten uns essen."

Tom schnaubte. „Verstehe."

„Also, Harry, warum bist du hier?", fragte George.

„Außer verschiedene Weasleys davon abzuhalten, sich krank zu sorgen wegen mir, hab ich mir gedacht, ich könnte ein paar Streiche auf ahnungslose Muggel spielen…"

„Würdest du nicht!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor, ihre Augen glitzerten unheilvoll.

„Vielleicht würde ich. Man weiß nie."

Tom hustete, was sich verdächtig nach „Slytherin" anhörte. Harry warf dem Dunklen Zauberer einen genervten Blick zu und Tom lächelte unschuldig.

Fred und George lächelten die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer an. „So schön es ist, euch beiden dabei zu zugucken, wie ihr euch Löcher in eure Hinterköpfe starrt, ich glaube, du wolltest Scherzartikel, mein lieber Harry?", unterbrach Fred.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, wir haben Dinge, die du gebrauchen kannst."

„Brillant." Harry warf Tom einen weiteren Blick zu, bevor er den Zwillingen tiefer in den Laden folgte. Tom lächelte bloß und ging ihnen hinterher.

----------------------------------

„Also, Harry, wo wohnst du?", fragte Fred, als George Tom gerade etwas zeigte, was dieser erfragt hatte.

Harry fuhr durch sein schulterlanges Haar. „Kleines Muggelhotel nicht weit vom Tropfenden Kessel. Netter Ort, wirklich. Sie stellen keine Fragen, der Raum ist nett und ich hab Privatsphäre. Es sind dort nicht viele Leute, obwohl es mitten im Sommer ist."

„Wahrscheinlich bekanntere in der Nähe."

„Ja…"

„Warum bist du nicht in den Fuchsbau gekommen?"

„Voldemort, Fred", seufzte Harry. „Ich riskiere nicht, dass euer Haus angegriffen wird. Du weißt, wie ich mich dabei fühle, euch in Gefahr zu bringen – nur wegen mir."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß." Fred rollte mit den Augen. „Du weißt, dass Dumbledore dich auch im Hauptquartier oder Hogwarts wohnen lassen würde, wenn du fragst."

„Ich werde nicht noch mal im Hauptquartier bleiben", graulte Harry. „Und ich will meinen Dursley-freien Sommer nicht in Hogwarts verbringen. Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage bis zu meinem Geburtstag. Wenn ich einmal Magie benutzen kann, dann geht's mir super und das weißt du."

„Na ja, immerhin schmeißt Mum eine Party für dich. Du weißt, dass sie das will."

„Ich stimme ihm zu", meinte Tom, als er mit George zu den anderen beiden kam. „Es wird gut sein, wenn du mal wieder Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringst. Ich weiß, dass ich dich wahrscheinlich langweile."

Harry rollte seine Augen. „Tom, vertrau mir, du könntest mich nie langweilen. Du machst viel zu gemeine Witze."

„Ich bin froh, dass dich das davon abhält, mich langweilig zu finden", schnaubte der Mann. Harry grinste.

„Hey, Tom, warum kommst du nicht auch?", bot George an, als er die Sachen des Mannes einpackte.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf, sogar als Harry definitiv „Nein" sagte.

„Oh, warum nicht? Mum wird ihn lieben!", beschwerte sich George, er hatte sich entschlossen, dass er Toms Humor mochte, nachdem er ihn verhext hatte, als er nicht hingeguckt hatte.

„Ich hab noch ne Menge Arbeit zu erledigen", seufzte Tom. „Ich hab zuviel von meiner Zeit darauf verwendet, ein Auge auf den berühmten Harry Potter hier zu werfen."

„Das ist schön für dich", ärgerte Fred ihn.

„Was machst du überhaupt?", wollte George wissen.

„Tom ist ein Auror", sagte Harry schnell. Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er schweigend nickte. „Er ist kein besonders großer Fan von Voldemorts oder Dumbledores Idealen. Also fragt gar nicht erst", fügte er hinzu, als die Zwillinge ihre Münder öffneten, um ihn wegen seinem Eintritt in den Orden zu fragen.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Mund zu dir gewandert ist, Harry." Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus, während die Zwillinge lachten.

„Also, Tom, das macht dann fünfzehn Galleonen", informierte George den Mann. Tom seufzte und reichte ihm das Geld.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du was findest, was du auf der Arbeit benutzen kannst!"

„Harry, ich hatte vor, die Hälfte der Dinge an dir auszuprobieren."

„Dann hättest du mir das nicht sagen sollen."

„Potter, halt den Mund."

„Also, Geburtstag?", warf Fred ein.

„Sicher. Schick mir der Eule wegen der Zeit und ich treffe euch hier."

„Natürlich. Dad wird dich wahrscheinlich ins Ministerium für deine Lizenz bringen."

„Ja, ja. Was auch immer."

„Perfekt!" Fred schnappte sich Harrys Arm, während George sich Toms schnappte und die zwei wurden aus dem Laden geführt, während die Zwillinge mit ihnen sprachen.

„Habt einen netten Tag!"

„Seid keine Fremden!"

„Erwarte unsere Eule!"

„Immer lächeln!"

„Und vergiss nicht, dieses Ding zu tragen, wenn du unterwegs bist!", sagten die beiden im Chor, bevor sie die Ladentür hinter Harry und Tom schlossen.

Harry grinste den Dunklen Lord an. „Was denkst du?"

„Sie sind wahnsinnig, Harry."

„Aber lustig!"

„Nicht wirklich. Ein Auror?"

„Deine Arbeit mit dunklen Zauberern und du musst dich mit Raubzügen auseinandersetzen."

„Ich wollte nie ein Auror werden!"

„Ich weiß. Du wolltest ein Dunkler Lord sein", schnaubte Harry. „Wolltest du die Zauberstäbe der Zwillinge im Gesicht haben und das in ihrem eigenen Laden?"

„Halt den Mund, Potter."

„Das dachte ich mir."

„Idiot."

„Danke."

Tom stöhnte. „Und was jetzt?"

„Wir könnten uns aufteilen und nach Hause gehen."

„Gute Idee. Ich treffe dich dann morgen vor dem Café?"

„Perfekt."

Tom nickte und wuschelte durch Harrys Haare. „Lass dich nicht Avada Kedavran oder, wenn es doch so kommt, lass mir ne Notiz da, wer es war, damit ich dich rächen kann", sagte er fröhlich, bevor er aus der Gasse apparierte.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Wusste gar nicht, dass dich das interessiert, Riddle. Wirklich. Ihm eine Notiz dalassen. Was für ein Idiot", seufzte Harry und begab sich in Richtung seines Hotels.

TBC

Tut mir leid, aber ich hab heute absolut keine Zeit und Lust die Reviews zu beantworten… Kommt dann nächstes Mal…


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Zurück zu deinen langweiligen Hausaufgaben?"

„Warum nicht? Es ist gut, wenn man seine Hausaufgaben früh erledigt hat."

„Und das ist ein Zitat von deiner muggelgeborenen Freundin?"

„Das ist unhöflich und ja. Warum setzt du dich nicht?"

„Nein, nein. Du bist langweilig, wenn du arbeitest. Ich könnte auch gehen und ein paar Leute töten."

„Tom…"

„Was? Das ist mein Job, das weißt du."

„Ich weiß, dass es dein Job ist. Ich würde es mir nur wünschen, dass du es nicht erwähnst, wenn wir zusammen sind."

„Oh, armer Harry Potter! Erinnerst du dich wieder an deine toten Freunde?"

„Was ist heute mit dir los?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich. „Tut mir Leid. Schlechter Morgen."

Harry setzte seinen Füller ab. „Sprich. Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn du sauer bist."

„Ich bin nicht sauer."

„Was auch immer, Tom. Was ist passiert?

„Du willst es nicht wissen."

„Und ich werde es, ohne Zweifel, heute Nacht erfahren. Sag mir jetzt und erspar mir ein paar Schmerzen, okay?"

Tom lächelte traurig. „Nur eine Menge Tote."

„Du hattest einen Raubzug geplant, oder?"

„Letzte Nacht", nickte Tom.

„Und es ging nicht so, wie du wolltest?"

„Dumbledores kleine Schachfiguren sind mir dazwischen gekommen."

„Oh?" Langsam begann Harry damit, interessiert auszusehen.

Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Ziemlich. Sie haben fünf meiner Leute getötet und der Raubzug war in den Sand gesetzt."

„Hat dein Frühstück ruiniert, nicht?"

Tom verengte die Augen bei dem Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht. „Oh, es war nicht nur meins, vertrau mir."

„Lass mich raten. Eine Runde Crucios?"

„Gute geraten, Mr. Potter."

„Oh, fang nicht wieder damit an!"

„Womit?"

„Mich ‚Mr. Potter' zu nennen! Du klingst wie Snape!"

„Ieeh…"

„Haha. Rache."

„Ich sollte ihn auf einen Raubzug schicken, weißt du."

„Oh ja. Lass es zu, dass Dumbledore ihn verdächtigt."

„Er sollte das sowieso schon."

Harry hustete kurz und nahm dann seinen Füller wieder auf. „Ja, sicher! Hier, hilf mir mit Zauberkunst!"

„Zauberkunst?" Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm schon, Harry. Was weißt du über Severus?"

„Nein, nein! Das ist schwierig!"

Tom funkelte den Jungen an.

Harry grinste plötzlich. „Er hat graue Unterwäsche an dem Tag getragen, an dem er seine Verteidigungs-Zags hatte."

Tom erbleichte. „Wie hast du das denn raus gefunden?!"

Harry grinste. „Was weißt du über Sprüche zum Saubermachen?"

„Nichts!"

„Ah, verdammt." Harry zog sich sein Zauberkunstbuch und blätterte es durch.

„Harry…"

„Ich arbeite, Tom. Entweder du hilfst mir oder hältst die Klappe."

Tom fixierte den Jungen mit einem finsteren Blick, blieb aber ruhig.

----------------------------------

„Tom?

„Was?" Tom sah auf und warf dem Teenager einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er schnell seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel versteckte.

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„Muggel verhext."

„Tom!"

„Was willst du?"

„Ich will, dass du aufhörst, Leute zu verhexen!"

„Fette Chance."

„Trottel."

„Was willst du, Potter?"

„Oh, sei nicht so."

„Also?"

Harry seufzte. „Wie viele Wege kannst du dir vorstellen, mich zu töten?"

Tom öffnete und schloss seinen Mund ein paar Mal geschockt, bevor er seine Stimme wieder fand. „Warum willst du das wissen?!"

„Wahrsagenhausaufgaben."

„Ich bin die falsche Person dafür. Ich hab es nicht geschafft."

„Toll. Wie tötest du die meisten Leute?"

„Avada Kedavra."

„Oh. Wirklich?"

„Du könntest einen Longbottom machen und dich selbst solange mit einem Crucio belegen, bis du wahnsinnig wirst."

„Oh nein. Wenn Neville das irgendwann mal sieht…"

„Weichei."

„Tom, halt's Maul. Ich werde einen Freund nicht so verletzen."

„Dann brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht." Tom stand mit einem finsteren Blick auf. „Ich gehe und belege meine Todesser mit einem Crucio, bis ich mich besser fühle."

„Dann tu das. Bastard!"

Tom ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Du, Potter, bist wertlos."

„Bitte?" Sogar Harrys farbige Kontaktlinsen konnten das Verdunkeln seiner Augen nicht verstecken.

„Wertlos. Mörder!", spie Tom aus.

Harry verengte seine Augen. „Hör auf, so über dich selbst zu sprechen, Tom. Das ist schlecht für deine Gesundheit."

Tom drehte sich um und stürmte davon, während er die Leute auf seinem Weg wütend anfunkelte.

Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen und rannte zurück in sein Hotelzimmer. Er wusste es besser, als draußen auf der Straße zu sein, wenn ein wahnsinniger Dunkler Lord sein Temperament verlor.

TBC

Tinkita: Danköööö ;)

Ayrana: Rita Kimmkorn? Das kann man doch gar nicht übersetzen O.o

DesperateVampire: Das kommt schon noch p

Revange: Dankö ;)

Angie: Ja, tun sie… Nein, tut er nicht :)

DarkShadow28 aka Ayu: Man, was fürn Name ;) Dankööö ;)

Vitani: Dankööö ;)


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Morgen", gähnte Harry, als er den Scherzartikelladen betrat.  
Die Zwillinge begrüßten ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Müde?", fragte Fred sanft. Harry sah nicht toll aus.

„Alpträume", stimmte Harry zu. Er wusste, dass Tom immer noch sauer auf ihn war und hatte sich daher nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, in das Café zu gehen, um sich mit ein paar Hilfen des brillanten Dunklen Lords durch seine Hausaufgaben zu kämpfen. „Wird schon wieder."

„Sicher…", sagten Fred und George im Chor und warfen dem Jungen-der-lebt aufmerksame Blicke zu. Sie kannten Harry lange genug, um das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen, sondern führten ihn zum Kamin.

„Flohpulver?", bot Fred ihm in einem Behälter an.

Harry zog eine Grimasse, nahm sich etwas und warf es in den Kamin. Er trat in die grünen Flammen und rief „Der Fuchsbau!". Er hustete leicht, als die Welt um ihn herum sich zu drehen begann.

-----------------------

„Ich hasse Flohpulver!", rief Harry aus, als er sich wieder vom Boden der Weasleyküche hochstemmte.

„Ich weiß, Kumpel", grinste Ron.

„Oh, Harry! Es ist wundervoll, dich wieder zusehen!", rief Molly aus, rannte zu ihm und umarmte den Jungen fest, gerade als Fred aus dem Kamin kam.

„Siehst du, er ist sicher und gesund. Wir haben dir gesagt, es geht ihm gut", erklärte der Zwilling seiner Mutter, als George hinter ihm aus dem Kamin trat.

„Harry!" Hermine und Ginny waren gerade in den Raum gekommen und rannten beide zu Harry, um ihn zu umarmen, als Molly ihn los ließ.

„Hey, ihr", lächelte der schwarzhaarige Junge. „Mrs. Weasley, kann ich bitte etwas Kaffee haben? Da, wo ich wohne, gibt es den nicht zum Frühstück…", fragte Harry, als er sich aus den Umarmungen befreite.

„Natürlich, kannst du, mein Lieber. Wie möchtest du ihn haben?"

„Schwarz ist okay", seufzte der Junge. Molly schüttete ihm eine Tasse ein und reichte sie ihm. „Danke", nickte Harry, bevor er einen tiefen Schluck nahm und dabei zu spät bemerkte, wie heiß der Kaffee eigentlich war.

„Natürlich." Molly runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Zustand des Jungen sah, der gerade von Ginny zum Tisch geführt wurde und von Ron mit den neuesten Quidditchergebnissen zugelabert wurde.

„Harry!", lächelte Arthur, als er den Raum betrat. „Happy Birthday, mein lieber Junge!"

„Sie klingen wie Dumbledore", informierte Harry den ältesten Weasley mit einem breiten Lächeln. Der Kaffee hatte definitiv geholfen. /Schlag das, Tom!/, schoss er mental an den Dunklen Lord.

„Ah. Hat sich das ganze Training endlich bezahlt gemacht!" Alle lachten, als Arthur sich setzte. „Wir hoffen, es macht dir nichts aus, aber wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen, ein paar deiner Freunde für eine kleine Party einzuladen."

„Nicht im Geringsten! Wer kommt den alles?", fragte Harry und nahm einen kleinen Schluck von dem Getränk in seiner Hand.

„Neville, es ist ja immerhin auch sein Geburtstag, Dean, Seamus, Lee und Luna aus der Schule", informierte Ginny den Jungen. „Und Seamus sagt, dass er seinen Freund mitbringt und wir einfach damit klarkommen müssen."

„Schön", seufzte Harry, der wusste, dass Seamus mit einem Slytherin aus ihrem Jahr zusammen war, er wusste nur nicht mit welchem.

„Ah, Tonks, Moody und Remus kommen vom Orden", fügte Arthur hinzu. „Dumbledore wollte auch kommen, aber er schafft es nicht. Hat ein wenig Ärger mit ein paar Lehrern, denke ich."

Harry zuckte zusammen. /Gib dem armen Snape eine Pause, okay?/, fragte er den Mann, der normalerweise in seinen Verstand eindrang. Als Antwort hörte er ein entferntes Knurren. „Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung", war alles, was der Junge zu der Familie um sich sagte.

„Ja, ja", nickte Arthur. „Bill wird auch hier sein, natürlich, aber er muss länger arbeiten. Ich denke, dass sind alle…"

„Klingt nach Spaß", stimmte Harry zu.

Es gab ein kurzes Aufflackern des Feuers und Seamus Finnigan trat mit einem Lächeln und ein paar Geschenken aus dem Kamin. Blaise Zabini folgte ihm und sah nervös aus. „Hey!", meinte Seamus. Blaise nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Also lernen wir endlich den mysteriösen Jungen kennen?", ärgerte Harry ihn. „Guter Fang. Schön dich zu sehen, Blaise."

Jetzt lächelte Blaise. „Ja, ja. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry", sagte der Slytherin. Seamus strahlte.

-------------------------------------

Die Party fand hinter dem Haus statt. Niemand wollte diesen besonderen Tag ruinieren und daher blieben alle freundlich und hießen Blaise willkommen. Wenn Harry Potter zu dem einzigen Sohn einer Familie, die Du-weißt-schon-wen unterstützte, nett sein konnte, wie konnte jemand anderes sich dann von Blaise abwenden?

„Hey, Harry." Blaise trat zu einem der beiden Geburtstagskinder, als er sich Fruchtsaft geholt hatte.

„Oh, hallo, Blaise!"

„Danke", sagte Blaise mit einer Stimme, die nicht viel Abbitte leistete.

„Wofür?", fragte der Gryffindor ernst.

„Dafür, dass du mich willkommen heißt."

„Bedank dich nicht dafür. Du bist kein schlechter Kerl, Blaise. Wenn Seamus dich mag, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, mich von dir abzuwenden und dich fertig zu machen."

„Von dem, was Malfoy so sagt, hab ich gedacht, du hasst mich."

„Blaise", Harry warf dem kleineren Jungen einen ernsten Blick zu, „Es sind nicht die Slytherins, mit denen ich ein Problem habe, es ist ihr Charakter, der Weg, wie sie andere behandeln und der Weg, wie sie mit ihren Vorstellungen umgehen. Du hast mir in den ganzen sechs Jahren keinen Grund gegeben, dich zu hassen. Ich denke nichts außer der Art, wie du dich Seamus gegenüber verhältst, könnte das ändern. Er ist ein guter Freund und solange du ihn gut behandelst, sehe ich keinen Grund, meine Ansichten über dich zu ändern."

„Was, wenn ich das Dunkle Mal kriegen wurde?", gab der Slytherin zurück.

„Möchtest du das?", war Harrys sanfte Antwort. Blaise blinzelte ihn lange nur an, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich würde dich immer noch respektieren. Ich würde mich nicht abwenden. Das Dunkle Mal macht dich nicht böse, das macht die Absicht dahinter und deine Taten."

„Ich will sehen, wie du das Malfoy sagst. Er wäre so verwirrt", erwiderte Blaise mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Harry lachte. „Bring ihn zu mir!"

Blaise nickte. „Danke, noch mal. Vielleicht hab ich dich falsch eingeschätzt."

„Ah, vielleicht." Harrys Augen leuchten unheilvoll. „Und nur ein kleiner freundlicher Ratschlag, aber trink den Saft in deinem Glas nicht. Da ist ein Zwilling unter dem Tisch."

„Harry!" George kam unter dem Tisch hervor, als Blaise lachte.

Harry grinste. „Lass niemals dein Trinken unbeaufsichtigt, es sei denn, es ist vorher von jemandem getestet worden", warnte er den Slytherin, bevor er winkte und mit seinem Pfirsich wegging, nachdem er vorher leise den Fluch von ihm genommen hatte.

George seufzte traurig. „Man kann ihn nicht mehr kriegen. Ich gebe diesem Tom-Typen die Schuld." Er stand auf und klopfte seine Klamotten sauber.

„Tom-Typ?", fragte Blaise.

„Ja, Harrys Aurorfreund. Hat auf ihn aufgepasst und was nicht sonst noch. Netter Kerl. Ein bisschen geheimnisvoll. Fred und ich glauben, dass er wahrscheinlich ein Slytherin ist."

„Interessant." Blaise beobachtete Harry, als dieser anhielt, um mit Tonks zu sprechen. „Wie sah er denn aus?"

„Eh? Schwarzes Haar, ziemlich groß, blass. Ein bisschen wie Harry." George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum?"

„Nur so, nicht so wichtig. Hab mich nur gefragt", erwiderte Blaise, bevor er zurück zu Seamus ging.

Ginny blinzelte in Richtung Harry, nachdem sie die Unterhaltung zwischen ihrem Bruder und Blaise belauscht hatte. /Tom? Doch nicht Tom Riddle? Die Beschreibung passt… ich frage mich…/

----------------------------

„Und wie ist das so, alleine leben?", fragte Ron.

„Oh, langweilig, weißt du? Ich hatte schnell nichts mehr zu tun, sogar mit meinen Hausaufgaben."

„Oh! Du machst doch nicht schon deine Hausaufgaben?" Ron sah den dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit entsetztem Blick an.

„Ich finde das wundervoll", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich bin froh, dass du mich wegen den Hausaufgaben angerufen hast."

„Sicher, Hermine", erwiderte Harry nervös.

„Warte mal, Harry hat dich angerufen, um seine Hausaufgaben zu bekommen?!", fragte Dean geschockt.

„Ich konnte ihr ja keine Eule schicken", schnaubte Harry. „Die Dursleys müssten Hedwig immer noch haben."

„Ich hoffe, sie ist okay", seufzte Hermine.

„Ich kann sie diese Woche abholen", erwiderte Harry düster.

„Mach nichts, was du später bereust!", rief Hermine geschockt.

„Fluch sie in die nächste Woche", knurrte Ron.

„Lehr sie, sich nicht mit dir anzulegen, Kumpel!", stimmte Dean zu.

„Einen Zauberer einfach mitten in London aussetzen. Also echt", nickte Seamus.

„Haben sie echt?", fragte Blaise. Alle nickten. „Idiotische Muggel."

„Hört, hört!", rief Seamus, seine Augen waren leicht verdreht.

„Seamus, hast du es endlich geschafft, Zeug in Rum zu verwandeln?", fragte Harry lachend.

„Ja, hat er", nickte Blaise. „Hat es geschafft, dass ich es ihm beibringe."

„Bereust du es?", fragte Dean.

„Nö. Er ist lustig, wenn er betrunken ist", gab der Slytherin mit einem Zwinkern zurück. Ron, Dean und Neville machten entsetzte Gesichter. Hermine brummte etwas in ihren Bart. Harry grinste und nickte wissend. Blaise grinste einfach nur.

„Ich breche das ungern ab, Lady, Gentlemen", sagte Arthur, als er herüber kam. „Aber ich habe den strikten Befehl, sicher zu gehen, dass unsere beiden Geburtstagsjungen ihre Apparationslizenz heute kriegen. Jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit!"

„Die verdammte Lizenz schon wieder. Ich kann nicht entkommen!", stöhnte Harry.

„Zumindest bist du nicht von Fred oder George verhext worden", stellte Neville fest. Sein Haar von dem Streich immer noch orange.

„Nein, Harry ist zu gut dafür", seufzte Fred, als er herüber kam und einen Arm um Harrys Schultern legte.

„Fred, wenn irgendwas in die Nähe meines Mundes gelangt, dann hexe ich dich ins nächste Jahr", warnte der schwarzhaarige Junge und besah sich die Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Siehst du, was ich meine."

„Nein, Harry kennt nur alle eure Streiche", schnaubte Ron.

Das war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Harry hatte einen Teil des Sommers zwischen seinem fünften und sechsten Jahr, die ganzen Weihnachtsferien und Teile seines sechsten Schuljahres damit verbracht, von Moody und Tonks zu lernen, wie man Dinge aufdeckte, die nicht normal waren. Von dem Training wussten seine Freunde fast gar nichts, aber es war ein Teil dafür, dass er seinen letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort überlebt hatte. Er war nicht perfekt, natürlich. Wenn er Fred und George nicht so gut gekannt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich die meisten ihrer Streiche nicht aufgedeckt.

„Nicht alle von ihnen. Versucht es weiter, Jungs", bot Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln an und trat von Fred zurück. „Mr. Weasley, wie kommen wir ins Ministerium?"

„Flohnetzwerk!"

Harry und Neville wechselten Blicke und stöhnten.

----------------------

Harry apparierte mit Arthur in den Fuchsbau zurück. Neville war nach Hause gegangen, nachdem die beiden Glückwünsche ausgetauscht hatten. Als die beiden Zauberer zurückkehrten, sahen sie sofort, dass sich alles gelegt hatte.

Moody zog Harry an die Seite, bevor seine Freunde ihn sahen. „Potter, Dumbledore wollte, dass wir dir sagen, dass, wann auch immer du das Gefühl hast, mehr Training zu brauchen, du es uns wissen lassen sollst."

„Natürlich, Mad-Eye", nickte Harry ernst. „Und ich werde das Angebot vielleicht sogar annehmen, aber erst will ich meine Hausaufgaben fertig haben."

„Natürlich", lächelte Moody leicht. „Und dieses Mal brauchen wir nicht einmal Sprüche benutzen, damit das Ministerium dich nicht erwischen kann."

„Oh, danke für die Besorgnis." Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Natürlich", nickte Moody, apparierte und ließ damit Harry alleine zurück. Langsam hatte dieser sich an den merkwürdigen Humor des Ex-Aurors gewöhnt.

„Harry", winkte Ron von dort, wo er mit Ginny, Hermine und Dean stand.

Harry ging zu seinen Freunden rüber. „Blaise, Seamus und Luna sind Zuhause?"

„Lee, auch", erwiderte Ginny und nickte zu den beiden Zwillingen, die schliefen.

Harry gluckste. „Wer hat die den schlafen gelegt?"

„Das siehst du?!", brachte Ron hervor.

„Das war ich", erwiderte Ginny grinsend. „Hab sie verhext, während sie mir die Rücken zugewandt haben."

„Du, meine Liebe, wandelst dich in eine totale Slytherin!", lachte Harry.

„Hat Neville bestanden?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja. Es dauerte ein bisschen, aber er ist noch nicht mal zersplintert", antwortete Harry.

„Gut", grinste Dean. „Ich sag Seamus bescheid. Noch einen tollen Geburtstag, Harry."

„Danke fürs Kommen, Dean. Wir sehen uns im Zug."

„Sicher. Bis dann, Leute!" Er winkte und ging ins Haus, um einen Portschlüssel nach Hause zu nehmen.

„Also, ich nehme mal an, dass ich die Nacht hier verbringen werde?", witzelte Harry.

„Natürlich, tust du das!" Molly kam zu ihnen. „Wir können dich an deinem Geburtstag nicht alleine in London lassen!"

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley", lächelte Harry. „Ist Remus zu Hause?"

„Ja. Bald ist Vollmond", nickte Molly traurig. „Armer Kerl."

Harry schaffte nicht mehr als ein Nicken, bevor er gähnte.

„Bett!", kommandierte Ron. „Komm schon. Ich hab nen Pyjama, den kannst du dir leihen."

„Danke, Ron. Nacht alle zusammen."

„Gute Nacht, Harry!", lächelte Hermine.

„Schlaf gut, mein Lieber", stimmte Molly zu.

Harry nickte und ließ es zu, dass Ron ihn mit sich zog. /Gute Nacht, Tom. Lass mir ein bisschen Ruhe, nur einmal./

---------------------------

Lord Voldemort, der wieder wie sein menschliches Selbst Tom Riddle aussah, seufzte und stand auf. „Wurmschwanz, ich leg mich hin. Wenn irgendwelche Idioten mich brauchen, sorg dafür, dass sie bis Morgen warten", befahl er und verließ die Halle mit wehendem Umhang.

/Schöne Träume, Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch/, wünschte er dem schlafenden Jungen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, mit dem Jungen Frieden zu schließen. Er vermisste Harrys Gesellschaft in den letzten paar Tagen. Es war fremd für ihn, den Terror der Zaubererwelt, dass er es vermisste, seinem größten Feind bei den Hausaufgaben zu zugucken, aber es war so.

Was konnte er sonst tun?

TBC

Kommiantworten:

Tinkita: Dankööö ;)

Vitani: Jap… Manchmal muss man auch mal schlechte Laune haben :)

Ayrana: Das kann sein… Ich mag den deutschen Namen von Rita nämlich nicht ;)

DarkShadow28 aka Ayu: Jeder wird doch mal nen schlechten Tag haben dürfen ;) Selbst Harry und Tom ;)


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Harry wachte durch ein schwaches Klopfen an der Tür auf. Ron schlief noch, also stand er auf und öffnete die Tür.

„Gin?"

„Oh, du bist wach."

„Scheint so. Brauchst du was?"

„Eigentlich hab ich gehofft, mit dir sprechen zu können."

„Wasnlos?", murmelte Ron aus seinem Bett.

„Nur Ginny. Schlaf weiter, Ron", erwiderte Harry sanft und trat dann in den Flur hinaus. „Natürlich können wir reden, Gin."

„Super." Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und führte ihn in ihr Zimmer. Hermine war nicht über Nacht geblieben, also war es leer. Das Mädchen schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, während Harry einen Stuhl nahm.

„Okay, dein Gesicht sagt mir, das es eine ernste, versuch-es-und-bleib-ruhig Unterhaltung wird. Soll ich einen Schweigezauber aussprechen?", fragte Harry.

„Bitte."

Harry murmelte die Formel, während er seinen Zauberstab schwang. „Da", nickte er zu dem Mädchen und ließ seinen Zauberstab in seinem Ärmel verschwinden, eine Angewohnheit, die er von Tom hatte.

„Ich hab gehört, wie George und Blaise über einen Auror namens Tom gesprochen haben, mit dem du deine Zeit verbracht hast", sagte Ginny und setzte sich gerade hin. „Ist es der Tom, von dem ich fürchte, dass er es ist?"

Harry lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück und warf dem Mädchen einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Wer denkst du, ist es, Gin?"

„Na ja, Tom Riddle."

„Ich und Voldemort?", fragte Harry sanft, dennoch mit ernster und nicht spöttischer Stimme.

„Das hab ich auch gedacht. Aber Georges Beschreibung erinnerte mich an ihn."

„Beschreibung?"

„Blaise hat gefragt, wie er aussah. George meinte, er sähe dir ziemlich ähnlich", erwiderte Ginny.

„Wundervoll", seufzte Harry. „Ja, es ist Tom Riddle."

„Warum?"

„Wir sind in der Winkelgasse ineinander gerannt und haben geredet. Er ist nicht wirklich schlecht, wenn er nicht gerade hinter deinem Leben her oder irgendwie stinkig auf dich ist."

„Stinkig auf dich?"

„Wir hatten vor ein paar Tagen einen Streit. Du weißt, er kann mir Alpträume schicken."

„Darum siehst du so müde aus."

„Genau."

„Heute Morgen geht es doch."

„Ich denke, er hat mir eine Pause gelassen, weil es mein Geburtstag war." Harry stoppte. „Du nimmst es ziemlich gut auf."

„Ich vertraue deinem Urteil", seufzte Ginny. „Und ich hab ja auch den netteren Tom getroffen."

„Ich weiß. Ich hätte es dir sonst auch nicht gesagt."

„Was macht ihr beiden so?", fragte Ginny und machte es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem.

„Reden, uns gegenseitig beleidigen, ich mache Hausaufgaben und er verhext Muggel", lächelte Harry. „Wir treffen uns in einem kleinen Muggelcafé. Er ist auch der Grund, warum ich so eine gute Verkleidung habe."

„Er hat sich versichert, dass seine Leute sie nicht durchschauen", stimmte Ginny zu.

„Ja", seufzte Harry. „Es ist merkwürdig. Ich fühle mich, als wenn ich gegen ihn kämpfen müsste, aber auch wieder nicht."

„Magst du ihn?"

„Hm?

„Harry. Bist du in ihn verliebt?"

„Warum denkst du das?"

„Der Blick in deinen Augen. Du hattest den gleichen bei Cho zwei Jahre vorher und ein Jahr vorher bei Seamus."

„Scheiße."

„Harry?"

„Ich hab da nie drüber nachgedacht…"

„Du BIST in ihn verliebt!"

„Nicht mit Absicht!"

„Vermutlich nicht!", grinste Ginny. „Wann willst du es ihm sagen?"

„Nie."

„Harry…"

„Das ist mein Ernst. Er tötet mich."

„Wenn du ihn magst, dann sag es ihm! Bei Merlin!"

„Gin, er wird mich TÖTEN!"

„Dann sage ICH es ihm."

„Nein…", stöhnte Harry. „Du kannst es nicht. Ich werde ihm nie wieder gegenübertreten können."

„Was, wenn er auch in dich verliebt ist?"

„Er ist der Dunkle Lord, Gin! Er ist in NIEMANDEN verliebt!"

„Ginny! Harry! Ron! Zeit, aufzustehen!", rief Molly plötzlich die Treppen hoch.

„Komm schon. Frühstück!" Ginny sprang auf und rannte die Treppen runter.

Harry stöhnte in seine Hände. „Ich bin verloren."

---------------------------

„Ab zu den Dursleys?", fragte Ron, während alle frühstückten.

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mein Zeug zurückkriege", seufzte Harry.

„Was machst du mit deinen Büchern? Du hast jetzt zwei Sätze", fragte Arthur.

„Ginny kann die neueren haben, die sie braucht oder die besseren Ausgaben benutzen will. Die anderen kann ich in einen Buchladen für gebrauchte Bücher geben", erwiderte Harry.

„Wirklich?!" Ginny starrte Harry an.

„Natürlich", nickte Harry.

„Wow. Du bist der Beste, Harry."

„Jetzt muss ich nur noch mein Zeug zurückkriegen. Ich hab meinen Koffer so verzaubert, dass sie ihn größtenteils nicht zerstören konnten, aber so wie ich sie kenne, finden sie schon einen Weg, ihn loszuwerden", seufzte Harry traurig.

„Ich bin sicher, du kriegst ihn zurück", grinste Ron. Die anderen Weasleys nickten.

„Danke", lächelte Harry leicht. „Mit euch allen hinter mir, gibt es keinen Weg, dass ich ihn nicht zurückkriege!"

Alle lachten.

--------------------------------

Harry klopfte mit einem genervten Blick an die Tür vom Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Vernons Auto war da und Harry hatte, zu spät, bemerkt, dass es Freitag war und Vernon erst später zur Arbeit musste, was hieß, dass er seine Tante nicht einfach rumkommandieren konnte.

Nein, er musste sich mit seinem Onkel auseinandersetzen.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Dudley quietschte ängstlich auf, bevor er versuchte, die Tür vor Harry Gesicht zuzuschlagen.

Harrys Fuß blockierte die Tür, als ein kaltes Lächeln über sein Gesicht glitt. „Dudley, hat dir niemand beigebracht, erst nachzugucken, wer vor der Tür steht, bevor man sie aufmacht?"

„Wer ist da?", rief Vernon.

„Oh, ich bin's nur, Onkel Vernon!", rief Harry in einem singenden Ton, der sich mit dem kalten Lächeln biss. „Ich bin wegen meinen Sachen gekommen."

„Verschwinde von meinem Haus", knurrte Vernon, als er um die Ecke kam und in den Flur guckte.

Harry schüttelte seinen Finger leicht, als wenn er mit einem Säugling reden würde. „Aber, aber, Onkel Vernon, so behandelt man doch keinen Gast. Was sollen die Nachbarn denken?"

Vernon erstarrte, sein Gesicht wurde rot vor Ärger, als sich seine Augen verengten. „Dudley, lass ihn rein."

Harry trat in das Haus, als Dudley sich schnell zur Seite bewegte, um ihn reinzulassen. Der Zauberer schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er sich zu seinem wütenden Onkel umdrehte (Dudley war ins Esszimmer geflohen). „Mein Koffer, Onkel Vernon. Ich würde ihn gerne wiederhaben."

„Nein."

Harry Zauberstab erschien in seine Hand und er spielte liebevoll damit, auch eine Angewohnheit, die er sich wahrscheinlich von

Tom abgeguckt hatte, während er den fetten Mann betrachtete. „Ich würde mir so etwas Einfaches nicht verweigern, wenn ich du wäre. Ich kann jetzt Magie benutzen", wisperte der junge Mann mit leiser, gefährlicher Stimme.

Vernon wurde blass. „Er ist in dem Koffer."

„Perfekt", schnurrte Harry und schritt an dem Mann vorbei zur Tür. „Alohomora", murmelte er und das Schloss sprang auf.

Harry zog die Tür auf und ignorierte Vernon, der wie wild nach Eulen vom Ministerium Ausschau hielt. Harry deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Koffer. „Minuta Tabula."

Harry steckte seinen Miniaturkoffer in seine Tasche und drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu seinem Onkel. „Meine Sachen sind noch in meinem Zimmer, oder?"

„Ja", brachte der rote Mann heraus.

„Wunderbar", tänzelte an Vernon vorbei und die Treppen hoch zu dem kleinsten Schlafzimmer.

Eine Menge ‚Alohomoras' später war er in seinem Zimmer, durchsuchte es und sammelte ein paar seiner Sachen ein. Ein schneller Spruch befreite Hedwig. „Ich wohne in London, neben dem Tropfenden Kessel. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich findest, oder?" Ein leichtes Nicken seiner Eule brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Perfekt. Flieg schon. Hab Spaß. Ich seh dich später." Hedwig schuhuhte zustimmend, bevor sie aus dem offenen Fenster flog. Harry verkleinerte ihren Käfig und packte ihn ebenfalls mit in seine Tasche.

„Bist du fertig, Junge?", knurrte Vernon, als Harry die Treppen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wieder herunterkam.

„Oh, noch nicht ganz."

„Dann beeil dich!", schrie Petunia hinter ihrem Ehemann.

Harry zauberte ein paar Leckereien auf den Boden und murmelte noch zwei Flüche, bevor er mit einem lauten ‚plopp' apparierte.

Dudley schielt in den Flur. „Mum? Dad?" Er guckte runter auf die Süßigkeiten, die neben einem Paar Mäuse saßen, eine rot und ziemlich plump, die andere weiß und sehr dünn. „Oooohhh…" Er steckte ein Bonbon in seinen Mund und suchte weiter nach seinen Eltern und trat dabei versehentlich auf die rote Maus.

Dann verwandelte sich Dudley in ein Schwein und vergaß alles von seinen Eltern.

TBC

Wenn ich 10 Kommentare kriege, dann poste ich euch mal ein Doppelkapitel ;)

Reviewantworten:

Tinkita: Danköööö ;)

DarkShadow28 aka Ayu: Nur Ginny… Blaise weiß ja nicht, wie Tom außerhalb seines Jobs aussieht… Während seines Jobs ist er halt das Schlangengesicht :)

Vitani: Neee, Blaise weiß nicht, wer Tom ist… Das hat nur Ginny herausgekriegt, weil die den eben noch aus ihrem 1. Schuljahr kennt und daher weiß, wie er aussieht :)

Ebisu: Ja, sie ist schon so weit und ich bin auch schon bei Kapitel 29 beim Übersetzen, aber ich kann nicht schneller uploaden… Geht halt quasi nur noch am Wochenende, weil ich während der Schulzeit echt keine Zeit dafür habe…


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Voldemort funkelte Wurmschwanz an, als der Mann über Dinge sprach, die für ihn keinen Sinn machten. Eine Eule kam sanft zu ihm heruntergeflogen, holte ihn aus seiner leichten Betäubung, obwohl er natürlich nie zugeben würde, dass er etwas benommen gewesen war. Er nahm den Brief und blinzelte die Vorderseite ein paar Mal an. Er war adressiert an „Lord Voldemort, unbekannter böser Ort" und kam von „Ginerva Weasley, Der Fuchsbau".

/Ich habe eindeutig zuviel Kontakt mit den Weasleys. Harry färbt wieder auf mich ab./

„Wurmschwanz", sagte er mit seidiger Stimme, als er einen Finger unter die Klappe des Umschlags steckte, damit er ihn öffnen konnte.

„Ja, M-master?"

„Ich vermute, dass du gehen solltest, bevor ich richtig angenervt bin."

Wurmschwanz Augen weiteten sich und verschwand sehr schnell aus dem Raum.

Voldemort gluckste kalt und ließ seine roten Augen über das Pergament huschen, das er aus dem Umschlag gezogen hatte.

‚Lieber Voldemort,   
überraschenderweise hoffe ich, dass Sie sich bester Gesundheit befinden, wenn der Brief sie erreicht. Auch hoffe ich, dass Sie nicht plötzlich von mir erwarten, dass ich auf Ihre Seite komme, denn das wäre aussichtslos.  
Vielleicht erinnern Sie sich an mich? Oder haben von mir gehört? Ich bin das kleine Mädchen, das wegen Ihrem Tagebuch die Kammer geöffnet hat. Daher denke ich, dass Sie nicht wirklich so böse sind und Harry weiß das. Er hat mir von eurer merkwürdigen Freundschaft erzählt. Ich bin sogar froh, dass es sich so ergeben hat. Vielleicht kann ich ein bisschen helfen?  
Harry vertraute mir ein Geheimnis an, von dem er wusste, dass ich es niemals für mich behalten würde, weil ich denke, dass Sie erfreut darüber sind, davon zu hören. Aber dennoch ist es ja immerhin Harry über den wir hier reden, also will ich vorher sicher gehen, dass Sie ihn nicht verletzen werden, wenn ich Ihnen sein Geheimnis verrate. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das verstehen können.  
Wenn Sie mir Ihr Wort als der Erbe Slytherins geben, dass Sie Harrys Geheimnis nicht gegen ihn verwenden werden, egal was es ist, dann werde ich es Ihnen mit Freuden sagen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Gin Weasley'

Voldemort fühlte, wie sich seine Lippe an einer Seite nach oben zog. Die Junge Dame hatte wirklich Gryffindormut.

„Wurmschwanz!", rief er. „Bring mir eine Feder, Pergament und einen Umschlag! JETZT!"

Der Dunkle Lord grinste, als er über seine Antwort nachdachte.

---------------------------------

„Ginny!" Ron stürmte in der Zimmer de jüngsten Weasley und sah wütend und verängstigt aus. Er hatte einen Brief in der Hand.

„Ron? Was ist los?"

„Was soll das hier bedeuten?", rief Ron und wedelte mit dem vor ihrem Gesicht herum.

Ginny schnappte sich den Brief und guckte kurz drauf, ihr Verstand arbeitete schnell. „Der ist von Harry. Unser kleiner Spaß, weißt du", gab sie ihrem Bruder mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln bekannt, während sie den Brief von dem Dunklen Lord unter ihre Sommerhausaufgaben legte, an denen sie gerade arbeitete.

„Ein Scherz?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„Gut." Ron drehte sich um und verließ den Raum wieder.

Ginny schrieb Harry schnell einen Brief, in dem sie ihn warnte, dass sie sich mit ‚Tom' schrieb und Ron erzählt hatte, dass er es war. Sie drohte ihm damit, ihrem Bruder zu erzählen, mit wem sich Harry traf, wenn er sie ihren Arsch damit nicht rettete. Sie schickte den Brief schnell mit Pig weg, bevor sie sich ihre eigene Eule, Celer, schnappte und zurück in ihren Raum rannte.

Sie setzte sich und öffnete den Brief von Voldemort, nachdem sie ihre Tür abgeschlossen und einen Stuhl dagegen gelehnt hatte, dann begann sie zu lesen.

‚Liebe Ginerva,  
ich habe beschlossen, dass ich in letzter Zeit zuviel Kontakt mit euch Weasleys gehabt habe. Ich gebe Mr. Potter die Schuld daran.  
Also hat der Junge-der-lebt ein Geheimnis? Ist ja was ganz neues. Dennoch hast du es geschafft, mein Interesse zu wecken. Ich werde es unterlassen, diese Informationen gegen Mr. Harry J. Potter zu benutzen, selbst wenn es ein Scherz sein sollte. Ich schwöre dies bei meinem Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin. Du hast mein Wort.

Voldemort

P.S. – Es ist zu schade, dass du mir nicht beitreten willst. Ich habe so viele gute Dinge von dir gehört! So eine Schande.'

Ginny grinste und schnappte sich ihren Füller für eine Antwort.

---------------------------

Voldemort löste den Brief vom Bein der Eule, während er Lucius Bericht über einen Raubzug zuhörte.

„Du hast es vermasselt. Schon wieder", war die genervte Antwort des Dunklen Lords, als Lucius still wurde.

„Es gab mehr Todesopfer auf ihrer Seite, Mylord", erwiderte Lucius schnell.

Voldemort sah runter und bemerkte das hin gekritzelte ‚Ich würde das alleine lesen, wenn ich Sie wäre' oben auf dem Pergament. Seine Augen verengten sich in Richtung Lucius, als er aufstand. „Du hast Glück, Lucius, dass dieser Brief meine sofortige Aufmerksamkeit verlangt. Vermassel es noch einmal und du wirst nicht überleben", warnte der Dunkle Lord kalt, bevor er schnell den Raum verließ mit Ginnys Eule auf der Schulter hockend.

Die Todesser entließen einen kollektiven Seufzer der Erleichterung, bevor sie disapparierten.

Voldemort setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch mit einem Glas Wasser und las Ginnys Brief.

‚Lieber Voldemort,  
ich bin mir sicher, dass nur ein paar von den Dingen, die Sie gehört haben, wahr sind. Es sei denn natürlich, Harry hat Sie Ihnen erzählt.  
Harrys großes Geheimnis ist, dass er in Sie verliebt ist…'

Voldemort ließ den Brief mit weiten, geschockten Augen fallen. „WAS?"

::Tom? Ist alles in Ordnung?::, fragte Nagini, als sie in sein Blickfeld glitt.

::Ich bin…nicht sicher…::

::Tom?::

::Miss Weasley sag, dass Harry…in mich verliebt ist…::

::Vielleicht ist er das::, seufzte Nagini. ::Es wäre schon, dich wieder glücklich zu sehen, weißt du.::

::Nagini…::

::Würde es! Gib es zu! Du bist auch in ihn verliebt. Du redest nur noch von Harry.::

::Ich bin mindestens fünfzig Jahre älter als er!::

Nagini erwiderte nicht mehr als ein schlangenartiges Schnauben.

::Du glaubst, dass zählt nicht::, seufzte der Dunkle Lord hilflos.

::Bist du in ihn verliebt?::

::Ich weiß es nicht! Ich verstehe meine Gefühle nicht. Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich von ihm besessen, aber ich hasse ihn auch nicht länger. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich fühle, Nagini!::, hisste Tom ärgerlich, frustriert.

::Temperament::, warnte Nagini. Die roten Augen ihres Meisters verengten sich noch mehr. ::Wenn du nicht in ihn verliebt bist oder ihn sogar liebst, dann ist es doch schön, dass du einen Freund gefunden hast, einen menschlichen Freund. Egal wie, ich freue mich für dich. DU bist glücklich.::

::Du. Hilfst. Mir. Nicht.::

::Es ist nicht mein Job zu ‚helfen', Tom. Es ist mein Job, Sinn zu machen. Du musst dir diesmal selbst helfen. Geh und red mit Harry::, schoss Nagini zurück. Es war fast unmöglich, dass eine Schlange ihr Temperament mit sich durchgehen ließ, es sei denn, ihr Meister war in Gefahr.

::Nein.::

::Dann leide doch alleine::, seufzte die Schlange, bevor sie wieder auf dem selben Weg aus dem Raum glitt, auf dem sie reingekommen war.

Voldemort stöhnte und sah wieder auf den Brief.

‚Harry großes Geheimnis ist, dass er in Sie verliebt ist. Er hat Angst, dass Sie nie wieder mit ihm sprechen, wenn Sie es herausfinden. Als Harrys Ersatzschwester möchte ich Sie bitten, nicht damit aufzuhören. Wenn Sie das tun, dann werde ich sich eigenhändig fertig machen.  
Ihr beide scheint gut füreinander zu sein. Harry war nie so glücklich, seit Sirius gestorben ist. Sein Lächeln hat seine Augen so lange nicht erreicht…

Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Gin'

Der gefürchtete Dunkle Lord rieb sich seine Augen. „Warum ich?"

------------------------------------

Ginny lächelte, als Pig durch ihr offenes Fenster flog. Ein Blick auf Harrys Antwort zeigte ihr, dass er bei ihrem Spiel mitspielte. Sie gab Pig einen Eulenkeks, bevor sie ihn zu den anderen Eulen zurückschickte und den Brief öffnete.

‚Gin,  
du lebst nur dafür, mir Herzattacken zu geben! Wenn Tom mich umbringt, töte ich dich! Merlin, Mädchen!  
Wenn Ron fragt, sag ich ihm, dass wir nur ein bisschen rumspielen. Will ja nicht, dass mein bester Freund mein Geheimnis kennt, oder? Trottel.

Harry  
alias – Der, der zum frühen Tod verdammt ist'

Ginny kicherte. Sie wollte gerade antworten, als Rons Kopf in ihrem Zimmer erschien.

„Ginny? Mum sagt, du sollst ihr beim Abendessen helfen."

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt."

„Ich wollte Harry gerade zurück schreiben!"

„Du schreibst ihm in letzter Zeit zuviel. Mach mal ne Pause. Man könnte denken, dass du mal wieder in ihn verknallt bist!"

„Ronald Weasley!" Ginny drehte sich um und funkelte ihren Bruder an. „Das ist die…" Sie stoppte, dachte drüber nach, brachte sich dann zum erröten, bevor sie sich schnell wieder umdrehte und Harrys Brief in die Tasche steckte. „Ich bin sofort unten."

Ron lächelte seine Schwester triumphierend an, bevor er wieder runter ging.

Ginny grinste und schrieb Harry eine schnelle Antwort.

‚DdzfTvi,  
Ron denkt, dass ich wieder in dich verknallt bin, weil wir uns so viel schreiben. Sollte Tom dich auch mögen, könnten wir das als Deckung für eine Beziehung zwischen euch beiden benutzen, weißt du.

Deine Gin'

Ginny adressierte den Brief und rannte die Treppen runter, um ihn loszuschicken, bevor sie ihrer Mum half. /Ich hoffe, dass Tom Harry mag! Lass das hier alles nicht für Nichts und wieder Nichts sein!/

TBC

Sorry, da ich krank bin, werde ich heute keine Reviewantworten geben, da müsst ihr dann aufs nächste Mal warten

Allerdings habt ihr die Grenze zu einem Doppelkapitel durchschlagen, Glückwunsch ;)


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

Harry war geschockt, als er Tom an ihrem Stammtisch vor dem Café sitzen sah. Er setzte sich ihm gegenüber und bemerkte die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen des Mannes. „Ich dachte, du musst bis zwei arbeiten."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Sie haben mich alle verlassen, nachdem ich den Cruciatus auf Bella angewandt habe, weil sie über einen Witz von Rodolphus gelächelt hat."

„Ah. Sie verdient es", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

Tom konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

„Bist du okay? Du siehst beschissen aus."

„Ich bin müde."

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich habs noch nicht mal probiert." Tom legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme und schloss die Augen. „Ich hab zuviel nachgedacht."

„Muss schmerzhaft sein, ein Genie zu sein und das alles", seufzte Harry.

Tom blitzte den jungen Mann ihm gegenüber an. „Du bist ja wieder nett heute."

„Das ist Teil meines Charmes."

Tom schnaubte und stand plötzlich auf. „Harry, ich brauche was zu trinken. Kommst du mit?"

„Tom…" Harry sah den Mann vorsichtig an. „Betrunken sein wird dir auch nicht helfen, weißt du."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Aber vielleicht krieg ich dadurch nen bisschen Ruhe."

„Okay, ich komme mit." Harry stand auf. „Aber du musst mir vorher deinen Zauberstab geben. Nach allem was ich weiß, bist du ein gewalttätiger Betrunkener. Das letzte, was ich gebrauchen kann, ist ein betrunkener Dunkler Lord in Muggellondon."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm den dünnen Stab. „Ich denke, du könntest trotzdem mit mir fertig werden."

„Also, bist du gewalttätig, wenn du betrunken bist?", fragte Harry, als sie in Richtung der nächsten Muggelkneipe gingen.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte der ältere Zauberer achselzuckend. „Ich trinke normalerweise nichts. Man könnte mich angreifen, während ich betrunken bin."

„Warum denkst du, dass ich es nicht tun werde?"

„Ich benutze ein altes Zitat, dass Dumbledore bei mir mal angewandt hat: Weil du mich das gefragt hast, mein lieber Junge."

Harry kicherte und hielt Tom die Tür offen, dann folgte er ihm. „Ich suche uns einen Tisch in einer netten, dunklen, ruhigen Ecke."

„Was auch immer", winkte Tom ab, bevor er zur Theke ging, um sich einen Drink zu bestellen.

Harry seufzte und ergatterte sich einen Tisch in der Ecke. Er murmelte einen schnellen Schweigezauber und machte es so noch privater.

„Hab ich erwähnt, dass ich den Geruch von Alkohol hasse?", beschwerte sich Tom, als er sich mit ein paar Flaschen Bier in der Hand hinsetzte.

„Warum trinkst du ihn dann?", fragte Harry, als Tom versuchte den Flaschendeckel abzumachen.

„Ich hab gehört, es macht Spaß", meinte der Mann achselzuckend, während er immer noch am Deckel rumhantierte. „Verdammt."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, nahm die Flasche und hexte sie offen. „Spaß?", seufzte er, als er ihm die Flasche zurückgab.

„Jep." Tom nahm einen Schluck und erschauerte. „Iih."

Harry kicherte. „Schlimmer als ein Zaubertrank?"

„Kommt drauf an, wer ihn macht", schoss Tom mit einem bösen Lächeln zurück. „Ich würde nie einen Zaubertrank von Severus trinken, selbst wenn du mich dafür bezahlen würdest."

„Oh, wirklich? Und wer macht die ganzen Zaubertränke für deine Seite?"

„Severus", schnaubte Tom. „Na ja, ich mache meine eigenen und vertausche sie mit denen, die er ausgibt."

Harry lachte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das in der Schule machen!"

„Ha. Dein Problem." Tom guckte an der Flasche runter, die bereits halbleer war. „Woah. Wo ist das ganze Zeug?"

Harry stöhnte. „Du hast es getrunken."

„Habe ich?"

„Schon betrunken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wundervoll."

Tom trank noch was von dem Bier.

Harry las den Aufkleber auf einer der Flaschen.

Tom trank noch was von dem Bier.

Harry nahm etwas vom Tisch hoch.

„Dieses Zeug schmeckt scheiße, weißt du", informierte Tom seinen Kameraden und trank die Flasche leer.

Harry knallte mit einem Stöhnen seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Tom?", seufzte Harry den Tisch an.

„Kannst du das hier für mich aufmachen?"

Harry hexte die Flasche auf und kehrte wieder dahin zurück, den Dreck vom Tisch hochzuheben.

Es herrschte eine lange Pause.

„Harry?"

„Ja, Tom?"

„Ich kenne viel zu viele Weasley."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Na ja, ich hab Fred und George getroffen…"

„Ja."

„Die haben mir sogar den Kram für Streiche verkauft…"

„Ja."

„Den ich noch nicht benutzt habe..."

„Verdammt."

„Huh?"

„Du solltest ihn benutzen."

„Das hast du gesagt."

„Statt des Cruciatus."

„Das macht keinen Spaß."

„Weniger Chance wahnsinnig zu werden, wenn du wirklich mal das Temperament verlierst."

„Harry, sie werden denken, dass ICH wahnsinnig geworden bin!"

„Ist das nicht die Idee daran?"

Tom stöhnte.

„Weasleys."

„Riiichtig…" Tom fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und betrachtete dann interessiert, als Schuppen runter auf den Tisch fielen.

„Tom?"

„Ich muss mal duschen."

„Nicht so schlimm wie Snape."

„Nein. Nicht so schlimm wie Severus", schüttelte Tom seinen Kopf. „Niemals so schlimm wie Severus."

„Bist du okay?"

„Ist es wahr?"

„Was ist wahr?"

Toms Augen trafen Harrys. „Bist du in mich verliebt?"

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Also stimmt es." Tom legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. „Wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Wie fühlt sich was an?"

„In jemanden verliebt zu sein?"

„Tom…"

„Also?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht?"

„Ich kann… ich kann es nicht in Worten erklären."

„Oh." Tom saß runter auf sein Bier. „Woher weißt du es denn?"

„He?"

„Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass du in jemanden verliebt bist?"

„Hab ich nicht."

„Dann…"

„Gin hat es herausgekriegt."

„Sie nennt sich deine Ersatzschwester, weißt du. Hat mir gedroht, mich zu jagen, wenn ich aufhöre mit dir zu reden."

„Na ja, sie ist wie eine Schwester, denke ich", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Aber ich sag ihr keine weiteren Drohungen. Wirklich."

„Nein, nein. Es ist eher nett. Keiner bedroht mich. Sie haben zuviel Angst", lachte Tom traurig. „Da sind Leute wie du und Dumbledore, die eine Bedrohung für mich sind, aber ihr kommt nie zu mir und sagt, dass ihr mich töten werdet."

„Nein. Tun wir nicht."

„Ich freue mich, dass es Leute gibt, die genug Mumm haben das zu tun. Gibt dem Leben erst die richtige Würze."

„Oh, Merlin. Du bist total betrunken."

„Bin ich?"

„Ja. Du redest nicht so daher, wenn du nüchtern bist."

„Du hast mir wirklich zugehört?"

„Na ja… ja…"

„Das war der Punkt, oder?"

„Vermute ich."

„Gut. Ich hab endlich mal was richtig gemacht."

„Du machst viel richtig!"

„Ist Leute töten richtig?"

„Na ja…"

„Ich mache nie was richtig."

„Sich zu betrinken ist auch nicht richtig, weißt du."

„Ah, aber es ist von der Gesellschaft erlaubt."

„Bis zu einem gewissen Maß."

„Na ja, das stimmt. Du darfst noch nichts trinken. Du bist noch nicht alt genug."

„Stimmt."

„Wie nennen Muggel sie?"

„Wen?"

„Designierte Fahrer…"

„Tom?"

„Bist du mein designierter Fahrer, Harry?"

„Sicher…"

„Kannst auch nicht wirklich mein designierter Apparator werden."

„Na ja, wenn du nicht mit dem trinken aufhörst, kannst du nicht zurück apparieren."

„Ich denke, dazu ist es zu spät."

„Fabelhaft."

„Willst du was?", bot Tom Harry seine Flasche Bier an.

„Haben wir da nicht gerade drüber geredet?"

„Oh."

Harry seufzte. „Also warst du verärgert über Gins Brief?"

„Irgendwie."

„Irgendwie?"

„Ich war… verwirrt…"

„Passiert jedem, Tom."

„Nein, nicht mir."

„Ja, ja. Nicht dir", erwiderte Harry augenrollend. „Warum warst du verwirrt?"

„Ich verstehe meine Gefühle nicht…"

„Welche Gefühle?"

„Ob ich in dich verliebt bin oder dich nur wie einen Freund mag oder so was…", meinte Tom achselzuckend und bemerkte Harrys erschrockenen Blick nicht. „Sogar Nagini war genervt von mir."

„Wenn ich eine Schlange wäre, würde ich irgendwann wahrscheinlich auch von dir genervt sein", schnaubte Harry. „Du machst nicht viel Sinn, wenn du über Gefühle sprichst, weißt du."

„Ich denke mal nicht…" Tom nahm einen Schluck seines Bieres. „Ich hatte noch nie irgendwelche Gefühle, über die ich mir klar werden musste."

„Du hattest die Wut."

„Ja… Und Hass und Besitzgier."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Besitzgier ein Gefühl ist."

„Ich denke schon."

„Okay. Vielleicht ist es das."

„Vielleicht ist es das auch nicht und ich bin einfach nur total durcheinander."

„Tom…"

„Ich bin total durcheinander, weißt du."

„Jeder ist durcheinander."

„Eh. Nicht du."

„Nein, vertrau mir. Ich bin genauso durcheinander wie der Rest der Welt."

„Ich glaub das nicht."

„Danke."

„Nein, ich meine es!"

„Okay! Okay! Sorry, dass ich dich angezweifelt habe. Setz dich!"

Tom setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl und hielt die Augen gesenkt. „Sorry."

„Schon gut. Fang bloß nicht an mit Dingen zu schmeißen." Harry machte eine Pause. „Gib mir die Flaschen."

Tom zog eine Grimasse. „Ich werfe schon nichts."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich hab's bis jetzt noch nicht gemacht."

„Oh, naja, ja. Ich denke, dass ist wahr."

„Also, wer ist der nächste Weasley, den du mir vorstellst?"

„Ich hab dir Gin nicht vorgestellt. Das hat sie selbst gemacht."

„Ja, das ist wahr."

„Und Fred und George wissen nicht wirklich, wer du bist."

„Sie würden ausflippen."

„Kein Zweifel. Ron würde mich direkt ins St. Mungos einliefern. Percy spricht immer noch nicht mit seiner Familie. Molly würde ausflippen. Arthur würde mir schiefe Blick zu werfen…", seufzte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Bill und Charlie es aufnehmen würden."

„Miss Weasley nimmt es ziemlich gelassen."

„Na ja, ja. Aber sie hat dein 16jähriges Ich kennen gelernt."

„Ich war weit vom Nettsein entfernt, als ich 16 war."

„Offensichtlich. Du hast die Kammer des Schreckens mit 16 geöffnet."

„Hast du mich gerade beleidigt?"

„Wie, das hast du gemerkt?"

„Ich mag betrunken sein, aber ich bin noch lange nicht blöd."

„Du kommst da noch hin, kann ich dir sagen."

„Halt die Klappe, Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Magst du Gin?"

„Sie ist amüsant. Lucius beschwert sich immer über sie."

„Mehr als über mich?"

„Oh, nein. Niemand beschwert sich mehr als über dich."

„Gut. Ich mag es, ein Zeichen zu setzen."

„Ein Zeichen? Harry, du bist der verdammte Junge-der-lebt. Du BRAUCHST kein ‚Zeichen zu setzen'."

„Harry braucht ein Zeichen. Der Junge-der-lebt kann abhauen und sich selbst ficken."

„Oh, sind wir heute wieder vulgär."

„Und sind wir nicht angepisst."

„Nerv nicht, Potter."

Harry grinste.

„Frage."

„Schieß los."

„He? Oh, Muggelsprichwort. Hätte ich beinahe vergessen…"

„Tom?"

„Richtig." Tom machte eine Pause. „Warum bist du nicht in Slytherin?"

Harry lachte. „Ich hab dem Hut gesagt, er soll mich nicht dahin stecken. Wieso fragst du?"

„Ich hab immer wieder drüber nachgedacht, dass du ein Slytherin sein solltest, das ist alles. Und mehr, wenn du auch noch so redest."

„Was? Wenn du betrunken bist?"

Tom schickte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Trottel."

„Danke."

„Jederzeit. Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück."

„Ich denke nicht."

„Ich will dir nur ‚Trottel' auf die Stirn hexen."

„Definitiv nicht."

„Oh, komm schon, Harry."

„Nein."

„Bitte?"

„Ich denke, du hast genug getrunken."

„Wieso sagst du das?"

„Du wirst lächerlich."

„Echt?"

„Musst du das fragen?"

„Na ja, ja."

„Ja, du wirst lächerlich."

„Oh."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde das später bereuen, aber komm schon." Er stand auf und nahm den Schweigezauber von der Ecke.

„Was?"

„Ich nehme dich mit in mein Zimmer. Wenn ich dich so zurückschicke, dann werden dich deine Gefolgsleute angreifen. Komm schon."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das interessiert."

Harry zog Tom hoch und führte ihn aus der Kneipe. „Natürlich interessiert mich das. Wenn sie dich töten, wozu bin ich dann gut?"

„Recherche?"

„Wundervoll. Ich wusste, dir fällt dazu was ein."

„Ich bin nur schlau, das ist alles."

„Tom, geh weiter."

„Was?"

„Halt die Klappe und lauf weiter, okay?"

„Oh."

---------------------------

„Gemütlich."

„Vermute ich mal." Harry schloss leise die Tür. „Es gibt nur ein Bett."

„Oh."

„Keine Sorge. Ich nehme die Couch, wenn du die Nacht hier verbringen wirst."

„Du hast eine Eule."

„He?" Harry blinzelte Pig an. „Oh, das ist nur Pig."

„Pig?"

„Rons Eule."

„Warum nennt er sie Pig?"

„Naja, Ginny hat ihn Pigwidgeon genannt und er hat auf nichts anderes geantwortet, also hat Ron ihm den Spitznamen Pig verpasst."

„Bescheuerter Name."

„Pigwidgeon oder Pig?", fragte Harry und band den Brief von der Eule ab. Es war Rons Handschrift.

„Beide."

„Da stimme ich dir zu." Harry zog den Brief heraus und las ihn schnell durch. „Ah, ich wusste es. Und das. Idiot."

„Was?"

„Gins Deckung dafür, dass sie dir schreiben konnte, ist, dass sie in Wirklichkeit mir schreibt. Ron hat beschlossen, dass sie wieder in mich verknallt ist, weil sie mir so viele Briefe schreibt"

„Oh. Cleveres Mädchen."

„Jep."

„Schreibst du ihm zurück?"

„Nee. Er kann schmoren."

„Wie nett von dir."

„Na ja, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass er ein absoluter Trottel wegen der ganzen Sache ist."

„Haha."

„Halt die Klappe und geh schlafen."

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Und ich werde meine Zeit nicht mit einem betrunkenen Tom Riddle verbringen. Da ist ein bisschen Traumlosschlaftrank im Badezimmer. Nimm was und lass mich das hier lesen."

„Das ist jetzt aber ein illegales Buch."

„Siehst du? Du hast mich verdorben."

„Gut." Tom ging in das Badezimmer. „Wer hat das Zeug gemacht?"

„Ich. Nicht Snape. Ich."

„Oh, gut." Tom setzte sich aufs Bett und trank das Zeug. „Oh, sogar noch besser."

„Ja, ich verpasse ihnen einen Geschmack, wenn ich sie mache. Ich hab das in einem Buch gefunden, dass ich mir letztes Jahr gekauft habe."

„Das ist gut."

„Halt die Klappe und geh schlafen."

„Verhex mich nicht."

„Verdammt."

„Potter!"

„Geh einfach schlafen, Tom."

----------------------------

„Mir geht's beschissen."

„Das kriegst du dafür, angepisst zu sein."

„Danke."

„Kotz nicht aufs Bett."

„Was ist das? Kein ‚Guten Morgen'?"

„Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen."

„Guten Abend, dann."

„Geh und kotz endlich."

„Ich muss nicht."

„Du wirst langsam grün."

Harry grinste, als Tom ins Badezimmer floh, dann ging er zurück zu seinem kochenden Zaubertrank, an dem er gerade arbeitete.

„Was machst du da?"

Harry deutete auf das Buch neben ihm.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das ist." Tom blinzelte. „Das sind Dunkle Künste, weißt du."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Fred und George haben mich danach gefragt. Sie haben nicht die Zeit dafür."

„Du kannst ganz schön Ärger kriegen."

„Fette Chance. Ich bin der Retter des Lichts. Sie können mich nicht nach Askaban werfen."

„Nein, ich denke, das können sie nicht, oder?"

„Hier." Harry hielt eine Flasche mit tiefblauem Zaubertrank hoch.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Zaubertrank, der bei einem Kater hilft. Ich hab nen ganzen Schub für Seamus gemacht, als er mir gestern ne Eule geschickt hat. Gut, dass ich sie noch nicht losgeschickt habe."

„Warum sollte dein Freund Seamus die brauchen?", fragte Tom, als er das Zeug nahm und bei dem Geschmack erschauderte.

„Nein, ich hab nichts gefunden, damit es besser schmeckt", entschuldigte sich Harry. „Und Seamus hat endlich gelernt, wie man Sachen in Rum verwandelt. Er ist Ire."

„Ich hab das anhand des Namens herausgefunden." Tom stellte die Flasche wieder auf Harrys Arbeitstisch. „Danke."

„Hilft mir auch. Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, wenn du sie hast."

„Oh, dann musst du sie die ganze Zeit haben."

„Nur, wenn es wirklich schlimme sind, wie jetzt."

„Ups."

Harry schnaubte.

Tom setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und sah Harry einen Moment lang still zu. „Du bist ein netter Kerl."

„Huh?"

„Du machst illegale Tränke für deine Freunde und einen Trank für einen anderen Freund, damit der keine Kopfschmerzen von etwas Illegalem bekommt", seufzte Tom.

„Oh, ich denke, das ist wahr."

„Warum?"

„Ich bin gut in Zaubertränken." Harry sah über seine Schulter zu seinem Gast. „Wenn die Slytherins meine Arbeit nicht sabotieren oder Snape mich so lange anfunkelt, bis ich es völlig versaue, bin ich ziemlich gut."

„Wirklich. Wow, das hätte ich nie gedacht."

Harry schnaubte und kehrte zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Teenager."

„Wie kommt's?"

„Ich…" Tom sah runter auf seine Hände. „Nichts. Kümmer dich nicht drum."

Harry seufzte und schloss die letzte Flasche, bevor er den Kessel sauber zauberte und sich neben Tom setzte. „Was?"

„Ich denke, dass ich versuche, mit meinen Gefühlen klarzukommen und sie zu erkennen."

„Es sind nicht nur Teenager, die das tun."

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Tom legte sich aufs Bett und sah an die Decke.

Harry drehte sich und besah sich den älteren Zauberer für einen Moment. „Oh, klar!"

„Huh?"

„Dein Zauberstab. Er liegt neben dem Kessel."

„Ich kann ihn später holen."

„Ich hole ihn jetzt…"

Tom streckte seine Hand aus und ergriff Harrys Arm, stoppte ihn. Harry sah ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln an. „Später."

„Tom…"

„Harry, kannst du mich küssen?"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Was?"

„Küss mich."

„Tom…"

„Ich kann klar denken."

„Das ist nicht das, was mir Sorgen ma…"

Tom schnitt dem Jungen das Wort ab, in dem er ihn in einen scharfen Kuss zog. Harry verstummte und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als sie sich trennten, vergrub Harry sein Gesicht in Toms Shirt. „Verdammt."

Tom zog den Jungen in eine Umarmung. „Ich denke, ich hab es herausgefunden. Nagini wird stolz sein."

„Oh?"

„Ich bin nicht in dich verliebt."

„Wirklich?"

„Wirklich."

„Was dann?" Harry sah hoch in die roten Augen.

„Es ist mehr."

„Mehr?"

„Harry Potter, ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Harry schnappte nach Luft. „Tom…"

„Und ich habe einen Weg gefunden, damit du deine Klappe hältst, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke."

„Tom…"

Der Dunkle Lord zog den Jungen in einen weiteren Kuss und Harry beschloss, es einfach ruhen zulassen.

Für eine Weile.

TBC

Waii… Endlich… Sie haben sich geküsst vor freude rumhüpf Das ist eins meiner absoluten Lieblingskapitel

Übrigens soll ich mich im Namen von Batsutousai, die ich regelmäßig über eure Kommentare informiere, bei euch entschuldigen, dass die ersten Kapitel wirklich sehr, sehr kurz waren… Und gleichzeitig soll ich mich bei euch bedanken und euch sagen, dass sie sich sehr freut, dass ihr ihre Geschichte so gerne lest :)


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

„Tom?"

„Hm?"

„Was macht der Spruch?"

„Hm? Oh… Der macht die Person, auf den er ausgesprochen wurde, wild auf den, der ihn ausgesprochen hat."

„Abgefahren."

„Warum richtest du deinen Zauberstab auf mich?"

„Ich will ausprobieren, ob ich den anwenden kann."

„Harry."

„Ja?"

„Expelliarmus."

„Tom!"

„Accio Nigri Magica Ars."

„Das ist mein Buch."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich denke auch, dass du, Mr. Champion des Lichtes, genug über die Dunklen Künste gelernt und gelesen hast."

„Bring mich nicht dazu, dich anzugreifen…"

Tom zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, bevor er das Buch zusammen mit Harrys Zauberstab auf den Tisch vor sich legte. „Hab ich eine Angst, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinste und schlich näher an den Dunklen Lord ran, der ihm den Rücken zugedreht hatte. „Solltest du aber."

„Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, habe ich unsere beiden Zauberstäbe. Ich habe nichts vor dir zu befürchten", informierte Tom den grünäugigen Zauberer, bevor er sich wieder dem Buch zuwandte, das er mit gebracht hatte.

„Nichts?", hisste Harry in Toms Ohr, bevor er ihn sanft ins Ohrläppchen biss.

Tom schloss seine Augen. „Ich höre dich nicht."

„Das, mein lieber Tom, war der Punkt", grinste Harry und lehnte sich vor um seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen.

Tom ergriff die Gelegenheit und zog Harry über die Couchlehne auf seinen Schoß und erhielt ein Quietschen des jüngeren Mannes. „Du bist nicht perfekt, aber ich denke, du tust es auch", murmelte er, bevor er Harrys Lippen mit seinen eigenen einfing.

Harry löste sich nach einem Moment, um seinen Zauberstab auf Toms Nase zu richten. „Wie war der Spruch noch mal?"

„Wer wollte noch mal warten?"

„Halt den Mund."

„Jetzt schmoll hier nicht rum."

„Ich schmolle soviel ich will."

„Dann muss ich das wieder…"

Ein scharfes Klopfen brachte die beiden Zauberer zum erstarren und sie wechselten einen Blick.

„Wer ist da?", rief Harry, während er langsam von Toms Schoß aufstand.

„Gin!"

„Und wie bei Merlin hast du mich gefunden?"

„Hoot!", erwiderte Hedwig.

Harry stöhnte.

„Lässt du uns rein?"

„Ich war beschäftigt!"

Tom schnaubte in seine Hand, als er Harrys dunklere Bücher in ein Regal stellte, dass zur Indiskretion verzaubert war und bereits eine Menge illegaler Gegenstände enthielt, die der Goldene Junge über die letzten anderthalb Jahre gesammelt hatte.

„Dann hör damit auf!"

Harry warf Tom einen hilflosen Blick zu. Der Dunkle Lord verdrehte die Augen und öffnete die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Hedwig flog in den Raum und setzte sich auf ihren Käfig mit einem zufriedenen Schuher.

Ginny trat mit einem breiten Lächeln ein. „Hey, Harry!", sagte sie strahlend und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Harry, als er Ginny zur Couch führte. Das Mädchen hatte Tom scheinbar noch nicht entdeckt.

„Kann ich nicht den Jungen besuchen, in den ich angeblich wieder verknallt bin?", erwiderte Ginny hochmütig.

Tom musste lachen und entfernte sich von dem Bücherregal. Ginny stand auf und fuhr schnell herum, ihr Zauberstab war auf den Mann gerichtet. „Gute Reflexe, Miss Weasley", kommentierte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Tom", nickte Ginny und wollte ihren Zauberstab wieder wegpacken.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mir vertrauen solltest?", warnte der Dunkle Lord.

„Sei immer auf der Hut, sogar bei deinen besten Freunden", murmelte Harry und lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück. „Tom ist nicht dein Freund, Gin. Lass deinen Zauberstab draußen."

„Du hast deinen auch nicht draußen!", schoss Ginny zurück, ihre braunen Augen blitzten den jungen Zauberer an.

„Doch, hat er." Tom trat vor und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Na ja, wenn man das so nennen kann. Er ist so verzaubert, dass er in seinem Ärmel bleibt, bis er ihn braucht."

Ginny verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, als sie den Dunklen Lord betrachtete. „Ich kann sowieso keine Magie anwenden."

„Zeige niemals einem potentiellen Feind deine Schwäche. Wenn er sie noch nicht kennt, dann ist es dein Vorteil", sagte Harry sanft.

„Woher hast du diesen Kram?", fragte Tom neugierig.

„Was hab ich gerade gesagt?"

„Oh, also bin ich jetzt ein potentieller Feind?"

Harry grinste den Mann an. „Und was habe ich davor gesagt?"

„Trottel."

„Idiot."

„Schwachkopf."

„Bastard."

„Vierauge."

„Ouch." Harry zuckte zusammen. „Das wendest du immer bei mir an."

„Was hab ich gerade gesagt?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Tom, ich liebe dich, aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, dich zu verhexen. Hör auf, mich immer wegen meiner Sehschwäche zu beleidigen." Tom grinste.

„Also, seid ihr endlich zu einem Ergebnis gekommen!"

„Irgendwie", seufzte Tom mit gespielter Trauer. „Harry hat gesagt kein Sex, bis er aus der Schule ist."

„Ich gebe ihm einen Monat, bevor er das bricht."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Ginny, er ist unter Dumbledores Aufsicht…"

„Und kann apparieren", schoss Ginny zurück und machte es sich neben Harry bequem.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich höre, Miss Weasley."

„Oh nein…", stöhnte Harry und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„So weit wie jeder weiß, sind Harry und ich beide im Moment Single", erklärte Ginny. „Eine falsche Beziehung würde Harry aus der Schule und hinter den Antiapparationsschutz helfen."

„Das gefällt mir", nickte Tom.

„Mein Leben wird gerade zur Hölle", stöhnte Harry.

„Ich dachte, es wäre schon da."

„Halt den Mund, Tom."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Ginny, die ihn viel zu freundlich anguckte. „Das kostet mich was, oder?" Harry sah interessiert auf.

Ginny nickte. „Zwei Dinge, um genau zu sein."

„Lass sie hören."

„Erstens: Du darfst meine Familie nicht angreifen."

„Direkt. Wenn sie mir während einer Attacke in den Weg kommen, dann kann ich nicht für ihre Leben garantieren. Das ist nicht möglich."

„Ich verstehe das."

Tom nickte. „Das andere?"

Ginny grinste und guckte zwischen den beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberern hin und her. „Sprüche. Es gibt ein paar Sprüche, die als ‚dunkel' eingeordnet, aber dennoch legal sind. Sie lehren die nicht in der Schule und kein anderer kann mir die beibringen."

„Du willst, dass ich dir legale Dunkle Künste beibringe?", fragte Tom sarkastisch.

„So ungefähr."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?!"

„Tom mag das legale Zeug nicht. Das ist meine Abteilung", mischte sich Harry mit beruhigender Stimme ein. „Und ja, ich denke, ich kann sie dir beibringen."

„Was ist mit dem illegalen Zeug?", frage Ginny sanft.

„Das würde einige ernste Verhandlungen benötigen", erwiderte Harry fest. „Wir können dir die direkte Sicherheit deiner Familie und die legalen Dunkle Künste garantieren, aber der illegale Teil steht nicht zur Debatte."

Ginny seufzte. „Zaubertränke? Fred und George haben gesagt, dass du da gut drin bist."

„Severus ist ein Bastard", stimmte Tom zu.

„Er ist keine freundliche Person. Dadurch wird der Lehrweg gestört und die Schüler lernen nicht so viel, wie sie eigentlich könnten. Er ist auch noch total parteiisch. Vertraut mir, wenn du irgendwann mal Hilfe in Zaubertränke brauchst, lasst es mich wissen. Ich musste mir das alles selbst beibringen."

„Aber du hast trotzdem noch schlechte Noten in Zaubertränke!"

„Wie ich gesagt habe, parteiisch. Sogar noch mehr gegen mich, weil er mich so sehr hasst."

„Ja, warum eigentlich? Weißt du was über ihn, was er nicht will, oder was?"

„Es hat mit einer Sache angefangen und hat sich seitdem entwickelt", erwiderte Harry verschlagen.

Ginny drehte sich zu Tom, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Sieh mich nicht an. Davon weißt du wahrscheinlich mehr über Severus Snape als sogar ICH es tue. Der Mann ist total zugeknöpft. Ich kann ihn nicht brechen und Harry weicht meinen Fragen immer aus", sagte er und funkelte den jüngeren Zauberer an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mag ihn nicht, das ist wahr. Aber sein Leben ist von ein paar Dingen abhängig, die ich weiß. Weitere Geheimnisse machen sein Leben schlimmer, als es sowieso schon ist. Solange mein Geheimnis bei ihm bleibt, solange behalte ich seine für mich." Der junge Mann stand auf und streckte sich. „Gin, deine erste richtige Stunde Zaubertränke startet jetzt. Komm schon."

Ginny stöhnte und stand auf. „Was machen wir heute, Professor?"

Harry drehte sich mit einem bösen Lächeln zu dem Mädchen um. „Irgendwas für deine Brüder, wo ich Hilfe bei brauche."

„Und das ist mein Stichwort, dass ich zu meinem ‚Job' zurückkehren muss", stellte Tom fest, als er auch aufstand.

„Lass mich nicht mit ihm alleine!", weinte Ginny.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast mein Mitleid. Er versucht schon seit drei Wochen, dass ich ihm dabei helfe. Ich gehe, solange ich noch die Chance dazu habe."

„Betrüger", grummelte Ginny.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er Tom rüde auf die Brust boxte. ::Du kommst morgen wieder?::

::Ich werde später da sein.::

::Raubzug?::

::Jaaa.::

::Und natürlich können sie es nur schaffen, wenn du dabei bist.::

::Ich kann mich selbst schlecht mit einem Crucio belegen.::

::Ich mach das für dich.::

Tom lächelte sanft und nahm Harrys Gesicht in eine Hand. ::Würdest du, nicht?::

::Also gut. Wann kann ich dich erwarten?::

::Ah… Um vier spätestens, denke ich.::

::Perfekt.:: Harry lehnte sich vor und küsste Tom geräuschvoll auf die Lippen. ::Sei vorsichtig.::

::Jag dich nicht selbst in die Luft, mein Hübscher::, erwiderte Tom mit einem breiten Lächeln. Harry schnaubte. ::Ich liebe dich, weißt du::, fügte der Dunkle Lord ernst hinzu.

::Und die Gefühle werden erwidert::, stimmte Harry zu.

Tom nickte und trat von dem anderen Zauberer zurück. „Also gut. Nimm Miss Weasley nicht zu hart dran. Schick sie zu einer annehmbaren Zeit nach Hause. Du kennst die Übung", warnte er den jungen Mann, der lachte, bevor sich Tom dann zu Ginny drehte. „Ich weiß, dass er heiß wie die Hölle ist, aber solltest du irgendwelche Züge machen, die ernst sind und nicht bloß als Deckung dienen, dann werde ich dir einige illegale Flüche auf eine sehr illegale Art und Weise zeigen. Sonst habt viel Spaß!", sagte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er mit einem Plopp disapparierte.

„Sorry wegen ihm", seufzte Harry und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Ich denke, dass es süß ist!", erwiderte Ginny, die bei der Drohung nicht mal gezuckt hatte. „Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte jemanden, der das für mich tut."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du findest jemanden, Gin. Du musst nur darin vertrauen."

„Also bist du ihm jetzt verfallen?"

„Hm?"

„Na ja, du bist der Retter des Lichts, richtig?"

„Jaaaa."

„Und du bist in deinen größten Gegenspieler verliebt."

„Stimmt."

„Und du kennst dich in den Dunklen Künsten aus."

„Kann man so sagen."

„Also bist du jetzt offiziell auf Toms Seite?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stecke ich mehr im Grauen als auf irgendeiner Seite. Ich denke, das habe ich immer."

„Warum?" Ginny blinzelte den Jungen an. Soweit wie sie es wusste, war Harry immer auf der Seite des Lichtes gewesen.

„Na ja, ich hab es in meinem Herzen. Ich verstehe, wofür Tom kämpft. Ich verstehe, wofür Dumbledore kämpft. Ich stimme teilweise mit beiden überein. Aber mir wurde nie die Chance gegeben, selbst zu wählen. Ich bin die Personifikation des Lichtes für die Zaubererwelt."

„Der ultimative Feind…", brachte Ginny hervor.

Harry nickte. „Also, sag mir, Gin. Bist du in diesem Zimmer mit deinem schlimmsten Feind oder mit deinem besten Freund?", fragte der Zauberer ernst, bevor er sich umwandte, um das Buch aus dem Regal zu holen.

Ginny konnte nichts tun, außer ihn anzustarren.

TBC

Ich bin immer noch krank… Daher auch wieder keine Reviewantworten, tut mir Leid… Aber dafür kommt am WE gleich das neue Kapitel


	14. Kapitel 14

**Abandon**

**So, zur Erklärung mal (das hatte ich vorher vergessen ggg):**

„**Sprechen"  
/Denken und auch gedankliche Kommunikation zwischen Harry und Tom/**

**:Parsel:**

**Kapitel 14**

Tom apparierte mitten in die hektische Aufregung hinein. „Was…?"

Ginny erschien an Toms Ellenbogen. „Hi! Fred, George und ich helfen Harry beim Packen für die Schule!"

Tom kratzte sich am Hinterkopf mit einem Seufzen. „Es ist der 31. August, oder?"

„Sehr gut!"

„Du kennst das Datum!"

„Deckung", murmelte Harry den Zwillingen zu, als Tom sie anblitzte.

„Sorry, Tom!" sagten die beiden Rothaarigen mit zwei gleichen Grinsen.

Harry verdrehte die Augen, bevor er dem Dunklen Lord ein Lächeln schenkte. „Wir sind fast fertig."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als die drei Weasleys sie in Ruhe ließen. „Fast? Dieser Platz sieht aus, als wäre ein Tornado durchgeflogen."

„Halt den Mund." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wir mussten fast die Hälfte von dem Kram verzaubern, weil ich sonst Ärger kriegen würde."

„Ooh…", lächelte Tom gemein. „Das wären dann all die Bücher und Artefakte, wo ich dich zum Kauf überredet?"

„Ja. Genau die." Harry verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Und du wirst die nehmen, die wir nicht verstecken können, weißt du. Wenn Dumbledore mich damit fängt, dann gibt es kein Apparieren um dich zu sehen."

„Verdammt."

„Tom…"

„Ja, ja. Ich nehme sie."

„Danke", sagte Harry mit Erleichterung in seiner Stimme.

Tom legte einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf sanft an, so dass er in die Augen des jungen Zauberers gucken konnte. „Harry, wann hast du das letzte Mal eine Nacht durchgeschlafen?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Heute. Du brauchst deinen Schlaf, Mr. Potter."

„Nenn mich nicht so."

Tom seufzte. „Harry, ich meine es ernst. Du siehst beschissen aus."

„Du bist so wortgewandt…"

„Harry!"

„Okay, okay. Sorry."

„Ich meine es ernst. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

„Machst du?"

„Fang nicht wieder damit an."

„Tut mir Leid."

„Muss es nicht…", seufzte Tom und zog den jüngeren Mann in eine fest Umarmung, vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren. „Pass einfach nur besser auf dich auf, okay?"

„Ha. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem du mir sagen würdest, dass ich mehr auf mich achten soll."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Stopp. Hör einfach damit auf."

„Aber es ist lustig…"

Tom schlug eine Hand über Harrys Mund und funkelte ihn an. „Nicht. Wag es nicht, damit anzufangen."

„Er ist schon den ganzen Tag depressiv", meinte Ginny. „Er ist nicht der einzige, kann ich dir sagen."

Tom nickte und nahm seine Hand wieder von Harrys Mund. „Harry, wenn ich einen Weg wüsste, damit du bei mir bleiben könntest, ich würde ihn nutzen, das weißt du. Du musst aber trotzdem noch ein Jahr zurück nach Hogwarts gehen."

„Ich muss so tun als ob", schnarrte Harry.

„Kumpel, lass uns dir ein kleines Geheimnis verraten…"

„…nämlich das, egal was du tust…"

„..du tust immer so, als ob."

„Du hast nur mehr Glück, als die meisten anderen Menschen."

Tom sah die Zwillinge mit einem dankbaren Lächeln an, denn Harrys Laune hatte sich etwas gehoben. Als die Zwillinge herausgefunden hatten, dass Harry Potter mit dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort zusammen war, waren sie geschockt, aber, nach einem Tag alleine und ein paar Erinnerungen, wie viel Spaß sie mit „Tom, dem Auror" hatten, waren sie sehr hilfreich gewesen, um Ginny zwischen dem Fuchsbau und Harrys Zimmer hin und her zu bringen, damit die Scheinbeziehung beginnen konnte.

„Oh, Mum hat beschlossen, dass Harry seine letzte Nacht im Fuchsbau verbringt", informierte Ginny Tom plötzlich.

Tom nickte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht."

„Schlauer Mann, Tom", kicherte Harry. „Irgendwann stellt er auch fest, dass er die Weltherrschaft nicht an sich reißen kann, wisst ihr."

Ginny, Fred und George lachten, als Tom Harry von hinten umarmte. „Ist das so? Und warum denkst du, dass ich das nicht schaffen kann, he?"

Harry lehnte sich in Toms Umarmung und grinste. „Ganz einfach. Du musst teilen."

„Teilen? Ich muss dich wissen lassen, dass Lord Voldemort mit niemandem heilt."

„Was ist mit dem Jungen-der-lebt?"

„Ah, Junge? Nein, nein. Er ist zu sexy, um noch ein Junge zu sein."

„Danke."

:Jederzeit, hisste Tom in Harrys Ohr. Der junge Mann erschauderte und lächelte.

„Das ist merkwürdig", gab George bekannt, bevor er das letzte bisschen, was noch übrig blieb, weiterpackte. Fred folgte ihm direkt.

„Sie sind nur eifersüchtig", informierte Ginny die beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberer.

„Natürlich sind sie das. Sie wollen Harry, wissen aber, dass sie ihn nicht haben können."

„Tom."

„Ja?"

„Werde mit dir selbst fertig."

„Mit mir?", grinste Tom. „Das bin ich schon seit Jahrzehnten, Harry. Ich stecke momentan auf dir."

„Und hast das für die vergangenen siebzehn Jahre?"

„Wie du bemerkst, hat es mich die ganzen siebzehn Jahre gebraucht, um zu bemerken, was ich bisher vermisst habe."

„So süß wie ihr zwei auch seid, lasst uns fertig werden, okay?", schlug Ginny sanft vor.

„Verdammt", seufzte Tom und platzierte einen Kuss auf Harrys Kopf, bevor er ihn losließ.

„Ich stimme ihm zu. Ginny, meine Liebste, du hast ein schreckliches Timing."

„Weißt du, ich scheine immer ein schreckliches Timing bei euch beiden zu haben…"

„Das hast du endlich bemerkt, oder?"

„Harry, du kannst schnell rennen, oder?"

„Jaaaa…"

„Dann beweg dich, Junge."

„Oi! Wag es nicht, das auf mich zu schmeißen!"

„Expelliarmus", seufzte Tom und brachte das Artefakt in Sicherheit. „Gin, in die Ecke. Harry, in die gegenüberliegende Ecke. Räumt weiter auf."

Beide Schüler streckten dem Dunklen Lord die Zunge raus, bevor sie jeweils in die Ecke des anderen gingen und weiterarbeiteten.

Tom rollte mit den Augen und zauberte ein paar Sachen in ihre Behälter. „Ich kann nicht gewinnen, wisst ihr."

„Erwarte das auch nicht", schlug Fred vor.

„Sie sind Gryffindors", stimmte George zu.

„Mit Slytherinanteilen", schnaubte Tom.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu, husteten und kehrten dann zum Aufräumen zurück.

Tom stöhnte. „Teenager!"

Alle im Zimmer lachten.

-

Ginny, Harry und Tom waren die letzten in dem Zimmer, nachdem Fred und George Harrys Koffer in den Fuchsbau gebracht hatten. Ginny war ins Badezimmer gegangen und gab den beiden Zauberern so die Chance für einen schnellen Abschied.

:Ich hasse Abschiede, weißt du, murmelte Harry in Toms Shirt.

:Das sagst du ziemlich oft.:

:Na ja, es gibt immer die Möglichkeit, wenn ich mich verabschiede, dass ich die Person nie wieder sehen werde.:

:Du wirst mich wieder sehen. Vielleicht eher als du denkst.:

:He:

Tom grinste.

:Du wirst es mir nicht erklären, oder:

:Nein.:

:Verdammt:

:Ich liebe dich auch.:

:Gut.:

Tom seufzte und zog den Teenager in einen langen Kuss.

Die zwei trennten sich nach einer Weile. :Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dieses außer Atem zu sein, nicht vermissen werden.:

Tom lachte.

„Du hast ein gutes Lachen, Tom", kommentierte Ginny, als sie zurück in den Raum kam.

„Das sagst du immer, wenn du es hörst", schnaubte Tom.

„Na ja, das zeigt nur, wie sehr ich das meine", erwiderte die Hexe strahlend.

Harry kicherte, während Tom seine Augen rollte.

„Bereit zu gehen?" fragte sie sanft.

„Ich denke mal." Harry sah hoch in die lächelnden roten Augen. „Ja. Dieser Abschied ist ja nicht für immer."

„Ich sollte es nicht hoffen", erwiderte Tom herb.

Harry und Ginny lachten.

„Na ja, Harry. Wir sollten besser gehen. Mum könnte sich Sorgen machen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass sie uns Ron herschickt. Er kann immer noch nicht vernünftig apparieren."

„Ich hab nie herausgekriegt, wie er seine Lizenz gekriegt hat…", seufzte Harry.

„Na ja, er hat es irgendwie geschafft, dahin zu apparieren, wo er auch hinwollte und er hat sich nicht zersplintert."

„Noch", brachte Harry heraus. Ginny grinste.

„Also gut." Tom bekam Harrys Aufmerksamkeit lange genug für einen schnellen Kuss. „Geht schon. Ich bin sicher, die Dinge werden schon irgendwie ins Reine kommen, ob es jetzt Mr. Weasley ist, wie er sich zersplintert oder Dumbeldore, der sich die Radieschen von unten anguckt." Harry und Ginny lachten darüber. „Und, so merkwürdig es von mir auch klingen mag, benutzt keine Dunkle Magie, bevor ihr nicht sicher seid, dass ihr nicht geschnappt werdet. Besonders du, Gin. Harry, du kannst dich da wahrscheinlich irgendwie herausreden, wenn man bedenkt wer du bist, aber es ist immer das Beste, nicht nach Askaban zu kommen. Richtig?"

„Richtig!", gaben die beiden im Chor zurück.

„Gut. Jetzt geht schon. Bis dann", er schubste sie Richtung Tür, bevor er apparierte.

Harry seufzte traurig.

„Harry?"

„Ich vermisse ihn jetzt schon."

„Du wirst ihn bald wieder sehen."

„Nicht bald genug.

„Das ist es nie."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Danke, Gin."

„Dafür sind Möchtegernschwestern da."

„Möchtegern? Gin, du bist besser als ‚Möchtegern'."

„Das sollte ich hoffen. Ich hatte genug Übung."

Harry lachte.

TBC


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

„Warum müssen wir eigentlich jedes Jahr so rennen?"

„Müssen wir?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Er hat Recht, weißt du."

Ron funkelte Hermine an, weil sie Harry zustimmte. Er war immer noch total in Hermine verknallt, aber nach dem sie einen Monat zusammen ausgegangen waren, war sie über ihn hinweg gekommen. Gelegentlich musste man Mitleid mit dem Rotschopf haben. Gelegentlich.

„Guck mich nicht so an. Es ist wahr."

Ron murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und Hermine haute ihm auf den Kopf, als sie ein leeres Abteil betraten.

Harry lächelte über seine beiden Freunde. Wenn er schon ohne Tom leiden musste, dann würde er es mit Ron und Hermine machen. Die zwei waren immer so ämusant.

Die drei Gryffindors setzten sich auf die Sitze in dem Abteil, als der Zug die Stadt verließ.

„Also, Harry, wie ist es dir so ergangen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich hab dich seit deinem Geburtstag nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Sehr langweilig", seufzte Harry. „Bis Ginny vorbeigekommen ist. Hat meinen Tag gerettet", sagte er mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und blieb bei der Story, die er mit Ginny, Fred, George und Tom ausgearbeitet hatten.

„Schön zu wissen!", lächelte Hermine fröhlich.

„Mum meinte, ihr beide hättet im Fuchsbau bleiben sollen. Sie mochte die Idee nicht, dass Ginny zwischen dem Fuchsbau und London hin und her reisen musste, sogar als Fred und George versprochen hatten, auf sie aufzupassen", grummelte Ron.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Ron und Molly hatten ihn ununterbrochen über die ganzen Wochen mit der Sache belästigt und hatten ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit daran erinnert, dass er vorbeikommen und eine Nacht im Fuchsbau verbringen sollte. „Ich weiß, Ron."

Hermine tätschelte ihm mitleidsvoll die Hand und er lächelte als Antwort, was Ron wieder eifersüchtig werden ließ.

„Ron." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Du wirst langsam lächerlich."

„Ich bin nicht deine Freundin, Ronald Weasley", sagte Hermine völlig genervt.

Harry seufzte und stand auf, als die beiden damit begannen sich gegenseitig anzufunkeln. „Ich sag euch was. Ihr beide könnt unter euch das ausmachen. Ich werde Ginny suchen gehen." Er verließ das Abteil, bevor sie sich beschweren konnten.

Als er erst einmal von seinen Freunden weg war, ging er ziellos herum. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, wo Ginny war, sie war wahrscheinlich bei Luna oder ihren anderen Freunden, aber es war eine gute Entschuldigung.

„Potter!"

Harry drehte sich um und sah Draco Malfoy, der ihn von einer Abteiltür her beobachtete. „Malfoy", erwiderte er höflich.

„Komm hier rein."

„Warum?" Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich möchte mit dir sprechen. Ohne, dass der Rest des Zuges mithört, bitte."

„Vielleicht möchte ich nicht mit dir reden, Malfoy."

„Jetzt sei nicht kleinlich."

Das weckte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. „Also gut."

Harry folgte dem Blonden in das leere Abteil und setzte sich bequem hin, während der Slytherin die Tür schloss und sich dann ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Sprich, Malfoy", schlug Harry vor.

„Ich möchte einen Waffenstillstand ausrufen."

„Einen Waffenstillstand?"

„Keine Kämpfe, keine Namen, kein gegenseitiges Verhexen in der Halle."

Harrys Neugier überwog seine Vorsicht und er lehnte sich vor. „Warum?"

„Nenn es eine Änderung des Herzens, wenn du musst."

„Malfoy…"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Das ist nichts Neues. Keiner kann mir irgendwann mal was sagen", schnaubte Harry und stand schnell auf.

„Eswurdemiraufgetragen."

„Sag das noch mal. Langsam."

„Es. Wurde. Mir. Aufgetragen."

„Von wem?"

„Meinem Vater?"

„Warum würde Lucius Malfoy wollen, dass wir beide Freunde werden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Machst du alles, was dein Vater sagt?"

Draco sagte dazu nichts.

„Du tust es!", sagte Harry mit gespielter Überraschung.

„Nur wenn was für mich dabei raus springt!"

„Und was springt für dich dabei raus?"

„Potter, du weißt schon, dass du eine interessante Person bist, oder?"

„Was!"

„Du bist interessant."

„Malfoy, du hörst auf, Sinn zu machen. Ich gehe."

„Nicht!"

„An die Seite."

„Setz dich wieder."

„Ich verhexe dich, wenn du nicht an die Seite gehst."

„Potter, bitte, setz dich."

„Stup…"

„HARRY!"

„Malfoy…"

„Harry, bitte setzt dich. Ich flehe dich an."

„Malfoys flehen nicht."

„Also breche ich die Regel. Setz dich. Bitte?"

Harry runzelte dir Stirn, setzte sich aber trotzdem wieder hin und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder im Ärmel verschwinden.

Draco atmete erleichtert aus und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder. „Ich wollte schon im ersten Schuljahr dein Freund sein, wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst. Nachdem du mich abgewiesen hast, hat mein Vater gesagt, dass es mir nicht einmal mehr erlaubt sei, nur daran zu DENKEN mit dir befreundet zu sein. In den Ferien hat er seine Meinung plötzlich geändert. Okay?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich einen Freund haben will, der mich bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit verhexen würde."

„Zaubererversprechen. Ich werde niemals dein Untergang sein, solange ich dein Freund bin und nur wenn du dich entschließt, das Versprechen oder unsere Freundschaft zurückzunehmen."

„Du meinst das ernst?"

„Ja. Das versuche ich dir die ganze Zeit zu sagen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du so erwachsen sein kannst, Malfoy."

„Draco."

„Drac."

„Nein. Absolut nicht!"

„Drake?"

„Nein!"

„Dray."

„POTTER!"

„Ich hab Spitznamen für alle meine Freunde."

„Bei meinem Namen wird das nichts."

„Ich denke schon."

„Nein."

„Drac, Drake oder Dray?"

„KEINER!"

„Ich denke, ich mag Dray am liebsten."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein…"

„Dray also."

„Dieser Erniedrigung…"

„Deine Schuld."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ihr Gryffindorks euch Spitznamen geben müsst!"

„Pass wegen der Beleidigungen auf."

„Hab ich deine Ehre verletzt?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich sag dir nur, dass du aufpassen sollst."

„Argh…"

Harry lachte.

Draco funkelte ihn an.

Von draußen drang ein Rufen herein. „Harry?"

„Das ist Mine."

„Granger?"

„Kennst du noch irgendwelche anderen Mines?"

„Spitznamen. Igitt…"

„Dray?"

„Nein…"

„Was ist mit Ron und Mine?"

„Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Sie sind meine Freunde, wie du weißt."

„Harry. Ich kann Weasley nicht ausstehen. Und ich bin mit meinem Hass auf Schla-er-Muggelgeborene aufgewachsen." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde dein Freund sein. Aber ich kann nicht ihrer sein."

Harry seufzte. „Ich bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt mit dir befreundet sein wollen." Er stand auf. „Versuch es einfach nur, okay?"

„Höflich zu sein?", fragte Draco mit angeekeltem Blick.

„Ja. Stell dir vor, dass unsere Freundschaft darauf aufbaut, wie du sie behandelst", schlug Harry vor, bevor er das Abteil verließ, um seinen Freunden zu versichern, dass er okay war.

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

-

„Ich werde ihn umbringen, Harry."

„Ron, beruhig dich und halt den Mund."

„Er benutzt dich nur!"

„Ich stimme ihm zu. Ich vertraue ihm nicht."

Harry und Ginny wechselten hilflose Blicke, Harry hatte seinen Freunden von Draco erzählt. Er wusste, dass es Ginny egal war, aber immerhin war sie ja auch mit Tom befreundet…

„Ich denke, es ist okay", sagte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf auf Harry Schulter.

„Ginny…", versuchte es Ron.

„Halt den Mund, Ron", sagten Harry und Ginny im Chor.

„Ihr könnt nicht auf ewig mit den Slytherins befeindet sein", kommentierte Ginny. „Wenn Malfoy mit Harry befreundet sein will, dann bin ich da voll und ganz für."

„Man, Ginny. Du bist die beste Freundin der Welt", seufzte Harry. Ginny grinste nur.

„Sein Vater ist ein TODESSER, Harry!", hisste Ron.

„Und er ist trotzdem mein Freund", erwiderte Harry und funkelte seinen Freund an. „Solange das nicht einer von Voldemorts neuen Tricks ist, was ich bezweifele, dann sehe ich keinen Grund, ihm zu misstrauen!"

„Aber genau das ist es!", rief Ron zurück. Er war zusammengezuckt, als Harry Du-Weißt-Schon-Wems Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Er tat das immer. Immer noch.

„Was ist es, wenn es ein Plan ist?", warf Hermine mit sanfterer Stimme ein.

„Dann müsst ihr nur drauf hoffen, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann, oder?", knurrte Harry und stand auf. „Komm schon, Ginny."

„Du wirst meine kleine Schwester nicht zu diesem Bastard bringen!", rief Ron und stand auf, um das „Paar" aufzuhalten.

„Locomotor Mortis. Ron, komm uns suchen, wenn du aufgehört hast, nur das schlechteste in den Slytherins zu sehen", sagte Harry kalt. Dann führte er Ginny aus dem Abteil.

„Finite Incantatum", murmelte Hermine.

„Was ist sein Problem!"

„Ron, ich glaube, Harry will mit Malfoy befreundet sein."

„Malfoy muss ihn unter irgendeinem Fluch gestellt haben!"

„Was? Den Imperius?", schoss Hermine zurück. Ron funkelte sie still an. „Ron, lass es. Harry hat sich verändert, seit Sirius gestorben ist. Du weißt das. Ich weiß das."

„Sirius würde nicht wollen, dass er was mit Malfoy zu tun hat."

„Nein, würde er wahrscheinlich nicht", seufzte Hermine. „Aber das würde Harry im Moment auch nicht aufhalten."

„Also, was willst du damit sagen?"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe. Vertrau ihm", meinte Hermine achselzuckend. „Benimm dich ihm gegenüber, als wäre nichts anders und versuch Malfoy nicht mehr zu verhexen. Sei einfach sein Freund."

„Ich bin sein Freund!"

„Ich weiß das und er weiß das."

„Also soll ich einfach mit der Masse gehen? Einfach zulassen, dass Malfoy ihn zu Du-weißt-schon-wem bringt?"

„Nein. Sei einfach für ihn da. Und wenn Malfoy versucht ihn zu Voldemort zu bringen, dann sind wir immer noch da, um ihn zu stoppen."

„Oh…"

-

„Dray?"

Draco öffnete die Abteilstür und sah Harry böse an, als Gelächter hinter ihm aufkam. „Potter..."

„Ich dachte, du nennst mich Harry?"

Mehr Gelächter. „Argh…"

„Wer ist denn da bei dir?"

„Pansy und Blaise", murmelte der Blonde.

Harry warf einen Blick hinter Draco auf die anderen beiden Slytherins. „Hallo!"

„Warum ist eine Weasley bei dir?", beschwerte sich Draco, als er plötzlich die grinsende Ginny sah.

„Wir sind vor meinem Bruder und Hermine geflohen", erklärte Ginny.

„Warum?" Draco verzog sein Gesicht.

„Lässt du uns rein?", fragte Harry.

„Nein…"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich war beschäftigt."

„Lass sie rein, Draco", rief Pansy. „Oder sollte ich Dray sagen?"

Draco war der einzige, der nicht lachte, als er die beiden Gryffindors rein ließ. „Potter, ich könnte dich umbringen."

„Passiert." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schmiss sich in den Sitz gegenüber der beiden Slytherins. „Zabini, Parkinson. Was für ein Vergnügen."

„Er hat Charme", kicherte Pansy. „Das sollte in Gryffindor verboten werden."

„Das versteckt er gut", erwiderte Ginny von ihrem Platz neben Harry.

Draco stöhnte.

„In Wirklichkeit bin ich ein aufstrebender Slytherin. Ich hab auf ein bisschen Training gehofft", erwiderte Harry gedankenlos.

Die Slytherins lachten, während Ginny mit den Augen rollte.

„Also, ich weiß, warum Dray mich nicht verhext. Warum seid ihr zwei plötzlich so nett?"

„Derselbe Grund." Draco setzte sich mit einem Seufzer neben Harry.

„Unsere Eltern haben uns gesagt, dass wir nett zu dir sein sollen, Potter", schnaubte Blaise.

„Fast alle Eltern der Slytherins haben das ihren Kindern gesagt", seufzte Pansy.

„Merkwürdig."

„Also, welcher Todesser hat die anderen erpresst und mag Harry?", sagte Ginny dunkel.

„Gin…" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, sie hat da was", erwiderte Blaise. „Der einzige Weg, dass unsere Eltern uns plötzlich sagen sollten, nett zu dir zu sein, ist, dass sie erpresst werden."

/Oder es ihnen befohlen wird! Tom, erkannte Harry. Er und Ginny tauschten Blicke aus und erkannten, dass sie beide den gleichen Gedanken hatten.

„Also, Potter, wer ist dein Freund?", fragte Pansy ihn strahlend mit kalten Augen.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sich Voldemort in mich verliebt und will mich deshalb nicht mehr umbringen?", scherzte Harry.

„Ja, klar."

/Oi! Das mein ich ernst, grinste Harry zu sich selbst.

„Welcher Todesser hat solche Macht?", grummelte Ginny.

„Malfoy."

Acht Augen wandten sich zu dem Erben des Mannes.

„Keine Ahnung. Guckt mich nicht so an."

„Ich mag Geheimnisse eigentlich", murmelte Blaise.

„Ich normalerweise auch. Aber das hier ist über mein Leben", erwiderte Harry dunkel.

„Oooh, wir kriegen das schon raus, Harry", gurrte Draco und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

„Dray, pass auf. Gin könnte eifersüchtig werden", schnaubte Harry.

Ginny warf dem Malfoyerben einen kalten Blick zu.

„Ah, okay." Draco ließ den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer los und runzelte dann die Stirn. „Ihr benehmt euch nicht wie ein Paar."

„Jeder hat seine Geheimnisse, Malfoy", gab Ginny mit einem Grinsen bekannt, dass einen Malfoy stolz gemacht hätte.

Dracos Stirn runzelte sich noch mehr.

Blaise und Pansy sahen verwirrt aus.

Harry und Ginny blinzelten sich zu. /Lasst die Spiele beginnen./

TBC


	16. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

„Harry! Ginny! Da seid ihr ja!"

„Wir haben auf euch gewartet."

„Entschuldigung."

„Wir waren vor den allen anderen draußen und waren dann in einer Kutsche mit Draco."

„Trottel."

„Ron!"

Harry und Ginny sahen dabei zu, wie Hermine Ron in die Schule jagte.

„Kannst sie nicht alle für dich gewinnen."

Harry seufzte und lächelte Ginny leicht an. „Das ist etwas, was ich im Laufe der Jahre gelernt habe, Gin, aber danke."

„Sicher." Ginny nahm mit einem breiten Lächeln eine von Harrys Händen. „Komm schon. Lass uns Plätze suchen!"

„Okay…" Harry ließ sich von dem Mädchen in die Schule und durch die volle Eingangshalle in die Große Halle ziehen.

„Sollen wir es versuchen und uns neben Ron setzen?" fragte Ginny und zeigte auf Ron, der sie anfunkelte.

„Wir setzen uns zu Neville. Er sieht irgendwie fertig aus."

Neville Longbottom sah wirklich schlecht aus. Er war über den Sommer etwas fülliger geworden, wirkte aber immer noch ziemlich vergesslich und müde. Sein Hut hing schief auf seinem Kopf und die Spitze zeigte nach unten.

„Ja… Ich frage mich, was dieses Jahr mit ihm los ist…"

Ginny und Harry setzten sich einander gegenüber, Harry neben Neville. „Hey, Nev. Was hat dich so fertig gemacht?", fragte Harry und richtete Nevilles Hut schnell wieder auf.

„Nur Oma", seufzte Neville traurig. „Das und das ich in einer Kutsche voll Slytherins sitzen musste."

Harry warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Du Armer."

Neville lächelte den Jungen-der-lebt an. „Danke, Harry."

„Dafür sind Freund da, Nev."

„Harry!"

„Was?"

Ginny zeigte in Richtung Snape, der am Ende des Lehrertisches saß und Harry folgte dem Finger zu Snapes linker Seite. Da, angezogen in Slytherin grün und silber, saß ein verkleideter Tom Vorlost Riddle, blaugrüne Augen leuchtend, braunes Haar verdunkelte sein Gesicht. Harry wurde blass.

„Was ist los?", fragte Neville.

„Unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung. Harry und ich kennen ihn!", stöhnte Ginny. „Oh, was denkt er sich dabei nur?"

/Tom/

/Hallo, Schatz. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dich bald sehe, nicht, kam Toms fröhliche Antwort.

/Bist du wahnsinnig/

/Beinahe, ohne Fred und Georges Hilfe hätte ich Dumbledore niemals dazu gekriegt, mir zu vertrauen. Alles was er weiß, ist, dass ich ein Auror bin. Ein Freund von den Zwillingen und dir./

/Bei Merlin. Du BIST wahnsinnig./

/Das versuche ich dir zu sagen, mein Lieber./

/Tom/

/Jaaaa/

/Bist du wieder betrunken/

Toms mentales Lachen erfüllte Harrys Sinne und der jüngere Zauberer wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Neville und Ginny zu.

„Fred und George müssen ihm eine Empfehlung für den Job gegeben haben", murmelte Harry.

„Diese beiden", seufzte Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist er ein Slytherin?", fragte Neville nervös.

„Jaaa", nickte Harry. „Aber das sollte nicht so schlimm sein. Er kommt gut mit mir, Ginny, Fred und George aus."

„Harry, ich will nicht beleidigend sein, aber das ist nicht wirklich beruhigend", stellte Ginny grinsend fest.

„Schweig." Harry funkelte das Mädchen an. Neville lachte.

„Ich wette, Ron beschwert sich gerade wieder, wie hungrig er doch ist", grummelte Ginny plötzlich.

„Er tut es wirklich, meine liebe Dame", sagte Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, der Gryffindorgeist, als er aus dem Tisch geglitten kam.

„Idiot."

„Warum sitzt ihr eigentlich nicht bei Ron?", fragte Neville, als Nick weiterflog, um einige andere Gryffindors zu begrüßen und mit ihnen zu sprechen.

„Er ist ein Trottel", sagten Harry und Ginny im Chor.

„Wir wissen das."

„Es ist eine lange, ermüdende Geschichte."

„Und es beginnt und endet mit rate mal wem."

„Du-weißt-schon-wem", meinte Neville.

„Was gibt es sonst noch Neues?" Harry legte seinen Kopf neben seinen Teller auf den Tisch.

„Endlich!", hörten sie den Ruf von Ron, als sich die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten und die neuen Erstklässler und Professor McGonagall erschienen. Die meisten in der Halle schickten giftige Blicke in Richtung des männlichen Weasley, bevor sie sich wieder den Erstklässler zuwandten, die vor den Lehrertisch traten.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich zurück, um die Auswahl zu beobachten, seine Gedanken an Ron, Draco und Tom verbannte er aus seinem Kopf.

„Willkommen, wie immer, in Hogwarts!", sagte Professor Dumbledore, als das Essen von den Tischen verschwand. „Ich hoffe, dass es ein gutes Jahr für uns alle wird. Bevor ich euch jedoch in eure warmen Betten schicken kann, muss ich noch ein paar Dinge sagen."

„Der Verbotene Wald ist genau das: verboten. Versucht euch dieses Jahr daran zu erinnern." Blaue Augen verharrten auf verschiedenen Mitgliedern der berüchtigten DA, viele von ihnen waren im letzten Jahr mit Harry gegangen, um, wie immer, die Welt vor dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort zu retten.

„Mr. Filchs Liste von verbotenen Gegenständen ist zu einem kleinen Buch verlängert worden. Um sich dieses Buch anzusehen, gehen Sie bitte in Mr. Filchs Büro. Außerdem ist keine Magie in den Korridoren zwischen Klassen erlaubt. Es gab da einige Probleme mit im letzten Jahr." Seine blauen Augen flackerten wieder über die Mitglieder der DA, aber auch über die gesamte Länge des Slyhterintisches.

„Ebenso möchte ich Professor Brutùs als unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste willkommen heißen!"

Die Halle füllte sich mit Applaus, am meisten von Seiten des Slytherinstisches. Harry und Ginny lächelten ihren neuesten Lehrer an, als sie für ihn in die Hände klatschten.

„Ich glaube, das ist alles", lächelte Dumbledore seine Schüler stolz. „Ab ins Bett mit euch allen! Erstklässler, folgt euren Hausvertrauensschülern."

Als die Schüler um sich herum erhoben, verabschiedeten sich Harry und Ginny schnell von Neville, bevor sie sich zum Lehrertisch durchkämpften.

„Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley." Snape stoppte sie in der Menge. „Ich glaube, ihr beide solltet in Richtung eurer Schlafsäle unterwegs sein."

„Blödsinn, Severus." Eine blasse Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Tränkemeisters, als Toms Stimme die Geräusche um sie herum übertönte. Tom lächelte die zwei an, als er neben Snape trat. „Harry, Gin, es ist wundervoll euch wieder zusehen."

„Oh, die Freude ist ganz unsererseits, Professor", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Tom wuschelte dem Jungen zärtlich durch die Haare, als Snape ihn anfunkelte. „Du, Potter, hast einen vorschnellen Mund", informierte Tom den Jungen. „Seid ihr beide zu müde oder wollte ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit mit mir verbringen, bevor ihr ins Bett geht?"

„Ich denke", sagte Snape kalt, „das es das Beste für Potter und Weasley wäre, wenn sie ins Bett gehen würden."

„Severus, hab ich Sie gefragt?", fragte Tom mit kühler Stimme.

„Ich bin für ein bisschen Tee", sagte Ginny ernst und runzelte die Stirn bei dem Verhalten des Hauslehrers der Slytherins.

„Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir morgen früh Unterricht", stimmte Harry zu. Er hatte seinen Unterricht letztes Jahr so festgesetzt, dass er kein Fach während des ersten Blockes hatte. Er wusste, dass Ginny dasselbe gemacht hatte, da die meisten der DA ihre Stundenpläne zusammen ausgearbeitet hatten.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Tom fest, während sich seine blaugrünen Augen verengten.

Harry zog an Toms Arm und, mit Ginnys Hilfe, schaffte er es den Dunklen Lord von seinem Diener wegzuziehen, bevor der ältere Mann jemanden verhexen würde.

:Tom, bitte, macht jetzt nichts dummes, hisste Harry scharf.

Tom beruhigte sich. „Ich heiße hier Marcus Brutùs."

„Warum?", fragte Ginny, als sie aus der Halle traten.

„Marcus Junius Brutùs war Julius Cäsars Freund und einer seiner Mörder. Ich hab gedacht, es ist ein lustiger Name", grinste Tom, seufzte dann dramatisch. „Et tù, Brute?"

Harry und Ginny lachten.

„Warum hasst Snape dich so sehr?", fragte Harry.

„Er vertraut mir nicht", meinte Tom achselzuckend und trat vor eine unbeschriftete Tür. „Das ist mein Zimmer."

„Lass mich raten, es gibt ein Passwort", grinste Ginny.

„Sehr gut, Gin." Tom nickte. „Ich werde es euch beiden sagen, aber ihr werdet es nicht weitergeben."

„Natürlich nicht", stimmte Harry zu, als Ginny ernst nickte.

„Perfekt." Ein kaltes Lächeln bildete sich auf Toms Zügen, als er sich wieder der Tür zuwandte. „Flug des Todes."

Harry lachte, als sich die Tür für sie öffnete. „Sehr gut, Marcus."

Tom grinste und führte sie hinein. „Hab ich auch gedacht." Er schloss die Tür.

„Ich glaub, ich hab was verpasst", beschloss Ginny.

„Setzt euch, ich hole uns Tee", bot Tom an und winkte in Richtung von ein paar Stühlen und einer Couch, bevor er durch eine andere Tür verschwand.

Harry setzte sich auf die Couch, während Ginny einen Stuhl nahm. „Das ist die Übersetzung von Voldemort", erklärte der grünäugige Zauberer der braunäugigen Hexe. „Tom hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich es in den Ferien nachschlage."

„Oh", lächelte Ginny. „Tom, du wirst ein fabelhafter Lehrer sein!"

„Jetzt plötzlich doch?" Tom trat zurück in den Raum mit einem kleinen Tablett, auf dem sich drei Tassen heißer Tee, Zucker, Milch und eine Teekanne befanden.

„Ja. Du hast Harry dazu gebracht, Dinge zu lernen und mir beizubringen!"

„Dinge, die nichts mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zutun haben", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ah." Tom stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch.

„Also, wie bei Merlin hast du das hier geschafft?", fragte Ginny, als sie sich eine Tasse nahm. Harry machte es ihr gleich, schaufelte Zucker in seine, während Tom sich auf der Couch zurücklehnte und einen Arm um den Zauberer neben sich schlang.

„Es waren größtenteils Fred und George. Sie haben gehört, dass Dumbledore Probleme hat, einen Lehrer für Verteidigung zu finden und sie wussten, dass es schwer werden würde, wenn Harry zwischen Hogwarts und mir hin und her reisen muss. Sie haben Dumbeldore gesagt, dass sie einen Aurorfreund haben, der bereit wäre den Job zu übernehmen. Als Dumbledore nach einem Treffen gefragt hat, haben sie das geregelt und haben mir geholfen, eine Verkleidung zu finden. Ich hab's erst letzte Woche herausgefunden."

„Und es mir nicht gesagt", schmollte Harry.

Tom lächelte und zog den Gryffindor in eine Umarmung. „Es war eine Überraschung."

„Du hast ihn überrascht", versicherte Ginny dem Dunklen Lord. „Was ist mit Snape? Du sagst, er vertraut dir nicht?"

„Nein. Soweit er weiß, bin ich ein niedriger Todesser, der hier ist, um ihn auszuspionieren und Harry und seinen Freunden nahe zukommen."

„Kein Wunder, dass er nicht will, dass wir mit dir alleine sind", erkannte Harry.

„Nicht, dass uns das voneinander abhalten kann", seufzte Tom sanft.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Idiot."

„Stimmt." Tom küsste Harry auf den Kopf, bevor er etwas wegrückte, um sich seinen Tee zu nehmen. „Aber was ist mit Mr. Weasley und Miss Granger los? Ich dachte, ihr drei wärt so gut befreundet." Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ron ist ein Trottel", stellte Ginny fest.

„Erklärt ihr mir das?"

„Es ist deine Schuld", schnaubte Harry und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Ah. Und was hab ich diesmal wieder gemacht?"

„Ein Wort: Slytherins", schoss Harry zurück und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen genervten Blick zu.

„Hast du mit vielen in letzter Zeit gesprochen?"

„Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson und Blaise Zabini, um genau zu sein."

„Du hast gesagt, dass deine Arbeit in Zaubertränke besser wäre, wenn die Slytherins sie nicht sabotieren würden."

„Tom, ich meinte nicht, dass ich plötzlich mit allen befreundet sein will!"

„Nein? Na gut."

Harry stöhnte und Ginny lächelte. „Tom, vielleicht war das nicht der beste Weg, das zu erledigen."

„Das ist Teil meines Masterplans, müsst ihr wissen!"

„Ein Masterplan?", schnaubte Harry.

„Ja."

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal."

„Harry."

„Jaaaa?"

„Silencio." Tom wandte sich zurück zu Ginny, die bei dem Blick, den Harry dem älteren Mann zuwarf, versuchte, nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „Denk drüber nach. Ich versuche mich mit Harry und seinen Freunden anzufreunden. Warum sollten das nicht alle Slytherinschüler tun?"

„Es macht Sinn, wenn du das so hinstellst."

„Ja…", seufzte Tom, schrie und sprang auf, als Harry den Tee in seinen Schoß kippte. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!", brüllte er über Ginnys Gelächter.

Harry grinste und schüttete sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein.

„Wenn die Tasse irgendwie in meine Nähe kommt, dann hast du eine Woche Strafarbeit vor dir!"

Harry warf dem Dunklen Lord einen anregenden Blick zu, bevor er mit der Tasse in der Hand aufstand.

„Mit Filch. Setz dich!"

Ginny schaffte es zwischen ihrem Gelächter ein „Finite Incantatem" herauszubringen, so dass Harry wieder sprechen konnte.

„Du hast mich verletzt, Tom", sagte Harry traurig, während er sich setzte.

Tom murmelte einen Trockenzauber für seinen Umhang, bevor er sich wieder neben den jungen Mann setzte. „Ich hab dich verletzt. Pah!"

Harrys zweite Tasse landete wieder in Toms Schoß und der Dunkle Lord funkelte die lachenden Teenager an, bevor er sich schmollend auf der Couch zurücklehnte.

TBC


	17. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

Harry wollte den Blick auf Snapes Gesicht nicht verpassen, wenn Tom sich neben ihn setzte und den Spion in eine ruhige Unterhaltung zog, auch wenn er dafür an seinem ersten Schultag früh aufstehen musste.

Nicht dass es Harry besonders interessieren würde, aber wenn er den Blick auf Snapes Gesicht richtig deutete, als dieser sehr schnell die Halle verließ, hatte Tom ihm wahrscheinlich gedroht. Der Mann verdiente, was er gekriegt hatte.

In seinem Kopf leuchtete kurz das Bild von einem kleinen Jungen, der sich vor seinem schreienden Vater versteckte, auf; Harry hatte dieses Bild vor zwei Jahren in Snapes Erinnerung gesehen, bevor der den Teenager aus seinem Kopf verdrängt hatte. Harry beendete das Frühstück mit einem traurigen Blick.

Tom beobachte seinen ehemaligen Feind, wie er die Halle mit einem Stirnrunzeln verließ. /Was ist los/

/Tom? Eh, nichts. Hab nur nachgedacht./

/Worüber/

Harry stoppte und Tom konnte sagen, dass Harry über seine Antwort nachdachte. /Was hast du zu Snape gesagt/

/Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich das nächste Mal nicht einmischen soll, wenn ich mit ein oder zwei meiner Schüler alleine reden will./

/Du hast ihm gedroht./

/Ja./

/Tu das nicht./

/Warum nicht/

/Tu's einfach nicht, war alles, was Harry dachte, bevor er seinen Verstand anderen Dingen zuwandte.

Tom lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl mit einem Stirnrunzeln zurück. Was versteckte Harry über Snape?

-

Tom betrat die Klasse der Siebtklässer, als die Klingel die Stunde ankündigte. Sie sahen ihn alle neugierig an, als er ein paar Bücher auf sein Pult legte, die er in der letzten Stunde aus seinem Zimmer geholt hatte. Tom erinnerte sich daran, dass die Klasse sechs Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in sechs Jahren gehabt hatte. Sie wollten wissen, wie lange er bleiben würde.

Tom drehte sich zu den neugierigen jungen Männern und Frauen herum und blickt jeden einen Augenblick lang an, bevor er anfing zu sprechen. „Ich bin Professor Brutùs. Um eure Frage zu beantworten und ich weiß, ihr wollt sie alle fragen, ich bin nur für ein Jahr hier. Ihr habt Glück gehabt."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr sehr viele Lehrer in den letzten paar Jahren hattet, richtig?" Er war nicht überrascht, als er eine Hand neben Harry in die Luft schießen sah. „Miss Granger?"

Hermine stoppte einen kurzen Moment, sichtlich überrascht, dass der neue Lehrer ihren Namen wusste, ohne auf sein Pergament oder sonstiges zu gucken, bevor sie endlich sprach. „Na ja, Sir, Professor Lupin war richtig gut und Moody auch."

„Und die DA!", rief Seamus Finnigan plötzlich. Zwölf Augenpaare drehten sich zu ihm um und funkelten ihn an und Dean, der neben dem Iren saß, boxte ihn in die Seite.

Tom grinste, lehnte sich gegen sein Pult und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Oh, ich habe schon von der berühmten Armee Dumbledores gehört", versicherte er ihnen. „Ein ziemlich guter Job, Mr. Potter. Und ich glaube, dass Miss Granger die war, die die Idee dazu hatte?"

Hermine wurde rot und Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Natürlich, Professor. Darum sind auch zwei Mitglieder letztes Jahr gestorben."

Stille füllte den Raum, als Harry auf sein Pult runterblickte. Es schien… einfach passend zu sein, für einen kurzen Moment zu schweigen und nicht einmal Tom oder die Slytherins unterbrachen diesen Moment.

„Sorry", murmelte Seamus plötzlich.

Das Leben kehrte in den Raum zurück, als Harry sich umdrehte und seinen Hauskameraden anlächelte. „Nein, mein Süßer. Tu mir nur den Gefallen und komm nicht mehr betrunken zum Unterricht."

Gelächter füllte den Raum, als der Ire knallrot anlief.

„Obwohl es mich davor graut, wie Professor Snape zu klingen, beruhigt euch", rief Tom aus. Das Gelächter verringerte sich zu zufriedenem Lächeln. „Gut. In eurem siebten Jahr sollt ihr ein paar Dunkle Künste lernen, die noch legal sind, aber lasst mich euch versichern, dass es nur SEHR wenige davon gibt. Ich könnte vielleicht noch in die nicht-so-legalen Künste vordringen, ich bin nicht so einer, der nach den Regeln geht und ich bezweifele, dass es viele von euch tun." Gelächter folgte darauf.

„Gut. Ich möchte hinzufügen, dass ich nie einen Schüler dazu zwingen werde, etwas zu tun, von dem ich denke, dass er es nicht handhaben kann und ich erwarte von euch dasselbe. Besonders", Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch in die Richtung, wo die Slytherins sich in eine Ecke, umrandet von Ravenclaws, gesetzt hatten und so weit entfernt von den Gryffindors wie möglich, „von unseren Slyhterins. Fangt keinen Streit hier an. Ihr wollte nicht wirklich zum Direktor geschickt werden. Nicht mal ICH möchte zum Direktor gehen." Mehr Gelächter.

„Jetzt von unserem Experten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Mr. Potter?" Tom sah rüber, von wo Harry seine Hand geduldig in der Luft hatte.

„Professor Brutùs, ich weiß, dass die DA ein Thema hier war, aber sollten Sie nicht alle Schüler darauf gehend überprüfen, was sie wissen?"

„Sehr gute Frage. Und, ja, das werde ich. Ich werde Benachrichtigungen wegen der Zeiten an das Schwarze Brett hängen, an denen ich einzelne Schüler zu mir rufen werde, um sie kurz zu überprüfen. Ich werde jeden rufen, da ich, im Gegensatz zu Mr. Potter, nichts über ihre Talente weiß…" Tom nickte in Richtung der erhobenen Hand. „Mr. Nott?"

„Aus reiner Neugier, wie stehen Sie zu dem, was momentan in der Welt los ist?", fragte Theodore Nott.

„Was ist das hier, eine Muggelpolitikklasse?" Tom runzelte genervt die Stirn.

„Eine zulässige Frage", stellte Draco Malfoy heraus.

„Auch eine zulässige Frage kann ignoriert werden, Mr. Malfoy. Es sei denn natürlich, dass wir alle unsere Sicht zur politischen Situation preisgeben wollen?"

„Hey, ich unterstütze mit Freuden den Dunklen Lord", schoss Draco zurück. „Jeder weiß das."

„Ja, aber nur weil dein Vater in Askaban sitzt", rief Ron aus.

„Ron…", stöhnte Harry.

„Willst du hier rüber kommen und das wiederholen, Wiesel?"

„Draco!", rief Harry plötzlich.

Draco warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder setzte und die Dinge auf seinem Pult hin und her schob.

Ron kicherte.

„Du auch, Ron", sagte Harry scharf.

Ein wütender Blick aus den smaragdgrünen Augen besänftigte Ron sofort.

„Also gut, Mr. Potter. Möchten Sie die Klasse weiter unterrichten?", fragte Tom; er war belustigt und richtig überrascht. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Draco so schnell aufgab, noch dass Ron seine Beherrschung nach nur einem Blick von Harry wiedererlangte.

„Oh, nein. Ich kümmer mich nur um die plötzlichen Ausbrüche", schoss Harry sarkastisch zurück. Ein normaler Lehrer hätte ihm Punkte dafür abgezogen.

Tom schnaubte. „Sehr schön. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, dafür, dass sie ihre Klassenkameraden zur Raison gebracht haben." Er blickte durch den Klassenraum. „Dunkle Künste", sagte er plötzlich und kehrte direkt zum Thema zurück, „sind nichts, womit man Unsinn treiben sollte. Kann mir jemand ein Beispiel nennen? Mr. Potter."

Harry grinste. „Na ja, ich glaube, Voldie…"

„Voldie?", fragte Tom scharf, zuckte zusammen und unterbrach so Harry.

„Ja, Sir. Die meisten Leute mögen es nicht, wenn ich Voldemort sage." Als wenn sie Harrys Punkt beweisen wollte, zuckte fast die ganze Klasse zusammen.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „In dieser Klasse, Mr. Potter, werden sie über ihn als Voldemort sprechen." Wieder zuckten alle zusammen. „In der Tat erlaube ich Ihnen sogar ihn einen wahnsinnigen Psychopathen zu nennen. Alles, aber nicht…" Tom schauderte leicht, „…Voldie."

Harry seufzte. „Natürlich, Sir." Tom nickte ihm zu, dass er fortfahren sollte. „Wie ich sagen wollte, Voldie…"

„POTTER!", brüllte Tom. Die Slytherins versteckten ihr Lächeln, während der Rest sich davon abhalten musste, zu sehr zu lachen. Harry sah einfach nur verwirrt aus.

„Sir?"

„Strafarbeit. Heute Abend. Und jetzt halten Sie für den Rest der Stunde ihren Mund."

„Ja, Sir", nickte Harry.

Aber als Tom zum Unterricht zurückkehrte, um andere Schüler nach den Effekten durch die Benutzung der Dunklen Künste zu fragen, verzauberte Harry die Kreide so, dass sie „VOLDIE" in hellen grünen Buchstaben an die Tafel schrieb.

Tom sah es ungefähr zwei Minuten später.

„Expelliarmus", hisste er und nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab ab, bevor er die Tafel säuberte und zur Stunde zurückkehrte. Schon wieder.

Harry verbrachte den Rest der Stunde mit Schmollen.

-

„Harry, du warst brillant!"

Harry grinste Draco und den Rest der Klasse an, als sie ihn auf ihrem Weg zum Mittagessen umringten. „Danke, Dray."

„Wieso bist du so gut weggekommen? Ich hätte schwören können, dass er dich verhext", sagte Blaise von Dracos anderer Seite. Die Gryffindors beäugten die Slytherins nervös, aber Harry ignorierte sie.

„Marcus und ich sind Freunde. Wir haben uns im Sommer wieder getroffen und die Weasley Zwillinge haben ihm zu Dumbledore wegen dem Job geschickt."

„Marcus?" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich, Harry, einen Lehrer bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, definitiv. Genauso wie Ginny und ich gestern Abend zwei Stunden bei ihm verbracht haben."

„Habt ihr?", fragte Ron plötzlich.

„Ja."

„Oh. Ich hab mich schon gewundert, wo ihr hin seid." Diese Feststellung kam von Dean Thomas.

Hermine zog plötzlich die Luft ein. „Harry, hast du deinen Zauberstab zurückgekriegt?"

Harry seufzte. „Oi. Nein. Ich hol ihn mir in der Großen Halle. Er hat ihn in seiner Tasche, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

„Wirklich, einen Schüler so zu entwaffnen", murmelte Hermine schon wieder.

Alle rollten mit ihren Augen.

Köpfe drehten sich zu der Gruppe Siebtklässler um, als diese die Große Halle redend betraten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild.

Harry sah Tom sofort und nickte seinen Klassenkameraden zu. „Ich hole mir meinen Zauberstab jetzt gleich zurück."

Ein Chor von guten Wünschen folgte ihm, als Harry auf den Lehrertisch zutrat.

Snape funkelte ihn an, aber Toms Blick war wachsam. „Was wollen Sie, Potter?", spie Snape aus.

Tom warf dem Zaubertränkeprofessor einen genervten Blick zu, als Harry sprach. „Na ja, ich hab mich gewundert, ob du jemals vorhattest, mir meinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben, Marcus."

Severus und alle anderen, die sie hören könnte, waren verblüfft und drehten sich um, um Tom zu beobachten, der leicht lächelte. „Du, Harry Potter, bringst mehr Ärger, als du wert bist, aber ja, ich gebe dir deinen Zauberstab zurück." Tom hielt ihm den Zauberstab hin, aber zog ihn aus Harrys Reichweite, als der Junge danach greifen wollte. „Was hast du daraus gelernt?"

„Niemals mehr Voldemort in deiner Gegenwart ‚Voldie' zu nennen", seufzte Harry und rollte mit den Augen.

„Gut." Tom reichte ihm seinen Zauberstab. „Und nächstes Mal, lass mich dich nicht ohne Schutz fangen, okay?"

„Tut mir so Leid." Harry drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Tisch, während er ein mentales /Voldie/ an den Dunklen Lord sandte.

Tom runzelte die Stirn.

-

Harry klopfte sanft an die Tür von Toms Büro und die Tür öffnete sich. Tom runzelte wieder die Stirn. „Rein, du Trottel."

„Ahh, hab ich deine Gefühle verletzt?" ärgerte ihn Harry und huschte aus dem Weg, als Tom ihm einen Schlag auf die Rückseite seines Kopfes geben wollte.

Tom sprach einen Schweigezauber und führte Harry in ein angrenzendes Wohnzimmer, an das sich Harry von den anderen Malen, die er in dem Büro war, nicht erinnern konnte.

„Setz dich."

„Bist du wirklich so böse auf mich?"

Tom seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Harry, mich kümmert es nicht wirklich, wenn du mich als Freund hier in der Schule behandelst, zur Hölle, es interessiert mich nicht mal, wenn du meine Klasse übernimmst, aber du musst vorsichtiger bei den Lehrern sein!"

„Warum?", fragte Harry.

Tom setzte sich bequem in einen der Stühle, dass war vielleicht ungewöhnlich, wenn man an einen Dunklen Lord dachte, aber Harry hatte sich im Sommer bereits an den Anblick gewöhnt. „Severus hat Dumbeldore anscheinend gesagt, dass er glaubt, dass ich für mich arbeite. Ich hab meine freie Stunde damit verbracht, Albus Dumbledore zu erklären, was in meiner Klasse passiert ist und warum du nachher keinen Zauberstab hattest."

„Oh." Harry rutschte mit seinem Fuß über den Boden. „Tut mir Leid."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Du konntest nicht wissen, dass Severus die Informationen weitergeben würde."

„Ich wusste es."

„Was?"

„Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass er es sagen würde", murmelte Harry und sah immer noch seine Schuhe an.

Tom zählte zwei und zwei zusammen. „Also ist Severus der Spion."

„Ja."

„Und natürlich konntest du mir das nicht eher erzählen."

„Du hättest ihn umgebracht!"

Tom verengte seine Augen, als er an Harry vorbei sah. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Tom, bitte…"

„Warum zum Teufel beschützt du ihn!" Rote Augen, die eine kalte Wut ausstrahlten, landeten auf Harry.

„Weil er mich und viele andere, die mir was bedeuten, beschützt, obwohl er uns hasst. Er hat mir mein Leben in meinem ersten Jahr gerettet, als Quirrell versucht hat, mich von meinem Besen zu schmeißen. In meinem dritten ist er uns hinterhergekommen, als wir Sirius getroffen haben. Im vierten Jahr ist er als Spion zu dir zurückgekehrt und hat uns viele Informationen gegeben, die Leben retten konnten. Im fünften Jahr hat er Dumbledore und den Rest des Ordens ins Ministerium geschickt. Letztes Jahr hat er uns alle im Wald vor einer Flut von Flüchen geschützt, während der Orden den Kampf mit den Todessern beendete."

„Sag mir nicht, dass du bei ihm eine Lebensschuld hast, Harry."

„Nein. Er arbeitet irgendwie immer noch die Lebensschuld ab, die er bei meinem Vater hatte." Harry ließ seine smaragdgrünen Augen bei den roten Feuern hängen, die ihn beobachteten. „Ich werde es nicht zu lassen, dass du ihn tötest, egal was kommt."

„Und warum zur Hölle nicht!"

„Weil ich ihn respektiere, Tom! Verdammt!"

Tom verzog seine Lippen und sah weg. „Du respektierst einen Mann, der dich hasst."

„Und ich liebe den Mann, der mich in den letzten siebzehn Jahren dauernd umbringen wollte. Denk mal da drüber nach", schoss Harry zurück.

Tom seufzte und sah Harry mit müden Augen an. „Vielleicht hätte ich nicht hierher kommen sollen. Du bist jetzt wütend auf mich."

Harry verzog seine Lippen. „Versprich es mir. Versprich mir, dass du ihn nicht bei der nächsten Gelegenheit umbringen wirst."

Tom seufzte noch einmal. „Ich werde ihn nicht umbringen, aber ich werde ihm auch keine wichtigen Informationen mehr zukommen lassen."

„Fair genug", nickte Harry.

„Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?"

Harry blinzelte überrascht bei dem verletzten Ton in Toms Stimme. „Jeder Tag bringt eine neue Überraschung, Tom." Er lächelte. „Und ich mag Überraschungen."

Tom schüttelte den Kopf und winkte Harry zu sich, was dieser auch befolgte und sich auf Toms Schoß setzte. „Jetzt, wegen dieser ganzen ‚Voldie' Sache…"

„Es macht Spaß."

„Ich werde nicht dafür stehen."

„Na ja, im Moment sitzt du…"

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

„Gibst du mir ne Strafarbeit jedes Mal, wenn ich dich Voldie nenne?"

„Ja."

„Oh, gut." Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Brust.

„Verwöhntes Gör", murmelte Tom.

Harry grinste. „Du magst das."

„Ich kann das Offensichtliche nicht bestreiten."

„Nicht bei mir. Ich kenne dich zu gut."

„Das sollte ich hoffen."

„Oh?"

„Ja. Wenn mich jemand anders so gut kennen würde, dann müsste ich ihn umbringen. Sie würden einfach ZU viel von mir wissen."

Harry lachte nur.

TBC

Soooo… Nur zur Info: Das 18. Kapitel spielt Ende Oktober … Kurz vor dem Halloweenball! Und in Kapitel 21. kommt dann schon die erste Lemon


	18. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

Er hasste Snape. Er verachtete Snape gerade zu. Und das mit Leidenschaft.

Und wenn er diesen Trank noch einmal machen musste…

„Ich hasse mein Leben…"

„Was war das, Mr. Potter?"

„Nichts, Sir."

„Das sollten Sie besser hoffen."

Er hatte nicht mal was falsch gemacht! Er hat nicht seinen Zaubertrank sabotiert. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht. Er war überaus höflich gewesen. Er hatte ihn nicht mal angefunkelt!

Aber NEIN, Snape dachte, sein Trank war nicht richtig. Und er hatte Harry eine Strafarbeit gegeben. Ohne offensichtlichen Grund.

Harry war angepisst.

Harry war bereit, Snape in die nächste Woche zu hexen.

Harry grinste plötzlich.

„Also, Sir", begann Harry gesprächig.

„Was ist, Potter?"

„Hat mein Vater Ihre Unterwäsche am Tag ihrer Zags in Verteidigung ausgezogen?"

Snape wurde leichenblass. „Potter, pass auf, was du in meiner Gegenwart sagst."

„Was wollen Sie deswegen machen? Mir eine weitere Strafarbeit geben?", schnarrte Harry. Wenn er schon ohne Tom leiden musste, dann würde Snape das zu spüren bekommen.

„Du scheinst es nicht zu verstehen, Potter!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Dann könnten Sie versuchen, es mir zu erklären, wie es ein Lehrer sollte?"

„Professor Brutùs ist nicht, was er zu sein scheint…"

„Oh, er ist KEIN Spion für Voldemort."

Snape zuckte bei dem Namen zusammen, aber vergaß es, als die Auswirkung von Harrys Rede ihn traf. „Wie bitte?"

„Marcus ist ein FREUND, Professor", sagte Harry kalt. „Ein guter Freund, dem ich vertraue und der mir vertraut. Ich weiß sehr genau, für wen er arbeitet, genau wie ich weiß, für wen SIE arbeiten. Ich werde Ihre Situation nicht gefährden, wenn Sie mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe lassen und mir eine Chance geben, zu beweisen, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann." Der junge Mann stand plötzlich auf. „Wenn mein Zaubertrank wieder nicht zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit ist, brauen Sie ihn selbst." Er fuhr herum und stürmte aus dem Raum.

-

Draco sah eine in sich zusammengesunkene Form an einer Mauer lehnen, nicht weit entfernt vom Zaubertränkeklassenraum und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, er erriet schon, wer es war. „Harry?"

Grüne Augen trafen auf Graue. „Dray. Wunderbar dich zu sehen, aber du solltest lieber weggehen."

Draco schnaubte. „Warum bist du so angepisst?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Studierst du meine Emotionen, Dray? Tut-tut."

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Mach mal halblang. JEDER Slytherin kennt mittlerweile deine Emotionen. Tatsächlich denke ich, dass die ganze SCHULE die ANGEWOHNHEIT hat, zu wissen, in welcher Stimmung du bist."

„Bin ich wirklich so angsteinflößend?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Bist du der einzige, der den Dunklen Lord besiegen kann?"

„Ich hoffe, das war eine rhetorische Frage."

Draco grinste. „Snape, oder?"

„Oh, definitiv. Er vertraut Marcus nicht, also gibt er mir eine Strafarbeit ohne jeden Grund."

„Hast du ihn zurechtgewiesen?", fragte Draco und erinnerte sich daran, wie Harry auf einen Slytherinviertklässler reagiert hatte, der sich in seiner Gegenwart über Professor Brutùs beschwert hatte; und zwar sehr gewalttätig.

Ein kaltes Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht und ließ Draco erschaudern. „Oh, ja, definitiv."

„Harry, du weißt, dass du dafür in Schwierigkeiten kommen kannst, oder?"

„Du klingst wie Hermine."

„Das ist mir im Moment egal."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Mach mal ne Pause. Snape hat keine Beweise." Das Grinsen kehrte zurück, aber nicht so gruselig wie das erste Mal. „Genauso wie im dritten Jahr." Und damit drehte sich der Teenager um und glitt mit Leichtigkeit aus dem Kerker.

/Wie macht er das nur, wunderte sich Draco, bevor er in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes davon ging. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das herausfinden wollte.

-

„Harry!" Ginny sprang sofort auf und umarmte ihren ‚Freund' fest, als dieser den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Oh, hi."

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny besorgt. Die meisten anderen Gryffindors hielten mit ihrer Tätigkeit an und sahen zu den beiden rüber.

Als Harrys Laune sich plötzlich verschlechterte, kühlte sich der Raum ab. „Nur Snape. Wieder mal."

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Die ungestellt Frage zeigte sich deutlich in ihren schokoladenbraunen Augen.

„Ja", antwortete Harry einfach.

„Oh, dieser verdammte Bastard." Ginny umarmte Harry noch einmal und nahm dann seine Hand. „Lass uns hochgehen, dann kannst du mir alles erzählen."

Es dauert ein bisschen, bis Ron begriff, was gerade passierte, als die beiden die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochgingen. „LASST DIE TÜR OFFEN!", rief er ihnen hinterher.

Harry knallte die Tür als Antwort hart zu, dann sprach er einen Schweigezauber aus.

„Er wird dich umbringen", sagte Ginny strahlend, als sie es sich auf Harrys Bett bequem machte.

„Er muss sich damit abfinden", knurrte Harry und warf seine Tasche in eine Ecke.

„Okay, red schon."

„Snape versucht mich von Tom fernzuhalten, weil Tom für…" Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte. „…sich selbst arbeitet…"

Ginny lachte. „Na ja. Ich dachte, dass wüsstest du, Harry."

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Snape mir das einfach so sagen würde!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es eine Ordensregel gibt, die besagt, dass man nichts erzählen darf, was irgendwann mal SEHR wichtig sein könnte."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Die gibt's?"

„Wenn ich das wüsste, aber so läuft es normalerweise doch ab!"

„Harry, bitte beruhige dich", bettelte Ginny.

Harry bemerkte die flackernden Kerzen und beruhigte sich sofort wieder. „Sorry…"

„Weißt du, in der Minute, wo du zustimmst, mit Tom Sex zu haben, wette ich, dass diese Ausbrüche unkontrollierter Magie aufhören werden."

„Gin, halt den Mund", knurrte Harry und sah aus Fenster, um sein rotes Gesicht zu verbergen.

„Oh, um Merlins Willen, Harry. Geh einfach und fick den Mann."

„Wer hat dir diese Art von Sprache beigebracht!", fragte Harry, als er sich stirnrunzelnd umdrehte, aber dennoch beeindruckt war.

„Fred und George. Wer sonst?"

„Merlins Bart, Kind."

„Nenn mich nicht Kind, Harry!"

„Sorry."

Ginny lehnte sich gegen die Wand und untersuchte Harry mit einem brennenden Blick. „Ich wünschte beinahe, dass du nicht vergeben wärst, weißt du."

„Gin…" Das war eine Warnung.

„Sorry." Dieses Mal war es Ginny, die rot wurde. „Vielleicht sollte ich gehen."

Harry schnaubte und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. „Ja, ja. Vielleicht solltest du dir endlich nen verdammten Freund besorgen."

„Wir sind das schon mal durchgegangen…"

„Gin, hol dir nen Freund, von dem du weißt, dass er es geheim hält. Zur Hölle nimm einen Slytherin. Sie mögen dich alle."

„Weil ich deine FREUNDIN bin, Harry."

„Schwachsinn."

„Nein, es ist wahr!"

„Gin, Dray mag dich nicht, weil du meine Freundin bist. Er mag dich, weil du witzig bist. Bini mag dich nicht, weil du meine Freundin bist. Er mag dich, weil du sarkastisch bist. Ted mag dich nicht, weil du meine Freundin bist. Er mag dich einfach."

Ginny wurde rot.

„Schnapp dir Ted. Ihr beide mögt euch doch. Ich hab's gesehen. Bini hat's gesehen. Draco ärgert Ted ohne Unterbrechung damit. Pan kann nicht aufhören darüber Witze zu machen. Mir ist es egal, also geh schon und lad ihn ein."

„Aber ich bin deine FREUNDIN, Harry."

„Und es wird gut für dich sein, wenn du einen Ort hast, wo du hingehen kannst, wenn ich mal über Nacht verschwinde, um den, wie du es so eloquent ausgedrückt hast, ‚Mann zu ficken'."

Ginny versteckte ihr Lachen hinter einem Husten.

„Komm schon. Lass uns Ted für dich finden."

„Nein, Harry, wirklich…"

Harry öffnete die Tür und wurde direkt von einem rotgesichtigen Ron Weasley begrüßt. „Jep! Zeit für einen Ortswechsel! Komm schon, Ginny!" Er schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und zog sie halb die Treppen runter.

„Potter, was machst du mit meiner Schwester!", kam der entsetzte Schrei von Ron.

„He?" Harry sah zu seinem besten Freund. „Ich nehm sie mit zu den Slytherins, Pan wollte schon seit ner Weile mit ihr reden, während ich mich mit Dray unterhalte."

Ron sah total verblüfft aus, als Harry Ginny durch die Porträttür zog, welche sich hinter ihnen schloss.

„Wir sollten rennen", kicherte Ginny plötzlich.

„Wir sehen uns in der Schlangenhöhle", schoss Harry zurück, bevor er sie los ließ und durch den Korridor rannte.

Ginny folgte ihm, als das Porträt wieder aufschwang. „POTTER! KOMM MIT MEINER SCHWESTER SOFORT ZURÜCK!"

-

Die zwei Gryffindors waren noch am Lachen, als sie den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore Nott und Blaise sahen mit belustigten Blicken zu ihnen herüber, während der Rest des Hauses sie entweder ignorierte oder nur so lange aufschauten, um zu sehen wer es war. Jeder wusste, dass Harry Potter in jeden Raum der Schule kommen konnte und, fast zwei Monate im neuen Schuljahr, war es nicht länger überraschend, dass der Teenager den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum uneingeladen betrat.

„Also was habt ihr dieses Mal gemacht?"

„Sind vor Ron geflohen." Harry ließ sich auf einen Stuhl zwischen Draco und Blaise fallen und ließ den Stuhl zwischen Theodore und Pansy für Ginny. „Er scheint zu denken, dass ich Sex mit Gin habe."

„Gegen meinen Willen natürlich", fügte Ginny ruhig hinzu.

Die vier Slytherins lachten.

„Also sind wir hier runtergerannt." Harry grinste Ginny an. „Und Gin wollte ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu Ted bekannt geben und gucken, dass sie mit ihm ein bisschen Action haben kann."

Ginny funkelte Harry an, sogar als sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. „Trottel."

„Ich dachte, du wärst mit Gin zusammen", sagte Draco verwirrt. Die anderen drei Slytherins nickten.

Harry sah sich um, legte dann einen Schweigezauber über die Ecke und lehnte sich nach vorne, lud die anderen ein, dasselbe zu tun. „Das hier bedeutet, dass ich euch größtes Vertrauen schenke, denn immerhin ist es eins meiner größten Geheimnisse."

„Du weißt, ich würde es nicht erzählen", versicherte Draco dem grünäugigen Teenager.

„Ich behalte die Geheimnisse von denen, die meine halten und beschützen", schwur Blaise und spielte damit auf seine Beziehung mit Seamus an.

„Ich lass dich hier nicht hängen, immerhin hast du mir einen vernünftigen Spitznamen gegeben", erklärte Pansy dem Gryffindor.

„Wenn das heißt, dass ich Gin bekomme, sind meine Lippen verschlossen", stimmte Theodore ernst zu. Ginny wurde noch röter.

„Super von euch." Harry sah seine Freunde nacheinander an. „Nein, Gin ist nicht meine Freundin. Tatsächlich sind wir niemals miteinander ausgegangen. Unsere Beziehung ist nur ein Deckmantel für die, in der ich mit Marcus stecke."

Schock sollte eigentlich keine richtige Reaktion für Slytherins sein. Oder wenigstens sollte sie nicht gezeigt werden. Draco, Theodore, Pansy und Blaise waren alle geschockt von dieser Nachricht.

„Ich glaube, dass war es nicht, was sie erwartet haben", meinte Ginny.

Harry grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Will Snape dich deswegen nicht in seiner Nähe haben?", fragte Draco und erholte sich als erstes.

„Nein. Zumindest hoffe ich das nicht."

„Da geht der Grund dahin."

„Ich will verdammt sein. Das ist vielleicht ein Geheimnis, besonders, wenn das, was ich von meinem Vater gehört habe, wahr ist", murmelte Theodore.

„Und das ist?", fragte Ginny scharf.

Theodore zuckte zusammen. „Das Brutùs für den Dunklen Lord arbeitet…" Er sah nervös zu Harry.

Harry nickte ruhig. „Wahr."

Eine Woge von Schock flog über Theodores und Blaises Gesichter, aber Draco und Pansy schafften es diesmal, es zu kontrollieren.

„Das weißt du?", flüsterte Pansy.

„Ja. Wusste es. Und es macht keinen Unterschied."

„Warte mal." Blaise sah aus, als wäre ihm ein Licht aufgegangen. „Es ist Brutùs, der es geschafft hat, die Eltern von uns allen dazu zu bringen, dass wir nett zu dir sind?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das sagt er zumindest!"

„Er hat soviel MACHT?", brachte Theodore heraus.

„Nichts ist, wie es scheint", antwortete Harry und stand auf. „Kümmert euch darum, dass Gin um 9 hier weg ist, sie wird mich finden." Der junge Mann grinste. „Habt Spaß, Kinderchen." Er verließ die Gruppe und brach dadurch den Schweigezauber.

„Dieser Junge verursacht mir Kopfschmerzen", informierte Draco seiner Slytherinkameraden und legte mit einem Stöhnen seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch.

„Benimm dich wie ein Malfoy, Dray", sagte Pansy strahlend, als Theodore mit Ginny aufstand, um sie herumzuführen.

„Verpiss dich, Pan."

„Achte auf deine Wortwahl."

„Verpiss dich, Pan."

Pansy zwinkerte Ginny zu und die kicherte, bevor sie Theodore aus dem Raum folgte. Blaise rollte mit seinen Augen, als Draco aufsah, um seine Kindheitsfreundin anzufunkeln.

-

„Oh, du hast gerade Severus verpasst", sagte Tom, als er die Tür für Harry öffnete.

„Ah, verdammt", sagte Harry und klang nicht im Geringsten bestürzt.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab ihn wütend gemacht, er hat mir gesagt, dass du für dich selbst spionierst und ich hab dann den Raum mit nur knapp kontrollierbarer Wut verlassen?"

„Harry…"

„Huh?"

„Ist egal…"

„Was?"

„Du musst an deinem Temperament arbeiten."

„Gin meinte, dass es helfen würde, wenn wir Sex haben würden."

Tom lachte. „Hat sie das?"

„Oh, ja."

„Ich bin auch dafür."

„Oh, nein."

„Haaaarryyyyy…"

„Hast du gerade gewimmert?"

„Jaaaa…"

„Oh, Merlin…"

„Komm schon. Es gibt nichts besser als Sex."

„Keine Chance. Ich muss mich in weniger als einer Stunde mit Gin treffen, damit sie auch sicher in den Gryffindorturm kommt."

„Du kannst wieder runterkommen!"

„Nein. Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein."

„Oh, komm schon."

„Ich hab die Schule noch nicht abgeschlossen, ich werde es nicht tun!"

„Dein Wille wird zerbrechen, ich kann es sehen."

„Siehst du wieder Dinge, Tom?"

„Du bist gerade sauer, weil du es nicht so sehen kannst wie ich."

„Ehrlich gesagt nein."

„Also!"

„Was jetzt?"

„Was haben du und Gin gemacht, außer euch Wege auszudenken, wie du deinen Stress abbauen kannst?"

Harry verengte seine Augen, aber ging trotzdem auf den Themenwechsel ein. „Na ja, Ron denkt, dass ich gegen Gins Willen Sex mit ihr habe und Gin und Ted sind jetzt offiziell zusammen."

Tom erbleichte. „Okay, nachdem ich Mr. Weasley in der Realität getroffen habe, kann ich das erstere verstehen, aber würdest du bitte mehr vom letzteren reden?"

„He?"

„Gin und Theodore?"

„Oh, ich hab Gin in den Slyhteringemeinschaftsraum geschleppt und sie vor ein paar Minuten erst verkuppelt. Wir haben Ted, Bini, Dray und Pan davon erzählt, dass wir beide zusammen sind, aber Gin ist dadurch beschäftigt."

Tom stöhnte.

„Kann ich auf deinem Schoß sitzen?"

„Können wir Sex haben?"

„Ich nehme das als ein nein."

„Verdammt."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du kein Teenager bist?"

„He? Nein."

„Wirklich. Du benimmst dich aber wie einer."

„Du würdest dich auch wie einer benehmen, wenn du solange keinen Sex mehr hattest."

„DAS wollte ich wirklich nicht wissen, Tom."

„Musst du halt schlucken."

„Ich schlucke nichts."

„Bisher."

„Halt den Mund, Tom."

„Rot ist definitiv nicht deine Farbe."

„Wirklich, Tom, halt den Mund."

„Die Zeit fliegt nur so dahin, wenn man Spaß hat!", sagte Tom plötzlich.

„He?"

„Es ist fünf vor neun. Du holst besser Gin ab."

Harry stoppte. „Was?"

„Geh."

„Was ist los?"

„Geh, Harry."

„Tom?"

„GEH!"

Harry verließ Tom mit einem traurigen Blick.

-

„Warum hast du diesen Blick drauf?"

„Wegen nichts."

„Sag mir nicht, ihr habt euch SCHON WIEDER gestritten!"

„Es ist nichts, Gin."

„Weißt du, ich kann immer noch meinen Weg alleine zurück finden."

„Lass es."

„Du solltest eine Nacht mit ihm verbringen."

„Gin…"

„Der Halloweenball ist nächsten Freitag."

„Und?"

„Ihr beide tanzt und verbringt die Nacht zusammen, selbst wenn ich euch zusammenbinden und eure Zauberstäbe wegnehmen muss. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Jetzt machst du mir Angst."

„Gut. Ich bin entschlossen, dass hier zu Ende zu bringen."

„Sagt die Kupplerin."

„Sieh dir mal an, wer spricht! Golden."

Die Fette Dame ließ sie ein und sie standen einem wütenden Ron und einem belustigten Gryffindorhaus gegenüber.

„WO WART IHR ZWEI IN DER LETZTEN STUNDE!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Silencio. Sorry, dass ihr ihm die ganze Zeit zuhören musstet. Ich verspreche, dass ich ihn nächstes Mal vorher mit einem Schweigezauber belege. Nacht!", sagte Harry fröhlich, bevor er Ginny auf die Wange küsste und in den Schlafsaal hüpfte.

„Ich bin auch weg. Es war so ein ermüdender Tag", seufzte Ginny und sah erschöpft aus. „Er ist der Beste." Sie verschwand dann auch in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum brach in Gelächter, Pfeifen und Applaus aus, als Ron verblüfft zwischen den beiden Treppen hin und herguckte.

Keiner schien den männlichen Weasley seine Stimme wiedergeben zu wollen, nachdem er angefangen hatte zu schreien.

TBC

Da ich irgendwie so verdammt verwirrt bin, wo ich gerade wie viel hochgeladen habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, dass hier auf den Stand von anix zu geben! Ihr werdet jetzt immer zeitgleich (sofern ich mindestens einen Kommentar kriege) mit den animexxlern euer Kapitel kriegen

Damit ich immer überall auf dem gleichen Stand bin!

Kaos


	19. Kapitel 19

Kapitel 19

"Oh... Bei Merlin..."

"Was ist los, Mine", fragte Harry und sah nicht von seinem Toast auf.

Der Tagesprophet wurde ihm unter die Nase geschoben. Er legte seinen Toast ab, um ihn zu nehmen und las die große Überschrift auf der Vorderseite:

TODESSERRAUBZUG IM MINISTERIUM, GETÖTET 16, VERWUNDET 69

Harry hustete und ließ die Zeitung fallen. Ginny fing sie, bevor sie auf dem Toast landete und las die ganze Geschichte, je weiter sie kam, desto blasser wurde sie.

"Hast du was von Dad gehört", fragte sie Ron, als sie zu Ende gelesen hatte.

Ron hielt den Brief hoch, den er unbemerkt von allen anderen gekriegt hatte, reichte ihn Ginny ohne ein Wort, denn es hatte ihn immer noch keiner von dem Schweigezauber befreit und Harry hatte nicht vor, das selbst zu tun.

"Er ist in Ordnung. Und Percy auch. Sie hatten keinen Dienst", erklärte Ginny den anderen. Am ganzen Tisch waren Seufzer der Erleichterung zu hören.

"Leider gilt das nicht für alle", murmelte Harry und nickte zu den Schülern, die von ihren Hauslehrern aus der Halle geführt wurden. Ein paar jüngere Gryffindors gingen mit McGonagall und die Erleichterung verschwand. "Das wird ein verdammt trauriger Hogsmeadetrip. Wenn sie uns jetzt überhaupt noch gehen lassen."

"Sollten sie besser", rief Lavender Brown, die gelauscht hatte.

Harry wandte seine müden, grünen Augen dem Mädchen zu. "Lavender, Schüler haben ihre Familien verloren. Man weiß nie, wo Voldemort das nächste Mal zuschlägt. Riskierst du lieber dein Leben für ein paar Süßigkeiten oder bleibst du in Hogwarts, wo du die Hauselfen um was anbetteln kannst"

"Er wird schon nicht tagsüber zuschlagen", rief ein Viertklässler wütend.

"Und wir müssen doch noch unsere Kostüme für den Halloweenball kaufen", rief Parvati Patil aus.

Ginny stand auf und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. "Harry, komm. Lass uns woanders hingehen. Schreien bringt jetzt überhaupt nichts."

Harry stand ebenfalls auf, aber wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären diejenigen in seinem Haus, denen alles egal zu sein schien, auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. "Das ist kein Spiel, ihr Idioten. Du kannst nicht umfallen, wieder aufstehen und es noch mal versuchen. Du hast nur eine Chance. Eines Tages, vielleicht eher als ihr denkt, wird das eine Realität für euch werden. Bis dahin seid glücklich über eure Unwissenheit. Tatsächlich gibt euch das mehr Kraft. Aber wenn ihr irgendwann mal dem Zauberstab eines Todessers gegenübersteht und erkennt, wie ernst das hier eigentlich ist, dann versucht nicht mich zu finden. Ich werde euch nicht helfen." Und damit fuhr er herum und stürmte aus der Halle.

In der Stille, die folgte, sah Ginny hoch zum Lehrertisch und bemerkte, dass Tom nicht da war. Dann rannte sie davon, um ihren ,Freund' zu finden.

Die Stille wurde gebrochen, als sie durch die Türen trat und sie zuckte bei der Lautstärke zusammen. /Harry, ich denke, du hast sie endlich zum Nachdenken gebracht./

-

"Komm schon."

"Gin, hast du nicht mitgekriegt, was ich vorhin gesagt habe"

"Habe ich." Ginny rollte mit den Augen. "Und Dumbledore schickt uns in Gruppen zusammen mit den Lehrern. Die anderen Gryffindors sind schon weg. Wenn wir uns beeilen, dann können wir mit den Slytherins gehen. Und nebenbei weißt du so gut wie ich, dass Hogsmeade nicht angegriffen wird."

Harry funkelte das Mädchen über sein Buch von den Dunkle Künsten an, das er als Verwandlungstext getarnt hatte. "Ich hab keine Lust für Süßigkeiten und Streiche, Gin. Geh alleine."

Ginny schnappte sich Harrys Arm und zog ihn von seinem Bett. Mit einem Knall landete er auf dem Boden. "Du warst immer noch nicht für den Halloweenball einkaufen und du brauchst ein Kostüm. Ich hab dir im Sommer gesagt, dass du eins kaufen sollst, aber du hast ja den ganzen Tag mit Tom verbracht. Wenn du deinen Arsch nicht bald bewegst, dann gehst du NACKT auf den Ball."

Harry stöhnte, als er aufstand. "Ja, Mutter."

Ginny haute ihm auf den Kopf. Hart.

"Aua. Wofür war das denn"

"Wegen deiner Widerworte", meinte Ginny achselzuckend, bevor sie Harry runter in die Eingangshalle zog.

"Ah, ich sehe, du hast es geschafft, ihn mitzuschleifen", grinste Draco den männlichen Gryffindor an.

"Hast du mich vermisst", schoss Harry zurück.

"Oh, definitiv", nickte Draco.

"Wundervolle Vorstellung vorhin", sagte Blaise strahlend.

"Hat alle zu Tode erschrocken", stimmte Pansy fröhlich zu.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. "Oh, danke. Genau das wollte ich erreichen."

"Ist deine Familie in Ordnung", fragte Theodore Ginny plötzlich. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Mädchen zu.

"Ja. Sie waren gerade nicht im Ministerium", nickte das Mädchen. Die Slytherins atmeten erleichtert auf.

"Gut." Alle fuhren herum, als Tom sprach. Er und Snape kamen zu ihnen herüber. "Professor Snape und ich werden euch nach Hogsmeade begleiten. Ihr habt alle die Regeln gehört, abgesehen von Mr. Potter vielleicht, der ihnen sowieso am wenigsten folgen würde." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, was dieser nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln beantwortete.

"Es wird sich keiner von der Gruppe entfernen. Ihr werdet euch nicht plötzlich dazu entscheiden, dass ihr den Tag mit einer anderen Gruppe verbringen wollt. Wir warten, bis jeder in dem Geschäft fertig ist, bevor wir es verlassen und ihr werdet nicht trödeln", erklärte Snape ihnen mit scharfer Stimme. "Wenn es ein Problem gibt, dann möchte ich augenblicklich darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden."

"Was ist mit Professor Brutùs", fragte Pansy.

"Mit mir", lächelte Tom. "Professor Snape vertraut mir nicht wirklich. Darum sind wir auch zu zweit. Er möchte mich SEHR genau beobachten." Er zwinkerte den Schülern zu, woraufhin die meisten kicherten.

Snape funkelte Tom an. "Also gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt." Er drehte sich um und verließ die Halle.

Die Schüler folgten ihm schnell, Harry, Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise und Theodore bildeten das Schlusslicht.

"Ah, eines Tages werde ich das Vertrauen meiner Mitarbeiter erhalten", seufzte Tom und begab sich zwischen Harry und Ginny.

"Träum weiter, Marcus", schnaubte Ginny.

"Er ist sauer auf mich, oder", fragte Tom das Mädchen und zeigte auf Harry.

"Frag ihn."

"Du bist sauer auf mich, oder"

"Verpiss dich."

"Er IST sauer auf mich."

"Verzieh dich."

Tom starrte Harry einen Moment geschockt an, dann runzelte er die Stirn. "Du gibst mir die Schuld." Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, um zu einigen anderen Slytherins aufzulaufen, damit er mit ihnen sprechen konnte.

Draco, Pansy, Theodore und Blaise sahen alle Ginny für eine Erklärung an.

"Die Attacke letzte Nacht", meinte Ginny achselzuckend.

Das war alles, was die anderen brauchten, um zu verstehen. Draco sah Harry komisch an. "Du glaubst, es war SEINE Schuld"

"Ja."

"Warum sollte er so was tun", hisste der Blonde. Die anderen drei Slytherins nickten.

"Er war komisch letzte Nacht", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

"Sie hatten wieder eine ihrer normalen Streitereien"übersetzte Ginny.

"Oooooh...", seufzten die Slytherins.

"Also habt ihr beide euch gestritten und du denkst, dass er sich dann einfach entschließt, Leute umzubringen", fragte Pansy.

"Natürlich", kam die dumpfe Antwort des Gryffindors.

Die anderen fünf stöhnten.

"Harry, ich weiß, dass könnte ein Schock für dich sein, aber die Welt dreht sich NICHT nur um dich", informierte Blaise den Jungen-der-lebt.

"Das war's" Harry drehte sich um und ging über den Rasen zurück Richtung Schule.

"Potter", rief Snape, der bei Harrys Schrei zurückgeschaut hatte.

Tom stöhnte und winkte Snape zum Weitergehen. "Wir kommen nach", erklärte er dem Hauslehrer der Slytherins, bevor er sich umdrehte und hinter dem Teenager hersprintete.

Snape funkelte den beiden nach, drehte sich dann wieder Richtung Hogsmeade und führte die Gruppe weiter. /Wenn Potters Freundin ihn nicht mal beruhigen kann, weiß ich nicht, wie Marcus das schaffen will. Ich habe auf jeden Fall keine Lust, mich mit Potters Stimmungsschwankungen herumzuschlagen, aber genauso wenig hab ich Lust, dass ich zurückkomme und die Schule ruiniert ist, wenn er wieder einen seiner Wutanfälle hat./

-

Tom schnappte sich Harry an der Schulter und riss ihn scharf herum. "Beruhig dich, verflucht noch mal"

Harry zerrte ärgerlich an dem Griff, in dem Tom ihn hielt. "Lass. Mich. Los. Riddle."

Tom verengte gefährlich seine Augen und schnappte sich Harrys Kinn, damit er sein Gesicht so halten konnte, dass er dem Jungen in die Augen gucken konnte. "Was verdammt noch mal ist dein Problem? Und wehe du willst mich wieder darüber belehren, dass man Unschuldige nicht angreift, weil ich dir dann sagen werde, dass kein Unschuldiger oder einer deiner Freunde, die sich im Gebäude befunden haben, von meinen Leuten angegriffen worden sind."

"Ich habe genug von deinen Stimmungsschwankungen, verdammt. In der einen Sekunde bist du total fröhlich und versuchst mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich mit dir ins Bett steige und in der nächsten Minute jagst du mich weg! Lass mich los"

"Nein. Nicht bevor ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass du vor mir abhauen wirst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Guck, es tut mir Leid wegen meiner Stimmungen, okay", sagte Tom sanft, seine Stimme spannte sich etwas an. "Ich stehe hier nur unter ein bisschen Stress. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass, wenn ich einen Weg kennen würde, wie du nicht mehr hierhin zurückkehren müsstest, dann würde ich ihn anwenden und ich hab das wirklich gemeint. Wenn ich dich von hier wegholen könnte, dann würde ich es tun. Stattdessen bin ich mit dir hierhin gekommen. Ich sorge mich um dich, Harry, du weißt das, aber ich bin immer entweder unter Severus oder Dumbledores Aufsicht und das ist ziemlicher Stress für mich."

"Dann geh doch. Wenn es so stressig ist, dann kündige den Job."

"Ich will hier nicht kündigen. Ich MAG es hier bei dir zu sein. Zur Hölle, ich mag es, Lehrer zu sein." Tom lächelte leicht darüber. "Wenn mein Nörgeln wegen dem Sex dich so sehr stört, dann höre ich damit auf. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wüsste trotzdem gerne, WARUM es dich so sehr stört."

Harry erbleichte.

"Nicht jetzt", versicherte ihm Tom und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, den Jungen bei der nächsten Gelegenheit danach zu fragen. "Jetzt müssen wir wieder zu deinen Freunden und Severus aufschließen, bevor sie jemanden zurückschicken, der sicher gehen soll, dass ich dich nicht zu dem Dunklen Lord geschleppt habe."

"Voldie", zirpte Harry, seine Augen leuchteten bei der Chance, den Mann zu nerven.

Tom zuckte. "Richtig", schauderte Tom und ließ Harry los.

Harry grinste. "Ich bringe dich noch dazu, dass du dich am Ende des Jahres selbst so nennst."

"Wirst du nicht"

"Werde ich doch"

"Nicht"

"Zehn Galleonen sagen, dass ich es werde."

"Deal"

Sie schüttelten die Hände.

"Lass uns jetzt gehen", sagte Tom und drapierte seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

Harry rollte seine Augen und legte seinen Arm um Toms Hüfte, immerhin war der Mann größer als er. "Ja, ja. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Ted versucht Gin zu küssen, ohne dass Ron oder ich da sind, um ihn zu stoppen und den ganzen Kram."

Tom lachte. "Das können wir nicht zu lassen"

Sie schlenderten gemütlich Richtung Hogsmeade.

"Das erinnert mich an was. Warum ist Mr. Weasley heute so still"

"Niemand wollte den Schweigezauber von ihm nehmen, den ich letzte Nacht auf ihn gelegt habe."

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre da gewesen."

"Was machst du auf dem Ball"

"Eh, oh, Anstandswauwau spielen. Warum"

"Hab mich nur gefragt."

"Gehst du mit Gin"

"Ja. Sie sagt, dass ich gehen muss. Und es scheinen ihr alle zu zustimmen."

"Tu ich auch. Es ist gut, einfach mal so rumzuhängen."

"Und auf wie vielen Tänzen bist du während deiner Schulzeit gewesen"

"Keinen. Und guck, wo es mich hingebracht hat."

Harry kicherte. "Stimmt."

"Ah, da sind sie. Lächle für Severus, damit er weiß, dass ich dich nicht verhext habe oder so was."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

"Nein... Das ist nicht das Lächeln, was ich erwarte habe."

Harry grinste Tom an und boxte ihm hart in die Seite, bevor er sich von seinem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entfernte und aus Toms Reichweite huschte. "Ahh, Marcus! Kannst mich nicht fangen" Er streckte Tom die Zunge raus, der nur die Stirn runzelte, und hüpfte in die Richtung seiner Freunde davon.

"Wieder Freunde, nicht", fragte Blaise mit einem Lächeln.

"Das kann man so sagen", stimmte Harry zu, seine Augen leuchteten schalkhaft.

"Also, Harry", Pansy warf mit einem Grinsen einen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

Ginnys Arm suchte sich seinen Weg um die Hüfte des Teenagers mit den grünen Augen. "Wir haben jetzt die Idee für dein Halloweenkostüm."

Harry erkannte, dass er zwischen den beiden Mädchen gefangen war und dass sie direkt vor einem Klamottengeschäft standen. "Ah... Danke, Mädels. Warum lasst ihr mich nicht gehen und zeigt es mir."

"Oh, nein. Wir müssen absolut sicher sein, dass es auch klappt", schnurrte Pansy.

Harry sah zu Draco, Theodore und Blaise hinüber. "Hilfe"

"Nah. Du kannst vorgehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir sehen uns drinnen", sagte Blaise mit einem Lächeln. Draco und Theodore nickten. 

"Komm schon, Liebling", sagte Ginny mit gefährlicher Stimme. "Wir müssen dich vernünftig anziehen, weißt du."

/Tom! Hilfe! Sie wollen mich umbringen/

/Danach sieht es aber gar nicht aus, Harry, Schatz./

/Du kannst mich nicht einfach so im Stich lassen/

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Habt Spaß, meine Damen", meinte er zu Ginny und Pansy.

Die zwei jubelten und zogen einen blassen Harry in den Laden.

Blaise, Draco und Theodore umrundeten ihren Lehrer mit räuberischen Blicken. "Also, Professor Brutùs, was werden Sie auf dem Ball"

Tom schnaubte. "Ich hab schon ein Kostüm und, nein, ihr dürft mir das nicht richten." Er zeigte auf den Laden. "Geht schon. Alle müssen in dem gleichen Geschäft sein. Ihr wisst das."

Die Jungen gingen mit niedergeschlagenen Blicken.

Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln lehnte sich Tom an die Seite des Gebäudes. "Merlin sei Dank, dass ich NICHT Harry bin."

TBC

Sooo, langsam nähern wir uns dem Halloweenball ggg Und dem ersten Auftauchen von Salazar jubel

Minnilein: Dankööö ;)

DesperateVampire: Dankööö ;)

Dax: Dankööö ;)

Blubb: Na ja, ich hab hier halt nur so unregelmäßig hochgeladen, weil die Leute bei Anix um einiges Kommibegeisterter sind! Aber irgendwie blicke ich durch den ganzen Kram überhaupt nicht mehr so wirklich durch am kopf kratz

Lili-snitch: Ich versuche immer möglichst das deutsche Sprichwort dafür zu finden, nur manchmal geht das einfach nicht, weil ich in Deutsch entweder keins kenne oder aber es kein vernünftiges gibt!

Vitani: Dankööö ;)


	20. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

Harry und Ginny waren in den Schlafsälen der Slytherins und zogen sich für den Halloweenball um. Die Gryffindors hatten Harry und Ginny gesagt, dass sie Pansy nicht in den Turm einladen könnten, damit Harry vernünftig hergerichtet werden konnte, also hatten sich die beiden Gryffindors entschieden, direkt nach dem Abendessen am Freitag in die Kerker zu gehen.

„Okay, Harry. Geh ins Badezimmer mit Draco und Blaise und zieh dich um, dann schick einen der beiden runter, dass er uns holt, damit wir unseren Job beenden können", sagte Pansy streng.

Harry seufzte und nickte, er wusste wie nutzlos es war, gegen die Königin der Slytherins zu argumentieren. „Kommt, Jungs."

Draco und Blaise rollten mit den Augen und folgten dem Gryffindor in den Waschraum der Jungen. Dort trat jeder in eine Kabine, um die Kostüme anzuziehen.

Draco war als erstes fertig, ein König in seinem Auftreten. Seine schulterlangen blonden Haare waren ungegeelt und hingen um sein Gesicht herum. Eine silberne Krone mit einem Drachen trug er auf dem Kopf. Seine Roben hatten die Farbe von tiefem Purpur und Silber, ein silbener Umhang mit demselben perfekt ausgearbeiteten Drachen hing von seinen Schultern. Seine Schuhe waren aus grüner Drachenhaut, eine schwarze Hose war in sie hinein gesteckt.

Blaise lugte aus seiner Kabine heraus. „Oh, perfekt. Könntest du mir mal schnell helfen und das hier zumachen, bevor du anfängst der Ich-steheüber-allen König zu werden?"

Draco kicherte und nickte.

„Großartig." Blaise trat aus der Kabine. Er und Theodore würden als die Ritter von König Draco und Königin Pansy gehen. Ginny spielte eine Prinzessin. Nur Ginny und Pansy wussten, was Harry wurde, immerhin hatten sie es noch nicht mal IHM gesagt und er hatte noch nicht alles zusammen gesehen.

Als Draco und Blaise mit der Kette von Blaise Panzerhemd kämpften und Harry immer noch in seine Kleidung stieg, zogen sich Pansy und Ginny ebenfalls um.

„Absolut wunderschön!" beschloss Pansy und trat von Ginny zurück.

Ginnys Haare waren an ihrem Kopf in einem gedrehten Dutt befestigt, eine einzige lange Strähne aus der Mitte fiel ihren Rücken herunter. Ein sanftes goldenes Diadem lag vor dem Dutt. Ihr Abendkleid leuchtete in sanftem rot und lila, sie trug einen tiefen, braunen Umhang, um es hervorzuheben. Der Umhang hatte einen großartigen Griffin auf dem Rücken abgebildet, welcher in Gold und Bronze glänzte. Das Kleid umschmeichelte ihren schlanken Körper und ließ nichts für die Vorstellung übrig. Eine Halskette, die den gleichen Drachen wie Dracos als Anhänger hatte, hing um ihren Hals und endete direkt über dem tiefen Ausschnitt ihres Kleides. Pansy hatte ihre braunen Augen mit braunem und goldenem Lidschatten unterlegt. Ihre Lippen waren kirschrot. Ihre Wangen waren vor Verlegenheit leicht gerötet.

„Hey, du siehst besser aus", gab Ginny zurück, bevor beide Mädchen kicherten.

Pansy ließ ihr dunkelblondes Haar lose über die Schultern fallen. Ihre Krone war mit Dracos identisch, genauso wie ihr Umhang. Ihr Abendkleid war in Lila- und Silbertönen gehalten, passte ebenfalls zu Draco, und war genauso eng wie Ginnys. Die silberne Kette um ihren Hals hatte das Parkinsonfamilienwappen als Anhänger und hatte ihrer Mutter gehört, bis es Pansy letztes Jahr bekommen hatte, als sie volljährig wurde. Ein alter Ring, den Draco ihr gegeben hatte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, saß auf dem kleinen Finger auf ihrer rechten Hand. Es war eine silberne Schlange, die mit der aus ihrem Haus übereinstimmte. Ihr Lidschatten war von leichtem Purpur, ihre Lippen tief rot, beinahe Lila.

„Glaubst du, die Jungen sind schon fertig?", knurrte Pansy.

Ginny grinste. „Wir könnten es herausfinden."

„Ooh… ich mag deine Art zu Denken!"

Die zwei Mädchen rannten von den Räumen der Mädchen zu denen der Jungen und klopften an die Badezimmertür. „Gentlemen! Ihr solltet besser fertig werden!"

„Harry will nicht rauskommen!", rief Draco zurück.

Ginny und Pansy wechselten Blicke, bevor sie den Raum betraten. „Harry, du musst rauskommen", erklärte Ginny ihrem Freund mit gefährlicher Stimme.

„Ich komme hier nicht raus!"

„Ich geh Marcus holen!"

„Komme!"

Harry öffnete die enge Tür und trat kleinlaut heraus. Draco und Blaise keuchten auf, keiner von ihnen hatte ihn bisher gesehen.

Harrys Robe war in verschiedenen Grüntönen gehalten und lag eng an seinem Körper an, das obere Viertel war offen und zeigte die gebräunte Brust. Es wurde sofort klar, dass er nichts unter den Roben trug außer den grünen Drachenstiefelen, die gerade mal so unter dem Rand hervorguckten. Seine Wangen zierte ein tiefes Rot bei den Blicken seiner Freunde.

„Du siehst fantastisch aus."

„Beinahe perfekt."

„Aber da kommt noch was!"

„Scheiße."

„Achte auf deine Sprache!", riefen die drei Slytherins scharf.

„Oi?" Theodore steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick. „Wow. Ihr seht alle fabelhaft aus."

„Wie war es die Gewächshäuser zu reinigen?", fragte Draco gemein.

Theodore grinste. „Sehr witzig, ich würde es hassen, die erste Klasse am kommenden Montag dort zu sein."

Alle lachten.

„Großartig. Draco, Blaise, helft Theodore beim Umziehen. Wir treffen euch ihm Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn wir mit Harry fertig sind", sagte Pansy ruhig.

„Viel Glück, Harry", sagte Draco mitleidig, bevor er schnell Blaise und Theodore folgte, die Tür fest hinter sich zu knallend.

Harry sah die beiden Mädchen nervös an. „Was wollt ihr noch mit mir machen?"

„Dich absolut unwiderstehlich machen", informierte Ginny den Jungen-der-lebt.

„Müsst ihr?"

„Sitzen", befahl Pansy und deutete auf einen Stuhl, der gerade erschienen war.

Harry saß angespannt da, jeden Moment bereit aufzuspringen.

Pansy verdrehte ihre Augen und setzte sich in einen weiteren Stuhl, der genau vor ihm erschien und warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Wenn du dich bewegst, muss ich von vorne anfangen. Entspann dich und schließ die Augen."

Harry fügte sich mit einem Wimmern.

Pansy und Ginny wechselten ein Grinsen.

-

„Glorreicher König, mutige Ritter, darf ich euch präsentieren: den Jungen-der-lebt-um-Leute-dazu-zubringen-SEHR-versaute-Gedanken-zu-haben!"

„PANSY!"

„Komm einfach runter, Harry", sagte Pansy über das Gelächter des Slytherinhauses.

Das Gelächter stoppte, als Harry in den Raum trat und von ungefähr 30 Leuten angestarrt wurde.

Sein Haar war bis zu den Hüften verlängert worden und hing seinen Körper hinab, rote Strähnchen ließen es wie Blut schimmern. Seine Brille war abgenommen worden, zu Gunsten seiner Kontaktlinsen, die seine Augen in der Farbe erscheinen ließen, die sie wirklich hatten. Das Ende seiner berühmten Narbe war über seinen Nasenrücken verlängert worden und leuchtete in dem schwachen Licht des ‚Avada Kedavra'. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, auf dem ein goldener Löwe und eine silberne Schlange abgebildet waren, die friedlich zusammen schliefen, hinter ihnen erhob sich ein wunderschöner rot und goldener Phönix und über ihnen bewegliche Flammen.

„Fuck…", brachte Blaise endlich heraus. Niemand machte sich die Mühe, ihn wegen seiner Sprache zu tadeln.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?", fragte Harry und versuchte bei den Blicken nicht rot zu werden. Er hasste es, angestarrt zu werden.

„Sicher", nickte Draco scharf und wurde wieder Herr der Lage. Er hielt seinen Arm Pansy hin. „Harry, Gin, ihr beide folgt uns. Theodore, Blaise, ihr vollendet die Reihe. Wenn wir erst mal in der Halle sind, könnt ihr tun, was ihr wollt, aber wir treten zusammen ein und sitzen auch zusammen. Verstanden?"

„Sicher, Dray", stimmte Ginny zu und zog Harry hinter Draco und Pansy.

„Ja, Sir!", sagten Blaise und Theodore und reihten sich hinter den Gryffindors ein.

„Lasst sie uns mit unserer natürlichen Schönheit schocken!", rief Pansy.

Die sechs gingen unter Jubelrufen.

-

Tom beobachtete die sitzenden Schüler an den Tischen und die Tanzenden, die sich zu der Musik der Band bewegten, die Dumbledore besorgt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht an ihre Namen erinnern und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie zu laut waren…

Und der Junge, nachdem er suchte, war noch nicht da.

„Ah, Marcus!", rief Dumbledore und trat zu seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung. Der Mann hatte ein Hühnchenkostüm an. Tom musste beinahe kotzen.

Stattdessen nickte er höflich. „Direktor."

„Ah, Römisch?", fragte Dumbledore und spielte auf Toms Kostüm an.

„Julius Cäsar", stimmte Tom zu und grinste leicht.

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause. „Kreativ."

„So dachte ich mir das auch."

„Genießen Sie Ihre Zeit hier, Marcus?"

„Auf dem Ball oder generell in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore grinste, seine blauen Augen leuchteten wie verrückt. „Beides."

„Der Ball ist okay, ein bisschen langweilig und laut. Mein Unterricht ist klasse, dennoch gefällt mir das große Misstrauen in mich nicht", erwiderte Tom neutral und guckte, ob Dumbledore den Hinweis annehmen würde.

„Sie müssen die Vorsicht entschuldigen. Wir hatten es immer schwer, einen vertrauenswürdigen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu finden, wie Sie mit Sicherheit wissen."

„Stimmt. Wie auch immer, ich bin seit zwei Monaten hier. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auf nur einen Lehrer beschränken können, der jeden meiner Schritte verfolgt und nicht die vier, die es jetzt sind." Tom sah sich um. „Fünf, wenn Sie sich selbst mitzählen."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie sprechen, Marcus, mein lieber Junge."

„Also werden Sie es nicht tun."

„Ah, ein Auftritt, genau wie erwartet", sagte Dumbledore plötzlich, als ein Aufruhr durch die Halle glitt und die Schüler sich teilten, um Draco und Pansy durchzulassen.

„Erwartet, Direktor?" Tom schnaubte und beobachtete immer noch das Geschehen. Die anderen Gryffindors, mit denen Harry sonst immer herumhing, waren schon eine Weile auf dem Ball. Wenn der Teenager irgendwo war, dann bei den beiden Slytherins.

„Ja. Mr. Malfoy neigt zur Angeberei, befürchte ich."

Als sich der König und die Königin, was die Verkleidungen der beiden zeigten, umdrehten, kamen Ginny und ihre Eskorte in sein Blickfeld. Tom brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um den schwarzhaarigen Begleiter von Ginny zu erkennen. Als er das hatte, zog er scharf die Luft ein. /Herrgott…/

Harry sah bei Toms Worten auf und bemerkte den römischen Imperator sofort. Seine Wangen verfärbten sich bei Toms absolut verblüfftem Blick.

Dann sah er den Direktor und musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen.

Draco und Pansy setzten sich königlich an einen leeren Tisch. Harry und Ginny folgten ihnen direkt, während Theodore und Blaise es auf sich nahmen, die königliche Gruppe von den anderen Ballbesuchern zu beschützen.

„Guckt euch Dumbledore an", kicherte Harry und deutete auf Tom, der sich versuchte von dem fröhlichen gelben Hühnchen zu befreien.

Ginny, Pansy und Draco lächelten und verbissen sich das Gelächter. Theodore und Blaise schnaubten und versuchten ihre Gesichter nicht zu verziehen.

„Ich frag mich, was mit Professor Brutùs los ist", sagte Pansy mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

„Außer das Dumbledore gerade mit ihm spricht?", erwiderte Draco mit einem Schnauben.

„Ihr habt ihn nicht gesehen, als er mich gesehen hat", versicherte Harry den anderen.

„Oh. Hatte er seinen Mund offen?", seufzte Pansy.

„Ziemlich weit", stimmte Harry höflich zu.

„Wie absolut Unslyhterin von ihm", beschwerte sich die Königin und hob ihre Nase in die Luft.

Harry lachte.

„Harry! Ginny!" Ron, Hermine, Neville, Dean und Seamus kamen zu ihnen rüber, Seamus sah bereits betrunken aus.

Draco verengte seine Augen, während Pansy ihre Nase mit einem Taschentuch bedeckte, als wenn etwas stank. Blaise und Theodore sahen zurück, um zu gucken, ob sie die Gryffindors näher kommen lassen sollten.

„Lasst sie durch", flüsterte Harry in Theodores Ohr, da dieser näher war. Der Teenager nickte und trat mit Blaise beiseite, um den Gryffindors Durchlass zu gewähren.

„Draco, tanz mit mir", befahl Pansy.

Draco schien der Befehl nichts auszumachen, denn er stand schnell auf und führte Pansy auf die Tanzfläche.

„Hey!" Die Gryffindors setzten sich faul an den Tisch. Seamus, angezogen wie ein Ire, saß hinter Blaise, leere Stühle links und rechts von ihm. Ron, als Auror verkleidet, saß neben Hermine, die ein Engelkostüm trug und direkt neben Harry saß. Neville, der wie ein menschliches Pferd aussah, setzte sich neben Ginny, die Theodore hinter sich hatte. Dean, der genauso unoriginell wie Seamus als Muggel verkleidet war, saß neben Neville.

„Faszinierendes Kostüm, Kumpel! Was bist du?", fragte Ron Harry.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah zu Ginny herüber. „Was bin ich?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wussten nicht, wie wir dich nennen sollen. Ein Prinz ohne Krone, würd ich sagen."

„Oh. Okay", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

„Ich denke, es ist reizend, Harry", erklärte Hermine ihrem Freund, bevor sie sich zu Ginny drehte. „Und Ginny, du siehst absolut wunderschön aus."

„Danke, Mine. Pan hat absolutes Talent in Sachen Klamotten", stimmte das Mädchen zu.

„Ich mag diese Umhänge. Besonders deinen, Harry", meldete sich Dean zu Wort. „Woher habt ihr die?"

„Pans und Drays gehören Drays Familie", erklärte Ginny. „Meiner ist von einer von Pans Verwandten, die vor ein paar Jahren gestorben ist und es ihr hinterlassen hat. Harrys wurde von…" Sie stoppte. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich keinen Schimmer, wo Harrys her kommt…"

„Pan weiß es bestimmt", sagte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Ginny zu.

Harry grinste plötzlich, als seine Augen auf Blaise und Seamus fielen, die ziemlich eng beieinander saßen. „Sir Blaise?"

„Prinz Harry, Sir." Blaise fuhr schnell herum und stand auf. Dean und Rons Gekicher wurde von Harrys giftigem Blick niedergeschlagen.

„Blaise, warum gehst du nicht eine Runde mit Seam tanzen?"

„Sir?"

„Das ist ein Befehl, Sir Blaise", fügte Harry hinzu. Die Gryffindors und Theodore lächelten.

„Verstanden." Blaise drehte sich zu Seamus um. „Seamus, ich verlange einen Tanz."

„Uh…" Seamus blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor ein riesiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien. „Klare Sache!" Er stand auf und ließ sich von Blaise auf die Tanzfläche führen.

„Das ist mein Job." Harry drehte sich zu Ginny mit einem kurzen Zwinkern an Theodore. „Prinzessin Ginerva, was haltet Ihr von einem schnellen Tanz, bevor ich Euch Eurer schneidigen Wache übergebe?"

Ginny kicherte und streckte ihre Hand aus. Die zwei standen auf und ließen die vier anderen Gryffindors mit offenen Mündern zurück, während Theodore geheimnisvoll lächelte.

-

Als Harry und Ginny zum Tisch zurückkamen, waren Draco Pansy und Theodore mitten in einer Unterhaltung mit Tom.

„Cäsar", nickte Harry ernst, während Ginny ein Lächeln versteckte.

Tom sah schnell auf, aber auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln, als er erkannte, wer es war. „Prinz Harry, Prinzessin Ginerva, ihr beide seht heute Abend absolut atemberaubend aus, muss ich sagen." Er stand auf. „Lass mich euch mal anschauen. Dreht euch herum."

Die zwei Gryffindors ließen sich von Tom untersuchen, bevor sie sich setzten, Harry neben Tom und Ginny neben Theodore.

„Also, was hast du mit Dumbledore früher gemacht?", fragte Harry.

„Hab dem Mann raffinierte Hinweise gegeben, dass ich es leid bin, ihn und den Rest des Kollegiums in meinem Nacken zu haben."

„Armer Marcus", hänselte Ginny.

„Du, Miss Weasley, scheinst zu vergessen, dass ich dein Lehrer bin."

„Sicher, Marcus", nickte Ginny mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Ich sollte dir Punkt abziehen."

„Du ziehst Harry nie Punkt ab."

„Nein, er gibt mir nur Strafarbeiten, als wenn es kein Morgen mehr gibt", stimmte Harry zu.

„Geheime Knutschsessions", stellte Draco mit einem lauten Flüstern fest und verdiente sich so böse Blicke von Tom und Harry.

„Lasst uns ein Spiel spielen", sagte Ginny plötzlich.

„Vielleicht sollten Draco und ich das nicht", erwiderte Pansy. „Königliches Blut und alles."

„Gut! Dann sind es nur Harry, Ted, Marcus und ich!"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich bei dem Spiel mitmachen will."

„Marcus Brutùs, wenn du es WAGST aufzustehen und wegzugehen, dann wirst du es bereuen", warnte Ginny.

Harry grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich würde einfach nur mitspielen, wenn ich du wäre."

„Na gut."

„Was spielen wir?", fragte Theodore.

„Partnertausch! Komm schon!" Ginny stand schnell auf und zog Theodore auf die Tanzfläche.

Tom erbleichte. „Bedeutet das jetzt das, was ich denke?"

„Das ist Gins Weg sicher zu stellen, dass ich mit dir tanze. Komm schon, Marcus, bevor sie zurückkommt und ihre Drohung wahr macht."

„Die wäre?"

„Uns zusammenzubinden und nackt an die Decke zuhängen.

Tom zuckte zusammen und stand auf. „Ich bevorzuge den Tanz."

„Weißt du, er wollte den Tanz sowieso", grinste Draco.

Tom runzelte die Stirn bei den Worten des Slytherinkönigs. „Möchten Sie sonst noch wissen, was ich gerne machen will, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stoppte und betrachtete Tom sorgenvoll. „Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Hab ich auch nicht gedacht." Tom nahm Harrys Hand und die beiden traten auf die Tanzfläche. „Ich werde sie umbringen."

„Ich hab die ganze letzte Woche versucht, ihr das alles auszureden."

„Alles?"

Harry hustete. /Ich soll die Nacht mit dir verbringen./

Tom grinste. :Gut, hisste er in Harrys Ohr.

Harry erschauderte.

-

Irgendwie hatten es Tom und Harry geschafft, von Snape und Dumbledore während des restlichen Tanzes fernzubleiben, nicht ohne ein bisschen Hilfe von dem Rest der ‚königlichen' Gruppe. Snape wurde immer von Draco und Pansy oder Theodore aufgehalten. Dumbledore rannte entweder in Ginny oder Blaise mit einem betrunkenen Seamus.

Die ‚königliche' Gruppe, ohne Blaise, mit Tom, verließ den Tanz früh, aber, mit der Hilfe von einigen Slyhterins und ein paar Ravenclaws, deren Familie ebenfalls dunkle Ansichten vertraten, schafften sie es, ohne aufzufallen abzuhauen.

„Und wo sollen wir euch beide jetzt hinschicken, damit Dumbledore und Snape euch nicht finden können", sagte Pansy, als sie alle in den Kerkern und in der Nähe der Slytherinräume waren.

„Die Kammer des Schreckens, natürlich", stellte Ginny klar.

Die Slytherinschüler starrten den Rotschopf geschockt an, während Harry und Tom sie anblitzten.

„Was? Harry ist der einzige Parselmund der Schule und es ist ja nicht so, als würde der Basilisk da unten noch leben", erwiderte das Mädchen, besonders zu den bösen Blicken, die sie erreichten.

„Sie hat nen Punkt", seufzte Harry und gab auf. /Aber es ist so ungemütlich da unten/

/Es gibt ein Schlafzimmer in der Kammer, weißt du./

/Gibt es/

/Ja. Ich hab es in einem Sommer mal gefunden./

„Gentlemen?" Ginny winkte mit ihren Händen vor Harrys und Toms Gesichtern herum.

„Sorry", erwiderte Harry, während Tom sie anfunkelte für die Unterbrechung.

„Kein Problem. Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass ihr beide mich ausblendet", grinste Ginny, während die beiden Parselmünder die Stirn runzelten. „Warum geht ihr beide nicht darunter, bevor Dumbeldore oder Snape bemerken, dass ihr weg seid und euch suchen?"

„Was ist mit dem Rest von euch?", fragte Harry.

„Ted und ich verschwinden auch, um die Gryffindors zu nerven…"

„Falls Seam sie nicht alle betrunken gekriegt hat", meinte Theodore sanft.

Ginny warf ihrem Freund einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor sie fort fuhr: „Pan und Dray kehren nach Slytherin zurück. Seam und Bini, ich denke, sie werden die Nacht über auch verschwinden. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr beide besser zum Frühstück erscheint. Harry, ich weiß, dass du uns finden wirst und dann gehen wir zusammen."

„Perfekt. Danke, Leute."

„Es macht Spaß einem Todesser zu einer Nacht mit dem Jungen-der-lebt zu verhelfen und das direkt unter Dumbledores Nase", versicherte Draco Harry.

Tom schnaubte. „Erwarten Sie, dass ich ein gutes Wort für Sie einlege, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich. Sinnlose Quälereien und Tode ist nicht mein Ding."

„Aber du unterstützt den Dunklen Lord?", fragte Tom nach, neugierig. Es war eine seltene Sache, dass einer seiner Gefolgsleute ehrlich ihre Meinung über seine Lebensweise ausdrückte.

„Ich unterstützte ihn, ja. Ich glaube an die Reinheit des Bluters. Ich glaube nicht daran, Leute zu töten, wie er es bei seinen Raubzügen tut." Draco stoppte und bemerkte, dass er das alles einem von den Topleuten des Dunklen Lords erzählte. „Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das alles nicht sagen sollen."

„Nein, du hast jedes Recht dazu", versicherte Tom dem blonden Teenager. „Vielleicht können wir da noch einmal dieses Wochenende drüber sprechen?"

„Marcus wird dich nicht für deine Ansichten umbringen, Dray", sagte Harry beruhigend, als er die Panik in dem Ausdruck des Blonden entdeckte. „Aber er könnte ein Wort über deine Abneigung gegen Töten und Folter bei Voldemort einlegen."

Draco besah sich den Professor nervös und Tom nickte. „Genau wie Harry sagt, ich bin nur neugierig. Du bist eine gute Person und auch noch Harrys Freund, ich würde dir nichts tun."

„Er holt sich das später", kicherte Ginny.

„Gin, ich hab immer noch Vorbehalte darüber, dich bis nach deinem siebten Schuljahr leben zu lassen", warnte Tom das Mädchen.

Ginny nickte. „Ja, ja. Ich weiß. Geht. Beide." Sie bewegte ihre Hände, um sie davonzujagen, nickte dann Theodore zu, der sie tiefer in die Kerker führte.

„Bis morgen, Harry, Professor", nickte Draco höflich.

„Schlaft gut", kicherte Pansy.

„Sehr witzig, Pan." Harry runzelte seine Stirn.

Tom nahm Harry auf die Arme und trug ihn davon, zwischen Harrys genervten Geräuschen, Pansys Quietschern und Dracos Gelächter.

TBC

Sorry, aber es ist mitten in der Nacht, ich will morgen früh aufstehen… Daher keine Kommiantworten

Das Kapitel ist besonders für Annabelle und Viebi gedacht, damit die beiden einen Lichtblick an diesem finsteren Tag haben … Jetzt hoffe ich nur noch, dass es auch heute hochgeladen wird


	21. Kapitel 21

**Soooooo, das Kapitel hier widme ich Annabelle knuddel**

**Danke für deine Hilfe! **

**Kapitel 21**

„Du magst es hier unten nicht?"

„Du würdest es auch nicht, wenn deine einzige Erinnerung an die Kammer ist, dass eine riesige Schlange aus dir dein nächstes Essen machen will."

„Sorry."

„Kümmer dich nicht drum." Harry legte seinen Kopf an Toms Schulter und hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er getragen wurde. „Wo ist das Schlafzimmer?"

„Durch Salazars Mund."

„Oh", schauderte Harry.

„Was?"

„Da kam der Basilisk her."

„Es war ein Teil ihres Jobs, auf das Schlafzimmer aufzupassen", stimmte Tom zu und hielt an. „Ich lasse dich runter."

„Okay."

Tom setzte Harry ab, dann kniete er sich vor den verwesenden Basilisken. „Du hast sie wirklich fertig gemacht, oder?"

„Ich wollte einfach nur mein Leben verteidigen, weißt du. Und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich unverletzt daraus gekommen."

Tom sah fragend zu Harry auf. „Bist du nicht?"

„Nein. Einer ihrer Zähne hat sich in meinen Arm gebohrt. Fawkes hat es geheilt."

„Das ist gut."

„Was?"

Tom lächelte traurig und blickte wieder runter auf den toten Basilisken. „Ich bin nicht sicher."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und legte eine Hand auf Toms Schulter und brachte den Dunklen Lord dazu, wieder zu ihm aufzusehen. „Komm schon."

„Weißt du, wie man die Statue öffnen muss?" fragte Tom und sah in die Tiefen von Harrys Augen.

„Ich… denke schon…"

„Versuch es."

Harry drehte sich nervös zu der riesigen Statue von Salazar Slytherin um und leckte seine Lippen. Toms Präsenz hinter ihm, als der Mann aufstand, steigerte sein Selbstvertrauen. :S-Sprich zu mir, Slytherin, Größter der Vier von Hogwarts, rief er.

Tom Arme legten sich um Harrys Hüfte und den Kopf auf seine Schulter, als der Mund der Statue sich öffnete. :Sehr gut, Harry, hisste er und brachte den Jungen wieder zum schaudern.

„Tom, wie kommen wir jetzt da hoch?", fragte Harry und deutete auf die Öffnung ein paar Dutzend Meter über ihnen.

„Bist du ein Zauberer oder bist du ein Zauberer?"

„Oh."

„Du denkst zu serhr wie ein Muggel, lieber Harry. Ich sollte dir das langsam mal abgewöhnen, weißt du."

„Es ist immer gut, zu wissen, wie die Muggel ihre Dinge erledigen, für den Fall, dass man ohne Zauberstab dasteht", trug Harry vor.

„Großer Merlin, wo hast du diesen Kram her!"

Harry grinste. „Das, mein lieber Voldie, ist ein Geheminis", flüsterte er und wand sich aus Toms Griff.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist auf den Weg zu einem sehr schmerzhaften Fluch, muss ich dich wissen lassen."

„Und ich kenne wahrscheinlich den Gegenfluch", grinste Harry zurück.

Tom zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry ließ einen Schrei los, als er in die Luft flog. Das Grinsen auf Toms Gesicht brachte ihn zum Stirnrunzeln, aber der Dunkle Lord ließ ihn in Salazars Mund schweben, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

Als Harry wieder sicher auf seinen Füßen stand, richtete Tom seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst, murmelte etwas und erschien plötzlich neben Harry.

„Was ist das für ein Spruch?"

„Familiengeheimnis", erwiderte Tom mit einem Grinsen, dann drehte er sich um und ging in den dunklen Tunnel.

Harry rannte schnell hinter Tom her, packte sich den rechten Arm des Mannes und fühlte sich nicht ein bisschen erleichtert, als er den Zauberstab in Toms linker Hand erblickte. „Erwartest du einen Angriff?", flüsterte er.

„Nicht wirklich", meinte Tom achselzuckend. „Ich weiß nur nicht, wie Salazar es aufnimmt, weil du ja kein Erbe bist, das ist alles."

„Oh. Angst, dass er mich angreifen wird?"

„Kann man bei Salazar Slytherin nie wissen."

Harry schauderte.

„Angst?"

„Ein bisschen."

„Kalt?"

„Ja."

„Da sind Decken in dem Raum."

„Wie weit noch?"

„Da." Tom richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine Tür, die in einem schaurigen grün leuchtete. Harrys Halt an Toms Arm festigte sich noch mehr, als sein eigener Zauberstab in seine Hand glitt.

Tom öffnete die Tür und sie standen vor einem Raum, der in Grün- und Silbertönen gehalten war. Das riesige Bett hatte seidene Bettwäsche und eine große Bettdecke lag am Ende. Eine Garderobe stand an einer Wand, daneben ein Bücherregal. Es gab zwei Stühle bei einem Kamin, in dem grünes Feuer tanzte, welches Harry an das Flohpulverfeuer erinnerte.

Eine geisterhafte Figur stand mitten ihm Raum und starrte die zwei Zauberer an. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte er.

Harry erbleichte und versteckte sich hinter Tom. Der Geist war Salazar Slytherin.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du erinnerst dich doch sicher an mich, Slytherin?"

„Tom Vorlost", stimmte Salazar zu. „Wer ist das bei dir?"

„Harry Potter", informierte Tom den Geist.

Harry streckte seinen Kopf hinter Salazar hervor und nickte höflich mit dem Kopf und versuchte zu verbergen, wie groß seine Angst war.

„Warum hast du ihn hier runter gebracht?", fragte Salazar Tom.

„Wir verstecken uns vor Dumbledore", informierte Harry den Gründer und versteckte sich wieder hinter Tom, als die geisterhafte Gestalt seine silbernen Augen ihm zuwandte.

Tom lächelte leicht. „Wie Harry gesagt hat. Wir verbringen die Nacht zusammen."

Salazar sah zurück zu seinem Erben und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu, den Tom erwiderte. „Liebst du ihn, Marvolo?"

„Ja, sehr", sagte Tom fest, seine Augen verhärteten sich.

Salazar nickte. „Dann ist er auch sicher hier." Der Geist verblasste und die Kühle in der Luft verschwand sofort.

Harry sah wieder in den Raum hinein. „Ist er weg?"

Toms Augen leuchteten belustigt. „Was bist du, drei?"

„Er ist angsteinflößend. Und ich bin ein Gryffindor! Wie sollte ich wissen, dass er mich einfach gehen lässt, nur weil du mich liebst?", rief Harry verärgert aus.

Tom zog den jungen Mann in eine enge Umarmung. „Es tut mir Leid, Harry."

Harry entspannte sich in den Armen. „Ich bin wohl der einzige Gryffindor mit diesem verdammten Selbsterhaltungstrieb."

Tom lachte und hob Harry wieder hoch, ging zum Bett rüber und legte den Teenager auf dieses. „Wann haben wir das letzte Mal die Nacht miteinander verbracht?"

„Das erste und letzte Mal als du betrunken warst", erklärte Harry mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hab es sonst jedes Mal geschafft, dich rauszuschmeißen."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Soll ich öfters mal was trinken?"

„Sicher. Ich mag dich, wenn du betrunken bist."

Der Dunkle Lord glitt aufs Bett zu Harry herüber und zauberte ihnen beiden die Schuhe aus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das was Gutes oder Schlechtes ist."

„Gut für mich, schlecht für dich."

„Wirklich?"

„Oh ja."

„Wieso?"

„Du gibst Informationen preis, wenn du besoffen bist."

„Planst du den Standort meines Hauptquartier herauszufinden?"

„Sicher."

„Ich nehm dich mit, wenn du willst."

„Warum denkst du, dass ich das nicht will?"

„Oh, du wirst es sehr mögen, das kann ich dir versichern." Toms flinke Hände befreiten Harry von seinem Umhang, der seinen Weg auf einen Haken neben der Tür fand.

Harry schauderte, als er tief in die roten Augen blickte. „Hast du vor mich in nächster Zeit zu kidnappen?"

„So verlockend wie das ist, ich möchte nicht Dumbledore an meinen Arsch kleben haben."

„Nicht mehr, als sowieso schon", stellte Harry klar.

„Jaaaa…" Tom ließ einen Finger über Harrys Brust gleiten, bis dort, wo seine Robe sich zu schließen begann.

„Tom…"

Tom lehnte sich zu Harry und küsste ihn harsch, brachte ihn so erfolgreich zum Schweigen, während er Harrys Robe aufknöpfte.

/Was…/

/Streite nicht ab, was du wirklich willst, Harry./

/Merlin…/

/Du willst das./

Harry atmete scharf ein, als Tom sich zurückzog und seine Hände fertig mit ihrer Aufgabe waren.

Rote Augen wanderten über den gebräunten Körper vor ihm und Tom grinste. „Du bist wunderschön, weißt du."

Ein Rotton verfärbte Harrys Wangen leicht. „Das sagst du dauernd."

„Nur, weil ich es so meine." Tom traf Harrys Augen. „Und ich sage es solange, bis du es mir glaubst, also gewöhn dich dran."

Harry schluckte mit Schwierigkeiten. Toms Blick war intensiv. „Warum glaubst du, dass ich das nicht schon glaube?"

„Du wirst immer noch rot, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr."

„Tu ich nicht", antwortete er, seine Wangen wurden nur noch röter.

Tom grinste. „Brauchst du einen Spiegel?", fragte er, als seine Finger kleine Kreise auf den Körper des Gryffindors malten.

„Was wirst du mit mir machen, Tom?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Toms Hände stoppten und der Mann suchte Harrys Blick ernst. „Nur, was du mir erlaubst."

Harry blinzelte. „Bisher hab ich noch zu gar nichts zugestimmt."

„Du hast aber auch nichts dagegen gesagt", stellte der Dunkle Lord ruhig fest, als seine Fingerspitzen um Harrys Teilerektion herumglitten. „Dein Körper sagt mir, was er will, aber deine Stimme hat kein Wort gesagt. Bis ich keine Beschwerde höre, werde ich fortfahren", flüsterte er gegen Harrys Lippen, bevor er ihn sanft küsste.

Der Stoff von Toms Tunika rieb gegen die Spitze von Harrys Penis und der Teenager stöhnte in Toms Mund, schloss seine Augen. Der ältere Zauberer ließ seine Zunge in Harrys Mund gleiten und forderte die Zunge des Teenagers zu einem Duell heraus. Harry stimmte still zu, als er seine Hände hob, um Tom durch den leichten Stoff zu berühren.

Harry runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und entzog sich dem Kuss. „Du, Mr. Riddle, trägst VIEL zu viele Klamotten."

„Gibt es damit ein Problem?", fragte ein belustigter Dunkler Lord, als er die Finger über den Penis gleiten ließ.

Harry ließ ein tiefes Knurren los und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den älteren Zauberer. „Wenn du sie nicht bald verschwinden lässt, dann hast du morgen nichts mehr zum Anziehen."

Tom lachte und nickte, stand vom Bett auf, um die Tunika und den Lorbeerkranz abzulegen. Als er sich zurück zum Bett drehte, bemerkte er, wie Harry ihn hungrig anguckte. „Was?"

„Ich bin nicht der einzige wunderschöne hier", sagte Harry mit heiserer Stimme.

„Oh, wer ist denn noch in diesem Raum außer dir?"

Harry runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. „Du, Tom."

„Eh? Das hör ich zum ersten Mal."

Harry schnaubte. „Das erste Mal? Was, niemand hat dir jemals gesagt, wie wahnsinnig schön du bist?"

„Ah, nein."

„Idioten."

Tom gluckste. „Natürlich, wenn DU das sagst, dann MUSS es wahr sein."

„Das sagt der Mann, der mir dauernd sagt, wie wunderschön ich bin und mir verblüffend ähnlich sieht, wir könnten Zwillingen sein, wenn da nicht dieser fünfzig- und was Jahre Altersunterschied im Weg wäre."

Tom lachte und setzte sich neben Harry. „Da hast du nen Punkt", stimmte er zu, bevor er eine Hand gegen Harrys Brust drückte. „Leg dich hin."

Harry gehorchte und legte seinen Kopf auf das seidige Kissen. Er seufzte zufrieden.

„Du kommst mir nicht so leicht davon, Harry James Potter", warnte Tom, lehnte sich über den kleineren Zauberer und legte seine beiden Ellbogen auf beide Seiten von Harrys Kopf.

„Verdammt", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

Tom grinste und drückte sich vorwärts, um Harrys Lippen mit seinen eigenen zu verschließen, ließ sich selbst den Teenager langsam schmecken. Harrys Zunge kam hoch und umschmeichelte die des älteren Zauberers, brachte Tom zum Schaudern.

Tom entfernte sich von Harrys Mund, so dass er am Kiefer des Jungen und der empfindlichen Haut des Nackens hinab küssen konnte. Er passte auf, dass er keine Merkmale hinterließ, die Harry nachher nicht erklären konnte, zwang sich von Bissen abzusehen und küsste einfach nur eine Linie zu einer der Brustwarzen herunter.

Harry ließ ein Zischen los und schloss seine Augen, als eine Wärme seine Brustwarze umfasste. „Oh… Gott…"

Tom grinste und lehnte sich leicht zurück, um die erregte Knospe zu betrachten, bevor er leicht drüberleckte und die andere dann attackierte.

Harry legte seine Hand auf Toms Schulter, hielt seine Augen geschlossen. /Du machst das mit Absicht so langsam…/

/Natürlich./ Rote Augen sahen hoch auf die geschlossen. „Ich möchte dich nicht verletzen."

„Ich weiß das…"

„Gut. Dann halt jetzt die Klappe."

Harry lachte und öffnete die Augen mit einem Lächeln.

Tom kehrte zu seiner Aufgabe, sich Harrys Körper hinabzuküssen, zurück und begann an der Brustwarze, wo er aufgehört hatte. Wenn seine Lippen den Anfang eines Loches trafen, ließ er seine Zunge um die Kante herum gleiten, bevor er sich in Harrys Bauchnabel hineingleiten ließ. Er grinste plötzlich. /Ieeh… Unscharf…/

Harry lachte. /Es wird ziemlich schnell dreckig, denke ich mal…/

/Du musst es nur mal besser sauber machen, kam die tadelnde Antwort.

/Ja, Mutter./

Tom antwortete auf die Beleidigung, in dem er in die Kante von Harrys Bauchnabel biss und so ein Quietschen des Jungen erreichte.

„Teufel!"

Rot traf auf smaragdgrün, als Tom seinen Kopf auf den flachen Bauch legte. „Oh, du liebst es."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Tu ich das?"

Ein blasser Finger fuhr um die Spitze von Harrys bereits feuchtem Penis und erhielt ein Schaudern des Teenagers. „Oh, ja."

„Du bringst mich um."

„Mein Job, Schönheit", antwortete Tom. Dann ließ er seinen Kopf hinab gleiten, um an Harrys Penis zu lecken.

Harry stöhnte leicht, schloss seine Augen.

Der Dunkle Lord grinste und nahm Harrys Penis langsam in seinen Mund, ‚versehentlich' ließ er seine Zähne über das empfindliche Fleisch streichen.

/Bastard…, brachte Harry heraus.

/Sei still./ Eine blasse Hand fuhr über Harrys Bauch, als Tom leicht an dem Penis saugte. Toms freie Hand hielt Harrys Hüfte runter, damit der Teenager nicht hoch stoßen konnte.

Die Hand verließ Harrys Bauch und fuhr runter zum Anus des Jungen, welchen er umkreiste und befeuchtete.

Als er einen Finger in das enge Loch gleiten ließ, fühlte Tom durch die Verbindung die Angst und Panik in Harry aufsteigen und erstarrte. /Harry/

/Es tut mir Leid…/

Tom seufzte und entfernte sich von dem Jungen, so dass er sich wieder zu Harry legen konnte. Tränen flossen aus Harrys geschlossenen Augen und Tom strich sie vorsichtig weg. „Was ist los, Harry?"

„I-Ich k-kann nicht…" Den Worten folgte ein Schluchzer.

„Du kannst nicht was?" Tom legte eine Hand an Harrys Gesicht. Die plötzliche Veränderung machte ihm Sorgen, besonders wenn er sich an das Gespräch erinnerte, als Harry während des Hogsmeadetrips davon gestürmt war.

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in Toms Brust und umarmte ihn fest, als er einfach nur weinte.

Tom festigte seine Arme um den kleineren Körper und küsste ihn vorsichtig auf den Kopf. /Ich liebe dich. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste, was dich so ängstigt, mein Kleiner./

/Dudley, antworte Harrys mentale Stimme, ziemlich ruhig, im Gegensatz zu seinem Geschluchze.

/Was ist mit deinem Cousin, Liebling/

Harry gedankliche Stimme wurde plötzlich kalt, das genaue Gegenteil von dem schluchzenden Jungen in Toms Armen. /Er und seine Gang wollten sehen, ob sie irgendwelche besonderen Kräfte bekommen, wenn sie einem ‚Freak' die Unschuld rauben./

Tom wurde eiskalt. „Ich bringe sie um."

„Es tut mir leid…", kam ein Flüstern zwischen zwei nachlassenden Schluchzern.

„Du hast nichts, was dir Leid tun muss", hisste Tom. „Absolut gar nichts."

„Aber, ich…"

„Nein." Tom hob Harrys Kopf hoch und traf mit einem ernsten Blick auf die grünen Augen. „Harry, Liebling, hör mir zu. Es. War. Nicht. Deine. Schuld. Ich bezweifele, dass du irgendwas dagegen hättest machen können. Ich hab diese Jungen gesehen, sie sind monströs groß." Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich will nichts davon hören, dass du dir die Schuld dafür gibst. NIE MEHR."

Harry nickte leicht und Tom ließ sein Kinn mit einem Seufzer los, bevor er sich zu ihm runterbeugte, um den grünäugigen Teenager zu küssen.

„Magst du mich noch?", fragte Harry zögernd, als Tom den Kuss beendete.

Rote Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Bitte was?"

„Magst du mich noch?"

„Harry…", stöhnte Tom. „Bitte, du bist intelligent, frag nicht so dumme Fragen."

„Aber, ich bin dreckig…"

Tom hielt ein weiteres Stöhnen zurück und runzelte die Stirn. „Harry Potter, das ist das dümmste, was du jemals gesagt, ja sogar gedacht hast! Und das soll was heißen!" Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du ‚dreckig' bist, was bin ich dann? Ein MÜLLHAUFEN?"

Harrys Gesicht leuchtete durch das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel auf. „Ja."

„Gör." Die Beleidigung wurde liebevoll ausgesprochen, während Tom durch Harrys unordentliches Haar streichelte.

„Müllhaufen."

„Fang nicht damit an, Mr. Potter."

Harry schnaubte und legte eine Hand auf Toms Brust. „Ich bin müde…"

„Mach da zwei raus", erwiderte Tom mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Tom…?", flüsterte Harry, als Tom die seidige Decke über ihre ineinander verschränkten Körper zog.

„Hm?"

„Was ist mit…"

„Harry", sagte Tom plötzlich und unterbrach den Teenager. „Schlaf jetzt."

„Aber…"

„Ich werde es dir nicht noch einmal sagen", kam die leicht genervte Antwort, als die Lichter sich nur noch auf den Kamin beschränkten.

Harry seufzte, aber ließ das Thema fallen. „Gute Nacht, Schlangengesicht."

Tom gluckste. „Gute Nacht, Narbenkopf."

Salazar seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Wand außerhalb des Raumes, schüttelte den Kopf und bereite sich auf eine lange Nacht vor, in der er die beiden Zauberer in dem Raum beschützen würde.

TBC

Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin gerade im Zeitdruck und kann euch daher nicht antworten! Beim nächsten Mal wieder, versprochen


	22. Kapitel 22

Kapitel 22

Tom wachte plötzlich auf, als sich sein Zauberstab an seinem Arm erwärmte. Er hatte es so eingerichtet, damit sie aufstehen und zum Frühstück gehen konnten.

Er sah den friedlich schlafenden Teenager in seinen Armen traurig an. Harry verdiente das alles nicht. Er war eine wunderbare Person, trotz der ganzen Dinge, die in seiner Vergangenheit passiert waren.

„Du denkst zuviel…", murmelte Harry und quälte eins seiner Augen sich zu öffnen, um Tom anzugucken.

Tom lächelte. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich hasse aufwachen! Warum müssen wir an einem Samstag so früh aufstehen! Das macht keinen Sinn."

„Weil du Harry Potter bist und ich Lord Voldemort, oder zumindest für genannten Dunklen Lord arbeite und wenn wir nicht beim Frühstück sind, wird der Orden des brennenden Flamingos die Welt nach dir absuchen und mir alle Schuld zuschieben."

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Außerordentlicher Komiker am Morgen, nicht?"

„Eher im Gegenteil, ich hasse den Morgen. Ich hab mir nur gedacht, wenn ich dich zum Lachen bringe, dann kommen wir hier schneller raus, als wenn du die Stirn runzelst."

Harry versuchte ein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Ist dem so?"

„Ziemlich." Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Komm schon, Harry, Liebling, ein breites Lächeln für den Dunklen Lord, der unterwegs ist, um dich umzubringen."

„Dein Humor stinkt, Tom."

„Tut er?"

Harry schauderte. „Ich brauchte wirklich nicht dieses mentale Bild so früh am Morgen."

„Dann hättest du es nicht heraufbeschwören sollen", schoss Tom zurück. „Jetzt komm, wir müssen Gin abholen, damit ihr beide so tun könnt, als hättet ihr den besten Sex eures Lebens gehabt. Und bringt Mr. Weasley dazu, die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten anzunehmen."

„So ein weites Vokabular", kommentierte Harry, als er sich selbst aus Toms Umarmung befreite, um sich zu strecken.

„Nur so früh am Morgen oder wenn ich meine Beherrschung bei einem idiotischen Todesser verliere", summte Tom und setzte sich auf. „Was mich daran erinnert, kannst du mir eine Liste geben, was meine Todesser dir mal angetan haben und wer es getan hat, damit ich ein bisschen Spaß mit ihnen haben kann – sogar mit Grund?"

Harry drehte sich um und starrte Tom mit offenem Mund an.

„Oder nicht", meinte Tom achselzuckend. „Es war nur ein Vorschlag, Harry. Bitte guck mich nicht so an."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stand von dem Bett auf, um seine Robe zu finden. „Ich mache mir manchmal Sorgen, um dich und deine Ideen von ‚Spaß', Tom."

Tom streckte sich und zog sanft an einer von Harrys Strähnen des immer noch langen Haares. „Kuss?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Bettel."

Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Ich weigere mich, einen Gryffindor um einen Kuss anzuflehen."

„Du bist so unreif."

„Oh, komm schon, Harry…" Tom sah so traurig wie möglich aus, als Harry seine Robe anzog. „Krieg ich BITTE einen Kuss?"

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und drehte sich um, um dem Slytherin einen kurzen Kuss zu geben, bevor er sich erneute umdrehte und damit fort fuhr, seine Robe zuzuknöpfen.

Tom runzelte die Stirn und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß, erhielt dadurch ein Quietschen des Teenagers. „Das war KEIN Kuss, Potter", informierte er den jüngeren Zauberer, bevor er Harry in einen langen Kuss zog.

Als Tom sich löste, beobachtete er triumphierend, wie Harry nach Luft rang. „Trottel", brachte Harry gerade so hervor.

„Was planst du dagegen zu tun?"

Harry schmiss Tom seine Tunika ins Gesicht und grinste. „Das." Er sprang auf und beendete das Zuknöpfen seiner Robe.

Tom blitzte Harry an, bevor er selbst vom Bett aufstand und einen Spruch murmelte, der die Tunika in eine vernünftige Robe verzaubern würde. Er zog die Robe an, als Harry seine Schuhe anzog.

„Wie verlassen wir die Kammer wieder?"

„Hinterausgang."

Harry sah auf. „Es gibt noch einen Weg, hierein zu kommen?"

„Nein. Du kannst da nur raus. Der Ausgang ist in der Nähe meines Zimmers."

„Was dann wohl der Grund ist, warum du dieses Zimmer gewählt hast?"

„Natürlich."

„Und ich dachte, ich kenne Hogwarts besser als alle anderen."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und zog seine eigenen Stiefel an, die er aus den Sandalen gezaubert hatte. „Tust du wahrscheinlich auch. Es gibt halt nur ein paar Plätze, die nur andere kennen. Der Ausgang ist nur einer von ihnen."

„Wenn ich wüsste, wie ich die auf der Karte hinzufügen könnte, würde ich…"

„Karte?"

„Ja, die berühmte Karte des Rumtreibers."

„Oooookay… Wer waren die Rumtreiber?"

„James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und", Harrys Gesicht verdunkelte sich, „Peter Pettigrew."

„Da hab ich noch nie von gehört", meinte Tom achselzuckend. „Schnapp dir deinen Umhang und lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, warf sich den prächtigen Umhang über die Schulter und schloss ihn. „Fertig."

Tom öffnete die Tür, Harry neben ihm und sie standen direkt Salazar Slytherin gegenüber. Harry festigte seinen Griff um Toms Arm, aber versteckte sich dieses Mal nicht hinter ihm. Tom zog einfach nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja?"

„Ihr geht?"

„Ja."

„Und werdet wiederkommen?"

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Zusammen?"

„Und vielleicht alleine."

Salazar sah etwas überrascht aus. „Alleine?"

„Harry ist ein Parselmund."

„Ist er…" Salazar sah Harry mit herausfordernden Augen an.

:Ja…, zischte Harry aufsässig.

Salazar runzelte die Stirn. :Ein Gryffindor mit meiner Fähigkeit:

Harry deutete mit dem Kopf auf Tom. :Als Tom mich verfluchte, als ich ein Baby war, hab ich ein paar seiner Kräfte erhalten. Das ist nur eine davon. Nebenbei hat der Hut gesagt, dass ich mich gut in Slytherin halten würde.:

:Das meinte ich nicht, räusperte sich Salazar, bevor er sich an Tom wandte. : Ich werde über ihn und natürlich dich wachen, aber kein anderer wird hier unten sicher sein. Denkt dran, Marvolo, kleiner Gryffindor.:

:Natürlich, Slytherin.: Tom beugte seinen Kopf leicht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. :Mein Name ist Harry oder Potter, wenn es sein muss. Ich mag es nicht bei meinem Haus genannt zu werden, danke schön.:

Tom seufzte, als Salazar eine Augenbraue hochzog. :Ich werde dich kleiner Gryffindor nennen. Gewöhn dich dran.: Harry Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich noch.

Tom legte eine Hand über Harrys Mund, bevor der Teenager die Beherrschung verlieren konnte. „Harry, Liebling, wir müssen woanders hin."

/Ist ja gut, kam die genervte Antwort.

Tom nickte seinem Vorfahren respektvoll zu. „Slytherin."

„Marvolo." Salazar nickte mit seinem Kopf als Antwort. „Kleiner Gryffindor."

Harry schnaubt und ging an den beiden Männern vorbei Richtung Ausgang. Tom rollte mit den Augen, als er dem Jungen folgte.

Salazar sah ihnen seufzend nach. /Und so wiederholt sich die Vergangenheit. Vielleicht überleben sie unser Schicksal, Godric…/

-

„Marcus! Harry!" Ginny lächelte und öffnete die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche weiter, um die beiden Zauberer einzulassen.

Tom und Harry schlüpften rein und lächelten das Mädchen und Theodore an, der auf der Couch saß. Harry warf sich selbst auf die Couch direkt neben den Jungen. „Was?"

Theodore nickte zu Ginny, die sich leise mit Tom unterhielt. „Sie ist wahnsinnig, wusstest du das?"

„Jaaaa…" Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Warum?"

„Lass sie nie in die Nähe von Federn und nackter Haut."

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ich hätte dir das sagen können."

Die Teenager tauschten Blicke aus, bevor sie lachten.

Ginny warf den beiden auf der Couch einen Blick zu. „Okay, Marcus, ich verspreche, dass ich ihn nicht über letzte Nacht ausfrage. Warum ist das so wichtig?" Braune Augen untersuchten die falschen blaugrünen vor ihr.

Tom seufzte. „Gin, es ist kompliziert. Harry wird es dir sagen, wenn er dazu bereit ist, nicht vorher. Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe, okay?"

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und Tom konnte sehen, wie die Räder in ihrem Kopf arbeiteten, bevor es klick machte und ihre Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten. „Ich halte auch die anderen davon ab, ihn darüber auszufragen."

Tom atmete erleichtert aus. Wenn jemand Harrys Abneigung gegen den meisten physischen Kontakt und besonders alles Sexuelle herausfinden konnte, dann war das sie. Noch besser war, dass sie ihn nicht nur nicht ausfragen würde, sondern auch vor den anderen beschützen würde. „Gut. Behandle ihn einfach nur normal, okay?"

„Klare Sache." Ginny sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihrem Freund und dem Jungen, der wie ein Bruder für sie war. „Es erklärt eine ganze Menge…" Sie rieb sich den Arm. „Ich werde ein Auge auch ihn haben. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Tom Lippen zuckten. „Sicher, dass du nicht für mich arbeiten willst?"

„Ah… ich verspreche dir, darüber nachzudenken…"

„Und dich zu entscheiden, wenn der Krieg vorbei ist?" fragte der Mann mit einem belustigten Lächeln.

„Perfekt. Kontaktier mich, wenn du gewonnen oder verloren hast, dann kriegst du meine Antwort", sagte Ginny so ernst, wie sie konnte.

Die Hexe hielt eine halbe Minute durch, bevor sie in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach.

Tom zwinkerte den beiden jungen Zauberern auf der Couch zu. „Hab nur versucht, sie anzuheuern und so." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Ich sehe euch alle später. Seid brav und all den Kram", fügte er hinzu, bevor er durch die Tür schlüpfte.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und stand auf. „Versucht Marcus doch tatsächlich, einen Weasley anzuheuern. Der Mann hat keinen Gemeinschaftssinn."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, ihre Augen waren ernst. „Harry, denk nach. Mein Pflegebruder, der bist du, liebt Voldemorts Topmann und mein Freund dahinten", sie winkte in Richtung Theodore, der sie ruhig beobachtete, sein Gesicht unlesbar, „ist ein Anhänger von ihm. Weasley oder nicht, ich bin bereits mitten in Voldemorts Truppen." Sie zwinkerte. „Der ultimative Feind, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt gibt es zwei von uns. Wundervoll", war die trockene Antwort.

„Verwirrt", rief Theodore zu ihnen herüber.

„Oh, Harry und ich hatten eine Diskussion über seine und Marcus Beziehung im Sommer und haben ihn als den ‚ultimativen Feind' identifiziert, da er das Symbol des Lichtes ist und gleichzeitig in einer Beziehung mit einem der führenden Todesser steckt", erklärte Ginny.

Theodore sah nachdenklich aus. „Du hast einen Punkt. Harry Potter, ich glaube, du bist das beste, was der Dunklen Seite jemals passiert ist."

„Was ist mit mir?" fragte Ginny mit einem leichten Schmollen.

„Gin, liebe Schwester", erwiderte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Du bist ebenfalls ein ziemlicher Gewinn, aber, wie ich dich erinnern darf, gehörst du noch viel zu sehr dem Licht an."

„Harry sieht sich selbst in der grauen Zone", erklärte Ginny.

Theodore schnaubte. „Harry hat da 'nen Punkt." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „Geht zum Frühstück. Ich komme mit Pansy und Draco später vorbei."

„Was ist mit Bini?", fragte Harry mit einem Blinzeln.

„Seam hat ihn betrunken gemacht. Er verbringt den Morgen im Krankenflügel", erklärte Ginny.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Ich bemitleide ihn."

„Oh, komm schon, du", Ginny schnappte sich Harrys Arm und zog den älteren Teenager aus dem Raum, gefolgt von Theodores Gelächter.

-

„Wo wart ihr beide letzte Nacht?", fragte Ron, als er vor dem ‚Traumpärchen' Gryffindors stand.

Harry und Ginny tauschten Blicke aus, bevor sie beide mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Schlafen", erwiderte Ginny und Harry biss noch einmal von seinem Toast ab.

„Bitte?" Rons Stimme sollte tief und tödlich klingen, aber es gelang ihm irgendwie nicht wirklich.

„Schlafen, Ron. Dieselbe Sache, die du vermutlich getan hast", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

„Nachdem er erkannt hat, dass wir nicht zurückkommen", stimmte Ginny zu, packte sich ein paar Eier auf die Gabel und steckte sie in den Mund.

„Harry, du siehst wie ein Mädchen aus", stellte Ron fest.

„Danke, Ron", erwiderte Harry einfach.

„Ginny, wie kannst du mit einem Jungen schlafen, der aussieht wie ein Mädchen?"

Ginny war ihrem Bruder einen kalten Blick zu. „Ron, wir versuchen zu essen. Geh jemand anderen nerven."

„Bitte?" Ron sah extrem verwirrt aus bei der plötzlichen Kühle von seiner einzigen Schwester.

„Ronald Weasley, verschwinde verdammt noch mal", zischte Ginny, ihre Augen verengten sich. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass sie drauf achten musste, hatte sie bemerkt, dass Harry sich leicht anspannte, als ihr Bruder seinen Mund aufmachte. Seine Worte bedrängten Harry und sie würde ihn nicht einfach weitermachen lassen.

„Wag es nicht…"

„Ich glaube, Wiesel, dass Ginerva dir gesagt hat, dass du gehen sollst." Dracos Stimme floss über sie hinweg. „Ich schlage vor, dass du ihren Rat befolgst."

Ron fuhr herum, um Draco, Pansy und Theodore hinter sich zu sehen. Die drei Slytherins sahen nicht begeistert von dem Gryffindor aus. Hermine sah genauso drein, die die ‚Diskussion' aus gewisser Distanz beobachtete. Ginny blitzte ihren Bruder an, während Harry ruhig weiteraß unter der Versicherung, dass seine Freunde alles unter Kontrolle hatten.

Der rothaarige Gryffindor sah sich einer Übermacht gegenüber und ging wütend davon.

„Verdammtes Wiesel", schnarrte Draco dem jüngsten, männlichen Weasley hinterher.

„Ist er das?" Ginny stand auf und streckte sich leicht. „Kommt schon. Wir können den DA-Raum benutzen."

„Wer hat sich diesen Namen ausgedacht?", fragte Pansy, als Harry ebenfalls aufstand und sein Frühstück stehen ließ und die Gruppe ging in Richtung der Hallentüren.

„Das war ich", sagte Ginny und warf der anderen weiblichen Person einen genervten Blick zu.

„Gin, das soll keine Beleidigung sein, aber das ist ein beschissener Name."

„Es hat für das gereicht, wofür wir ihn gebraucht haben, Pan", erklärte Harry dem Mädchen.

„Snape auf sechs Uhr", flüsterte Theodore warnend.

Harry grinste und übernahm die Führung. „Ich kenne einen Weg, den er nicht kennt."

„Ist er nicht der Größte?" fragte Ginny mit zwinkernden Augen, sogar als sie Theodores Hand festhielt.

„Wunderbar", stimmte Draco zu, als Harry sie durch einen Wandteppich führte, der eine falsche Wand versteckte, die ihnen den Weg freimachte. „Keiner kennt unsere Schule wie unser Harry."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß auch nicht alles, Dray. Marcus hat es mir letzte Nacht bewiesen, als er mich auf einem Rückweg zurück in das zweite Stockwerk gebracht hat."

„Der zweite Stock? Ist da die Kammer des Schreckens?" fragte Draco plötzlich.

„He? Der Eingang, ja", stimmte Harry zu.

„Dray, warum interessiert dich das?", fragte Ginny verschlagen.

„Neugier?"

„Neugier killt die Katze, Mr. Malfoy", Snapes Stimme floss über sie hinweg, als er aus einem Schatten erschien und zu der Gruppe herüber kam.

„Professor, gibt es einen Grund, warum sie uns folgen?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, den gibt es, Mr. Potter. Sie sehen, dass ist alles für Ihre eigene Sicherheit", sagte Snape in seiner fröhlichsten Stimme, soweit es die Schüler wussten.

„Sicherheit? Wenn Sie mir folgen? Ich denke nicht." Harry verengte seine Augen.

„Ah, ist es aber. Expelliarmus." Die fünf Schüler ballten sich zusammen, als ihre Zauberstäbe sie verließen und in Snapes wartende Hände flogen. „Der Direktor wird Sie vermutlich alle sprechen wollen."

/Tom? Jetzt wäre der gute Zeitpunkt für einen plötzlichen Auftritt, rief Harry mental, als er eine weitere kühle Frage an den Spion vor ihnen sandte. „Sie können nicht erwarten, damit einfach davon zukommen."

„Ich? Nein. Das ist Dumbledores Job."

„Dumbledores Job?", fragte Ginny. „Wie das?"

„Fragen Sie mich nicht, was das Wasserhuhn noch im Ärmel hat."

„Vielleicht plant er, Marcus zu Voldemort zu schicken, zusammen mit der Information, dass sie ein Spion sind", sagte Harry kalt. „Was, nur so nebenbei, Marcus schon längst herausgefunden hat, aufgrund von Dumbledore.

Snapes Augen waren Schlitze, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete. „Ein Unfall wird gleich passieren, Mr. Potter. Bewegen Sie sich."

„Es sollten besser keine Unfälle passieren, Severus", warnte Toms kalte Stimme ihn vor, bevor er in der Mitte des Ganges erschien. Harry beschloss, dass es wieder eins von Toms ‚Familiengeheimnissen' war.

„Marcus." Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bringe diese Kinder nur zum Direktor."

„Dann sollten sie ihre Zauberstäbe haben und nicht ängstlich zusammengedrängt in der Ecke stehen", schoss er zurück. „Und lass dir eins gesagt sein, wenn Harry nicht wäre, dann wärst du tot. Gib ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe, Severus."

„Du hast keine Autorität über mich."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich glaube, dass ich Informationen habe, die dich schnell aus der Gunst des Dunklen Lords holen, Severus. Du wirst länger leben, wenn du mir zuhörst und mich die Schüler so behandeln lässt, wie ich es für mich selbst tun will."

Severus wurde noch blasser als gewöhnlich bei der Drohung. „Du hast diese Runde gewonnen, Marcus Brutùs", zischte er und reichte dem Erben die fünf Zauberstäbe. Dann drehte er sich herum und ging den Gang herunter.

Tom schnaubte. „Ich glaube, ich hab viel mehr gewonnen, als du denkst." Er hielt den Schülern die Zauberstäbe hin und jeder nahm sich seinen zurück. Harry nahm seinen als letztes und schnappte sich Toms Hand fest zusammen mit ihm. Tom seufzte und zog den Teenager in eine Umarmung und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Kopf. /Bist du okay, Harry/

/Ich werde es sein. Ja./

Tom sah die anderen Schüler an. Ginny umarmte Theodore. Pansy drückte Dracos Hand fest, während der Blonde versuchte zu verstecken, wie viel Schmerz ihm das zufügte. „Das ist lächerlich. Ihr fünf und Zabini natürlich könnt euch nicht einmal mehr sicher in der Schule fühlen. Idiotischer Direktor."

Harry murmelte etwas in Toms Robe.

„Was war das, Harry?" fragte Tom sanft.

Harry sah grinsend auf. „Bekloppter alter Kauz."

Ginny, die die Geschichte von Dobbys Befreiung gehört hatte, drehte durch und erstickte ihr Gelächter in Theodores Roben.

Tom zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, während er die anderen Slytherins ansah, die nur mit den Schultern zuckten, bevor er wieder auf Harry runter blickte. „Was, wenn ich fragen darf, hat das mit dem allen zu tun?"

„Das ist es, was Dumbledore Dobby gesagt hat, wie er ihn nennen darf", erklärte Harry und grinste immer noch breit.

Tom stöhnte auf. „Warum ich?"

Die Schüler lachten alle.

TBC

Keine Kommiantworten – hab grad keine Zeit – MARTIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Ein megafettes Dankeknuddel an Annabelle, die das hier noch mal nachgebetat hat knuddel


	23. Kapitel 23

Kapitel 23 

Harry schloss die Tür zu Myrthes Toilette, bevor er sich zum Waschbecken umwandte.

„Was machst DU denn dieses Mal hier?", fragte Myrthe.

„Nichts, Myrthe."

Es gab einen Knall an der Toilettentür. „Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist, Potter!" rief Terry Boot. „Du Mädchen!"

Harry verdrehte seine Augen und trat zu dem Waschbecken, das nie funktioniert hatte, dem Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens. :Mach auf: befahl er kalt.

„Oooh… Du versteckst dich", erkannte Myrthe, als sich das Waschbecken bewegte. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du dich nicht in meiner Kabine verstecken willst?"

„Danke, aber nein danke", erwiderte Harry. „Du könntest allerdings diesem Idioten nicht sagen, wohin ich verschwunden bin."

„Öffne das Fenster", schlug Myrthe vor und kehrte in ihre Kabine zurück.

Harry atmete erleichtert aus und öffnete das Fenster, bevor er in den Schacht sprang, der zu der unterirdischen Passage führte. /Klasse Tag war das mal wieder. Zuerst muss Tom ein Todessertreffen einberufen, dann darf ich nicht nach Hogsmeade, weil ich mit Boot gekämpft habe, der mich jetzt verfolgt, weil er auch hier bleiben muss. Tom hatte die richtige Idee, denke ich, stöhnte Harry, als er den Boden des Schachtes erreichte.

Er stand auf und befreite sich von dem Staub, als er den Gang entlang ging. Während er so lief, bemerkte er die Schnitzereien in den Wänden, welche er beim ersten Mal nicht bemerkt hatte, weil er sich beeilen musste und beim letzten Mal, weil er zu beschäftigt war, sich mit Tom zu unterhalten.

/Die Zeit vergeht ziemlich schnell. Es ist schon Ende November. Wow…/

Seine Finger fuhren über die Schnitzereien, da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

„Was machst du hier unten?"

Harry fuhr herum, nur um sich der geisterhaften Form von Salazar Slytherin gegenüber zu sehen. „Ich verstecke mich vor mörderischen Ravenclaws, wenn du es wissen unbedingt musst."

Salazar blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er seufzte. „Was hast du dem Ravenclaw getan, kleiner Gryffindor?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ihn dafür verhext, dass er Tom beleidigt hat. Natürlich musste Snape mir mal WIEDER folgen und hat es gesehen. Also stecke ich hier in der Schule fest, während alle anderen in Hogsmeade sind."

Salazar schnaubte. „Und wo ist Marvolo?", fragte er und deutete Harry an, mit ihm in die Kammer zu kommen.

„Muss seine Todesser überprüfen, die Hölle aus Wurmschwanz fluchen, um Stress abzubauen, Raubzüge festlegen, damit er einen Grund hat, sie mit einem Cruciatus zu belegen, wenn sie versagen…", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Was soll er sonst machen?"

Salazar runzelte die Stirn, als Harry die Tür der Kammer zum Öffnen brauchte. „Kleiner Gryffindor, wie ist denn deine Familie?", fragte der Gründer, als sie die Kammer Richtung Statue durchquerten.

Harry blinzelte seinen geisterhaften Begleiter an. „Meine Familie?", wiederholte er flach.

„Ja."

/Warum zur Hölle nicht, dachte Harry achselzuckend. „Na ja, meine Mum und mein Dad starben, als ich ein Jahr alt war, als Tom mich umbringen wollte. Mein Pate ist ein paar Jahre später gestorben, als seine Cousine ihn durch den Schleier gehext hat. Meine Tante und mein Onkel hassen mich und lieben ihren Sohn, der ein Tyrann ist."

„Erzähl mir mehr über diese Tante, den Onkel und den Cousin."

Harry warf Salazar einen düsteren Blick zu. „Da gibt es nicht mehr zu erzählen."

„Es gibt immer mehr zu erzählen, kleiner Gryffindor. Wie behandeln sie dich?"

„Sie behandeln mich, als hätte ich eine gefährliche Krankheit, okay?" Smaragdgrüne Augen blitzten, als wenn sie scheinbar durch den Geist hindurch schneiden könnten, als sie am Fuße der Statue zum Stehen kamen. „Als wäre ich Dreck unter ihren Schuhen, den sie einfach nicht loswerden können. Ich wurde angeschrieen, ausgehungert, geschlagen, alles. Ich hab die zu großen Klamotten von meinem Cousin bekommen und musste die ganze Hausarbeit erledigen", sagte er wütend. „Noch irgendwas, was du unbedingt wissen musst, Salazar?"

Der Gründer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist schlimm, Dinge einfach nur runterzuschlucken, kleiner Gryffindor. Von dem, was ich gehört habe, trägst du das Gewicht einer undankbaren Welt auf deinen Schultern. Marvolo verhext Leute, um sich besser zu fühlen, du scheinst keinen Abfluss zu haben."

„Willst du mir sagen, dass ich einen brauche?", knurrte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt seinem Ärger Herr zu werden.

„Natürlich."

„Oh und du denkst, dass du das sein solltest?"

„Kleiner Gryffindor, ich werde dich nicht verletzen, wenn du mich anschreist und ich habe die Geschichte von vielen Kindern gehört. Das Slytherinhaus ist bekannt für solche Schüler. Vielleicht hättest du in Slytherin sein sollen, wenn auch nur, um Unterstützung zu haben, aber du bist in Gryffindor. Schrei mich an, erzähl mir von deinen Ängsten. Ich werde sie für mich behalten, denn das habe ich Marvolo versprochen", antwortete Salazar einfach nur. „Ich bin im Schlafzimmer." Dann war er verschwunden.

Harry trat gegen den großen Zeh der Statue. Natürlich hatte Salazar Recht. Er brauchte etwas, dass er anschreien konnte.

Er hatte einmal Ron und Hermine, aber ihre Freundschaft war nicht mehr das, was sie mal war und seine neuen Freunde im Slytherinhaus waren ihm noch nicht nah genug, dass sie sein Temperament aushalten könnten, ohne sich verletzt zu fühlen, da war er sich sicher.

Ginny war seine beste Freundin und seine Vertraute in den meisten Dingen, aber er konnte sich selbst nicht dazu bringen, dass er sie anschrie.

Tom war so oft fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, wenn Harry ihn besuchte und sie redeten nie wirklich, sondern kuschelten sich einfach zusammen und genossen ihre stille Gesellschaft, solange sie konnten.

Was er brauchte war jemand, dem er vertrauen konnte, bei dem er sich wohl fühlte, wenn er ihn anschrie. Es würde helfen, wenn eine Person mit solchen Geschichten schon vertraut war und könnte ihm bei der Bewältigung seiner Gefühle helfen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn andere Leute Recht haben…", stöhnte Harry, bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst richtete, um sich zu Salazars Mund fliegen zu lassen.

„Marcus?"

Tom fuhr herum und traf auf die braunen Augen von Ginerva Weasley. „Gin."

„Was ist los?" Ginny trat näher an den Dunklen Lord heran, als Tom durch die Halle blickte.

„Hast du Harry gesehen?"

Ginny kratzte sich am Kopf. „Harry? Nein. Snape hat ihn in einem Streit mit Terry Boot erwischt und ihm verboten, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Ich bin gerade zurückgekommen. Warum?"

Tom fluchte mental, als er eine Hand durch sein Haar gleiten ließ. „Er ist verschwunden."

„Verschwunden?"

„Weg. Außer Sicht. Dumbledore hat mich schon zweimal gefragt, wo er ist. Ich hab gesehen, wie Severus den Kerker durchsucht. Einige Lehrer sind auf Gangkontrolle. Ich kann ihn auch nicht telepathisch erreichen. Es scheint, dass er mich abblockt."

„Klasse…", stöhnte Ginny. „Was ist mit Terry? Er war wahrscheinlich der letzte, der Harry gesehen hat."

„Weißt du, wo der Junge gerade ist?"

„Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum. Ich kenne aber das Passw…"

„Ich aber." Tom fuhr herum und lief Richtung Ravenclaw. „Worüber haben sich die beiden gestritten?"

Ginny rannte neben ihm und versuchte mit seinen größeren Schritten Schritt zu halten. „Über dich. Terry hat dich Voldemorts Schlampe und ein böses Viech genannt. Und wie immer ist unser lieber Harry in die Luft gegangen. Hat die Hölle aus Terry gehext." Ein Grinsen erschien auf Ginnys Lippen und sagte ihm, wie lustig sie die Beleidigungen über den Dunklen Lord und den Kampf überhaupt fand.

„Dieses Kind sollte dringend lernen, seinen Ärger zu kontrollieren", murmelte Tom und bekam Gelächter als Antwort von seiner Begleiterin. „Hier sind wir. Würmer", sagte er zu dem Bild eines wunderschönen, goldenen Adlers. Er trat ein, als das Bild zur Seite schwang. „Mr. Boot. Kann ich Sie mir mal kurz ausleihen?"

„Natürlich, Professor." Terry trat raus in den Gang und erstarrte, als er Ginny sah, die ihn hasserfüllt anfunkelte.

„Terry, wo ist Harry?", fragte Ginny mit einem tiefen Schnurren.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Terry zu schnell.

„Terry, du lügst."

„Wir müssen es wissen, Mr. Boot. Der Direktor will mit ihm reden", warf Tom kalt ein.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er sich in der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock versteckte", antwortete Terry und seine Stimme verriet deutlich, wie viel er von Harry und seinem Versteck hielt.

„Danke, Mr. Boot", nickte Tom und führte Ginny den Gang hinunter und aus der Hörweite des Ravenclaws. „Ich hole ihn."

„Gut. Ich tue immer noch so, als würde ich ihn in der Nähe von Gryffindor suchen, um die Lehrer aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Du, Miss Weasley, bist eine wundervolle Person", sagte Tom.

„Oh, geh und such Harry, du großer Idiot", erwiderte Ginny mit einem Grinsen, bevor sie Richtung Gryffindorturm verschwand.

„Es kommt gerade jemand den Schacht runter…", murmelte Salazar plötzlich.

„Wer ist es? Weißt du das?", fragte Harry und sah von seiner Tasse Tee auf.

„Nur zwei Personen können hier runterkommen, kleiner Gryffindor", erwiderte Salazar belustigt.

„Oh… ja…" Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und fühlte sich SEHR dumm. „Ich frag mich, wie viel Uhr es ist…" Er sah auf seine kaputt Uhr, mit der er letzte Woche in eine Wand gerannt war und hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, sie zu ersetzen.

„Wen interessiert schon die Zeit?"

„Menschen, die am Leben sind."

Salazar zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mein Punkt exakt."

„Tom tut es. Es ist wahrscheinlich Zeit fürs Abendessen oder so was."

„Nein, nein. Ich könnte es dir sagen, wenn etwas Wichtiges wie das Abendessen oben vorgehen würde."

„Wie kannst du das?", fragte Harry und verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Portraits oben."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie nutzen kannst."

„Ich bin halt etwas Besonderes."

„Du meinst, du hast sie manipuliert."

„Das auch."

Harry trollte mit den Augen und stellte seine Tasse ab, als der Türknopf gedreht wurde. „Hi!", rief er strahlend, als Tom seinen Kopf ins Zimmer steckte.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du auch nur im Entferntesten die Idee davon, wie besorgt ich wegen dir war?"

„Warum sich über mich Sorgen machen? Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", gab Harry zurück.

„Harry, die halbe Schule ist auf der Suche nach dir!"

„Und?"

„Und? Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen. Alles, was hätte sein können, ist, dass einer meiner idiotischen Todesser hinter dir hätte her sein können oder ein angepisster Ravenclaw hätte dich fertig machen können, der Rache haben will, dafür dass du ihn verhext hast!"

Harry seufzte. „Sorry. Ich bin hier runter gekommen, um mich vor dem Ravenclaw zu verstecken und hab die Zeit vergessen."

„Wie kannst du die Zeit vergessen!"

Harry hielt seinen Arm hoch, um ihm seine kaputte Uhr zu zeigen. „Kaputt, erinnerst du dich? Und Salazar hier glaubt nicht an Uhren, zumindest wenn ich das so sagen kann…"

Salazar schnaubte. „Ich glaube daran, sie zu benutzen, wenn du sie hast, aber ich sehe keinen Grund eine zu haben, wenn ICH mich nicht um die Zeit zu kümmern habe. Kauf dir eine, wenn du eine hier unten haben willst."

„Würde ich ja, aber, wie du weißt, hat Snape mir verboten, das Hogwartsgelände zu verlassen, bis er meint, die Zeit wäre wieder reif dafür, immerhin gerate ich dauernd in Schwierigkeiten", erwiderte Harry genervt.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, dass Dumbledore ihn normalerweise mit so einem Unsinn nicht davon kommen lässt."

„Dumbledore hat auch normalerweise keinen Todesser, dem er nicht vertraut, im Kollegium", erwiderte Harry. „Nicht, dass ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte. Ich bin immer noch am Leben. Warum denken sie alle, dass ich nach Hogsmeade gehe und tot umkippe?"

„Dein absolut uneffizientes Glück", sagte Tom trocken und bekam ein Schnauben von Salazar und ein Grinsen von Harry zur Antwort. „Na ja, komm schon, du Schuft. Wir können Ginny nicht solange alleine die Lehrer ablenken lassen."

Harry stand auf und streckte sich, ein nachdenklicher Blick auf seinem Gesicht. „Tom? Du hast einen Tarnumhang in deinem Zimmer, oder?"

„Oh, nein… Was hast du denn diesmal Verrücktes vor?"

Harry grinste. „Wirst du sehen."

Salazar lachte, als Tom stöhnte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Warum ich?"

Dumbledore sah scharf auf, als sein Hut von seinem Kopf gezogen wurde. „Peeves…"

„Küche, Sir." Tom tauchte hinter dem Direktor auf und erschreckte ihn. „Sorry. Wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." Er lächelte den älteren Zauberer unschuldig entschuldigend an.

„Nichts passiert. Sie sagen, dass Peeves in der Küche ist?"

„Natürlich. Die Graue Lady kam gerade vorbei. Sie sucht den Blutigen Baron, glaube ich."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte der Direktor stirnrunzelnd.

„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Direktor?"

„Nein, nein…" Dumbledore ging mit einem Stirnrunzeln an seinem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorbei.

/Kerker/ rief Harry dramatisch in Toms Kopf, bevor er die Halle entlang schlich. /Du musst Dumbledore Pluspunkte dafür geben, dass er immer die lächerlichsten Hüte trägt, fügte er hinzu, als er den Hut, den er geklaut hatte, betrachtete, der neonpink mit roten Kühen drauf war.

/In der Tat…/

Harry flog auf dem Besen, den sie sich geborgt hatte, höher, als das matte schwarze Haar in Sicht kam und grinste. Er versicherte sich, dass Tom zusah, bevor er über Snape flog und den Hut auf dessen Kopf fallen ließ.

Der Streich war perfekt. Die schwarze Farbe von Snapes langweiligen Roben zierten jetzt mit einem Schlag lila Kühe auf neonpinken Hintergrund. Der Hut verwandelte sich in einen Hut eines Hofnarrens, Glocken hingen an jedem Zipfel. Seine Haut wurde rot, die Haare verfärbten sich goldblond.

Snapes Schreie folgten Harry und Tom durch den ganzen Kerker, als sie die Flucht ergriffen, Harry kicherte wie verrückt.

/Du, Harry Potter, bist absolut böse./

/Aber, danke. Das ist ein richtiges Kompliment, wenn es von dem Dunklen Lord persönlich kommt/

/Du braucht mehr Übung, um so böse zu sein wie ich, natürlich…/

/Dann lass mich jetzt damit anfangen/ Harry pustete etwas Puder in Toms Gesicht, bevor er schnell davonrannte, immer noch wie verrückt kichernd.

„HARRY POTTER! ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN!", schrie Tom, seine Stimme wurde immer höher, als er das tat. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er auf seine Brust guckte, die definitiv größer geworden war. „Ich werde dieses Gör umbringen", knurrte er. „Benutzt einfach das Geschlechtswandlungspulver an mir. Dieser verdammte Bastard!"

Harry betrat die Große Halle zusammen mit Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy und Theodore, grinsend und mit dem Versuch, nicht zum Lehrertisch zu gucken.

„Was ist denn mit Snape?", brachte Draco heraus, als alle außer Harry versuchten, beim Anblick des unglücklichen Zaubertränkeprofessors nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Harry grinste den Mann an. Er hatte den Hut so verzaubert, dass er die nächsten drei Tage so bleiben würde und der Rest des Streiches war mit dem Hut verbunden. „Der Mann sollte mittlerweile wissen, was ich für Schwierigkeiten mit mir bringe, wenn ich alleine gelassen werde", erwähnte er mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er rüber zu seinem Platz am Gryffindortisch ging. Dabei versuchte er die Todesblicke von Tom zu ignorieren, der seine Roben größer gezaubert hatte, um sein kleines Problem zu vermeiden. /Du magst keine Streiche, die man dir spielt, Voldie/

/Warte nur ab, Potter./

/Und ich denke mal, dass du nicht besonders glücklich darüber bist, dass du auch nicht das Gegenmittel dafür hast, oder/

/Ich kriege meine Rache, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, drohte Tom, als sich Harry neben Hermine setzte.

Die Gryffindors machten sich nicht die Mühe, ihre Freude über Snapes neuestes Outfit zu verbergen. Ginny setzte sich Harry gegenüber und schüttelte bewundernd ihren Kopf. „Harry, erinnerst du mich daran, dass ich immer auf deiner guten Seite bleibe?"

Die Gryffindors, die die beiden hörten, starrten Harry mit großen Augen an. „Das warst DU, Kumpel?", fragte Ron in einem bewundernden Flüstern.

„Marcus hat mir ein Bisschen geholfen", antwortete Harry gedankenlos.

„Wie lange hält das?", fragte Dean.

„Bis Dienstagabend, ungefähr bis zum Abendessen", gab Harry mit einem wissenden Lächeln bekannt. „Es sei denn, er entschuldigt sich bei mir und ich der Meinung bin, dass er es total ernst meint. Aber", smaragdgrüne Augen glitzerten kalt, „das weiß er nicht. Und wehe es sagt ihm einer von euch."

„Harry…" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Habe ich dir in letzter Zeit mal gesagt, dass du mein Held bist?"

Harry spießte eine Nudel auf seine Gabel. „Nicht in letzter Zeit, nein. Ich hab es einfach instinktiv gewusst."

Die Gruppe lachte, als Harry unschuldig auf seiner Nudel herumkaute.

Später in der Nacht tauchte Harry so leise, wie er konnte, in Toms Gemächern auf. In seinen Händen hielt er ein kleines Gefäß, in dem an der Seite ein Herz eingraviert war. Er schlich durch das Apartment und in Toms Schlafzimmer, wo der Dunkle Lord beinahe friedlich schlief. Er schlief immer nackt, dass wusste Harry und er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu lachen. /Ich muss dran denken, ihm das nächste Mal zu sagen, dass er eine klasse Frau ist./

Harry setzte das Gefäß auf Toms Nachttisch mit einer Notiz, in der er sich für den Scherz entschuldigte und sagte, dass er ihn wirklich liebte und noch einmal Entschuldigung dafür sagte, dass er dem Mann vorher eine Panikattacke verpasst hatte, als er Tee mit Salazar getrunken hatte.

Der Junge lehnte sich vor und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Toms Lippen, bevor er leise aus dem Raum und zurück in den Gryffindorturm und sein Bett glitt.

„Heute, richtig?"

„Fünf Minuten." Harry nickte Ron zu und betrachte amüsiert, wie sich alle Gryffindors umdrehte, um Snape schweigend anzustarren. Der Junge mit den smaragdgrünen Augen hatte den anderen durchgehend Hinweise gegeben, dass, wenn der Spruch enden würde, etwas Belangloses mit dem Hut, der Robe, den Haaren und der Haut passieren würde.

Tom gluckste bei der Aufmerksamkeit, die der Gryffindortisch ihrem Lehrer zu Teil werden ließ und bei der nervösen Reaktion des Gesagten. /Sie sollten lieber hoffen, dass er nicht so nervös wird und vorher geht./

/Das sollte kein Problem sein./

/Oh/

/Ich hab mit dem Hauselfen gesprochen, damit ich sicher sein kann, dass er während des Abendessens hier bleibt./

/Du hast nicht…/

/Zwei weitere Minute./

/Harry James Potter, ich glaube, ich habe dich falsch beurteilt./

/Wird auch Zeit, dass du das zugibt, erwiderte Harry und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, um Snape besser sehen zu können. Tom gluckste nur.

„Wie lange noch?" fragte Neville.

„Dreißig."

„Brillant. Das mir keiner blinzelt!" zischte Dean schnell.

Dann, vor den Augen aller, verschwanden die Robe und der Hut, als die Farbe auf Snapes Haaren und seiner Haut verblasste. Das einzige Problem war, dass Snape jetzt nur noch in einer schwarzen, seidigen Freizeithose herumsaß.

Die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während die Slytherins versuchten, ihre Lächeln und das Gekicher zu verbergen.

Snape versuchte aufzustehen, als wenn er gehen wollte, aber stellte schnell fest, dass es kaum möglich war, da ein Klebezauber ihn auf dem Stuhl hielt. Seine Augen suchten nach dem Jungen, der noch lebte, und belegten den Jungen mit dem tödlichsten Blick, den er unter diesen Umständen zustande bringen konnte.

Harry nutzte die Chance, aufzustehen und verbeugte sich, was noch mehr Applaus und Gelächter hervorrief, da die ganze Schule jetzt wusste, wer den Streich geplant hatte. Mit seinen Händen bat er sein Publikum um Ruhe. „Professor, der Stuhl wird Sie gehen lassen, wenn Sie sich für die miserable Art, mit der sie mich über die letzten sechs Jahre behandelt haben, entschuldigen", informierte er alle.

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich entschuldige mich für meine Behandlung, die auf Ihrem Vater basierte", brachte er gerade so heraus.

Harry nickte und wedelte mit seiner Hand. Die schwarzen Roben des Professors erschienen wieder und der Stuhl ließ ihn gehen. Harry setzte sich in der Stille hin, als die ganze Halle ihrem Professor hinterher starrte.

Als sich die Seitentür der Lehrer hinter dem fledermausartigen Mann schloss, brach die Halle in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Sechs Jahre und du hast es endlich geschafft eine Entschuldigung von dem Mann zu bekommen", seufzte Hermine. „Aber musstest du es auf diesem Weg erreichen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie sollte ich das denn sonst schaffen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als die Schüler sich um Harry scharrten, um ihn zu gratulieren. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Harry grinste die Schüler um sich nur an.

„RUHE! RUHE!", rief Dumbledore. Die Halle wurde still und alle drehten sich, um ihn anzugucken. Er sah nicht besonders froh über Harrys Verhalten aus. „Mr. Potter, wenn Sie bitte in mein Büro kommen würde?"

Harry stand auf und kämpfte sich durch die Stille Menschenmenge und folgte dem älteren Mann durch die Tür.

„Das war unangebracht und kindisch", schimpfte Dumbledore ernst mit Harry, sobald sie beide saßen. Er hatte nicht einmal Tee oder ein Zitronenbrausebonbon angeboten, nicht dass der Teenager sich eins genommen hätte.

„Professor Snapes Einstellung mir gegenüber war in den letzten sechs Jahren unangebracht und kindisch. Ich hatte vor, mich darum zu kümmern, bevor ich diese Schule verlasse. Sollte er jetzt das Verlangen danach haben, mir ein Loch in den Kopf zu starren, dann hat er zumindest einen guten Grund", schoss Harry kalt zurück.

„Hat Professor Brutùs dir das gesagt?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Sie denken, dass alles, was ich anders mache als sonst oder was Sie nicht wollen, dass ich tue, was mit Marcus zu tun hat. Machen Sie mal eine Pause. Ich hab mir das alles selbst ausgedacht." Das war keine komplette Lüge, denn Salazar hatte nur erwähnt, dass er sich vermutlich besser fühlen würde, wenn er eine Entschuldigung aus denen rauskitzeln konnte, die ihn immer gequält hatten.

„Harry, du warst nie als einer bekannt, der die Lehrer angreift…"

„Nein? Und was ist damit, dass Professor Quirrell mich im ersten Jahr angegriffen hat? Oder Professor Snape im dritten?"

„Das ist was anderes. Es ist ernst."

„Dann schmeißen Sie mich raus", zischte Harry mit blitzenden Augen. „Ich fordere Sie heraus. Schmeißen Sie mich von der Schule. Geben Sie Snape, was er haben will. Es ist endlich Zeit, dass Sie aufhören, mich zu bevorzugen, Professor. Ich bin jetzt ein großer Junge und wissen Sie was?" Harry stand schnell auf. „Ich bin es leid Harry Potter, der Junge, der vergessen hat zu sterben, zu sein. Ich bin es leid, naiv zu sein und alle um mich herum sterben zu sehen. Das ist das wahre Ich und alles was Sie tun können, ist damit umzugehen, genau wie jeder andere auch." Und damit fuhr Harry herum und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Büro.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Das war nicht Teil meines Planes…"

TBC

Ich werde ab jetzt, genau wie Batsu, möglichst versuchen, jeden Mittwoch ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen… Wenn sie es ändert, werde ich das auch tun… Sonst komme ich nämlich wie bei TBT nachher zu der Stelle, wo ich nicht mehr weitermachen kann, weil es nichts neues mehr gibt

Okay, dann kommen wir jetzt zum angenehmeren Teil: BAYERN HAT 3:1 GEWONNEN! jubelt

Bei den Kommiantworten kriegen nur die ein , die mir auch ne Frage gestellt haben… Ansonsten findet ihr euch im „Danke an" wieder ggg

Danke an:

Alle, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben… Es ist etwas spät, wie ihr ja an der Zeit sehen könnte (4:01) und daher hab ich jetzt keine Lust mich da erst noch rein zu vertiefen… Nächstes Mal, hoch und heilig versprochen…

Bis dann

Kaos


	24. Kapitel 24

Abandon geht hier on, wenn es bei Anix freigeschaltet ist, damit auch alle ungefähr gleichzeitig das Kapitel zu lesen kriegen 

Vorne weg werde ich euch jetzt einmal den Fehler aufschreiben… Leider hat es keiner von euch erraten

Wie ihr ja in Kapitel 23 lesen konntet, hat Terry Boot unseren lieben Harry durch die Schule gejagt, so dass Harry sogar in die Kammer des Schreckens fliehen musste… Der aufmerksame Leser (okay, es ist bisher niemandem aufgefallen, nicht mal Batsu selbst…) konnte in Kapitel 5 aber folgendes lesen:

„Nein, hast du nicht." Harry seufzte und rieb sich seine Augen vorsichtig, da er auf seine Kontaktlinsen achten musste. „Ich träume von den Leuten, die gestorben sind, weißt du. Meine Eltern, Cedric, Sirius, Cho und Terry."

Wie viele Terry kennt ihr, die Mitglieder der DA waren und dazu noch mit Harry befreundet sind? Genau, einen! Terry Boot nämlich!

ggg Aber wie kann ein Toter Harry durch die ganze Schule jagen? Dieses Geheimnis bleibt wohl ungelöst zwinkert

Kapitel 24 

Harry war nicht überrascht, zuerst Schock und dann Wut auf Snapes Gesicht erkennen zu können, als er den Zaubertränkeklassenraum betrat. Er war ebenso, merkwürdig genug, nicht so belustigt, wie er es normalerweise gewesen wäre. /Das Wasserhuhn versucht immer noch meinen Arsch zu retten. Guck dir das an./

/Warum bist du überrascht, fragte Tom, der Harrys mentalen Kommentar gehört hatte. /Wenn sie dich rausschmeißen, wird dein Zauberstab zerbrochen. Und wenn sie deinen Zauberstab zerbrechen, kannst du mich nicht besiegen./

/Und je länger ich hier bin, desto mehr Macht hat Dumbledore über mich. Ja, ja, ich weiß, seufzte Harry und setzte sich neben Draco, der ihn danach gefragt hatte, als sie sich in der Halle getroffen hatten.

„Warum warst du nicht beim Frühstück?", murmelte Draco.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hatte ich keine Lust zu. Warum?"

„Die halbe Schule redet davon, dass man dich endlich rausgeschmissen hat."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schnaubte. „Dumbledore wird mich nicht rausschmeißen, bis Voldemort besiegt ist."

Draco seufzte. „Snape sieht nicht glücklich darüber aus."

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin nicht überrascht. Jeder andere wäre für den kleinen Streich geflogen. Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass McGonagall auch nicht besonders erfreut darüber war, dass ich noch in der Schule bin."

„Du solltest nächstes Mal Dumbledore verarschen", murmelte Theodore von vorne, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, während Snape seine Wut an Ron ausließ, der mit Hermine geflüstert hatte.

„Das ist ne Idee", stimmte Blaise zu und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, als er sich an der Unterhaltung beteiligte.

„Es müsste der ultimative Streich sein…", murmelte Harry und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Und ich bin momentan ideenlos…"

„Dumbledore stört nicht viel", seufzte Blaise.

„Der Dunkle Lord schon", sagte Draco nachdenklich.

„Wir sprechen später drüber", zischte Theodore plötzlich, als er beobachtete, wie Snape zu ihrer Gruppe herüber kam. Er und Blaise brachten ihre Stühle wieder in ihre vorherige Position zurück, während Draco und Harry sich selbst damit beschäftigten, den Rest ihrer Materialien vorzubereiten.

Snape blieb neben Harrys und Dracos Tisch stehen. „Mr. Malfoy, ich vermute, Sie haben Mr. Potter eingeladen, neben Ihnen zu sitzen?"

„Ja, Sir." Draco sah den Mann an, während Harry ihn ignorierte. Snape weigerte sich ebenso Harry anzugucken.

„Dann können Sie ihn vielleicht davon abhalten, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", schlug Snape vor, bevor er zurück in den vorderen Teil der Klasse trat und ihre Aufgabe mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs an die Tafel schrieb.

Harry seufzte, als er seine Käfer hervorholte. „Dieser Mann ist sooo schwierig."

Draco, Blaise und Theodore kicherten leise.

„Ihr wollte Dumbledore einen Streich spielen?" Tom sah die vier Slytherins und die drei Gryffindors misstrauisch an.

„Natürlich", stimmte Draco zu, bevor er sich einen Keks nahm.

„Er verdient das, Marcus", stellte Ginny fest, ihr Kopf lag auf Theodores Schulter.

„Ja, ich meine, Dumbledore hätte Harry schon vor Jahren rausschmeißen müssen...Sorry, Harry." Seamus sah Harry von seinem Platz neben Blaise entschuldigend an.

Harry winkte ab. „Nein, du hast Recht. Das hab ich ihm auch gesagt."

„Ihr werdet alle so einen Ärger bekommen…", stöhnte Tom und rieb sich die Augen.

„Quatsch. Harry wird all das Lob dafür erhalten. Wir helfen nur", gab Pansy bekannt.

„Und wir brauchen dich, um uns mit Ideen zu versorgen!", erklärte Harry dem Dunklen Lord und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Und um mit dem Dunklen Lord in Kontakt zu treten", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Wozu braucht ihr Voldemort?" Tom runzelte die Stirn.

Harry schnaubte. „Marcus, wer ist die einzige Person, die Dumbledore mehr auf den Geist geht als jeder andere?"

Tom erbleichte und schüttelte dann schnell den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, ihr macht alle nur Witze! Voldemort spielt keine Streiche!"

„Vielleicht könnten wir jemanden wie Voldemort anziehen, dann…", murmelte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Das könnte klappen…", stimmte Draco zu und sah misstrauisch zu Harry, der verzweifelt versuchte, nicht zu lachen. „Potter…"

„Sorry, sorry…", lachte Harry. „Es ist nur, dass der alte Voldie das auch nicht mitmachen wird!"

Blaise sah rüber zu Tom, der entsetzt aussah und eine Augenbraue Richtung Harry hochzog. „Ich bekomme das plötzliche Gefühl, dass hinter dem Ganzen mehr steckt, als wir bisher glauben sollten…"

„Hinter dem Ganzen was?", fragte Ginny süß.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „… Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einen Streich planen müssen, der die ganze Zeit direkt unter unseren Augen war…"

Harry lachte wie verrückt, während Tom stöhnte. „Überlass es den Slytherins…"

„Ihr denkt…" Pansy sah zwischen den drei Slytherinjungen und Tom mit geweiteten Augen hin und her. „My Lord?"

„Ich hab's dir gesagt!", rief Harry strahlend. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass sie es vor Weihnachten rauskriegen!"

„Halt die Klappe", knurrte Tom, bevor er den Slytherins und einem entsetzten Seamus genervte Blicke zu warf. „Behaltet es für euch."

„Oh, die Ironie…" Theodore kicherte. „Der Dunkle Lord bringt uns Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei."

„Das erklärt, warum er immer so genervt ist, wenn Harry Voldie sagt…", bemerkte Seamus, bevor er auch lachte.

„Warum guckst du mich so an?" Harry verzog das Gesicht, als der Dunkle Lord ihn anfunkelte. „Ich hab ihnen keine Hinweise gegeben, Tom."

Tom seufzte. „Nein, ich vermute, das hast du nicht."

„Tom?", fragte Draco, während die anderen sich beruhigten.

„Sein richtiger Name", verdeutlichte Ginny, „ist Tom Riddle. Wir nennen ihn lieber Tom, wenn wir können, statt Voldemort, weißt du."

„Verständlich, finde ich", nickte Theodore.

„Wartet, was meinen Sie damit, dass Sie keine Streiche spielen?", fragte Seamus den Dunklen Lord plötzlich. „Harry hat gesagt, dass Sie bei dem an Snape geholfen haben!"

„Ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht", knurrte Tom und funkelte Harry wieder an, der nur grinste.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber du hast dir im Sommer Sachen von Fred und George gekauft", schoss Harry zurück. Das brauchte ihre Zuhörer wieder zum Lachen, während Tom die Stirn runzelte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür und alle wurden ruhig. Es klopfte wieder.

„Wechselt die Plätze", befahl Tom, als er aufstand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Harry und Seamus setzten sich neben Ginny, während Theodore auf den Platz neben Blaise rutschte. Die Slytherins sorgten dafür, dass sie alle ordentlicher aussahen, während die Gryffindors sich hinlümmelten. Ginny lehnte sich auf Harry, wie sie noch Momente vorher auf Theodore gelehnt hatte. Tom nickte und öffnete die Tür. „Severus. Das ist eine Überraschung."

Snape war einen Blick in den Raum und traf auf zwei neugierige Gesichter, vier, die versuchten nicht neugierig auszusehen und einem Hinterkopf, der so zu tun schien, als würde er nicht existieren. „Wenn ich gewusste hätte, dass Sie hier Schüler belustigen, dann hätte ich bis später gewartet", erklärte er dem Verteidigungsprofessor.

„Oh, ich glaube, dass sie jetzt gehen wollten", antwortete Tom und gab den Schülern einen Blick, der eindeutig besagt, dass sie gehen können.

„Aber ich hab meinen Tee noch nicht alle", erwiderte Harry, als die Slytherins, Seamus und Ginny aufstanden.

„Harry…" Ginny runzelte die Stirn, als Harry eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Du kannst deinen Tee mitnehmen", bot Tom an. /Harry, bitte./

Snape verzog seine Lippe. „Potter kann bleiben", knurrte er und funkelte Löcher in den Kopf des Jungen.

„Oh, bei Merlin…" Tom rieb sich seine Augen. „Severus, komm bitte rein. Harry, dein Tee bleibt besser in der Tasse, es sei denn, du trinkst ihn, alle anderen, ich sehe euch morgen", seufzte er und trat zurück, um Snape rein und die Schülergruppe rauszulassen.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen, als sie sich runterbeugte, um Harry etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Unruhestifter. Du raubst dem armen Mann noch den letzten Nerv. Benimm dich bitte?"

„Natürlich", lächelte Harry. „Sag Ron, dass er nicht warten soll, damit er mich dafür anbrüllen kann, dass ich ihn den ganzen Tag ignoriert habe, okay?"

„Ja, ja…" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und folgte den andren nach draußen. „Gute Nacht, Marcus."

„Gute Nacht, Miss Weasley", antwortete Tom, bevor er die Tür schloss. „Setz dich bitte, Severus. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?"

„Dumbledore", hustete Harry und bekam einen Todesblick von Tom zur Antwort.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue in Richtung Harry hoch, der den anderen Professor unschuldig anlächelte und war insgeheim belustigt. „Machst du dich jetzt über den Direktor lustig, Potter?", fragte er mit gleichmäßiger Stimme.

„Na ja, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass Marcus wie er klingt, wenn er jemandem Tee anbietet", gab Harry zurück.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf Snapes Lippen, als er sich setzte. „In der Tat?"

„Bei Merlin, ich glaube, dass ihr beide gerade miteinander Witze reißt. Ist die Sonne im Westen aufgegangen? Ist die Hölle zugefroren?", brachte Tom gespielt entsetzt heraus und setzte sich.

„Benutzt ein Todesser doch tatsächlich ein Muggelklischee", schnaubte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Hölle ist nicht nur ein Muggelkonzept, Mr. Potter", stellte Snape heraus.

„Wie viele reinblütige Zauberer benutzten das in Ihrem normalen Sprachgebrauch?", schoss Harry zurück.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte dem Teenager hier nichts antworten.

„Mal von Hölle und Tee abgesehen, brauchst du etwas, Severus?" warf Tom ein.

„Na ja, ein Teil des Grundes, warum ich hier bin, war Mr. Potter zu finden und ihm eine vernünftige Entschuldigung zu offerieren."

„Die Hölle IST zugefroren…", wisperte Harry voller Erstaunen.

„Warum hast du gedacht, dass er hier ist?", fragte Tom misstrauisch.

„Das Wissen, dass die Beziehung zwischen Mr. Potter und Miss Weasley nichts mehr, als die von Freunden ist", sagte Snape gleichmütig. „Andererseits sind du und Mr. Potter euch zu nah, um nur Freunde zu sein."

Tom warf Harry einen Blick zu. /Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du es nicht übertreiben sollst/

/Ups./ Harry lächelte entschuldigend. Dann kam ihm etwas in den Sinn und er drehte sich zu Snape. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass Sie es nicht Dumbledore gesagt haben", flüsterte er. Toms Augen weiteten sich und auch er sah den Spion an.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore nichts mehr berichtet, was euch beide betrifft und das seit Halloween."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Harry neugierig, als Tom in den Sitz neben ihm glitt. Der Dunkle Lord erlaubte es Harry, sich bei ihm anzukuscheln, als er den Todesser beobachtete.

„Du hast gesagt, dass unser Lord nichts von meiner Tätigkeit als Spion wegen Mr. Potter weiß?", fragte Snape stattdessen.

„Harry hat mir gesagt, dass ich es nicht sagen soll", nickte Tom und festigte seinen Griff um den jungen Mann.

Snape drehte seinen Blick zu Harry, die bodenlosen schwarzen Augen voll Neugier. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern bei der ungestellten Frage. „Ich habe Sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gehasst, Professor. Ich respektiere Ihre Arbeit, jetzt sogar noch mehr und ich lass keine weitere Person mehr sterben, die es nicht verdient zu sterben, wenn ich die Macht habe, das aufzuhalten." Seine Stimme war sanft und ehrlich und überraschte den Tränkemeister.

„Ich habe Sie unterschätzt", gab Snape zu, bevor er Tom ansah. „Ich mag das Spiel nicht, dass Dumbledore spielt und ich mag es nicht, wenn ich kontrolliert werde."

Tom zog bei diesen Worten eine Augenbraue hoch. „Voldemort kontrolliert seine Truppen genauso, wie du auch weißt."

„Aber er spielt keine Spiele", murmelte Harry. „Nicht mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zumindest. Ich meine, ja, er benutzt den Cruciatus, wenn er nicht glücklich ist, aber er bewegt sie nicht wie Schachfiguren und schickt sie in ihren sicheren Tod, nur damit er den sicheren Weg einschlagen kann, um sich seinem Feind zu nähern oder einen Tag länger zu leben. Er neigt dazu, die meiste Arbeit selbst zu machen, wenn auch nur, weil er niemandem vertraut." Der Teenager warf einen Blick in geschockte schwarze Augen. „Richtig?"

Snape sah seinen Kollegen an. „Was hast du ihm beigebracht? Er klingt wie ein Slytherin."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während Tom gluckte. „Harry hat die Gedanken von einem Slytherin und einem Gryffindor. Er macht dumme Dinge im Eifer des Gefechts, aber wenn er nachdenkt, dann ist er ziemlich verschlagen.

Snape wandte seinen Blick wieder Harry zu und verengte seine Augen etwas. „Ich hab's bemerkt", erwiderte er trocken.

Harry grinste. „Sie waren nicht der einzige, dem ich einen Streich gespielt habe, wenn Sie sich dadurch besser fühlen."

„Oh?"

„Marcus hat das Abendessen als Frau genossen", meinte Harry und quietschte auf, als der Finger des älteren Mannes einen kitzeligen Punkt in Harrys Seite getroffen hatte. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und verbarg seine Belustigung, als der Teenager versuchte, seinem Lehrer zu entkommen. „Gnade! Gnade! Aaah! Nicht da!", rief Harry kichernd.

„Ich zeige Gryffindors gegenübers keine Gnade", schoss Tom grinsend zurück.

/Wir haben ein Publikum, brachte Harry gerade so mental hervor.

/Oh, ist ja schon gut./ Tom stoppte das Kitzeln und lehnte sich in der Couch zurück, während Harry wieder versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.

„Trottel", keuchte er.

„Danke", lächelte Tom, bevor er Snape ansah. „Wenn du plötzlich aufhörst, für Dumbledore zu spionieren, weiß er, dass etwas los ist."

„Ich konnte in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht viel berichten", stellte Snape fest.

„Nein, ich denke nicht." Tom kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Unser Lord hat sich wegen deiner Vertrauenswürdigkeit seit seiner Rückkehr sowieso vorsichtig verhalten, wie du sicher bemerkt hast. Das ist der Hauptgrund, warum ich diesen Job hier annehmen sollte, als die Weasleyzwillinge es vorgeschlagen haben."

Snape nickte. Das hatte er sich gedacht.

„Vielleicht…" Tom sah zu Snape mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln. „Ein Test?"

„Ein Test?", fragte Snape und runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn.

„Ja…", brummte Tom. „Um sicher zu sein."

„Marcus, sag es einfach", befahl Harry.

Tom lächelte den Teenager kurz an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder Snape zuwandte. „Hast du irgendwelche Informationen, die du dem Lord bisher nicht gesagt hast?"

„Nichts, wo ich ihm mit helfen könnte", gab Snape zu und sah zu Harry.

„Hauptquartier", nickte Harry verstehend.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit dem Hauptquartier?"

„Dumbledore ist der Geheimniswahrer", erklärte Snape.

Tom seufzte. „Das ist nichts, was du ihm sagen könntest und was nützlich wäre", stimmte er traurig zu, offensichtlich wünschte er, dass es nicht so wäre.

Harry kniff Tom. „Oh, hör auf, du."

Der Dunkle Lord rieb sich den Arm und sah Snape abwesend an. „Morgen gibt es einen Raubzug in Bristol. Er ist für sechs Uhr geplant."

/Aber ich dachte er wäre für halb 6 geplant…/

/Sei still, es ist ein Test. Ich will sehen, ob wir gestoppt werden./

/Oh…/

„Ich… verstehe…" Snape sah die beiden Zauberer emotionslos an. „Wenn das alles ist, sollte ich gehen und Mr. Potter ebenfalls."

/Ich denke, er versucht dich von mir fernzuhalten, Liebling, erklärte Tom dem Teenager belustigt.

/Große Überraschung, schoss Harry trocken zurück, bevor er aufstand. „Ich werde langsam müde."

„Sagt der, der heute morgen verschlafen hat", gab Tom zurück und stand auf, um Harry zu umarmen. „Schlaf gut, du Gör."

„Nicht mit Rons Schnarcherei. Sicher, dass ich nicht bei dir einziehen kann?"

„Ich schnarche wahrscheinlich noch lauter als Mr. Weasley."

„Niemand kann lauter schnarchen als Ron", grinste Harry und zwinkerte dem Dunklen Lord zu. „Ich sehe dich morgen im Unterricht."

Tom schnaubte, als Harry zur Tür ging, wo Snape schon auf sie wartete. „Ich bin sicher, dass ich dich morgen beim Frühstück sehe, Severus", sagte er freundlich zu dem Tränkemeister, als er durch Harrys Haare wuschelte. Dann schmiss er sie beide raus und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Ich vermute, dass Sie mit mir sprechen wollten, Professor?", fragte Harry, als er zu dem Mann aufblickte.

„Ja. Ich bringe Sie zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum", stimmte Snape zu. Harry nickte und die beiden gingen los, bevor Snape fragte: „Hat er Ihnen irgendwas getan?"

„Ob er einen Vorteil aus mir gezogen hat?" Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Nein. Ich denke auch nicht, dass er es geschafft hätte, selbst wenn er es versucht hätte. Ich kenne jetzt genauso viele Flüche wie Sie."

„Das bezweifele ich."

„Na ja, ich plane nicht, das in nächster Zeit rauszukriegen", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Nein, Marcus ist ein perfekter Gentleman. Für einen Todesser zumindest."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Was ist mit Ihrer, sagen wir mal, Stellung in dem Krieg?"

„Ich kann es nicht ändern, dass ich der Junge, der verdammt noch mal nicht sterben will, bin, Professor. Nicht einmal Voldie kann das ändern", antwortete der Teenager ernst.

Snape sah den Jungen überrascht an. „Wirklich?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Professor Snape, ich wurde nie gefragt, ob ich Teil dieses Krieges sein will. Ich wollte nie den Ruhm oder das Glück oder was auch immer. Ich wäre meistens lieber Neville Longbottom als Harry Potter, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Verständlich", stimmte Snape zu und überraschte Harry. „Was ist mit Ihrer Sichtweise?"

„Ich habe mir nie eine Seite in diesem Krieg ausgesucht, nicht wirklich. Ich kämpfe, um am leben zu bleiben und die zu beschützen, die mich beschützt haben und meine Freund geworden sind. Das ist es, wie ich lebe. Ich habe die schlechten Seiten von beiden Welten gesehen, sowohl der Muggelwelt als auf der Zauberwelt. Ich habe auch das Gute gesehen. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass wir am Ende doch alle nur Menschen sind. Ich stimme nicht mit Voldies Sichtweise auf Reinblüter überein, aber, wie Sie, mag ich Dumbledore Manipulationen nicht." Harry stoppte, als das Portrait der Fetten Dame in sein Blickfeld kam und sah in zwei überraschte schwarze Augen.

„Wenn ich die Chance kriegen würde, Voldemort beizutreten und bei Marcus zu bleiben, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich nicht zugreifen würde. Aber, wenn diese Richtung zu dem Tod führt, wie ich ihn seit seiner Rückkehr ständig sehe und vor seinem so genannten Tod, dann würde ich bei Dumbledore bleiben." Der Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zukunft ist unsicher. Wir werden es sehen." Dann drehte er sich zu der Fetten Dame herum. „Golden. Gute Nacht, Professor Snape."

Snape drehte sich um und kehrte in die Kerker zurück, um über ihre Unterhaltung nachzudenken.

TBC

So… das war's dann erst mal für heute! Ab jetzt gibt es keine Kommiantworten mehr!

Wenn ihr Fragen habt, werde ich die ab jetzt immer per ENS beantworten!

Dafür gibt es ab heute das offizielle Kaos-Danke an ggg

Danke an:

Annabelle, dafür das sie das gebetat hat;

Vitani, Avallyn Black, ayrana: dafür, dass sie mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben…

Wegen der Narbenschmerzen… Da hab ich auch keine Antwort für! Aber die E-Mail an Batsu habe ich schon abgeschickt und warte auf ihre Antwort!


	25. Kapitel 25

Kapitel 25 

„Harry?"

Der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann drehte sich zu den beiden um, die er einmal als seine besten Freunde angesehen hatte. „Ja?"

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir mal mit dir sprechen können", murmelte Hermine und nickte mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, da er keinen Grund sah, warum nicht. Neville und Dean waren über die Weihnachtsferien Zuhause, Seamus war mit Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Ginny und Theodore im Dorf. Harry war nicht mitgegangen, weil er seine ganzen Einkäufe schon erledigt hatte, bis auf einen, aber er bezweifelte stark, dass er irgendwas in Hogsmeade finden würde.

„Perfekt." Hermine schnappte sich einen Arm und zog den grünäugigen Gryffindor hoch in den Schlafsaal, Ron folgte sauer. Er war nie ganz über Harrys und Ginnys ‚Beziehung' hinweg gekommen und die beiden trampelten darauf auch noch rum.

Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett, als Ron die Tür hinter fest hinter ihnen geschlossen und einen Schweigezauber draufgelegt hatte.

Hermine lächelte Harry nervös an, als sich Ron neben sie stellte. „Wir haben… Neuigkeiten für dich…"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr seid wieder zusammen und wollt jetzt heiraten", sagte er direkt.

Hermine wurde rot, während Ron Harry nur einen kalten Blick zu warf, der Harry vermuten ließ, dass Hermine den Rotschopf mit einem Schweigezauber belegt hatte. „Na ja, es ist nicht so simpel…", murmelte die braunhaarige Hexe.

„Schade."

Rons Blick intensivierte sich. „Na ja, du erinnerst dich noch daran, dass Ron mich an meinem Geburtstag nach Hogsmeade eingeladen hatte?"

„So gerade…", nickte Harry. Er hatte nicht gehen können, weil er eine Strafarbeit mit Snape hatte und das ganze Haus hatte der Schulsprecherin sowieso am folgenden Wochenende eine Party geschmissen.

„Na ja, wir haben uns irgendwie betrunken…" Hermines Stimme erstarb, als sie wieder rot anlief.

Harry erstarrte, Erkenntnis durchfloss hin. Seine Augen flogen zu Ron, als er langsam aufstand. „Herm, was ist passiert?"

„Na ja, die Dinge sind uns aus der Hand geglitten und… undichbinschwanger."

Smaragdgrüne Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Er, der immer von großen Tugenden sprich, er, der alles dafür tut, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht mal über Sex mit seiner kleinen Schwester nachdenke, hat dafür gesorgt, dass seine Ex-Freundin an ihrem Geburtstag schwanger wird?" Harrys Stimme war sanft und tödlich.

Ron wurde blass und versteckte sich hinter Hermine.

„Harry, es ist nicht sooo schlimm…"

Harry sah seine Freundin an, seine Augen wurden etwas sanfter. „Herm, ich liebe dich wirklich, aber ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du mich einfach mit Ronniekins reden lässt."

Hermine stoppte. „Kein Verhexen."

Der Zauberer presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Kein dauerhaftes, lebensbedrohliches oder total beschämendes Verhexen, besonders nicht solche Hexereien, die meine Motivation bekannt geben", konterte er.

Hermine seufzte und trat mit einem Nicken beiseite und ließ Ron so direkt in Harrys Todesblick stehen. „Ronald, mein Lieber, was hast du dazu zu sagen? Finite Incantatum", fragte Harry mit süßlicher Stimme.

„Hilfe?" quietschte Ron.

Harrys Augen blitzten. „RONALD DUKE WEASLEY, DU ABSOLUTER UND VÖLLIGER IDIOT! WAS ZUR HÖLLE HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? HAST DU KEIN GEHIRN? KEINEN GESUNDEN MENSCHENVERSTAND? HAT IRGENDWAS DIESEN BEGRIFFSSTUTZIGEN SCHÄDEL VON DIR VERBEULT? IRGENDWAS! NACH DEN VIELEN MALEN, WO DU HINTER MIR HER BIST WEGEN GINNY, SCHNAPPST DU DIR HERMINE VON ALLEN VERDAMMTEN MÄDCHEN IN HOGWARTS! ICH SOLLTE DICH UMBRINGEN!"

Harry sah triumphierend, dass Ron zu einem wimmernden Haufen auf dem Boden zusammengesunken war. Hermine sah beeindruckt aus. Harry hatte schon lange keinen guten Grund mehr gehabt, jemanden anzuschreien, noch nicht einmal Salazar und er schwelgte sich in dem Gefühl, als er sich auf Rons Level runterbeugte, den Zauberstab zwischen Rons Augen. Seine Stimme, als er wieder zu sprechen begann, war ein sanftes Flüstern, aber nicht weniger beängstigend wie sein Schreien.

„Lass uns hier eins klarstellen, Weasley. Wenn ich mitkriege, dass du Hermine noch einmal mit deiner idiotischen Vernarrtheit nervst, nachdem du sie geschwängert hat, wird das, was ich mit dir anstelle, das hier gerade wie einen Spaziergang im Mondschein aussehen lassen."

Ron nickte wie betäubt und Harrys Lächeln wurde noch gruseliger.

Tom lächelte seinen Gegenüber Severus Snape an. „Du hast sie also gefunden?"

„Es war nicht einfach, Marcus." Severus runzelte die Stirn und reichte dem anderen ein Stück Papier, auf dem eine Adresse stand. „Kannst du mir jetzt sagen, warum du unbedingt Mr. Potters Adresse haben wolltest?"

„Ich muss einige Dinge mit… seinen Verwandten… diskutieren." Der Dunkle Lord steckte die Adresse in seine Tasche.

„Wirklich?" Severus Ton war voll Unglauben.

„Jaaa…" Die Augen des älteren Mannes waren kalt und wurden von einem Grinsen begleitet.

„Was hast du geplant, Marcus?" knurrte Severus und war müde von dem Spiel des Mannes.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, die Emotionen verschwanden aus seinem Gesicht. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass Harry ein privilegiertes Leben bei seinen Verwandten führt, oder?" Neugier schwang in den Worten mit.

Severus Gesicht zuckte. „Natürlich tut er das", schnarrte der Mann. „Der verdammt Junge-der-le…"

„Nein."

„Wie bitte?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Severus, du kennst Harry jetzt zu gut, um wieder mit diesen Vorurteilen anzufangen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn, aber musste zugeben, dass der Todesser ihm gegenüber Recht hatte. In den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen hatte er das Potter-Gör besser kennen gelernt und er hatte sich nicht dem großschnäuzigen, lauten, dummen, arroganten Gryffindorjungen gegenüber befunden, der so wie sein Vater war, stattdessen einem ruhigen, brillanten, höflichen und beinahe Slytherinähnlichen jungen Mann. Tatsächlich hatte auch die junge Miss Weasley eine Slytherinseite gezeigt, die den Tränkemeister wieder einmal zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

„Dein Vater hat dich misshandelt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere? Er hat dich und deine Mutter gehasst?" Die Stimme des Verteidigungsprofessors war überraschend sanft.

Severus nickte bitter. „Er hat eine Menge getrunken", war seine murmelnde Antwort.

„Du und Harry, ihr seid nicht so unterschiedlich, nur dass sein Onkel nicht trinkt und du nicht noch einen Schläger als Cousin hattest." Die grünblauen Augen des Mannes leuchteten gruselig.

Severus verzog seine Lippen. „Ist das so?"

Der ältere Mann stand langsam und so plötzlich alt und fertig aus, etwas, dass Severus noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Severus, wir sind Slytherins und ich habe dir vorher mal gesagt, dass Harry beinahe auch einer ist. Eine Maske ist für uns einfach zu machen. Eine Maske, die uns selbst schützt und ein anderes Ich vorschiebt. Harry muss einen Namen leben. Der junge Mann hat gesagt gekriegt, dass er die Welt retten muss und wurde mit dem Tod konfrontiert, alleine und das als er gerade elf war." Grünblaue Augen blitzten ärgerlich auf, aber nicht, wie Severus bemerkt, gegen ihn, sondern gegen dem Sprecher selbst.

„Aber du weißt das." Ein trauriges Lächeln. „Alle tun es. Der Junge-der-lebt. Er hasst diesen Namen. Hasst sich selbst." Der ältere Zauberer blickte zu dem anderen Mann im Raum. „Harry will keine Rache, er nimmt einfach alles hin. Ich werde diesem Bastard von einem Cousin zeigen, warum ich ein Todesser bin und kein Muggelliebhaber." Seine Stimme war tödlich und brachte den Zaubertränkemeister zum Erschaudern. „Ich werde die Dursleys wünschen lassen, dass sie Harry Potter jemals auch nur böse angeguckt haben."

Als Severus den Augen des Mannes begegnet, starrte er nicht in die blaugrünen, sondern in rote Augen und musste einen Schrei zurückhalten. /Bei Merlin…/ Sein Verstand stoppte, als er erkannte, wie verdreht das Licht schon war.

„Du gaffst, Severus." Tom klang amüsiert, seine Wut war mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwunden. Severus erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, warum dieser Mann für wahnsinnig gehalten wird.

Der Tränkemeister senkte seinen Kopf. „Mylord, keiner bei Verstand würde denken, dass Ihr ein Muggelliebhaber seid", murmelte er.

Der Dunkle Lord ging um den Tisch herum, der zwischen ihm und Severus stand und zwang mit dem Finger unter seinem Kinn den Kopf des Mannes nach oben, seine Augen hatten sich gefährlich verengt. „Lass mein Vertrauen in dich nicht falsch sein, Severus Snape. Du wirst leben, um es zu bereuen, aber nicht für lange."

„Mylord, vergebt mir, dass ich einmal so ein Narr war. Ich kann erkennen, dass das Licht verloren hat. Meine Treue liegt bei Euch."

Tom nickte einmal, scharf, bevor er den jüngeren Mann gehen ließ und zu seinem Stuhl zurückkehrte, Ruhe schwang um ihn herum. „Gute Wahl."

Severus stoppte, bevor er versuchte, sein Glück auszutesten. „Mylord, Ihr wisst hoffentlich, dass Pot-Harry keinen Tod mehr will?"

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte und schloss seine Augen. „Ja."

„Und?"

Humor spiegelte sich in den grünblauen Augen, als Tom diese öffnete, um seinen Gefolgsmann anzublicken. „Bist du jetzt um Harry besorgt, Severus? Das ist ein Überraschung."

Severus verzog seine Lippen. „Er ist mein Schüler, Mylord. Während er in der Schule lebt, ist es meine Aufgabe, ihn zu überwachen."

„Hmpf. Es gibt ein erstes Mal für alles, vermute ich. Für das, was ich gegen Harrys Bitte gegen sinnloses Töten zu plane, ich versuche so entgegenkommend zu sein, wie ich kann. Wenn Dumbledore meint, dass er das weiter angreifen muss, dann muss Harry seine Gefühle über den Tod beiseite schieben, wenn er das Ende von diesem Krieg sehen will."

Severus seufzte, nickte. Er bezweifelte, dass Dumbledore aufgeben würde, da immer noch zu viele Menschen hinter ihm standen. Ihm kam eine Idee. „Mylord, ich weiß, dass Ihr bereits einige Gryffindors auf Eurer Seite habt, was ist damit, wenn Ihr versucht noch mehr aus den anderen Häusern auf Eure Seite zubringen? Besonders ihre Eltern."

„Da gibt es ein kleines Problem mit." Die Augen den Dunklen Lords leuchteten vor schwarzen Humor. „Wie, dass die anderen Lehrer mir nicht mal ein kleines bisschen vertrauen."

„Ich gucke mal, was ich darüber tun kann", murmelte Severus.

„Perfekt."

„Du wirst nie mit deinem Temperament umgehen können, oder, Harry?" kicherte Hermine, als Harry die Tür schloss vor der riesigen Tomate, die mitten im Schlafsaal der Jungen saß.

„Ne. Gibt mir viel zu viel Belustigung, wenn ich plötzlich so was mache", grinste Harry.

Hermine lachte. „Oh, ich vermisse es total, mit dir herumzuhängen!"

Harry bemerkte plötzlich, dass Hermine nicht alleine mit diesen Gefühlen war. „Ja. Ich hab dich auch vermisst", brauchte er schwer heraus.

Hermine legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und ließ ihn da liegen. „Bringst du mich in den Krankenflügel?"

Harry sah sie scharf an. „Bist du okay?"

Das Lächeln des Mädchens war beruhigend. „Ja. Madame Pomfrey will mich regelmäßig durchchecken, damit sie weiß, wenn irgendwelche Probleme anfangen sollten."

Harry nickte. „Klare Sache." Er legte einen Arm beschützend um ihre Hüfte. „Lass uns nur hoffen, dass Ginny uns sieht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er die Treppen mit ihr runter ging.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ihr zwei seid nicht zusammen und das weißt du. Ginny trifft sich mit diesem heißen braunhaarigen Slytherin."

Harry lachte. „Du, Hermine Granger, bist absolut zu schnell für mich!"

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hab die beiden nur einmal gesehen, wie sie sich einen Gute Nacht Kuss gegeben haben, während du mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zugeguckt hast. Ich dachte beinahe, dass ihr drei zusammen seid, aber dann habe ich das später herausgefunden…" Die junge Frau schwieg mit einem Mal.

Harry sah sie an, als sie in die Halle traten. „Was?"

Hermine warf Harry einen trockenen Blick zu. „Was mich daran erinnert, was tust du da eigentlich, dass du Professor Brutùs triffst?"

Harry erbleichte. „Oh, ja, das…"

„Ja, Harry. Das."

„Du darfst das niemandem sagen! Er kriegt sonst Schwierigkeiten!" bettelte Harry sofort.

Hermine seufzte. „Siehst du, wie Dumbledore ihn aus der Schule kickt? Ich werde niemandem sagen, dass du in einen Lehrer verliebt bist."

„Danke, Herm."

„Was auch immer!"

„Scheiße…"

Hermine lächelte den jungen Mann zufrieden an, der sie immer noch beinahe beschützend festhielt. „Ich hab mich gewundert, warum die anderen Professoren ihm nicht vertrauen."

Harry seufzte. „Du wirst ausflippen, wenn du es weißt."

„Harry, du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass ich bei nichts, was du mir erzählst, auch nur ansatzweise ausflippe."

Harry grinste kurz, bevor sein Blick ernst wurde und er um die Ecke linste, ohne auf ihrem Weg zum Krankenflügel anzuhalten. „Er ist ein Todesser. Ein sehr bevorzugter Todesser."

Hermine brummte. „Das erklärt, warum die Slytherins auf einem so freundlich zu dir sind."

Harry nickte und war erleichtert, dass Hermine ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht sprang oder so etwas. /Natürlich, erinnerte er sich selbst. /Herm ist nicht der Typ, in die Luft zu gehen. Sie hinterfragt alles erst einmal./

„Hat er dafür gesorgt, dass dich Voldemort in Ruhe lässt?" fragte Hermine.

/Hermine schafft es immer, genau die richtigen Fragen zu stellen/ Harry zuckte mental zusammen. „Es ist kompliziert."

Hermine zwang sie, mitten in der Halle stehen zu bleiben, so dass sie Harry direkt angucken konnte und legte einen Schweigezauber um sie, während sie das tat. Als der Spruch sicher war, sprach Hermine mit milder Stimme. „Harry, hast du dich Voldemort angeschlossen?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry ernst. „Aber ich bin mir bei Dumbledore auch nicht mehr sicher."

„Harry…" Verzweiflung.

„Hermine, warte. Gib mir eine Chance, es zu erklären, okay?" bettelte Harry. Hermine überlegte einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie ihm zunickte. „Ich will keinen Krieg. Ich will keine sinnlosen Tode. Du weißt das. Je länger der Kampf dauert, desto mehr Tode gibt es. Ich will Frieden. Alle wollen Frieden, sogar Voldemort. Ich bin es leid, ständig ein Teil von Dumbledores Schachspiel zu sein. Wenn ich die Farben tauschen muss, damit ich Frieden kriege, dann mache ich es.

„Du würdest dich mit einem Mann zusammentun, der dich TOT sehen will?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Das will er nicht. Nicht mehr. Wir haben eine… eine Art Waffenstillstand im Sommer geschlossen. Ginny hat mich gezwungen, dass ich zugebe, dass ich in Marcus verliebt bin und Marcus zuzugeben, dass er in mich verliebt ist. Voldemort wollte seinen besten Mann nicht verlieren und wir mussten ein paar Abmachungen treffen."

„Das ist wunderbar für dich, Harry." Hermines Stimme war unterkühlt.

Harry runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. „Hermine Granger, wenn du für eine verdammte Sekunde denken würdest, dass ich einfach zugucken würde und Voldemort jeden Muggel und jeden Muggelgeborenen töten lassen, der in Sicht ist, dann musst du Madame Pomfrey danach fragen, auch deinen Kopf durchzuchecken. Hab ich nicht gerade gesagt, dass ich sinnloses Töten nicht will? Voldemort weißt auch, wie weit ich ihn gehen lasse, bevor ich zurückschlage."

„Harry, wer IST Marcus Brutùs?" fragte Hermine plötzlich.

Harry schloss seinen Mund und funkelte sie an.

Plötzlich weiteten sich Hermines Augen und sie atmete laut ein, als sie schnell erbleichte.

Harry fuhr herum und stand sich einem wütenden Tom Riddle gegenüber. Der Schweigezauber flackerte und erstarb, als Hermine Harrys Schulter zur Unterstützung krallte. Harry legte seine Hand über ihre und warf dem rotäugigen Dunklen Lord einen finsteren Blick zu. „Erschreck sie nicht."

„'Erschreck sie nicht'", äffte Tom ihn wütend nach.

„Tom." Harrys Stimme war ein leises Knurren.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn und blickte in die grünen Augen. /Du hattest Panik, Harry/

„Ich brauchte deine Hilfe nicht!" schoss der Junge ärgerlich zurück. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen!" Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu, die immer noch zitterte und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. „Komm. Bevor du umkippst."

„Ich muss mich nur setzen…", murmelte sie und ließ ihre Augen nicht von dem Dunklen Lord.

„Ignorier Tom. Er ist nur total beschützerisch", sagte Harry kalt und zwang sie, sich umzudrehen und weiter Richtung Krankenflügel zu gehen, sie lehnte sich auf ihn.

Tom runzelte die Stirn und folgte den beiden Siebtklässler in kurzer Distanz, er wusste, dass Harry ihn bemerkte und einfach nur ignorierte. Er durchforschte sanft Harrys Kopf. /Was ist los mit ihr/

Ein müdes Seufzen kam von dem männlichen Gryffindor. /Ron hat sie vor ein paar Monaten geschwängert./

/Das ist der gleiche Ron, der dich und Ginny die ganze Zeit damit nervt, dass ihr keinen Sex haben sollt? Der dich bei jeder Gelegenheit fertig macht? Der angeblich dein bester Freund ist? Dieser Ron/

/Das ist der gleiche, ja./

/Bei Merlin. Wenn ich Gin nicht versprochen hätte, dass ich ihre Familie nicht ermorden würde, dann würde ich das Kind erwürgen./

Harry lachte humorlos auf.

„Harry?" flüsterte Hermine sanft.

„Bist du okay?"

„Ja." Sie stoppte. „Habt ihr euch beide gerade unterhalten?"

„Hm? Ja. Er hat kommentiert, dass er Ron killen würde, wenn er Ginny nicht versprochen hätte, dass er es nicht tun würde."

„Ginny ist auch mit dabei…?"

„Ausgekochte, kleine Göre dieses Kind", stimmte Tom zu und tauchte an Harrys anderer Seite auf. Hermine schrie erschrocken auf und lehnte sich zurück auf Harry, aber ging weiter, auch wenn nur, dass sie musste.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun, Granger. Harry würde das nicht zu lassen."

„Keine Chance. Herm ist Familie", gab Harry zurück.

„Für ein Kind, das seine einzige Familie, die noch lebt, nicht haben will, hast du eine ziemlich große Familie", schnaubte der Dunkle Lord.

„Sagt die Waise mit seiner Familie von Todessern", murmelte Harry, so dass nur Hermine ihn hören konnte.

Die junge Frau kicherte und sah zu dem Mann, der neben ihnen herging. Ihre Augen waren wieder grünblau, sein Haar war sanft braun Seine Haut war hell, aber nicht todesbleich, wie Harry die von dem Riddle aus dem Tagebuch im zweiten Jahr beschrieben hatte. Er war groß und schlank gebaut, Muskeln zeigten sich unter seinen Roben. Sie hatte ihn vorher nie wirklich angeguckt, hatte keinen Grund dazu. Er sah ziemlich gut aus und nicht wie ein Mann in seinen frühen Siebzigern.

Grünblaue Augen saugten sich in die Braunen, die ihn anstarrten und Hermine sah weg, wurde leicht rot. Harry rollte die Augen bei dem Verhalten der beiden.

„Hier." Tom hielt die Tür zum Krankenflügel für die beiden offen.

„Miss Granger! Mr. Potter! Was ist passiert?" schrie Madame Pomfrey, eilte herüber und übersah dabei den Professor.

„Marcus hat Hermine ein bisschen erschreckt, als wir unterwegs zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Untersuchung waren", erklärte Harry und half der müden Hermine zu einem Bett.

Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn bei dem Anblick des Professors. „Ein bisschen mehr Vorsicht, Professor Brutùs. Ich dachte, Professor Snape wäre derjenige, der den Schülern durch sein plötzliches Auftauchen den Schülern Herzattacken versetzt."

Tom senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden und sah regelrecht beschämt aus, ein Anblick, der Hermine zum Lachen und Harry zum Grinsen brauchte.

„Er ist ein Mensch, genau wie du und ich", murmelte Harry in Hermines Ohr.

Hermine nickte. /Das ist eine total merkwürdige Situation…/

„Also gut." Madam Pomfrey wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zu. „Normalerweise bringt Mr. Weasley sie vorbei…", schien sie plötzlich zu realisieren.

„Ron ist momentan etwas beschäftigt", knurrte Ron, Wut schien in seinen Augen. Er fühlte die gleiche Wut in dem Dunklen Lord, aber Toms Ausdruck war sehr viel kontrollierter als seiner.

„Beschäftigt?" antwortete Madam Pomfrey ungläubig. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, ihn nackt in der Großen Halle aufgehängt?"

„Vielleicht nächste Woche", antwortete Harry gleichmütig. „Heute lernt er, was es heißt ‚rot wie eine Tomate' zu sein."

„Ein sehr, sehr rote Tomate. Harry hat ihm fast die Ohren ab geschrieen", endete Hermine strahlend, ein unheilsvolles Leuchten erschien in ihren Augen, als sie ihren Freund ansah. „Hängst du ihn wirklich nackt in die Große Halle?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumbledore wird durchdrehen. Mal wieder."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war auf Seiten der Mehrheit gewesen, die geglaubt hatte, dass Harry für den Streich, den er dem Tränkeprofessor gespielt hätte, hätte fliegen müssen. Seitdem hatte er noch einige andere Schüler verhext, nie so ernst wie bei dem Professor, aber jedes Mal hätte er wahrscheinlich den Rauswurf verdient und nicht nur eine Lektion von Dumbledore, der Harry allerdings nicht mehr zuhörte, er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr, mit dem alten Mann zu diskutieren.

„Der Tag, an dem Albus Dumbledore einen der Streiche stillschweigend hinnimmt, ist der Tag, an dem ich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon annehme", knurrte Tom.

„Marcus, der Tag, an dem mich der Mann rausschmeißt, tanze ich nackt auf dem Schuldach", schoss Harry zurück.

„Ich bin sicher, da kann ich was einrichten."

„Spiel keine praktischen Scherze auf meine Kosten."

Hermine kicherte, während Madame Pomfrey seufzte. „Ihr beide…"

„Wer sagt, dass es praktisch wird?" fragte Tom seinen Schüler, während sich Hermine vorlehnte und lachte.

„Unpraktisch ist in der Schule nicht erlaubt, Marcus."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich wegen so etwas belanglosem gefeuert werde?"

„Ich muss leider sagen ja."

„Sogar, wenn das bedeutet, dass er die Weasleyzwillinge anheuern muss?"

„Ich denke, er stoppt nur bei Voldie."

Das brachte Hermine dazu, hilflos zu lachen, Madame Pomfrey dazu, sie beide anzufunkeln, weil sie ihr ihren Job erschwerten und Tom zum glucksen.

„Voldemort, der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtet? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."

„Oh, ich schon." Harry tat so als hätte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und drehte sich zu Marcus, während er sein Gesicht in eine hässliche Maske der Wut verzog. „Die Antwort ist falsch! Crucio!"

Tom tat so, als hätte er unglaubliche Schmerzen.

„RAUS! BEIDE!" befahl Pomfrey und versuchte nicht zu lächeln. Hermine heulte vor Gelächter und hielt sich ihre Seiten, als die Schwester sie aus dem Raum beförderte.

/Hat es geklappt/

/Hat was geklappt/ Harry sah zu Tom auf, als sie sich vor dem Krankenflügel gegen eine Wand lehnten.

/Das sie mir vertraut/

/Du verdirbst noch mehr Gryffindors mit Absicht, stellte Harry nur fest.

/Und es macht dir nichts aus./

/Hab nie gesagt, dass es das tut./

Es gab eine lange Pause, als die beiden ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

/Soll ich Severus sagen, dass er alles an Weasley auslassen und Granger in Ruhe lassen soll/

/Bitte./

/Natürlich./

/Was hast du vorher gemacht/

/Mit Severus geredet./

/Worüber/

/Nicht viel./

/Tom…/

/Obwohl ich die Beherrschung verloren habe…/

/Sag mir bitte, dass du keinen Unverzeihlichen in der Schule benutzt hast…/

/Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber Severus weiß, wer ich wirklich bin./

/Ich hätte Geld darauf verwetten sollen./

/Worauf? Wie lange es dauert, bis die anderen es herausgefunden haben/

/Jap./

/Na ja, es ist einfacher für die Leute, die dauernd um mich rum sind./

/Es ist sogar noch einfacher, wenn du deinen Verkleidungszauber hängen lässt und deine Augen rot werden./

/Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass kein anderer rote Augen hat./

/Tom, Liebling, kein anderer WILL Augen wie du. Sie sind gruselig./

/Dich scheint das nicht zu stören./ Toms Stimme war amüsiert, als er den Gryffindor neben sich hungrig ansah.

/Stopp./

/Sorry./ Blaugrüne Augen wandten sich wieder der Steinwand zu. /Ich wollte nicht, dass du sauer auch mich wirst, vorhin. Ich hab nur… ich war besorgt./

/Besonders, da Gin nicht bei mir ist, um mich zu retten, antwortete Harry belustigt.

/Besonders dann, ja./ Tom stoppte kurz, bevor er fort fuhr. /Du bist okay, wenn du wütend bist, aber wenn du ängstlich oder besorgt bist, dann fängst an Panik zu schieben. Und wenn du panisch wirst, dann besteht die Möglichkeit, dass du nicht mehr weiter weißt./

Harry sah überrascht in das steinerne Gesicht. /Du klingst, als wüsstest du, wovon du redest./

/Tue ich./

Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, dass Tom ja in einem Muggelwaisenhaus gewesen war. Während des zweiten Weltkrieges. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern und rutschte näher an Tom heran.

Eine beruhigende Hand legte sich um Harrys Schultern und zog ihn fest an einen Körper. /Ich werde dich beschützen. Ich schwöre es./

/Und meine Freunde/

/Natürlich./

/Auch meine Muggelgeborenen Freunde/

Tom verstand genau, was Harry meinte. /Jeden einzelnen von ihnen, egal was für Blut oder Hautfarbe oder was auch immer sie haben./

Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihm glauben.

TBC

Wieder einmal ist ein Kapitel vollbracht, wieder einmal – hoffe ich – ist es Mittwoch v

Okay: Da einige von euch ja wegen den Narbenschmerzen etwas verwirrt waren, hab ich Batsu mal gefragt und hab von ihr folgende Antwort gekriegt: Batsu ist der Meinung, dass die Narbenschmerzen, die Harry in Voldies Gegenwart hat, davon kommen, dass Voldie im Gefühle des Hasses und der Abscheu gegenüber bringt. Als sie sich aber in London treffen, bringt er sie ihm nicht gegenüber – und tut es im Laufe der Geschichte sowieso nicht mehr – und daher hat Harry keine Schmerzen. Die Narbe dient zwar noch als Verbindung, aber aufgrund ihrer gegenseitigen positiven Gefühle, gibt es keine Schmerzen mehr…

Ein anderes Thema war Quidditch! Zu Beginn der Geschichte hat Batsu vergessen, dass die auf Hogwarts ja eigentlich Quidditch spielen und hatte die Geschichte bereits halb fertig und da konnte sie es dann nicht mehr einbauen. Entweder im letzten Kapitel hier – oder zu Beginn des Sequels – wird erwähnt, wer den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hat…

Womit wir bei einem weiteren Thema werden: Sobald ich Kapitel 40 hochlade, werde ich am selben Tag auch die Nebenstory zu Abandon hochladen! Sie heißt Abandon Outtakes und beschäftigt sich mit Szenen, die in Abandon erwähnt, aber nicht ausgeschrieben sind. Die Story ist nun mal Tom/Harry bezogen! Ebenso habe ich die Erlaubnis nach Abandon – sofern bei den Lesern noch Interesse besteht – das Sequel (das noch keinen Titel hat) zu übersetzen und werde das dann wohl auch hochladen!

Und jetzt zu einer Frage von schokocherry (das warst du doch, oder!): Nein, in der Story wird es nicht das Pairing Remus/Fred geben (Batsu war übrigens sehr überrascht, als ich das angesprochen habe), Remus wird aber noch mit jemandem zusammenkommen… Sie hätte mir auch gesagt, wer, aber sie wollte mir die Überraschung nicht nehmen .

Danke an:

Annabelle: die das hier gebetat hat;

Minnielein, Vitani, kalisti: dafür, dass sie mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben;

An alle Schwarzleser, auch wenn ihr euch nicht meldet, ich weiß, ihr seid da!

Kaos


	26. Kapitel 26

Kapitel 26 

„Ich bin offiziell verwirrt", stellte Ginny fest, als sie in der Tür stehen blieb, um die Leute in Toms Gemächern anzustarren.

Harry winkte von seinem Platz auf Toms Schoß, wo er zu dessen Verstimmung saß. „Kommt rein! Seid höflich zu Herm!"

„Höflich, Harry?", fragte Draco und funkelte die braunhaarige Hexe an, was diese erwiderte.

Harry stöhnte und versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich bin von Idioten umgeben. Tom, hilf mir."

Ginny war die erste, die etwas bemerkte. „Warte mal!" Ihren Augen weiteten sich, als sie zwischen der weiblichen Gryffindor und dem jungen Mann in Toms Schoß hin und her guckte. „Sie weiß es und Dumbledore hat uns noch nicht umgebracht?"

„Hat Harry euch nicht gesagt, dass ihr alle höflich sein sollt?", fragte Tom milde. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders höflich ist, jemanden anzustarren, besonders wenn einem der Mund offen steht."

Man konnte das Geräusch von zuschnappenden Mündern hören, als sich die Slytherins und Gryffindors ebenfalls setzten und dabei von Hermine entfernt blieben.

Harry warf Hermine einen bittenden Blick zu. Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen, nickte aber trotzdem mit dem Kopf.

„Ihr seid nett zu Herm oder ich spiele euch allen Streiche", informierte Harry seine Freunde mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

Blaise schaffte es, ziemlich entsetzt auszusehen. „Warum würdest du das tun!"

„Weil es ist nicht höflich ist, eine schwangere Frau anzugreifen", kam Toms milde Antwort, als Harry sich umsah.

„Schwanger!" Alle Augen wandten sich Hermine zu, die tiefrot anlief, sich duckte und dabei eine mentale Liste machte, was für schreckliche Dinge sie mit dem Dunklen Lord machen würde, weil er die Bombe so platzen ließ.

„Sogar, wenn es nur eine Muggelgeborene ist…", fügte Tom fast nachdenklich hinzu. Der folgende Schrei ließ alle wissen, dass Harry ihn für den Kommentar bestraft hatte, wahrscheinlich mit dem Ellenbogen in den Magen.

„Hermine, wie?" fragte Ginny das ältere Mädchen sanft, ihre Augen sahen besorgt aus.

Hermine sah bittend zu Harry rüber und der grünäugige junge Mann zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Es war Ron. Als er sie an ihrem Geburtstag ausgeführt hat. Der Trottel hat sie betrunken gemacht." Die smaragdgrünen Augen flammten, als der Teenager sprach.

„Ich werde Ron jetzt sofort mal meine Meinung sagen", rief Seamus aus und stand trotz Blaise Protesten auf.

„Macht dir darüber keine Sorgen", sagte Hermine kalt. „Harry hat ihn vor ein paar Stunden in eine Tomate verwandelt."

Die Schülergruppe starrte Harry bewundernd an. Draco lächelte breit. „Wiesel, die Tomate. Das hat was."

„Richtig." Die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Draco, stell sicher, dass auch der Rest deines Hauses weiß, dass Hermine unter meinem Schutz steht, wenn sie wieder zurückkehren. Und sorg dafür, dass das auch an die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs weitergegeben wird, okay?"

„Ja, Mutter", erwiderte Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ist unter deinem Schutz zu stehen was Besonderes?", fragte Hermine ihren Freund.

„Ich habe meinen Gefolgsleuten befohlen, dass ihre Kinder auf Harry hören und sich in seiner Gegenwart benehmen sollen", antwortete Tom für den Teenager auf seinem Schoß.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass Harrys Streiche nicht angsteinflößend genug wären", stellte Theodore weise fest.

„Niemand will sich gegen ihn stellen", stimmte Pansy zu.

„Fühle ich mich nicht wie was Besonderes?" schnarrte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.

„Harry, Liebling, du bist etwas völlig Besonderes", schnaubte Tom und zog den Jungen fester an seine Brust. Harry lächelte trotz der Pfiffe von den Slytherins, Ginny und Seamus. Hermine lächelte, amüsiert bei ihren Handlungen.

/Das ist eine völlig andere Gruppe, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, gestand sie sich ein.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür.

„Wisst ihr, wie nervig das ist?" beschwerte sich Ginny, als die Gruppe aufstand und zu Hermines Überraschung die Plätze wechselte.

„Man sollte einen Spruch auf die Tür legen, der uns sagt, wer davor steht, damit wir nicht immer aufstehen müssen", stimmte Harry zu, als er sich zwischen Hermine und Ginny auf der Couch setzte. Seamus streckte den Dreien seine Zunge raus, als er sich näher an Blaise kuschelte. Die beiden Jungen hatten ihre Beziehung am letzten Schultag vor den Ferien öffentlich gemacht, also machte es nichts, wenn sie zusammen sitzen blieben.

„Ich hasse euch beide", informierte Theodore die Jungen, als er sich neben Blaise setzte.

„Warum macht ihr das?", fragte Hermine, während Tom sich langsam zur Tür bewegte und versuchte, das andauernde Klopfen ignorieren.

„Der Form halber. Wir wissen nicht, wer an der Tür ist. Wenn es, sagen wir mal, Dumbledore ist, wären wir aufgeschmissen, wenn wir noch so sitzen würden wie vorher", erklärte Harry sanft, als Tom die Tür erreichte.

„Ruhe", befahl der Dunkle Lord, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Severus Snape drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Raum, seine Haut noch blasser als sonst. Tom schlug die Tür hinter ihm geschockt zu und errichte einen Schutzwall um sie, während Harry von der Couch aufsprang um den Zaubertränkeprofessor eine Tasse Beruhigungstee zu holen. Die anderen Schüler sahen nur geschockt zu.

„Fang an", befahl Tom, als Harry die Tasse überreicht hatte.

„Dumbledore hat ein paar Auroren geholt, die deine Räume durchsuchen sollen", erklärte Severus. „Ich denke, er versucht dich so gut es geht loszuwerden."

„Verdächtigt er etwas?", fragte Harry neugierig. Die anderen Schüler sahen schweigend zu, Hermine mit geschockten Augen.

„Er hat ein paar fehlende Informationen bemerkt", erwiderte Severus und sah Tom ernst an.

Der Blick des Dunklen Lords verfinsterte sich. „Verdammter…" Seine Augen glitten über die Schüler. „Ich schlage vor, dass ihr hier alle verschwindet. Harry, schnapp dir deine Bücher. Frag Slytherin, ob er sie bewacht, wenn es sein muss."

„Okay." Der junge Mann schlüpfte in Toms Schlafzimmer und schnappte sich den ganzen illegalen Kram, den er dem Dunklen Lord aufgeschwatzt hatte. Er warf alles in einem Koffer, den er schrumpfte und in seine Tasche steckte, bevor er in das Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. „Fertig", nickte er dem Lord zu.

Toms Augen glitten über die Schülergruppe, die bereit war, zu verschwinden und dann auf Severus. „Severus, du solltest lieber auch verschwinden. Wenn er denkt, dass du mich gewarnt hast…"

„Stimmt." Der Tränkemeister stand auf, sah Hermine zum ersten Mal und runzelte die Stirn.

„Professor?", fragte Harry ruhig und holte sich die Aufmerksamkeit zurück. „Vielleicht könnten Sie mir mit dem Zaubertrank helfen, den wir in der letzten Stunde machen sollten?"

Die Slytherins verstanden sofort. „Harry war nicht der einzige, der Probleme hatte", sagte Draco sanft. „Ich denke, wir könnten alle Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Und es ist keine schlechte Sache, wenn Ginny schon mal vorarbeitet", murmelte Hermine.

„In der Tat", nickte Severus und deutete Richtung Tür.

Als die Gruppe raus ging, umarmte Harry Tom noch schnell. :Sei vorsichtig, Tom. Dumbledore ist listig, zischte er warnend und brachte den Dunklen Lord zum Lächeln.

„Sei selbst vorsichtig", erwiderte Tom und schubste ihn aus dem Raum. /Nehmt die Abkürzung./

/Lieb dich auch, lachte Harry innerlich, als er der Gruppe andeutete, ihm durch einen Wandteppich zu folgen.

„Keiner kennt diese Schule so gut wie unser Harry", murmelte Draco anerkennend.

„Ich glaube, Sie müssen zuerst gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen, bevor Sie Mr. Potter als Ihr Eigentum einfordern können, Mr. Malfoy, wenn auch nur teilweise", stellte Severus fest.

„Hasst du es nicht, wenn er Recht hat?", ärgerte Harry den Blonden, als sie in der Nähe von Severus Büro in den Kerkern herauskamen.

„Verpiss dich, Potter", schoss Draco zurück. Die Schüler lachten, während Severus sein Büro öffnete und sie alle hereinwinkte.

„Darf ich fragen, wieso Miss Granger eurer kleinen Gesellschaft beigetreten ist?", fragte der Tränkemeister, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Harry warf Hermine einen Blick zu, um ihre Erlaubnis zu bekommen, dem Professor ihr Geheimnis zu sagen, aber die Teenagerin zuckte nur hilflos mit den Achseln. Harry runzelte die Stirn, bevor er sich zu Severus umdrehte. „Es scheint so, als hätte Ron sie vor einer Weile geschwängert. Ich hab Ron angeschrieen, ihn in eine Tomate verwandelt und dann Hermine für ihre tägliche Untersuchung in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Auf dem Weg hatten wir eine Diskussion über Tom und er ist dann aufgetaucht, um nachzugucken, warum ich so wütend war", meinte der Teenager achselzuckend.

„Das ist das zweite Mal, dass dir das rausgerutscht ist!", rief Ginny genervt.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, während die anderen Schüler ihr Lachen zurück beißen mussten und Severus versuchte, sein Lachen zu verstecken. „Hm, Gin, ich weiß normalerweise, was ich tue. Herm weiß es schon, also kannst du ja wohl vermuten, dass Snape es auch schon weiß, oder nicht?"

„Harry, Professor Snape wusste es das letzte Mal noch nicht, als wir alle zusammen waren", stellte Theodore vernünftig fest.

„Hey, es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ihr immer hinterher hängt."

„Du fragst danach, verhext zu werden", knurrte Ginny.

„Der beste Streich ist der, den du am wenigsten erwartest", gab Harry zurück.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist alles schön und gut. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss noch einen Haufen Arbeiten benoten. Ihr könnt mir entweder helfen oder unter Dumbledore leiden."

„Also, ich helfe", meldete sich Draco augenblicklich.

„Ich auch", stimmte Theodore zu, als Blaise und Pansy nickten.

Hermine seufzte. „Wenn Sie mich lassen, Professor…"

Severus winkte mit der Hand zu den Arbeiten und sie landeten auf verschiedenen Tischen. „Macht dann." Die fünf setzten sich an die Tische, als er sich Harry, Ginny und Seamus zuwandte. „Und ihr drei?"

„Seam kann mir helfen", befahl Blaise seinem Freund. Seamus ging zu ihm und seufzte erleichtert.

Severus wandte sich wieder an die letzten beiden. „Und?"

„Sir, ich könnte wirklich Hilfe bei ein paar Zaubertränken gebrauchen…", murmelte Ginny.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Helfen Sie ihr", meinte er. „Tom und ich meinen, dass Sie höflicher zu denen aus unserer Gruppe sein sollen. Geben Sie den anderen Schülern einen Anreiz, über Dumbledore und den Kram noch mal nachzudenken. Lassen Sie alles besonders an Ron aus."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Wer braucht Dumbledore? Wir haben dich."

„Oh, Sie denken, dass ich die Dinge manipuliere?", antwortete Harry neckisch. Er und Severus hatten eine merkwürdige Freundschaft aufgebaut, die hauptsächlich von leichten Beleidigungen unterstützt wurde. Trotzdem hatte Harry herausgefunden, dass Severus ihm zuhörte und sogar oft zustimmte.

„So ziemlich."

„Ah, ich garantiere, dass ich nicht so schlimm wie Dumbledore bin", war Harrys Antwort.

„In der Tat." Severus nickte Ginny abwesend zu. „Holen Sie einen Kessel und die Zutaten. Ich helfe Ihnen", befahl er und winkte in Richtung des Vorratstraumes. Das Mädchen ging, um die Sachen zu holen. „Warum denkst du, dass wir besser erscheinen werden, wenn ich aufhöre, ein paar Köpfe abzubeißen?"

Harry grinste. „Gerüchte. Gerüchte, die starten werden, wenn die Schüler zurückkehren. Egal welches Haus, sie werden da sein. Gerüchte füttern Hogwarts, Professor. Ein Gerücht wird das Zerwürfnis der Schule füttern."

„Was für Gerüchte?", fragte Hermine. Die anderen sahen neugierig zu.

„Die Wahrheit." Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Dass wir Todesser im Kollegium haben. Dass Voldemort gewinnt. Dass mein Vertrauen in Dumbledore schwindet." Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen leuchten unheilvoll. „Der Kern des Zweifels ist schon gesetzt. Dumbledore lässt mir alle Sachen durchgehen. Slytherins hassen ihn. Ravenclaws zweifeln an ihm. Gryffindors werden sich über ihre eigene Abgrenzung wundern. Hufflepuffs schwanken in ihrer Loyalität. Die Lehrer fragen nach Dumbledores Motiven. Es gibt eine Menge von ihnen, die mich nicht mehr hier an der Schule haben wollen."

„Ihr habt das seit Monaten geplant…", flüsterte Ginny und sah ihn mit offenen Mund an. „Und wir hatten keine Ahnung." Die Slytherins sahen genauso verblüfft wie der Rotschopf aus.

„Ja und nein", gab Harry zu. „Die Streiche waren erst eine persönliche Sache, aber haben sich erweitert. Das Ergebnis hilft Tom, langsam, aber sicher."

„Man würde nie denken, dass ein einfacher Streich eine ganze Schule umdrehen kann", brummte Draco. „Harry Potter, ich glaube, du hast uns alle ausgetrickst."

„Dray, ehrlich gesagt, habe ich mich damit selbst ausgetrickst."

„Erinner mich dran, auf deiner guten Seite zu bleiben", murmelte Ginny, als sie den Kessel aufstellte.

„Mich auch", stimmte Severus zu und schockte alle, sogar Harry. „Wenn ich jemals sage, dass ein Gryffindor das schlimmste existierende Wesen ist, sollte mich jemand schlagen und mich an Potter erinnern", fügte er hinzu.

Harry grinste, während die anderen lachten. „Ich würde das nicht in meiner Gegenwart sagen, Professor. Ich könnte das Angebot glatt annehmen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Solltest du nicht langsam das tun, was auch immer du mit den Sachen aus den Gemächern des Lordes machen solltest?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja. Ich seh euch alle beim Abendessen."

Tom runzelte die Stirn, als er die Tür öffnete und in Dumbledores zwinkerndes Lächeln sah. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Direktor?"

„Ja. Marcus, diese Gentlemen", Dumbledore deutete auf die Auroren hinter ihm und Tom musste einen rüden Kommentar zurück beißen, „würden gerne Ihre Gemächer durchsuchen."

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?"

„Dann müssen wir Sie mitnehmen unter dem Verdacht, dass Sie für Du-weißt-schon-Wen arbeiten", schoss einer der Auroren zurück.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht wen", antwortete Tom. Bei den ausdruckslosen Blicken, die er erhielt, rollte er mit den Augen und seufzte verzweifelt. „Voldemort, ihr Deppen. Sagt endlich seinen Namen." Er grinste, als sie aufschrieen. „Und wegen meinem angeblichen Todesserdasein, ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich kein Dunkles Mal trage. Überprüfen Sie mich, wenn es Sie zufrieden stellt. Ich arbeite nicht für den Dunklen Lord."

„Wirklich?", antwortete Dumbledore ungläubig.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue herausfordernd hoch. „Wirklich. Müssen Sie mich anfechten, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage? Was ist mit den Leuten, die Sie dazu bringen, Lügen gegenüber der Wahrheit zu bevorzugen?"

Die Auroren sahen nicht glücklich bei der Anschuldigung aus, nicht dass das Tom interessieren würde.

„Marcus, Sie machen es sich gerade schwerer, als es sein müsste."

Tom runzelte die Stirn und trat von der Tür zurück. Er schaffte es, zwei der Auroren zum Stolpern zu bringen und lächelte unschuldig, als sie ihn anfunkelten. Dumbledore trat über den ausgestreckten Fuß einfach drüber, aber Tom schaffte es, so auszusehen, als hätte er ihn nur ausgestreckt, ohne zu wissen, dass der Direktor gerade vorbeiging.

Er sah finster mit an, wie die Männer anfingen, seine Räume auseinander zunehmen. /Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich dunkle Objekte in meinen Gemächern habe/

Harry gluckste bei der Beschwerde. /Sie wissen nicht, wo du den Rest der Zeit lebst. Bei allem, was sie wissen, hast du noch nicht mal nen richtiges Haus, wo du deine Sachen aufbewahren kannst./

/Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich für die Grundlagen des Lebens habe./

/Du würdest nicht wissen, was du ohne mich tun sollst und das weißt du./

/Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich ohne dich tun würde, Mr. Potter. Ich hab vor 30 oder 40 Jahren mal ne Liste gemacht. Ich könnte sie wahrscheinlich wieder finden, wenn ich lange genug suchen würde./

/Du Trottel/

/Hast du mit Severus gesprochen/

/Ja, ja. Er ist einverstanden damit. Wir starten die Gerüchte, wenn die Schüler zurückkehren. Tatsächlich…/

/Was/

/Gibt es einen Weg, dass einer oder zwei von uns im Zug sein können, damit wir die Gerüchte schon verbreitet haben, bevor der Zug ankommt/

/Gute Idee. Ich sehe, was ich machen kann./ Der Dunkle Lord grinste mental. /Vielleicht finde ich ein paar meiner Todesser, denen es nichts ausmachen würde, ihre Kinder und ein paar Freunde über die Ferien zu Hause zu haben./

/Lass mich raten, inklusive dir./

/Vielleicht könnte ich da all die dunklen Objekte lagern, die diese Idioten suchen./

/Ha! Könntest du/

/Ich denke, ich sollte sofort gehen, um ein Treffen einzuberufen, wenn diese Idioten weg sind. Du schaffst das mit Slytherin/

/Ja, ja. Sorg dafür, dass du Snape nicht rufst. Er hat die anderen alle beschäftigt und daher können sie Dumbledore nicht so leicht in die Hände fallen./

/Ich weiß./ Tom stoppte, seine Augen glitten durch den Raum, als die Auroren sich achselzuckend ansahen. „Seid ihr jetzt endlich fertig?" grummelte. Harry lachte in seinem Kopf.

„Ja", sagte einer von ihnen und klopfte den Dreck von seinen Roben. „Fertig. Haben nichts gefunden."

„Hab ich euch das nicht gesagt? Keinen Respekt vor den ehrlichen Leuten heutzutage", schnaubte Tom. „Bei Merlin."

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Sehr gut. Danke für die Zeit, Marcus."

„Oh, natürlich. Nächstes Mal warnen Sie mich bitte vor, damit ich sicherstellen kann, dass Sie etwas Kriminelleres finden als, sagen wir mal, meinen eigenen Zauberstab."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als die Auroren den Raum verließen. „Wirklich…"

„Wissen Sie, Dumbledore, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Rest der Ferien noch hier verbringen werde. Es ist nicht privat genug, ich bin sicher, sie verstehen das."

„Natürlich", murmelte Dumbledore, da er wusste, dass er nichts anderes sagen konnte.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie meiner Meinung sind!", lächelte Tom siegreich. „Auf Wiedersehen, Dumbledore. Vielleicht sehen wir uns beim Abendessen, vielleicht nicht. Wir werden es sehen."

„Ja, werden wir." Der alte Direktor verließ den Raum, drehte sich um und sah, wie sein Verteidigungsprofessor die Tür fest hinter ihm verschloss. Schutzwälle flackerten auf und Dumbledore bekam das Gefühl, dass der andere Mann schon länger vorgehabt hatte, in das Haus eines Freundes für die Ferien zu flohen. Er seufzte und ging zu seinem Büro. Die Auroren waren schon gegangen.

„Salazar?"

Der Geist guckte in das Schlafzimmer und starrte den Gryffindor einen Moment an, bevor er den Rest des Körpers in den Raum beförderte. „Du siehst aufgewühlt aus."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich Tom zu Weihnachten schenken soll und jetzt besteht die Chance, dass wir alle über die Ferien gehen."

„Warum?"

„Um die Gerüchte bereits auf der Zugfahrt zu verbreiten", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

Salazar lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah Harry an, als der Junge in Gedanken versank. „Wir beide kennen ein Geschenk, dass Marvolo mögen und schätzen würde…"

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt… Ich.."

„Ja, ja", schnitt Salazar Harry das Wort ab und der Teenager verstummte mit einem Lächeln. „Wo werdet ihr hingehen, weißt du das schon?"

„Wahrscheinlich zu einem der Todesser, damit Tom sichergehen kann, dass wir okay sind."

Salazar nickte. „Denk weiter drüber nach. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du die Todesser befragen, was sie ihm holen, falls sie ihm was zu Weihnachten schenken."

„Ich vermute, dass könnte klappen…"

„Natürlich wird das klappen!"

„Es war deine Idee. Ich weiß", lächelte Harry zufrieden. „Du hast das vorher schon mal erwähnt."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du mir endlich zuhörst", schnaubte der Geist. „Was ist in dem Koffer, den du neben meinem Bett abgestellt hast?"

„Oh, es sind ein paar von meinen dunkleren Büchern und Gegenständen. Tom hat sie für mich aufbewahrt, aber wir mussten sie schnell rausholen, als Dumbledore Auroren gerufen hat, die Toms Gemächer durchsuchen sollten."

„Haben Sie was gefunden?"

„Nein, ich hatte vorher alles mitgenommen. Tom ist nicht der Dunkle Lord und ein Genie für nichts. Natürlich weiß Dumbledore nicht, dass er mit dem brillantesten Schüler der Schule zusammenarbeitet, also hat er nicht daran gedacht, den Raum mal magisch durchzuscannen oder, wenn er es getan hat, war er nicht gut genug, um die Schilde zu entdecken."

„Gut", seufzte Salazar sanft. „Ich vermute, ich werde die Gesellschaft von euch beiden vermissen."

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass du überleben wirst. Ich meine, du hast so lange durchgehalten…", antwortete Harry schalkhaft.

Salazar runzelte die Stirn. „Du, kleiner Gryffindor, denkst zu viel von dir selbst."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich bin in der Kammer des Schreckens und die ist unterhalb der Schule. Und meine Räume sind immerhin im Gryffindorturm…"

„Oh, halt den Mund, du."

Harry lachte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Salazar, ich werde es auch vermissen, mit dir zu sprechen."

„Hmpf."

„Oh, ich hab Ron in ne Tomate verwandelt."

„Eine Tomate?"

„Ja! Er hat Hermine betrunken gemacht an ihrem Geburtstag und dann, wie der eifersüchtige Exfreund, der er ist, sie zum Sex gezwungen und geschwängert."

Salazar schnaubte. „Eine Tomate. War das das Beste, wo du drauf gekommen bist?"

„Nein, er hat nur angefangen, wie eine auszusehen und ich musste Herm versprechen, dass ich nichts Gefährliches oder Lebensbedrohliches machen werde. Warum?"

„Es gibt bessere Dinge, als ihn in eine Tomate zu verwandeln."

„Na ja, das war nachdem ich ihn solange angeschrieen habe, bis er taub war und sich in die Hosen gemacht hatte…"

„Hat er wirklich?"

„Da war ein dunkler Fleck vorne, ja…"

Salazar lachte. „Unbezahlbar. Ein Gryffindor, der sich in die Hosen gepisst hat und dann in eine Tomate verwandelt wurde. Du hättest Fotos machen sollen."

„Warum, wolltest du es sehen?"

„Nein. Ich dachte, sie an eine Zeitung zu geben, könnte ihm gut tun…"

Harry lachte schallend los.

/Ah, kleiner Gryffindor, was für ein Bild, du abgibst, wenn du lachst. Ich denke, Marvolo wäre sehr erfreut, dich so offen lachen zu sehen. Das Weihnachtsgeschenk für alle Zeit./

„Hey, Salazar?"

„Was jetzt?"

„Welche Farbe hatten deine Augen, als du noch gelebt hast?"

„Rot."

„Rot?"

„Ja. Ungefähr dieselbe Farbe, wie das Rot deines Hauses."

„Wow..." Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Welche Farbe hatten Godrics Augen?"

„Warum?"

„Neugierig, das ist alles."

Salazar seufzte. „Grün. Sie hatten die gleiche Farbe wie deine."

„Ironie."

„Was ist?"

„Das eure Augen die gleiche Farbe hatten wie die des anderen Hauses. Was ist mit Helga und Rowena?"

Salazar grinste. „Rowenas waren gelb, Helgas tiefblau."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr vier wart merkwürdig."

„Ich vermute, dass waren wir."

„Es ist niedlich."

„Niedlich?"

„Wie ihr die Augenfarbe des anderen ausgewählt habt." Harry grinste. „Also hatten du und Godric ne Affäre?"

Salazar zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum denkst du das?"

„Oh, verschiedene Dinge. Deine Lieblingsfarben, deine Neigung über ihn zu reden, das Bild von ihm, das du vergessen hast von dem Kaminsims zu nehmen…"

Salazars Blick schwang rüber zu dem Kamin und er runzelte die Stirn, als er deutlich sah, dass da noch nen Bild von Godric stand. „Sehr clever."

„Es ist nicht niedlich."

„Halt den Mund."

Harry lachte. „Und was ist mit Helga und Rowena?"

„Liebe auf den ersten Blick, soweit ich weiß. Ich hab gehört, dass sie sogar zusammen gestorben sind."

„Das ist süß."

„Wenigstens weiß ich schon, dass du schwul bist."

„Hey!"

„Oh, geh und find deine Freunde, kleiner Gryffindor." Salazar winkte mit seiner Hand. „Erzähl deinen Freunden von eurer Idee. Spiel jemandem nen Streich. Was auch immer."

„Bist du okay?"

Der Geist zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum sollte ich nicht?"

Harry verzog seine Lippen, stand aber trotzdem auf. „Okay, okay. Ich komm vorbei, wenn ich zurück bin, bei meiner Ehre als Gryffindor."

„Nicht, dass das viel wert ist."

„Das hast du schon mal gesagt", seufzte Harry. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Salazar. Ich…" Er machte eine Pause und der Geist drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, was aus einem merkwürdigen Grund Harry dazu veranlasste, zu erröten. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich auch vermisst…", brachte er flüsternd heraus, bevor er die Halle runterflüchtete.

Salazar lächelte ihm nur dankbar nach. „Glaub daran, dass ein Gryffindor das Richtige zu sagen weiß."

TBC

Danke an:

Annabelle: die das hier gebetat hat;

VItani, Minnilein: dafür, dass sie mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben;

An alle Schwarzleser, auch wenn ihr euch nicht meldet, ich weiß, ihr seid da!


	27. Kapitel 27

  
Kapitel 27 

„Tom und ich haben einen neuen Plan."

„Ihr zwei ändert diese Dinge einfach zu schnell."

Harry lächelte Ginny an, während seine anderen Freunde lachten und Severus die Stirn runzelte. „Ja, tun wir, denke ich mal. Dieser hier ist aber gut. Es hat was mit dem ‚großen Plan' zu tun."

„Großer Plan?" fragte Hermine und runzelte die Stirn.

„Dumbledore fertig zumachen und den Krieg zu beenden." Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und beäugte Harry. „Und?"

„Wir verbringen den Rest der Ferien außerhalb der Schule", gab Harry unheilvoll bekannt.

„Warum?" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie soll uns das denn helfen, außer das wir von Dumbleodre wegkommen, meine ich?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Welchen Plan haben wir, wenn die Weihnachtsferien zu Ende sind?"

„Gerüchte unter die Leute zu bringen…" Pansy runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, ich versteh das immer noch nicht."

„Natürlich!" Hermines Augen leuchten, als sie dahinter kam. „Der Zug! Es ist schwieriger den Anfang eines Gerüchts rauszukriegen, wenn es außerhalb der Schule anfängt!"

„Ganz genau!" Harry lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und umarmte seine Freundin fest.

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Ich glaube, dann sollte ich so höflich sein und mein bescheidenes Heim Master Potter und Madame Weasley für die Ferien anbieten, denn sie sind der Grund, warum ich mich entschieden habe, hier zu bleiben."

„Mir auch! Mir auch!" Theodore winkte wild mit seiner Hand.

„Meinetwegen…" Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Also ich bleibe hier. Ihr braucht zumindest einen, den ihr kontaktieren könnt, damit ihr wisst, was hier vorgeht", seufzte Blaise. Seamus nickte ernst neben dem Slytherin.

„Gute Männer." Harry zog ein altes Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und hielt es dem Iren hin. „Wenn du das hier verlierst, Seamus Finnigan, dann zieh ich dir deine Haut ab, wenn du noch am Leben bist."

Seamus nickte nervös, als er die Karte des Rumtreibers an sich nahm. Blaise rollte mit den Augen. „Du benimmst dich wie Longbottom, Seam."

Die Schülergruppe lachte, als Seamus rot anlief.

Severus räusperte sich. „Was ist mit Miss Granger?"

Hermine sah verblüfft zu ihrem Professor auf, während Harry gedankenvoll aussah. „Ich lass dich nicht hier, Herm. Keine Chance."

„Vater könnte sie aufnehmen…" meinte Draco.

/Tom/

/Bin beschäftigt, Liebling./

/Kannst du fragen, ob Lucius Malfoy Herm über die Ferien bei sich wohnen lässt/

/Nicht befehlen/

/Tom…/

/Warte./ Tom schwieg und Harry hatte das entfernte Gefühl, dass Tom sich gerade leise mit Lucius besprach.

„Harry, bist du okay?" fragte Hermine.

„Tom guckt, ob Lucius dich aufnimmt", antwortete der grünäugige Teenager.

„Oh…" Hermine kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Stimmt ja. Ihr beide habt diese Verbindung…"

„Mhm…" Harry nickte abwesend.

/Er sagt, es ist Dracos Sache. Was habt ihr besprochen/

/Warte./ Harry sah Draco an. „Lucius sagt, es ist deine Entscheidung."

Silberne Augen drifteten zu Hermine, bevor der Malfoyerbe nickte. „Sie kommt mit. Ich lass sie nicht mit dem Wiesel alleine im Gryffindorturm."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Gentleman sein kannst, Draco Malfoy", ärgerte ihn Hermine leicht. Draco runzelte die Stirn.

/Herm kommt mit Gin und mir zusammen nach Malfoy Manor. Ted hat sich auch irgendwie mit dazu geschummelt. Bini und Seam bleiben in Hogwarts. Ich denke, dass Pan auch plant, hier zu bleiben./

/Gut, ich informiere ihre Eltern./

/Was ist mit dir/

/Oh, Lucius hat mich schon für Weihnachten eingeladen. Macht er jedes Jahr./

/Wundervoll./ Harry wandte sich wieder seinen Freunden zu, als Tom lachte. „Dann ist ja alles gut, oder?"

„Wir müssen noch packen…" wimmerte Draco beinahe.

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Dann sollten wir gehen. Ted, pass auf, dass Draco auch wirklich packt und sich nicht kontinuierlich, ich weiß nicht, bürstet."

„Ich bürste mich nicht dauernd!"

„Doch, tust du." Theodore blinzelte Harry zu. „Ich pass auf, Kumpel."

„Wundervoll. Stell aber klar, dass du selbst auch packst. Bini, Seam, Pan, warum bleibt ihr drei nicht hier unten bei Professor Snape, um Dumbleodre abzulenken, falls er nach den zukünftigen Spitzentodessern sucht?"

Alle lachten, während Severus, Pansy, Seamus und Blaise nickten.

„Danke. Gin, hilfst du Herm beim Packen?"

„Klare Sache. Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?"

„Moi?" Harry warf dem Mädchen einen gespielt schmerzhaften Blick zu. „Ich werde Hilfe haben, dass kann ich dir versichern."

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich fühle fast schon Mitleid für Ron."

„Hermine Granger, ich glaube fast, da ist doch ein Slytherin in dir!" rief Seamus aus.

„Natürlich." Harry blinzelte. „Sie versteckt das nur gut. Herm, Gin, ihr kommt mit mir. Dray, Ted, weg mich euch!"

„Wann bist du der Boss geworden?" grummelte Theodore, als die fünf sich in der Halle trennten.

„Als er angefangen hat, mit Du-weißt-schon-wem auszugehen", gab Draco sanft zurück. Theodore seufzte dramatisch, was Ginny und Hermine zum Lachen brachte, bevor sie aus dem Hörbereich kamen.

„Dieser Junge", seufzte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was… uh…" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Was Voldemort macht?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche es nicht raus zu finden. Fiese Gedanken hat er."

Ginny schnaubte. „Das heißt, dass Tom ihn blockt, damit er sich konzentrieren kann", informierte sie die Schulsprecherin.

Harry funkelte den Rotschopf an. „Das reicht! Ich geb dir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung!"

Ginny flitzte die Halle runter, lachte und Harry verfolgte sie. Hermine lächelte bei dem Verhalten der beiden.

Die Teenager saßen alle in der Eingangshalle mit dem Gepäck. Sie warteten auf Lucius, der sie abholen wollte.

„Das ist das beste Bild, das ich jemals gesehen habe", murmelte Ginny und bewunderte die Schriftzüge auf dem rothaarigen Etwas, das vor ihnen von der Wand hing.

„Und der Grund, warum wir mitten in der Nacht gehen", stimmte Draco zu und piekste das Ding.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Hab ich in letzter Zeit erwähnt, dass du der Beste bist?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Oy! Dray! Versau mir die Farbe nicht!"

Draco zog seine Hand mit einem Grinsen zurück. „Ich wollte ihm nur einen besonderen Touch verleihen, Har."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „'Gryffindors und ihre Spitznamen' am Arsch. Was willst du hinzufügen, Malfoy?"

„Na ja, ‚Von den zukünftigen Todessern' ist ein bisschen langweilig. Ich wollte so was wie: ‚Wir sind hier, um euch fertig zumachen' oder so, ich weiß nicht genau, hinzufügen…"

„'Fick dich, Dumbledore, du Schlampe'?"

„Vater!"

Die Gruppe drehte sich um, um Lucius Malfoy zu zunicken, der ebenfalls nickte. „Wessen Arbeit ist das?"

„Harrys. Es ist sein, err, Abschiedgeschenk", erwiderte Theodore von Ginnys Koffer her, wo er mit ihr auf dem Schoß saß.

Lucius sah zu Harry mit einem überraschten Blick. „Ich habe nicht an ihren Wandel geglaubt, Mr. Potter."

„Es wäre ziemlich blödsinnig, wenn man alles glaubt, was man hört. Ich meine, es gibst so viele Gerüchte über mich heutzutage!" Harry schnaubte. „Aber mal im Ernst, Schlampe tut es nicht so wirklich…"

„Ziegenschlampe", schlug Hermine vor.

Harry schnaubte belustigt, während alle anderen die Schulsprecherin verwirrt ansahen. „Aberforth. Ich hätte erwarten sollen, dass du dich daran erinnerst."

„Aberforth Dumbledore…" Lucius nickte Hermine zu. „Sie haben sie umgemodelt, Mr. Potter. Lobenswert."

„Herm ist nicht wirklich umgemodelt. Sie sucht nur einen Grund, um mehr auf Ron zu schreiben", lachte Ginny.

„Mann kann mich nicht ummodeln", stimmte Hermine zu. „Aber ich bleibe lieber bei Harry als einem anderen."

„Bei wem könntest du denn noch bleiben?" fragte Draco.

Harry deutete mit dem Daumen auf die neue Wanddekoration. „Ronald dahinten natürlich. Sie hätte nicht viel Auswahl."

„Also, beendet eure Notiz an den Direktor, damit wir gehen können", befahl Lucius.

„Dray, mach schon", bot Harry an, der bei dem bettelnden Blick des Slytherins amüsiert war.

Draco ließ einen freudigen Ruf los und ignorierte den Blick, dem sein Vater ihm gab, bevor er den Rest der Nachricht auf die Haut von Ron Weasley und der Wand rechts neben ihm schrieb, mit der roten Farbe, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte.

Harry sah kritisch zu Pansy, Blaise und Seamus herüber. „Ich würde mal vorschlagen, dass ihr von Dumbledore wegbleibt. Professor Snape wird euch Schutz geben. Wenn Dumbledore völlig lächerlich benimmt, dann ruft uns und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir euch für den Rest der Ferien hieraus holen können." Er sah rüber zu Lucius, um Bestätigung zu bekommen und der blonde Mann nickte. „Gut. Erinnert euch daran, dass ihr die Gerüchte diskret in Umlauf bringt und lasst euch nicht erwischen. Dafür hab ich euch die Karte gegeben. Das ganze Chaos, das ihr veranstaltet, darf nicht auf euch zurückzuführen sein, obwohl es zu mir zurückgeführt werden kann. Tatsächlich sollte das Dumbledore nur noch mehr verwirren und nerven, okay?"

„Wir haben es verstanden, Harry!" stöhnte Blaise. „Jetzt, zum letzten Mal, geh!"

„Ich werde aus meiner eigenen Schule geschmissen", seufzte Harry.

„Oh, halt den Mund." Hermine schlang einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dich auf die Person weit mehr freust, die auf dich bei den Malfoys wartet."

„Wahr, wahr", lächelte Harry. „Also gut. Dray, bist du fertig?"

Draco beendete sein Malen und ließ den Pinsel zurück in den Eimer fallen, den Harry verschwinden ließ. „Okay. Wir können nach Hause."

„Schrumpft eure Sachen. Ich hab einen Portschlüssel bei, damit unsere jüngste Hexe sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlt", murmelte Lucius und hielt seinen Gehstock hoch.

„Das sollte lustig werden. Ich war noch nie auf Malfoy Manor", sagte Harry strahlend.

„Er ist noch nicht völlig geheilt", seufzte Draco traurig. „Aber wir arbeiten daran."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, während die anderen Schüler lachten und Lucius leicht lächelte.

„Kommt." Der blonde Mann hielt seinen Gehstock und die Gruppe, die zu den Malfoys wollte, hielt sich fest. „Auf nach Malfoy Manor."

Und damit waren sie alle verschwunden, inklusive der drei, die zurückblieben, die in den Schatten verschwanden. Nur Ron blieb, an die Wand gepinnt.

„Das sollte lustig werden, sagt er. Ich war noch nie auf Malfoy Manor, sagt er", sagte Theodore aufziehend, als Harry Tom fest umarmte. Der Dunkle Lord lächelte wie ein Idiot, was Lucius ohne Ende zu amüsieren schien.

Ginny boxte ihrem Freund in die Seite. „Oh, sei still, du. Harry war noch nie so glücklich."

„Nein, war er nicht, ne?" Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Nicht mal früher, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe."

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippen. „Die Freiheit von den Erwartungen", murmelte sie und wusste, dass das nicht alles war.

„Verbringt ihr beiden die Nacht zusammen?" fragte Theodore plötzlich.

Harry spannte sich an und Toms Griff festigte sich, während Ginny den Jungen hart boxte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, diesen Kram nicht bei Harry zu erwähnen!

/Harry? Liebling/

/I-Ich muss es ihnen sagen, Tom. Salazar hat Recht…, erwiderte Harry vorsichtig.

Tom küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. /Jetzt. Bist du sicher/

/Ich verliere meinen Nerven, je länger ich warte, antwortete Harry fest.

Tom seufzte und sah die vier Schüler und Lucius an, die sie mit vorsichtiger Neugier betrachteten. Ginny funkelte Theodore wütend an, der sich seinen Arm rieb. Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als wenn sie etwas herauszukriegen versuchte. Draco hatte eine Maske auf sein Gesicht gelegt. „Lucius, können wir uns dein Wohnzimmer leihen? Alle von uns?"

„Natürlich, Mylord." Lucius verbeugte sich.

Harry lachte nervös auf. „Mylord. Wie geschmacklos."

Tom küsste ihn auf die Stirn und machte sich nicht mal die Mühe zu antworten, was alle überraschte. „Lucius, bring uns dahin. Jetzt."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn und führte die kleine Gruppe in das Wohnzimmer, welches in tiefen Grün- und Blautönen gehalten war. Hermine und Ginny waren entzückt, aber Draco und Theodore waren leidenschaftslos. Tom war zu besorgt um Harry und letzterer war zu nervös, um es zu bemerken.

Tom setzte sich in einen dunkelgrünen Sessel und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. Der Teenager legte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Schulter und schloss seine Augen und stellte sich vor, dass er überall war, nur nicht hier, dass er alles machte, nur nicht das. Tom wartete bis sich alle gesetzt hatten und sie neugierig beobachteten, bevor er Harry aus seinen Gedanken riss. „Harry?"

Leere smaragdgrüne Augen öffneten sich und Harry sah sich im Raum um. „Ich vermute, ich sollte euch erklären, warum Gin euch alle dazu gezwungen hat, nicht über Sex zu reden, oder?"

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe. „Harry, du musst…"

„Gin, liebe, Schwester, halt bitte den Mund", warnte Harry sie und Gins Mund klappte sofort zu. „Während des Sommers zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Jahr, nach Sirius Tod, hatte ich Neigung immer durch die Gegend zu laufen und habe mich oft in dunklen Gassen aufgehalten. Natürlich hab ich nicht auf meine Umgebung geachtet und so was es keine Überraschung, als Dudley und seine Gang mich geschnappt und vergewaltigt haben, bevor sie weggerannt sind", sagte er mit monotoner Stimme. Toms Arme festigten ihren Griff um seine Hüfte, als der Teeanger seine Hände betrachtete.

Draco und Theodore sahen entsetzt aus. Lucius war beinahe neutral, außer einem Stich Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Ginny biss sich traurig auf ihre Lippe, hatte fest Theodores Hand gefasst. Hermine rannen Tränen ihr Gesicht herunter.

„Harry?" flüsterte das braunhaarige Mädchen.

Harry sah auf, seine grünen Augen verdunkelten sich. „Bin ich nicht widerlich?" fragte er harsch.

„Nein!" Hermine stand auf und funkelte den Jungen-der-lebt an. „Harry James Potter, wenn ich jemals noch mal mitkriege, dass du dich selbst als widerlich oder auch nur ein Synonym davon bezeichnest, dann schlag ich dir ins Gesicht."

„Und sie schlägt hart", murmelte Draco sanft, bevor er Harry ein Lächeln schenkte. „Sie hat Recht, weißt du. Du bist nicht der ‚Widerliche', Harry. Das sind die Jungen, die das getan haben."

„Ich hab's dir gesagt." Tom lächelte Harrys Freunde an.

„Aber…"

„Oh, hör auf damit Harry. Wir lieben dich immer noch alle, also komm drüber weg", knurrte Ginny. „Und Hermine ist nicht die einzige, die dich im Moment schlagen will."

„Sie schlägt ebenfalls hart", mischte sich Theodore ein. „Komm schon, Harry. Warum sollten wir dich dafür hassen, dass du vergewaltigt worden bist, wenn wir dich viel leichter dafür hassen könnten, dass du der Junge-der-lebt bist?"

Harry entließ einen Ton, der irgendwo zwischen einem Schluchzer und einem Lachen angelegt war. „In der Tat."

„Ich glaube, wir sollten alle etwas schlafen gehen", warf Lucius fest ein.

„Es war ein langer Tag, würde ich sagen", stimmte Hermine zu und musste plötzlich ein Gähnen verbergen.

„Zuviel Aufregung", seufzte Ginny und lächelte Harry an, der sie alle aufmerksam beobachtete. „Nacht, großer Bruder."

Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. „Nacht, Gin."

„Wie, kein Gute Nacht für mich?" fragte Draco gespielt beleidigt.

„Oh, okay. Gute Nacht, Frettchengesicht."

„Ich lasse dir das nur diesmal durchgehen, verstanden?" warnte Draco.

„Oh, lass ihn schon in Ruhe", lachte Theodore. „Gute Nacht, Harry, Mylord."

„Nacht, Ted", sagten die beiden schwarzhaarigen Zauberer im Chor.

„Weasleyzwillinge", murmelte Draco mit einem Schaudern, als er den Raum verließ, Ted direkt hinter ihm. Harry, Ginny und Hermine lachten.

„Gute Nacht, Gin, Hermine", sagte Tom und lächelte leicht.

„Gute Nacht, Tom", erwiderte Ginny strahlend, bevor sie ihrem Freund hinterher jagte.

Hermine lächelte. „Umarmst du mich, Harry?" fragte sie sanft.

Tom ließ Harry los, bevor er aufstand und das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren fest umarmte. „Danke, Herm", flüsterte er in ihre Haare.

Hermine ließ ihn gehen und sah den Zauberer streng an. „Ich werde dich schlagen, wenn du noch mal so dummes Zeug sagst, weißt du."

„Ich weiß. Es bringt mich jetzt schon vor Angst zum Zittern", zog Harry sie auf.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen, bevor sie Harrys Haare durchwuschelte und diesmal Tom einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Sie sind besser lieb zu ihm, Mr.Riddle, oder Sie werden von mir hören", sagte sie ernst.

Tom nickte seinen Kopf etwas. „Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht, Harry zu verletzen."

Hermine lächelte. „Das hab ich mir gedacht, aber es ist immer besser sicher zu gehen." Sie nickte dem Mann zu. „Also gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, Herm", meinte Harry.

Hermine küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht, Harry. Schlaf gut", erwiderte sie, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Harry drehte sich zu Tom. „Du lächelst."

„Ich glaube, dass ich Miss Granger mag."

„Ja, ja. Nicht viele haben den Mut dazu, dir zu drohen." Harry verdrehte seine Augen.

Tom stand auf und legte einen Arm um Harry Schultern. „Schläfst du bei mir?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er langsam nickte. „Ich brauche das Schnarchen von jemanden, das mich wach halten kann", murmelte er.

Tom lachte, ging mit ihm aus dem Raum und die Halle runter, zu dem Raum, den sie sich teilen würden. „Wo wir gerade von Mr. Weasley sprechen, was hast du mit ihm gemacht. Ich weiß, dass du einige gemeine Pläne für ihn in deinem Kopf hattest…"

Harry grinste. „Hab ihn in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt und eine Nachricht auf ihm hinterlassen."

„Habt ihr ihm irgendwelche Würde gelassen?"

„Na ja, er hat seine Unterwäsche noch an, aber Herm hat sie in einen Bastrock verwandelt und aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund ihm einen Penisring angezogen…" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht wissen, wo sie den her hat."

Tom lachte. „Ich auch nicht. Was für ne Nachricht?"

„Oh, was Gewöhnliches. ‚Fick dich, Dumbledore, du Ziegenschlampe. Von den zukünftigen Todessern.' Du weißt", erwiderte Harry unschuldig.

Tom öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum und küsste Harry auf seine Haare. „Du weißt wirklich, wie man einen Groll aufrechterhält, nicht?"

„Ich hab ne Menge Übung."

„Sorry."

„Oh, halt den Mund." Harry streckte sich etwas und küsste den Dunklen Lord auf die Wange, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand und sich einschloss.

Tom rollte die Augen und schloss die Tür zum Zimmer. „Das war der schrecklichste Kuss, den ich jemals erhalten habe!"

„Wirst du schon überleben", rief Harry zurück.

Tom gluckste und zog seine Roben aus, die er über eine Stuhllehne hängte. Sein Shirt landete auf ihnen und dann ging er rüber zum Bett.

Harry trat aus dem Badezimmer. „Musst du noch rein?"

„Nein. Komm her." Tom klopfte auf das Bett neben sich.

Harry seufzte und zog sein eigenes Shirt aus, welches er einfach mitten im Zimmer auf dem Boden zurückließ, bevor er sich zu Tom gesellte.

„Musstest du das da liegen lassen?"

„Natürlich."

„Gör."

„Hattest du etwa den Eindruck, ich wäre keins?"

„Ich hab gehofft, dass du keins bist", seufzte Tom, zog Harry näher zu sich und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf. „Schlaf gut, Harry."

„Du auch, Tom", erwiderte der Teenager und vergrub seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln auf Toms Brust. /Liebe dich./

„Ich liebe dich auch, jetzt schlaf schon, seufzte Tom.

Aber Harry war schon friedlich am Schlafen.

TBC


	28. Kapitel 28

**Kapitel 6**

Lucius runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen pinkhaarigen Sohn beobachtete, der Harry Potter wieder einmal durch die Bibliothek jagte. Der Dunkle Lord gluckste neben ihn.

„Mylord, vergebt mir, aber wie könnt Ihr es mit Mr. Potter aushalten?"

„Ich gebe ihm keinen Grund, mir einen Streich zu spielen", antwortete Tom fröhlich.

„Ich verstehe." Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, als die beiden jüngeren Zauberer raus in den Flur rannten.

„Und er spielt nicht nur Streiche", fügte der rotäugige Zauberer hinzu, bevor er weiterarbeitete.

Lucius rieb sich sein Nasenbein. Er wusste das. Es war in den Augen des jungen Mannes gewesen, als er letzte Nacht gesprochen hatte. Es hatte sich heute Morgen wieder gezeigt, als alle um ihn herum wie auf Eierschalen gelaufen waren, bis er ihnen allen einen Streich gespielt hatte. Jetzt hatte es sich zu seinem Markenzeichen entwickelt.

„Wenn es dich irgendwie beruhigt, Harry hat versprochen, dass sie nichts kaputt machen würden", sagte Tom, als wüsste er, was dem Malfoy gerade durch den Kopf ging.

/Es würde mich überraschen, wenn er schaffen würde, dachte Lucius trocken. „Davor habe ich keine Angst, Mylord. Ich hab alles, was von Wert ist vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit gebracht, als ich erkannt hatte, dass ich drei Gryffindors im Haus haben würde."

Der Dunkle Lord lachte auf und warf Lucius ein rares Lächeln zu. „Weiser Mann."

„Nicht so weise wie Ihr, Mylord", erwiderte Lucius.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht bin ich nicht so weise. Immerhin habe ich mich in Harry Potter verliebt." Er setzte sich zurück und starrte in kühle, graue Augen. „Sag mir, Lucius, denkst du, ich bin töricht?"

„Das ist nicht meine Sache, dass zu sagen."

„Ich hab dich darum gebeten, mir zu sagen, was du denkst. Was alle denken", sagte Tom scharf und seine roten Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

/Wieso wusste ich, dass er mich das irgendwann über die Ferien fragen würde/ Lucius seufzte. „Die meisten von uns glauben, dass Ihr jetzt endgültig euren Verstand verloren habt, Mylord, obwohl es auch einige gibt, die glauben, dass Ihr eine neue Richtung der Attacke gestartet habt."

„Und was denkst du, Lucius?"

„Mylord, ich habe geglaubt, dass Ihr Euren Verstand verloren habt, aber Draco hat mir tägliche Briefe über Mr. Potter geschickt und jetzt, wo ich ihn getroffen habe, beginne ich mich zu fragen, ob es nicht doch eine gute Idee war."

„Eine gute Idee?" wiederholte der Dunkle Lord skeptisch.

„Ihr habt zwei Hindernisse in Eurem Weg, die Zaubererwelt zu übernehmen, Mylord. Diese Hindernisse sind Harry Potter und Dumbledore. Es werden mehr Leute Harry Potter als Dumbledore folgen, da Harry Potter der Retter ist und nicht Dumbledore", erklärte Lucius.

Tom suchte den Blick des Todessers, bevor er nickte. „Ja." Er stoppte für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er wieder sprach. „Lucius, warum nennst du Harry Mr. Potter oder Harry Potter? Warum nennst du ihn nicht einfach Harry?"

„Mir… behagt das nicht, Mylord", murmelte Lucius und zuckte zusammen. Er hoffte, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht weiter fragen würde.

„Das hat nicht zufällig etwas mit Dobby, dem Hauselfen, zu tun?" fragte Tom belustigt.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte der Malfoy fest.

Rote Augen lachten offen, als Tom zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehrte. „In Harrys Worten: Komm drüber hinweg."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

-----------------------------

„Was hast du da, Hermine?" fragte Theodore.

Hermine zog eine Anstecknadel hervor und zeigte es ihm grinsen. „B.Elfe.R! Willst du beitreten?"

„Oh, nicht schon wieder die Hauselfen-Befreiungsfront", stöhnte Ginny und versteckte ihr Gesicht in Händen.

„Die Hauselfen-Befreiu- Was? Nein!" Theodore runzelte die Stirn. „Lass die Hauselfen in Ruhe, Hermine."

„Aber sie sollten gleich behandelt werden!" argumentierte Hermine.

„Die lieben ihre Leben, wie es jetzt ist", schoss Theodore zurück.

„Aber, Dobby…"

„Ist ein völlig anderes Thema", warf Harry kalt ein, als er in den Raum trat, Draco folgte ihm. „Pack das weg, Herm. Das ist Malfoy Manor, nicht Hogwarts."

Hermine seufzte und schrumpfte die Dose wieder, bevor sie es wegpackte.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ginny, als Harry sich in einen Stuhl schmiss.

„Ich bin nur müde, das ist alles."

Ginny sah zu Draco, damit der übernahm, während Hermine die Stirn runzelte. Draco zuckte nur hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Harry", seufzte Ginny verzweifelt. „Sprich endlich mit uns."

Harry murmelte etwas in seine Knie, die er an seine Brust gezogen hatte und auf denen sein Kinn ruhte.

„Harry", sagten Hermine und Ginny im Chor.

„Ich hab die Adresse der Dursleys in Toms Hosentasche gefunden", sagte der junge Mann sanft.

„Und du weißt nicht, warum er sie hat?" fragte Ginny.

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann es mir denken, vermute ich mal."

„Oh, komm schon", spie Draco aus. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du dich immer noch um diesen Bastard von Cousin oder deine Tante und deinen Onkel sorgst. Haben sie dich nicht mitten in London gelassen?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt…"

„HÖR AUF SO EIN MÄRTYRER ZU SEIN!" rief Draco wütend. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich davon geheilt, Potter!"

Harry verzog seine Lippen. „Ich versuche nicht, ein Märtyrer zu sein, Malfoy", sagte er ruhig.

„Sie. Sind. Es. Nicht. Wert", betonte der Blonde. „Du bist eine Million Mal besser als sie. Warum willst du, dass sie am Leben bleiben?"

„Sie machen nichts falsch."

„Doch, Harry, das tun sie", warf Hermine sanft ein. „Was dir von Dudley, seinen Freunden Vernon und Petunia angetan worden ist, hat dich ständig beschäftigt, sogar wenn du in der Schule warst. Die Streiche, die du ihnen im August gespielt hast, lösen gar nichts."

„Ich töte keine Menschen."

„Das ist alles gut und schön, Harry, aber es gibt ein paar schreckliche Leute da draußen und du hast unter ihnen gelitten."

„Töten ist falsch", argumentierte Harry.

„Einige Menschen verdienen es zu sterben", knurrte Draco.

„Wie meine Eltern?" fragte Harry sanft und seine grünen Augen schimmerten gefährlich. „Und Sirius? Haben sie verdient, was sie gekriegt haben, Draco?"

Der Malfoyerbe seufzte hilflos auf. „Ich kann nicht über die urteilen, die ich nicht kenne."

„Und trotzdem urteilst du über die Dursleys."

„Ich brauche sie nicht zu treffen, um herauszufinden, was für Leute sie sind, verdammt noch mal!"

„Was gibt es schon wieder hier herum zu schreien?" Tom trat in den Raum, seine Augen gefährlich verengt. Lucius folgte direkt hinter ihm.

„Potter macht schon wieder einen auf Märtyrer", schnarrte Draco.

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er stöhnte. „Bei der Liebe zu Merlin… Harry, wen versuchst du diesmal zu retten?"

Harry funkelte Tom an. „Die Dursleys."

Tom erstarrte. „Warum glaubst du, dass sie in Gefahr sind?"

„Du", sagte Harry kalt, „hast ihre Adresse, Tom Riddle. Du hast mich nicht deswegen gefragt, also denke ich mir, dass du eine Hausparty bei ihnen schmeißen willst ohne mein Wissen."

„Und was, wenn es so wäre?" fragte Tom genauso kalt.

„Warum zur Hölle hast du mich nicht gefragt?" explodierte Harry. „Warum kann ich nicht ein einziges Mal was von dir erfahren!"

„Harry…" Tom trat einen Schritt vor.

„Nicht", zischte Harry, bevor er herumfuhr und aus dem Raum stürmte.

„…Tom?" flüsterte Ginny.

Toms Blick verfinsterte sich. „Lasst ihn halt verrotten", spie er aus, bevor er scharf herumfuhr und wieder dahin zurückging, woher er gekommen war.

Die anderen wechselten Blicke.

„Oh, das ist ein sehr schwieriger Tag…", stöhnte Hermine und legte ihr Gesicht in die Hände.

„Kein Witz." Draco warf sich selbst in einen Sessel und ignorierte den strangulierten Blick seines Vaters. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Man kann mit diesen beiden nicht so einfach umgehen."

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns nicht einmischen", meinte Lucius und lehnte sich lässig an eine Wand.

„Vielleicht, Mr. Malfoy klappt das mit Lord Voldemort, aber es funktioniert weder mit dem Tom Riddle, den ich kenne, noch mit Harry", spie Ginny aus und funkelte den Mann an. „Wenn wir sie vor sich hin brodeln lassen, wer weiß, was sie für bekloppte Sachen tun werden."

„Tom wird, so wie ich ihn kenne, jemanden töten; Harry wird, wie ich ihn kenne, sich selbst umbringen.", murmelte Theodore.

„Wir müssen mit Harry reden…", stimmte Draco zu. „Aber er will mit keinem von uns reden."

„Nicht ganz", Ginny kratzte sich am Kinn. „Aber Salazar ist nicht hier, also musst du die Rollen übernehmen, Hermine." Sie drehte sich zu der älteren Hexe um, die fest nickte. „Gut. Jetzt, wer will Tom übernehmen?"

„Gin, ich hasse es zu sagen, aber er wird wahrscheinlich mit keinem von uns außer dir reden", stellte Theodore fest, als Hermine ging, um Harry zu finden. „Wir sind nur Gefolgsleute. Du bist Familie?"

„Familie?" fragte Lucius.

„Gin ist der Grund, dass unser Lord und Harry zusammen sind", erklärte Draco monoton. „Sie ist das Cover für ihre Beziehung in der Schule, also ist sie irgendwie in beide Familien adoptiert worden, in die unseres Lords und in Harrys."

„Ja", Ginny zwinkerte. „Und eines Tage könnte mich Tom sogar noch dazu überreden, dass ich auf eure Seite komme." Sie drehte sich um und ging unter dem Gelächter von Lucius, Draco und Theodore.

----------------------------------

„Hey du." Hermine setzte sich neben Harry auf den Brunnen im Garten der Malfoys. „Schöne Aussicht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ seine Hand durch das Wasser gleiten. „Kann sein."

„Ich erinnere mich an einen strahlenden, immer lächelnden Jungen in meinem ersten Jahr", seufzte Hermine. „Eigentlich zwei von ihnen. Sie waren die besten Freunde, haben alles zusammen gemacht, sogar ein hässliches, intelligentes Mädchen vor einen Troll zu retten." Sie sah über Harrys Gesicht, dass auf den Boden gerichtet war. „Nichts im Leben scheint richtig zu laufen für dich, oder, Harry? Und wenn du denkst, dass es sich endlich mal zum besseren wendet, entscheidet es sich doch, alles wieder zu ruinieren."

„Da sind wir dann ja schon zu zweit, oder?" murmelte Harry. „Du, mit deinem ungewollten Baby, und ich liebe einen Mann, der mich nicht will."

„Harry ihr seid wütend aufeinander. Es ist nicht so, dass Tom dich nicht will…"

„Doch, doch das ist es. Er hasst mich. Er verachtet mich sogar."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum denkst du das?"

„Er denkt es die ganze Zeit. Ich kann es hören."

„Weißt du was?"

„Oh, fang nicht an, mich zu beschützen."

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich eine andere kleine Geschichte erzählen."

„Was auch immer."

Hermine sah ihren Freund traurig an. „Ich erinnere mich an einen älteren Jungen, einen Jungen, der den Tod und die Widergeburt des unglaublichen Bösen gesehen hatte. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass der Junge, der einmal gelächelt und gescherzt hatte, seine Freunde plötzlich anschrie, alle anschrie. Er hat uns Spottnamen gegeben, hat uns gesagt, dass er uns hasst. Aber weißt du was? Er meinte es nicht so. Er war nur sauer auf die Welt und all das, was sie auf seine Schultern gepackt hatte. Er war sauer, dass er aus dem Geschehen herausgelassen wurde."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah weg. „Geh weg, Herm."

Hermine zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Das werde ich nicht, weil du das nicht wirklich meinst. Du bist im Moment nur wütend und du sagst immer dumme Dinge, wenn du wütend bist. Dinge, die du nicht wirklich meinst."

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und weinte in ihr Shirt.

------------------------------------------------

„Tom Vorlost Riddle, öffne diese verdammte Tür."

„Ich sagte, geh weg. Ich werde mit keinem von euch reden:"

„Würdest du es vorziehen, wenn ich mich hier draußen stattdessen heiser schreie? Ich werde nicht gehen, nur weil die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen willst!" Die Tür schlug auf und Ginny stand wütenden, roten Augen gegenüber. Augen, die sie nicht länger erschreckten. „Lässt du mich jetzt rein?"

Tom atmete wütend aus und trat einen Schritt zurück, schlug die Tür hinter ihr zu. „Was zum Teufel willst du, Ginevra?"

Ginny machte eine Lampe an und lächelte. „Du magst es hier düster drinnen, wenn du versuchst, nicht zu weinen."

Tom deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf ihren Hals. „Was willst du?"

Ginny zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du weißt, dass du das später bereust, wenn du mich umbringst, Tom, also hör auf, mir zu drohen. Es wird langsam ziemlich alt."

„Frauen", zischte er wütend und trat von ihr zurück und warf sich auf das Bett. „Geh weg, Gin. Ich rede nicht mit dir."

„Dann wirst du zuhören", sagte Ginny fest, verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust und runzelte die Stirn. „Und du wirst mir Aufmerksamkeit schenken oder ich haue dir ein Kissen über den Kopf."

„Sein nicht albern, Ginevra."

„Hör auf dich selbst! Heuchler!"

„Pass auf, was du sagst!" verlangte Tom und setzte sich wütend auf.

Ginny verzog seine Lippen. „Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn du dich nicht selber hörst. Warum bist du sauer auf Harry?"

„Er hat was hinter meinem Rücken gemacht", erwiderte Tom prompt.

„Auge um Auge. Also, warum bist du wirklich wütend auf Harry?"

Tom funkelte sie schweigend an.

„Willst du dann, dass ich dir sage, warum du wütend auf ihn bist?" fragte Ginny kalt. Als er nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort. „Du bist sauer, weil Harry Recht hat. Du hast durch jemand anderen die Informationen über seine Familie erhalten und es ihm nie gesagt, nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, mit ihm drüber zu reden. Du hast nicht einmal geplant, es ihm jemals zu sagen, wette ich. Er hätte von dem Tod der Dursleys wahrscheinlich in der Zeitung erfahren." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirklich, Tom. Für einen siebzig-und-irgendwas alten Kerl, bist du verdammt hohl, wenn es um Liebe und Menschen geht, oder?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, worüber du sprichst."

„Sicher?" Ginny zuckte die Achseln. „Also gut. Denke mal, dass du Recht hast. Immerhin, was sollte ich denn schon von Liebe und Menschen wissen. Ich meine, sicher, ich hab nen Freund und all das, bin mit meiner Familie aufgewachsen, aber offensichtlich habe ich keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede." Sie verengte ihre Augen beim Anblick des Dunklen Lords, der die Stirn runzelte. „Tom, lass mich eins klar stellen. Harry ist zerbrechlich, genau wie du. Harry hatte ein beschissenes Leben, genau wie du. Wenn jemand das kleine bisschen Leben, dass Harry kennt, angreift, dann verteidigt er sich, genau wie du. Nein, Harry kümmert sich nicht mal nen Dreck um die Dursleys, aber das heißt nicht, dass er will, dass irgendwer sie umbringt, bevor er mit ihm gesprochen hat.

„Sag mir, Tom Riddle. Wie hättest du dich gefühlt, wenn jemand gekommen wäre und deinen Vater getötet hätte, ohne es dir zu jemals zu sagen, nur weil er gedacht hätte, dass er dir damit helfen würde?" fügte sie sanft hinzu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ.

----------------------------------------

„Und?"

Ginny seufzte und setzte sich auf die Couch neben Theodore. „Na ja, entweder bringt er mich um, weil ich ihn und seine Intelligenz angezweifelt habe oder er zieht seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Arsch und entschuldigt sich bei Harry."

„Sie, Miss Weasleys, haben nichts, wenn nicht Mut", beschloss Lucius und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor, Sir, Mut ist das einzige, was uns erlaubt ist", erwiderte Ginny.

„Du bist kein richtiger Gryffindor und das weißt du", schnaubte Draco.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Du hast mehr als nur Mut zu bieten."

Ginny schlug eine Hand über Theodores Mund, als der Slytherin der Unterhaltung beitreten wollte. „Ruhig, Junge." Theodore runzelte die Stirn, während die anderen beiden Männer lachten.

„Wenigstens ihr habt euren Spaß", grummelte Hermine, als sie Harry in den Raum zurückführte. „Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

„Was Gryffindors zu bieten haben", erklärte Ginny und behielt ihre Hand über Theodores Mund. „Bist du okay, Harry?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde nicht vom Astronomieturm springen, wenn du das meinst."

„Das sollte ich nicht hoffen, ist nen bisschen weit weg", sagte Tom von der Tür her.

Harry fuhr herum und funkelte den Mann an, während die anderen aufmerksam zusahen. „Was willst du?"

Tom seufzte. „Ich hab's versaut. Ich hätte mit dir sprechen sollen. Es tut mir Leid."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „War das einstudiert oder meinst du es?"

Tom öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, als ihm ein Kissen in Gesicht flog. Er drehte sich zu Ginny und funkelte sie an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst, oder? Nicht schreien."

„Ich wollte nicht…"

„Ah!" würgte Ginny ihn ab. „Doch, wolltest du. Und wie zeigst du Harry jetzt, dass du meinst, was du sagst?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn und funkelte das Mädchen noch einen Moment an. Harry funkelte zurück, ihre Augen brannten gefährlich. Tom seufzte, gab auf und sah Harry traurig an. /Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Schatz. Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen, du hast Recht und ich hab die ganzen Dinge, die ich gesagt habe, nicht so gemeint. Weißt du, ich sorge mich wirklich um dich. Und ich hätte nicht meine Beherrschung dir gegenüber verlieren sollen. Das war… dumm… von mir…/

Harry sah ihn ununterbrochen an. /Du bist ein totaler und völliger Trottel, Tom Riddle. Ich sollte dich hassen./

/Aber/

Harry trat vor und umarmte Tom fest. /Aber ich bin es müde zu hassen und ich liebe dich viel zu sehr./

/Hm, ich vermute mal, dass das zu meinem Vorteil ist, grinste Tom und küsste Harry auf den Kopf.

/Eher nicht./ Harry schnaubte und befreite sich von dem Dunklen Lord mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln.

„Was hast du jetzt schon wieder im Ärmel?" fragte Tom aufmerksam.

„Nur den Nachtisch", erwiderte Harry strahlend, grüne Augen leuchten unheilvoll, bevor er mit den Fingern schnippte.

Tom stöhnte, als weihnachtlich rotes Haar in sein Gesicht fiel und die anderen Insassen des Raumes lachten hysterisch auf. „Rotes Haar?"

Harry nickte glücklich. „Bis zum Hintern und ich werde es nicht entfernen, bis wir zur Schule zurückkehren."

„…Harry…"

„Mylord?" gluckte Lucius. Tom drehte sich zu ihm, strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn, um den Todesser anzufunkeln. „Ich dachte, Ihr hättet gesagt, dass er euch keine Streiche spielt."

„Oh, Tom hat gelogen." Harry winkte mit der Hand. „Aber, mein Lieber, du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Tom hielt die Hand hoch. „Du hast Zeit bis ich bis fünf gezählt habe, bevor ich die Hölle aus dir hexe."

„Es ist wirklich bezaubernd", stimmte Ginny lächelnd zu.

„Du auch. Fünf." Er zog einen Finger ein.

„VERSTECKEN!" rief Harry fröhlich, bevor er aus dem Raum rannte.

„Tom ist dran!" sagte Ginny, bevor sie durch eine weitere Tür verschwand.

Lachend folgten Theodore, Hermine und, zu Lucius Horror, Draco ihrem Beispiel.

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als der ältere Mann sich auf einen Stuhl warf und sein Haar in einem heraufbeschworenen Haargummi zusammenband. „Mylord?"

„Nicht ein Wort, Lucius", knurrte Tom und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den grauäugigen Mann. „Nicht ein verdammtes Wort."

Lucius lachte.

TBC


	29. Kapitel 29

**Kapitel 29**

„Du gehst zu den Dursleys?" Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Ohne Tom?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja."

„Ich dachte, du hättest geschworen, da niemals wieder hinzugehen." Hermine verzog ihren Mund. „Warum ändert sich das so plötzlich?"

Harry fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar und seufzte. Er wusste dass, von seinen vier Freunden, Hermine und Ginny es am wenigsten verstehen würden. „Ich muss einfach, okay? Und ihr dürft das nicht Tom sagen."

„Warte, warte, warte, warte", sagte Draco und fixiert den Jungen-der-lebt mit seinem Blick. „Du gehst, ohne es Tom zu sagen?"

„Ja." Harry zuckte wieder die Achseln. „Warum?"

„Bis du wahnsinnig!" Ginny trat vor, so dass sie direkt vor Harry stand. „Alleine zu gehen, kann ich vielleicht verstehen, aber zu gehen, ohne es jemandem zu sag…"

Harry schnitt ihr genervt das Wort ab. „Ich habe es euch vieren gesagt, oder nicht? Ich willl nur nicht, dass Tom hinter mir herkommt."

„Das ist Selbstmord!"

„Ist es nicht." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich seine Hilfe brauche, dann rufe ich ihn. Wenn er mich braucht, dann ruft er mich. Eines der tollen Dinge, die unsere Verbindung mit sich bringt."

„Ich denke, es ist verrückt", seufzte Hermine. „Aber wir können dich kaum stoppen, oder?"

Harry lächelte. „Nein. Ich hexe euch aus meinem Weg."

„Oh, also gut." Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du in einer Stunde nicht zurück bist, sage ich es Tom.

„Drei Stunden."

„Anderthalb Stunden."

„Zwei Stunden also."

Ginny verengte ihre Augen. „Anderthalb Stunden, Harry."

„Zwei Stunden."

„Eindreiviertel. Hört auf, euch zu streiten", warf Draco ein.

„Gut", stimmten die beiden Gryffindors gemeinsam zu und funkelten sich an.

„Ciao", lachte Theodore und mischte sich auch endlich ein. „Am besten du gehst, bevor deine Zeit abgelaufen ist, Harry."

„Gute Idee." Harry nickte seinen Freunden zu. „Bis dann." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum Richtung Eingangshalle, wo die Anti-Apparations-Felder endeten.

„Dann geh ich jetzt mal zu Tom", sagte Ginny fröhlich.

Theodore und Draco deuteten mit ihren Zaubestäben auf sie und Hermine stöhnte, schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ginny, du hast gerade versprochen, eine Stunde und 45 Minuten zu warten, bevor du mit Tom sprichst."

„Und, Gin, Liebling, ich hasse es, dich anzubinden", meinte Theodore.

„Das ist nicht euer Ernst", brachte Ginny heraus. „Ihr erwartet von mir, hier zu bleiben, während Harry ALLEINE zu den Dursleys geht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Draco sarkastisch. „Unsere Zauberstäbe sind auf dich gerichtet, damit du schneller zu ihm kommst!"

„Hört auf, sie zu bedrohen. Ginny, setzt dich", sagte Hermine fest und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben der Rothaarigen. Ginny runzelte die Stirn, aber setzte sich dennoch. „Sieh mal, Harry ist ein großer Junge. Wenn er sich mit den Dursleys ernsthaft auseinandersetzen will, dann lass ihn. Gib ihm eine Chance, sich seinen Dämonen alleine zu stellen."

„Du bist diejenige, die so wild darauf ist, Harry und Tom glücklich zu sehen", fügte Theodore hinzu. „Das könnte genau das sein, was Harry braucht."

„Oh, also gut." Ginny lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Aber ich muss es nicht mögen."

„Was ist das hier, Zickenterror?", grummelte Draco und setzte sich auf seinen eigenen Stuhl.

Ein Kissen traf ihn am Hinterkopf und er drehte sich zu einer grinsenden Ginny um. „Darauf kannst du wetten."

„Wundervoll", stöhnte Draco.

Hermine und Theodore lachten.

-------------

Harry sah sich im Ligusterweg nervös um, als er hinter dem Baum zwischen Nummer sieben und neun heraustrat. Der Ort hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hiergewesen war. Die Häuser waren immer noch alle perfekt. Sogar die Schneehügel waren perfekt.

Seine Augen glitten über Nummer vier und er zuckte zusammen. Vernons Auto stand in der Einfahrt, genau das, was er nicht gebrauchen konnte. Er hatte es eigentlich so timen wollen, dass Vernon noch bei der Arbeit war. /Also gut. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht versucht habe, seufzte Harry, bevor er die Straße überquerte, um zu dem Haus der Dursleys zu kommen.

„Harry!"

Harry drehte sich um und blinzelte die alte Frau an, die nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stand und lächelte, als die Frau näher kam. „Hallo, Mrs. Figg."

„Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht in der Schule?", fragte Arabella Figg geschockt. Aber, bevor Harry antworten konnte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und beantwortete sich selbst die Frage, beruhigte sich endlich von ihrer Überraschung den Jungen zu sehen. „Nein, warte. Weihnachtsferien haben gerade angefangen, oder? Wo wohnst du momentan? Nicht hier, denke ich…"

„Nein, ich bin bei den Malfoys", erwiderte der Zauberer mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Den Malfoys!" Arabella hielt sich die Brust und sah leicht geschockt aus. „Bei Merlin, Harry. Was geht nur durch deinen Kopf?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Draco ist mein Freund und er hat mich und Ginny Weasley über die Ferien eingeladen. Hermine Granger auch, als er bemerkt hat, dass wir sie bei uns haben wollen."

„Ein Malfoy hat eine Muggelgeborene eingeladen? Ist sein Vater nicht ausgerastet? Und was ist mit Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

„Nein, Mr.Malfoy hatte überraschend wenig dagegen. Ich denke, er windet sich aus Voldemorts Griff, wissen Sie", gab Harry mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln bekannt. „Und ich bin nur hier, um den Dursleys ‚Frohe Weihnachten' zu wünschen."

„Oh, ich wäre vorsichtig", warnte Arabella und schüttelte einen Finger vor Harrys Gesicht hin und her. „Der letzte Streich, den du gespielt hast, hat Vernon umgebracht, weißt du. Dumbledore hat dich gedeckt, aber es war sehr dumm."

Harry starrte sie geschockt an. „Vernon ist tot? Für immer weg?"

„Ja." Arabelle sah nicht erfreut aus. „Petunia arbeitet sich den Arsch auf und Dudley ist vollkommen fertig. Er scheint zu denken, dass es seine Schuld ist."

Harry konnte das Lächeln nicht von seinem Gesicht halten, obwohl er das Beste versuchte. „Oh, ich verstehe. Danke, Mrs. Figg. Ich sage ihnen nur schnell hallo…"

Arabella verzog ihren Mund, als sie Harry beobachtete, der über den Bürgersteig zu dem Haus ging. „Irgendwas ist komisch an dem Jungen", entschied sie, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ging, um Dumbledore zu sagen, was sie gehört hatte. Interessant, dass der Junge in einem Haus von einem bekannten und hochrangigen Todesser blieb.

Harry hatte währenddessen an die Tür geklopft und klopfte sich selbst auf den Rücken für den guten Job. Das sollte Dumbledore was zu denken geben.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah sich Dudleys fettem Gesicht gegenüber. Die Cousins starrten sich einen Moment an, bevor sich Dudleys Gesicht zu einer fiesen Grimasse verzog. „Du beschissener Wichser. Ich werde dich töten!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, sein Blick war kühl und ruhig. „Lass mich rein oder du verbringst den Rest deines Lebens als Schweins, Dudley."

Dudley zog sofort seinen Schwanz ein und öffnete die Tür weiter, um Harry rein zu lassen. „Freak."

„Reiz mich nicht", knurrte Harry, bevor er lächelte und sich eine Idee in seinem Kopf formte. „Hey, Dudley, rate mal was. Mein Freund liebt es, die Leute zu töten, die mich beleidigen."

Dudleys Mund klappte zu und mit einem Funkeln an den grinsenden Harry führte er ihn in die Küche, wo Tante Petunia den Teekessel aufstellte.

„Hallo, Tante Petunia", sagte Harry friedlich.

Petunia schrie auf und drückte sich gegen den Ofen, der, da der Teekessel gerade zum Erhitzen auf einer der vorderen Platten stand, den Ärmel ihres Pullovers in Brand setzte. Harry saß am Tisch und sah belustigt zu, wie die Frau versuchte, die Flammen zu löschen.

Als sie endlich gelöscht waren, drehte sich Petunia Harry mit hasserfüllten Augen zu. „Was willst du, Junge?" spie sie aus.

Harry lächelte leicht und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab, beobachtete den mehr, als die beiden Muggel im Raum. „Ich hab einen Vorschlag für dich."

„Ich verhandele nicht mit solchen wie dir", zischte Petunia.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also gut. Es ist dein Leben, dass in Gefahr ist."

„Nein! Setz dich, setz dich. Möchtest du etwas Tee? Ein Plätzchen vielleicht?", fragte Petunia schnell, ihre Augen angsterfüllt. Dudley hatte sich in die Wand gepresst, als wenn er verschwinden könnte, wenn er es nur hart genug versuchte.

Harry setzte sch mit einem Lächeln. „Nein, danke. Ich habe nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Dudley, du kannst keine Magie anwenden, also würde ich an deiner Stelle aufhören zu versuchen, eins mit der Wand zu werden", fügte er grausam hinzu.

Dudley wimmerte.

Petunia setzte sich Harry gegenüber und spielte mit ihren Händen in ihrem Schoß. „Was willst du?"

Harrys lächelten wirde breiter. „Ich habe mit Lord Voldemort Frieden geschlossen, als ihr mich im Sommer in London gelassen habt und seitdem sind wir Freunde geworen. Er ist ziemlich entsetzt darüber, wie ich hier behandelt worden bin und hat tatsächlich schon Pläne gemacht, dass Haus über euren Köpfen in die Luft zu jagen. Ich hab ihn davon abgehalten, aber ich kann ihn nicht mehr lange zurückhalten, egal, wie fest unsere Freundschaft ist." Er machte hier eine Pause, um zu sehen, welchen Eindruck das auf seine Tante machte und er genoss es.

Petunia knetete nervös ihre Hände durch. Sie war keine dumme Frau, sie verstand, was er ihr sagen wollte und war verängstigt. Ihr Neffe, der durch ihre Erlaubnis misshandelt worden war, den sie selbst sogar auch manchmal gequält hatte, hatte sich mit dem größten Dunklen Lord des Jahrhunderts zusammengeschlossen und der böse Zauberer war nicht begeistert davon, wie Harrys Kindheit ausgesehen hatte. „Was-was willst du? Vernon ist tot und…"

„Das weiß ich", schnitt Harry ihr das Wort ab. „Was ist will ist eine einfache Sache und, wenn du sie mir gibst, dann kannst du den Rest deines Lebens friedlich leben, solange du Voldemort nicht über den Weg läufst, wenn er schlechte Laune hat, natürlich."

„Sag es", flüsterte die Muggel und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Dudley", sagte der grünäugige Zauberer und ließ die Bombe fallen, um sich jetzt zurückzusezten und sich an den Effekten zu erfreuen.

Dudley schrie gequält auf und floh aus dem Raum. Petunia zog scharf die Luft ein, ihre Hände schlug sie über den Mund. Sie schien geschockt, Augen geweitet. Ihr Leben oder ihr Sohn. „Ich…" Sie machte eine Pause und biss sich auf die Lippe, als Tränen aus ihren Augen flossen.

„Ich möchte dich warnen. Wenn du mir Dudley nicht freiwillig gibst, lasse ich es Voldemort machen und ihr sterbt beide", fügte Harry hinzu und erfreute sich daran. /Merlin, ich hab mich verändert. Ich mag es meine Tante so zu quälen? Tom hat sich wirklich in meinen Kopf gesetzt, nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde…/

„Warum?", fragte Petunia plötzlich und holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken, „Was hat Dudley getan, was ich nicht getan habe? Er ist ein perfekter, kleiner Engel. Wir haben ihn immer ermutigt, dich zu ärgen. Warum er und nicht ich?"

Harrys Blick verfinsterte sich plötzlich und er funkelte die Frau an. „Engel? ENGEL? Das ist kein Engel, dass kann ich dir versichern und er verdient es zu sterben", zischte der junge Mann.

„Diddy IST ein Engel!", rief Petunia und stand auf, um auf ihren Neffen hinabzusehen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was er getan hat", murmelte Harry. Er hatte es nicht gedacht, aber das hier beweis es. /Natürlich, wenn sie es wissen würde, würde sie das sowieso nicht interessieren und das heißt, dass ich Tom einfach machen lassen kann./

„Und warum sagst du es mir nicht einfach?", schoss Petunia zurück. „Sag mir, was Diddy gemacht hat, dass so schlimm ist, dass er einen schrecklichen Tod durch die Hände dieses-dieses-dieses MONSTERS verdient!"

Harry stand auf und seine Augen blitzten. „Nenn ihn nicht so!"

„Harry, so schön es ist, dass du versuchst meinen guten Namen zu beschützen, ich glaube, dass es ziemlich sinnlos ist", sagte eine Stimme aus Richtung der Küchentür.

Harry und Petunia fuhren beide herum. Tom stand in der Tür, das rote Haar zurückgebunden, mit einer Hand auf Dudleys Schulter. „Tom, was machst du hier?" fragte Harry mit der normalsten Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte.

„Dir hinterherkommen", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord ruhig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und ich muss zugeben, dass du deine Spur ziemlich gut verwischt hast, aber du hättest es besser wissen sollen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Offensichtlich, aber ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen, danke schön."

„Das wurde mir auch gesagt." Tom ließ Dudleys Schulter los. „Setzen Sie sich, Mrs. Dursley, Mr. Dursley", schlug er vor.

Dudley, zitternd und offensichtlich völlig verängstigt, setzte sich neben seine Mutter, die sich ruhig wieder gesetzt hatte.

Harry warf Tom einen neugierigen Blick zu, als der Dunkle Lord sich in Richtung Teekessel bewegte, der laut in die Stille pfiff und magisch vier Tassen Tee einschüttete. Die Tassen flogen rüber zum Tisch, als Tom sich neben den Platz setzte, wo Harry davor mal gesessen hatte. /Setz dich, Schatz, schlug er mental vor.

„Sie sind Voldemort, oder?" fragte die Frau endlich und durchbrach damit die Stille.

Tom grinste. „Ja."

„Ich-ich-ich dachte…"

„Das Harry mich vom hierherkommen abhält?" Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch, worauf Petunia nur nickte. „Kaum. Er hat nur vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er hierher kommt." Er warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Eigentlich habe ich den anderen sogar gesagt, dass sie ihre Klappe darüber halten sollen."

„Und das haben sie." Tom lächelte zufrieden. „Ich hab dich gehört, als du mit ihnen gesprochen hast."

„Verstehe." Harry stellte die Tasse zurück aud den Tisch. „Bastard."

„Gör", schnaubte Tom und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, um die Dursleys anzugucken. „Wo ist Vernon?"

„Tot", erwiderte Harry kurz angebunden.

Tom sah den Teenager verwirrt an. „Seit wann?"

Harry deutete mit den Augen auf Dudley, dessen Gesicht die Farbe von einem knalligen Rot angenommen hatte. „Das Schwein hat ihn für uns platt gemacht."

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal, entschlüsselte Harrys Worte still, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

„Es ist nicht witzig", grummelte Harry.

„Harry, mein Lieber, du hast ein unglaubliches Können, wenn es darum geht, dumme Dinge zu machen und dadurch Leute umzubringen", gluckste Tom.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran so lustig sein soll." Der jüngere Zauberer verschränkte seine Arme über der Brust und setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, während seine Augen fest auf die Teetasse gerichtet waren.

Tom runzelte die Strin. „Entschuldige."

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, aber er sah nicht auf. „Macht nichts."

„Schlaft ihr beide miteinander?" warf Dudley mit gemeiner Stimme ein.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry fest und warf seinem Cousin einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ist da irgendwas falsch dran?" fragte Tom ruhig, legte seine Ellebogen auf den Tisch und starrte Dudley an.

„Natürlich. Es ist ekelerregend", meint Dudley, verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen überlegenden Blick zu.

„Wie kann es sein, dass zwei Männer, die miteinander auf freilliger Basis schlafen, ekelerregend sind, wenn eine Gruppe von Jungen, die einen anderen Jungen vergewaltigt, es nicht ist?" fragte Tom sanft.

Dudley erstarrte.

„Wollen Sie damit behaupten, dass mein Diddy jemanden vergewaltigt hat?", verlangte Petunia zu wissen, ihre blassen Augen funkelten den Dunklen Lord an. Sie zuckte nur etwas zusammen, als Tom ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Ich behaupte nichts, Mrs. Dursley. Ich stelle nur eine Tatsache klar."

„Tom…", flüsterte Harry.

„Halt den Mund, Harry", gab Tom zurück und seine Augen blickten Petunia immer noch kalt an. „Ich sage Ihnen, dass Ihr Sohn und seine kleine Gang Harry letzten Sommer vergewaltigt haben."

„Ich würde den Freak nicht anfassen, wenn man mich bezahlen würde!", rief Dudley.

„Wir können das einfach herausfinden", fuhr Tom mit gleichmäßiger Stimme fort, als er etwas aus seiner Tasche zog. „Severus war so freundlich mir ein bisschen Veritaserum zu leihen."

„Geliehen oder hast du ihn gezwungen, es dir zu geben?", murmelte Harry, als er Dudleys unberührte Teetasse nahm, damit Tom etwas hineintun konnte.

„So traurig, dass du mir nich vertraust, Harry", seufzte der Dunkle Lord gespielt, ließ zwei Tropfen hineinfallen und Harry dann die Tasse zurückgeben. „Trinken Sie, Mr. Dursley."

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?", fragte Dudley und runzelte die Stirn, als er die Tasse anguckte.

„Du hast Latein, du kannst es herausfinden", schlug Harry scharf vor und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich erinnere mich nicht", spie Dudley aus und funkelte seinen Cousin an.

„Wahrheitsserum, Idiot", schoss Harry zurück.

Tom legte sanft eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter, als wenn er ihn beruhigen wollte und Harry wurde ruhig. „Wenn Sie dann bitte, Mr. Dursley."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum es ausgerechnet ich sein muss", murmelte Dudley, als er einen tiefen Schluck seines mit Drogen besetzten Tees nahm.

Alle sahen schweigend zu, als das Veritaserum zu wirken begann. Als Dudleys Augenlider sanken, nickte Tom. /Harry, kannst du bitte vier Tropfen aus dem Fläschchen in meiner linken Tasse in seinen Tee tun, fragte er mental, bevor er laut sprach. „Wie heißt du?"

„Dudley Dursley", murmelte Dudley monoton, als Harry seine Tasse magisch herüberrief.

„Gut. Jetzt, hast du Harry Potter letzten Sommer vergewaltigt?"

„Ja."

Petunia drehte sich, um ihren Sohn geschockt anzusehen. „Dudley…"

„Und er ist so ein guter Fick. Dad hatte Recht", endete Dudley. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Dudleys Tasse wieder vor ihn stellte.

Tom drehte sich, um Harry anzugucken, der seinen Augen auswich. „Dein Vater, Dudley?"

„Ja." Dudley lächelte leicht. „Dad hat gesagt, dass er den Freak gefickt hat, bevor er in dieses Irrenhaus musste."

Toms Augen blitzten vor Wut auf, obwohl seine Stimme ruhig war, als er wieder sprach. „Danke, Dudley. Trink bitte noch etwas Tee."

„Okay", stimmte Dudley zu und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Schluck. Als er wieder zu sich kam, drehte er sich zu seiner Mutter. „Mum?"

„Halt den Mund", erwiderte Petunia mit blassem Gesicht. „Halt einfach nur den Mund." Dann drehte sie sich zu Tom, der den Austausch kalt beobachatete. „Nehmt ihn mit."

„Mit Vergnügen", versicherte ihr Tom und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, um den Jungen zu schrumpfen, der zu schluchzen begonnen hatte. „Ein Vergnügen mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mrs. Dursley", fügte er hinzu, als er aufstand und ihr die Hand reichte.

„E-ebenso", stotterte Petunia, erhob sich ebenfalls und schüttelte die Hand. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry. „Harry… E-es tut mir Leid. Ich wuste das alles nicht."

Harry zuckte lässig die Schultern. „Was passiert ist, ist passiert."

„Bitte sag mir, dass du in meiner Gegenwart nicht Dumbledore zitierst", murmelte Tom und den Mini-Dudley hochnahm.

„Also, eigentlich dachte, dass du es warst", erwiderte Harry lächelnd.

Tom runzelte die Stirn.

Petunia trat zu Harry, der immer noch saß und umarmte ihn sehr zur Überraschung des Teenagers. „Wir haben dich so schrecklich behandelt, ICH habe dich so schrecklich behandelt, aber…"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und erwiderte die Umarmung seiner Tante. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Was wahr war. Petunia konnte die Handlungen ihres Sohnes und Ehemanns nicht kontrollieren, wenn sie es nicht wusste und ihr Hassrichtete sich nicht gegen ihn speziell, sondern gegen die Welt, die ihr ihre Schwester weggenommen hatte. Das verstand er jetzt.

/Harry, wir sollten gehen. Ich glaube Gin fängt bald an, nach mir zu suchen, um mir zu sagen, wohin du gegangen bist, glitt Toms Stimme sanft durch Harrys Kopf.

Harry lächelte und zog sich von seiner Tante zurück. „Wir müssen jetzt gehen."

Petunia lächelte traurig. „Ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht willst, aber du bist jederzeit hier wilkommen, um mich zu besuchen." Ihre Augen glitten zwischen Tom und Harry hin und her. „Friedlich?"

„Harry hat mich schwören lassen, dass ich Sie nicht umbringe", versicherte Tom der Frau.

„Wir werden sehen", seufzte Harry und stand auf. „Ich komme vielleicht."

Petunias Lächeln hellte auf. „Okay. Dann verschwindet schon."

Tom streckte eine Hand aus, die Harry ergriff und zusammen disapparierten sie.

--------------------------

„Ha! Ich musste noch nicht mal was tun!", rief Gin, kaum dass die beiden Zauberer das Studierzimmer betreten hatten.

„Halt den Mund, Gin", murmelte Draco.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Ihr erinnert euch noch daran, als ich sie alle in Tiere verwandelt habe?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„…Ja…" Hermine blinzelte misstrauisch. „Warum?"

„Dudley hat Vernon ausversehen umgebracht." Harry schmiss sich mit einem zufriedenen Ausblick im Gesicht auf einen Sessel.

„Das ist einfach nur komisch!", lachte Ginny. Theodore und Draco lächelten beide, während Hermine hilflos seufzte.

Tom grinste. „Und wir haben etwas mitgebracht."

„Bitte sagt mir, dass es keine Eigeweide oder so was ist?", bettelte Hermine.

Tom verzog das Gesicht. „Als wenn ich Eingeweide in meine Tasche stecken würde. Das würde meinen Umhang ruinieren!"

„Sicher, dass du kein Malfoy bist?", zog Ginny ihn auf.

„Er ist ein Riddle", versicherte Harry ihr. „Es ist in seinem Blut."

„Du denkst, du bist soooo witzig, oder, Potter?", grummelte Tom und zog den Mini-Dudley aus seiner Tasche. „Du willst deinen Cousin nicht, oder?"

„Nicht wirklicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hab Spaß mit ihm."

Mini-Dudley quietschte daraufhin auf und begann Harry mit quietschieger Stimme anzubetteln, ihn zu retten. Die vier anderen Hogwartsschüler sahen geschockt aus.

Tom brachte den Jungen mit einem wütenden Blick auf sein Augenlevel. „Wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, dann zeige ich dir, wie schmerzhaft das Leben sein kann", drohte der Dunkle Lord kalt.

Dudley verstummte.

„Nicht, dass er das nicht sowieso tun würden", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu.

„Kann ich helfen?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich auch", fühgte Theodore hinzu.

Harry starrte die beiden Jungs geschockt hat, während Ginny lachte und Hermine blass wurde. „Ihr macht Witze?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Theodore zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn man Todesser werden will, muss man jemanden quälen und töten, bevor man das Dunkle Mal erhält", sagte Draco locker.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?", murmelte Harry und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Tom.

Ich werde nichts ändern, was Jahrelang funktioniert hat, nur weil du zimperlich bist", erklärte Tom Harry, bevor er sich zu den zwei Slytherinjungen umdrehte. „Wir werden sehen. Aber keiner von euch erhält das Mal, bevor die Schule nicht zu Ende ist."

„Verstanden", antworteten die beiden jungen Männer gleichzeitig und nickten.

„Ich will auch helfen", sagte Ginny plötzlich mit leuchtenen braunen Augen.

„Ginny!", schrie Hermine geschockt.

„Oh, du hast dich endlich für eine Seite entschieden?", ärgerte sie Tom und ignorierte Hermine.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich helfen will, seine Eingeweide rauszuquälen, ich hab nichts davon gesagt, dass ich dein Mal haben will, Tom", stellte Gnny fest.

„Hast du denn eine Seite gewählt?", fragte Harry sanft.

Ginny lächelte. „Ja. Immerhin muss jemand ein Auge auf euch beide werfen."

„Als wenn wir das nicht könnten", murmelte Draco dunkel und funkelte Ginny an.

„Könnt ihr?", erwiderte Ginny süßlich.

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Hör auf, Herm", sagte Harry plötzlich und zog so die Aufmersamkeit aller auf die brünette Gryffindor, die absolut geschockt aussah. „Du wusstest, dass wir alle verdorben sind, als du unserer kleinen Gruppe beigetreten bist."

„Aber einen Jungen zu quälen und zu töten?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Dieser Junge ist die Art von Müll, der ausgerottet werden muss", zischte Draco gefühlvoll.

„Das letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist, dass er einen weiteren Jungen vergewaltigt", sagte Ginny sanft. „Und es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn er das tun würde oder bereits hat."

„Gin hat Recht, Hermine", brummte Theodore. „Und nein, dass sage ich nicht, weil sie meine Freundin ist."

Das brachte alle im Raum zum Lachen, sogar Hermine.

„Mylord?" Alle drehten sich zu Lucius, der in der Tür stand. „Ein paar Todesser sind hier, um mit Euch zu sprechen."

Tom sah Harry an. „Haare."

Harry stand mit ernsten, smaragdgrünen Augen auf. „Nur, wenn ich mit dir kommen kann."

Alle im Raum erstarrten, als Tom Harry geschockt ansah.

„Warum?"

„Weil sie sich an meinen Anblick gewöhnen müssen?", erwiderte Harry. „Ich verstehe, dass die meisten von ihnen wissen, dass meine Loyalität in Frage steht, aber nur Lucius weiß mehr als das."

„Was ist mit Spionen?", fragte Tom milde, als er Dudley zurück in seine Tasche steckte; natürlich sehr zum Ärger des Jungen. „Halt die Klappe, Dursley."

„Der einzige, von dem ich wusste, war Snape." Harry sah Hermine und Ginny an, die beide zustimmend nickten. „Und er ist jetzt wieder auf unserer Seite."

„Severus war der einzige, der in Frage gestellt werden musste", stimmte Lucius zu.

„Wer ist hier?", fragte Tom.

„Bella, Rodolphus, Antonin und Wurmschwanz", erwiderte Lucius.

Tom seufzte und sah zu Harry herüber. „Du verhext sie nicht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „Einverstanden."

Tom nickte. „Also gut. Harry und ich werden mit den vieren sprechen. Lucius, bleib hier und halt die Schüler ruhig. Harry, kümmer dich um meine Haare."

Harry lächelte und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Toms Kopf, während er einen Spruch murmelte, der es Tom erlaubte, sein Haar je nach Belieben zu verändern, er könnte sich zum Beispiel eine Glatze machen, wenn er das wollte; das war Teil des Streiches gewesen. Soabld sein Haar wieder die normale Farbe hatte, verwandelte sich Tom in Lord Voldemort und grinste, als Ginny und Hermine zusammenzuckten.

„Hör auf damit", befahl Harry und boxte den Dunklen Lord auf den Arm. „Komm schon."

Voldemort nickte und führte den jüngeren Zauberer aus dem Studierzimmer und die Halle runter zum Konferenzzimmer. Als die zwei eintraten, standen die vier Todesser auf und verbeugten sich.

„M-mylord?", stotterte Wurmschwanz und sah Harry nervös an. Bellatrix Lestrange und Antonin Dolohov starrten den Teenager geschockt an. Rodolphus Lestrange ließ sich keine Gefühle anmerken.

„Harry ist auf unserer Seite", informierte Voldemort die vier. „Ihr werdet ihm euren Respekt erweisen."

„Und was für eine Art Respekt soll das sein?", spie Bellatrix aus und ihre Augen borhten sich in Harrys. Die zwei funkelten sich hasserfüllt an.

„Eifersucht bekommt dir nicht, Bella", tadelte Voldemort. „Und du wirst Harry den gleichen Respekt wie mir entgegenbringen."

Wilde Augen blitzten gefährlich auf, als Bellatrix Harry weiterhin anstarrte. Harry lächelte sie an. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie dir zuhört, Tom."

„Bellatrix." Voldemorts Stimme klang gruselig.

Bellatrix sah den Dunklen Lord an und fand sich selbst dem Ende eines Zauberstabs und blitzenden Augen gegenüber. Sie schluckte schwer. „Ich entschuldige mich, Mylord, Master Potter", flüsterte sie und senkte den Kopf. Der Blick, den sie Harry zuwarf, sobald sich Voldemort von ihr abgewandt hatte, zeigte ihm deutlich, wie reuevoll sie doch wirklich war und Harry verdrehte seine Augen.

„Setzt euch. Sagt mir, warum ihr hierher gekomen seid", befahl der Dunkle Lord und setzte sich selbst in einen normalaussehenden Stuhl mit schwarzer Rückenlehne. Die Todesser beeilten sich, auf ihre alten Plätze zurückzukommen, während Harry sich neben Voldemort stellte. /Willst du dich nicht setzen/

/Nein. Ich hab keine Lust, mir einen Stuhl heraufzubeschwören und ich bleibe lieber bei dir, als mich dir gegenüberzusetzen, erwiderte Harry.

/Wie du willst./

„Mylord, es gibt da diese Gerüchte", begann Antonin.

„Gerüchte?" Voldemort verengte die Augen. „Es gibt immer Gerüchte. Was ist so wichtig an diesen?"

„Sie besagen, dass ein hochrangiger Todesser in Hogwarts arbeitet. Aber wir kennen diesen Todesser nicht", sagte Bellatrix gewichtig.

Harry konnte sein Lachen nicht zurückhalten, sehr zum Ärger der vier Todesser und zur Belustigung von Voldemort.

„Was, Master Potter, könnte so lustig sein?", fragte Bellatrix so höflich wie sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne konnte.

„Soll ich es ihnen sagen?", fragte Harry Voldemort, während seine Augen vor Belustigung leuchteten.

„Wenn du musst", seufzte der Dunkle Lord und runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick seiner Gefolgsleute.

„Die Gerüchte sind wahr und auch wieder nicht wahr", erklärte Harry geduldig. „Severus Snape arbeitet in Hogwarts, ebenso wie ein anderes Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens. Tatsächlich ist er gerade hier im Raum."

„Und das wärt dann Ihr?", fragte Bellatrix süßlich.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Ich arbeite nicht in Hogwarts, Bellatrix, ich gehe dort zur Schule. Denk mal nach."

„Mylord?" Rodolphus sah Voldemort geschockt an. „Ihr wart in Hogwarts?"

Diese Aussage schockte Bellatrix aus ihrem Blickkampf mit Harry und sie drehte sich, um ihren Lord anzustarren. „Mylord, das ist gefährlich!"

„Das weiß ich ziemlich gut, Bella. Wie auch immer, ich hab mehere Schüler, die mich decken, ebenso wie einige Nicht-Schüler."

„Dumbeldore vertraut den Slytherins nicht", murmelte Wurmschwanz, bevor er zu Harry aufsah und den smaragdgrünen Augen zum ersten Mal nicht auswich. „Es sei denn… Master Potter, habt Ihr unserem Lord geholfen?"

„Vielleicht." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und vielleicht bin ich nicht der einzige.

„Das Weasleymädchen. Sie ist sehr dunkel für eine Gryffindor. Sie hilft Euch wahrscheinlich…"

/Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, dass er dumm ist./

/Ich habe gesagt, dass er absolut nervig ist, ich habe nicht von dumm gesagt, erwiderte Voldemort Harry genervt. „Sehr gut, Wurmschwanz", zischte er laut. „Sehr, sehr gut. Dumbledore kann ja schlecht den Aurorfreund von Harry Potter und Ginevra Weasley zu sehr verdächtigen, oder?"

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, Mylord. Sehr clever, Mylord", stimmte Wurmschwanz zu, sehr zum Ekel von Bealltrix, wie es schien.

„Es war nicht meine Idee", gab Voldemort zu und es gelang ihm, immer noch überlegen zu klingen. „Das kam von Fred und George Weasley."

„Habt Ihr die ganze Weasleybande hinter euch!", fragte Antonin überrascht.

„Kaum", antwortete Harry. „Die drei sind einfach von Natur aus Slytherin genug, um die Ideen des Dunklen Ordens zu überdenken, ebenso wie die vom Orden des Lichtes."

„Slytherin genug oder vorurteilsfrei genug?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Gin, Fred und George sind Slytherin genug. Seam und Herm sind vorurteilsfrei genug", erwiderte Harry und beschloss, dass er Rodolphus trotz seiner Frau mochte.

„Interessant. Vorurteilsfreie Gryffindors", murmelte Rodolphus und runzelte die Stirn bei der Erkenntnis. „Wer hätte das gedacht?" Er sah grinsend zu Harry auf.

Harry grinste. „Ja, wer hätte das gedacht."

„Mylord, habt Ihr einen Plan für den Untergang Dumbledores?", fragte Bellatrix und zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und den stillen Dunklen Lord zurück.

Voldemort sah zu Harry, der nickte und ernst antwortete. „Das ist mein Job, Ja, wir haben einen Plan und nein, ich lasse dich nicht dran teilnehmen. Das ist im Moment Schülersache und es bleibt auch so."

Bellatrix sah nicht glücklich aus.

„Wenn das alles ist?" Voldemort stand langsam auf, seine Augen glitten über die kleine Gruppe.

„Natürlich, Mylord", antworteten Bellatrix, Antonin und Wurmschwanz. Rodolphus sah Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln an.

„Ein Problem, Rodolphus?", fragte Voldemort milde, während seine Augen den Lestrange gefährlich anfunkelten.

„Nein, Mylord." Rodolphus verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob es mir erlaubt ist, noch etwas zu bleiben und mit Master Potter zu sprechen?"

„Rodolphus", zischte Bellatrix wütend.

Voldemort sah Harry an. /Liegt an dir, Schatz./

/Sicher. Ich mag Rodolphus./ Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Also gut. Rodolphus, du kannst bleiben. Bella, du darfst auch bleiben, wenn du es wünscht, bis dein Ehemann geht", beschloss Voldemort. „Wurmschwanz, Antonin, ihr seid entlassen."

„Danke, Mylord", erwiderte Rodolphus, als die anderen beiden Zauberer disapparierten.

„Danke, Mylord", wiederholte Bellatrix hohl.

Voldemort nickte. /Ich bringe deinen Cousin in den Kerker. Bring die Lestranges in das Studierzimmer und sag Lucius, dass er zu mir runterkommen soll./

/Okay./ Harry lächelte, als Voldemort aus dem Raum verschwand. „Folgt mir", befahl er den zwei Todessern.

Bellatrix verengte ihre Augen. „Ich muss nicht auf…"

Rodolphus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seine Frau. „Genug, Bella. Geh nach Hause, wenn du dich weiterhin so benehmen willst."

Bellatrix runzelte die Stirn, schloss aber dennoch ihren Mund.

Rodolphus nickte Harry zu. „Geht voran, Master Potter."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, bitte. Wenn Voldemort dabei ist, nenn mich Master Potter, wenn du musst. Sonst nenn mich Harry."

Rodolphus lächelte leicht. „Also gut, Harry."

Harry nickte und führte sie den Flur entlang bis zum Studierzimmer. „Lucius?"

Das Malfoyoberhaupt drehte den Kopf Harry zu. „Ja?"

„Tom will, dass du zu ihm in den Kerker kommst."

„Was macht er denn da unten?"

Harry grinste. „Ich denke, dass er Dudley anketten will, damit er das Jammern aufhört."

Dies brachte die Schüler zum Lachen und Lucius zum Lächeln. „Also gut. Sag ihm, dass ich unterwegs bin", bat der Mann, bevor er den Raum verließ.

/Er kommt./

/Oh, gut./

Harry lächelte und drehte sich zu den beiden Lestrange. „Nehmt Platz. Bitte."

„Freunde von dir?" fragte Ginny aufziehend, als sie Bellatrix unruhig ansah. Theodore legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und zog sie beschützend an seine Brust.

„Irgendwie", stimmte Harry zu. „Das sind Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange", stellte er sie vor. „Bellatrix, Rodolphus, ich bin sicher, dass ihr Draco Malfoy bereits kennt."

Der Malfoyerbe nickte respektvoll seinen Kopf. „Onkel Rodolphus, Tante Bellatrix."

„Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass Narzissa und Bellatrix Schwester sind…", murmelte Harry und handelte sich einen überraschten Blick von Draco ein. „Was? Ich hab das auf dem Wandteppich im Blackhaus gesehen."

„Wann warst du im Grimmauldsplatz?", verlangte Bellatrix zu wissen.

„Geht dich nichts an", schossen die drei Gryffindors wie aus einem Mund zurück. Sie grinsten sich an.

„Wie auch immer, das ist Theodore Nott. Der Rotschopf, der mit ihm kuschelt, ist die berüchtigte Ginevra Weasley", fuhr Harry fort.

„Oh, jetzt bin ich also schon berüchtigt, he?", unterbrach in Ginny belustigt.

„Duh." Harry warf er einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er auf Hermine deutete. „Und das ist Hermine Granger."

„Ein Schlammblut in Malfoy Manor!", schrie Bellatrix geschockt.

„Pass auf, was du sagst", sagte Harry scharf und warf der Todesserin einen gefährlichen Blick zu. „Das ist unakzeptabel. Herm ist ein Gast, genau wie du auch."

Bellatrix schnarrte Harry an. „Pass auf, wie du mit Älteren und Besseren sprichst, Pinkelpotter."

„Ich glaube ich habe dich schon einmal gewarnt, dass du Harry respektieren sollst, Bella. Bring mich nicht dazu, es dir noch mal sagen zu müssen." Toms Stimme floss durch den Raum vom Eingang her. Seine roten Augen hatten sich gefährlich beim Anblick der Hexe verengt.

„Mylord, ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass Ihr reingekommen seid", sagte Bellatrix mit einer tiefen Verbeugung.

„Ich glaube, dass wollte er so", brachte Ginny heraus, bevor Theodore ihr den Mund zu halten konnte.

„Ginny!", zischte Hermine.

„Ginevra, dass war unangebracht", sagte Tom milde, als er rüber zu Harrys Sessel trat.

„Sorry, Tom, aber dieser beiden werden nie miteinander auskommen und Bellatrix wird niemals jemand Jüngeren respektieren, wenn sie keinen Grund dafür hat", stellte Ginny fest und warf Hermine einen scharfen Blick zu, als diese sie wieder tadeln wollte.

Tom runzelte genau wie Bellatrix die Stirn, als er die junge Hexe ansah. „Sehr gut, Mädel."

Harry legte eine Hand auf Toms Arm und stand auf, als der Mann seinen Mund öffnete, um Bellatrix anzuschreien. /Lass mich was versuchen./

/Okay./ Tom seufzte.

Harry drehte sich um und ging direkt auf Bellatrix zu. „Lass uns jetzt mal was klarstellen, Bellatrix. Ich mag dich nicht und ich glaube kaum, dass ich es jemals werde. Wie auch immer, wenn du weiterhin auf mich runter blickst, dann wirst du herausfinden, wie viel besser ich innerhalb von 2 Jahren den Cruciatus Fluch beherrsche. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Absolut", spie Bellatrix aus.

„Harry James Potter!", rief Hermine. „Wann hast du…"

„Hermine, hör auf." Harry fuhr herum und funkelte seine Freundin an, die ihren Mund bei dem Feuer in seinen Augen schloss. „Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Lust darauf, mir von dir anzuhören, dass ich keine Unverzeihlichen anwenden soll."

„Selbst wenn es wirklich schwache sind", murmelte Bellatrix vor sich hin.

Harry drückte seinen Zauberstab zwischen ihre Augen. „Gib mir einen Grund und ich schwöre, dass du es bereuen wirst."

„Bella, hör auf Harry zu nerven", befahl Lucius, „Und komm mit. Narzissa hat dich gesucht."

Bellatrix stand auf und funkelte Harry an, der beinahe so groß wie sie war. Ohne ein Wort verließ sie den Raum, um Lucius zu ihrer Schwester zu folgen.

Alle schwiegen, als sich Harry wieder in seinen Sessel setzte. „Starrt mich bitte nicht an", murmelte er.

Die Schülergruppe fing sofort an sich zu unterhalten. Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du okay?"

„Er ist müde", antwortete Tom und legte eine Hand sanft auf Harrys Schulter, als er sich auf die Lehne von Harrys Sessel setzte.

„Lucius wird dich umbringen, weil du unpassend auf seinen Möbeln sitzt", murmelte Harry, lehnte sich an Toms Seite und schloss seine Augen.

„Er wird's überleben. Willst du ins Bett?", fragte der Dunkle Lord sanft, als er seine Arme um die Schultern des Teenagers schlang.

„Ich bin okay."

Tom rollte mit seinen Augen und sah Rodolphus an, der lächelte. „Warum lächelst du denn?"

„Weil dein Haar wieder rot ist", antwortete Harry für den Todesser, der wirklich deswegen lächelte.

Tom streckte seine Hand zu seinem Kopf und zog eine Haarsträhne um den Kopf herum, damit er es angucken konnte und stöhnte. „Harry…"

„Sieht gut an dir aus", war die sanfte Antwort des jungen Mannes, was durch ein Gähnen unterstrichen wurde.

„Du bist sicher, dass du nicht ins Bett willst?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry und klang leicht genervt.

Tom seufzte und sah zu der Gruppe Schüler. „Was plant ihr vier da gerade?"

„Streiche", kam die zeitgleiche Antwort der vier.

„An wem?"

„Den Orden des Phönix."

„Dumbledore."

„Lehrer."

„Andere Schüler."

„Und dir."

Tom runzelte die Stirn in Richtung Ginny, während alle anderen im Raum lachten, sogar Rodolphus und Harry. „Warum ich?"

„Weil du ein Lehrer bist", antwortete der Rotschopf fröhlich.

„Bei Merlin, Harry. Hör auf, ihr Sachen beizubringen", beschwerte sich Tom.

Harry schnaubte. „Ich hab hier das nicht beigebracht. Fred und George haben ihr alles gezeigt, was sie weiß."

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Erinner mich daran, ihren Laden mit Streichen zu überschütten, nächste Mal, wenn ich in der Winkelgasse bin."

„Hey, Tom?", sagte Ginny plötzlich. „Wenn meine Brüder sich dir anschließen wollen, lässt du sie?"

„Sie müssen dem Protokoll folgen", erwiderte Tom. „Und keine Streiche."

„Sie werden die letzte Regel nicht mögen", meinte Hermine und bekam dafür einen leichten Schlag von Ginny. „Was? Werden sie nicht."

„War das rhetorisch oder ernst gemeint?", fragte Tom, bevor die beiden Hexen eine Diskussion anfangen konnten.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie haben mich letzte Woche gefragt und ich hab ihnen versprochen, dich zu fragen, wenn es sicher ist", erwiderte Ginny und drehte sich von der brünetten Hexe weg.

„Und was ist mit gestern?", fragte Tom milde.

„Ich war sauer auf dich."

„Die Nacht davor?"

„Zu müde."

„Hast du eine Entschuldigung für alles?"

„Ja."

Tom verdrehte die Augen, während die Schüler lachten. „Wirklich." Er sah runter auf Harry, der scheinbar an seiner Seite eingeschlafen war. „Warum ins Bett gehen, wenn ich ein gutes Kissen abgebe, vermute ich mal." Er seufzte und lehnte sich runter, um Harry sanft auf den Kopf zu küssen, bevor er wieder zu Rodolphus sah, der erneut lächelte. „Was?"

„Ihr seid glücklich, Mylord", sagte Rodolphus erklärend. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich lange genug lebe, um Euch glücklich zu sehen."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe."

„Es ist keine schwache Art von Glück", mutmaßte der Mann. „Eher eine starke. Ihr habt Freunde, die euch fast ebenbürtig sind und jemanden den Ihr liebt. Menschen, auf die Ihr Euch stützen könnt."

Tom sah den Mann einen Moment an, bevor er nickte. „Denke ich auch."

„Bella ist eifersüchtig. Ich glaube, sie hatte gehofft, dass sie Eure Liebe kriegen würde, nicht irgendwer anderes."

„Das weiß ich, aber sie wird sich daran gewöhnen müssen", erwiderte Tom fest.

„Ja, ich vermute, das muss sie", seufzte Rodolphus. „Und sie muss ihren Hass Harry gegenüber überwinden oder sie wird bald tot sein."

„Sie ist zu nützlich, um sie zu töten", schoss Tom zurück.

Rodolphus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann gut sein, Mylord, aber Harry mag sie kein Stück und ich bezweifele, dass er sie nützlich findet. Wenn sie sich weiter so verhält, dann könnte er sie töten."

Tom sah runter auf den schlafenden Teenager. „Das ist es, wovor ich Angst habe. Harry ist kein Mörder."

„Er könnte einer werden", seufzte Rodolphus bedauernd. „Ich sollte noch mal mit Bella sprechen."

Tom nickte. „Warum bist du darüber so besorgt? Ich weiß, dass Bella und du nicht aus Liebe geheiratet habt."

„Harry fasziniert mich. Er ist ein interessanter, junger Mann. Und er ist erwachsen geworden. Er ist nicht mehr das kleine Gör, das ich das erste Mal vor zwei Jahren getroffen habe und der schwache Zaubersprüche auf uns geschossen hat und sich hinter versiegelten Türen versteckt hat", gab Rodolphus zu.

Tom fuhr mit einer Hand durch Harrys wildes Haar. „Dinge haben sich verändert."

„Vielleicht hat sich zu viel verändert."

„Vielleicht…"

„Du musst unter die Dusche."

Harry drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. „Zu müde."

„Ein Bad dann."

Harry blinzelte Tom langsam an. „Ich nehme die Dusche." Er drehte sich um, um Richtung Badezimmer zu gehen, aber stoppte an der Tür und grinste. „Und wenn ich eine Dusche brauche, dann du auch."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich geplant hatte, auch zu duschen", murmelte Tom direkt hinter Harry.

Harry fuhr herum um Tom anzusehen und verlor fast sein Gleichgewicht. Der Dunkle Lord fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht", murmelte der Teenager und erlaubte Tom dennoch, ihn in das Badezimmer zu führen.

„Kannst du stehen?"

„…nein…"

„Dann halt die Klappe und hör auf dich zu beschweren", erwiderte Tom und zog Harry sein Shirt aus.

Harry schlug Toms Hände weg und funkelte ihn müde an. „Hör auf damit. Und warum kann ich nicht morgen früh duschen?"

Tom seufzte. „Weil der Minister früh am Morgen hierher kommen will und du ansehlich sein musst, sogar wenn du es nicht bist."

Harry starrte den Mann an. „Fudge? Hier? Warum? Kann Lucius nicht nein sagen?"

„Nicht wirklich. Das ist alles wegen Lucius Loyalität. Meiner auch, wie es scheint", meinte er und lächelte ironisch.

„Meinst du nicht Marcus Brutùs Loyalität? Ich glaube kaum, dass Tom Riddles Loyalität jemals in Frage stand", schoss Harry zuück und zog langsam seine Hose aus."

„Witzig. Ebenso wenig wie Harry Potters möchte man meinen", erwiderte Tom und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf, das er ordentlich auf den Schrank neben Harrys legte.

Harry zeigte Tom einen Vogel und zog dann seine Unterwäsche aus, bevor er zur Dusche ging. „Dummer Fudge."

Tom lachte und legte seine Hose zu ihren Shirts, bevor er sich bückte, um den Rest von Harrys Sachen ebenfalls mit auf den Schrank zu legen. Als er zu Harry rübersah, hatte der Teenager die Stirn gerunzelt. „Wieso guckst du mich so an?"

„Hör auf, hinter mir herzuräumen."

„Hör auf, mir einen Grund dafür zu geben", gab Tom zurück und trat zu dem jüngeren Zauberer.

Harry schnaubte und trat in die Duschkammer. „Ordnungsfanatiker."

Tom lächelte und trat hinter Harry ein, schlang seine Arme um die Hüfte des Teenagers und lehnte ihn gegen seine Brust, das Kinn auf Harrys Kopf. „Sei ruhig."

Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen, als er sich in der Umarmung entspannte. „Ich dachte, wir sind hier, um zu duschen."

„Sind wir", murmelte Tom, ließ sich magisch einen Waschlappen kommen und hob ihn hoch, um ihn Harrys Bauch runtergleiten zu lassen. Der Teenager brummte zufrieden und sanft auf und lächelte. Tom lehnte sich vor und zog mt seiner freien Hand Harrys Lippen sanft zu seinen.

Harrys Augen flogen auf, als Toms Hand sich um seinen Penis legte. /Tom/

/Shhh./ Der ältere Zauberer steichelte Harry sanft mit einer Hand, während die andere ihn weiterhin wusch. /Vertrau mir./

Harry schloss wieder seine Augen und verlor sich in dem Kuss, als Toms Zunge zwischen seine Lippen glitt, um mit seiner in seinem Mund auf verführerische Art zu tanzen. Harry stöhnte in den Kuss und hob eine Hand, um sie in Toms Haaren zu vergraben.

Tom streichelte Harry sanft, aber fest, ließ seine andere Hand zwischen Harrys Beine gleiten, um ihn dort zu säubern und stieß absichtlich gegen Harrys Hoden.

Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, als er in Toms Hand kam. „Oh, du Bastard", flüsterte er und öffnete seine Augen, um ihn lächelnde rote zu gucken. „Du verdammter Bastard."

„Gibst du mit wieder Namen?", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord sanft.

„Kommt Fudge morgen wirklich oder hast du das nur gesagt, um mich in die Dusche zu bekommen?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Er kommt morgen, aber nicht vor dem späten Nachmittag. Du hättest also morgen früh in aller Ruhe duschen können", gab Tom zu. „Aber du warst so gereizt seit wir hier sind und ich wollte mal gucken, ob das hier helfen würde."

„Du bist wirklich ein Bastard, Tom", informierte Harry den Dunklen Lord.

„Vielleicht." Tom küsste Harry mit einem Lächeln. „Aber es hat funktioniert."

„Argh." Harry verzog das Geischt. „Hör auf, meine Gedanken zu lesen, Trottel."

„Dann lass sie nicht so ungeschützt", erwiderte Tom warm.

„Leicht für dich zu sagen", grummelte Harry und ließ eine Hand hinter sich gleiten, um Toms Schwanz zu greifen, der in seinen Rücken drückte.

Tom zischte laut. „Offensichtlich nicht so leicht wie du denkst."

Harry grinste und drehte sich in Toms Umarmung um, damit er den älteren Zauberer ansehen konnte. „Sexuell frustriert, mein Schatz?", fragte er, als seine Finger die erigierte Länge entlang tanzten.

:Jaaaaa…, zischte Tom und schloss seine Augen.

Harry lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Schön für dich", sagte er fröhlich, bevor er aus der Dusche hüpfte und schnell aus dem Badezimmer verschwand.

Tom stöhnte und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Duschewand knallen. /Plagegeist./

/Ich liebe dich/

/Du bist ein schreckliches, schreckliches Kind. Es ist ein Wunder, dass der Hut überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hat, dich nach Gryffindor zu schicken/

/Ich weiß. Nacht, antwortete Harry fröhlich.

/Gute Nacht. Ich werde erst meine Dusche beenden, bevor ich zu dir kommen./

/Du meinst, du musst es dir erst mal selbst besorgen./

Tom schloss seine Seite der Verbindung und schloss die Badezimmertür mit einem Wink seiner Hand. Harrys Gelächter hörte er auch noch durch die geschlossene Tür und Tom seufzte. „Gör…"

TBC


	30. Kapitel 30

**Kapitel 30**

„Lucius?"

Lucius sah zu der ruhigen Schülergruppe auf, die Harry als Anführer hatte. „Ja, Mr. Potter?"

Harry runzelte bei der Ansprache nur die Stirn. „Wir haben uns gefragt, ob wir einen ihrer Räume demolieren können."

Lucius musste sein ganzes Training aufwenden, um ihn nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Tom drehte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Harry um. „Was habt ihr fünf denn jetzt schon wieder vor?"

„Harrys Idee!", riefen vier Stimmen und die Besitzer wurden vom besagten Teenager angefunkelt.

„Das habe ich erwartet."

„Wir wollen uns duellieren", erklärte Harry ruhig. „Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Gin ist unser Schiedsrichter."

„Und Miss Granger kann wirklich teilnehmen?", fragte Lucius und kehrte zu der Unterhaltung zurück, sein Blick wanderte zu der schwangeren Hexe.

„Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass ich noch anderthalb Monate Sachen wie duellieren machen kann", sagte Hermine kalt. „Und irgendwer muss ja Ihrem Sohn zeigen, dass er nicht der Beste ist."

Lucius starrte die Hexe genervt an, während die anderen lachten und Tom lächelte. Er drehte sich plötzlich zu seinem Sohn. „Wenn du verlierst, dann werde ich sehr ärgerlich, Draco."

Draco ernüchterte schnell. „Natürlich, Vater."

„Aber, aber, Lucius. Das ist unfair", gluckste Tom. „Er kämpft gegen Harry Potter."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr wettet also auf Gryffindor, Mylord?"

„Natürlich tu ich das."

„Wollt ihr beide zu gucken?", fragte Ginny mit breitem Lächeln. „Vielleicht auch ein bisschen Geld wetten."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Gin hält das für euch", sagte Harry.

„Das wäre bestimmt interessant", beschloss Tom und stand auf. „Lucius?"

„Der Minister wird in der nächsten Stunde ankommen", erwiderte Lucius fest.

„Und?" Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Es interessiert hier keinen, was der Minister fühlt, Lucius. Soll eine der Hauselfen ihn zu uns führen."

„Einschüchterung. Listig", murmelte Theodore.

„Wieso ist das Einschüchterung?", wollte Hermine wissen, als auch Lucius aufstand und den anderen bedeutete, ihm aus dem Raum zu folgen.

„Wir zeigen ihm, dass wir eine Macht sind, mit der er rechnen muss. Wir sind erst siebzehn und du bist schwanger. Was wird der Minister von den Kindern von morgen denken?", erwiderte Draco scharf.

„Der Minister weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite wir stehen, Draco", warf Harry sanft ein. „Es ist kaum einschüchternd."

„Eure Handlungen heute werden ihn morgen nachdenken lassen", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Er kennt unsere Seiten jetzt noch nicht, aber wenn er es erst einmal tut, dann wird er es sich noch mal überlegen, wen er unterstützt."

„Jeder weiß bereits, dass Harry eine Macht ist, mit der man rechnen muss", argumentierte Hermine.

„Aber nicht wie viel Macht hinter ihm steckt", erwiderte Ginny und ihre Augen funkelten böse. „Nur ein paar Ausgewählte wissen das."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und ihr gehört nicht dazu, tut mir Leid, dass sagen zu müssen." Dann beschleunigte er seinen Schritt und ließ die vier Schüler geschockt zurück.

„Das muss etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er so oft letztes Jahr verschwunden ist", grummelte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Er ist letztes Jahr oft verschwunden?" Draco drehte sich neugierig zu der braunhaarigen Hexe um. „Ohne eine Erklärung?"

„Ja", warf Ginny ein. „Und wir konnten ihm nicht folgen, da er immer seinen Tarnumhang genommen hat."

„Ich frag mich, was er gemacht hat…"

„Tun wir das nicht alle?" Ginny stampfte wütend auf dem Boden. „Es war nervig."

„Da sind wir", sagte Lucius und unterbrach die Unterhaltungen seiner Gäste, die eine laut, die andere mental. „Dieser Raum ist für das Duelliertraining gebaut worden. Die Todesser benutzen in manchmal."

„Das muss reichen", beschloss Harry und brachte seine Freunde zum Lachen und Lucius zum Funkeln. „Okay. Dray, Ted, linke Seite. Herm, du kommst mit mir nach rechts. Tom, Lucius, ich überlasse es euch beiden, euch Stühle heraufzubeschwören. Gin, bleib in der Nähe von ihnen und gib uns das okay, wenn alles in Ordnung ist."

„Jetzt zwingt er uns zum Arbeiten", grummelte Lucius deutlich, als er sich einen Stuhl neben den von Tom beschwor und wo der bereits mit einem Lächeln saß.

Ginny grinste die beiden Erwachsenen an, während sich die Kontrahenten vorbereiteten. „Hey, Tom, kannst du dich gleich mal mit Harry duellieren, wenn noch Zeit ist?"

„Warum?" wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen.

„Weil ich sehen will, wie ihr beide euch schlagt." Die Rothaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich zu den Duellanten umdrehte. „Zwei gegen zwei oder eins gegen eins mit Sekundanten?"

Die vier wechselten Blicke, bevor sie nickte. „Eins gegen eins mit Sekundanten", rief Draco aus, als Theodore und Hermine zurücktraten, um Harry und Draco Platz zu geben.

„Dann muss ich mich überhaupt nicht duellieren!" rief Hermine fröhlich.

„Ich sollte absichtlich verlieren", erwiderte Harry, als er Ginny beobachtete.

„Nicht witzig, Harry."

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Da wir nicht wissen, wann der Minister hier sein wird, haltet es sauber. Nur legale Sprüche."

„Erkläutere legal", verlangte Draco.

„Ich weigere mich, eine politische Debatte einzugehen, Draco, also lass den Scheiß", schoss Ginny zurück und erhielt Gelächter zur Antwort.

„Und keine Tiere", warf Harry ein und sah Draco böse an.

Der Malfoyerbe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war nicht zu meinem Vorteil, oder?"

„Willst du, dass Harry eine Schlange auf dich losschickt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Draco stoppte. „Okay, also dann. Keine Tiere. Und kein Mogeln."

„Oh, wie zum Beispiel anfangen, bevor das Duell angefangen hat?", ärgerte Harry grinsend.

„Warum diese Regel?" fragte Theodore und runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil wenn ich mogeln kann, dann kann er das auch und dieses mal WIRD er es tun", knurrte Draco mit seinen Augen auf Harry.

Der grünäugige Junge nickte. „Perfekt. Gin, fang an, wenn du bereit bist."

Ginny nickte ernst. „Verbeugt euch", befahl sie. Die beiden jungen Männer verbeugten sich, Augen aufeinander. „Haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit. Auf mein Kommando. Eins… Zwei… Drei!"

„Silencio! Protego!"

„Stupor!"

„Incendio!"

Draco sprang zur Seite und die beiden stoppten und starrten einander an. Harry hatte ein glänzendes Schild um sich herumgebildet, das Dracos Schocker zur Seite hatte abprallen lassen. Draco funkelte Harry stumm an.

„Accio Dracos Zauberstab", sagte Harry endlich. Der Zauberstab des Malfoys flog in seine Hand und er steckte ihn in die Tasche, er nickte, während Theodore und Draco die Plätze tauschten.

„Verbeugen", rief Ginny. Die zwei verbeugten sich voreinander. „Haltet die Zauberstäbe bereit! Eins… Zwei…"

---------------

„Hören Sie Rufe?" fragte Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister, Arthur Weasley, der ihm als Begleitung statt eines Aurors zugeteilt worden war (sehr zu Fudge Missfallen).

Arthur legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, lauschte, aber es war der Hauself, der sie zu den Malfoys führte, der die Frage beantwortete. „Der junge Master Draco und seine Freunde duellieren sich aus Langeweile, Minister."

„Alleine!", warf Arthur geschockt ein. Albus hatte erwähnt, dass er glaubte, dass Ginny und Hermine vor zwei Nächten zusammen mit Draco Malfoy die Schule verlassen haben.

„Nein, Sir", erwiderte der Elf ruhig. „Professor Brutùs und Master Lucius beobachten das Duell."

„Macht mich nicht ruhiger", murmelte Arthur vor sich hin.

Fudge runzelte die Stirn. „Brutùs?"

„Neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts", erklärte Arthur. „Meine Tochter scheint ihn zu mögen, sie haben sich scheinbar in den Ferien getroffen, als sie Harry besucht hat. Mein Sohn denkt, er ist schrecklich und ein Todesser."

„Das ist eine sehr ernste Anschuldigung", stellte Fudge mit ernster Stimme heraus.

„Natürlich. Aber Sie kennen die Kinder heutzutage. Jeder Lehrer, den sie nicht mögen, ist ein Todesser, der hinter ihnen her ist." Der rothaarige Mann zwang seine Stimme ruhig zu bleiben. „Er ist wahrscheinlich nur ein geheimnisvoller Kerl, genau wie Snape."

„Wir sind da, Sirs", sagte der Hauself plötzlich und stoppte vor einer geschlossenen Tür. Es öffnete sie weit genug, damit alle reingucken konnten.

„Expelliarmus!"

„Finite! Accio Theodores Zauberstab!"

„Warum benutzt du immer den Aufrufezauber!", rief Theodore, als sein Zauberstab in Harrys Hand flog.

„Er lässt dich wenigstens nicht zurück gegen Dray fliegen" meinte Harry achselzuckend und warf den beiden Slytherins ihre Zauberstäbe zu und winkte mit seinem eigenen Stab, um den Schweigezauber, der auf Draco lag, zu beenden. „Und wir haben Gäste."

Alle wandten sich den beiden Männern an der Tür zu. „Dad!", quietschte Ginny, bevor sie zu ihrem Vater rüber rannte und ihn fest umarmte, sehr zur Belustigung aller.

„Arthur. Cornelius", nickte Lucius, als er zusammen mit Tom aufstand und Richtung Tür ging. Die restlichen Schüler folgten ihnen.

„Ah, Lucius, wundervoll Sie wieder zusehen. Einfach fabelhaft. Ich denke mal… ah… dass Du-weißt-schon-wer Sie in letzter Zeit nicht kontrolliert hat?", redete Fudge los, während er enthusiastisch Lucius Hand schüttelte.

„Nicht ein Stück", versicherte Lucius ihm. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen Professor Marcus Brutùs noch nicht? Oder Theodore Nott?" Er stellte sie zwei vor und trat zurück, damit Tom und Theodore dem Minister ebenfalls die Hand schütteln konnten.

„Natürlich, natürlich. Und hier ist Ihr Sohn, Draco. Und Harry! Mein lieber Junge!" Er zog Harry in eine überschwängliche Umarmung.

/Der Mann ist schlimmer, als ich mich erinnern kann. Ich wette ein Zweijähriger könnte ihn mit einem Imperius belegen, teilte Harry Tom mit, bevor er sich von dem Minister entfernte. „Es ist schön, Sie wieder zusehen, Minister. Das", er deutete auf Hermine, „ist Hermine Granger. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr euch vorher schon mal getroffen habt."

„Wundervoll endlich den Namen zu so einem hübschen Gesicht zu erfahren", sagte Fudge fröhlich und schüttelte Hermines Hand.

„Sollen wir das hier ins Wohnzimmer vertagen?", fragte Lucius kühl.

„Brillante Idee, Lucius. Brillante Idee. Natürlich, Sie sollten uns wahrscheinlich den Weg zeigen…"

Hermine, Ginny und Harry blieben mit Arthur zurück, der die Stirn runzelte. „Zur Malfoy Residenz? Wirklich." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Draco ist keine schlimme Person, Dad", beharrte Ginny.

„Wenn man ihn einmal näher kennt, dann ist er sogar ganz nett", stimmte Hermine zu. „Und sogar Lucius ist nicht so ein Arsch."

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Arsch. Wirklich. Ich dachte, du fluchst nicht."

„Halt den Mund."

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir nicht gesagt, dass du auch gegangen bist, Harry", fuhr Arthur mit leiser Stimme fort.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich vermute, er will nicht, dass irgendwer in Panik ausbricht."

„Sie haben Ron gefunden, wisst ihr", fügte Arthur ernst hinzu und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine und Ron zeigten beide auf Harry. „Er war's."

„War was?", fragte Fudge, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten.

Harry zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Etwas Kunst in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts."

„Kunst?", schnaubte Theodore.

„Na ja, ich dachte, es war irgendwie fesselnd", sagte Hermine sanft und setzte sich neben Theodore auf die Couch.

„Hermine!" Arthur drehte sich mit weiten Augen zu der muggelgeborenen Hexe um.

„Das", warf Harry fest ein, „ist eine Familiendiskussion, die wir wann anders führen sollten, es sei denn", sein Blick wanderte zu Lucius, der in seinem Lieblingssessel saß, „Lucius würde uns den Salon leihen, damit wir das aus der Welt schaffen können?"

„Solange nichts kaputt geht und es keine Jagden dort gibt, habe ich keine Probleme damit", erwiderte Lucius monoton, während seine silbernen Augen Flüche Richtung Arthur warfen.

Harry nickte ernst. „Das kann ich versprechen. Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Herm, wenn ihr dann bitte mitkommen würdet." Er nickte den drei anderen Männern im Raum zu, als er mit den drei andern aufstand, um zu gehen. „Minister, Lucius, Marcus." Die drei Männer nickten zur Antwort und Harry führte die kleine Gruppe aus dem Raum.

„Der Junge ist erwachsen geworden!", rief Fudge geschockt aus.

Theodore und Draco grinsten sich an.

-----------------

„Setzt euch bitte", meinte Harry ruhig, als er die Tür zum Salon hinter sich schloss. Arthur setzte sich in einen Sessel, während sich die beiden Mädchen im gegenüber auf eine Zweiercouch setzten, wo Harry sich dann auf die Lehne neben Hermine setzte.

„Du solltest dich nicht auf die Lehne setzen, Harry", tadelte Hermine den Teenager.

„Was Lucius nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Arthur lächelte. „Wahr. Aber", sein Lächeln verschwand, „erklärt mir das."

„Ron hat Hermine geschwängert", sagte Ginny nebenbei als Erklärung.

Arthur erstarrte und er sah die drei geschockt hat. „Schwanger?"

„Hat sie an ihrem Geburtstag betrunken gemacht und dann geschwängert", stimmte Harry zu und lehnte sich zurück und legte Hermine einen Arm um die Schultern, um sie sanft zu umarmen.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht zu unverblümt?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein", lächelte Harry, bevor er zu Arthur blickte, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur seufzte und fuhr mit der Hand durch seine Haare. „Ich will es eigentlich nicht glauben, aber ich habe wohl keine andere Wahl." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber, trotzdem, ihn in der Eingangshalle mit einem Klebezauber zu befestigen war etwas zu viel, denkt ihr nicht?"

Harry legte Hermine eine Hand auf den Mund und brachte sie erfolgreich zum verstummen, als er sich vorlehnte und die Augen verengte. „Kunst, Mr. Weasley. Es war Kunst."

„Das war keine echte Kunst", stellte Arthur ruhig heraus und traf auf Harrys Augen.

„Definieren Sie ‚echte Kunst', Sir. So weit wie ich weiß, ist eine schwangere Hexe keine Kunst und genau das ist es, was Ron gemacht hat. Als Gegenzug habe ich meine eigene Kunst kreiert und das war halt, meinen Ex-Freund in der Eingangshalle aufzuhängen. Das Unverzeihliche als Antwort für das Unverzeihliche."

Arthur verengte seine Augen zu schlitzen. „Und die Botschaft?"

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen. „Welche Botschaft?"

„Ihr habt nicht die Botschaft hinterlassen, die die ‚Kunst' als eine von den ‚zukünftigen Todessern' bezeichnet?"

„Was! Nein!" Harry sah geschockt aus. „Bei Merlin, nein! Ich würde mich niemals Voldemort anschließen!" Er verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als Voldemort zusammenzuckte.

/Ich denke, dass du etwas zu stark protestierst./

/Halt den Mund, Tom./

Tom lachte in Harrys Geist, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!", rief Ginny, da Harry immer noch versuchte, geschockt auszusehen, während er Hermines Mund mit seiner Hand verschloss, um sie still zu halten und Arthur über alles nachdachte, was er gerade gehört und gesehen hatte.

Tom trat in den Raum und zog eine Augenbraue beim Anblick des ältesten Weasleys hoch. „Schüler quälen? Wirklich." Er schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Seufzen, als er in den Raum trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn und stand langsam auf. „Ich glaube, der Direktor wird sehr erfreut darüber sein, wenn er erfährt, dass Sie sich in dem Haus eines bekannten Todessers aufhalten."

„Nur, wenn er es herausfindet", erwiderte Tom und beäugte den Zauberstab, der gegen seine Brust deutete, gelangweilt. „Senken Sie Ihren Zauberstab."

„Mr. Weasley, greifen Sie ihn nicht an", sagte Harry sanft und stand ebenfalls auf. „Er ist es nicht wert."

Vier Augenpaare starrten den grünäugigen Zauberer an. „Es nicht wert?", erwiderte Arthur leer.

„Wie oft muss ich denn noch für Marcus sprechen, bevor der Orden endlich glaubt, dass er ein guter Mann ist?", fragte Harry mit sanfter Stimme und beobachtete den rothaarigen Zauberer.

Arthur hatte keine Chance zu antworten, als ein schrecklicher Schrei durch das Gebäude schallte. Die fünf wechselten Blicke.

„Eingangshalle", murmelte Tom.

„Ginny, Hermine, Harry, bleibt hier", befahl Arthur, als er sich umdrehte und Tom aus dem Raum folgte.

„Ginny, Hermine, bleibt. Ich komme mit", gab Harry zurück und glitt durch die Tür, um Tom einzuholen, bevor Arthur was sagen konnte.

Arthur seufzte, als Hermine und Ginny sich mit genervten Blicken hinsetzte. „Also gut", murmelte er, bevor er hinter den anderen beiden Zauberern her rannte

-------------

Harry musste lachen. Theodore und Draco schnaubten und kämpften offensichtlich gegen wahnsinniges Gelächter an. Fudge sah geschockt aus, genau wie Arthur. Lucius und Tom sahen beide sehr passiv aus.

Ronald Weasley hing an einem Bein von der Decke, dass sich in den Schutzwällen der Malfoys verfangen hatte.

„Oh, Ron, du Idiot!", brachte Harry schließlich hervor, bevor er Lucius ansah. „Lass ihn runter."

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und der Todesser winkte mit der Hand. Ron schwebte langsam auf den Boden runter.

„Also dann, Mr. Weasley, würden Sie mir freundlicherweise informieren, warum Sie hier sind?", fragte Tom sanft, er lehnte sich leicht runter, damit er mit Ron in Augenkontakt treten konnte, der auf den Boden saß.

„Hermine!", rief Ron plötzlich, als er das Mädchen, wegen dem er gekommen war, erblickte.

„Oh, bei Merlin, Ron! Hast du noch nicht genug angerichtet!", rief Ginny und trat zwischen ihren Bruder und Hermine.

Ron runzelte die Stirn.

Harry kniete sich neben den Jungen. „Warum bist du hierher gekommen?"

„Um Hermine aus diesem Haus zu holen", spie er.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte. „Herm, fühlst du dich hier irgendwie unsicher?"

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. „Natürlich nicht! Ich liebe es hier!"

Harry drehte sich zu Ron zurück. „Sie braucht deine Rettung nicht, Ron. Du kannst zur Schule zurückkehren. Versuch nicht dich auf dem Weg zu zersplittern."

„Was…"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Ronald", fuhr Hermine den Jungen an. „Du bist hier nicht willkommen."

Ron sah die vier erwachsenen Zauberer an. Lucius und Tom funkelten ihn an. Arthur sah absolut wütend aus. Fudge guckte einfach nur verwirrt. „Aber…"

Harry lehnte sich vor und legte seinen Mund neben Rons Ohr. „Verschwinde, Ron. Wenn du noch länger hier bleibst, dann wirst du nicht unversehrt bleiben. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der wütend ist und ich verspreche dir, dass die anderen sich nicht so gut kontrollieren können. Verstanden?" Er lehnte sich zurück und sah Ron in die Augen.

Der rothaarige Zauberer sah geschockt aus. „Hast du mich…"

„Nein, Ron. Ich habe dich nicht bedroht, ich habe nur meine Meinung gesagt." Harry stand langsam auf. „Du hast etwas sehr dummes gemacht und jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen. Werd erwachsen!"

„Aber, Harry…", begann Tom sanft.

„Ich bedrohe ihn nicht, Marcus. Ich zwinge ihn nur, die Realität zu sehen", erwiderte Harry, sein Blick verließ nie Ron. „Geh, Ron. Zum letzten Mal."

Ron verengte seine Augen. „Todesser", spie er aus, bevor er mit einem Plopp disapparierte.

Harry zog eine mentale Augenbraue hoch, während die anderen scharf die Luft einzogen. /Na ja, weißt du was? Ron wird die Gerüchte für mich anfangen./

/Harry…/

Harry drehte sich zu den anderen mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln um. „Entschuldigt Ron bitte. Wir drei stecken mitten in einem kleinen Streit, fürchte ich."

„Ah, natürlich." Fudge nickte verständnisvoll und legte sanft eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Diese Dinge passieren, mein lieber Junge. Ich bin mir sicher, es wird vorbeigehen."

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte Harry sanft.

Arthur erstarrte. „Molly und ich werden uns noch vor dem Ende der Ferien mit Ron unterhalten, Harry."

Harry nickte. „Danke, Mr. Weasley."

Fudge warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh, ich muss zurück ins Ministerium. Ich habe ein Meeting, führchte ich", seufzte er traurig.

„Natürlich, Minister. Wir verstehen, dass Sie viel zu tun haben", stimmte Lucius zu. Alle anderen nickten.

„Ja, ja. Arthur, wir müssen gehen."

Arthur umarmte die beiden Gryffindormädchen und schüttelte fest Harrys Hand, bevor er dem Minister zunickte. Die zwei disapparierten mit zwei fast gleichmäßigen ‚Plopps'.

Wir hätten ihre Erinnerungen verändern könnten, Harry, du weißt, die, dass du hier bist", stellte Draco in der Stille fest.

Harrys trauriges Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. „Ah, aber, wenn wir das getan hätten, dann wäre mein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Molly zu spät angekommen und das können wir ja nicht haben."

Alle lachten.

TBC

Huhu

Ab jetzt kommt übrigens nur alle 2 Wochen ein neues Kapitel, weil ich sonst nicht mehr mit dem Übersetzen hinterher komme … Bin ja am Arbeiten

Und sorry, dass ich mal wieder so megalange mit dem Hochladen gebraucht habe, aber Mittwoch konnte ich das nur nebenbei machen, Donnerstag hatte ich Geburtstag, Freitag musste ich den Kram für die Party vorbereiten, dann war Samstag die Party und ich hatte den ganzen Besucher, Sonntag war ich krank und Montag beim Arzt, bin krankgeschrieben… Daher hatte ich bisher noch nicht wirklich viel Zeit, hoch zuladen…


	31. Kapitel 31

**Kapitel 31**

Harry musste einfach bei dem Anblick des Dunklen Lords lächeln, der neben ihm schlief, sein Gesicht sah durch den friedlichen Schlaf sehr sanft aus. Er ließ sanft einen Finger über eine Wange gleiten.

„Harry?" Tom blinzelte verschlafen. „Was ist los?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Es wurde Mitternacht und er lächelte den älteren Zauberer an. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich dir jetzt eins deiner Weihnachtsgeschenke geben kann."

Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal und drehte sich selbst zur Uhr. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Harry."

Harry Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Oder nicht."

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie an Harrys Wange zu legen. „Natürlich kannst du mir dein Geschenk jetzt geben, kleiner Schatz. Es tut mir Leid."

Harry lächelte leicht und lehnte sich runter, um den älteren Mann zu küssen. /Gut./

/Also wo ist das Geschenk, fragte Tom listig, als Harry sich von dem Kuss zurückzog.

/Willst du materiellen Besitz, erwiderte Harry und lächelte immer noch.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was geht da in deinem Kopf vor, Mr. Potter?"

„Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?", erwiderte Harry und war plötzlich ernst.

„Natürlich. Aber was hat das…" Toms Augen weiteten sich geschockt, als er Harrys Absicht erkannte. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja." Harry drehte sich und schaffte es, Tom über sich zu ziehen. „Ich gehöre dir. Eine Zeit lang."

Tom zog scharf die Luft ein und suchte in Harrys Augen nach einem Hinweis. Als er sicher war, dass Harry nicht in Panik ausbrechen würde, nickte er und senkte seinen Kopf, um den Teenager sanft zu küssen.

Harry öffnete sofort seinen Mund für die suchende Zunge, als er seine Hände hob, um sie über Toms nackten Rücken gleiten zu lassen, mit federleichter Berührung über die blasse Haut des rotäugigen Mannes zu streichen.

Tom nahm eine von Harrys Händen in seine eigene und hielt sie fest. Seine freie Hand benutzte er, um Harrys Hose beiseite zu schieben, bis der Teenager seine Hüften hochhob und der Dunkle Lord sie ausziehen konnte. Die Hosen landeten über der Lehne eines Stuhles und Harry musste sanft lachen.

„Was jetzt?"

„Ordnungsfanatiker."

Tom grinste. „Halt den Mund, du."

Harry lachte nur noch mehr.

Tom verdrehte seine Augen und hob die Hand, die er hielt, an seine Lippen, küsste sanft die Handfläche, was das Gelächter zum Schweigen brachte. „Viel besser", murmelte der Dunkle Lord in die Stille. „Jetzt, zum allerletzten Mal, weil ich oben bin. Bist du dir sicher?"

Harry konnte ein Lächeln nicht aufhalten. „Die nächste Person, die sagt, dass Lord Voldemort kein Herz hat, sollte man verprügeln." Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Tom, ich bin mir sicher. Und wenn du noch einmal mehr fragst, dann bist du unten."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe Sie nie als Bedrohung im Bett angesehen, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinste und zog an Toms Hosen. „Runter damit, Mr. Riddle."

Tom schlug die Hand weg. „Behalt deine Hände bei dir. Wir machen das auf meine Art."

„Mit deinen Hosen an?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Harry. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Und jetzt entspann dich", fügte Tom hinzu, bevor er sich zu Harry runterbeugte und ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste.

Harry seufzte in den Kuss und schloss seine Augen, vergrub seine freie Hand in Toms Haaren. /Ist das erlaubt/

Tom lächelte und legte seine freie Hand auf Harrys Hüfte. /Ja, erwiderte Harry, bevor er mit seinen Lippen den Punkt direkt hinter Harrys rechtem Ohr küsste. Der Teenager zischte auf und schloss seine Augen. /Du magst das, nicht/

:Jaaaaaa…:

Tom gluckste. :Gut.:

Harry erschauderte. /Bei dir klingt Parsel wie eine Sünde./

:Ist das was Schlechtes, zischte Tom aufziehend zurück, bevor er sich von dem grünäugigen Teenager entfernte. :Dreh dich um./

Harry blinzelte ihn eulenhaft an. „Warum?" Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, also gut…", seufzte Harry und drehte sich herum, lag mit dem Gesicht in Richtung Bett.

Tom lächelte und ließ seine Handfläche über Harrys Hintern streichen. :Auf meine Art, erinnerst du dich:

/Mentale Notiz: Sag niemals einem Slytherin, dass sie etwas zu ihrem Vorteil benutzen können, murmelte Harry und schauderte leicht.

:Das hab ich gehört…, ärgerte ihn Tom und glitt mit einem Finger zwischen Harrys Backen.

„Verdammt…"

Tom lachte und beugte sich runter, um einen Kuss auf Harrys Steißbein zu platzieren. Der sündige Finger stoppte an der Öffnung und kreiste um sie herum, verdiente sich dadurch ein Zischen von Harry. :Gefällt dir das:

„Ja…" Harry schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen. /Ja./

Tom lächelte und benutzte seine Hände, um Harrys zwei Arschbacken zur Seite zu schieben, dann beugte er seinen Kopf runter und leckte sanft Harrys Falte entlang.

Harry stöhnte und festigte seinen Griff um das Kissen. /Merlin, Tom…/

/Ja? Willst du etwas, ärgerte ihn Tom und ließ seine Zunge um das Loch kreisen.

Harrys Gedanke erreichte Tom als ein Wimmern. /Mehr/

/Natürlich, stimmte Tom zu. Dann, nachdem er einen Spruch für die Verlängerung seiner Zunge gemurmelt hatte, glitt er mit ihr mit Leichtigkeit in Harrys Arschloch.

Harry stieß einen durch das Kissen gedämpften Schrei aus. /Fuck/

/Bist du okay, fragte Tom besorgt, als er seine Zunge herauszog.

/Mach das noch mal/

/Oh, es hat dir gefallen, kommentierte der Dunkle Lord, bevor er den verlängerten Muskel wieder in dem Teenager unter sich drückte. Dann, bevor der jüngere Zauberer mehr tun konnte, als zu stöhnen, begann er damit, Harrys Arschloch mit seiner Zunge zu ficken, was ihm kurz darauf nur noch Stöhner einbrachte.

Tom beschloss schließlich, dass der jüngere Mann entspannt genug war und zog sich von dessen Hintern zurück, stoppte lang genug, um seine Zunge über Harrys Spalte gleiten zu lassen. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und blinzelte ihn langsam an. „Wa…" Dann sah er, dass Tom endlich seine Hose ausgezogen hatte und grinste. „Wird auch langsam Zeit."

„Sei still", knurrte Tom und warf seine Hose zu dem Stuhl, auf dem bereits Harrys Klamotten lagen, aber kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob sie auch wirklich da ankamen. „Auf die Knie, Liebling." Harry seufzte und fügte sich, während Tom auf seine Hände spuckte, um seinen Penis glitschiger zu machen. :Fertig, fragte der Dunkle Lord in einem sexy Zischen, als er sich an Harrys Eingang positionierte.

Harry stöhnte leise auf. „Ja…"

Tom legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüften und presste sich langsam in den kleineren Zauberer. Als er ganz in ihm steckte, hielt er in seinen Bewegungen inne und lehnte sich über Harrys Rücken, um ein weiteres Mal die Stelle hinter dem rechten Ohr zu küssen. :Sag bescheid, Schatz.:

Harry drehte seinen Kopf, um die Lippen mit seinen eigenen einzufangen. /Fick mich, Tom. Ich bin bereit./

Tom biss sanft auf Harrys Unterlippe, als er seine Hüften anfing zu bewegen. /So wie der Slytherin, der du bist, hm/

/Darauf kannst du wetten, kam die Antwort, gefolgt von einem Keuchen, als Tom seine Hand um den feuchten und vernachlässigten Schwanz legte. /Ooooh, du Bastard…/

/Mehr, fragte der Dunke Lord und ließ seine Hand langsam an dem Teenager hoch und runter gleiten.

/Ja…, flüsterte Harry in ihren Geistern, schloss die Augen und verlor sich in den Gefühlen.

Tom bewegte sich schneller, als er seinen nahenden Orgasmus fühlte. :Komm für mich, Harry, zischte er gegen die von den Küssen geschwollenen Lippen des jüngeren Zauberers.

Harry machte ein Geräusch, das zwischen einem Schluchzen und einem Lustschrei lag, als sein Körper sich anspannte, er dann sein Sperma über die Hand seines Liebhabers spritzte. Seine Muskeln verengten sich um Tom und der Dunkle Lord vergrub sich tief in dem Teenager und kam mit einem Zischen.

Völlig fertig fiel Harry mit einem Stöhnen auf die Matratze. Tom legte sich neben ihn, dann benutzte er seine Hand um Harry gegen seine Brust zu ziehen. /Bist du okay/

/Mehr als okay, murmelte Harry müde und vergrub sein Gesicht an Toms Brust. /Lieb dich./

/Ich liebe dich auch, Harry, seufzte Tom, nahm seinen Zauberstab und reinigte sie schnell. Dann küsste er die Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn und schloss seine Augen. /Süße Träume./

-----------------------------

Das Klopfen an der Tür weckte die beiden auf. „Jungs! Aufstehen, aufstehen!"

Tom warf eine nicht entzündete Kerze gegen die Tür. „Weg, Dämon!"

Harry kicherte und stand selbst vom Bett auf, während Ginnys wildes Gelächter und schnelle Schritte durch den Flur echoten. „Komm schon, Tom. Geschenke."

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste, als er den immer noch nackten Körper betrachtete. „Ich hab das beste Geschenk schon gekriegt."

Harry wurde rot und drehte sich um, um seine Hosen anzuziehen. „Steh auf, Tom."

Tom gluckste und stand sich streckend auf.

„Guck dir den Ausblick an!", lachte Harry und betrachtete Toms Rücken. „Wo hast du das Tattoo her?"

Tom sah über die Schulter auf die dunkelbraue Schlange auf seinem Steißbein. „Das ist kein Tattoo."

„Was ist es dann?" Harry hüpfte über das Bett und ließ seinen Finger über die Schlange gleiten.

Tom schauderte und drehte sich herum, so dass er den grünäugigen, jungen Mann ansehen konnte und grinste, als der sich schnell zurücksetzte. „Geburtsmal."

„Erbe Slytherins. Ich hätte es wissen müssen", Harry streckte sich und zog Tom in einen Kuss. /Fröhliche Weihnachten./

Tom zog sich vorsichtig zurück, als er ein plötzliches Gewicht um seinen Hals fühlte und sah runter. „Was ist das?"

Harry lächelte und hielt einen Spiegel hoch, von dem Tom schwören konnte, dass er vorher nicht da gewesen war und ließ den Mann die silberne Halskette bewundern. „TVR… Harry, das kann ich nicht in der Schule tragen."

„Doch, kannst du. Stell dir vor, du bist Marcus. Du musst nicht die Form ändern, dir nur vorstellen, wer du bist", schlug Harry listig grinsend vor.

Tom runzelte die Stirn und schloss die Augen. /Ich bin Marcus Brutùs./ Er öffnete die Augen und sah runter auf die Halskette, die jetzt die Buchstaben MJB trug. „Also hängt es davon ab, wer ich bin?" Er sah zu Harry auf.

„Nein. Es hängt davon ab, wer du denkst, dass du bist. Oder glaubst." Harry lächelte. „Also, wo ist mein Geschenk?"

Tom seufzte und legte den Spiegel auf den Nachttisch. „Ich denke, dass ich ihn dir jetzt geben kann. Eigentlich wollte ich ja bis heute abend warten…", fügte er hinzu und ging rüber, um seine Hosen zu holen.

„Warum?"

„Todessertreffen." Der Dunkle Lord warf ihm eine kleine Box zu. „Mach sie auf."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und machte die Box auf, zog scharf die Luft ein, als er die Halskette in ihr sah. „Das ist unglaublich, Tom. Aber was ist so besonders daran?"

Tom zog die Halskette aus der Box und legte sie um Harrys Nacken. Der Anhänger zeigte ein silbernes Dunkles Mal mit einem roten und einem grünen Zauberstab, die sich davor kreuzten. „Du kannst damit die Todesser-im-Training rufen."

„Warte mal, die was!" Harry fuhr herum und starrte Tom geschockt an.

Tom hielt eine andere Halskette wie Harrys hoch, allerdings ohne die beiden Zauberstäbe. „Ich gebe die heute Abend Gin, Draco, Theodore, Blaise und Pansy. Der halboffizielle Name lautet Todesser-im-Training. Ich gebe dir die Verwantwortung über sie. Irgendwie."

„Tom, ich will nicht…"

„Harry, sei still." Tom legte einen Finger auf den Mund des Teenagers, als sein Blick ernst wurde. „Du wirst sie nicht anführen, sie werden dich informieren, über alles, was du so in der Schule planst. Du sagst es mir, wenn du einen Grund dafür siehst. Du willst, dass ich diese durch Quälen-sich-selbst-beweisen Klausel rausnehme, aber ich brauche einen anderen Weg, um potentielle Anwärter zu entdecken. Du bist der andere Weg. Bitte hilf mir damit, mein Schatz?"

Harry seufzte und hob seine Hand, um mit dem Anhänger zu spielen. „Verwandelt es sich in was anderes in der Schule?"

„Es wird unsichtbar, aber es liegen Sprüche auf ihn, die andere davon abhalten, sich zu wundern, wenn du damit spielen solltest. Die einzigen Personen, die es sehen können, sind die mit einem Dunklen Mal entweder in ihrer Haut oder um ihren Hals."

Harry nickte langsam, seine Augen waren auf die Zwillingszauberstäbe gerichtet. „Ich verstehe…"

Tom legte einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und hob seinen Kopf, damit er ihn ansehen musste. „Harr…"

„Geeentlemeeen! Wir warten!", rief Ginny durch die Tür mit singender Stimme.

„Gin, wir sind beschäftigt!", rief Harry angenervt zurück.

„Endlich!"

Harry küsste Tom kurz, bevor er in den Flur rannte. „Ginevra Weasley! Ich werde dich umbringen!"

Tom streckte seinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Flur, um die beiden Schüler zu sehen, die um die Ecke rannten, Ginny lachte wild, als Harry versuchte sie zu erdrosseln.

„Also was habt ihr beide gemacht?", fragte Hermine, als sich Harry und Ginny endlich verausgabt hatten und sich zu den drei anderen Schüler und Tom neben dem Weihnachtsbaum im Hauptwohnzimmer gesetzt hatten.

„Geschenke ausgetauscht", erwiderte Tom achselzuckend. „Wo wir von Geschenken sprechen, irgendwelche davon für mich?"

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Ginny sarkastisch, als Theodore Geschenke für jeden in der Gruppe hervorholte, alle in dem gleichen Papier verpackt.

„Also gut, das hier sind alle Gruppengeschenke…" Theodore nickte. „Draco, möchtest du erklären?"

Der Malfoyerbe grinste. „Okay, Theodore, Pansy, Blaise und ich haben uns vor Jahren zusammengefunden und haben Gruppengeschenke gemacht. Jeder würde ein verschiedenes Teil für alle anderen kaufen und wird tauschen sie dann aus. Dieses Jahr haben wir uns entschlossen, Armbänder mit beschützenden Zaubern zu kaufen. Pansy hat drei Armbänder besorgt und wir anderen drei haben uns drei verschiedene Zauber besorgt. Wir haben abgestimmt und uns entschlossen, dass wir Euch, Gin und Harry auch Armbänder besorgen. Pansy hat uns dann auch noch überredet, im Nachhinein eins für Hermine zu holen."

„Mylord, Eure Geschenk ist von mir, Pansy und Blaise", fügte Theodore hinzu, während er die Geschenke austeilte.

„Wer hätte das gedacht? Slytherins, die übereinstimmen!", scherzte Hermine und erhielt dadurch einen Schlag ihres Freundes, als er ihr ihr Geschenk gab.

„Macht sie auf", schlug Tom vor, als Theodore sich wieder hinsetzten.

Es gab ein Geräusch von reißendem Papier. „Was machen die verschiedenen Zauber?", fragte Harry und sah auf die drei Zauber an dem Armband.

„Sie bedeuten…" Draco stoppte und sah auf Tom, der hinter Harry saß. „Mylord?"

Theodore begann bei dem Blick auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords. „Wir haben gehofft, dass sie Euch gefallen…"

Harry drehte seinen Kopf, um auf das halbausgepackte Geschenk in Toms Schoß zu gucken und brüllte vor Lachen. „Zitronenbrausebonbons? Wo habt ihr die her? Das sind Muggelsüßigkeiten!"

„Blaise hat sie besorgt. Deine Mum hat eine Muggelfreundin, die sie für uns bestellt hat", erwiderte Theodore fröhlich.

„Kein Töten meiner Freunde", warnte Harry seinen Liebhaber und schüttelte einen Finger vor Toms Gesicht.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wollte sie nicht töten…"

„Keine Dunklen Künste. Und auch keine Muggelfoltermethoden."

„Und was bleibt mir da?", schrie Tom und sah in die ernsten grünen Augen.

„Über den Scherz lachen und ‚danke' sagten", schlug Ginny vor, streckte ihre Hand nach einem weiteren Geschenk aus, nur um ihre Hand von Theodore weggeschlagen zu kriegen.

„Du könntest sie immer noch Dumbledore mit einem Gift enthalten unterjubeln", schlug Hermine kleinlaut vor, bevor sie Draco ansah. „Also, was machen diese Zauber?", fragte sie in die Stille, als alle sie geschockt ansahen.

„Uh…oh! Ja, sorry. Der Zauber mit dem Zaubertränkefläschchen ist meiner, es ist gegen die meisten fatalen Gifte verzaubert. Theodores, der aussieht wie eine Windböe, hilft gegen schwächere Lichtzauber. Blaise, das Weinglas, hilft dagegen, betrunken zu werden."

„Ein bisschen spät für den letzten, findet ihr nicht?", ärgerte Ginny und grinste Hermine an, die als Antwort die Stirn runzelte.

„Na ja, Blaise hat gesagt, dass Hermine der Grund ist, warum er ihn ausgesucht hat, damit sich das Szenario nicht wiederholt", gab Theodore achselzuckend bekannt.

„Sie sind wundervoll. Danke", sagte Harry sanft, als er das Armband umtat. Die zwei Mädchen summten zustimmten und folgten seinem Beispiel.

Draco lehnte sich vor und hob eine kleine Box von dem Stapel, bevor er es zu dem Dunklen Lord rüber warf, der es auffing. „Von mir. Vater sagt, ich kann es Euch geben."

Tom nickte und entwickelte das Paket, nickte seinen Danke zu dem Malfoyerben, als er einen schmalen Silberring in Form einer Kobra auspackte. Es zischte grüßend, was er erwiderte.

„Steck ihn an und hör auf mit ihm zu sprechen", murmelte Harry und beobachtete die vier anderen im Raum, die alle etwas unsicher aussahen.

Tom gluckste und steckte den Ring auf seinen rechten Ringfinger. „Man würde ja denken, sie hätten sich daran gewöhnt."

„Halt den Mund, du." Harry stand auf, um die Geschenke zu suchen, die er allen besorgt hatte. „Dray." Er warf dem Blonden eine dünne, rechtecklige Box zu. „Mach es auf. Ich will alle Reaktionen einzelnd sehen."

„Er ist pingelig, was das angeht", gab Tom bekannt, als Draco das Geschenkpapier ruhig attackierte.

„Halt den Mund", schoss Harry zurück.

„Wow…" Draco erstarrte und starrte auf den Gegenstand in der Box. „Das ist unglaublich, Harry. Danke."

„Leg es an!", drängte Harry und grinste.

Draco zog eine weißgoldene Kette mit einem ‚D'-Anhänger heraus. Das ‚D' war abwechseln aus Smaragden und Diamanten gemacht.

„Bei Merlin, Harry. Wie viel Geld hast du für jeden ausgegeben?", murmelte Tom, während Draco die Kette anlegte und unter sein Nachtgewand steckte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht schrecklich viel. Einiges davon war in dem Potterfamilienverließ, wo ich den Schlüssel für an meinem Geburtstag gekriegt habe." Er reichte Hermine ein großes Paket. „Mach schon."

Hermine grinste und entfernte das Papier, quietschte und warf sich selbst auf ihren besten Freund, als sie sah, was es war. „Oh, Gott, Danke! Ich hatte nicht genug Geld, um es mir in dem Bücherladen zu kaufen, wo wir waren!"

Harry lachte und umarmte sie fest. „Das dachte ich mir. Gern geschehen."

Ginny lehnte sich vor und hob das Buch ‚Magische Säuglingspflege für Muggelgeborene'. „Hier ist ein Buch, das Hermine nicht in der Bibliothek finden kann."

Alle lachten und Hermine setzte sich wieder in auf ihren Platz, drückte das Buch an ihre Brust, nachdem sie es von Ginny zurückbekommen hatte.

Harry reichte Theodore ein kleines Paket. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich dir schenken sollte, fürchte ich", fügte er hinzu und lächelte entschuldigend.

Theodore packte das Paket aus und lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Teenager an. „Es ist okay. Man kann nie genug Süßigkeiten haben!"

„Nein, ich vermute nicht", erwiderte Harry über dem Gelächter. Er wartete, bis alle sich beruhigt hatten, bevor er Ginny eine kleine Box reichte.

Ginny öffnete das Geschenke und keuchte auf. „Fuck…", flüsterte sich, als sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln bildeten.

„Du bist wie eine Schwester für mich, Gin, bist du wirklich. Willst du es legal machen?", fragte Harry sanft.

Ginny sprang auf und umarmte Harry fest. „Ja. Ja ja ja ja."

Theodore hob die fallengelassene Box auf und zog einen goldenen Ring mit dem Potterfamilienwappen hervor, um es den anderen dreien im Raum zu zeigen. „Hey, Gin, wenn du den an deinem linken Ringfinger trägst, kannst du Ronald zum Ausflippen bringen."

Ginny lachte unter Tränen und zog sich von Harry zurück, um ihren Ring von ihrem Freund zurückzukriegen. „Danke, Harry."

Der Junge-der-lebt küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Wir können die Papiere später unterschreiben. Lucius hat sie." Ginny nickte und wischte sich über die Augen. „Jetzt setz dich."

Ginny lachte wieder. „Du sitzt. Ich überreiche euch meine erbärmlichen Geschenke."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie okay sind", meinte Draco.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte den Schülern gleiche, mittelgroße Pakete und Tom ein Buchähnliches. „Macht schon. Öffnet sie."

Es gab das Geräusch von reißendem Papier, dann einen unwürdigen Ruf von Tom. „Warum verarscht mich heute nur jeder?" Er hielt ein schwarzes Tagebuch hoch, das genauso wie das aussah, dass er damals in der Schule gemacht hatte und durch das Ginny die Kammer in ihrem ersten Schuljahr öffnen konnte, sowie unsichbare Tinte.

Alle lachten. „Weil wir dich lieben, Tom", bot Harry an und zog einen Schokofrosch aus Ginnys Geschenk.

Tom lehnte sich zu ihm rüber und zerzauste Harrys Haarschopf. „Halt den Mund."

„Ich hab mir gedacht, du brauchst ein neues, da Harry dein altes ja mit dem Zahn durchlöchert hat", gab Ginny mit einem Achselzucken bekannt. „Die Tinte hält dich hoffentlich davon ab, den Spruch vom letzten Mal durchzuführen."

„Vitare ist sowieso tot", murmelte Tom und legte das Tagebuch und die Tinte zu der Packung der Zitronenbrausebonbons.

„Oooookay!" Hermine stand schnell auf und schnappte sich ihren Teil der Geschenke, als Ginny sich setzte, während sie immer noch still über Toms Schmollen lachte. Hermine reichte schnell ihre Geschenke aus.

„Wow, Herm. Das ist viel besser als diese Hausaufgabenplaner", kommentierte Harry, als er durch die schwarzen Seiten seines neuen silbernen und goldenen Kalenders blätterte. Die anderen drei Schüler hatten auch Kalender gekriegt. Dracos war silbern und grün, Theodores silbern und rot und Ginnys rot und gold.

Tom grinste und nickte Hermine zu. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie du das herausgefunden hast, aber danke."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast dein letztes herumliegen lassen, als ich dich das erste Mal besucht habe."

„Ein Zeichenbrett!" Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann bist du denn ein Künstler?"

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Seit ich zehn bin, wenn du es wissen musst."

„Ich wusste das gar nicht…" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich will ein paar deiner Arbeiten sehen."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Später."

„Was ist mit dem Rest von uns!", rief Ginny erzürnt.

Tom zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich muss zuerst ein paar verstecken."

Harry wurde leuchtend rot und drehte sich, um das Bein des Dunklen Lords zu schlagen, während alle lachten. „Trottel."

„Möchte irgendwer die Geschenke von Seamus?", fragte Theodore.

„Ja!", riefen alle zurück.

Sechs identische Pakete wurden verteilte und geöffnet, nur um noch mehr Zauberersüßigkeiten zu enthüllen.

„Keine Kreativität", beschloss Theodore mit einem Lächeln an Ginny und Harry. Alle lachten wieder.

„Accio", murmelte Tom und rief ein buchförmiges Geschenk zu sich, welches er Hermine hinstreckte. „Alle anderen kriegen ihre Geschenke später."

Hermine befreite das Geschenk mit einem Lächeln von dem Papier, das verschwand, als sie sah, was es war. Sie hielt das Buch ‚Legale Dunkle Künste für die Nicht-so-Dunklen' mit einem neugierigen Blick.

„Meine liebe Miss Granger, sieh es einfach als Text an, den du für meinen Unterricht lesen musst, wenn es sein muss. Andererseits erinnere dich daran, dass du jetzt in einer Gruppe integriert bist, deren Mitglieder alle zumindest ein paar Dunkle Künste kennen, sowohl legal als auch illegal. Dort sind auch noch Gegenflüche enthalten, falls sich irgendwann mal wer entscheidet, dich zu verhexen so dass du nicht total hilflos bist", erklärte Tom mit ruhiger Stimme.

Hermine schien nachzudenken, bevor sie nickte. „Danke."

„Da gibt es noch mehr Kram…", murmelte Theodore und zog vier fest verpackte Geschenke hervor. „Uhm, Euer Lordiness, von den Zwillingen…" Er hielt das Paket ausgestreckt und bedeckte seine Augen, als wenn er Angst vor Toms Antwort hätte.

Harry lachte und reichte es ihm. „Was haben sie dir geschenkt?"

Tom öffnete sich und sein Ausdruck erhellte sich. „Ooh. Streicheset."

Harry und Ginny warfen sich Blick zu und stöhnten hilflos auf.

„Hermine, von Molly, Arthur und den Zwillingen", Theodore reichte ihr das Paket.

Die Teenagerin mit den buschigbraunen Haaren öffnete das Geschenke und zog den alljährlichen Weasleypullover, ein Tasche voll Brownies und einen Zauberstab hervor, den die Hexe wedelte und der sich, mit einem lauten Knall, in ein Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberstäbe verwandelte. „Hey, sie haben's endlich mitgekriegt." Alle lachten wieder.

„Okay. Gin, von Mum, Dad und den Zwillingen."

Ginny nahm das Paket sanft und öffnete es so vorsichtig, wie sie konnte. Sie hatte ebenfalls einen Pullover und eine Tasche voll Brownies. Die Zwillinge hatten noch einen Gutschein für ihren Laden über 20 Galleonen und einen Katalog beigelegt. „Oh, brillant."

„Harry, selbe Gruppe." Theodore reichte das Paket weiter.

Harry öffnete es mit einem Grinsen. Er bekam einen Weasleypullover, eine Tasche voll Brownies und ein Buch über Streichzaubertränke. „Ooh.. Zu schade, dass ich mich mit Snape vertragen habe."

„Nicht, dass dich das aufhalten würde", murmelte Hermine um ihren Brownie herum.

„Kaum mit geschlossenen Mund", gab Harry zurück und zog den Pullover an.

„Und Harry Potter trägt endlich ein Oberteil!", rief Ginny. Ein Bündel Geschenkpapier von Harry traf sie ins Gesicht und lachte.

„Ihr seid noch nicht fertig."

Alle drehten sich herum, um Lucius und Narcissa, die mit Geschenken im Arm in der Tür standen, anzusehen.

„Na, dann kommt schon rein", schlug Harry vor, während Theodore und Draco Platz für die beiden älteren Malfoys machten.

Narzissa legte ein Geschenk in Dracos Hände, als sie vorbeiging, stoppte, um einen Blick auf die neue Kette zu werfen, die unter seinem Shirt hervorgekommen war. „Das ist wunderbar. Von wem hast du das?"

„Harry", lächelte Draco und steckte die Kette wieder unter sein Shirt.

Narzissa lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Teenager an. „Sehr schön", meinte sie und setzte sich neben ihren Sohn. Harry lächelte zurück.

Draco sah sich um, bevor er sich seinem Geschenk zuwandte und es ohne jegliche Würde öffnete, obwohl es keiner kommentierte. „Wow…", murmelte er, als er einen Tarnumhang herauszog. „Das ist Wahnsinn. Danke, Mutter, Vater."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Draco", sagte Narzissa und umarmte ihren Sohn.

Lucius schenkte seinem Sohn ein schnelles Lächeln, bevor er eins der Geschenke Tom reichte. „Mylord."

Tom öffnete das Geschenk und ignorierte die kontinuierlichen Stöße von Harry. „Das ist wunderschön, Lucius, Narzissa. Danke", murmelte er und stand auf, um den schwarzen, seidigen Umhang um seine Schultern zu legen.

Harry lehnte sich vor, um einen Blick auf die Schnalle in Form einer silbernen Schlange zu erhaschen, als Tom sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Das ist nett."

Narzissa lächelte und reichte Harry ein Bündel. „Gut."

Harry zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch, als er das Geschenk öffnete. Es war ein waldgrüner, seidener Umhang mit einem silbernen Griffin als Schnalle. „Danke", brachte er heraus, zog ihn ebenfalls an. Tom lächelte und zog den Teenager auf seinen Schoß.

„Natürlich. Miss Granger." Lucius reichte Hermine ein Geschenk.

„Danke." Die brünette Hexe seufzte, als sie einen tief violetten, seidenen Umhang herauszog. Ihre Schnalle war ein goldener Griffin. „Der ist wahnsinnig schön."

Ted bekam seinen als nächstes von Lucius. Sein seidener Umhang war dunkelbraun und hatte eine silberne Schlange als Schnalle. „Danke. Mein alter Umhang war auch schon abgetragen."

„Ich bin froh, dass wir nützlich sein konnten", sagte Narzissa mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern, als sie Ginny ihr Paket gab.

Ginny packte einen seidenen Umhang in einem tiefen Rot aus. Ihre Schnalle war die Abbildung eines goldenen Griffins. Sie nickte den beiden Malfoys wortlos zu und zog ihn an, brachte ihn durch eine Umarmung näher an den Körper. Theodore glitt hinter ihr auf den Boden und zog sie gegen seine Brust. „Kalt?"

„Nein." Ginny sah zu Lucius auf. „Wärmezauber?"

Der blonde Mann lächelte schwach. „Ja, in der Tat."

Ginny nickte wieder und warf Harry einen Blick zu, der grinste. „Richtig. Lucius, hast du zufällig diese Papiere bei dir?"

Lucius zog ein Stück Pergament aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Ginny mit einer Feder. „Darf ich den Ring sehen, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny zog den Ring von ihrem Finger und reichte ihn rüber, bevor sie sich über das Dokument beugte und sie es durchlas. Als sie damit fertig war, unterschrieb sie es lächelnd und reichte es dem blonden Zauberer zurück, erhielt dadurch ihren Ring zurück. „Danke."

„Mit Vergnügen." Lucius nickte Harry zu und steckte das Pergament zurück in seine Tasche. „Ich schicke sie noch heute ins Ministerium."

Harry nickte. „Stell klar, dass Molly oder Arthur nichts davon erfahren?"

„Natürlich."

„Oh, ja. Du bist ja eigentlich mein Freund." Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist so ein Dreck."

Harry lachte. „Na ja, was ist mit Frühstück?"

„Es steht alles in dem kleineren Esszimmer", gab Narzissa bekannt.

Alle standen auf, um zu gehen, aber Tom hielt Harry zurück. Lucius blieb ebenfalls mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Mylord?", fragte er, als sich der Raum sich geleert hatte. Harry warf Tom ebenfalls einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Lucius, ich hab Harry zu meinem Stellvertreter gemacht. Er ist der Anführer der Todesser-im-Training."

„Und hat ebenso eine Befehlsgewalt über den Rest von uns." Lucius nickte. „Verstanden."

„Das hast du nicht erwähnt", murmelte Harry und runzelte die Stirn.

„Muss ich vergessen haben", erwiderte Tom mit einem Achselzucken.

„Hast du auch vergessen, wie man rennt?", fragte der Teenager süßlich.

Tom gab Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf den Kopf, bevor er den Raum mit schnellen Schritten verließ.

Lucius gluckste und überraschte so Harry. „Du bist gut für ihn."

Harry nickte. „Und er ist gut für mich, glaube ich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es durch das Jahr geschafft hätte, wenn wir uns nicht im Sommer getroffen hätten."

Lucius legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen Zauberers mit einem Lächeln. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob wir Todesser es durch das Jahr geschafft hätten, wenn ihr beide euch im Sommer nicht getroffen hättet."

Harry lachte hell auf und die zwei verließen zusammen den Raum und unterhielten sich.

„Ich ziehe das nicht an."

„Es ist nur eine schwarze Robe."

„Ich werde sie trotzdem nicht anziehen."

„Oh, komm schon. Alle tragen die."

„Ich bin nicht ‚alle'."

Tom und Harry funkelten sich gegenseitig an.

„Warum musst du dabei so schwierig sein?"

„Ich hab es satt, schwarze Roben zu tragen. Das ist alles, was wir in der Schule tragen. Warum kann ich nicht meinen neuen Umhang anziehen?"

„Womit? Deinen Muggelsachen! Nein!"

Harry funkelte ihn nur an.

„Okay, ich schlage dir einen Deal vor. Du trägst diese verdammte Robe und kannst darüber deinen Umhang anziehen."

„Und keine weiße Maske."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, dich eine weiße Maske tragen zu lassen, Harry. Du bist mein Stellvertreter und sie müssen wissen, auf wen sie hören müssen."

„Oh, okay." Harry schnappte sich die Robe auf Toms Griff und legte sie auf das Bett neben seinem Umhang, bevor er seinen Pullover auszog.

Tom trat hinter den Teenager und schlang seine Arme um ihn, zog ihn an seine Brust. „Bist du sauer auf mich?", flüsterte in das Ohr des anderen.

Harry seufzte und schloss seine Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Schulter. „Ich bin nicht sauer, Tom. Nur ein bisschen gestresst. Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass ich alle Todesser vor dem nächsten Sommer sehen muss."

„Es tut mir Leid, Schatz, aber es schien die beste Zeit dafür zu sein."

„Ich weiß. Und es ist besser, dass wir ein System aufgestellt haben, dass Dumbledore nicht aufdecken kann." Der Teenager seufzte erneut und befreute sich dann aus der Umarmung. „Was machst du, damit Herm beschäftigt ist?"

„Narzissa zeigt ihr Dracos alte Babysachen und lässt sie ein bisschen davon aussuchen."

Harry lächelte traurig und zog die Robe an. „Arme Herm."

„Was macht Dumbledore eigentlich mit ihr, wenn ihr Baby geboren ist? Sie kann ja schlecht im Schlafsaal bleiben."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich hab mich das vorher noch nie gefragt…" Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, bevor er die Halskette mit dem Dunklen Mal unter seiner Robe hervorzog, sich seinen Umhang schnappte und ihn über die Schultern warf, ihn vorne mit Leichtigkeit schloss. Er drehte sich zu Tom. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Absolut schockend", murmelte Tom und lehnte sich vor, um den Teenager sanft zu küssen.

Harry lächelte. „Dann sind wir fertig, oder?"

„Noch nicht ganz."

„Nicht?"

„Nein." Tom schloss die Augen und verwandelte sich langsam in Lord Voldemort. „Jetzt sind wir fertig", zischte er.

Harry erschauderte. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und bleib bei deiner Tomform, wenn du kannst?"

Voldemort lachte kalt. „Natürlich. Das ist nur, um die Leute zu erschrecken."

„Das klappt." Harry nickte.

Voldmort wuschelte mit einem Grinsen durch Harrys Haare. „Sorry."

Harry schnaubte. „Wuschel mir nie wieder durch meine Haare, wenn du so aussiehst. Das ist absolut gruselig."

Voldemort lachte wieder, bevor er Harry zur Tür führte. „Notiz gemacht."

:Ich muss dir einfach nur folgen, oder:

:Ja… Warum hast du in Parsel gewechselt? Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere:

:Es klingt natürlich, wenn du in dieser Form bist und Parsel sprichst, als wenn du Englisch sprichst.:

:Pingelig.:

:Halt den Mund, Voldie.:

:Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, mich so zu nennen:

:Ich verspreche dir, dich nicht vor allen Todesser ‚Voldie' zu nennen. Hör auf zu jammern.:

:Ich jammere nicht.:

:Doch, tust du.:

:Tu ich nicht.:

:Tust du doch.:

:Tu ich nicht.:

:Tust du doch.:

:Tu ich nicht.:

:Tust du doch.:

:Tu ich nicht.:

:Tust du doch. Sind wir nicht da:

:Ja. Alle sollten schon da sein. Die neuen Anwärter werden von Lucius rein gebracht, wenn ich es sage. Fertig:

:Fertig:

:Gut. Und, Harry:

:Ja:

:Ich jammere nicht, kommentierte Voldemort, bevor er die Tür aufstieß und in den Raum glitt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm.

TBC

Entschuldigt sich tief verbeugt

Ich hab euch beim letzten Mal vergessen… Entschuldigt vielmals!


	32. Kapitel 32

Kapitel 32

Alle Geräusche in dem Raum verstummten, als die beiden neuen Gestalten eintraten und die Todesser fielen auf ihre Knie.

Der größere der beiden, Lord Voldemort, war der wahre Terror. Es war nicht der Respekt, der verhinderte, dass der Blick der Todesser auf alles fiel außer ihm. Es war Angst… und die Tatsache, dass er so hässlich wie die Hölle war.

Die kleinere Figur, Harry Potter, umgab ein Hauch von Überlegenheit. Bellatrix, Wurmschwanz, Rodolphus und Antonin war nicht geglaubt worden, als sie gesagt hatten, dass Harry Potter auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt hatte, aber niemand hatte jetzt eine andere Möglichkeit als diese wahnsinnige Geschichte zu glauben.

Harry trat auf seinen Platz an Voldemorts rechter Seite und runzelte die Stirn bei der Gruppe. :Ziemlich viele hast du hier, Tom, meinte er in Parsel, einfach nur um die Todesser zu nerven.

:Du lernst.:

:Halt die Klappe.:

„Steht auf". Befahl Voldemort und grinste, als er sah, wie schnell sein Befehl befolgt wurde.

:Du solltest Schokofrösche an denjenigen verteilen, der als erstes wieder auf den Füßen steht, kommentierte Harry spontan.

Voldemort drehte sich um und starrte seinen Liebhaber an. :Sag mir, das du Witze machst.:

:Nur ein bisschen.:

:Bei Merlin. Harry, halt einfach den Mund, beschwerte sich der Dunkle Lord, bevor er sich zu den versammelten Todessern umdrehte, viele von ihnen schienen ihr Gekicher zu überdecken.

:Ich wette, die meisten von ihnen Lächeln hinter ihrer Maske, ärgerte ihn Harry. :Du hast nämlich einen kurzen Moment wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen ausgesehen.:

:Muss ich es bestrafen, zischte Voldemort warnend.

:Komm schon, Tom. Es könnte schlimmer sein. Ich könnte dich ‚Voldie' in Englisch nennen.:

:Zieh es nicht mal in Erwägung, spie Voldemort mit einem scharfen Blick zu dem Teenager, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Todessern zuwandte. „Findest du irgendwas lustig, Wurmschwanz?"

„Nicht im geringsten", meinte der Mann mit schwankendem Ton. „Ich wollte Euch nur darüber informieren, dass Nagini kommen wollte, sonst würde sie mich essen, Lord."

„Sehr gut." Voldemort nickte. :Nagini:

:Ihr beide seid ein niedliches Paar, zischte die Schlange und glitt in den Kreis zwischen Walden Macnair und Augustus Rookwood.

:Oh, danke, Nagini. Ich denke, du hast Tom beschämt, meinte Harry in die Stille.

:Dazu braucht es nicht viel.:

Harry kicherte in seine Hand, sah kurz auf, um den Blick aus den wütenden roten Augen einzufangen, die zwischen ihm und dem Reptil hin und her glitten. Die Todesser sahen einfach nur verwirrt aus.

/Du und ich werden später eine nette, lange Unterhaltung haben./

/Oh, schrecklich/

„Wie viele von euch wahrscheinlich schon gehört haben", begann Voldemort mit einem leicht genervten Ton, der Nagini und Harry in schlangenartiges Gelächter ausbrechen ließen, welches der Dunkle Lord ignorierte, „hat Harry Potter sich entschlossen, sich uns anzuschließen und sich gegen Dumbledore zu stellen."

:Dumb Old Whore:

Voldemort legte eine Hand über Harrys Mund und runzelte die Stirn. „Genug."

/Okay, okay. Hab deine Nerven genug strapaziert. Ich werde jetzt lieb sein, versprach Harry ernst.

Voldemort sah einen Moment in die smaragdgrünen Augen, bevor er nickte und ihn gehen ließ. :Du auch, Nagini, fügte er hinzu und warf der Schlange einen gruseligen Blick zu.

:Okay, Tom, seufzte Nagini und wand sich um Harrys Beine.

:Du bringst mich noch zum Stolpern, murmelte Harry.

:Ich bewege mich vorher.:

Voldemort seufzte innerlich und blockte die Unterhaltung aus. „Mr. Potter wird mein Stellvertreter und der Kopf der Todesser-im-Training. Wenn er euch etwas sagt, dann tut es. Es ist mir egal, ob er euch befiehlt euren Zauberstab auf euch zu richten und ‚Avada Kedavra' zu sagen, ihr tut es trotzdem."

„Werde ich aber nicht, nur fürs Protokoll", warf Harry ein, bevor er zu seiner Unterhaltung mit Nagini zurückkehrte.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn.

„Mylord?", murmelte einer der Todesser respektvoll.

„Ja, Severus?"

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch und er drehte seinen Blick zu seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor.

„Wer sind die Todesser-im-Training?"

„Eine sehr gute Frage, mein Freund", zischte Voldemort und machte eine Bewegung zu Lucius, der neben einer weiteren Tür stand, gegenüber von der, durch die Harry und Voldemort gerade eingetreten waren.

Lucius öffnete eine der beiden Türen und brachte so eine lange Linie von Figuren mit schwarzen Umhängen zum Vorschein, die alle in der Mitte des Kreises der Todesser zum Stehen kamen.

„Nehmt eure Kapuzen ab", befahl Harry, als Voldemort im mental mitteilte, was er tun sollte.

Die Kapuzen der vierzehn Figuren fielen zurück und die Identitäten der Mitglieder der Gruppe wurde bekannt. Fred, George und Ginevra Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Morag MacDougal und Millicent Bulstrode. Alle beobachteten Harry und taten ihr möglichstes, um nicht den Dunklen Lord an seiner Seite anzusehen.

Wenn Harry bei der Wahl seiner Klassenkameraden überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen trat er einen Schritt vor und sah runter auf die Reihe, tat wieder einmal das, was Voldemort ihm sagte, obwohl er es nach seinen eigenen Gedanken umänderte. „Ich stelle hier jetzt mal was klar. Wenn ihr uns einmal beigetreten seid, dann ist es für das ganze Leben. Wenn sich einer als Spion rausstellt oder Informationen über uns preisgibt, wenn er die Wahl hat, dann wird er sich sehr schnell tot wieder finden.

„Obwohl ihr nicht das Dunkle Mal erhalten werdet, seid ihr trotzdem an mich und Voldemort gebunden und werdet unserem Wort gehorchen. Und obwohl ihr nicht auf die anderen Todesser hören müsst, solltet ihr jedoch auf ihre Ratschläge hören, da sie weitaus erfahrener sind. Wenn sie euch sagen, dass ihr etwas völlig falsch macht, würde ich auf sie hören. Natürlich erwarte ich auch von den Todessern, dass sie nur ein paar Punkte herausstellen und nicht die Todesser-im-Training in die irreführen." Harry sah sich im Kreis um und fand und hielt leicht Bellatrix wütenden Blick hinter ihrer Maske.

„Da ihr jetzt die Regeln kennt", fuhr Harry fort und wandte seinen Blick wieder der Gruppe vor ihm zu. „Wollt ihr immer noch den Reihen der Todesser beitreten?"

„Du gibst uns die Wahl?" fragte Lisa, eine Ravenclawsiebtklässlerin, ungläubig.

„Schon mal was von Gedächtniszaubern gehört?" schoss Theodore kalt zurück.

„Theodore! Lisa!" Harry warf den beiden Blicke zu, die sie zum Schweigen brachten. „Ja, Lisa, ich gebe euch die Wahl. Jeder kriegt die. Wenn ihr lieber nur ein Anhänger werden wollt, dann bevorzugen wir es immer noch zu wissen, wer ihr seid. Ihr müsst uns nicht beitreten, um uns zu helfen", erwiderte er sanft.

„Was genau verlangst du von uns?", fragte Mandy, eine Ravenclaw in Harrys Jahr, mit gleichmäßiger Stimme.

Harry drehte sich zu Voldemort um, der alles ohne Leidenschaft betrachtete. :Wurde ihnen gar nichts gesagt, bevor sie hierhin gekommen sind:

:Ich lasse sie normalerweise alles durch ihr Handeln lernen. Wer Mist baut, der stirbt:; war die emotionslose Antwort.

:Passt, murmelte Harry und drehte sich der Gruppe mit einem leichten Lächeln wieder zu. „Ich werde hauptsächlich Informationen von euch verlangen, wo auch immer ihr die herkriegen könnt und was am besten zu euch passt, finden wir später heraus. Das Arschloch hinter mir wird wahrscheinlich tun was er kann und euch töten, wenn ihr Mist baut."

Eine gruselige Stille breitete sich in dem Raum aus, als Voldemort vortrat und Harry herumriss, so dass dieser in ansah. :Jeder normale Todesser wäre jetzt schon dafür getötet worden.:

:Ich bin kein normaler Todesser. Ich bin dein Liebhaber und dein Stellvertreter. Wenn ich mich angepisst fühle und dich beleidigen will, weil ich deine Art, wie du die Dinge angehst, nicht mag, dann werde ich das. Du wusstest das, als du mir die Verantwortung übertragen hast! Warum bist du so sauer, zischte Harry scharf zurück.

:Ich werde dir nicht erlauben, dass du mich vor…:

:Das habe ich schon, Tom. Was willst du dagegen unternehmen? Mich über dein Knie legen und mir den Arsch versohlen:

Voldemorts lippenloser Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln. :Das, mein lieber Harry, ist sehr verlockend.:

:Das wette ich.: Harry blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und grinste, als diese die flache Nase des Dunklen Lords traf. :Bist du jetzt mit dem streiten fertig:

:Nein, aber das ist nicht der Ort dafür und Gin sieht aus, als würde sie mich gleich umbringen wollen. Aber wir werden eine lange Unterhaltung hierüber führen.:

:Oh und dann legst du mich über dein Knie und versohlst mir den Hintern: Harry verdrehte die Augen, als Voldemort gegen sein Lachen ankämpfte. :Das einzige, was ich dir versprochen habe war, dass ich dich nicht ‚Voldie' in Englisch nenne, erinnerst du dich? Du kannst mich für nichts bestrafen, was du vorher nicht verboten hast.:

Voldemort seufzte hilflos auf. :Ich verdamme deine Slytherinseite. Also gut, mach weiter. Aber keine weiteren Namen mehr.:

:Ja, Tom, murmelte Harry und verdrehte seine Augen, bevor er sich den vierzehn jungen Männern und Frauen erneut zuwandte. „Ist mir ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen?", fragte er, als er ihre ungläubigen Blicke bemerkte.

„Ich denke, es ist mehr, dass dein Kopf immer noch dran ist, Kumpel", murmelte Fred. George nickte neben ihm.

Harry grinste. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr Lord Voldemort nicht in seiner Reichweite beleidigt. Ich denke, ich bin der einzige, der das überlebt."

:Definitiv, fügte Voldemort hinzu. Die anderen im Raum schienen instinktiv verstanden zu haben, was er gesagt hatte, denn alle erschauderten.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und schickte ein schiefes Lächeln an die Gruppe. „Also?"

„Als wenn ich jetzt, wo ich schon so tief drinstecke, wieder nen Rückzieher machen würde", murmelte Ginny. Die anderen dreizehn nickten zustimmend, offensichtlich alle erleichtert, dass sie gesprochen hatte.

„Brillant!" Harry drehte sich zu dem Dunklen Lord und streckte eine Hand auf, zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Willst du was?", fragte Voldemort kalt, als wenn er immer noch wütend auf Harry wäre, dafür, dass er ihn beleidigt hatte.

„Ja, Voldemort. Ich hab gehofft, dass du mir diese Halsketten geben könntest, die du in deiner Robe versteckt hast", erwiderte der grünäugige Junge.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und reichte sie ihm.

„Danke." Er drehte sich wieder zu der Gruppe, von denen die meisten ihr Grinsen verstecken mussten. „Okay. Wenn ihr die Halskette umhabt, dann kann sie niemand mehr sehen außer denjenigen, die das Dunkle Mal tragen oder eine Halskette davon haben. Wenn ich oder Lord Voldemort euch aus irgendeinem Grund brauchen, dann wird der Anhänger warm werden. Am besten kommt ihr dann und sucht mich in der Schule, obwohl es besser wäre, dass ihr euch, wenn ihr die Schule verlassen habt, auf das Brennen konzentriert und dorthin appariert, wo auch immer es euch hinbeordert. Verstanden?"

„Harry, was ist mit uns?", fragte George.

„Die Chancen sind ziemlich groß, das ihr nur zu den Haupttreffen gerufen werde, die wahrscheinlich nicht während der Schulzeit stattfinden. Wenn ihr Informationen habt, dann schickt sie Gin und sie übermittelt sie uns", beschloss Harry. Die Zwillinge und Ginny nickten. „Gut. Gin, du zuerst."

Harry rief jedes Mitglied der Todesser-im-Training zu sich und legte ihnen die neuen Halsketten um. Als er fertig war, reichte er die restlichen Schmuckstücke an den Dunklen Lord zurück.

/Bring sie in den Speisesaal, befahl Voldemort Harry, als seine Augen Severus suchten. „Severus, geh mit den Todessern-im-Training."

Severus nickte, als Harry Draco einen Wink gab. „Dein Haus. Führ uns in den Speisesaal." Draco nickte scharf und trat an die Spitze der Gruppe. Harry fiel zu Severus zurück, der als letztes ging und wartete, bis sie Konferenzraum verlassen hatten, bevor er mit seinem Professor sprach.

„Es ist nicht so, dass er Ihnen nicht trauen würde."

„Ich weiß. Es ist Albus und seine hinterhältige Art." Severus zog die Maske mit einem müden Seufzen von seinem Gesicht. „Ich bin beeindruckt, wie du das eben gemeistert hast."

Harry lächelte. „Danke, Sir. Es war nervenaufreibend."

„Darauf wette ich", meinte Fred.

„Wie hast du es geschafft, dass er dich nicht umbringt?", fügte George hinzu. Alle anderen sahen neugierig aus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass er mir nicht gesagt hat, dass ich ihn nicht Arschloch nennen darf. Er hat nur gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht ‚Voldie' nennen soll."

Die Gruppe lachte und sogar Severus brachte ein Lächeln zustande. „Harry hält seine Versprechen", stellte Seamus heraus.

„Hier sind wir", sagte Draco und öffnete die Tür zum Speisesaal.

„Da seid ihr ja alle!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wo wart ihr denn alle? Todessertreffen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und wenn wir da waren?"

Alle außer Harry und Severus zuckten zusammen, als Hermine ihren Mund wieder öffnete, als wenn sie anfangen würde zu schreien. Stattdessen seufzte sie und sagte: „Lass mich nur nicht noch mal mit Narzissa alleine. Sie ist wahnsinnig."

Alle lachten, während Draco versuchte beleidigt auszusehen, schaffte es aber absolut nicht und alle setzten sich an den Tisch. „Hast du zumindest ein paar Babydinge bekommen?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine nickte lächelnd. „Sie sind in meinem Koffer. Wie ist das Treffen gelaufen?", fügte sie hinzu, als sie einen Blick über die Gesichter gleiten ließ.

„Harry hat den Dunklen Lord Arschloch genannt", berichtete Fred.

„Und ihm wurde nicht der Kopf weggesprengt", fügte George hinzu.

„Harry!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

Der grünäugige Zauberer setzte sich in seinem Stuhl mit einem Schmollen zurück. „Nicht du auch noch. Er hat mich deswegen schon angebrüllt…"

„Das sah nicht wie brüllen aus", meinte Theodore nicht gerade hilfreich.

„Ted, wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hältst, dann stopf ich sie dir", warnte Harry scharf.

„Woah, woah!" Draco hielt beide Hände hoch, als sich Ginny und Hermine vorbeugten, um sich dem Streit anzuschließen. „Es ist Weihnachten. Hört auf, euch gegenseitig fertig zumachen, bitte."

„Und es ist doch auch nicht so ne große Sache", ergriff Pansy das Wort. „Und? Dann hat Harry den Dunklen Lord eben ein Arschloch genannt. Er nennt ihn eine Menge Dinge. Warum ist das hier so schrecklich?"

„Weil es in einem Raum voller Todesser war", meinte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Alle außer Hermine und Harry standen schnell auf und verbeugten sich vor Voldemort, als dieser in den Raum glitt, seine Augen auf Harry gerichtet. „Und du, Mr. Potter, hättest es besser wissen sollen."

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte den Dunklen Lord süß an. „Aber ich tu es nicht. Ich hab nie Benehmen gelernt, erinnerst du dich?"

Voldemort zuckte zusammen und seufzte. „Verstanden. Alle, hinsetzen", fügte er fest hinzu, als er den freien Platz neben Harry einnahm.

„Wollt ihr, dass ich gehe?", frage Hermine und stand langsam auf.

„Nein, bleib." Der Dunkle Lord sah sie an. „Wir müssen das Hogwartsdilemma besprechen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du uns helfen kannst, auch ohne mir anzugehören." Harry schlug den Mann auf den Arm und verengte seine Augen. „Ja, ja, uns. Hör auf, mich zu schlagen, Harry. Gin, wenn du mich noch mal trittst, dann muss ich dich erwürgen."

Die zwei wechselten Blicke, als alle anderen versuchten, ihr Gelächter zu verstecken.

„Dumbledore", sagte Voldemort scharf. Alle verstummten und wandten ihm wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Dumbledore war schon immer ein Problem für die dunkle Seite des Krieges. Das Licht steht geschlossen hinter ihm."

„Das ist nicht immer wahr", murmelte Hermine.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. „Nach deiner Widergeburt. Vor zwei Jahren wurde diskreditiert, weil er mir geglaubt hat."

„Es ist fast schade, dass wir das nicht wiederholen können…", seufzte Millicent.

„Nein." Harrys Augen blitzten, als er den Tisch entlang sah. „Das letzte, was ich haben will, ist eine Wiederholung davon."

„Er war ein richtiger Bastard", stimmte Ginny zu und lächelte Hermine sanft an.

„Und ich hab Sirius verloren", murmelte Harry mit schwacher Stimme.

Voldemort seufzte, entschloss, dass sein Ruf in dieser Gruppe sowieso schon verloren war, und zog Harry in eine Umarmung. Er warf ein paar böse Blicke zu ein paar Leuten, die ihn geschockt ansahen.

„Was wir brauchen, ist ein neuer Weg um ihn zu diskreditieren", murmelte Blaise.

„Habt ihr schon versucht, ihm einen Streich zu spielen?", schlug Mandy trocken vor.

„Das ist nicht so einfach! Diesen Mann stört einfach nichts!", schoss Blaise wütend zurück.

„Wir haben momentan einen Streich in der Planung, aber es geht nur langsam voran", fügte Blaise hinzu und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was für einen?", zischte Lisa.

„Voldemort irgendwie unter seiner Nase einschleusen", sagte Harry sanft, seine Stimme flog über den Tisch mit Erfolg. „Wenn ihr weiterhin so streitet, werde ich euch in getrennte Ecken stellen und euch wie Vierjährige behandeln." Alles sahen zu ihm, wo er immer noch den Kopf auf der Schulter des Dunklen Lords liegen hatte und alle am Tisch anfunkelte. „Bitte benehmt euch hier wie reife Hexen und Zauberer. Ihr seid nicht für eure kindisches Benehmen ausgewählt wurde. Ihr wurdet wegen eurer Reife ausgewählt. Wenn ihr einmal in der Gemeinde seid, dann seid ihr für immer in ihr. Hermine ist die einzige am Tisch, die sich mit euch streiten darf. Sie trägt das Mal nicht, also muss sie uns nicht gehorchen. Wenn ihr nicht mit dem Streiten aufhört, dann werde ich sehr ungemütlich. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Ein Chor von ‚Ja's folgte dieser Frage und alle sahen beschämt weg.

Harry entzog sich der Umarmung seines Liebhabers und stand auf. „Steht auf, alle. Hermine, Professor Snape, ihr beide braucht nicht."

Die Gruppe Todesser-im-Training stand auf. Die drei Ravenclaws (Morag, Lisa and Mandy), Vincent, Gregory und Millicent hatten sich auf die eine Seite des Tisches gesetzt, mit Severus am Ende, neben Hermine, die am Fuß des Tisches saß. Ein leerer Stuhl stand zwischen den Ravenclaws und den Slytherins und ein weiterer leerer Stuhl zwischen den Ravenclaws und dem Dunklen Lord, der am Kopfende neben Harry saß. Ginny, Theodore, Blaise, Seamus, Pansy, Draco, Fred und George hatten sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches breit gemacht.

„Gut. Jetzt treten alle einen Stück von dem Tisch weg. Harry sah die Todesser-im-Training an, als diese stirnrunzelnd oder verärgert vom Tisch zurücktrat. „Blaise, du sitzt hier, neben mir. George, du sitzt neben ihm, dann Mandy. Theodore, du sitzt neben Mandy. Gregory, du wirst dich neben Theodore setzen. Dann will ich einen leeren Stuhl. Morag, du wirst dich neben den leeren Stuhl setzen und Draco, du wirst dich neben Morag ans Ende setzen", befahl Harry und nickte, als sie sich alle zu ihren Plätzen begaben. Bisher sah keiner so glücklich aus.

/Setz Gin neben mich, ich vertraue ihr nicht, wenn sie alleine sitzt, warnte Voldemort.

/Natürlich./ Harry sah die verbliebenen Leute an. „Lisa, ich möchte, dass du dich neben Professor Snape setzt. Professor, werden Sie bitte versprechen, nicht zu beißen?"

„Natürlich werde ich niemanden beißen", versicherte Snape der jungen Ravenclaw, die ihn beäugte.

„Setzt dich, Lisa", befahl Harry fest und nickte, als sie es tat. „Pansy, du wirst neben Lisa sitzen. Fred, du neben Pansy. Und wenn du dich darüber beschwerst, dass du am anderen Ende des Tisches und nicht bei George sitzt, dann verhexe ich dich. Jetzt setz dich. Millicent, du sitzt neben Fred. Seamus, neben Millicent, bitte. Leerer Sitz. Dann Vincent. Gin, du wirst dich neben Voldemort setzen, damit er dich schlagen kann, wenn du dich daneben benimmst."

„Wundervoll", murmelte Ginny und setzte sich auf ihren neuen Platz, während sie den Dunklen Lord anfunkelte, der einfach nur zurückgrinste.

„Hört auf damit", warnte Harry seine Schwester und seinen Liebhaber und warf ihnen finstere Blicke zu „Fred!" Er verengte seine Augen beim Anblick des plötzlich schuldig aussehenden Zwillngs. „Du bist neunzehn Jahre alt. Wenn du bei den Treffen herumspielst, dann wirst du Körperteile verlieren. Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen besseren Weg, euch beide zur Räson zu bringen."

Stille füllte den Raum, als Harry sich die Tischordnung noch mal betrachtete. Dann nickte er und setzte sich, sehr zur Überraschung der anderen, zwischen Gregory und Morag.

„Uhm, Harry?" Draco lehnte sich um den Ravenclaw neben sich herum, um den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer einen Blick zu zuwerfen.

„Ich hab euch alle auseinander gesetzt, damit ihr lernt, zusammenzuarbeiten", erwiderte Harry mit einem Seufzen. „Und da ich ja auch nicht wirklich besser bin als ihr, dachte ich, dass ich mich euch anschließen sollte." Er lehnte sich vor und warf allen einen Blick zu. „Guckt euch die Person rechts und links von euch an. Jetzt guckt euch die Person gegenüber an. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob ihr alle in verschiedenen Häusern seid, ihr müsst lernen miteinander auszukommen oder ihr bleibt alleine.

„Wenn ich, sagen wir mal, in einem Raum mit Gegnern nur mit Morag an meiner Seite festsitze, ist das letzte, was ich will, dass wir uns darüber streiten, wessen Schuld das ist. Wenn ich mit Gin in der gleichen Situation stecken würde, dann würden wir uns Rücken an Rücken stellen und Flüche gegen unsere Gegner schleudern, damit wir lebend da rauskommen. Alle Schuldzuweisungen werden auf später verschoben.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ihr die besten Freunde mit eurem Sitznachbarn werden sollt, ich sage nur, dass ihr lernen müsst, zusammenzuarbeiten. Ihr seid jetzt ein Team, aber, da ihr ein Team seid, das eine ganze Schule täuschen muss, also ist es mir egal, ob ihr euch gegenseitig in der Halle fertig macht. Schule und Treffen sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. In der Schule könnt ihr euch streiten, wann immer euch danach ist. Aber fangt nicht einen erneuten Streit während eines Treffens an!

„Wir sind keine Feinde hier, Leute! Wir sind Kameraden. Wir sind auf gleichen verdammten Seite! Wenn du ein Problem mit einem anderen Mitglied hast, dann wird dieses Problem vor der Tür gelassen. George, wenn ich diesen Zauberstab noch mal ohne Erlaubnis draußen sehe, dann werde ich ihn zerbrechen." Smaragdgrüne Augen, genauso wie die meisten anderen, warfen dem Rotschopf einen Blick zu, der scheinbar versucht hatte, sich ein Plätzchen von dem Servierwagen herschweben zu lassen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten eine Pause für einen Snack machen", schlug Severus sanft vor.

„Ja, schon gut", stöhnte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem Knall auf den Tisch fallen.

Mit einem Mal waren alle Todesser-im-Training plus Hermine aufgestanden und attackierten die Tablette mit dem Essen, die die Hauselfen gebracht hatten.

Voldemort kam zu ihm rüber und nahm Gregory's Platz ein. „Du siehst erschöpft aus!"

Harry lächelte seinen Liebhaber müde an. „Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich bis Mitternacht gewartet habe. Ich werde es überleben."

Der Dunkle Lord strich sanft eine Haarsträhne aus Harrys Gesicht. „Ich hätte mit dem Treffen bis morgen warten sollen. Weihnachten ist immer so ermüdend."

„Nein. Ich hätte dann eh nicht schlafen können. Es geht mir gut."

„Kaum." Ginny stellte einen Teller mit kleinen Sandwichs und eine Tasse Tee vor ihren neuesten Bruder und setzte sich auf Morags Platz. „Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett gehen, großer Bruder. Ich weiß, du willst viele Pläne machen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das hier in Malfoy Manor passieren wird. Die Leute haben zuviel Angst hier zu sein. Und", Gin warf dem Dunklen Lord ein fröhliches Lächeln zu, „die Leuten haben zuviel Angst, weil du im Raum bist, Tom."

Voldemort seufzte. „Ich hab's bemerkt. Natürlich scheinen sie es zu vergessen, wenn sie einen Grund zum Streiten gefunden haben.

„Was würdet ihr beide also vorschlagen?", murmelte Harry in seinen Tee, den er versuchte zu trinken, während sein Kopf noch auf dem Tisch lag.

Ginny nahm ihm die Tasse weg und stellte sie wieder auf den Tisch. Zuerst würde ich vorschlagen, dass du dich aufsetzt, bevor du deinen Tee trinkst." Harry warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu. „Sag ihnen, welche Lehrer auf unserer Seite sind. Erkläre die Gerüchte. Zeig ihnen einen Weg, wie sie dich schnell kontaktieren können, wenn sie dir irgendwas erzählen müssen. Lass sie die zwischenhäuslichen Probleme selbst aus der Welt schaffen."

Harry stöhnte und schlug seinen Kopf zweimal auf den Tisch, bevor Voldemort ihn zum aufhören zwang, in dem er ihn ein weiteres Mal an seine Brust zog. „Genug. Ich will nicht, dass du dein Gehirn auf den Möbel ausbreitest."

„Ja, Voldie", murmelte Harry und verdrehte die Augen. Er schrie auf, als die Hände des Dunklen Lords ihn hemmungslos in den Seiten kitzelten. „Gnade! Gnade! Stopp!", schrie er durch sein Gelächter.

Voldemort beendete das Kitzeln und zog ihn fest gegen seine Brust. „Was hab ich dir darüber noch gleich gesagt?"

Harry kicherte und schloss seine Augen friedlich. „Es nicht zu tun."

Voldemort seufzte und drückte seinen schnellen Kuss auf Harrys Narbe. „Iss. Dann fühlst du dich besser."

Harry lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, als er sich ein Sandwich nahm.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen, weißt du."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und beschloss, sein Sandwich einfach nur zu essen.

Ginny lachte die beiden Zauberer an. „Ich lass Harry in Euren fähigen Händen, Mylord." Sie verbeugte sich scherzhaft vor Voldemort, bevor sie zum Essen zurückkehren.

:Tom:

:Ja:

:Kann ich Gin zu meinem Stellvertreter machen:

:Sie wird nur dein Stellvertreter bei den Todesser-im-Training.:

:Ich weiß. Genau wie Lucius nur dein Stellvertreter bei den Todessern ist.: Harry seufzte und bot dem Mann, gegen dessen Brust er lehnte, ein Sandwich an, das Voldemort annahm. :Aber es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie mit jemanden reden können, der nicht ich ist und sie hat einen guten Grund immer in meiner Nähe zu sein.:

:Und du vertraust ihr.:

:Genau. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ein Sechstklässler ist. Sie wird auch nächstes Jahr noch in Hogwarts sein. Und, da sie meine Schwester ist, kann ich sie jederzeit besuchen.:

:Das aber nur, wenn eure Deckung dann aufgeflogen ist.:

:Das wird sie, sagte Harry fest. :Ich werde sie und Ted nicht voneinander fernhalten nächstes Jahr. Er sollte sie immer besuchen dürfen, wenn er will.:

:Wahr.: Der Dunkle Lord sah zu den anderen, die alle ihr Essen gerade beendeten. :Zurück an die Arbeit, mein Liebling.:

:Ich verstehe langsam, warum du den Cruciatus Fluch so gerne auf Leute anwendest.:

Voldemort stieß ein gruseliges Gelächter aus, als er aufstand. :Ich bin nicht überrascht, bemerkte er, bevor er zu der Gruppe Teenager sah, die ihn geschockt beobachteten. :Denkst du, ich hab sie erschreckt:

:Kommt drauf an. Hat einer von ihnen sich schon die Hosen voll gemacht:

Voldemort warf Harry einen belustigten Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er wieder die anderen ansah. „Also. Zurück auf eure Plätze."

Es gab ein Stürmen, denn keiner wollte der letzte auf seinem zugewiesenen Platz sein, als der Dunkle Lord um den Tischs schlenderte, um sich selbst etwas zu essen zu holen.

Harry lächelte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Wie macht er das?"

„Übung", meinte Gregory neben ihm.

„Muss wohl so sein", stimmte Harry zu und sah sich am Tisch um, dabei ignorierte er den schlangenartigen Mann, der sich gerade Essen nahm. „Gut. Ich erkläre euch jetzt das Wichtigste und später machen wir da weiter. Wir haben euch gesagt, dass es einen Plan gibt, wie wir Dumbledore stürzen können. Die Sache, die ihr nicht wisst, ist, wie ihr dabei behilflich sein könnt." Harry stoppte um einen Schluck seines Tees zu trinken. „Wenn ihr am Ende des Schuljahres im Zug seid, dann will ich, dass ihr anfangt Gerüchte zu verbreiten."

„Gerüchte?" Lisa rollte mit den Augen.

Harry sah sie durchdringend an. „Ja."

Lisa schrie auf, als sich Voldemort über sie beugte. „Ich bin immer noch hier, Miss Turpin."

„Hör auf." Harry warf dem Dunklen Lord einen gefährlichen Blick zu und deutete auf einen leeren Stuhl am Kopfende. „Geh und setz dich."

Voldemort wedelte mit dem Finger. „Sei höflich zu älteren."

„Heuchler", gab Harry lächelnd zurück.

„Älteren und Besseren", beschloss der Dunkle Lord und kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und nickte Hermine zu, die verzweifelt sprechen wollte. „Herm, du hast unsere Aufmerksamkeit."

Hermine lächelte. „Trink deinen Tee, Harry", befahl sie, was Harry mit einem schnellen Grinsen befolgte. „Die Gerüchte, die wir verbreiten wollen, sind die Wahrheit. Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts ist so schnell, dass wir hoffen, dass sich die Gerüchte verbreitet haben, bevor Dumbledore sie zu ihrer Quelle zurückverfolgen kann. Je mehr Verzweigungen es gibt, sagen wir es mal so, desto härter wird es sein, es zurückzuverfolgen."

„Was für Gerüchte?", fragte Mandy und lehnte sich vor.

„Drei Dinge", mischte sich Ginny jetzt in die Unterhaltung ein, während Harry sich einfach zurücksetzte und seine Freunde machen ließ. „Erstens das wir Todesser im Kollegium haben."

„Aber es wissen doch alle, dass Professor Snape ein Todesser ist", rief Millicent aus, bevor sie dem Professor einen entschuldigenden Blick zu warf.

„Es weiß aber keiner, dass Professor Brutùs ein extrem hochrangiger Todesser ist", meinte Draco. „Tatsächlich würden wir das auch nicht wissen, wenn Theodore nicht von seinem Vater davon gehört, der es versehentlich ausgesprochen hat. Harry ist derjenige, der es bestätigt hat."

Siebzehn Augenpaare drehten sich zu dem dösenden Teenager um, der alle müde anlächelte. „Wer denkt ihr, hat mich dazu gebracht, die Seiten zu wechseln? Nicht Voldemort, das ist klar."

„Ich bin immer noch hier, weißt du", rief der Dunkle Lord von seinem Platz am Kopfende und runzelte die Stirn.

„Das weiß ich, danke", erwiderte Harry und schloss wieder seine Augen.

„Ein weiteres Gerücht ist", warf Theodore schnell ein, „dass der Dunkle Lord gewinnt. Es wird Dumbledore zumindest nerven."

„Und, last but not least, dass Harrys Vertrauen in Dumbledore schwankt", beendete Blaise.

„Au…", murmelte Morag. „Das ist mal ein heftiger Schlag."

„Zu schade für ihn, dass es wahr ist." Harry setzte sich wieder auf und sah sich am Tisch um. „Wenn ihr Informationen zu mir oder Voldemort bringen wollt, schlage ich vor, ihr kommt sofort zu mir, wenn ihr mich finden könnt. Wenn nicht, Professor Brutùs und Snape freuen sich immer, Strafarbeiten zu verteilen. Und, wenn ihr keine Lust auf ne Strafarbeit habt und ihr sie seht, Gin ist meine Freundin und meine Stellvertreterin. Sprecht mit ihr."

„Warte mal, seit wann!" Ginny sah Harry überrascht an.

„Voldemort und ich haben das vor ungefähr 5 Minuten beschlossen."

„Definier ‚Stellvertreter'", sagte Fred gefährlich.

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. „Bei Merlin, Fred, beruhig dich. Du bist fast so schlimm wie Ron." Fred erbleichte. „Dass Gin mein Stellvertreter ist, heißt einfach nur, dass sie etwas Macht über euch hat. Wenn sie sagt, dass ihr ein neues Gerücht verbreiten sollt, hört ihr auch sie, wie ihr es bei mir auch tun würdet. Allerdings hat sie keine Kontrolle über die älteren Todesser. Der Stellvertreter von denen, Lucius Malfoy, hat nicht mehr Recht dazu, euch herumzukommandieren als Wurmschwanz, also lasst es nicht zu."

„Nicht, dass Wurmschwanz versuchen würde, jemanden herumzukommandieren", murmelte Hermine.

Harry grinste. „Laut Nagini hat er momentan einen ziemlich aufgeblasenen Kopf."

„Was! Warum hab ich davon noch nichts gehört?", knurrte Voldemort und funkelte Harry am anderen Ende des Tisches an.

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager lächelte. „Du warst zu beschäftigt damit, allen zu erzählen, dass sie auf mich hören müssten. Nagini hat mir ne Menge interessanter Dinge erzählt."

„Und ich vermute mal, dass du nicht vor hast, es laut zu wiederholen?", erwiderte Voldemort, als sich seine roten Augen gefährlich verengten.

„Nicht jetzt, nein. Vielleicht später, wenn du nicht dabei bist."

„Harry…"

„Ich ärgere dich nur. Herrgott." Harry rollte seine Augen, warf seine Hände hilflos in die Luft und erhielt als Antwort eine Runde Gelächter.

„Alle weiteren Informationen werdet ihr bekommen, wenn es nötig ist, genau wie alle anderen Dinge, die ihr für uns erledigen sollt", warf Voldemort scharf ein und beendete das Gelächter. „Harry wird euch in der Schule noch beobachten, um herauszufinden, wo ihr nützlich seid."

„Wenn ihr zum Beispiel gut in Zaubertränke seid, dann schicke ich euch zu Professor Snape, falls er Hilfe braucht. Wenn ihr gut im Duellieren seid, ich werde mit Professor Brutùs Zeiten bestimmen, wann ihr eure Fähigkeiten trainieren könnt. Wenn ihr gut mit der Gerüchteküche umgehen könnt", er nickte zu Lisa und Pansy, „dann werde ich zu euch für die neuesten kommen und, vielleicht, euch damit beauftragen, weitere zu verbreiten. Wenn du viele Freunde hast, dann werde ich euch bitten zu versuchen sie für unsere Sache zu gewinnen. Je mehr Leute wir in der Schule haben, desto besser. Am besten ist es, wenn wir bereits jetzt die unteren Jahre für uns gewinnen können, obwohl wir ihnen die Halsketten nicht ausgeben werden, bis die Leute das Alter von 17 Jahren erreichten haben."

Harry sah sich die Gesichter noch einmal an und nickte fest. „Treffen beendet. Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch alle im Zug."

„Severus, bleib hier", befahl Voldemort über das Geräusch von Stühlen, die bewegt wurden. Der Todesser nickte, stand auf und ging zu Harry rüber, während Ginny die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords auf sich zog.

„Nimm das hier. Ich hab das Gefühl, als wenn du noch ein bisschen länger wach bleiben musst", schlug Severus vor und hielt Harry ein Zaubertränkefläschchen entgegen.

Harry lächelte und trank den Zaubertrank. „Danke, Sir. Sie sind ein Lebensretter." Er schluckte den Aufputschtrank in einem Schluck und stand sich streckend auf. „Ich wusste nie, dass das soviel Arbeit ist. Herrgott."

„Es wird besser", meinte Hermine und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es wird wahrscheinlich nicht so schlimm, wenn keine Erwachsen oder ich dabei sind. Sie wollen sich mit dir auseinandersetzen, nicht Tom oder Professor Snape oder mir."

Harry streichelte ihr sanft über die Hand. „Wenn wir gedacht hätten, dass du ein guter Todesser wärst, dann wärst du in der Gruppe, Herm."

„Ich weiß. Ich wäre es nicht. Und ich bin schwanger. Ich bin momentan mehr ne Behinderung als alles andere."

„Du bist okay", versicherte Harry ihr. „Was mich dran erinnert. Tom und ich haben uns gefragt, was Dumbledore mit dir vorhat, wenn das Baby geboren ist. Du kannst schließlich schlecht im Schlafsaal bleiben."

„Nein. Ich bekomme mein eigenes Zimmer im Turm."

„Du wirst nie genug Schlaf bekommen!", rief Harry geschockt aus.

„Harry, es wird schon gehen, das kannst du mir glauben." Hermine seufzte. „Der Geburtstermin ist für das Ende des Schuljahres festgesetzt, daher sollte das kein Problem sein."

„Das ist genau vor deinen UTZes", murmelte Draco und war mit Pansy, Blaise und Seamus dazugekommen.

„Sie sind eine gute Schülerin, Miss Granger, aber ich bezweifle, dass Sie ohne Schlaf, die Säuglingspflege und Ihre UTZe unter einen Hut zu bringen", stellte Severus sanft fest.

„Darum werde ich auch darum bitten, dass ich einen Raum mit ihr teilen kann", stellte Ginny klar, als sie ihre Bruder Theodore und einen wiederhergestellten Tom herüberführte.

„Ginny, nein!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja", sagten alle Schüler im Chor.

„Und du wirst sehr viel Hilfe mit dem armen Ding haben", erklärte Seamus. „Weil es nicht in Frage kommt, dass wir dich mit der Pflege für das Kind alleine lassen."

„Wenn du mal ne Atempause brauchst, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir es in unseren Schlafsaal mitnehmen können", fügte Harry sanft hinzu. „Es ist Rons Kind und er muss auch einen Teil der Belastung tragen. Wenn Neville und Dean es nicht mögen, können sie auf der Couch schlafen oder in einem Schlafsaal der jüngeren Jungs."

„Zur Hölle, Millie und ich würden den Kleinen auch für ne Nacht nehmen", bot Pansy an. „Millie hat ne kleine Schwester, um die sie sich kümmert, wenn sie zu Hause ist. Sie wäre wahrscheinlich überglücklich, wenn sie aushelfen könnte."

Hermine sah alle in der Gruppen mit tränengefüllten Augen an, bevor sie ihr Gesicht an Harrys Brust mit einem leisen „Danke" vergrub.

„Warum geht ihr nicht alle rüber ins Wohnzimmer? Severus und ich müssen noch ein paar Dinge besprechen", schlug Tom vor.

Harry nickte zu Draco, der die Führung übernahm. „Komm schon, Herm. Du kannst dich weiter bei mir ausweinen, wenn wir uns hingesetzt haben", sagte er sanft zu dem Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Hermine sah auf und lachte, während sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Oh Gott, Harry. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?"

Harry grinste. „Na ja, du wärst nicht mit Ron befreundet, das ist klar."

Hermine lachte hell auf, als sie dem Rest der Gruppe ins Wohnzimmer folgten. „Wie wahr!"

Als sich alle erst mal gesetzt hatten, lehnten sich die Zwillinge vor, um Harry anzusehen. „Also, Harry, Kumpel…"

„Warum trägt unsere Schwester…"

„…die liebenswerte Ginevra Weasley…"

„…diesen wundervollen Ring…"

„…der wie das Bild, dass wir mal von dem Potterwappen gesehen haben, aussieht…"

„…an ihrer linken Hand?"

Harry lehnte sich zurück und grinste die zwei an, während Draco, Hermine, Theodore und Ginny lachen. „Erst einmal sie ist mit Ted zusammen, nicht mit mir, also könnte ihr euch diese hübsche Idee aus euren Köpfen schlagen."

„Das haben wir uns schon gedacht", sagten Fred und George im Chor.

„Der Ring war ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Harry betrachtete sich belustigt die Bewegungen der Zwillinge, die ihm sagten, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Also wirklich." Ginny warf dem schwarzhaarigen Teenager einen bösen Blick zu. „Er hat mich zu seiner Schwester gemacht. Ich trage in nur auf meinem linken Ringfinger, um die Hölle aus Ron zu nerven."

„Das… macht…"

„…sogar…Sinn…"

Der Raum füllte sich mit Gelächter, als die Zwillinge mit einem Lächeln die Köpfte schüttelten.

„Gut." Harry lehnte sich vor und war mit einem Male wieder bierernst. „Fred, George, ihr beide geht noch zu den Ordenstreffen?"

„Zu denen, wo wir es schaffen." Fred nickte.

„Es gibt Zeiten, da sind wir zu sehr mit dem Laden beschäftigt, so dass wir nicht gehen können."

„Stellt jemanden ein", schlug Draco vor, als wäre es die offensichtlichste Sache der Welt.

„Wir haben ziemlich viel Geld, Mr. Malfoy, aber wir haben noch mehr Geld als für die beiden, die wir schon haben und sie sind unsere Freunde, daher arbeiten sie für weniger", schoss Fred zurück.

„Ich werde für zwei mehr bezahlen. Ich brauche euch beiden auf den Ordenssitzungen, damit ihr uns ein paar Informationen geben könnt, die wir von Snape nicht bekommen", warf Harry ein.

„Du hast so viel?", fragte George geschockt. Fred sah nicht besser aus.

„Ich hab die drei Potterfamilienverliese, was ihr beide mit von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen geschickt habt und das Blackfamilienverlies. Ich kann ein weiteres Verließ für euch beide aufmachen, damit ihr die Verkäufer bezahlen könnt."

„Herrgott, Harry…"

„Oh und Gin, ich muss dir noch nen Schlüssel für das Hauptverlies geben", fügte Harry hinzu. „Als meine Schwester hast du jedes Recht auf das Verlies."

„Mit so viel Kohle… warum ziehst du dich nicht vernünftig an?", wollte Pansy wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keinen Modegeschmack, hat man mir gesagt."

„Wir nehmen dich mit in die Winkelgasse, noch bevor die Ferien vorbei sind", beschloss Draco. „Dich auch, Gin. Und Hermine."

Hermine boxte Harry in die Seite, als der stöhnte. „Es ist deine Schuld, weißt du. Du bist derjenige, der den Slytherins verfallen ist."

Harry warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Du bist diejenige, die gefolgt ist."

„Beschwere ich mich?"

Harry stöhnte wieder, als alle lachten.

TBC

Und wieder einmal ein Kapitel von Abandon vollbracht… Gott, momentan stecke ich so tief in einer Blockade, dass ich noch nicht einmal mit dem Übersetzen vorwärts komme… Hänge jetzt schon 2 Monate an Kapitel 35 v

Hab heute gelesen, dass Abandon nur noch bis Kapitel 47 geht… Aber wie versprochen, werde ich euch auch das Sequel weiterhin übersetzen… Und natürlich die Outtakes… Aber die kommen erst nach Kapitel 40 und wenn ich Zeit habe

Des Weiteren kann ich euch nur Batsus andere Storys empfehlen, soweit ihr genug Englisch könnt… Meine Favoriten (neben Abandon natürlich) sind Tainted Wings, Fly Without Wings und natürlich The Forgotton ggg… Vor allen Dingen letzte ist echt genial! Finden könnt ihr die auf unter dem Namen Batsutousai und natürlich in Batsus Livejournal… die Adresse dazu findet ihr auch unter für eure Kommis knuddel Hoffe ihr schreibt mir auch weiter welche

Wie einige gesehen haben dürften, habe ich die Lemon etwas abgeschwächt, weil sich einige beschwert hatten… Nach dem ich es nachgelesen hatte, fand ich das auch nicht so klasse, was ich da geschrieben habe… Aber es ist verdammt schwer, ne Lemon vom Englischen vernünftig ins Deutsche zu übertragen… Da hört sich irgendwie alle besser an (also auf Englisch ) Nehmt also bitte Rücksicht auf mich… Meine Beta können auch nicht alles ausbügeln, was ich verzapfe v

Kaos


	33. Kapitel 33

Kapitel 33

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er durch die Korridore des Zuges dorthin ging, wo er Lisas Halskette fühlen konnte. Das Mädchen hatte ihm eine Notiz gegeben, als sie auf dem Gleis mit ihm zusammengestoßen war und bat ihn dadurch, zu ihr zu kommen, sobald der Zug losgefahren war. Er öffnete die Abteiltür mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Da bist du ja! War es schwer, uns zu finden?", fragte Lisa und stand schnell auf.

Harry sah sich um. Mandy und Morag saßen neben Terry Boot, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Die Patilzwillinge saßen auf derselben Bank, auf der Lisa gesessen hatte. „Was willst du, Lisa?", fragte er und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Du hast ihre Frage nicht beantwortet, Potter", spie Terry aus.

„Terry!" Mandy funkelte den Jungen. „Du hast gesagt, du benimmst dich."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass diese wichtige Person, mit der ich sprechen soll, Potter ist!"

„Ich hätte es dir nicht sagen…"

„Genug!", befahl Harry sanft. Mandys Mund klappte zu und sie drehte sich wieder in Richtung Fenster. „Terry hasst mich. So sei es." Er sah zurück zu Lisa, die immer noch mitten im Abteil stand, während Terry ihn jetzt geschockt ansah. „Ich vermute mal, du hast einen Grund, mich herzurufen?"

„Du bist die letzte Person, von der ich gedacht hätte, dass sie für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitet", sagte Parvati, bevor Lisa sprechen konnte. „Aber Padma und ich würden gerne eurer Seite beitreten."

„Warum?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Was?"

„Warum wollt ihr die Seiten wechseln?"

„Ich bin nicht dumm. Das Ministerium fällt langsam in die Hände von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Dumbledore kann unsere Welt nicht mehr so wie früher zusammenhalten", sagte Padma scharf.

„Ah." Harry nickte. „Selbsterhaltung ist eine wundervolle Sache. Aber was ist, wenn Dumbledore wieder anfängt, dass Licht zurückzubringen? Werdet ihr dann wieder auf seiner Seite sein?"

„Das wird nicht passieren", sagte Padma fest. Parvati sah unsicher aus.

„Ich frage euch nicht, ob es das tut. Nichts in diesem Krieg ist festgesetzt, Miss Patil. Wenn das Licht wieder Oberhand gewinnt, werdet ihr wieder zurückwechseln und sie unterstützen?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten nervöse Blicke aus. „Wir…", begann Parvati.

„Ich bin nicht Voldemort. Ihr könnt ruhig mit mir reden", sagte Harry. „Ich töte die Leute nicht, nur weil sie mir die falsche Antwort geben."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte Parvati nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

Harry nickte. „Denkt drüber nach. Bei den Todessern gibt es keine Hintertüren. Wenn ihr dabei entdeckt werdet, dass ihr uns ausspioniert, dann werdet ihr sehr schnell tot sein. Anhänger können tun, was sie wollen." Er drehte sich zu Terry. „Und ich denke mal, ich sollte dir dieselbe Rede halten, huh?"

„Ich brauche keine Rede. Ich will keine Hintertür, aber ich will nicht mit dir zusammenarbeiten", spie Terry aus.

„Dann kannst du kein Todesser werden. Entweder du legst deinen Ärger gegen mich ab oder du wirst halt nur ein Anhänger. Deine Entscheidung." Harry drehte sich zur Tür. „Ist das alles?"

„Ja." Lisa verbeugte sich leicht. Morag und Mandy folgten sofort.

Harry nickte. „Sorgt dafür, dass die Gerüchte verbreitet werden." Dann glitt er aus der Tür in den Flur. /Fuck, ist das hier stressig/

/Ich hasse es, es dir zu sagen, aber ich hab's dir ja gesagt./

/Trottel./ Harry fuhr sich sanft durch seine Haare, als er den Flur entlangging. /Ich wünschte wirklich, dass du im Zug wärst./

/Ich weiß, Harry. Und ich wünschte, du wärst hier. Diese verdammten Lehrerkonferenzen sind langweilig/

/Was würdest du tun, mich unter dem Tisch verstecken/

/Du hast immer die besten Ideen./

Harry lachte leise, als er seinen Kopf schüttelte. /Teenagerhormone. Und nun hör Dumbledore zu, bevor er dir ein Zitronenbrausebonbon anbietet, um deine Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen./

/Ieeeh…/

Harry rollte mit den Augen und ging zurück in sein Abteil. Draco, Theodore, Hermine und Ginny waren alle unterwegs, um Gerüchte zu verbreiten und Informationen zu besorgen. Als er gähnte, hatte er eine Idee.

„Okay, Schlafenszeit", rief er fröhlich ins leere Abteil, bevor er sich ein Kissen heraufbeschwor und sich gegen die Scheibe lehnte, um ein Nickerchen zu halten.

„Harry? Harry, du musst aufstehen."

Harry blinzelte Ginny verschlafen an. „Huh?"

Ginnys Lächeln kam in Sicht, als sie ihm seine Brille auf die Nase setzte. „Wir sind in Hogwarts, Bro."

„Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt!" Harry stand schnell auf und fühlte sich einen Moment benebelt. „Woah…"

„Weil du ausgesehen hast, als könntest du den Schlaf gebrauchen", meinte Hermine.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr macht mein Leben schwierig. Wo sind Ted und Dray?"

„Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, haben sie beiden Crabbe und Goyle angeschrieen, weil die irgendwas dummes gemacht haben", erklärte Ginny, als sie und Hermine den grünäugigen Teenager aus dem Abteil führten.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?", stöhnte Harry und rieb sich seine Nase. „Herm, wie lautet das Passwort für das Vertrauensschülerbad?"

„Warum?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr habt so ne schöne, große Badewanne."

Ginny lachte, während Hermine ihren Freund anblitzte. „Ich sollte es dir nicht sagen."

„Dann frag ich Dray. Oder Pan."

Hermine entließ ein gequältes Geräusch. „Okay." Sie lehnte sich vor, um ihm das Passwort ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Es ist ‚federweich'."

Harry lächelte und umarmte sie kurz, bevor er in die Kutsche hüpfte, die vor ihnen zum Stehen kam. „Danke, Herm."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er würde keine Regel erkennen, wenn er sich auf sie setzen würde und sie zerbrechen würde", meinte Ginny, folgte Harry und setzte sich neben ihn.

Hermine lachte, trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich weiß."

„Wo ist ein Mann, wenn man einen Freund braucht?", murmelte Harry zum Dach der Kutsche, als sie sich bewegte.

Hermine und Ginny lachten laut, während Harry lächelte.

Ein paar Nächte, nachdem das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hatte, arbeiten Harry und Hermine an ihren Zaubertränkesachen, als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufknallte und einen geschockt aussehenden Seamus zeigte, ein sehr blasser Blaise an seiner Seite. „Harry! Krankenflügel!"

Harry stand ruhig auf, als alle anderen im Raum die beiden Jungen ansahen, die meisten blitzten den Slytherin an. „Warum?"

„Ginny wurde angegriffen!"

Harry warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er zum Porträt rannte. „Sagt mir, was passiert ist, während wir gehen", befahl er mit einem Zischen und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Hermine ihre Sachen einpackte.

„Okay." Seamus nickte und übernahm die Führung. Blaise lief neben Harry.

„Nachdem was wir wissen, hat Ron sie alleine vor der Bibliothek angetroffen. Er wollte was über den Ring wissen, den du ihr gegeben hast. Hat ihren Zauberstab genommen und ihn ans andere Ende des Flures geworfen, bevor er anfing, auf sie einzuschlagen. Er ist weggerannt, als Madame Pince rausgekommen ist, um herauszufinden, wo der Krach herkommt. McGonagall ist wütend", erklärte Blaise schnell.

„Hat irgendwer Ron gefunden?", fragte Harry ruhig, nur seine blitzenden Augen zeigten seinen Ärger.

„Nein."

„Ich gehe alleine weiter. Findet ihn", befahl der dunkelhaarige Teenager, bevor er an Seamus vorbeirannte.

Seamus und Blaise sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie sich umdrehten und schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon gingen.

/Ich werde ihn umbringen, Tom/

/Harry, Liebling, beruhig dich. Kein Mord auf dem Schulgelände. Nur Selbstverstümmelung./

/Wir konnte er seine eigene verdammte Schwester angreifen!"/

/Wenn du mich bittest, dir zu erklären, die der Verstand eines Verrückten arbeitet, dann… in der Tat fragst du dann den richtigen Mann, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Wenn du mich aber bittest, dir zu erklären, wie der Verstand von Ronald Weasley arbeitet, dann erwarte nicht zuviel, erwiderte Tom.

Harry trat vor die Türen des Krankenflügels und atmete tief ein. /Okay. Danke. Kein Mord./

/Er bekommt sein Fett noch weg, Liebling. Du sorgst dich jetzt um Ginny, wie jeder Freund es tun würde und überlässt die Suche und den Mord – ich meine die Verstümmelung Mr. Weasleys dem Rest von uns./

Harry schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf und trat ein. „Ginny?"

„Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall sah ihn mit einem ernsten Blick an. „Drehen Sie sich um und gehen Sie direkt in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, junger Mann. Miss Weasley schläft."

„Ich gehe nirgendwo hin", gab Harry zurück. „Nicht, bis ich meine Freundin gesehen habe. Und wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass ich eher Ron hinterjage und ihn wieder in der Eingangshalle aufhänge, dann sollten Sie mich Ginny sehen lassen", fügte er kalt hinzu.

McGonagall gab ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich, als sie den Teenager vor sich anstarrte.

„Aber, aber, Harry, mein lieber Junge. Kein Grund für Drohungen", ertönte eine fröhliche Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry drehte sich um, um Dumbeldore ein kurzes Lächeln zu schenken. „Professor, Sie müssen mir verzeihen, wenn ich ein bisschen durch den Wind bin. Einer meiner besten Freunde hat gerade seine Schwester, meine Freundin, angegriffen, nur wegen einem Ring, den ich ihr gegeben habe. Ich denke, ich habe mir das Recht verdient, Drohungen auszusprechen, oder nicht?"

Der Direktor schien geschockt bei der kaum versteckten Gehässigkeit in der Stimme und den Augen seines Lieblingsschülers, versteckte das aber schnell hinter einem verständnisvollen Blick. „Natürlich. Aber vielleicht solltest du das nicht gegen die Lehrer richten?"

Harry nickte und drehte sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu McGonagall. „Professor McGonagall, ich entschuldige mich. Meine Worte waren unangebracht."

McGonagall nickte schwach. „Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber, Potter, wann haben Sie davon gehört, worüber der… Kampf war? Nicht einmal wir wussten davon."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine kleine Schlange hat mir das geflüstert. Darf ich bitte Ginny sehen, Madame?"

„Natürlich", sagte Dumbledore, bevor McGonagall die Forderung ablehnen konnte. „Poppy, wenn du Harry bitte rüber bringen würdest? Minerva, auf ein Wort, bitte."

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst und murmelte leise einen Spruch vor sich hin, als er Madame Pomfrey zum anderen Ende des Krankenflügels folgte. Sofort wurden Dumbledores und McGonagalls Stimmen lauter.

„Albus, es gibt dort keine Gemälde an der Wand! Wir hätten sie sonst befragt, wenn es sie dort gegeben hätte!", rief McGonagall bestürzt.

„Nein, nein… Wie auch immer, laut Mr. Gilmer waren die Herren Zabini und Finnigan die, die Harry abgeholt haben. Mr. Zabini hätte dabei Harry leicht über den Angriff und den Grund dahinter informieren können."

„Irma sagte, dass sie nur Miss Weasley und den Hinterkopf ihres Bruders gesehen hat, als dieser geflohen ist. Sie sagt, es waren keine Slytherins in Sicht."

„Ich kann keine andere Erklärung dafür finden, Minerva. Vielleicht waren sie gerade in einem Geheimgang."

„Und wieso sind sie Miss Weasley dann nicht zu Hilfe geeilt?"

Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich das selbst zu fragen, als er auf seine Schwester herunter sah, Blutergüsse leuchteten auf ihrer unnatürlich blassen Haut und dieser Anblick machte ihn krank.

„Darauf habe ich auch keine Antwort", seufzte Dumbledore. „Also Minerva, was hat es mit dem Ring auf sich?"

„Scheinbar hat Mr. Potter Miss Weasley Weihnachten einen Ring mit seinem Familienwappen geschenkt. Sie trägt ihn an ihrem Ringfinger."

„Ich verstehe. Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihr darüber reden, dass sie ihn an einen anderen Finger steckt…"

„Albus, was wird mit Mr. Weasley geschehen?"

„Fünfzig Punkte Abzug, weil er einen anderen Schüler angegriffen hat", sagte Dumbledore fest.

„Albus, sollte er nicht zumindest suspendiert werden?"

„Also, Minerva, denkst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen viel ist?"

Harry beendete den Spruch mit einem Zischen, sein Blut kochte. /Er bevorzugt uns wie Haustiere! Ron sollte dafür von der Schule fliegen/

/Ich weiß, Schatz, aber das ist Dumbledore, über den wir hier reden…/

/Er wird untergehen. Das hier ist persönlich./

/War es das vorher nicht, fragte Tom freundlich.

/War es. Dieses Mal ist er trotzdem zu weit gegangen./

/Das habe ich gedacht, als ich das von Vernon herausgefunden habe. Es ist interessant, wie viel uns unsere Lieben bedeuten können, nicht wahr/

Harry lachte mental trocken auf. /Wie wahr./

Der schwarzhaarige Teenager zuckte zusammen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, mein lieber Junge", murmelte Dumbledore sanft, als er sich einen Stuhl heraufbeschwor, um sich neben Harry zu setzen. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich gesetzt hatte, aber das machte jetzt auch nichts. „Nachgedacht?"

„Ich hab Rons Untergang geplant", erwiderte Harry milde, grüne Augen beobachten die Halskette, die der Mann neben ihm nicht sehen konnte. Sie leuchtete in einem schwachen Rot.

/Das heißt körperliche Gefahr. Wie eine offene, blutende Wunde oder einen Schlag auf den Kopf. Erinner mich dran, dir die ganzen Farben und ihre Bedeutung später zu erklären./

/Was bedeutet tödliche Gefahr/

/Schwarz. Ich hoffe, dass du diese Farbe nie sehen wirst./

/Ich auch nicht./

„Harry." Dumbledores ermahnende Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Welt um sich.

„Sorry, Sir", murmelte Harry und klang nicht im Mindesten, als würde es ihm Leid tun. „Ich bin immer noch ziemlich verärgert."

„Absolut verständlich. Aber, Harry, lass uns das mit Mr. Weasley klären."

Harry brachte seine Haare mit einer Hand durcheinander, während seine Augen sich immer noch auf Ginnys Mal konzentrierten. Das Leuchten schwächte sich etwas ab. „Was wird mit Ron passieren, Sir? Er wird doch sicher ein paar Tage hierfür suspendiert. Einen anderen Schüler so schlimm zu verletzen, dass dieser im Krankenflügel, bewusstlos ist, ist ein ernstes Verbrechen, dabei lasse ich noch außer Acht, dass sie verwandt sind."

„Wir haben Punkte abgezogen", erwiderte Dumbledore und klang ein ganz kleines bisschen nervös.

„Den Rest des Hauses für die Fehltritte eines Einzelnen bestrafen. Sehr Gryffindor von Ihnen, Sir", spie Harry aus. „Sie sollten ihn suspendieren. Sie hätten mich schon vor den Ferien rausschmeißen müssen. Wirklich, Professor, Sie verlieren Ihren Touch."

„Mr. Potter!", rief McGonagall geschockt, nicht weit hinter ihnen. Scheinbar war sie nicht gegangen, wie Harry gedacht hatte.

Harry drehte sich zu seiner Hauslehrerin um. „Sie stimmen mir zu, Professor McGonagall. Ich weiß, dass sie es tun." Er drehte sich schließlich um, um Dumbledore anzugucken, während McGonagall wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen aussah. „Sagen Sie mir, dass Sie zumindest seinen Eltern geeult haben."

„Natürlich", stimmte Dumbledore zu. Er sah ziemlich unzufrieden aus.

„Dann können wir morgen zum Frühstück einen Heuler erwarten. Ich muss mir dann unbedingt ein Paar Ohrenstöpsel heraufbeschwören", sagte Harry milde, bevor er sich lächelnd zu Ginny umdrehte, die wach war und das Gespräch mit lachenden Augen beobachtete. Ihr Bruder machte den Direktor mit scheinbar antrainierter Leichtigkeit fertig. „Und wie lange bist du wach, Ginny, Liebes?"

Alle Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich der jungen Hexe zu, die schmerzvoll lächelte. „Oh, seit du erwähnt hast, dass du Rons Untergang planst. Wie lange bin ich weg gewesen?"

„Ungefähr 15 Minuten", erwiderte Madame Pomfrey scharf, als sie auf Ginnys freie Seite trat und Sprüche über sie aussprach.

„Wo ist Ron?", fragte Ginny, als Harry ihr ein Wasserglas reichte. „Danke, Harry."

„Das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, dass Bini und Seam ihn gesucht haben." Harry zuckte die Schultern. McGonagall und Dumbledore wechselten besorgte Blicke. „Mit dem Befehl, ihn nicht zu ermorden. Ihn einfach nur k.o. zu schlagen und ihn in einen dunklen, tiefen Platz im Schloss einzusperren. Vielleicht das Verschwindekabinett in der ersten Etage…"

Ginny kicherte, als von McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey ein merkwürdiger Schrei kam. Der Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht könnte Haare spalten. „Sie wissen, dass Sie ihn schlimmstenfalls in Professor Snapes Büro bringen."

„Soll ich dann gehen und Professor Snape retten?", fragte Harry und erhielt ein weiteres Kichern von Ginny, ebenso wie ein Lächeln von den anderen beiden Hexen im Raum. „Ich bin froh, dass du in Ordnung bist. Hast mich fast zu Tode erschrocken."

„Ich hab nicht danach gefragt, zusammengeschlagen zu werden, weißt du."

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Harry feierlich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er so einen Scheiße wegen diesem verdammten Ring macht, hätte ich dich zumindest gebeten, mit einem Leibwächter rumzulaufen."

„In der Tat, Miss Weasley", warf Dumbledore ein. „Ich würde es wünschen, wenn Sie den Ring an einen anderen Finger stecken würden."

Ginny wandte ihren harten Blick dem Direktor zu. „Werden Sie meinen Bruder suspendieren?"

Dumbledores Antwort bestand aus einem Verziehen der Lippen und einem finsteren Blick, den er ihr über seine Brille zuwarf.

„Nein? Dann ist das meine Antwort, Sir." Ginnys Augen wurden weicher, als sie ihren Blick auf ihren Adoptivbruder warf. „Geh zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Du weißt, dass ich okay bin. Halt Hermine davon ab, hierher zu rennen und sich selbst auszupowern."

Harry seufzte und nickte. „Natürlich", stimmte er zu und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dumbledore mit einem finsteren Blick aufstand. Er lehnte sich vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf Ginnys Wange zu drücken. „Tom freut sich auch, dass du okay bist", fügte er mit einem Zischen hinzu.

„Sag ihm, dass Ron nicht länger zu meiner Familie gehört", zischte Ginny zurück, bevor sie den Kuss erwiderte. Dann sagte sie mit viel lauterer Stimme: „Jetzt verschwinde, du."

Harry lächelte zufrieden, bevor er sich umdrehte, um den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Tom jubelte in seinem Kopf, was ihn zum glucksen brachte. Er warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter zu seiner Schwester, die die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte und bemerkte, dass ihr Anhänger immer noch schwach rot leuchtete, aber es war viel schwerer zu erkennen, bevor er aus der Tür glitt.

Dumbledore stand draußen und erwartete ihn. „Harry, kommst du bitte mit in mein Büro?"

„Nein." Harrys Lächeln verschwand. „Ich habe jetzt gerade keine Lust mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Sir. Ich hab einiges zu tun, wie zum Beispiel meine schwangere Freundin davon abzuhalten, dass sie sich überarbeitet. Oder, vielleicht ein paar meiner Slytherinfreunde davon abzuhalten, einen gewissen Idioten umzubringen, den Sie scheinbar zu perfekt finden, um ihn vernünftig zu bestrafen. Vielleicht, Sir, sollten Sie gehen und einen Brief an die Weasleys schreiben. Bevor ich es tue." Und damit ging Harry an dem Direktor vorbei und verschwand hinter einem Wandteppich.

Dumbledore entließ ein frustriertes Knurren und ging zurück in sein Büro. /Dieser Junge ist außer Kontrolle/

Wie Ronald Weasley es am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück geschafft hatte, fragten sich wirklich alle. Obwohl, wenn man die verschiedenen Todesser-im-Training befragte, die die ganze Nacht die Gänge nach dem verschwundenen Gryffindor abgesucht hatten, konnte man nur erfahren, dass keiner in der Lage gewesen war, den Zauberer zu finden, sogar mit der Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie waren zu dem Fazit gekommen, dass Ron sich zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit entweder von dem Schulgelände geschlichen hatte oder sich im Raum der Wünsche mit einer verschlossenen und getarnten Tür versteckt hatte.

Als Ron an diesem bewölkten Mittwochmorgen die Große Halle betrat, wurde er mit feindlichen Blicken und einer plötzlichen Stille begrüßt. Die meisten der Schule wussten schon von dem Angriff, die Gerüchteküche war in der Tat sehr schnell und es schien, als wenn sie auch solange gegen ihn waren, bis Ginny die Zeit gekommen sah, ihm zu vergeben. Als er versuchte, sich an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen, fand er keinen Platz. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Platz leer war und er sich dorthin begab, rutschte jemand nach, um den leeren Platz zu besetzen. Dabei half es ihm natürlich nicht, dass er so breit war.

„Habt ihr Platz für einen mehr?", fragte er die anderen Gryffindorsiebtklässler fröhlich.

Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Dean und Hermine sandten ihm einfach nur tödliche Blicke zu.

„Setzt dich auf den Boden, Ron", schlug Harry vor. „Der ist nicht sauer auf dich."

Ron sah Harry geschockt an. „Aber Harry…"

„Setz dich auf den Boden, bevor dich jemand verhext", meinte Parvati mit eiskalter Stimme. „Oh und Harry?", begann sie im sanfteren Ton und drehte ihren Blick zu dem Anführer der Todesser-im-Training. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich dich nach dem Frühstück vielleicht mal sprechen könnte?"

„Natürlich, Parvati. Die Vordertreppen sind wahrscheinlich ein wunderbarer Platz für eine Unterhaltung, oder nicht?", erwiderte Harry leicht.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen kalt draußen?", zog Hermine ihn lächelnd auf.

„Es sollte in Ordnung sein. Es ist ja nur für einen Moment. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry so schnell wie möglich zu Ginny zurückkehren will, um sich um sie zu sorgen", erwiderte Parvati in dem selben Ton wie die brünette Hexe mit dem buschigen Haare und lächelte breit.

„Offensichtlich, meine liebe Parvati, kennst du mich zu lange", seufzte Harry und erhielt von allen in seiner Reichweite ein Lächeln, außer von Ron, der immer noch wie ein Fisch aussah.

„Ronald Weasley!", ertönte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme am Eingang zur Großen Halle. Alle lehnten sich vor, um einen Blick auf eine wütende Molly Weasley zu erhaschen. Ron wurde leichenblass und versteckte sich hinter dem Gryffindortisch.

Harry winkte seine Hand mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Matriarchin der Weasleyfamilie auf sich zu ziehen. „Er ist hier, Mrs. Weasley! Versteckt sich hinter ein paar harmlosen Gryffindors!"

„Verräter!", zischte Ron, bevor er versuchte, auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu schleichen.

„Schwesterschläger!", spie Seamus kalt aus und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den anderen Teenager. „Beweg dich einen Millimeter und ich fluch dich in die Hölle, Ron."

Ron sah sich nach Hilfe um, sah aber nur die auf sich gerichteten Zauberstäbe der anderen Siebtklässler, genauso wie die von ein paar anderen Gryffindors in seiner Nähe. Seine Mutter marschierte die Reihe entlang, während Feuer aus ihren Augen zu sprühen schien.

„Und ich habe einen Heuler erwartet", brummte Harry und kehrte mit einem listigen Lächeln zu seinem Frühstück zurück.

„Steh auf der Stelle vom Boden auf!", befahl Molly und hielt kurz vor ihrem jüngsten Sohn an. Ron beeilte sich, auf die Füße zu kommen, weiß wie ein Geist. „Was, in Merlins Namen, ist in dich gefahren, dass du deine Schwester verletzt!", brüllte sie mit lauter Stimme durch die stille Halle. Alle, die bisher noch nicht zugesehen habe, blickten jetzt zu ihnen herüber.

„Sie…"

„ES GIBT KEINE RECHTFERTIGUNG FÜR DIESE TAT!", brüllte Molly und würgte Ron so ab.

„Sie trägt einen Ring an ihrem Ringfinger!", rief Ron zurück, in der Zeit, wo Molly durchatmete. „Harrys Familienring!"

Molly drehte sich neugierig zu Harry um. „Harry?"

Der grünäugige Teenager warf Ron einen scharfen Blick zu, weil er ihn involviert hatte, bevor er seiner Ersatzmutter ein Schulterzucken schenkte. „Ich hab ihn ihr an Weihnachten geschenkt und ihr gesagt, dass sie alles mit ihm machen kann. Ich hatte keinen Gebrauch dafür und es gab noch zwei oder drei andere in meinem Verließ."

Molly lächelte den jungen Zauberer freundlich an. „Verständlich, mein Lieber. Ich weiß, dass ihr zwei euch nahe steht. Sie verehrt das Ding geradezu."

Harry nickte kurz. „Jep. Und sie wollte ihn auch nicht an einen anderen Finger stecken. Professor Dumbledore hat sie gestern drum gebeten, als sie aufgewacht war und sie hat es abgelehnt. Sie ist so süß." Er warf seinem Frühstück einen träumerischen Blick zu.

Ron sah geekelt aus. Hermine, Seamus und die Slytherins, die von der falschen Beziehung wussten, versteckten ihr Gelächter. Snape sah leicht belustigt aus. Tom rollte seine Augen gen Himmel, als wenn er um Geduld betete. Alle anderen seufzten glücklich oder runzelten ihre Nasen.

Molly schnappte sich Ron am Ohr und funkelte ihn an. „Nimm diesen Ausdruck von deinem Gesicht, junger Mann! Du wirst mitkommen und dich bei deiner Schwester augenblicklich entschuldigen!"

„Aber, Mum, ich hatte noch kein Frühstück!", beschwerte sich Ron sofort, als er aus der Halle gezogen wurde.

„Gut!", erwiderte Molly scharf, bevor sie vor der Halle um eine Ecke bog.

In der Großen Halle brach wieder Unruhe aus.

Hermine winkte mit einer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht. „Erde an Harry. Komm zurück, Harry."

Harry sah mit einem bedauernden Seufzen auf. „Was würde ich darum geben, wenn ich da zugucken könnte. Ginny wird ein Alptraum sein, das weiß ich!"

Die Gryffindors um ihn herum lachten.

„Harry?", sagte Parvati sanft, als sie sich dem jungen Zauberer näherte, der seinen Blick über das schneebedeckte Schulgelände auf eine Gruppe Schüler bei Hagrids Hütte gerichtet hatte.

„Manchmal vermisse ich es, so jung und naiv zu sein", murmelte Harry wehmütig, bevor er die Gryffindorhexe ansah und sogleich einen Schweigezauber murmelte, bevor er erneut zu sprechen begann. „Du hast also eine Entscheidung getroffen." Es war keine Frage.

„Ja. Ich trete den Todessern bei. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und keinen Grund gefunden, warum ich noch mal zum Licht zurückkehren sollte – bei der Korruption und der armseeligen Wahl eines Führers." Parvati nickte, stellte sich neben Harry und warf einen Blick übers Gelände.

„Weißt du, ob deine Schwester auch schon ihre Wahl getroffen hat?", fragte Harry sanft, als er sich sanft in Toms Kopf einklinkte, um herauszufinden, was er mit den anderen Halsketten gemacht hatte. Der Dunkle Lord händigte ihm die Informationen ohne Aufheben aus und unterrichtete weiter seine Klasse.

„Nein. Sie kommt wahrscheinlich zu gegebener Zeit selbst zu dir, wenn sie es getan hat."

„Verstanden." Harry ließ den Schweigezauber verschwinden. „Komm mit."

Parvati nickte und folgte Harry schweigend zu Toms Räumen.

:Untergang des Lichtes, zischte Harry in Parsel.

„Wo sind wir?", murmelte Parvati, als sich das Porträt wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Professor Brutùs persönliche Räume", erwiderte Harry mit einem Achselzucken, bevor er zu Toms Schreibtisch rüberging und die Schubladen durchguckte. „Wo hat dieser Idiot sie hingepackt…"

„Warte mal, warum Professor Brutùs?", fragte Parvati schnell. „Und es macht ihm nichts aus, dass du seine Sachen durchwühlst?"

„Er ist ein Todesser, also muss er erstens meinen Befehlen folgen. Zweitens, nein, es macht ihm nichts aus. Wenn er mich nicht hier will, dann hätte ich das Passwort nicht." Harry seufzte. „Aha! Da sind sie! Verdammte Dinger. Dachte, er hätte sie in die dritte Schublade von unten gepackt…"

Parvati zog nervös an ihrer Robe, während sie sich den Raum betrachtete. „Er hat nicht viel, oder?"

„Es ist alles in seinem Schlafzimmer und seinem Zuhause. Er hatte keine Lust alles für nur ein Jahr mitzubringen. Besonders da das meiste ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten mit dem Ministerium bringen würde", meinte Harry leichtfertig und erhielt einen nervöses Lächeln des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens. „Parvati, beruhig dich. Marcus ist momentan im Unterricht, also hat er keinen Grund hierher zu kommen. Und es würde ihn auch nicht stören. Ich bin die ganze Zeit hier und er hat mich noch nicht einmal angeschrieen."

„Na ja, aber immerhin bist du so was wie sein Boss… oder… so etwas…"

„Ich bin sein Freund", korrigierte Harry sie freundlich. „Und dass ich jetzt Voldemorts Stellvertreter bin, hält Snape offensichtlich nicht davon ab, mich anzuschreien, wenn ich einen Zaubertrank versaue, oder?"

„Nein. Ich denke nicht." Parvati seufzte.

„Mein Punkt. Jetzt komm her und setz dich." Er deutete auf die Couch, neben der er stand.

Nach einem nervösen Blick zur Tür, trat Parvati zu dem angebotenen Sitzplatz und hockte sich auf die Couch.

„Gut." Harry setzte sich graziös hin. „Ich hab dir die ‚keine Hintertür' Rede schon gehalten. Drei Dinge muss ich dir vor deinem Beitritt noch erklären. Erstens, keiner der anderen, älteren Todesser kann dir sagen, was du tun sollst. Du musst nur auf drei Personen hören: mich, Voldemort und Gin Weasley."

„Warum Ginny?", fragte Parvati und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Handfläche, während sie ihren Ellebogen aufs Knie stützte.

„Sie ist meine Stellvertreterin bei den Todessern-im-Training, die die Gruppe Todesser stellen, der du auch beitreten wirst, das ist die zweite Sache. Das dritte ist, dass wenn wir ein Treffen haben oder du dich mit andern Todessern-im-Training in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit auseinandersetzen musst, dann müsst ihr eure Hausvorteile beiseite schieben. Streitet euch über den Quidditchpokal in eurer eigenen Zeit und verschwendet meine nicht."

„Verstanden. Woher weiß ich, wer ein Todesser-im-Training ist?"

„Setz dich gerade hin", schlug Harry lächelnd vor. Die Hexe richtete sich auf und er lehnte sich rüber, um die Halskette mit dem Dunklen Mal um ihren Hals zu befestigen. „Jeder Todesser-im-Training trägt eine Halskette mit dem Dunklen Mal als Anhänger. Diese Halsketten sind nur für die, die auch eine tragen oder die, die das Dunkle Mal in der Haut eingebrannt haben, sichtbar."

Parvati nickte und bewunderte ihr neues Schmuckstück. „Sie sind wunderbar, mal davon abgesehen, dass es das Dunkle Mal ist und alles."

Harry lachte. „Ich muss dir zustimmen. Ich hab mir nie vorgestellt, dass Voldemort so was hinkriegt, aber er hat in der Tat einen klasse Job gemacht." Er spielte mit seinem eigenen Anhänger.

„Ooh… Deins ist anders…" Parvati lehnte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick darauf zu werfen und Harry ließ sie mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Was bedeuten diese gekreuzten Zauberstäbe? Um sie von den anderen zu unterscheiden?"

„So ungefähr. Er bezeichnet es als den kontrollierenden Anhänger, obwohl wir auch ein paar Zauber auf Gins gelegt haben, damit es ihren Rang anzeigt, obwohl es immer noch wie die anderen aussieht. Die Zauberstäbe sollen Voldemort und meinen repräsentieren. Grün für Slytherin und Rot für Gryffindor. Oder, wie Gin uns mal aufgezogen hat, um die Farbe unsere Augen zu zeigen."

Parvati sah auf und studierte Harrys Augen hinter der Brille für einen Moment, bevor sie es sich wieder bequem machte und nickte. „Stimmt definitiv mit deinen Augen überein. Ich habe den Dunklen Lord noch nie vorher getroffen, also kann ich nichts zu dem Rot sagen.

Harry gluckste. „Na ja, dann muss dir mein Wort reichen. Es tut es."

„Oh gut." Parvati strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Noch was?"

Harry tippte auf sein Kinn mit einem Summen. „Oh, ja. Dein Anhänger wird heiß, wenn Voldemort und ich dich rufen. In der Schule komm und such mich oder Gin. In der Welt da draußen wird sich der Anhänger wie das Dunkle Mal verhalten. Konzentrier dich auf das Brennen und appariere. Es wird dich zum Treffpunkt bringen. Und ich würde dir vorschlagen, dass du ne schwarze Robe mit ner Kapuze für die Treffen findest, wenn die Schule mal vorbei ist. Mich stören verschiedene Farben nicht, aber Voldemort zieht seine kleinen Uniformen vor."

Parvati kicherte. „Er klingt nicht so schlecht, weißt du."

Harry gluckste wieder. „Das wäre ein Gerücht, was die Welt schocken würde. ‚Voldemort ist ein netter, lustiger Typ'."

Parvati lachte laut auf. „Ist er wirklich so ein Bastard, wie ich gehört habe?"

Harry wurde so schnell ernst, dass es sein Gegenüber atemlos werden ließ. „Er kann absolut schrecklich sein, aber er ist nicht so schlimm. Versuch auf seine gute Seite zu kommen und er kann sogar ziemlich nett sein. Verärgere ihn und du erfährst, wieso ihn die Leute fürchten. Und er kann sogar zivilisiert sein und sich sogar wie ein Mensch verhalten, wenn er denkt, dass ihn niemand beobachtet. Er ist kein schlechter Kerl, er hat nur ein schlimmes Temperament, mit dem er klar kommen muss."

„Kein Wunder, dass ihr beide euch so gut versteht", murmelte Parvati.

Harry grinste. „Stimmt wahrscheinlich." Er stand auf, streckte sich leicht und sah wieder runter auf die junge Frau bei ihm. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen, denke ich. Eine letzte Sache hab ich aber noch."

„Ja?", fragte die Hexe, als sie langsam aufstand.

„Hermine Granger ist, obwohl sie kein Mal hat, ein Anhänger, der genauso tief drinsteckt wie alle Todesser oder Todesser-im-Training. Erzähl ihr ruhig Sachen, wenn du sie mir sagen willst. Sie hat das Vertrauen von mir und Voldemort."

Parvati atmete kurz auf. „Gut. Das heißt, dass ich jemand in meinem Schlafsaal habe, durch den ich an dich gelangen kann."

„Nicht mehr lange", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Wenn das Baby einmal geboren ist, wird sie ihn einen separaten Raum ziehen."

„Wer hat das entschieden!", fragte Parvati wütend, ihre Augen verengten sich.

„Dumbledore. Gin wird freiwillig mit ihr zusammen ziehen, um ihr zur Hand zu gehen. Die Gryffindorsiebtklässler haben ihren Schlafsaal auch schon als Platz für das Baby angeboten, wenn es für Herm und Gin zuviel wird, genauso wie die Siebtklässlerinnen aus Slytherins."

„Ron kümmert sich besser auch um das Kind", spie Parvati aus. „Ekelerregender, kleiner Bastard, sie zu schwängern und das gegen ihren Willen."

„Oh, Ron weiß noch nichts davon. Seamus und ich waren das und wir haben beschlossen, dass Neville und Dean sonst wo schlafen können, wenn sie sich beschweren wollen", erwiderte Harry, als er zur Tür schritt.

„Gut, ich stelle sicher, dass Hermine weiß, dass Lavender und ich auch mit dem Kind helfen, ob sie es will oder nicht!", rief Parvati aus und trat aus Toms Gemächern.

Harry gluckste. „Das arme Kind wird mehr Tanten und Onkels haben, als es gebrauchen kann!"

Parvati spielte mit einem Lächeln mit ihrem Anhänger. „Das sollte ich hoffen. Immerhin ist es das Kind der Zukunft." Sie zwinkerte und drehte sich zum gehen. „Und was wird es mit dir zu tun haben, Harry Potter, als sein Lieblingsonkel?"

„Das liegt alles daran, ob Herm mit ihrer Drohung durchhält und mich zum Paten macht oder nicht", erwiderte Harry mit einem Lachen.

Parvatis Augen schienen vor fröhlichem Übermut. „Na ja, jedes Kind verdient ein bisschen Verwöhnung, Harry. Ich bin sicher, dass du dafür perfekt sorgen kannst."

Harry lachte laut auf, als die Hexe den Flur entlang ging, ohne Zweifel auf der Suche nach ihrer Schwester oder Lavender.

„Wo warst du?", wollte Ginny wissen, als Harry den Krankenflügel so leise betrat, wie er konnte.

Harry lächelte sie und Molly, die auf der Kante des Bettes ihrer Tochter saß, an. „Hab mit Parvati über was gesprochen."

„Glücklicherweise gehöre ich nicht zur eifersüchtigen Sorte", murmelte Ginny, was, zur Überraschung von Molly, beide Gryffindors zum Lachen brachte.

Harry beschwor einen Stuhl neben Ginnys Bett und setzte sich mit einem friedlichen Lächeln. „Wie ist es mit Ron gelaufen?"

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, wo er sich seine Entschuldigung hinstecken kann", erwiderte Ginny mit einem breiten Lächeln, was sich auch durch den scharfen Blick ihrer Mutter nicht veränderte.

„Also, Ginny…", begann Molly.

„Sie weiß nichts von der anderen Sache und ich wollte ‚sie' fragen, ob wir es Mum erzählen können, aber offensichtlich habe ich ‚sie' in letzter Zeit nicht gesehen. Denkst du, es wird ‚sie' stören?"

„Wen?", knurrte Molly, bevor sie sich zu Harry drehte, der nachdenklich aussah. „Würde einer von euch beiden bitte erklären, was hier vorgeht?"

„Oh, ‚sie' würde nur sauer sein, wenn ‚sie' nicht sehen würde, wie deine Mum explodiert", versicherte Harry seiner Schwester grinsend. „Soll ich mal gucken, ob ich ‚sie' finde?"

„Oh, ja, tu das", nickte Ginny ernst.

„Wer ist das, von dem ihr beide hier redet?", rief Molly, als Harry aufstand und zur Tür des Krankenflügels ging.

„Bereitet ihr beide Mrs. Weasley eine harte Zeit?", fragte Hermine und trat in den Krankenflügel.

„Genau die Hexe, die wir sehen wollten." Harry trat neben sie und führte sie zu dem Stuhl, von dem er aufgestanden war. Molly warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Wir haben uns gerade überlegt, dass wir Mrs. Weasley von Du-weißt-schon-was erzählen, aber wir haben uns gedacht, dass du gerne bei der Explosion dabei sein willst."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich deine rachsüchtige Art vergessen konnte, Harry", seufzte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht weil sie in letzter Zeit eigentlich immer auf Ron ausgelegt ist?", meinte Harry.

Molly räusperte sich laut. „Irgendwer. Bitte."

Hermine warf Harry einen Blick zu, der die Stirn runzelte. „Warum muss ich immer alles erzählen?"

„Wenn dich jemand in seinem Ärger verflucht, dann kannst du dich wahrscheinlich am besten verteidigen", sagte Hermine süßlich.

Harry rollte die Augen und warf Molly einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Verhexen Sie mich bitte nicht?"

Mollys Augen verengten sich. „Was ist hier los?"

„Na ja, ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich noch daran erinnern, dass Ron Hermine in die Drei Besen ausgeführt hat, als sie Geburtstag hatte, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich. Er musste uns wegen dem Geld aneulen."

„Na ja, er hat sie betrunken gemacht…" Harry kratzte sich den Hinterkopf. „Und da er so ein eifersüchtiger Kerl ist, seit sie sich getrennt haben, konnte er Hermine zum Sex mit ihm überreden…"

Mollys Gesicht verfärbte sich langsam leuchtend rot. „Wenn das dahin führt, wo ich denke, dass es hinführt, dann hat er für die nächsten 12 Jahre Hausarrest."

„Ich bin schwanger", sagte Hermine, als sie sah, dass Harry endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, bei dem er die Bombe nicht fallen lassen wollte.

Molly zog Hermine sofort in eine heftige Umarmung und die junge Hexe legte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter der Frau und schloss die Augen. „Oh, Hermine, es tut mir so Leid…" Sie sah auf zu Harry mit Tränen und Verständnis in ihren Augen. „Darum habt ihr ihn in der Eingangshalle aufgehangen."

„Wir haben beschlossen, dass er mal Zeit braucht, um über seine Handlungen nachzudenken", murmelte Ginny finster.

Molly entfernte sich schließlich von Hermine und sah tief in die traurigen braunen Augen des Mädchens. „Wag es nicht, jemals zu glauben, dass du und das Baby keinen Platz in unserem Haus haben. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du das Kind oft vorbeibringst."

Hermine lächelte schüchtern. „Ja, Mrs. Weasley."

„Molly", tadelte die Frau. „Du trägst mein Enkelkind aus. Ich denke, dass du dir verdient hast, mich Molly zu nennen. Das gilt auch für dich, Harry", fügte sie hinzu, als sie zu Harry sah, der hinter Hermines Stuhl stand.

„Ja, Molly", meinte Harry, als er mit seiner Hand durch die Haare fuhr. „Ich hab mich über was gewundert."

Die drei Hexen sahen ihn neugierig an. „Ja?", fragte Molly.

„Jetzt, wo du das meiste weißt, was sich Ron in letzter Zeit geleistet hat, denkst du, dass er eine Suspension verdient?" Grüne Augen trafen ruhig auf braune.

Molly runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn, bevor sie nickte. „Ja, tue ich. Warum?"

„Ich hab nur ne Umfrage gestartet. Bisher ist Dumbledore der einzige, der dafür ist, ihn in der Schule zu behalten."

„Mit wem hast du alles gesprochen?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Oh, ein paar vom Kollegium, Leute aus den Häusern und Jahren, Molly…" Der grünäugige Teenager zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sogar Hagrid war dafür, dass Ron suspendiert wird und er weiß nichts von der Schwangerschaft. Zumindest soweit wie ich das sagen kann, weiß er nichts und wir wissen alle, wie gut Hagrid Geheimnisse für sich behalten kann."

„Wenn du die Meinung von der Allgemeinheit in Hogwarts haben willst, sprich mit Harry. Er besorgt sie dir innerhalb von 24 Stunden", zog Ginny ihn auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du jeden selbst gefragt?"

„Die Lehrer, ja." Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. „Die Meinungen von einigen Schülern haben mir die anderen gesagt, während sie auf der Suche nach Ron waren letzte Nacht."

„Warte mal!" Ginny warf Harry einen Blick zu. „Ihr habt die ganze letzte Nacht nach Ron gesucht?"

„Sie haben ihn nirgendwo gefunden", seufzte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie spät wart ihr alle noch unterwegs?", fragte Molly misstrauisch.

„Sagen wir es mal so, ich wünschte mir jetzt gerade mein Bett herbei", erwiderte Harry und lächelte leicht.

„Du sollst nicht so spät noch draußen sein", tadelte Molly.

„Verstanden." Harry fuhr wieder mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar. „Du brauchst aber nicht zu schreien. Das hat Hermine schon getan. Sie ist eine wundervolle Schulsprecherin." Er warf der Hexe einen zufriedenen Blick zu. „Und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ihre Stimmungsschwankungen zu ihrem Vorteil sind."

Harry sprang schnell aus dem Weg der Faust, die auf ihn gezielt hatte.

Als sich die vier wieder beruhigt hatten und Harry es für sich empfunden hatte, in seine vorherige Position zurückzukehren, in der er gegen den Rücken von Hermines Stuhle gelehnt hatte, beschloss Ginny eine Frage zu stellen, die sie, offensichtlich, schon längere Zeit bedrückt hatte.

„Mum?"

„Ja, Ginny?"

„Was würdest du tun, wenn einer von uns, und ich beziehe meine Brüder da mit ein, jemals auf die dunkle Seite wechseln würden?", fragte die junge Hexe im Bett vorsichtig.

Molly runzelte die Stirn und nahm sich Zeit, um über ihre Antwort nach zudenken, bevor sie langsam antwortete und ihre Worte offensichtlich mit Bedacht wählte. „Ich vermute, dass würde auf den Grund ankommen, der hinter dem Seitenwechsel steht. Warum?"

Ginny sah zu Harry, um seine Gedanken zu erkennen und war von der Entschlossenheit in den grünen Augen überrascht. „Gin fragt für mich, Molly."

Mollys Blick schoss von ihrer Tochter zu dem Jungen, den sie immer als Familie angesehen hatte und fühlte ihren Mund austrocknen. „Warum?"

„Dieses Jahr war ein Versuch, Molly, und die Entscheidungen, die von einigen Personen an der Macht gefällt worden sind, lassen mein Vertrauen in sie schwanken", erwiderte Harry vorsichtig.

Molly warf ihm einen scharfsinnig an. „Dumbledore hat in letzter Zeit einige fragwürdigen Entscheidungen getroffen, nicht wahr?"

„Er hat sich geweigert, Harry zu suspendieren", meinte Hermine. „Nachdem großen Streich an Professor Snape hat er Harry in sein Büro gezogen, um mit ihm zu reden."

„Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er mich zumindest suspendieren soll und er hat nein gesagt", endete Harry und legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter. „Und ich mag nicht, wie er durchgehend auf Marcus herabsieht, nur weil es Zeichen gibt, dass er ein Merlin-verdammter Todesser sein könnte."

„Ist er?", fragte Molly sanft, als sie bemerkte, das Harry eine Menge Dinge auf sich lasten hatte und er sich nicht entladen konnte, aber einfach nicht die Chance dazu hatte. Sie konnte nur Mitleid mit ihm haben.

„Ja, aber er hat kein Mal." Harry seufzte und ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. „Ich sollte dir das nicht sagen."

„Würde es helfen, wenn ich Geheimhaltung schwören würde?", fragte Molly mit der mildesten Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte.

Harry war nicht der einzige, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Mum, würdest du das wirklich tun?", flüsterte Ginny bewundernd.

„Natürlich. Harry gehört zur Familie und Familie hält zusammen", erklärte Molly ihrer Tochter fest.

„Was, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich ein Todesser bin?", fragte Harry gelassen.

„Bist du?", schoss Molly im selben Ton zurück. Harry sah sie stoisch an, seine Kiefer zusammengepresst und sie seufzte. „Familie hält zusammen. Ich würde nur wissen wollen, ob du gute Gründe dafür hast."

„Wisst ihr, ich bin beinahe froh, dass ich diese Barriere errichtet habe, als ich mich hierhin gesetzt habe", murmelte Hermine. „Harry, du hast offiziell mehr gesagt, um dich mehr zu beschuldigen, als du es mit deinen Streichen jemals tun könntest."

Harry gluckte humorlos auf. „Ich hab mir gedacht, dass du es warst, der die Barriere errichtet hat. Weißt du, ich hätte nichts gesagt, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass sie da ist."

„Du bist ein Todesser…", murmelte Molly, aber sie schien nicht angeekelt, geschockt oder ärgerlich wie Harry noch bist vor kurzem gedacht hätte.

„Nein", sagte Ginny stolz. „Er ist Voldemorts Stellvertreter."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber das verschwand, als er die kaum versteckte Bewunderung in Mollys Augen sah. „Molly? Bist du okay?"

Molly lächelte schwach. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Arthur und ich versuchen schon seit Jahren die Seiten zu wechseln, aber diese Malfoy-Weasley-Fehde steht uns immer im Weg."

„Du machst Witze…", flüsterte Ginny geschockt.

Harry fokussierte sich auf seinen Liebhaber. /Tom? Was zur Hölle soll ich hier denn tun/

/Vertraust du ihr/

/Ich…/ Harry schloss seine Augen und rieb sich über seine Nasenspitze. /Ich weiß es nicht. Die Weasleys waren immer starke Unterstützer des Lichtes./

/Dann musst du dir entweder glauben oder sie testen./

/Ich mag deine Methoden Leute zu testen nicht. Du weißt das./

Harry konnte fühlen, wie Tom die Augen rollte. /Du kannst doch Legilimentik benutzen, richtig, erwiderte er trocken.

Der grünäugige Zauberer sparte sich eine Antwort an seinen Liebhaber und sah stattdessen Molly ernst an. Sie, Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn neugierig an. „Molly, du musst mir vergeben, wenn ich vorsichtig mit dem Vertrauen bin."

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", erwiderte die Hexe ruhig.

„Harry…", sagte Ginny warnend.

„Deine Vereinbarungen blieben bestehen, Gin", schoss Harry zurück mit einem kurzen Blick auf die jüngere Hexe. Dann sah er zurück zu Molly. „Legilimentik wurde vorgeschlagen, wenn du denkst, dass das in Ordnung ist."

Molly sah überrascht aus. „Das ist nicht das, was ich erwartet hätte, aber ich sehe nicht schlimmes daran, denke ich."

„Gin?" Harry sah rüber zu seiner Schwester.

„Wenn du sie verletzt, töte ich ihn."

Tom meckerte mental über das Mädchen und Harry zuckte zusammen. „Notiert", sagte er laut und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. /Du bist manchmal so unreif./

/Das sagt genau der richtige./

„Hermine, ist die Barriere stark?"

„Ja."

Ginny nahm ihren Zauberstab vom Nachttisch. „Ich verdoppele sie."

„Danke", murmelte Hermine. Ginny lächelte sie an und murmelte den Spruch.

„Molly?" Harry sah zu seiner Ersatzmutter.

Molly legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch neben dem Bett und nickte. „Fertig, wenn du es bist."

„Legilimens!", rief Harry und fokussierte sich auf ihre Loyalitäten, nichts anderes.

Erinnerungen und Gefühle trafen ihn und Harry musste alles aufbringen, um nicht hintenrüber zu kippen. Eine Szene, in der Molly etwas, was wie eine Zeitung aussah, vor Dumbledores Gesicht hin und her wedelte, Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht runter… Dumbledore, der ernst mit ihr sprach, während sie versuchte nicht zu schreien… Percy, der von Arthur wegging… Der Sommer vor Harrys fünftem Jahr, wo sie alle um den Tisch herum saßen und darüber diskutierten, ob ihm die Wahrheit gesagt werden sollte… Die Zwillinge, die ihr sagten, dass sie dem Orden beitreten würden und sie sie nicht stoppen könnte… Arthur, der sie tröstete… Und plötzlich, wie er Molly sagte, dass er unsicher wegen Dumbledore war und die Gefühle von Stolz und Liebe ihm gegenüber und die Sorge um sein Wohlbefinden…

Harry zog sich zurück und schloss die Augen, als wenn er denken würde. /Tom, fragte er den Dunklen Lord mit zittriger Stimme. Seine Legilimentikkünste waren nicht die besten, aber Tom konnte alles herausfinden, was er übersehen hatte.

Lange Zeit kam keine Antwort von dem Dunklen Lord, als er fühlte wie Tom sich noch mal durchsah, was Harry gesehen hatte. /Ich kann keinen Betrug erkennen, Schatz. Aber nichtsdestotrotz würde ich vorschlagen, wenn du ihr nicht mehr im Hogwarts Krankenflügel erzählst. Sag ihr und Arthur, dass sie dich dieses Wochenende zum Mittagessen treffen sollen oder so was./

/Gute Idee./ Harry seufzte auf und sah die drei Hexen um sich an. „Wir vertrauen dir fürs erste, aber das ist nicht der Platz für so eine Diskussion."

„Dem stimme ich zu." Molly nickte.

„Darf ich ein Mittagessen an diesem Wochenende vorschlagen?", murmelte Harry.

„Mit Arthur, natürlich", stimmte Molly zu.

„Natürlich. Es ist nur notwendig, dass ihr beide sicher geht, dass ich eure Tochter auch richtig behandele."

Die rothaarige Frau lachte laut. „Oh, ja. Ginny, wie behandelt er dich?"

Ginny warf ihrem Bruder ein zufriedenes Lächeln zu und drehte ihren Ring. „Genau, wie ich es von ihm erwarten würde."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du das schaffen kannst", zog Hermine ihn auf.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „So gerne ich hier herum hängen und fertiggemacht werden würde, Hermine und ich haben leider in zehn Minuten Zauberkunst und keiner von uns hat seine Bücher."

„Oh, nein…", stöhnte Hermine.

Harry tätschelte ihre Hand mitleidig. „Ich bring dein Zeug mit, Herm, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Besorg uns nur Plätze, es sei denn, Dray schlägt dich darin, natürlich."

„Die einzige Person, die Dray noch dabei geschlagen hat, als erster in das Klassenzimmer zu kommen, ist der Lehrer", sagte Ginny freundlich, als die Schweigebarriere fallen gelassen wurde. „Oh, Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Was planst du für Ron?" Ginnys Frage zog auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Molly und Hermine auf ihn und alle drei Hexen sahen mit einem Mix aus Horror und Freude zu ihm, als sich Harrys Gesicht zu einem tödlichen Grinsen verzog.

„Wir werden ihn erst einmal denken lassen, dass er sicher ist", erwiderte Harry listig. „Aber, oh ja, wir haben Pläne für Mr. Weasley…"

TBC

Da bin ich wieder … Ich weiß, heute kommt der Upload erst spät, aber ich hatte Betaprobleme und nen Bewerbungsgespräch am Mittwoch!

Das Kapitel widme ich Cyradis knuddel, da sie mal wieder eingesprungen ist und das Kapitel gebetat hat! danke-knuddel


	34. Kapitel 34

Kapitel 34

Harrys Vorhänge waren leicht um das Bett geschlossen, um ihn vor ungewollter Gesellschaft zu warnen. Er war mitten beim Lesen eines interessanten Buches, das er auf Nevilles Nachttisch entdeckt hatte. Die fünf Gryffindors hatten schon früher zugestimmt, dass, wenn sie etwas interessantes von einem der anderen sahen, dass sie sich ausleihen wollten, konnten sie es sich einfach nehmen, natürlich unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie es dem Besitzer ohne Aufhebens zurückgeben würden, wenn er danach fragte.

Harry hatte, da es ein bisschen warm war, sein Shirt ausgezogen, was jetzt in einem kleinen Haufen am Ende des Bettes lag. Tom hatte ein paar Kommentare gemacht, als er sich entschlossen hatte, das Shirt auszuziehen, aber da der Dunkle Lord gerade mit einer Strafarbeit zu tun hatte und einer der Schüler ihn was gefragt hatte, hatte er ziemlich schnell gestoppt.

Harry machte sich nicht mal die Mühe, aus seiner selbst gemachten Höhle aufzusehen, als er hörte, wie jemand in den Schlafsaal kam und wild begann auf der anderen Seite des Raumes etwas zu suchen. Erst als der Eindringling sprach, wandte er ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Hey, Harry? Hast du mein Buch über tödliche Giftpflanzen gesehen?", fragte Neville.

Harry lächelte traurig und schloss das Buch, bevor er seinen Kopf raus steckte. „Ja, ich hab es. Brachst du es?" Er hielt es ihm hin.

Nevilles Blick gefror auf dem Weg zwischen Harrys Gesicht und dem Buch. „Harry, ich will nicht aufdringlich sein, aber warum hast du eine Halskette mit dem Dunklen Mal?"

Harry legte das Buch auf sein Bett, während seine andere Hand sich um den Anhänger schloss. „Du kannst das sehen?", flüsterte er.

„Äh, ja." Neville nickte langsam.

Harry ließ eine Reihe von Flüchen aus, durch die Neville eine interessante Pinkfärbung annahm und einen Fisch imitierte.

„Ich sollte es nicht sehen können, oder?", flüsterte Neville nach einer langen, schweren Stille

Harry stand auf und durchdachte schnell, welchen seiner Leute in Gryffindor er erreichen könnte. „Nein. Nein, solltest du nicht. Bleib bitte hier. Ich bin sofort zurück." Harry warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin Neville kurz nickte, dann verschwand der grünäugige Teenager aus dem Raum und rannte die Treppe herunter und wünschte sich etwas zu spät, dass Neville der einzige war, der seine Halskette sehen konnte.

Harry streckte seinen Kopf um die Ecke und sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Er suchte nach einem seiner Gruppe und lächelte. „Seamus! Ich muss dich mal ausleihen! Sorry, Dean", fügte er noch hinzu, was den dunkelhäutigen Zauberer lächeln ließ.

Seamus stand mit einem entschuldigenden Blick für Dean auf und ging an den anderen Schülern vorbei, die bei Anblick des shirtlosen Jungen-der-lebt sabberten, was jedes Mal passierte, wenn Harry vergaß, ein Shirt anzuziehen, wenn er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, und blockierte so die Sicht auf den Teenager. „Was ist los, Kumpel? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen, obwohl eigentlich nicht blass genug dafür."

„Seamus, wenn du betrunken bist, dann bringe ich dich um. Komm mit", zischte Harry und schnappte sich den Arm des anderen Zauberers und zog ihn mit zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Als sie da waren, warf Harry einen Schweigezauber über die verschlossene Tür und drehte sich zurück zu Neville, der verwirrt zwischen ihm und Seamus, der gerade einen Zaubertrank gegen den Alkohol trank, hin und her sah. „Du bist ein toter Mann, Finnigan. Was hab ich dir übers Trinken gesagt?", stöhnte Harry und rieb sich seine Nase.

„Es ist schlecht für mich?" Seamus blieb grinsend neben Neville stehen. „Also, was ist so dringend?"

Harry lehnte sich vor und deutete auf den Anhänger des Dunklen Males, der über Seamus durchgewühlten Roben lag. „Neville, siehst du hier irgendwas?"

„Seamus, deine Krawatte ist verkehrt herum", kam Nevilles Antwort nach einem Moment.

Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch seine Haare, als Seamus schnell versuchte seine Krawatte zu richten. „Also ist es nur meins. Seamus, nimm das verdammte Ding ab."

Seamus runzelte die Stirn, bis ihm der Kommentar des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers klar wurde. „Er kann deine Halskette sehen?"

Neville guckte zwischen den beiden hin und her, als Harry sich umdrehte und düster nickte. „Warte mal, Seamus, du hast auch eine?" Er sah zu Harry. „Wolltest du, dass ich das sehe?"

Harry seufzte, schmiss sich zurück auf sein Bett und verpasste dabei nur knapp Nevilles Buch. „Ja. Neville, du darfst es niemandem sagen", flehte er schon fast, als sich Seamus mit einem hilflosen Stöhnen auf sein Bett legte.

„Warum musstest du ausgerechnet mich für den Test auswählen, Harry?", beschwerte sich der Ire.

„Weil, Seam, für den Fall, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast, die Familie deines Freundes eine Geschichte bei der Unterstützung Voldemorts hat."

„Nein, habe ich nicht", erwiderte Seamus kalt.

„Woah!" Neville hielt seine Hände hoch. „Hört zu, ich hab nicht vor, es irgendwem zu sagen! Also hört auf, eure Aggressionen aneinander auszulassen!"

„Sorry", murmelten die beiden von ihrem Bett aus.

Neville verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich neben Harry, während er vorsichtig sein Buch hochhob. „Sag mir einfach nur warum."

„Weil Dumbledore ein Scheißkerl ist", war Seamus sofortige Antwort.

Neville gluckste. „Immer noch der alte Seamus. Aber, mal ernsthaft, ist das alles?"

„Na ja und Blaise Familie hat 'ne Geschichte in Dunkler Magie. Als er mich gefragt hat, ob ich zu ihm auf die Seite des Dunklen Lords komme, hab ich schon geahnt, dass Harry sich ebenfalls gedreht hat, also habe ich beschlossen, dass es nicht mehr viel Hoffnung für das Licht gibt", murmelte Seamus sanft.

„Seamus, du hast in Harrys fünftem Jahr gedacht, dass er auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt ist. Warum war das dieses Jahr anders?"

„Ich hab's nicht abgestritten, als er gefragt hat", seufzte Harry, stand auf und ging rüber zum Fenster.

„Oh." Neville nickte und blickte den Rücken seines Freundes an. „Und warum bist du gewechselt?"

„Verschiedene Gründe. Dumbledore ist ein ziemlich großer." Harry seufzte. „Und es gibt jemanden auf Voldemorts Seite, den ich sehr gern habe."

„Ginny?" Neville runzelte die Stirn. Er glaubte nicht, dass Ginny auf der dunklen Seite war.

„Nein." Harry lachte trocken auf. „Du hast mir vor den Ferien gesagt, dass du nicht findest, dass ich Gin wie eine Freundin behandele."

„Du behandelst sie wie eine Schwester", stimmte Neville zu.

„Das tue ich, weil sie meine Schwester ist", war Harrys emotionslose Antwort.

„Harry!" Seamus setzte sich auf und sah Harry geschockt an. „Du wirst nicht…"

Harry lächelte den Teenager mit den sandfarbenen Haaren an. „Wir haben am Anfang des Schuljahres beschlossen, dass, wenn meine Tarnbeziehung mit Gin auffliegt und sie einen von uns darauf ansprechen, wir ihnen die Wahrheit sagen." Er drehte sich zu Neville, der ihn neugierig beobachtete. „Ich bin mit Professor Brutùs zusammen."

Neville brummte nachdenklich und sah auf sein Buch herunter. „Darum verbringst du soviel Zeit mit ihm. Jetzt verstehe ich das."

„Wow, Neville. Wann bist du so erwachsen geworden?", flüsterte Seamus.

Neville und Harry wechselten Blicke, bevor beide Zauberer in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Merlin, Seam! Wo bist du die letzten zwei Jahre gewesen?", lachte Harry.

Seamus sah ziemlich beleidigt aus.

---------------------------

„Was macht Longbottom hier?"

„Draco!" Ginny warf dem Blonden einen strengen Blick zu, als sie zu der Gruppe vor Toms Gemächern trat.

„Hast du kein Taktgefühl?", zog Hermine ihn auf.

„Könnt ihr alle die Klappe halten?" Harry warf ihnen allen einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Tür zuwandte. :Untergang des Lichtes.:

Das Porträt bewegte sich nicht.

:Untergang des Lichtes:

Immer noch regte sich das Porträt kein Stück.

/Tom/

/Was hast du jetzt schon wieder zu jammern/

/Das Passwort funktioniert nicht/

/Was/ Das Porträt öffnete sich und brachte einen stirnrunzelnden Professor hervor. „Du lässt sie plötzlich nicht mehr rein?"

„Direkter Befehl vom Direktor. Keine Schüler dürfen die Gemächer der Lehrer betreten."

„Oh, er macht das Leben schwer für uns. Kommt rein, alle und setzt euch hin, während ich ein kurzes Gespräch mit meinem Türwächter führe. Harry, kannst du Tee machen?"

„Ja, Marcus." Harry verdrehte die Augen und führte die Gruppe von Gryffindors und Slytherins in den Hauptraum, als Tom anfing mit dem Gemälde zu streiten. „Setzt euch hin. Neville, ich würde mich nicht dahin setzen, wenn ich du wäre, das ist Marcus Platz. Draco, rutsch rüber."

„Wie machst du das, wenn du uns den Rücken zugewandt hast?", rief Draco, als er auf dem Sofa Platz für Neville machte.

Harry grinste, als er das Tablett rüberschweben ließ. „Ich hab Augen in meinem Hinterkopf."

Alle lachten, als sie sich vorbeugten, um sich Tee einzuschütten. Harry warf sich auf Marcus Platz und schloss faul seine Augen.

„Beweg dich, du kleine, faule Socke", befahl Tom, als er den Raum erneut betrat und das Porträt hinter sich zuknallte.

„Bring mich dazu", schoss Harry zurück und weigerte sich die Augen zu öffnen.

Tom verdrehte die Augen und hob den Teenager hoch, bevor er ihn auf dem Boden ablegte. Dann setzte er sich mit einem Grinsen in seinen Stuhl, als die anderen Schüler lachten. „Was war das, Harry?"

Harry lächelte listig und rutschte auf Toms Schoß, dabei legte er seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Mannes. „Wag es nicht, mich noch mal auf den Boden fallen zu lassen."

„Meine Füße sind momentan zu müde", beschloss Tom und winkte mit seinem Zauberstab, um sich selbst eine Tasse Tee zu besorgen.

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du gemacht, dass deine Füße wehtun, Marcus?", fragte Ginny und verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Er hat mich besucht."

Alle außer Tom und Harry schrieen erschrocken auf, als Salazar hinter Toms Sessel erschien. Tom trank ruhig seinen Tee. Harry lächelte den Geist an. „Hallo, Salazar."

„Kleiner Gryffindor, Marvolo, ich habe einen Weg, um euer Problem zu lösen."

„Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, Neville. Salazar ist ein netter Kerl", murmelte Harry seinem Freund zu, als er aufstand, damit Tom Salazar zu einem freien Fleck an der Wand folgen konnte.

„Schieb", befahl Sal seinem Erben.

Tom runzelt die Stirn, aber schob trotzdem an der Wand, wie es ihm gesagt wurde. Die Wand rutschte zur Seite und zeigte ihnen einen Tunnel.

„Was ist da unten, Salazar?", fragte Harry und stellte sich neben Tom, als die anderen Schüler aufstanden und sich in einiger Entfernung zu den dreien ebenfalls hinstellten.

„Warum gehst du nicht runter und findest es heraus", schlug Salazar listig vor.

Harry und Tom tauschten Blicke aus, bevor Harry nickte und anfing, die Stufen runterzugehen.

„Harry!", rief Hermine aus und trat vor.

Tom warf der Hexe einen kurzen Blick zu, als Harry weiter runter ging. „Ihm wird nichts passieren, Hermine."

„Ich gehe auch!", rief Ginny und beeilte sich, durch den Eingang zu gehen.

Tom schnappte sie an der Hüfte und sah zu Salazar. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass es für sie nicht weise wäre, wenn sie alle runtergehen würden. „Slytherin?"

Salazar betrachtete sich die Hexe und nickte dann. „Sie kann gehen, aber sonst niemand."

„Geh schon." Tom ließ den Rotschopf los und sah zu, wie sie die Treppen runter verschwand.

„Was ist da unten?", wollte Theodore wissen. „Warum können Harry und Gin darunter gehen, aber wir nicht?"

„Gryffindors Raum", erwiderte Salazar ruhig. „Nur sein Erbe kann ihn sicher betreten, obwohl er anderen, denen er vertraut, es auch erlauben kann. Gin hat das Potterwappen. Sie ist auch sicher."

„Harry ist der Erbe von Gryffindor?", fragte Blaise bewundernd.

„Bist du überrascht?", fragte Seamus seinen Freund. „Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich."

„Neville, was ist los?", flüsterte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter. Der Junge zitterte.

„Es gibt zwei von uns?", quietschte Neville.

Acht Augenpaare bohrten Löcher in den verängstigten Gryffindor.

„Ich hab vergessen, dass er zwei Töchter hatte…", murmelte Salazar. „Jocosa ist nach Afrika gegangen und hat den Kontakt verloren. Ich bin überrascht, dass man sich noch an ihre Linie erinnert."

„Meine Großmutter hat es mir an meinem Geburtstag gesagt", erwiderte Neville zitternd.

Der Geist nickte. „Wenn du willst, dann kannst du auch runtergehen."

Neville rannte schnell zur Tür und stürmte die Treppen runter.

„Und jetzt?", murmelte Pansy.

„Jetzt warten wir. Harry wird uns schon bescheid geben, wenn es sicher für uns ist", beschloss Hermine und kehrte zu ihrem Platz und Tee zurück.

Die anderen Schüler wechselten Blicke und setzten sich ebenfalls wieder. „Tom?", rief Seamus, als er bemerkte, dass der Professor immer noch am Treppenanfang stand.

Tom setzte sich auf den Boden vor dem Eingang. „Ich bleibe hier, danke."

Die sechs Schüler wechselten besorgte Blicke, während Salazar eine silbrige Hand auf der Schulter seines Erben legte. Tom bewegte sich nicht.

„Neville kommt", murmelte Harry seiner Schwester zu, als sie weiter die schmale, sich windende Treppe runtergingen.

Kurz darauf hatte Neville sie eingeholt und atmete schwer. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch ein Erbe bist, Harry."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich auch nicht, ehrlich gesagt. Ich hätte es natürlich wissen müssen. Salazar gibt mir bereits seit Halloween Hinweise."

„Du warst schon immer so dämlich", seufzte Ginny dramatisch und verdiente sich so einen spielerischen Klaps ihres Bruders.

„Licht am Ende des Tunnels", lachte Neville und deutete auf eine rote Sperre, der sie immer näher kamen.

„Um wie Herm zu klingen: nicht auf den Treppen rennen", sagte Ginny ernst. Die beiden Zauberer wechselten Blicke, bevor sie loslachten.

„Also Neville, von welcher Seite deiner Familie hast du die Blutlinie her?", fragte Harry leicht.

„Die von meiner Großmutter. Also von der Seite meines Vaters." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast deine von deinem Dad, oder?"

„Ich denke mal. Immerhin schützt das Potterwappen Gin und meine Familiegeschichte geht auch ziemlich weit in der Zeit zurück."

„Wahrscheinlich ungefähr so alt wie meine", stimmte Neville zu. Dann, „Wie kommt es, dass die Slytherins Marcus mögen?"

„Kein Taktgefühl", stöhnte Ginny.

„Gryffindoreigenschaft", beschloss Harry mit einer Grimasse. „Neville, warum sagst du mir nicht warum."

„Er ist Du-weißt-schon-wer, oder?"

Harry lächelte. „Mit den Worten von Voldemort, ‚Nein, ich weiß nicht wer'."

Neville und Ginny lachten. „Zu wem hat er das gesagt?", fragte Ginny.

„Einem der Auroren, die seine Räume am Anfang der Ferien durchsucht haben."

„Hat er nicht!"

„Oh, doch, hat er." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Mann hat keinen Sinn für Selbsterhaltung."

„Er ist mächtig genug, um es nicht zu brauchen, denke ich", murmelte Neville.

„Vielleicht." Harry legte einen Arm um Nevilles Schultern. „Wenn es dir hilft, er hat sich heiser geschrieen, weil Bellatrix deine Eltern wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Er war absolut nicht begeistert von ihr."

„Wirklich?" Neville sah Harry hoffnungsvoll an.

Harry lächelte den anderen Zauberer schmerzerfüllt an. „Er hat mir einmal gesagt, dass er niemals seine Feinde in den Wahnsinn treibt und sie dann so lässt. Wenn er da gewesen wäre, dann wären sie mit Sicherheit getötet worden, dass kann ich dir versprechen."

Neville nickte. „Besser tot als wahnsinnig. Ich hab nie gedacht, dass irgendwann mal der Tag kommt, an dem ich mit Du-weiß…" Er sah Harry an, der grinste. „Oh, okay, Voldemort."

Harry lachte. „Wird auch langsam Zeit!"

„Wir sind da", murmelte Ginny hinter den beiden Zauberern und brachte ihren Bruder zum Schweigen.

Die drei stoppten vor einem Wasserfall aus roter Flüssigkeit, hinter den sie nicht gucken konnten. Harry schien der einzige zu sein, der genug Mumm hatte, um näher zu treten. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Blut."

Neville quietschte auf, während Ginny scharf die Luft einzog. „Wir müssen da durch, oder?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern ging direkt durch.

Ginny und Neville wechselten schockierte Blicke, bevor sie hinter ihm herrannten. „Harry!"

Als sie bei ihm ankamen, stand Harry gerade vor einer geisterhaften Erscheinung. Der Mann warf ihnen alle schneidende Blicke zu. „Was wollt ihr?"

„Salazar hat uns hier runtergeschickt", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Wir suchen gerade einen Ort, wo wir uns alle treffen können und der Direktor uns nicht erreichen kann."

„Warum nicht Salazars Raum?", fragte der Geist herausfordernd und kreiste um sie. Harry war der einzige, der ihm nicht mit den Augen folgte.

„Nicht jeder ist ein Parselmund, Godric. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen."

„Achte auf deinen Mund, Junge!", rief Godric Gryffindor direkt vor Harrys Gesicht.

„Gib mir ´nen Spiegel und ich hab kein Problem damit", gab Harry milde zurück.

„Harry…", warnte Ginny.

„Du…" Godric schien sprachlos zu sein.

„Von dem, was Salazar über dich gesagt habe, habe ich was anderes erwartet." Harry seufzte. „Du warst offensichtlich zulange alleine. Aber du hattest ja auch keine Legenden, um deinen Erben hier drauf aufmerksam zu machen, wie Salazar. Ich sollte nicht überrascht sein."

„Wann ist Dummheit ein Synonym für Mut geworden?", murmelte Godric vor sich hin.

Harry grinste. „Gerade eben."

Godric starrte den grünäugigen Jungen lange Zeit an. Dann begann sich langsam ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu bilden. „Sie waren lange miteinander verbunden."

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort", beschloss Harry. „Immerhin heißt es ja, dass das Alter eine Person weise machen soll."

„Und du warst schon immer die Ausnahme der Regel", spaßte Neville schwach.

„Exakt! Ich war schon immer so weise!"

„Und wirst es auch immer sein", schnaubte Ginny und verdrehte die Augen.

Godric gluckste. „Ich fürchte, ihr drei habt mich in eine schwierige Lage gebracht. Habt ihr Namen?"

Die drei Gryffindors tauschten Blicke aus. Mission beendet.

„Neville Longbottom", sagte Neville als erstes.

„Ginevra Weasley." Ginny lächelte. „Obwohl ich meistens Gin oder Ginny genannt werde."

„Harry Potter", meinte Harry mit einer Verbeugung. „Obwohl ich auch viele verschiedene Namen haben und nicht alle davon angenehm sind."

„Stimmt. Arschloch, Trottel, Bastard…"

„Gin." Harry warf ihr einen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille zu und Ginny brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Was?"

„Du sahst einen Moment wie Dumbledore aus", meinte Neville, als Ginny sich erholte.

Harry stöhnte. „Genau das, was ich immer wollte."

Godric lächelte sie an. „Du hast Salazar erwähnt?"

„Ja. Er ist mit seinem Erben und ein paar unserer Freude oben." Harry nickte.

„Ist er wirklich? Also, warum geht nicht einer von euch hoch und sagt ihnen allen, runterzukommen."

Ginny und Neville sahen beide zu Harry, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte. /Tom? Was ist los/

/Hm? Oh, nichts./

/Machst du dir Sorgen/

/Ja./

/Na ja, musst du nicht. Und lass alle runterkommen. Salazar auch. Sag Salazar, dass Godric ein richtig alter Grummler ist, weil er die ganze Zeit hier alleine war…/

/Warum bekomme ich das Gefühl, dass du was weißt, was ich nicht weiß/

/Also, Tom, es gibt viele Dinge, die ich weiß und du nicht./

/Das ist es, was ich befürchte. Wir sind sofort unten./

/Oh und als Warnung, ihr müsste durch einen Wasserfall gehen, der wie Blut aussieht und schmeckt./

/Ist es Blut/

/Soweit ich das sagen kann, nicht. Sag es trotzdem Hermine./

/Mach ich./

/Danke./ Harry öffnete lächelnd seine Augen. „Sie kommen:"

„Wie machst du das?", grummelte Godric und führte sie zu einer Ecke, wo ein paar Sitzsäcke verstreut herumlagen.

„Salazars Erbe hat versucht mich umzubringen, als ich ein Baby war, aber der Fluch ist nach hinten losgegangen. Wir haben diese mentale Verbindung, die wir so manipulieren, dass wir den anderen kontaktieren können, wenn einer von uns was braucht. Sehr nützlich", erklärte Harry und suchte sich einen grünen Sack, auf den er sich fallen ließ.

„Er hat versucht dich umzubringen?" Godric sah nicht erfreut aus bei diesen Neuigkeiten.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

„Weil eine Prophezeiung gesagt hat, dass ich sein Untergang sein würde." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das liegt in der Vergangenheit."

„Offensichtlich war diese Prophezeiung ein Haufen Mist", grummelte Godric.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du genauso wenig an die Kunst der Wahrsagerei hältst, wie der Rest von uns", sagte Ginny zu Godric.

„Mist", stimmte Godric zu.

„Ich habe zwei Prophezeiungen in meinem Leben gesehen und eine davon ist schon wahr geworden, also müsst ihr entschuldigen, wenn ich ein bisschen Vertrauen in die über Tom und mich habe." Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Vertrauen ist keine Gryffindoreigenschaft", sagte eine Stimme am Eingang. „Hallo Godric."

„Salazar", erwiderte Godric kühl.

„Oh, nein, ihr beiden!" Harry warf Blicke zwischen den beiden Geistern hin und her und ignorierte, dass sich der Raum mit den Leuten aus Toms Gemächern füllte. „Salazar, du hast die ganzen Ferien nach Godric verlangt. Godric, du warst gerade ein richtiger Arsch, als wir runtergekommen sind, aber du schienst offener für Dinge zu sein, wenn Salazar erwähnt wurde. Lasst eure Unstimmigkeiten fallen, ihr seid die einzigen, die sich darum kümmern."

„Also hast du daher immer Slytherin erwähnt!", rief Ginny und klatschte ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. „Tom, du hast das arme Baby umgedreht."

„Er ist wohl kaum ein Baby." Tom schnaubte, setzte sich neben seinen Liebhaber und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. „Gryffindor und Slytherin sind alt genug, um sich selbst um ihre Dinge zu kümmern, Harry. Also beruhig dich." Harry streckte Tom seine Zunge raus und lehnte sich schmollend gegen seine Brust. „Und du nennst mich unreif."

„Ich setze mich nicht auf den Boden!", rief Draco aus und besah sich den Sitzsack mit Abscheu, als sich Seamus und Blaise neben Neville setzten.

Ginny beugte sich rüber und schlug seine Füße unter ihm weg, wodurch er mit einem Knall auf dem Boden landete. „Jetzt schon." Draco blitzte sie an, als sich Theodore ruhig neben seine Freundin setzte.

„Gryffindoreigenschaft", meinte Neville hilfsbereit.

„Ich würd ich schlagen, wenn du nicht so weit weg wärst", warnte Ginny.

„Du solltest keine Leute schlagen, Gin", sagte Hermine und beschwor sich einen Stuhl hinter Ginny. Sie legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der Hexe, als sie sich müde setzte.

„Hermine, bist du okay?", fragte Harry und vergaß sofort, dass er eigentlich noch schmollen sollte.

Hermine lächelte leicht. „Ja, aber ich will eigentlich diese Treppen nicht wieder hochgehen müssen."

Godric trat mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln neben sie. „Ich zeige dir einen anderen Weg, wenn ihr hier fertig seid. Es führt direkt zum Gryffindorturm und hat keine Treppen."

„Wie viele Wege gibt es hier raus, Godric?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Vier", sagte der Geist und deutete auf einen Gang wie der, aus dem sie gekommen waren, die man an jeder der vier Wände erkennen konnte.

„Einer in Toms Gemächer. Einer zum Gryffindorturm. Wohin führten die anderen beiden?", murmelte Ginny nachdenklich.

„Küche und Kerker."

Ginny und Harry wechselten Blicke. „Wir können unsere Treffen hier abhalten, wenn Godric das erlaubt?" Harry sah zu dem Geist. Dieser stand jetzt ungemütlich neben Salazar.

„Was für Treffen?", fragte Godric misstrauisch. „Ihr plant besser nichts gegen die anderen Häuser."

„Nein, nur Ron", meinte Theodore kalt.

„Und Dumbledore", fügte Seamus hinzu.

„Und noch andere Dinge", warf Tom ruhig ein.

Godric runzelte die Stirn. „Erklärt mir das."

„Ron ist mein Bruder", meinte Ginny sanft. „Er hat Hermine geschwängert, als sie betrunken war. Dann, ein paar Tage später, hat er mich in einem Flur zusammengeschlagen, weil Harry mit seinen Familienring gegeben hat, um mich als seine Schwester willkommen zu heißen."

„Es hilft nicht, dass er denkt, dass wir zusammen sind", seufzte Harry und rieb sich seine Stirn.

„Na ja, wir können Dumbledore schlecht sagen, dass du dich mit Tom triffst!", gab Ginny zurück.

„Wer ist Dumbledore?", fragte Godric, während er in dem Halbkreis herumsah, den sie unbewusst gebildet hatten und setzte sich auf einem Sitz neben Pansy.

„Derzeitiger Direktor", antwortete Salazar und setzte sich selbst neben seinen Geisterkumpel. Godric warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu.

„Er bevorzugt Gryffindors", sagte Blaise angeekelt.

„Wo liegt da das Problem?", schoss Godric unterkühlt zurück.

„Weil ich ihm mindestens einmal die Woche gesagt habe, dass er mich rausschmeißen muss, für den Scheiß, den ich hier verzapfe und dass er Ron schon im September hätte suspendieren müssen, als er das mit Herm herausgefunden hat und dann wieder, als er Gin angegriffen hat. Sogar seine Mutter hat zugestimmt. Dumbledore hätte Molly und Arthur noch nicht mal von der Attacke geschrieben, wenn ich ihm nicht gedroht hätte, es selbst zu tun", legte Harry kühl dar.

„Und er wusste von den Dursleys", fügte Tom sanft hinzu und festigte seinen Griff um Harry.

„Tom, jeder weiß von den Dursleys, seit wir eine Geburtstagsfete für Harry und Neville geschmissen haben", stellte Hermine fest. „Ich meine, es wussten am Ende alle, dass sie ihn in London ausgesetzt haben."

„Wer sind die Dursleys?" Godric verzog verwirrt seine Augenbrauen.

„Die Familie von der Schwester meiner Mum", murmelte Harry und schloss die Augen. „Dumbledore hat mich in ihrer Fürsorge gelassen, als Tom meine Eltern getötet hat."

„Wenn man das Fürsorge nennen kann", spie Ginny wütend aus. „Ein Merlin-verdammter Schrank ist kein Ersatz für ein Schlafzimmer!"

„Danke, Miss Weasley." Tom warf Ginny einen Blick zu, damit sie ruhig wurde. /Harry/

/Mir geht's gut, wirklich./

Tom seufzte und küsste Harry sanft auf den Kopf, bevor er seinen gegen Harrys lehnte und die Augen schloss. /Natürlich geht es dir gut./

„Und er manipuliert alle so, dass sie ihm helfen", meinte Neville sanft. „Dumbledore, mein ich. Er hat Harry seit Jahren in seine Waffe geformt."

„Gegen den bösen Dunklen Lord", fügte Seamus gespielt hinzu.

„Der wirklich nicht so ein Bastard ist", meinte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich beleidigt sein sollte oder gerührt", murmelte Tom.

„Sei gerührt. Das ist Hermine, von der wir reden, und sie könnte eine Stimmungsschwankung kriegen, wenn du beleidigt bist", schlug Draco freundlich vor. Hermine beugte sich um Ginny herum und schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

„Was war das noch mit dem Leute-schlagen?", lachte Ginny.

Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Stimmungsschwankung. Sorry."

Gelächter flog durch den Kreis, aber Tom lächelte nur leicht und Harry antwortete gar nicht.

„Seid ihr beiden okay?", fragte Pansy und beäugte den Dunklen Lord und den Teenager auf seinem Schoß.

„Harry schläft." Tom sah zu den anderen auf.

„Stimmt ja…" Seamus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Er konnte letzte Nacht nicht schlafen, also ist er runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen. Er war schon weg, als ich aufgewacht bin und nach ihm gucken wollte."

„Darum schien er heute in Zaubertränke so down…", murmelte Draco. „Er ist immer wieder weggetreten und hat beinahe seinen Zaubertrank ruiniert. Professor Snape musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht anzuschreien."

„Warum konnte er nicht schlafen?" Hermine richtete ihre Frage an Tom.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung."

„Er macht sich wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Verabredung zum Mittagessen morgen Sorgen." Ginny stöhnte. „Oh, ich und mein großes Mundwerk!"

„Was?" Theodore runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab Mum eine Frage gestellt und das hat dazu geführt, dass wir über die Seiten des Krieges diskutiert haben", erklärte Ginny. „Harry, Mum und Dad haben sich zum Mittagessen verabredet, damit sie deren Eintritt bei den Todessern besprechen können."

„Woah!" Draco starrte das Weasleymädchen geschockt an. „Gin, du kann ich verstehen. Deine Brüder kann ich verstehen. Aber deine ELTERN!"

„Du hat keine Ahnung", murmelte Tom trocken.

„Was ist mit der Halskette?", warf Seamus ein und sah von Neville zu Tom. „Könnte ihm das Sorgen bereitet haben?"

Tom nickte knapp. „Könnte es."

„Was ist mit der Halskette?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Habt ihr irgendwie auch das Gefühl, dass wir Slytherins 'ne Menge nicht mitkriegen?", murmelte Blaise neben Seamus, der ihn umarmte.

„Ich kann sie sehen", meinte Neville. „Ich kann Harrys Halskette sehen, aber nicht, sagen wir, Seamus'."

„Aber warum?", murmelte Ginny.

„Ich denke, ich weiß es jetzt", murmelte Tom und zog Harrys Halskette unter seinem Shirt hervor. „Gryffindor, kannst du das sehen?"

„Ja."

Seamus nickte, als der Dunkle Lord ihn ansah und zog seine eigene Halskette hervor. „Kannst du das auch sehen?"

Godric runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sehe nur deine Hand."

Tom nickte. „Gryffindorblut. Neville kann den Anhänger sehen, weil sie auf eine Art verwandt sind. Ginny, kann Ron deine Halskette sehen?"

„Hm… ich denke nicht…" Ginny kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß, dass Mum es nicht kann. Es war direkt vor ihren Augen, als sie mich besucht hat."

„Also nur das Gründerblut dann."

„Wenn es bei normalen Blutlinien wäre, dann würde Neville meins auch sehen", stellte Draco fest. „Wir sind Cousins vierten Grades oder so ein Blödsinn."

„Stimmt ja. Alle Reinblüter sind irgendwie verwandt." Tom stöhnte. „Ich vergesse das immer."

„Gute Sache, dass Blutlinien für nichts gut sind." Hermine seufzte. „Ansonsten wärt ihr alle aufgeschmissen."

„Danke, Hermine", grummelte Theodore.

„Hey, ich bin kein Todesser- im-Training. Ich unterstütze nur", gab Hermine scherzhaft zurück.

„Ich vermute, ich bin jetzt auch einer", brummte Neville und handelte sich ein paar überraschte Blicke ein. „Was? Harry ist Familie. Er ist der Bruder, den ich nie hatte."

„Und ich?", fragte Ginny und lächelte breit.

Neville grinste. „Und Gin ist die Schwester, die ich nie hatte, besonders seit Harry sie in seine Familie geholt hat."

„Yay!" Ginny warf sich durch den Kreis und umarmte Neville fest, brachte ihn so zum Aufkeuchen und dann zum Lachen.

„Eine große Familie, he?", murmelte Harry verschlafen.

„Hab ich dich geweckt?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ja, aber wir sollten sowieso alle ins Bett gehen", lächelte Harry, bevor er versuchte aufzustehen.

Tom zog den Teenager zurück auf seinen Schoß. „Nein. Du kannst offensichtlich nicht in deinem Schlafsaal schlafen, also bleibt du heute Nacht bei mir."

Harry seufzte hilflos auf. „Der Logik kann ich nichts entgegenbringen."

„Wir sagen Ron, dass du auch der Couch schläfst. Wir sagen Dean, dass du mit Ginny unterwegs bist", versicherte Seamus Harry, der lachte.

„Oh, Seamus, du bist schrecklich", gluckste Neville und half Ginny beim Aufstehen.

„Nein. Wenn Ron denkt, dass er mit mir schläft, dann verfolgt er uns, aber er interessiert ihn kein Stück, ob Harry auf der Couch schläft. Dean macht sich Sorgen um Harry und würde nachgucken, ob er okay ist, wenn er auf der Couch schläft, aber, wenn er denkt, dass Harry bei mir ist, dann interessiert es ihn nicht die Bohne", stellte Ginny fest und lächelte, bevor sie Theodore ‚Gute Nacht' sagte.

„Harry, Tom, es ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Ideen, wenn ihr in Toms Gemächern schlaft. Wenn Dumbledore beschließt, ein paar Dinge zu überprüfen…", murmelte Hermine sorgenvoll.

„Sie werden hier unten schlafen", sagte Godric ernst. „Am Morgen kann Harry zurück in seinen Turm und Tom in sein Schlafzimmer. Es wäre nirgendwo anders besser."

„Und wenn du ab jetzt Probleme mit dem Schlafen hast, Harry, erwarte ich von dir, dass du hier runter und dann zu mir kommst. Verstanden?", sagte Tom ernst.

Harry nickte mit einem Gähnen und vergrub dann sein Gesicht in Toms Robe. /Jap/

„Das Schlafzimmer ist in dem kleinen Raum da vorne", erklärte Godric und deutete auf eine Ecke mit Vorhängen, in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke, von wo sie gesessen haben.

„Danke, Gryffindor." Tom nickte und stand mit Harry in seinem Arm auf. /Hältst du dich fest/

/Mh-hm./

„Alle einmal gute Nacht sagen", sagte der Dunkle Lord.

„Gute Nacht, Harry, Tom", riefen die vier Slytherins und Seamus.

Ginny und Hermine kamen zu den beiden, um die beiden Zauberer zu umarmen und ihnen einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben. Neville nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Dunklen Lords und sagte Harry gute Nacht.

Dann, als die Gryffindors und Slytherins durch die verschiedenen Ausgänge verschwunden waren, trug Tom Harry rüber zu der von Vorhängen abgegrenzten Ecke. Er zog ihnen die Hemden und Umhänge aus, dann legte er sich mit Harry ins Bett, der bereits wieder am Schlafen war.

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Süße Träume", murmelte Tom, schlang seine Arm um den kleineren Zauberer und schlief selbst ein.

TBC

So, das war's dann mal wieder mit Kapitel 34

Godric ist dabei – ich mag ihn irgendwie

Wir sehen uns dann in zwei Wochen ggg


	35. Kapitel 35

Kapitel 35

Harry wurde von dem Geruch von Salbei geweckt, den er während ihres Aufenthaltes auf Malfoy Manor mit Tom verbunden hatte, und sah zu dem friedlichen Gesicht des Mannes, den er liebte. Tom schlief noch und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich an diesem ruhigen Moment zu erfreuen.

Dann gewann seine Slytherinseite die Oberhand und er rutschte an Toms Körper nach unten. Er zog die Freizeithose des Mannes herunter und nahm innerlich lachend Toms Penis in seinen Mund und begann sanft zu saugen.

Der Dunkle Lord bemerkte erst nicht, dass ihm jemand einen blies, so tief schlief er. Erst als sein Penis sich stolz aufgerichtet hatte und Harry damit begonnen hatte, den Schaft auf und ab zu lecken, stöhnte er leise auf. Harry überprüfte Toms mentalen Zustand, der allerdings immer noch schlief, sich aber der Aufmerksamkeit bewusst war und davon träumte.

Der grünäugige Teenager legte seine Hände auf Toms Hüften und hielt ihn sanft, aber fest zurück, bevor er das Glied des Mannes wieder in seinen Mund nahm. Er zog eine Erinnerung aus Toms Kopf, wo ihm gezeigt wurde, was er tun musste, entspannte seinen Rachen und erlaubte dem Glied seines Liebhabers hinein zu gleiten.

Tom schrie auf und seine Augen flogen auf. „Harry, was…?"

Harry summte nur einen Ton, der in seinem Kopf auftauchte und die Frage des Dunklen Lords wurde von einem Stöhnen abgeschnitten.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es die plötzliche Spannung oder der eingehüllte Schrei war, der ihn vor Toms Orgasmus warnte, aber als das Sperma des älteren Zauberers aus dessen Schwanz spritzte, war Harry bereit und willig, es alles herunterzuschlucken.

Als es sicher war, dass Tom wieder sauber war, lehnte sich Harry vor und zog Tom in einen scharfen Kuss. „Guten Morgen, Tom."

„Und was für ein wundervoller Morgen das ist", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord noch leicht benebelt. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Du sahst viel zu friedlich aus." Harry zog sich von der Wärme des anderen zurück, um sich zu strecken.

Tom schnaubte. „Und du nennst dich einen Gryffindor."

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor, weil ich den Mut haben, meine Slytherinseite zu zeigen", gab Harry listig zurück, bevor er auf die Suche nach seinem Shirt und seinem Umhang ging.

„Mut oder Dummheit. Wähl aus", murmelte Tom und schloss wieder seine Augen.

Harry warf dem Dunklen Lord dessen Shirt zu und lachte, als es Toms Gesicht bedeckt und dieser aufschrie. „Wakey, wakey, Tommy-boy."

Tom runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich auf, um sein Shirt anzuziehen. „Verarscht du mich gerade, Potter?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry süß. „Ich mache mich über dich lustig."

„Das macht nicht wirklich nen Unterschied."

„'Verarschen' ist ein Wort, ‚sich über jemanden lustig machen' sind fünf."

„Gerade fällt mir wieder ein, warum ich dich am frühen Morgen nicht mag." Tom stöhnte.

Harry warf seinem Liebhaber mit einem Lachen dessen Robe zu. „Langweiler! Ich liebe dich auch!"

Tom stand auf, ignorierte Harrys Beleidigung, stellte sich hinter ihn und legte seine Arme um die Hüfte des kleineren Zauberers. „Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Harry drehte sich, damit er Tom ansehen konnte und lächelte. „Das sollte ich hoffen."

Tom senkte seinen Kopf, um Harry sanft zu küssen. Der Teenager öffnete einladend seinen Mund und vollführte mit Toms Zunge einen Tanz, als diese die Einladung annahm.

Tom löste sich und atmete ein, bevor er sprach. „Wasch dir nächstes Mal den Mund, bevor du jemanden anatmest. Du schmeckst immer noch nach Sperma."

„Ich mag den Geschmack", erwiderte Harry schmollend.

„Das tue ich auch, Geliebter, aber wenn die falsche Person das riecht, könntest du in Dumbledores Büro landen und dich dem Veritaserum gegenüber sehen." Tom seufzte sanft.

Der grünäugige Zauberer legte seine Stirn gegen die Brust des Dunklen Lords. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, bis das Schuljahr endlich vorbei ist."

„Da bist du nicht alleine, vertrau mir."

„Tue ich."

Tom lächelte leicht und zog sich dann zurück. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann kannst du Mr. Weasley vielleicht verhexen, während er noch schläft."

„Es ist Wochenende, Tom. Ich kann Ron bis Mittag in seinem Schlaf verhexen."

Tom gluckste und zog seinen eigenen Umhang an. „Oh, geh schon. Mach dich hübsch für Molly und Arthur."

„Und dusch und putz dir die Zähne für sie. Ja, ich weiß." Harry lächelte, als Tom lachte. „Hab nen schönen Tag, Schatz."

„Benimm dich."

„Du hast scheinbar vergessen, mit wem du sprichst", murrte Harry, bevor er durch die Vorhänge aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Tom lachte wieder.

„Guten morgen, kleiner Gryffindor", sagte Salazar, der neben Godric stand, während letzterer Harry nur zunickte.

„Morgen, Godric, Salazar!", erwiderte Harry fröhlich. „Wie komm ich hoch in den Turm?"

„Der rechts neben dir", murmelte Godric und trat zu seinem Erben. „Es gibt zwei Tunnel da hoch. Der links wird euch hier runterbringen, der rechts wieder hoch."

„Wie funktioniert das?", fragte Harry und ging neben dem Geist rüber zu der blutigen Tür.

„Luftdruck. Es ist von Magie reguliert. Du sitzt in beiden Richtungen auf einer Platform aus Luft. Ich glaube, deine Freundin, Hermine, hat es mit etwas verglichen, was Aufzug heißt", erklärte Godric.

„Muggelgerätschaft. Das sind kleine Kammern, die durch Kabel und elektrische Motoren arbeiten und Muggel in Gebäuden mit mehreren Fluren hoch und runter befördern", meinte Tom, trat aus dem Schlafzimmer und lächelte. „Guten morgen, Syltherin, Gryffindor."

Godric nickte dem Erben Slytherins zu, dann drehte er sich zu Harry zurück, als Salazar Tom in eine Unterhaltung zog. „Sie klingen interessant. Muggels haben eigenartige Wege, um ohne Magie auszukommen."

„Ich weiß." Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Wie viele Leute können die Luft auf einmal befahren?"

„Zwei, kommt aber auf die Masse an. Du, Neville und Gin könnten sogar zusammen fahren, ihr seid alle so klein. Hermine sollte besser alleine gehen, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

„Natürlich. Und wie oft kommen sie?"

„Immer ne halbe Minute zwischen den Gruppen. Sie haben keine bestimmten Zeiten, die Luft braucht nur solange, um wieder genug Druck erzeugen zu können."

Harry nickte. „Du hast gesagt, es gibt auch noch einen Weg, der runter zur Küche führt?"

„Ja. Er ist hinter dem Bild mit den Kerzen und den Rosen versteckt. Warum?"

„In unserer größeren Gruppe sind auch noch ein paar Ravenclaws. Wenn du zustimmst, dass wir unsere Treffen hier abhalten können, dann müssen wir ihnen einen Weg hier runter zeigen."

Godric seufzte. „Ich verspreche, dass ich darüber nachdenke."

„Und ich verspreche, deswegen keinen Druck auf dich aufzuüben." Harry lächelte. „Ich seh dich wahrscheinlich später, Godric."

„Schönen Tag noch, Harry." Godric nickte und Harry verschwand durch den Wasserfall aus Blut.

--- --- ---

„Viel Spaß!", meinte Ginny fröhlich, als Hermine und sie mit Harry in der Eingangshalle standen.

„Lass dich nicht umbringen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Sehr witzig", murmelte Harry und zog vorne an seiner neuen, braunen Robe. Er trug seinen dunkelgrünen, seidigen Umhang von Lucius und Narzissa darüber.

„Oh, hör auf." Hermine trat vor und schlug seine Hände weg, bevor sie ihn fest umarmte. „Es wird gut gehen. Es gibt nichts, weswegen du nervös sein müsstest."

„Du triffst dich nicht mit den Eltern deiner Freundin, Herm."

„Nein, aber sie sind auch deine Familie", stellte Hermine fest.

„Wenn sie außer Kontrolle geraten, sag einfach Rons Namen und ich bin mir sicher, dass alles okay wird", meinte Ginny und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten schalkhaft.

„Stimmt." Harry warf Hermine einen bettelnden Blick zu. „Herm, binde Ginny an einen Stuhl, während ich weg bin. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl wegen dem Mädchen."

„Hey!"

„Werde ich."

„HEY!"

„Viel Spaß", meinte Hermine, schnappte sich Ginnys Arm und führte sie weg. Die jüngere Hexe tat so, als würde sie versuchen wegzukommen, vermutlich um Chaos über die ganze Schule zu bringen.

Harry winkte lachend und verließ die Schule Richtung Hogsmeade. Molly hatte ihm am Morgen eine Eule geschickt, dass sie sich um halb 12 im Tropfenden Kessel treffen würden. Er hatte gedacht, dass er wahrscheinlich von Hogsmeade apparieren konnte. Tom hatte das erwähnt.

/Sei vorsichtig, sagte Tom plötzlich in Harrys Kopf.

/Was ist los/

/Schlechtes Gefühl im Bauch. Sei nur sehr, sehr vorsichtig./

/Wer würde mich angreifen wollen, Tom/

/Jemand, der neutral ist oder ein Anänger unserer Seite, der nicht weiß, dass du gewechselt hast? Oder der Orden, wenn sie denken, dass du außer Kontrolle bist./

/Könnten sie/

/Ich mochte die Art nicht, wie dich Dumbledore heute Morgen beim Frühstück beobachtet hat./

Harry schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er bemerkt hatte, dass der Direktor ihn am Morgen angestarrt hat. Tom zeigte ihm sofort eine kurze Erinnerung, wie der Direktor ihm einen kalkulierenden Blick beim Frühstück zuwarf. /Oh, na dann, ich bin vorsichtig. Danke./

/Natürlich. Und jetzt muss ich mich um diese Strafarbeit kümmern…/

/Strafarbeit/

/Filch hat die Slytherins letzte Nacht auf ihrem Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gefangen, ich habe allerdings nicht die entfernteste Idee, was er in den Kerkern wollte, aber er war da und hat sie geschnappt. Draco hat ihn überredet, dass sie ihre Strafarbeit bei mir absitzen, um mich ‚zu beschäftigen', wie er mir erklärt hat./

Harry kicherte und stoppte, als er fühlte, dass der Antiapparierschutz endete. /Sei nicht so hart zu ihnen, Schatz. Ich seh dich, wenn ich wiederkomme./

/Natürlich./ Tom stoppte und als er wieder sprach, konnte Harry Genervtheit bei ihm spüren. /Aber wenn Mr. Nott nicht mit dem Jammern aufhört, dann könntest du ihn nie wieder sehen./

/Wenn du ihn umbringst, vergrab seinen Körper, schlug Harry spielerisch vor. /Und nimm allen Zeugen ihre Erinnerung, weil ich dir sagen muss, dass Gin dich umbringt, wenn sie es herausfindet./

/Super. Ich töte Ted und dann tötet Gin mich. Du kannst dann Gin töten und die Welt alleine beherrschen. Ich wusste, es gibt einen Haken./

Harry lachte laut auf. /Natürlich gibt es den, meinte er und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Apparate!", murmelte er und bereitete sich selbst auf das merkwürdige Gefühl der Platzverschiebung vor.

Als er sich wieder fühlte, sah er sich um und seufzte erleichtert auf. Er war im Tropfenden Kessel und stand, wie geplant, neben dem Kamin.

„Mr. Potter! Was für eine Überraschung!" rief Tom, der zahnlose Besitzer des Ladens und kam herüber.

Harry lächelte. Er hatte Tom schon immer gemocht. Der Mann war schon immer nett gewesen, wenn er in den Kessel kam. „Hallo, Tom. Molly und Arthur Weasley wollten sich zum Mittagessen mit mir treffen."

„Du bist eher da", versicherte Tom ihm und grinste. „Warum setzt du dich nicht an einen Tisch und ich schick sie rüber, wenn sie kommen?"

„Super! Könnte ich auch 'ne Flasche Butterbier haben?"

„Sicher! Ich schick dir eine rüber."

„Danke." Harry grinste und ging zu einem Tisch, in der hinteren Ecke des Lokals.

Als er sich hinsetzte, kam eine Kellnerin mit einer geöffneten Flasch Butterbier herüber. Er dankt ihr und hob die Flasche, um zu trinken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein schwaches Leuchten seines Armbandes, das so verzaubert war, dass nur er es sehen konnte. Er stellte die Flasche wieder auf den Tisch, um einen genaueren Blick auf das Armband zu werfen und bemerkte, dass der Spruch für Gift leicht rot leuchtete. /Tom, rief er und beäugte die Flasche Butterbier vorsichtig.

/Ist was nicht in Ordnung/

/Frag Draco, was es heißt, wenn das Giftfläschchen leuchtet./

/Das, an deinem Zauberarmband/

/Genau das./

/Warte kurz./ Tom zog sich aus der Verbindung zurück, um mit Draco zu reden. Als er zurückkehrte, war eine Spur von Sorge und Panik in seinem Ton. /Wenn es rot ist, dann berührst du etwas oder es ist was innerhalb eines Durchmessers von 30 Zentimetern, was vergiftet ist, aber es ist nichts, was irgendwie blockiert ist. Wenn es grün ist, dann heißt das, dass du was berührst oder etwas in 30 Zentimetern Umkreis ist, was vergiftet, aber durch den Zauber blockiert wird. Bist du okay/

Harry atmete aus, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie er den Atem angehalten hatte, und runzelte die Stirn. /Ja, mir geht es gut. Aber jemand wollte mich defintiv vergiften. Glücklicherweise habe ich das rote Leuchten bemerkt, bevor ich was getrunken habe. Ich muss dran denken, mehr darauf zu achten./

/Du solltest dir an Plätzen wie Hogwarts, dem Fuchsbau oder Malfoy Manor darüber keine Sorgen machen müssen./

/Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem. Wenn der Orden hinter mir her ist, wer weiß, was sie tun./

/Stimmt auch./ Tom stoppte, scheinbar hörte er jemandem zu, der ihm was sagte. /Pansy schlägt vor, dass du zu Chipper's Zauber gehst, während du in der Winkelgasse bist. Du könntest was sehen, was du brauchen könntest. Obwohl, wenn du es tust, dann fragt sie sich, ob du nicht welche für alle mitbringen könntest./

Harry biss sein Lachen zurück. /Ich sehe, was ich tun kann./

„Harry?"

/Muss los, meinte Harry, bevor er seine Augen öffnete und Molly und Arthur anlächelte. „Ich war eher da."

Arthur lachte, während Molly lächelte und ihn umarmte. „Du hast dein Butterbier nicht angerührt", kommentiere sie und beäugte die Flasche.

„Es ist vergiftet", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

„Aber wer würde dich vergiften wollen, Harry?", fragte Molly besorgt, als sie und Arthur sich hinsetzten.

„Also, Molly. Wir alle kennen die Antwort." Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er Molly ansah. „Nein, ich habe ihm den Grund für unser Treffen nicht gesagt", bestätigte sie.

Harry zuckte mit einem Lächeln die Schultern. „Auch gut. Ich erkläre es selbst, wenn wir bestellt haben."

Sehr zu Harrys Erleichterung war es eine andere Hexe, die ihre Bestellung aufnahm und es zu ihnen brachte. Bevor sie ging, fragte Harry sie, sein Butterbier mitzunehmen, was sie ohne Beschwerde machte.

Harry sah auf sein Armband, als er nach dem Salz griff und lächelte, als es nicht leuchtete. /Merlin sei Dank./

/Da stimme ich dir zu./

„Also, worum geht es hier eigentlich?", wollte Arthur wissen, als Harry Salz über seine Kartoffeln streute.

Harry stellte das Salz ab und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, bevor er eine Stillebarriere aufzog. Als sie oben war und sein Stab weg, nickte er zu Molly, während er das Salz in die Mitte des Tisches schob.

„Na ja, Arthur, Ginny hat mich gefragt, was ich machen würde, wenn sie, einer ihrer Brüder, Harry oder Hermine auf die dunkle Seite wechseln würde", begann Molly, als sie ihren Kürbissaft in ihrem Glas hin und her schwenkte. „Und Harry hat zugegeben, dass er das getan hat."

Arthur sah Harry geschockt an, aber der Teenager war zu beschäftigt damit , seine Wurst klein zu schneiden, als das er den Blick bemerkt hätte. „Also arbeitest du jetzt für Du-weißt-schon wen?"

„Nein." Harry sah stirnrunzelnd auf. „Ich arbeite mit ihm. Ich bin sein Stellvertreter."

Arthur seufzte und sah seine Frau an. „Und du hast ihm von unseren Problemen mit Albus erzählt", stellte Arthur fest.

„Sie hat mir keinen Grund genannt", murmelte Harry und kehrte zum Kleinschneiden seiner Würste zurück. „Sie hat nur erwähnt, dass ihr die Seiten wechseln wollt."

Arthur stöhnte. „Molly…"

„Arthur, vergiss Lucius Malfoy für einen Moment, okay?"

„Lass mich mir Sorgen über Lucius machen", warf Harry ein und warf seinem Ersatzvater einen scharfen Blick zu. „Vergiss, dass er überhaupt existiert."

„Okay. Aber was ist mit der ganzen Muggelliebhabersache?", fragte Arthur.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen. „Arthur, würde es helfen, wenn ich erwähnen würde, dass deine Tochter meine Stellvertreterin ist?"

„Ginny ist ein Todesser?", fragte Arthur und wurde so aus seiner Sturheit geschockt.

Harry warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Todesser-im-Training. Wenn Voldemort damit klar kommt, dass sie meine Stellvertreterin ist, meinst du nicht, dass er dann auch mit dir klar kommt?"

„Ist Hermine auch ein Todesser-im-Training?", fragte Molly neugierig.

„Nein. Die Schwangerschaft macht sie zu einem zu leichten Angriffsziel. Sie ist nur ein Freund, der ganz genau weiß, was so abgeht", grummelte Harry. „Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Sicher. Wie ist die Hierarchie bei den Todessern? Du hast erwähnt, dass du Du-weißt-schon-wems Stellvertreter bist und das Ginny deiner ist. Wie funktioniert das?", fragte Arthur und lehnte sich vor.

„Okay. Voldemort ist der Führer des Dunklen Ordens. Ich bin sein Stellvertreter, also hört jeder auf mich, genau wie auf ihn. Wenn ich etwas für die Todesser-im-Training beschließe, dann hört er auf mich, immerhin hat er mir die Kontrolle über sie gegeben. Ginny ist meine Stellvertreterin nur für die Todesser-im-Training. Lucius ist Voldemorts Stellvertreter bei den normalen Todessern", erklärte Harry geduldig.

„Also, wenn, sagen wir, Malfoy will, dass einer der Todesser-im-Training etwas für ihn tun soll, dann müssen sie nicht?", fragte Molly.

„Bingo."

„Kann ich den Todesser-im-Training beitreten?", bettelte Arthur.

Harry gluckste. „Ich muss da mit Voldemort drüber reden. Jetzt gerade sind in der Gruppe nur Schüler. Ich weiß nicht, wie das weiter geplant ist."

„Du konntest da nichts zu sagen?", fragte Molly besorgt.

„Ich wusste bis Weihnachten noch nicht mal, dass er eine weitere Gruppe gründet. Ich verstehe natürlich, warum er es getan hat. Schüler können kein Dunkles Mal haben."

„Stimmt. Ihr habt sie also nich?", brummte Arthur.

„Ja und nein. Unsere haben 'nen anderen Stil. Der einzige andere Unterschied zwischen uns und den älteren Todessern ist, wie wir unsere Dinge regeln. Ich versuche, die ganze Sache freundlicher anzugehen, während Voldemort sein ganzes Einschüchterungsspiel treibt." Harry grinste. „Was ich beim letzten Treffen, befürchte ich mal, ruiniert habe."

„Wie das?", fragte Arthur und lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran leicht.

„Ich hab ihn dauernd unterbrochen und ihn dann ein Arschloch genannt", erwiderte Harry leichtfertig. Arthur lachte los und Molly sah aus, als könnte sie sich nicht zwischen Schreien und Lachen entscheiden. „Wirklich, Molly. Voldemort und Hermine haben mich da schon genug für angemeckert."

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass du noch lebst", meinte Molly.

„Das scheint bei allen so zu sein", war Harrys trockene Antwort.

„Harry!" Eine fröhliche Frauenstimme ertönte vor der Stillebarriere. Alle drehten sich zu einer strahlenden Narzissa um, die Harry zuwinkte, und Lucius, der mit einem Stirnrunzeln neben ihr an der Tür zum Lokal stand.

Harry grinste und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er die beiden Weasleys ihm gegenüber ansah. „Macht es euch was aus? Ihr müsst sowieso miteinander auskommen, ob ihr wollt oder nicht."

„Ja, ja", murmelte Arthur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und winkte Lucius und Narzissa herüber und stellte dabei sicher, dass die beiden ohne Störungen durch die Barriere konnten. „Was bringt euch beide in die Winkelgasse?"

Narzissa hielt eine Tasche hoch, als ihr Ehemann und sie sich setzten. Lucius und Arthur tauschten tödliche Blicke über den Tisch hinweg aus. „Draco hat uns gesagt, dass du hier sein würdest. Das hier ist Zeug für Hermine, wenn sie es will."

Harry nahm die Tasche, sah hinein und zog eine kleine Blase hervor, die über dem Kinderbett hängen würde. Er grinste. „Sie wird es lieben. Ohhh, ein Kinderbett."

„Du klingst wie ein aufgeregter Vater", grummelte Lucius.

„Pate", korrigierte Harry. „Sie hat sich endlich entschieden, dass ich der Pate von dem armen Ding werde. Ich denke, dass Parvati sie dazu überredet hat…"

„Gut." Narzissa lächelte. „Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass du die beste Wahl wärst."

Harry wurde rot und beschäftige sich sofort mit der Tasche. „Uh, danke, Narzissa."

„Harry, würde es dir was ausmachen, mir zu sagen, warum du hier mit Arthur und seiner wunderbaren Frau bist?", schnarrte Lucius.

„Das ist genug, Lucius." Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn an, nur um zusehen, dass der Mann immer noch Arthur böse ansah. „Wie alt seid ihr beide, fünf? Wenn ich meine Probleme mit Voldemort zur Seite schieben kann, dann könnt ihr beide euch wenigstens zivilisiert benehmen", murmelte er und setzte die Tasche ab. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er, dass Molly, Arthur und Narzissa versuchten nicht zu lachen, als Lucius ihn mit einem Fischblick ansah. „Was?" Er sah zu Narzissa. „Draco hat dir gesagt, was ich hier mache und du hast es Lucius nicht gesagt?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin eine Slytherin", erwiderte Narzissa.

„Wirklich? Ich fange an zu glauben, dass es einfach nur eine weibliche Eigenschaft ist, weil Molly dasselbe bei Arthur gemacht hat", erwiderte Harry trocken und warf der blonden Frau einen genervten Blick zu.

„Es ist eine Eigenschaft der Frauen", versicherte Lucius ihm.

„Hast es getestet, was?", murmelte Arthur.

„Mit all den ganzen Damen, die in den Weihnachtsferien in meinem Haus waren, natürlich", erwiderte Lucius mit einem kalten Grinsen.

„Lucius!", bellte Harry und bohrte Löcher in den Kopf des Todessers, während Molly versuchte, Arthur wieder auf seinen Stuhl zu drücken, da er aufgestanden war, um sich über den Tisch hinweg auf den anderen Mann zu werfen.

Lucius sah zu Harry, um zu antworten, wurde aber bei dem Blick blass. „Sorry", flüsterte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Harry verengte seine Augen, die wie Toms rot geworden waren. „Arthur und Molly überlegen sich ebenfalls dem Dunklen Orden beizutreten, darum essen wir hier Mittagessen zusammen. Narzissa, bitte informier ihn nächstes Mal, wenn wieder so was ist." Narzissa nickte nervös und Harry drehte sich zu den Weasley. „Arthur, setz dich."

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, verwandelte Harry seine Augen zurück. /Also gut, Einschüchterung ist manchmal nützlich./

/Eins zu Null für den Dunklen Lord! Ich hab's dir gesagt! Und sag Lucius, wenn er sich noch mal so benimmt, dann verhexe ich ihn./

/Tom…/ Harry seufzte.

/Mach Molly und Arthur zu Todessern-im-Training. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie besser bei dem Rest ihrer Familie bleiben und Gin wird es lieben, sie herumzukommandieren./

/Fabelhaft./ Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Personen am Tisch, die erstaunlich kleinlaut geworden waren. „Lucius, Lord Vodemort will, dass ich dir sage, dass, wenn er herausfindet, dass du dich noch mal so benimmst, er dich verhext."

Lucius zuckte zusammen. „Verstanden."

„Molly, Arthur, wenn ihr uns wirklich beitreten wollte, dann haben Voldemort und ich beschlossen, dass ihr zu den Todessern-im-Training gehören werdet. Sein Grund ist es, dass Ginny es lieben wird, euch Befehle erteilen zu können", fügte Harry grinsend hinzu und erhielt Gelächter von Molly, Arthur und Narzissa als Antwort. Lucius biss sich auf die Lippe und schnaubte. „Ich hab gerade keine Halsketten bei mir, als müsst ihr noch ein bisschen warten, bevor ihr euer Mal erhaltet."

Molly nickte. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gerne wissen, was deine kleine Gruppe genau macht? Du hast es nie klar gesagt."

Harry seufzte und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Na ja, da fast alle noch Schüler sind, arbeiten wir hauptsächlich in Hogwarts. Unsere Hauptaufgabe ist es, Informationen zu besorgen, also kann man sagen, dass wir die Informationssammler und Spione für den Dunklen Orden sind."

Arthur und Molly wechselten ernste Blicke. Dann gab Molly ihre Entscheidung kundt. „Na ja, wir können Ginny genauso gut ihren Spaß lassen. Wir treten deinen Todessern-im-Training bei."

„Brillant." Harry seufzte.

„Aber können wir den Namen ändern?", fragte Arthur. „Der Name ist ein bisschen lang und belastend. Es ist nichts, dass man so in der Öffenlichtkeit sagen kann."

Harry grinste. „Voldemort hat den Namen ausgesucht, nicht ich. Wenn du nen Vorschlag hast, ich bin offen dafür."

„Na ja, ich nehme das mal von der fröhlichen Notiz für Albus, aber was hältst du von ‚Juniors'?", schlug Arthur vor.

Harry grinste. /Und? Juniors? Hört sich nicht schlecht an./

/Ich hasse es./

/Schrecklich./

/Harry, nein…/

/Du weinst wieder, Voldie, meinte Harry fröhlich. „Ich mag ihn, aber Voldemort hasst ihn, also nehmen wir ihn. Danke, Arthur", sagte Harry fröhlich und erhielt eine Runde Gelächter als Antwort.

/Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiin…/

/Ha-ha./

/Ich hasse dich./

/Ich liebe dich, mein Liebster, kicherte Harry. „Molly, Arthur, würdet ihr beide gerne die einzigen Juniors, die in der Winkelgasse arbeiten, treffen?"

„Ich dachte, du hast gesagt, alle Juniors sind Schüler", sagte Molly misstrauisch.

Harry grinste. „Die meisten." Dann winkte er zu Tom rüber, als er die Barriere fallen ließ und seinen Geldsack hervorzog. „Ich zahle."

„Harry, du solltest nicht…", begann Molly.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Molly. Du und Arthur seid meine Familie. Ich zahle", sagte er fest.

„Merkwürdige Gesellschaft", meinte Tom lächelnd. „Acht Galleonen, sechs Sickel für das Mahl… plus zwei Sickel für das Butterbier natürlich, Mr. Potter."

Harry warf Molly einen vielsagenden Blick zu, als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um sich entweder über das Bezahlen oder über das begiftete Butterbier beschweren wollte und nahm das Geld aus dem Sack. „Da ist es. Das Essen war fantastisch."

„Gut, gut." Tom nickte.

Harry drehte sich zu den Malfoys, als alle aufstanden. „Lucius, Narzissa, kommt ihr mit uns oder geht ihr woanders hin?"

„Na ja, da du weißt, dass Lucius nicht mal tot in der Nähe des Ladens gesehen werden will, werden wir wahrscheinlich nach Hause gehen." Narzissa seufzte, dann lächelte sie strahlend. „Oh! Du trägst deinen Umhang!"

Harry grinste. „Ja. Er ist wirklich perfekt für diese Jahreszeit. Ich hab beinahe vergessen, dass es Winter ist, als ich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade war."

„Wundervoll." Narzissa umarmte ihn kurz und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Stell klar, dass Hermine das Zeug kriegt und sag allen Hallo von mir."

„Klare Sache, Narzissa. Jetzt geht besser, bevor Lucius schreit", gluckste Harry.

Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Das wäre unwürdig." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Halt den Mund. Komm schon, Narzissa. Schönen Tag noch, Harry, Arthur, Molly", fügte er hinzu und nickte jedem zu.

„Man sieht sich", meinte Harry und packte die geschrumpfte Tasche mit den Babysachen in seine Umhangstasche. „Kommt ihr beiden." Er grinste Molly und Arthur an.

„Zeig uns den Weg", schlug Arthur vor und bot Molly seinen Arm an.

Harry summte etwas vor sich hin, als er den Weg aus dem Lokal und die Straße runter, Richtung 93 entlang ging. Auf halbem Wege traf Arthur die Erkenntnis. „Oh Gott", murmelte er.

Harry grinste und hielt vor dem Laden an. „Jap. Kommt rein." Er drückte die Tür auf, trat ein und duckte sich mit Leichtigkeit unter der Faust hinweg, die auf ihn zuflog, als er die Tür öffnete. „Oy. Versucht ihr, mir meinen Kopf abzuschlagen?"

Zwei gleiche Rotschöpfe lugten aus dem Arbeitsraum und grinsten. „Nee, wir wollten dir nur etwas Verstand einprügeln", versicherte ihm Fred.

„Jeder, der hier reinkommt, sollte Verstand eingeprügelt kriegen", murmelte Molly, als Arthur die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Mum! Dad!", riefen die Zwillinge geschockt aus.

„Harry, wie hast du es geschafft, dass sie herkommen?", fragte George.

„Ich hab nur vorgeschlagen, dass wir uns mit den einzigen beiden Juniors treffen, die nicht in Hogwarts sind", sagte Harry belustigt.

„Juniors?" Fred runzelte die Stirn, als Harry einfach eine Hand hob und an seiner Halskette zog. Die Augen der Zwillinge weiteten sich wieder. „Willst du uns damit sagen…"

„…dass Mum und Dad…"

„…Juniors geworden sind?"

„Ja." Harrys Augen sahen sich im Laden um, bis er sicher war, dass alles sauber ist, dann grinste er Arthur an. „Ich mag den neuen Namen."

„Oy!" Die Zwillinge taten so, als würden sie in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Wirklich, ihr beiden." Harry lachte. „Molly, Arthur, ich lass euch mit den beiden Idioten hier alleine. Fred, George, klärt sie über die Grundlagen auf", fügte er hinzu und warf den Zwillingen einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Klar, Harry-Kumpel", stimmte George zu, als Fred zurück in ihren Arbeitsraum ging. „Aber wenn du noch nen Moment Zeit hast, Fred holt noch was für Ronniekins."

„Aprospros Ron, habt ihr schon seiner neuesten Untat gehört?", fragte Harry.

„Was hat er jetzt wieder gemacht?", fragte Fred und kam mit einer Kiste in der Hand zurück.

„Hat Ginny wegen dem Ring zusammengeschlagen", erwiderte Harry und verzog die Lippen zu einer Linie.

Die Zwillinge verengten ihre Augen gefährlich. „Er kriegt eine Eule von uns", knurrte Fred.

„Eine ziemlich gewaltätige", fügte George kalt hinzu.

„Hier." Fred reichte ihm die Kiste. „Leg sie unter sein Kissen und verschließ seine Vorhänge, wenn er ins Bett geht."

„Will ich es wissen?", fragte Harry glucksend, als er die Kiste in seine Tasche steckte.

„Spinnen", sagten die Zwillinge fröhlich im Chor.

Harry grinste. „Ich stell sicher, dass er sie kriegt. Vielen Dank." Er nickte. „Jetzt sollte ich euch in die Hände eurer Eltern geben. Ich muss einkaufen." Und unter dem schmerzhaften Stöhnen der Zwillinge, verließ er den Laden und duckte sich ein weiteres Mal unter der Faust hindurch.

Harry fand schnell Chipper's Zauber und trat darauf zu. Vor der Tür hing ein Zauber herunter. Ein kleiner Pergament besagte, dass es ein Zauber gegen Diebstahl war. Er verdrehte die Augen und traten in den Laden, der ein lebendiges Gefühl ausstrahlte, auch wenn er der einzige Kunde war. Er lächelte der Frau hinter der Ladentheke zu, bevor er sich daran machte, die Regale zu durchsuchen.

Es gab eine Menge Zauber für Schönheit und solche Dinge, für die er keinen Nutzen hatte, obwohl sie seine weiblichen Freunde vermutlich sehr gut gebrauchen könnten. Die Reihe an der Wand war für Hausputz und Harry musste sein Gelächter bei der teilweise lächerlichen Auswahl unterdrücken. Wer brauchte denn schon einen Zauber gegen Dreck auf dem Dach?

Als er sich so druchwühlte, fiel ihm ein Zauber gegen Schwangerschaft auf und er besah sich sofort die Beschreibung. Es besagte nichts darüber, ob es eine laufende Schwangerschaft beeinflussen würde, also beschloss er, sich zu erkundigen. Mit seiner Schwester, die mit Theodore zusammen war, wollte er ein bisschen Sicherheit haben und es wäre nett, Pansy und Hermine auch einen zu besorgen, solange es nicht Hermines Baby gefährden würde. Nie wieder würde eine seiner Freundinnen durch einen Unfall schwanger werden.

„Entschuldigung?"

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?", fragte die Hexe und machte eine Blase mit ihrem Kaugummi.

„Wegen des Schwangerschaftszaubers! Würde er eine laufende Schwangerschaft gefährden?"

Die Hexe sah aus, als hätte sie so eine Frage nicht von einem Jungen erwartet. „Warum? Hast du deine Freundin geschwängert?"

Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Wohl kaum. Eine meiner Freundinnen ist Dank ihres Ex schwanger. Ich würde es lieben, einen Weg zu finden, um eine Widerholung verhindern zu können."

Die Hexe sah ihn noch einmal an und seufzte dann. „Nein, es gefährdet keine laufende Schwangerschaft, in den meisten Fällen. Du kannst ihr einen holen, aber sie sollte zu ihrem Doktor gehen, bevor sie ihn trägt."

„Danke." Harry lächelte leicht, begab sich dann zur Dose mit den Schwangerschaftszaubern und holte 3 heraus. Dann fuhr er fort, einige Zauber zu beäugen, die den Mädchen gefallen könnten, aber für sich und seine anderen Freunde fand er keine.

Er ging um die Ecke in eine neue Reihe und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sämtliche Zauber waren hier hilfreich. Zauber, um die Geschwindigkeit, Stärle und Intelligenz zu steigern, fingen seine Aufmerksamkeit ein, da sie nebeneinander lagen. Er grinste und holte sich einen für Ginny, Hermine, Draco, Pansy, Theodore, Blaise und Seamus. In letzter Minute entschloss er sich, für Neville auch ein Armband zu besorgen und machte sich eine mentale Notiz, dass er auch die Zauber, die sie bereits hatten, hinzufügen würde. Es würde ein tolles Weihnachtsgeschenk für den Jungen werden, selbst wenn es schon etwas zu spät war. Es war ja nicht so, als wenn Harry das Geld nicht hätte. Jeder Zauber kostete nur ein oder zwei Sickel.

Der nächste interessante Zauber war nicht für ein Armband gedacht. Es war stattdessen ein Ohrring und durch ihn würde jede Sprache, die man hörte, in seine Muttersprache übersetzt werden. Es wandelte auch alles, was man sagte, in die Sprache um, in der man es haben wollte. Wenn man oft genug damit arbeitete, konnte man vermutlich jede Sprache lernen, die man wollte.

/Hey, Tom, denkst du, ich sollte mir 'nen Ohrring zulegen/

/Bei Merlin! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor/

/Sie haben diesen wirklich tollen Zauber, der als eine Art Übersetzer dient, aber es ist ein Ohrring./

/Das ist, weil er in Kontakt mit deinem Blut sein muss, um zu funktionieren./ Tom seufzte.

/Wie schafft man das? Ich meine, würde sich das Loch nach einer Weile nicht schließen/

/Ja, normalerweise schon. Bei dieser Art von Ohrring wird es in dein Kreislaufsystem eingefügt, in dem er mit deinem Ohr verwächst. Wenn du ihn jemals rausnehmen willst, kannst du es tun und es wird ein normales Ohrloch./

/Cool…/

/Es ist eine gute Sache, dass du keine Eltern hast, Mr. Potter, oder ich würde sagen, dass du Hausarrest hättest, weil du diese Gedanken überhaupt irgendwie in Erwägung ziehst./

/Hey, ich bin erwachsen, musst du wissen. Und ich habe Eltern. Ihre Namen sind Molly und Arthur./

Harry konnte fühlen, wie Tom seine Augen verdrehte. /Ja, ja. Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich das vergessen habe. Hol ihn dir, wenn du willst. Du hast Recht, du bist erwachsen. Wenn du es nicht magst, kannst du ihn ja immer noch rausnehmen./

/Brillant! Lieb dich/

/Das sagst du dauernd…, murmelte Tom und schloss die Verbindung leicht, damit er sich wieder darauf konzentrieren konnte, was auch immer er gemacht hatte, bevor Harry ihn gestört hatte.

Mit einem Grinsen fügte Harry den Übesetzer zu seinem wachsenden Stapel an Zaubern zu. Dann ging er weiter an der Reihe entlang. Er sah nicht mehr wirklich Zauber, die ihn interessierten, aber einer oder zwei aus der Reihe würden bestimmt das Interesse seiner Freunde wecken und er machte sich eine mentale Notiz für ihre Geburtstage zurückzukommen.

Er trat jetzt zu einer neuen Regalreihe und fand Zauber, die gegen Flüche, Zaubertränke, gebrochene Knochen und Amnesiesprüche halfen. Von denen, die sie bereits von den Slytherins bekommen hat, zog er wieder jeweils einen für Neville heraus. Als er dann an Lockhart dachte, fügte er einen Anti-Amnesiazauber für sie alle zu seinem Stapel hinzu. Mit etwas Glück würde das Neville auch helfen.

Weiter unten in der Reihe fand Harry einen Zauber, der den Träger gegen Veritaserum schützte. Er drehte den Zaubern zwischen zwei Fingern und beobachtete, wie das Licht gefangen wurde und in den verschiedenen Farben des Regenbogens zurückfiel. /Es sieht wie das Fläschchen aus, mit dem mir Snape im vierten Schuljahr gedroht hat…/

/Hast du was gesagt, Harry/

/Ich hab 'nen Zauber gegen Veritaserum gefunden, Tom./

/Leih mir deine Augen für einen Moment, okay, fragte Tom und Harry gab den Sinn ohne Beschwerde frei. /Es ist der Standardspruch gegen Veritaserum, Harry. Soweit wie ich es bisher sagen kann, ist es ein nützlicher Zauber, obwohl ich nie herausgefunden habe, wie sie den Gegentrank darein bekommen haben. Hol sie dir./

Harry sah wieder auf den Behälter, der weniger Zauber enhielt als die anderen und zog bei dem Preis scharf die Luft ein. /Zwei Galleonen pro Zauber/

/Ich wusste, dass sie schwer zu machen sind. Diese Art von Zauber ist immer teuer, aber sie sind es auch immer wert. Chipper's ist auch nicht der Laden, der Müll verkauft. Wenn du nicht für alle einen kaufen willst, dann musst du das nicht. Hol dir aber auf jeden Fall einen. Du bist der erste, den sie mit Veritaserum befragen, wenn sie dich jemals in die Hände kriegen./

/Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich weiß alles, was dir durch den Kopf geht, ebenso kenne ich viele Information über den Orden des Phönix./ Harry seufzte und zog für sich und seine acht Freunde einen Zauber heraus und legte sie in seinen Korb. /Sind die Slytherins noch da/

/Jap./

/Erzähl ihnen hiervon und sag ihnen, dass sie mir eine Galleone dafür geben müssen. Sag es auch Herm und Seam, wenn du sie siehst, sonst sag ich es ihnen./

/Nicht Gin oder Neville/

/Neville weiß nicht, dass er das hier kriegt. Wenn er 'ne Galleone dafür übrig hat, okay. Wenn nicht, dann ist es auch egal. Er gehört zur Familie. Und bei Gin, die Weasley sind schon arm genug, ohne dass ich von ihnen eine Galleone verlange, besonders da sie es sich aus dem Potterverließ nehmen und es mir geben kann./

/Da hast du Recht./

/Möchtest du auch eins/

/Nein, danke. Sollten sie mich wirklich mal in die Finger kriegen, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich tot bin, bevor sie überhaupt versuchen, Informationen aus mir rauszukriegen. Sollte dieser unglaubliche Spaß mal passieren, habe ich schon vor Jahrzehnten eine Art Rückversicherung gemacht./

/Was für ein brillanter Zauberer du doch bist./

/Und Armbänder sind nicht mein Stil./

/Du bist so ein Idiot. Sprich mit deinen Schülern./

/Ja, Harry, erwiderte Tom schalkhaft. /Was auch immer du sagst, Harry./

Harry gluckste und marschierte um die Ecke der Regale der letzten Reihe. Ein Zauber in Form einer Flamme, der Feuer abwies, fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und er fügte ihn zu den anderen hinzu. Am nächsten, der die Form von einer Luftbrise hatte und der gegen Kälte war, wäre er beinahe vorbeigegangen, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die Kühle in den Kerkern und schnappte sich einen für jeden seiner Slytherinfreunde.

Der nächste Zauber, der ihm gefiel, verhinderte, dass man einen Aufspürzauber auf den Träger anwenden konnte. Es würde den Träger auch, wie das Informationsschild besagte, auf Gegenständen wie der Karte des Rumtreibers nicht mehr erscheinen lassen, es sei denn, er ist so verzaubert, dass er immer drauf erscheint (Fragen Sie nach dem Spruch vorne an der Kasse).Er zog in Betracht, dass jemand anderes die Karte in die Hände kriegen könnte oder etwas Ähnliches von einer anderen Gegend hatte, warf Harry einen Zauber für jeden in den Korb.

Er fand den Zauber gegen Trunkenheit und nahm einen davon für Neville mit. Es war zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass der junge Mann sich betrinken würde, aber man konnte nie vorsichtig genug sein, und es war Neville.

Ziemlich am Ende der Regalreihe befand sich ein Behälter für Zauber, die es einem erlaubten, durch Tarnumhänge, Unsichtbarkeitszauber und –tränke zu sehen. Sie schienen wohl irgendwie wie Mad-Eye Moodys magisches Auge zu funktionieren, aber Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das Auge auch durch Tränke und Sprüche gucken konnte. Er nutzte einen Moment, um sich die affenartige Kreatur anzusehen, die der Zauber angenommen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an eine Hermine, die ihn vor zu Zags befohlenhatte, ‚Phantastische Tierwesen & wo sie zu finden sind' noch mal zu lesen und daher kannte er das Biest. Es war ein Demiguise, aus dem der Tarnumhang zu größten Teilen bestand. Er fühlte sich extrem stolz auf sich und nahm genug für alle, bevor er zur Kasse ging, um ein Armband für Neville zu bekommen, den Spruch für den Anitentdeckungszauber zu erhalten und um zu zahlen.

Die Hexe sah zu ihm auf und versteckte schnell ein Magazin, das verdächtig nach der Hexenwoche aussah. „Fertig?"

„Ja." Harry setzte den Korb auf dem Tresen ab, zog ein Armband von dem Ständer neben ihm und legte es oben drauf. „Ich fürchte, ich hab ziemlich viel."

Die Hexe lächelte. „Das hab ich auch gemerkt. Späte Weihnachtsgeschenke?"

„Nicht wirklich, nein. Es ist so, dass ein paar meiner Freunde uns Armbänder und ein paar Zauber zu Weihnachten geschenkt haben." Er hielt sein Handgelenk hoch und machte das Armband für sie sichtbar. „Und man hat mir vorgeschlagen, dass ich mal hier im Laden vorbeischaue, wenn ich schon mit den Eltern meiner Freundin zum Mittagessen verabredet bin."

„Das ist hart." Die Hexe zuckte mitleidig zusammen.

Harry grinste. „Ich vermute mal, dass es hilft, dass sie quasi auch meine Familie sind, also vertrauen sie mir mit ihr. Na ja, der Freund, der mich hierhin geschickt hat, meinte, dass ich auch Zauber für jeden besorgen soll. Ich denke, sie werden dieses Jahr kein Geburtstagsgeschenk kriegen."

„Großartige Idee." Sie holte vorsichtig alle Zauber heraus und stoppte, als sie die Zauber gegen Veritaserum sah. „Ich bin verdammt. Ich hab die seit Jahren nicht gesehen."

„Wirklich? Und ich hab gedacht, dass die sehr beliebt sind…"

Die Hexe lächelte traurig. „Meine Großmutter hat sie gemacht, aber das Geheimnis ist mit ihr gestorben. Da sie begehrt wären, hat mein Großvater einen Zauber auf den Behälter gelegt, damit sie nur denen sichtbar sind, die sie verzweifelt brauchen." Ihre Augen fielen auf seine Narbe. „Ich vermute, dass Sie in diese Kategorie fallen, nicht wahr, Mr. Potter?"

Harry strich sich unbewusst seine Haare über seine Narbe und zog eine Grimasse. „Wahrscheinlich."

„Und ein paar deiner Freunde auch. Gut. Sie werden sie wahrscheinlich auch brauchen." Sie nahm ihm mit einem Zwinkern nur den halben Preis ab. „Berühmte Leute bekommen sie billiger. Sag es nur nicht meinem Dad."

Harry gluckste. „Hatte ich nicht vor. Ich versuche mich gerade zu entscheiden, ob ich meinen Freunden die ganze Galleone abnehme oder nur das, was auch immer eine halbe Galleone ist."

„Acht Sickel, 15 Knuts. Ich würde sagen, lass sie die ganze Galleone zahlen. Falls sie den Zauber verlieren, dann kannst du immer noch als letzter Lachen."

Harry kicherte. „Ich wette, du warst in Slytherin."

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?", zog die Hexe ihn auf und nahm die anderen Zauber auf, für welche sie ihm den vollen Preis berechnete. Als sie bei den Antiauffindungszaubern ankam, stoppte sie. „Willst du den Spruch hierfür?"

„Bitte." Harry nickte.

Sie lehnte sich runter und zog ein Büchlein hervor. „Nur den einen oder willst du neun?"

„Nur den einen. Je weniger es wissen, desto besser bin ich dran", beschloss Harry und lachte. „Kann man auch Ausnahmen machen?"

„Ja. Der Spruch dafür ist auch hier drin."

„Ist es möglich, den Spruch aus einiger Entfernung anzuwenden."

Die Hexe warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Ich hab's nie versucht. Wenn du es herausfindest, lass es mich wissen. Die meisten Leute kaufen sie nur für sich selbst, aber es wäre doch gut zu wissen, falls ich noch mal danach gefragt werde."

„Was, wenn, sagen wir mal, dein Feind den Spruch weiß, um den Zauber zu aktivieren. Könnte er was erreichen?"

„Nein. Alle Zauber, die hier verkauft werden, knüpfen sich an die magische Signatur ihres Besitzers. Wenn sie als Geschenke genutzt werden, knüpfen sie sich an die magischen Signaturs des Gebers und des Beschenkten, allerdings nur solange dieser den Geber für vertrauenswürdig hält."

„Interessant", stimmte Harry zu und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Trickreiche Zauberarbeit."

„Ist es. Ich versuche seit zwanzig Jahren hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen und hab es immer noch nicht herausgefunden. Es ist nervtötend."

„Das wette ich." Harry lächelte leicht. „War das alles?"

„Jap. Alles zusammen 18 Galleonen, drei Sickel. Wow."

„Was?", fragte Harry, als er das Geld aus seinem Geldsack auf den Tresen legte.

„Du hast gerade den Rekord gebrochen, in dem du bei einem Einkauf das meiste Geld ausgegeben hast. Einen Moment, ich geh mal meinen Dad holen." Sie hüpfte vom Stuhl und rannte die Treppe hinter dem Tresen hinauf.

Harry lachte und packte seinen Geldsack wieder weg. Seine Tasche fühlte sich plötzlich sehr viel leichter an.

Kaum war er fertig, kam die junge Hexe mit einem Zauberer zurück, der in seinen 70ern zu sein schien. „Mr. Potter, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie zu treffen", sagte der Mann und schüttelte Harry die Hand. „Ich bin Haden Chipper. Der Name meiner Tochter ist Odele, was sie wahrscheinlich nicht erwähnt hat und es scheint, dass sie ihr Namensschild mal wieder vergessen hat."

„Nicht meine Schuld, dass es an meiner anderen Robe steckt", grummelte Odele vor sich hin.

Harry verbarg sein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand. „Ist es wirklich so 'ne große Sache, dass ich das meiste Geld ausgegeben habe?"

Haden lachte. „Für uns ist es das. Der letzte Rekordbrecher durfte sich einen Zauber aussuchen. Möchtest du irgendwas aus unserem Sortiment? Odele sagt, dass du eine Menge Anti-Veritaserumzauber gekauft hast, also bezweifele ich, dass du für irgendwas nicht genug Geld hast, aber es ist 'ne nette kleine Sache, oder?"

Harry tippte sich gegen das Kinn. /Tom, willst du was/

/Mir würde es gefallen, wenn du mich in Ruhe lassen würdest. Mir stehen keine Armbänder, erinnerst du dich/

/Aua./ Harry umarmte den Dunklen Lord mental, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Chippers vor sich zuwandte. „Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwelche Vorschläge für einen 17jährigen Zauberer, der von der ganzen Zauberwelt verfolgt wird, damit sie ihn entweder töten können oder von ihm erwarten, dass er sie rettet?"

Odele lachte. „Ich nehme an, dass du die ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht magst, oder?"

„Ich hasse sie", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

Diesmal war es an Haden, sich gedankenvoll ans Kinn zu tippen. „Falls es dir gefällt: ich arbeite momentan an einem Zauber, der Leute abwehrt, wenn du mal alleine sein willst. Er ist bei solchen Extremen, denen du wahrscheinlich ausgesetzt bist, zwar nicht getestet, aber eigentlich sollte es schon funktionieren. Du kannst ihn natürlich so anwenden, dass er einige Leute nicht betrifft und natürlich kannst du selbst entscheiden, wann er funktioniert und wann nicht. Ich befürchte aber, dass der nicht für ein Armband gemacht ist."

Harry brummte. „Es ist also einer für den Blutkontakt vorhanden sein muss?" Haden warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Ein Freund hat es mir erklärt", meinte der Junge-der-lebt nervös.

„Intelligenter Freund, den du da hast. Ja, man braucht Blutkontakt, damit er funktioniert. Ich sehe, dass du dir auch einen Übersetzer geholt hast, aber dieser Zauber wird auch nicht als Ohrring getragen. Er ist Teil eines Tattoos, was der Grund dafür ist, dass er wahrscheinlich nie verkauft wird."

„Dad mag seine kleinen Projekte", meinte Odele und beendete Harrys Transaktion.

Harry tat so, als würde er nachdenken, aber er nahm vorsichtig Kontakt mit Tom auf. /Bist du noch sauer/

/Ich bin nicht sauer, Liebling. Nur war Dumbledore gerade hier und hat die Strafarbeit überprüft. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so angefahren habe/

/Absolut verständlich. Hast du zugehört/

/Warum würde ich so was tun/

/Weil du ein Slytherin bist und es immer tust./

Tom gluckste. /Ja, ich hab zugehört. Ich behaupte, dass das Tätowieren ziemlich schmerzhaft wird, aber es wäre es wert. Wenn du es wirklich willst, dann mach es./

/Vorausgesetzt ich wähle ein Motiv, dass dir gefällt, meinte Harry und verkniff sich sein Lachen.

/Das auch./

Harry sah wieder zu den Chippers. „Mir gefällt die Idee. Es klingt interessant und ich mag es, meine Freundin in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

„Das heißt also, dass es an einer sichtbaren Stelle sein soll", meinte Odele mit einem listigen Grinsen.

„Definier sichtbar", gab Harry zurück und brachte das Mädchen zum Lachen.

Haden gluckste und packte Harrys neue Zauber in eine Tüte. „Ich denke, ich kann dir den Übersetzer auch einsetzen."

„Das wäre klasse", erwiderte Harry.

„Gut. Odele, pass auf den Laden auf. Mr. Potter, wenn Sie mir dann folgen würden…" Er führte den Teenager die Treppe rauf.

„Gibt es eine Bilderauswahl für das Tattoo?", fragte Harry.

„Nein." Haden lächelte. „Du kannst alles nehmen, was in meinen Möglichkeiten liegt, natürlich."

„Natürlich." Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Könnten Sie einen Basilisken und einen Phönix nehmen, vielleicht kämpfend?"

„Ich hab leider kein Bild von einem Basilisken." Haden seufzte traurig, öffnete eine Tür und winkte Harry herein.

/Das Bild, dass ich dir von Vitare gegeben habe, wie sie durch die Kammer gleitet, ist noch in deiner Robentasche, weißt du./

/Oh! Ja! Danke, Tom./

/Ich wusste, dass es dir nicht gefällt…, murmelte Tom düster.

Harry umarmte mental seinen Liebhaber, bevor er das Bild aus seiner Tasche zog und grinste, als Vitare, der Basilisk, ihn leise anzischte. „Ich hab ein Bild, dass mir einer meiner Aurorfreunde über Weihnachten gegeben hat."

„Dann könnte ich es hinkriegen." Er hielt Harry seine Hand entgegen und dieser reichte ihm das Bild. „Wahnsinn. Dein Freund hat es gemalt?" Harry nickte. „Mein Kompliment. Ja, ich kann es definitiv tun. Willst du, dass der Basilisk und der Phönix sich bewegen können?"

„Geht das denn?"

„Natürlich."

„Dann ja."

Haden grinste, legte das Bild von Tom außer Reichweite und reichte Harry seine Tüte mit den Zaubern. „Setz dich. Wir machen zuerst den Ohrring und dann das Tattoo."

„Wo ist der Zauber bei dem Tattoo enthalten? In der Tinte?", fragte Harry und setzte sich, nachdem er die Tüte in eine leere Tasche gesteckt hatte.

„Ja. Gute Beobachtung." Haden legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Zauberers. „Wo möchtest du den Ohrring haben?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, dann grinste er. „Links, bitte."

„Also gut. Knorpel oder Läppchen?"

„Knorpel, denke ich", beschloss Harry.

„Okay." Haden hielt den Ohrring an Harrys Ohr. „Bereit?"

„Ja."

-------------

„Mein Rücken schmerzt", rief Harry aus und trat in Toms Klassenzimmer. Draco, Theodore, Pansy und Blaise waren noch da, aber zu ihnen dazu gekommen waren auch noch Ginny, Hermine, Seamus, Neville und Severus.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es wehtun wird", meinte Tom sanft von seinem Platz auf Nevilles Tisch her. Er schien dem Jungen etwas in einem Text über dunkle Künste zu zeigen.

„Harry Potter! Ist das ein Ohrring?", rief Hermine, als sie ein silbernes Leuchten an Harrys Ohr gesehen hatte.

Harry grinste und spielte sanft mit seinem linken Ohr. „Jap."

„Ooh… Du hast nen Übersetzungszauber. Ich bin beeindruckt. Ich habe nicht die Nerven dazu." Pansy seufzte.

„Darum ist er ein Gryffindor." Draco schnaubte und bekam dadruch einen Schlag von Ginny, die zwischen ihm und Theodore Hilfe von Severus bekam.

„Was hast du uns besorgt?", fragte Blaise.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich für euch was habe?", gab Harry zurück, holt die Tasche von Narzissa hervor und reichte sie Hermine, die immer noch den Ohrring anfunkelte. „Hier, das ist von Narzissa. Nebenbei, Draco, deine Mum sagt ‚Hi'."

„Freude", murmelte Draco trocken.

Hermine quietschte auf und schmiss sich auf Harry. „Danke!"

„Du tust mir weh", sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme. Hermine sprang sofort zurück. „Danke. Mein Rücken tut wirklich weh. Außerdem sind die Sachen von Narzissa, nicht mir."

„Also, Harry. Was hast du dir selbst wieder angetan?", grummelte Ginny.

„Er hat ein Tattoo", erwiderte Tom für den Teenager.

Es folgte eine lange Stille, als alle Harry anstarrten.

„DU HAST WAS!", schrie Hermine.

Harry zuckte zusammen. „Danke, Marcus. Ich hab 'nen Tattoo, Hermine. Wehe, du fängst jetzt an, mich anzuschreien."

„Ja, es ist ja nicht so, als könnte er es zurücknehmen oder so was", stellte Neville fest. „Können wir es sehen?"

Harry seufzte und zog als Antwort seinen Umhang und seine Robe zum zweiten Mal an dem Tag aus, dann drehte er sich so, dass die anderen sein Tattoo sehen konnten.

In der Mitte seines Rückens führten der Basilisk und der Phönix einen erbitterten Krieg. Die Länge der Seiten betrug immer ca. 25 cm. Haden hatte gesagt, dass, wenn der Schmerz erst einmal abgeklungen war, sich die beiden vermutlich aus ihrem normalen Gebiet herausbewegen würden.

„Wahnsinn, Harry. Das ist fantastisch", murmelte Theodore in die folgende Stille hinein. Seine Stimme schien alle wieder auf den Plan zu rufen, denn auch die anderen, inklusive Severus und Hermine, stimmten dem zu.

Tom trat mit einer kleinen Dose in seiner Hand zu dem shirtlosen Jungen. „Das sollte den Schmerz etwas lindern", meinte er sanft. „Willst du, dass ich es dir auftrage?"

„Bitte. Sei aber vorsichtig." Harry seufzte dankbar.

„Hier, setz dich auf den Tisch." Tom führte Harry zu dem Tisch, wo der seinen Umhang und seine Robe drauf geworfen hatte und setzte Harry oben drauf. Dann öffnete er die Dose und begann sanft damit, über das Tattoo zu streichen. /Das ist wunderschön. Eine gute Wahl/

Harry lehnte sein Kinn auf seine Hände und schloss die Augen. /Das ist aber auch nur so, weil du so ein super Künstler bist./

Tom gluckste sanft. „Schläfst du ein, Harry?"

„Nein. Ich werde nur sehr, sehr entspannt. Wenn du ein echter Todesser wärst, bin ich mir sicher, dass du alle mit einem Stupor ausschalten und mich zu Voldie bringen könntest, ohne Probleme. Hören Sie jetzt auf, Marcus so zu misstrauen, Direktor?"

Alle außer Harrry und Tom fuhren herum, um Dumbledore aus dem Schatten treten zu sehen. „Beeindruckend."

„Zu Ihrer Information, Professor. Ich hab mir bei Chipper's nen Zauber gekauft, durch den ich durch Unsichtbarkeitssprüche sehen kann", murmelte Harry.

„Hast du uns anderen auch einen geholt?", wollte Pansy wissen.

„Wenn Marcus fertig ist, die Creme aufzutragen, könnt ihr sie haben. Alle außer Ginny, Neville und Hermine schulden mir aber eine Galleone."

„Warum sie?", beschwerte sich Seamus, trotz der Tatsache, dass er und die vier Slytherins in ihren Taschen nach dem Geld suchten.

„Ginny ist meine Freundin, Herm hat mich zum Paten ihres Blags bestimmt und Nevilles Kram ist ein verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk", erklärte Harry und rollte mit seinen Augen. „Und ihr kriegt eh nicht alles jetzt. Ich muss noch mit einigen rumspielen", fügte er hinzu und stellte sicher, dass alle sahen, wie er Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zuwarf.

„Fertig", sagte Tom, trat zurück und verschloss die Creme wieder.

„Danke." Harry seufzte und streckte sich vorsichtig. „Viel besser."

„Was ist das?", fragte Ginny und betrachtete die Dose in Toms Händen.

„Wick Wapo-Rub", sagte der Dunkle Lord fröhlich und legte die zurück in die Schublade seines Pultes. Hermine, Seamus und Harry tauschten Blicke aus, bevor sie hilflos zu lachen begannen. Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Was? Das ist wirklich gut für magische Tattoos."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", grummelte Harry. „Sag mir nicht, du hast eins."

Tom wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht hab ich das, verstecke es aber gut."

„Dieses mentale Bild brauchte ich nicht, Marcus", stöhnte Ginny und versteckte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Dann hättest du es nicht herausbeschwören sollen", gab Tom zurück und kehrte zu seinem Platz auf Nevilles Tisch zurück. „Gibt es irgendwas, dass wir für Sie tun können, Direktor?"

„Ich besuche nur ein paar Mitglieder meines Lehrerkollegiums und auch ein paar Schüler", meinte Dumbledore und lächelte fröhlich.

„Darauf wette ich", murmelte Harry, stand auf und durchwühlte seine Umhangtaschen nach der größeren Chipperstüte. „Spionieren ist eine Slytherineigenschaft, Sir. Ich dachte, Sie waren ein Gryffindor." Er warf dem älteren Mann einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Jeder im Raum zog scharf den Atem ein und wartete darauf, was der Direktor tun würde.

Dumbledore warf Harry einen tödlichen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille zu. „10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor."

„Wann schmeißen Sie mich raus, Sir? Wie viel weiter kann ich gehen, bevor Sie was dagegen tun?", spie Harry mit blitzenden, smaragdgrünen Augen aus.

„Harry… hör auf…", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wenn ich einen Schüler töte, würden Sie mich rausschmeißen? Oder würden Sie es wieder als Zwischenfall in Ihrem bescheuerten Krieg gegen Moldie-Voldie anrechen?", machte Harry weiter.

Dumbledores Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. Jeder vernünftige Zauberer würde klein bei geben, aber Harry interessierte das nicht mehr. „Sie sind außer Kontrolle, Mr. Potter", warnte er.

„Das sagen Sie immer wieder, aber Sie haben verdammt noch mal nichts dagegen getan. Sie favorisieren mich, wie Snape die Syltherins bevorzugt", fuhr Harry fort und ignorierte sein geschocktes Publikum.

„Sie sind für einen Monat suspendiert. Packen Sie Ihre Sachen, ich bringe Sie zurück zu den Dursleys", sagte Dumbledore schließlich fest.

„Wird auch langsam mal Zeit", murmelte Harry und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden. Er warf Tom die Tasche zu, der sie nur knapp fing. „Marcus, ich bin sicher, du kannst die hier für mich verteilen. Herm, pass auf dich auf. Überanstreng dich nicht. Marcus, stell klar, dass du ihren Zauber erst von Madame Pomfrey überprüfen lässt. Ginny, halt dich von Ärger fern und verprügel die Jungs nicht zu sehr. Seam", er warf dem Iren die Kiste der Zwillinge zu, „die Zwillinge haben mir gesagt, das hier unter Rons Kopfkissen zu legen und seine Vorhänge fest zu verschließen. Ich möchte wissen, was passiert. Blaise, behandel ihn gut, während ich weg bin und lass ihn nicht soviel trinken. Dieser Zauber scheint bei ihm nicht zu wirken."

„Das hat den Grund, dass Seam immer zu viel trinkt", meinte Pansy und versuchte ein Lächeln, woran sie allerdings kläglich scheiterte.

„Stimmt. Seam, hör auf zu trinken. Professor Snape, werden Sie nen bisschen fröhlicher." Harry sah sich im Raum um. „Ihr seht alle aus, als wäre jemand gestorben. Ich bin in einem Monat zurück."

Hermine schluchzte laut auf und warf sich in Harrys erwartende Arme. „D-d-du k-k-kannst n-n-nicht g-gehen…", schluchzte Hermine.

Harry hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Es geht schon gut, Herm. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Er sah über ihren Kopf hinweg zu den anderen und machte mit dem Mund die Bewegung: ‚Kümmert euch um sie!'. Alle nickten fest, sogar Severus.

„Jetzt, Mr. Potter", rief Dumbledore kalt.

„Sie haben kein Herz, Sir", rief Harry zurück, als er sich von Hermine befreite.

„Und Sie sind für einen weiteren Monat suspendiert", gab Dumbledore zurück.

„Ups." Harry lächelte Hermine an. „Dir wird es gut gehen, vertrau mir." Das Mädchen nickte dumpf und Harry zog seine Robe wieder an, danach legte er sich den Umhang über einen Arm. „Ta, ihr alle! Ich seh euch im März!", rief er fröhlich und folgte dem finsterblickenden Direktor hinaus.

Tom starrte die Tasche in seinen Händen einen Moment still an. Dann schlug er plötzlich seine Faust auf den Tisch. „Dieser Bastard! Verdammter, alter Mann!" Seine Augen wurden rot und feucht, als wenn er die Tränen zurückhalten müsste. „Hermine, komm her", sagte er sanft und öffnete seine Arme für das Mädchen. Hermine rannte in die tröstende Umarmung und vergrub schluchzend ihr Gesicht in Toms Robe. Tom schloss seine Augen und weinte stumm. „Dieser verdammte!"

Alle anderen sahen weg und versuchten, nicht selbst auch noch zu weinen. Severus setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dumm."

„Das ist so dumm", murmelte Draco und warf seine Feder auf den Tisch, verpasste nur knapp den Papierstapel, den er eigentlich benoten sollte.

„Es ist nicht dumm." Neville seufzte. „Es ist Harry!"

„Das ist dasselbe." Ginny knurrte und wischte sich wild über die nassen Wangen.

„Nicht wirklich." Seamus seufzte und starrte die Box in seiner Hand an. „Er hat endlich seinen Standpunkt deutlich gemacht. Es ist Zeit, dass wir unseren klar stellen. Ginny, du hast die Befehlsgewalt. Was sollen wir tun?"

Wilde braune Augen überblickten die Gruppe der Juniors. „Jetzt? Jetzt bekommen wir unsere Rache. Auf Harry-Potter-Art!"

TBC

Sooo…. Ich weiß, ein bisschen Verspätung, aber immerhin kommt es noch

Und es ist schön lang ;)

Salazar and Godric – Ein kleiner Hintergrund (Weil einige von euch im Kommi gefragt haben )

Die beiden werden auch weiterhin kleiner Auftritte in der FF haben, aber sie werden nie besonders hervorstechen, wie zum Beispiel Gin und Ted. Es wird auch noch ne Weile dauern, bis sie sich wieder vertragen.

Der Hintergrund ihrer Geschichte ist es, dass Sal und Ric ein Paar waren, als sie die Schule aufgebaut haben, aber als die Schule aufgebaut hatten, waren einen ‚Ehestreit' und Salazar ist auf Reisen gegangen, ohne dass sie sich vertragen haben. Godric hat ne Beziehung mit ner Frau angegangen, damit die Gryffindors nicht aussterben, und ist etwa einen Monat gestorben, bevor Salazar in die Schule zurückgekehrt ist.

Salazar hat dann quasi Godrics Job übernommen (als Direktor) und hat auch geheiratet wegen seiner Blutlinie.

Irgendwo in der Geschichte hat Godric dann was gefunden, was er Salazar vorhalten konnte, daher streiten sie sich dauernd.


	36. Kapitel 36

Lesen:

Ab jetzt werde ich Abandon nur noch unregelmäßig uploaden! Ich bin gerade bei Kapitel 39 mit der Übersetzung und ab nächster Woche fängt meine Ausbildung an und da habe ich sowieso erst mal einen Monat kein Internet! Und auch während der Ausbildung kann ich nicht einfach immer nur am PC hängen, wie ich das momentan tue!

Ich hoffe ihr seht das ein!

Kaos

Kapitel 36

Petunia öffnete die Vordertür von ihrem Haus und fand sich einem sehr sauer aussehenden Albus Dumbledore und einem amüsierten Harry gegenüber, der seinem Koffer hinter sich herzog. Sie entschied sofort, dass das nicht gut war. „Was kann ich für euch tun, Gentlemen?"

„Ich bin für zwei Monate suspendiert worden", meinte Harry fröhlich und trat an ihr vorbei. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es soviel Spaß macht, diesen Kerl zur Weißglut zu bringen, dann hätte ich es schon vor Jahren versucht. Ich nehme einfach mein altes Zimmer. Ist das okay, Tante Petunia?"

Petunia schaffte es, ein Nicken zustande zu bringen. Dann sah sie den Direktor an. „Was hat er getan?" Harry verschwand die Treppen hinauf

„Er wollte seinen Mund nicht schließen, als es das Beste für ihn war", erklärte Dumbledore zugeschnürt.

„Mit anderen Worten hab ich nicht aufgehört, ihn zu beleidigen, bis er endlich die Beherrschung verloren hat und mich nach Hause geschickt hat", meinte Harry und kam die Treppe wieder runter. „Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht im Weg, Tante Petunia."

„Nein, nein, gar nicht…", murmelte Petunia. „Ich bin sicher, wir finden etwas, womit wir dich beschäftigen können."

„Brillant! Wir sehen uns in zwei Monaten, Professor!"

Dumbledore streckte eine Hand aus. „Du bist suspendiert, Harry. Also musst du für die zwei Monate deinen Zauberstab abgeben!"

„Ich bin erwachsen!", rief Harry und schien plötzlich gar nicht mehr so fröhlich.

„Und du bist suspendiert."

„Was, wenn Voldemort angreift!"

„Sehr unwahrscheinlich", erwiderte Dumbledore monoton. „Und es werden Ordensmitglieder das Haus überwachen."

„Oh, gut. Ich fühl mich gleich viel sicherer", spie Harry wütend aus, zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und reichte ihn dem Direktor. „Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass Mundungus nicht wieder einen guten Handel für Kessel findet."

Dumbledore nahm den Zauberstab und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. „Können wir." Er drehte um, um zu gehen. „Ich sehe dich in zwei Monaten. Hoffentlich hat sich deine Einstellung bis dahin verbessert."

„Träumen Sie weiter", gab Harry knapp zurück. „Oh, und Professor?" Dumbledore drehte sich, um ihn wieder anzugucken. „Nur weil ich nicht in Hogwarts bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich keine Kontrolle in der Schule habe. Mit oder ohne Zauberstab, ich bin nicht machtlos."

„Ist das eine Drohung, Harry?", fragte Dumbledore milde.

Harrys Augen glitzerten. „Nein, Sir. Das ist ein Versprechen." Damit knallte er dem Zauberer die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Petunia seufzte bei dem leeren Blick auf dem Gesicht ihres Neffen. „Komm und hilf mir, Abendessen zu machen."

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass du kochen kannst", schnarrte Harry und folgte ihr.

Petunia warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und sagte sehr ruhig: „Natürlich wusstest du das."

Harrys Blick richtete sich auf seine Füße. „Sorry."

Petunia lächelte, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und stoppte sie so mitten in der Küche. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab ihn endlich dazu gebracht, zuzugeben, dass ich ein schrecklicher Schüler bin." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wirklich, er hätte mich schon vor Monaten rausschmeißen sollen, aber er braucht mich, also kann er nicht." Der Teenager fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber irgendwie bin ich jetzt besorgt. Meine Freundin, Herm, ist schwanger und ich bin nicht sicher, wie sie weiterhin ohne mich zurecht kommt. Ich vermute sehr gut. Aber ich sorge mich darüber, was Ron machen wird, ohne das ich ihn aufhalten kann."

Petunia drehte sich und führte ihn zu einem Stuhl am Küchentisch und drückte ihn herunter. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn. „Wie steht Ron zu Herm?"

„Ihr extrem eifersüchtiger Ex, der sie geschwängert hat", murmelte Harry mit ausdrucksloser Miene.

Petunia zuckte zusammen. „Das ist nie ein guter Mix. Und normalerweise kannst ihn von den Sachen abhalten?"

„Ja und nein. Ron ist manchmal extrem dumm, aber wenn er sein Hirn benutzt, dann scheint er sich daran zu erinnern, dass ich ein Temperament wie ein Tsunami habe, wenn ich die Beherrschung verliere. Also hält ihn das davon ab, dumme Dinge zu tun. Jedes Mal wenn er dieses Schuljahr was Dummes gemacht hat und ich es herausgefunden habe, fand er sich in einer sehr unangenehmen Lage wieder. Ich vermute nicht, dass es hilft, da der größte Teil der Schule meistens auch gegen ihn ist."

Petunia nickte kurz. „Aber wenn du nicht da bist, fürchtest du, dass er sich nicht mehr wegen deiner Rache sorgt und macht, was er will."

„Na ja, so ungefähr. Ich meine, ich habe meine Freunde damit beauftragt, auf Herm und Gin, die er wegen einem Ring, den ich ihr Weihnachten gegeben habe, verprügelt hat, aufzupassen. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen darüber, was Ron macht, bis er merkt, dass die Rache kommt, ob ich nun in der Schule bin oder nicht", stöhnte Harry und massierte seine Schläfen.

Petunia lächelte mitleidig. „Eine verständliche Sorge, aber du kannst in deiner momentanen Situation leider nichts dagegen tun." Sie stand auf. „Bleib sitzen. Ich mache Abendessen."

Harry sah zu, wie sie an den Kühlschrank ging und ihn durchguckte. „Wann bist du so verdammt verständnisvoll geworden?"

Petunia lachte. „Seit ich Mutter wurde. Wenn du dich erinnerst, Harry, bist du mit deinen Problemen nie zu mir gekommen, wenn auch nur, weil ich entweder der Grund war oder weil du dachtest, dass ich eh nicht zu höre."

„Hättest du?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Petunia sah ihn traurig an. „Bei manchen Sachen, ja. Bei anderen Dingen wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Ich wäre wegen Vernon zu dir gekommen, aber er hat gesagt, er bringt mich um, wenn ich irgendwem etwas sage", murmelte Harry und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf den Tisch. „Ich bin beinahe froh, dass er tot ist. Ich weiß, er war dein Ehemann und so, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mich stört, dass er weg ist."

Seine Tante gluckste, als sie ein Brot auf die Arbeitsplatte legte. „Es gibt Zeiten, da bin ich auch froh. Zu einer anderen Zeit wünschte ich mir, er wäre noch hier."

Harry sah zu ihr auf. „Hast du zu wenig Geld?"

Petunia lächelte ihn an. „Nein. Das Haust ist abbezahlt und ich kriege Vernons Rente von Grunnings. Ich arbeite auch im Supermarkt in der Stadt. Es hilft, dass Dudley weggerannt ist." Sie zwinkerte.

Harry gluckste. „Gut. Ich will dich nicht plötzlich auf der Straße stehen sehen."

„Nicht wirklich. Ich könnte auch nur von der Witwenrente leben, ohne zu arbeiten, aber ich hab lieber etwas zu tun."

„Ein Gefühl, dass ich nur zu gut kenne." Harry seufzte. „Was soll ich tun, während du arbeitest? Ich kann immerhin nicht irgendwohin apparieren, um meine Langweile loszuwerden..."

„Ich sage dir was. Ich arbeite von elf bis fünf, Montag bis Freitag, wenn du früh genug wach bist und weißt, wohin du willst, fahr ich dich hin. Ich fürchte nur, dass du dann selbst zurückkommen musst. Sonst kannst du hier rumhängen und machen, was du willst. Du kannst dir euch eine Art Job für die nächsten zwei Monate suchen."

„Vielleicht." Harry seufzte. „Zu schade, dasss das hier keine Zauberernachbarschaft ist. Ich könnte den Kindern Verteidigung beibringen."

Petunia summte. „Es gibt eins dieser Häuser für den ostlichen Kampfstil gegenüber dem Supermarkt. Du kannst Karate oder so was machen. Hier, deck den Tisch für mich."

Harry stand auf, überdachte die Idee mit dem Dojo, legte das Besteck, die Teller und Tassen einander gegenüber auf den Tisch. Es schien, als hätte Petunia eine Art Eintopf gemacht. „Ich dachte, du hättest kochen gesagt", zog er sie auf und schüttete zwei Tassen voll Milch.

„Das ist Kochen", gab Petunia mit einem Lächeln zurück, als sie den Eintopf auf die Teller lud.

„Machst du Witze? Das ist kein Kochen, das ist Eintopf machen! Sogar Dudley könnte Eintopf machen!" Harry lachte und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, während Petunia sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Diskutierbar. Er hätte in die Nähe des Ofens kommen müssen."

Der Zauberer kicherte in seinen Eintopf. „Stimmt."

Neffe und Tante grinsten sich an, bevor sie in Schweigen verfielen und ihren Eintopf aßen.

-----------------------

„Was hast du da?", fragte Petunia von der Tür her. Sie hatte Harry dazugebracht, Dudleys altes Zimmer zu nehmen, da sie das gereinigt hatte. Harry lag auf seinem Rücken im Bett, shirtlos und starrte auf die Bilder in seinem Album, dass er über den Kopf hielt.

„Ein Fotoalbum von Mum und Dad." Harry seufzte und machte Platz, damit sie sich setzen konnte.

Petunia warf dem Buch einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Sie bewegen sich!"

Harry grinste. „Alle magischen Bilder bewegen sich." Er holte das Bild des Basilisken von seinem Nachttisch und zeigte es ihr. „Tom hat mir das hier gemalt und mir in den Weihnachtsferien gegeben. Ist das nicht wahnsinnig?"

Petunia warf dem Bild einen kritischen Blick zu. „Er ist extrem talentiert. Eine Schande, dass er es für die Ermordung von Leuten verschwendet."

Harry seufzte traurig. „Ich weiß." Er stellt das Bild auf den Nachttisch und lächelte leicht. „Ich hab ihn erst vor ein paar Stunden gesehen und vermisse ihn bereits."

„Du liebst ihn wirklich."

„Ja." Harry wickelte seine Finger um die Kette an seinem Hals. „Ich weiß, dass die meisten Leute nur den Mörder in ihm sehen. Aber ich kenne Teile von ihm, die sonst keiner zu sehen kriegt. Er will nicht, dass die Leute denken, dass er schwach wäre." Er schloss seine Augen. „Ignorier mich einfach. Ich krieg schon wieder Panik."

Petunia legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast da jedes Recht zu, Harry."

„Danke", flüsterte der Teenager mit trockenem Mund.

„Jetzt, um total die Stimmung zu ruinieren, wann hast du dir 'nen Ohrring stechen lassen?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen und verzog seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Heute Nachmittag, ich hab auch ein Tattoo."

„Zeig mal her."

Harry setzte sich auf und drehte sich herum, so dass sie es sehen konnte. „Das sind ein Basilisk und ein Phönix. Ich mag es, da es irgendwie den momentanen Krieg in der magischen Welt kennzeichnet."

„Absoluter Wahnsinn." Petunia stand auf und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Schlaf ein bisschen, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Tante Petunia."

„Gute Nacht." Die Frau machte das Schlafzimmerlicht aus und schloss die Tür.

Harry legte das Fotoalbum neben das Bild des Basilisken, legte sich unter seine Bettdecke und sah an die Zimmerdecke. „Ist es so, wenn man eine richtige Familie hat?", murmelte er.

Als keine Antwort kam, ließ Harry es zu, dass die Tränen liefen.

--------------------

Harry steckte seinen Kopf in die Küche und sah seine Tante am Ofen stehen, wo sie Speck und Eier machte. Die Kaffeemaschine lief bereits auf der Arbeitsplatte. „Riecht gut."

Petunia sah ihn an. „Konntest du nicht mehr schlafen?"

„Nein." Harry zog zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, machte die Kaffeemaschine aus und schüttete für seine Tante und sich eine Tasse ein. „Zuviel im Kopf, denke ich mal."

„Vielleicht." Petunia lächelte den Tisch. „Deckst du den Tisch?"

„Das ist jetzt mein neuer Job, oder?", schnaubte Harry und setzte seinen Kaffee ab, um ihrer Bitte nachzukommen.

„Na ja, du musst was tun, während du hier bist."

„Ich mache mir 'ne Notiz, im Flur zu bleiben, bis das Essen aufgedeckt ist", scherzte der Teenager.

Seine Tante lachte, als sie die Teller füllte. „Tu das!"

Als beide gerade zu essen begonnen hatte, flog eine Eule durch das offene Fenster und landete mit einem Schuher auf Harrys Schulter. „Hey, Mädchen", murmelte Harry und gab Hedwig ein Stück Schinken, bevor er den Brief nahm, der an ihr Bein gebunden war. „Ooh… Der ist von Seam…"

Petunia sah auf. „Ein Freund von dir?"

„Mm-hm. Er ist in meinem Jahr. Ich hab ihn drum gebeten, Ron einen Streich für mich zu spielen." Er öffnete den Brief und las ihn schnell durch.

Petunia blinzelte die Eule lange an, bevor sie ihr ein Stück Schinken entgegenstreckte. Die Eule sah zu Harry, der in seinen Brief vertieft war, und flog dann über den Tisch auf Petunias Schulter und nahm das angebotene Essen. Die Muggelfrau lächelte und streichelte den Vogel. „Bist du nicht schön?"

„Ihr Name ist Hedwig", meinte Harry, legte den Brief auf den Tisch und nahm seine Gabel fürs Essen. „Seam sagt, dass es ohne Probleme verlaufen ist. Der Streich sollte ihn in seinem Bett Spinnen sehen lassen, während seine Vorhänge geschlossen sind, und er hat furchtbare Angst vor Spinnen. Ihr Plan, Gegenstände um ihn herum in Spinnen zu verwandeln, verschreckte ihn nur noch mehr. Ich wünschte beinahe, ich wäre dabei gewesen." Er grinste.

Petunia lächelte. „Das ist gut."

„Hey, Hedwig? Könntest du Ron, jedes Mal, wenn du ihn siehst, von mir zwicken?", fragte Harry seine Eule. Hedwig schuhuhte zustimmend. „Danke, Mädel."

Petunia brummte kurz und deutete auf Harrys nackte Brust. „Hast du keine Shirts?"

Die Wangen des Teenagers färbten sich rot. „Ich hab zwei, die passen, und die sind beide dreckig. Meine Freunde haben mich über Weihnachten zum Einkaufen gezwungen, aber wir haben nur Zaubererklamotten gekauft."

„Dann gehen wir heute shoppen."

„Tante Petunia, das ist wirklich nicht notwendig."

„Natürlich ist es das. Du bleibst für zwei Monate. Du brauchst richtige Sachen." Sie sah ihn an. „Und ich weiß genau den richtigen Ort dafür. Iss dein Frühstück und zieh dich um."

Harry seufzte. „Also gut. Verdammt…"

------

Harry starrte das riesige Einkaufszentrum an. Das Schild trug den Namen „Harrod's". „Ich hab Angst. Ich warte im Auto", beschloss Harry und drehte sich um, um zurück zum Auto auf dem Parkplatz zu gehen.

Petunia lachte und zog ihn mit in den Laden. „Komm schon. Das wird ein Spaß."

„Spaß? Du nennst Shopping Spaß?" Harry stöhnte und bedeckte seine Augen. „Frauen."

„Oh, hör schon auf!" Petunia hielt vor der Abteilung mit Kleidung für junge Männer. „Du wirst dir mindestens fünf Shirts und drei Hosen kaufen. Auch ein bisschen Unterwäsche."

„Hab ich vielleicht eine Preisgrenze?", schnaubte Harry und funkelte ein grausames, oranges Sweatshirt vor ihm an.

„Nicht mehr als 1000 Pfund", meinte Petunia, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Ich bin oben in der Frauenabteilung. Geh mich suchen, wenn du fertig bist. Und probier die Sachen auch an!"

Harry sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. „Was ist, wenn ich nicht so viele Sachen finde?", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann, nachdem er dem orangen Shirt noch einen dreckigen Blick zu geworfen hatte, ging er durch die Ständer/Also gut. Dray sagt, ich sehe gut in grün und grau aus, aber er ist voreingenommen. Herm schien zu denken, ich sollte grünere und hellere Brauntöne nehmen. Gin mag grün, grau und schwarz./ Harry sah sich vorsichtig um. /Ich vermute, ich kann mir ein Shirt in jeder dieser Farben holen und ein weiteres in grün. Und die Hosen grau, schwarz und braun… Es sei denn, ich finde ein Paar Jeans, die ich mag…/

Er stoppte neben einem Ständer mit Poloshirts mit weniger grellen Farben. Ein schwarzes mit einem weinroten chinesischen Drachen auf dem Rücken fing seinen Blick ein und er zog es von dem Ständer. „Hey, heiß nicht? Sie sagt mindestens fünf und ich bezweifle, dass ich viele gute finde. Ooh, guck, Braun." Er zog ein weiteres Poloshirt heraus und drehte den Rücken zu sich. Statt dem Drachen kreuzten sich fort zwei silbergraue Schwerter. „Klasse."

Der Rest der Shirts gefiel ihm nicht, daher ging er weiter, seine Augen glitten über verschiedene Ständer, als er vorbeiging. Ein Ständer von T-Shirts enthielt ein graues, wo grüne Schlange herumglitt, vorne drauf geschrieben war eine Zeile von MacBeth, dahinter eine rote Rose. „'Look like the innocent flower, But be the serpent under't'. Wie Slytherin." Der Teenager gluckste und legte es über seinen Arm zu den anderen beiden Shirts.

Ein schwarzes Shirt aus demselben Ständer hatte die Worte ‚Something wicked this way comes' in tropfenden roten Buchstaben vorne drauf geschrieben. Ein schattiger, blutiger Dolch lag unter den Worten. /Ist das ein MacBeth-Ständer? Ich meine, wirklich… Ooh…/ Ein blaues Shirt schien das letzte im Set zu sein und trug die Worte ‚Double, double, toil and trouble; Fireburn and cauldron bubble' in Avada Kedavra grünen Buchstaben vor einem blubbernden Kessel über einen wütenden Feuer.

„Oh ja! Das sind fünf! Zu den Hosen!" Harry lachte und drehte sich zu der Hosensektion der Abteilung.

„Redest du mit dir selbst, Harry?", fragte eine gefährliche Stimme sanft.

Harry erstarrte, Augen auf den großen Jungen gerichtet, der ihn anschnarrte. „Malcolm…"

„Was hast du mit Big D gemacht, du Freak?", spie Malcolm und trat näher zu dem kleineren Harry, der zitterte.

„Ich hab ihn nie angerührt. Ich schwöre!", sagte Harry schnell. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Du weißt, wo er ist", zischte Malcolm, schnappte sich Harrys Shirt und schüttelte ihn. Die Shirts, die der Zauberer gehalten hatten, flogen auf den Boden.

„Tu ich nicht! Lass mich gehen!"

„Lügner!"

„Lass ihn los, Junge!", rief eine kalte Stimme hinter Malcolm.

„Sagt wer?", wollte Malcolm wissen, drehte sich um, um zu gucken.

Harry fühlte einen Zauber an seinem Armband warm werden und sah Rodolphus vor einem Ständer mit Klamotten stehen, der Zauberstab auf die beiden Teenager gerichtet. „Rodolphus…", brachte er heraus.

Der Todesser grinste und ließ den Unsichtbarkeitszauber fallen. „Ich zähle bis drei, dann lässt du ihn runter und rennst, bevor ich dich töte", warnte er kalt. „Eins…"

Malcolm schrie auf, ließ Harry fallen, der auf dem Boden landete, und rannte dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Mummy!"

Rodolphus kniete sich vor den Jungen-der-lebte. „Harry, bist du in Ordnung?"

Der Teenager lachte schwach. „Wie…?", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen, um die Tränen in Schach zu halten.

„Mylord hat ein paar von uns befohlen, ein Auge auf dich zu werfen." Er hob sanft Harrys Kopf ab. „Harry?"

Harry schluchzte auf und lehnte sich vor, um sein Gesicht in das schwarze T-Shirt des Todessers zu vergraben. Rodolphus seufzte und legte seine Arme um den jüngeren Zauberer, schloss sein Augen. Lucius, der in der anderen Wachschicht war, hatte erwähnt, dass Harrys Cousin und seine Gang dem Teenager vor ein paar Jahren etwas angetan hatten. Was auch immer es war beeinflusste den Jungen normalerweise nicht, aber ein paar Dinge brachten das Fass zum überlaufen. Lucius hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie dann sehr sanft mit ihrem jungen Meister umgehen mussten.

Harry zog sich nach ein paar Minuten zurück und setzte seine Brille ab, um sich die Tränen abzuwischen. „Tut mir Leid."

„Muss es nicht", murmelte Rodolphus und runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst fertig aus."

„Bin ich." Harry lächelte den Mann leicht an. „Kriegst du keine Schwierigkeiten, wenn dich jemand sieht?"

„Vielleicht." Rodolphus zwinkerte und stand auf. „Aber auch nur, wenn sie mich auch erkennen." Er streckte seine Hand aus, um Harry hoch zu helfen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf mit einem Lächeln, als er seine Brille wieder aufsetzte. „Stimmt. Keine momentanen Bilder von dir." Er nahm die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von dem älteren Zauberer auf seine Füße ziehen. „Wen hat Tom noch auf meinen Arsch angesetzt?"

Der Todesser gluckste bei Harrys Wortwahl und bückte sich, um die Shirts aufzuheben. „Lucius, meinen Bruder und Antonin."

„Nur vier?" Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Wir wechseln uns ab. Zwei von uns bewachen das Haus. Wenn du gehst, dann werfen wir 'nen Sickel und der Verlierer muss hinterher." Rodolphus Augen glitzerten, als er den Teenager wieder anlächelte. „Ich hab heute verloren."

Harry kicherte. „Es sollte mir Leid tun, aber das tut es nicht."

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?", seufzte Rodolphus, was ihm ein Lachen des Teenagers einbrachte. „Hosen also?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hasse einkaufen!", rief er aus, als er vorging.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Du sahst aus, als wenn du Spaß gehabt hättest."

Der jüngere Zauberer warf seinem Begleiter einen finsteren Blick zu. „Hatte ich nicht."

„Wie Ihr meint, Master Potter."

Harry boxte ihn leicht. „Trottel."

„Du hast mir wehgetan."

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hab ich, als Tom das das letzte Mal gesagt hat, meinen Tee in seinen Schoß gekippt…"

Rodolphus brach in überraschtes Gelächter aus. „Großer Merlin, du kannst wirklich mit allem durchkommen."

„Beinahe", stimmte Harry zu und stoppte bei einem Ständer mit ärmellosen Shirts. „Ich hab noch kein grünes."

„Willst du dir eins holen?"

„Ja." Harry betrachtete sich die Auswahl. „Und Tante Petunia hat ein Dojo in der Stadt erwähnt, wo ich rumhängen könnte, während sie bei ihrem Job ist." Sein Blick wandte sich wieder der Stelle zu, wo Malcolm ihn angesprungen hatte. „Wahrscheinlich 'ne gute Idee."

Rodolphus nickte. „Er hat dir deinen Zauberstab abgenommen."

Harry schnaubte. „Ich bin suspendiert. Natürlich musste er sicherstellen, dass ich keinen Blödsinn erstellen."

„Zauberstablose Magie", sagte der Todesser plötzlich.

Harrys Kopf schoss hoch, seine Augen weiteten sich geschockt. „Ich dachte, dass wäre ein Mythos."

Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn. „Kaum. Es ist nur sehr schwierig. Du hast es sogar schon mal gesehen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Natürlich hast du. Animagi benutzen sie, wenn sie sich verwandeln."

Harrys Mund formte ein „o".

„Ich sorge mal dafür, dass Wurmschwanz vorbeikommt, wenn das akzeptabel ist?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn er Nagini mitbringt, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum nicht. Sie und ich kommen gut miteinander aus." Er grinste. „Wahrscheinlich gut für sein kleines Rattenherz."

Rodolphus schnaubte, dann hielt er ein smaragdgrünes Muskelshirt hoch. „Was ist mit diesem?"

Harry blinzelte das Shirt, das der Todesser hielt, an, dann sah er auf ein fremdartiges, schwarzes mit einem Loch im Rücken, dass er gerade von dem Ständer gezogen hatte. „Oh, das stimmt. Grün…" Er wollte seines wieder zurück auf den Stapel packen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, deine Tante lässt dich beide haben, Harry", stellte Rodolphus mit einem Grinsen fest, als er sein Shirt über seinen Arm legte.

Der Teenager sah einen Moment auf das Shirt, dass er ausgesucht hatte, dann reichte er es Rodolphus. „Danke", murmelte er, als der ältere Zauberer es nahm und zu den anderen hinzufügte. Dann drehte er sich, führte den anderen zu den Hosen und ging sofort zu den Freizeithosen.

Rodolphus lächelte den jungen Mann hinterher und folgte ihm. „Immer Freizeithosen, hm?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann sie einfach an und ausziehen."

„Sie haben keine Taschen."

„Du hast offensichtlich nicht lange genug gesucht." Harry grinste, bei dem gespielt geschockten Blick des anderen. „Du bist ein reinblütiger Zauberer. Was weißt du überhaupt von Freizeithosen?"

„Was hab ich im Moment an?", grummelte der Todesser.

Harry lachte und zog eine graue Hose aus dem Stapel. „Hey, das ist cool."

„Was?" Rodolphus guckte über Harrys Schulter und nickte. „Das ist interessant." Eine schwarze Schlange schlängelte sich ihren Weg das linke Bein hoch. „Holst du sie dir?"

„Ja." Harry legte die Hose über den Stapel auf Rodolphus Arm.

„Gut. Jetzt", Rodolphus legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und drehte ihn von den Freizeithosen weg. „Ich denke, du hast genug davon in deinem Kleiderschrank. Hol dir ein paar von den Denims."

„Jeans", korrigierte Harry und sah eine rote Jeans angeekelt an. „Das ist einfach falsch. Jeans sollten immer blau sein."

„Nicht laut diesen Menschen scheint es mir", gluckste Rodolphus und folgte dem Teenager zu den Ständern. „Gelb mit Polka-Punkten…"

Harry verzog seine Nase angeekelt. „Wir wissen jetzt wenigstens, was Dumbledore zu seinem Geburtstag kriegt."

„Wenn er solange lebt."

„Stimmt." Harry zog eine Jeans aus dem Stapel, runzelte die Stirn bei der technisch hergestellten Bleiche und steckte sie zurück. „Haben sie nicht einfach nur Blaue?"

„Es gibt schwarze dahinten", erwähnte Rodolphus und zeigte hin. Harry warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Nur ein Vorschlag."

„Blau." Harry durchwühlte einen weiteren Ständer und grinste. „Da sind ja welche. Ooh, die sind gut."

„Die sehen nicht anders aus, als die anderen auf dem Ständer, Harry…"

„Halt den Mund." Harry legte sie auf den Stapel, dann sah er sich stirnrunzelnd um. „Jetzt noch eine Hose…"

„Hol dir noch ne Jeans."

„Oh." Harry drehte sich zurück zu dem Ständer und suchte noch mal. Er zog eine weitere Hose heraus und fügte sie dem Haufen hinzu. „Fertig!"

„Unterwäsche?"

„Verdammt."

„Und alles anprobieren."

„Noch mal verdammt." Harry seufzte, als Rodolphus gluckste und ihn zu der Unterwäsche führte. „Weiß. Einfach nur weiß. Ha!" Er warf dem Todesser ein Paket mit weißer Unterwäsche zu, was Rodolphus kaum fangen konnte, dann rannte er zu den Socken.

„Warum kriege ich das Gefühl, dass du das hier nicht tun willst?", fragte Rodolphus und trat neben den Teen, der die Socken nach einem Paket durchsuchte, dass er ertragen konnte.

„Weil du so extrem aufmerksam bist", gab Harry zurück und fand endlich ein Set, das ihm gefiel und legte es sanft auf den Stapel in Rodolphus Armen. „Vielleicht sollten wir einen Korb holen?"

„Umkleidekabinen, Mister. Ich hab schon mehr als das hier getragen."

Harry schnaubte. „Wenn Bella dich zu einem Einkaufsbummel überreden konnte, he?"

„Du hast es erfasst", stimmte der Todesser zu, als er Harry zu den Umkleidekabinen folgte, der Weg führte sie wieder durch die Hosenständer.

Harry stoppte neben einem Ständer mit schwarzen Hosen aus Kunstleder. „Soll ich mir eine holen?"

„Willst du ein Paar?"

Harry überlegte er, dann suchte er eine in seiner Größe. „Ja. Es wird lustig, es Dray zu zeigen."

Rodolphus lachte.

-----------------------------------------

Petunia ging vor Harry ins Haus, der seine ganzen Taschen trug. Er stoppte in der Tür, um einen Blick auf die Straße zu werfen und versuchte so, einen Blick auf die beiden Todesser und zumindest ein Ordenmitglied zu werfen. Aber Petunias Schrei brachte ihn dazu, seine Taschen fallen zu lassen und in das Wohnzimmer zu rennen. Petunia starrte auf einen Sessel, wo ein schrecklicher, schlangenähnlicher Mann saß. „Guten Tag", sagte er in einem Zischen.

„Voldemort!" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Verwandel dich zurück!"

Voldemort gluckste dunkel. „Vielleicht will ich nicht, kleiner Harry Potter."

Harrys Augen weiten sich und er trat zwischen seine Tante und das Monster auf dem Stuhl. :Tom? Antworte mir:

Der Mann schien einen Moment verwirrt zu sein, dann überdeckte er das mit einem Schnarren. „Du denkst, das würde dich jetzt retten?"

/Das ist nicht Tom/ Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Was willst du?"

„Du fragst schon wieder dumme Fragen, oder, Mr. Potter?", fragte er und stand auf.

Harrys Hand flog zu dem Dunklen Mal um seinen Hals und er konzentrierte sich darauf, Rodolphus und seinen Bruder, Rabastan, zu rufen, die draußen waren. „Kaum. Wer bist du?"

Der Mann lachte kalt auf und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den jungen Zauberer. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das bereits weißt oder bist du wirklich so dumm, Junge?"

Petunia schrie leise auf. „Harry…"

„Ich bin nicht dumm genug, um einem Betrüger zu glauben!", rief Harry wütend, als er die beiden Todesser aus dem Augenwinkel sah. „Rodolphus! Rabastan!"

Die zwei Lestrange ließen ihre Unsichtbarkeit fallen, die Zauberstäbe vor sich, als sie zwischen den Betrüger und ihren jungen Master traten. „Lass deinen Zauberstab und deine Tarnung fallen", befahl Rabastan.

„Bring deine Tante in die Küche", schlug Rodolphus sanft vor.

Harry nickte und legte sanft eine Hand auf den Arm seiner Tante, führte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche, als der Betrüger den Todessern irgendwelchen Blödsinn zurief. „Setz dich an den Tisch. Ich bin gleich zurück, okay?" Petunia nickte dumpf, als Harry ins Wohnzimmer rannte. „Und?"

Rodolphus deutete dorthin, wo Rabastan gerade Spaß hatte, den gefesselten Mann zu treten. „Wir kennen ihn nicht, Master Potter."

„Rabastan, hör auf damit", befahl Harry scharf. Der jüngere Lestrange trat sofort zurück, funkelte den Mann an. Harry kniete sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln neben den Mann. „Ich kenne ihn auch nicht." Er zwang die Augen des Mannes auf. „Warum bist du hergekommen?"

„Um dich zu töten, natürlich!", spie der Mann aus und Harry konnte fehlende Zähne sehen.

„Warum?", fragte Harry ruhig.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird dich vernichten, Junge. Vernichten wie der kleine, schwache Freak, der du bist."

Harry stand düster auf. „Ein Anhänger also. Was macht normalerweise mit solchen Idioten? Und warum ist das Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix nicht gekommen, um zu sehen, was los ist?"

„Der dumme Werwolf? Ich hab ihn verflucht, dass er zu Tode blutet."

Harry starrte den Mann einen Moment geschockt hat, bevor seine Augen gefährlich aufblitzten. „Du hast was mit meinem Paten gemacht?"

„Ihn getötet. Ein langsamer Tod ist gut für solche Dinger."

„Wo?", fragte Harry mit leiser Stimme.

„Irgendwo draußen im Garten."

„Rabastan, es ist mir egal, wie du es tust, aber töte ihn und stell eine Schweigebarriere auf. Rodolphus, hilf mir, Remus zu retten", zischte Harry, bevor er herumfuhr und aus dem Raum ging. Rodolphus folgte ihm in die Küche. „Tante Petunia, geh nicht ins Wohnzimmer. Wir müssen draußen was überprüfen", schlug Harry sanft vor, bevor er den Todesser durch die Hintertür führte.

Remus lag in der Mitte des Gartens der Dursley, blass und bedeckt mit Schnitten, Blut tränkte das Gras um ihn herum. Sein Blick traf auf die Zauberer in der Küchentür. „Harry, hinter dir", brachte er heraus.

„Remus, oh Merlin." Harry rannte rüber an die Seite des Werwolfs, dann sah er traurig zu Rodolphus. „Kannst du was tun?"

Der Todesser sah in die funkelnden Augen des Werwolfs und seufzte. „Er muss erst zustimmen, Harry. Heilzauber brauchen Kooperation."

Harry lehnte sich über den sterbenden Zauberer, so dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Remus, bitte. Vertrau Rodolphus. Er ist mein Freund."

„Ich kann keinem Todesser vertrauen", zischte Remus.

„Bitte tu mir das nicht an. Ich kann dich nicht auch noch verlieren. Bitte, Remus", bettelte Harry, seine Augen wurden feucht.

Remus sah in die schmerzvollen, smaragdgrünen Augen. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen nickte er und schloss seine Augen.

Rodolphus trat vor und kniete sich neben den Werwolf. „Lehn dich zurück, Harry", warnte er. Als Harry das getan hatte, deutete der Todesser seinen Zauberstab auf Remus Herz und murmelte ein paar Worte vor sich hin.

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein und zuckte, aber die Schnitte begannen alle zu heilen und verschwanden, seine Hautfarbe wurde gesünder. Als er die Augen öffnete, war der Schmerz verschwunden, aber jetzt waren sie mit Misstrauen gefüllt. „Woher weiß ich, dass du Harry Potter bist?"

„Tust du nicht." Rodolphus stand auf. „Ich gehe gucken, ob deine Tante okay ist."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Tu mir nen Gefallen und mach deine Hose sauber. Sie kriegt eine Herzattacke, wenn du in Blut bedeckt bist."

Der Todesser schnaubte. „Muggel." Dennoch führte er einen Reinigungszauber auf den Garten, Harry, Remus und sich selbst aus, bevor er rein ging.

„Wenn du mir wirklich nicht vertraust, dann frag mich was, was nur ich weiß", schlug Harry vor, als sich Remus mit einem Stöhnen aufsetzte.

Der Werwolf sah ihn vorsichtig an. „Wer war die einzige Person, mit der ich in der Schule ausgegangen bin?"

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Sirius, aber ihr habt es geheim gehalten. Als Peter es in eurem siebten Jahr herausgefunden hat und ausgeflippt ist, habt ihr beiden ihn mit einem ‚Obliviate' belegen müssen, damit er es nicht herumerzählt."

Remus verzog seine Lippen. „Wo ist das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix?"

Harry warf einen Blick zur Hintertür, um sicher zu gehen, dass Rodolphus nicht zu hörte, bevor er antwortete. „Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Es war Sirius Kindheitshaus, aber er hat es in seinem Testament dem Orden hinterlassen."

Remus seufzte traurig. „Harry, wo hast du dich da nur hineinbefördert?"

Der Teen stand auf und hielt seinem Paten eine Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Es ist eine lange und schwer zu erklärende Geschichte. Komm mit rein und trink ein bisschen Tee. Ich fürchte, dass der Betrüger Tante Petunia einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt hat."

„Betrüger?", murmelte Remus und folgte dem jungen Mann ins Haus.

„Der Mann war nicht Voldemort. Er war ein Anhänger des Dunklen Ordens, der kein Mal hat", knurrte Harry.

„Und er sieht gut aus in Rot", sagte Rabastan fröhlich von der Wohnzimmertür her. Er war mit Blut bedeckt. Petunia sah ein wenig grün aus und Rodolphus hatte ihn scheinbar versucht, zu überreden, dass er sich erst reinigte.

„Rabastan!" Harry verengte seine Augen beim Anblick des Todessers, dessen Lächeln sofort verschwand. „Mach das Blut weg!"

„Aber, Master Potter…"

„JETZT!", brüllte Harry wütend. Rabastan führte schnell einen Reinigungszauber aus. „Ist mein Wohnzimmer voller Blut?"

Rabastan erbleichte leicht unter dem wütenden Blick. „Ich geh es sauber machen, Lord…", flüsterte er, bevor er aus dem Raum floh.

Rodolphus warf dem Teen einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Hat der Dunkle Lord dir Unterricht gegeben?"

„Wohl kaum." Harry schnaubte. „Remus, setz dich. Du auch, Rodolphus. Tante Petunia, bist du okay?"

„Ich fühl mich krank, ehrlich gesagt", murmelte Petunia schwach.

Remus reichte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen über den Tisch. „Das sollte helfen, Mrs. Dursley."

„Danke", flüsterte die Muggelfrau, bevor sie es in einem Schluck runterkippte. Sie verzog das Gesicht, sah aber definitiv besser aus.

„Warum haben sich die Schutzwälle des Hauses nicht aktiviert?", fragte Harry Remus, als er rüber zum Ofen ging und Tee aufsetzte.

„Das Ministerium und Albus dachten, wir würden sie nicht brauchen…", murmelte Remus.

Harry zischte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Das sind doch alles Idioten!" Er trat gegen den Schrank. „Vergessen, dass meine Tante hier noch lebt! Immerhin ist sie ja nur ein Muggel!"

„Harry!" Rodolphus wollte von seinem Stuhl aufstehen, aber Remus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Stör dich nicht dran. Er ist sauer!" Remus seufzte und beobachtete den jungen Zauberer, der vor dem Ofen herüm stürmte. „Man kann nicht viel tun, wenn er so ist."

Rodolphus setzte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Ich muss dir da vertrauen."

„Was ist passiert? Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich irgendwas verpasst", fragte Remus.

„Er hat Voldemort getroffen, als wir ihn in London gelassen haben", sagte Petunia monoton. „Sie haben eine Art Friedensvertrag geschlossen und sich dann in einander verliebt…"

„Ich dachte, er ist mit Ginny zusammen!", rief Remus aus.

„War nur 'ne Tarnung", murmelte Harry hinter seinem Paten, als er eine Tasse vor ihn hinstellte. Remus sah ihn überrascht an. „Gin ist meine Schwester, nicht meine Freundin, Remus. Sie hilft uns dabei, es geheim zuhalten."

„Ich bin verdammt. Du hast uns alle reingelegt", brachte Remus hervor.

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Harry winkte Rabastan herbei, der wieder in der Tür stand. „Setz dich. Wir trinken Tee. Wann endet die Schicht von euch?"

„Wir sind noch bis heute Abend hier", meinte Rabastan und setzte sich. „Dann übernehmen Lucius und Antonin."

„Ich bin noch für zwei Stunden hier." Remus seufzte und beobachtete, wie Harry sich mit seiner eigenen Tasse setzte.

Harry nickte. „Rodolphus, Rabastan, wenn ihr geht, dann nehmt den Bastard mit, es (. Es) sei denn, ihr habt ihn schon verschwinden lassen?"

„Nein, Lord." Rabastan schüttelte den Kopf. „Walden mag die Toten." Er erschauderte.

Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über sein Nasenbein. „Wunderbar. Erinnert mich daran, von seinem Haus wegzubleiben." Er sah zu Remus, als die beiden Todesser kicherten. „Du hast Fragen."

„Warum?", fragte der Werwolf sanft.

„Ich bin es leid, Harry fucking Potter zu sein, der Junge, der verdammt noch mal nicht sterben will. Ich bin es leid, der Held oder ein Wahnsinniger zu sein, je nachdem, was der Tagesprophet so schreibt. Als ich Tom in London getroffen habe, hat er mir die Chance gegeben, einfach nur ich zu sein, zumindest nachdem wir beschlossen haben, uns nicht gegenseitig zu töten." Harry lächelte traurig. „Gin hat uns dann nach meinem Geburtstag verkuppelt und das war es dann."

Remus seufzte müde. „Und das ist alles?"

Harry warf dem Zauberer einen befremdlichen Blick zu. „Nein. Ich bin es auch müde, Dumbledores Schachfigur zu sein. Er kontrolliert mein Leben schon so verdammt lange, dass ich vergessen hatte, dass ich eins habe."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du jemals eins gehabt hast", sagte eine Stimme von der Küchentür her.

„Mylord!", riefen Rabastan und Rodolphus zur selben Zeit, wie Harry „Tom!" brüllte und um den Tisch herumrannte, um seinen Liebhaber zu umarmen.

Der Dunkle Lord drückte ihn eng an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Haaren des kleineren Zauberers. „Oh, Merlin sei Dank. Du bist okay", flüsterte er. „Das waren heute drei Mal, in denen ich wegen dir fast eine Herzattacke gekriegt habe."

Harry kicherte. „Sorry."

Der Dunkle Lord küsste die Narbe des jungen Zauberers, dann hob er ihn hoch, bekam dafür einen Aufschrei des Teens, und setzte sich auf Harrys Stuhl, Harry auf seinem Schoß, eng an seine Brust gedrückt. Er nickt dem stirnrunzelnden Werwolf zu. „Mr. Lupin. Sie haben Glück, dass Harry mir verboten hat, Ihnen etwas zu tun."

„Keine Drohungen", tadelte Harry. „Remus, hör auf ihn anzublitzen." Die beiden Zauberer wechselten einen letzten bösen Blick, bevor beide ihre Blicke woandershin wandten. „Wirklich. Ihr beide benehmt euch wie 6jährige."

„Sechs? Wow. Ich bin reifer geworden", zog Tom ihn auf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Nacken. „Du weißt, dass deine neuen Sachen mitten im Flur liegen, oder?"

„Es passt zur Dekoration", gab Harry zurück. „Ich dachte, du weißt das."

„Harry, ich habe deine Dekorationsversuche gesehen und ich persönlich finde sie angsteinflößend", murmelte Tom und erhielt Gelächter von allen als Antwort. Er sah zu Remus, der am meisten lachte. Er wusste offensichtlich genau, worüber der Dunkle Lord redete. „Also, Mr. Lupin, hätten Sie jemals gedacht, dass Sie mal an einen Küchentisch sitzen und mit Todessern, einem Muggel, Ihrem Patensohn und mir lachen würden?"

Remus verstummte und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen fremdartigen Blick zu. „Wenn mir das jemand vor einer Woche gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich dafür gesorgt, dass derjenige in St. Mungos eingeliefert wird."

„Harry, hast du nicht das gleiche gesagt, als ich dich in London gefragt habe?", murmelte Tom nachdenklich.

„Ja, hab ich…" Harry drehte sich so, dass er Tom ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Du bist nicht früher gekommen."

„Rodolphus war beim ersten Mal bei dir, bevor ich konnte." Er nickte dem Todesser dankbar zu. „Das zweite und dritte Mal hat mich jemand gestört."

„Welches erste Mal?", fragte Petunia und sah besorgt auf ihren Neffen. „Harry, ist etwas in Harrod's passiert?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Malcolm und ich haben uns unterhalten." Tom festigte seine Arme um den jungen Zauberer.

„Das war keine Unterhaltung", knurrte Rodolphus.

„Er hat dir nichts getan, oder?", wollte Petunia sofort wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nur nach Dudley gefragt. Es war ein Einkaufszentrum, Tante Petunia. Was hätte er denn tun können?"

„Viel, Schatz", murmelte Tom sanft. „Bitte beruhig dich, sie hat nur gefragt."

Harry versteckte sein Gesicht in Toms Nacken. „Tut mir Leid! Es war ein langer Tag."

Tom wechselte einen Blick mit Petunia, dann stand er vorsichtig auf. „Komm schon, Harry. Du schläfst jetzt erst mal bis zum Abendessen, he?", zog er ihn sanft auf und trug den Teen aus dem Raum. Die Gruppe in der Küche hörte einen Schwebezauber im Flur und sahen dann, wie Harrys Taschen ihnen die Treppe hoch folgten.

Remus legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. „Das ist so verdammt merkwürdig."

„Extrem!", stimmte Rodolphus zu.

„Remus, wenn dir die Frage nichts ausmacht, warum hat nur einer von euch das Haus beobachtet?", fragte Rabastan und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Mein Partner wurde in letzter Minute zu einer Aurorensache abgerufen und alle anderen hatten was zu tun." Remus seufzte.

„Zu beschäftigt, um ihren wichtigen, kleinen Retter zu schützen, der auch noch ohne Verteidigung dasteht." Rodolphus sah wütend aus. „Es ist 'ne gute Idee, dass der Dunkle Lord uns zum Aufpassen herbefohlen hat."

Tom kam in die Küche zurück und sah abgespannt aus. „Lupin, er fragt nach Ihnen." Er setzte sich vorsichtig. „Rabastan, warum hast du nicht gesehen, wie das Stück Dreck das Haus betrat?"

„Er kam hinten durch", meinte Remus, bevor er die Küche verließ, um zu seinem Patenkind zu gehen.

Der Dunkle Lord fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Ich hasse es, das zu tun, aber ihr vier müsst zwei weitere Todesser finden, damit wir drei in jeder Schicht haben. Ich will, dass immer eine Person hinten und eine vorne aufpasst. Rodolphus, wenn Harry das Haus verlässt, wirst du ihm von jetzt an folgen. In Lucius und Antonins Schicht möchte ich, dass Lucius ihm folgt. Sorgt dafür, dass sie es wissen."

„Ja, Lord", sagten die beiden Todesser im Chor.

„Tom?", sprach Petunia plötzlich. Der Dunkle Lord sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr. „Wenn Rodolphus und Lucius es einfacher finden, könnten sie im Haus wohnen. Ich bin sicher, das würde es einfacher machen, Harry im Auge zu behalten und er hätte jemanden zum reden."

Tom sah zu Rodolphus. „Wenn es das ist, was sie wollen, dann sehe ich darin kein Problem. Es würde es bestimmt erleichtern. Danke, Petunia."

Die Frau nickte. „Ich persönlich würde mich auch besser fühlen, wenn ich wüsste, dass, wenn wir nächste Mal nach Hause kommen und jemandem im Wohnzimmer vorfinden, jemand bereits im Haus ist, der helfen kann."

„Mylord?", sprach Rabastan und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit der Runde. „Sollten wir nicht eine Geschichte erfinden, für den Fall, dass andere Ordensmitglieder reinkommen, um mit Master Potter zu reden?"

„Lucius könnte eine Art Bodyguard angeheuert haben, der auf ihn aufpasst, nachdem er von der letzten Attacke gehört hat und er festgestellt hat, wie erbärmlich das Haus doch geschützt ist. Es ist überall bekannt, wie gern er Harry hat und das Ministerium würde die Beschwerden des Ordens abschmettern", schlug Rodolphus vor.

Tom nickte. „Sorg dafür, dass das erledigt wird. Weder Harry noch ich haben etwas dagegen." Der Dunkle Lord spielt mit der Halskette, die Harry ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. „Rodolphus, du hast erwähnt, dass wir einen Weg finden sollten, damit Harry zauberstablose Magie erlernt?"

„Er braucht einen Weg, um sich selbst zu schützen, Lord", stimmte Rodolphus zu. „Ich weiß, dass er das Dojo ausprobieren will, aber er braucht auch eine magische Verteidigung gegen Feinde."

„Stimmt. Ich sorge dafür, dass Lucius ihm ein Buch zu dem Thema leiht. Wenn er es gelesen hat, soll Wurmschwanz ihm assistieren."

„Verstanden."

Der Dunkle Lord stand langsam auf. „Ich geh erst mal, aber ich bin nächstes Wochenende zurück, vielleicht mit einem seiner Schulfreunde", warnte er. Die beiden Todesser nickten. „Behandelt ihn gut", fügte er hinzu, viel sanfter als vorher, beinahe bittend.

„Wir behandeln ihn, als wäre er unser eigener Sohn, Mylord", versprach Rodolphus.

„Es sei denn, er fängt wieder an zu schreien", murmelte Rabastan. „Dann behandeln wir ihn wie Euch."

Rodolphus haute seinem Bruder den Ellebogen in die Seite, aber Tom lachte. „Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Oder du könntest daran denken, kein Blut durch das Haus zu tragen."

Rodolphus schnaubte amüsiert, während Rabastan die Stirn runzelte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass er mich anschreien würde, dann hätte ich vorher sauber gemacht."

„Jetzt weißt du's", zog Rodolphus ihn grinsend auf, während Tom wieder lachte.

Petunia lächelte. „Harry kümmert das nicht so wirklich, mich stört es. Solange ich es nicht sehe, würde es ihm wahrscheinlich nichts ausmachen."

„Genau", stimmte Tom zu. Er stoppte, runzelte die Stirn und seufzte dann tief. „Vertraut Lup-oh, gut. Remus. Harry denkt, er könnte uns vielleicht beitreten." Er warf die Hände hilflos in die Höhe. „Gryffindors."

Die anderen drei im Raum lachten, besonders als sie Harry und Remus „Slytherins!" die Treppe runterschreien hörten.

Tom schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich wage es zu behaupten, dass das Kind mein Untergang sein wird", zwinkerte er, bevor er ging, um Harry noch einmal Tschüs zu sagen.

„Du hattest Recht", gab Rabastan zu. „Harry tut unserem Lord gut."

Rodolphus lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hab's dir ja gesagt."

Petunia lachte, als Rabastan seinen Bruder auf den Arm boxte.

Tbc


	37. Kapitel 37

Kapitel 37

„Wenigstens ist das hier gut für deine Konzentration, damit du zauberstablose Magie anwenden kannst", zog Lucius ihn auf.

„Hm?" Harry öffnete ein Auge. „Meditation hilft bei zauberstabloser Magie?"

„Du musst deine Magie ohne Zauberstab kanalisieren, Harry. Du brauchst eine Menge Konzentration und natürlich hilft Meditation dabei. Warum denkst du, dass dein Sensei dir immer sagst, du sollst meditieren?"

„Weil ich ein Temperament wie ein Tsunami habe." Harry lächelte, als Lucius gluckste. „Ich kann nicht meditieren. Hilfst du mir trainieren?"

„Hat er dir gesagt, wen er heute mitbringt?", fragte Lucius, als er aufstand und sicherstellte, dass sich nichts im Raum befand, dass sie verletzen würde oder was sie zerbrechen könnten.

„Herm, denke ich." Harry stand stöhnend auf. „Irgendwas darüber, dass sie nen Portschlüssel braucht."

„Schon?"

„Ja." Der Teen fuhr sich durchs Haar und zog sein schwarzes MacBeth-Shirt glatt. „Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie."

„Harry, du machst dir nichts als Sorgen um Hermine", stellte Lucius klar. „Fertig?"

„Erste Stufe", stimmte Harry zu.

Die beiden Zauberer verbeugten sich voreinander, dann gingen sie beide in Abwehrposition. „Ha!" Lucius kickte in Harrys Richtung, der abblockte und selbst still zurücktrat. Er hatte einmal gemeint, dass er die Geräusche, die Kämpfer benutzten albern fand, was seinen Sensei, einen normalerweise sehr kontrollierten Mann, in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Die beiden tauschten Kicke und Schläge für fünf weitere Minuten.

Plötzlich rief Harry: „Spezialstufe."

Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, zog aber trotzdem seinen Zauberstab heraus und schickte einen Fluch in Richtung des Teenagers, den Harry abwehrte, dann zielte er mit einem tiefen Kick auf den Blonden. Lucius rächte sich mit einem hohen Tritt und einem niedrigfliegenden Fluch. Harry blockte den Tritt, während er dem Fluch aus dem Weg sprang. Als Harry Füße die Matte wieder berührten, versuchte Lucius ihn von den Füßen zu reißen und schoss gleichzeitig einen weiteren Fluch auf den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. Harry zischte und rollte sich beim Fallen ab und verpasste nur knapp die nächste Hexerei, die Lucius ihm entgegen sandte.

Das ging so weiter, bis Lucius es schaffte, Harry mit einem Furunculus zu treffen und der Teen landete wegen dem Nachhall auf seinem Hintern. Der Fluch wurde durch sein Zauberarmband blockiert, aber er hatte trotzdem noch eine Wirkung.

Ein Schrei kam von der Tür und Harry fand sich plötzlich mit seinen Armen voll Hermine wieder. „Das war absoluter Wahnsinn! Aber auch so gefährlich."

Harry lachte und küsste Hermine auf die Wangen. „Merlin, ist das schön, dich zu sehen!" Er grinste Tom an, der noch in der Tür stand. „Und dich!"

Tom nickte. „Dumbledore ist unten."

Harry spannte sich an und seine Augen verengten sich. „Was zur Hölle will er hier?"

„Ich glaube, seine Entschuldigung war es, sicher zu gehen, dass Herm sicher ist." Tom seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar.

„Dann geh ich am besten runter und funkel ihn an", murmelte der junge Zauberer dunkel, stand auf und half dann Hermine auf die Beine.

„Harry." Luc legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er verwandelte sich wieder in Saber Upwood, ein Arbeiter von Lucius Malfoy, der zu Harry geschickt worden war, um auf ihn aufzupassen und ihn vor allen dunklen Zauberern zu schützen. „Du warst gut. Viel besser als gestern."

Harry grinste. „Danke, Saber."

Der Todesser wuschelte ihm mit einem Lächeln durch die Haare. „Geh schon. Ich bin sofort unten."

Harry schlang einen Arm um Herms Schultern. „Also, wie geht es dir so?"

„Ich vermisse meinen besten Freund völlig", gab Hermine zu und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Du bist verschwitzt."

Harry lachte laut. „Was hast du erwartet?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich Dumme." Sie wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Sogar deine Haare sind verschwitzt."

„Der Nachteil von Sabers Lieblingshobby, mich auf meinen Hintern zu befördern, fürchte ich." Er seufzte und Hermine lachte, als sie die Küche betraten. „Direktor." Er nickte dem älteren Zauberer zu.

„Ah, Harry, mein lieber Junge! So schön dich zu sehen." Dumbledore lächelte den Teenager strahlend an. Er saß mit Petunia am Küchentisch. Tom hatte sich auch gesetzt, winkte die Teenager rein und sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.

„Das ist ein einseitiges Gefühl, das kann ich Ihnen versichern", erwiderte Harry kalt.

Etwas von der Fröhlichkeit verschwand aus Dumbledores Ausdruck. „Was hast du so gemacht, mein Junge?"

„Im Moment arbeite ich daran, Leuten in den Arsch treten zu können, ohne Magie einzusetzen, selbst wenn mein Gegner mich mit einem einzigen Wort ins Niemandsland befördern könnte", sagte Harry humorlos, zog einen Stuhl für Hermine zurecht, bevor er sich neben sie setzte.

„Ich, um, verstehe..." Dumbledore sah zur Tür, wo Lucius plötzlich aufgetaucht war, wie Harry wusste. „Sie müssen Mr. Upwood sein."

Lucius bleib hinter Harrys Stuhl stehen. „Ja." Er ließ ein Handtuch auf Harrys Kopf fallen. „Deine Freundin hat Recht. Du bist verschwitzt."

Harry warf seinem Aufpasser einen finsteren Blick zu und wischte sich sein Gesicht mit dem Handtuch ab. „Entschuldige, dass ich Teile von mir auf dem Boden verteile. Bist du wenigstens ausgerutscht und auf deinem Hintern gelandet?"

„Nein. Pass auf, was du sagst, ich kann dich immer noch mit einem Wort ins Niemandsland hexen", erwiderte Lucius in dem monotonen Ton, den er und Rodolphus immer für Saber nutzten.

„Klingt wie ein freudiges Schicksal", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Lucius sah den Direktor emotionslos an, als Harry sein Shirt auszog. „Ich mag Sie nicht."

Hermine schluckte ein Lachen herunter. Tom grinste und Petunia schnaubte in ihren Tee. Dumbledore sah verblüfft aus. Harry verdrehte seine Augen und warf sein Shirt in Lucius Gesicht. „Saber, du solltest zu unseren Gästen höflich sein."

Lucius ließ das Shirt im Wäschekorb verschwinden. „Er ist nicht mein Gast."

„Kein Wunder, dass du dich so schrecklich benimmst."

„Hast du erwartet, dass ich mich anders benehme?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Harry trocknete seine Haare mit dem Handtuch. „Du bist immer ein rüder Idiot. Wenn du dich ändern würdest, würdest du mir wahrscheinlich einen Herzanfall bescheren."

Dumbledore sah absolut entsetzt aus. Petunia und Hermine lachten beide leise vor sich hin. Tom hatte sich mit einem großen Lächeln auf seinen Stuhl zurückgesetzt und genoss die Show. „Ich wage zu behaupten, Harry, dass du vor niemandem Respekt hast, oder?", fragte der dunkle Lord.

„Für niemanden in einer Führungsstelle, nein", stimmte Harry zu. „Außer vielleicht dir und Hermine, jedermanns Lieblingsschulsprecherin." Er stand auf und schlang sich das Handtuch über die Schulter. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich werde mich umziehen gehen. Marcus, ich glaube, dass wir es geplant hatten, Herm mit ins Kino zu nehmen."

„Ah, ja, ich hab es beinahe vergessen." Tom grinste Hermine an, als Harry ging. „Hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, natürlich."

Hermine ließ einen gespielt beleidigten Ton entweichen und tat so, als sah sie verletzt aus. „Dagegen? Natürlich hab ich was dagegen! Was, wenn ich geplant hatte, den Tag nur mit Saber hier zu verbringen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm die Idee gefällt", gluckste Petunia. Lucius runzelte die Stirn.

„Er mag keine Idee, die nicht mit mir auf meinem Hintern endet", grummelte Harry und kam zurück in die Küche.

Hermine drehte sich um und starrte ihren besten Freund an. „Ich verfluche den Tag, an dem du und Gin angefangen habt, miteinander auszugehen, Harry", murmelte sie und sah an ihm auf und ab.

Der Zauberer hatte sich seine Kunstlederhosen und das schwarze, ärmellose Shirt mit dem Loch auf dem Rücken, das sein Tattoo einrahmte, angezogen. „Du kriegst es als erste zusehen, wenn dich das beruhigt." Er lachte, dann sah er zu Tom, der ihn geschockt ansah. „Hey, Marcus, jemand Zuhause?"

„Er ist ausgegangen", erwiderte Tom abwesend. „Wo in Merlins Namen hast du dieses Outfit her?"

„Harrod's", erwiderte Petunia lächelnd. „Braucht ihr vier ne Fahrgelegenheit?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen", erwiderte Harry und half Hermine auf die Füße. „Trotzdem danke."

„Natürlich." Petunia stand auf. „Mehr Tee, Direktor?"

„Ja, bitte", murmelte Dumbledore. Auch er starrte Harry an.

Saber lehnte sich vor, so dass sein Mund genau neben Harrys Ohr war. „Ich nehme Hermine, wenn wir außer Sicht sind. Du zerrst gerade ganz schön an seinen Nerven", murmelte er auf französisch.

„Hab ich gemerkt", antwortete Harry, ebenfalls auf französisch, grinsend. „Das war der Punkt, wenn du dich erinnerst."

„Ja." Er richtete sich auf. „Gehen wir jetzt oder nächsten Monat?"

„Ich fürchte, dass Hermine nächsten Monat nicht hier sein wird", murmelte Tom und blieb neben Hermine stehen. „Geh voran, Saber."

„Dann übernimmst du den Schluss", erwiderte Lucius monoton.

„Ich denke nicht."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und bot Hermine seinen Arm. „Lady Granger?"

Hermine kicherte und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Dann ließ sie sich von Harry aus dem Haus führen. „Denkst du, sie folgen uns?"

„Nachdem Saber fertig ist, zu erklären, dass er nicht dafür bezahlt wird, meinen Arsch für Angreifer offen zu lassen und sie bemerken, dass wir bereits weg sind, ja."

„POTTER!", brüllte Lucius und stürmte aus dem Haus. Tom lief hinter ihm her, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „WAS HABE ICH DIR DARÜBER GESAGT, DASS DU OHNE MICH NICHT LOSGEHEN SOLLST!"

„Das du das Geld brauchst, dass Lucius dir zahlt, um dich um deine fünf Kinder und deine sehr kranke Frau zu kümmern", zog der Teen ihn grinsend auf.

„Miss Granger, Sie möchten wahrscheinlich einen Schritt zur Seite gehen", knurrte Lucius. „Ich muss diesem Wicht mal zeigen, wo er auf der Nahrungskette steht."

Harry zwinkerte Hermine zu und ließ ihren Arm los. Dann rannte er zu Lucius, duckte sich unter einem Kick hinweg und schickte einen Schlag in Richtung des Magens des Zauberers. Lucius fing seine Faust und benutzte Harrys Trägheit, um ihn zu drehen und auf seinen Hintern zu werfen. „Verdammt!"

Hermine kicherte, Tom gluckste. Lucius wuschelte durch Harrys Haare. „Diese Hosen haben dich verlangsamt oder das hätte geklappt. Brauchst dich nicht schlecht zu fühlen." Er streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen und half Harry auf seine Füße, während Tom den Bus rief.

„Danke für die Warnung, „Saber", seufzte Harry und winkte Tonks zu, die gerade ein Stück Holz zerschnippelte, dass sie ihm Garten von Nummer Fünf gefunden hatte. Sie winkte fröhlich zurück.

„Sie ist nicht besonders gut im Verstecken, oder?", fragte Hermine und verlangte wieder nach Harrys Arm, als der Fahrende Ritter in Sicht kam.

„Hast du sie gesehen, bevor ich gewinkt habe?"

„Uh… nein, ehrlich gesagt."

Harry lächelte. „Ist ein guter Platz zum Verstecken, aber sie sitzen immer an der gleichen Stelle. Ich hätte sie auch nicht gefunden, wenn Tonks nicht eines Tages schrecklich pinke Haare gehabt hätte und es war kein so guter Platz mehr, was ich ihr gesagt habe. Sie hat ihr Haar an dem Tag dann braun gemacht."

Hermine kicherte. Sie folgten Tom in die zweite Etage, wo alle vier zusammensitzen konnten, Hermine neben Lucius, Harry neben Tom.

Als sie auf ihrem Weg waren und sie sich alle wieder aufrecht hingesetzt hatten, beugte sich Harry vor, um in Hermines Ohr zu flüstern. „Was denkst du darüber, Saber seinen ersten Muggelfilm zeigen zu dürfen?"

Hermine kicherte. „Es sollte sich wohl als sehr interessant herausstellen. Gehen wir in verschiedene Filme?"

„Ich denke, dass war Marcus Plan, ja."

„Wie süß. Teilt ihr beide euch eine Soda und alles?"

„Wer braucht schon Soda?", fragte der Dunkle Lord leise mit verführerischer Stimme.

Hermine wurde leuchtend rot, während Harry den braunhaarigen Mann in die Seite boxte. „Sie haben keine Manieren, Sir."

„Hast du von ihm erwartet, dass er welche hat?", fragte Lucius ruhig.

„Du fragst danach", warnte Tom seinen Stellvertreter bei den Todessern, der nur grinste.

„Er beleidigt dich nur, weil er weiß, dass er damit durchkommt", stellte Harry mit einem Lächeln fest.

„Ich weiß", spie Tom aus, bevor er sich mit einem genervten Blick zurücksetzte. Harry und Hermine sahen sich an, bevor sie beide hilflos lachten. Lucius hustete nur diskret.

Der Bus stoppte plötzlich und Stan Shunpikes Kopf tauchte an der Treppe auf. „London theatres!", rief er und grinste die Gruppe wie verrückt an. Lucius hatte ihn, mit einer sehr gefährlichen Stimme gewarnt, dass er aufhören oder in Vergessenheit gehext werden würde, als Stan begonnen hatte, Harry auf seine normale Art zu grüßen. Harry konnte s nicht verhindern, den Vorfall mit dem am Ende von Weihnachten im fünften Jahr zu vergleichen, wenn Tonks ungefähr dieselben Worte genutzt hatte, obwohl er das Lucius nicht erzählte.

Die Gruppe stand auf und stieg aus, Hermine neben Harry in der Mitte, Tom vorne und Lucius als Nachhut. „Ich hasse den Fahrenden Ritter", stöhnte Hermine, als sie erst mal wieder auf dem Bügersteig standen.

Die drei Zauberer dagegen beobachteten einen vermummten Zauberer, der ebenfalls aus dem Bus ausstieg. „Wir gehen doch in den gleichen Film", murmelte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, damit nur seine drei Begleiter in verstanden. „Bevor jemand was trinkt oder isst, sollten entweder Hermine oder ich unsere Armbänder drüberhalten. Ich traue dem Kerl nicht."

„Stimmt", erwiderten Tom und Lucius.

Hermine sah sich verwirrt um. „Welcher Kerl?"

„Geh weiter, Herm. Er ist in der Menge verschwunden", flüsterte Harry.

„Er gehört entweder zu unserem Lieblingsdirektor oder ist ein weiterer verdammter Anhänger", zischte Lucius wütend.

„Ihr denkt, er könnte hinter uns her sein?", fragte Hermine leise, die Augen vor Angst geweitet.

„Wir können nicht sicher sein", murmelte Tom. „Er könnte hier sein, um Harry zu töten oder er könnte geschickt worden sein, um zu verhindern, dass Harry getötet wird. Wir können es nicht genau wissen."

„Vielleicht will er sich auch einfach nur nen Film ansehen", gab Hermine stur zuück.

„Er hat einen schwarzen Zaubererumhang an, Herm. Er ist nicht hier für die Show", murmelte Harry und zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. „Kennt einer von euch nen Spruch, der das hier dazu bringt, eine ganze Gruppe zu schützen?"

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt keinen. Es ist nur für eine Person gemacht."

„Verdammt." Harry steckte die Kette von Fred und George zurück in seine Tasche.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine.

„Marcus, erklärst du mal? Saber, hilf mir die Tickets zu kaufen", erwiderte Harry und legte eine Hand auf den Arm seines Beschützers. Lucius nickte und sie stellten sich in der Reihe für den Ticketautomaten auf. „Was ist?", fragte der Teen, als er den Blick in den Augen des Todessers sah.

„Er muss eine Art Zauber oder so was benutzen, damit er unsichtbar ist. Er ist plötzlich verschwunden", murmelte Lucius.

„Wo hast du ihn zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Harry aus dem Mundwinkel, die Augen glitten über die bevölkerte Gegend.

„Zwei Bäume weiter, von wo wir gestanden haben."

Harrys Blick traf auf den Fleck. Der Zauber an seinem Handgelenk gegen Unsichtbarkeit wurde warm und sagte ihm so, dass er funktionierte und der Mann im Umhang kam in Sicht. „Ich sehe ihn. Er beobachtet Marcus und Herm."

Lucius Hand schloss sich um das Armband. „Ich beobachte ihn. Wir sind die nächsten."

Harry nickte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Schlange vor sich zu. „Langweilig. Ich hasse Schlangen."

Lucius schnaubte, dann zischte er auf. „Scheiße."

Harrys Augen flogen dorthin, wo der Mann stand. Dieser zog einen Zauberstab hervor. /Tom! Runter/

Tom zog Hermine sofort runter auf den Bügrersteig, als der beumhangte Zauberer einen roten Spruch zu ihnen sandte. /Was zum Teufel/

„Nicht Dumbledores Kumpel also", zischte Harry, als die Leute um sie herum in Panik ausbrachen. Hermine richtete ihren Blick in die Richtung, von wo der Spruch hergekommen war und legte Toms Hand über ihr Zauberarmband und zeigte auf ihren Angreifer. „Komm schon."

„Bleib hinter mir", zischte Lucius scharf. Harry trat hinter ihn und stellte dabei sicher, dass der Todesser immer noch Kontakt mit dem Zauberarmband hatte. „Und lasst uns die ganze Idee vergessen, dass Muggel nichts wissen dürfen, hm?", fügte er hinzu, als sie zu Tom und Hermine trat, die wieder auf den Beinen waren, Hermine hinter Tom.

Der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords war draußen und zeigte auf den Angreifer. „Genau meine Gedanken", erwiderte er, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann lenkte. „Was willst du hier?"

Der Zauber kühlte sich ab und Harry wusste, dass der Mann wieder sichtbar geworden war. „Lass los", murmelte er Lucius zu, der das auch tat. Der Teen ließ seine Augen über die Gegend gleiten, als er mit dem Rücken gegen den Malfoy dastand.

„Tretet zu Seite! Ich will nur die Schüler!", rief der andere Zauberer zurück. Er hatte eine heisere, hohe und mächtige Stimme, die etwas in Harrys Erinnerung weckte. Er sah zu Hermine, die die Stirn runzelte.

„Wir kennen ihn, nicht?", flüstere Harry, als Tom und Lucius zurückriefen, dass sie nicht vorhatten, von den beiden Teens wegzugehen.

„Ja." Hermine seufzte und die Augen glitten über die Gegend. „Aber wer..?"

„Protego!", riefen Lucius und Tom zusammen. Harry fühlte mehr, als das er es sah, wie der Fluch des Angreifers das Schild traf.

„Nur verteidigen?", fragte Hermine.

„Unsere momentan Strategie ist es, seine Strategie herauszufinden"; meinte Lucius. „Dafür sind wir trainiert worden."

Tom nickte zustimmend. „Das letzte, was man gebrauchen kann, ist ein kopfloser Angriff. Wenn wir mehr als nur zwei wären oder euch nicht beschützen müssten, würden wir alle verschiedene Flüche auf einmal schicken und beten, dass einer durchkommt."

„Nettes System", kommentierte Harry. „Muss ich mir für die Juniors merken."

„Mach das", murmelte Tom, bevor er wieder den angreifenden Zauberer ansprach. „Wer bist du? Und warum willst du diese beiden verletzen?"

„Hat dich nicht zu interessieren!"

„Percy!", rief Harry, als die Stimme plötzlich klickte. „Warum zur Hölle greifst du uns an, Weasley!"

„Halt den Mund, Potter!", rief Percy zurück.

Harry verengte seine Augen. /Tom, gib mir deinen Zauberstab so diskret wie du kannst./

/Was hast du vor, zischte Tom, auch wenn er den Zauberstab mit einem Zucken seines Handgelenkes nach hinten reichte.

Harry murmelte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. /Wirst du sehen. Beschäftigt ihn, erwiderte er, bevor er hinter Lucius rausschlüpfte.

„Harry versucht wieder irgendwas wahnsinniges", zischte Tom seinen beiden Begleitern zu, bevor er Percy wieder etwas zurief. „Für wen arbeitest du, Weasley?"

„Für mich!", rief Percy zurück. „Gebt Potter und Granger heraus!"

„Du willst mich wirklich, Perc? Wie süß", murmelte Harry und drückte Toms Zauberstab in Percys Nacken. „Senk deinen Zauberstab oder ich bring dich um, verstanden?"

Percys Zauberstab fiel mit einem Klappern auf den Bürgersteig vor ihm. „Bastard."

„Accio!", rief Lucius und fing Percys Zauberstab, als das Schild sich auflöste.

/Der Filmtrip ist vorbei, nehme ich mal an./ Harry seufzte. „Geh, Perc. Eine falsche Bewegung und ich habe die Freude, deinen Arsch zur Hölle zu Avada Kedavran."

Lucius zog einen Notfallportschlüssel, den er für alle Fälle gemacht hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche. „Hermine, Marcus, haltet euch bitte fest. Jederzeit jetzt, Harry."

„Halt die Klappe, Saber", gab Harry zurück, als sie die anderen erreichten. „Wenn du irgendwas versucht, Percy, egal was, dann wirst du es bereuen", warnte er, als der Rotschopf die Kette anfasste. Harry tat es ihm nach, dann nickte er Lucius zu.

„Teleportation aktiviert", sagte Lucius mit einem dreckigen Blick zu dem Teen, der das Passwort beschlossen hatte.

Ein Ziehen in ihrem Bauch brachte sie in die Küche des Ligusterwegs Nummer 4.

„Oh, Gott!", rief Petunia und fasste sich an ihre Brust.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und hatte seinen Zauberstab auf die Gruppe gerichtet. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Offensichtlich ist der Schutz auf Ordensart wertlos", spie Lucius aus und packte die Kette weg, als Tom Hermine auf die Beine half.

Harry lehnte über Percys Schulter, den Zauberstab immer noch in dessen Nacken gedrückt und grinste, als Dumbledore total verblüfft aussah. „Wir sind angegriffen worden, Sir", sagte er mit aufziehender Stimme. „Und wenn Marcus und Saber nicht da gewesen wären und Herm und ich keinen Weg gehabt hätten, durch Unsichtbarkeit zu sehen, dann wären Herm und ich jetzt tot. Nun, ist das nicht ein erfreulicher Gedanke?"

„Wahrscheinlich sowieso besser für die Zauberwelt", murmelte Percy, seine Stimme nicht mehr heiser. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es eine Verkleidung gewesen war.

„Du reizt mich, Perc", sagte der schwarzhaarige Zauberer fröhlich.

Dumbledore sah verblüfft aus. „Percy Weasley!"

Harry zog die Kapuze aus Percys Gesicht und hielt dabei weiterhin den Zauberstab in seinen Nacken. „Lächel für das Wasserhuhn, Perc", gurrte er.

„Direktor!", sagte Percy erleichtert. „Sir, Potter ist ein Todesser!"

„Wow, bin ich?" Harry lächelte. „Wie hab ich das denn geschafft?"

„Also, Percy, ich denke, du schließt hier voreilige Schlüsse…", sagte Dumbledore ernst. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab nicht weg, sondern streckte ihn weiterhin in Percys Richtung.

„Ich hab es mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Er arbeitet für Du-weißt-schon-wen!"

/Schatz, ist Perc hier ein Todesser/

Toms Augen weiteten sich kurz. /Scheiße. Ja, ich glaube, das ist er…/

/Ooh, gut. Jetzt ist alles, was wir machen müssen, ihn zu töten, weil er uns verraten hat, das heißt, wenn Gin nichts dagegen hat./

/Ich denke mal nicht, dass es ihr was ausmacht./

/Stimmt./ Harry sah verletzt aus, während Dumbledore zwischen ihm und Percy hin und her sah. „Jetzt bin ich beleidigt. Ich? Ein Todesser? Unmöglich!"

„Wo hast du dann gelernt, wie einer herumzuschleichen?", spie Percy aus.

Harry verzog das Gesicht in Richtung Dumbledore. „Also wirklich, Professor, Sie können doch nicht wirklich glauben, was er sagt. Immerhin sind Sie der Grund, dass ich in Kampfmagie und so was trainiert wurde."

Die Hexe und die beiden Zauberer gaben einen verblüfften Ton von sich. „Was!", rief Hermine. „Wann!"

„Letztes Schuljahr", seufzte Dumbledore und nickte. „Harry wurde auf meinen Befehl trainiert."

Harry summte fröhlich und zog scheinbar zufällig Percys linken Ärmel nach oben, der ältere Zauberer schrie auf, woraufhin sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen erhielten. „Das ist ein schönes Tattoo, Percy. Hast du das vielleicht von Voldie gekriegt?", fragte er aufziehend, als Hermine aufschrie und sich an Toms Arm krallte. Der Dunkle Lord zog sie in eine sanfte Umarmung. Lucius richtete seinen Zauberstab wieder auf den rothaarigen Todesser.

Dumbledores Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Wer hat seinen Zauberstab?"

„Saber", meinte Harry ruhig und drückte seinen Zauberstab fester in Percys Nacken. Der ältere Zauberstab zischte auf. „Und ich hab Marcus Zauberstab, weil Sie ja meinen immer noch haben, Direktor."

Dumbledore warf seinem goldenen Jungen einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen aufforderte. „Percy, deine Position ist bedenklich."

„Sir, bitte! Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite. Ich kann Ihnen Namen geben! Die Todesser-im-Training!"

„Die was?", flüsterte Dumbledore geschockt.

„Todesser-im-Training, Sir. Sie sind die neue Sektion der Todesser. Potter ist ihr Anführer. Sie haben kein dunkles Mal, Sir", sagte Percy schnell. „Sie haben diese Halsketten, die nur andere Todesser oder Todesser-im-Training sehen können. Potter trägt seins momentan." Seine Augen glitten zu der Stelle, wo Harrys Halskette auf seinem Shirt lag.

„Was!" Harry sah wütend aus. „Wahnsinn! Direktor, dieser Todesser", er spie das Wort mit soviel Gift aus, wie er aufbringen konnte, „hat gerade versucht, mich und Hermine zu kennen! Sie können mir nicht sagen, dass Sie glauben, was er da von sich gibt! Ich, mit Voldemort arbeiten!"

„Harry! Beruhig dich!", rief Hermine aus, als die Lichter zu flackern begannen.

„Todesserabschaum", spie Harry den Weasley an, warf Tom seinen Zauberstab zurück und stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Percy, ich muss sagen, diese Anschuldigen sind sehr ernst. Und, ich fürchte, dass die derzeitigen Informationen alle gegen deine Informationen sprechen." Dumbledore seufzte, als Hermine aus dem Raum schlüpfte, um nach ihrem Freund zu sehen. „Deine Taten sprechen auch gegen dich."

„Befragen sie mich unter Veritaserum. Bitte, Sir", bettelte Percy.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Percy, wir werden dich ins Ministerium bringen, wo ich mit Sicherheit deiner Verhandlung beiwohnen werde und dafür sorgen werde, dass man dir die Fragen stelle, die du vorschlägst, dass man sie fragt."

„Aber, Sir…"

Dumbeldore schüttelte den Kopf und beendete die Beschwerde. „Das ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann, Percy, tut mir Leid." Er sah zu Tom und Lucius. „Mr. Upwood, wenn ich dann bitte Percys Zauberstab haben könnte?"

Lucius reichte ihn Tom, der zu Dumbledore ging und ihn übergab. „Hier ist er, Albus", sagte er ruhig.

Dumbledore nickte und steckte ihn ein, bevor er einen weiteren Zauberstab aus einer seiner Taschen zog. „Offensichtlich hat es Harry nicht gut getan, dass ich ihm seinen Zauberstab genommen habe. Marcus, stell sicher, dass er das hier kriegt und versteht, dass er keinen Fuß auf das Schulgelände stellen darf, bis seine Suspendierung beendet ist."

„Natürlich, Sir", stimmte Tom zu und steckte den Zauberstab ein.

Dumbledore nickte und trat neben Percy, der hilflos aussah. „Ab ins Ministerium, Percy." Er seufzte und apparierte sie dann weg.

„Du hast ihn zum Schweigen gebracht?", fragte Harry Lucius kalt, als er wieder in den Traum trat. Hermine war hinter ihm und sah absolut nicht begeistert aus mit dem, was gerade passiert war.

„Ja. Es endet heute Nacht", sagte Lucius, als Tom Harry seinen Zauberstab zuwarf.

„Dann handeln wir heute Nacht", beschloss Harry. „Herm, du tust so, als wäre dir der Stress heute zuviel geworden und dass du jetzt lieber nach Hogwarts zurückkehren willst, was heißt, dass Professor Brutús dich mitnehmen muss. Ich bin angepisst darüber, was Percy gesagt hat und gehe mit Saber trainieren, bis ich zu ermüdet bin, um was zu tun. Tante Petunia, ich werde heute Abend nichts essen." Alle nickten verstehen. „Gut. Herm, Marcus, waren kommt ihr nicht und sagt mir und Saber auf Wiedersehen?", fügte er hinzu, bevor er herumfuhr und den Raum verließ, Lucius hinter ihm.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zu Tom auf. „Er und die anderen werden Percy heute Abend umbringen, während er vom Ministerium festgehalten wird?"

„Du stimmst nicht damit überein?", fragte der Dunkle Lord.

„Marcus, wenn ich helfen könnte, dann würde ich helfen", stieß Hermine aus, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Harry und Lucius hoch in den Trainingsraum folgte.

Tom grinste. „Ich bin verdammt." Er zwinkerte Petunia an. „Ich stelle sicher, dass er in einem Stück zurückkommt."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht. Wenn er zu spät zurückkommt, werden Rodolphus und ich improvisieren", meinte Petunia.

„Sogar, wenn er erst morgen früh wieder da ist?"

„Dieser Junge hasst es am Wochenende zu vernünftigen Zeiten aufzustehen!", beschwerte sich Petunia und stand auf, um Dumbledores Tasse zu dem restlichen dreckigen Geschirr zu stellen.

„Das hab ich gemerkt", gluckste Tom, bevor er ging, um die anderen drei magischen Personen zu finden.

--- --- ---

Harry grinste, als die Juniors in der Schule in den Raum der Wünsche kamen. Alle waren überrascht, ihn zu sehen. „Setzt euch alle. Ich bin immer noch suspendiert, also sollte ich eigentlich nicht wirklich hier sein. Gin, kann ich dich mal für einen kurzen Moment sprechen, während sich alle hinsetzen?", fügte er hinzu und sah sie an.

Gin folgte Harry in eine dunkle Ecke und umarmte ihn fest. „Wir haben es vermisst, dich nicht hier zu haben!"

„Ich hab's vermisst, hier zu sein", versicherte ihr Harry.

„Es ist was passiert."

„Ein Todesser hat beschlossen, nachdem er versucht hat Hermine und mich zu töten, die Tarnung dieser Gruppe an Dumbles zu verraten. Er wird momentan im Ministerium festgehalten und ist mit einem Schweigezauber belegt, dank Lucius, aber wir müssen ihm endgültig zum Schweigen bringen. Bisher ist mein Name der einzige, der genannt worden ist, aber er hat auch die Halsketten erwähnt."

„Wir brauchen mehr Zauber, um sie zu schützen." Ginny seufzte. „Wer ist der Verräter?"

„Percy", murmelte Harry und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Ginnys Augen blitzten. „Er gehört nicht mehr zu meiner Familie. Keiner versucht meinen Bruder und meine Schwester zu töten."

Harry umarmte sie fest. „Danke, Gin."

„Du bist aber okay?", fragte das Mädchen, als sie sich aus der Umarmung zurückzog.

„Jap. Hab meinen Zauberstab auch wieder." Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und Ginny schnaubte. „Komm schon. Ich will wenigstens 5 Juniors mit mir auf diesem Raubzug haben."

„Er lässt das uns machen?", fragte Ginny überrascht, als sie zurück zu der stillen Gruppe gingen.

„Es war unsere Tarnung, die aufgeflogen ist. Und ich hab das Recht an Percys Leben bekommen, als er den ersten Fluch in Richtung meines Patenkindes, Herm und Marcus geschickt hat", sagte Harry kalt. Ginny nickte verständnisvoll, als sie vor der Gruppe Juniors stoppten.

„Ihr habt alle gehört, wie ich darüber geredet habe, das jemand, der die Seiten wechselt, getötet wird, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob alle das wirklich verstanden haben. Einige haben es, das weiß ich, also hör auf, mir diesen beleidigten Blick zuzuwerfen, Dray." Harry grinste seinen Freund kurz an, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Ein Todesser hat heute versucht, Hermine Granger und mich in Muggellondon zu töten, während wir unterwegs waren, um uns einen Film anzugucken."

„Ihr seid doch beide okay?", rief Parvati mit besorgtem Blick aus. Die meisten Schüler wussten, dass die Schulsprecherin schwanger war, da sie ja ihre Magie im Unterricht nicht mehr nutzen konnte.

Harry lächelte sanft. „Ja. Professor Brutús und Lucius Malfoy waren auch da und haben uns geschützt."

„Merlin sei Dank." Die Gryffindorhexe seufzte, lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Lisas Schulter und schloss erleichtert ihre Augen.

„Harry? Können wir das hier schnell beenden?", rief Draco. „Ted und ich haben ne Strafarbeit in zehn Minuten."

„Ihr beide kriegt zu oft Strafarbeiten." Harry schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ende der Geschichte ist, dass, als wir den Todesser zurück in das Haus meiner Tante gebracht haben, er Dumbledore gegenüber stand und hat dem Direktor Informationen über unsere Gruppe gegeben. Bisher bin ich der einzige, der namentlich genannt worden ist, aber wenn wir das Problem nicht lösen, ist Parvati die einzige in diesem Raum, die davor sicher ist, dass sie nicht ins Ministerium geschleppt wird. Voldemort überlasst uns den Job, weil es unsere Gruppe ist, die durch diese Informationen am meisten betroffen ist."

„Harry, wenn deine Loyalität bereits in Frage gestellt worden ist und Dumbledore dich ins Ministerium für eine Befragung ruft, sind wir sowieso am Ende", stellte Mandy fest.

„Nicht im geringsten", sprach Ginny. „Harry und ich haben beide Wege, um die Leute davon abzuhalten, Informationen aus uns heraus zu bekommen.

„Und ich denke, ich werde das für jeden Junior zugänglich machen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Bei der Attacke kam mir in den Sinn, dass wir einige Sachen brauchen, die unsere Uniform werden können. Nächstes Mal, wenn ich mal wieder in der Winkelgasse bin, werde ich es besorgen." Er sah die zwölf Schüler vor sich an. „Ich brauche mindestens fünf von euch, die mit mir heute Nacht auf den Raubzug gehen. Dray, Ted, ihr seid beide für eure Strafarbeit entschuldigt. Beeilt euch."

Die beiden Slytherin verbeugten sich vor dem grünäugigen Zauberer, bevor sie aus dem Raum eilten.

„Ich komme mit", sagte Ginny fest.

Harry nickte. „Hab ich mir gedacht. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab, damit ich die Sprüche, die das Ministerium drauf gelegt hat, für heute Nacht ausschalten kann." Er streckte eine Hand aus und sah sich wieder im Raum um. „Noch vier weitere."

„Harry, wer war dieser Todesser?", wollte Blaise wissen.

„Mein Bruder Percy", erwiderte Ginny, als Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf fokussierte, die Schutzsprüche auf dem Zauberstab lange genug zu entfernen, damit sie heute Nacht freie Verfügung darüber hatte.

„Ein Gryffindor Todesser!", rief Morag.

„Er ist nicht der erste", murmelte Harry und reichte seiner Schwester ihren Zauberstab. „Peter Pettigrew zum Beispiel ist seit fast siebzehn Jahren ein Todesser und er ist ein Gryffindor mit dem Mut von Neville. Er hat mit meinem Dad rumgehangen. Einer seiner besten Freunde."

„Ich gehe", rief Seamus aus.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte Harry ernst.

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe nichts mehr getrunken, seit du weg bist", erwiderte Seamus fest. Blaise nickte zustimmend neben ihm.

„Gut. Komm hier rüber, ich muss mir deinen Zauberstab auch angucken."

„Warum?"

„Das Ministerium packt nicht nur Zauber gegen Zauberei Minderjähriger auf die Stäbe, Seam." Pansy schnaubte. „Sie legen welche gegen alles drauf. Ich komm übrigens auch mit."

„Dann komm her. Ich vermute mal, dass deine Eltern die Einschränkungen an deinem Zauberstab bereits beseitigt haben."

„Jap. Als ich ihn bekommen habe", stimmte Pansy zu und stellte sich neben Ginny, während Harry sich Seamus Zauberstab vornahm.

„Lisa und ich kommen auch mit", stellte Parvati klar und stand mit der Ravenclaw auf.

„Und ich auch", fügte Blaise hinzu und stand ebenfalls auf. „Irgendwer muss nen Auge auf Seam werfen."

„Wir sollten Seam alle im Auge behalten." Harry schnaubte, reichte dem Teen seinen Zauberstab weg, als Lisa ihm ihren reichte. „Gin."

„Okay." Ginny trat vor Harry und die Schüler, die ihn umringten. „Ihr anderen müsst uns, die gehen, eine Tarnung verschaffen. Besonders Parvati und Pansy, da die beiden Vertrauensschüler sind. Ich bin sicher, dass sich Herm und Nev darum in Gryffindor kümmern?" Sie sah zu Harry, der abwesend nickte. „Gut. Ihr könnt jetzt alle gehen. Wir werden euch alle entweder Morgen oder heute Nacht sehen und wir sagen euch dann, wie es gelaufen ist."

Ginny drehte sich zu Harry, als alle den Raum verließen. „Wie werden wir das anstellen?"

„Wer hat meine Karte?", schoss Harry zurück.

Seamus hielt das mitgenommene Pergament hoch. „Danke übrigens. War schrecklich nützlich."

„Gut." Harry grinste und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das blanke Pergament. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Parvati und Lisa atmeten scharf ein, als Tinte auf dem Pergament erschien und Hogwarts sowie seine Bewohner zeigte. „Was ist das?", flüsterte Parvati.

„Die Karte des Rumtreibers", erwiderte Harry und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel seiner Robe. „Mein Vater und seine Freunde haben sie gemacht, während sie in der Schule waren. Das ist die nützlichste Sache, die ich habe, außer vielleicht meinem Tarnumhang." Er zwinkerte.

„Bloody hell, Harry", murmelte Lisa und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also jetzt", sagte Harry, sein ernster Ton fing die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen sofort ein. „Wir müssen eine gefährliche Sache auf uns nehmen, weil ich nur einen Ort in der ganzen Schule kenne, von dem man apparieren kann und ich bin nicht sicher, ob der Wächter besonders erfreut davon ist, wenn ich noch weitere Leute mit runter bringe."

„Es gibt so einen Platz?", fragte Lisa.

Ginny sah Harry geschockt hat. „Du hast gesagt, dass Salazar alle tötet, die darunter gehen!"

„Warte mal, die Kammer des Schreckens!" Blaise zog scharf die Luft ein. „Harry, das ist wahnsinnig!"

„Hast du ne bessere Idee?", fragte Harry die geschockten Gesichter um sich mit süßer Stimme.

„Wir sind alle tot…", wimmerte Seamus.

„Oh, hör auf, dich wie ein Baby zu benehmen", Harry schnaubte, steckte die Karte in eine seiner Robentasche und zog seinen Zauberstab erneut hervor. „Da ich eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte, werde ich mich also schrumpfen. Gin, du wirst mich tragen und den anderen den Weg zum Eingang zeigen."

„Harry, kann ich noch zurücktreten?", weinte Seamus.

Harrys Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „Salazar wird der einfachste Teil der Sache, ihr Trottel. Oder glaubt ihr, es ist so einfach ins Ministerium einzubrechen, die Gefängniszellen zu finden, die Wächter zu überwinden, Percy zu finden und ihn zu töten?", zischte er. „Ich mache mir keine Sorgen wegen Salazar, da ich es ihm ausreden kann, euch umzubringen, solange ihr euch benehmt. Lasst eure Gedanken beim Ministerium und lasst mich Sorge tragen, wie man mit gefährlichen Gründern umgeht, verstanden?"

„Ja", brachten alle heraus, die Augen immer noch vor Angst geweitet.

„Minuta Harry."

Gin hob ihren Bruder vorsichtig hoch. „Kann ich dich auf meine Schulter setzen?"

„So wie deine Hände wackeln, denke ich, dass ich das bevorzuge", stimmte Harry mit quietschiger Stimme zu. Das komische Geräusch brachte alle zum Lächeln, als Ginny den Teenager auf ihre Schulter setzte, wo er sich in ihrem Haar versteckte.

„Harry hat Recht. Kümmern wir uns besser ums Ministerium und überlassen ihm Salazar", beschloss Ginny fest. „Folgt mir. Harry warnt uns, wenn wir besorgt darüber sein müssen, gefangen zu werden, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Jap. Ich sage einfach nur ‚zerstreuen', wenn es keinen Weg gibt, den Ärger zu umgehen", stimmte Harry zu.

„Wie sollen wir dich wieder finden?", fragte Pansy.

„Eure Halsketten werden warm sein. Folgt ihnen einfach wie vorhin", erwiderte die quietschige Stimme aus Harrys Haaren. „Geht jetzt, bitte."

„Ihr habt den Boss gehört", scherzte Blaise und alle folgten Ginny, als sie den Weg aus dem Raum anführte.

„Harry, hör auf an meinen Haaren zu ziehen", zischte Ginny.

„Dann hör auf dich zu bewegen", schoss der Zauberer zurück.

Ginny fluchte in ihren nichtvorhandenen Bart und Harry kicherte. Die Juniors folgten ihnen lächelnd.

„Ihr seht alle so aus, als würdet ihr zu eurer Hinrichtung geführt. Benehmt euch natürlich, bevor ich euch verhexe", warnte Harry.

„Sagt der Winzling", zog Ginny ihn auf, als alle sich dazu zwangen, sich zu beruhigen und ruhig miteinander zu labern.

„Gin, wurdest du jemals von einem Crucio in deinem Nacken getroffen?", fragte Harry.

„Nein. Und ich möchte es auch nicht wirklich."

„Dann nenn mich nicht Winzling. Marcus auf zwölf Uhr."

Ginny grinste und winkte dem Dunklen Lord zu. Die anderen Schüler sahen ihn alle besorgt an, als er sie stoppte. „Wo geht ihr alle hin?"

Harry kletterte auf Ginnys Kopf und grinste. „Ich führte sie zu ihren Toden."

„Und wie hast du das diesmal geschafft?", fragte Tom und deutete ihnen an, weiterzugehen.

„Er bringt uns in die Kammer", beschwerte sich Pansy, als Harry zurück in Ginnys Haare schlüpfte.

„Oh, stimmt, er hat uns gesagt, dass er alle anderen, die wir mit runterbringen, töten wird", erinnerte sich der Dunkle Lord.

„Kannst du Harry vielleicht davon abbringen?", fragte Seamus hoffnungsvoll.

„Nö. Er ist ein Gryffindor. Es geht nichts in seinen Schädel", erwiderte Tom und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab das gehört", rief Harry.

„Was planst du dagegen zu tun, Zwerg?"

„Ich trete deine Hinterseite in Dumbledores Büro."

„Sagt der mit dem verschrammten Hintern."

„Nur weil ich Lucius in Karate nicht schlagen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich das bei dir nicht kann."

„Ah, ja, aber deine Hosen machen dich langsamer, weißt du doch."

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich sie ausziehe, bevor ich dir in den Hintern trete?"

„Und die Robe wird dich auch behindern."

„Also, wirklich, du willst mich nur nackt haben, du Trottel."

„Vielleicht."

„Könntet ihr beide aufhören?", murmelte Ginny, während die vier folgenden Juniors alle lachten.

„Gin will mich nicht nackt", schloss Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Zerstreuen!", rief Harry plötzlich.

Blaise und Seamus hüpften hinter einen Wandteppich zum knutschen. Parvati und Lisa drehten sich sofort in die andere Richtung. Pansy guckte hinter die Wandteppiche, als wenn sie nach Seamus und Blaise suchen würde. Ginny und Tom gingen einfach weiter in die Richtung, in die sie schon vorher gegangen waren.

McGonagall kam in Sicht, als sie abbogen. „Oh, Marcus, da sind Sie. Albus sucht nach Ihnen."

„Danke, Minerva." Tom nickte. „Miss Weasley, ich sehe Sie morgen also in der Eingangshalle."

„Natürlich, Marcus. Ich kann es nicht erwarten, Harry zu sehen!"

„Da bin ich mir sicher." Tom zwinkerte ihr zu und ging an ihr vorbei, um in Dumbledores Büro zu gelangen, als McGonagall Pansy anschrie wegen ihrer Wandteppichsuche und Seamus und Blaise fand. Nachdem sie ihnen eine gehörige Standpauke gehalten hatte, ging sie weiter und verschwand, nachdem sie eine Ecke umquert hatte, außer ihrem Sichtfeld.

Die Juniors rannten, um wieder mit ihren beiden Anführern zusammen zu sein, als sie sich der Mädchentoilette im zweiten Stock näherten. „Myrtle heult schon wieder", stöhnte Lisa.

„Fabelhaft", murmelte Harry dunkel, als er wieder auf Ginnys Kopf kletterte und den Juniors einen entschuldigenden Blick zu warf. „Sorry", meinte er, als Ginny die Tür zur Toilette öffnete.

„Der Eingang ist auf einer MÄDCHENTOILETTE?", fragte Blaise geschockt. „Ich dachte, Salazar wäre ein Kerl."

„Ist er." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Frag mich nicht, den Verstand von Salazar Slytherin zu erklären."

„Ieh." Pansy runzelte die Stirn bei dem Anblick ihre nassen Roben.

„Mädchen." Seamus schnaubte, als er die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, als alle drin waren.

„Was macht ihr hier?" Myrthe kam plötzlich in Sicht und schnarrte sie an.

„Myrthe…", begann Parvati.

„Sie sind mit mir hier, Myrthe", rief Harry, bevor er von Ginnys Kopf sprang. „Primitivus magnitudo." Er erreichte den Boden in seiner normalen Größe und sah auf zu Myrhte, die ihn mit großen Augen beobachtete. „Also, wirklich, Honey, du solltest nicht soviel weinen", meinte er.

„Oooh…" Myrthe kicherte und verschwand hinter einer Kabinentür.

Harry zuckte bei den bewundernden Blicken der anderen die Schulter. „Sie steht auf mich", war seine einzige Erklärung, bevor er sich zu den Waschbecken drehte. :Öffne dich, befahl er.

Ein allgemeines Lufteinziehen hinter ihm, als das Waschbecken im Boden versank. „Fuck", flüsterte Seamus.

Ginny krallte sich an Harrys Arm. „Ich hab Angst."

„Flashbacks", murmelte Harry und umarmte sie fest. „Gin, es ist alles gut, ich verspreche es. Ich bin ja hier, oder?"

Ginny sah in die besorgten, grünen Augen ihres Bruders und nickte. „Stimmt." Sie ließ ihn los und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und es gibt kein Tagebuch oder Basilisken oder so was."

Harry lächelte sie unterstützend an. „Bingo." Er beäugte den Rest der Juniors. „Gin hat die Kammer in unserem zweiten Jahr geöffnet aufgrund von einem von Voldemorts Plänen. Schlechte Erinnerungen und so", sagte er bei ihren neugierigen Blicken. „Gut. Ich gehe zuerst. Gin, du kommst danach. Mir ist die Reihenfolge danach egal. Ich will nur, dass Pansy als letzte kommt. Die Kammer wird sich automatisch wieder schließen. Hat das jeder verstanden?"

„Ja", murmelten alle.

„Fabelhaft!" Harry winkte, dann sprang er mit einem fröhlichen ‚Juhuu' in den Schacht, sehr zur Belustigung der anderen.

„Man könnte denken, dass er das oft macht, ne?", scherzte Ginny und trat zu dem Schacht. „Ich seh euch alle am anderen Ende"; fügte sie hinzu, bevor sie hineinkletterte und gesitteter hinunter glitt.

Als sie unten ankam, fand sie sich selbst Harrys helfender Hand und einem stirnrunzelnden Salazar gegenüber. „Und hoch mit dir", gluckste Harry und half ihr auf die Füße, als Parvati runterkam. Ginny trat aus dem Weg und Harry half dem anderen Mädchen auf, dann machte er mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft weiter, bis Pansy als letzte runterkam.

„Also gut!" Harry hüpfte rüber, um sich neben Salazar zu stellen, der ihm welkende Blicke zuwarf, die dem Teen nichts ausmachten. „Leute, das ist der berühmte Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, das hier sind ein paar der Juniors. Gin, Seam, Pan und Bini hast du schon getroffen. Die anderen beiden lieblichen, jungen Ladies sind Lisa Turpin und Parvati Patil, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor."

„Wenn du nicht mit dem Hüpfen aufhörst…", knurrte Salazar.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du schneidest mir meine glücklichen Teile ab. Danke, Salazar", schnaubte Harry und hüpfte immer noch auf und ab.

„Harry, hast du Hüpfebohnen im Arsch?" Seamus schnaubte.

„Nein, er versucht nur, mich zu nerven, damit ich euch in Ruhe lasse", knurrte Salazar und drehte sich um. „Folgt mir."

„Netter Kerl, findet ihr nicht auch?" Harry grinste und hüpfte hinter dem Geist her und blockte effektiv einen Fluch, der von dem Gründer in seine Richtung geschickt wurde.

Die anderen Juniors grinsten sich an, bevor sie ihnen folgten.

--- --- ---

„Ich schwöre euch, das Ding wird auch jedes Mal dreckiger, wenn ich darunter rutsche", beschwerte sich Harry, zog seine Robe aus und warf sie auf den Boden.

Seamus pfiff. „Gehst du irgendwohin, Sexy?"

Harry grinste den Teen an. „Ich wollte, aber das Date wurde gestrichen, wegen einem verräterischen Todesser, wusstest du nicht."

„Was hat das Date gemacht, als es dich so gesehen hat?", fragte Pansy und setzte sich in einen der Stühle beim Kamin. Sie hatten immer noch ne Stunde, bevor sie sicher loslegen konnten, also hatten sie sich alle in Salazars Schlafzimmer versammelt, sehr zum Ärger des Geistes.

„Hat ausgesehen wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen." Harry kicherte.

„Du siehst wie ein Straftäter aus", informierte Salazar den jungen Mann, als er durch eine Wand hinter ihm kam. „Und wann hast du dir das Tattoo machen lassen?"

„Du hast ein Tattoo!", quietschte Parvati. „Zeig mal her!"

„Gryffindors", grummelte Salazar, als Harry sich umdrehte, um es Parvati und Lisa zu zeigen.

„Bist du heute wieder nett." Harry schnaubte. „Will Godric immer noch nicht mit dir schlafen?"

„Das erinnert mich daran, haben du und Marvolo schon miteinander geschlafen!", schoss Salazar kalt zurück.

Alle im Raum erstarrten. Ginny, Pansy, Blaise und Seamus beobachteten Harry besorgt. Die beiden Slytherin und Seamus hatten eine kurze Zusammenfassung davon bekommen, was Harry mit seinem Cousin passiert war, da sie ja nicht dabei gewesen waren, als es erzählt wurde. Lisa und Parvati sahen beide verwirrt aus.

„Also wirklich, Salazar, du hast gerade mein großes Geheimnis an Lisa und Parvati verraten!", beschwerte sich Harry, bevor er sich den Mädchen zuwandte. „Gin ist nicht meine Freundin. Ich bin mit Marcus Brutús zusammen."

„Darum konntest du einfach so in seine Gemächer!", erkannte Parvati.

„Das ist ein Grund", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber es gibt da auch immer noch die Tatsache, dass ich ihn herumkommandieren kann."

„Kinky." 1

„Nicht wirklich." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist nicht besonders gut unten."

Die beiden Mädchen quietschten erfreut auf, während die andere vier Freunde Harry anstarrten. „Harry?", fragte Ginny sanft.

Der grünäugige Zauberer lächelte listig. „Mir geht's gut, Gin. Bin drüber weg."

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus. „Ich dachte, du würdest jeden Moment explodieren."

:Du hast es ihnen gesagt, zischte Salazar und blieb neben Harry stehen, als Parvati und Lisa anfingen zu tratschen.

:Ja…: Harry sah sich die beiden Tratschtanten an. „Wenn ihr das verbreitet, werde ich mir Voldemorts Angewohnheit, Leute zu Crucionen, angewöhnen, Ladies."

Die beiden jungen Frauen wurden blass und nickten. „Ja, Sir."

„Danke." Harry nickte, bevor er sich auf Bett setzte und zu Salazar aufsah. :Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet.:

Salazar runzelte die Stirn. :Nein, bisher noch nicht.: Er setzte sich neben Harry auf das Bett und sah runter. :Es ist so niederschmetternd.:

:Vielleicht hat er dir noch nicht verziehen, dass du auf Reisen gegangen bist.:

:Er sagt, er hat es…:

:Dann ist es was anderes. Willst du, dass ich mal zu ihm gehe und mit ihm rede:

:Bitte.:

Harry stand auf und streckte sich. :Er ist in seinem Raum:

:Ja. Er will den Platz nicht verlassen.:

Harry nickte und sah zu den anderen rüber. „Hey, Leute?" Die Juniors wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu. „Ich hab mich gerade an was erinnert, das ich noch erledigen muss, während ich hier bin. Ich bin rechtzeitig wieder da. Salazar hat versprochen, keinen von euch zu flambieren."

:Ew.: Salazar schnaubte.

:Sei still, du.: Harry grinste ihn an, bevor er zurück zu den Juniors sah. „Irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja. Hat das irgendwas mit Marcus zu tun?", fragte Pansy so ernst sie konnte, während sie grinste.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Zu deiner großen Überraschung, nein. Ich muss mich um was kümmern, was meine Familie betrifft", sagte er kryptisch, bevor er durch eine versteckte Tür hindurchschlüpfte, die sich zwischen zwei Regalen befand.

„Keiner kennt die Schule wie unser Harry." Blaise seufzte.

„Wahr", stimmte Ginny zu. „Wie wahr."

--- --- ---

„Godric? Kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Wie bist du hier reingekommen?", fragte Godric misstrauisch. „Und bist du nicht suspendiert?"

„Ich bin durch Salazars Raum gekommen. Und die Suspendierung, ja. Ich bin suspendiert, aber ich bin mal kurz für ein paar Dinge hier. Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Das hattest du gesagt." Godric deutete auf einen Stuhl, der für seinen Erben aufgetaucht war. „Setzt dich und rede."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich nicht. „Godric, warum machst du es für Salazar so schwer?"

„Vielleicht will ich nichts mehr mit dieser schleimigen Schlange zu tun haben!", spie Godric aus. „Und warum bist du überhaupt auf seiner Seite?"

„Weil er mir hilft, über meine Probleme hinwegzukommen", sagte Harry ruhig. „Wenn ich jemanden zum Anschreien brauchen, lässt er mich ihn anschreien. Wenn ich jemanden brauche, um über meine Vergangenheit zu reden, dann hört er zu. Wenn ich weinen muss, lässt er mich weinen. Er weiß alles über mich. Wenn er auch mal meine Hilfe braucht, dann helfe ich ihm. Und jetzt sag mir den wahren Grund."

„Das ist der wahre Grund", zischte Godric und drehte sich weg.

Harry trat vor ihn. „Ist es nicht und du weißt das. Außerdem ist das nicht mal ein richtiger Grund. Er war schon so eine schleimige Schlange, als ihr Hogwarts erbaut habt. Was stört dich wirklich?"

„Nichts." Godric rümpfte die Nase.

„War es die Weltreise, die er unternommen hat? War es die Tatsache, dass er dich in den vielen Jahrhunderten nicht einmal besucht hat? Was ist der Grund, Godric?"

„Worüber musst du denn mit Salazar sprechen?", schoss Godric zurück.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Du versuchst das Thema zu wechseln."

„Es gibt kein Thema."

„Du tötest ihn!", rief Harry plötzlich.

Godric sah aus, als wäre er geschlagen worden. „Er ist schon tot, Harry."

„Und er vermisst dich und du vermisst ihn. Warum ziehst du deinen Kopf nicht endlich aus deinem Hintern und sagst jemanden, warum du so verdammt schwierig bist!"

„Ich bin nicht schwierig."

„Hättest mich täuschen können."

„Willst du mich veräppeln?"

„Ich hab keine Angst vor einem Feigling", erwiderte Harry kalt.

„Halt den Mund. Du weißt nichts."

„Ich weiß vieles", erwiderte Harry trocken. „Was ich nicht weiß und was ich versuche herauszufinden, warum du so ein Bastard zu dem Mann bist, der die Welt für dich bedeutet und das seit Jahrhunderten.

„Ich brauche dir nichts zu sagen, du kleines Gör."

„Na ja, offensichtlich brauchst du jemanden zum reden." Harry schnaubte. „Weil ich es Leid bin, dass mein Vorfahre so ein Scheißkerl ist."

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", rief Godric und blitzte den Teen an.

„Bring mich dazu." Harry grinste und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bitte dich."

„Du fragst danach, du kleine Schlampe", sagte der Gründe gefährlich.

Harry zischte auf. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich nicht noch mal so nennen würdest."

„Warum nicht?", spie Godric aus. „Stört es dich etwa, mein Erbe?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Und wenn ich dran denke, dass ich in zwanzig Minuten einen Raubzug leiten muss, habe ich keine Lust, einen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden, bevor ich gehen muss, also muss ich dich wirklich bitten, es nicht noch mal zu benutzen."

Godric erstarrte. „Zusammenbrusch… Was?" Seine Augen verengten sich. „Du wurdest vergewaltigt, oder?"

Harry sah hoch. „Vielleicht, aber wir sprechen hier nicht über mein beschissenes Leben, Godric. Wir sind hier, um herauszufinden, warum du Salazar ausweichst."

„Wer hat dich vergewaltigt?"

„Hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Beantworte meine Frage."

„Nicht, bis du meine beantwortet hast."

„Dann kommen wir jetzt nicht weiter und ich habe keine Zeit, weiter mit dir zu streiten. Frag Salazar, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Zumindest redest du dann mit ihm", grummelte Harry, bevor er sich umdrehte und daher zurückging, wo er hergekommen war."

„Erben. Wer braucht die schon", grummelte Godric, bevor er sich umdrehte und in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

--- --- ---

:Er war noch schwieriger als sonst, stöhnte Harry, als er in den Raum trat.

Salazar sah ihn besorgt an. :Er hat was gesagt, oder? Du bist so blass.:

:Es ist okay. Wenn er dich darüber nervt, wer mich vergewaltigt hat, sei ein Slytherin und sag ihm, dass du es ihm sagst, wenn er dir sein beschissenes Problem erklärt hat, murmelte Harry und rieb sich über die Nase. :Ich könnte wirklich eine große Umarmung gebrauchen.:

Salazar schnaubte und umarmte den Teen, er lächelte als Harry seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Geistes legte und seine Augen schloss. :Was hat er gesagt, kleiner Gryffindor:

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich aus der tröstenden Umarmung zurück. :Ich sag es dir, wenn wir wiederkommen. Nicht jetzt. Wir sollten wirklich gehen.:

Salazar nickte. :Was auch immer es war, lass dich nicht dran stören. Nimm dir Marvolos Gewohnheit als Vorbild und lass es an deinem Opfer aus.:

Harry lachte bitte auf. :Das würde sehr schmerzhaft für Percy und keiner der anderen würde eine Chance haben, sich an ihm auszulassen.:

„Hey, Harry, bist du okay?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Nerven." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wirklich?", sagte Ginny ungläubig.

Harry lächelte. „Absolut. Wenn wir es versauen, dann kickt Voldie meinen Hintern von hier nach Kalifornien." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Oder er überlässt mich Lucius. Was auch immer er amüsanter findet."

„Würde er nicht"; erwiderte Seamus. „Er mag dich viel zu sehr."

„Stimmt." Blaise kicherte.

„Aber wenn er dir nur ein paar Klapse gibt, was denkst du, wird er mit dem Rest von uns machen?", zog Lisa ihn auf.

Harry und Salazar sahen sich an. :Schickt sie vielleicht zu Godric, sagte der Gründer listig.

Harry brach in Gelächter aus. „Die ultimative Bestrafung! Oh, das kann ich mir so vorstellen."

„Was?", fragte Pansy misstrauisch.

Harry grinste, während Salazar hinter ihm kicherte. „Geheimnis der Parselmünder."

„Nicht fair!", rief Ginny, sprang auf und schmiss sich auf ihren Bruder.

Harry lachte wieder, als sie auf dem Boden landeten, Ginny oben. „Du magst dieses Mal gewonnen haben, aber ich werde es dir trotzdem nicht sagen!"

„Harry!"

Harrys Augen glitzerten wie verrückt. „Wir müssen übrigens los."

„Ich stehe nicht auf!"

„Das brauchst du auch nicht", sagte Harry, bevor er sich mit ihr umdrehte und aufstand. „Komm schon, du." Er streckte ihr die Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Ginny nahm die dargebotene Hand und zog, mit einem Grinsen, Harry zu sich runter. „Sag schon!"

Harry rollte über ihren Kopf hinweg auf seine Füße und grinste dann über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihr. „Du musst früher aufstehen, um Informationen aus mir herauszubekommen, Miss Weasley."

„Oooh…" Ginny stöhnte und stand auf. „Du hast geschummelt."

„Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich benutze, was ich habe und was ich weiß zu meinem Vorteil", erwiderte Harry, rief seine Robe zu sich und zog sie an. „Ihr müsst jetzt alle eure Roben in die verwandeln, die ihr bei eurer Einführung anhattet. Parvati, komm her, ich kümmer mich um deine."

Als sie alles geändert hatten und ihre Kapuzen über ihr Gesicht gezogen hatten, sahen sie zu Harry, der immer noch in seinen normalen schwarzen Roben ohne Kapuze da stand. „Bildet einen Greis und fasst euch an den Händen, dann konzentriert euch auf mich. Ich will keine Geräusche. Wenn ich meine Konzentration verliere, dann kann es sein, dass wir alle zersplintern."

:Viel Glück, sagte Salazar ruhig, als er sich vom dem Apparationskreis entfernte.

Harry lächelte und konzentrierte sich auf die magischen Resourcen seiner Freunde. Es war gefährlich genug, alleine zu apparieren, aber es war wahnsinnig, jemanden mit zu nehmen. Man brauchte viel Vertrauen und einen mächtigen Zauberer, um so eine Tat durchzuführen.

Harry teilte die Magie und schloss seine Augen. „Apparate Omnes!"

--- --- ---

Harry öffnete seine Augen vorsichtig und atmete erleichtert auf. „Alle an einem Stück?"

Sechs „Ja"s wurden ihm geantwortet.

„Gut. Dieselben Positionen, die ihr eingenommen hattet, als ihr den Schacht runter seid. Keine Geräusche. Folgt mir", befahl Harry sanft, bevor er sich umdrehte und durch die leere Eingangshalle zu den Aufzügen schlich. /Tom? Wir sind drin, sandte er dem Dunklen Lord, als er den anderen andeutete, in einen der Aufzüge zu gehen.

/Hab dir doch gesagt, du kannst es./

/Wunderbar. Wohin/

/Zu den Aurorhauptquartier… Ich kann mich nicht mehr dran erinneren, auf welcher Etage…/

Harry verdrehte die Augen und drückte auf den Knopf, der „Notfall" besagte. /Gut, dass ich es weiß, eh, kommentierte er, als die kühle, weibliche Stimme durch den Aufzug tönte.

„Etage zwei, bitte", erwiderte Harry. Der Aufzug setzte sich sofort in Bewegung und er grinste alle an. „Kopf hoch. Wenn wir es versauen, ist das schlimmste, was passieren kann, dass die Auroren uns verhexen, oder?"

„Hör auf zu lächeln. Das verängstigt mich", murmelte Ginny unter ihrer Kapuze.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah wieder nach vorne. /Müssen wir uns wegen Wachen Sorgen machen/

/Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob unser Auror heute Nacht arbeitet./

/Wir haben einen/

/Schockierend, oder? Aber, ja, wir haben einen Auror auf unserer Seite. Auch nen kluger Kerl. Name ist Cassidy Hayes. Langes rotes Haar, für den Fall, dass du ihn siehst./

/Ich hab ihn mal gesehen, als ich hier war…/ Harry ließ den Satz ausklingen, als der Lift langsamer wurde, bis er anhielt.

„Etage Zwei, Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung mit dem…", begann die Stimme, als sich die Türen öffneten.

„Danke", meinte Harry, lächelte und winkte alle raus. Die Türen schlossen sich, als er an allen vorbei glitt, um die Führung zu übernehmen. „Vorsicht. Wenn wir uns aufteilen müssen, folgt eurem Anhänger", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Die anderen nickten verstehend und führte sie einen mit Türenbespickten Flur entlang zu einer Tür: beschuldigte Verbrecher, Verhandlung wird erwartet.

Harry öffnete die Tür und sah in den verdunkelten Flur. Zelle an Zelle waren aneinandergereiht und es stank höllisch. Er schloss die Tür und sah alle an. „Ich hoffe, ihr kennt alle zumindest einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Ihr müsst sie anwenden", warnte er sie ernst. Alle nickten. „Gut. Wendet sie jetzt an. Pan, Bini, Seam, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr drei aufpasst, dass Lisa und Parvati nicht verloren gehen."

„Verstanden, Lord", murmelte Pansy, während die anderen beiden Zauberer nickten.

Harry wartete, bis alle unsichtbar waren, bevor er die Tür noch mal öffnete und den Weg an den Zellen vorbei anführte, die Augen glitten von rechts nach links auf der Suche nach dem Weasley.

Percy war in einer Zelle mitten im Gang. Er hatte sich in einen Ball eingedreht und war still am Weinen. Harry konnte erkennen, dass der Schweigezauber immer noch effektiv war. „Armer Weasley", murmelte er, als er leise die Tür zur Zelle öffnete. Percys Kopf schoss hoch, die Augen glitzerten voller Hoffnung. „Armer, kleiner Verräter", fügte Harry hinzu und ließ den Zauber fallen. „Du hättest dich daran erinnern sollen, dass der Dunkle Orden fürs Leben gilt, Weasley."

„Es ist dein Leben", fügte Ginny hinzu, ließ den Zauber mit einem kalten Lächeln fallen und zog ihre Kapuze vom Kopf. Percy war weiß wie ein Geist. „Du hättest das nicht tun sollen, Percy."

Harry tätschelte ihre Schulter und sah die anderen an. „Wächter an jeder Seite der Zelle. Lisa, Parvati, ihr geht. Warnung ist Zerstreuen." Die Mädchen nickte und traten wieder in den Flur. „Pan, errichte eine Schweigebarriere. Wir wollen ja niemanden in seinem Schlaf stören." Pansy grinste und errichtete die Barriere. „Seam, beobachte die Tür. Mach sie zu und schließ sie ab, wenn die Warnung gerufen wird." Seamus nickte und stand aufmerksam an der Tür, seine Augen glitten durch den Flur.

Harry erwiderte den Blick zu dem zitternden Todesser. Ginny hatte ihn angezischt, während Harry den anderen die Befehle gab. „Percy, Voldemort sagt, dass du niemals unter dem Cruciatus vorher warst. Wir sollten das Problem lösen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den jungen Mann, der versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen und tonlos schrie. „Crucio."

--- --- ---

Harry trat mit einem kalten Grinsen zurück auf den Flur, schloss die Tür der Zelle hinter sich. Percy lag in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes und Urins. Pansy und Blaise hatten „Der Dunkle Orden gilt fürs Leben" an eine der Wände mit dem Blut des Weasleys geschrieben. „Vorsicht", murmelte Harry, als sie wieder zur Tür zurück schlichen, um verschwinden zu können.

„Können wir von hier nicht apparieren?", zischte Ginny.

„Nein. Geschützt. Die Halle draußen geht aber", sagte er durch seine Zähne, als sie den Ausgang erreichten. Harry schickte seine Magie voraus, um Störungen oder Menschen in der Halle vor ihnen zu suchen. Wenn er sicher war, dass es sicher war, führte er sie hinein. „Kreis", zischte er und drückt gegen den leichten Schutz an der Halle. Er konnte durch sie durch, aber es würde den Alarm auslösen. Das störte ihn nicht.

/Stell klar, dass dein Ziel verdeckt ist./

/Geht klar./ „Konzentriert euch", warnte Harry. „Kein Geräusch. Wir kehren in Salazars Raum zurück." Die Gruppe nickte und Harry fühlte ihre Magie auf sich zu strömen. Er verwand alles und schloss seine Augen. „Apparate Omnes!"

Als sie verschwanden, ertönte das Geräusch von Sirenen durch das ganze Gebäude.

--- --- ---

„Ein guter Job, soweit wie ich das sehen kann", sagte Tom, als sie wieder in Salazars Raum erschienen.

Harry fing Ginny schnell auf, als sie schwach auf die Knie fiel. Sie war leicht grün, wie alle anderen. „Badezimmer durch die Tür", meinte er und deutete auf die Tür. „Es gibt Kabinen." Die fünf Siebtklässler rannten in das Badezimmer, als Harry Ginny auf die Füße half und Tom einen Blick zuwarf. „Du solltest ein paar der Anti-Übelkeitstränke besorgen", schlug er vor, bevor er seine Schwester ins Badezimmer und in eine leere Kabine führte.

Tom bot jedem stumm einen Zaubertrank an. Er fand Harry vor, wie er seiner Schwester sanft den Rücken rubbelte, als sie sich übergab. „Allen wird schlecht auf ihrem ersten Raubzug", sagte der Dunkle Lord sanft, als er Harry den Zaubertrank reichte, der Ginny half, ihn zu nehmen. Das Mädchen lehnte sich dankbar gegen Harrys Brust.

„Harry ist nicht schlecht", beobachtete Parvati.

„Ich hab schlimmeres gesehen." Harry seufzte und rieb immer noch Kreise auf den Rücken seiner Schwester. „Hab sogar schlimmeres durchlebt. Mir wird nicht mehr schlecht", meinte er und lächelte sie alle leicht an. „Lasst uns uns ins Schlafzimmer setzen. Gin, willst du, das ich dich trage?"

„Bitte", flüsterte das Mädchen schwach.

Harry legte einen Arm unter Ginnys Knie, den anderen gegen ihren Rücken und stand vorsichtig mit ihr auf. Er folgte den anderen Juniors in das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich in einen großen, Sessel mit Ginny auf seinem Schoß. Tom setzte sich auf die Lehne und mit einem Zaubertrank vor seinem Gesicht hin und her. „Wenn du das jetzt nicht nimmst, dann wirst du das später bereuen, vertrau mir", warnte er.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, schluckte den Zaubertrank und verzog das Gesicht. „Ugh."

„Was ist das?", fragte Pansy und umarmte ihre Beine, so dass sie an ihre Brust gedrückt wurden.

„Hilft bei Magieverlust. Apparation ist nicht einfach, aber Apparationskreise entziehen einem viel Magie, sogar mit dem magischen Schub von euch allen. Harry hat zwei gemacht, zusätzlich zu einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber, einem Cruciatus und dem Todesluch, stimmt's?"

„Ja." Harry lehnte sich gegen die Seite des Dunklen Lords, Ginny fest an seine Brust gedrückt. „Und jetzt werde ich müde. Danke, Marcus."

Die Juniors kicherten schwach vor sich hin. „Ich fühl mich albern", informierte Lisa sie.

„Das hasse ich am Anti-Übelkeitstrank", grummelte Tom und legte seine Arme um Harry und Ginny. „Der macht die Leute unglaublich albern für eine Stunde."

„Ich nehm dich beim Wort", murmelte Harry und entzog sich seinem Liebhaber. „Wir müssen klar stellen, dass alle sicher zurückkommen."

„Geht durch meinen Raum", schlug Godric vor, der in der Tür zwischen den Regalen stand. Salazar funkelte ihn an.

„Ich bin zu müde, um mich mit euch beiden zu streiten, also lasst es", gab Harry den beiden Geistern kalt bekannt. Er drehte sich zurück zu Ginny, die eingeschlafen war. „Seam, Parvati, kann ich drauf vertrauen, dass ihr beide Gin ins Bett bekommt?"

„Ja", sagten die beiden lächelnd im Chor.

„Perfekt. Seam, hier, nimm sie." Harry seufzte und stand vorsichtig auf.

Ginny rührte sich, als sie rübergereicht wurde. „Hawwy?", murmelte sie.

„Schlaf weiter, kleine Schwester. Ich seh dich morgen", sagte Harry sanft, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und beendete die Verwandlung ihrer Robe.

Tom zog Harrys Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und festigte den jungen Zauberer aufrecht, als er schwankte. „Keine Magie mehr, Mr. Potter. Du bist erschöpft genug."

„Sorry", murmelte Harry und zog sich zurück, um selbst zu stehen. „Marcus, wir müssen Lisa zurückführen. Sie kennt den Weg nicht."

Godric schnaubte, als die Gryffindors und Slytherins an ihm vorbei zu seinem Raum gingen. „Lisa kommt mit mir", sagte der Geist scharf. „Stell klar, dass dieser kleiner Horror Schlaf kriegt", fügte er hinzu und warf Tom einen Blick zu.

Tom hob Harry auf seine Arme, sehr zum Amüsement der drei Zuschauer und dem Ärger Harrys. „Wie du befiehlst, Gryffindor. Harry, hör auf zu jammern." Harry murmelte etwas vor sich hin und legte seinen Kopf gegen Toms Brust, als der Dunkle Lord gluckste. „Sei ruhig, Schatz", flüsterte und küsste die Narbe des Teens, bevor er der Ravenclaw und den zwei Geistern ernst zu nickte. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

Tom lächelte den Teen an, der in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war und machte sich auf den Weg aus der Kammer in seine Gemächer.

TBC

Argh, was für ein Scheiß -.-

Kein Beta hatte Zeit irgendwas zu machen, dann gab es PC-Probleme etc, etc… also es ist quasi alles schief gegangen, was schief gehen konnte… Und ich wohne auch noch im Katastrophengebiet schlechthin .

Wir hatten auf der Arbeit für über 30 Stunden keinen Strom mehr und als wir gerade aufgegeben hatten, ging es plötzlich wieder… Man, schade eigentlich, sonst hätte ich heute morgen frei gehabt seufzt

Na ja, kann man nichts machen… War aber sehr lustiges Arbeiten ggg

Also, ich hoffe mal, dass das nächste Kapitel schneller kommt – übersetzt ist es zumindest schon mal… Dieses hier hab ich jetzt selbst gebetat, Fehler können immer noch drin sein, ich finde meine Fehler nämlich nie selbst -.-

Okay, also, ich entschuldige mich noch mal… schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr kommen, also freut euch, es geht von nun an bergauf


	38. Kapitel 38

Kapitel 38

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in Toms rote. „Tom?"

„Guten Morgen, Liebling." Tom lächelte. „Wie geht es dir heute Morgen?"

„Müde", beschloss Harry, nachdem er einen Moment nachgedacht hatte,dann vergrub er sein Gesicht mit einem Seufzen an Toms Brust. /Ich habe gerade jemanden getötet, oder/

„Ja." Tom fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Harrys wild durcheinander liegendes Haar. „Bereust du es?"

/Ich hab mich noch nicht entschieden./ Der Teen zog sich aus der warmen Umarmung und setzte sich seufzend auf. „Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Wenn Dumbledore so denkt, wie ich denke, dass er denkt, dann sollte ich da sein."

„Oh, komm schon, kein Frühstück? Nicht dabei zusehen, wie der Rest der Schule reagiert?" Tom setzte sich auf und zog den jüngeren Zauberer wieder an seine Brust. „Du kannst zusehen wie Ronald durchdreht."

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht zu lächeln. „Oh, ja. Sollte lustig werden. Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

„Wir schicken eine Nachricht zu Rodolphus und Petunia und sagen ihnen, dass sie es so aussehen lassen sollen, als würdest du schlafen oder so was."

„Wir können ihnen so schnell ne Nachricht schicken?" Harry drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen Liebhaber fragend an.

Tom zeigte ihm ein schelmisches Grinsen und küsste seine Nase. „Natürlich. Zieh dich an und ändere deine Größe…"

„Darf ich das jetzt?", unterbrach Harry und rieb sich stirnrunzelnd seine Nase.

„Solltest du." Tom nickte. „Aber für alle Fälle gehen wir vor dem Frühstück erst mal kurz in die Kerker."

„Oh, ein Zaubertrank. Hätte ich mir denken können." Harry schnaubte und stand auf, um sich zu strecken. „Steif…Au…"

Tom gluckste und stand ebenfalls auf, um sich anzuziehen. „Ich hätte dir sagen können, dass das magische Erschöpfung auslöst."

„Aber du hast es nicht. Du bist immer so", grummelte der Teen finster, warf einen Reinigungszauber auf sein Shirt, welches Tom über die Lehne eines Stuhles gelegt hatte und seine Hose, die er noch trug. „Wenigstens sind die Hosen nicht mehr so steif", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu und zog sich sein Shirt an, während Tom lachte. „Hey, wo ist meine Robe?"

„Blut ist schwer aus den Sachen rauszukriegen." Tom seufzte, fuhr mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar und drehte sich um, um den jüngeren Zauberer anzusehen. „Es gibt Zauber, aber die müssen innerhalb von einer Stunde angewandt werden und als ich uns endlich hier hatte, war ich zu müde, um mich darum zu kümmern, also hab ich sie einfach ins Feuer geworfen." Er zog eine Grimasse. „Sorry. Ich kann dir eine von mir geben, wenn du willst."

Der Teen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seh ich aus, als würde es mich stören? Ich hab mehr schwarze Roben als ich brauche, Tom. Also kein großer Verlust. Aber ich nehm trotzdem eine Robe."

„Schön, dass du es so locker siehst. Zieh nächstes Mal bei einer Attacke keine Schulrobe an und dann siehst du, wie es dir gefällt", murmelte Tom und warf dem Teen eine schwarze Robe aus seinem Schrank zu.

„Hey, alle meine schwarzen Roben sind Schulroben, Schatz. Ich trag von jetzt an rote Roben auf Raubzügen, okay?", erwiderte Harry, rollte mit seinen Augen und zog sich die Robe über seine Muggelklamotten.

Tom schnaubte und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Passt nicht zu deinen Augen. Zieh stattdessen braune an. Dann kannst du, wenn du willst, das Blut einfach trocknen lassen und keiner wird es sehen."

Harry lachte. „Hast du jemals rot bei einem Raubzug getragen?"

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich trage immer rot auf Raubzügen. Auf die Art können mich meine Todesser finden."

„Als wenn die Augen und diese leichenhafte Haut dich nicht auffallen ließen."

„Machst du dich über Lord Voldemort lustig?", fragte der Dunkle Lord in gespielter Wut.

Harry grinste. „Ja."

Tom glitt grinsend zu dem Teen. „Soll ich dich über mein Knie legen und dir den Hintern versohlen?", flüsterte er verführerisch, bevor er Harry in einen Kuss zog.

Harry schloss seine Augen und schlang seine Arme um die Hüfte des größeren Mannes. /Oh, Merlin, tu das bitte, stöhnte er, als Toms Zunge seine liebkoste.

Tom streichelte mit seinen Händen über Harrys bedeckten Po./Ich würde es gerne tun, aber wir müssen die Nachricht verschicken./ Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Harrys.

/Verdammt./

/Stimmt./ Tom lächelte traurig und küsste sanft Harrys Narbe. /Änder deine Größe und wir können gehen./

/Mist, murmelte Harry, als er seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst richtete. „Minuta Harry."

Der Dunkle Lord hob den Teen hoch und setzte ihn auf seine Schulter, wartete, bis Harry es bequem hatte und versteckt war, bevor er den Raum verließ.

--- --- ---

Harry kam unter Toms Ärmel hervor und versteckte sich unter dem Teller des Dunklen Lords, während er schweigend kicherte. Er hatte Tom darum gebeten, einen Schweigezauber auf ihn auszusprechen, falls er mal nicht aufpassen und sprechen sollte.

/Was hast du vor, du kleiner Teufel, fragte Tom und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

/Ein Versprechen einhalten./ Harry lachte und wandte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich an.

/Lass dich nicht fangen, warnte Tom und hob sein Glas, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

/Und du solltest aufpassen, was du isst, erwiderte Harry neckisch, bevor er den Tisch entlang lief, um den Lehrern Streiche zu spielen.

Tom erstarrte, sein Glas Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, runzelte die Stirn, bevor er einen streichabweisenden Zauber auf seinen Teller und sein Glas legte, bevor er trank. Dann lehnte er sich zu Severus, als der Todesser mit dem Essen begann. „Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du isst und trinkst. Der Teufel ist wieder am Werk", riet er. Severus nickte und legte den selben Zauber wie Tom über seinen eigenen Teller und Tasse. „Hast du sie verschickt?"

„Danke für die Warnung." Severus seufzte. „Und ja, sie ist verschickt, erhalten und erwiderte."

„Perfekt." Tom lehnte sich zurück und nahm sich ein paar Eier.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Severus diskret, als er ein Brötchen mit Butter beschmierte.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der Prophet uns alles darüber sagen wird", war seine kryptische Antwort, als von weiter unten am Tisch ein lautes ‚Squawk' kam. Der Dunkle Lord sah mit einem Stirnrunzeln dorthin, dann schnaubte er belustigt.

Dumbledore war verschwunden. Ein ziemlich großes, altwirkendes Hühnchen saß an seinem Platz. Die Halle füllte sich mit Gelächter.

„Und der Teufel schlägt zu", brummte Severus milde. „Armer – wie nennt ihn Mr. Potter? – Dumbles."

Tom warf dem Mann ein schnelles Grinsen zu. „Das hängt von seiner Stimmung ab. Ich hab schon so einige Obszönitäten von ihm gehört."

„Darauf wette ich." Severus hustete in sein Trinken.

Tom drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte eine bissige Antwort geben, aber Professor Sprout verwandelte sich genau in dem Moment in ein Radieschen, was die Halle erneut in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

„Wenigstens einer hat Spaß", kommentierte Severus. Das Hühnchen pickte frustriert auf den Rand des Tisches. Viele der anderen Lehrer hatten ihre Teller weggeschoben.

„Sie passen nicht mehr genug auf." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich mit einem Stück Schinken zurück. Ein Lichtblitz ließ ihn erstarren und er nahm den Fluch von seinem Essen, bevor er es aß. /Nicht witzig./

/Du hast gemogelt. Du hast deinen Teller so verhext, dass meine Tricks nicht funktionieren. Musste einen anderen Weg finden./ Harry kicherte.

/Wenn du mich erwischen würdest, dann würde ich das nicht überleben./

/Sicher würdest du. Immerhin weißt du, wer dir einen Streich gespielt hat. Sonst weiß das keiner./

/Was hast du denn für mich geplant/

/Rotes Haar, Schatz./

/Was ist das mit dir und dem roten Haar/

/Na ja, weißt du, es passt zu deinen Augen…/

/Blau-grün dann bitte, wenn es zu meinen Augen passen soll./

/Ooh…/ Harry kicherte wie verrückt.

Dieses Mal, als Tom den Lichtblitz sah, seufzte er nur und aß weiter. Die Halle um ihn herum brach wieder in Gelächter aus, sogar Severus schnaubte in seine Tasse. „Also gut. Was hat er gemacht?", fragte der Dunkle Lord den Mann neben sich.

„Du hast wunderschönespinkes Haar, Marcus", sagte Severus mit einem ernsten Gesicht, bevor er höflich in seine Hand hustete.

Tom warf dem Tränkemeister einen genervten Blick zu. „Lach schon. Ich verspreche, dich nicht zu ermorden."

Die Beiden fixierten sich mit festen Blicken. Es dauerte eine Minute, bis Severus dem Beispiel der restlichen Insassen der Halle folgte.

Tom hob seine Hand zu seinem Kopf, dann stöhnte er. /Warum Stacheln/

/Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen. Hier…/

Severus schrie auf, als seine Roben sich gelb färbten. „Potter! Ich weiß, dass das Potter macht!"

Severus Ausruf füllte die Halle erneut mit Gelächter und die Hälfte von ihnen viel von ihren Bänken, da jeder wusste, dass Harry Potter suspendiert war.

Tom nahm einen Schluck seines Kürbissaftes und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schaffst auch nur du, so was dem einzigen Schüler anzuhängen, der nicht in der Schule ist."

Severus blinzelte ihn an, dann trank er schnell etwas seines eigenen Kürbissaftes. Seine Roben wurden wieder schwarz. „Ich liebe Kürbissaft." Er seufzte erleichtert.

„Ist mein Haar wieder so, wie es sein sollte?", fragte Tom.

„Na ja, es ist nicht mehr pink…", meinte Severus ohne den Dunklen Lord anzusehen.

/Harry/

/Stacheln sind ein gutes Versteck, also sei still, erwiderte Harry und kletterte wieder den Ärmel des Dunklen Lords hoch. /Die Eulen kommen übrigens./

/Ich hab's gemerkt, erwiderte Tom trocken und sah zu, wie Professor Flitwick Sprouts Tasse über ihr ausleerte. Sprout gab dem Zauberkunstprofessor eine ziemlich feuchte Umarmung, als sie wieder Arme hatte.

Minerva seufzte und hielt Dumbledores Tasse zu seinem Schnabel, als die ersten Eulen durch die Fenster flogen und die Post auf die Tische fallen ließen.

Tom reichte der Eule, die zu ihm kam, fünf Knuts für die Zeitung, dann sah er auf die Überschrift:

‚**DER DUNKLE ORDEN GILT FÜRS LEBEN'**

**Verdächtiger Todesser letzte Nacht im Ministerium ermordet**

/Einprägsam. Gefällt mir, summte Tom und nickte bei der Nachricht, die sie auf die Wand geschrieben hatten.

/Das sagen wir ihnen, wenn wir sie aufnehmen./

/Stimmt./ Tom sah sich in der plötzlich stillen Halle um. Viele Schüler und Lehrern sahen geschockt aus. Einige weinten. Der Slytherintisch sah eher erfreut aus. Tom war erfreut, dass die Juniors in Gryffindor und Ravenclaw genauso geschockt wirkten wie ihre Hauskameraden. Ginny andererseits sah aus, als könnte ihr nichts mehr egal sein als der Tod ihres Bruders.

In der Stille war Rons Stimme extrem laut, als er bemerkte, dass seine Schwester nicht von dem Tod ihres Bruders berührt war. „Ginny, ist dir das egal? Percy wurde ermordet."

„Percy war ein Todesser", erwiderte Ginny milde.

„Er ist übergelaufen. Hier steht, dass er mit der Absicht Namen zu nennen hingebracht wurde, aber unter einem Schweigezauber stand", zischte Ron und stand auf.

„Er war trotzdem ein Todesser", erwiderte Ginny und hob ihr Glass Kürbissaft an ihre Lippen.

„Reducto!", rief Ron wütend.

Ginny schrie, als ihre Tasse in ihrer Hand zersplitterte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fasste sie sich an den Hals, der blutete.

/GINNY, schrie Harry. /NEIN! ICH BRING IHN UM/

Tom schnappte sich die kleine Gestalt, als Harry von seinem Kopf sprang und reichte ihn Severus. „Halte ihn davon ab, dass er nichts Dummes anstellt", zischte er. Der Todesser nickte und Tom glitt durch den Lehrereingang aus der Halle hinter Ron her, der aus der Halle geflohen war, als er das Blut gesehen hatte. Andere Schüler hatten damit begonnen, Flüche hinter ihm herzuschleudern, als er durch die Türen stürmte, aber die Meisten waren zu besorgt wegen Ginny, zu der Pomfrey gerannt war, um ihm hinterherzugehen.

Tom fokussierte seine Magie darauf, den fliehenden Gryffindor zu finden, der Richtung Hogsmeade rannte. „Idiot!", spie er aus, rannte durch die Eingangstüren und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Expelliarmus! Locomotor Mortis!"

Als Tom sich den Zauberstab des Teens schnappte und ihn auf den Boden fallen sah, verlangsamte er seine Geschwindigkeit. Er steckte den Zauberstab in eine Tasche, als er neben dem jungen Zauberer anhielt. „Also Mr. Weasley, ich wage zu behaupten, dass Sie dieses Mal ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage, wo wollten Sie hin?", fragte er und drehte Ron auf seinen Rücken.

„Nach Hause apparieren." Ron atmete tief ein. „Lassen Sie mich gehen."

„Sie werden Ihr Zuhause sehr schnell sehen, Mr. Weasley", versicherte Tom dem jungen Mann mit einem grimmigen Lächeln. „Obwohl Sie wahrscheinlich Ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr sehen, wenn Ihre Schwester zu schwer verletzt ist."

Ron verengte seine Augen. „Lassen Sie mich gehen."

„Werden Sie brav mit mir zur Schule kommen?"

Ron knurrte. „Ja. Okay."

Tom verzog seine Lippen. „Nur, damit Sie es wissen, es gibt nur einen Zauberer mit der Fähigkeit ohne Zauberstab zu apparieren, Mr. Weasley, und er ähnelt einer Schlange und nicht Ihnen. Ich würde nicht vorschlagen, es zu versuchen", warnte er und stand auf. „Finite Incantatum."

Ron stöhnte auf, als er auf die Füße kam und erlaubte seinem Professor dann, ihn zurück in die Schule zu führen. Dumbledore stand mit Severus und McGonagall in der Eingangshalle. „Ist meine Schwester okay, Sir?", fragte Ron schnell.

„Größtenteils." Dumbledore nickte. „Sie werden allerdings nach Hause fahren. Wo ist Ihr Zauberstab?"

Ron drehte sich schnarrend zu Tom um. „Professor Brutús hat ihn, Sir."

Tom festigte seinen Griff warnend und sah zu Dumbledore. „Ist er suspendiert oder rausgeschmissen?"

„Suspendiert für einen Monat", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig. „Der Zauberstab, Marcus."

Tom schlug den Zauberstab wütend in Dumbledores ausgestreckte Hand. „Du scheinst Suspendierung dem Rauswurf vorzuziehen, Albus. Es ist kein Wunder, dass die Schüler mit soviel durchkommen", spie er aus, bevor er sich an dem Zauberer vorbeidrängte.

Severus warf dem Direktor einen kalten Blick zu, bevor er seinem Kollegen folgte. „Marcus!" Tom stoppte lang genug, damit Severus zu ihm aufschließen konnte. „Der Teufel ist mit seiner Schwester gegangen", murmelte er.

„Gut." Tom fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und beendete den Spruch, den Harry gesprochen hatte, damit die Stacheln verschwanden. „Wie schlimm war es?"

„Sie wird es überleben", erwiderte Severus unsicher.

„Das ist nicht besonders beruhigend, Severus", sagte Tom und sah den Mann an.

„Das Glas hat die wichtigsten Blutgefäße verfehlt, aber ein Splitter hat irgendwie den Kehlkopf getroffen und Poppy war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es heilen kann…", sagte Severus und weigerte sich, dem Dunklen Lord in die Augen zu sehen.

„Fuck", zischte Tom und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. /Harry/

/Ich bring ihn um. Versprühe sein Blut überall über Hogwarts. Stecke seinen Kopf auf einen Stachel mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld, murmelte Harry in seinem Kopf.

/Harry, Schatz, kein Mord auf dem Schulgelände./ Tom seufzte und stoppte vor dem Krankenflügel. Er atmete tief ein, dann öffnete er die Tür.

Poppy fuhr herum, ihr Mund öffnete sich, um den Eindringling anzuschreien, klappte aber zu, als sie sah, wer es war. „Die kleinen Monster denken, dass es Miss Weasley schneller besser geht, wenn du hier bis", murmelte die Krankenschwester.

Tom nickte und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. „Wie geht es ihr? Severus hat erwähnt, dass ihr Kehlkopf getroffen wurde…"

Poppy schüttelte bedauernd ihren Kopf. „Ich kann nichts tun, fürchte ich. Sie wird leben, Merlin sei Dank, aber sie wird wahrscheinlich nie wieder sprechen können. Es ist möglich, aber…" Sie ließ ihre Worte ausklingen.

„Fantastisch", murmelte Tom finster.

„Was hat Albus mit Mr. Weasley vor, weißt du das?", fragte Poppy und deutete ihm an, ihr zurück in den hinteren Teil des Krankenzimmers zu folgen.

„Suspendiert für einen Monat", erwiderte Tom mit gemeiner Stimme. „Albus lässt seinen Schülern viel zu viel durchgehen."

Poppy nickte leicht. „Ich wünschte beinahe Mr. Potter wäre hier. Er würde Albus seine Meinung sagen und ich weiß, dass wir alle das jetzt gerne hören würden."

„Ich werde dem Direktor meine Meinung sagen", knurrte Hermine, als sie Ginnys Privatzimmer betrat. Ginny nickte zustimmend mit ihrer Hand, da ihr Hals durch einen Verband gehalten wurde, dass sie ihn nicht bewegen konnte.

„Ich würde es ja jetzt sofort machen, aber ich sollte nicht hier sein!", rief Harry mit quietschiger Stimme von Ginnys Kopf her.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während Poppy ihm einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich verstecken."

Poppys Augen schossen zu dem Verteidigunsprofessor. „Du wusstest, dass er hier ist", murmelte sie.

Tom seufzte. „Hermine und ich haben ihn gestern mitgebracht", stimmte er zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben der schwangeren Frau. „Harry."

„Was? Ich bin es leid, so zu tun, als wäre ich nicht hier. Wenn du mich lassen würdest, dann würde Ron sein Zuhause gar nicht mehr wieder sehen", sagte der junge Mann aggressiv.

„Kein Mord auf dem Hogwartsgelände", sagten Tom und Hermine im Chor.

Poppy gluckste. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ihr beide das oft sagt."

„Wir haben zuerst Marcus gesagt, dass er seine Schüler nicht töten darf, wenn sie ihn zur Weißglut bringen, aber ja, sie mussten es auch mir in letzter Zeit oft sagen", erwiderte Harry. „Was passiert mit Ron? Schmeißt Dumbles ihn endlich raus?"

„Nein. Er ist suspendiert für einen Monat", murmelte Tom finster.

„WAS!" Harry sprang von Ginnys Kopf und lief auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett hin und her. „Aber dann kommt er noch vor mir zurück! Was wenn er Gin wieder verletzt!"

„Harry, Ron wird einen Monat nicht in Hogwarts sein." Hermine gluckste. „Denk darüber nach. Ich bin sicher, Molly und Arthur hätten nichts dagegen, wenn du sie besuchen kommst."

Harry blieb stehen, ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er Ginny ansah. „Gin, kann ich ihn umbringen?"

Ginny schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Aber warum nicht?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Ginny seufzte frustriert auf und sah Tom Hilfe suchend an.

Der Dunkle Lord blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Du willst auch was von ihm haben", schloss er.

Ginny nickte mit ihrer Hand und lächelte.

„Oh, ich foltere ihn dann nur ein bisschen", beschloss Harry. Er sah zu Poppy, die in der Nähe der Tür stand und einen unlesbaren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Madame Pomfrey, Sie werden es doch nicht dem Direktor sagen, oder?"

Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen? Was du außerhalb des Schulgeländes machst, geht mich nichts an. Obwohl, wenn Mr. Weasley während seiner Suspendierung auf dem Gelände gefunden wird, wird er entweder für einen weiteren Monat suspendiert oder rausgeschmissen", schlug sie zwinkernd vor, bevor sie sie alleine ließ und die Tür schloss.

„Die Frau war eine Slytherin, ich weiß es einfach", murmelte Harry.

„Eigentlich war sie eine Ravenclaw", erwiderte Tom. Die drei Schüler sahen ihn geschockt an. „Was? Sie war im selben Jahrgang wie ich."

„Schade, dass sie so sehr zum Licht gehört." Harry seufzte. „Sie ist lustig."

„Mediziner machen sich nicht gut auf der Dunklen Seite." Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Unsere Ideale sind zu verschieden."

„Oh, ja, dieser jeden-töten-den-man-nicht-mag Deal", zog Harry ihn auf.

„Du scheinst nicht unter diese Kategorie zu fallen." Hermine lachte den Miniaturjungen-der-lebt an.

„Ich bin einmalig." Harry schnaubte und setzte sich an den Rand des Tisches. „Und überhaupt, ich bin mehr ein Streichespieler als ein Mörder."

„Könntest mich getäuscht haben." Tom grinste und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Hey! Was ist mit deinem Haar passiert?"

„Hör auf zu jammern. Ich trage diesen lächerlichen Haarschnitt nicht länger, das hab ich dir gesagt, als du ihn mir gegeben hast", gab Tom ruhig zurück. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine kleine Gruppe es mit Freude unter dem Rest der Todesser verbreiten wird, dass ich für einen kurzen Moment, während des Frühstücks, Stacheln und pinkes Haar hatte."

„Hast du die Todesser über Severus Klamottenwechsel vor ein paar Wochen reden hören?", fragte Harry.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja, wenn sie dachten, dass ich nicht zuhöre. Es ist kein Wunder, dass sie nicht allzu überrascht waren, was ich bei dir für Nachsicht walten lasse."

„Ja, ich bin ein ziemlich glücklicher Zauberer, wenn es darum geht, dich zu beleidigen, oder?"

„Und das heißt was." Hermine hustete.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Gute Sache, dass ich nicht Voldies Temperament habe."

„Entschuldige mal." Tom schnaubte. „Du hast das. Aber, wie du gesagt hast, bist du kein Mörder."

„Ja, du spielst stattdessen jedem Streiche", zog ihn Hermine auf.

„Gin, nicht weinen", sagte Harry plötzlich, sprang zurück aufs Bett und umarmte ihren Finger.

„Ich denke, sie will was zu der Unterhaltung hinzufügen", flüsterte Hermine und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Mädchens.

Ginny nickte mit ihrer freien Hand.

Tom sah sich um. „Wo ist dein Zauberstab, Gin? Ich erinnere mich gerade an einen Zauber, den ich mal gesehen habe, der deine direkten Gedanken in die Luft schreibt."

Ginny zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Kissen hervor und blinzelte den Dunklen Lord an.

„Du musst dich darauf konzentrieren und lernen, Sprüche anzuwenden ohne zu sprechen, also sieh das hier als Übung an, hm?", schlug Tom vor. „Du musst dich etwas mehr konzentrieren, als wenn du…" Tom runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Harry, während Hermine kicherte. „Warum sieht sie mich so an?"

„Ich hab der DA letztes Jahr beigebracht, wie man wortlose Sprüche anwendet", sagte Harry zufrieden.

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?" Tom stöhnte. „Also gut. Der Spruch ist ‚Ostenatio Mens'. Du musst deinen Zauberstab auf dich selbst richten."

Ginny tat das und bewegte ihre Lippen tonlos. Nach einem Moment erschien ‚Funktioniert es?' genau über ihrem Kopf.

Harry und Hermine jubelten los, während Tom dem im Bett liegenden Mädchen zunickte. „Gute Arbeit, Gin."

‚Danke, Tom. Wie lange hält das an?'

„Ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, leider. Wir müssen nach dem Trial-and-Error Verfahren gehen, es sei denn unser anwesender Bibliothekar würde es für uns nachschlagen?"

Hermine boxte den Dunklen Lord auf den Arm. „Das war schrecklich unhöflich."

„Ha! Ich bin nicht der Einzige, der mit Sachen durchkommt."

„Ich bin keine Todesserin, danke schön", sagte Hermine und hielt ihren Kopf gehoben.

„Das sollte ich nicht hoffen." Die Tür öffnete sich und Poppy trat stirnrunzelnd ein. Severus war hinter ihr, seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Hinterkopf gerichtet.

„Sie hat euch belauscht", erklärte der mürrische Zaubertränkemeister und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Hermine wurde blass, während Ginny der Hexe einen wütenden Blick zu warf. /Wette, sie wollte zu Dumbledore rennen./

Harry sprang vom Bett und nahm seine wahre Größe wieder an, sein Ausdruck kalt und ernst. „Hattest du das vor?", zischte er, als Tom eine verspätete Schweigebarriere aussprach.

„Am Anfang ja", sagte Poppy mutig. „Immerhin sollte Albus wissen, dass Todesser durch seine Schule rennen, besonders wenn Sie, Mr. Potter, einer davon sind."

„Er verdächtigt mich sowieso schon." Harry schnaubte. „Percy war so nett, meinen Namen zu nennen, bevor Lucius ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hat. Sie haben gesagt, Sie hatten es vor?"

„Ja", erwiderte Poppy nur.

„Macht es dir was aus, das weiter auszuführen?", fragte Tom und spielte mit seinem Zauberstab.

Poppy warf dem Professor ein grimmiges Lächeln zu. „Aber ja, Voldemort, wenn du das willst."

Fünf Zauberstäbe deuteten sofort auf die Medihexe. „Woher?", fragte Harry, seine grünen Augen waren gefährlich verengt.

„Oh, ich erinnere mich für den Rest meines Lebens an Tom Riddle. Er ist nicht gerade ein Mann, den man leicht vergisst", sagte Poppy. „Als du hier zu arbeiten begonnen hast, habe ich gedacht, dass du es sein könntest, aber du hast nicht so wie er ausgesehen, noch wie er gesprochen und du schienst Jahrzehnte jünger zu sein, also habe ich meinen Verdacht ignoriert. Aber du hast erwähnt, dass du mit mir in der Schule warst und ich kann mich an keinen Marcus Brutús in meiner Zeit erinnern…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ravenclaw, eh?" Harry schnaubte und warf Tom einen Blick zu.

„Hab's dir gesagt." Der Dunkle Lord warf seinem Liebhaber ein kurzes Grinsen zu, bevor sein kalter Blick auf die Krankenschwester fiel. „Was meinst du damit, du hattest, Poppy?"

„Weil weder der ältere Tom Riddle, den ich mal kannte, noch Voldemort, den ich kenne, sich um jemanden so gesorgt hätte, um ihm bei einer Behinderung zu helfen, wenn er Hilfe bräuchte, aber der Tom Riddle, mit dem ich in den ersten vier Jahren in Hogwarts befreundet war, hätte das getan", sagte Poppy mit traurigen Augen sanft. „Und auch wenn du Recht damit hast, Tom, dass wir Mediziner nicht mit euch übereinstimmen, werde ich, für meinen Teil, diese Änderung nicht beenden, indem ich hierüber informiere, besonders da du niemanden in Hogwarts verletzt."

Harry und Tom sahen sich an. /Ich vertraue ihr, beschloss Harry.

/Ich…/

/Tom, um Merlins Willen, sie war einmal deine Freundin, als ihr in der Schule ward und sie will dir eine Chance geben. Du brauchst einen Freund, der genauso alt ist wie du./

/Aber, Harry, Poppy Pomfrey/

/Ja, Tom, Poppy Pomfrey. Sie wird dir gut tun./

/Mir passt dein herablassender Ton nicht, junger Mann./

Harry lachte lauf auf, als er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Du bist so ein Idiot."

Poppys Augen weiteten sich, als sie den kalten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords sah. „Tom.."

„Ein Idiot, Harry? Ist das das Beste, was du aufbringen kannst?", fragte Tom mit angsteinflößender Stimme.

Harry und Ginny waren die einzigen, die bei dem Blick und Ton des Dunklen Lords nicht besorgt schienen. „Na ja, nein, aber, wie du siehst, es sind Ladies anwesend", erwiderte Harry.

‚Oh, hört auf, ihr zwei', tadelte Ginny sie und zwang die Wörter zwischen die beiden Zauberer. ‚Ihr habt Herm Angst gemacht.'

„Oops. Wollten wir nicht", sagte Tom locker. „Ich dachte, du kennst uns besser, Herm."

Harry lachte bei den Blicken von Poppy und Severus, als Hermine den Dunklen Lord wieder auf den Arm boxte. „Hey Tom, das macht fast soviel Spaß wie damals, als ich dich während des Treffens Arschloch genannt habe!"

„Harry, du warst der Einzige, der dachte, dass das Spaß war. Ich war zu sehr genervt und alle anderen mussten gegen einen Herzanfall ankämpfen", gab Tom zurück.

„Nagini dachte, das war brillant."

„Das klingt nach ihr." Tom stöhnte und schüttelte hilflos seinen Kopf. „Zwischen euch beiden weiß ich nicht, wie ich es geschafft habe bei normalem Verstand zu bleiben."

Harry hustete delikat, als alle anderen lächelten. „Tom, du bist nicht normal. Wir hatten das schon geklärt."

„Ich bin zu normal!"

„Jetzt klingst du wie ein 2jähriger. Stampf mit deinem Fuß und ich mach drei raus", zog Harry ihn auf.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern und stampfte mit dem Fuß, worauf alle in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich nutze alles zu meinem Vorteil."

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt beschlossen mir zu vertrauen?", fragte Poppy.

„Jap." Harry setzte sich auf den Rand von Ginnys Bett. „Ich hab beschlossen, dass Tom einen Freund in Hogwarts braucht, der genauso alt ist wie er."

„Du hast beschlossen?", wollte Poppy wissen.

„Ich bin nicht normal, erinnerst du dich?", erwiderte Tom und setzte sich wieder. „Harry muss auf mein Wohlbefinden achten."

‚Neben anderen Sachen.'

„Möchtest du etwas sagen, Gin?", fragte Tom mit überfröhlicher Stimme.

‚Ich dachte, das hab ich gerade.'

„Mylord, ich glaube, dass Miss Weasley Euch nur aufzieht", meinte Severus ruhig.

‚Oh, Tom weiß das, Professor. Er ist nur ein Trottel.'

„Ich scheine in den letzten Tagen recht oft ein Trottel zu sein, oder?", stimmte Tom zu.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ertönte plötzlich und alle erstarrten. „Siehste. Ich hab gesagt, dass die Schweigebarriere gebraucht wird", meinte Harry, bevor er sich schrumpfte und sich unter Ginnys Hand versteckte.

„Klugscheißer", schoss Tom zurück, bevor er die Barriere fallen ließ und der Krankenschwester zunickte, die Tür zu öffnen.

Poppy zog die Tür auf. „Molly! Arthur!", sagte sie fröhlich und dann nicht so fröhlich: „Direktor."

„Hier ist deine Chance, ihm mal die Meinung zu sagen", zog Tom Hermine auf, als die drei in den Raum traten.

„Ginny!", rief Molly den Tränen nahe, bevor sie ihre Tochter fest umarmte.

‚Ihr habt Ron alleine Zuhause gelassen!', rief Ginny durch die magischen Buchstaben.

„Fred und George sind da", versicherte Arthur ihr.

„Wo hast du diesen Spruch gelernt, meine Liebe?", fragte Dumbledore unschuldig, als seine Augen rüber zu Hermine glitten.

‚Marcus hat ihn mir beigebracht, Sir', erklärte Ginny.

Dumbledores Augen schossen zu seinem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. „Ich verstehe… Marcus, haben Sie irgendwas von Harry heute Morgen gehört?"

Alle Augen im Raum schossen zu dem Direktor, als Tom seine Augen verengte. „Sollte ich?"

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert, da er nicht im Ligusterweg ist."

„Wo sollte er sonst sein?", murmelte Hermine.

„Das war genau meine Frage, besonders da sein Schatten hier ist…" Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr etwas von ihm hört. Guten Tag." Der Direktor verließ unter Blicken den Raum.

Poppy schloss die Tür und Tom beschwor schnell eine neue Schweigebarriere.

„Wie macht er das?", rief Harry, als Ginny ihn frei ließ. „Severus, du hast gesagt, dass Rodolphus und Tante Petunia mich decken!"

„Harry, beruhig dich!", befahl Hermine.

„Wie ich Albus kenne, hat er irgendeinen Spruch auf deinem Haus, der deine magische Signatur überprüft", schlug Poppy vor.

„Nein." Tom schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. „Jede Hexe oder Zauberer, der eine gewisse Menge an Macht besitzt, hat keine spezifische magische Signatur mehr."

„Hat mich das Ministerium deshalb trotzdem verfolgt, als Dobby den Pudding hatte fliegen lassen? Weil ich keine bestimmte Signatur habe?", fragte Harry empört.

Tom lächelte liebevoll. „Ja."

„ARGH!" Harry boxte auf die Matratze und fiel auf seinen Hintern.

„Zu schade, dass Saber nicht hier ist", zog Hermine ihn auf.

„Du solltest eigentlich die Nette sein", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Wer ist Saber?", fragte Molly und lächelte den kleinen Zauberer an.

„Oh, nur der Bodyguard, den Lucius mir geschickt hat, der die schlechte Angewohnheit hat, mich für seine Belustigung auf den Hintern zu befördern", erwiderte Harry knapp und wurde wieder normal groß. „Wenn ihr zwei geht, kann ich mitkommen? Ich würde mich gerne mit Fred und George unterhalten. Und Ron, jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht…", erwiderte Arthur nachdenklich.

‚Ich BEFEHLE euch beiden, ihn mitzunehmen', schrieben Ginnys Wörter finster.

„Ich wollte es ihnen nicht befehlen, Gin, aber, zur Hölle, was soll's?" Harry warf seine Arme in die Luft. „Deine Macht steigt dir zu Kopf, Fräulein."

‚Du hast mich zu deiner Stellvertreterin gemacht, Idiot.'

„Das weiß ich, danke schön."

„Oh, hört auf, ihr beiden." Molly gluckste. „Harry, natürlich kannst du mitkommen. Du bist immer im Fuchsbau willkommen"

„Hab's dir ja gesagt", erklärte Harry seiner Schwester und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus.

‚Halt die Klappe, Trottel.'

„Also, Harry, hast du irgendwas mit Percys Tod zu tun?", fragte Arthur plötzlich mit ernstem Blick. Der Raum verstummte und die Temperatur schien um einige Grade zu fallen.

„Ja. Ich hab ihn getötet", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Warum fragst du?"

„Gab es dafür einen bestimmten Grund?", erwiderte Arthur genauso kalt wie sein Anführer.

Harry hielt eine Hand hoch, als Ginny sich vorwärts bewegte, um ihren Vater ohne Zweifel die Meinung zu sagen. „Gin, lass mich das regeln, bitte?" Das Mädchen nickte und lehnte sich zurück, ihre Augen waren mit Besorgnis gefüllt. „Er wurde getötet, weil er übergelaufen ist und dem Orden des Phönix Informationen über die Juniors geben wollte, inklusive meines Namens. Zudem hat er auch noch versucht, Herm und mich in Muggellondon umzubringen, was, wie ich bemerkt habe, sie nicht in dem Artikel erwähnt haben, obwohl ich vermute, dass Dumbledore es wahrscheinlich auch nicht den Auroren gesagt hat."

„Er hat dich und Hermine angegriffen", rief Molly schockiert aus. „Warum Hermine?"

„Weil sie meine beste Freundin ist? Weil sie mit uns zusammen war?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Tom. „Irgendwelche Ideen?"

„Ich bezweifele, dass es nur so war, weil sie bei uns war. Percy hat Saber und mir die Chance gegeben, zu gehen."

„Das könnte gewesen sein, weil ihr Zauberstäbe hattet", stellte Hermine fest.

„Nein…" Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Todesser sind in verschiedenen Dunklen Künsten ausgebildet, die ihnen die Oberhand über jeden Lichtzauberer geben würden. Sogar die meisten dunklen Zauberer, die keine Todesser sind, müssten sich anstrengen, um so fähig wie ein Todesser zu sein."

„Wir werden im Kampf trainiert", stimmte Severus zu. „Und wir kämpfen gegeneinander."

„Unberechenbar", murmelte Hermine und sah zu dem Dunklen Lord, der sich nur in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und die anderen die Unterhaltung führen ließ. „Du hast gesagt, dass sie zuerst die Schwächen ihres Gegners rausfinden sollen."

„Nicht wirklich. Wir waren auf merkwürdigerweise in der Unterzahl, also war es das Beste, wenn sie erst die Schwäche herausfinden", widersprach Harry. „Es war möglich, einfach anzugreifen und vielleicht, einen Spruch durch den Schild zu bekommen, wenn man bedenkt, wer die Beiden sind und alles, aber es hätte uns für eine Attacke offen gelegt und das war keine Möglichkeit."

‚Du redest schon wieder für ihn', beschwerte sich Ginny.

„Er will das so", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend.

Tom verzog das Gesicht, bei dem bösen Blick, den er von der im Bett liegenden Hexe erhielt. „So lernt er die Dinge schneller."

„Hey!"

Tom warf seinem Liebhaber einen strengen Blick zu. „Das ist so und das weißt du auch."

„Danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst. Merlin, du bist manchmal so ein Bastard!"

„Das ist mein Job."

„Ihr beide fangt besser nicht noch einen Streit an", warnte Poppy. „Ich krieg auch genug Herzattacken ohne eure Hilfe."

„Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Recht habe."

„Und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich vor deinen Todesser beleidigt habe."

„Du kennst noch nicht mal die Bedeutung einer Entschuldigung!"

‚Was IST mit euch beiden heute los?'

Harry und Tom warfen sich Blicke zu, dann zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Sexuelle Frustrationen."

Ginny starrte Harry für einen Moment an, während Hermine in Gelächter ausbrach und die Erwachsenen, mit Ausnahme von Tom, dem Teen geschockte Blicke zuwarfen. 'Das tut mir Leid. Aber wenn du dich gestern Nacht nicht so verausgabt hättest, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass du das Problem nicht hättest.'

„Ginny!", rief Molly mit geweiteten Augen.

„Ich möchte sehen, wie du jeden ins und aus dem Ministerium apparierst", schoss Harry zurück. „Und ich war nicht der Einzige, der müde war." Hermine kicherte immer noch. Severus sah mittlerweile leicht amüsiert aus. Tom hatte sich in seinem Stuhl mit einem breiten, zufriedenen Grinsen zurückgelehnt. Poppy sah empört aus. Arthur runzelte die Stirn. Molly war scheinbar, von der ganzen Diskussion, völlig geschockt.

‚Ich war nicht müde.'

„Du konntest kaum stehen."

‚Mir war schlecht.'

„Moment, Moment!", warf Arthur ein. „Ginny, du warst mit Harry im Ministerium?"

‚Wir waren insgesamt zu siebt', erwiderte Ginny.

„Du hast sechs andere Schüler appariert?", flüsterte Poppy geschockt. „Ich hoffe, du hast einen kräfteaufbauenden Trank genommen, Mr. Potter."

„Der Bastard hat mich dazu gezwungen", erwiderte Harry. „Und ich denke, Severus hat ihn gemacht, da er so schrecklich geschmeckt hat."

„Du musst dich heute wohl mit allen anlegen, oder?", fragte Severus, der zu belustigt war, um sich an der Beleidigung zu stören.

„Jap."

„Er lässt seine Wut an allen um ihn herum aus, damit er nicht versehentlich Ronald umbringt", erklärte Tom.

„Oh, verdammt", murmelte Hermine.

„Gin wollte sich auch noch an ihm austoben, erinnerst du dich?", erwiderte Harry. „Und zum Glück für uns, ist sie nicht Walden MacNair."

Severus und Tom waren die Einzigen, die bei dieser Aussage nicht verwirrt waren. „Oh, daran brauchte ich nicht außerhalb seines Hauses erinnert werden, Harry", beschwerte sich Tom.

„Aha." Harry streckte dem Dunklen Lord die Zunge heraus.

„Kann mir einer sagen, was MacNair macht?", fragte Arthur.

„Das willst du nicht wissen", sagten Tom, Harry und Severus im Chor.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie er ein Todesser werden konnte", murmelte Harry.

„Es ist alles in dem Namen", erwiderte Tom und bedeckte seine Augen mit seiner Hand.

„Oh, er ist also die Inspiration dahinter."

„Harry, er war noch nicht mal geboren, als der Titel Todesser erfunden wurde."

„Ich hab's raus", sagte Arthur plötzlich und überraschte alle außer dem Dunklen Lord und seinem Stellvertreter.

„Wird auch langsam Zeit", murmelte Harry.

„Es hat nur ungefähr zwanzig Minuten gedauert", fügte Tom grinsend hinzu.

„Also wirklich, wir haben ihn abgelenkt. Das ist kaum fair."

„Wahr. Und wir haben auch nicht direkt mit den Hinweisen angefangen."

„Konnten wir auch nicht wirklich. Dumbles war hier, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich hab, ehrlich gesagt, versucht das zu vergessen."

„Ich schieb es auf dein schlechtes Gedächtnis."

„Nein, das ist es, was Dumbledore macht."

‚Könntet ihr zwei für ein paar Minuten die Klappe halten?'

„Oh, stimmt ja, Arthur wollte uns über seine machtvolle Proklamation aufklären", zog Harry ihn auf und grinste seinen Ersatzvater an, der blass war. Molly sah ihren Ehemann verwirrt an.

„Voldemort", sagte Arthur zitternd.

Harry klatschte wie wild. „Hey, Tom, er hat dich!"

„Ich sollte dich verhexen", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und nickte Arthur zu. „Ja."

Molly zog scharf die Luft ein. „Beim Barte Merlins!"

„Warum hast du es ihnen nicht gesagt, als du sie aufgenommen hast?", fragte Hermine ihren besten Freund mit einem ziemlich genervten Ausdruck.

„Es macht mehr Spaß, wenn sie es alleine herausfinden müssen", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

„Slytherin." Severus hustete das Wort heraus.

Harry grinste. „Ich bin kein Slytherin, ich bin die Dunkle Lady."

Molly, Arthur und Poppy starrten, während Severus einen Hustenanfall hatte, Tom vor Lachen aus seinem Stuhl fiel und Hermine und Ginny beide weinten, weil sie so heftig lachen mussten. ‚Harry, das war ein SCHRECKLICHER Witz!'

„Warum lacht ihr dann alle?", zog Harry sie auf.

„Wir lachen, weil er so schlecht war", brachte Tom heraus und schaffte es wieder, sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen. „Wo bei Merlins Namen hast du diese Sachen her?"

„Hol sie aus meinem Kopf, wie jeder andere Teenager", erwiderte Harry und sah zu den drei Erwachsenen, die es nicht verstanden hatten. „Oh, kommt schon. Ihr denkt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mit Ginevra Weasley ausgehe, oder?"

„Ich denke, ich muss mich setzen", murmelte Poppy, zeichnete sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich mit weiten Augen.

„Warum dann der Ring?", fragte Arthur, während sich Molly ein paar Mal über die Augen rieb.

Harry streckte dem Dunklen Lord seine Hand entgegen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum denkst du, dass ich sie habe?", fragte Tom neckisch.

„Tom, du weißt, das klappt nicht, weil ich gesehen habe, wie du sie heute Morgen in deine Tasche gesteckt hast", schnaubte Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du hast geschummelt", beschwerte sich der Dunkle Lord und reichte ihm die Papiere.

Harry gab sie Arthur. „Er war Gins Weihnachtsgeschenk. Naja, ein Teil davon. Ihr richtiger Freund hat vorgeschlagen, dass sie ihn an ihrem Ringfinger tragen soll, um Ron verrückt zu machen."

„Und es hat etwas zu gut geklappt", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Ich bin verdammt." Arthur schüttelte den Kopf und reichte die Papiere an seine Frau weiter.

„Oh, Harry, das ist wunderbar." Molly seufzte, gab dem Teen die Papiere zurück, der lächelte und sie direkt an seinen Liebhaber weiterreichte.

„Was denn?", fragte Poppy sanft.

„Harry hat Gin an Weihnachten zu seiner Schwester gemacht", erklärte Tom.

„Es war auch fürchterlich bezaubernd." Hermine seufzte glücklich.

„Hermine!", rief Harry und lief rot an.

„Es war so, weißt du", murmelte Tom.

„Tom!"

„Ich dachte, wir hätten die ganze Sache mit dem Erröten von dir geklärt", zog Tom ihn auf.

Harry drehte sich zu Gin. „Gin, er ist gemein zu mir!"

Das Mädchen kicherte still. ‚Dann geh und stopf sein Maul.'

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Oh. Okay." Dann stand er auf, setzte sich auf Toms Schoß, so dass er den Mann ansah und küsste den Dunklen Lord scharf.

Tom schlang seine Arme um Harrys Mitte und ließ seine Augen zu fallen. /Ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen./

Harry zog sich grinsend zurück. /Das sagst du immer./

/Das tue ich, weil ich es jedes Mal meine, Liebling, erwiderte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. /Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon geklärt./

/Haben wir./ Harry sah über seine Schulter zu Ginny. „Hat es geklappt?"

‚Ihr beide seht zusammen einfach zu gut aus.'

„Ginny!", rief Molly geschockt.

„Du kannst jederzeit mal mitmachen", sagte Tom verführerisch.

Ginny lachte. ‚Ich denke nicht, dass Mum dafür ist, Tom.'

„Schade. Wir hätten Lucius auch noch einladen können. Ein netter kleiner Vierer."

„Weißt du, es ist ne gute Sache, dass ich weiß, dass du nur Witze machst." Harry schnaubte.

‚Und dass Harry nicht die eifersüchtige Sorte ist', fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Doch, ist er, ehrlich gesagt", erwiderte Tom. „Das ist ne Gryffindoreigenschaft. AU!"

Harry lächelte seinen Liebhaber unschuldig an. „Wag es, das zu wiederholen."

„Nein, danke." Tom stöhnte und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter. „Du bist ein schreckliches, kleines Kind."

„Das sagst du mir öfters."

‚Sind sie nicht niedlich', fragte Ginny, als keiner der beiden Zauberer hinsah.

„Ja", beschloss Molly, während Hermine und Poppy nickten. Arthur zuckte nur nichts sagend mit den Schultern und Severus sah zur Decke.

„Danke", sagte Harry listig. „Du scheinst meine Augen im Hinterkopf vergessen zu haben, kleine Schwester."

„Wie machst du das?", rief Hermine.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Familiengeheimnis."

Tom gluckste in seinen Nacken. „Ist es, oder?"

„Du hast geschummelt."

„Wie du mir, so ich dir."

„Halt den Mund, du Arsch."

‚Worüber redet ihr beide gerade?', fragte Ginny verzweifelt.

„Der Avada Kedavra, der von mir abgeprallt ist, als ich ein Kind war, hat unsere Fähigkeiten untereinander aufgeteilt", erklärte Harry. „Darum spreche ich Parsel."

‚Also hat die Gryffindorlinie die Fähigkeit aus ihren Hinterköpfen zu sehen?', fragte Ginny.

„Nein. Die Gryffindors sind Metamorphmagi", erwiderte Tom ruhig. „Harry hat wirklich Augen in seinem Hinterkopf, um alle im Auge zu behalten."

Beinahe alle starrten die Beiden mit offenem Mund an. ‚Darum kannst du so schnell dein Aussehen wechseln', erkannte Ginny.

„Ja, aber meistens benutzt er nur einen Glamour", murmelte Harry.

„Ich warte darauf, dass ein brillanter Lehrer einen Anti-Glamour Spruch auf mich anwendet", stimmte Tom zu. „Massenpaniken sind lustig, wenn sie geplant sind."

„Du bist ein echter Bastard", stellte Hermine fest und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Harry, wenn du ein Metamorphmagus bist, warum wechselst du dann nicht öfters deine Form?"

„Man braucht Übung und ich konnte meine Fähigkeit vor meinem siebzehnten Geburstag nicht wirklich nutzen, wahrscheinlich wegen Toms Attacke", erklärte Harry. „Und wie jeder gute Slytherin, halte ich meine Fähigkeiten im Dunklen, bis ich sie benutzen kann."

‚Oder ein gutes Ordenstraining', grummelte Ginny.

„Oh, Herm hat es dir gesagt." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, das ist eins der Dinge, die Mad-Eye mir immer eingetrichtert hat."

„Und du hast es dir zu Herzen genommen." Tom seufzte hilflos. „Gryffindors. AU!"

„Slytherins lernen nicht besonders gut, nicht?" Harry kicherte.

„Nicht wirklich, nein", stimmte Tom vorsichtig zu. „Und jetzt hör mich auf zu schlagen, du Wicht."

Molly lächelte die beiden Zauberer an. „Harry, ich glaube, du wolltest dich noch mit den Zwillingen unterhalten?"

„Ehrlich gesagt ist es mehr die Sache, dass ich Fragen beantworten muss, die sie haben, aber ja." Er sah zu mir auf. „Du willst, dass ich aufhöre Tom zu schlagen?"

„Wahrscheinlich das Beste", stimmte Arthur zu.

„Verdammt."

Tom gluckste und zog Harry in einen sanften Kuss. :Willst du, dass ich diese Woche vorbeikomme:

:Nein. Ich muss in die Winkelgasse, um noch mehr Armbänder zu besorgen. Und bevor du den alten Streit wieder anfängst, ja, du kriegst auch eins.:

:Ich trage keine Armbänder.:

:Ich besorg dir eine Krone. Sollte gut zu dieser Schlangenhaut passen, auf die du so stolz bist.:

:Bei Kronen kann man nichts falsch machen.:

:Oh, du bist schrecklich.: Harry gluckste, entzog sich Toms Umarmung und stand auf. „Fang nicht an Schüler zu verhexen."

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen", versprach Hermine grinsend.

„Du bist die Beste." Der junge Mann küsste Hermine auf die Wange und umarmte sie sanft. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Ja, mein Lieber."

„Hey, Tom kann genauso eifersüchtig sein wie ich", warnte Harry neckisch, bevor er zu Ginnys Bett ging. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du nächstes Mal, wenn ich hier mein Unwesen treibe, hier raus bist, Missy, oder ich werde ein sehr böse großer Bruder."

‚Ja, Harry.'

Harry küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Ich stell klar, dass Ron kriegt, was er verdient."

‚Und bring ihn nicht um, bevor ich ihn nicht gequält habe', sagte Ginny warnend.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Du bist nicht Walden."

‚Sag's mir. Komm schon.'

„Wenn ich eins nicht mag, dann ist es das, wenn man sich übergeben muss sich nicht bewegen kann, liebe Gin, also musst du damit warten, bis du wieder rumlaufen kannst", sagte Harry und wedelte mit seinem Finger. Er sah zu Severus. „Wenn ich weg bin, dann sorg dafür, dass Ted seinen Arsch hier hochbewegt. Wenn du musst, dann sag ihm, dass ich es befohlen habe." Severus nickte und Harry sah zu der Krankenschwester neben ihm. „Poppy, ich würde es wünschen, wenn du Theodore Nott immer reinlässt, wenn er Gin sehen will, es sei denn, er hätte eigentlich Unterricht."

„Solange er sie nicht aufregt", erwiderte Poppy ernst.

„Ich denke, es würde sie mehr aufregen, wenn Ted sie nicht besuchen kommen würde", meinte Tom und stand mit einem Stöhnen auf. „Harry, du bist schwer geworden."

„Kommt davon, wenn ich so oft auf meinem Hintern lande."

„Das erklärt, warum es so rau war. Oh, halt, entschuldige. Das war diese Hose."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Hermine in Gelächter ausbrach und Ginny stumm kicherte. „Ich dachte, du magst meine Hose."

„Deine Hose ist wunderbar, Schatz, aber ich hab es lieber, wenn du sie nicht anhast."

„Solche Sprache vor den Ladies", pikierte sich Harry.

‚Oh, komm schon, Harry. Zeig uns dein Outfit.'

„Und gib mir meine Robe zurück, du Gör", fügte Tom hinzu.

„Du leihst dir jetzt schon seine Klamotten?" Hermine lachte.

„Was? Auf meiner war Blut", murmelte Harry, zog die Robe aus und warf sie in Toms Gesicht. „Da, du jammerndes Baby."

:Ich jammere nur, weil ich dieses Wochenende meinen Sex nicht gekriegt habe, schoss Tom zurück, schrumpfte die Robe und steckte sie in die Tasche.

:Ich bin sicher, dass du es ein paar Tage überleben kannst.:

„Harry James Potter! Ist das ein Tattoo!", rief Molly.

„Dude, das ist ein Spiegel hinter mir!" Harry lachte und grinste seine stellvertretende Mutter an. „Ja, das ist ein Tattoo. Was ist denn damit?"

„Nichts klappt, vertrau mir", schlug Hermine vor. „Er hat es nicht mal leicht bereut, während er darüber redete, wie schmerzvoll es war."

Poppy lehnte sich vor, um sich das Tattoo auf dem Rücken des Teens mal genauer anzusehen. „Also, wer gewinnt normalerweise: der Phönix oder der Basilisk?"

Harry zuckte. „Früher hätte immer der Phönix gewonnen. Jetzt gewinnt eher der Basilisk", sagte er ruhig.

„Es hängt davon ab, wie dein Gemüt gerade steht", schloss Arthur und Harry nickte. „Clever."

„Dachte ich auch", stimmte Harry zu. „Also gehen wir jetzt?"

„Ja." Molly lächelte hilflos.

„Schrumpf dich, du Gör", befahl Tom und rollte mit den Augen. „Er wird wahrscheinlich in deinem Haar reiten, Molly. Das ist sein Lieblingsversteck."

„Natürlich." Molly nickte, beugte sich runter, um die kleine Form aufzuheben und auf ihre Schulter zu setzen.

Harry winkte allen fröhlich zu, bevor er sich in Mollys Dutt versteckte. /Okay. Bye/

„Er sagt, er ist fertig", sagte Tom den beiden älteren Weasleys mit einem Grinsen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, ihr alle", meinte Molly, bevor sie ihrem Ehemann aus der Tür folgte.

TBC

Und wieder ein Kapitel fertig ;)

Dank an Kat, die das für mich gebetat hat ;)

Hoffe, ich krieg mal wieder ein paar Kommis, muss Bats mal wieder ne Zusammenfassung geben ;)


	39. Kapitel 39

Kapitel 39

Ron las einen Brief, weitere lagen auf dem Bett verstreut, als Harry den Raum betrat. Er schien noch nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, dass der etwas jüngere Zauberer den Raum betreten hatt).

„Ich sehe, dass Fred und George es geschafft haben, ihre Beherrschung zu behalten", meinte Harry, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ron sah auf. „Was willst du, Harry?"

Harry trat vor und warf einen Blick auf einen der Briefe. Er war von Percy und zurück in den Oktober datiert. „Du hast dir mit Percy geschrieben. Ich verstehe. Bist du deswegen in die Luft gegangen, als es Ginny nichts ausgemacht hat?"

Ron riss den Brief aus Harrys Griff und stapelte sie alle ordentlich auf. „Vielleicht."

Harry lächelte kalt. „Er sagt etwas über mich, nicht?" Ron erstarrte, die Augen auf seiner ausgestreckten Hand. „In dem Brief, den du gelesen hast? Es sah so aus, als wäre das der Neueste ."

„Er hat einige Dinge gesagt, ja."

„Hat er mich einen Todesser genannt, Ron? Dir gesagt, dass ich eine Nebengruppe des Dunklen Ordens anführe?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Rons Augen schossen zu dem gelassenen Gesicht über ihn. „Woher weißt du…"

„Weil das der gleiche Kram ist, den er Dumbledore erzählt hat, nachdem er versucht hat, mich und Hermine zu töten."

Ron verengte seine Augen. „Er würde nie Hermine verletzten. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich sie mag."

„Aber mich nicht? Ich bin verletzt, Ron."

„Du warst in letzter Zeit gemein zu mir", stellte Ron heraus.

„Du hast es verdient", sagte Harry sanft und Rons Mund klappte zu. „Du hast Hermine geschwängert, obwohl sie das nicht wollte, hast die Beziehung zwischen mir und Ginny angegriffen, dann hast du Ginny direkt angegriffen. Alles davon war auf seine Art unverzeihlich. Sag mir, Ron, was hält mich davon ab, dich jetzt auf der Stelle zu töten, dafür, dass du Ginny dieses Mal angegriffen hast? Sie hat ihre Stimme verloren, Ron. Sie wird nie wieder sprechen." Er lehnte sich vor, so dass er Nase-an-Nase mit dem Rotschopf da saß, seine Stimme sanft und emotionslos. „Was hält mich auf?"

„Meine Eltern…", begann Ron mit trockenem Mund.

„Molly und Arthur sind nicht begeistert von dir. Denkst du, sie hätten mich hier alleine hochkommen lassen, wenn sie besorgt über dein Wohlbefinden wären?"

„Dumbledore…"

„Was außerhalb des Schulgeländes passiert, geht ihn nichts an."

„Der Orden…"

„Zu beschäftigt wahnsinnige Zauberer zu jagen und herauszufinden, wo ich die ganze Nacht gewesen bin, um sich wegen dir Sorgen zu machen."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist wehrlos."

„Ich lerne Karate, Ron, und Dumbledore hat mir meinen Zauberstab zurückgegeben, nachdem Percy uns angegriffen hat."

„Du wirst mich töten", realisierte Ron und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Percy hatte Recht, oder? Du bist ein Todesser…"

Harry grinste. „Sehr gut." Er setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett, seine Augen verließen niemals die geschockten braunen des Jungen, den er einmal seinen Freund genannt hatte. „Willst du hören, wie Percy gestorben ist, Ron? Ich kann es dir sagen, weißt du. Ich hab es getan."

„Du-nein…" Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Dunkle Orden lebt", flüsterte Harry. „Die, die sich uns anschließen, leben ihr Leben als Schwarzmagier oder sterben so schnell wie die Weißen. Percy hat sich als Verräter herausgestellt und wurde getötet. So regeln wir die Dinge immer."

„Du wirst kontrolliert oder-oder-oder-oder so was!", rief Ron.

„Also, Ronald, ich weiß, du hast Verstand. Wenn Voldemort mich in meinem vierten Jahr nicht kontrollieren konnte, warum denkst du dann, dass er es jetzt kann?"

„Dann bist du nicht Harry Potter!"

Harry lachte kalt auf, was dem Lachen des Dunklen Lords glich. „Remus hat das gleiche gesagt, weißt du? Also, Ron, frag mich was, das nur ich weiß."

„A-Als wir den Sp-spi-spinnen g-g-gefolgt sind, was haben wir g-g-gesehen?"

„Du klingst wie Professor Quirrell. Und wir haben eine Kolonie Acromantula gefunden, die mit Hagrid befreundet waren. Sie wollten uns essen, aber der alte Ford Anglia deines Dads kam vorbei und hat uns gerettet", sagte Harry lässig. „Willst du es noch mal versuchen?"

„Was war die e-erst Scho-Schokofroschkarte, die du g-gekriegt hast?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Dumbledore. Ich war überrascht zu erkennen, dass die Fotos in der Zauberwelt sich bewegen. Du fandest es merkwürdig, dass sich Muggelbilder nicht bewegen…" Seine Stimme verlor sich, er schüttelte den Kopf und holte sich selbst aus der Erinnerung. „Soviel hat sich seit dem verändert…"

Von Ron ertönte ein Geräusch, das wie ein Schluchzen klang. „Warum? Warum bist du Du-weißt-schon-wem beigetreten?"

Harry stand auf. „Wir haben alle unsere Gründe, Ron. Du hast dir meinen Respekt nicht zurückverdient. Ich würde dir sagen, Ginny nach ihrer Meinung dazu zu fragen, aber, na ja, du hast leider diesen dummen, dummen Fehler gemacht, nicht wahr?" Er stupste sanft Rons Wange an und warf dem anderen Zauberer einen traurigen Blick zu. „Armer, armer Ron. Wir lassen dich alle zurück. Deine Familie wird dunkel und du bleibst im Licht stecken. Was für ein schmerzvoller Anblick."

„Harry…"

„Jetzt musst du verstehen, Ron, dass ich es nicht zulassen kann, dass du unsere Geheimnisse verbreitest. Du darfst natürlich die Briefe behalten, aber keiner wird sie jemals sehen", sagte Harry sanft, als er einen Geheimniszauber auf den Teen legte.

„Percy ist heulend gestorben, Ron. Bedeckt mit seinem eigenen Blut und heulend wie ein Baby. Er war ein doppelter Verräter, mein Freund. Ein Verräter an deiner Familie und des Lichtes, dann ein Verräter an mir und der dunklen Seite. Verräter verdienen es zu sterben, Ron. Und vielleicht, wirst du der Nächste sein, der fällt?", schlug der junge, dunkle Zauberer lässig vor, bevor er aus dem Raum und die Treppen runter glitt. Er fühlte mehr, als dass er es hörte, dass Ron ihm folgte.

„Lebt er noch?", fragte George, als Harry das Wohnzimmer betrat.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich erinnere mich daran, dir gesagt zu haben, dass Gin auch mal will, George."

„Schlechtes Gedächtnis, der da", meinte Fred.

„Schande. Ihr zwei scheint euch oft ein Hirn zu teilen."

„Was hat dich in den Arsch gebissen?", grummelte Fred.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich vorsichtig. „Viele Dinge."

„Sexuelle Frustration", meinte Arthur und wurde deswegen von seiner Frau geschlagen. „Aua! Molly, wofür war das?"

Harry lächelte traurig. „Ja." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Du könntest genauso gut herkommen, Ronald. Du bist ziemlich schlecht darin, anderen Leuten zu folgen."

Ron steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und fand sich vier Zauberstäben von seiner Familie und Harrys Hinterkopf gegenüber. „Hi?"

„Senkt sie", sagte Harry fest. Als keiner der Zauberstäbe runtergenommen wurde, stand er auf. „Was habe ich gerade gesagt?"

Ron beobachtete in einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Angst, „dass" die vier Zauberstäbe gesenkt und weggepackt wurden. „Danke, Harry."

Harry drehte sich mit kalten, grünen Augen zu ihm herum. „Ich hab dir nicht geholfen, Ron. Dein Tod würde nichts lösen und es müsste nur wieder eine Beerdigung abgehalten werden. Besser deine Dummheit weiter machen zu lassen, als dich mit zwei wunderbaren Wörtern loszuwerden."

Ron verengte seine Augen. „Hast du meine Schwester sexuell angefasst?"

„Heuchler!", sagten Fred und George im Chor.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Ich bin nicht mit Gin zusammen, Ron. Deine Beobachtungsgabe benötigt noch sehr viel Arbeit." Er drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und setzte sich erneut.

„Harry, war es weise, ihm das zu sagen?", fragte Arthur sanft.

„Ja." Harry warf dem Mann ein kaltes Lächeln zu, als sich Ron zwischen seiner Mutter und Harry auf den Boden setzte und dumm aussah. „Ich hab einen Spruch auf ihn gelegt, dass er nie wieder etwas wiederholen kann, was er in diesem Haus gehört hat", erklärte der grünäugige Zauberer. „Und er ist so gesetzt, dass nur Voldemort oder ich ihn entfernen oder damit herumspielen können."

„Maaaann. Danke für dein Vertrauen", murmelte Fred.

Harry schnaubte auf. „Ich denke Dumbles wird auf irgendeine Art und Weise versuchen, an die Informationen zu kommen. Wenn er einen von euch vieren verdächtigt und den Spruch von Ron nimmt, sind wir verloren."

„Stimmt." George seufzte.

„Wann bist du so clever geworden?", beschwerte sich Fred.

„Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das beantworte, oder?" Harry zwinkerte den Zwillingen zu, bevor er wieder ernst wurde und sich leicht vorlehnte. „Percy hat Dumbles von den Halsketten erzählt. Ich erwarte von euch vieren Informationen darüber, wie die Ordensmitglieder sie aufdecken wollen. Wir werden sie natürlich für eine Weile unter unseren Shirts verstecken müssen."

„Tun wir immer", sagten die Zwillinge, als Molly und Arthur ihre Halsketten unter ihren Shirts versteckten.

„Du versteckst deins nicht", murmelte Molly mit verzogener Lippe.

Harry musste lächeln. „Er verdächtigt mich schon. Warum sollte ich also?"

„Er braucht keinen Beweis", schoss Molly zurück.

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass er sie nicht findet, nicht?", zog Harry sie auf.

Ein lautes Knallen in der Küche ließ alle einen Moment erstarren, bevor sich fünf Zauberstäbe auf die Tür Richtung Küche hoben.

Ein schockend oranger Kopf erschien im Durchgang. „Wotcher!"

„Tonks!", rief Molly und klang verzweifelt. „Was hast du diesmal runter geschmissen?"

„Hab ne Pfanne vom Ofen gehauen", erwiderte Tonks lächelnd. „Siehste, Harry, ich hab Dumbledore gesagt, dass du hier bist!"

Harry stöhnte und glitt wieder auf seinen Stuhl. „Du hast uns beinahe eine Herzattacke verpasst, Tonks. Ich hab genug Psychos hinter mir, ohne dass du was in der Küche knallen lässt."

„Sorry…" Die Frau sah zu Ron, der Harry einen komischen Blick zuwarf. „Du hast ihn nicht getötet?"

„Nein. Aber es war verlockend", erwiderte Harry und lächelte schwer. „Ist Dung mal pünktlich gekommen?"

Tonks runzelte die Stirn und wühlte durch ihren Geldsack. „Ja, dieser Verdammte. Ich hab gehofft, dass du es vergessen hast."

„Wettet ihr?", fragte Molly entsetzt.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry und Tonks im Chor, als Tonks die Münzen in Harrys ausgestreckte Hand zählte.

„Ihr wettet auf Dung's Verantwortungsbewusstsein…"

„…also das ist zu witzig."

Tonks zwinkerte den Zwillingen zu. „Harry hat angefangen."

„Harry sollte nicht mal wissen, wo du warst!", rief Molly.

„Molly, beruhig dich." Harry seufzte und steckte das Geld weg. „Einen Tag hatte sie pinke Haare. Sie weiß es jetzt besser."

„Das sollte ich hoffen!"

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, weißt du."

„Das und er hat ein paar gute Freunde", fügte Tonks hinzu und wuschelte durch Harrys Haar. „Wie der Todesser, der sich im Garten von Nummer Acht versteckt."

„Was?" Harry fuhr herum, um sie scharf anzusehen.

Tonks sah sich stirnrunzelnd im Raum um. Der einzige Weasley ohne Zauberstab in der Hand war Ron und das war wahrscheinlich so, weil er keinen Stab hatte. „Moody hat am Anfang der Woche einen Todesser in einem der Bäume gesehen. Er und ein anderer Todesser wechseln sich alle 24 Stunden ab. Sie haben bisher nichts gemacht außer Beobachten."

Harry versteckte sein Gesicht stöhnend in seinen Händen. „Ich hab vergessen, dass Mad-Eye immer wieder auftaucht…"

„Warte mal! Du wusstest, dass sie da waren?", fragte Tonks verblüfft.

„Ja." Harry sah durch seine Finger zu ihr auf. „Er kam Tante Petunia und mir zu Hilfe, als der falsche Voldemort zum Tee aufgetaucht ist."

„Ich dachte, Remus wäre der gewesen, der dir geholfen hat", sagte Tonks misstrauisch.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hättest du geglaubt, dass zwei Todesser einen falschen Lord Voldemort gestoppt haben?"

„…Nein…"

„Na ja, siehst du. Wir haben beschlossen, dass es das Beste ist, wenn wir sagen, dass Remus uns gerettet hat."

„Aber, warum haben sie euch geholfen?", fragte Tonks drängend.

„Ich weiß nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber sie sind mit Saber befreundet, also denke ich, dass Lucius sie geschickt haben könnte. Ich werde sie nicht fragen, wieso sie uns beschützen."

„Vielleicht warten sie auch nur auf eine Schwäche in den Schutzwällen", meldete sich Arthur zu Wort.

„Dann sollte erst mal ein Schutz auf meinem Haus sein", schoss Harry zurück, seinen Augen blitzten vor Wut.

„Das Ministerium hat entschieden, dass sie nutzlos sind, nachdem du sie alle in Tiere verwandelt hast", meinte Tonks.

„Ich hab dem Ministerium eine Menge zu sagen", murmelte der Teen finster. „Und nichts davon ist erfreulich."

„Also, Harry, jetzt lässt du dich gehen…", begann Arthur.

„Tu ich nicht."

„Ich würd sagen, dass du gerade deine Beherrschung verlierst", sagte eine Stimme vom Durchgang zur Küche.

Fünf Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf den Eindringling, während Harry die Stirn runzelte. „Halt die Klappe, Saber."

Rodolphus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Bring mich dazu." Er sah auf die vier Zauberstäbe, die immer noch auf ihn gerichtet waren, während Tonks ihren schon weggepackt hatte. „Was hab ich diesmal gemacht?"

„Sie in Panik versetzt", murmelte Harry trocken. „Er ist so sicher, wie Lucius gemietete Hilfe sein kann", meinte er zu den Weasleys.

„Das heißt nicht viel", murmelte Arthur, als er und die anderen drei Weasleys ihre Zauberstäbe wegpackten.

„Wir sollten ne Party abhalten. Wir haben genug Leute hier", schlug Tonks vor.

„Oh, Spaß", sagte Harry sarkastisch. „Wir können uns eine Stunde lang mit Flüchen bewerfen und dann könnt ihr euch amüsieren und Saber zugucken, wie er meine Füße unter mir weghaut – alle paar Sekunden."

„Du brauchst Training", informierte Rodolphus ihn ruhig, als er neben dem Teen in der Nähe von Ron stehen blieb. „Hallo, Tomate."

Ron verfärbte sich tiefrot. „Halt die Klappe, Abschaum."

„Ich bin verletzt." Rodolphus seufzte. „Kleine Jungs sollten lernen, auf ihren Mund zu achten, Mr. Weasley", fügte er hinzu und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den jungen Zauberer. „Besonders wenn sie keine Ahnung haben, mit wem sie es zu tun haben."

:Rodolphus, zischte Harry warnen in Parsel. Alle Todesser aus dem ersten Krieg wussten wie ihr Name auf Parsel klang, da sie ihn oft genug gehört hatten. Rodolphus senkte den Kopf und sah auf seinen jungen Anführer. „Wie hast du mich überhaupt gefunden?"

„Eine kleine Schlange hat es mir gesagt."

„War klar." Harry fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und sah genervt aus. „Du bist hier, um mich nach Hause zu holen, oder?"

„Nein. Ich bin hier, um meinen Job zu tun, mein entflohener, kleiner, Schutzbefohlener."

„Du klingst wie Lucius."

„Ich arbeite für Lucius."

„Oh, ja, das erklärt alles."

„Nicht wahr?"

Arthur hustete auf, als Molly aufstand. „Tee?", fragte die Frau.

„Ich helfe!", sagte Tonks sofort.

„Du bist ein Gast, Tonks", stellte Harry zu Mollys Erleichterung sanft fest. „Ich denke, Ron sollte helfen, da es ja sein Haus ist." Er warf Ron einen scharfen Blick zu.

Ron blitzte Harry wütend an. „Vielleicht solltest du mich nicht in meinem Haus herumkommandieren."

„Beweg dich, Ronald", befahl Molly. „Und lass Harry in Ruhe. Er hat genauso viel Recht hier zu sein wie du."

Ron ging unter leichtem Gekichere.

Tonks setzte sich auf die Couch, die die Zwillinge erobert hatten. Rodolphus blieb neben Harry stehen. „Setz dich", murmelte Harry.

Rodolphus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bleibe stehen, danke." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, Arthur, Molly und du, ihr wart bei Ginny, oder?", fragte Tonks.

„Ja. Sie lebt, ist aber stumm, wahrscheinlich für immer", erwiderte Arthur schwer.

„Geschieht ihr Recht, diese…", murmelte Ron, als er ein Tablett mit SCONES hereinbrachte. Er erstarrte, als er Harrys Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet sah. Er sah in flammende Smaragde.

„Mach schon, Ron, beende den Satz. Ich würde einen Grund lieben, um dich zu verhexen."

„Harry…", begann Rodolphus.

„Halt den Mund, Saber", erwiderte Harry scharf und stand auf. Alle sahen zu, als er zu dem rothaarigen Teen trat, der hilflos mitten im Raum stand. „Mach weiter, Ron. Ich möchte hören, was du deiner Schwester für einen Namen gegeben hast."

Ron verengte seine Augen. „Ich wollte sie eine Todesser Schlampe nennen, da es keinen Zweifel daran gibt, dass du das wirklich bist!", sagte er wütend.

Harry vergrub seine Faust in Rons Magen und platzierte seinen Mund an Rons Ohr. „Wir beide wissen, dass du das nicht sagen wolltest, ne?", flüsterte der Teen mit dem rabenschwarzen Haare. „Und du kannst froh sein, dass Tonks hier ist, oder ich hätte dich dafür mit einem Cruciatus belegt." Er ließ Ron los, ließ den jungen Mann auf den Boden gleiten, während dieser sich seinen Magen hielt. „Sag das nicht nochmal", zischte er, bevor er in die Küche ging, um Molly zu helfen.

„Er wird sein Temperament niemals in den Griff kriegen." Rodolphus seufzte hilflos.

„An dem Tag, an dem Harry Potter sein Temperament in Griff kriegt…"

„…ist der Tag, an dem wir Du-weißt-schon-wem beitreten", stellten Fred und George fest.

Tonks lachte. „Nicht zu extrem, oder?"

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick, dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern. „Nope."

„Ron, geh in dein Zimmer", befahl Molly, als sie den Raum wieder betrat, einen wütenden Harry hinter sich. Beide trugen Tabletts mit Teekesseln und Tassen.

„Aber Mum…"

„Raum", stimmte Arthur ihr fest zu.

„Es sei denn, du kannst kontrollieren, was aus deinem Mund kommt", fügte Molly nachdenklich hinzu.

Harry schnaubte auf. „Das wäre ein Tag."

„Harry!" Molly sah ihn geschockt an, als Ron den Raum verließ. „Das war unnötig."

„Ups." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte das Tablett ab.

Rodolphus legte eine Hand fest auf Harrys Schulter. „Arthur, Molly, macht es euch was aus, wenn wir uns euren Hinterhof ausleihen?"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Molly misstrauisch.

„Trainingssession", meinte Harry. „Er will sehen, wie oft er es schafft, mich auf meinen Hintern zu befördern, bis ich mich beruhige."

„Das ist was, was ich sehen möchte", sagte Tonks strahlend.

„Wir auch!", riefen die Zwillinge.

„Der Tee wird also warten müssen", beschloss Molly, als Arthur nickte.

Harry warf Rodolphus ein Stirnrunzeln zu. „Ich werde dich töten."

„Klar. Das wird's sein. Komm schon, Potter."

Bevor Harry Rodolphus in den Garten folgte, zog er sein Shirt aus und war es auf seinen Stuhl. Tonks und die vier Weasleys kamen neugierig hinterher. „Oh, verdammt, ich trage diese Hose…"

„Gut. Du kannst testen, wie schnell du darin bist", gab Rodolphus zurück, stoppte inmitten einer großen freien Fläche und stellte Barrieren auf, damit alles, was traf, entweder zurückgeschleudert oder aufgesaugt wurde, für denn Fall, dass Harry die Spezialstufe ausrief.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und vertauschte mit seinem Zauberstab seine Hose mit einer seiner Freizeithosen. „Bei meinem Glück zerreiße ich sie." Er befestigte seinen Zauberstab wieder an seinem Arm und nickte dem dunklen Zauberer, der ihn beobachtete, zu. „Erste Stufe."

--- --- ---

Ron stand am Fenster und starrte runter auf die Trainingssession unter ihm. Er musste zugeben, dass Harry erstaunlich gut für jemanden war, der erst seit zwei Wochen trainierte. Obwohl, wenn man nichts anderes machte als zu trainieren, Ron hatte das Gefühl, als wäre das bei Harry so, jeder könnte wahrscheinlich so gut sein. Während keine von Harrys Attacken seinen Gegner berührte, war es für Ron offensichtlich, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund jeden normalen Zauberer fertig machen konnte. Allerdings war ein Zauberer mit einem Zauberstab was anderes, besonders wenn Harry seinen nicht hatte oder nicht nutzte.

Ron öffnete sein Fenster zu dem Zeitpunkt als Harry „Spezialstufe!" ausrief und war überrascht, als der von den Malfoys gebuchte Bodyguard sowohl Flüche als auch Schläge und Tritte in die Richtung des jüngeren Zauberers schickte. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab nicht, sondern wehrte die physischen Attacken ab und duckte sich unter den magischen weg.

„Merlin sei verdammt…", flüsterte Ron und sah sich die Beobachter an. Seine Mum biss sich nervös auf die Nägel. Sein Dad sah nur etwas besorgt über den Teen aus, der vor einigen Jahren ihrer Familie beigetreten war. Fred und George feuerten den Bodyguard an, während Tonks auf Harrys Seite stand.

Ron sah auf den Stapel Briefe auf seinem Schreibtisch. /Wenn Harry mich davon abhält, damit ich den Orden auf seinen Arsch und die Ärsche seiner Todesser-im-Training schicken kann, dann muss ich selbst etwas tun. Sobald ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, beginne ich damit, sie fertig zumachen. Ich mache mir über Fred und George und Mum und Dad später Sorgen./

--- --- ---

Dienstagnachmittag fand sich Harry wieder einmal im Fuchsbau ein. Er trug sein grünes Muskelshirt über einer seiner neuen Jeans und hielt eine Tüte von Chippers. Rodolphus war bei ihm, sah auf sein neues Zauberarmband. Er hatte laut aufgelacht, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Lucius und die anderen vier Todesser, die normalerweise den Ligusterweg überwachten sie auch tragen mussten, sonst würden sie Probleme kriegen.

„Hey, das riecht gut hier!", kommentierte Harry, als er mit Rodolphus in die Küche trat.

„Harry!" Molly lächelte die Gäste an. „Und Saber. Wundervoll euch Beide zu sehen. Kommt ihr zum Essen?"

„Nein, leider." Harry warf seiner Ersatzmutter einen hilflosen Blick zu. „Wir sind hier um dir, Arthur, Fred und George diese wunderbaren Zauberarmbänder zu überreichen. Dann nehmen wir Ron mit uns mit, auf einen Besuch in Hogwarts."

„Die Jungs sind alle oben", sagte Molly den beiden dunklen Zauberern. „Warum suchst du sie nicht und holst sie alle runter, während ich die Sandwiches fertig mache?"

„Perfekt." Harry gab Rodolphus seine Tasche. „Bleib hier und pass darauf auf. Wenn Molly Hilfe braucht, dann hilf ihr. Verstanden?"

„Willst du, dass ich wie ein Hund belle und mit meinem Schwanz wackle?", fragte Rodolphus trocken.

„Nur, wenn du kannst", erwiderte Harry listig, bevor er aus dem Raum und Rodolphus' Reichweite hüpfte.

„Kleines Gör", murmelte Rodolphus finster und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Molly gluckste. „Er ist schrecklich, nicht?"

Rodolphus schüttelte mit einem Lächeln seinen Kopf. „Ein Gör, wie ich noch nie eins gesehen habe, aber er ist ein fantastischer Zauberer und hat einige gute Ideen. Das und er wandelt unseren Lord langsam in ein menschliches Wesen."

Molly stellte zwinkernd die Platte mit den Sandwiches auf den Tisch. „Hab ich bemerkt."

„Ihr beide redet über mich, ich weiß es einfach", beschwerte sich Harry, als er mit einem protestierenden Ron in die Küche trat. Fred und George folgten ihm. „Arthur sagt, er ist gleich unten. Sitz, Ron."

„Ha! Ich bin nicht der Einzige, den du wie einen Hund behandelst!", rief Rodolphus, als sich Ron beleidigt setzte.

Harry warf seiner Wache einen stechenden Blick zu. „Saber…"

Das Gesicht des Todesessers wurde sofort emotionslos. „Saber mich nicht", schoss er monoton zurück.

Harry schnaubte auf und setzte sich zwischen Rodolphus und Ron. „Dann gib mir keinen Grund dafür."

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Fred Rodolphus bewundernd.

„Nicht einmal Harry kann sein Gesicht so unlesbar machen", stimmte George zu.

Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, kann er."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und biss in ein Sandwich. „Wenn ich will, kann ich das natürlich. Ich will nur nicht."

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du es versuchst", beschwerte sich George und nahm das Sandwich, dass Fred sich für ihn geschnappt hatte.

„Nein, hast du nicht." Harry warf dem Zwilling einen neckenden Blick zu. „Und du solltest hoffen, dass du es nie tun wirst."

„Er ist Furcht einflößend", stimmte Rodolphus zu und reichte Harry seine Tasche, als Arthur die Küche betrat.

„Danke." Harry legte sein Sandwich ab und machte eine unmerkliche Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Ron, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Ron hört und sieht nicht, was wir sagen, also stellt euch das hier als Treffen ohne ihn vor."

„Okay." Arthur nickte ernst, als er sich setzte.

Der junge, grünäugige Zauberer zog vier Armbänder aus seiner Tasche und verteilte sie. „Ich hab Zauberarmbänder für jeden Junior geholt, ebenso wie für die wenigen Todesser, denen ich vertraue. Wir haben beschlossen, dass sie nach Percys Attacke gebraucht werden."

„Sie sind sehr hübsch." Molly seufzte und legte ihres an ihr Handgelenk.

„Und sie gehören jetzt zur Uniform der Juniors", meinte Rodolphus.

Harry nickte. „Jedes Armband ist so mit einem Zauber belegt, dass nur der Träger es sehen kann, wenn man es erst einmal umgetan hat. Ich würde vorschlagen, es nie abzunehmen, denn sie sind verdammt nützlich und sie abzunehmen würde bedeuten, dass jeder sie sehen kann." Er nahm sein eigenes ab, dass mehr Zauber anhängen hatte als die der Juniors, um die Tatsache zu belegen.

„Hey, deins hat mehr!", riefen die Zwillinge im Chor.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ich hab nicht das Geld, jedem alle Zauber zu geben, die ich dranhängen habe." Er stoppte kurz. „Na ja, ich hab's, aber das wird nicht passieren. Wenn ihr mehr Zauber haben wollt, dann könnt ihr euch die auch selbst kaufen."

„Könntest du uns erklären, was die einzelnen Zauber machen?", fragte Arthur ruhig, als er sein Armband anlegte. „Ich fürchte, dass ich nicht genug über Zauber weiß, um alle zu verstehen."

„Natürlich." Harry stellte seine Tasche zwischen sich und Rodolphus auf den Boden und legte sein Armband wieder an. „Ich erkläre euch nur die, die ihr auch habt", fügte er hinzu und sah sich um, um zu überprüfen, ob auch alle ihn verstanden.

„Also gut. Der, der wie ein Zaubertränkefläschchen aussieht ist gegen die meisten, schweren Gifte. Behaltet ein Auge darauf. Wenn es rot glüht, dann ist etwas innerhalb von dreißig Zentimetern vergiftet, aber der Zauber blockiert es nicht."

„Die Flasche Butterbier…", murmelte Molly verstehend.

Harry lächelte. „Genau. Wenn es grün leuchtet, dann ist etwas im Umkreis von dreißig Zentimetern vergiftet, aber ihr seid dagegen geschützt." Alle nickten verstehend. „Der, der wie ein Windstoß aussieht, schützt euch gegen schwache Zauber. Saber und ich haben die Flüche untersucht, die geblockt werden und das sind die, mit denen er mich während des Trainings beschießt, also brauchst du nicht an deinen Nägeln rumzuknabbern, Molly."

Molly lachte zusammen mit den anderen. „Es wird mich trotzdem noch erschrecken, wenn einer meiner Jungen Flüchen ausweicht, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es okay ist."

„Ich bin gerührt", meinte Harry glucksend, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Der Zauber in Form eines Weinglases schützt einen gegen Trunkenheit. Na ja, Seamus hat bewiesen, das nur eine gewisse Menge an Alkohol blockiert wird, also solltet ihr damit immer noch vorsichtig sein, wie viel ihr trinkt. Und ich will niemals einen Junior betrunken bei einem Treffen sehen, mit der Ausnahme von Seamus und er wurde deswegen schon so oft angeschrieen, dass er es eigentlich besser wissen sollte." Eine weitere Runde Gelächter folgte auf diesen Ausruf.

„Das Fragezeichen schützt einem vor einem ‚Obliviate', obwohl es auf den Sprecher und alle anderen so wirken wird, als wäre einem das Gedächtnis gelöscht worden, also solltet ihr dann so tun als ob. Es ist möglich, dass wenn euch was gelöscht wird oder so was, dass ich darüber Bescheid wissen muss, also sagt es mir so schnell wie möglich." Die vier Weasleys nickten verstehend. „Der wunderbare Bogen mit dem Pfeil verhindert, dass ihr durch einen Zauber gefunden werden könnt. Allerdings hab ich alle so verzaubert, dass Voldemort oder ich euch immer noch finden würden.

„Ihr könnt uns finden?", fragte Arthur.

Harry nickte. „Ja. Das Dunkle Mal und eure Anhänger haben einen Zauber in sich gespeichert, aber er funktioniert nur bei mir oder Voldemort. Wenn wir euch rufen, könnt ihr uns aber immer noch finden, in dem ihr euch auf das Mal konzentriert."

„Kannst du uns den Spruch beibringen?", fragte Fred.

„Nein." Harry grinste. „Der tolle Zauber in Form eines Demiguise erlaubt es euch durch Unsichtbarkeitszauber, -umhänge und -tränke zu gucken. Vertraut mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass es euch das Leben retten kann."

„Percy?", fragte Molly mit trockenem Mund.

Harry nickte einfach. „Der letzte Zauber, die klare Falsche, die aussieht wie eine Flasche Veritaserum, ist der sehr rare Anti-Veritaserumzauber. Sie werden nicht mehr gemacht und sind nicht billig. Wenn ihr sie verliert, bringe ich euch um."

„Wie viel kosten sie?", fragte George.

„Zwei Galleonen pro Stück", erwiderte Harry, bevor er sein Sandwich wieder in die Hand nahm, um weiter zu essen.

„Zwei Galleonen für einen Zauber!", riefen die Zwillinge überrascht aus.

„Funktionieren sie denn?", fragte Molly und sah genauso geschockt wie ihre Söhne aus.

„Severus hat sie getestet, nachdem ich sie geholt habe." Harry nickte. „Acht Mal, an acht verschiedenen Personen, mit acht verschiedenen Zaubern. Sie arbeiten perfekt." Er sah sich am Tisch um. „Ich nehme Ron mit mir nach Hogwarts, dann lasse ich ihn direkt vor den Klassen raus. Mit etwas Glück wird er für einen weiteren Monat suspendiert. Ich schlage vor, wir lassen es so aussehen, als wäre er weggerannt und ihr wusstet nichts davon. Er hat die Angewohnheit nicht zum Essen zu kommen, korrekt?"

„Ja." Molly seufzte. „Er macht es uns manchmal so schwer, dass wir uns nicht mal mehr die Mühe machen, ihn die Treppen runter zu zwingen."

„Perfekt." Harry lächelte teuflisch. „Also, soll ich irgendwas an Gin oder Hermine weitergeben?"

„Du siehst sie?"

„Ich berufe, nach dem Unterricht, ein volles Treffen ein." Harry nickte.

„Nur 'Hallo', würd ich sagen…" Molly kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und sah ihren Ehemann und ihre beiden Söhne an, die alle zustimmend nickten.

Harry stand auf, streckte sich und winkte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung Ron. „Also, wir gehen dann. Komm schon, Ron, wir nehmen dich mit auf einen kleinen Trip."

„Ich will nirgendwo hingehen", stellte Ron klar, als Rodolphus mit der Tasche von Chippers aufstand.

„Ich persönlich bin nicht dran interessiert, was du willst und was nicht. Steh auf", befahl Harry. „Wir können das ganze einfach oder schwer gestalten. Such's dir aus." Ron stand stirnrunzelnd auf. „Gut. Komm schon, ich appariere nicht im Haus."

„Ich kann nicht apparieren", stellte Ron kalt fest.

„Darum wirst du auch mit mir apparieren", schoss Harry zurück.

„Das ist gefährlich!", rief Fred überrascht aus.

„Ich weiß, aber ist schon okay." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Vertrau mir, zwei weitere Personen mit zunehmen ist nichts im Gegensatz zu sechs."

„Das muss ich sehen", beschloss George. Fred, Molly und Arthur nickten alle und standen auf.

„Warum müsst ihr vier alles Neue von mir sehen?", beschwerte sich Harry und führte sie nach draußen.

„Weil du immer was Neues machst, das interessant ist." Fred lachte.

„Lustig." Harry schnaubte und stoppte an einem freien Platz im Garten. „Beweg dich, Saber. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Ich werde dafür nicht genug bezahlt", beschloss Rodolphus und schnappte sich Harrys und Rons freie Hände, um den Kreis abzuschließen.

„Sag das Lucius, nicht mir", schoss Harry zurück. „Und jetzt haltet alle die Klappe. Wenn ich abgelenkt werde, dann werde ich jemanden zersplintern, das garantiere ich." Alle verstummten. Ron schloss ängstlich seine Augen. Harry atmete tief ein und schloss seine Augen. „Apparate Omnes!"

„Also, er hat schon mal keinen zersplintert", murmelte Arthur erleichtert, als sie auf den Fleck starrten, wo die drei gestanden hatten. „Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er in Hogwarts hinapparieren will…"

„Dad…"

„…das ist Harry, von dem wir sprechen."

„Ich bin sicher, dass er etwas…"

„…aus seinem nichtvorhandenem Ärmel zaubern kann."

„Ich denke mal…"

--- --- ---

„Du bist zu oft hier unten."

Ron schrie auf, als sein Blick auf den glühenden Salazar Slytherin fiel. Harry legte seine Hand über den Mund seines Mitbringsels, um den Schrei zu stoppen, während er den Geist anlächelte. „Komm schon, Salazar, du weißt, dass du mich vermisst hast."

„Wohl kaum. Warum bringst du noch mehr Idioten in meinen Raum?"

„Ich hab diesmal nur einen mitgebracht", gab Harry zurück. „Wir haben Ron hierhin gebracht, um zu sehen, ob wir seine Suspendierung verlängern können."

„Ich wusste es! Aber das wird nicht passieren", sagte Ron schnell. „Ich sag dem Direktor, dass du mich hergeschleppt hast. Dass du…" Ron fiel ohnmächtig auf den Boden. Rodolphus stand hinter ihm und betrachtete den Körper kalt.

„Danke. Ich nehm ihm die Erinnerung, bevor wir ihn loslassen." Harry seufzte. „Rodolphus, das ist Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, das ist Rodolphus Lestrange, momentan als Saber Upwood verkleidet."

Rodolphus verbeugte sich. „Ist mir eine Ehre, Slytherin."

Salazar warf Harry einen belustigten Blick zu. „Nur ein Idiot also."

Harry lachte. „Hab's dir ja gesagt!"

Rodolphus schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. „Was machen wir mit dem da?", fragte er und trat Ron in die Seite.

Harrys Lächeln verschwand. „Wir lassen ihn in den Kerkern liegen, bevor die Stunde zu Ende ist. Dann werden wir das Ende des Schultages in Godrics Raum erwarten, damit wir unser Meeting halten können."

„Oh, er hat endlich zugestimmt, dass ihr sie da halten dürft?", fragte Salazar, als Rodolphus sich den Rothaarigen wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über die Schulter legte.

„Ja. Tom hat nie zugestimmt, ihn nicht dauernd deswegen zu nerven." Harry zwinkerte dem Geist zu und öffnete die Tür zwischen den Räumen der beiden Gründer für Rodolphus. „Ich seh dich später, Salazar."

„Sehr schön, kleiner Gryffindor."

--- --- ---

„Unfairer Vorteil!", rief Harry, als Rodolphus aus der Sitzecke in Godrics Raum sprang, damit er mehr Platz hatte, um Flüche zu schleudern.

„Dann hör auf, die hier als Geschosse zu nehmen!", rief der Todesser als Antwort und wehrte ein weiteres Kissen ab.

„Nie!", erklärte der Teen und warf zwei Kissen hintereinander. Eins traf den sich duckenden Mann. „Treffer!"

„Betrug!", rief Rodolphus und schoss einen Fluch auf seinen Gegner.

Ein Glucksen ließ die beiden Zauberer erstarren. „Ihr habt Publikum, Gentlemen." Toms Stimme flog zu ihnen herüber.

Harry strich seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht und sah sich die Juniors an, die sich in der Nähe der Türen eingefunden hatten. Tom und Severus standen neben der Tür zu Toms Gemächer. „Unterricht also vorbei?", fragte der Teen locker.

‚Ja, du Trottel', meinte Ginny. ‚Warum hast du Ron direkt vor meiner Klasse ausgesetzt?'

„Persönlicher Nutzen?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, alle, kommt rein, setzt euch und erzählt mir, was mit Mr. Weasley passiert ist."

„Dein ‚persönlicher Nutzen' hat meine Klasse geschockt", sagte Severus mit einem finsteren Stirnrunzeln.

„Als wenn du Hilfe brauchen würdest." Harry schnaubte. „Hast du ihn versehentlich verhext?"

„Miss Weasley hat das für mich erledigt", murmelte Severus und zeichnete für sich und Hermine Stühle, die mit den anderen Gryffindorjuniors und Neville runtergekommen war.

„Cheers, Gin." Harry lachte und warf seiner Schwester einen zufriedenen Blick zu.

‚Zu schade, dass ich nicht mehr machen konnte, als ihn zu schocken.'

„Ich stimme zu", meinte Hermine und setzte sich neben Severus. „Danke, Professor."

Harry lächelte, als sich alle auf den Sitzsäcken im Kreis gesetzt hatten. Ginny und Tom standen neben Harry am anderen Ende des Kreises, als wo Hermine, Severus und Rodolphus in selbst heraufbeschworenen Stühlen saßen. Draco war von Blaise und Pansy gezwungen worden, sich zwischen sie zu setzen. Wie Harry erwartet hatte, saßen alle in kleinen Gruppen, die so ziemlich ihrem Haus angepasst waren.

„Warum macht ihr das immer?", fragte Harry sanft. „Nur weil wir an einem anderen Ort sind und ein paar neue Personen bei uns haben, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht freundlich sind. Ich will, dass sich alle umsetzen, mit der Ausnahme von Nev, der bleiben kann, wo er ist. Los jetzt."

Mit einem kollektiven Seufzen standen alle Juniors auf und tauschten Plätze, Draco beschwerte sich wieder einmal, dass er auf dem Boden sitzen musste, wo er von den beiden Mädchen, Lisa und Mandy, an seinen Seiten hingezogen (Vorschlag: „hinuntergezogen") worden war.

„Danke." Harry nickte. „Wir müssen uns um ein paar Dinge kümmern. Als erstes haben wir einen neuen Namen, den ein neues Mitglied, das momentan nicht hier ist, vorgeschlagen hat. Wir heißen jetzt Juniors." Alle lachten bei dem Gesicht, das Tom zog und Harry ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte. „Hör auf damit."

„Ich hasse den Namen."

„Das hast du schon gesagt." Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Zweitens wollen wir Parvati Patil in unserer kleinen Gruppe willkommen heißen. Nev und Herm sind hier als Unterstützer, denen sowohl Voldemort als auch ich trauen. An Herms rechter Seite sind Professor Snape und mein persönlicher Bodyguard", Harry verzog das Gesicht, „Saber Upwood. Er trainiert mich in Karate. Professor Brutús ist auch hier…" Der Dunkle Lord boxte Harry scharf in die Seite, wodurch der Teen die Stirn runzelte. „…der etwas bekannt geben will, bevor ich fortfahre und wir würden es vorziehen, wenn ihr das nicht rumerzählt."

„Das wird nicht passieren, sollte ich denken", stellte Tom klar, bevor er in seine Voldemortform glitt.

Es gab einen kollektiven Schrei und einige erblassten. „Ich wünschte, du würdest das nicht tun." Harry seufzte, bevor er vortrat und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit von allen. „Ihr hattet das ganze Jahr Voldemort als Lehrer, Leute. Fangt jetzt nicht an auszuflippen, das ist es nicht wert."

„Einige von uns sind nicht in seiner Klasse", stellte Morag hitzig fest.

‚Sehen wir aus, als würde uns das stören?', schoss Ginny kalt zurück und trat neben Harry. ‚Er war immer noch das ganze Jahr als Lehrer hier. Wenn ihr jetzt plant, den Schwanz einzuziehen und abzuhauen, jetzt, wo ihr wisst, dass Voldemort an der Schule ist, lasst es uns wissen. Ich bin sicher, wir können euch dabei helfen!'

„Gin, genug", murmelte Harry. „Guckt, Leute. Ihr habt den Beweis…"

„Denk nicht mal dran, diesen Satz zu beenden, Mr. Potter", zischte Voldemort ärgerlich.

Harry grinste seinen Liebhaber kurz an. „Ihr habt den Beweis, dass Voldemort kein schlechter Kerl ist", beendete er. Voldemort zischte genervt auf, als die Juniors, die nicht wussten, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr Professor war, geschockt aussahen. Harry drehte sich um und grinste den Dunklen Lord teuflisch an. „Du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass sein Ruf in meiner Gruppe eh ruiniert ist, Tom."

„Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du den Job beendest!", weinte der Dunkle Lord sehr zur Belustigung der Schüler und Todesser, die zusahen. „Du bist ein schreckliches, schreckliches Kind!"

„Du solltest dich nicht wiederholen", zog Harry ihn auf.

„Merlin!", rief Parvati plötzlich und starrte die beiden dunklen Zauberer an.

Harry grinste sie an. „Willst du es uns mitteilen?"

„…nein…", flüsterte sie mit geweiteten Augen. Lisa nutzte den Moment für einen Schrei.

Voldemort stöhnte und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Sag es ihnen einfach, Harry. Du gibst mir irgendwann noch ne Herzattacke."

‚Ooh, ihr werdet ihnen DAS mitteilen?', fragte Ginny aufgeregt.

/Ich küsse dich nicht, wenn du so bist./

/Du küsst mich überhaupt nicht./

/Aber Tom…, beschwerte sich Harry, als er Ginny anlächelte. „Geh und setz dich zu deinem Freund, damit du mir aus dem Weg bist, du Schuft."

Ginny jubelte tonlos auf und, sehr zur Überraschung aller, die es nicht wussten, hüpfte auf Theodores Schoß. ‚Yay!' Theodore nickte Harry dankbar zu, als er seine Arme um Ginnys Hüfte schlang.

:Wildfang.: Tom seufzte und schlang von hinten seine Arme um Harrys Mitte und zog den jüngeren Zauberer an seine Brust. :Ich hab mich verwandelt, bist du zufrieden:

Harry lächelte schwach. :Ja, danke.:

:Ich küsse dich trotzdem nicht vor diesen Gören.:

:Ich weiß.: Harry sah die Juniors an. „Die Meisten mussten das hier selbst herausfinden, wisst ihr. Es macht immer Spaß, das zu sehen. Ihr hattet Glück, dass Tom beschlossen hatte, dass ihr euch benehmen müsst. AU!"

Tom grinste. „Nicht über mich lustig machen", befahl er über das Gelächter, als Harry sich das Ohr rieb, in das der Dunkle Lord gebissen hatte.

„Du bist so ein Bastard", meinte er, bevor er die Juniors, Todesser, Neville und Hermine ansah. „Genug, Leute. Wir sind geschäftlich hier und von jetzt an werden wir ernst." Alle verstummten, als Tom ihn losließ, um seinen Liebhaber Platz zu geben. „Ihr wisst alle von der Attacke am Samstag und wie wir damit umgegangen sind. Ihr solltet auch alle von der Attacke wissen, die dem Morgen danach folgte und bei der Gin ihre Stimme verloren hat und wodurch Ronald Weasley einen Monat suspendiert worden ist. Ich hab ihn hier rausgelassen um zu sehen, dass er noch einen Monat suspendiert wird. Severus, Tom, weiß einer von euch was dabei rausgekommen ist?"

„Nein. Dumbeldore hat ihn nur mit in sein Büro genommen, als er aufgeweckt wurde. Er laberte davon, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er hierher gekommen war", meinte Severus. „Wenn du willst, kann ich wahrscheinlich hoch gehen und sehen, was ich herausfinden kann."

„Ja, bitte. Ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann, diskret zu sein", stimmte Harry zu. Severus stand auf, verbeugte sich, dann ging er durch den Slytherinausgang. „Während Professor Snape ein Update über Rons Bestrafung holt, hat einer von euch Informationen darüber, ob uns wer beitreten will?"

„Meine Schwester", sagte Parvati. „Sie kam zu mir, da du ja weg warst."

„Susan Bones und Dean haben über einen Seitenwechsel vor dem Raum der Wünsche geredet", fügte Seamus hinzu. „Ich hab Dean letzte Nacht drauf angesprochen und er hat zugegeben, dass er darüber nachdenkt, seit die Gerüchte im Zug begonnen haben. Ich denke, er würde gerne mit dir reden, genau wie Sue."

„Terry wollte auch noch mal mit dir reden", meinte Morag. „Und er hat versprochen, höflich zu sein. Zaubererschwur."

Harry und Tom wechselten Blicke. /Sollen wir sie runterkommen lassen? Es wäre einfacher, die Armbänder und alles rauszugeben, wenn alle, die eins bekommen, hier wären./

/Stimmt. Ich müsste aber diese verdammten Halsketten holen./

/Dann geh schon./ Harry lächelte und sah sich um, als Tom die Treppen zu seinen Gemächern hochging. „Morag, könntest du losgehen, um Terry und Padma runterzuholen?"

„Klare Sache, Harry." Morag nickte und joggte aus dem Raum.

„Seam, renn hoch und hol Dean. Und wer hat die Karte?"

‚Ich. Soll ich nach Susan gucken?'

„Ja, bitte. Warte einen Moment, Seam", befahl Harry und sah, wie Ginny die Karte öffnete.

‚Susan und Dean sind in den Kerkern…'

„Was machen sie denn da?", murmelte Harry. „Also gut, Bini, geh mit Seam und findet sie." Blaise und Seamus standen auf und eilten durch den Kerkerausgang. „Gut. Irgendwelche Informationen? Antworten auf die Gerüchte?"

„Eine Menge Leute sind wegen deiner Seite besorgt", meinte Hermine. „Leute kommen regelmäßig zu mir und fragen mich, ob die Gerüchte stimmen, dass dein Vertrauen in Dumbledore schwindet."

„Und was sagst du ihnen?", fragte der grünäugige Zauberer.

„Dass, soweit ich es weiß, du vorsichtig bist, weil Dumbledore dir und Ron so viele Dinge durchgehen lässt."

„Die Leute sind vorsichtig bei Dumbledore, Lehrern und allen, von denen wir sicher sind, dass sie Weißmagier sind", stimmte Mandy zu. „Ich hab eine Drittklässlerin gehört, wie sie ihrem Freund gesagt hat, dass sie besorgt ist und dass sie mal eher früher, als später mit den Slytherins reden sollten."

„Wir sind auch nicht mehr so unbeliebt." Millicent nickte. „Ich sehe Slytherins jedes Jahrgangs mit Mitgliedern aus anderen Häusern herumlaufen. Weniger Gryffndors als Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, aber das ist ja normal, denke ich."

„Die Gryffindors werden die Letzten sein, die ihr Vertrauen in den Direktor verlieren", stimmte Harry zu. „Zu schade für sie."

„Ein Vorschlag", sagte Neville plötzlich. Die meisten Leute sahen ihn geschockt an, da er gesprochen hatte.

„Ich höre." Harry nickte.

„Ein neues Gerücht. Der Erbe von Gryffindor misstraut Dumbledore."

‚Es wäre effektiver, wenn du sagst, die ERBEN von Gryffindor', stellte Ginny heraus.

Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Miterben an, der nickte. „Dann ist das das nächste Gerücht. Beide Erben von Gryffindor verlieren ihr Vertrauen in Dumbledore."

„Was meinst du mit 'beiden'?", fragte Rodolphus.

„Nev und ich stammen beide von Gryffindor ab." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen nicht sagen, wer die Erben sind, mir wäre es sogar lieber, wenn wir es nicht tun." Neville nickte zustimmend. „Aber, ja, Nev, eine perfekte Idee."

Severus kehrte mit Seamus, Blaise, Dean und Susan Bones zurück. „Er ist nicht länger suspendiert", sagte Severus sofort.

„WAS?", rief Harry. Er trat gegen einen Sitzsack, der gegen die Wand flog. „Bastard." Er sah zu Severus, der ihn argwöhnisch beobachtete und den Schülern, die mit ihm gekommen waren. „Setzt euch, bitte. Dean, Susan, danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. Severus, hat er gesagt, warum er nicht suspendiert ist?"

Severus setzte sich vorsichtig. „Ja. Mr. Weasley hat keine Ahnung, wie er auf das Schulgelände gekommen ist und erhält daher keine extra Suspendierung."

Harrys Augen blitzten. „Ich werde den Kopf dieses Mannes am Ende aufgespießt haben, merkt euch meine Worte", zischte er.

„Oh, gut, du bist endlich meiner Meinung", kommentierte Tom und trat wieder in den Raum. „Morag, Miss Patil und Mr. Boot, willkommen. Warum setzt ihr drei euch nicht. Harry, ein Wort?"

Harry trat rüber, wo Tom stand, während die drei nervösen Schüler sich setzten. „Was?"

Der Dunkle Lord zog den Teen in eine Umarmung und schloss seine Augen. /Du musst dich beruhigen, Schatz. Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, außer andere verletzen. Vertrau mir./

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht mit einem hilflosen Schluchzen in Toms Brust. /Das bringt mich um. Er wird vor mir zurück sein und ich weiß, dass er was machen wird und…/

/Scht, Harry. Wir kümmern uns darum, wenn und falls es passiert. Jetzt müssen wir vier neue Leute aufnehmen und siebzehn andere sind wegen dir besorgt. Vergiss Ron für einen Moment. Wir machen uns später über seine Ermordung-eh-Folterung sorgen (groß)./

Harry lachte schwach auf, als er sich zurückzog. „Du bist so ein Bastard."

„Hast du schon gesagt", stimmte Tom zu, nahm Harrys Hand und legte die Halsketten hinein. „Behalt sie alle. Es ist einfacher, wenn du sie hast, als wenn du dauernd in meine Gemächer kommen musst, um sie zu holen, besonders mit Dumbledores neuer Regel bei den Porträts."

„Okay." Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. „Ich lasse meine Aggressionen später an Ronniekins aus."

„Das ist der Geist." Tom wuschelte ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Komm schon, du Gör."

Harry führte den Dunklen Lord zurück in den Kreis. „Ich hätte meine Beherrschung nicht verlieren dürfen. Auf jeden Fall, falls wir keinen Weg finden, dass Ron einen Monat später zurückkommt, will ich, dass sich alle nur noch in Gruppen bewegen."

„Du denkst, dass er weiß, wer wir sind?", wollte Draco wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass er weiß, wer wir sind. Percy hat ihm geschrieben und jeden einzelnen genannt, der (an) Weihnachten aufgenommen worden ist."

‚WAS! DIESER NICHTSNUTZIGE, MOTHER-FUCKING…'

„Ginevra!", rief Tom scharf. Die Hexe erstarrte und warf dem Dunklen Lord einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „Deine Wortwahl solltest du verbessern, Missy."

‚Sorry. Ich werde das F-Wort nicht mehr benutzen? Darf ich weiterfluchen?'

„Nein, darfst du nicht. Wir müssen vor dem Abendessen durch sein", sagte Harry sanft.

„Weißt du, wenn die Tomate in St. Mungos landen würde, könnte er nicht zurückkommen", schlug Pansy listig vor.

Harry grinste, als die anderen lachten. „Ich werde das Molly und Arthur vorschlagen. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Fred und George einen kleinen ‚Unfall' für uns organisieren würden…" Das brachte mehr Gelächter.

„Oder wir könnten Nagini auf ihn loslassen", fügte Tom hinzu. „Sie würde die Chance lieben, unser Leben einfacher zu machen."

‚Wird ihn das denn für zwei Wochen außer Gefecht setzen?', fragte Ginny. ‚Ich meine, was, wenn er denselben Doktor kriegt wie Dad oder so was?'

„Gin hat da nen Punkt", stimmte Harry sanft zu. „Sie haben bereits ein Heilmittel gegen Naginis Gift." Er sah den Dunklen Lord an, der hinter ihm stand.

Tom zeigte ein gruseliges Lächeln. „Vielleicht haben sie ein Heilmittel gegen eins ihrer Gifte, aber sicher nicht gegen alle."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal geschockt, dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich hab neuen Respekt für deine Auswahl an Vertrauten. Ich veranlasse, dass Wurmschwanz sie diese Woche mal mitbringt und rede mit ihr."

„Gut." Tom nickte. „Saber, sorg dafür, dass das passiert."

„Verstanden, Mylord." Rodolphus senkte den Kopf.

Harry sah mit einem grimmigen Lächeln, dass Susan, Dean, Terry und Padma alle in Horror Tom ansahen. „Ja, das ist Voldemort. Tom, kannst du uns den Gefallen tun und dein Glamour fallen lassen?"

Der Dunkle Lord zuckte mit den Schultern und verwandelte sich, so dass er nicht mehr wie Marcus Brutús aussah. :Kann ich sie richtig erschrecken:

:Bitte nicht. Ich hasse es, wenn du wie Voldemort aussiehst.:

:Das verletzt mich so.:

:Tut mir so Leid, meinte Harry sarkastisch und verdrehte seine Augen, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Schülern und Todessern zu. „Dean, Susan, Padma, Terry, bitte kommt her. Gin, du auch."

Ginny stellte sich neben Harry und hielt nur an, um den Dunklen Lord auf den Arm zu schlagen, als die anderen vier, die ihr Bruder aufgerufen hatte, vorsichtig aufstanden. ‚Hör auf, sie so zu schocken oder ich verhexe dich', warnte der Rotschopf.

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Sagst du mir, was ich tun soll, Ginevra?"

‚Ja, ehrlich gesagt. Jetzt hör auf sie zu erschrecken.'

:Ich würd auf sie hören, wenn ich du wäre, Schatz.: Harry gluckste.

Tom verdrehte seine Augen. „Ja, okay. An deinen Platz, Miss Weasley.

Ginny grinste und trat an ihren Platz an Harrys rechter Seite. ‚Danke, Bro', erschien vor dem Blick des grünäugigen Zauberers.

Harry grinste und umarmte sie sanft. „Jederzeit, Sis", flüsterte er, bevor er sich wieder den vier Schülern vor ihm zuwandte. „Lasst mich das klarstellen. Der Dunkle Orden lebt. Wenn ihr das Mal, dass ihr erhaltet, verratet, werdet ihr getötet, wie Percy es uns erlaubt hat, dem Rest der Welt am Wochenende zu zeigen. Da ihr das wisst, wollt ihr immer noch ein Junior, ein Todesser-im-Training, werden?"

„Ja", stimmten die vier zu.

‚Glücklicherweise für uns Juniors haben wir kein Dunkles Mal in unsere Arme gebrannt', begann Ginny. ‚Wir haben stattdessen Halsketten in Form des Dunklen Males.'

„Ganz egal, welches Mal ihr habt, ihr werdet sowohl Voldemort als auch mir gehorchen müssen", fuhr Harry fort. „Wenn Voldemort oder ich euch fragen etwas zu tun, werdet ihr das tun. Für die Juniors gilt auch noch, dass Ginevra auch euer Boss ist, da sie mein Stellvertreter ist. Der Stellvertreter der normalen Todesser, Lucius Malfoy, hat keine Kontrolle über euch. Ihr müsst nicht auf ihn oder einen der anderen Todesser hören, aber es wird Zeiten geben, da werdet ihr euch das wünschen."

„Wenn ihr sie einmal erhalten habt, werden eure Halsketten wie das Dunkle Mal arbeiten", sagte Tom, trat vor und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Wenn ihr gebraucht werdet, werden sie brennen. Wenn sie brennen, konzentriert euch drauf und das Brennen wird euch zu dem Rufer führen und das wird immer einer von uns dreien sein. Wenn ihr diese Regeln verstanden habt, wollt ihr trotzdem dem Dunklen Orden beitreten?"

„Ja", stimmten sie alle zu, obwohl es dieses Mal langsamer war.

„Juniors sind, größtenteils, dafür da, Informationen zu sammeln, vorher beschlossene Gerüchte zu verbreiten und neue Anhänger in der Schule zu suchen. Die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht, dass ihr, bis ihr euren Abschluss habt, niemals auf einen Raubzug gehen müsst. Wenn es doch so kommt, ist es eure Entscheidung und keine Verpflichtung. Wollt ihr immer noch das Dunkle Mal erhalten?"

„Ja", erwiderten sie ruhig.

Harry reichte Ginny zwei Halsketten, dann traten die Beiden vor, um den Neuen die Halsketten anzulegen. Als sie fertig waren, traten sie zurück in ihre Positionen und Harry sprach erneut. „Ich habe eine letzte Regel, mit der Voldemort nicht übereinstimmt, aber sie ist eine Regel für diese Abteilung. Ihr werdet alle Streitigkeiten hinter euch zurücklassen, wenn ihr zu den Treffen kommt oder setzt euch mit einem anderen Junior in einem ernsten Gespräch auseinander. Wenn ihr diese Regel brecht, werde ich euch beweisen, welche Möglichkeiten ich habe, um euch dazu zu bringen, euch zu benehmen. Vertraut mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass es nicht zum Lachen ist, mit einem Cruciatus belegt zu werden", warnte er sie kalt. „Ihr könnt euch setzen."

/Ooh, angsteinflößend, zog Tom ihn auf, als die vier Juniors sich wieder setzten, mittlerweile nicht mehr so locker.

/Halt den Mund, schoss Harry zurück und legte eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter. „Kann ich dich noch nen Moment länger ausleihen?"

‚Natürlich.'

„Danke." Harry sah Rodolphus an. „Saber, meine Tasche?"

„Du willst, dass ich sie werfe?", fragte der Todesser überrascht.

„Nein, du Blödmann. Ich will, dass du deinen Zauberstab benutzt. Den hölzernen bitte", erwiderte Harry bissig.

Rodolphus verzog sein Gesicht, als die Juniors lachten. „Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass du mich alles auf Muggelart machen lässt", beschwerte er sich, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ die Tasche, zu seinem jüngeren Anführer rüberschweben.

Harry schnappte sich die Tasche aus der Luft und lächelte. „Ups", sagte er nur und erhielt erneut Gelächter. Er zog elf Armbänder aus seiner Tasche und reichte sechs seiner Schwester. „Verteil sie auf der linken Seite. Ich nehm die Rechte und kümmer mich um Severus und den Bastard."

Ginny zog eine Grimasse. ‚Sicher, dass ich nicht ALLE für die Juniors nehmen soll und du dich nur um die Beiden kümmerst?'

„Ich denke nicht, dass Severus ein so großes Problem wird…"

‚Gib mir die.' Ginny schnappte sich die restlichen fünf Armbänder von ihrem Bruder und begann sie zu verteilen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gin verteilt jetzt Zauberarmbänder, die jetzt ein Teil der Uniform der Juniors sind. Ich hab für euch alle eins besorgt, aber ihr müsst sie immer tragen und wenn ihr sie verliert oder sonst was, werde ich euch persönlich mit einem Crucio belegen, also würde ich sie gut im Auge behalten", sagte er allen warnend, bevor er durch den Kreis ging und eins Severus entgegenstreckte. „Du kriegst auch eins."

„Gibt es da nen Grund für?", fragte der Zaubertränkeprofessor sanft, als er das Armband nahm.

„Sie sind verdammt nützlich und können Ihr Leben retten?", schlug Hermine vor und lehnte sich vor, um den Professor anzusehen.

„Oh, gut, du kannst mit ihm argumentieren." Harry seufzte. „Ich gehe und kämpfte mit Tom…" Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Dunklen Lord, dabei tat er so, als würde er in sein Verhängnis gehen.

„Ich trage das nicht", warnte Tom seinen Stellvertreter, als Harry noch nicht mal halb durch den Kreis war.

„Doch, wirst du", erwiderte Harry. „Und wir hatten die Diskussion schon oft genug."

„Ich. Trage. Keine. Armbänder", sagte Tom kalt, als Harry vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Es tut mir Leid, your royal pain-in-the-arsesness, aber sie hatten keine Kronen. Sie hatten Armbänder und das wirst du tragen."

„Nein."

„Tom, ich kämpfe deswegen nicht mit dir."

„Ich trage es nicht."

„Dann gehe ich nach dem Meeting nach Hause", sagte Harry fest.

Toms Mund stand geschockt offen. „Würdest du nicht."

Harry streckte das Armband aus. „Leg es an."

Tom wechselte die Taktik. „Ich will aber nicht", weinte er.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle, du bist 72 Jahre alt. Hör auf, dich wie ein Baby zu benehmen", befahl Harry kalt. „Leg das verdammte Armband an."

„Nein."

Ginny lehnte sich über Harrys Schulter. ‚Komm schon, Tommy-boy. Wenn du es nicht anlegst, dann krieg ich Harry für die Nacht, oder, Harry?'

„Oh, definitiv. Gin und ich haben Pläne, al…"

Tom schnappte sich das Armband aus Harrys Hand und schob es über sein Handgelenk. „Glücklich?"

„Jap." Harry grinste. „Jetzt versuch es nicht abzunehmen, es wird nicht funktionieren."

„Du hast es mir angehext!", rief Tom wütend. „Nimm es ab!"

„Nach all der Arbeit, die ich hatte, es anzulegen? Das denke ich nicht!", erwiderte Harry, bevor er sich zu dem Lächeln der anderen umdrehte. „Diese schönen Armbänder, über die Voldie gerade so niedlich weint, sind Zauberarmbänder, mit ein paar speziellen Zaubern, die sich als wichtig erwiesen haben. Jedes Armband verschwindet aus der Sicht von allen außer dem Träger, wenn man es angelegt hat. Ich kann euch garantieren, dass einige Zauber euer Leben retten können, was sowohl Hermine als auch Tom bestätigen können, wenn er endlich damit aufhört, darüber zu jammern, dass er ein Armband tragen muss." Als Antwort erhielt er eine Runde Gelächter, da der Dunkle Lord genau diesen Moment ausgewählt hatte, um schmollend auf den Boden zu plumpsen.

„Du bist niedlich", versicherte Harry seinem Liebhaber, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Gruppe Juniors zuwandte, als Tom einen beschwerenden Ton von sich gab. „Also, jetzt wollt ihr alle sicher wissen, was diese Zauber machen?"

TBC

So, da habt ihr dann alle Kapitel 39 ;)

Und bitte nervt mich ab jetzt nicht mehr dauernd mit solchen Fragen wie: Wann kommt das nächste Kapitel? Es kommt immer dann, wenn ich ein bisschen Zeit und Lust habe! Und ich werde mich definitiv nicht beeilen, wenn mich alle Leute fragen: Wann kommt denn das nächste Kapitel, wenn ich gerade erst eins hochgeladen habe!


	40. Kapitel 40

Kapitel 40

„HARRY!"

Harry sah auf und konnte gerade noch etwas Rotes und Braunes erkennen, bevor er sich mit Gin und Hermine in seinen Armen wieder fand. „Ihr beide versucht mich umzubringen!" Er lachte und umarmte sie so fest er konnte.

„Ihr beide solltet im Unterricht sein", sagte Dumbledore hinter Harry. Er runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick der beiden Gryffindorhexen.

‚Sowohl Professor Snape als auch Professor Brutús haben uns gehen lassen, damit wir Harry treffen können', erwiderte Ginny, als sie beide Harry losließen.

Dumbledore sah aus, als wollte er irgendwas sagen, aber Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Würden sie. Hier, ihr beiden könnt mir helfen, meinen Kram in meinen Schlafsaal zu bringen. Wir sollten bis zum Mittagessen fertig sein. Erzählt mir, was ich verpasst habe", sagte der Teen fröhlich und platzierte seinen geschrumpften Koffer in Hermines Hand und seinen geschrumpften Besen in Gins Hand.

Die Ladies lachten, hakten sich beide bei ihm unter und führten Harry in die Schule, dabei ließen sie Dumbledore zurück.

„Also, was habe ich seit Sonntag verpasst?", fragte Harry sanft, als sie die Treppen zum Turm hochgingen.

„Nicht viel", meinte Hermine.

‚Lavender ist immer noch fertig wegen Ron', sagte Ginny mit Ekel in der Stimme. ‚Ich persönlich hoffe ja, dass er nie geheilt wird.'

„Ich weiß, Schatz." Harry drückte seine Schwester mit einem Arm an sich.

'Oh und Luna würde sich gerne mit dir unterhalten, wenn du Zeit hast', fügte Gin hinzu.

„Ist sie schon siebzehn?", zischte Harry und sah Gin in die Augen.

'Seit Freitag', versicherte Gin ihm.

„Dann versuche ich mich diese Woche mit ihr zu treffen, ja."

„Du wirst das Passwort diese Woche lieben", informierte Hermine den Zauberer, als sie vor der Fetten Dame anhielten.

„Ich befürchte schlimmes. Wie heißt es?"

„Willkommen zurück, Harry."

Das Porträt schwang auf und die Fette Dame lächelte auf sie runter. „Und sehr willkommen bist du."

„Wer hat sich das denn ausgedacht?", beschwerte sich Harry und hüpfte durchs Loch. Er drehte sich zu den beiden Hexen, um ihnen zu helfen.

„Na ja, einer der Drittklässler hat es vorgeschlagen und die Fette Dame fand es so gut, dass sie beschlossen hat, es für diese Woche zu behalten."

'Hogwarts ist SEHR froh, dich zurückzuhaben', fügte Gin hinzu. ‚Selbst, wenn es nur aufgrund der Tatsache ist, dass du Dumbledore die Meinung sagst.'

„Und du bringst Aufregung in den trüben Alltag. Keiner weiß, was du als nächstes vorhast", stimmte Hermine breit lächelnd zu.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf stöhnend in die Hände fallen.

„Komm schon, wir helfen dir, deine Klamotten wieder auszupacken", schlug Hermine sanft vor und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des jungen Zauberers. „Umso schneller wir damit fertig sind, umso eher können wir runter zum Mittagessen."

„Ich denke, ich verstecke mich unter meinem Bett. Das wäre mit Sicherheit sicherer!", beschwerte sich Harry und führte sie hoch in den Jungenschlafsaal.

--- --- ---

Der Rest des Tages verging mit vielen Schlägen auf den Rücken, „Hallo's" von Schülern, die ihn sahen und kleine Geschenke von den beiden Lehrern, die er noch an dem Tag hatte. Professor Sprout umarmte ihn fest und gab ihn eine Schokoladenmischung aus dem Honigtopf, als sie ihn sah. Hagrid reichte ihm ne Flasche Butterbier und sehr zu Harrys Überraschung, eine kleine Fee, die der Halbriese gefangen hatte, als er seinen Halbbruder im Wald besuchte. Die Fee macht es sich in Harrys Haaren bequem und blieb dort für den Rest des Tages, brummte hin und wieder.

Harrys liebster Teil des Tages war aber, als er zum Abendessen die Große Halle betrat und sich sofort in einer festen Umarmung von Tom wieder fand, der beim Mittagessen gefehlt hatte, weil Dumbledore ihn für irgendwas gebraucht hatte. „Klasse, dass du wieder hier bist, du kleiner Teufel", sagte Tom, als er ihn losgelassen hatte.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, Tante Petunia wird wohl jemanden vermissen, der den Tisch deckt", erwiderte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen.

Tom gluckste. „Geh und setz dich zu deinen Freunden, du Balg."

Harry hüpfte rüber zum Gryffindortisch und setzte sich zwischen Neville und Gin. „Das war der beste Tag überhaupt!", beschloss er.

„Darauf wette ich." Dean gluckste. „Wie viele Punkte hast du für uns heute besorgt, hm?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann hielt er seine Hand hoch, um die Lehrer abzuzählen, die ihm heute Punkte gegeben hatten. „Naja, Hagrid hat mir 20 Punkte gegeben, als ich ihm mit den Tieren geholfen habe, Sprout hat mir 10 Punkte gegeben, als ich Neville geholfen habe, seine Handschuhe zu finden, von Flitwick habe ich zehn Punkte bekommen, als ich ihm nen Buch gereicht habe, dass auf seinem Schreibtisch lag, Trelawney hat mir 5 Punkte gegeben, weil ich ihr die Tür aufgehalten habe, McGonagall dafür, dass ich Trelawney geholfen habe und Snape hat mir 25 Punkte gegeben, als ich ihn besucht habe und wegen der verpassten Unterrichtsinhalte gefragt habe."

„Snape hat dir Punkte gegeben!", rief Lavender überrascht.

„Merkwürdig, oder?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das macht dann also… uhm, 75 Punkte."

Der Gryffindortisch brach, bei Harrys überraschtem Blick, in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du bist heute unglaublich beliebt, oder, Kumpel?", zog Seamus ihn auf.

„Das erinnert mich an die Zeit in deinem fünften Jahr, wo du auch jedermanns Lieblingsschüler warst." Parvati kichert. „Nur ist diesmal sogar Snape auf deiner Seite."

„Ich erhole mich immer noch von dem Schock, dass Trelawney ihm Punkte gegeben hat", sagte Hermine. „Ich hab immer gedacht, dass die Frau dich hasst."

'Nah, Harry war nützlich, um umgebracht zu werden', meinte Ginny grinsend. –'Also, Mr. Potter, jetzt, wo du wieder Hogwarts Lieblingszauberer bist, was gedenkst du zu tun?'

„Jeden dran erinnern, dass ich zurück bin", sagte Harry Unheil verkündend, als ein lautes ‚Pop' am Ravenclawtisch ertönte und alle, die Kartoffeln gegessen hatten, sich in einen Adler verwandelten.

Die Halle brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als der Schulsprecher, Anthony Goldstein, der keine Kartoffeln mochte, Harry angrinste. „Okay, Potter, wo ist das Gegenmittel drin?"

Harry, der zu sehr lachte, um sprechen zu können, hielt einen Keks als Antwort hoch. Die Vögel begannen sofort auf die Kekse einzupicken, aber keiner verwandelte sich zurück.

Ein sehr schlauer Vogel flog rüber und schnappte sich den Keks aus Harrys Hand. Er flog zu Boden, aß etwas und wurde sofort wieder zu einer Ravenclaw-Drittklässlerin mit dem Namen Geneva Shepard. Der Rest der Ravenclaws folgte ihrem Beispiel, sehr zur Belustigung der ganzen Halle.

„Ich will nicht wissen, wie du das geschafft hast", sagte Seamus durch das Gelächter. „Aber ich denke, dass du zu viel Zeit mit den Weasleyzwillingen verbracht hast."

Harry wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Pass am besten auf diese Eiercreme auf, he?" Die Gryffindors um ihn herum brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und Harry lehnte sich mit einem fiesen Lächeln zurück. „Seid vorsichtig, mit dem was ihr esst, meine Löwenfreunde. Harry Potter ist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt."

Die Halle brach erneut in erfrischendes Gelächter aus.

--- --- ---

Harry steckte seinen Kopf durch die Blutvorhänge, die in Godrics Raum führten und war ein bisschen geschockt, als ihm der laute Chor „WILLKOMMEN ZURÜCK, HARRY!" entgegen schrie.

Der Teen lachte und betrat grinsend den Raum. „Was ist das mit dem ganzen ‚Willkommen zurück' Quatsch? Ihr wisst alle, dass ich niemals wirklich weg war."

„Aber jetzt bist du richtig wieder zurück", stellte Morag heraus. „Komm schon, wir haben Essen, wo du noch nicht deine kleinen Finger drauf hattest."

Harry gluckste. „Ihr vertraut mir nicht, hm? Wie niederschmetternd."

‚Trottel!', schoss Gin zurück und kaute fröhlich auf einem Chip herum.

Harry blinzelte ihr zu und nahm sich etwas essen. „Siehste, darum liebe ich euch. Ist es euch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich die Hauselfen gefragt habe, alles Essen, was sich ein Schüler aus der Küche holt, mit einem Streich zu belegen?"

„Ja, darum hab ich Zauber über alles gesprochen, um deine kleinen Streiche loszuwerden", erwiderte Tom, tauchte hinter Harry auf und schlag seine Arme um den Teen. „Du bist so ein unartiger, kleiner Teufel."

„Und dich könnte es nicht weniger kümmern", schoss Harry zurück, bevor er seinen Kopf drehte, um den Dunklen Lord zu küssen.

Tom biss Harry grinsend auf die Unterlippe und zog sich zurück. „Darauf kannst du wetten."

„Hey, Harry?", rief Seamus. Harry und Tom sahen auf. „Nennen wir das hier ein Meeting oder ne Party?", fragte der Ire. Er hielt eine Tasse, die wahrscheinlich mit Rum oder Feuerwhiskey gefüllt war.

„Oh, mach schon." Harry wedelte mit der Hand. „Aber stell sicher, dass du einen dieser Ernüchterungstränke vor dem Bett nimmst oder ich lache dich morgen früh aus."

„Verstanden, Boss-man", stimmte Seamus zu, bevor er seine Tasse fröhlich austrank.

„Du bist viel zu nett zu ihnen", murmelte Severus, als er neben Tom und Harry zum Stehen kam.

„Sie dürfen wohl nen bisschen Spaß haben." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich merke, dass du nicht an dem Spaß teilnimmst", stellte der Todesser ruhig heraus.

„Mir geht es viel zu gut, um mich zu betrinken, danke." Der Teen kicherte

Severus schnaubte auf. „Wo hat Mr. Finnigan einen Ernüchterungstrank her? Das ist nichts, was ich lehre."

„Harry hat ihm im Sommer was gemacht", antwortete Tom.

„Und dann hab ich ihm beigebracht, wie man ihn macht, damit ich meine Ruhe habe, wenn er ihm wieder ausgegangen ist", meinte der Teen.

Severus warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu. „Ich verstehe." Er sah wieder auf die Schüler. „Ich muss zurück in mein Büro. Gute Nacht, Mylord, Harry." Er drehte sich zum gehen, dann stoppte er. „Oh, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja?"

„Zwanzig Punkt für Gryffindor, dafür, dass du einem Klassenkameraden einen Zaubertrank zu brauen beigebracht hast", sagte der Tränkeprofessor, bevor er ging.

Harry gluckste. „Ich bin verdammt. Er hat mir heute mehr Punkte gegeben, als meinem ganzen Haus in der Zeit, wo ich an dieser Schule bin."

Tom schnaubte. „Das heißt nicht viel, wenn man Severus kennt."

„Nein, ich denke nicht…" Harry lächelte, als er sah, wie Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle in einer schattigen Ecke rumknutschten. „Ich wusste, dass die beiden zusammen sind."

„Wunderbar." Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer hat dir überhaupt diese niedliche, kleine Fee gegeben?"

„Hagrid." Harry lächelte. „Allen Lehrern scheint es zu gefallen, dass ich zurück bin."

„Ich würde es annehmen. Hogwarts ist nicht Hogwarts, wenn du keinen Ärger machst, weißt du."

„Ich weiß." Harry seufzte auf. „Ich hab diesen Ort vermisst. Ich meine, es war toll im Ligusterweg mit Tante Petunia und Saber abzuhängen, genauso wie immer wieder mal in den Fuchsbau zu kommen, aber, ich meine, dieser Platz ist mein Zuhause." Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Dunklen Lord. „Und das ist meine Familie."

„Ich weiß, Schatz", flüsterte Tom und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Kopf. „Ich weiß."

--- --- ---

Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen in einem Nebel aus Gelächter, Streichen, Geschenken der Lehrer und Punkte für Gryffindor für die kleinsten Dinge, die Harry tat. Aber, am Freitag, wurde Ron aus St. Mungos gelassen und von dem Direktor eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen zurück in die Schule gebracht.

Harry trat den beiden an der Tür mit ruhigem Blick entgegen. „Direktor." Er nickte dem älteren Zauberer zu. „Ron, kann ich mit dir sprechen?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte der ältere Teen vorsichtig. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in seiner rechten Hand.

„Sogar, wenn ich dir verspreche dir in der nächsten Stunde nichts anzutun?", fragte Harry sanft. Der rothaarige Zauberer blitzte ihn nur an. „Ron, guck mal, ich will nur mit dir reden, nicht mehr. Mein Wort als Gryffindor."

„Das heißt nicht viel", spie Ron aus.

„Also gut. Mein Wort als Gryffindors Erbe. Nur Reden", beschloss Harry und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel den überraschten Blick auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

Ron stampfte auf. „Okay. Wir gehen in den Raum der Wünsche. Und ich entscheide, welche Form er annimmt."

„Wie du willst." Harry senkte kurz den Kopf und ging vor, da er wusste, dass Ron ihm nicht den Rücken zuwenden würde, egal was wäre.

Ron ließ einen Raum in tiefem Rot und hellem Gold mit zwei Sesseln und sanfter Beleuchtung erscheinen. Harry brummte zustimmend auf, als er sich in einen Stuhl warf. Ron setzte sich vorsichtiger in den anderen Stuhl. „Was willst du, Potter?"

„Aua. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, Ron", sagte Harry mit verletzter Stimme.

„Ich bin mit keinem befreundet, der eine Schlange auf mich ansetzt", schoss Ron zurück, seine Stimme belegt mit Gift.

„Ups." Harry warf dem Teen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Das tut mir so Leid, Ron."

„Komm zum Punkt, Potter", spie Ron aus.

Harry seufzte theatralisch. „Siehst du, was passiert, wenn ich versuche, nett zu sein? Du wirst so gemein."

Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. „Rede."

Harry runzelte die Stirn bei dem Zauberstab. „Oh, also gut. Ich will dir nur eine Warnung geben." Er stand langsam auf, seine smaragdgrünen Augen brannten in einem kalten und gefährlichen Feuer. Seine Stimme, als er wieder sprach, war mörderisch. „Denk an meine Worte, Ronald Duke Weasley, wenn du einen meiner Leute angreifst, dann wirst du dich einer Rache gegenüber sehen, gegen die Naginis Attacke nichts ist. Dann hilft dir auch nicht mehr Albus Dumbledores beobachtendes Auge. Nicht der Orden des Phönix. Wird einer meiner Leute verletzt, dann werde ich dich töten."

Ron beobachtete mit geweiteten Augen, als dass der schwarzhaarige Zauberer aus dem Raum stürmte.

--- --- ---

Als Ron endlich zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle saß, hatten ihm die anderen nur einen Platz am hintersten Ende des Tisches freigelassen. Harry saß in der Mitte des Tisches mit seiner Schwester und Neville an seinen Seiten, Hermine ihm gegenüber. Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler saßen um den Jungen-der-lebte herum und lachten über etwas, was der Zauberer gerade gesagt hatte und Harrys Gesicht schien vor Freude. Die anderen Haustische waren auch mit Gelächter erfüllt, aber vermutlich nicht wegen Harrys Witz.

Ron sah zum Lehrertisch. Der Direktor warf Harry immer wieder misstrauische Blicke zu. Die anderen Lehrer strahlten entweder Harry oder einen favorisierten Schüler an einem anderen Tisch an, bevor sie zu ihrer Unterhaltung über was auch immer mit ihren Nachbarn zurückkehrten. Brutús und Snape flüsterten miteinander und behielten die Schüler in der Halle wachsam im Auge.

Hin und wieder warf einer der beiden Dumbledore einen Blick zu, runzelte die Stirn, bevor er wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Unterhaltung wandte.

Plötzlich traf der Blick von Professor Brutús auf Ron. Der Professor runzelte kurz die Stirn und drehte sich dann zu Snape, um ihm was zu sagen. Der Tränkeprofessor blitzte ihn an und Ron sah schnell auf seinen Teller. /Haben sie nicht am Anfang des Jahres gestritten/

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte Harry und glitt auf den Platz gegenüber von Ron.

„Das du zu deinem kleinen Fanclub zurückkehren solltest", spie Ron und spießte eine Karotte auf.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sprich mit Lavender, Ron. Sie will was von dir und sie gehört definitiv nicht zu mir." Er stand auf. „Sie kümmert sich zu sehr um ihr Aussehen und Klatsch, um sie mir zu schnappen. Du brauchst eine Freundin, die dich aus allem Ärger raushält." Als er das gesagt hatte, lief Harry am Tisch entlang und sprach kurz mit Lavender. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als er auf Ron deutete und sie kam schnell zu ihm rüber.

/Was hast du vor, Potter, dachte Ron, als Lavender den leeren Platz ihm gegenüber einnahm.

--- --- ---

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Hermine, als sich Harry wieder gesetzt hatte.

„Ich war es leid, ihr zu zuhören, wie sie entweder jammerte, dass sie Ron vermisst hat oder wie ihr Haar heute aussieht. Sie kümmern sich besser umeinander, als uns zu nerven." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann können stattdessen wir ihrem Jammern zuhören. Danke, Harry", beschwerte sich Parvati, bevor sie vorsichtig ihr Essen enthexte. Den Tag nach Harrys Rückkehr hatten sich die meisten Schüler in der Bücherei eingefunden, um Sprüche zu suchen, mit dem man Dinge enthexen konnte, so dass man niemals erwischt werden konnte. Die Lehrer hatten Sprüche, die Harrys Streiche abwehrten, auf ihre Teller gelegt, nachdem er alle, außer den beiden Slytherin, den Tag nach seiner Rückkehr beim Frühstück erwischt hatte.

„Na ja, nimm dir nen bisschen Käse mit hoch und stopf ihr das in den Mund", schlug Dean vor und schnappte sich einen Knödel von Hermines Teller, da ihr Essen niemals verhext war.

„Dean!" Hermine boxte seinen Arm, als er sie angrinste. „Oh, du bist widerlich. Schließ deinen Mund und iss das auf."

„Nur, weil du was von Herms Teller nimmst, heißt das nicht, dass es nicht verhext ist, Dean", sagte Harry warnend. „Mit deinem Glück hab ich Herms Besteck so verhext, dass die Streiche abgewehrt werden und nicht ihren Teller."

Dean spie den Knödel auf seinen Teller, sehr zur Belustigung von Harry und zum Ekel der anderen. „Du ziehst an meinem Bein."

„Ehrlich gesagt, tu ich das. Aber ich hab heute sowieso nicht das Essen der Gryffindors verhext. Es sind die Slytherins, die aufpassen müssen", sagte Harry mit einem weiten Lächeln. Der Tisch um ihn herum lachte, als er mit seinem Zauberstab wedelte und so den ehemaligen Knödel von Dean loswurde. „Wenn es einmal in deinem Mund ist, kriegt es dich sowieso. Ausspucken bringt überhaupt nichts. Wirklich, Dean. Ich dachte, du würdest es besser wissen."

Lautes Gelächter vom Slytherintisch zeigte, dass einer der Erstklässler nicht vorsichtig genug mit seinem Essen gewesen war und sich in einen Affen verwandelt hatte. Die Halle füllte sich mit Gelächter, als Harry einen Keks vom Hufflepuffisch zu dem armen Primaten rüberschweben ließ.

„Hab's euch gesagt", fügte er hinzu, als der arme Schüler wieder normal geworden war. Er verbeugte sich zu Harry, der mit seinen Kopf als Antwort nickte und setzte sich wieder.

‚Warum sagst du ihnen immer, wo das Gegenmittel ist?', fragte Ginny, als sie an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte.

„Es wäre ein totales Durcheinander." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stell dir vor, wenn die Hälfte der Hufflepuffs über den Gryffindortisch klettern würde, weil sie das Gegenmittel gegen den Streich in unseren Keksen vermuten."

‚Oh. Das macht Sinn.'

„Natürlich macht es Sinn. Es ist Harry." Parvati kicherte.

„Gee, danke, Parvati", murmelte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. Das Mädchen zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Wem spielst du als nächstes nen Streich?", fragte Seamus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mach jetzt erst mal ne Pause, dass sie sich entspannen, dann schlage ich plötzlich zu. Und gucke, wie viele Menschen faul geworden sind."

„Oh, du bist so ein schreckliches Kind." Hermine lachte.

„So wie ich dich kenne, schlägst du am ersten April zu." Neville kicherte. „Außer es wird etwas sein, wo wir noch keinen Weg herum gefunden haben."

„Clever, der da." Harry seufzte und erhielt erneutes Gelächter. Er legte seine Wange auf seine Hand und sah zu Neville. „Ich denke, ich muss dich im Auge behalten, damit du meine Pläne nicht herumerzählst."

„Oh, komm schon. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle hätten das herausgefunden!" Neville lachte.

Harry zog ne Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß. Zusammen haben sie sogar ein ganzes Gehirn." Die Schüler um ihn herum lachten, als Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem Essen zuwandte und diskret seinen Knödel enthexte, von dem er wusste, dass Gin ihn verhext hatte, als er nicht hingeguckt hatte.

‚Hey!'

Harry grinste seine Schwester an. „Du musst früher aufstehen, um den großartigen Harry Potter zu verhexen!", stellte er fest und deutete mit seiner Gabel auf seine Schwester.

Mit einem Lichtblitz verwandelte sich Harry in einen kleinen Griffin. Tom erschien hinter Gin aus dem Nichts, als die Halle in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Ich hab gewonnen."

‚Du hast gemogelt!'

„Du hast nie gesagt, dass wir ihn durch sein Essen verhexen müssen, nur, dass wir ihn verhexen müssen", stellte der Verteidigungsprofessor heraus, als er den Griffin auf den Arm nahm. „Weißt du, er ist irgendwie niedlich. Ich glaub, ich behalte ihn."

/Wenn du mich nicht sofort zurückverwandelst, beiße ich dich, warnte Harry den Dunklen Lord mental, als die Schüler wieder durchdrehten.

„Marcus, bitte verwandel Mr. Potter zurück", sagte Dumbledore streng, als er hinter dem Lehrer auftauchte.

Tom verdrehte die Augen, setzte Harry wieder runter und murmelte den Gegenspruch. Harry sah den Direktor vorwurfsvoll an. „Oh, Professor. Ich wollte ihn beißen."

Der Direktor warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu, dann sah er zu Tom. „Marcus, kann ich mich mit Ihnen unterhalten?"

„Es war ein Streich, Direktor", sagte Harry kalt. „Keiner wurde verletzt."

„Danke, Mr. Potter." Dumbeldore warf Harry wieder einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen bringen sollte.

„Wenn Sie sich über Marcus' Streich so aufregen, Sir, dann müssen Sie jeden in der Schule anmeckern, der einen Streich gespielt oder es zumindest versucht hat. Ich bin sicher, wir können Ihnen eine Liste machen, wenn Sie wollen", fuhr Harry fort, seine Augen brannten Löcher in Dumbledores Kopf.

„Harry, genug", zischte Tom.

„Möchten Sie noch mal suspendiert werden, Mr. Potter?", fragte Dumbledore kalt.

Harry sah zu seinen Freunden am Gryffindor- und Slytherintisch. „Nein, Sir. Jemand muss die Schüler in Zaum halten, da Sie ja nicht in der Lage dazu sind."

Eine drückende Stille machte sich in der Halle breit, als Harry und Dumbledore einander anblitzten. „Mr. Potter, Marcus, würdet ihr mich bitte beide in mein Büro begleiten."

Harry legte eine Hand auf Gins Schulter, als das Mädchen aufstehen wollte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleib hier", murmelte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und den beiden Erwachsenen aus der Halle folgte.

„Der Junge weiß wirklich, wie man einen Abgang macht", sagte Sprout zu Flitwick, als die Große Halle vor Geräuschen explodierte.

--- --- ---

„Langsam habe ich keine Lust mehr, dich anzuschreien, Harry." Dumbledore seufzte, als er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte. Harry und Tom setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

„Das ist ne Überraschung", murmelte der Teen.

„Harry", sagte Tom und warf dem jungen Zauberer einen Blick zu, bevor Dumbledore reagieren konnte.

Harry blitzte den Dunklen Lord an. /Was/

/Ich bringe dich nicht mehr hin und her wegen einer Suspendierung, also hör auf, Mister./

Harry drehte sich so, dass er Fawkes ansah. „Sorry."

Dumbledore sah seinen Verteidigungsprofessor überrascht an, aber der Mann war zu beschäftigt, sich im Büro umzusehen, wie er es immer tat, wenn er hier war. „Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr, euch beide anzuschreien."

„Entschuldigen Sie meine Vermessenheit, Direktor, aber soweit ich es sagen kann, würden Sie Marcus nicht anschreien, wenn Sie ihn nicht dauernd damit nerven würden, dass er für Voldemort arbeitet", sagte Harry ruhig und sah den älteren Zauberer an. Dumbledore sah überrascht zu ihm. „Nennen Sie mir eine Sache, wo Marcus irgendwas gemacht hat, was ihn als einen Todesser kennzeichnen würde."

Der Anführer des Ordens runzelte bei den Worten die Stirn. Der junge Mann hatte Recht, verdammt. Marcus Brutús hatte ihnen niemals einen Grund gegeben, ihn als Todesser zu verdächtigen. Alles, was er hatte, war Severus' Wort und Severus wurde offensichtlich nicht mehr so vertraut, wie das einmal war. Aber da war auch noch die Tatsache, dass der Mann ihn offensichtlich hasste… „Marcus, aus reiner Neugier, warum hassen Sie mich?", fragte Dumbledore ziemlich plötzlich.

Toms Blick schoss zu dem alten Mann. „Weil Sie mir seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns getroffen haben, nicht vertraut haben, Sir", war die Antwort. „Ich kann keine Person mögen, die mir keine Chance gibt."

/Brutal ehrlich. Tom, du bist so ein Bastard, gluckste Harry mental.

/Er hat gefragt, war die sanfte Antwort.

Dumbledore beobachtete die beiden Zauberer ihm gegenüber, wie sie sich in seinem Büro umsahen, hin und wieder tauschten sie ein kurzes Lächeln aus. Etwas klickte plötzlich, und er konnte sich nur fragen, wieso er das nicht schon vorher bemerkt hatte. Er setzte sich mit einem Seufzen und einem Lächeln zurück. „Ich verstehe."

Harrys Augen schossen zum Direktor, gerade als dieser anfing zu lächeln. „Direktor, gibt es irgendeinen bestimmten Grund, warum Sie lächeln?"

Dumbledore blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Kannst du deine Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten schon kontrollieren?"

Harry stoppte kurz, bevor er vorsichtig sprach. „Zum größten Teil, ja. Ich hab noch ein paar Probleme mit einigen Dingen und es ist ermüdend, aber es wird besser. Warum?"

„Augen in deinem Hinterkopf", erwiderte Dumbledore mit blitzenden Augen. „Du hast mich sogar beobachtet, wenn du es nicht getan hast."

„Man sollte immer ein Auge auf seinen Gegner haben", murmelte Harry und Dumbledore erkannte das als etwas, was Moody gesagt hätte.

„Bin ich also dein Gegner?", fragte der alte Direktor beinahe traurig.

„Sie sind kaum mein Freund." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Tom starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Marcus. Professor Dumbledore weiß, dass wir zu viele Probleme in den letzten anderthalb Jahren hatten."

Dumbledore nickte bedauernd. „Wie hast du herausgefunden, dass du der Erbe bist, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Harry warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu, bevor er mit den Achseln zuckte. „Salazar Slytherin hat's mir gesagt."

Toms Augen weiteten sich überrascht. /Harry…/

Dumbledore seufzte. /Ich hab gedacht, ich hätte alle Bilder versteckt, aber ich hätte erwarten sollen, dass Harry sie finden würde/; dachte er leicht genervt. „Ich verstehe. Ich vermute mal, dass er die Linie erkennen würde." Harry nickte nur. „Also, mit wem ist Miss Weasley wirklich liiert?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Mit mir, Sir. Ich dachte, das wüssten sie."

Dumbledore lächelte den Teen an. „Wirklich?"

„Nein", warf Tom ein und überraschte damit Harry. „Sie ist mit Theodore Nott zusammen."

„Marcus", zischte Harry und verengte seine Augen.

Der Mann mit den blau-grünen Augen zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Er weiß es schon, sonst würde er nicht fragen."

„Stimmt genau", stimmte Dumbledore zu, als Harry sein Gesicht mit einem Stöhnen in den Händen vergrub. „Wie auch immer", er warf beiden Zauberern einen Blick zu, „Hogwarts duldet keine Schüler/Lehrer Beziehung, wie ihr beide sicher wisst."

„Harry ist erwachsen, Direktor. Es gibt nicht viel, was Sie oder Hogwarts dagegen tun können", stellte Tom ruhig fest.

„Direktor", sagte Harry plötzlich. Dumbledore sah ihn an und war bei der Intensität des Blickes verblüfft. „Wenn Sie Marcus rausschmeißen, dann gehe ich mit ihm und ich bezweifle, dass ich der einzige bin."

Dumbledore starrte den jungen Mann vor sich einen Moment an, bevor er müde aufseufzte und weg sah. „Ich will keinen von euch noch einmal hier hoch zerren müssen, weil eure Streiche außer Kontrolle geraten. Harry, du musst aufhören, die Schule anzugreifen."

„Mit allem Respekt, Sir, ich stelle nur klar, dass alle aufpassen, was um sie herum vorgeht. Wir sind im Krieg gegen Voldemort. Das letzte, was wir gebrauchen können, ist das jemand überrascht wird, weil ihr Essen vergiftet ist", sagte Harry schnell. „Sehen Sie es als schulweites Training an."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. „Ich bitte dich, damit aufzuhören, Harry."

Harry verengte die Augen. „Ja, Sir", brachte er heraus.

„Danke. Marcus, Sie können keine Schüler verhexen. Sie sind ein Lehrer und müssen sich wie einer benehmen."

„Verstanden, Sir." Tom nickte. Harry konnte seine Genervtheit durch ihre Verbindung fühlen.

„Danke, Gentlemen. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Dumbledore nickte den beiden Zauberern zu.

„Gute Nacht, Direktor." Tom nickte und stand auf. Er warf dem stirnrunzelnden Harry einen Blick zu und seufzte. „Komm schon, du."

Harry grummelte etwas vor sich hin und stand, immer noch mit einem Stirnrunzeln, auf.

„Warum guckst du so?", zog Tom ihn auf und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Gryffindors sind grausame Verlierer."

Harry boxte den größeren Zauberer sanft in die Seite, bevor er einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und sich gegen ihn lehnte. „Trottel."

Tom gluckste und führte Harry aus dem Büro und weg von Dumbeldores neugierigen Blick. „Lass uns deinen Freunden versichern gehen, dass du nicht wieder suspendiert bist." Er stoppte plötzlich. „Direktor?"

„Ja, Marcus?" Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie meinem Türwächter sagen könnten, meine Schüler wieder einzulassen."

„Wir können dir immer ein neues Gemälde besorgen", zog Harry ihn auf. „Vielleicht kann ich dir nen Löwen besorgen."

„Ich denke nicht! Es wird keine Löwen in der Nähe meines Schlafzimmers geben."

Harry grinste. „Zu spät."

„Du bist ein Gryffindor, kein Löwe, Mr. Potter. Das ist kaum das gleiche", schoss Tom zurück, bevor er zu dem Direktor aufsah, der ihren Wortwechsel mit einem schwachen Lächeln beobachtete. „Das Porträt, Direktor."

„Solange alle vor der Ausgangssperre zurück sind", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

„Danke." Tom nickte und ging mit Harry aus dem Büro. /Warum hast du gesagt, dass Slytherin dir gesagt hat, dass du ein Erbe bist/

/Salazar hat erwähnt, dass er Bilder hier oben hat, die ihm sagen, wenn etwas Wichtiges los ist. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass das Bilder von ihm sein müssen und dass Dumbledore von ihnen weiß. Er hat sie wahrscheinlich sogar versteckt./

/Und du hast die Angewohnheit, in alles reinzugeraten, stimmte Tom zu und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. /Du bist wie ein Baby./

/Halt den Mund./ Harry lächelte ihn an. „Hey, weißt du was?"

„Was?"

„Ich kann dir jetzt einen guten Morgen Kuss geben."

„Übertreib es nicht, du Teufel."

„Übertrieben wäre es, wenn wir während des Unterrichts kuscheln, Marcus. Ich denke, ich hab mir einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss verdient."

„Bessere Idee", sagte Tom plötzlich neckisch. Er lehnte sich rüber, so dass er seinen Mund an Harrys Ohr platzieren konnte. „Guten-Morgen-Sex."

Harry lachte. „Auf dem Lehrertisch? Ich denke, Dumbledore würde uns beide ermorden und diese netten Sachen wie Rausschmeisen und Rauswerfen vergessen."

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Stimmt auch wieder. Dann müssen wir halt den Gryffindortisch nehmen."

Harry schnaubte und bedeckte seine Augen. „Du bist so ein Bastard."

„Und weiter?"

Harry lächelte und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter. „Nichts weiter. Willkommen zurück, Harry."

„Ist das euer Passwort?", fragte Tom amüsiert, als das Porträt den Eingang freigab.

„Halt den Mund, du Idiot", murmelte Harry und führte Tom rein.

„Ich hab mich nur gewundert, was Mr. Weasley davon hält."

Harry kicherte. „Gute Frage."

‚Harry! Marcus!' Gin rannte zu ihnen. ‚Ihr seid nicht rausgeschmissen oder suspendiert?'

„Sauer?", fragte Tom strahlend. „Aua!", fügte er hinzu, als Harry ihn auf den Fuß trat.

„Sei nett", sagte Harry warnend, bevor er Gin anlächelte. „Wir sind noch hier, aber Dumbles ist hinter unsere Beziehungskomödie gekommen, also kannst du Ted morgen früh in der Großen Halle bespringen, wenn du willst."

‚Ooh, klasse. Ich wollte ihm schon immer eine Herzattacke einbringen!'

„Das Slytherinblut muss in der Familie liegen", beschloss Tom. „Jetzt muss ich ein paar Arbeiten benoten, da du mich ja vor meinen Rauswurf gerettet hast."

„Kann ich einen Kuss kriegen, bevor du gehst? Bitte?", bettelte Harry sanft.

„Teufel", murmelte Tom, bevor er sich runterlehnte und Harrys Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss.

Gin pfiff anerkennend auf und die zwei trennten sich voneinander, um sie anzufunkeln. „Beschäftigt", sagte Harry genervt.

‚Ihr beide könnt weitermachen. Lasst mich nur meine Kamera holen.'

„Entschuldige mich, Marcus. Ich muss meine Schwester umbringen."

Tom gluckste. „Solange sie trotzdem noch am Montag in meinem Unterricht sitzt."

„Oh, sie könnte das Wochenende mal wieder in der Krankenstation verbringen, aber ich bin sicher, dass sie da ist", versicherte Harry seinem Liebhaber ruhig.

„Poppy würde dich umbringen", meinte Tom, bevor er sanft Harrys Narbe küsste. „Kein Töten auf dem Schulgelände."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, Marcus."

‚Oh, komm schon. Ich will hören, was passiert ist!', rief Gin aus und zog an Harrys Arm.

„Oh, also gut." Harry zog sich von dem Dunklen Lord zurück und winkte, bevor er es zuließ, dass seine Schwester ihn zu Hermine, Seamus und Neville zerrte.

„Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum küssen. Harry Potter, was ist über dich gekommen?", zog Seamus ihn auf.

„Dumbles hat uns erwischt." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich neben Hermine, während Gin neben Neville saß.

„Und er wurde nicht entlassen?", flüsterte Hermine geschockt.

„Nope. Ich hab gesagt, dass, wenn er Marcus rausschmeißt, ich mit ihm gehe und ich wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige bin."

„Zu schade. Ich hätte es geliebt, dich gehen zu sehen, Potter", schnarrte Ron von seinem Platz hinter Seamus' Sessel.

„Ich bin sicher, du würdest, Tomate", spie Seamus aus. „Damit du Gin wieder angreifen kannst."

„Wie der Schleim, der du bist", stimmte Neville zu.

„Haltet die Klappe", sagte Ron warnend mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab auf Harry, der aufgestanden war. „Ich rede mit Potter, nicht mit euch."

„Ich sollte hoffen, dass es nur ich bin, Wiesel", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Und die Chance wäre gewesen, dass es wegen dir ist, dass ich so darum gekämpft habe, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Immerhin scheine ich der einzige zu sein, der dich kontrollieren kann."

Rons Gesicht zuckte vor Wut. „Incendio!"

Harry warf seinen linken Arm in die Luft, an dem sein Armband befestigt war, und zog zur selben Zeit seinen Zauberstab. „Locomotor Mortis!"

„Protego! Stupefy!", spie Ron und benutzte einen Spruch, den er nicht von Harrys Bodyguard gesehen hatte.

„Finite! Reducto!", schoss Harry mit verengten Augen zurück. „Expelliarmus!", fügte er hinzu, als der Reductorzauber Rons Schild zerstört hatte. Er fing den weidenen Zauberstab mit seiner linken Hand und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sollte den hier behalten, weißt du."

Hermine stellte sich neben Harry und streckte die Hand nach dem Zauberstab aus. „Gib mir den. Parvati, würdest du mitkommen? Wir bringen Ronald zu Professor McGonagall und bitten sie darum, ihm seine Position als Vertrauensschüler wegzunehmen. Das ist zu weit gegangen."

Harry seufzte und überreichte den Zauberstab, als Parvati aufstand und zu ihnen herüberkam. „Harry, du kommst auch mit", befahl das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Warum?", fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Weil er der stärkste Zauberer in Gryffindor ist und ich seine Hilfe haben will, falls du was komisches versuchst", schoss Parvati zurück.

‚Geh schon. Du kannst uns sowieso nichts erzählen, wenn Herm nicht hier ist', stellte Gin heraus.

„Oh, also gut." Harry seufzte und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Pack ihn nicht weg!", rief Parvati aus.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke, ich trete ihm lieber in den Hintern, wenn er etwas versucht, als ihn zu verbessern. Fühl mich dann besser, er ist unbewaffnet."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Parvati. Harry ist in diesen Tagen immer bewaffnet." Harry grinste kalt.

„Oh, okay. Hermine, du gehst vor. Harry, du als letztes." Parvati seufzte hilflos.

„Okay." Harry funkelte Ron an. „Versuch etwas und ich trete deinen Hintern in die nächste Wand. Du weißt, dass ich das tun werde."

Ron schluckte und nickte. Er hatte genug von Harrys „Training" gesehen, um zu wissen, dass der Teen ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen konnte, ohne seinen Zauberstab zu berühren.

Als sich das Porträt hinter den vier Siebtklässlern geschlossen hatte, stand die weibliche Vertrauensschülerin aus der fünften Klasse, Jolie Marion, auf. „Wenn es dazu kommt, möchte ich eine Wahl der anderen Gryffindors beantragen. Ich ernenne Harry Potter als Siebtklässlervertrauensschüler für Ronald Weasley. Hebt eure Hand, wenn ihr mir zustimmt."

Jeder Hand im Gemeinschaftsraum flog ihn die Luft. Jolie setzte sich grinsend wieder hin, der Job war erledigt.

„Oh, wir sollten sie aufnehmen", sagte Dean, kam herüber und setzte sich auf Harrys Platz. „Wie alt müssen sie sein?"

‚Erwachsen', erwiderte Gin und beobachtete die Vertrauensschülerin. ‚Ich mag sie. Sprich mit Harry darüber.'

„Werde ich."

--- --- ---

„Herein", rief McGonagall, als Hermine anklopfte.

Die Schulsprecherin trat entschlossen ein, aber ihre Schritte kamen ins Zögern, als sie den Direktor da sitzen da, der gerade Tee und Kekse mit seiner Stellvertreterin zu sich nahm. Harry stöhnte hilflos auf, als er den Direktor sah. /Ich sehe heute absolut zuviel von dem Mann./

„Miss Granger. Was kann ich für euch vier tun?", fragte McGonagall ernst.

Hermines Lippen bildeten eine Linie und sie legte Rons Zauberstab zwischen die beiden Direktoren auf den Tisch. „Ich verlange, dass Ronald Weasley seine Position als Gryffindorvertrauensschüler entzogen wird. Er ist außer Kontrolle."

„Bitte erklären Sie, was Sie damit meinen", sagte Dumbledore und sah die Hexe über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Er hat Harry ohne Grund verbal angegriffen. Seamus und Neville haben Harry verteidigt und Ron hat ihnen gesagt, dass das nicht ihr Kampf, sondern Harrys ist. Harry meinte, dass das ne gute Sache sei, da er der einzige zu sein scheint, der Ron unter Kontrolle halten kann. Ron hat dann versucht, Harry mit Magie in Brand zu setzen. Harry hat sich verteidigt und es geschafft, Ron zu entwaffnen", erklärte Hermine und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, als sie sich dran erinnerte, dass Ron bereit schien, ihren besten Freund zu töten.

McGonagall warf Ron einen ernsten Blick zu, während Dumbledore Parvati ansah, die nervös wirkte, und Harry, der genervt und gelangweilt aussah. „Ist das so passiert?"

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Parvati zitternd.

„Die wichtigsten Details waren da." Harry nickte, nach dem er einen Moment drüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Mr. Weasley, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen?", wollte McGonagall wissen.

„Harry hat mir gedroht, als ich heute zurück in die Schule gekommen bin!", entwich es Ron.

„Mr. Potter…" McGonagall seufzte und sah den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer an, der an der Wand neben der Tür lehnte und sehr gelangweilt wirkte.

„Ich hab Ron gesagt, dass, wenn er einen meiner Freunde verletzt, er meine Rache fürchten muss", erwiderte Harry ruhig. „Was die Wahrheit ist, wie Sie sich sicher erinnern können, da ich das schon in der Vergangenheit getan habe. Als ich herausgefunden habe, dass Ron Herm geschwängert hat, hab ich ihn in der Eingangshalle aufgehängt. Als er Gin das erste Mal angegriffen hat, hab ich alle Gryffindors dazu gebracht, ihn nicht sitzen zu lassen. Als er Gin das zweite Mal attackiert hat, konnte ich nichts machen, da ich nicht hier war oder ich hätte es getan."

„Obwohl du so oft im Fuchsbau gewesen bist?", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab Ron nie böswillig angefasst, während meiner Suspendierung und seiner Rückkehr in die Schule."

Ron starrte Harry geschockt an. „Nicht wahr! Du hast mich geschlagen!"

„Du hast Gin meine Schlampe genannt", erwiderte Harry kalt. „Du hast das verdient. Selbst Tonks hat gesagt, dass es unter der Gürtellinie war."

„Meine Entschuldigung", spie Ron aus. „Ich hätte sagen sollen Professor Brutús. Oder vielleicht ist es andersherum."

Harrys Augen blitzten, aber er blieb wo er war, gegen die Wand gelehnt. „Lass Marcus da raus", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Das war unter der Gürtellinie, Mr. Weasley!", rief McGonagall wütend. „Miss Granger, ich stimme Ihrem Antrag zu. Mr. Weasley, Sie haben diese Woche jede Nacht Strafarbeit bei mir."

„Aber.."

„Halt den Mund, Ron", befahl Harry und Rons Mund klappte zu.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und sah die Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschülerin an. „Miss Granger, Miss Patil, haben Sie einen Vorschlag, welcher Siebtklässler Mr. Weasleys Platz einnehmen soll?"

Hermine und Parvati deuteten beide auf Harry, der überrascht blinzelte. „Ich?"

„Du bist der stärkste Zauberer in Gryffindor", wiederholte Parvati. „Und du hast Freunde in allen Häusern."

„Wie Gin vor zwei Monaten gesagt hat, wenn man jemals die generelle Meinung von Hogwarts haben will, kannst du sie einem immer in 24 Stunden besorgen. Wenn du dich zu benehmen wüsstest, würde ich sagen, dass du nen besserer Schulsprecher als Anthony wärst", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Aber du hast gerade gesagt, dass ich mich nicht benehmen kann!", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Na ja, du hast Ron nicht angegriffen dafür, dass er Marcus beleidigt hat." Hermine lächelte. „Das Kampftraining tut Wunder für deine Kontrolle."

„Ha-ha. Lustig." Harry schnaubte.

„Ich finde nichts Falsches an den Gründen", beschloss McGonagall. „Direktor?"

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Harry ein wundervoller Vertrauensschüler ist", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Mr. Weasley, reichen Sie Ihr Abzeichen Mr. Potter."

Ron starrte den Direktor an. „Aber, Sir, denken Sie dran, was Percy gesagt hat!", rief er und krallte sich an sein Abzeichen. „Er könnte für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeiten!"

Harry seufzte frustriert auf. „Nicht das schon wieder! Ich schwöre, wenn noch eine Person sagt, dass ich für Voldemort arbeite, erhänge ich mich!"

„Bitte nicht", murmelte Hermine. „Ich mag es, dich um mich zu haben."

„Das ist genug, Mr. Weasley!", rief McGonagall. „Reichen Sie Ihr Abzeichen Mr. Potter."

Ron fuhr herum und schmiss das Zeichen zu Harry, der zuckte, als es in seine Hand schnitt. Harrys Blick flog über sein linkes Handgelenk, bevor er auf den Schnitt guckte. „Weißt du, Ron, ich mag es nicht, wenn Leute versuchen mich zu vergiften." Ron erstarrte und sein Gesicht verlor alle Farbe. „Gut für mich, dass ich Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen habe. Aber ich dachte nicht, dass ich sie bei Freunden brauche." Er sah auf drei Personen, die ihren Zauberstab auf Ron gerichtet hatten, und Hermine, die den Tränen nahe war. „Erlaubnis in den Krankenflügel zu gehen?"

„Reich das Abzeichen Miss Patil, bevor du gehst", befahl Dumbledore.

Harry reichte das Zeichen vorsichtig rüber, bevor er aus dem Raum glitt und den Gang Richtung Krankenflügel entlang ging. Er kam nicht weit, bevor er hörte, dass McGonagall seinen Exfreund anschrie.

/Bist du okay, ertönte Toms Stimme besorgt.

/Ja, Schatz, ich bin okay. Der Zauber ist grün, nicht rot, sagte Harry beruhigend.

/Beweg deine Füße, Mister, befahl der Dunkle Lord. /Ich hab Poppy schon gesagt, dass du kommst./

/Du warst im Krankenflügel, fragte Harry und beschleunigte.

/Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich einen Freund brauche. Poppy und ich unterhalten uns über die vergangenen Jahre. Ist ne merkwürdige Erfahrung, muss ich sagen./

/Darauf wette ich, erwiderte Harry und schob die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf, als er da ankam. „Honey, ich bin Zuhause!", rief er.

„Nicht witzig. Setzen", sagte Poppy fest und deutete auf das nächste Bett, als sie schnell auf ihn zukam. „Du bist ein sehr glücklicher junger Mann."

Harry setzte sich stöhnend. „Sicher. Wenn ich wirklich so glücklich wäre, dann wäre ich überhaupt nicht hier."

„Stimmt", stimmte Tom zu, setzte sich neben den Teen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, als Poppy sich um die Wunde kümmerte. „Bist du okay, Schatz?"

„Bin okay", murmelte Harry. „Warum sollte ich nicht?"

„Harry, du bist blass, schwitzt und deine Emotionen spielen Achterbahn. Was hat er gesagt?", erwiderte Tom. Poppy sah ihn mit besorgten Augen an, als sie den Schnitt gereinigt hatte. Er war nicht besonders tief und der Zauber hatte das meiste Gift gestoppt, bevor Harry hierhin kam.

„Er hat gesagt, ich wäre deine Schlampe", murmelte der junge Zauberer, schloss seine Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Toms Brust.

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords blitzten. „Merlin hilf mir, aber ich ermorde den kleinen Scheißer." Er zog sich zurück, damit er Harry in die Augen sehen konnte, als Poppy fertig war. „Du bist die Schlampe von niemandem, verstanden?"

„Ja", flüsterte Harry, als sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Tom seufzte und zog den jungen Zauberer wieder zu sich, umarmte ihn fest. „Oh, Harry…"

Poppy setzte sich hinter den Jungen aufs Bett und rieb ihm sanft über den Rücken. „Ich bin sicher, dass der Direktor ihn diesmal rausschmeißt. Hat Mr. Weasley das so geplant?"

„Ja", erwiderte Poppy. „Percy muss ihm geraten haben, Harry mit allen Mitteln zu erledigen."

„Natürlich hat er. Ich bin ein Todesser, erinnerst du dich?" Harry lachte bitte und zog sich aus der Umarmung des Dunklen Lords zurück. Es waren Tränenspuren auf seinem Gesicht, die er wütend wegwischte. „Ich sollte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", murmelte er und stand vorsichtig auf.

Tom schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte und zog den jungen Mann in seinen Schoß. „Du gehst nirgendwohin, bis du dich beruhigt hast."

„Nein, Marcus, wirklich…"

„Harry, du bleibst genau hier", sagte Marcus fest. „Befehl deines Freundes."

Harry lachte schmerzerfüllt auf und lehnte sich entspannt an die Brust des älteren Zauberers und schloss seine Augen. „Du bist so ein Bastard." Tom lächelte und küsste die Narbe des Teens, als die Krankenflügeltüren sich erneut öffneten und McGonagall, Hermine und Parvati eintraten.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft. „Bist du okay?"

„Körperlich ist er okay." Tom seufzte. „Es ist das emotionale, über das ich besorgt bin."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Oh, Gott, ich hab's vergessen. Harry…"

„Ich bin okay, Herm." Harry seufzte und sah zu ihr auf. „Und persönlich finde ich es besser, wenn du es vergisst."

„Worum geht es?", fragte McGonagall, als Hermine aufs Bett neben Tom kletterte und Harry sanft umarmte. Parvati sah verwirrt zu, während Poppy ihre medizinischen Geräte wegpackte.

„Nicht", flüsterte Harry, als Tom zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

Der Dunkle Lord legte eine Hand über Harrys Mund und schoss der stellvertretenden Direktorin einen ernsten Blick zu. „Sein Cousin hat ihn zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr vergewaltigt. Er ist immer noch nicht drüber hinweg. Wag es nicht, mich zu beißen, du Viper." Harry schloss geschlagen seine Augen.

McGonagall sah entsetzt aus, als Parvati sich auf die andere Seite des Dunklen Lords setzte und Harry wie Hermine umarmte. Poppy schüttelte traurig den Kopf, als sie ihre Tränkeflaschen wegpackte. „Warum haben Sie uns nie was gesagt, Potter?", fragte die Gryffindorhauslehrerin sanft.

„Ich wollte, dass keiner es weiß", murmelte Harry. „Marcus hat es aus versehen herausgefunden."

McGonagall warf dem Verteidigungslehrer nen scharfen Blick zu. „Ich wette, das tut er."

„Ich will es nicht hören", gab Tom kalt zurück. „Sie sind nicht unsere Mutter und wir sind alt genug, um unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

Harry kicherte. „Du klingst, als wärst du bei etwas Illegalem erwischt worden."

Alle vier Hexen lächelten, als Tom die Stirn runzelte. „Jap, du bist okay. Geh und terrorisier Erstklässler."

„Sehe ich wie Professor Snape aus?", fragte Harry und küsste Toms Kinn. „Dummkopf."

„Schwarzes Haare, Knopfaugen, Temperament wie ein Tsunami… ich weiß nicht, die Beschreibung passt sehr gut", zog Tom ihn auf. Hermine und Parvati zogen sich hilflos kichernd zurück, während McGonagall und Poppy glucksten.

Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung des Dunklen Lords. „Umarmungen sind nett, aber ich will nen Kuss."

„Wie alt bist du, zwei?" Tom seufzte, bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und seinen Mund gegen Harrys drückte. /Weil du ein verdammt sexy Zweijähriger wärst./

/Halt den Mund, du Bastard, schoss Harry zurück und schlang seine Arme um Toms Nacken. /Ich hasse dich manchmal wirklich./

/Sicher tust du das./ Tom zog sich zurück und lächelte, als Harry seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust lehnte. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und schlaf diesmal nicht auf mir ein."

„Halt den Mund, du Bastard", grummelte Harry und schloss seine Augen.

Tom seufzte und sah die beiden älteren Hexen an. „Hilfe?"

„Meine Patienten kriegen alles, was sie wünschen", informierte Poppy ihren Freund.

„Und eine Menge Licht", fügte Harry hinzu.

„Das auch", stimmte die Medihexe zu. „Es hilft mir, herauszufinden, ob er aufwacht. Das erste ist, dass sie ihre Augen bedecken oder stöhnen."

„Ich wünsche dir einen blinden Patienten", informierte Harry die Medihexe.

„Laute Musik", sagte Parvati böse. „Das erste, was sie tun, ist ihre Ohren zu zu decken."

„Ooh, wunderbar." Hermine kicherte. „Dann kann Madame Pomfrey vielleicht die Lichter runterdrehen." Alle lachten, sogar Harry.

„Besser?", fragte Tom sanft, als sich alle beruhigt hatten.

„Ja, danke." Harry nickte lächelnd.

„Sicher?"

„Ich bin drüber weg, Marcus", sagte Harry und piekte den Dunklen Lord in die Seite.

„Ich denke, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich machen darf", erwiderte Tom und küsste Harrys Narbe.

Harry rollte seine Augen und sah zu McGonagall, die sich einen Stuhl zum Sitzen geholt hatte. „Professor, was wird mit Ron passieren?"

„Er wird rausgeschmissen", erwiderte McGonagall. „Und ich denke, dass das Ministerium eine Anhörung verlangt. Das Gift hätte Sie töten sollen."

„Ich weiß." Harry spielte mit seinem Zauberarmband. „Ich muss Dray noch mal danken." McGonagall warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Er hat uns Zauber gegen die meisten, schlimmen Gifte gegeben. Es war ein Gemeinschaftsgeschenk von ihm, Pan, Bini und Ted. Der Anitgiftzauber hat schon zweimal mein Leben gerettet."

„Wann war das andere Mal?", flüsterte Hermine.

„An dem Tag, an dem ich suspendiert wurde." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jemand hatte mein Butterbier vergiftet, als ich mit Molly und Arthur zu Mittag gegessen habe."

„Oh, Gott. Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

„Ich bin zurückgekommen und wurde suspendiert, Herm. Und es war nicht so schlimm, also hab ich nicht dran gedacht." Er sah wieder auf das Armband. „Verdammter Lebensretter."

„Ich mag immer noch nicht, dass es ein Armband ist", stellte Tom fest, sehr zur Belustigung von Harry, Hermine und Parvati.

„Marcus, du bist der einzige, der es sehen kann, als hör auf zu jammern", belehrte Harry seinen Liebhaber, schnappte sich Toms Handgelenk und zog an der unsichtbaren Kette.

„Woher weißt du dann, wo es ist?", fragte Tom misstrauisch.

„Weil ich das gleiche habe und es nur so weit an deinem Handgelenk hochgeht, du Bastard", erwiderte der grünäugige Zauberer und ließ das Armband los. „Und wenn du mich deswegen nicht so bekämpft hättest, dann hätte ich es dir nicht anlegen müssen und wüsste nicht, an welchem Handgelenk du es trägst. Es ist deine eigene Schuld."

„Ich hasse deine Logik", beschloss Tom und legte sein Kinn auf Harrys Kopf. „Warte mal, du bist jetzt ein Vertrauensschüler, oder?"

„Wo wir gerade von sprechen." McGonagall zog ein brandneues Vertrauensschülerabzeichen aus einer ihrer Robentasche und reichte es vorsichtig Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie Ihrer Verantwortung gerecht werden, Mr. Potter."

„Wir sind verdammt", stöhnte Tom, als Harry sein Abzeichen an seiner Schulrobe befestigte. Der Teen ellbogte ihn. „Missbrauch der Autorität!"

„Oh, komm schon, Marcus. Du bist ein Lehrer, Herrgott noch mal. Sicher kannst du mich davon abhalten, dir meinen Ellenbogen in den Magen zu rammen, wenn du es wolltest."

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Und ich sage es wieder: Ich hasse deine Logik."

Die Abteilung explodierte vor Gelächter.

--- --- ---

Harry kämpfte sich durch eine Nacht mit rastlosen Träumen und wachte zur Mittagszeit auf. Zu dieser Zeit hatte sich Rons Rauswurf schon herumgesprochen und die meisten Leute waren es schon leid, aber das Erscheinen des neuesten Gryffindorvertrauensschülers startete die ganze Sache erneut.

Harry setzte sich auf seinen normalen Platz zwischen Gin und Neville. „Hört auf, mich anzustarren. Es ist schon genug, dass die Große Halle es tut", murmelte er der Gruppe zu, bevor er sich ein Truthahnsandwich nahm.

‚Du siehst schrecklich aus, großer Bruder', informierte ihn Gin. ‚Bist du okay?'

„Ja", murmelte Harry und senkte nervös den Kopf.

Tom erschien aus dem Nichts und kniete sich neben den Teen. „Alles okay?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Müde, denke ich."

„Das ist es nicht und das weißt du. Was ist los?"

Harry sah den Dunklen Lord nervös an. Es war Hermine, die antwortete. „Es starren ihn zu viele Leute an", murmelte sie. Harry nickte.

„Du bist ein merkwürdiges Kind", beschloss Tom und stand auf. „Komm schon. Mittagessen in meinen Gemächern."

„Können wir kommen?", fragte Neville.

„Nein", beschloss der Dunkle Lord mit sanfter Stimme, als Harry aufstand. „Ich würde gerne ein bisschen Zeit nur mit Harry verbringen." Die Gryffindors nickten verstehend und Tom schlang seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Okay?"

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Ich seh euch später", meinte er, bevor er sich von Tom aus der Halle führen ließ.

„War er schon immer so schüchtern?", fragte Parvati, als der Dunkle Lord und sein Stellvertreter durch die Türen verschwunden waren.

„Nur nach einer schlimmen Nacht", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich. „Und sogar dann brauchte es fast die gesamte Schule, die ihn beobachtete, dafür. Meistens haben Ron und ich ihn einfach in der Küche essen oder in seinem Schlafsaal bleiben lassen. Ich würde sagen, dass Marcus die beste Idee hatte."

‚Das ist, weil es Marcus ist und er ihn liebt', meinte Gin und nahm einen Bissen von dem Sandwich auf Harrys Teller. ‚Das und das sie ähnlich denken.'

„Nicht völlig ähnlich, sollte ich hoffen", murmelte Hermine.

Die Gruppe Gryffindors grinste sich an.

TBC

So, das ist das vierziegste Kapitel ;) 7 Kapitel folgen noch, dann ist Abandon vorbei und es geht mit Reclaim weiter :)

Und wenn ihr toll seid und ich ein paar Kommentare bekomme, dann lade ich Freitag schon den ersten Outtake hoch :) Aber nur, wenn ich ein paar Kommentare bekommen :)


	41. Kapitel 41

Kapitel 41

Der Sonntag, der Rons Rauswurf folgte, brachte unglückliche Nachrichten für die Schulsprecherin und die beiden Siebtklässlergryffindorvertrauensschüler in Form eines Treffens mit McGonagall und Dumbledore während des Mittagessens.

„Setzt euch, setzt euch", sagte Dumbledore den drei Schülern. McGonagall saß bereits in einem Mahagonistuhl mit gerader Lehne, der sehr unbequem schien.

Die drei Schüler wechselten Blicke und traten vor. Parvati beschwor sich einen bequemen roten Sessel , der neben McGonagall zum stehen kam. Harry beschwor passende blaue und grüne Sessel für sich und Hermine und die drei setzten sich. Ein Teller mit Sandwiches erschien vor ihnen und die beiden Mädchen nahmen eins. Harry aber beäugte den Direktor. „Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber, wofür brauchen Sie uns?", fragte der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich hab heute Morgen einen Brief aus dem Ministerium bezüglich der Verhandlung von Mr. Weasley bekommen." Er stoppte und nahm langsam einen Schluck seines Tees, als wenn er ihre Geduld testen wollte.

Harry spielte das Spiel mit. „Ein Brief, Sir?"

„Ja."

„Und was, Sir", fuhr Harry fort, als Dumbledore es nicht tat, „könnte dieser Brief mit uns zu tun haben?" Er beschloss, dass er das Blitzen in Dumbledores Augen hasste, wenn der Mann Informationen zurückhielt. „Ich meine, wenn es um Rons Tod geht, dann denke ich kaum, dass das einen von uns interessiert, leider. Na ja, mit Ausnahme von Herm vielleicht, da sie das ja ihrem Kind sagen muss. Und wenn es das ist", fügte Harry nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu, „dann sollte ich wohl auch bei ihr sein, da ich ja der Pate und so bin. Warum Parvati hier ist, ich hab keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß, ist Gin immerhin die Patin." Er sah sich im Raum um. Hermine lachte still in ihr Sandwich, während Parvati und McGonagall versuchten, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Dumbledore lächelte wie wild.

„Also, Mr. Potter, das war ein bisschen übertrieben, denken Sie sich nicht?", fragte der Direktor, so ernst wie jemand konnte, wenn er blitzende Augen und ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nein."

„Harry, du bist so ein Trottel." Hermine kicherte. „Direktor, was hat dieser Brief mit uns zu tun, bitte?"

Dumbledores Lächeln verschwand. „Die Verhandlung von Mr. Weasley wird am Mittwoch, den 18. sein. Ihr drei sollt als Zeugen anwesend sein. Ihr seid den ganzen Tag vom Unterricht befreit und werdet direkt nach dem Frühstück gehen. Eure Rückkehr hängt von der Dauer der Verhandlung ab. Ich werde natürlich mitkommen."

„Was ist mit Professor McGonagall, Sir?", fragte Hermine sanft. „Sie war auch im Raum."

„Wir können die Schule nicht ohne Direktor oder Direktorin lassen, Miss Granger", erwiderte McGonagall finster. „Ich wurde auch gefragt, zu kommen, aber das ist nicht möglich."

„Sie können auch keinem anderen Lehrer die Kontrolle der Schule überlassen, während Sie weg sind?", fragte Parvati. „Die Vertretung der Stellvertreterin?"

„Es gibt keine", erwiderte McGonagall.

Harry versuchte nicht zu sagen, wie dumm das doch war. Der Dunkle Orden hatte eine andere Person, die die Verantwortung übernehmen konnte, falls ihre Anführer ausgeschaltet wurden.

/Ah, ja, aber wir haben zwei Anführer, Harry. Das ist der Trick, erwiderte Tom bei dem Gedanken.

„Von euch dreien wird erwartet, dass ihr vernünftige Kleidung tragt. Festroben werden es tun." Dumbledores Stimme holte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder in die reale Welt.

„Sir, sowohl Herm, als auch ich wurden von den Malfoys weggezerrt und wurden vernünftig eingekleidet, egal für welche Veranstaltung", warf Harry ein, seine Augen glitten über die Hexe neben sich. „Parvati?"

„Ich kann meinen Festumhang anziehen", erwiderte Parvati fest.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Dieser Pinke vom Weihnachtsball?"

Parvati blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht. „Uhm, ja. Du erinnerst dich?"

„Der war ganz nett, aber die Farbe ist falsch fürs Gericht", erwiderte Harry und blickte nachdenklich an die Decke. „Wenn der Direktor es erlaubt, werde ich dich heute nach Hogsmeade entführen und dir etwas nicht so leuchtendes kaufen. Burgunder, vielleicht."

„Das ist wirklich nicht…"

„Du wirst es mir natürlich zurückzahlen", fügte Harry hinzu und sah sie mit ernsten, grünen Augen wieder an.

„Ich- Oh, also gut. Wenn der Direktor zustimmt." Die junge Dame seufzte und sah zu Dumbledore.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Das ist dann alles. Warum geht ihr drei nicht wieder runter. Das Mittagessen ist fast vorbei, also bin ich sicher, dass ihr euren Freunden alles erzählen könnt und dann können Miss Patil und Mr. Potter vielleicht nach Hogsmeade gehen?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, wir könnten auch direkt gehen und Herm alleine lassen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich gegen all unsere Freunde verteidigen kann." Harry schnaubte und stand auf.

„Du bist schrecklich." Hermine kicherte und stand ebenfalls auf. Parvati kicherte auf (entweder „auch" od. weglassen), als sie ihren Sessel, so wie die beiden, die Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, loswurde.

„Das hätte ich auch machen können", murmelte Harry und bot Hermine seinen Arm an, die ihn lächelnd annahm.

„Ups." Parvati zuckte grinsend die Schultern und hakte sich unter Harrys anderen Arm unter. „Bringt Ihr uns runter, Sir?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sich Richtung Tür aufmachte. „Ich fürchte, ich führe nur Damen."

„Und du meinst, dass ich keine Dame bin?"

„Nein. Ich sage es dir. Parvati, du bist keine Dame! Du bist ein schreckliches, verabscheuungswürdi.." Die Tür schloss sich und die Unterhaltung konnte man nicht mehr hören.

McGonagall lächelte Dumbledore traurig an. „Ich werde es vermissen Mr. Potter um mich zu haben, muss ich zugeben."

Dumbledore warf seiner Stellvertreterin einen genervten Blick zu. „Sie mögen es zu wissen, dass es einen Schüler gibt, der den Mut hat, mich zu beleidigen."

McGongall lachte. „Kann schon sein." Sie ernüchterte sehr schnell. „Ich vermute, Sie haben es ihm noch nicht gesagt?"

„Ich erinnere mich dran, dass er versuchen wollte, ein Auror zu werden."

„Wir wissen beide, dass das Aurorentrainingsprogramm ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit nicht nimmt."

„Sie könnten. Er ist Harry Potter."

„Dennoch…"

„Wir werden es sehen. Ich werde anfragen, ob sie ihn zulassen oder nicht. Wenn sie es tun, dann werde ich ihn nicht fragen. Wenn nicht, dann werde ich ihn natürlich fragen." Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und sah aus dem Fenster. „Er wird der jüngste sein, den wir jemals hatten, wissen Sie."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er zustimmt. Es ist nicht so, als hätte er die Übung nicht."

Der alternde Direktor warf seiner Stellvertreterin ein trauriges Lächeln zu. „Ich weiß. Oh, ich weiß."

--- --- ---

„Beeil dich. Marcus wollte mit uns reden", murmelte Harry Parvati zu, als sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum mit den neuen Roben der Hexe betraten. „Sag Herm, dass sie auch runterkommen soll."

„Klar." Die Junior nickte und stürmte die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich in einen freien Sessel und starrte in einen Kamin. Eine Erstklässlerin kam zu ihm. „Uhm, Harry Potter?", fragte sie nervös.

Harry sah zu ihr. „Enid, richtig?" Die junge Hexe nickte. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

„Ich hab gehofft, uhm, dass du mir mit meinen Zaubertränkehausaufgaben helfen könntest…"

Harry sah schnell zur Tür des Mädchenschlafraumes und bemerkte, dass keine seiner Freundinnen bisher runterkam. „Sicher. Was hat euch der Trottel aufgegeben?"

Enid kicherte nervös und streckte ihm ein Stück Pergament entgegen, auf dem mit unordentlichen Gekritzel in Form eines Paragraphen etwas geschrieben stand. „Er will von uns dreißig Zentimeter über den Vergesslichkeitstrank. Und er hat angedeutet, dass es mit der Endprüfung zu tun hat! Kannst du drüberlesen und mir sagen, ob es schrecklich ist?"

Harry runzelte das Pergament konzentriert an. „Wenn du mir ne Feder und ein bisschen Tinte gibst, mach ich das gerne", erwiderte er schließlich. „Ich würde dir auch vorschlagen, es etwas ordentlicher neu zuschreiben oder Snape wertet es ab, weil es aussieht wie ein Hühnerkratzer aussieht (weglassen)." Der grünäugige Zauberer sah auf und bemerkte die Kränkung in ihren Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, ich sage dir nur, was er sagen wird. Lass mich dir sagen, dass er meine Handschrift schon so oft beleidigt hat, dass ich mir jede Beschwerde gemerkt habe. Soll ich sie wiederholen?" Er grinste.

Enid kicherte und rannte, um ihre Feder und die Tinte zu holen. „Hier. Und du hast Recht. Er beschwert sich immer über meine Handschrift. Sogar, wenn ich so ordentlich schreibe, wie es mir möglich ist, beschwert er sich. Ich hab's aufgegeben, es zu versuchen."

Harry zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu. „Lass mich dir ein Geheimnis verraten." Er lehnte sich leicht vor, genau wie das Mädchen. „Umso sauberer du schreibst, desto weniger Punkte zieht er ab. Wenn er es lesen kann, zieht er einen Punkt weniger ab, als wenn er es nicht könnte, aber er zieht immer Punkte ab. Hermine hat eine unglaubliche sauberer Handschrift und er zieht ihr trotzdem noch Punkte ab. Er hat nur was gegen Gryffindors."

Enid brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während sich Harry zurücksetzte und das Papier durchlas, nebenbei Fehler markierte und Vorschläge dran schrieb. Nach etwa fünf Minuten kamen Hermine und Parvati herunter.

„Also, ich muss sagen, dass ich nie gedacht hätte, dass der Tag kommt, an dem ich sehe, wie du jemandem in Zaubertränke hilfst", zog Hermine ihn als Begrüßung auf, als sie sich über den Rücken seines Stuhles lehnte.

„Ich helfe Gin, seit sie mich im Sommer das erste Mal besucht hat und ich hab Seam gezeigt, wie man den Ernüchterungszaubertrank braut", erwiderte Harry ruhig und markierte etwas anderes. „Ich kenne mich mit dem Zeug aus, weißt du."

„Ich weiß." Hermine legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Sollen wir ohne dich gehen oder warten?"

„Warten. Er ist wahrscheinlich eh beschäftigt. Ich erinnere mich dran, dass er was über einen Besuch von Dumbles gesagt hat"; murmelte Harry und versuchte etwas zu lesen und dann die nächste Notiz zu schreiben.

„Oh, okay. Hier, Parvati, setzen wir uns, hm?" Hermine lachte und trat rüber zu einem der Sessel. „Harry, wessen Arbeit ist das überhaupt?"

„Enid Clough", erwiderte Harry.

Hermine sah herüber, wo das Mädchen in einer Ecke saß umgeben von Pergamenten und Büchern. „Hat sie Freunde? Weißt du das?"

„Eine Hufflepuff und eine Slytherin, erstaunlich genug", antwortete Harry. „Beides Mädchen. Kamila Vance, Tochter von Emmeline Vance aus dem Orden und Babette Kern, Tochter von Serge Kern, der ein geringerer Todesser ist."

„Genau in der Mitte", brummte Parvati. „Interessanter Mix. Kennst du ihre Seite?"

„Nein." Harry warf der Junior einen schnellen Blick zu. „Ich hab mich nie drum gekümmert, es herauszufinden. Sie ist muggelgeboren. Soweit wie man weiß. Ihre Mum verschwand kurz nach Enids Geburt."

„Harry, woher weißt du diese ganzen Sachen?", fragte Hermine geschockt.

Der Zauberer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab meine Quellen", sagte er einfach nur und stand auf. „Lasst mich das hier Miss Clough zurückgeben." Er ging rüber, wo Enid saß.

„Er wird es dir nicht sagen." Parvati kicherte. „Mach dir nicht erst die Mühe, seinen Arsch anzublitzen, auch wenn der ziemlich klasse ist."

Hermine lachte. „Oh, dear. Du bist ein schreckliches Mädchen, Parvati. Lass es Marcus nicht hören, wie du über den armen Harry redest, er könnte dich verhexen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich denke, ich mache mir mehr Sorgen darum, was Harry tun würde", beschloss Parvati. „Aber, wirklich, du musst zugeben, dass er ziemlich gut aussieht. Ich meine, ich dachte, dass er im vierten Jahr hübsch war, aber, Merlin, er ist jetzt großartig."

„Das hab ich gehört!", rief Harry herüber und sah über die Schulter auf die beiden Mädchen.

„Hast du dir wieder Langziehohren von Fred und George gemopst?", rief Hermine zurück.

„Nein." Harry zwinkerte. „Ich hab andere Wege, weißt du." Dann drehte er sich zurück zu Enid.

„Großartig und mysteriös." Parvati seufzte. „Zu schade, dass er vergeben ist."

Hermine kicherte. „Ich muss dir manchmal zustimmen. Ich war so sauer letztes Jahr, als ich mich von Ron getrennt habe und Harry gemeint hat, dass er sich mit niemandem für eine Weile verabredet. Ich meine, nach Ron war Harry definitiv der nächste Typ auf meiner Liste."

„Ich bin gerührt", erwiderte Harry und kam zurück zu ihnen, Enid folgte. „Aber ich meinte das total ernst. Wäre ich diesen Sommer nicht in Marcus gerannt, dann hätte ich mich mit niemandem dieses Jahr getroffen."

„Harry, aus reiner Neugier, wärst du mit Herm ausgegangen, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass Ron sie schwängern will, wenn auch nur, um ihn von dieser Tat abzuhalten?", fragte Parvati, als der berühmte Zauberer und die junge Hexe vor ihnen zu stehen kamen.

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ja", beschloss er einen Moment später. „Sogar, wenn ich mit Marcus zusammengewesen wäre, hätte ich zumindest so getan, als würde ich mit Herm ausgehen, um sie zu beschützen."

Hermine sprang auf und umarmte Harry fest mit Tränen in ihren Augen. „Oh, Merlin, Harry. Du hast keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet!"

Harry schloss seine Augen und schlang seine Arme fest um seine beste Freundin. „Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester, Herm. Ich würde alles für dich tun, genauso wie ich alles für Gin tun würde." Er öffnete seine Augen und lächelte auf Parvati herab. „Ich würde alles für alle meine Freunde tun. Sogar ihnen nette Roben fürs Gericht kaufen."

Parvati starrte ihn geschockt an. „Du willst nicht, dass ich dir das Geld zurückzahle, oder?"

Harry zwinkerte, als Hermine zurücktrat, ihre Augen abwischte und lächelte. „Nein. Wenn du es doch tust, würde ich dich schlagen müssen. Ich weiß, dass diese Roben nicht billig waren."

Parvati quietschte auf und sprang auf, um ihn noch fester zu umarmen, als es Hermine getan hatte. „Oh, Harry Potter, du bist der Beste!"

Enid kicherte. „Ihr Leute seid dumm."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu. „Wenn Siebtklässler zusammen sind, tun sie das, auch wenn sie viel Zeit damit verbringen, die anderen unreif zu nennen, lass mich dir das sagen."

Enid schüttelte den Kopf. „Die anderen Gryffindors mögen mich nicht."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Weil sie mit einem ‚schleimigen Slytherin' befreundet ist", murmelte Harry. „Sicher kannst du dich noch dran erinnert, wie sich die Slytherins in unserem ersten Jahr verhalten haben, Herm?"

„Ja, aber die Slytherins dieses Jahr sind nicht so schlimm wie die bei uns. Ich meine, Draco war schrecklich", erwiderte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Cyrus York ist fast so schlimm, wie es Dray war", argumentierte Harry. „Er und Ula Thorald benehmen sich genau so, wie Dray und ich im ersten Jahr. Sie gehen immer aufeinander los. Auch Erwartungen für die Quidditchteams, sagt Hooch. Mit etwas Glück übernehmen sie Drays und meinen Platz als Sucher und das wird nie aufhören."

„Aber du und Malfoy, ihr seid jetzt Freunde", sagte Enid sanft. Ihre Augen waren hoffnungsvoll. „Vielleicht können Thorald und York ihre Sachen auch klären und es wir nicht so schlimm…"

„Wie behandeln dich die Gryffindors, Enid?", fragte Hermine und lehnte sich leicht runter, damit ihre Augen auf die des Mädchens trafen.

„Oh, sie ignorieren mich einfach. Obwohl Thoralds bester Freund, Rockwell, wirft während des Unterrichts immer Dinge auf mich." Enid zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Hermine sah auf zu Harry. Ihre Augen baten um seine Hilfe und er zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie sah wieder runter auf das arme Mädchen. „Was ist mit den Slytherins?"

„Babs ist meine beste Freundin, aber sie kriegt eine Menge Probleme, weil sie mit einer ‚Idiotischen Gryffindork' und einer ‚weichlichen Huff-n-duff' befreundet ist. Sie mögen mich auch nicht", sagte das Mädchen und sah zum Kamin.

Hermine warf Harry einen Blick zu, der nahe am Betteln war und er seufzte und kniete sich vor Enid. „Enid, sieh mich an." Er wartete, bis die Augen des Mädchens auf seine trafen, bevor er fort fuhr. „Ich kenne die meisten Slytherins sehr gut und ich kann ihnen sagen, dass sie Babette in Ruhe lassen sollen, was dir wahrscheinlich auch helfen würde. Willst du, dass ich es versuche?"

Hoffnung erschien in den blauen Augen Enids und sie knetete ihre Hände. „Würdest du? Wirklich?"

„Natürlich. Und Herm oder Parvati oder ich könnten wahrscheinlich auch mit den Gryffindors reden…" Er wurde von Enid unterbrochen, die laut aufquietschte und ihn fest umarmte. Harry grinste und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Hey, du hast Harry Potter auf deiner Seite. Es ist eine bewiesene Tatsache, dass ich alles erreichen kann."

Die drei Hexen lachten, als Enid ihn losließ und Harry lachte. „Du bist Furcht einflößend", erklärte Enid dem Siebtklässler.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke. Jetzt müssen Herm, Parvati und ich bei Professor Brutús für ein kurzes Treffen vorbei, dann gehe ich runter zu den Slytherin und schreie die kleinen Gören an, okay?"

Das kleine Mädchen lächelte, als sie nickte. „Ja, klar. Danke."

„Klare Sache. Dafür bin ich da", erwiderte Harry zwinkernd, bevor er den beiden Siebtklässlerinnen seine Arme anbot. „Ladies? Wir sind spät für ein Treffen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Marcus mir nicht meinen Kopf abreißt."

„Harry, ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich", schoss Hermine zurück, als sie und Parvati sich je an einem Arm unterhakten. „Marcus würde nichts schlimmeres machen, als deinen sexy Hintern zu versohlen."

Harry warf ihr ein neckisches Lächeln zu. „Willst du wissen, was er wirklich tut?"

„Nein!" Hermine und Parvati lachten zusammen, als die drei den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen und den Gang entlanggingen.

„Harry, darum müssen wir deinen Mund, mit Klebeband zu kleben." Parvati kicherte. „Er ist so dreckig."

„Sagt die, die meinen Hintern eben ‚ziemlich klasse' genannt hat", zog der Zauberer sie auf. „Ich hab fast erwartet, dass du anfängst zu sabbern."

Parvati schlug ihm mit ihrer freien Hand sanft auf den Arm. „Oh, du bist ein schrecklicher Mann."

„Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

„Sie weiß es. Sie hat es nur noch nicht raus, ihr Wissen in die Praxis umzusetzen", informierte Hermine ihn.

„Weißt du, ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was du gerade gesagt hast", beschloss Harry, lächelte und nickte.

Hermine platzierte einen Kuss auf der Wange ihres Freundes. „Ich hab's auch nicht erwartet."

„Oh, ich denke, ich sollte beleidigt sein", beschwerte sich Harry, als sie vor Toms Raum zum Stehen kamen. :Liebe kehrt zurück.:

Das Porträt wackelte mit dem Finger, als es aufschwang, um sie einzulassen.

„Ich hasse dieses Bild", stellte Harry fest, ließ die zwei Hexen los und umarmte Tom von hinten. Der Mann hatte sich gerade etwas Tee eingegossen, als sie hereinkamen.

„Weißt du, es ist ne gute Sache, dass ich nicht leicht erschrecke", murmelte Tom und stellte die Teekanne ab, bevor er sich in der Umarmung umdrehte und sie mit einem Kuss erwiderte. /Du Gör./

/Als wenn du es nicht wüsstest, gab Harry zurück und zog sich zurück. „Herm, Parvati, setzt euch. Ich gucke, ob ich noch mehr Tassen finde."

„Die sind dreckig", rief Tom, als Harry in der Küche verschwand und die zwei Hexen sich auf die Couch setzten.

„Dafür gibt es die Magie!"

„Ich hab den Spruch nie gelernt!"

„Das erklärt alles", beschloss Harry und kam mit drei weiteren Tassen zurück und brachte sie dorthin, wo Tom die Teekanne, die Milch und den Zucker auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt hatte, als er seinen normalen Platz eingenommen hatte.

„Weißt du, ich glaube ich mag dich nicht mehr sehr", beschwerte sich Tom, als die drei Schüler sich Tee machten. „Du beleidigst mich immer."

„Das ist das einzige, wofür er gut ist, weißt du das nicht?", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus, machte es sich auf Toms Schoß bequem und lehnte sich mit einem friedlichen Seufzen an seine Brust. „Du wolltest mit uns sprechen?"

Tom schlang seinen freien Arm um Harrys Hüfte. „Ja. Wegen der Verhandlung." Er sah sie ernst an. „Es gibt Sprüche auf den Gerichtsräumen, die alle Unsichtbarkeits- und Glamourzauber unwirksam machen. Parvati, Harry, eure Halsketten werden sichtbar werden. Genauso wie eure Zauberarmbänder."

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Parvati, während Harry die Augen schloss und das Ministerium leise verfluchte.

„Ihr müsst eure Halsketten abnehmen. Es gibt keinen Weg, den Spruch zu umgehen. Die Armbänder sollten okay sein, aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr sie unter euren Ärmeln versteckt, damit keiner weiß, was für Zauber ihr alles habt. Ihr könntet sie brauchen, besonders den gegen das Veritaserum, wenn sie denken, dass ihr etwas nicht erzählt. Nehmt sie nicht ab, egal was kommt", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord.

„Tom, warst du schon mal in diesen Gerichtsälen?", fragte Hermine und spielte nervös mit ihrem Zauberarmband.

„Einmal, als ich jünger war." Tom nickte. „Die Schutzzauber waren damals noch nicht so gut wie jetzt. Die Information habe ich von jemandem aus dem Ministerium."

„Ich könnte diese Sprüche brechen, Tom", murmelte Harry. „Einer von uns beiden könnte es zumindest. Sie sind nicht dafür gemacht, gegen dich und mich anzukommen, sie sind gegen normale Hexen und Zauberer gemacht."

„Meinetwegen kannst du das ruhig ausprobieren, Schatz, aber nimm etwas, was dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann, okay?" Tom seufzte und küsste Harrys Nacken. „Mal etwas auf deine Hand oder trag einen Ring oder so was und Teste die Schutzauber damit. Wenn du sie überwinden kannst, super. Wenn deine Magie sie nicht überwinden kann, ist es kein Problem. Wir haben unsere Wege, um darum herumzukommen."

„Ich weiß das."

„Versuch nur nicht, sie loszuwerden. Ich weiß, dass du dann in Schwierigkeiten kommst."

„Warum denkst du, dass ich so was dämliches tue?", fragte Harry mit beleidigter Stimme, als die Hexe lachte.

„Weil du ein Gryffindor bist und ihr immer so dämliche Sachen macht."

„Weißt du, ich könnte beleidigt sein, aber ich weiß, dass auch ihr Slytherin ziemlich dumme Dinge tut."

„Oh wirklich?"

„Wirklich." Harry drehte sich und drückte ihm (weglassen) einen kurzen Kuss auf Toms Kinn. „Aber ich bin schlau genug, dieses Wissen für mich zu behalten."

„Schlaue Gryffindors. Wo kommt die Welt nur hin?"

„Sie wird dunkel", erwiderte Harry unheilsvoll. „Und ich muss in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und einige Erstklässler vor der Ausgangssperre anschreien."

„Ich dachte, du wärst nur ein kleiner Vertrauensschüler und nicht der Schulsprecher", beschwerte sich Tom, als Harry aufstand.

Harry drehte sich um und zwinkerte seinem Liebhaber zu. „Ich muss irgendwie ein Zeichen setzen, Liebling. Immerhin treffe ich mich mit einem Lehrer."

„Und er hat einer Gryffindor versprochen, ihre Quäler anzuschreien", fügte Parvati hinzu, stand auf und drehte sich um, um Hermine aufzuhelfen.

„Ich weiß." Tom lächelte den grünäugigen Zauberer an, als Harry mit den drei Tassen in die Küche trat. „Er ist ein gutes Kind, zumindest meistens."

„Ich hab das gehört!"

Tom zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah die zwei Mädchen an. „Was kann ein Kerl tun?"

„Ein Kerl kann aufhören, seinen Freund hinter seinem Rücken zu beleidigen", antwortete Harry, als er zurück in den Raum trat und Tom einen gespielt bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Freund. Das ist ein Wort, von dem ich niemals gedacht hatte, dass es in eurer Beziehung auftaucht." Hermine seufzte mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey, er hat damit angefangen." Harry schnaubte und deutete mit seinem Daumen in Toms Richtung.

„Ich bin nicht im mindesten überrascht", schoss Hermine zurück. „Komm schon, Harry. Gute Nacht, Tom."

„Gute Nacht, meine Damen", erwiderte Tom stöhnend und stand auf. Er ging zu Harry und legte einen Finger unter das Kinn des Teenagers. „Benimm dich."

„Ich? Ich bin ein Gryffindor, erinnerst du dich?", zog Harry ihn auf.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß." Er drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Harrys Mund und lächelte teuflisch. „Geh schon. Hab Spaß mit den Slytherins. Zeig ihnen, wie die Dinge wirklich sind."

„Oh, das plane ich", antwortete Harry mit demselben Lächeln wie sein Liebhaber. „Ich seh dich morgen früh beim Frühstück, Bastard."

„Also gut. Ich sehe dich morgen, Teufelchen." Tom gluckste und beobachtete die drei, wie sie verschiedene Wege gingen, bevor er zurück in seine Gemächer ging, um nachzudenken.

--- --- ---

Harry summte vor sich hin, als er in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum trat. Wie gewöhnlich verstummten alle Gespräche, bis sie sicher waren, dass sie weitersprechen konnten. Harry vermutete, dass er etwas Besonderes wäre, da er einer der wenigen Nicht-Slytherins war, dem die Slytherins vertrauten. Er wusste, dass es deswegen war, dass ihre Eltern ihnen das gesagt hatten, aber es ließ ihn sich trotzdem gut fühlen.

Bei diesem Besuch brauchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit, also ließ er einen scharfen Pfiff aus. Alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu und Harry fixierte sie mit einem kalten Blick. „Ich muss mit allen Erstklässlern sprechen. Sind sie hier?"

„Die meisten von uns", sagte ein spanisch aussehendes Mädchen mit schwarzen Pferdeschwanz. „Aber Kern ist im Schlafsaal. Willst du, dass ich sie hole?"

/Paloma Chelton, erklärte Tom. /Sie ist recht zugänglich für eine Slytherin./

/Danke, Schatz./ Harry seufzte dankbar. „Bitte tun Sie das, Miss Chelton. Trefft uns im Gang. Der Rest von euch, folgt mir." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die anderen vier Erstklässler.

Die vier standen auf und folgten dem Befehl. Sie hatten sich noch nicht eins-zu-eins mit ihm auseinander gesetzt und sie waren vorsichtig um ihn herum, wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Tom nutzte die freie Zeit, um Harry die Namen zu geben, damit er nicht völlig verloren war. /Der ziemlich gemein aussehende Blonde ist Cyrus York, ihr Anführer. Du hattest Recht, als du ihn mit Draco verglichen hast. Der Brünette neben ihm ist sein bester Freund Morgan Munro. Die beiden waren in der ersten Woche ein Alptraum, bis ich bewiesen habe, dass ich kein Witz bin./

/Ich denke nicht, dass ich es wissen will./

/Wahrscheinlich nicht. Eine Menge Geschrei, die Eltern zu mir gerufen…/

/Aua./

/Jap. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen ist Juno Baddock, sie hat eine Schwester im vierten Jahr. Sie benimmt sich wie eine Königin. Denk an Pan und du kommst dem nahe. Der Junge mit den Sommersprossen ist Iven Stanton. Er ist ziemlich wie Bini. Ruhig, nicht viel Ärger, aber sehr intelligent, erklärte Tom. Die versteckte Tür öffnete sich und Paloma kam mit einem großen Mädchen mit kurzen blonden Haaren zurück, die aussah, als hätte sie gerade geweint. /Babette Kern, wie du sicher weißt. Sie bevorzugt es allerdings, Babs genannt zu werden./

/Du bist ein Lebensretter, Tom./ Harry seufzte erleichtert auf, als er die Gruppe durch einen dunklen Gang in einen leeren Klassenraum führte, von dem er wusste, dass er nicht weit vom Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt war. „Sucht euch einen Platz und setzt euch", befahl er, bevor er einen mächtigen Schweigezauber aussprach. Dann sah er zurück zu ihnen.

Babs saß soweit von den anderen Slytherins entfernt, wie es ging. Cyrus und Morgan warfen ihr gemeine Blicke zu. Juno tat so, als würde das blonde Mädchen nicht existieren, während Iven und Paloma den Gryffindorvertrauensschüler beobachteten. Harry, für seinen Teil, versuchte das Beste, um seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren, während er sich auf das Pult setzte. „Es ist ein trauriger Tag, wenn die Slytherins sich nicht mehr gegenseitig unterstützen", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Alle Slytherins sahen ihn geschockt an. „Nicht nur traurig ist das, sondern auch erbärmlich. Also lasst mich der Erste sein, der die Slytherins dieses Jahr erbärmlich nennt."

„Was weißt du schon von uns!", spie Morgan aus und funkelte Harry an. „Du bist ein Gryffindork!"

„Ich?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin der stellvertretende Anführer des Dunklen Ordens, Mr. Munro. Ich denke, ich weiß ein oder zwei Dinge über euch." Der braunhaarige Junge schloss schnell seinen Mund. „Ich sehe ein geteiltes Haus und Slytherins können nicht in einer Schule entzweit sein, die von Gryffindors geleitet wird. Wenn sie es sind, werden sie fertig gemacht. Versuch nicht, es zu leugnen, Mr. York", fügte Harry hinzu, als Cyrus aufstand. Der Blonde schnarrte ihn an, aber setzte sich wieder. „Willst du sehen, wie ich dich fertig mache? Ich garantiere, ich kann es, wenn ich wollte."

„Du bist ein Siebtklässler. Natürlich kannst du uns, wie sagst du es, fertig machen", spie Cyrus aus. „Ein Huff-n-duff Siebtklässler könnte uns fertig machen."

„In meinem ersten Jahr hätte sich keiner der Siebtklässler mit den Slytherin Erstklässlern angelegt", erwiderte Harry mit ruhiger, monotoner Stimme. „Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es daran lag, dass sie vor Draco Malfoy und seiner kleinen Gang Angst hatten, oder ob es daran lag, dass sie es nicht mit ihnen aufnehmen konnten. Ich bezweifle, dass ich es je erfahren werde und es macht mir auch nichts mehr aus. Aber lasst mich euch eins sagen, ich weiß, dass es auch einige Sechstklässler mit euch aufnehmen würden und eine davon ist stumm." Seine Augen glitten über die wütenden Gesichter und traf auf die traurigen Augen der einsamen Slytherin. „Das ist unakzeptabel."

„Oh, halt einfach die Klappe", sagte Juno mit kalter Stimme, während sie ihr Haar über die Schulter warf.

Harry warf ihr ein grimmiges Lächeln zu. „Du bist glücklich, dass wir in Hogwarts sind. Der Schutz erlaubt keinen Cruciatus." Juno erblasste. „Du solltest drauf achten, was aus deinem Mund rauskommt, Miss Baddock. Wenn du das zu einem anderen Todesser gesagt hättest, bezweifele ich, dass er sich um den Schutz gekümmert hätte, sondern dich auf jeden Fall unter den Cruciatus gelegt hätte."

Juno fixierte ihm mit einem kalten Blick. „Mein Daddy interessiert sich nicht, was ich zu ihm sage."

„Dein Vater ist Trent Baddock, richtig?", fragte Harry milde und entfernte etwas Dreck unter seinen Nägeln.

Juno warf ihm einen überlegenen Blick zu. „Natürlich. Er ist im inneren Kreis."

„Ich sollte mich mal mit ihm darüber unterhalten, wie er seine Tochter erzogen hat. Sie ist eine verwöhnte, kleine Schlampe", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und spielte immer noch mit seinen Nägeln.

Juno stand wütend auf und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf den älteren Zauberer. „Stupor!"

Harry lachte kalt auf, als der Spruch von seinem Schild abprallte. „Das ist das Beste, was du kannst? Wie erbärmlich!" Er sprang vom Pult mit einem feurigen Leuchten in seinen Augen. „Du konntest dir nichts Besseres überlegen? Was ist mit dem Aderlass-Fluch? Oder vielleicht einem Reductor-Fluch, für den Fall, dass ich ein Schild beschworen habe?" Er lehnte sich über den Tisch, an dem sie saß und begegnete ihrem Blick. „Miss Baddock, Sie müssen lernen Ihre Beherrschung im Zaum zu halten. Wenn man so explodiert, dann kann man getötet werden. Töricht. Sehr töricht. Werde erwachsen."

Harrys Blick flog zu Cyrus und Morgan, die kicherten und er legte einen Schweigezauber auf die beiden. „Lasst niemals eure Wachsamkeit sinken, Gentlemen. Wenn das ein anderer Spruch wäre, könntet ihr tot sein. Denkt darüber nach, bevor ihr über das Unglück anderer lacht." Beide Jungen erstarrten und sahen ihn geschockt an. Harry richtete sich auf und drehte sich zur Tür. „Ihr habt eine Woche Zeit, um eure Beziehungen innerhalb des Hauses und des Jahres zu verbessern, bevor ich zurückkehre und euch zeige, wie wir die Dinge im Dunklen Orden regeln, meine jungen Schlangen", sagte der Siebtklässler mit leichter Stimme, während die Augen auf der Tür vor ihm blieben. „Mr. Stanton, nur weil Ihnen mein Rücken zugewandt ist, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht sehe, wie Sie Ihren Zauberstab auf mich richten", fügte er hinzu und drehte sich grinsend zu den geschockten Gesichtern um. „Kommt schon. Ich bringe euch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Die sechs Slytherins standen auf und gingen mürrisch vor Harry her. Ungefähr drei Metern vor dem Eingang, brachte sie eine kalte Stimme zum Stoppen. „Gut, gut. Was macht ihr denn außerhalb des Bettes?"

Harry ging die Reihe mit einem kalten Blick ab. „Severus."

Die Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters glitten überrascht zu dem Blick des Vertrauensschülers. „Harry. Was machst du mit diesen Gören?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bringe ihnen Dinge bei."

Severus lachte kalt auf. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie es verdienen."

„Ohne Zweifel. Gute Nacht, Severus."

„Gute Nacht, Harry." Der Todesser verbeugte sich vor seinem jungen Master und verschwand in den Schatten des Kerkers.

Harrys Augen verfolgten die gehende Figur einen Moment, bevor er den kurzen Gang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum machte. „Ballentwag", murmelte er. Die Wand glitt auf und er führte die Gruppe herein.

Draco trat zu ihm. „Sollte ich wissen, was sie getan haben?", fragte er, als die Erstklässler an ihnen vorbeigingen.

Harry nahm den Schweigezauber von den beiden Jungen, bevor er seinen Junior anlächelte. „Pass nur auf, dass sie bis Freitag Miss Kern in die Gemeinschaft aufnehmen. Wenn sich die Dinge nicht verbessern, lass es mich während Zaubertränke wissen und ich rede noch einmal mit ihnen, diesesmal vielleicht mit Marcus zusammen. Er stirbt dafür, Munro und York seit seiner ersten Stunde zu erschrecken."

„Ich wette es. Diese beiden sind Monster."

Harry grinste. „Verhex sie bei Gelegenheit, wenn sie nicht aufpassen. Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nach einer Weile beruhigen."

Draco lachte. „Du bist ein wahrer Horror, wenn dein Temperament ins Spiel kommt, Harry Potter. In diesen Zeiten bin ich froh, dass ich dein Freund und nicht dein Feind bin."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zu schlecht, dass das was war, was Percy und Ronald nie gelernt haben, hm?" Seine Augen tanzten vor Belustigung, als er sich zum Gehen drehte. „Gute Nacht, Dray."

„Gute Nacht, Har."

Harry schnaubte amüsiert auf. „'Gryffindor und ihre Spitznamen', ich Idiot." Er seufzte und trat zurück in den Gang.

Dracos Gelächter folgte ihm hinunter zu Godrics Raum.

--- --- ---

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass das funktioniert." Harry seufzte und ließ sich in einen freien Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen ließ. „Enid, wenn Miss Kern dir erzählt, dass ihr Benehmen sich nicht bis zum Ende der Woche verbessert, dann lass es mich wissen und ich reiße ihnen ihre kleinen Herzen aus ihrem Körper."

Enid starrte ihn einen langen Moment an, bevor sie kicherte. Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, das war ein bisschen viel."

„Marcus sagt, sie sind schrecklich in seiner ersten Klasse gewesen und ich kann sehen, warum. Stellt euch vor, Miss Baddock hat beschlossen, dass sie mich mit einem Schockzauber treffen wollte. Ich hab nicht die leiseste Idee, was sie dann machen wollte, wenn sie mich geschockt hätte und ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, dass sie es wusste."

„Warum hat sie versucht, dich zu schocken?", fragte Parvati verblüfft, während Enid versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ich hab sie eine verwöhnte, kleine Schlampe genannt", sagte Harry schulterzuckend. Dieses Statement ließ Enid in hilfloses Gelächter ausbrechen.

„Oh, man…" Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. „Was hast du dann getan?"

„Oh, nur einen stummen Schweigezauber auf Munro und York gelegt, weil die beiden über Baddock's Unglück lachten."

„Definier ‚Unglück'."

„Oh, ich hab sie angeblitzt, erwähnt, dass die meisten Menschen mit einem Zauber, der schlimmer als der Tod ist, geantwortet hätten, hab erwähnt, dass Voldie sie für so eine Tat vermutlich gefoltert hätte…" Er stoppte nachdenklich. „Oder vielleicht war das, nachdem ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie die Klappe halten soll…"

Enid schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unglaublich gemein."

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nur ein bisschen meine Beherrschung verloren."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass es bedeuten könnte, dass jemand seine Gliedmaße verliert, wenn du deine Beherrschung verlierst", kommentierte Dean, als er hinter Harrys Stuhl auftauchte und sich auf die Lehne lehnte. „Eine Menge hat sich seit letztem Jahr verändert, würde ich sagen. Schade, dass du die kleinen Snobs nicht umgebracht hast."

„Oh, ich frage mich, ob sie versuchen werden, zu Dumbles zu gehen, um sich zu beschweren, dass ich ihnen gedroht habe", sagte Harry fröhlich und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Nicht noch ein Geheimhaltespruch." Hermine stöhnte. „Ich hätte dir den nie beibringen sollen."

Harry lächelte. „Warum denn nicht? Ich komme mit soviel mehr Zeug durch, wenn die Leute mich nicht verraten können."

„Ooh! Bringst du mir den bei?", bettelte Enid.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als Hermine entrüstet die Luft einzog. „Du musst mindestens im vierten Jahr sein, meine Kleine. Warte noch ein paar Jahre und ich komm zurück und bring ihn dir bei, okay?"

„Oh, okay." Enid nickte. „Also redest du auch noch mit den Gryffindors?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich muss darüber noch ein bisschen nachdenken. Slytherins hören am besten auf Drohungen, das weiß ich. Was ist mit Gryffindors? Herm?"

„Bist du nicht auch ein Gryffindor?", zog Dean ihn auf.

„Ich bin nur ein halber", erwiderte Harry stolz. „Ich bin auch ein halber Slytherin und ich höre auf gar nichts gut."

„Das hab ich bemerkt", grummelte Hermine finster.

Harry grinste. „Ich höre auf Marcus."

„Oh, das ist deine Schwäche, he?", lachte Dean und piekste Harry in den Arm. „Also dann. Nächstes Mal, wenn ich was von Harry will, erinnert mich dran, Professor Brutùs um Hilfe zu bitten."

„Das einzige Problem ist nur, dass Harry und Marcus zu oft gleich denken. Die Chancen sind groß, dass, wenn Harry was nicht will, es Marcus nicht genug kümmert, dass er Harry dazu bringt, es zu tun." Hermine seufzte. „Harry, ich hab nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie man die Gryffindors rumkriegen kann. Wenn du den richtigen Hebel umlegst, dann kriegst du sie wahrscheinlich. Alles was du tun musst, ist diesen Hebel zu finden."

„Das ist kein Problem für Harry", stellte Parvati fest. „Er weiß alles."

Harry fuhr sich nachdenklich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, während die drei Hexen und der Zauberer um ihn herum lachten. Seine Augen lagen auf den Flammen vor ihm. „Die meisten aus Thoralds Familie sind im Orden", murmelte er und die vier um ihn herum verstummten. „Rockwells Familie ist voll mit dunklen Hexen und Zauberern und die meisten hassen ihn dafür, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Hermine, die ersten beiden Namen, die dir durch den Kopf gehen."

Hermine starrte Harry mit weiten Augen an. „Krone und Tatze! Harry, weißt du einen Weg, die Hebel umzulegen?"

Harry schloss seine Augen mit einem müden Seufzen. „Ja."

„Harry?" Hermine lehnte sich vor und legte mit besorgtem Blick eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Bist du okay?"

Er sah mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu ihr. „Ja, sorry. Dachte für einen Moment, ich hätte Schnuffels Kopf im Feuer gesehen." Der junge Mann stand auf und streckte sich. „Ich geh ins Bett. Ich kümmer mich um Miss Thorald und Mr. Rockwood morgen. Gute Nacht." Er drehte sich um und ging die Treppen zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hoch.

„Wer ist Schnuffel?", fragte Enid, als die Stille, die sich über die Gruppe gelegt hatte, unerträglich wurde.

„Ein sehr mutiger Mann, der gestorben ist, um Harry zu retten." Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Schnuffel würde wahrscheinlich mit einigen von Harrys Entscheidungen nicht zufrieden sein."

„Ich denke, Hermine, dass, wenn Schnuffel Harry wirklich lieb hat und die Gründe kennt, dann wäre es ihm total egal gewesen", erwiderte Dean mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich werde jetzt auch ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht, ihr."

„Dean!", rief Hermine. Der dunkelhäutige Zauberer drehte sich neugierig zu ihr um. „Sag ihm das bitte. Wir wollen uns morgen nicht mit einem miesgelaunten Harry rumschlagen weglassen."

Dean nickte. „Klar." Dann ließ er sie nachdenklich zurück.

--- --- ---

Harry murmelte was von Idioten, als er am Mittwochmorgen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er hatte am Abend zuvor endlich die Gelegenheit gehabt, mit Ula Thorald und Ronan Rockwell zu reden, da sie Montagnacht Strafarbeit bei Filch gehabt hatten. Er stoppte, als er Hermine und Parvati sah. Beide jungen Damen waren für das Gericht angezogen, da Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie direkt nach dem Frühstück abreisen würden und sie sahen klasse aus.

Hermines Haar war glatt und zu einem festen Dutt gebunden, damit es ihr nicht ins Gesicht fiel. Ihre Robe war leicht blau und schwebte elegant an ihrer Figur herunter, versteckte die Schwangerschaft ohne Probleme. Sie hatte dunkelblauen Lidschatten aufgetragen und ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem schwachen Pink. Der dunkelrote Umhang von den Malfoys war über ihre Schultern geschlungen, da es immer noch ein bisschen kalt war, obwohl es schon mitten im März war.

Parvati trug ihr schwarzes Haar in einem Zopf um ihren Kopf, dass er wie eine Art Krone aussah. Ihre Roben waren ausgefeilt und in einem dunklen Violett gehalten, beinahe lila. Ein Blumenmuster in kastanienbraun führte um ihren Nacken und die Ärmelenden. Ihr Lidschatten war in dunklen Violettfarben gehalten und ihre Lippen waren tiefrot. Ein dunkelroter und goldener Umhang war um ihre Schulter gelegt, um die Kälte abzuhalten. Ihre Halskette des Dunklen Mals war nicht in Sicht.

„Ihr beide seht wunderschön aus." Harry seufzte lächelnd. „Ihr werdet das Gericht ohne Probleme um den Finger wickeln."

„Und du siehst absolut fantastisch aus", stellte Parvati fest.

Harry war in seinen dunkelgrünen Roben gekleidet, um dessen Ärmelenden sich silberne Schlagen schlängelten. Die Schlangen bewegten sich sogar, was die Leute meistens ablenkte, aber Harry hatte sie vorher geschockt. Er hatte sein Haar durch einen Zaubertrank wachsen lassen, damit es sich benahm und es wurde von einer schwarzen Lederspange im Nacken zurückgehalten, obwohl ihm ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Seine Narbe war wie immer deutlich sichtbar auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte seine Brille gegen Kontaktlinsen getauscht. Die Kette mit dem Dunklen Mal befand sich gut verschnürt in dem Geldbeutel an seinem Gürtel und an ihrer Stelle hing jetzt eine Halskette mit einem fliegenden Phönix. Er trug ebenfalls den Umhang der Malfoys.

„Danke Parvati." Seine Hand strich über den Anhänger um seinen Hals. „Ich will das hier für meinen kleinen Test benutzen, also lasst mich wissen, ob es verschwindet oder nicht."

„Was, wenn wir nicht zusammen reingerufen werden?", fragte Hermine besorgt, als sie sich den anderen Gryffindors anschlossen, die zum Frühstück gingen. Alle drei ignorierten die schiefen Blicke, die sie erreichten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Wir müssen es dann irgendwie so rauskriegen." Er ließ seine Hand von dem Anhänger sinken. „Eure Armbänder sind gesichert?"

„Ja, Master", sagten sie im Chor. Harry grinste.

‚Ihr drei seht absolut FANTASTISCH aus!', rief Gin, als sie in ihre Blickfeld traten. Sie, Seamus, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theodore und Padma hatten alle in der Eingangshalle auf sie gewartet.

„Gee, danke, Gin", erwiderte Harry und versuchte, verlegen zu wirken.

Gin haute ihn auf den Arm. ‚Du bist manchmal so ein Bastard.'

„Guck dir das an, Draco. Baby Harry ist erwachsen geworden. Er braucht nicht mehr unsere Hilfe, um sich vernünftig zu kleiden", sagte Pansy schniefend.

„Haha, Pan. Lustig", murmelte Harry und blitzte sie an.

„Wow!", rief eine Stimme über den Siebtklässlern und Gin. Sie sahen alle hoch zu Enid, die mit offenem Mund auf sie hinunter starrte.

Harry winkte sie zu sich. „Komm schon, warum guckst du so?"

„Ich bin neidisch", erwiderte die junge Gryffindor. „Ich könnte niemals so gut aussehen."

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen", versicherte Harry ihr. „Wir reichen dich an Pan weiter und sie sorgt dafür, dass du Jungs ohne Ende anziehst. Hat bei mir geklappt." Er sprang aus dem Weg, als Pansy ihn versuchte zu attackieren.

„Ich weiß, du kannst in diesen Roben nicht so schnell rennen, also gebe ich dir fünf Sekunden Vorsprung", rief die junge Frau mit finsterem Blick.

„Mach daraus fünf Minuten und ich könnte es erlauben", sagte eine Stimme hinter Pansy gefährlich.

„Marcus! Ich hatte fast ne Herzattacke!", rief die Slytherin, drehte sich um und sah den Professor an.

„Das solltest du auch", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord kalt.

„Er ist grummelig, weil ich in seiner Klasse heute keinen Unsinn anstellen kann", meinte Harry fröhlich und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Pansys Schulter. „Morgen, Marcus."

Tom streckte eine Hand aus und zog Harry gegen seine Brust, bevor er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Dem Kuss folgte der Ausruf: „Das ist nicht fair! Ich wollte meine wilden Sexfantasien während des Unterrichts haben!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht an Toms Brust und lachte hilflos, während die Gruppe hinter ihm in Hysterie ausbrach. /Du bist so ein Bastard, Tom/

/Und du liebst mich trotzdem. Schande./

„Marcus, das ist nichts, was man normalerweise mitten in der Eingangshalle aus sich herausschreit", erklärte Blaise dem Mann, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Ich wollte nur meinen Missmut kundtun", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord weinerlich.

„Na ja, du hast es in deinem Stil gemacht, Marcus. Mach das bitte nicht noch mal", schlug Harry vor und lehnte sich zurück, um den Dunklen Lord anzusehen. Er sah wirklich nicht glücklich aus, dass Harry zu der Verhandlung gehen musste.

Toms Augen glitzerten und er öffnete seinen Mund, um offensichtlich wieder einen peinlichen Ausruf in voller Lautstärke zu brüllen. Harry zog seinen Kopf runter und küsste ihn stattdessen. /Hey/

/Das ist die schnellste Möglichkeit, damit du die Klappe hältst, Trottel, gab Harry zurück und zog sich mit einem finsteren Blick von seinem Geliebten zurück. „Es kümmert mich nicht, dass du unglücklich bist, aber mach das bitte nicht noch mal."

„Oh. Also gut…" Tom seufzte und umarmte Harry fest. /Denk dran, dass du jedes Recht hast, eine Frage nicht zu beantworten, okay/

/Tom, was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß/

/Ich weiß nur wenig, aber ich hab meine Vermutungen über diese Verhandlung. Du musst nicht alles beantworten. Erinnere dich daran, erwiderte Tom, seine Sorge kam durch ihre Verbindung.

/Natürlich, Schatz./ Harry seufzte und zog sich zurück. „Es wird gut werden, Marcus. Du kannst immer noch Fantasien von mir haben, wenn ich nicht da bin, du musst ja keinen anstarren, wenn du das tust, stimmt's?"

„Das ist nicht das gleiche." Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Hier, Harry, warte." Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche und drückte es in Harrys Hand, danach schloss er die Hand darum. „Wehe du verlierst das, verstanden?"

„Ja." Harry nickte ernst.

Tom küsste seine Narbe. „Benimm dich bei der Verhandlung, Mr. Potter. Ich meine es so."

„Hatte ich eh vor. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich für einen kurzen Moment auf Toms Gesicht. „Aber ich mach mir Sorgen, du Teufel. Dafür bin ich hier", sagte er sanft, bevor er an seinem Freund und dessen Freunde vorbei in die Große Halle ging.

Harry öffnete die Hand und starrte mit offenem Mund den Ring in dieser an. „Oh, Merlin…"

Die Juniors und Hermine versammelten sich um ihn. „Harry, ist das das, was ich denke, das es ist?", hisste Draco.

Harry steckte den Ring lächelnd auf seinem Ringfinger. „Es ist sein Familiensiegel."

„Das ist wahnsinn", murmelte Parvati.

„Ich hab nie gesehen, dass er ihn getragen hat." Hermine sah zu Harry auf. „Hat er?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und starrte den Ring noch einen Moment an, bevor sich sein Gesicht durch ein strahlendes Lächeln erhellte. „Kommt schon, Leute. Ich bin am verhungern!", sagte er ziemlich laut, dann führte er die Gruppe in die Große Halle.

Die anderen tauschten Blicke aus, folgten ihm schulterzuckend und teilten sich auf, um sich an ihre Haustische zu setzen. Parvati und Hermine nahmen mit breiten Lächeln die Plätze neben Harry ein.

Gin setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber und stellte mit großen Buchstaben fest: ‚Ihr beide seht so verdammt sexy zusammen aus.'

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Danke, Gin."

‚Oh, und Colin hat endlich ein Bild von euch beiden, wenn ihr euch küsst.'

„Colin Creevey!" Harry drehte sich mit einem wütenden Blick zu dem unglücklichen Sechstklässler um. „Du wirst mir eine Kopie davon geben."

Es dauert ungefähr eine Minute, bis die Gryffindors verstanden hatten, was Harry gesagt hatte und sie explodierten vor Lachen, während Colin nickte. „Klar, Harry!"

Harry kehrte zu seinem Frühstück zurück, während die anderen am Tisch auch eine Kopie des Bildes bestellten. /Danke./

/Das ist der einzige, den ich hab, also will ich wirklich nicht, dass du ihn verlierst, okay/

/Natürlich. Ich hüte ihn wie einen Schatz./

/Das weiß ich. Benutz ihn für dein kleines Experiment, wenn du willst./

/Ooh, gut./

/Es ist auch ein Portschlüssel nach Slytherin Manor, falls du mal einen brauchen solltest./

/Deine Familie hat eine Manor/

/Natürlich haben wir. Ich nehm dich im Sommer mit hin, wie wär's/

/Sicher/ Harry lächelte vor sich hin. /Hat der Portschlüssel ein Passwort/

/Ja und es muss in Parsel ausgesprochen werden, damit er funktioniert. Nur ne Vorsichtsmaßnahme./

/Und das Passwort ist…/

/Voldie, ehrlich gesagt./

/Du schuldest mir zehn Galleonen, du weißt…/

/Tue ich, nicht/

/Ja! Du hast Voldie gesagt./

/Ich glaube, geliebter Teufel, dass der Deal war, dass ich mich selbst als Voldie bezeichne, um dir das Geld übergeben zu müssen./

/Oh, verdammt. Ich krieg dich, Riddle/

Tom gluckste in seinem Kopf. /Ich hab keinen Zweifel daran. Und jetzt ess (iss)./

--- --- ---

Dumbledore holte die drei Gryffindors gegen Ende des Frühstücks ab, eine ernste Stimmung um ihn herum. „Wir nehmen einen Portschlüssel, der in meinem Büro ist. Folgt mir bitte." Ohne ein Wort gingen die drei Schüler hinter dem Direktor her. Harry folgte direkt hinter ihm, dann Hermine und als letztes Parvati.

„Sir, wohin nehmen wir den Portschlüssel? Das Atrium?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Dumbledore sah hinter sich. „Ja." Seine Augen fielen auf den Anhänger um Harrys Hals und er runzelte die Stirn. „Woher hast du die Halskette, Harry?"

„Hm?" Harry ließ seinen Finger sanft über den Phönix streichen. „Es war in meinem Familienverließ. Warum?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Es ist ein alter Ordensanhänger. Wir benutzen sie nicht mehr."

„Oh…" Harry sah belustigt zu Hermine und Parvati. Er war der stellvertretende Kommandeur des Dunklen Ordens und trug einen alten Anhänger des Orden des Phönix. Wie verrückt konnte das noch werden/Du wusstest es, beschuldigte er seinen Liebhaber.

/Natürlich. Es ist eine gute Tarnung. Es ist hart, eine Person mit einem Ordensanhänger in Frage zu stellen, selbst wenn das Dunkle Mal von ihrem Arm hochstrahlt. Ich weiß, Severus hat eines, was er unter einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber trägt. Jeder erkennt sie, wenn er während des ersten Krieges schon gelebt hat, stimmte Tom zu.

„Zuckerfedern", murmelte Dumbledore und sein Gargoyle sprang zur Seite. Er führte sie die Treppen hoch.

/Vielleicht sollte ich es weiterhin tragen./

/Nicht zu vollen Treffen./

/Nein. Nie zu vollen Treffen. Oder wenn ich es tue, lege ich einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber drüber./

Tom zuckte mental die Schultern. /Denkst du, Dumbles wird dich jemals aufnehmen/

/Glaubst du, er lebt so lange/

/Leider ja. Wenn der Mann sonst nichst hat, Durchhaltevermögen hat er. Er wird beinahe alles überleben. Mit der Zeit werde ich jedoch seinen schwachen Punkt treffen. Bis dahin spiel mit./

/Ich spiele immer mit./

„Hier." Dumbledore streckte ihnen einen alten Stiefel entgegen. „Fasst ihn bitte an." Harry und Parvati stellten sich an die Seiten von Hermine und legten ihr eine stützende Hand unter jeden Ellbogen. Sie warf ihnen beiden böse Blicke zu, beschwerte sich aber nicht. „Eins… zwei… drei…" Sie fühlten das Ziehen unter ihren Bauchnabeln und das Büro verschwand in einem Gewirr aus Farben.

Sie erschienen wieder in der Mitte des geschäftigen Atriums. Dumbledore warf den Stiefel in den Müll und führte sie zum Sicherheitsbeamten. „Wir sind hier für die Weasley-Verhandlung", sagt er dem Zauberer. „Wir brauchen Plaketten."

Der Mann seufzte laut auf und holte eine Box mit Plaketten von einem Regal. Er durchzog sie eines Sicherheitschecks und stoppte nur, um Harry für einen langen Moment anzustarren. Harry blitzte ihn an und der ältere Zauberer macht sich schnell wieder daran, die Plakette zu machen. Als er fertig war, schickte er sie weiter.

Dumbledore führte sie zu der Halle mit den Aufzügen und schnappte sich einen, der runterfuhr. Harrys Blick fiel auf Rita Skeeter und eine weitere Frau, die wie eine Reporterin aussah, die mit in den Lift stiegen und versteckte sich schnell hinter dem Direktor, sehr zur Belustigung Dumbledores.

Als der Lift gestoppt hatte, erlaubte Dumbledore erst den beiden Reporterinnen auszusteigen, bevor er mit seinen Schülern diesen verließ. Als sie gingen, sprach er wieder. „Ich hab vergessen, es euch in der Schule zu sagen und ich entschuldige mich dafür, aber Unsichtbarkeitszauber, Glamours und andere Zauber, um Dinge zu verstecken wirken nicht im Gerichtssaal. Wenn ihr irgendwas unter so einem Zauber habt und es versteckt bleiben soll, solltet ihr es am besten abnehmen." Er sah zurück auf die drei und schien überrascht, dass sie nichts schnell versteckten. Er zog neugierig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hab über die Sprüche auf den Gerichtssaal in einem Buch gelesen", beantwortete Hermine die ungestellte Frage in ihrer Klugscheißerstimme. „Ich hab Harry und Parvati davon am Montag erzählt."

„Ich… verstehe…" Dumbledore drehte sich wieder um. Harry hielte eine Hand nach hinten und Hermine schlug leise ein, sehr zu Parvatis Verwirrung. Der Rest des Weges wurde mit dem Versuch der Erklärung von Harry und Hermine von High-Fives und Low-Fives verbracht, was Dumbledore ohne Ende zu amüsieren schien.

Dumbledore führte sie in den Raum und sah neugierig zurück. Da kein komischer Anhänger erschien, seufzte er und führte sie zu vier Plätzen, die für sie auf einer der Bänke reserviert waren. Der Gerichtsraum sah immer noch so aus, wie Harry ihn aus seinem fünften Jahr kannte und er erschauderte.

„Kalt?", flüsterte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Erinnerungen. Hier wurde meine Verhandlung im fünften Schuljahr abgehalten."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Erkenntnis. „Oh."

Harry sah runter auf seine Hand und konnte ein Grinsen nicht von seinem Gesicht halten. /Es hat geklappt/

/Hm? Bist du an den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Ministeriums vorbei, Schatz/

/Jap/

/Oh, gut./ Tom gluckste. /Immer gut zu wissen./

/Und Dumbles schien enttäuscht, dass keiner unserer Anhänger erschienen ist. Ich denke, er wollte sie wirklich sehen./

/Ja, richtig. Als wenn wir das Risiko eingehen würden, dass Parvati oder du erkannt werden könnten. Wünscht er sich das/

/Ich bin sicher, dass er das tut. Oh, warte, sie bitten um Ruhe. Verhex niemanden, Schatz./

/Verdammt./

Harry lächelte, als er sein Ende der Verbindung schloss, um sich auf die Verhandlung konzentrieren zu können.

Genau wie Harry es sich gedacht hatte, öffnete sich nur kurz nachdem Fudge um Ruhe gebeten hatte die Tür in der Ecke und Ron wurde von zwei Auroren in den Raum geführt. Harry war leicht amüsiert, als er erkannte, dass es Kingsley Shacklebolt vom Orden und Cassidy Hayes, der einzige Auror, der auch Todesser war, waren. Die zwei zwangen Ron in den Sitz und blieben bei ihm stehen. Die Ketten des Stuhles aktivierten sich nicht, wahrscheinlich weil die Auroren in Reichweite blieben. Harry nickte Cassidy diskret zu, als die Augen des Mannes auf seine trafen.

Hermine boxte Harry in die Seite und lehnte sich vor. „Ich kenne Shacklebolt, aber wer ist der andere, weißt du das?"

„Cassidy Hayes", erwiderte Harry flüsternd. „Ich erinnere mich an ihn von meinem Fall im fünften Schuljahr. Als Arthur mich hergebracht hat, waren wir zuerst oben und er hat einen Brief oder etwas diktiert. Und da hab ich seinen Namen auf dem Tisch gesehen."

„Oh…" Hermine nickte nachdenklich und drehte sich zu Parvati, um es ihr zu erklären, die scheinbar diejenige gewesen war, die zuerst gefragt hatte. Wieder einmal hatte Harry bewiesen, dass er alles wusste.

Der Teen sah zu Dumbledore und war nicht im mindesten überrascht, als er eine Ordenshalskette um den Hals des alten Mannes vorfand. „Alte Anhänger, Sir?", fragte er im leicht neckischen Ton.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn kurz an. „Wir haben sie im ersten Krieg benutzt. Leute erinnern sich noch daran und die Mitglieder tragen sie noch, obwohl sie nicht mehr wirklich in ('In') sind, würdest du wahrscheinlich sagen. Einige von uns tragen sie immer noch, natürlich…" Er seufzte. „Nach der Verhandlung würde ich gerne in meinem Büro mit dir sprechen."

„Natürlich, Sir." Harry nickte und ließ seine Augen über die Menschenmenge gleiten. Ein paar Reporter schrieben bereits und viele Menschen sprachen mit ihrem Nachbarn. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum haben wir noch nicht angefangen?"

„Madame Bones ist noch nicht hier", kam die Antwort von Alastor „Mad-Eye" Moody, der sich auf den Platz hinter Harry setzte. „Sie wurde wegen irgendwas in ihrem Büro aufgehalten."

„Muss wohl passiert sein, weil sie nicht aufgepasst hat, he?" Harry sah zurück auf den Auror im Ruhestand und wieder fiel sein Blick auf einen offen getragenen, aber versteckten Ordensanhänger. „Hallo Mad-Eye."

„Potter." Mad-Eye nickte. „Du bist in Ordnung, sollte ich hoffen."

„Oh, mir geht es so gut, wie es einem gehen kann, wenn verrückte Zauberer und Ex-beste Freunde hinter einem her sind." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du?"

Mad-Eye lächelte leicht. „Ich lebe noch."

„Das ist ein Anfang." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was führt dich her?"

„Albus", meinte Mad-Eye achselzuckend.

„Oh." Harry nickte verstehend. „Das erklärt alles." Er grinste. „Mad-Eye, ich glaube, du erinnerst dich an Hermine Granger und Parvati Patil? Herm, Parvati, das ist Mad-Eye Moody. Und vertraut mir, wenn ich sage, dass er sehr ‚moody' sein kann." 1 Hermine und Parvati kicherten leicht.

Mad-Eye schnaubte. „Der Joke war schon alt, als du ihn das erste Mal gebracht hast, Potter."

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber, wie du siehst, Mad-Eye, bekommt er immer noch Gelächter, also ist er noch nicht tot."

Mad-Eye schnaubte wieder und lehnte sich plötzlich vor. Harry glitt zurück, außer Reichweite, seine Augen mit Neugier gefüllt. „Gute Reflexe. Viel besser", kommentierte Mad-Eye. „Kann ich mir die Halskette angucken. Ich vergesse immer, wie ungebärdig du bist."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, ließ aber Mad-Eye gucken. „Ich bin nicht ungebärdig, Alastor. Ich bin nur daran gewöhnt, dass mir jemand auf den Hinterkopf schlägt, weil ich wieder mal was versaut habe."

Der Ex-Auror lächelte ihn an. „Das sieht aus wie Lilys."

„Du kannst den Unterschied sagen?", fragte Harry neugierig mit weiten Augen.

„Details", erwiderte Mad-Eye und tippte ihm auf den Kopf. „Du musst dich an die Details erinnern. James' Phönix hatte einen Splitter im Schwanz. Lilys nicht."

„Na, gut. Ich wusste nicht, dass es einen Unterschied gab. Hör auf, dauern auf mir rumzuhacken."

„Es ist mein Job, auf dir rumzuhacken."

„In diesem Fall ist es mein Job, dir deinen Job schwer zu machen."

„Siehst du, Albus. Darum wollte ich ihn nicht trainieren. Er ist die größte Nervensäge, die du jemals zuvor gesehen hast", beschwerte sich Mad-Eye bei dem lächelnden Direktor.

„Besser du als ich", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ah, der Direktor hat mich das ganze Schuljahr. Du hast mich, bis Madame Bones erscheint. Ich bin sicher, dass du das solange schaffen kannst, es sei denn, du bist zu alt. Bist du zu alt, Mad-Eye? Ist das das Problem?", zog Harry ihn auf und amüsierte sich völlig dabei. Der alte Auror war immer ein großartiger Begleiter, besonders, wenn man gestresst war. Toms schlechte Gefühle hatten die schlechte Angewohnheit wahr zu werden und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich deswegen Gedanken zu machen. Er konnte auch sagen, dass Tom das Ende seiner Verbindung offen gelassen hatte nur für den Fall. Er wusste nicht, ob er dankbar oder genervt sein sollte.

„Aus reiner Neugier seid ihr beiden Kumpels oder so was?", fragte Parvati.

„Mad-Eye und ich sind uns letztes Jahr ein bisschen näher gekommen." Harry nickte. „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir Kumpels sind, da Mad-Eye keine Kumpels will, aber wir sind Bekannte."

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir Kumpel sind, Potter, selbst wenn du mich dafür bezahlen würdest."

„Du brauchst das Geld sowieso nicht", schoss Harry zurück.

„Ah und hier ist Madame Bones", verkündete Dumbledore.

Harry drehte sich wieder um. „Ich hab meine Augen auf dir, Mad-Eye, also versuch besser nichts."

Mad-Eye grinste und deutete etwas hinter Harrys Kopf mit seinen Händen an. Harry deutete zurück und der Ex-Auror schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Eine letzte Person glitt auf den Platz neben Mad-Eye, während Fudge versuchte, wieder Ordnung in den Gerichtssaal zu bringen. Harry grinste Arthur Weasley an. „Hier für die Show, Arthur?", zog er ihn auf.

„Oder so was. Du lebst noch?"

„Aber nur knapp", erwiderte Harry mit dramatischem Flüstern. „Wenn die Hilfe nur etwas später gekommen wäre…"

„Harry, hör auf so melodramatisch zu sein", hisste Hermine. „Arthur, der Trottel war okay. Sein Zauberarmband hat das Gift blockiert."

„Merlin sei Dank für die kleinen Dinge", brachte Arthur hervor, während Harry Hermine sanft in die Seite boxte.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!", rief Fudge wieder. Da es wieder nichts gebracht hatte, warf er einen bittenden Blick zu Dumbledore.

„Wir könnten Mad-Eye singen lassen. Das würde ihre Aufmerksamkeit erringen", witzelte Harry, als Dumbledore aufstand. Der Teen duckte sich mit Leichtigkeit unter der Hand weg und grinste den Ex-Auror an. „Es ist wahr."

„RUHE!", rief Dumbledore. Im Raum wurde es sofort komplett still und der Direktor nickte Fudge zu, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das", murmelte Harry finster. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an.

Der Minister nickte dankbar und drehte sich wieder zum ganzen Raum. „Ronald Duke Weasley, Sie sind vor Gericht wegen der Anklage des Mordversuchs gegen einen guten Zauberer ohne jeglichen Grund. Wie plädieren Sie?"

Ron, der Harry gesucht hatte, während sie auf Madame Bones gewartet hatten, blitzte den grünäugigen Zauberer hasserfüllt an. „Ich plädiere auf nicht schuldig, Sir, mit der Begründung, dass ich es gegen einen gesetzwidrigen Bürger getan habe."

„Und was könnte das gewesen sein, Mr. Weasley?", fragte Madame Bones.

„Ich hab versucht, die Bedrohung von Du-weißt-schon-wem zu stoppen", spie Ron aus. „Denn Harry Potter ist böse geworden!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich, als sich der Gerichtssaal mit Geräuschen füllte. Still und zauberstablos verstärkte er den Gemeimhaltezauber auf dem Rotschopf.

„Ordnung! Ordnung, sage ich!", rief Fudge. Wieder einmal sah er Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore. Dumbledore warf Harry einen schnellen Blick zu und der Minister nickte mit einem Seufzen.

Der Direktor stupste Harry an. „Versuch sie zur Ordnung zu rufen, Harry."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann stand er langsam auf, hatte eine gemeine Idee im Kopf. Hermine hingegen schien zu wissen, was er vorhatte und schlug ihm warnend auf den Arm. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ordnung!", rief er ruhig. Und, auch wenn er sehr leise war, wurde der Raum schnell ruhig, alle Augen auf ihm. Er nickte dem Minister zu, setzte sich wieder und war plötzlich froh über Hermines Hand auf seinem Arm.

Minister Fudge nickte seinen Dank und funkelte Ron an, der zu beschäftigt war, Harry anzublitzen, um es zu bemerken. „Das Gericht ruft Harry James Potter in den Zeugenstand."

„Du schaffst das", flüsterte Hermine ermutigend, als Harry aufstand.

Harry nickte dumpf und ging langsam runter zum Zeugenstand. Er spielte mit dem Ring an seinem Finger und fühlte sich sofort besser. /Tom…, erinnerte er sich. /Richtig! Ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge-der-lebt/ Eine der beiden Hauptfiguren des Lichts. Ron ist nur ein Vollidiot, sagte er sich selbst, als er unten ankam. Er nickte Cassidy zu, der einen Stuhl für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte und setzte sich, seine Augen auf Minister Fudge und Madame Bones.

„Mr. Potter, Sie wurden von Mr. Weasley beschuldigt, ein Dunkler Zauberer zu sein. Wie plädieren Sie?", fragte Madame Bones.

„Nicht schuldig", erwiderte Harry fest. „Ronald Weasley ist offensichtlich wahnsinnig." Er bemerkte, dass Madame Bones' Blick auf seinem Ordensanhänger lag, den er trug und freute sich ruhig.

„Wahnsinnig?", fragte Fudge.

„Ronald hat regelmäßig Briefe von seinem älteren Bruder, Percy Weasley, erhalten, bis zu Percys Tod. Percy hatte ihn offensichtlich seit Monaten mit dem Blödsinn gefüttert, dass ich ein Todesser bin. Minister, ich bin sicher, dass Sie sich daran erinnern, wie Ronald mich vor Weihnachten Todesser genannt als, ich (besser: „nannte, als ...") Sie die Malfoy Residenz besucht haben?", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und sah Ron nicht an.

Die Augen des Ministers weiteten sich. Er erinnerte sich offensichtlich an den Vorfall. Er nickte. „Wir bitten die Jury ihre Hände zu heben, wenn Sie Mr. Potter in den Punkten der Anklage für schuldig befinden."

Keine Hand hob sich.

Fudge nickte. „Mr. Potter, Sie sind von allen Anklagen freigesprochen. Könnten Sie noch einen Moment bleiben?"

„Natürlich, Minister", stimmte Harry zu. Harrys Augen glitten zu seinen Freunden. Hermine sah extrem erleichtert aus.

„Mr. Potter, hat Mr. Ronald Weasley Sie am Freitag, den 13. März 1998 mit der Absicht des Mordes angegriffen?", fragte Madame Bones.

„Ich würde es nicht als Attacke bezeichnen, Madame. Er hat sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen nach mir geworfen, welches in Gift getaucht worden war", erwiderte Harry milde.

„Ist es wahr, dass das Abzeichen Ihre Haut aufgeritzt hat?"

„Ja, Madame." Harry nickte.

„Wie kommt es dann, dass es Ihnen nichts getan hat, Mr. Potter? Das wurde aus dem Bericht nicht klar."

„Ich hab ein Zauberarmband, das mir ein Freund an Weihnachten gegeben hatte, mit einem Zauber, der es geschafft hat, mich zu beschützen."

„Kann das Gericht Ihr Armband sehen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Madame Bones mit begierigen Augen.

„Das Gericht darf das Armband nicht sehen, Madame", erwiderte Harry fest. Dies brachte die Leute wieder zum reden.

„Ordnung!", rief Fudge. Dieses Mal hörten sie auf ihn. „Mr. Potter, warum verwehren Sie dem Gericht einen Blick auf dieses Armband?", fragte der Minister mit wütendem Blick.

„Wenn das Gericht mir vergibt, aber ein Wahnsinniger ist hinter mir her. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es klug wäre, ein Armband zu zeigen, das bereits mein Leben gerettet hat. Meine beste Verteidigung ist besser geheim", sagte er ohne Bedauern. Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Mad-Eye ihn anstrahlte. Natürlich gefiel es dem alten Auror, wenn er seine dauernden Warnungen wiederholte. Es zeigte ihm, dass sie endlich fest in Harrys Kopf waren.

Madame Bones flüsterte Fudge etwas zu, bevor der Mann wieder brüllen könnte. „Akzeptiert", sagte er endlich, wenn auch wütend. „Mr. Potter, Sie dürfen zu Ihrem Sitz zurückkehren."

„Ich danke Ihnen, Minister", sagte Harry höflich, als er aufstand. Er nickte Cassidy dankend zu, als der seinen Stuhl los wurde, dann ging er wieder zurück zu seinem Platz. Einmal da ließ er sich fallen und bedeckte seine Augen mit einer Hand. „Nie wieder", murmelte er finster. „Mad-Eye, welches gemeine Gebräu hast du diesmal in deiner Flasche?"

Der pensionierte Auror reichte ihm die Flasche. „Gut gemacht."

Harry hielt sich seine Nase zu und nahm einen schnellen Schluck. Er verzog das Gesicht, bevor er sie zurückreichte. „Danke. Ich brauchte das."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist da drin?"

„Die supergeheime spezielle Wahnsinnsformel für die Geistesgestörten", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Zumindest nenne ich es so. Er mixt jeden Morgen verschiedene alkoholische Getränke in unterschiedlicher Reihenfolge miteinander und verzaubert die Flasche so, dass sie den ganzen Tag voll ist. Ich hab beschlossen, dass er keine Geschmacksnerven hat."

„Ich hab beschlossen, dass dir jemand den Mund mit Seife hätte auswaschen müssen, als du jünger warst", grummelte Mad-Eye und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

„Harry, bist du nicht derjenige, der andere Leute immer anschnauzt, wegen dem betrunken werden?", zischte Parvati neben Hermine.

„Der Junge wird nicht betrunken. Er ist immun", informierte Mad-Eye sie.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ruhe. Ich will Rons Strafe mitbekommen."

„Dreißig in Askaban."

„Ich weigere mich, mit dir zu wetten, Mad-Eye. Das ist mein erstes Mal im Gericht", gab Harry zurück, seine Augen auf Ron. Der rothaarige Zauberer blitzte ihn immer noch an und Harry grinste, über das er allerdings ein Glamour legte, damit es sonst keiner sah. Harry fand es gut, dass er sich um die Zauber im Gerichtssaal nicht kümmern musste. Er drehte den Ring und lächelte friedlich.

Ron bekam, wie Mad-Eye es vorausgesehen hatte, dreißig Jahre in Askaban. Der alte Auror erklärte den Ladies, dass er nicht lebenslang bekam, weil er niemanden wirklich getötet hat. Keine der beiden Hexen verstand es, auch nachdem er es zweimal erklärt hatte und Harry riet ihm einfach, es aufzugeben.

„Also, Mad-Eye, folgst du uns aus einem bestimmten Grund?", fragte Harry, als sie im Atrium aus dem Lift traten.

„Alastor kommt mit uns zur Schule", sagte Dumbledore als Erklärung.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht." Harry nickte. /Tom, Schatz, Mad-Eye kommt zum Abendessen./

/Wundervoll. Diese Schule muss einfach voller Psychos sein/

/Zickig bist du heute, zog Harry ihn leicht auf, als er den Portschlüssel anfasste, den Dumbledore hielt.

/Ich hab meine Siebtklässler und momentan ist hier KEIN HARRY POTTER./

/Tut mir Leid, Schatz. Ich komm gerade zurück. Vielleicht komm ich nach dem Treffen mit Dumbledore vorbei./

/Treffen? Welches Treffen, fragte Tom misstrauisch, als der Portschlüssel sich aktivierte.

Harry wartete, bis sie alle wieder sicher standen, bevor er antwortete. /Das, von dem er beschlossen hat, es mit mir zu haben. Reg dich nicht auf./

„Miss Granger, Madame Pomfrey hat mich gebeten, Sie zu ihr zu schicken, sobald wir zurückgekommen sind, damit sie überprüfen kann, dass der Portschlüssel Ihnen nicht geschadet hat. Miss Patil, würden Sie sie bitte hinbringen? Harry, setz dich", schlug Dumbledore vor, nahm selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, als Mad-Eye es sich in seinem heraufbeschworenen Sessel bequem machte.

Harry setzte sich, in den den Dumbledore heraufbeschworen hatte, als die beiden Hexen gingen. Er verneinte die Angebote für Tee und Zitronenbrausebonbons genau wie Mad-Eye. „Sir, wenn wir das bitte so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen könnten? Ich hab Marcus versprochen vorbeizugucken, wenn wir zurückkommen, damit er sich nicht seine ganzen Haare ausreißt", fragte der Teen als Dumbledore sich Tee eingoss.

„Ah und seine Fantasien haben kann?", fragte Dumbledore neckisch.

„Das kommt nur von ihm, nicht von mir. Es macht mir nichts, ob er in der Klasse sitzt und vor sich hinträumt oder ob er da sitzt und Sachen benotet, wirklich." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dumbledore gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sollte ich nicht hoffen."

„Albus", knurrte Mad-Eye warnend.

Harrys Blick flog zu dem Ex-Auror, als sich der Direktor beruhigte. „Warum bin ich hier?", fragte der Teen vorsichtig und sah zwischen den beiden älteren Zauberern hin und her. „Und warum denke ich, dass es mir nicht gefallen wird?"

Dumbledore seufzte. „Weil es wahrscheinlich so sein wird." Sein Blick war finster. „Ich habe beim Trainingsprogramm der Auroren nachgefragt wegen deiner Schullaufbahn. Sie nehmen gewöhnlich keine Schüler auf, die in der Vergangenheit suspendiert worden waren. Professor McGonagall und ich hatten gehofft, dass sie dich trotzdem nehmen, aber sie haben sich geweigert."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal langsam. „Ich… verstehe…"

„Du weißt, dass Marcus uns nächstes Jahr verlassen wird und du bist am sichersten hier in Hogwarts…", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

Harry schloss seine Augen und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken. „Sie wollen, dass ich der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung werde, oder?", murmelte er.

„Ja", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

Harry sah ihn vorsichtig an. „Ich weiß nur das, was ich als Schüler gelernt habe von Lehrern, die einem so unglaublich viel beibringen konnten, Sir. Wir beide wissen, dass ich mich in meinem Leben nie benehmen werde. Warum also ich?"

„Du weißt mehr, als die meisten deiner früheren Lehrer, Potter", tadelte Mad-Eye ihn. „Nicht nur das, aber du hast auch noch Lehrerfahrung. Albus hat außerdem Recht. Du bist hier am sichersten."

„Und das Hauptquartier des Ordens ist hier, Harry", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

Harry zuckte. „Der Orden? Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Oh, komm schon. Du willst seit dem fünften Jahr in den Orden aufgenommen werden."

„Remus sagt, man kann nur beitreten, wenn man 18 ist", erwiderte Harry misstrauisch. „Und das bin ich noch nicht."

„Noch", stimmte Dumbledore zu.

„Es ist sowieso schon entschieden", argumentierte Moody. „Es scheinen alle darin übereinzustimmen, dass du, bevor du die Schule verlässt, aufgenommen werden sollst. Du wurdest von dem zufälligsten Personen an den zufälligsten Orten angegriffen."

„Du wirst mehr in der Öffentlichkeit stehen als jemals zuvor, Harry. Mit Percys Sache wegen deinen Loyalitäten und dann auch noch Rons, die Zeitungen würden für eine Story sterben. Wenn du im Orden bist, dann werden sie keine Story bekommen. Der Orden wird dich vor der Presse schützen", fügte Dumbledore hinzu und lehnte sich vor.

Harry stand langsam auf. „Ich muss drüber nachdenken", murmelte er. „Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht?"

„Natürlich", stimmte der Direktor lächelnd zu. „Aber, Harry, ich weiß, du liebst Marcus, aber da gibt es Dinge, Ordensdinge, die du ihm nicht sagen kannst."

Harry warf dem alten Mann einen kalten Blick zu. „Ich weiß, was ein Geheimnis ist, Direktor, und ich kann eins für mich behalten." Er drehte sich und ging durch die Tür. „Ich sehe euch beide beim Abendessen. Dann bekommt ihr meine Antwort." Die Tür ließ er hinter sich zuschlagen.

--- --- ---

Tom machte sich nicht mal die Mühe aufzusehen, als der grünäugige Teen in den Unterricht der Slytherin und Gryffindor Erstklässler trat. Aber die leisen Unterhaltungen hatten gestoppt, als die Schüler bemerkt hatten, wer in der Tür stand. Der Dunkle Lord seufzte leise auf. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Potter?", fragte er und sah nicht von seinen Aufsätzen auf, die er benotete. Er konnte Harrys Aufruhr spüren und der machte ihn langsam wahnsinnig.

„Ich hab mich gefragt, ob ich mich in Ihrem Büro verstecken kann, bis der Unterricht vorbei ist, Professor", erwiderte der junge Zauberer mit kalter Stimme.

Tom sah auf und traf auf einen verwirrten Blick. „Also gut. Mach nichts kaputt."

„Ja, Sir", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er aus dem Raum und in das anhängende Büro ging. Er warf sich auf Toms Lieblingsstuhl im Wohnzimmer und schloss stöhnend seine Augen. /Mein Leben ist die Hölle./

/Dein Leben ist die Hölle seit Halloween 1981, erwiderte Tom sanft. /Diese Klasse ist in zehn Minuten vorbei, Liebling. Ich komme dann zu dir, okay/

/Ja. Okay…/

/Hast du deine Halskette schon wieder umgetan/

/Was? Oh, nein… sollte ich wohl tun…/ Harry verstummte, als er das Dunkle Mal aus seinem Geldbeutel nahm und wieder um seinen Hals legte. Er verbrachte die nächsten zehn Minuten damit, mit seinen beiden Halsketten zu spielen und nicht nachzudenken.

Tom kam, als die Gören aus seinem Klassenzimmer verschwunden waren. „Du wusstest, dass sie dich in den Orden aufnehmen würden, du Teufel", stellte er fest, bevor er vor Harrys Sessel zum stehen kam und ihn ansah.

„Ich bin noch nicht 18, Tom. Es stört mich, dass sie ihre Regeln für mich nicht beachten."

„Das werden sie immer für dich tun, Schatz." Tom seufzte, kniete sich vor seinen Stuhl und nahm Harrys Hände in seine. „Sieh mich an." Harry sah in die falschen blau-grünen Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du es hasst, was Besonderes zu sein, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du dich lieber in ein Loch eingraben und dich dort verstecken würdest. Nimm Hogwarts als dein Loch und den Orden als den Stein, der es bedeckt."

„Ich hätte es lieber, dass du der Stein wärst", murmelte Harry finster.

Tom lächelte und küsste Harrys Hände. „Ich kann es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Nicht öffentlich. Der Dunkle Orden wird dich immer beschützen, du weißt das, aber du bist das Kind des Lichtes, mein Schatz, und sie werden sich fest an dich klammern."

„Du sagst mir, ich soll Lehrer werden und dem Orden beitreten." Harry seufzte und sah weg.

„Ja. Wir brauchen mehr Leute in Hogwarts. Du kannst ein Auge auf Gin werfen. Wir brauchen jemanden, dem Dumbles völlig vertraut im Orden und in Hogwarts. Severus ist nicht mehr wirklich vertrauenswürdig. Arthur, Molly, Fred und George sind nicht in Hogwarts, noch ist das dein Pate. Du wirst immer das Vertrauen des Ordens haben und die Schüler und Lehrer in Hogwarts verehren dich. Ich sage dir nicht, dass du dich von uns zurückziehen sollst, ich bitte dich nur darum, die Informationen zu bekommen, die wir brauchen."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß…" Harry zog seine Hände von Tom zurück und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu umarmen, wobei er sein Gesicht in die Roben des älteren Zauberers vergrub. /Es ist nur alles so plötzlich. Eins kommt nach dem anderen. Diese verdammten Erstklässler gestern abend, dann diese Verhandlung und jetzt das hier./

„Scht…" Tom zog Harry in seine Arme und setzte sich in den Stuhl unter dem Teen, so dass Harry auf seinem Schoß saß. „Du bist erschöpft. Schlaf."

„Deine nächste Klasse…"

„Ich kümmer mich drum, wenn sie anfängt. Schlaf, Teufel."

Harry gluckste schwach und vergrub sich in der warmen Umarmung, schloss seine Augen. „Bastard…"

Tom küsste Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Kopf.

--- --- ---

„Harry!" Hermine umarmte den Teen fest, als er gähnend neben ihr in der Großen Halle erschien. „Wo warst du?"

Harry blinzelte seine Freunde eulenhaft an. Hermine und Parvati hatten beide wieder ihre Schuluniformen an. Er trug immer noch seine Gerichtsroben, obwohl sein Umhang von Dobby weggepackt worden war. „Hab in Marcus' Büro nen Nickerchen gemacht."

‚EIN NICKERCHEN!', rief Gin aus. ‚Warum ein Nickerchen?'

„Erschöpft", erwiderte Harry achselzucken und kämpfte gegen ein weiteres Gähnen, als er den Kopf auf Hermines Schulter legte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Verhandlungen so ermüdend sein können."

„Du hast keine Ahnung", sagte eine Stimme hinter der Gruppe. Alle außer Harry zuckten und Draco wurde blass, als Mad-Eye in Sicht kam.

Harry gähnte wieder. „Hör auf, meine Freunde zu erschrecken, Mad-Eye."

Der Ex-Auror blickte die Gruppe von vier Slytherins, sieben Gryffindors und zwei Ravenclaws an. „Potter, Albus hat mich gebeten, dich zu holen", sagte er endlich und sah Harry an, während die anderen Schüler nervös hin und her rutschten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ Hermine los. „Oh, okay. Ich seh euch später." Er winkte sie alle mit einem müden Blick an und folgte Mad-Eye aus dem Blickfeld der anderen.

„Bist du wirklich so müde?", fragte Mad-Eye sanft.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja." Mad-Eye warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu und der Vertrauensschüler zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, bevor er wieder in seinen müden Blick versank. „Wenn ich nirgendwo sein müsste, würde ich früh ins Bett gehen, wirklich."

Mad-Eye lachte bellend auf. „Sicher würdest du das, Potter. Sicher würdest du. Zuckerfedern." Der Gargoyle sprang zur Seite und Mad-Eye führte Harry die Treppen hoch, wo Dumbledore sie lächelnd grüßte.

„Du siehst etwas müde aus, Harry", meinte Dumbledore und deutete den beiden sich an den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zu setzen.

„Nur ein bisschen", stimmte Harry zu und setzte sich. „Ich hab über Ihre Angebote nachgedacht."

„Und?" Dumbledore sah ihn an, als er sich selbst setzte.

„Ja, ich werde dem Orden beitreten." Harry nickte leicht. „Und ja, ich werde hier nächstes Jahr lehren, aber ich hab Bedingungen."

„Genau wie ich. Wir kommen da gleich hin." Der Direktor nickte ernst. „Wegen des Ordenbeitritts, wir haben am Sonntag ein Treffen im Grimmauldsplatz. Wenn du bis dahin da sein kannst, werden wir dich aufnehmen. Sonst musst du einen Monat warten. Hast du am Wochenende was vor?"

Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich im Nacken. „Nein. Wir haben nicht wirklich was geplant. Ich brauch nur ne Entschuldigung, die meine Freunde mir glauben. Und Sir, Sie müssen dran denken, dass die Hälfte meiner Freunde Slytherins sind, es muss also eine vernünftige sein."

„Remus wird dir morgen eine Eule mit einer Verabredung zum Mittagessen schicken, okay?", sagte der Direktor nachdenklich.

„So plötzlich?" Mad-Eye runzelte die Stirn und sah dann Harry an. „Was hältst du davon, mich am Wochenende zum Mittagessen zu treffen? Wir können uns mal wieder unterhalten, da das ja heute wirklich nicht ging."

Harry schnaubte. „Ravenclaws." Er schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen ein Gähnen. „Sicher. Bestimmt besser, als wenn ich mir dauernd den Kopf abgähne. Sonntag in London?"

„Sonntag in London." Mad-Eye nickte ernst.

„Dann ist ja alles geklärt", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und klatschte in die Hände.

„Brillant", stimmte Harry mit gelangweilter Stimme zu. Er und Mad-Eye wechselten Blicke, die Dumbledores Verrücktheit bestätigten.

„Also, du hast gesagt, dass du wegen dem Lehrposten hier für nächstes Jahr Bedingungen hast?", fuhr Dumbledore in seiner überfröhlichen Stimme fort.

Harry nickte nachdenklich, die Gabel in einem lockeren Griff über seinem Teller. „Ja. Zuerst will ich, dass Herm es erlaubt ist, nächstes Jahr auf dem Schulgelände zu bleiben."

„Hast du dafür nen bestimmten Grund?"

„Ein paar, um ehrlich zu sein. Erstens ist sie wie ich auf Hogwarts am sichersten. Sie ist meine beste Freundin und wenn Voldemort mich haben will, dann wird er sie wahrscheinlich nutzen. Dann wird ihr Kind auch am sichersten auf Hogwarts sein. Beide Paten sind hier und der Vater ist in Askaban. Mir gefällt die Idee nicht, sie zu ihren Eltern zu schicken", sagte Harry fest und seine Erschöpfung war mit einem Blinzeln verschwunden.

„Verständlich. Ich werde ihr am Ende des Jahres ein Zimmer anbieten."

„Nicht jetzt?"

„Nein. In der Tat möchte ich nicht, dass du Leuten sagst, dass du nächstes Jahr hier unterrichten wirst."

„Ich sage es Marcus", argumentierte Harry.

Dumbledore fixierte ihn mit einem festen Blick. „Der Grund."

„Er ist der Zauberer, dessen Position ich übernehme. Wenn ich genau weiß, was er gelehrt hat dieses Jahr, dann kann ich einen besseren Lehrplan aufbauen und ihn später optimieren. Ich würde gerne sehen, wie er seine Stunden leitet und die Notizen über die Schüler bekommen, bevor er sie für nutzlos erklärt und sie ins Feuer wird (besser: „wirft")", antwortete Harry.

Der Direktor dachte einen Moment drüber nach, bevor er seufzend nickte. „Also gut. Du kannst es Marcus sagen, aber sonst niemanden."

„Einverstanden."

„Hast du noch mehr Bedingungen?"

„Ja." Harry legte seine Gabel hin. „Marcus, falls unsere Beziehung anhält, natürlich, muss mich immer besuchen dürfen oder ich darf ihn besuchen, solange es vernünftig ist."

Dumbledore verzog seine Lippe. „Bitte definier vernünftig."

„Nicht während des Unterrichts. Wenn ich andere Verpflichtungen habe, zum Beispiel ein Ordenstreffen oder eine Strafarbeit, kommt die Verpflichtung zuerst. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, wenn Sie es so sehen wollen."

Dumbledore dachte drüber nach und nickte. „Das ist akzeptabel. Ich würde es aber vorziehen, wenn du zumindest über Nacht im Schloss bleiben würdest."

„Natürlich." Harry nickte. „Sie haben Bedingungen?"

„Es niemandem zu sagen ist eine davon. Die andere sind deine Streiche." Dumbledore fixierte den Jungen-der-lebt mit einem scharfen Blick. „Ich möchte sie nicht mehr sehen."

„Ich habe ffreie Hand in meinem Klassenzimmer", gab Harry zurück. „Ich kann ihnen dort einen Streich spielen, wenn es zu dem Thema passt. Ich werde nicht mehr die ganze Schule ohne guten Grund verhexen und nicht, ohne es mit Ihnen abgesprochen zu haben."

Dumbledore nickte. „Solange die Streiche nur in deinem Klassenraum bleiben, es sei denn, es ist ein schulweiter Streich, stimme ich zu."

„Einverstanden", beschloss Harry. Er grinste plötzlich. „Direktor, ich glaube, das war unsere erste produktive Konversation seit einer langen Zeit."

Dumbledore lächelte. „In der Tat. Ich bin sicher, du weißt, wo das Lehrerzimmer ist?"

„Das in der vierten Etage? Gegenüber des netten Bildes von dem bewaldeten Tal?"

Die Augen des Mannes leuchteten wie wild. „Das wäre das. Wir haben ein Lehrertreffen jeden Samstagmorgen um vier Uhr. Ich bin sicher, du findest einen Weg, an das Passwort zu kommen."

„Kein Problem. Sie wollen, dass ich teilnehme?"

„Wenn du so früh aufstehen kannst." Dumbledore nickte. „Wenn nicht, ist das okay. Ich werde erst sagen, dass du angestellt bist, wenn du es das erste Mal schaffst."

Harry nickte. „Sehr gut." Er schien plötzlich sehr müde und stand langsam auf. „Direktor, Mad-Eye, wenn es akzeptabel ist, denke ich, ich gehe ins Bett."

„Natürlich", meinte Dumbledore, als Mad-Eye nickte. „Aber, Harry, bist du wirklich so müde?", wollte der Direktor wissen.

Harry blinzelte Dumbledore langsam an. „Natürlich, Sir. Todmüde. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht", stimmte Mad-Eye mit einem weiten Grinsen zu. Als sich die Tür hinter Harry geschlossen hatte, drehte er sich zu dem Direktor. „Eine gute Wahl, Albus. Er wird es dir bestimmt nicht leicht machen."

„Du hast ihn trainiert. War er wirklich so müde?", fragte Dumbledore mit verzweifelter Stimme.

„Jap. Hundemüde, aber er spielt es runter. Ich hab ihn zwei volltrainierte und ausgeruhte Auroren fertig machen sehen, nachdem er 48 Stunden wach gewesen und tot auf seinen Füßen war."

Dumbledore entließ einen Ton zwischen Stöhnen und Schnauben. „Er braucht das Aurortraining nicht."

„Hab's dir ja gesagt. Was er nicht von mir gelernt hat, hat er während seiner Zeit in London und wegen seiner Suspendierung gelernt. Wir könnten ihm wahrscheinlich eine Aurorenlizenz geben, wenn er wirklich eine will."

„Erwähn es während eurer Verabredung", erwiderte der Direktor genervt. „Du hast gesagt, dass er nicht betrunken wird?"

„Hab ihn nie betrunken gesehen", stimmte Mad-Eye zu. „Und er hatte schon einen großen Teil aus meiner Flasche. Entweder ist er immun oder hat einen sehr hohen Toleranzlevel. Sofern ich mich erinnere konnte James nicht viel vertragen. Was ist mit Lily?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab sie nie betrunken gesehen, aber ich hab sie auch nie mit Alkohol gesehen." Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich sein Kinn. „Es ist möglich, dass sie nur extrem viel vertragen könnte und diese Fähigkeit an Harry vererbt hat."

„Wahrscheinlich. Obwohl er jetzt einen Zauber gegen das Betrunken werden hat…"

Dumbledore sah auf. „Du kannst durch den Unsichtbarkeitszauber sehen?"

„Ich kann durch eine Menge Unsichtbarkeitszauber sehen, Albus, und das weißt du."

„Welche anderen Zauber sind daran, Alastor?"

Mad-Eye warf dem Direktor ein neugieriges, kleines Lächeln zu, als er aufstand um zugehen. „Die beste Verteidigung ist ein Geheimnis, Albus. Gute Nacht."

Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn, als der Auror das Büro verließ. /Diese zwei sind unmöglich/

TBC

Nach unendlichen Problemen... ist es endlich soweit... erst ist meine Festplatte im Arsch und das Kapitel ist weg, dann ist mein Beta krank, hat keine Zeit... etc... dann, als sie endlich fertig ist, bin ich in Arbeit begraben... Aber ich hab es endlich geschafft...

Für alle unter euch, die meinten, mir eine ENS oder einen GB-Eintrag zu schreiben, dass ich doch endlich abloaden sollte: ich habe auch noch ein Leben neben den FFs... Ich kann nicht mehr 24 Stunden daran arbeiten wie damals, als ich gerade in meiner kreativen Pause war... Ich habe euch regelmäßig darüber unterrichtet, was momentan bei mir los ist... Ich habe es extra hingeschrieben, dass ihr in meinem Weblog gucken sollt... Ich weiß nicht, wozu ich mir die Mühe mache, um euch da zu informieren, wenn es eh keiner liest...

Daher vorweg: Ich kann euch nicht sagen, wann das nächste Update kommt... vielleicht nächste Woche, vielleicht müsst ihr auch noch bis zu den Sommerferien warten - oder sogar länger... Also kommt mir bitte nicht mehr mit ENS an: wann schreibst du weiter?

KAos


	42. Kapitel 42

Kapitel 42

Harry erwachte durch seinen stillen Wecker und stöhnte. „Tempus", murmelte er, als er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Es war viel zu früh für stablose Magie. Die glühenden Zahlen zeigten an, dass es viertel vor vier am frühen Morgen war. /Warum stehen du und deine Leute so früh auf/

/Hey, ich hab die Zeit nicht ausgesucht, gab Tom zurück und klang dabei sehr wach.

/Verfickter Bastard…/ Harry stöhnte, klettert aus seinem Bett und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. /Ich bin zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass ich die Farbe schwarz nicht mag./

Tom schnaubte. /Darauf wette ich. Pech nur, dass es die Farbe ist, die wir immer tragen./

/Ich hasse dich./

/Nein, tust du nicht, du bist nur grummelig, weil du so früh aufstehen musst. Ich seh dich in zehn Minuten, fügte Tom hinzu, bevor er seine Seite der Verbindung schloss.

/Stöhnen und beschweren, ist das alles? Das stinkt, weinte Harry, zog eine Robe heraus und schmiss sie sich über. Er schnappte sich ein Glas Wasser, trank einen kurzen Schluck, bevor er sich seine alten Tennisschuhe anzog und die Treppen runterschlich.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war, sehr zu Harrys Ärger, nicht komplett leer. „Miss Thorald", grüßte er die Erstklässlerin und lehnte sich über ihre Sessellehne.

Ula schrie auf, sprang auf, fuhr zu ihm herum und zog dabei ihren Zauberstab. „Potter", flüsterte sie, als sie erkannte, um wen es sich handelte.

Harry nickte höflich. „Gute Reflexe." Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Porträt. „Du solltest eigentlich im Bett sein, weißt du."

„Ja", stimmte sie sanft zu.

Harry sah über seine Schulter zu ihr. Das junge Mädchen sah aus, als wäre sie von einem Ball getroffen worden. Er zog ein Fläschchen aus einer seiner Taschen. „Hier." Er warf es ihr zu und sie fing es überrascht auf. „Nimm einen Teelöffel davon. Das ist Traumlosschlaftrank. Du siehst schrecklich aus. Schlaf ein bisschen. Wenn du später mit jemandem reden willst, komm zu mir oder einem der anderen Vertrauensschüler." Er zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand.

Harry glitt die stillen Gänge so schnell und leise entlang, wie er konnte, sah dabei hin und wieder auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, um seine Chancen zu überprüfen. Alle Lehrer waren bereits im Lehrerzimmer versammelt und ein kurzer „Tempus" sagte ihm, dass das Treffen anfangen würde, bevor er da war. Er seufzte. Dagegen konnte er nichts tun.

Als er das Lehrerzimmer erreichte, sah er wieder neugierig auf seine Karte. Die kleine Figur zeigte ihm an, dass er „Tritt sie" zu der Wand vor sich sagen sollte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte die Karte weg. „Tritt sie."

Die Wand verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und Harry fand sich einem Raum voller Lehrer, die ihn anstarrten, gegenüber. „Harry! Schön, dass du kommen konntest!", rief Dumbledore fröhlich. „Komm rein, komm rein. Sieht so aus, als hätte Marcus dir einen Platz freigehalten…"

Harry setzte sich auf den Platz neben seinem Liebhaber und sah sich nervös um. Es schien, als hätte er sie unterbrochen. Tom legte ihm eine Hand aufs Knie und lächelte beruhigend.

„Mr. Potter hat sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, nächstes Jahr hier Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten", gab der Direktor bekannt und die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wandte sich wieder ihm zu. „Ich hab ihn gebeten, hierher zu kommen, damit er schon mal ein Gefühl dafür kriegt, wie die Dinge hier geleitet werden und um sich hoffentlich mit seinen jetzigen Lehrern und späteren Kollegen anzufreunden."

Harry warf dem Mann einen finsteren Blick zu. Das letztere hatte er nicht erwähnt. /Verflucht seist du./

„Willkommen bei uns", sagte Madame Pince, die neben Poppy saß. Die Mehrheit des Kollegiums summte oder nickte zustimmend, sogar Severus, sehr zur Überraschung der meisten. Offensichtlich hatten noch nicht alle bemerkt, dass sich die Stimmung zwischen dem Schüler und dem Lehrer beruhigt hatte.

„Ja, ja." Dumbledore nickte mit zwinkernden Augen. „Jetzt, wo wir alle hier sind, können wir ja anfangen. Verursachen irgendwelche Schüler Ärger?"

„Nur die Üblichen." McGonagall seufzte. „York, Munro, Rockwell und Thorald. Das scheint sich sogar noch verschlimmert zu haben."

/Hat es das/

/Nicht in meinem Unterricht./

/Natürlich nicht. Du hast sie oft genug das Fürchten gelehrt. Ich wette sie fürchten dich genauso sehr wie Severus./

„Mr. Cauldwell ist in letzter Zeit auch aus der Reihe getanzt", sagte Sprout. „Ich bin nicht sicher warum. Er redet nicht mit mir."

„In meiner Stunde ist er sehr ruhig", erwiderte Sinistra. „Obwohl das natürlich sein kann, weil er zu der Zeit schon müde ist."

„Macht Mr. Cauldwell noch in einer anderen Klasse Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Niemand benimmt sich in meinen Stunden daneben", sagte Severus kalt.

„Weil du sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt", murmelte Harry. Das Lächeln bei den anderen Mitgliedern zeigte die Zustimmung, während Severus den Kopf schüttelte. Harry grinste seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor an.

„Cauldwell war schon öfters ein Thema", stimmte Flitwick plötzlich zu. „Er belegt die Sachen anderer mit Bännen."

„Vielleicht hofft er, Mr. Potters Platz einzunehmen, wenn der von der Schule abgeht", meinte Severus bissig.

„Dann fürchte ich, dass er auf dem falschen Weg ist. Ich kann mich nicht dran erinnern, dass ich die Sachen von anderen jemals verzaubert habe", gab Harry zurück.

„Nein, du hast stattdessen nur jede erdenkliche Regel gebrochen", erwiderte Severus.

Harry schnaubte. „Wenn ein Esel zum anderen Langohr sagt."

Das Kollegium sah nervös zu, wie die beiden Langzeitfeinde sich für eine Minute anfunkelten, bevor Severus aufseufzte. „Stimmt schon. Du hast gewonnen."

Harry boxte mit einem freudigen Grinsen in die Luft. „Ha! Du wirst mich niemals schlagen."

Severus schnaubte. „Träum weiter, Gör."

Alle atmeten bei dem unhöflichen Spitznamen erleichtert auf. Severus beleidigte jeden, egal wen, aber er tat das niemals in so einem netten Ton bei Personen, die er hasste.

„Jetzt, da der morgendliche, freundschaftliche Streit aus dem Weg ist…", zog Dumbledore sie auf und bekam nur zwei finstere Blicke der beiden schwarzhaarigen Zauberer als Antwort. „Cauldwell könnte nach Aufmerksamkeit ringen. Selena, versuch noch mal mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenn er sich immer noch nicht benimmt, soll ihn jemand zu mir schicken." Alle nickten zustimmend, während Harry mit seinen Nägeln rumspielte. „Hat irgendwer Vorschläge, was wir mit York, Munro, Rockwell und Thorald tun könnten?"

Wenn keiner sich die Mühe machte, zu antworten, lehnte sich Harry vor, um was zu sagen. „Sir, ich hab mit ihnen über die Häuserstreitigkeiten gesprochen, aber es war mehr wegen Misses Kern, Vance und Clough. Soll ich vielleicht versuchen, dass die Streitereien wenigstens im Unterricht aufhören?"

Dumbledore warf dem jungen Mann einen fragenden Blick zu, während die anderen Mitglieder des Kollegiums ihn überrascht ansahen. Niemand hatte etwas von dem Gespräch gehört. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum nicht."

„Sie haben mit ihnen wegen der Behandlung von Clough, Vance und Kern gesprochen?", fragte McGonagall ernst.

Harry nickte. „Enid hat uns – Herm, Parvati und mir – erzählt, dass sie die drei ausschließen, nur weil sie Freunde sind, also habe ich mit allen Slytherins und allen Gryffindors gesprochen."

„Es scheint nicht viel geholfen zu haben", meinte Sprout.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. „Ich verstehe."

„Miss Clough ist zu Ihnen gekommen?", fragte McGonagall neugierig.

„Sie hat mich um Hilfe bei ihren Zaubertränkeaufgaben gebeten", erwiderte Harry und warf Severus einen dreckigen Blick zu. „Herm und ich haben es aus ihr rausgekitzelt, weil Herm wissen wollte, warum sie da so alleine saß."

„Ich verstehe…"

„Ich rede noch mal mit ihnen", versprach Harry.

Nachdem die Probleme der Schüler besprochen waren, ging das Kollegium dazu über, die Menge der Arbeit , Prüfungsvorbereitungen, ZAG und UTZ-Vorbereitungen und andere solche Dinge zu diskutieren. Harry war fasziniert davon, dass die Lehrer es genauso sehr hassten, die Arbeiten zu benoten, wie die Schüler sie zu machen und dass ihre Arbeit fast so viel war, wie bei den Schülern. Als Professor Vector sich gerade darüber beschwerte, dass sie hinterherhinkte, hatte Harry plötzlich eine Idee.

„Ich hab eine Frage", sagte er, als Vector geendet hatte.

Alle wandten sich ihm zu. „Dann frag." Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich weiß, dass Marcus, wenn er mit seiner Benotungsarbeit nicht hinterherkommt, meistens mich oder Gin fragt, ihm zu helfen und einmal haben Herm, Dray, Ted und Blaise Professor Snape mit der Benotung geholfen, während wir bei ihm waren, um ihn zu besuchen und er Gin und mir mit ein paar Tränken geholfen hat", sagte Harry und sah sich um. „Wenn die Arbeit zu viel wird, sie aber nicht warten kann wegen der kommenden Prüfungen, UTZS und ZAGS, warum fragt ihr dann nicht ein paar Sechst- und Siebtklässlern, ob sie Lust haben, ein bisschen die Arbeiten der jüngeren Jahre zu korrigieren. Ich hab keinen Zweifel daran, dass einige von uns es lieben würden, euch auszuhelfen."

„Albus, ich stimme einmal deiner Wahl des Verteidigungsprofessors zu", gab der Lehrer für Muggelkunde, Professor Rowell, bekannt. „Also wirklich , warum hat keiner von uns da mal dran gedacht?"

„Normalerweise warte ich darauf, dass einer der Schüler mich fragt", gab Flitwick zu. „Ich hab nie dran gedacht, die Schüler zu fragen."

„Warum auch? Wir sind Lehrer. Wir sollten die Hilfe der Schüler nicht brauchen", erwiderte Trelawney arrogant.

„Professor Trelawney, Sie sprechen nicht mehr mit vielen Schülern am Ende ihres siebten Schuljahres. Zu dieser Zeit sind die meisten von uns erwachsen und möchten auch als solche behandelt werden", warf Harry sanft ein.

„Ein exzellenter Punkt, Harry", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte breit. „Sibyll, ich bin sicher, dass Miss Brown und Miss Patil froh wären, dir aushelfen zu können."

Trelawneys Augen leuchteten auf. „Vielleicht", war ihre vage Antwort.

Tom lächelte und drückte Harrys Bein, als Dumbledore bekannt gab, dass das Treffen beendet war. /Bist du nicht brillant? Herm wird dich für immer dafür lieben, dass du ihr was zu tun gegeben hast./

/Ich weiß./ Harry ließ seine Hand unter die auf seinem Bein gleiten und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des Dunklen Lords.

„Ein gutes Meeting, alle", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. „Ich seh euch alle nachher beim Frühstück. Harry, könntest du noch etwas hier bleiben?"

„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore", stimmte Harry zu, als die Lehrer um ihn herum aufstanden.

„Ich warte draußen auf dich", murmelte Tom und drückte die Hand sanft, bevor er mit Poppy ging.

„Das Kollegium nennt mich Albus, weißt du", kommentierte Dumbledore, als er sich neben Harry auf Toms Stuhl setzte, als der verschwunden war. „Und ich weiß, dass du perfekt reinpassen wirst."

„Ich wette, dass Sie das tun", schoss Harry zurück und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Dumbledore lächelte den Zauberer geheimnisvoll an. „Da du ja, technisch gesehen, noch ein Schüler bist, musst du nicht bei jedem Meeting dabei sein, obwohl du darfst, wenn du es willst. Sie sind immer um vier Uhr morgens, jeden Samstag, es sei denn, es kommt was Unvorhergesehenes dazwischen."

„Natürlich." Harry nickte. „Sollte mich eh mal an diese unchristliche Uhrzeit gewöhnen."

„In der Tat." Dumbledore gluckste und stand auf. „Also, ich werde dich nicht weiter aufhalten. Ich bin sicher, dass Marcus mittlerweile Löcher in die Tür starrt, in dem Versuch dich schneller hier rauszubekommen."

„Wäre nicht das erste Mal." Harry stand schulterzuckend auf.

„Oh, Alastor wollte, dass ich dir sage, dass ihr euch um zwölf im Tropfenden Kessel trefft", fügte Dumbledore plötzlich hinzu. Harry drehte sich zu dem alten Mann um. „Das Treffen beginnt nicht vor eins, also vermute ich mal, dass er wirklich mit dir zu Mittag essen will. Ich werde das natürlich erlauben, da ich mir sicher bin, dass bei euch beiden nichts passieren wird, aber ich bitte dich vorsichtig zu sein. Besonders wenn du nicht willst, dass die Presse hinter dir her ist."

Harry lächelte Dumbledore leicht an. „Ich werde in Verkleidung gehen. Danke, Sir."

Der alte Direktor lächelte. „Ich bring dich schon dazu, dass du mich am Ende des Jahres Albus nennst."

„Sir, so wie ich sie kenne, werde ich Sie am Ende des Wochenendes Albus nennen, wenn auch nur, weil ich es leid bin, dass sie mich damit nerven."

Der grünäugige Zauberer entfernte sich, während Dumbledore lachte.

--- --- ---

„Potter?"

Harry sah von dem Zaubertränkebuch auf, das er sich am Anfang der Woche von Severus geliehen hatte. Es war kaum legal, wie der Lehrer herausgestellt hatte, aber es war trotzdem eine interessante Lektüre. „Miss Thorald. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Ula warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter, wo ihr bester Freund, Ronan Rockwell, gerade Victor McKinley, einen weiteren Erstklässler anbrüllte. „Du hast gesagt, dass ich zu dir kommen kann, wenn ich mit jemandem reden müsste, richtig?"

„Natürlich." Harry schloss sein Buch und stand auf. „Komm mit hoch. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass du nicht willst, dass deine Freunde dich mit dem ‚bösen, dunklen, neuen Vertrauensschüler' sprechen sehen."

„Woher weißt du, dass wir dich so nennen?", fragte Ula und folgte Harry hoch zu den Schlafsälen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß eine Menge Dinge, Miss Thorald", meinte er, bevor er seinen Kopf in seinen Schlafsaal steckte. Neville lag auf seinem Bett mit einem Buch auf der Brust, welches er gerade las. „Hey, Nev."

Neville sah auf, als Harry die Erstklässlerin reinführte. „Oh, hallo, Harry. Welche der kleinen Monster ist das?", fragte er leicht und lächelte die verblüffte Erstklässlerin an.

„Ula Thorald", erwiderte Harry und legte Severus' Buch auf seinen Nachttisch.

Neville sah das Mädchen neugierig an. „Du bist die, über die sich Marcus immer beschwert, nicht?"

„Eine von ihnen", stimmte Harry zu.

„Wer ist Marcus?", fragte Ula und sah zwischen den beiden Siebtklässlern hin und her.

„Professor Brutús", erklärte Harry. „Setz dich aufs Bett. Nev, macht es dir was aus, wenn ich dich rausschmeiße?"

Neville seufzte, als er aufstand. „Ich denke mal. Könnte genauso gut Dean suchen und ihm mit seiner Astronomiekarte helfen."

Harry gluckste, als er seinen Freund gehen sah und die Tür hinter ihm verschloss. Dann setzte er sich auf Neville's Bett. „Fang an, Miss Thorald, ich höre."

Ula sah Harrys Bettdecke und zog dran. „Ich…" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich neben sie, während er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. „Was ist los, Ula?"

Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht an und fand Mitgefühl in seinem Blick, der normaler Weise nur mit Kälte auf sie gerichtet war. „Ich-ich hab gestern Abend einen Brief von meiner Mutter erhalten. Sie sagt, dass sie und Papi eine Reise nach Bosnien oder sonst wohin machen müssen, also muss ich den Sommer bei meinem Großpapi verbringen und er hasst mich! Letzte Mal, als Mami und Papi mich bei ihm gelassen haben, hat er mich für drei Tage in einen Schrank eingesperrt, weil ich eine Vase zerbrochen habe, die er seit Jahren loswerden wollte. Seine Großtante hat sie ihm gegeben, aber er hasste sie. Ich hab gedacht, es stört ihn nicht, aber das hat es. Und jetzt muss ich den Sommer bei ihm verbringen und ich hab so viele Hausaufgaben und York hat mein Verteidigungsbuch gestohlen und gibt es mir nicht wieder und ich konnte letzte Nacht gar nicht schlafen!", explodierte sie. „Es ist nicht fair!"

Harry lächelte bei ihrem letzten Ausspruch. „Nichts ist jemals fair, Ula. Das Leben ist ein großer Unterricht." Er fuhr mit seiner freien Hand nachdenklich durch sein Haar. „Hast du deiner Mutter oder deinem Vater gesagt, dass du deinen Großvater nicht magst?"

„Ja. Sie sagen, er ist ein liebenswerter Mann und ich muss lernen, ihn zu mögen." Ulas Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze. „Ich mag ihn, wenn er tot ist."

Harry gluckste trocken. „Dein Großvater erinnert mich ein bisschen an meinen Onkel", verriet er. „Ich war so froh, als ich gehört habe, dass er letzten Sommer gestorben ist."

„Wie ist er gestorben?", fragte Ula mit überraschtem Blick.

„Ich hab ihn und meine Tante in Mäuse verwandelt, als ich ihr Haus verlassen habe." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Cousin ist auf ihn draufgetreten."

Ula kicherte. „Das ist ein trauriger Weg zu sterben. Hat er nicht dran gedacht, sich selbst zurückzuverwandeln?"

„Er war ein Muggel", erwiderte Harry milde. „Du hast gesagt, dass Cyrus York dein Verteidigungsbuch hat?"

Ula blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ja. Ronan und ich haben ihn vor dem Mittagessen aufgehalten, aber Munro und Stanton kamen zu seiner Rettung und sie sind davongekommen."

Harry nickte. „Soll ich mal versuchen, ob ich es für dich zurückholen kann?"

„Oh, ja. Das wäre wunderbar!"

„Gut. Und Hausaufgaben sind ein Thema bei allen Schülern und vertrau mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass es nicht besser wird. Ich würd dir vorschlagen, es direkt an dem Abend zu tun, an dem du sie aufgekriegt hast, wenn du kannst. Und ein kleiner inhäuslicher Frieden kann deinem Zeitplan nur gutes tun. Wenn du und deine Hauskameraden Schwierigkeiten miteinander habt, hängt das über euren Köpfen und es wird schwerer sein, zu lernen."

„Warum willst du unbedingt, dass wir uns mit Clough anfreunden?", fragte Ula misstrauisch.

„Warum willst du sie unbedingt weiter hassen?", stellte Harry die Gegenfrage. Ula runzelte die Stirn. „Hermine Granger, die Schulsprecherin, wurde im ersten Teil unseres ersten Schuljahres von den anderen Gryffindors fertig gemacht, weil sie eine Klugscheißerin war. Ronald und ich hassten sie von Anfang an, aber jetzt ist sie meine beste Freundin." Er seufzte, nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille.

Es gab ein plötzliches Trampeln auf der Treppe und die Tür flog auf, um einen blassen Neville zu zeigen. „Harry, komm runter! Wo ist Herm?"

„Bibliothek", erwiderte Harry, sprang auf seine Füße und ging schnell zur Tür. „Warum?"

„Ooh…" Neville stöhnte, als er Harrys Hand schnappte und ihn aus dem Raum zog. „Beeil dich." Ula folgte den beiden Zauberern neugierig.

„Oh, fuck", zischte Harry, als er auf das Chaos im Gemeinschaftsraum blickte. Flüche flogen zwischen zwei Gruppen, die sich, während er oben war, gebildet hatten, hin und her. Harry konnte seine Leute auf einer Seite mit anderen sehen und Leute, die fest mit dem Licht verankert waren, auf der anderen Seite. „GENUG!", rief er.

Zauberstäbe richteten sich auf den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer, als er kalt die letzten Stufen runterstieg. „Halt dich da raus, Potter", rief Evan Abercrombie, ein Viertklässler, von der Dunklen Seite des Raumes.

Harry trat zu der Stelle, wo sich der Teppich entzündet hatte und ein kleines Feuer brannte, und trat es ruhig aus. „Ihr benehmt euch wie die Erstklässler. Streitet euch worüber auch immer. Sind die Prüfungen wirklich so stressig geworden?" Seine Stimme entbehrte jeglicher Emotionen.

„Pavio!", rief einer der Schüler.

Harry schlug seine Hand durch den Fluch und beendete ihn damit. „Ich dachte, ich hätte genug gesagt", zischte er und sah auf. Sein Blick war angsteinflößend und kalt, als er eine Hand über seinen Kopf in die Luft hob. „Expelliarmus." Zweiundfünfzig Zauberstäbe erschienen in einem kleinen Haufen vor seinen Füßen und zweiundfünfzig Schüler, die vorher gekämpft hatten, sahen ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Bewunderung an. „Nev, bitte hol Professor McGonagall für mich."

„Klar." Der Siebtklässler flog durch das Chaos und durch das Porträtloch.

„Es scheint, als habt ihr gerade den Hauspokal für Gryffindor verloren. Gute Arbeit", sagte Harry mit kalter Stimme. „Und ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr einen sehr guten Grund hierfür hattet oder ich werde mich persönlich dafür einsetzen, dass ihr alle die schlimmstmögliche Strafarbeit bekommt, die ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Ich glaube sogar, mich daran erinnern zu können, dass Filch sich darüber beschwert hat, dass die Trophäen ziemlich dreckig sind. Und Professor Snape sagt, dass seine Kessel mal wieder geschrubbt werden könnten. Hagrid hat erwähnt, dass er liebend gerne Hilfe auf seinen Rundgängen im Verbotenen Wald annehmen würde. Madame Pince spricht schon seit Jahren davon, dass die Bibliothek mal wieder vom Staub befreit werden könnte…"

Harrys Liste von möglichen Strafarbeiten wurde gestoppt, als sich das Porträtloch öffnete und McGonagall und Neville eintraten. Die Verwandlungsprofessorin sah sich auf dem Kampffeld um und beobachtete die blassen Schüler, die auf zwei verschiedenen Seiten des Raumes standen, bevor sie sich auf Harry fokussierte. „Wenn Sie mir bitte erklären würden, Mr. Potter, was hier passiert ist?", fragte sie mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme.

Harry warf Neville einen neugierigen Blick zu, aber der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Harry seufzte. „Professor, ich war oben in meinem Schlafsaal, als Nev mich geholt hat. Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich runterkommen soll und als ich kam, sah es hier so aus wie Sie es hier sehen, nur das noch ein paar Flüche hin und her geflogen sind. Ich hab die Schüler entwaffnet und Nev zu Ihnen geschickt", war seine ruhige Antwort. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum sie angefangen haben, sich gegenseitig zu verhexen und ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es mich auch nicht."

McGonagall verzog ihre Lippen. „Natürlich nicht. Holen Sie bitte den Direktor, während ich versuche, den Grund herauszubekommen."

Harry nickte und trat zu ihr. „Thorald war bei mir, obwohl sie jetzt bei ihren Freunden steht. Sie sollte von der Bestrafung befreit werden", murmelte er in ruhigen Ton, den nur sie verstand.

McGonagall warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. „Natürlich."

„Danke." Der junge Mann trat neben Neville und er legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Miterben. „Komm schon. Du willst nicht hier sein, wenn die Wildkatze explodiert", meinte er, während seine Augen unheilsvoll glitzerten. Die beiden Zauberer gingen unter nervösem Gekicher und einem amüsierten „Hmpf" von McGonagall.

Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, sah Harry Neville scharf an. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung. Es sah so aus, als würden Abercrombie und Harcourt über ihre Hausaufgaben streiten. Aber es stellte sich heraus, dass sie sich über dunkle und helle Ideale stritten. Sie zogen den Rest des Hauses da mit rein und, bevor ich es recht begreifen konnte, flogen schon Flüche durch den Raum und die Leute in der Mitte flohen die Treppe hinauf, weil sie um ihr Leben fürchteten." Neville seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ein geteiltes Haus", murmelte Harry. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das so weit geht. Das ist krank."

Neville nickte. „Es ist lächerlich. Natürlich wissen wir jetzt, wer auf welcher Seite ist." Er grinste Harry kurz an und der grünäugige Erbe lachte.

„Vielleicht tun wir das. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es ist auf jeden Fall interessant, dass sie sich darüber streiten. Ich bin allerdings sauer auf Parvati und Dean. Ich dachte, sie wären erwachsen genug, um bei diesem Unsinn nicht mitzumachen." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wurde langsamer, bis er in der Mitte eines Flures anhielt. „Kann ich dich in die Bücherei schicken, um Herm und Gin zu holen? Bring sie in den Gryffindorturm, aber versetz sie bitte nicht in Panik. Sag ihnen, was los ist, aber erklär ihnen auch, dass die Sache bereits geregelt ist."

„Natürlich." Neville wand sich aus dem Griff des anderen. „Ich seh dich oben, Bro."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ja." Er schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf, als sich ihre Wege teilten. „Bro. Also echt."

/Kann ich zugucken, wie du sie umbringst/

/Oh, du kannst sogar helfen, erwiderte Harry und seine mentale Stimme war voller Gift. /Was in Merlins Namen haben sie sich dabei gedacht, dass sie mitgekämpft haben/

/Frag mich nicht, den Verstand von Gryffindors zu erklären, Harry. Das ist nicht mein Fachgebiet./

Harry seufzte und trat vor den Gargoyle. „Zuckerfedern."

Der Gargoyle sprang zur Seite und Harry ging die Treppen hoch zur geschlossenen Bürotür, an der er anklopfte. „Komm rein, Harry", rief Dumbledore.

Harry öffnete die Tür und warf dem Direktor einen leeren Blick zu. „Professor McGonagall schickt mich. Ich denke, sie braucht Hilfe, die Gryffindors zu foltern."

Dumbledore warf Harry einen überraschten Blick zu, als er aufstand und zur Tür rübereilte. „Erklär mir, was los ist, während wir gehen."

Harry nickte und lief neben dem Direktor her, während sie Richtung Gryffindorturm marschierten. „Ich war in meinem Schlafsaal und habe mit Miss Thorald geredet, als Nev hereingestürmt kam und mir gesagt hat, dass ich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen soll. Es scheint so, dass die Schüler sich aufgeteilt hatten und aus irgendeinem Grund, sich jetzt gegenseitig Flüche um die Ohren schmissen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte heilloses Chaos, als ich McGonagall da gelassen habe, um sie anzuschreien."

„Und wie viele hast du verhext?", fragte Dumbledore neckisch.

„Überraschenderweise keinen. Ich hab ihnen nur die Zauberstäbe abgenommen und das Feuer auf dem Teppich gelöscht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind nicht mein Problem, obwohl ich ein bisschen stinkig bin, dass wir jetzt wahrscheinlich jede Chance verloren haben, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen."

Der Direktor brummte zustimmend. „Natürlich."

„Professor, ich hab mich gefragt…", meinte Harry plötzlich. Dumbledore sah ihn neugierig an. „Sir, kann ich nach dem Essen mit Ihnen reden? Es ist eine ziemlich, sagen wir mal, delikate Angelegenheit." Er berührte die Ordenskette seiner Mutter, die er nach der Verhandlung nicht mehr abgelegt hatte.

Dumbledore nickte. „Natürlich." Sie wurden in der Nähe des Porträts langsamer. „Meine Dame." Dumbledore nickte dem Porträt zu.

Die Fette Dame lächelte ihn an. „Direktor", erwiderte sie, bevor sie ohne Passwort auf schwang.

„Ich will verdammt sein…", murmelte Harry und folgte dem alten Mann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, welchen die Schüler momentan ohne Magie aufräumten. Hermine und Neville standen ernst neben McGonagall, während Gin aussah, als wäre sie jede Sekunde bereit, jemanden zu ermorden. „Es scheint, als wären die Dinge hier unter Kontrolle. Ich denke, ich geh die Slytherins quälen", sagte der grünäugige Zauberer fröhlich, bevor er sich umdrehte und den Gemeinschaftsraum lächelnd verließ.

--- --- ---

Harry ging zum Abendessen in die Große Halle und fühlte sich um einiges besser. Auf seinem Weg zu seinem normalen Platz zwischen Neville und Gin, blieb er hinter Ula, Ronan Rockwell und Storm Ambrose stehen. „Miss Thorald, ich hoffe, dass sie gelernt haben, dass Bücher auch mal Beine haben können und man sie näher im Auge behalten sollte." Er legte ihr Verteidigungsbuch laut neben sie auf den Tisch. „Ich find es nicht gut, zu meinen Freunden nach Slytherin zu gehen und dabei über Gryffindorbücher zu stolpern. Sei das nächste Mal vorsichtiger mit deinen Sachen", fügte er warnend hinzu, bevor er weiter zu seinem Platz ging.

„Bastard", murmelte Ronan und besah sich den Rücken des Vertrauensschülers. „Wer glaubt er eigentlich, dass er ist?"

Ula öffnete ihr Buch und grinste. Eine Notiz war auf die erste Seite geklebt worden.

‚Ich hab York gesagt, dass ich ihn ermorden könnte, wenn ich ihn noch einmal mit einem fremden Buch erwische. Musste auch nen Ravenclawbuch zurückbringen. Der Junge scheint ein Buchfetischist zu sein.'

‚Ich werde heute Abend mit dem Anführer des Ordens des Phönix reden und gucke mal, ob ich ihn überreden kann, wenigstens ein Elternteil von dir in England zu lassen. Wenn es nicht sein kann, lass mich wissen, ob du noch weitere Verwandte hast, die du deinem Großvater vorziehen würdest, morgen vor 12 Uhr und ich gucke mal, ob ich deine Eltern nicht dazu überreden kann, dich dahin zu schicken, wenn ich sie sehe. Wenn das nicht klappt, dann rede ich mit ein paar Leuten, die ich kenne und gucke mal, dass ich irgendwas arrangieren kann.'

‚Behalt im Hinterkopf, was ich über innerhäuslichen Frieden gesagt habe, Missy. Und denk dran, dass ich immer da bin, wenn du mal nen weiteres Ohr, oder auch zwei, brauchst.'

‚Der böse, dunkle, neue Vertrauensschüler'

„Oh, komm schon, Ronan", zog die Hexe ihn auf und legte ihr Buch zurück. „Wir beide wissen, dass er ein verfickter Bastard ohne Gehirn oder Macht ist. Ich meine, er kann ja nur einen zauberstablosen Entwaffnungszauber durchführen."

Ronan boxte Ula leicht auf den Arm. „Du magst ihn doch nur, weil er dir dein Buch zurückgebracht hat. Du wirst dich morgen früh besser fühlen, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ula zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich erst einmal meine Hausaufgaben erledigt habe."

„Ugh." Ronan verzog sein Gesicht. „Danke, dass du mich dran erinnerst!" Ula lachte.

Weiter unten am Tisch sprach Harry mit Dean und Parvati, während er in seinem Essen rumpiekste. „Ich bin nicht glücklich. Ihr beide solltet extrem dankbar sein, dass ich heute Abend und morgen besseres zu tun habe, als euch zu ermorden."

„Es tut uns leid, okay?", zischte Dean und blitzte mit seinen dunklen Augen.

Harry sah auf und der Junge mit der dunklen Haut erstarrte bei dem emotionslosen Blick. „Nur zu eurer Information, ich bin wütend auf euch. Marcus ist wütend auf euch. Gin ist auch wütend auf euch. Ihr werdet dieses Mal nicht weiter bestraft, aber ihr könnt das hier als eure erste und letzte Warnung ansehen, aber wenn ihr noch mal so etwas in der Art macht, dann ist es mir egal, wer damit angefangen hat, dann werde ich euch beide solange den Cruciatus auf den Hals hexen, bis ihr nicht mehr schreien könnt, weil euer Hals taub ist. Habt ihr das verstanden?", fragte er kalt.

Sowohl Parvati als auch Dean nickten dumpf.

„Ihr solltet besser hoffen, dass ihr das habt."

Neville legte eine beruhigende Hand auf Harrys Schulter und der grünäugige Zauberer sah zu ihm. „Die Schule hat Ohren."

„Die Welt hat Ohren und Augen. Man muss nur wissen, wie man sie verwirren kann", erwiderte Harry mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

‚Hör auf, Moody zu zitieren', murmelte Gin finster und piekste ebenfalls in ihrem Essen rum.

„Nein." Harry grinste. „Sex ist ein guter Stressabbauer, weißt du das nicht."

Ginny drehte sich finster zu ihrem Bruder rum, als die kleine Gruppe Gryffindors über den Jungen-der-lebt lachte. ‚Hör auf MICH zu zitieren.'

„Nein."

„Also hast du dich schon von deinem Stress befreit?", fragte Seamus.

„Nö."

„Wo warst du denn dann?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Kerker. Ich musste was von York und seinen kleinen Kumpels zurückholen. Das und noch mal dringend mit ihm reden. Vertraut mir, wenn ich sage, dass die ganze Sache einer Steigerung meiner Stimmung nicht geholfen hat", erwiderte Harry mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

‚Du bist ein sehr komisches Ei. Warum lächelst du, wenn du angepisst bist?'

„Zornmanagement." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das und Dumbledore sieht uns zu."

Fünf Augenpaare flogen zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore beobachtete sie wirklich.

Harry stand auf. „Ich hab ein Treffen mit dem Wasserhuhn, also seh ich euch alle später."

„Du hast in letzter Zeit viel zu viele Treffen mit ihm", kommentierte Seamus misstrauisch.

„Wir planen den Untergang von dem guten, alten Voldie, weißt du. Muss doch irgendwas mit meiner Zeit anfangen." Harry zwinkerte, bevor er zum Lehrertisch trat. „Direktor."

Dumbledore stand lächelnd auf. „Folg mir. Wir müssen gar nicht erst in mein Büro", schlug er vor und führte Harry durch den Lehrereingang aus der Halle.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen."

„Eine Frage", sagte Dumbledore, als er Harry in einen Raum neben der Halle führte. „Die anderen Gryffindors sind der Meinung, dass dein Entwaffnungszauber zauberstablos war."

„Ja", stimmte Harry vorsichtig zu.

„War es also?"

„Ich hab meine Beherrschung verloren." Harry seufzte und rieb sich über seine Nasenspitze. „Ich war nur soweit trainiert, dass ich sie zu einem bestimmten Zweck nutzen konnte. Saber hat einmal erwähnt, nachdem ich bei ihm explodiert bin, dass ich so was wahrscheinlich erreichen kann, wenn ich es versuche."

„Interessant. Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, da du deinen Zauberstab nicht gegen Voldemort nutzen kannst, also könntest du von deiner zauberstablosen Magie profitieren."

„Alles, was Sie vorher machen müssen ist, mich stinksauer zu machen, bevor Sie mich auf ihn loslassen und ich bin sicher, dass ich was machen kann", murmelte Harry finster, bevor er sich auf einen Stuhl setzte, der an einer Wand stand.

„Vielleicht nicht." Dumbledore seufzte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl, welchen er gegenüber von Harry aufstellte. „Du wolltest mit mir über etwas reden, was mit dem Orden zu tun hat?"

Harry nickte ernst. „Ich hab vorhin mit Ula Thorald geredet, wie ich gesagt habe, und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie im Sommer nicht zu ihrem Großvater möchte, aber ihre Eltern zwingen sie dazu, weil sie das Land verlassen. Ich vermute, dass es mit dem Orden zu tun hat, sonst hätten sie sie wahrscheinlich mitgenommen."

„Harry, du willst also wissen, ob ich sie nicht schicken kann, oder?" Dumbledore seufzte.

„Wenn das möglich ist", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ist es nicht. Wir brauchen sie in Bosnien. Galatea hat Familie in der Regierung und wir brauchen sie und Xylon dafür, dass sie es mit uns halten und nicht mit unseren Gegnern."

„Was sind sie jetzt, neutral?"

„Zum größten Teil."

„Neutral/Dunkel, also", schloss Harry. Bei Dumbledores Nicken stöhnte er. „Dann muss ich sehen, ob ich Xylon und Galatea nicht überreden kann, dass Ula woanders bleiben kann."

„Harry, warum will sie denn nicht zu ihrem Großvater? Er ist ein netter Herr, von dem was ich weiß."

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf und stand auf. „Professor, Sie sollten mittlerweile wissen, dass jeder mehr als nur eine Persönlichkeit hat. Ula hat ihre Gründe und ich will sie nicht einfach so preisgeben. Sie hat sie mir anvertraut und ich verstehe sie. Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um ihr zu helfen."

„Und wenn Galatea und Xylon nicht zustimmen?"

Harrys grüne Augen waren kalt, als sie auf die blauen des Direktors trafen. „Sie wird den Sommer nicht bei ihrem Großvater verbringen, wenn ich nur irgendwas dazu zu sagen habe, Sir. Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass ich alles erreichen kann, was ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe. Tun Sie allen einen Gefallen und mischen Sie sich einmal nicht ein", sagte der Teen ruhig, bevor er den älteren Zauberer mit seinen Gedanken alleine ließ.

--- --- ---

Um elf Uhr am Sonntagmorgen wachte Harry endlich wegen Neville auf, der seinen Namen rief. Er steckte seinen Kopf müde aus den Vorhängen. „Wasda?"

Neville lächelte. „Guten Morgen. Herm hat mich geschickt, damit du auch aufstehst."

„Zeit?", murmelte Harry, als er sich die Augen rieb und blind nach seiner Brille griff.

„Elf."

Harry stöhnte und setzte seine Brille auf. „Scheiße."

„Du bist noch nicht zu spät, Harry", meinte Neville und ging zur Tür. „Aber du solltest dich jetzt fertig machen. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie Moody reagiert, wenn du zu spät kommst."

„Ich aber", murmelte Harry, als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte und kletterte aus dem Bett. /Morgen./

Toms mentale Stimme war leicht und fröhlich. /Morgen auch dir. Fühlst du dich besser/

/Du hast mir nen Schlafmittel gegeben, beschwerte sich der Teen, ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank und wühlte durch seine Muggelklamotten.

/Ja, bestätigte der Dunkle Lord. /Du brauchtest den Schlaf und das wissen wir beide./

/Uhg./ Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und zog eine Jeans und sein schwarzes MacBeth Shirt aus dem Schrank. /Vielleicht hätte ich lieber mit dir geschlafen./

/Nein. Du hättest deine Mitbewohner oder sonst wen zu Tode erschreckt, wenn sie dich nicht gefunden hätten. Außerdem ist es schwieriger für dich, die Nacht bei mir zu bleiben, jetzt wo Dumbledore von unserer Beziehung weiß. Und du bist jetzt ein Vertrauensschüler. Du musst da sein, wie du gestern bewiesen hast. Ohne dich hätte es viel schlimmer enden können als nur mit einem zerstörten Gemeinschaftsraum./

/Halt den Mund. Ich weiß das alles./ Harry seufzte hilflos. /Ich kann den Sommer kaum noch abwarten. Ich werde es lieben, dich wieder nur für mich zu haben./

Tom gluckste. /Ich weiß, Schatz. Jetzt mach dich weiter fertig. Ich seh dich nach dem Meeting./

/Nicht vorher./

/Nein. Ich hab noch Aufsätze zu benoten. Du kannst natürlich immer Gin zu mir schicken./

/Denk ich dran. Sie ist nicht bei Ted/

/Ted hat schon wieder ne Strafarbeit./

/Was hat er denn diesmal gemacht/

/Ein paar Hufflepuffs genau vor Sprouts Nase erschreckt, von dem, was ich gehört habe./

/Dieser Junge.../ Harry seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und griff nach seinem Waschzeug. /Also gut.../

--- --- ---

„Potter!"

Harry drehte sich um und blinzelte die Erstklässlerin ein paar Mal müde an. "Miss Thorald. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Ula runzelte die Stirn und warf ein Stück Papier zum Ball geknüllt an seinen Kopf. "Pack keine Sachen in meine Bücher, Potter", spie sie aus, bevor sie sich umdrehte und zurück zu ihren Freunden ging.

Harry hob das Papier schulterzuckend auf und knüllte es auseinander, während er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und Richtung Küche ging. Sie hatte ihm zurück geschrieben.

'Ich hatte vergessen, dass er Solita Heathcliffes Buch auch gestohlen hatte. Er dachte, es wäre meins, denke ich.'

'Ich habe keine weiteren Verwandten in Großbritannien. Ich hab einen Onkel in Amerika und Mum hat Familie in Bosnien. Daher werde ich immer zu Großpapi geschickt.'

'Ich verspreche, ab jetzt netter zu Clough zu sein, aber nichts wird mich dazu bringen, sie zu mögen, weißt du.'

'Thorald'

Harry lächelte schwach und steckte den Zettel in seine Jeanstasche. "Diese Mädchen..."

'HARRY!', erschien vor dem Gesicht des Zauberers und er stoppte, um über seine Schulter zu sehen.

"Gin. Hey." Harry lächelte seine Schwester an, als sie schwer atmend neben ihm anhielt.

'Dieses Thoraldmädchen ist eine Schlampe', grummelte Gin und deutete Harry an, weiterzugehen, wo auch immer er hin wollte.

"Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich hab momentan so eine Art Verstehen mit ihr gebildet."

'Bedeutet dieses Verstehen, dass sie dir Papier und Nettigkeiten ins Gesicht schleudert?'

"Ja, das tut es." Harry lächelte schwach. "Das erinnert mich daran, dass Marcus mich gebeten hat, dich zu ihm zu schicken."

'Ich war's nicht!'

Harry legte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als sie in den Gang zur Küche traten. "Ich hab das nie behauptet."

Gin lächelte neckisch. 'Gut.'

"Oh, geh schon. Lass mich mein Frühstück einnehmen, bevor ich mich mit Mad-Eye treffen muss." Der junge Mann gluckste und kitzelte die Birne. Das Bild schien für Gin zu kichern, als sie winkte und Harry der Gnade von Dobby, dem Hauself auslieferte.

--- --- ---

Mad-Eye runzelte die Stirn, als sich der blondhaarige, goldäugige Mann auf den Platz ihm gegenübersetzte und Muggelkleidung trug. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Der Junge Mann zog eine Augenbraue auf die Art hoch, die Mad-Eye vage erkannte. "Oh, es klappt also wirklich?"

Mad-Eye wollte den jungen Mann gerade anschreien, als er zwei Halsketten um den Hals des Teens sah, die nur eine Person auf der ganzen Welt hatte. "Harry?", flüsterte er.

Harry grinste Unheil verkündend. "Guten Nachmittag, Mad-Eye."

Der Ex-Auror schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte leicht. "Albus hat was davon erwähnt, dass du ein Metamorphmagus sein sollst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah sich vorsichtig um. "Ich kenne dieses wirklich gute Café in Muggellondon, dass eine annehmbare Mittagskarte hat..."

Mad-Eye schnaubte und stand auf. "Dann lass uns gehen."

Erleichterung flog über Harrys Gesicht, als er aufstand und Moody aus dem Tropfenden Kessel den Weg zu dem kleinen Café zeigte, in dem er und Tom soviel Zeit im Sommer verbracht hatten. Die beiden setzten sich hin und gaben der Kellnerin ihre Bestellung. "Hey, Mad-Eye?", begann Harry, als er das Windspiel beobachtete, dass in einem offenen Fenster einer Wohnung die Straße runter hing.

"Ja?"

"Warum wolltest du mit mir zu Mittag essen?" Harry sah den Ex-Auror an. "Du tust nichts ohne Grund."

Mad-Eye nickte und schien seine Gedanken zu sammeln. "Du vertraust mir, richtig?"

Harry verengte seine Augen. "Zum größten Teil, ja."

Mad-Eye lächelte schwach. "Dumme Frage. Entschuldige."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Alastor, was ist los? Ich fühle mich, als würde ich schon wieder zwanzig Fragen mit dir spielen."

Der Ex-Auror streckte seine Hand aus, und, da Harry keine Lust hatte, sich zurückzuziehen, legte seine Hand um den Anhänger des Dunklen Males. "Tu mir einen Gefallen und trag das nicht zum Meeting."

Harry fuhr zurück und griff nach dem eigentlichen unsichtbaren Anhänger, während er den Mann anfunkelte. "Du kannst es sehen. Warum?"

"Es ist ein guter Spruch, beinahe lückenlos." Mad-Eye zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber es gibt keinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber, Hell oder Dunkel, den ich nicht durchschauen kann." Er tippte auf den Hut, der sein falsches Auge bedeckte.

Harry hielt sein Handgelenk hoch. "Das hier auch?"

Mad-Eye nickte. "Eine gute Auswahl an Sprüchen. Hast du sie selbst ausgewählt?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und spielte mit seinen zwei Halsketten. "Ja, größtenteils. Mad-Eye, wieso kann der Zauber die Ketten nicht sehen?"

"Du hast das probiert?"

Harry nickte leicht. "Ich hab... ein paar Freunde, die nur die Zauberarmbänder haben, aber nicht die Anhänger. Sie haben sie nie gesehen."

Der Ex-Auror brummte nachdenklich. "Vielleicht..."

Aber sie wurden vorher von ihrem Essen unterbrochen. Als die Kellnerin wieder gegangen war, warf Harry seinem Mentor einen scharfen Blick zu. "Also?"

"Eure Zauber, denke ich, sind mehr für die einfachen, legalen Unsichtbarkeitszauber und -tränke gedacht. Der Zauber der auf euren Anhängern liegt ist komplizierter und illegal. Deine Zauber sind dafür nicht gemacht", erklärte Moody und strich Butter auf sein Brötchen.

Harry nickte. Tom hatte das erwähnt. Es war eh ein Spruch, der mit dem auf den Armbändern verwandt war, nur das der Spruch legal war, obwohl er als dunkel klassifiziert war. "Du hast es Dumbledore nicht gesagt", murmelte er und sah auf seine Teetasse.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich habe meine Gründe."

"Alastor, was hab ich dir über dieses Spiel gesagt."

"Dass du es nicht ausstehen kannst."

"Alastor."

Der Ex-Auror lächelte Harry kurz an, für das der jüngere Mann nur ein Stirnrunzeln übrig hatte. "Wann war das letzte Mal, dass die Todesser angegriffen haben?"

"Percy wurde umgebracht", erwiderte Harry sofort.

Mad-Eye nickte langsam. "Stimmt. Davor?"

"Während ich suspendiert war."

"Du hast selbst gesagt, dass das keiner der Todesser war. Es waren dunkle Anhänger."

Harry erstarrte, runzelte dann die Stirn. "Das war... dieser eine... direkt vor Halloween... oder?"

Mad-Eye nickte. "Der Orden verwickelt sich immer mehr, weil er versucht herauszufinden, was Voldemort vorhat. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es die ganze Zeit vor unseren Augen ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Er war nur... beschäftigt... mit... anderen Dingen..."

Mad-Eye nickte, obwohl er nicht so aussah, als würde er Harry glauben. "Letztes Jahr war der Horror. Es gab mindestens einen Angriff im Monat, manchmal sogar zwei. Keiner wollte mehr rausgehen und, wenn sie es doch taten, taten sie es vorsichtig. Du erinnerst dich, ich weiß. Er war wütend, dass er die Prophezeiung nicht gekriegt hatte. Aber, über den Sommer, beruhigten sich die Dinge. Zuerst dachten wir, er wollte nur solange warten, bis unsere Konzentration sinkt und wir unsere Vorsicht schwinden lassen. Und so schien es auch. Du wurdest in London gelassen, obwohl das erst keiner wusste."

„Er hat nie angegriffen", murmelte Harry und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Naja, hat er doch, aber nie in London. Nie bei mir in der Nähe."

"Wir hatten gehofft, dass er nur nicht weiß, wo du bist. Molly hat beinahe eine Herzattacke bekommen, als Ginevra Hedwig nach London gefolgt war, um zu sehen, wo du warst. Wir dachten alle, dass so viel Aktivität ihn anlocken würde. Aber zu unserem Glück kam nie was. Wir dachten, dass er vielleicht unvorsichtig wurde. Langsam wurde in seinem Alter. Vielleicht war London frei von ihm."

"Aber er hat letztes Jahr angegriffen", erwiderte Harry und lehnte sich vor.

"Es machte keinen Sinn", stimmte Mad-Eye zu. "Die alte Schlange schien sogar Albus verwirrt zu haben, als die Schule wieder begann."

"Dann kam Marcus..."

"Ja. Marcus Junius Brutús. Ein interessanter Name, besonders wenn man die Geschichte mit in Betracht zieht. Albus war misstrauisch ihm gegenüber, aber Fred und George waren mit ihm befreundet und versicherten Albus, dass er ein guter Mann war. Sehr vertrauenswürdig. Nachdem er angestellt war, kam Snape zu uns und warnte uns wegen Brutús. Er war ein Todesser. Aber dann hatte die Schule schon begonnen und Albus konnte ihn nicht wirklich rausschmeißen und er hatte auch keinen, der seine Position hätte übernehmen können. Also blieb Brutús. Und ihr wart auch Freunde. Der Orden atmete erleichtert auf, auch wenn Snape immer wieder mit seinen Warnungen kam."

"Und was ist mit Halloween? Die Attacke aufs Ministerium?"

"Große Sorge und Aufregung zu Beginn. Aber keine Ordensmitglieder wurden angegriffen. Die waren sowieso fast alle draußen, als die Todesser zu schlugen. Es waren nur die korrupteren Mitglieder des politischen Systems, die getroffen wurde. Es war fast, als wollte Voldemort uns sagen, dass er seine Meinung über das angreifen der 'guten Kerle' geändert hatte. Er versuchte nur, aus unserer Welt einen besseren Platz zum Leben zu machen. Zumindest dachten das einige Ordensmitglieder."

Harry nickte langsam. "Ja. Er hat zwar einige unterschiedlichere Ideen als der Orden wegen der Zukunft, aber sie scheinen in manchen Punkten zusammenzupassen. Seine Wege sind grausamer, aber sie sind sehr verschiedenen zu denen, von was er im ersten Krieg genutzt hat, oder zumindest was das Licht gedacht hat, dass sie es im ersten Krieg waren. Zum Beispiel würde er niemals seine Gegner in den Wahnsinn foltern. Er hasst diese Tat in Wahrheit sogar."

"Sogar wenn es ein favorisierter Todesser tut?", fragte Mad-Eye. Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber sein einziges, schwarzes Auge war mit feurigem Hass gefüllt.

Harrys Augen blitzten. "Bellatrix wäre selbst in den Wahnsinn gefoltert worden, wenn sie nicht schon da wäre." Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Er wollte mir nicht sagen, wie er sie dafür bestraft hat, und ich möchte es ganz ehrlich auch nicht wissen."

Mad-Eye nickte. "Er ist also wirklich ein kalter, herzloser Bastard?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und starrte an dem Ex-Auror vorbei, als wieder Wind aufkam. "Nicht so herzlos. Dinge haben sich verändert. Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie er es einmal war."

"Diese Todesser, die dein Haus beobachtet haben..."

"Tonks sagte, du hast sie gesehen", erklärte Harry. "Ich musste ihnen sagen, dass sie woanders hingehen sollen."

"Darum sind sie also verschwunden." Moody schüttelte den Kopf mit einem traurigen Lächeln. "Wir dachten, sie hätten die Schwachstelle in dem Schutz um dein Haus gefunden. Als sie verschwunden waren, haben wir auf einen Angriff gewartet, aber er kam nie."

"Und ihr wart noch verwirrter." Harry schnaubte. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass Voldie und ich, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, Dumbles überlisten können?"

"Voldie?"

"Spitzname." Harry lächelte unheilvoll. "Er hasst ihn."

"Ohne Zweifel."

"Alastor? Wirst du es Dumbles sagen? Ich meine, du bist gerade dabei, einen hochrangigen Todesser in eine Schlüsselposition des Ordens einzuführen." Harry schickte dem Ex-Auror einen stechenden Blick zu, der Mad-Eye an Dumbledore erinnerte.

"Weißt du, ich habe Snape immer misstraut. Wenn Albus seinen kleinen Spion hat, dann kann ich auch einen haben. Soweit ich das sehe, hast du uns nur in Voldemorts Truppen geholfen. Warum das beenden?" Mad-Eye zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem braucht das Licht dich, auch wenn ich es hasse, das zugeben zu müssen. Ohne dich sind wir verloren. Dich nach Azkaban zu schicken oder dein Tod würde all das Gute, was diesen Sommer passiert ist, zunichte machen. Ich will keinen weiteren Krieg wie den vor siebzehn Jahren. Keiner will das."

Harry seufzte schwer auf. "Nein, ich vermute, dass will keiner. Nicht mal Voldemort will wieder soviel Blut vergießen."

"Gib nur nicht alle unsere Geheimnisse preis."

Harry grinste seinen Mentor kurz an, dass Mad-Eye noch wachsamer machte als jemals zuvor. "Wer, ich?"

"Nein. Der Hauself in meiner Tasche. Ja du!"

Harry zwinkerte. "Ich tue mein bestes."

"Gör", murmelte Mad-Eye. Er konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, als Harry lachte. "Oh und da gibt es noch eine Sache, die mich dazu bringt, Albus nichts von der Halskette erzählen."

"Was?" Harry runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

"Du bist glücklich. Frei. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dich jemals so gesehen habe. Füllt mein altes, gebrochenes Herz mit neuer Hoffnung für die Zukunft." Mad-Eye zwinkerte bei Harrys verblüfftem Gesicht. "Übernimmst du die Rechnung?"

"Oh... klar..." Harry verdrehte seine Augen und wühlte in seiner Geldbörse nach ein bisschen Muggelgeld, nachdem er die Bedienung herbeigerufen hatte. "Trottel."

--- --- ---

"Albus und ich haben drüber gesprochen, wie gut du geworden bist."

"Gut in was?" Harry sah den Ex-Auror von der Seite mit einem amüsierten Blick an, als sie das Café verließen, Harrys Kette des Dunklen Ordens war sicher verstaut. "Ärger zu verursachen?"

Mad-Eye lächelte den jüngeren Zauberer kurz an. "Nein. Wie gut du geworden bist im Auror-sein, nach dem Training, das ich und Saber Upwood mit dir abgehalten haben."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und was hab ich davon? Wenn sie mich nicht nehmen, kann ich nichts dagegen tun."

"Du kannst das Training nicht nehmen, nein."

"...Worauf willst du hinaus, Mad-Eye?", knurrte Harry, seine goldenen Augen verengten sich.

"Du kannst das Training nicht nehmen, aber du kannst dich zertifizieren lassen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und drehte seine Augen zu dem Bürgersteig vor ihnen. "Ich verstehe."

"Denk drüber nach? Es wäre zumindest eine gute Idee zertifiziert zu werden."

"Warum?"

"Du hättest den Beweis, dass du Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten kannst und es könnte dir helfen die Schule zu verteidigen, sollte Voldemort sie jemals angreifen." Die Stimme des älteren Zauberers war mit Humor gefüllt.

"Wahr..."

"Denk drüber nach."

"Würden sie wollen, dass ich diene?" Harry sah zu Mad-Eye auf.

"Wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich meine, nicht mehr als jeder andere Bürger, es sei denn du machst es deutlich, dass du es gerne würdest."

"Ich denk drüber nach", versprach Harry, bevor er das Thema wechselte. "Ich scheine in letzter Zeit die Tendenz entwickelt zu haben, immer zu spät zu Meetings zu kommen."

"Immer?", fragte Mad-Eye ruhig und ließ den Wechsel zu.

"Ich war zum Meeting gestern auch zu spät." Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein blondes Haar. " Natürlich kann es sein, dass es deshalb war, weil es so früh wie möglich ist, um die kleinen Gören davon abzuhalten, Chaos anzurichten, während die Lehrer beschäftigt sind."

Mad-Eye schnaubte amüsiert, als Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in Sicht kam. "Und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du allen sagen, wann diese Treffen sind, damit sie Chaos verursachen können."

"Verlockend, aber Dumbles würde mich ermorden. Außerdem hat er mir verboten, irgendwem davon zu erzählen, dass ich bald in Hogwarts arbeite, also kann ich keinem erklären, warum ich die Zeit weiß."

"Du willst nur nicht die Schüler bekämpfen, wenn du ein Lehrer bist", beschuldigte ihn Mad-Eye, als sie das Haus betraten.

Harry zwinkerte. "Zum größten Teil. Willst du zuerst gehen? Ich denke, ich kann alle schocken, wenn ich hinter dir reinkomme. Erzähl einfach, dass du mich auf der Straße aufgegabelt und mich mitgenommen hast", schlug der Teen vor, seine goldenen Augen glitzerten voll Übermut.

"Du, Potter, bist ein Alptraum", meinte der Ex-Auror sanft, als er Harry in die Küche führte. Harry tat so, als wäre der Platz neu und erstaunlich für ihn war.

"Ah, da seid ihr beiden ja", sagte Dumbledore, als Mad-Eye in die Küche trat. Als Harry ihm folgte, runzelte der Direktor die Stirn und warf Mad-Eye einen verwirrten Blick zu. Die anderen Ordensmitglieder sahen nicht besser aus.

"Das ist ein alter Freund von mir", sagte Mad-Eye ruhig. " Hab ihn draußen getroffen."

"Wundervollen Platz habt ihr hier", beschloss Harry und lächelte die Leute in der Küche an. "Heimisch." Seine Stimme verließ ihn bei dem letzten Wort und er sah weg, während er immer noch ein Lächeln spielte. Ein Bild von Sirius war über dem Kaminsims aufgehängt worden.

"Harry?", flüsterte Remus und stand halb.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und drehte das Bild herum, bevor er seinen lebenden Paten schwach anlächelte. "Wotcher."

Dumbledore gluckste. "Ihr beide konntet diesmal sogar mich austricksen. Gut gemacht. Harry, könntest du dich bitte zurückverwandeln und dich zwischen Remus und Molly setzen?"

"Sicher." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und veränderte seine Form, als er ging. Als er zwischen seiner Ersatzmutter und seinem Paten saß, war er wieder er selbst und spielte mit seinem Ordensanhänger.

"Was ist das?" Remus lehnte sich vor, um einen besseren Blick zu haben und zischte leise auf. "Wo hast du das gefunden?", fragte er sanft.

Harry zog sanft an der Kette und bekam es erfolgreich von seinem Paten zurück. "Familienverließ. Es war in einer Schmuckkiste. Mad-Eye sagt, es war Mums."

"Ja. Das war Lilys", erwiderte Remus und lehnte sich zurück. "Albus, warum ist Harry hier?"

Dumbledore lächelte und drehte sich von Mad-Eye weg, mit dem er gesprochen hatte. Mad-Eye zwinkerte Harry unbemerkt zu, als er sich zwischen Kingsley Shacklebolt und Emmeline Vance setzte. "Es ist beschlossen worden, dass wir Harry jetzt in den Orden aufnehmen werden."

"Albus, nein!", rief Molly.

"Also, Molly, wir haben darüber abgestimmt", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend.

"Er ist zu jung!", gab Molly zurück. "Die Abstimmung war darüber, ob wir ihn noch aufnehmen sollen, sogar nach Percys Beschuldigung, nicht jetzt!"

"Molly...", begann Dumbledore.

Harry schüttelte scharf seinen Kopf, dann drehte er sich zu Molly und sah ihr in die Augen. "Genug", sagte er fest. "Das ist meine Entscheidung und ich werde es machen, egal, was du dazu sagst."

Molly beruhigte sich sofort. "Also gut."

Mad-Eyes Augen weiteten sich, als er dem Weasleyfamilienoberhaupt einer kurzen Untersuchung unterzog. Er sah nicht den Anhänger des Dunklen Males, den er bei Harrys anderen Freunden und allen Slyhterin Siebtklässlern gesehen hatte, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich zu wundern, wie tief das Informationsnetz seines ehemaligen Schülers ging. Er hatte sich nie einen Weasley als ein Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens vorstellen können, aber ihre Verbindung mit Harry könnte sie natürlich dahin ziehen. Ihre Tochter hatte eins, das wusste er.

"Irgendwelche weiteren Argumente?", fragte Dumbledore milde.

Harry warf Severus einen scharfen Blick zu, als der Mann seinen Mund öffnete. "Wag es nicht."

Severus Augen verengten sich. "Albus, du weißt, das ich seit Jahren dagegen bin, Potter in den Orden zu lassen."

"Ja, ich weiß." Albus nickte unbehaglich. "Severus, du wirst sicher verstehen..."

"Oh, komm schon, Severus", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ich denke nicht, dass du unseren Waffenstillstand wirklich wegen sowas dummen beenden willst."

Severus zuckte kurz zusammen. "Ich gebe auf. Nimm das Gör auf", spie er aus und drehte sich von den grünen Augen weg.

Harry tat, als wenn er verletzt wäre. "Ich dachte, du würdest mich ein Teufelchen nennen, Sevvie."

Severus zuckte. "Kleines Monster dann", murmelte er und sah immer noch nicht zu Harry. Harry lächelte siegreich sehr zur Belustigung des restlichen Ordens.

"Noch jemand?", fragte Dumbledore glucksend. "Nein? Also gut. Remus, wenn du Harry bitte hochbringen könntest, während ich alles vorbereite?"

"Natürlich." Remus nickte, stand auf und führte Harry aus dem Raum.

"Remy?", flüsterte Harry, als sie erst mal aus der Küche raus waren. Der Werwolf sah zu ihm zurück. "Was genau passiert während der Einweihung?"

"Das ist für jeden anders." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber du musst dich hauptsächlich Fawkes und Albus stellen und sie beschließen, ob du meinst, was du sagst." Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen trafen auf Harrys. "Sei vorsichtig."

Harry nickte abwesend und drehte den Ring von Tom um seinen Finger. "Ich weiß das."

Remus schnappte sich seine Hand und runzelte den nackten Finger an. Harry nickte zur Hand, als Remus ihn ansah. Die Augen des Werwolfs weiteten sich, als der Ring in sein Blickfeld kam. "Er hat dir das gegeben?"

"Ja."

"Steck ihn weg."

"Nein." Harry zog seine Hand zurück und steckte sie in die Jeanstasche. "Ich nehme ihn nicht ab. Wenn Dumbles sich darüber aufregen will, dann soll er doch."

"Es ist das Slytherinfamilienwappen, Harry", zischte Remus eindringlich. "Wenn Albus es sieht, dann wird er durchdrehen."

"Er hat keinen Beweis", erwiderte Harry fest und sah seinen Paten nicht an. "Fang nicht an, Remus. Mir wurde schon gesagt, dass ich ihn abnehmen soll. Wenn ich nicht auf Marcus höre, warum denkst du dann, dass ich auf dich höre?"

Remus zuckte. "Hast recht." Er deutete auf eine geschlossene Tür im Flur. "Geh darein. Ich muss wieder runter." Er drehte sich zum gehen.

"Remus." Harry legte eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter des Mannes und stoppte ihn. "Geh nicht verletzt, bitte. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"

Der Werwolf sah mit schmerzerfüllten Augen über seine Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass ich nie gegen deine Liebe für ihn ankommen werde."

"Nein, Remus, nein." Harry schüttelte scharf den Kopf. "Es ist anders. Ich liebe dich wie einen Vater. Ich liebe Marcus wie einen Liebhaber. Es wird immer anders sein. Bitte vergleich das nicht."

Remus seufzte und zog Harry in eine feste Umarmung. "Manchmal vergesse ich, wie alt du schon bist", murmelte er, als Harry sich an ihn klammerte. "Und dann vergesse ich, mit wem ich mich hier auseinander setze." Er zog sich zurück und sah in Harrys Augen. "Du bist stark, ich weiß. Zeig ihnen nicht, wie stark. Ich weiß, dass du es schaffst."

Harry nickte ihm fest zu, dann drehte er sich um und ging in den Raum. Remus seufzte traurig, bevor er in die Küche zurückkehrte.

--- --- ---

Harry fand sich an einem schattigen Platz wieder. Die Tür, das einzige Licht, knallte hinter ihm zu. Er versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, nur um ihn nicht mehr an seinem Platz zu finden. Es schien, als wären die einzigen materiellen Dinge, die er noch bei sich hatte, der Ring an seinem Finger und der Ordensanhänger um seinen Hals. Sein Armband war weg, genau wie seine Klamotten. Er erstarrte und lauschte auf Geräusche. IMMER WACHSAM! Mad-Eyes Stimme ertönte in seinem Kopf.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren und er konnte schwach Dumbledore und Fawkes ausmachen, die in einem schwach leuchtendem Nebel auf ihn zukamen. Er ließ seine Wachsamkeit nicht sinken, als er die beiden mit einem neugierigen Blick beobachtete, als sie sich näherten.

"Hallo Harry", meinte Dumbledore fröhlich, während Fawkes trällerte.

"Direktor. Fawkes." Harry nickte leicht.

"Willkommen auf der Dunklen Seite des Lichtes", meinte Dumbledore. "Hier wirst du deinen schlimmsten Alpträumen gegenüber treten."

"Warum?", gab Harry zurück. "Was haben meine Alpträume mit dem Ordensbeitritt zu tun?"

"Wir möchten wissen, wer du bist", kam die fröhliche Antwort.

"In anderen Worten gar nichts", murmelte Harry finster. "Fabelhaft. Genau das, was ich von einem Wasserhuhn erwartet hätte."

Die Augen des alten Direktors blitzten in der Dunkelheit. "Viel Glück, Harry." Er verschwand.

Harrys Augen fuhren hin und her. /Alpträume? Wie was? Dementoren? Marcus verlieren? Molly oder Arthur oder Gin oder einen der anderen Weasleys verlieren? Remus verlieren? Hermine/

"Sehr enttäuschend, wirklich."

Harry fuhr herum und schrie geschockt auf. Vor ihm standen James Potter, Lily Potter und Sirius Black und beobachteten ihn voller Abscheu.

"Wirklich, Harry. Wir sind so enttäuscht wegen dir", sagte Lily mit tadelnder Stimme. "So sehr enttäuscht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schloss fest seine Augen. "Sie sind nicht echt, du Idiot", murmelte er laut. "Du weißt, dass sie nicht echt sind."

"Nicht echt?" Sirius hustete auf und es hörte sich wie ein Bellen an. "Wie blöd! Natürlich sind wir echt!"

"Nein. Dumbles sagt, ihr seid Alpträume. Meine schlimmsten Alpträume. Sekunde, warum rede ich mit ihnen? Sie sind nicht hier!"

"Sind noch nicht weg", höhnte James.

Harrys Augen flogen auf und er verengte sie, als ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam. "Ihr seid enttäuscht von mir? So wie ihr Severus in der Schule behandelt habt! Ihr beide habt kein Recht, wegen mir enttäuscht zu sein! Und Mum", Harry drehte sich zu der rothaarigen Hexe. "Warum denkst du, dass du irgendwie besser bist? Du warst das gute Mädel in der Schule, aber hast du auch nur für eine Minute daran gedacht, dass deine Schwester dich vermisst hat? Nein, natürlich nicht. Du bist zu perfekt", schnarrte er.

Die drei Figuren traten zurück und sahen aus, als wären sie geschlagen worden. "Petunia wollte mich nie um sich haben", rief Lily aus.

"Snivellus hat es verdient", sagte James fest. Sirius nickte.

"Oh ja?", gab Harry zurück. "Ratet mal was. Alles, was ihr bei den beiden Personen falsch gemacht habt, hab ich wieder bekommen. Ich muss eure Fehler ausbügeln und lasst mich euch eins sagen. Im Moment habe ich mehr Mitleid für Severus und Tante Petunia als für euch übrig. Sagt nicht, dass ihr wegen mir enttäuscht seid!"

Drei Rufe füllten die Luft und die Figuren verschwanden. An ihre Stelle trat Voldemort. "Also, also.. Wenn das nicht der kleine Potty ist. Auf einem Spaziergang unterwegs? Brauchst du Gesellschaft? Ich bin sicher, dass ich es arrangieren kann. Immerhin gibt es Menschen, die dich unbedingt treffen wollen."

Harry drehte dem Dunklen Lord seinen Rücken zu. "Du bist nicht halb so angsteinflößend wie der echte."

Das Bild des Dunklen Lords verschwand mit einem Zischen. :Du bist mir nicht ebenbürtig.:

Harry ballte seine Fäuste. :Träum weiter.:

"Was für gemeine Dinge hast du diesmal getan, Junge?", rief Vernon Dursley hinter Harry.

Harry schloss seine Augen. /Er ist nicht hier, Harry. Er ist tot, erinnerst du dich/

"Rennst hier nackt herum. Was für eine Schande."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als sein Onkel seine Schulter berührte. Er fuhr mit blitzenden Augen zu ihm herum. "Du bist tot! Dudley hat dich getötet! Weil er was zu essen wollte, du Bastard!"

Vernon warf ihm ein teuflisches Lächeln zu. "Was wolltest du denn damit erreichen?"

"Scheinbar dich verschwinden zu lassen", sagte Dudley Dursleys Stimme hinter Harry, als seine Hände schwer auf Harrys Schultern fielen. "Einer seiner wertlosen, magischen Tricks, weißt du nicht?"

Harrys Augen schlossen sich wieder, als er den Ring ergriff, den Tom ihm gegeben hatte. /TOM/

Die Bilder verschwanden und Harry öffnete seine Augen, um zu sehen, wem er diesmal gegenüber stand. Tom, in seiner Marcusform, sah ihn an und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Ich kann das nicht tun, Harry. Zuviel Stress. Es tut mir Leid." Er drehte sich weg.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ignorierte seine Tränen. "Das hat dich vorher auch nicht gestört."

"Dann muss ich da nicht klar im Kopf gewesen sein. Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."

Harry drehte den Ring an seinem Finger und senkte geschlagen seinen Kopf. "Marcus würde mich in der Realität nicht verlassen", flüsterte er.

"So sicher?"

Harry sah auf und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln. Er stand in der Mitte eines weißen Raumes, der hell beleuchtet war. Dumbledore saß vor ihm an einem Tisch mit Fawkes auf seiner Schulter. Harry trug plötzlich wieder seine schwarzen Seidenroben. "Ja", antwortete er dem Direktor, während er seine immer noch fallenden Tränen abwischte. "Nur weil ich mich vor etwas fürchte, muss es nicht passieren."

"Wie wahr das doch ist." Dumbledore lächelte und deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber. "Setz dich, mein Junge."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. "Mein Zauberstab?"

"Du kriegst ihn später wieder. Bitte setz dich", erwiderte der Direktor fest. Harry setzte sich. "Gut." Er lehnte sich zurück und sah den Teen vor sich an. "Ich finde es interessant, dass die Halskette eines der Dinge war, die du in dem Raum behalten wolltest, so wie der Ring, von dem ich annehme, dass er von Marcus ist. Aber nicht deinen Zauberstab?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe andere Wege, um mich zu verteidigen, Sir. Nur weil ich meinen Zauberstab nicht habe, macht mich das noch lange nicht hilflos."

"Du sahst sehr hilflos gegen deinen Onkel und Cousin aus", kommentierte Dumbledore spontan. Er bemerkte, dass Harry sich anspannte. "Würdest du diese bestimmte Angst mit mir teilen?"

"Nein", brachte Harry heraus.

Der Direktor zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also gut. Du fürchtest dich davor, dass Lily, James und Sirius enttäuscht sein könnten wegen einiger deiner Entscheidungen, aber nicht Remus?"

"Ich kenne Remus' Gedanken über die meisten meiner Entscheidungen, Sir. Ich kann nicht fürchten, was ich bereits weiß."

"Und doch fürchtest du, dass Marcus dich verlässt?"

Harry stoppte. "Vielleicht ist es nicht so sehr eine Tatsache, wie ich es gerne hätte. Ich fürchte mehr, dass Remus stirbt, als dass er von mir enttäuscht ist, denke ich."

"Ich verstehe." Dumbledore nickte. "Der Dunkle Raum kümmert sich nicht um den Tod, was vermutlich eine gute Sache ist. Wir wären wahrscheinlich eine Weile hier drin gewesen."

Harry biss auf seine Lippe. "Ohne Zweifel."

"Jeder würde eine Weile hier sein, denke ich..."

"Sogar Sie?", fragte Harry.

Der alte Mann lächelte traurig. "Ja, sogar ich."

Harry nickte abwesend. "Sir, spielen Dementoren im Dunklen Raum auch keine Rolle?"

"Nein. Das ist eine weitere Angst, die zu verbreitet unter den Leuten ist."

"Also werden allgemeine Ängste nicht berücksichtigt?"

"Exakt."

"Aber warum ist dann Voldemort vor mir aufgetaucht? Er ist eine allgemeine Angst in der Bevölkerung."

"Nicht wahr. Viele, die ihm folgen, fürchten Voldemort nicht. Seine Todesser fürchten ihn, ja, aber nicht seine Anhänger, die sich nie von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit ihm auseinander setzen mussten."

"Jeder der sich mit ihm auseinander setzen muss, würde ihn aber fürchten."

"Nicht jeder muss es aber. Dementoren sind eine Angst, die in allen Menschen steckt, weil sie die Angst sind, egal wer sie sind oder wen sie unterstützen, genau wie der Tod. Und jeder muss sich diesen Dingen einmal in seinem Leben stellen", erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig.

"Also fürchtet Voldemort den Tod?"

"Denk nach."

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand nachdenklich durchs Haar. "Ja. Er will unsterblich sein, also fürchtet er den Tod." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Aber er fürchtet nicht den Tod von anderen, sondern nur seinen eigenen. Ist das immer noch allgemein?"

"Es ist immer noch Tod."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also gut. Ich gebe in dem Punkt nach."

Dumbledore nickte mit ernstem Blick. "Harry James Potter, du bist hier, um dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten. Wir sind eine Organisation, die die Dunkelheit in der Zauberwelt bekämpft und dem Licht hilft. Unsere momentane Aufgabe ist die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords Voldemort. Verstehst du das alles?"

"Ja", erwiderte Harry fest.

"Stimmst du dieser Grundlage zu?"

Zu Dumbledores Überraschung und Freude, stoppte Harry einen Moment, um drüber nachzudenken. Nach einem langen Moment nickte der Teen. "Ja."

"Teil des Ordens zu sein, dein Leben für den Namen des Lichtes zu gefährden. Verstehst du das?"

"Nur zu gut."

Dumbledore lächelte verstehend. "Ist das etwas, was du tun kannst?"

"Das stand nie zur Wahl, Sir", war die trockene Antwort.

"Jedes Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix hat dem Tod gegenüber gestanden, wie du. Verstehst du, dass du jemanden, der dir nahe steht, verlieren könntest?"

"Ja", flüsterte Harry und nickte.

"Die, die dir nahe stehen, auch wenn sie nicht im Orden des Phönix sind, könnten Angriffsziele werden. Verstehst du das?"

"Ja."

"Und das Wissen, dass du als ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, eingeschlossen der Tatsache, dass du ein Mitglied bist, erlangst, muss innerhalb des Ordens bleiben, es sein denn, dass man dir was anderes sagt. Verstehst du das?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Und kannst du dich an diese Regel halten?"

Harry stoppte einen Moment. "Wenn das Wissen, das ich habe, jemanden, der mir was bedeutet, retten kann, werde ich es ihm sagen, auch wenn man mir gesagt hat, es nicht zu tun", beschloss er.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Wenigstens bist du ehrlich." Er zupfte sanft an seinem Bart herum. "Willkommen im Orden des Phönix, Harry James Potter. Du hast bestanden."

Harry entspannte sich und schloss seine Augen. "Diese Woche war eindeutig zu stressig", murmelte er finster.

Dumbledore gluckste. "Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, mein lieber Junge."

"Ich bemerke, dass Sie sich nicht für den Stress, den Sie verursacht haben, entschuldigen", sagte der Teen dumpf.

"Vielleicht bereue ich es nicht." Dumbledore stand auf, ließ Fawkes gehen, der zu Harry rüberflog und es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem machte.

"Fawkes...", murmelte Harry und streichelte dem Phönix über mit einer Hand den Rücken. Ein Prickeln zog sich durch ihn und er öffnete die Augen, um den Vogel neugierig anzusehen.

Fawkes trällerte und Harry war verblüfft, dass er ihn verstehen konnte. °°Fühlst du dich besser?°°

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. "Ja, danke. Warum kann ich dich verstehen?"

"Einige Mitglieder des Ordens können Fawkes verstehen, obwohl er auswählt, wer das ist", erklärte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln. "Komm. Ich bin sicher, einige Leute haben sich fast zu Tode gesorgt wegen dir."

"Meine Sachen?", fragte Harry und bewegte sich nicht. Er wollte Fawkes nicht stören, der einen beruhigenden Ton von sich gab, der nichts auszusagen schien.

"Sie werden wieder in der Robe sein, wenn du den Raum verlässt. Komm schon, Fawkes."

°°Stört mich immer, wenn ich es bequem habe. Dummes Wasserhuhn°°, beschwerte sich der Phönix und flog von Harrys Schoß, um es sich auf der Schulter des Teens bequem zu machen.

Harry lachte und stand auf. "Klugscheißer."

°°Darauf kannst du wetten.°°

Dumbledore gluckste und führte Harry aus dem Raum. Als Harry heraustrat, fühlte er etwas über seine Haut gleiten. Wenn er runter sah, waren seine Klamotten wieder normal und er hatte auch sein Armband wieder. Er seufzte erleichtert auf und hob eine Hand, um sie durch Fawkes Federn gleiten zu lasen.

Kaum das sie die Küche betraten, wurde es laut in dem Raum. Es schien, dass alle Ordensmitglieder, mit Ausnahme von Severus, für ihn jubelten. In der Tat schien der Spion wieder zur Schule zurückgekehrt zu sein.

Fawkes trällerte dem Teen noch ein °°Viel Glück, Harry!°° zu, bevor er ihn verließ und sich wieder auf Dumbledores Schulter setzte.

Harry fand sich selbst von vielen Ordensmitgliedern umgeben wieder, die er in den letzten zweieinhalb Jahren besser kennen gelernt hatte. Molly umarmte ihn fest, während Arthur ihn neben Remus stolz anlächelte. Mundungus Fletcher tätschelte ihm den Rücken (und ignorierte Mollys finstere Blicke), während die Zwillinge und ihr Freund Lee Jordan in der Ecke Pläne schmiedeten. Fred zwinkerte dem jüngsten Mitglied des Ordens zu, bevor er sich wieder den Plänen zuwandte. Tonks sprang glücklich auf und ab und Kingsley sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment tot umfallen, von seinen Versuchen, sie zu kontrollieren.

"Komm schon, Harry! Setz dich, setz dich!", rief Tonks. "Wir haben Kuchen!"

Harry lachte bei ihren Handlungen. "Tonks, warum tust du Kingsley nicht einen Gefallen und setzt dich hin?"

Kingsley lächelte den Teen dankbar an, als Tonks mit den Schultern zuckte und sich setzte. Mundungus saß neben ihr und zog sie sofort in eine Unterhaltung, also kam Kingsley herüber. "Danke, Harry. Es ist ein Alptraum sie als Partner zu haben, kann ich dir sagen."

"Sie ist dein Partner im Ministerium?", fragte Harry neugierig, als Molly losmarschierte und Kuchen besorgte.

"Ja." Kingsley nickte. "Sie haben begonnen uns in Paare aufzuteilen, damit wir nie alleine gefasst werden. Ich bin irgendwie bei Tonks gelandet. Ich werde nie wieder eine ruhige Nacht bekommen."

Harry gluckste. "Nein, das würde ich nicht erwarten."

"Hier." Molly reichte Harry einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen. "Iss es am besten, bevor er ganz weg ist", schlug sie vor und reichte Kingsley einen weiteren Teller.

"Danke, Molly." Harry grinste. "Wenn ihr beide mich entschuldigen würdet, ich muss mich mit Xylon und Galatea Thorald unterhalten, bevor sie verschwinden."

"Worüber?", fragte Molly misstrauisch.

"Ihre Tochter." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und glitt durch die Menge zu den beiden Thoralds. Galatea hatte langes braunes Haar, das in dem schwachen Kerzenlicht schimmerte. Xylons Haar war etwas kastanienbrauner als das seiner Tochter. Der Teen konnte sehen, dass Ula ihren mageren Körperbau von ihrem Vater, aber die dunkle Farbe von ihrer Mutter hatte. "Xylon und Galatea", sagte er als Begrüßung.

Die Familie schien genauso wie die Weasleyfamilie geführt zu werden, bemerkte Harry, als Galatea die Führung übernahm. "Mr. Potter. Eine Freude, endlich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte die Frau und streckte ihre Hand dem Teen entgegen.

Als Harry beide Hände geschüttelt hatte, begann er mit seiner Frage. "Ich hab vor kurzem mit Ihrer Tochter Ula gesprochen. Sie kam zu mir wegen ein paar Dingen und eins davon schien mir sehr ernst zu sein."

"Dass wir nach Bosnien gehen." Galatea verzog ihre Lippen.

"Ja." Harry lächelte leicht. "Aber Dumbledore sagte, dass er das nicht ändern will und da es Ordenssachen sind, könnten Sie sich verspäten oder in Gefahr befinden, dass Ula am besten in Großbritannien zurückbleibt. Das ist verstanden und akzeptiert. Mir macht es aber Sorgen, dass sie bei ihrem Großvater bleiben soll."

"Papi ist ein wundervoller Mann!", protestierte Galatea. Xylon bewegte sich leicht und sah unbehaglich drein.

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich. "Menschen können mehr als nur eine Seite haben, Galatea, besonders Menschen in einer Machtposition. Ula fürchtet und hasst ihren Großvater aus einem Grund. Es ist meine Erfahrung, dass die Intuition eines Kindes meistens eine angsteinflößend genaue Sache ist."

"Sie kann nirgendwo hingehen", erwiderte die dunkelhaarige Frau.

"Sie sind beide Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix. Sie hat viele Orte, wo sie hin kann. Sie müssen einfach nur mal rumfragen, ob jemand während des Sommers auf sie aufpassen könnte und ich bin sicher, dass Sie viele Angebote erhalten", war seine lockere Antwort.

Galateas Augen glitzerten. "Sogar Sie, Mr. Potter?"

Harry stoppte und dachte darüber nach. "Wir würden bei meinem Liebhaber wohnen, da ich kein eigenes Haus habe, aber, ja, ich denke, wir würden sie beide während des Sommers aufnehmen."

"Und wer ist Ihr Liebhaber?", fragte die Frau und klang ziemlich gemein.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Marcus Brutús und ich mag Ihren Ton nicht."

Entweder war es die Antwort auf ihre Frage oder der kalte Tadel, Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hielt trotz allem den Mund. Xylon brummte nachdenklich und füllte die Stille, die seine Frau hinterlassen hatte. "Vielleicht kann das arrangiert werden. Ich denke, ich würde Professor Brutús vorher aber gerne mal treffen."

"Ich denke nicht, dass das Marcus was ausmachen würde." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Solange er seine Benotung fertig kriegt und Ula schwört, keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen, heißt es."

Xylon lächelte. "Verständlich." Er tippte auf sein Kinn. "Sollen wir versuchen, ein Treffen für nächstes Wochenende zu arrangieren?"

Harry sah rüber zu der Stelle, wo Dumbledore und Mad-Eye sich unterhielten. Er deutete Mad-Eye schnell an, dass dieser den alten Direktor rüberschicken sollte und lächelte, als der Ex-Auror nickte und begann, den Mann in die Richtung von Harry und den Thoralds zu schieben. "Wir müssen das mit Dumbledore diskutieren", war seine Antwort auf Xylons fragenden Blick.

"Was kann ich für euch drei tun?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem breiten Lächeln, als er und Mad-Eye zu ihnen traten. Fawkes setzte sich wieder auf Harrys Schulter und der Teen streichelte ihn abwesend.

"Dumbles, Sie erinnern sich sicher daran, dass ich einen Platz für Miss Thorald finden wollte, wo sie diesen Sommer bleiben kann, damit sie nicht zu ihrem Großvater muss, oder?", fragte Harry sanft.

Dumbledore warf dem Teen einen Blick zu. "Ja. Was für Ärger hast du dieses Mal verursacht?"

Harry sah verletzt aus. "Wie können Sie nur so schlecht von mir denken."

"Hör auf, Potter", murmelte Mad-Eye finster. Harry grinste ihn kurz an.

"Albus, ich denke, Harry hat eine gute Idee", sagte Xylon, als es deutlich wurde, das Galatea in nächster Zeit nicht wieder sprechen würde. "Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer eine gute Person wäre, um auf Ula aufzupassen. Da Harry es vorgeschlagen hatte, denke ich persönlich, dass er einen guten Aufpasser für diese Zeit abgeben würde. Es ist für mich offensichtlich, dass er sich um sie kümmern wird, da er sich soweit Sorgen um sie macht, dass er deswegen zu uns kommt und dass sie auf ihn hört, da sie zu ihm gekommen ist, als sie Hilfe brauchte."

Dumbledore warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. "Ich verstehe. Und Harry, was sagst du dazu?"

"Ich stimme zu, aber ich bin diesen Sommer bei Marcus, also muss ich das erst mit ihm besprechen. Ich bezweifle, dass er irgendwelche Probleme damit haben wird, aber da ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen kann, müssen wir ihn wohl fragen", erwiderte der Teen lässig.

°°Ich wette, er sagt ja, nur weil er sonst nie zur Ruhe kommt, wenn er es nicht tut°°, zog Fawkes ihn auf.

"Sei still." Harry warf dem Phönix einen scharfen Blick zu. "Ein schrecklicher Vogel bist du."

Xylon beobachtete den Wortwechsel mit großen Augen, genau wie Galatea. Mad-Eye sah leicht beeindruckt aus. "Also hat Fawkes dich ausgewählt." Der Ex-Auror schüttelte den Kopf. "Warum bin ich überrascht?"

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen. "Weil du ein Idiot bist." Er schnappte sich Mad-Eyes Flasche, als der Mann sie rausnahm, um einen Schluck zu trinken und versteckte sie mit einem Unheil verkündenden Lächeln hinter seinem Rücken. "Und nicht aufpasst."

Fawkes flog von Harrys Schulter, als Mad-Eyes blaues Auge sich wie wild in seinem Sockel zu drehen begann. "Gib sie her, Potter."

Harry zwinkerte. "Eigentlich hatte ich vor, einige wissenschaftliche Experimente damit zu ma...YAH!" Der Teen rannte vor dem angepissten Ex-Auror weg und bewegte sich zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern hin und her, sehr zur Belustigung aller.

"Dieser Junge." Dumbledore gluckste. "In Zeiten wie diesen kann ich mich nur fragen, wie er solange gelebt hat."

"Wie hat er es gemacht, Sir?", flüsterte Galatea und beobachtete die Jagd.

"Mit einer Menge Glück", beschloss der Direktor. "Und, oh, ja, er ist ein sehr mächtiger und brillanter junger Mann."

TBC

Und wieder ein Kapitel vollbracht, gebetat und hoffentlich diesmal komplett korrigiert… Zudem hab ich gesehen, dass Bats Abandon komplett überarbeitet und werde sie wohl mal bitten, mir die Änderungen zu kommen zu lassen, damit ich – wenn ich damit fertig bin – diese auch auf die deutsche Fassung anwenden kann – natürlich nur, wenn ihr das wollt!

Kaos


	43. Kapitel 43

Kapitel 43

"Was in Merlins Namen hast du mit dir gemacht!"

Harry wuschelte sich, mit einem verlegenen Lächeln, durch sein stacheliges pinkes und lilanes Haar. "Hab Mad-Eye angepisst." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermine, die lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. "Was? Das war es wert. Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht war unbezahlbar. Wenn ich ne Kamera gehabt hätte, hätte ich ein Bild gemacht. Hey, das erinnert mich daran..." Er stand auf und ging zu Dennis und Colin, die Snape explodiert spielten und verließ damit eine lachende Hermine. "Colin, hast du den Film schon entwickelt?"

Der Kameramann von Gryffindor warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu. "Weißt du, wie schwer es ist, dich zu finden?"

"Nein. Ich weiß immer, wo ich bin."

'Außer, wenn er es nicht weiß', meinte Gin und blieb neben ihrem Bruder stehen. Sie zog zwei Fotos aus dem Hefter, der neben Colin auf dem Boden lag. 'Hier. Gib Marcus auch eins.'

"Okay." Harry grinste das Bild an. Es war gemacht worden, als er Tom geküsst hatte, um den Dunklen Lord verstummen zu lassen. Er musste zugeben, dass es sehr sexy aussah. "Ich wette, es sieht besser aus, wenn er wie er selbst aussieht", flüsterte er seiner Schwester zu, bevor er an ihr vorbeiglitt.

'Tut es', erschien vor einer träumerisch aussehenden Gin.

Harry lachte und steckte die Fotos in die Hintertasche seiner Jeans. Er trat zu dem Tisch, an dem die meisten Erstklässler ihre Hausaufgaben machten, und grinste auf sie runter. "Hallo, Gören."

"Verzieh dich, Potter", spie Ronan aus und warf dem Vertrauensschüler einen wütenden Blick zu.

"Oh, du bist nur sauer, weil ich euch allen Ärger bereitet habe, weil ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum gekämpft habt." Harry kicherte. "Ziemlich erbärmlich, wenn du mich fragst."

"Hast du irgendeinen Grund, warum du hierhin gekommen bist?", zischte Storm Ambrose, warf eine Locke des silberblonden Haares über ihre Schulter und warf Harry einen dreckigen Blick zu.

"Jap!" Harry warf ihnen ein brillantes Lächeln zu. "Thorald, Professor Brutús möchte mit dir sprechen und ich bin gebeten worden, dich dahin zu schleppen, tretend und schreiend, wenn es sein muss." Er seufzte schwer auf.

"Was bist du, ein Schauspieler?", fragte Ronan gemein, als Ula schnell ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche stopfte. "Weil ich keine Bühne sehe."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nein, ich bin kein Schauspieler. Aber du scheinst ein Clown zu sein." Und mit einem Wink von Harrys Zauberstab war der junge Zauberer mit einem typischen Clownoutfit angezogen, komplett mit großen Schuhen, roter Nase und regenbogenfarbenem Haar.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Ronan langsam aufstand und versuchte, bedrohlich auszusehen, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. "Ich krieg dich dafür, Potter."

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. "Also wirklich, Ich bin gerade anderthalb Stunden von 'Mad-Eye' Moody gejagt worden und das Beste, was er tun konnte, war mein Haar in verschiedenen Farben scheinen zu lassen. Was willst du tun? Mich schocken?" Er sah zu Ula, die versuchte nicht zu lachen. "Komm schon, Thorald. Brutús wartet, der Bastard." Er streckte seine Zunge in Richtung Ronan aus und führte Ula aus dem Raum, während er ein Schild heraufbeschwor, um den Fluch des Jungen zu stoppen.

Draußen im Flur lachte Ula los. "Du bist schrecklich."

"Er hat danach gefragt", erwiderte Harry und kratzte sich am Kopf.

"Hat Moody dir wirklich diesen lächerlichen Haarstil gegeben?", wollte die junge Hexe wissen.

"Ja. Ich bin mit seiner kleinen Flasche voller Alkohol abgehauen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab vergessen, wie viel Spaß es macht, ihn zu ärgern."

"Seit ihr Freunde?"

"Er hat mir letztes Jahr ein paar Dinge beigebracht", meinte der ältere Zauberer listig.

"Oh, gut. Was will Professor Brutús von mir?"

"Nichts." Harry lächelte sie frech an. "Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Ich hab's ihm noch nicht gesagt."

"Du bist schrecklich!"

"Duh." Harry verdrehte die Augen und stoppte vor dem kopfschüttelnden Porträt der Räume des Verteidigungsprofessors. "Schüttel nicht den Kopf. Siehst du, ich hab einen Anstandswauwau."

"Ein Anstandswauwau! Ha! Sieht für mich wie eine Erstklässlerin aus!", erwiderte das Porträt hochnäsig.

"Erstklässler können Anstandswauwaus sein", gab Harry zurück.

"Nicht für dich! Ich hab noch keinen für di..."

"Warum müsst ihr beiden euch immer so laut streiten?", grummelte Tom und öffnete die Tür. "Harry, warum hast du das kleine Monster mitgebracht?" Er beobachtete Ula wachsam. Das Mädchen grinste.

"Du liebst mich, oder?", fragte Harry süß.

"Oh, nein..." Tom stöhnte und rieb sich seine Nase. "Also gut, rein mit euch beiden." Er trat zurück, um sie reinzulassen.

Harry führte Ula fröhlich rein und das Mädchen sah sich fasziniert um. "Wo sind wir?"

"Marcus persönliche Gemächer!", sagte Harry fröhlich und warf sich in Toms Lieblingssessel.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. "Raus aus meinem Stuhl. Und sag mir, was zur Hölle du dieses Mal gemacht hast, du Teufel." Er stoppte, dann streckte er schnell die Hand aus und schnappte sich eine Strähne aus Harrys Haar. "Und warum wolltest du dich umdekorieren?"

"Mad-Eye wurde sauer, als ich seinen Alkoholmix geklaut habe." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also hat er mich verhext. Ein paar Mal sogar. Nur das hier war das einzige, was geblieben ist."

"Und du bist es noch nicht losgeworden?"

"Ich mag es!"

"Ich hasse es. Lass es verschwinden. Und raus aus meinem Sessel!" Harry wimmerte und ging kleinlaut zu einem anderen Sessel, während Ula kicherte. Tom setzte sich mit einem finsteren Blick auf seinen Sessel. "Also?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und ließ seine Barriere der Verbindung fallen, nur um festzustellen, dass Tom seine eigenen Wände hochgezogen hatte. "Was ist los?"

Der Dunkle Lord sah zu Ula, die sie neugierig beobachtete. "Nichts."

"Marcus, sag es mir", zischte Harry.

"Es ist privat."

"Ich kann nicht mit dir reden, wenn du so bist!", rief Harry verzweifelt.

"Ich kann zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, wenn ihr wollt", bot Ula sanft an.

Tom starrte sie einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und aufstand. "Bleib hier. Komm, Harry." Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und zog die Tür hinter seinem jungen Liebhaber fest zu.

:Tom, was ist los, flüsterte Harry, legte seine Hände auf die Brust des Dunklen Lords und sah in die blaugrünen Augen.

Tom entließ ein Geräusch und zog Harry in eine fest Umarmung. "Ich bring ihn um, dass er dich da durch geschickt hat."

Harry schloss seine Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den dunkelgrünen Roben. "Ich dachte, ich hätte dich geblockt."

"Als du diese Bastarde gesehen hast, sind sie gebrochen", murmelte Tom. "Ich denke, ich hab deine Schwester erschreckt." Er stoppte. "Warum hast du Angst, mich zu verlieren?"

"Weil es mich umbringen wird?" Harry sah in die besorgten blau-grünen Augen. "Ich weiß, du würdest mich nie verlassen, wenn du die Wahl hast, du Bastard, also hör auf mich so anzusehen. Es ist nur..."

"Eine Angst." Tom nickte. "Ich weiß. Aber nichts wird mich jemals dazu bringen, dich zu verlassen. Nie", flüsterte er eindringlich. "Du hängst an mir, im guten und im schlechten."

Harry nickte dumpf. "Ich wollte dir keine Sorgen machen..."

"Ich bin froh, dass es passiert ist", gab Tom zurück. "Ich weiß diese Dinge lieber jetzt, als später." Er lächelte den Teen leicht an und zog dann an einer Strähne von Harrys Haar. "Ich hab's ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass du es loswerden sollst."

Der Teen lächelte. "Und ich hab's ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich es mag."

"Dann nimm wenigstens andere Farben. Grün und silber zum Beispiel."

"Rot und gold."

"Schwarz und grün."

"Rot und silber."

"Abgemacht." Tom nickte und küsste sanft Harrys Narbe, als der Teen mit seinem Haar spielte. "Viel besser. Jetzt kann ich dich endlich wieder angucken."

Harry kicherte. "Du bist gemein. Oh! Hier sind die Bilder, die Colin endlich entwickelt hat. Gin hat mir auch eins für dich mitgegeben." Er zog eins der Fotos aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es dem Dunklen Lord.

Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Verdammt, bist du sexy."

Harry haute ihn sanft. "Du gibst dir selbst nicht genug Anerkennung."

"Ich geb mir selbst genug Anerkennung, aber ich bin nichts gegen dich." Er zog Harry in einen scharfen Kuss. "Und fang nicht an, mit mir darüber zu streiten."

"Bastard."

"Teufel."

Harry kicherte und zog an der Hand des Dunklen Lords. "Komm schon. Ich hab dir noch nicht gesagt, warum das Monster hier ist."

"Warte, warte. Ich rahm das hier ein."

"Was willst du damit tun, es neben dein Bett stellen."

"Nein, ich stell es auf meinen Schreibtisch im Büro."

"Neeeeiiin..."

"Oder vielleicht auf das Pult in meinem Klassenraum. Du weißt, wilde Sexfantasien."

"Du bist ein Monster", rief Harry aus, öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und lächelte Ula an, die gerade mit ihrem Zaubertränkeaufsatz kämpfte. "Ist er nicht ein Monster?"

"Er ist mein Lehrer. Ich kann ihn nicht beleidigen", erwiderte Ula und grinste, als Tom aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte legte und den Teen an sich zog.

"Natürlich kannst du", erwiderte Harry. "Er wird einer deiner Vormunde diesen Sommer."

"Was?" Ula starrte den Zauberer geschockt an.

"Harry, Schatz, du verwirrst mich", meinte der Dunkle Lord ruhig.

"Xylon hat entschieden, dass ich die beste Person bin, bei der Ula diesen Sommer bleiben kann", erklärte Harry. "Und da ich diesen Sommer bei dir bin, wirst du dich wahrscheinlich auch um sie kümmern müssen."

"Du machst Witze", brachte Ula gerade so heraus und starrte den Jungen-der-lebt geschockt an. "Ich gehe nicht zu Großpapi?"

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich einen anderen Weg finde", sagte Harry mit leuchtenden Augen.

"Bril!" Ula stand auf und rannte zu Harry, der sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Harry sah neugierig zu Tom, als der Mann rüber in die Küche ging. „Marcus?"

Der Dunkle Lord grinste den Teen über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Ich bin mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass du so was machst. Es klingt zumindest lustig." Er ging in die Küche. „Aber du solltest ihr sagen, dass ich ein Dunkler Zauberer bin und mit Voldemort zu tun habe, Schatz."

Ula erstarrte. „Was?"

Harry seufzte frustriert auf und zwang das Mädchen dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Ula, sieh mich an. Marcus ist ein hochrangiger Todesser, okay? Er hat viel mit Voldemort zu tun und es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass der Dunkle Lord die Manor besuchen wird, während wir da sind. Wenn du deinen Eltern lieber einreden willst, dich woanders hinzuschicken, dann macht es nichts. Du musst nur wissen, dass du dich mit Todessern auseinander setzen musst, wenn du bei uns bleibst."

Ula drehte sich und sah zu Tom, der im Türrahmen der Küche lehnte und sie mit blau-grünen Augen kalt ansah. „Sie sind ein Todesser?"

Tom zuckt mit den Schultern. „So in etwa."

„Wenn du das schwieriger machst, als es schon ist, werde ich dir nie vergeben", sagte Harry warnend.

„Harry, du fragst sie, den Sommer in meinem Haus zu verbringen. Ich denke, sie hat das Recht, alles zu wissen. Wenn sie in Panik ausbricht, kannst du sie immer noch mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen", erklärte der Dunkle Lord seinen Liebhaber sanft, bevor er seinen Blick zurück auf die Erstklässlerin fallen ließ, die sich an Harrys Hand klammerte.

„Was sagt ihr beiden mir nicht?", flüsterte Ula und verengte ihre Augen.

Toms Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Grinsen. „Mutiger, kleiner Gryffindor", höhnte er.

„Hör auf damit", befahl Harry scharf. „Ula, ignorier ihn. Es macht ihm Spaß, Leute zu erschrecken. Slytherineigenschaft, denke ich."

Tom schnaubte scharf auf und verschwand wieder in der Küche. „Sag es ihr einfach, Potter."

Ula sah bettelnd in die besorgten, grünen Augen. „Was ist los? Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht ausflippen werde."

Harry sah einen Moment in ihre grauen Augen, bevor er nickte. „Er ist Lord Voldemort."

Ula fuhr herum und starrte auf die Küchentür. Sie konnte Dinge dort krachen hören. „Du machst keine Witze?"

„Nein. Völlig ernst."

Ula sah den Jungen-der-lebt an. „Und du liebst ihn? Und er liebt dich?"

„Gryffindors!"

„Klappe, Riddle!", schoss Harry zurück, bevor er nickte. „Ja."

„Es gibt eine schmale Grenze zwischen Liebe und Hass", sagte Tom und steckte grinsend seinen Kopf aus der Tür. „Je stärker der Hass, desto stärker ist die Liebe, wenn die Grenze überschritten wird."

„Du bist so ein Trottel." Harry rollte hilflos seine Augen.

Tom zwinkerte. „Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest." Er verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Er wird mir nicht weh tun?", fragte Ula flüsternd.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das schlimmste, was er tun kann, ist dir nen Streich zu spielen."

„Ich spiele keine Streiche!"

„Ich bin da anderer Ansicht!"

„Du bittest oft!"

„Oh, geh und nerv Dumbles!"

„Ieeeh…"

Ula kicherte. „Und du bist sicher, dass er Du-weißt-schon-wer ist?"

„Soll ich es beweisen?", fragte Tom kalt und streckte seinen Kopf wieder aus der Küchentür.

„Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Harry.

„Sicher", stimmte Ula zu. „Wie wollen Sie beweisen, dass Sie Du-weißt-schon-wer sind?"

„Zuerst, nenn mich nicht so. Wenn du mich nicht Voldemort nennen kannst, nenn mich bei meinem verdammten Geburtsnamen."

„Tom", meinte Harry, als Ula verwirrt aussah.

„Oh." Der Mädchen sah zum Dunklen Lord, der sein Glamour hatte fallen lassen. „Jeder kann sich rote Augen machen."

„Wahr." Tom lächelte kalt. „Aber das hier kann nicht jeder machen." Und plötzlich stand Voldemort im Türrahmen.

Ula schrie erschrocken auf und versteckte sich hinter Harry. „Zum Teufel!"

Harry schüttelte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen den Kopf. „Zufrieden?"

„Nein." Voldemort glitt rüber zu dem Teen und dem Mädchen, das sich hinter ihm versteckte.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast einen sehr merkwürdigen Verstand, Riddle."

Voldemort fuhr mit einem Finger sanft über Harrys Wange. „Punkt?", murmelte er.

„Es gab keinen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich vor, um seine Lippen gegen die des Dunklen Lords zu drücken. Voldemort schlang seine Arme um den jungen Mann und glitt mit seiner gegabelten Zunge in Harrys Mund. /Oh, fuck, das ist heiß…/

Ein Lichtblitz ließ sie sehr schnell auseinander fahren und sie drehten sich zu der jungen Hexe mit der Kamera herum. „Erpressungsmaterial", meinte sie gemein.

Voldemort kehrte zu seiner menschlichen Form zurück. „Darum hasse ich dieses Kind!", sagte er wütend, bevor er das Mädchen jagte.

Ula lachte wie verrückt, als sie durch den Raum rannte. „Du kannst mich eh nicht fangen! Du kannst mich eh nicht fangen!"

Harry schnaubte und setzte sich auf Toms Lieblingssessel, um den beiden zu zusehen. „Hey, Voldie, du verlierst gegen eine Erstklässlerin."

„Klappe, Potter", schoss Tom zurück. „Ich schwöre, ich kriege sie!"

Harry lachte.

--- --- ---

„Du hast dein Haar geändert!", rief Hermine, als Harry sich ihr gegenüber an den Gryffindortisch setzte. Ula saß bei ihren Freunden und lächelte fröhlich.

„Ja. Marcus ist ausgeflippt. Er hasst pink", erwiderte Harry zwinkernd.

‚Also was wollte Marcus von dem Gör?', fragte Gin und sah den Zauberer neben ihr neugierig an.

„Eigentlich war ich es, der wollte, dass die beiden miteinander reden." Harry zuckte geheimnisvoll die Schultern.

„Spuck es aus, Potter", befahl Seamus.

„Was ausspucken?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Du weißt, dass wir diese kleinen Hörner sehen, oder?", zog Parvati ihn auf, als Gin ihre Hände so hinter Harrys Kopf hielt, damit es aussah, als hätte er Hörner.

Harry grinste. „Ich sag's euch heute Abend."

‚Warum nicht..'

Harry schüttelte scharf den Kopf, sein Lächeln war verschwunden. „Heute Abend. Fragt mich nicht noch mal", zischte er scharf.

„Dumbledore", murmelte Neville und beäugte den Lehrertisch.

„Guckt nicht." Harry rollte seine Augen zum Himmel, als die Gryffindors sich alle zu Dumbledore umdrehten, der lächelnd am Tisch saß. „Gryffindors."

Neville schlug seinen Miterben sanft auf den Arm, als die anderen Gryffindors bei dem Ausspruch lachten. „Harry, falls du es vergessen hast, du bist auch ein Gryffindor."

„Vielleicht, aber ich bin auch klüger, zumindest scheint es so", murmelte der Junge-der-lebt.

„Harry Potter mit einem arbeitenden Gehirn. Wo wird die Welt nur enden?" Dean seufzte hilflos.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, muss wohl bald zu Ende sein."

„Fudge's Regierung wird bald enden", meinte Colin Creevey mit einem Grinsen. „Harry wird das Ministerium übernehmen, oder, Harry?"

„Verlockend, aber nein." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht?", rief Dennis Creevey durch die überraschten Ausrufe der anderen Gryffindors um sie herum.

„Politik ist nicht mein Ding", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Ich werde meinem Lebenssinn weiter folgen und das Aurorentrainingsprogramm diesen Sommer anfangen."

„Aber du würdest einen besseren Minister abgeben!", rief eine Fünftklässlerin neben Harry, deren Namen er nicht kannte.

„Aber er tut doch schon das, was ein Auror macht", erklärte Seamus, während Harry an seinem Kürbissaft nippte.

‚Außer dem Papierkram', stimmte Gin zu.

„Einer meiner Aurorenfreunde aus dem Ministerium hat gesagt, dass sie die Auroren jetzt in Zweierteams arbeiten lassen. Mit viel Glück bekomme ich einen Partner, der Papierkram mag", sagte Harry grinsend. Die Leute um ihn herum lachten.

„Oh, nein", flüsterte Hermine.

„Was?" Harry warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Wer ist der Partner von Tonks?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er schnaubte. Alle, die Tonks kannten, warteten mit angehaltenem Atem darauf, zu erfahren, wer ihr Partner war. „Warum denkst du, dass ich das weiß?"

„Weil Tonks und du Freunde seid", erwiderte Hermine und lehnte sich vor. „Komm schon, spuck's aus. Wen darf sie quälen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der glatzköpfige Mann von Rons Verhandlung. Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Hermine brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Gin ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Alle anderen sahen einfach nur verwirrt aus.

„Tonks ist der tollpatschigste, dümmste Auror, der einem jemals begegnen wird", erklärte Harry. „Shacklebolt auf der anderen Seite ist ruhig und nachdenklich. Verrücktester Mix, den man jemals sehen wird, ich schwöre."

Diese Erklärung ließ auch den Rest der Gryffindors um Harry in Gelächter ausbrechen und Harry lehnte sich grinsend zurück. Dumbledore fing seinen Blick ein und lächelte ihm nickend zu. Harry ließ seinen Blick den Lehrertisch entlang wandern. McGonagall lächelte und hob ihr Glas. Flitwick lächelte breit und fiel von seinem Stuhl, sehr zur Belustigung des Teens. Hagrid strahlte ihn an. Firenze, der neben Hagrid sah, nickte dem Jungen-der-lebt ernst zu, bevor er den Halbriesen zurück in ihre Unterhaltung zog. Tom und Severus flüsterten miteinander, aber beide warfen dem Teen ein schnelles Lächeln zu, Severus' kleiner als Toms.

/Ich kann dir heute jedes Ordensmitglied des Kollegiums alleine an ihrer Reaktion nennen, gab Harry seinem Liebhaber bekannt. /Ich meine, sogar von denen ich es nicht wusste, haben sich gerade gezeigt./

/Das Kollegium mag dich. Ich hab dir das vorher gesagt. Die, die Ordensmitglieder sind, sind stolz auf dich. Von dem, was ich von deiner Einweihung weiß, ist es kein leichter Test, den man bestehen muss, erwiderte Tom.

/Wahr… Tom, sollten wir den Juniors von meiner neuen Position erzählen/

/Willst du das/

/Ich denke, sie verdienen es zu wissen, beschloss Harry für einen Moment, seine Augen glitten über die verschiedenen Haustische, an denen seine Leute saßen, inklusive der Gryffindors um ihn herum, die gerade über die Auroren diskutierten, die sie kannten oder von denen sie wussten. /Es würde mein Verschwinden mit Dumbles erklären. Und es gibt mir ein bisschen Freiheit von ihnen. Sie würden nicht erwarten, dass ich immer hier bin./

/Wahr. Wirst du ihnen auch über Miss Thoralds Besuch erzählen/

/Ja. Sie müssen es wissen, für den Fall, dass es Treffen auf der Manor gibt und sie dabei ist./

/Sie wird eine Gefahr, wenn sie ihre Gesichter kennt./

/Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht./ Harry schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf und sah am Tisch entlang auf die kleine Gruppe Erstklässler. /Sie hat sich ihren Mund bisher über dich noch nicht fusselig geredet./

/Vielleicht weil sie keinen Beweis hat./

/Sie hat das Foto./

/ICH habe das Bild./

/Wahr, denke ich. Aber die Tatsache bleibt, dass sie nicht zu Dumbles gegangen ist. Beweis oder nicht, jeder weiß, dass Dumbles es überprüft hat. Das Argument kannst du vergessen, Liebling./

/Oh, also gut./ Tom seufzte mental. /Teufel./

/Bastard./ Harry blinzelte, als Gin in seinen Arm piekste. „Hm?"

‚Du warst wieder in deiner kleinen Welt.'

„Ja. Ich mag es da. Kein Stress, weißt du?"

Gin verdrehte die Augen. ‚Oh, halt die Klappe, du.'

Harry grinste. „Bring mich dazu." Er lachte, als Gin ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite boxte.

--- --- ---

Harry sah von den alten Schulplänen auf, die Godric ihm zeigte, als die ersten Juniors durch den Slyhterineingang waren. „Setzt euch, Leute", befahl er, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Diagramm zuwandte. „Ich hab diesen Flur nie zuvor gesehen"; erwähnte er und deutete auf den Flur, der aussah als würde er hinter der Bibliothek verlaufen.

„Rowenas Raum", meinte Godric. „Ihre Linie ist vor Jahren ausgestorben. Wenn du willst, dann könntest du dahin kommen."

„Die Tür ist in der Bücherei?"

„Ja."

„Wo?"

„Da ist ein Gargoyle in der Geschichteabteilung. Deine kleine Karte kann dir wahrscheinlich den Weg durch zeigen."

„Das bezweifle ich." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist kein Ort, den die Rumtreiber gefunden hätten."

Godric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also ich kenn nicht den Weg rein. Frag Salazar."

„Werde ich. Wo ist Helgas Raum?"

„Gewächshaus zwei", erwiderte Godric und deutete auf einen Tunnel, der am unteren Teil des Gebäudes herlief.

„Warte, das ist auf der Karte…" Harry zog die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus. „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", murmelte er und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Karte, bevor er sie neben den antiken Blaupausen hinlegte. „Siehst du? Fred und George sagten, dass Filch ihn aber kennt."

„Würde mich nicht überraschen." Godric zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass der Mann jemals dort unten war. Die Eingänge zu unseren Räumen sind bekanntlich nicht leicht zu durchqueren. Salazars braucht Parsel. Meine brauchen die Blutlinie, um durch einen der Blutvorhänge zu kommen, bevor jemand anderes durchkommt. Für Rowenas, soweit wie ich weiß, muss man eine Passage aus einem Buch oder so was lesen. Helgas braucht loyale Freunde oder so was."

Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich denke, wir könnten Herm dazu bringen, jedes Buch aus der Bibliothek zu rezitieren. Irgendwas sollte das schon öffnen."

Godric schnaubte und warf seinem Erben einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Schreckliches Kind."

Harry zwinkerte. „Unheil angerichtet", sagte er zur Karte des Rumtreibers, bevor er sie zurück in seine Robe packte. „Jetzt sollten wir mal gucken, ob ich die Truppe hier unter Kontrolle kriege, he?"

„Willst du versuchen, die anderen Räume zu öffnen?", fragte der alte Geist, während er neben Harry herglitt, als der Teen zu der Gruppe Juniors, Hermine, Neville und Severus ging.

„Wenn ich Langeweile habe." Harry nickte. „Wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, alle Gründer als Freunde zu haben, wenn wir planen die Zauberwelt zu übernehmen."

„Gute Idee", rief Tom und trat in den Raum. Die Gruppe verstummte beinahe sofort und alle sahen zu ihm rüber. Tom blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Was?"

„Gin hat herumerzählt, dass du vorhin Dinge geworfen hast und darüber geflucht hast, dass du Leute umbringen willst", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Tom schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verspreche keinen ohne Harrys Erlaubnis zu verhexen", sagte er mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„Nicht sehr beruhigend", stellte Pansy fest. „Parvati, Dean, ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr rennt, solange ihr noch könnt."

„Nein, ich habe bereits mit ihnen gesprochen", sagte Harry und lächelte die beiden Juniors kalt an.

„Ihnen gedroht, meinst du wohl?", erwiderte Seamus grinsend.

‚Also, Tom, warum WARST du so angepisst?', fragte Gin gelassen, als der Dunkle Lord sich setzte und seinen jüngeren Liebhaber auf seinen Schoß zog.

„Es war meinetwegen", meinte Harry und lehnte sich vor. „Was uns zu dem Grund unseres Treffens bringt."

„Also sind wir aus einem Grund hier", murmelte Draco und rollte mit den Augen.

„Jap!" Harry warf seinem Freund ein kurzes Grinsen zu, bevor er ernüchterte. „Herm, Parvati, erinnert ihr euch daran, dass Dumbles mich gefragt hat, zu bleiben, nachdem wir von der Verhandlung zurück waren, richtig?"

„Ja." Hermine nickte. „Was wollte er überhaupt? Hab vergessen zu fragen."

„Er wollte, dass ich dem Orden des Phönix beitrete."

„Fuck…"

„Shit!"

„Das gibt's nicht!"

„Aber ich dachte, man muss 18 sein!"

„Muss man." Harry nickte und sah sich ruhig im Kreis um.

„Du hast akzeptiert?", flüsterte Morag.

„Er musste", sagte Tom ruhig, legte sein Kinn auf Harrys rechte Schulter und sah die Schüler und den Lehrer ruhig an. „Und wir brauchen mehr Leute im Orden."

„Besonders in so einer hohen Position…", murmelte Hermine. „Harry, du weißt, dass du wahrscheinlich nach Dumbledore die wichtigste Person im Orden bist, oder?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das."

„Wenn deine wahre Seite erkannt wird…", flüsterte Blaise und ließ seinen Gedanken gleiten, als alle die beiden Anführer des Dunklen Ordens geschockt ansahen.

„Oh, scheiße…", flüsterte Pansy. „Wir sind verdammt."

„Sind wir nicht", erwiderte Tom fest. „Weil kein Lehrer dieser Schule herausfinden wird, dass ich hier unterrichtet habe und dass Harry überhaupt Kontakt mit Voldemort haben könnte."

„Dann solltest du wahrscheinlich am Ende des Jahres angreifen oder so was", schlug Hermine plötzlich vor. „Das hast du bis jetzt jedes Jahr."

„Nein, wir haben zuviel Spaß den Orden zu verwirren", meinte Harry fröhlich. „Mad-Eye hat mir gesagt, dass sie verzweifelt versuchen raus zu finden, was der alte Voldie jetzt schon wieder ausheckt."

„Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, mich so zu nennen?", zischte Tom in Harrys Ohr.

„Es nicht zu tun", erwiderte Harry, als beinahe alle lachten. „Aber ich mach es trotzdem, weil es dich nervt."

„Wirklich?" Tom schnaubte und fuhr mit seinem Finger in kitzelnder Bewegung über Harrys Bauch und erhielt ein hilfloses Lachen des Teens zur Antwort. Die Gruppe sah grinsend oder lachend zu.

„GNADE! GNADE!" Harry kicherte, entspannte sich und lehnte sich atemlos gegen den Dunklen Lord, als der Mann gestoppt hatte. „Das war gemein."

„Halt den Mund", erwiderte Tom zufrieden.

„Also, warte mal, du warst heute bei einem Ordenstreffen?", erkannte Lisa.

„Ich dachte, du wärst mit Moody beim Mittagessen gewesen!", rief Draco entrüstet.

„War ich." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Alastor und ich waren beim Mittagessen, dann sind wir zu dem Treffen gegangen. Dann bin ich aufgenommen worden, hab Tom eine Herzattacke verpasst, für mich wurde ne Party geschmissen, bin von Alastor verhext worden, weil ich mit seiner Flasche abgehauen bin, dann bin ich zurückgekommen."

„Du hast dein Gespräch mit den Thoralds vergessen", murmelte Tom, während die Gruppe den Teen anstarrte.

„Warte, Ula Thoralds Eltern? Warum wolltest du mit ihnen reden?", fragte Parvati.

‚Das hat was damit zu tun, dass du sie zu Tom runtergeschleppt hast, oder?', fragte Gin und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry nickte ernst. „Ihre Eltern gehen im Sommer für den Orden nach Bosnien und sie will nicht zu ihrem Großvater. Ihre Eltern haben beschlossen, als ich mit ihnen geredet habe, dass sie bei mir bleiben könnte, aber ich bin diesen Sommer mit Tom auf Slytherin Manor."

„Wir mussten ihr sagen, was vorgeht", grummelte Tom.

„Und sie ist nicht ausgeflippt?", zischte Dean.

„Sie hasst Slytherins!", stimmte Parvati zu.

„Sie sollte auch mich hassen, erinnert ihr euch?", stellte Harry heraus und brachte mit einem Blick wieder Ruhe in den Raum. „Aber sie ist mit ihren Problemen zu mir gekommen."

„Warum will sie nicht bei ihrem Großvater bleiben?", fragte Susan sanft.

„Ihre Beschreibung erinnert mich an Vernon", meinte Harry gepresst.

Es gab einen sofortigen Aufschrei der Wut von den Gryffindors, den meisten Slytherins und einigen Ravenclaws. Sogar Severus' Augen hatten sich hasserfüllt verengt.

„Wer ist Vernon?", fragte Terry Boot unsicher.

‚Harrys Onkel', spie Gin aus.

„Es gibt keinen Muggel, der schrecklicher sein kann, als er", zischte Hermine in einer raren Show von Wut.

„Möge seine Seele für immer in der Hölle schmoren", stimmte Dean kalt zu.

„Amen dazu." Seamus nickte.

Die paar, die nicht von Harrys schrecklicher Kindheit wussten, sahen ihren jungen Anführer vorsichtig an. Der Teen hatte seine Augen geschlossen und Tom hatte ihn fest umarmt und murmelte etwas in sein Ohr. Harry nickte und öffnete seine Augen, welche keine Emotionne zeigten. „Ruhe, bitte", murmelte er sanft und erhielt die Aufmerksamkeit von allen.

‚Großer Bruder…', begann Gin, offensichtlich besorgt.

Harry schüttelte scharf den Kopf und brachte das Mädchen so zum Schweigen. „Wir sagen euch nur, dass Ula wahrscheinlich auf der Manor bleiben wird und dass ihr euch in ihrer Nähe benehmen müsst. Merkt euch das. Und da ihr wisst, dass ich im Orden bin, solltet ihr verstehen, dass Dumbles mich zu seinem Meeting in sein Büro holt oder dass ein anderes Ordensmitglied, das auch hier arbeitet, mich nach dem Unterricht da behält, oder so was. Wenn ich was herausfinde, was ihr auch wissen müsst, dann werde ich es euch sagen, also nervt mich nicht deswegen. Verstanden?"

„Ja", sagten die Juniors im Chor.

„Hermine? Neville?", fragte Harry und warf den beiden scharfe Blicke zu.

„Wir verstehen, Harry", stimmte Neville zu, während Hermine fest nickte.

„Danke." Harry nickte. „Noch irgendwas, was wir diskutieren müssen? Luna?"

Die merkwürdige Ravenclaw lächelte, als sie ihre Hand senkte. „Ich habe mit Michael Corner gesprochen und er erwähnte irgendwas darüber, dass die Todesser richtige Ideen haben, aber Anthony hat ihm gesagt, er soll die Klappe halten und hat Punkte abgezogen, bevor er mir sagen konnte, was er meinte", meinte sie in einer Stimmlage, die klang, als wäre sie Meilen entfernt.

Harry nickte. „Ich rede mit ihm. Danke."

„Anthony folgt ihm seit neuestem die ganze Zeit", murmelte Padma. „Das erklärt warum, vermute ich…"

„Klasse." Harry seufzte. „Padma, Terry, seht zu, dass ihr beiden Anthony loswerden könnt. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, sagt Herm bescheid und sie kann es versuchen." Die drei nickten. „Gut. Ich werde morgen vor dem Abendessen mit Michael reden. Wenn ihr drei Anthony bis dahin nicht beruhigt habt, lasst es mich wissen und ich kümmer mich darum."

„Wenn Harry es nicht schafft, dann schafft es keiner!", rief Theodore aus, erhielt einen Schlag seiner Freundin und leicht genervte Blicke von Harry und Tom, während die anderen lachten.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Oh, warte, ja!", rief Hermine. Die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf sie und Harry nickte ihr zu, fortzufahren. „Zwei Dinge. Madame Pomfrey hat mich gebeten, dass du heute oder morgen vorbeikommen sollst, bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die du bekommst."

„Verstanden." Harry nickte. „Die andere Sache?"

„Ähm, ich hab mir von Madame Pomfrey endlich sagen lassen, was das Baby wird und da ihr mich alle deswegen letzte Woche so genervt habt…"

‚Sag! Sag!', rief Gin und lehnte sich mit leuchtenden Augen vor. Die anderen Schüler sahen sie ebenfalls erwartend an, außer Luna, die zu beschäftigt war, die Decke bewundernd anzustarren.

„Also?", fragte Harry und grinste, als seine beste Freundin rote Wangen bekam.

„Zwillinge", flüsterte Hermine. „Ein Junge und ein Mädchen."

Godrics Raum brach in Gelächter und Gratulationen aus, während Harry aufsprang und zu seiner Freundin rannte und sie umarmte. „Klingt, als hätte du bald viel zu tun", flüsterte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ha! Ich bin nicht die einzige, Mr. Potter", gab Hermine mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zurück. „Du und Gin seid die Paten, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ah, zur Hölle. Kleine Monster", murmelte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

„Du verbringst einen Teil des Sommers auf der Manor, richtig?", fragte Tom und lehnte sich auf Harrys Schultern, während Gin Hermine fest umarmte.

„Ich dachte, dass ich einen Teil des Sommers in den Fuchsbau könnte…", murmelte Herm und sah zu Gin.

Gin schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf. ‚Charlie hat uns über den Sommer eingeladen, da es mein letztes Jahr in der Schule ist und wir haben jetzt das Geld, ohne Ron, weißt du?'

„Oh… Verdammt…"

Harry grinste. „Komm und verbring einen Teil des Sommers bei uns, Herm. Wir wären froh, dich bei uns zu haben und deine Eltern wollen dich dann wahrscheinlich auch loswerden."

Hermine lachte. „Wahr."

„Hermine, wo willst du nächstes Jahr bleiben? Bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Parvati.

„Ja, ich denke mal." Hermine seufzte. „Ich kann wahrscheinlich einen Halbzeit-Job in ihrer Praxis bekommen oder so was, um für die Kosten zu zahlen."

„Hermine, nein…" Parvati schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst zu uns kommen, wenn du willst."

„Oder uns. Mutter wird es gefallen, dich da zu haben", fügte Draco hinzu.

„Du könntest auch zu mir kommen", warf Pansy ein und lehnte sich auf Dracos Schulter. „Ich brauch immerhin jemanden zu reden. Parkinsons arbeiten nicht, weißt du."

‚Nein, sie wird im Fuchsbau bei Mum und Dad bleiben', erwiderte Gin.

Harry lächelte Hermine an, als sie ihre Freunde mit feuchten Augen ansah. „Ich bin sicher, dass du einen Platz zum bleiben haben wirst und Leute, die dir helfen werden, sich um deine Gören zu kümmern, Herm", meinte der Teen.

Hermine sah ihn misstrauisch an und ignorierte ihre Tränen. „Was hast du schon wieder vor, Potter?"

„Warum denkst du, dass ich was vorhabe?", fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Weil du mir keinen Platz zum bleiben angeboten hast." Hermine sah zu Tom, der grinste. „Keiner von euch."

„Das ist, weil ich es dir nicht sagen kann", erwiderte Harry locker. „Und ich muss noch einigen Personen ein paar Fragen stellen."

„Er ist ein hinterhältiger Gryffindor", meinte Tom, als die Gruppe ihn und seinen Liebhaber misstrauisch ansah. „Aber er ist nicht der einzige. Das Treffen ist vorbei. Komm schon, Harry. Lass uns zu Poppy gehen."

„Das sollte lieber meine Zeit wert sein…", murmelte Harry dunkel und erlaubte es Tom, ihn zum Ravenclaweingang zu führen, der am nächsten zum (beim) Krankenflügel war.

„Argh!" Hermine runzelte die Stirn, als die beiden verschwanden. „Worüber haben sie geredet?"

Severus lächelte die Hexe mitleidig an. „Er kann es euch nicht sagen."

Alle Juniors, Hermine und Neville starrten den Todesser an. „Was weißt du, was wir nicht wissen?", fragte Draco kühl.

„Ich weiß, dass Harry gesagt wurde, dass er zwei Geheimnisse für sich behalten soll und er hat euch jetzt eins davon gesagt", sagte Severus rätselhaft. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn ihr euch die Qualifikationen für einen Auror anseht und den Hinweis bedenkt, den unser Lord euch gegeben hat, dann könnt ihr es auch alleine herausfinden, bevor er es euch sagt. Gute Nacht." Er winkte leicht und ging die Treppen mit einem gemeinen Lächeln zu den Kerkern hoch.

‚Hasst ihr es nicht auch, wenn alle ein Geheimnis kennen und es euch nicht sagen wollen?', beschwerte sich Gin.

„Auror…" Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wer will ein Auror werden? Irgendjemand?"

„Ich bekomme nen Job in der Abteilung Magische Gesetzvollstreckung, mit meiner Tante." Susan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das, wonach ich geguckt habe."

„Ooh, könntest du ein gutes Wort für mich einlegen, Sue?", fragte Seamus. „Da will ich hin."

„Sicher." Die Hufflepuff lächelte leicht.

„Das ist alles klasse, aber will denn keiner ein Auror werden?", bettelte Hermine.

„Vater sagt, dass der Dunkle Orden immer Probleme hat, Auroren auf seine Seite zu bekommen und nicht viele dunkle Zauberer und Hexen wollen Auroren werden. Falsche Art der Arbeit für uns", meinte Draco, da keiner Hermine antwortete.

Hermine seufzte hilflos. „Bibliothek dann. Wer kommt mit?"

‚Warte. Snape sagte, dass wir Toms Hinweis bedenken sollten. Was hat er gesagt?', warf Gin ein.

„Etwas davon, dass Harry nicht der einzige, hinterhältige Gryffindor ist?", meinte Vincent Crabbe mit einem verwirrten Blick.

„Dumbledore!", brachte Pansy heraus. „Harry beschwert sich immer, wie Slytherin-ähnlich er ist!"

„Natürlich! Und Dumbledore hätte Harry gesagt, niemandem von seinem Beitritt in den Orden zu erzählen", flüsterte Hermine.

„Dumbledore ist der Anführer des Ordens?", fragte Morag verwirrt.

‚Ja.' Gin nickte. ‚Er hat ihn während des ersten Krieges sogar gegründet.'

„Das fühlt sich an wie eine Verschwörung oder so was", beschwerte sich Padma.

„Worüber hat Dumbledore sonst noch Kontrolle?", fragte Parvati und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht. Die Schule?", murmelte Millicent achselzuckend.

„Ihr wisst, dass das A.T.P. keine Schüler mit schlechter Schulakte aufnimmt", meinte Luna und sah aus, als wäre sie von irgendwas high.

„Das A.T.P.?", fragte Mandy verwirrt, während Hermine genervt ihre Augen rollte.

„Das Auror-Trainings-Programm." Luna nickte.

Hermines Blick schoss zu der Ravenclaw. „Luna, meinst du, dass Harry vielleicht nicht als Auror akzeptiert wird, weil er suspendiert war?"

„Ja." Luna nickte mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich denke, du hast da was", murmelte Morag und starrte ihre Mitravenclaw geschockt an. „Luna, wann bist du so schlau geworden?"

‚Sie war schon immer so schlau', grummelte Gin. ‚Aber Harry war der einzige, der das wirklich herausgefunden hatte.'

Luna lächelte die Sechstklässlerin an. „Er sagt, dass ich schlauer bin, als ich es mir anmerken lasse", stimmte sie zu. „Ich muss noch meine Verteidigungshausaufgaben beenden…", fügte die Hexe plötzlich hinzu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und langsam zum Ausgang in der Nähe der Küche ging.

„Verteidigung…", flüsterte Susan mit weiten Augen. „Tom ist nur dieses Jahr hier, richtig?"

„Shit!", rief Hermine und starrte die Hufflepuff an. „Dumbledore muss Harry gefragt haben, hier nächstes Jahr zu unterrichten!"

„Und er will, dass du in der Schule bleibst…", flüsterte Dean ehrfürchtig.

„Würde Dumbledore das erlauben?", fragte Parvati.

„Das ist Harry, über den wir reden." Neville schnaubte. „Wenn er etwas getan haben will, dann wird das auch getan, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Oh, Merlin, ich liebe diesen Mann manchmal…" Hermine seufzte und lächelte schwach.

--- --- ---

„Klopf, klopf", meinte Harry, als er seinen Kopf in Poppys Büro steckte.

„Ah, Harry, was für eine Überraschung", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich von seinem Platz vor dem Pult der Medihexe. Poppy lächelte hilflos.

„Direktor." Harry nickte dem Mann zu, bevor er sich an die Hexe wandte. „Poppy, Herm hat gesagt, ich sollte vorbeikommen?"

„Ja." Poppy stand auf. „Ich hab das Buch, das du dir leihen wolltest."

Harry nickte und spielte mit. „Fabelhaft." Er trat in den Raum, während die Frau in ihre Gemächer ging, um das Buch für ihn zu holen. „Direktor, was bringt Sie hierher?", fragte der Teen.

„Ich habe nur Tee mit meinem Kollegium", meinte Dumbledore mit breitem Lächeln und blitzenden Augen.

„Spionieren?", zog Harry ihn grinsend auf. „Wirklich, Dumbles."

Der Direktor gluckste. „Albus."

„Dumbles", schoss Harry zurück. „Das ist ein Spitzname wie Voldie oder Sevvie."

Der Direktor lachte daraufhin. „Und was macht Severus normalerweise, wenn du ihn so nennst? Er sah nicht wirklich glücklich darüber aus."

„Oh, er funkelt mich an, sagt mir, es nicht noch mal zu tun. Ich mach es trotzdem. Ich denke, er hat sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mittlerweile?" Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie lange seid ihr beiden jetzt Freunde?"

„Oh, er ist einen Tag, nachdem mein Streich geendet hat, bei Marcus vorbeigekommen. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen und sind seitdem freundlich zueinander", erwiderte der Teen locker. „Na ja, ich sag freundlich, aber das ist kein Wort, dass man in Severus' Wortschatz findet", fügte er mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Nein, ist es nicht."

„Hier." Poppy kam zurück in den Raum, mit einem Buch, dessen Titel ‚Ein Anfängerbuch über das magische Heilen' lautete. „Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat. Es lagen mal wieder Dinge drauf rum."

„Siehst du, du musst mehr aufräumen", scherzte Harry und streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus.

Poppy schlug sanft auf die Hand, bevor sie das Buch reinlegte. „Ich verstehe langsam, warum Marcus dich immer Teufel nennt."

Harry grinste. „Weil ich einer bin."

Dumbledore gluckste, als er aufstand. „Ich muss mich noch mit Harry unterhalten", sagte er. „Ich sehe dich morgen beim Frühstück, Poppy."

„Natürlich, Albus." Poppy nickte lächelnd. „Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Poppy." Harry zwinkerte, bevor er dem Direktor aus dem Büro folgte. „Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?"

Dumbledore warf dem Teen einen belustigten Blick zu. „Du scheinst schon vor langer Zeit Freundschaften mit dem Kollegium gemacht zu haben."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Marcus hat sich mit Poppy angefreundet, während ich weg war, dann hat er mich auch dazu gebracht. Ich denke, sie findet es recht gut, mich nicht mehr nur als Patient zu sehen."

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Du lernst heilende Magie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht? Ich weiß, wie ich mich mit und ohne Zauberstab verteidigen kann. Ich weiß, wie ich mich gegen Aufspürung anderer schützen kann. Ich kann die meisten Zaubertränke ohne Hilfe eines Buches oder einer Person machen. Heilen ist das einzige, was ich bisher nicht gelernt habe."

Dumbledore warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Wie gut kannst du dich schon verwandeln?"

„Nicht so gut wie Tonks", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich bin gut genug. Marcus hat mir am Anfang geholfen, da er viel darüber gelesen hat, aber mittlerweile kann ich den Kram auch alleine. Warum?"

„Hab mich nur gewundert."

„Natürlich", meinte Harry sarkastisch.

Dumbledore lächelte. „Zuckerfedern." Der Gargoyle sprang für sie zur Seite und der Direktor führte den Jungen-der-lebt in sein Büro. „Setz dich", lächelte er und deutete auf eine große, weiche, graue Couch, die aus dem Nichts erschien. „Tee?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich.

Dumbledore nickte, als er selbst hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. „Du hast die Farbe deines Haares verändert?"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Marcus hat sich beschwert. Er hasst pink."

Der Direktor gluckste. „Ich wunder mich nicht darüber. Aber Alastor schien zu denken, dass du nicht mal die Farbe verändern könntest."

Harry grinste breit. „Mad-Eye hat offensichtlich vergessen, dass er derjenige war, der mich gelehrt hat. Ich hab den Teil des Spruches blockiert."

„Das sollte ich erwartet haben." Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich hab nach deinen Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten gefragt, weil Tonks ihre Hilfe angeboten hat, falls du sie brauchst."

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das sollte schon klappen. Wenn ich irgendwie Probleme habe, verspreche ich aber, ihr ne Eule zu schicken:"

„Gut, gut…" Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck seines Tees. „Du und Miss Thorald seid zusammen zum Abendessen gekommen, hab ich gesehen. Zur selben Zeit wie Marcus."

„Ja. Ich hab Ula mit zu Marcus geschleppt. Die beiden konnten sich von Anfang an nicht ausstehen. Ula liebt es in seiner Klasse Ärger zu machen und Marcus liebt es, ihr Punkte abzuziehen und Strafarbeiten zu geben." Harry nickte.

„Und du hast Miss Thorald trotzdem in Marcus' Zuhause eingeladen?"

„Ja." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ula hat es geschafft, mit mir klar zu kommen und Marcus hat vorhin zugestimmt, dass er es versuchen würde, wenn sie es auch tut. Ich hab sie dazu gebracht, sich auszusprechen, dann wurde sie wieder zu einem Gör und alles war okay."

Dumbledore schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. „Du hast immer eine so interessante Art, Dinge zu erledigen."

„Natürlich hab ich das."

„Harry." Dumbledore lehnte sich plötzlich sehr ernst vor. „Du wendest jeden Abend Okklumentik an, oder?"

Harry nickte mit einem neugierigen Stirnrunzeln. „Ja, Sir."

Der Direktor seufzte. „Hab ich mir gedacht."

„Ist was nicht in Ordnung, Sir?"

Dumbledore sah ihn an, bevor er nickte. „Ich hab gehofft, dass du vielleicht was von Voldemorts neuesten Absichten weißt."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt, bevor sich seine Augen weiteten. „Ihr versucht herauszufinden, warum er nicht wirklich angegriffen hat…"

„Korrekt."

Harry sah zur Decke. „Sir, ist es möglich, dass er nur Gefolgsleute sucht und ihre Loyalitäten testet? Ich meine, er müsste mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass er mich nicht kriegt, solange ich in der Schule bin. Wenn ich er wäre, würde ich warten, bis ich meinen Feind besser verstehe und die Chance hätte, meinen Gegner an einen Ort zu bekommen, der nicht so gut beschützt ist wie Hogwarts."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Das ist ungefähr das, was ich mir auch gedacht habe."

Harry nickte und hatte eine Idee. /Tom, ist es möglich, dass wir ein paar meiner Leute das Dunkle Mal geben, sie aber trotzdem Juniors bleiben/

/Was für einen gemeinen Schachzug hast du jetzt wieder vor/

/Dumbles ein paar Spione mehr zu geben…/

Toms mentale Augen weiteten sich überrascht. /Du bist ein Genie. Wen würdest du vorschlagen/

/Draco, da er ja schon gesagt hat, dass er das sinnlose Töten nicht mag, Theodore, da er Gins Freund ist, und Blaise, da er Seamus' Freund ist./

/Brillant. Tu es. Ich werde mit Theodore, Blaise und Draco reden./

„Woran denkst du?", fragte Dumbledore, seine Augen hingen an Harrys unheilsvollem Lächeln.

„Sir, wie wäre es, wenn wir noch ein paar Spione für den Orden hätten?"

Dumbledore sah verwirrt aus. „Erklär das."

„Also Dray, Bini und Ted müssten alle Todesser werden, weil ihre Eltern es so wollen", erklärte Harry und lehnte sich vor. „Aber Dray mag Voldemorts sinnloses Töten nicht, Bini trifft sich mit Seam und Ted mit Gin. Wenn Sie es richtig planen würden, dann könnten Sie sie wahrscheinlich auf unsere Seite ziehen und sie dazu bringen, für uns zu spionieren, wenn sie ihr Mal erhalten haben."

Der Direktor runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Du denkst, dass wir mehr Spione brauchen?"

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Severus erzählt, dass er bei Voldemort nicht mehr so angesehen ist und seine Loyalität in Frage gestellt wurde. Außerdem kann Severus nicht immer weg, weil er hier Lehrer ist. Voldemort könnte Pläne ohne sein Wissen machen, nur weil er hier nicht weg kann. Es wäre besser, mehr als einen unter den Todessern zu haben."

Dumbledore starrte Harry einen Moment an, bevor er langsam nickte. „Weißt du, was sie mit ihrem Leben anstellen wollen?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Dray will einer der Schulräte werden, soweit ich weiß, und sowohl Bini als auch Ted wollen Jobs im Ministerium. Werden wahrscheinlich wie ihre Eltern zu den Arbeitern um den Minister, wie ihre Väter."

Der Direktor lächelte leicht. „Sie vertrauen dir?"

„Ich glaube schon."

„Kannst du sie dazu bringen, es dir zu sagen, wenn sie ihre Male erhalten?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Der alte Zauberer runzelte die Stirn.

„Sir, Sie müssen dran denken, ich bin Harry Potter, der Alptraum eines jeden Todessers. Soweit sie wissen, renne ich sofort ins Ministerium, wenn ich erfahren habe, dass sie ein Mal haben und verrate sie."

Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Wahr."

„Wir könnten Gin um Hilfe bitten", murmelte der Teen. „Sie könnte Ted wahrscheinlich dazu bringen, es ihr zu sagen und Dray und Bini werden wohl ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit zu Todessern werden."

„Würde Miss Weasley dem denn zustimmen?"

Harry schloss seine Augen, als wenn er die Möglichkeit bedenken würde. „Ja." Er öffnete seine Augen und nickte. „Wenn wir ihr versichern, dass Ted nichts passieren wird und er sie nächstes Schuljahr besuchen darf, glaube ich, dass sie uns helfen würde."

Dumbledore lächelte. „Wenn Mr. Nott dem Orden beitritt, natürlich darf er dann in meiner Schule besuchen, wen er will und fast zu jeder Zeit."

„Dann, Sir, glaube ich, dass Gin uns helfen wird." Harry lächelte.

Der Direktor nickte. „Könntest du sie während des Mittagessens morgen hierhin bringen?"

„Natürlich, Dumbles."

Dumbledore gluckste. „Sehr gut. Ich lasse dich gehen, damit du mit dem Buch anfangen kannst. Geh zu Poppy, wenn du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest."

„Ja." Harry nickte und stand auf. „Gute Nacht, Professor."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

--- --- ---

‚Sally-Anne Perks, die ich in Heilmagie unterrichte, seit sie eine Medihexe werden will, kam am Samstag zu mir, um ihre Sorgen über die momentane Situation der Welt auszudrücken. Sie ist sich ihrer Seite im Krieg unsicher, da sie an viele Dinge des Dunklen Ordens glaubt, aber nicht, wie der Dunkle Orden geführt wird. Sie ist jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag für eine Stunde vor dem Abendessen hier. Warum kommst du diese Woche nicht mal vorbei?'

Harry legte seinen Finger auf die Innenseite des Buchcovers, während er die Notiz anstarrte, die Poppy ihm hinterlassen hatte. „Nev? Kennst du Sally-Anne Perks?"

Neville sah von seinem Kräuterkundebuch auf. „Ja. Sie ist eine Hufflepuff aus unserem Jahr. Cleveres Mädchen. Sie hat einen sanften Charakter, sehr gut mit Pflanzen. Warum?"

Harry lächelte seinen Miterben an. „Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass sie zwischen dem Licht und dem Dunklen hin und her gerissen ist."

Neville nickte nachdenklich. „Sie mag eure Überzeugungen, aber hasst die Art, wie ihr Dinge tut, oder?"

Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ja. Verdammter Gedankenleser."

Der Junge mit dem rundlichen Gesicht lachte. „Oh, ich hatte also Recht?"

„Ja, ja", murmelte Harry, bevor er die Notiz zauberstablos in seiner Hand verbrennen ließ.

Neville zuckte zusammen und fiel von seinem Bett. „Mach das nicht!"

Harry lächelte entschuldigend. „Sorry. Ich vergesse immer, wie irritierend es ist, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab nicht benutze."

„Es ist nicht die zauberstablose Magie, die mich irritiert, schlimmer ist es, zu beobachten, wie du die Flammen auf deiner Hand entzündest", beschwerte sich Neville, bevor er sich auf sein Bett setzte und den Staub von seinem Buch strich. „Wie machst du das überhaupt?"

„Feuerabwehrzauber." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist der, der wie ne Flamme aussieht. Echt nützlich."

„Oh. Ja." Neville lächelte traurig. „Ich vergaß."

Harry kicherte. „Ich werde es nicht sagen."

Neville verdrehte seine Augen. „Du lernst jetzt Heilmagie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf das Buch. „Wollte ich eigentlich nicht, aber Madame Pomfrey musste mir das Buch geben, um mir die Notiz zukommen zu lassen, da Dumbles da war. Ich denke mal, es könnte sich in der Zukunft als nützlich erweisen, also, hey, warum nicht."

„Stimmt. In deiner Zukunft als Auror", sagte Neville sarkastisch.

„Du hast ja sowas von Recht." Harry zwinkerte und schlug das Buch auf der ersten Seite auf. „Jetzt lass es mich lesen. Ich werde Dienstag im Krankenflügel erwartet und ich könnte wenigstens so tun, als wäre ich daran interessiert…" Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, wenn es langweilig ist, krieg ich zumindest ein bisschen Schlaf, nicht?"

Neville lachte, während Harry seine Vorhänge zu zog.

--- --- ---

„Hey, Anthony!", sagte Harry fröhlich, als er zwischen den Schulsprecher und Michael Corner hüpfte. „Was geht so ab?"

Anthony Goldstein runzelte die Stirn, als Michael die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe packte und floh. „Ich behalte Michael im Auge, Harry."

„Warum?", fragte Harry unschuldig und öffnete seine Augen weit, um geschockt auszusehen.

„Er sagt momentan merkwürdige Dinge."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Du-weißt-schon-wem beizutreten", flüsterte Anthony.

„Oh. Und weil du ihn bewachst, sagt er das nicht mehr?", fragte Harry und tat immer noch unschuldig.

Anthony erstarrte. „Oh. Nein, nicht wirklich…"

Harry lächelte. „Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Okay. Tu das…", murmelte Anthony, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und ging stirnrunzelnd davon.

Harry drehte sich um und sah zu der Stelle, wo Luna einem verängstigt aussehenden Michael den Rücken tätschelte. „Hallo Michael", sagte der grünäugige Zauberer fröhlich.

„Zerr mich nicht zum Direktor", bettelte Michael flüsternd. „Bitte, ich meinte nichts mit meinen Worten. Bitte, Harry…"

Harrys Fröhlichkeit verschwand beinahe sofort und wurde durch einen kalten Blick ersetzt. „Michael, wenn du über dein schwindendes Vertrauen reden willst, dann ist ein Flur kein Ort dafür. Folge mir." Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Toms Raum.

„Nein, bitte, ich schwöre, ich hab's nicht so gemeint, ich…"

„Michael, du hast zehn Sekunden, um die Klappe zu halten. Wenn einer der Lehrer dich hören würde, werde ich dich zu Dumbledore bringen müssen", zischte Harry und sah über seine Schulter. „Luna, folge Anthony. Stell klar, dass er auf Herm trifft."

„Okay, Boss." Luna salutierte scharf vor ihm und hüpfte, sehr zu Michaels Überraschung, los, um den Schulsprecher zu folgen.

„Wegen diesem Mädchen bekomme ich irgendwann eine Herzattacke", meinte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. :Schlangenhaut, fügte er hinzu, als er vor dem Porträt zu Toms Raum zum Stehen kam.

„Sag mir nicht, dass er heute dein Anstandswauwau ist", gab das Porträt zurück.

„Wenn du nicht sofort öffnest, dann hexe ich dir ein Loch mitten durch deinen Kopf", drohte Harry und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Das Porträt sprang sofort auf.

Harry grinste, als er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Du musst manchmal nur wissen, wie du mit ihnen zu reden hast. Komm rein."

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Michael, als er Harry nach drinnen folgte.

„Meine Gemächer", meinte Marcus, als er mit nacktem Oberkörper aus dem Schlafzimmer kam. „Harry, klopfst du irgendwann mal?"

„Nein." Der Teen schüttelte den Kopf. „Setz dich, Michael."

„Warum musst du immer deine kleinen Freunde mit zu mir bringen?", beschwerte sich der Dunkle Lord, als er in die Küche ging.

„Weil dieser Ort gegen Dumbles kleine Spione geschützt ist", meinte Harry, setzte sich in Toms Lieblingssessel und lächelte den nervösen Ravenclaw an. „Wir werden dich nicht verhexen, weißt du."

„Warum bin ich hier?", fragte Michael scharf.

„Ist es dir ernst damit, dass du Voldemort beitreten willst?", gab Harry als Antwort.

Michael erstarrte, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Es ist uns egal", meinte Tom und kam mit einem Tablett voll Teetassen zurück. „Wir möchten es nur wissen." Er stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, nahm eine Tasse, die er sich in der Küche vorbereitet hatte, zur Hand und setzte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, während er den Ravenclaw nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Sag mir nicht, was du denkst, dass ich hören will, Michael", fügte Harry fest hinzu. „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Ist es dir mit deinem Beitritt in Voldemorts Truppen ernst?"

Michael sah zwischen den beiden Zauberern hin und her, seine Augen geweitet. „Ja…"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Lovegood nützlich wäre, um Anhänger unter den Schülern zu finden", murmelte Tom und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Marcus, das ist so, weil du ein Idiot bist." Harry lächelte Michael an. „Danke, dass du die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Jetzt lass mich dir ein bisschen Wahrheit anbieten. Ich bin der stellvertretende Anführer des Dunklen Ordens und Luna Lovegood arbeitet für mich."

„Die Gerüchte sind wahr?", flüsterte Michael geschockt.

Harry grinste und lehnte sich vor, um sich auch etwas Tee zu nehmen. „Darum haben wir sie angefangen."

„Das gibt es nicht."

„Das gibt es doch." Harry warf dem Ravenclaw einen scharfen Blick zu. „Michael, das dümmste, was du machen kannst, ist offen zu sagen, dass deine Loyalität bei Voldemort liegt, besonders hier in der Schule. Dumbles wird es herausfinden und dich wieder in einen Kämpfer für das Licht umwandeln, dafür garantiere ich."

„Und er wird es herausfinden", fügte Tom ernst hinzu. „Sie müssen sehr vorsichtig sein, mit dem was sie sagen, Mr. Corner. Sie hatten sehr viel Glück, dass Mr. Goldstein zu beschäftigt damit war, ihnen zu folgen und nicht daran gedacht hat, einen Lehrer oder den Direktor zu warnen."

„Du hattest auch Glück, dass Luna zu mir gekommen ist", meinte Harry.

Tom lehnte sich vor. „Mr. Corner, ist es Ihnen wirklich ernst damit, dass Sie sich Voldemort anschließen wollen? Kein Rückzieher? Sie werden den Gesetzen des Dunklen Ordens folgen?"

Der Teenager nickte fest, viel sicherer jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er mit Leuten redete, die auf seiner Seite waren. „Absolut."

Harry nickte. „Wir haben ein Meeting morgen. Ich sag Luna, sie soll dich mitbringen. Bis dahin halt deinen Mund über deine Vorlieben. Wenn Anthony dich nervt, was ich bezweifle, aber, wenn er es tut, sag ihm, dass ich mit dir geredet habe und dir deinen Fehler erklärt habe oder so einen Blödsinn. Verstanden?"

Der Ravenclaw nickte fest. „Verstanden. Warum morgen? Warum nicht heute Abend?"

„Weil die meisten Gryffindors und Lehrer mit der Strafarbeit für den Kampf vom Samstag Abend beschäftigt sein werden. Ich werde damit beschäftigt sein, die Gryffindors, die nicht gekämpft haben, unter Kontrolle zu halten, da ich der einzige Vertrauensschüler bin, der nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckt." Er lächelte grimmig. „Bis später, Michael."

„Ja." Michael nickte und stand auf. „Bis zum Abendessen." Er drehte sich um und verließ, sehr zum Ärger des Porträts, das Zimmer, wie Tom und Harry an den gedämpften Rufen hören konnten.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf Toms Schoß. „Guten Abend, Schatz. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte er gesprächig und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des Dunklen Lords.

„Oh, er war toll. Aber, weißt du, vor ein paar Minuten, hat dieses kleine Monster, dass ich kenne, einen seiner Jahreskameraden in meine Gemächer geschleppt, während ich mich am umziehen war und ich habe das nie beendet", erwiderte Tom, stellte seine Tasse neben sich auf den Tisch, bevor er seine Arme um den Körper auf seinem Schoß schlang. „Wie war dein Tag?"

„Oh, ich bin spät aufgestanden, hatte kein Frühstück, war fast zu spät zu Verwandlung, hatte ein sehr stressiges Treffen mit dem Direktor, meiner Schwester und McGonagall, war beinahe zu spät zu Zaubertränke, weil das Meeting länger gedauert hat, dann musste ich ein paar Ravenclaws jagen und einen retten. Jetzt beschwert sich dieser Typ, den ich wirklich mag, weil ich ihn beim Umziehen fürs Abendessen gestört habe", erwiderte Harry monoton. „Und ich soll diesen Abend damit verbringen, den Rest des Gryffindorhauses mit Herm zu kontrollieren, da alle anderen Vertrauensschüler sich eine Strafarbeit eingehandelt haben."

„Es tut mir Leid, Liebling." Tom seufzte. „Das war wirklich nicht dein Tag, oder?"

„Tom, mittlerweile bin ich dran gewöhnt", murmelte Harry und schloss die Augen. „Brauchst du Hilfe beim Umziehen?"

„Ich will mich im Moment eigentlich nicht mehr bewegen", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord und fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand durch die roten und silbernen Stacheln auf Harrys Kopf. „Warum machst du nicht ein kleines Nickerchen, hm?"

„Wir müssen zum Abendessen", erwiderte Harry und bewegte sich nicht.

„Dumbledore soll sich ins Knie ficken", meinte Tom fest. „Ich wecke dich gegen Ende des Abendessens, okay?"

Harry gähnte und rieb sein Gesicht lächelnd an Toms Brust. „Okay."

Tom lächelte und stellte seinen Zauberstab ein, dass er ihn zwanzig Minuten vor Ende des Essens weckte, bevor er seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne legte und selbst die Augen schloss.

--- --- ---

„Wo warst du?", zischte Hermine, als Harry auf seinen normalen Platz zwischen Neville und Gin glitt.

„Sorry. Bin auf Marcus eingeschlafen", murmelte Harry.

‚Du verbringst ganz schön viel Zeit, auf ihm zu schlafen.'

Harry warf seiner Schwester einen finsteren Blick zu. „Lass es."

„Hier." Hermine hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch, das so verzaubert war, dass es sich nur für Harry öffnete. „McGonagall hat es zu Beginn des Abendessens für dich abgegeben. Sie sah rasend aus."

„Danke…" Harry steckte seinen Finger unter das Siegel und öffnete es.

‚Mr. Potter,

Bitte kommen Sie direkt in mein Büro. Warnen Sie Ihre Freunde, dass Sie Ihnen heute Abend vielleicht nicht helfen können.

Dumbledore'

Harry zischte auf und stand auf. „Danke, Herm. Ich werde vielleicht nicht vor später Stunde zurück sein. Gin, Nev, helft Herm, die Plagen unter Kontrolle zu halten, bitte?" Seine Augen schossen zwischen den dreien, die er seine Familie nannte, hin und her.

„Natürlich. Was ist los?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es wissen will", sagte Harry grimmig, bevor er schnell die Halle verließ.

/Harry/

/Hast du irgendwelche Raubzüge geplant? Attacken? Irgendwas/

/Nein. Ich hätte sie mit dir abgesprochen. Was ist los/

/Ich weiß es nicht./

Tom nahm sich einen Moment, um Harrys Erinnerung an den Brief zu lesen. /Das klingt nicht gut./

/Denke ich auch./ Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. /Tom, ich hab Angst./

Der Dunkle Lord antwortete mit einer Welle der Liebe und einer mentalen Umarmung.

/Danke, flüsterte der Teen und hielt vor Dumbledores Büro,. „Zuckerfedern", flüsterte er und rannte die beweglichen Treppen hoch, als er sie erreichen konnte. Er stoppte einen Moment draußen, bevor er an die Bürotür klopfte. Da keine Antwort kam, lugte er hinein. „Fawkes?", meinte er, als er den Phönix auf der Rückenlehne von Dumbledores Stuhl sah.

°°Was hat so lange gedauert?°°, fragte Fawkes, als Harry in den Raum trat.

„Ich war nicht direkt beim Abendessen. Ich bin eingeschlafen", erwiderte Harry. „Was ist los?"

Fawkes flog zu Harry und landete auf seiner Schulter. °°Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich dich bringen soll. Lässt du deinen Schild einen Moment fallen?°°

„Ja. Sorry", murmelte Harry und ließ sein magisches Schild gegen Portschlüssel und gezwungene Apparation fallen. Lucius hatte ihm gezeigt, wie er eins erschaffen konnte, als Harry suspendiert war.

°°Nein, das zu haben ist ne schlaue Sache. Fertig?°°

„Ja." Harry nickte dumpf und schloss seine Augen.

Es gab einen kleinen Hitzeschwall und Harry fühlte sich, als wäre er einen Moment von Feuer umgeben. °°Du kannst jetzt gucken°°, meinte Fawkes, als das Gefühl geendet hatte.

Harry öffnete seine Augen, nur um sich in der Anmeldungshalle von St. Mungo's vorzufinden. „St. Mungo's? Gab es einen Angriff?", flüsterte er zu dem Vogel auf seiner Schulter, da er mit Sicherheit für bekloppt erklärt werden würde, wenn er sich mit einem Phönix unterhielt.

„Harry!" Remus rannte zu dem Teen und dem Phönix und Harry fühlte sein Herz leichter werden, als er seinen Paten sah. „Endlich. Was hat so lange gedauert?"

„Ich bin vor dem Abendessen eingeschlafen und Marcus hat mich schlafen lassen", murmelte Harry. „Was ist los?"

„Komm schon." Remus legte eine Hand auf Harrys freie Schulter und führte ihn durch die Doppeltüren hinter dem Tisch der Rezeption und einen kleinen Flur entlang zu einer Tür, die von Auroren bewacht wurde.

„Nennen Sie Ihren Namen und Ihre Absichten", befahl einer der Auroren, ein grauhaariger Mann mit kaltem Blick.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin und das ist Harry Potter. Wir sind hier, um mit Albus Dumbledore zu sprechen", antwortete Remus fest.

„Sie können rein", sagte die andere Aurorin und blickte auf das Klemmbrett in ihren Händen.

„Also gut", sagte der erste Auror und trat zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. „Geht schon rein."

Remus führte Harry rein. Sobald die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen waren, grüßte Fawkes ihn trillernd und Dumbledore drehte sich um, ohne sein übliches Lächeln. „Willkommen Harry."

Aber Harry sah den Direktor nicht an. Er sah auf das Bett hinter dem alten Mann. Oder genauer auf die Person in dem Bett.

„Sirius?"

TBC

Und wieder ein Kapitel Abandon beendet! Gemeiner Cliffie, oder! Ich liebe das nächste Kapitel! Ist auch schon bei meiner Beta!  
Ach ja, übrigens… ich bin fertig mit Abandon übersetzen!


	44. Kapitel 44

Kapitel 44

„Sirius?"

Tote, graue Augen leuchteten hinter schwarzen, langen Haarsträhnen auf. „Harry?"

„Bei Merlin.." Harry schüttelte ein paar Mal seinen Kopf, um ihn klar zu bekommen, dann sah er zum Direktor auf, der ihn beobachtete. „Sir?"

„Geh schon." Der Direktor trat etwas zur Seite, als Fawkes auf seine Schulter flog.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er neben das Bett trat und den Mann anstarrte, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er tot ist. „Du bist wirklich hier?"

„Das sollte mein Satz sein", zog Sirius ihn auf, aber sein Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Er hob eine Hand und legte sie sanft auf eine von Harrys Wangen.

Als wenn die Berührung ein Beweis gewesen wäre, lehnte sich Harry plötzlich vor und zog seinen Paten in eine Umarmung. „Sirius!"

Sirius Arme drückten Den Teenager fest an sich und er schloss seine Augen. „Das hier ist real. Merlin sei Dank, es ist real", flüsterte er.

/Tom! Tom! Er lebt! Er lebt!/, rief Harry fröhlich und umarmte seine Liebhaber mental.

Toms Lächeln war vorsichtig. /Aber wie? Und warum scheint Dumbledore nicht glücklich zu sein?/

Harrys Augen flogen auf und er drehte sich, um den Direktor anzusehen, wobei er in Sirius Umarmung verblieb. „Es ist noch nicht alles in Ordnung", sagte er in scharfen Ton. „Was ist los?"

„Sirius ist vom Ministerium noch nicht freigesprochen worden, Harry." Remus seufzte. „Das Ministerium hat ihn zwar nicht freigesprochen, aber sein Tod hat sein Testament trotzdem in Kraft gesetzt."

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich. „Geben sie ihm wenigstens eine Verhandlung?", zischte er.

„Geflohener Häftling", murmelte Sirius. „Nein, ich kriege keine Verhandlung."

Grüne Augen blitzten gefährlich auf. „Du kriegst eine Verhandlung. Selbst wenn ich ins Zaubereiministerium stürmen muss, du wirst eine Verhandlung bekommen."

„Harry, so funktioniert das nicht…" Sirius seufzte.

„Oh, doch, das tut es", gab Harry zurück, seine Augen trafen auf Dumbledores. „Erlaubnis ins Ministerium zu gehen, Direktor?"

„Kein Grund! Kein Grund!", rief eine nervig fröhliche Stimme, als Fudge durch die Tür trat, von der keiner gesehen hatte, wie sie sich geöffnet hatte. Amelia Bones folgte ihm. Der Minister warf dem Mann auf dem Bett einen angeekelten Blick zu, der allerdings verschwand, als er den kalten Augen des Jungen-der-lebt begegnete. „Harry, mein Junge! Fabelhaft, dich zu sehen!"

Harry warf dem Mann ein kaltes Lächeln zu. „Ich kann Ihnen da kaum zustimmen, Sir. Sehen Sie, ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie hier sind, um meinen Paten für ein Verbrechen, das er nicht begangen hat, nach Askaban zu schicken. Wenn das so ist, fürchte ich, dass wir uns sehr schlecht gegenüberstehen."

„Harry", zischte Remus scharf und warf dem Jungen einen warnenden Blick zu.

Aber Harry war zu beschäftigt, Fudge nervösen Blick einzufangen. „Also?"

„Mr. Potter, Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir einen Beweis brauchen, um Mr. Black freizusprechen", sagte Madame Bones mit ruhiger Stimme.

Harry stand langsam auf, eine Hand blieb auf der Schulter seines ersten Paten. „Ich hab nur den Beweis in meinem Kopf, Madame. Ich habe Peter Pettigrew gesehen, lebendig und für Voldemort arbeitend." Der Teenager ignorierte das Zusammenzucken bei dem Namen. „Ich habe von mehr als einer Quelle gehört, dass der Geheimniswahrer für mich und meine Eltern in letzter Sekunde getauscht wurde. Ich habe gesehen, wie Sirius Black bis zum Umfallen für den Orden des Phönix gearbeitet hat. Und ich erinnere mich daran, wie Sirius durch den Schleier in der Mysteriumsabteiluung gefallen ist, weil ich ein Trottel war und aus einer Laune heraus dahingestürmt bin", endete er in einem Brüllen.

„Harry…", flüsterte Sirius, legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm und drückte ihn leicht.

Harry schüttelte scharf den Kopf. „Sirius Black wurde für ein Verbrechen nach Askaban geschickt, das er nicht begangen hat. Wenn sie ihn wieder dorthin schicken, werden sie eine Ungerechtigkeit an einem guten Mann begehen." Seine Augen verengten sich. „Und Sie werden mich als Ihren Feind haben."

„Harry!", rief Sirius. „Das reicht."

/Harry/, sagte Tom warnend.

Harry ballte seine Fäuste und guckte auf seine Füße. /Wenn er nach Askaban zurückkehrt, zerstören wir das Ministerium./

/Beherrsch dich. Du denkst nicht mehr klar/, erwiderte Tom und sandte dem Teenager eine Welle der Ruhe.

Harry schloss seine Augen und entspannte sich. /Stimmt. Sorry./ Tom erwiderte ein erleichtertes Glucksen, als sich der Teenager wieder im Raum umsah. Madame Bones und Fudge unterhielten sich flüsternd in einiger Entfernung zu den vier Ordensmitgliedern. „Sorry, dass ich meine Beherrschung verloren habe", murmelte Harry seinen vier Begleitern zu, als Fawkes auf seine Schulter flog.

°°Wenn du deine Beherrschung nicht verloren hättest, hätten wir uns nur Sorgen gemacht°°, meinte Fawkes.

Harry lächelte. „Wahrscheinlich."

Sirius Kopf schoss hoch, um den Teenager scharf anzusehen, aber Harry war damit beschäftigt, die beiden Ministeriumsangestellten zu beobachten. Der Animagus wandte seinen funkelnden Blick zu Dumbledore. „Du hast ihn aufgenommen", zischte er wütend.

Harry drückte die Schulter seines Paten, als Dumbledore nickte. „Es musste sein", sagte der Direktor als Erklärung.

„Bitte sei nicht sauer?", fragte Harry mit einem bittenden Flüstern, als sein Gesicht emotionslos blieb.

Sirius beobachtete sein Patenkind traurig an, als der Teenager wieder die Offiziellen beobachtete. „Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, Harry."

„Es war meine Entscheidung." Harry sah zu Sirius. „Bitte sei auch nicht stinkig auf Dumbles, okay? Molly hat das schon erledigt." Er lächelte traurig.

„Na ja, wenn Molly ihn schon angeschrieen hat…" Sirius zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Harry kicherte.

„Mr. Potter, Sie haben gute Gründe", sagte Madame Bones endlich. „Aber ich vermute mal nicht, dass sie bereit sind, alles unter Veritaserum zu schwören?"

„Das ist nichts, was ich in Betracht ziehen würde", stimmte Harry ernst zu und nickte mit dem Kopf.

/Wann ist er so erwachsen geworden?/, dachte Sirius hilflos, als die beiden Ministeriumsoffiziellen wieder miteinander sprachen. /Und wo ist der Ring her…/ Er beguckte sich den Ring und Harrys Ringfinger bedachtsam. Es schien ein Verzerrungszauber auf ihm zu legen, da er ihn nicht genau erkennen konnte. Es schien ein Familienwappen zu sein.

„Das Ministerium will Harry Potter nicht als seinen Feind haben." Fudge seufzte hilflos. „Sirius Black ist von allen Anschuldigungen freigesprochen."

Dumbledore lächelte schwach, während Remus fröhlich aufschrie und einen verblüfften Sirius umarmte. Harry zwinkerte dem Animagus zu und fuhr mich seiner Hand durch Fawkes Federn, bevor er Fudge und Madame Bones höflich zu nickte. „Vielen Dank."

„Natürlich." Madam Bones lächelte schwach. „Von dem, was meine Nichte mir erzählt, heißt es, wenn man Sie gegen sich hat, dass man auch den Hauptteil von Hogwarts gegen sich haben würde. Keine Chance, die wir annehmen wollen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich der Vernünftige bin." Er warf dem Direktor einen unheilvollen Blick zu.

„Ha! Du hast es zugegeben!", rief Harry kindisch und passte auf, dass er den Phönix auf seiner Schulter nicht störte. Alle lachten, sogar Fudge, der nervös an seinem Hut rumzupfte.

„Also, Mr. Black, Sie sind von der Prüfung des Ministeriums befreit", meinte Madame Bones. „Ich glaube, die Angestellten des St. Mungos würden es wünschen, wenn Sie über Nacht bleiben würden."

„Natürlich", stimmte Sirius zu. Harry war erfreut, dass das Lächeln wenigstens leicht seine Augen erreichte.

„Gute Nacht, Gentleman", sagte die Hexe und schob Fudge vor sich her. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Harry drehte sich zu Dumbledore um. „Bitte kann ich über Nacht bleiben, Sir? Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte?"

„Das ist der alte Harry, den ich kenne und liebe", rief Sirius.

Der Direktor warf Harry einen scharfen Blick zu. „Also gut. Ich komme morgen früh zurück, um dich abzuholen."

„Nachmittag", schoss Harry zurück. „Es sei denn, sie lassen Sirius vorher gehen."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, aber Harry hielt dem Blick stand, bis er nachgab. „Also gut. Komm schon, Fawkes. Wir müssen es dem Orden sagen." Er drehte sich um, als Fawkes auf seine Schulter flog. „Gute Nacht, Gentleman. Remus, lass Harry nicht alleine, zumindest bist Sirius seinen Zauberstab zurück hat."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Remus, während Sirius nickte. Dumbledore warf ihnen allein ein letztes Lächeln zu, bevor er ging.

Als die Tür zugefallen war, ließ sich Harry aufs Bett fallen und legte sich über Sirius Beine. „Ich mag deinen Style. Warum hast du es verändert?"

Remus lachte, während Harry breit grinste. „Mad-Eye hat es für mich gemacht."

„Es hatte mal ne andere Farbe", zog ihn der Werwolf auf.

Harrys Augen leuchteten unheilvoll. „Marcus hasst pink." Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Sirius warf seinem Patenkind einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Marcus?"

Harry Blick glitt nervös zu seinen Händen und blieb an dem Ring haften. „Marcus Brutús. Ich bin mit ihm zusammen", erwiderte er mit einer Stimme, die warnendes Läuten in Sirius erklingen ließ.

„Was erzählst du mir nicht?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch. Er ignorierte Remus wilde Zeichen zu stoppen.

Harry fing den grauen Blick ruhig ein. „Warum denkst du, dass ich dir was nicht sage?"

„Dieser Blick", erwiderte Sirius. „Moony, hör auf mich zu stoppen."

Remus gab mit einem gequälten Ton von sich und warf hilflos die Hände in die Luft. „Ich hab's versucht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er zurück zu Sirius sah, der mit jedem Moment misstrauischer wurde. „Marcus ist Voldemorts Spitzenmann."

Stille füllte den Raum, als Sirius und Harry sich anstarrten. Remus beobachtete sie besorgt und hielt den Atem an.

Sirius lächelte plötzlich. „Du hattest mich für einen Moment. Voldemorts Spitzenmann. Der ist gut."

„Ich habe nie Witze über den Dunklen Orden gerissen", erwiderte Harry kalt und stand auf. „Und das werde ich nie."

Sirius Lächeln verschwand. „Er ist also ein Spion wie Sniffelus", sagte er mit leicht angeekelter Stimme.

„Ist er nicht". Der Blick des Teams war emotionslos.

Sirius Augen verengten sich, er wählte wie gewöhnlich die Wut über die Vernunft. „Dann verbiete ich dir, ihn zu sehen."

„Du hast keine Kontrolle über mich", spie Harry. „Ich bin erwachsen. Und Remus hat schon okay gesagt, als du weg warst."

Sirius warf Remus einen Blick zu, der sie beide nicht ansah, bevor er sich wieder Harry zuwandte. „Dann kann Remus dein Pate sein. Ich will dich nicht."

Etwas, was der Animagus nicht erkennen konnte, blitzte über Harrys Gesicht, dass Sirius sofort dazu brachte, seine Worte zu bereuen. Aber bevor er sie zurücknehmen konnte, war Harry herumgefahren und aus dem Raum gestürmt.

Remus warf Sirius einen giftigen Blick zu. „Klasse gemacht, Padfoot. Das erste, was du tust, nachdem du aufgewacht bist, ist dich in einen Streit mit deinem Patenkind zu verwickeln, der, wenn ich dich erinnern kann, gerade gegen den Minister und den Kopf der Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung für deine Freiheit gekämpft hat. Bravo."

Sirius fühlte den Ärger bei Remus beißendem Sarkasmus wieder in sich aufsteigen. „Mein Patensohn wird keinen Todesser treffen!"

„Du hast keine Wahl!"

„Ich hab meine Wahl getroffen!"

„Dann hättest du vielleicht in der Hölle schmoren sollen." Das gefährliche Leuchten in Remus bernsteinfarbenen Augen erinnerte Sirius an seine Werwolfgene, die ihn an den zotteligen Jungen mit den vor Schmerz gefüllten Augen erinnerten, den er geliebt hatte.

Sirius erstarrte, als er realisierte, dass es Verrat war, der über Harrys Gesicht geblitzt war, bevor er gegangen war. „…Fuck…"

„Nimmst du endlich wieder Verstand an?", fragte Remus kalt aus.

Sirius warf seinem Blick einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

Remus Ausdruck wurde weicher. „Er ist erwachsen geworden und hat sich verliebt, Sirius…"

Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, etwas anderes… etwas hat ihn verletzt…" Seine Augen trafen auf Remus. „Wer hat ihn verletzt?"

„Verl- Ich- Ich weiß nicht… Ich wusste…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Aber es macht Sinn. Er hat sich letztes Jahr so anders verhalten."

Sirius vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich hab's versaut, oder?"

„Ich muss leider sagen, ja", erwiderte Remus ohne Reue.

„Aber, Moony, ein Todesser?" Seine Augen warfen seinem alten Freund einen bittenden Blick zu.

Remus Augen waren traurig. „Es- Es ist schlimmer…"

Sirius Augen weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie sich plötzlich verhärteten. „Erzähl es mir."

Der Werwolf seufzte. „Marcus ist nicht wirklich ein Todesser…"

„Was ist er dann?"

„Voldemort."

Sirius erstarrte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er scharf den Kopf. „Voldemort hat kein Herz, Remus."

„Ich hab ihn getroffen, Sirius", flüsterte Remus bittend. „Er ist anders als im ersten Krieg. Er kümmert sich um Harry, Padfoot."

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das seh ich nicht. Moony, es ist Voldemort, von dem wir reden. Wir haben unsere ganzen Leben gegen ihn gekämpft."

„Du weißt es, wenn du sie siehst", beharrte Remus. „Er hat in letzter Zeit keine Raubzüge mehr gemacht. Es ist wirklich ruhig. Und alles nur, weil Harry es so will."

„Ich kann es nicht sehen." Sirius schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Ich kann einfach nicht."

Remus seufzte hilflos auf. „Bitte, Padfoot, du musst ihn schonen. Dein Tod hat ihn fast getötet. Er war eine zeitlang wie ein Zombie…"

Sirius nickte. „Ist er draußen, was meinst du?"

Remus stand auf. „Ich gucke. Und, Padfoot?"

„Ja?"

„Hör bitte auf, darauf rumzureiten, dass er Voldemort liebt. Ich denke, du wirst Harry wirklich verlieren, wenn du das tust."

Sirius schluckte schwer. „Ich weiß das. Wenn…" Er sah runter auf seine verschränkten Hände. „Wenn er wirklich glücklich ist, dann kann ich sowieso nicht viel tun."

„Du könntest lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln", zog Remus ihn auf, bevor er aus dem Raum schlüpfte, um sein Patenkind zu suchen.

--- --- ---

Tom seufzte, als sein Blick auf die kleine Figur fiel, die sich vor seinen Kamin zu einem Ball zusammengerollt hatte. „Du hättest bleiben sollen", murmelte er und schloss die Tür.

„Er will mich nicht. Was macht es also?", erwiderte Harry hohl.

„Er war wütend und geschockt." Tom setzte sich auf den Teppich hinter den Teen und zog Harry nach hinten an seine Brust. „Du hast in der Vergangenheit ähnliches getan."

Der jüngere Zauberer krallte sich fest an seinen Liebhaber. „Er hasst mich."

„Tut er nicht." Tom schlang seine Arme um Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf den rot-goldenen Kopf. „Du bist unvernünftig."

„Bin ich nicht…", murmelte Harry in die Tiefe der grünen Roben.

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte. „Du bist es, aber du wirst es für eine Weile nicht zugeben. Komm schon, Schlafzimmer."

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Nein, wirst du nicht."

„Ich würde lieber hier bleiben."

Tom zog sich von dem Teen zurück und stand auf. „Und ich will meinen Teddybär. Da ich der ältere bin, krieg ich meinen Wunsch. Komm schon."

Harry kicherte und erlaubt es Tom, ihn hochzuziehen. „Ich bin nicht dein Teddybär, du Trottel."

„Nein?" Tom zog eine Augenbraue hoch und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. „Was bist du dann?"

„Dein Teufel", erwiderte Harry und legte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln auf Toms Schulter.

„Hm. Ja, ich denke, das bist du", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord leicht, bevor er Harry von seinen Füßen und warf ihn aufs Bett.

„Hey!" Harry lachte und zog Tom auf sich runter. „Bastard."

„Als wenn du das nicht wüsstest", zischte Tom, bevor er seine Lippen hart auf Harrys legte.

/Ja…/

Tom zog sich zurück und setzte sich lächelnd auf. „Schlaf."

„Warum?", fragte Harry schmollend.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Erstens löst Sex nicht alles. Zweitens sind wir beide müde nach diesem Höllentag. Schlaf."

„Oh, du machst keinen Spaß", murmelte der Teen und zog seine Robe und sein Shirt aus, bevor er sie auf den Boden warf und unter die Decke schlüpfte. „Ich hab dran gedacht, einzuschlafen, während du in mir bist…"

„Schlägst du vor, dass Sex mit mir langweilig ist, du Teufel?", schoss Tom zurück, hob Harrys weggeworfene Kleidung auf und packte sie mit seinem eigenen Shirt und seiner Robe in den Wäschekorb.

Harry warf ihm ein böses Lächeln zu. „Beweis mir was anderes."

„Schlaf", erwiderte Tom ruhig, bevor er unter die Bettdecke zu dem jungen Zauberer schlüpfte.

„Oh, Kacke."

„Ist es das, was hier so schlimm stinkt?"

Harry kicherte und kuschelte sich an den Dunklen Lord. „Wahrscheinlich. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du mal wieder vergessen, die Toilette abzuziehen."

Tom verdrehte seine Augen und winkte mit seiner Hand die Lichter aus. „Vielleicht warst du derjenige, der das Abziehen vergessen hat."

„Nah. Stinkt wie deine Kacke."

Der Dunkle Lord gluckste. „Geh schlafen, Teufel."

„Okay, Stinky", zirpte Harry und schloss seine Augen. Unter Toms sanftem Gelächter schlief er ein.

--- --- ---

„Remus! Was für eine Überraschung. Und Sirius." Dumbledore lächelte die beiden Rumtreiber an. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Er und ich haben uns irgendwie letzte Nacht ein bisschen gestritten", antwortete Sirius mit geröteten Wangen.

„Die Heilerin an der Rezeption hat nur gesagt, dass er aus St. Mungos disappariert ist", murmelte Remus vorsichtig. „Wir haben keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Wir haben gehofft, dass er hier ist."

„Ich hab ihn nicht gesehen." Dumbledore seufzte.

„Er ist in meinen Gemächern", sagte eine Stimme hinter dem Direktor.

Die drei Männer drehten sich schnell, um den Sprecher anzusehen und Dumbledore lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Marcus. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass er sich da versteckt haben könnte."

Tom grinste bei dem entsetzten Blick auf Sirius Gesicht. „Irgendwas in meinem Gesicht, Black?"

„Marcus", tadelte Remus. Der Dunkle Lord zuckte unentschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Ist er okay?", fragte Sirius und beschloss, dass es ihn Harrys Wohl mehr kümmerte, als das Voldemort in Hogwarts war.

Tom warf dem Animagus einen kalten Blick zu. „Vielleicht. Was kümmert es dich?"

„Also, Marcus." Dumbledore legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Dunklen Lords, die sofort wieder weggestoßen wurde. „Warum führst du Sirius und Remus nicht in deine Gemächer, damit sie mit Harry reden können?"

„Was, wenn ich nicht will?", gab Marcus zurück.

/Bring sie her…/, murmelte Harry verschlafen.

„Marcus." Der Ton des Direktors ließ warnende Glocken in dem Kopf der drei Zauberer erklingen.

Tom schnarrte den Mann an. „Geh und iss ein Zitronenbrausebonbon, Albus, bevor du mich wahnsinnig machst. Remus, komm, und nimm dein Haustier mit." Er fuhr herum und ging den Flur herunter zu seinen Gemächern.

Remus lächelte Dumbledore an, der mit einem belustigten Ausdruck hinter dem Verteidigungsprofessor hersah. „Schönen Tag noch, Albus. Komm schon, Padfoot." Er zog den Arm seines geschockten Freundes und schaffte es irgendwie, ihn hinter dem Dunklen Lord herzuziehen.

Die Rumtreiber hatten ihn endlich vor dem Porträt eingeholt, das Toms Gemächer bewachte. „Warum bringst du eigentlich immer Männer mit in deine Gemächer?"

„Ich fange an zu denken, dass ein Löwe eine gute Idee wäre", sagte Tom kalt. „Der gibt keine Widerworte! Jetzt mach auf!"

„Beherrschung, Beherrschung", erwiderte das Porträt und schwang auf.

„Rein", befahl Tom den Rumtreibern. Er folgte ihnen rein und knallte das Porträt hinter sich zu.

„Du weißt, dass es nichts bringt, wenn du es zuknallst, ne?", fragte Harry sanft, als er aus dem Schlafzimmer trat. Er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ein Shirt anzuziehen und sein rot-silbernes Haar war unordentlicher als sonst und zeigte, dass er gerade erst aufgestanden war. „Hallo, Remus."

Sirius sah aus, als hätte man ihn geschlagen, als Harry den Werwolf anlächelte und ihn ignorierte. „Harry…"

„Ich dachte, du willst mich nicht, Black", sagte Harry beißend und verengte die Augen.

„Ich hab geredet, bevor ich gedacht habe!", rief Sirius mit wilden Augen. „Es tut mir Leid!"

„Mit Entschuldigungen kann man nicht alles wieder hinbiegen", spie Tom aus, bevor er in die Küche stürmte.

Harrys Augen glitzerten. „Er ist sauer auf dich, Black."

„Wird er mich töten?", schoss Sirius zurück und kämpfte mit seiner Wut.

„Nein." Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und ein neugieriger Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich würde das nicht zulassen. Warum?"

Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal verwirrt. „Aber…"

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Ich bin genervt. He's the mad one." 1

„Auf mehr als eine Art", murmelte Remus.

Harry grinste. „Darauf wette ich."

„Das hab ich gehört", rief Tom und steckte seinen Kopf aus der Küche, um den Werwolf anzublitzen.

„Was willst du deswegen machen?", zog Harry ihn auf.

Tom zog ne Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kann mir ein paar Dinge ausdenken." Harry brach in Gelächter aus.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Harry hörte plötzlich auf zu lachen, ließ eine höllische Stille zurück. „Hmm, ich mach auf…", murmelte Harry.

„Zieh ein Shirt an", befahl Tom scharf, bevor er zur Tür ging.

Harry verdrehte Augen und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sirius Augen weiteten sich bei dem Tattoo auf dem Rücken und hätte was gesagt, wenn da nicht die Stimme des neuesten Besuchers gewesen wäre. „Black!"

Die beiden Rumtreiber fuhren herum, um Severus anzusehen, der gerade in den Raum trat. „Sniffelus", schoss Sirius fröhlich zurück.

„Nicht schon wieder", stöhnte Harry und trat aus dem Schlafzimmer, während er sich sein grünes Muskelshirt anzog. „Wirst du irgendwann erwachsen, Sirius? Morgen Sevvie."

„Was hab ich dir darüber gesagt, mich so zu nennen?", grummelte Severus und runzelte die Stirn.

Harry lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Es nicht zu tun."

Severus stöhnte hilflos auf, während Tom und Remus lachten. Sirius sah zwischen seinem Patenkind und seinem Schulfeind verwirrt hin und her. „Aber…"

„Severus und ich sind Freunde", sagte Harry scharf und erlangte so Sirius volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Und ihr beide werdet miteinander auskommen oder ich verhexe euch beide."

Severus schauderte, sah entsetzt an und nickte zustimmend. „Okay."

Tom schnaubte. „Ich würde nett sein, wenn ich du wäre, Black", meinte er warnend und ging zurück in die Küche.

„Aber du bist nicht ich, oder, Brutús?", schoss Sirius zurück.

„Nein. Aber er kennt mich besser", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich auf die Lehne von Toms Stuhl.

Sirius starrte Harry lange an, während Severus und Remus sich ruhig auf die Sessel vor den Kamin setzten. Harry setzte sein emotionsloses Gesicht auf, wartete auf die Antwort mit einer Ruhe, die Sirius noch nie bei seinem Patenkind oder James in der Vergangenheit gesehen hatte. Sogar Lily hatte ein Temperament, das sie nicht immer unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Es war eine Gryffindoreigenschaft, von der, soweit wie Sirius wusste, das sogar Moony Probleme mit seinem Temperament hatte, wenn es zum Vorschein kam zumindest.

„Setz dich", befahl Tom, als er mit einem Tablett mit Teedingen zurückkam. „Ich hasse es, wenn Leute in der Mitte meines Wohnzimmers stehen und dumm aussehen, Nicht, dass…"

„Marcus!", rief Harry warnen. Tom runzelte die Stirn. /Ich weiß, du bist angepisst, aber versuch es bitte, ruhig zu halten? Er ist immer noch mein Pate./

/Ich muss nicht mit ihm leben!/, schoss Tom kalt zurück.

/Oh? Also liebst du mich nicht?/

/Das habe ich nicht gesagt./

/Was hast du denn dann gesagt?/

/Ich-ARGH! Okay!/ Tom stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und setzte sich schmollend in seinen Stuhl.

Harry wuschelte dem Dunklen Lord durch die Haare, bevor er sich selbst Tee einschüttet. /Hab gewonnen./ Tom lehnte sich noch weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Sirius setzte sich neben Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Werwolf boxte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Siehst du?", zischte er.

„Ja, ich sehe es. Bringt mich trotzdem nichts dazu ihn zu mögen", murmelte Sirius. Remus rollte mit den Augen.

„Marcus", unterbrach Severus plötzlich.

Tom sah den Mann ernst an. „Ja?"

„Albus schickt mich, da er wissen will, ob du jemanden brauchst, der deine erste Stunde übernimmt."

Der Dunkle Lord sah zu Harry. „Deine Entscheidung."

Der Teen sah einen Moment in ihren Tee, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelten. „Geh schon. Wenn wir Severus auf sie loslassen, werden diese armen Viertklässler zu Tode erschreckt."

„Wahrscheinlich." Tom schnaubte und warf dem Todesser einen amüsierten Blick zu.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass diese Blagen kein Rückgrat haben."

„Oh, sie haben Rückgrat, Severus, vertrau mir. Das schwindet nur, wenn du da bist", zog Harry ihn auf, als Tom aufstand und in sein Schlafzimmer ging, um seine Bücher für den Unterricht zu holen.

„Oh, ist das so?"

„Jap." Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich in meiner Tasche mit mir rumtragen, weißt du? Viel besser, um mit den kleinen Blagen auszukommen."

Sehr zu Sirius Überraschung lachte Severus. „Solltest du vielleicht." Er stand auf. „Albus hat mir gesagt, dass er dich in deinen Nachmittagsunterricht erwartet. Und er würde es wünschen, wenn du beim Mittagessen da wärst, da deine kleinen Freunde ihn schon wegen dir nerven."

„Sorry, ich hab's verpasst." Tom seufzte und kam mit einem Buch und einem Haufen Pergament zurück.

„Sind dann zwei von uns", kicherte Harry lächelnd

Tom legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Du bist okay?"

„Ja."

„Und wenn der Kö- sorry, wenn Black dir auf die Nerven geht, dann schmeiß ihn raus, okay?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Ja. Geh schon. Und verhex keine Schüler."

Tom versuchte, unschuldig auszusehen. „Ich wollte niemanden verhexen…"

„Auch keine Verstümmelungen."

„Verdammt."

Harry gluckste und lehnte sich vor, um den Mann zu küssen. /Ich bin okay./

/Ich darf mir wohl Sorgen machen./

/Ja, ich weiß. Danke./

Tom wuschelte dem Teen durch die Haare. „Lieb dich, Teufel."

„Ich liebe dich auch, du Bastard", erwiderte Harry. „Severus, stell klar, das er auch in seinen Unterricht geht?"

„Ich bin nicht sein Babysitter", erwiderte Severus monoton. „Ich hab meinen eigenen Unterricht. Komm, Marcus. Bevor wir zu spät sind."

„Wir werden nicht zu spät sein", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord monoton, als er dem Zaubertrankprofessor durch die Tür folgte.

„Du bist vielleicht nicht zu spät. Ich muss immerhin noch in die Kerker."

„Du hast Gryffindors. Zieh ihnen Punkte ab und sag ihnen, dass sie zu spät sind."

„Albus wird durchdrehen."

„Wann hat dich das jemals gestoppt?"

„Stimmt."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden dunklen Zauberern und schnitt so ihre Unterhaltung ab. Remus und Sirius tauschen Blicke aus, bevor sie Harry ansahen, der in Toms Stuhl gerutscht war und ruhig seinen Tee schlürfte, seine Augen waren auf die tanzenden Flammen im Kamin gerichtet.

„Wo hast du das Shirt her?", fragte Sirius nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

„Tante Petunia hat es für mich gekauft, als ich vor ein paar Monaten da war." Harry sah zu seinem Paten auf. „Während ich suspendiert war."

„Du warst suspendiert!"

„Ja." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab Dumbles total angepisst. Der Mann ist wie ein Tank oder so was. Nichts dringt zu ihm durch."

„Du hast es absichtlich gemacht!"

„Ja." Harry grinste. „Ich hab nur was deutlich gemacht."

„Was deutlich gemacht?"

„Jap."

Sirius drehte sich zu Remus um. „Warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten?"

„Sirius, er hat die Gryffindorentschlossenheit. Nichts kann ihn aufhalten", erwiderte Remus und lehnte sich vor, um sich Tee einzuschütten. „Wie geht es dir so, Harry? Ich hatte nicht wirklich ne Chance mit dir zu reden, seit du wieder in der Schule bist."

„Gut." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt schon, bei dem ganzen aufregenden Zeug was hier passiert."

Remus warf seinem Patenkind einen Blick zu. „Warum erzählst du Sirius nicht davon?"

„Muss er nicht", erwiderte Sirius und schüttelte den Kopf.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen. „Ich bin mit allen Slytherins in meinem Jahr befreundet, weil ihre Eltern ihnen gesagt haben, freundlich zu mir zu sein, dank Marcus", sagte er. Sirius starrte ihn an und der Teen lächelte ihn gezwungen an. „Oh, das ist noch nicht mal der beste Teil."

„Was ist es denn dann?", fragte Sirius mit leiser Stimme, er war sich nicht, ob er es wissen wollte.

Harry grinste. „Ron hat Hermine an ihrem Geburtstag geschwängert und die Zwillinge sollen im Juni kommen. Gin und ich werden Paten. Und Ron ist in Askaben, weil er versucht hat, mich zu töten."

„WAS?"

„Padfoot…" Remus seufzte hilflos, als der Animagus aufsprang und vor der Couch hin und her ging.

„Ich kille den kleinen Scheißkerl!"

Harry legte seine Wange in eine Hand und lächelte seinen Paten an. „Sicher?"

Sirius stoppte sein Gerenne und sah sein Patenkind stirnrunzelnd an. „Warum?"

„Warum was?"

„Du weißt was. Warum wollte Ron dich töten?"

„Percy hat ihn aufgewiegelt." Harrys Augen leuchten gefährlich. „Ich vermute, dass kriege ich dafür, dass ich Voldemort beigetreten bin."

Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen und beobachtete weiter sein Patenkind. „Das ist kein Grund, jemanden zu töten."

Harry runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. „Nein, ich denke nicht." Er sah zu dem stehenden Zauberer auf. „Remus hatte wohl ein langes Gespräch mit dir, nachdem ich gegangen bin, oder?"

„Ja." Sirius stoppte, bevor er wieder sprach. „Wer hat dich verletzt?"

Harry erstarrte und die Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. „Was?"

Sirius kniete sich vor den jungen Zauberer. „Bevor du gegangen bist, sahst du verraten aus. Dich hat jemand verletzt, oder?"

„Sirius…" Remus schüttelte scharf den Kopf und versuchte seinen alten Freund dazu, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen.

Aber Sirius war ihm einen genervten Blick zu, bevor er seine Hände auf Harrys Knie legte und in die stürmigen, grünen Augen des jungen Mannes sah. „Harry?"

Harry schluchzte auf und warf sich in die Arme seines Paten. Sirius setzte sich auf den Boden, seine Arme voll mit Harry und flüsternde ihm beruhigende Worte vor, während der Teen weinte.

Tom überprüfte ihn mental und, als er sich sicher war, dass Harry okay war, schickte er ihm eine Welle der Liebe und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder der Klasse zu.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Harry und zog sich etwas zurück.

„Es ist okay", erklärte Sirius ihm fest. „Ich würde nur lieber wissen, was dich so bedrückt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist okay. Marcus hat mir da durch geholfen." Er sah in die grauen Augen seines Paten. „Siri, ich weiß, du magst ihn nicht, aber versuch es, bitte? Er ist die Welt für mich, er ist es wirklich." Er stoppte und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien in seinen Augen. „Na ja, er und die Weasleys und Herm und meine anderen Freunde. Und du und Remus."

Sirius wuschelte dem Teen grinsend durch die Haare. „Ich werde es versuchen, denke ich."

„Denkst du?"

„Ja, ich denke es. Wenn er mich noch mal Köter nennt, dann werde ich ihn verhexen."

Harry lachte. „Ich sollte ihn dann warnen!"

„Tu das." Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und ich werde versuchen, ihn nicht mehr zu beleidigen oder so was."

„Oder, wenn du ihn beleidigen, dann verhindere solche Kommentare darüber, dass er dunkel ist", sagte Harry im ernsten Ton. „Dumbles verdächtigt ihn nur und wir brauchen nun wirklich nichts, was ihm Beweise gibt."

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bei dem, was der junge Mann in seinem Schoß gesagt hatte. „Nicht? Wie habt ihr das vor ihm geheim gehalten?"

„Es war sehr schwierig", meinte Harry. „Aber Gin und ich sind seine Freunde seit dem Sommer und die Weasleyzwillinge haben ihn für den Job vorgeschlagen. Mehrere Leute haben mit der Zeit angefangen, ihn zu mögen, vermute ich, und das hat geholfen."

„Inklusive Sniffelus?", fragte Sirius.

„Severus." Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt, wirklich. Wenn ich mit ihm klarkomme, dann kannst du doch wenigstens aufhören, ihn bei diesem lächerlichen Namen zu nennen."

„Es passt so gut zu ihm", weinte Sirius.

„Oh, hör auf, Padfoot", tadelte Remus. „Benimm dich deines Alters entsprechend."

„Aua." Harry gluckste, während Sirius versuchte wie ein geschlagener Hund auszusehen. „Remus, du bist schrecklich."

„Ich weiß!", rief der Animagus. „Er ist nur gemein zu mir, seit ich aufgewacht bin!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Aufgewacht? Sirius, wie lange warst du in St. Mungos?"

„Frag Moony." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah den Werwolf an. „Also?"

„Ah, Ende des letzten Schuljahres?" Remus fuhr mit einer Hand durch die Haare und sah den Teen vorsichtig an. „Er kam am selben Tag zurück, wo er durch den Torbogen gefallen war, nur war es ein Jahr später…"

„Warum hat es mir keiner was gesagt!", rief Harry. „Und wer wusste es?"

„Also, Albus natürlich, und ich. Und Mad-Eye, denke ich", erwiderte Remus. „Und Albus hat gesagt, ich soll es dir nicht erzählen. Ich meine, wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob Sirius aufwachen wird, Harry!", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er sah, wie sich die grünen Augen, die ihn beobachteten, vor Ärger verdunkelten.

Sirius umarmte Harry fest. „Ich war in einem Koma, wie ich gehört habe, Harry. Ich war etwa eine Stunde wach, als du kamst."

„Du warst die erste Person, die es erfahren hat", stimmte Remus zu. „Und ich hab mit Albus gestritten, dass ich es dir sagen wollte, weißt du. Er ist wie ein Schwamm."

Harry kicherte. „Hab's dir gesagt."

„Ja. Hast du." Remus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Ich werde mich nie an deine Gefühlsschwankungen gewöhnen, weißt du."

„Sie sind sprunghaft", stimmte Harry zu. „Marcus sagt mir, dass ich eine auswählen und daran kleben bleiben soll."

„Ich stimme Marcus da zu", meinte Sirius.

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal geschockt. „Nicht wahr! Du stimmst meinem Freund zu! Abgefahren!", rief er plötzlich.

Sirius lächelte. „Ja, ja." Er wuschelte wieder durch Harrys Haare. „Was ist das mit dem Tattoo?"

„Ooh, du hast es gesehen, oder? Magst du es?", fragte der Teen mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Ich hab keinen besonders guten Blick drauf gekriegt." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry grinste und hüpfte dem Animagus aus dem Schoß, so dass er sein Shirt ausziehen konnte. „Also?"

Sirius gluckste und stand auf, damit er einen besseren Blick hatte. Der Basilisk und der Phönix stoppten ihren Kampf lange genug, um den Zauberer kurz anzustarren, bevor sie wieder nacheinander schnappten und pickten. „Das ist Wahnsinn. Ich denke nicht, dass ich mir diese Tiere ausgesucht hätte, aber es passt zu dir."

Harry lächelte seinen Paten an und zog sein Shirt wieder an. „Jap. Der Basilisk im Orden des Phönix."

Sirius schnaubte. „Du bist kein Basilisk. Du bist nur ein sehr merkwürdiger Gryffindor."

„Vielleicht." Harrys Augen leuchteten unheilsvoll. „Wollt ihr ein Geheimnis wissen?"

„Sicher." Sirius grinste. „Hey, Remus, das hier, wette ich, kennst nicht mal du", rief Harry dem Werwolf zu.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es davon noch welche gibt", gab der Werwolf lächelnd zurück.

„Ratet mal, was ich nächstes Jahr machen werde."

„Du wirst nen Auror", erwiderte Sirius mit Leichtigkeit.

Harry grinste. „Nein. Ich werde kleinen Blagen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beibringen."

„Seit wann?", rief Remus, während Sirius den Teen mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Seit Rons Verhandlung. Dumbles sagt, das Aurorentrainingsprogramm nimmt mich nicht, weil ich suspendiert war, also hat er mir angeboten, hier zu unterrichten."

„Sicherer, vermute ich mal." Remus seufzte.

„Und ich soll es niemandem sagte", fügte Harry hinzu. „Aber wir wissen alle, wie gut ich dabei bin, den Regeln zu folgen."

„Also, wie vielen von deinen kleinen Freunden hast du es gesagt?", fragte der Werwolf belustigt.

„Keinem. Ich hab ihnen nur ein paar Hinweise gegeben." Der Teen lächelte böse. „Und ich denke, sie haben es schon herausgefunden, indem sie zusammengearbeitet haben, aber ich kann es nicht genau sagen."

„Ein paar?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Na ja, ja. Severus und Marcus haben auch ein paar gegeben. Ich hab ihnen nur ungefähr zwei gegeben, wenn es so viele waren. Es war lustig."

„Snape hat Hinweise gegeben?", fragte Sirius mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Jap! Er ist immer noch ein Scheißkerl, aber ein netterer Scheißkerl." Harry nickte fröhlich.

„Ein netterer Scheißkerl…"

„Bingo!"

„Ist da Zucker in deinem Tee?", fragte Remus mit amüsierter Stimme.

„Vielleicht." Harry wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Und vielleicht hatte ich auch was anderes heute Morgen."

„Harry!", rief Sirius, das Gelächter in seinen Augen ruinierte den Tadel. Remus brach hilflos in schallendes Gelächter.

Harry sah Sirius unschuldig an. „Was? Ich hab nichts gemacht, ich schwöre."

„Du musst dabei auch nichts machen", stellte Remus durch sein Gelächter fest.

„Na ja, manchmal muss man das. Kommt drauf an, wie trainiert dein Partner ist", antwortete Harry ernst. „Und wer oben ist."

„Du bist ein kleines Monster", gluckste Remus, während Sirius vor Gelächter heulte.

„Bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Teufel", stellte Harry heraus, bevor er zurück ins Schlafzimmer wanderte, um seine Robe zu holen, gefolgt von dem Gelächter seiner beiden Paten.

--- --- ---

„Uhm, Harry, der Hund neben dir…" Hermines Stimme verlor sich und betrachtete den großen, schwarzen Hund, der auf der Bank neben Harry saß.

Harry grinste und kratzte den Hund hinter dem Ohr. „Sein Name ist Schnuffel. Remus hat ihn mitgebracht." Er nickte zum Lehrertisch, wo Remus neben McGonagall saß.

‚Oh, Merlin…' Ginny setzte sich auf Harrys freie Seite und starrte den Hund an. ‚Er… Harry, er sieht wie Padfoot aus…'

„Ja." Harry nickte lächelnd. „Ist das nicht klasse?"

Hermine lehnte sich vor und legte eine Hand an Harrys Stirn. „Harry, komm schon. Ich denke, du musst zu Madame Pomfrey."

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir geht's gut."

„Warum hat Professor Lupin dir nen Hund mitgebracht?", fragte Neville, der auf der anderen Seite des Hundes saß.

„Darum." Harrys Augen leuchteten fröhlich. „Oh, guckt euch Dray an. Er sieht aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen!"

Die Gryffindors sahen rüber zu Drac, der gerade mit einem kalkweißen Gesicht zu ihnen herüber kam. „Harry, der Hund sieht wie ein Hund aus, den ich mal kannte", zischte der Slytherin und glitt auf den freien Platz zwischen Hermine und Parvati.

„Vielleicht, weil es der Hund ist, den du mal kanntest", meinte Harry voll Freude. „Oder, Schnuffel?"

Der Hund hüpfte von der Bank und verwandelte sich in Sirius zurück, der genauso wahnsinnig lächelte wie sein Patenkind. „Vielleicht."

Hermine schrie auf. Neville fiel von der Bank. Dracos Mund fiel geschockt auf. Gin starrte den Animagus überrascht an. Die anderen in der Halle schrieen, fielen von ihren Bänken oder wurden ohnmächtig.

Dumbledore warf den beiden schwarzhaarigen Zauberern, die wie wahnsinnig lachten, einen scharfen Blick zu und stand auf. „Wenn sich alle bitte beruhigen könnten? Harry, Sirius, das war etwas unhöflich."

„Sorry, Dumbles!", sagte Harry durch sein Gelächter. „Aber wir konnten uns nicht halten!" Sirius nickte zustimmend, während er die Tränen aus seinen Augen wischte.

Der Direktor wartete bis es in der Halle wieder ruhig wurde, bevor er wieder sprach. „Letzte Nacht wurde Sirius Black von allen Anschuldigungen gegen ihn freigesprochen und wieder als Harry Potters Pate eingesetzt. Er wird den Rest der Woche in Hogwarts bleiben, vielleicht länger. Lass ihn uns willkommen heißen. Mr. Malfoy, könnten Sie bitte wieder an Ihren Tisch zurückkehren?"

„Du erklärst mir das später, Harry", zischte Draco, bevor er zurück zu seinem Tisch ging.

„Oh, er ist besser drauf, wenn tote Leute wieder zurück kehren", meinte Harry. „Alles klar, Nev?"

„Ja." Neville nickte. „Nur ein bisschen überrascht." Er piekste Sirius in den Arm. „Ich weiß, dass ich gesehen habe, wie Sie durch diesen Schleier gefallen sind."

„Ist er." Harry lehnte sich vor, um seinen Freund anzusehen. „Die Hölle mochte ihn scheinbar nicht. Sie hat ihn letztes Jahr wieder rausgeworfen."

‚Und wo ist er gewesen?', wollte Gin wissen und runzelte die Stirn.

„St Mungo's", erwiderte Sirius. „Ich war in einem Koma. Bin gestern aufgewacht."

„Darum bist du gestern Abend abgerufen worden!", erkannte Hermine.

„Ja." Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wie war es?"

„Erstaunlich einfach", meinte Seamus. „Na ja, nachdem Gin ihnen angedroht hat, dass sie sich ein Stück von dir abschneiden würde und sie alle in Schlangen verwandeln würde, wenn sie sich nicht benehmen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Hast du?"

‚Natürlich. Ich hatte keine Lust mich mit ihnen rumzuplagen, wenn ich mir Sorgen darüber machen konnte, wofür Dumbledore dich dieses Mal braucht', erwiderte Gin.

„Du bist die beste Schwester der Welt." Harry seufzte und umarmte Gin fest.

‚Kann…nicht.. atmen…'

Alle lachten, als Harry sie losließ. „Halt nur Ted davon ab, mich umzubringen, okay?" Er nickte zu Theodore herüber, der am Slytherintisch die Stirn runzelte.

‚Sag deinem Wachhund, dass er dir helfen soll', gab Gin zurück. ‚Sirius, wie ging es dir überhaupt?'

„Tot." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann nicht viel sagen. Außer dass mir keiner gesagt hat, dass du nicht sprechen kannst."

‚Ich kann's nicht. Ron hat ein Glas in meinem Gesicht explodieren lassen, als mir Percys Tod nichts ausgemacht hat', erwiderte Gin mit ihrem Blick auf den Teller.

Harry zog das Mädchen in eine Umarmung, während Sirius losknurrte. „Das sind zwei Anschläge- nein, drei Anschläge gegen ihn. Vermute, er ist raus."

„Er ist in Askaban. Was kannst du tun?", stellte Hermine unsicher fest.

„Hey, er hat Harry Potter auf seiner Seite. Er hat schon bewiesen, dass er alles kann", stellte Dean klar. „Ich meine, wirklich. Harry, gibt es irgendwas, was du nicht kannst?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor sich seine Augen verdunkelten. „Ja. Ich kann nicht immer alle beschützen."

„Manchmal musst du dich nur zurücksetzen und andere Leute lernen lassen, wie sie sich selbst beschützen können", sagte Sirius. „Du kannst dir nicht für etwas die Schuld geben, wenn du keine Macht hattest, es zu verhindern."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal seinen Paten an, bevor er aufseufzte. „Ich hab vergessen, dass du immer einer Antwort auf alles zu haben scheinst."

„Fast", stimmte Sirius zu.

/Ich hab beschlossen, ich mag ihn/, sagte Tom plötzlich.

/Oh?/

/Ja. Er weiß, wie man mit deinen Stimmungsschwankungen umgehen muss./

/Und du nicht?/

/Ich kann damit umgehen, aber ich bin nicht immer da. Außerdem muss er ja für irgendwas gut sein. Er ist ein Gryffindor./

/Du weißt, es ist ne gute Sache, dass ich dadurch nicht beleidigt bin./

/Du bist kein Gryffindor./

/Doch, bin ich./

/Nein. Du bist ein Slytherin in Gryffindorfarben. Das ist ein Unterschied/, erwiderte Tom und küsste mental Harrys Narbe. /Beende dein Mittagessen, du Teufel./

/Oh, gut. Bastard./ Harry verdrehte die Augen und piekste in seine Kartoffel. „Hey, Siri?"

„Ja?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass dich Marcus noch hasst."

‚Marcus hat ihn gehasst?', fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, aber es ist jetzt okay."

„Was hab ich denn richtig gemacht?", fragte Sirius.

Harry lächelte. „Du weißt, wie man mit meinen Stimmungsschwankungen umgehen muss."

„Also das ist doch ne Leistung", stimmte Hermine zu. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich dich unter Kontrolle halten soll und wir sind seit sieben Jahre Freunde. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie Marcus das manchmal schafft."

„Dito", meinte Neville.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst ihn nicht unter Kontrolle halten, Hermine. Du musst einfach damit klarkommen und ihm dadurch helfen, wenn er Hilfe braucht."

‚Wirklich? Das ist das ganze Geheimnis?'

„Jap." Sirius zwinkerte die junge Hexe an. „Zumindest ist Remus so immer mit mir umgegangen."

Die Gryffindors um ihn herum brachen in Gelächter aus und Harry lächelte kopfschüttelnd. /Ich bin froh, dass er wieder da ist./

/Und ich bin froh, dass du glücklich bist./

/Danke, Schatz./

/Natürlich./

--- --- ---

„Bleib von allen Kesseln weg, wenn du hier bleiben willst, Black."

„Ich werde meinem Patenkind mit der Aufgabe helfen, Snape."

„In diesem Fall geh raus in den Flur. Er hat genug Kessel ohne deine Hilfe in die Luft gesprengt."

„Soviel Spaß es mir auch macht, euch zuzusehen, wie ihr euch bekriegt, hört bitte auf", sagte Harry mit ziemlich gelangweilter Stimme.

Die beiden Zauberer funkelten ihn an. „Warum?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Weil die ganze Klasse euch zusieht und Ted abgelenkt genug ist, dass er fast die Möglichkeit verpasst, seine Fledermausflügel in den Trank zu werfen", meinte Harry mit sachlicher Stimme.

Theodore wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Zaubertrank zu. „Danke, Harry!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Vorschlag ist es, dass ihr den beiden einfach nicht zuhört. Und, Professor Snape, Sie wissen, dass ich dieses Jahr noch keinen Kessel in die Luft gesprengt habe, also ist der Streit absolut unsinnig."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Dann lass nicht zu, dass er was in die Luft jagt", befahl er, bevor er nach vorne ins Klassenzimmer ging.

„Er erinnert mich an ein Kind, das seinen Lolli nicht gekriegt hat", stellte Sirius fest.

„Und du erinnerst mich an einen Tyrann in der Grundschule", sagte Harry monoton, bevor Severus eine Antwort herausbringen konnte. „Sirius, bitte setz dich und lass Professor Snape in Ruhe. Du lenkst die Klasse ab, besonders Anthony."

„Yay! Danke, Harry!", rief Anthony und sah zu seinem Zaubertrank, der begann, über den Kesselrand zu kochen.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Sirius und setzte sich in den Stuhl, den Harry ihm heraufbeschwören hatte am Anfang der Stunde.

„Augen in seinem Hinterkopf", murmelte Hermine und fügte vorsichtig die Rattenspucke hinzu. „Und sein fast perfektes Wissen über die Zaubertränke, an denen wir arbeiten."

„Oh." Sirius runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry an, der damit beschäftigt war, irgendwas klein zu schneiden. „Wann hast du Zaubertränke gelernt?"

„Letztes Jahr", antwortete Harry. „Mad-Eye hat mir im Sommer geholfen, nachdem ich gefragt habe."

„Und er hatte trotzdem die schlechtesten Noten der Klasse." Hermine seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ups." Draco grinste die Hexe an. „Meine Schuld."

„Ted und Bini haben dir geholfen", murmelte Harry stirnrunzelnd. Dann lehnte er sich leicht zurück und ließ etwas n den Kessel hinter sich fallen. „Pass auf, Morag."

„Oh, ja… Sorry…" Der Ravenclaw legte die Zutaten, die er gerade schnell geschnitten hatte, in Harrys offene Hand.

„Kein Problem." Harry lächelte, bevor er zum Arbeitstisch zurückkehrte und das Schneiden beendete und es so verbesserte, dass es ungefähr gleichgroß war.

Sirius blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Du hast Lilys Talent mit Zaubertränken."

„Oh?", Harry sah schnell mit fragenden Augen auf.

„Ja. James konnte kaum seinen eigenen Zaubertrank machen und konnte keinen anderen im Auge behalten. Remus war schon immer derjenige, der mir geholfen hat, dass etwas nicht in die Luft flog. Lily half ihren Nachbarn immer mit Sachen", erklärte Sirius.

„Wurde Dad irgendwann besser?"

„Könnte er, wenn er mehr Zeit zum Lernen gehabt hätte. Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Sirius, die Augen gesenkt.

Harry legte tröstend eine Hand auf Sirius Arm. „Ich wette, er sprengt im Himmel immer noch alles in die Luft. Mum schreit ihn wahrscheinlich gerade an."

Sirius grinste. „Er wird zu abgelenkt sein, weil er versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, Ärger in Snapes Unterricht zu machen."

„Offensichtlich weiß James nicht, wie viel Ärger Harry macht, wenn er nicht da ist." Draco schnaubte.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Sirius und arbeitete hart daran, den Jungen nicht anzuschreien.

„Alles hier ist abhängig von Harrys Wissen über den Zaubertrank, an dem wir gerade arbeiten und an seiner Aufmerksamkeit", erwiderte Draco. „Im ersten Monat seiner Suspendierung explodierten hier überall die Kessel. Es war ein Alptraum."

„Ehrlich gesagt, war es eigentlich belustigend", meinte Blaise.

„Du sagst das nur, weil du nie Schwierigkeiten hattest", beschwerte sich Parvati, als Hermine sie davon abhielt, wieder etwas Falsches in den Kessel zu werfen.

„Professor Snape hat mir gesagt, ich soll nicht mehr zum Unterricht kommen." Hermine lachte. „Er wollte nicht, dass mir etwas passiert, was den Babys schaden könnte."

„Niemand hat mir das gesagt", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Wir wollten nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst", meinte Hermine und lächelte ihn an. „Du hattest schon genug in deinem Kopf."

„Zum Beispiel wie du nicht auf deinem Hintern landest." Draco schnaubte.

Harry boxte den Teen in die Seite. „Kannst du deinen Vater schlagen?"

„Halt den Mund, Harry."

Harry kicherte und zwinkerte Sirius an, der einen überraschten Blick auf dem Gesicht hatte. „Slytherins sind nicht alle schlimm, Sirius."

„Solange du weißt, wie man mit ihnen spricht", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Oder dein Name Harry Potter ist", fügte Parvati an.

„Es sind die Gryffindors, die so schrecklich sind", meinte Theodore.

„Sagt der mit einer Gryffindorfreundin." Blaise schnaubte neben ihm.

„Pass auf, Blaise. Du hast den Gryffindorfreund", schoss Theodore zurück.

„Halt den Mund, Teddybär."

„Bring mich dazu, Fart Boy."

„Wisst ihr, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr eure Spitznamen in Beleidigungen verwandelt, hätte ich sie euch nicht gegeben", sagte Harry mit lauter Stimme.

„Sorry, Harry", sagten die beiden Slytherins im Chor, nachdem sie Blicke ausgetauscht hatten.

„Mach euren verdammten Zaubertrank."

„Ja, Harry."

„Ich dachte, ihr wolltet ihn ‚Master Potter' nennen, wenn er euch anschreit", zog Draco sie auf.

„Oh, ja." Theodore und Blaise warfen einen Blick zu Harry, der die Stirn runzelte und Draco ansah. „Sorry, Master Potter."

„Ich bring dich später um, Malfoy", murmelte Harry, bevor er die beiden vor sich ansah. „Zaubertränke."

„Ja, Master Potter."

„Und nennt mich nicht Master!"

„Ja, Master Potter."

„Argh!"

Der Raum brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sirius war überrascht zu sehen, dass Severus ein Lächeln verbarg. /Ich bin verdammt. Der Kerl hat auch eine Art Humor…/

--- --- ---

„Musst du nicht heute Abend zu dem Treffen?", fragte Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, während Gin Sirius unterhielt.

„Ich kann Sirius nicht mitnehmen. Er würde im Weg sein", flüsterte Harry.

„Geh, während Gin in ablenkt."

„Wie?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du zumindest einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber kennst", zog Parvati ihn flüsternd auf und lehnte sich über die Lehne seines Stuhles. „Dean will sowieso in die Bücherei gehen, um Seamus zu holen. Geh mit ihm."

„Danke." Harry seufzte, bevor er einen stummen Unsichtbarkeitszauber durchführte. Er fügte einen Schweigezauber hinzu, damit er keinen Lärm machte, den sein Pate merken lassen könnte, was er tat. Dann stand er auf und schlich sich durch den Raum zu Dean, der neben der Tür stand. Er tippte den schwarzen Jungen auf die Schulter und Dean grinste ihn an.

„Komm schon", meinte Dean, bevor er durch das Porträtloch trat.

/Oh, ja. Diese Armbänder…/ Harry seufzte und folgte seinem Mitschüler. Als sie aus der Sicht der Fetten Dame waren, löste Harry den Schweigezauber. „Danke, Kumpel."

„Klar doch. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob dein Pate daran denkt, sich zu verwandeln oder nicht, aber du solltest einen Weg finden, um deinen Geruch zu blockieren."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dean, das war absolut Slytherin von dir!" Dean lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warte, ich muss mich einen Moment konzentrieren…", murmelte Harry, stoppte und schloss seine Augen. Dean blieb mit ihm stehen und sah bewundernd zu, wie Harry langsam sein normales Aussehen in das von Marcus verwandelte, was Tom normalerweise nutzte. /Okay?/

/Ja, ich verspreche auch für eine Weile in meinen Gemächern zu bleiben. Gute Wahl nebenbei. Poppy wird nicht ausflippen./

/Könnte sie trotzdem./ Harry schnaubte, öffnete die Augen und ließ seine Unsichtbarkeit fallen. „Was guckst du mich so an?"

„Sie sind voller Überraschungen, Professor", erwiderte Dean, drehte sich und lief weiter.

Harry grinste und lief wieder neben seinem Freund her. „Hey, ich mag es groß zu sein, ehrlich gesagt…"

Dean kicherte. „Und das ist eine Person, die du perfekt nachmachen kannst."

„Jap." Harry steckte seine Händen in die Taschen und wischte seinen Ausdruck weg. „Wie mach ich mich?"

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu und drehte durch. „Das ist lustig!"

„Oy! Ich bin beleidigt!"

„Sorry, Sir." Der junge Zauberer kicherte.

„Gryffindors." Harry seufzte hilflos und Dean brach erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Hier werde ich dich verlassen. Tag, Dean."

„Ich seh dich später, Marcus!" Dean lachte und winkte, als Harry die Treppen runter ging und versuchte so zu laufen, wie es sein Liebhaber tat. /Das ist gar nicht so einfach, ich beobachte normalerweise nicht, wie du läufst./

/Ich weiß. Du beobachtete stattdessen meinen Hintern./

/Und das ist ein sehr schöner Hintern./

/Pass auf deine Umgebung auf, du Teufel./

/Lieb dich./

/Ich liebe dich auch./

Harry lächelte leicht und steckte seinen Kopf in den Krankenflügel. Poppy arbeite an irgendwas beim Zaubertränkeschrank. „Abend", meinte er und trat in das Zimmer.

„Oh! Guten Abend, Marcus." Poppy lächelte ihn an.

„Rate noch mal", erwiderte Harry, bevor er seine Augen schloss und wieder in seine alte Form zurück glitt, mit den roten und silbernen Haaren. Er fand es am einfachsten zu der Form zurückzukehren, an die er am meisten gewöhnt war.

„Beim Barte des Merlin!" Poppy zog den Atem ein und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Harry!"

Der Teen zwinkerte ihr zu. „Familiengeheimnis, erinnerst du dich? Ich musste von Sirius wegkommen, um mit Sally-Anne zu reden."

„Wie lange kannst du schon solche komplexen Verwandlungen machen?", fragte die Hexe und beruhigte sich.

„Weihnachten, aber ich brauche sie normalerweise nicht." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Brachst du Hilfe?"

„Nein." Poppy lächelte. „Hast du das Buch gelesen?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja." Harry setzte sich auf das nächste Bett. „Sehr informativ. Tut mir Leid, dass ich es nicht zurückgebracht habe…"

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen", erwiderte Poppy. „Ich hab noch eins davon und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich es früher oder später zurückkriege. Hast du irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Saber hat mir mal gesagt, dass man das Vertrauen des Patienten braucht, bevor man ihn heilen kann, aber das Buch hat da nicht wirklich von gesprochen."

„Es ist nicht das beste Buch auf dem Markt", stimmte Poppy zu.

„Also, könntest du mir das erklären? Warum man ihr Vertrauen braucht, meinte ich. Brauchst du immer das Vertrauen der Schüler?"

„Das ist unterschiedlich. Du brauchst ihr Vertrauen, weil ihre Magie dich sonst bekämpfen würde. Wenn du stärker als dein Patient bist, was normalerweise bei dir zustimmt, wirst du wahrscheinlich ihr Vertrauen nicht mehr benötigen. Du wirst sie überwinden und sie werden dich nicht bekämpfen."

„Also wird die Magie durch die Laune des Patienten aktiviert?"

„Ja."

„Kann das nicht zum Problem werden?"

„Ja." Poppy lächelte. „St. Mungo's hat zum Beispiel immer ein paar sehr starke Heiler für die bewusstlosen Patienten in der Belegschaft, für den Fall, dass sie Hilfe bei den Sprüchen brauchen, die sie anwenden müssen. Das war im Alptraum während des Krieges."

„Und letztes Jahr?"

„Nicht viel letztes Jahr. Er war noch nicht so in der Sache drin, bevor er seine Angriffe gestoppt hat, also war es nicht so schwer.

„Sie schicken Heiler zusammen mit den Auroren los, oder?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Die Heiler stehen normalerweise nur im Weg." Poppy seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Viele Auroren können aber die einfachsten Heilsprüche ausführen und ihren Partner bei Bewusstsein halten, bis das St. Mungo's Team auf dem Schlachtfeld erscheint."

„Das heißt, wenn sie ihren verletzten Partner finden können!"

„Heiler sind nicht gewalttätig, Harry." Poppy seufzte. „Auroren sind fürs Kämpfen gedacht. Heiler fürs Heilen. Sie kollidieren in einem Kampf. Und die Todessern könnte es nicht weniger kümmern."

„Alle Todesser müssen Heilmagie erlernen. Sie verstehen, dass es ihr Leben retten kann."

„Und wenn sie den Raubzug verloren haben, was dann? Sterben sie, wenn sie nicht disapparieren können?"

/Nein. Sie legen sich selbst in ein magisches Koma und kehren zurück, wenn sie können/, meinte Tom, als Harry keine Antwort darauf hatte.

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Poppy und sah zu dem Teen rüber.

„Magische Komas." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung."

Die Medihexe lächelte. „Das wurde auch nicht in dem Buch angesprochen. Selbstverursachte Komas lassen die Hexe oder den Zauberer tot erscheinen, heilen ihn aber. Auroren benutzten sie nicht, weil sie dafür bekannt sind, dass man sie falsch macht. In der Tat sind sie illegal."

„Kein Wunder, dass die Todesser sie nutzen." Der Teen lächelte. „Besser tot als in Askaban, vermute ich. In den Komas, weiß man dann, was um einen herum passiert?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

/Es ist fragmentiert/, meinte Tom. /Du hast ne Idee, was um dich herum vorgeht, aber es ist nicht besonders klar./

Poppy lächelte ihn an. „Was sagt er?"

„Oh." Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich muss dran arbeiten, dass ich nicht so offensichtlich mit ihm rede. Er sagt, dass es ein fragmentierter Blick ist. Man hat ne Idee davon, was vorgeht, aber es ist nicht so, als wär man wirklich da."

Poppy nickte. „Dein unbewusstes Selbst hat also die Kontrolle. Interessant."

„Ich frage mich, was für einen Heilmagiehintergrund die meisten Ordensmitglieder haben…", murmelte Harry abewesend.

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst Albus fragen."

„Wahrscheinlich. Komm rein, Sally-Anne."

Die blonde Hufflepuff trat nervös in den Raum. Ihr langes Haar hatte sie in Zöpfe gesteckt und es fiel ihr über die Schultern. Sie strich einen davon zurück, als sie verängstigt lächelte. „Ha-hallo…"

„Harry wird dich nicht beißen, Sally", sagte Poppy und stellte die Zaubertränke zurück in ihren Kasten und klopfte den Dreck von ihren Händen, bevor sie das Mädchen anlächelte.

„Ich beiße keine Leute. Hinterlässt hässliche Zeichen", stimmte Harry zu und erhielt einen Schlag von Poppy als Antwort. „Hey!"

„Klugscheißer." Poppy verdrehte die Augen. „Warum kommt ihr beide nicht mit in mein Büro?"

„Gute Idee. Die Schule hat Ohren", erwiderte Harry, duckte sich mit Leichtigkeit unter dem nächsten Schlag weg und rannte lachend ins Büro.

Poppy seufzte und legte eine Hand auf Sally-Annes Schulter. „Komm schon, meine Liebe. Er will mit dir reden."

„O-okay." Die Hufflepuff nickte nervös und erlaubte der Medihexe sie in das Büro zu führen.

Harry kniete vor einem Loch zwischen einem Regal und einem Schrank und blinzelte, als die beiden Hexen eintraten. „Harry, was in Merlins Namen machst du da?", wollte Poppy wissen.

„Poppy, hast du einen Kniesel?", fragte Harry und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht von dem dunklen Ort weg.

„Ja, tue ich. Warum?"

„Ist sie schwanger?"

Poppy runzelte die Stirn und ging zu ihm rüber, um über Harrys Schulter zu gucken. „Scamp! Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wo sie war!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ die Hexe den Kniesel aufheben. „Sie ist übrigens schön."

„Danke." Poppy lächelte den Teen an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem armen Kniesel zuwandte. „Und wie bist du rausgekommen?"

„Die Tür?", fragte Sally-Anne und kam rüber, um das arme Tier zu streicheln.

„Nein, die Tür ist dagegen verzaubert. Ich will sie nicht im Krankenzimmer."

„Gute Idee. Könnte ja jemand wie Hagrid da sein…", murmelte Harry und verschwand in Poppys Schlafzimmer. „Ich wusste, dass es ein Chaos hier drin ist!"

„Harry James Potter! Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", rief Poppy wütend und folgte dem Teen.

Harry stand vor einem Bücherregal, vor dem ein Haufen Klamotten lag und runzelte die Stirn. „Hab dein Loch gefunden."

„Was?" Poppy blinzelte Harry überrascht an, der Tadel erstarb auf der Zunge.

„Das Loch, Poppy." Harry verdrehte seine Augen und zog einen Zauberstab heraus. Er schickte einen Saubermachzauber auf den Klamottenhaufen und zeigte so, dass ein paar Bücher im untersten Regal zur Seite geschoben waren und ein Loch in die Wand hinter dem Regal führte.

„Oh, my! Wie kommt das dahin?"

„Ich kann dir ein paar Gründe geben", erwiderte Harry düster. „Willst du, dass ich es blockiere?"

„Poppy kann das alleine blockieren", beharrte Sally-Anne von der Tür des Schlafzimmers her. Sie funkelte Harry an. „Und du solltest nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer sein. Das ist unhöflich."

„Sally, es ist okay", erwiderte Poppy. Harry, ja, bitte mach das. Wie denkst du, ist es hierher gekommen?"

„Es könnte ein weiteres neugieriges Tier sein." Harry nickte und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Loch und schloss es damit. „Oder es könnte Dumbles sein, der mal wieder Slytherin spielt. Er macht das gar nicht mal so schlecht."

„Professor Dumbledore ist ein guter Mann!", rief Sally-Anne empört.

„Du kennst ihn nicht so gut wie ich." Harry seufzte und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Fertig. Ich hab nen paar Extrasprüche draufgelegt, falls es Dumbles ist."

„Danke." Poppy seufzte, bevor sie ihren Kniesel, Scamp, absetzte. „Und du bleibst jetzt in diesem Raum."

„Als wenn sie hören würde." Harry schnaubte.

„Ich weiß. Sie erinnert mich an ein kleines Monster, dass ich kenne und das auf den Namen Harry Potter hört", zog die Medihexe ihn auf und wuschelte Harry durch die Haare.

Der Teen grinste. „Duh." Dann drehte er sich zu Sally-Anne um, die ihn immer noch anfunkelte. „Poppy hat mir gesagt, dass du überlegst, dem Dunklen Orden beizutreten."

„Poppy!" Die Hufflepuff starrte ihren Mentor geschockt an.

„Ich bin kein Zauberer des Lichtes, Miss Perks", sagte Harry kühl. „Sollen wir uns vielleicht ins Büro setzen? Du hast herausgestellt, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte."

„Hast du ihr das so sagen müssen?", beschwerte sich Poppy, als sie der geschockten Hufflepuff ins Büro folgten.

„Ich bin ein Gryffindor, Poppy. Wir haben kein Taktgefühl."

„Du hast Taktgefühl, Harry. Ich hab dein Taktgefühl sogar schon gesehen."

„Ich vergesse, mit wem ich spreche." Harry schnaubte und setzte sich vor Sally-Anne, während Poppy sich neben sie setzte. „Poppy hat mich hierher gerufen, weil sie denkt, dass du mit mir sprechen solltest und ich sitmme zu. Das gewöhnliche Argument für Heiler dem Dunklen Orden nicht beizutreten, so hat es mir zumindest Voldemort gesagt, ist, dass sie mit dem andauernden Töten nicht übereinstimmen. Ich stimme damit überein."

„Du kannst nicht dunkel sein!", rief Sally-Anne aus. „Du bist Harry Potter!"

Harry seufzte und zog seine Kette unter seinem Shirt hervor. Er löste die Unsichtbarkeit für die zwei Hexen. „Ich bin Voldemorts Stellvertreter im Dunklen Orden, Miss Perks. Du solltest dich nicht auf die offensichtlichen Dinge konzentrieren. Du hast momentan zwei Todesser als Lehrer und arbeitest eng mit einem dunklen Anhänger zusammen."

„Obwohl ich offen zum Licht gehöre", stimmte Poppy zu.

„Es ist keine besonders gute Idee irgendwas anderes als in dieser Schule offen zum Licht zu gehören, Poppy", stellte Harry fest und steckte die Halskette weg. „Dumbles ist ein Alptraum, wenn er deine Loyalitäten verdächtigt."

„Das hat Marcus mir auch gesagt." Poppy zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry schnaubte. „Hab ich mir gedacht." Er sah zu Sally-Anne, die den Austausch mit großen Augen beobachtete. „Ich führe eine kleine Gruppe an, die öffentlich als die Todesser-im-Training bekannt sind, aber nur, weil Percy Weasley uns verraten hat und alles ausgeplaudert hat. Im Privaten sind wir als die Juniors bekannt und unser Hauptjob ist es, Informationen Anhänger für den Dunklen Orden zu sammeln. Wir machen keine Raubzüge, nur in den extremsten Situationen und ich spiele nicht Voldemorts Spiel, jemanden mit einem Cruciatus zu belegen, wenn was falsch gemacht wird."

„Es ist die mildere Abteilung der Todesser", erklärte Poppy.

„Ja und nein. Wir gehen die Dinge etwas anders an. Das ist natürlich für die Lichtzauberer und Schüler gut. Wir haben kein Dunkles Mal, daher sind wir die perfekten Spione. Ich bin zum Beispiel ein Mitglied des Ordens des Phoenix, aber nur meine eigenen Leute kennen meine wahre Seite, weil ich kein Dunkles Mal habe.

„Und dir vertraut man sowieso", schoss Sally-Anne zurück.

„Bin ich nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bevor wir ihn zum verstummen bringen konnte, har Percy Weasley mich als Todesser verraten. Dumbles traut mir soweit, wie er mich werfen kann und das ist nicht besonders weit, vertrau mir."

„Wann war das letzte Mal, dass Albus dich geworfen hat?", fragte Poppy amüsiert.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was bringt dich dazu, zu denken, dass er mich jemals geworfen hat?"

„Ehrlich gesagt…" Ein Geräusch draußen im Krankenzimmer beendete, was Poppy sagen wollte, sehr abrupt. „Tut mir Leid, Harry."

Harry nickte. „Ihr zwei macht euren Job. Miss Perks, überdenke mein Angebot und such mich später. Oder sag Poppy und sie ruft mich mal wieder her." Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Danke", flüsterte Sally-Anne.

„Das ist mein Job", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Poppy, ich finde den Weg alleine. Geh."

„Okay. Nimm dir ein Buch mit, falls Albus dich unterwegs fängt", befahl Poppy, bevor sie ins Krankenzimmer verschwand.

Sally-Anne rief ein Buch zu sich und reichte es Harry. „Versuch das hier", schlug sie vor, bevor sie hinter ihrem Mentor herrannte.

Harry sah runter. ‚Medimagie in Kriegszeiten' war der Titel. Der Teen grinste, schrumpfte es und steckte es in die Tasche, bevor er aus dem Büro trat.

Kamila Vance, Enid und Babettes Hufflepufffreundin, und Ula lagen auf zwei Betten nebeneinander. Enid und Babette wurden von McGonagall zurückgehalten. Enid sah Harry zuerst. „Harry!", rief sie, befreite sich vom Griff der stellvertretenden Direktorin und rannte zu ihm.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Enid. Was ist passiert?"

„Rockwell hat ein paar dunkle Sprüche auf sie geschickt!", rief Babette wütend. „Ich werde den kleinen Dreckskerl umbringen!"

„Wirst du nicht", erwiderte Harry fest. „Du wirst hier bleiben. Poppy, kennst du den Gegenspruch?"

„Ja." Die Medihexe nickte ihm zu.

„Gut." Er sah zurück zu den beiden Erstklässlern, die beide vor ihm standen, da McGonagall auch Babette losgelassen hatte. „Rockwell hat sie verhext. Wo?"

„In dem Flur vor meinem Büro." McGonagall seufzte. „Er ist abgehauen."

Harrys Augen blitzten. „Ich hole ihn. Enid, Babs, bleibt hier", befahl er. Als beide Mädchen genickt hatten, rannte er aus der Tür. /Tom! Hast du ne Idee, wo Ronan Rockwell ist?/

/Nein, aber ich hab meine Gemächer auch nicht verlassen. Willst du, dass ich ihn suche?/

Harry zog die Karte heraus. /Nein, ich finde ihn/, sagte er und aktivierte die Karte. /Könntest du Dumbles sagen, dass er in den Krankenflügel kommen soll? Er ist in seinem Büro./

/Für dich, ja, denke ich. Warum?/

/Er kann helfen, Babs und Enid zu beruhigen und, wahrscheinlich, Poppy helfen, wenn sie Hilfe braucht./

/Oh, also gut./

/Danke, Schatz./

/Natürlich. Natürlich./

Harry sah zurück auf die Karte, seine Augen suchten nach dem geflohenen Erstklässler. /Wenn ich mir das noch mal überlege, schnappst du dir Rockwell. Er ist direkt vor deinem Büro. Ich hole Dumbles./

/Danke. Ich wollte mich nicht wirklich mit dem Wasserhuhn vorm Abendessen auseinandersetzen…/ Tom seufzte.

Harry schnaubte und blieb vor dem Gargoyle stehen. „Zuckerfedern!", zischte er. Als die Steinkreatur aus dem Weg war, rannte er immer zwei Stufen auf einmal hoch. Oben stoppte er, um anzuklopfen.

/Hab ihn! Wo willst du ihn hinhaben?/

/Krankenflügel, bitte/, erwiderte Harry, als ihn der Direktor rein rief. Er steckte seinen Kopf ins Büro und lächelte Remus und Sirius kurz an. „Direktor, wir brauchen sie im Krankenflügel. Rockwell hat Vance und Thorald mit einem dunklen Fluch verhext."

„Und wo ist Mr. Rockwell?", fragte Dumbledore, als er aufstand und zu Harry ging. Remus und Sirius folgten ihn.

Harry ließ den Direktor neben sich hergeben, als sie zum Krankenflügel gingen. „Marcus bringt ihn, Sir."

„Weißt du, welchen Spruch er ausgesprochen hat?"

„Nein, ich bin nur solange geblieben, um sicher zu sein, dass Poppy den Gegenspruch kannte."

„Ich verstehe. Und wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre?"

„Dann hätte ich gehofft, dass entweder ich oder Professor McGonagall ihn kannten, während ich jemand anderen geschickt hätte, um Sie zu holen und Rockwell zu suchen."

„Weißt du, was Mr. Rockwell aufgeregt hat?"

„Nein, Sir, obwohl ich mir das vorstellen kann", meinte Harry, bevor er die Türen zum Krankenflügel für die drei Erwachsenen öffnete. /Tom?/

/Bin gleich da. Musste ihn schocken, damit er aufhört, um sich zu treten./

/Oh, Schande…/ Harry seufzte mental und kehrte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Anwesenden zu. Kamila wachte gerade auf, während Poppy den Gegenspruch auf Ula anwandte. Dumbledore holte sich die ungefähre Geschichte der zwei wachen Hexen ein. Wie Harry vermutet hatte, hatte Ula Frieden mit den drei Freunden geschlossen und Ronan, der das mitbekommen hatte, hatte blindlings ein paar Flüche auf die Gruppe geschossen und war abgehauen.

Sirius legte eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wo warst du? In der einen Minute saßest du und hast dich mit Hermine unterhalten, in der nächsten warst du verschwunden."

„Ich hatte einen Termin mit Poppy", erwiderte Harry. „Du sahst aus, als hättest du Spaß mit Gin, also hab ich beschlossen, dich nicht zu stören.

„…oh…" Sirius nickte, das Gesicht gesenkt.

„Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich es nicht mögen würde, dass du da bist, Sirius", sagte Harry und las korrekt den Blick auf dem Gesicht seines Paten. „Tatsächlich liebe ich es, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ich ohne dich in meinem Schatten tun muss und das war eines der Dinge."

„Du hättest es mir sagen können."

„Wie ich gesagt habe, du sahst aus, als hättest du Spaß mit Gin.

Tom betrat genau in diesem Moment den Krankenflügel, ein schwebender Ronan hinter ihm. „Marcus!", rief McGonagall.

„Er ist geschockt", grummelte Tom. „Ich hatte keine Lust mehr darauf, dass er mich ständig getreten hat."

Harry kicherte. „Finite Incantatum. Enervate."

„Harry!", beschwerte sich der Dunkle Lord, als der Stupor und der Mobilcorpus fast zur selben Zeit endeten. Der Erstklässler fiel mit einem lauten ‚Plumps' und einem Stöhnen auf den Boden.

Harry stand über dem Jungen. „Guten Abend, Mr. Rockwell. Hast du eine Ahnung, in was für eine Scheiße du dich gebracht hast?", fragte er fröhlich.

„Harry." Dumbledore seufzte. „Beweg dich. Stehen Sie auf, Mr. Rockwell."

Harry ging zu Tom, der neben seinen Paten stand. „Du bist ein rachsüchtiger Sohn eines Miststücks", murmelte Tom.

„Nenn meine Mum nicht Miststück", schoss Harry zurück und lehnte sich gegen Toms Brust.

„Also gut. Du bist ein rachsüchtiges Patenkind eines Miststücks", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord, schlang seine Arme um seinen kleineren Liebhaber und grinste Sirius an, der knurrte.

„Oh, hört auf, ihr beiden." Harry stöhnte. „Warum musst du dich immer wie ein Kind benehmen, Marcus?"

„Es macht mir Spaß."

„Klasse. Das erklärt alles."

„Harry?", rief Ula vom Bett. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Ups. Kind ruft." Harry zwinkerte seinem Liebhaber und seinen Paten zu, bevor er rüber zu dem Bett des Mädchens glitt. „Hey, Girlie. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ula blinzelte zu ihm hoch. „Ronan hasst mich, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht." Er beschwor sich einen Stuhl herauf und setzte sich. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war nur spazieren und hab Clough, Kern und Vance vor McGonagalls Büro getroffen. Kern wollte wissen, was ich vor hatte und ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass ich zu Marcus Raum gehe, weil ich dachte, dass du da bist. Dann haben sie mich gefragt, warum ich mit dir reden wollen würde und ich hab gesagt, dass du mich eingeladen hast, diesen Sommer bei dir zu bleiben, weil meine Eltern außer Landes sind. Und dann hat Ronen uns verhext und ist abgehauen", erwiderte Ula, während ihre Augen unaufhörlich hin und her wanderten. „Ist Marcus okay?"

„Ja." Harry lächelte. „Professor McGonagall hat euch alle hier hingebracht und da ich hier war, bin ich zu Marcus gegangen und hab dafür gesorgt, dass er Rockwell findet, während ich den Direktor geholt habe."

„Was wird mit Ronan passieren?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Willst du, dass ich es herausfinde?"

„Bitte." Ula nickte vorsichtig.

Harry stand auf und ging zu Dumbledore. „Also?"

Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn. „Also was?"

„Was wird mit Mr. Rockwell passieren?", fragte Harry neutral.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich es dir sage", erwiderte Dumbledore."

Harry seufzte auf. „Albus."

Dumbeldores Augen blinkten fröhlich. „Strafarbeit für die nächsten fünf Tage."

„Mit?"

„Professor Snape."

„Aua." Harry zuckte zusammen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Ulas Bett zurückging. „Er hat die nächsten fünf Tage Strafarbeit bei Snape."

Ula grinste. „Gut."

„Und Marcus nennt mich rachsüchtig." Harry gluckste kopfschüttelnd.

„Er hat Recht", schoss Ula zurück.

„Harry?" Enid blieb neben dem Ende von Ulas Bett stehen. „Bleibt Thorald wirklich diesen Sommer bei dir?"

„Ja. Er hat das kleine Monster in mein Haus eingeladen, bevor ich mich dagegen aussprechen konnte", sagte Tom und blieb hinter Enid stehen.

Enid sah auf und kicherte los. „Professor, Ihre Nase…"

„Was hast du gemacht?", wollte Tom von seinem Liebhaber wissen.

Harry kicherte. „Nichts. Aber wenn du hinter dich guckst, dann siehst du den Schuldigen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„BLACK!"

„Ups." Sirius zwinkerte den Erstklässlerinnen und Harry zu, bevor er aus dem Krankenflügel flog. Tom war direkt hinter ihm.

„Oh, man…" Remus lächelte ihnen nach. „Jemand sollte wahrscheinlich Sirius retten gehen…"

„Ich lad dich ein, es zu versuchen." Harry lachte. „Aber ich würde es nicht vorschlagen."

„Hm. Sexuelle Frustration", sagte Poppy nickten. Alle außer Harry starrten sie verwirrt an.

Der Junge-der-lebt fiel von seinem Stuhl. „Poppy!"

„Was?"

„Es sind Damen anwesend!"

Die Krankenschwester lachte.

TBC

(1) mad hat auf deutsch zwei Bedeutungen: einmal verrückt und einmal wütend. Hier bezieht sich Remus darauf, dass Marcus sowohl wütend als auch verrückt ist ;)


	45. Kapitel 45

Kapitel 45

„Das war eine interessante Woche", informierte Harry seine Juniors, die Anhänger, Severus und Tom. Der Anführer im Teenageralter stand in der Mitte des Kreises, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, als er die sitzenden Menschen betrachtete.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", murmelte Seamus. Blaise schlug ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite, während ihn Harry schwach anlächelte.

„Zuerst möchte ich Remus bei diesem Treffen willkommen heißen, da es sein erstes mit allen Anderen ist", sagte Harry und nickte dem Werwolf zu.

„Das erste Mal als Mitglied überhaupt", erwiderte Remus.

„Stimmt. Ich möchte auch Michael Corner begrüßen. Er wird heute bei uns aufgenommen. Gin? Marcus?" Harry sah über seine Schulter, wo der Dunkle Lord und seine Stellvertreterin saßen. Die beiden standen auf und auf seinen beiden Seiten zum Stehen kamen. „Michael, könntest du auch kommen? Stell dich bitte vor mich."

Der Ravenclaw stand langsam auf und trat zu der Stelle direkt vor dem Jungen-der-lebt. „Wird es wehtun?", fragte er leise.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während die Juniors ihr Gekicher zu verbergen versuchten. Toms Augen glitten über sie. „Genug", befahl er mit tödlicher Stimme. Schweigen brach sofort in dem Raum aus.

„Danke", murmelte Harry und fokussierte sich auf den Schüler vor sich. „Nein. Wir regeln unsere Dinge in dieser Sektion des Dunklen Ordens anders als Voldemort mit seinen Todesser. Du bekommst eine Halskette, was eigentlich das Beste für alle ist…" Harrys Stimme verlief sich, als er seinen Blick auf den Eingang von der Küche her warf.

Poppy und Sally-Anne traten ein und die Hälfte der Juniors stand auf mit ihren Zauberstäben auf die beiden Hexen gerichtet. Poppy warf den Schülern, die ihre drei von den vier Anführern umkreisten einen genervten Blick zu, als sie sich zwischen die Zauberstäbe und die zitternde Zauberstäbe stellte. „Steckt sie weg", befahl sie. Keiner bewegte sich.

„Loyalität ohne den Cruciatus Fluch. Du hast mir bewiesen, dass ich falsch lag, Harry", murmelte Tom mit einer Stimme, die zu allem durchkam.

„Das ist, weil ich brillant bin und du nicht", ärgerte Harry ihn leicht. „Poppy, Sally-Anne, willkommen. Juniors, hinsetzen."

Die Todesser-im-Training kehrten zu ihren Plätzen zurück, ihre Augen immer noch auf den beiden Neuankömmlingen, als Tom mit Harry zu ihnen rüberging. „Das war merkwürdig", murmelte Poppy finster.

„Man kann sie abrichten, hättest du das geglaubt?", scherzte Harry lächelnd. „Das hab ich gesehen, Dray."

„Verdammt", murmelte der blonde Slytherin und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg, als die anderen glucksten. Die Spannung im Raum sank sofort.

„Miss, Perks, ich vermute, Poppy hat Sie hier runtergebracht, weil Sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben?", fragte Tom kühl.

„Ja, Professor", stimmte die Hufflepuff zu.

Tom nickte und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Poppy, wie in Merlins Namen hast du den Weg hierunter gefunden?"

„Harry hat es mir gesagt", erwiderte die Krankenschwester monoton und begegnete ruhig den blau-grünen Augen mit ihren. „Warum? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

„Oh, hört auf." Harry schnaubte, rollte mit den Augen und sah zurück auf den Kreis. „Poppy ist ein Anhänger und eine Freundin von meinem Bastard von einem Liebhaber", fügte er hinzu und deutete mit seinem Daumen auf den Dunklen Lord, der die Stirn runzelte. „Sally-Anne tritt uns mit Michael bei. Gutes Timing." Der letzte Satz war an die beiden Hexen gerichtet.

„Gut." Poppy nickte fest.

Harry lächelte. „Poppy, wenn du bitte neben Sevvie Platz nehmen könntest?"

„Potter…" Severus knurrte, als er einen Stuhl für die Schwester heraufbeschwor.

Harry zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor er sich zu Sally-Anne umdrehte. „Sally-Anne, wenn du dich bitte neben Michael stellen könntest?"

Sally-Anne lächelte den Jungen-der-lebt nervös an. „Sal reicht auch, Harry", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich schnell neben Michael stellte.

Tom und Harry wechselten Blicke, bevor sie zu ihren vorherigen Plätzen zurückkehrten. „Sal, ich hab gerade Michael gesagt, dass wir, im Gegensatz zu Voldies Todessern, unsere Dunklen Male nicht in unsere Arme gebrannt kriegen, sondern Halsketten tragen. Ich hab dir meine Halskette schon gezeigt."

„Ja." Sally-Anne nickte. Sie schien sich ein bisschen zu entspannen. Wahrscheinlich erkannte sie, dass Harry seine Leute gut unter Kontrolle hatte und sie vertraute Harry.

Harry nickte, sein Lächeln und die Sanftheit verschwanden sehr schnell. „Die Juniors sind bei Raubzügen nicht aktiv, es sei denn ein Mitglied möchte das so. Zum größten Teil sammeln wir Informationen, verbreiten Gerüchte und sabotieren Dinge wie die Pläne des Ordens des Phönix."

‚Und verwirren sie', fügte Gin strahlend hinzu.

„Die Juniros verwirren den Orden nicht, das ist unser Job", erwiderte Tom ruhig.

‚Dann sind du und deine Leute echt beschissen.'

„Wie alt seid ihr beiden, fünf?", fragte Harry und verdrehte seine Augen, während viele um sie herum ihre Lächeln verbergen mussten. Sogar die beiden Neuen mussten ihre Belustigung verbergen. „Bei Merlin. Gin, du weißt, dass die Todesser in der besseren Position sind, Dumbles zu verwirren, als tun sie es. Marcus, benimm dich oder ich haue dich."

„Wie würdelos", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord eingebildet, als Gin still in ihre Hand hustete.

Harry drehte sich um und schlug Tom mit genervten Blick auf den Arm, woraufhin seine Leute in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Siehst du, was du getan hast?"

„Du warst der jenige, der wollte, dass deine Treffen freundlich sind", erwiderte Tom strahlend.

„Halt den Mund, Bastard", knurrte Harry. „Bringt mich nicht dazu, ihn auf euch loszulassen", fügte er in etwas lauterer Stimme für seine Leute hinzu. Im Raum herrschte augenblicklich Stille, was Sally-Anne und Michael dazu brachte, Tom kalkulierende Blicke zuzuwerfen. Harry schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Er ist nicht besonders gefährlich", meinte er den beiden Neuen.

„Ich bin gefährlich, aber kontrollierbar", erwiderte Tom.

Harry schnaubte und ließ das Thema fallen. „Kehren wir wieder zurück zur eigentlichen Sache." Seine ernsten, grünen Augen legten sich auf die beiden Siebtklässler vor ihm. „Der Dunkle Orden gilt fürs Leben. Die, die uns verraten, egal aus welchem Grund, werden getötet. Percy Weasley hat das getan, er ist tot. Ich hoffe, das verdeutlicht die Sache."

„Ja, Sir", stimmte Michael sanft zu, während Sally-Anne nickte, ihre Augen glitten gelegentlich zum Dunklen Lord auf Harrys linker Seite.

‚Ihr müsst die Befehle von drei Leuten befolgen', warf Gin streng ein und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. ‚Voldemort, der den Dunklen Orden leitet, Harry, der sein Stellvertreter ist und mir, da ich Harrys Stellvertreterin bin. Lucius Malfoy, der die Todesser herumkommandieren kann, hat keiner Macht über euch, auch wenn er es sich manchmal anders wünschte. Also sind es nur drei Leute, auf die ihr hören MÜSST, aber ihr solltet einen Rat beherzigen, wenn euch jemand einen Vorschlag macht.'

„Die Anhänger des Dunklen Mals haben den gleichen Mechanismus wie das richtige Dunkle Mal", fuhr Tom kalt fort, die blau-grünen Augen glitten zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Wenn Harry, Voldemort oder Gin euch brauchen, brennen sie. Konzentriert euch auf das brennen und es wird euch helfen, sie zu finden. Ihr müsst meistens apparieren, um an den Ort zu kommen, natürlich, und es wird meistens für ein Meeting sein."

Harry holte sich erst Sally-Annes und Michaels Aufmerksamkeit zurück, bevor er wieder sprach. „Die Juniors unterscheiden sich von den Todessern in vielen Dingen. Die Anhänger und unsere Pflichten sind zwei davon. Weiter ist es so, dass wir unsere Dinge mit eiserner Faust führen. Alle Unstimmigkeiten sind vergessen, wenn wir was Geschäftliches tun müssen. Wenn ich Juniors während der Treffen streiten sehe, verspreche ich, dass ich eine eiserne Faust benutzen werde und ein paar von Voldemorts Methoden adoptieren werde, wenn ich schon dabei bin. Es wird nicht schön werden und dann, Michael, wird es wehtun."

Beide Teens erbleichten und nickten vorsichtig. „Verstanden", erwiderte Sally-Anne mit schwacher Stimme.

„Gut." Harry lächelte die beiden leicht an. „Ihr kennt unsere Gesetze. Wollt ihr immer noch Juniors werden?"

„Ja", erwiderte Sally-Anne fest.

Michael nickte und schien aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen. „Auf jeden Fall sogar."

Harry reichte Gin eine Halskette und beide legten sie um die Hälse der beiden neuesten Juniors. „Bevor ihr euch setzt, muss ich euch noch etwas geben", murmelte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, als er durch seine Taschen suchte.

Tom grinste und wedelte mit drei Zauberarmbändern vor dem Gesicht des jungen Zauberers hin und her. „Suchst du die, Schatz?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und riss sie ihm aus der Hand. „Hör auf, meine Sachen zu klauen, Trottel", murmelte er finster, bevor er sich wieder auf Sally-Anne und Michael konzentrierte und ihnen die beiden Armbänder entgegenstreckte. „Zauberarmbänder. Sie gehören zur Uniform der Juniors. Ich hab die hier gekauft, wenn ihr was ersetzen müsst oder noch was haben wollt, kauft sie euch selbst. Sie haben Zauber auf sich, die sie nur für den Träger sichtbar machen, während man sie anhat. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr sie nie abnehmt und ich kann bestätigen, dass sie euer Leben retten könnten. Fragt die Anderen nach den Zaubern oder kommt zu mir später."

„Hübsch…", beschloss Sally-Anne, als sie ihres anlegte. Michael tat das einfach still.

Harry lächelte. „Das dachte ich mir auch. Ihr könnt euch setzen." Er trat zu Poppy und reichte ihr das dritte Armband. „Wir haben beschlossen, dass du auch von einem profitieren könntest, Poppy."

Poppy sah die beiden überrascht an und nahm das Armband dankbar an. „Danke, ihr beiden." Sie nickte Tom und Harry zu.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Tom, als Harry den Kreis wieder durchkreuzte. „Es scheint nur fair, da Herm und Nev auch eins haben und sie sind keine Mitglieder."

„Einige Dinge sind wichtig für viele Menschen", murmelte Harry, als er wieder in die Mitte des Kreises zurückkehrte. „Jetzt, wo das mit den neuen Mitgliedern geklärt ist, lasst uns einige weitere Dinge klarstellen, die sie wissen müssen. Erstens bin ich letztes Wochenende in den Orden des Phönix aufgenommen worden", sagte Harry ruhig und sah sich im Kreis um. „Remus und Severus sind auch Mitglieder sowie die älteren Weasleys, die auch Juniors sind.

„Zweitens und wahrscheinlich das wichtigste ist die Identität von Marcus, welche ihr wahrscheinlich kennen solltet, Sal, Michael", fügte Harry hinzu und sah zum Dunklen Lord, der noch neben seinem Platz im Kreis stand. „Tom?"

Tom verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Form von Tom Riddle. Sowohl Sally-Anne als auch Michael zogen geschockt die Luft ein, als die gruseligen roten Augen zu ihnen herübersahen. „Ich denke, ihr kennt mich am besten als Lord Voldemort", meinte er.

„Oder Voldie", sagte Seamus fröhlich.

„Finnigan, bist du betrunken?", fragte Tom seinen Schüler locker.

Seamus warf Harry einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. „…nein…"

„SEAMUS!", brüllte Harry und alle zuckten zusammen. „Raus", zischte er und deutete auf den Gryffindorausgang. „Ich werde später mit dir sprechen."

Seamus quietschte auf und floh, während Harry die Stirn runzelte.

„Noch eine Regel", meinte Tom mit amüsierter Stimme. „Kommt niemals betrunken zu einem Treffen."

Blaise seufzte. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass du ihn erwischt", meinte er zu dem grünäugigen Teen in der Mitte des Kreises, als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Wollt ihr, dass ich mit ihm rede?", fragte Tom.

„Nein!", riefen Harry und Blaise zusammen und drehten beide ihre Blicke zum Dunklen Lord.

„Setz dich und sei ruhig, bevor ich dich in eine Ganzkörperklammer stecke", befahl Harry scharf. „Und hör auf, meine Juniors zu bedrohen."

„Ja, Mutter." Tom schnaubte, verdrehte seine Augen und setzte sich lächelnd.

„Bastard." Harry schnaubte und sah die Gruppe vor sich wieder an. „Remus, hast du irgendwas zu berichten?"

Der Werwolf besah sich sein Patenkind nachdenklich, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nichts, was du nicht schon weißt." Er zuckte die Achseln, als Harry wieder die Stirn runzelte. „Was ist mit Sirius?"

Der grünäugige Zauberer seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. „Es ist nicht in seiner Persönlichkeit mehr als ein Anhänger zu werden und wir gehen jetzt schon fast zu weit mit Leuten, die nicht zu uns gehören", murmelte der Teen. Aber als er die Blicke auf Hermines, Nevilles und Poppys Gesicht sah, fuhr er schnell fort. „Nicht, dass ich euch drei nicht vertraue, das tue ich mit meinem Leben, aber ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn ich unsere Geheimnisse nur Todessern und Juniors verrate."

„Das verstehen wir, Harry", sagte Poppy lächelnd. Hermine und Neville nickten zustimmend.

„Danke." Harry lächelte schwach. „Sirius ist ein guter Mann und extrem loyal. Remus, deine Meinung. Du kennst ihn länger."

Remus kratzte sich am Kinn. „Du hast eigentlich alles gesagt. Er unterstützt dich, Harry, aber ich kann nicht sehen, dass er uns jemals beitritt. Ich würde ihm nicht mit jedem kleinen Geheimnis trauen, da er seine Beherrschung verlieren könnte und es erzählen könnte", erwiderte der Mann ehrlich nach einem Moment der Stille.

Harry nickte. „Ich überlasse es dir, ob du mit ihn über deine Position sprichst oder auch nicht, wie du willst. Tatsächlich", Harrys Augen glitten kühl über die Gruppe im Raum, „überlasse ich es euch, wem ihr davon erzählt, ob ihr ein Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens seid, ich bitte euch nur, keine weiteren Namen oder den Namen der Gruppe weiterzugeben. Ich will, dass ihr Leute auf unsere Seite zieht. Wenn ihr das dadurch erreichen könnte, dann wundervoll. Seid nur vorsichtig." Er warf Michael einen scharfen Blick zu und der Junge zuckte zusammen. „Die Welt hat Ohren und Augen und diese Schule ist ein sehr gefährlicher Ort, seinen Mund zu öffnen und über so was zu sprechen."

‚Hat irgendwer irgendwas zu berichten?', fragte Gin.

„Unser letztes Treffen ist noch nicht so lange her", stellte Blaise fest. „Das aufregendste, was passiert ist, ist das dein Pate zurückgekehrt ist."

„Ja." Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was war damit?"

Harry grinste. „War klein Dwaco verängstigt?", zog er ihn mit Babystimme auf. Alle lachten und sogar Draco musste gegen ein Lächeln ankämpfen. „Nein, ernsthaft?" Harry beruhigte sich. „Scheinbar hat ihn der Schleier wieder rausgeschmissen Ende letzten Jahres und er wurde in St. Mungos eingeweiesen, da er bewusstlos war. Er ist gestern aufgewacht und Dumbles hat mich holen lassen."

„Und dann haben sie sich wegen Marcus gestritten, aber haben es auch geschafft, sich wieder zu versöhnen", meinte Remus lächelnd.

„Wer würde wegen ihm streiten?", fragte Pansy amüsiert.

Tom runzelte die Stirn, als alle lachten. „Es ist eine gute Sache, dass ich nicht beleidigt bin, Miss Parkinson."

„Harry sieht sowieso besser aus", warf Parvati ein und wedelte mit ihrer Hand.

Harry grinste. „Ich und mein ‚ziemlich knackiger Hintern', wie ich mich erinnere."

„Warum drehst du dich nicht um, damit wir einen guten Blick auf deinen Hintern haben?", schlug Padma zwinkernd vor.

„Ist das ein Meeting oder eine Modenschau?", fragte Remus, was die Schüler in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Tom schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf, während Severus und Poppy ihr Grinsen verstecken mussten.

„Endlich mal jemand, der die Frage stellt, die ich mich seid Monaten frage."

„Guten Abend, Salazar", rief Harry fröhlich. Die anderen außer Tom besahen sich den Geist vorsichtig. „Godric ist unterwegs."

„Warum sollte mich das interessieren?"

::Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum du es immer noch versuchst, Harry::, kommentierte Tom. ::Du weißt, dass sie das niemals klären werden.::

Harry zuckte hilflos die Schultern, während Salazar seinen Erben anblitzte. „Brauchst du irgendwas, Salazar?"

Der Gründer sah wieder zu Harry. „Ja. McGonagall sucht dich, kleiner Gryffindor. Das kleine Monster, dass du adoptiert hast, hat sie in die Bibliothek geschickt und gesagt, dass du entweder da oder im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum bist."

„Nicht meine Gemächer?", fragte Tom.

„Das wäre der erste Ort, wo sie geguckt hätte", murmelte Harry. „Also gut. Danke, Salazar. Ich muss dran denken, mich bei Ula das nächste Mal zu bedanken, wenn ich sie sehe." Er sah die ernsten Gesichter um sich herum an. „Wenn das alles ist?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon." Tom nickte und stand auf. „Das Treffen ist beendet."

„Komm her, Marvolo", befahl Salazar, als alle aufstanden.

„Uh oh." Harry grinste Tom an. „Hab Spaß mit Salazar, Schatz."

„Genieß deine Zeit mit Minerva", schoss der Dunkle Lord zurück.

„Natürlich." Der Teen grinste seinem Liebhaber zu, bevor er neben Draco, Blaise und Pansy trat. „Hey, Bini, kannst du Seam sagen, dass ich morgen mit ihm rede?"

„Oh, kann ich zugucken?", fragte Draco.

„Nein, Draco, darfst du nicht", warf Blaise ein. „Natürlich sage ich es ihm, Harry. Ich denke, ich gehe ihn jetzt gleich mal suchen."

„Viel Spaß", meinte Harry, als der Slytherin joggend verschwand.

„Klare Sache!"

Pansy legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern, als sie durch den dunklen Korridor gingen, der von Godrics Raum in den Kerker führte. „So, Sexy, du hast den Gryffs in letzter Zeit deinen Hintern gezeigt?"

„Nein, seine Jeans sind wahrscheinlich zu eng", schnaubte Draco grinsend. „Marcus ist die einzige Person, der ihn zu sehen kriegt."

Harry schlang seine beiden Arme um ihre Schulter und zog sie näher zu sich. „Aber Marcus macht mir für meinen Hintern nicht solche Komplimente wie die Mädchen. Soll ich mir noch ein Mädchen besorgen, dass mich bewundert, was denkt ihr?"

„Mmm, ich melde mich freiwillig", meinte Pansy listig. „Und ich wette Dray tut das auch."

„Sehe ich für euch wie ein Mädchen aus?", knurrte Draco.

„Ja", sagten Pansy und Harry im Chor, bevor sie in Gekicher ausbrachen.

„Es sind diese wunderbar geformten Wangenknochen von dir", meinte Harry.

„Und diese hübschen, silbernen Augen", fügte Pansy hinzu.

„Und diese seidene blonde Haar, wo man unbedingt seine Finger durchfahren lassen muss." Harry seufzte und zog am Haar des Blonden.

„Okay, genug." Draco zog sich von seinen Freunden zurück. „Ihr seid sehr lustig."

„Wissen wir", sagten sie wieder gemeinsam, bevor sie lachten.

„Ich verachte euch beide. Ihr seid schreckliche Leute. Verschwindet aus meiner Sicht. Wenn ich euch noch mal sehe, muss ich was Illegales mit euch anstellen."

„Er hat es uns richtig gegeben, nicht, Pan?"

„Oh ja! Ich bin so verängstigt, dass ich mir fast in die Hose mache!"

„Ich weiß! Guck dir an, wie meine Knie zittern!"

„Uhg." Draco stöhnte und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Harry, ich dachte, du wolltest dir ne Freundin suchen."

„Oh ja." Harry grinste Pansy an. „Also was sagst du? Lass uns in die Schatten verschwinden und uns mal gegenseitig abchecken? Ich verspreche dir auch, es nicht deinen Eltern zu sagen, wenn du mir versprichst, es nicht Marcus zu sagen." Er wackelte erotisch mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Von allen lächerlichen Dingen, die ich Sie in den letzten Jahren habe sagen hören, Mr. Potter, ist das die Krönung!", sagte eine scharfe Stimme hinter der Gruppe.

Harry und Pansy drehte sich um, immer noch ihre Arme um die Schultern des anderen geschlungen, grinsten, während Draco neben ihnen in Gelächter ausbrach. „Hallo, Professor McGonagall. Wie geht es Ihnen an diesem schönen Abend?"

McGonagall runzelte die Stirn. „Was macht ihr drei hier in den Gängen?"

„Die Korridore nach den Lakaien des Bösen überprüfen, die einen Plan ausarbeiten die Schule zu übernehmen, während wir uns unterhalten", informierte Harry die stellvertretende Direktorin mit ernstem Gesicht. „Dray kann Ihnen alles erklären, während Pan und ich mal in die dunkle Ecke da vorne verschwinden."

„Lakaien des Bösen", schnaubte McGonagall und schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf, als Pansy vor Gelächter heulte und Draco versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. „Woher haben Sie diese Dinge nur, Potter?"

„Nachmittagscartoons", erwiderte Harrys strahlend. „Tante Petunia hat mich vor dem Fernseher sitzen lassen, als ich suspendiert war. Es war absolut lustig, besonders da Saber noch nie vorher so was gesehen hatte." Draco begann wieder zu lachen. „Möchten Sie irgendwas von einem von uns, Professor?", endete Harry grinsend.

„Ja." McGonagall nickte. „Ich hab gehofft, mich in meinem Büro mit Ihnen unterhalten zu können."

„Was hast du dieses Mal gemacht, Harry?", fragte Pansy in gespielter Verzweifelung und löste sich von Harry.

Harry warf der jungen Hexe einen geschockten Blick zu. „Denkst du, sie hat alles über das… das du-weißt-schon-was herausgefunden?", fragte er in einem lauten Flüstern.

Pansys Gesicht verwandelte sich ebenfalls in eine Maske des Gruselns. „Oh nein…" Sie stöhnte, bevor sie die stellvertretende Direktorin mit einem bettelnden Blick ansah. „Professor, bitte bestrafen Sie Harry nicht dafür. Es ist meine Schuld, ich schwöre es. Es war nur am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit."

„Richtiger Ort, richtige Zeit, falsche Person", verdeutlichte Draco und beruhigte sich wieder. Als McGonagall sich zu ihm drehte, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, verwandelte sich Dracos Ausdruck in Panik. „Ich schwöre, ich habe nichts damit zu tun!"

McGonagall warf Harry einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „Oh, komm schon, du kleiner Störenfried."

Harry lachte, als die beiden Slytherins in zwei gleiche neckische Lächeln ausbrachen. „Der Professor lässt sich nicht so leicht reinlegen." Er schüttelte seufzend seinen Kopf. „Oh, also gut. Ich seh euch beide morgen."

„Bis dann, Harry!", rief Pansy fröhlich, schnappte sich Dracos Arm und führte ihn zu den Slytherinschlafräumen.

„Lass dich nicht zu sehr umkrempeln, Har!", fügte Draco hinzu, ein Lachen in seiner Stimme.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Hallo, Professor McGonagall."

McGonagall lächelte und deutete Harry an, neben ihr herzugehen, als sie die Kerker verließ. „Sie lassen sich nicht so leicht finden, Mr. Potter. Es scheint, dass egal wo ich gucke, ich Sie gerade verpasst habe."

„Colin hat etwas Ähnliches vor kurzem gesagt. Ich denke, es ist einfach nur ne große Schule." Seine Augen leuchteten neckisch. „Oder ich bin einfach sehr gut im Verstecken, wenn ich nicht gefunden werden will."

„Letzteres, da in ich mir sicher", stimmte McGonagall zu. Sie sah ihn neugierig an. „Hattet ihr drei vor, Unheil anzurichten?"

„Pan, Dray und ich?", fragte Harry. McGonagall nickte. „Nein. Dumbles hat mich schwören lassen, dass ich es sein lasse."

„Und Sie hören auf ihn?", fragte die Frau geschockt.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Es macht Spaß, seine Geduld auszutesten, aber ich möchte nicht unbedingt wissen, wie er jetzt mit mir umgehen würde. Außerdem", seine Lippen verzogen sich in ein kaltes Lächeln, „vertritt Sirius meine Abwesenheit in Sachen streichen sehr gut."

„Das tut er tatsächlich", stimmte McGonagall zu und hielt vor einem Bild, das Harry nie zuvor bemerkt hatte. „Veränderungen sind unvermeidbar."

„Absolut", stimmte das Porträt, eine junge Frau mit fließendem schwarzem Haar, bevor der Bilderrahmen aufsprang.

„Ihre Gemächer?", fragte Harry sanft, als seine Professorin ihn reinwinkte. Er sah sie nicken, bevor er direkt hinter dem Porträtloch stoppte, um sich umzusehen.

Das Wohnzimmer war in grün und blau gehalten, die Steinwände waren in einer Farbe zwischen grün und blau gestrichen. Alle Tische waren aus dunklem Holz, das schien als wenn es vor kurzem gereinigt worden wäre. Der Boden hatte im Gegensatz zu Toms Räumen keinen Teppich, sondern blanken Stein. Es gab nichts wirklich Persönliches in dem Raum, obwohl ein großes Bücherregal an einer Wand stand, gefüllt mit Büchern hauptsächlich über Verwandlung, wenn auch einige Bücher von anderen Fächern, die in der Schule gelehrt wurden, dort standen. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer vor sich hin und ein Bild von McGonagall und einem jüngeren Mann, der wie sie aussah, die einander im Arm hatten stand auf dem Kaminsims. Von dem, was Harry von der Küche sehen konnte, war sie in einem blassen grün mit weißen Schränken gehalten. Die Schlafzimmertür war geschlossen, also konnte Harry dort nicht reinsehen.

„Nett", beschloss Harry und nickte. „Mögen Sie grün?" Er sah seine Lehrerin an und lächelte, als sie eine Grimasse zog.

„Ja. Zumindest weiß ich, dass du nicht schlechter von mir denken wirst, hm?", gab sie neckisch zurück, bevor sie lächelte. „Setz dich. Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

„Ein bisschen Kürbissaft wäre wundervoll, ja", meinte Harry, setzte sich auf einen dunkelgrünen Sessel und grinste, als er in ihm versank.

McGonagall stellte ihm ein Glas Kürbissaft vor Harry auf den Tisch und setzte sich in einen blauen Sessel ihm gegenüber mit einer Tasse Tee. „Bequem?", zog sie ihn auf.

„Oh, ja. Ich hab Sie nie für den Typ von Mensch gehalten, der Sessel hat, die die Person, die auf ihnen sitzt, essen, aber ich denke, dass es Ihnen die Möglichkeit gibt, Ihre Besucher zu quälen, ohne das sie abhauen", erwiderte der Teen fröhlich und nahm einen Schluck seines Saftes.

McGonagall lachte. „Na ja, du bist hier für eine Unterhaltung, nicht um gefoltert zu werden."

Harry ließ seinen Kopf auf eine Seite sinken, ein neugieriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. „Worüber, Professor?"

McGonagall lächelte leicht. „Du bist in meinen Privatgemächern, Mr. Potter. Du kannst mich Minerva nennen."

Harry blinzelte langsam, bevor er wieder sprach. „Dann solltest du mich Harry nennen, denke ich…" Er stoppte, als McGonagall nickte. „Das hat was damit zu tun, dass Albus will, dass ich mich mit dem Kollegium anfreunde, oder?"

„Zu einem gewissen Grad, ja", stimmte McGonagall zu und nickte wieder. „Aber ich wollte dich auch besser kennen lernen. Wie du Samstag gesagt hast, seid ihr alle Erwachsene."

Der Teen lächelte leicht. „Wahr…" Er sah wieder auf das Foto auf den Kaminsims. „Das Bild, wer ist da mit dir drauf?"

McGonagall drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl, so dass sie sich das Bild ebenfalls ansehen konnte. „Mein Bruder, Reynold. Er lebt in Frankreich mit seinem Freund Jeff." Sie sah zu Harry, der nachdenklich wirkte. „Ich denke, du könntest ihn als meinen besten Freund bezeichnen."

Harry nickte langsam. „Vermisst du ihn?"

„Ich denke…" McGonagall zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir stehen noch in Kontakt und ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass er aus Du-weißt-schon-wem's Reichweite ist."

„Oh ja, Voldemort." Harry seufzte und ignorierte das Schaudern seiner Verwandlungsprofessorin bei dem Namen. „Hab ihn beinahe vergessen."

McGongall warf ihm einen bewundernden Blick zu. „Wie hast du das hingekriegt?"

„Voldemort zu vergessen?" Die Hexe nickte und schauderte wieder. „Der Mangel an Aktivität? Gedanken auf anderen Dingen?" Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Hoffnungsvolles Denken?"

„Ich vermute mal." McGonagall seufzte.

Harry legte ihren Kopd auf eine Seite und sah McGonagall an. „Minerva, warum erschauderst du jedes Mal, wenn jemand ‚Voldemort' sagt?"

Die Professorin runzelte die Stirn. „Das hab ich immer."

„Aber so viele Leute sagen seinen Namen. Albus, Sirius, Remus, Herm, Marcus, Gin, Luna, Fred, Georgge, Nev, Ernie, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Poppy und ich sagen ihn immer."

„Du, Sirius, Remus und Albus haben den Namen nie gefürchtet und du färbst auf alle Anderen ab", erwiderte McGonagall mit finsterem Blick.

„Kann sein. Es scheint dumm, Angst vor dem Namen zu haben", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Es ist nicht so, als würde Voldie plötzlich auftauchen, wenn man den Namen sagt."

Die stellvertretende Direktorin lächelte schwach. „Das ist wahr, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich den Namen angenehm finde."

„Deine Meinung." Der Teen seufzte hilflos.

McGonagall verzog ihre Lippen. „Was ist mit der DA passiert? Ich habe niemanden entdecken können, der kurz vor Ausgangssperre in ihre Schlafsäle gerannt ist dieses Jahr."

„Oh." Harry grinste. „Vernünftiger Lehrer. Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir sie dieses Jahr nicht brauchen, da Marcus weiß, wovon er redet und uns auch wirklich unterrichten kann."

McGonagall lächelte. „Ich verstehe. Und was ist mit nächstem Jahr? Denkst du, dass sie dann einen vernünftigen Lehrer haben werden?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht." Der Teen biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Er könnte geeignet sein. Zumindest hoffe ich es. Mad-Eye scheint zu denken, dass er zumindest okay ist."

Die Hexe gluckste, als Harry sie leicht anlächelte. „Du schaffst das, da habe ich keinen Zweifel. Du bist überqualifiziert für diese Position. Immerhin ist es nicht so, als hättest du noch nie Jüngere als dich darin unterrichtet, sich gegen die Dunklen Künste zu verteidigen."

Harry nickte. „Ich weiß, aber das gibt mir auch nicht wirklich ein besseres Gefühl."

„Die Schüler kennen dich schon und respektieren dich", fügte McGonagall hinzu. „Und du kennst sie. Das ist ein großer Vorteil, den die meisten anderen Verteidigungsprofessoren nicht hatten."

„Oh, aber alle kennen mich immer", murmelte Harry und rollte mit seinen Augen. McGonagall gluckste wieder. „Aber du hast Recht, es ist von Vorteil, denke ich. Ich kenne sie, sie kennen mich und Marcus hat mir einige Tipps wegen der Schüler gegeben. Wie zum Beispiel, dass ich weiß, dass man Rose Zeller aus Hufflepuff und Geneva Shepard aus Ravenclaw nie zusammen stecken darf, weil sie die besten Freunde sind und nie ihr ganzes Potential zeigen, weil sie Angst haben, sich gegenseitig zu verletzen."

McGonagall nickte lächelnd. „Das macht Sinn. Ich bin glücklich, die beiden nicht in einer Klasse zu haben."

„Nicht, dass es so einen großen Unterschied machen würde. Sie sind im dritten Jahr. Wir lernen nicht vor der Sechsten, wie man Leute verwandelt", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin schnaubte. „In der Tat." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Wirst du die DA weiterführen? Es war eine nützliche Gruppe."

„Ich könnte einen Club daraus machen", sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Ich würde ihn für alle Häuser öffnen, natürlich, aber ich sollte wahrscheinlich ein Alterslimit angeben, obwohl ich erst nachdenken sollte, wie hoch das sein sollte. Ich könnte Hilfe brauchen, wenn so viele Schüler kommen sollten, aber ich bin mir sicher, die kriege ich, wenn ich sie brauche."

„In etwa wie der Duelllierclub vor fünf Jahren?", schlug McGonagall locker vor.

„Oh, Merlin, nein!" Harry erschauderte. „Ich musste diesen Fehler einmal mitmachen und ich hab nicht vor, das noch mal durch zu machen."

McGonagall gluckste. „Nein. Ich denke nicht. Du könntest aber Severus fragen."

„Ja und das werde ich wahrscheinlich auch, wenn nur, um mehr Slytherins in den Club zu bekommen." Harry tippte auf sein Kinn. „Vielleicht Professor Flitwick? Ich hab gehört, er war ein guter Duellist."

„Ja. Er wird dir bestimmt helfen", stimmte McGonagall zu. „Tatsächlich wird er gerade zu verzückt sein, wenn du ihn fragst."

„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Harry trocken. „Sonst noch jemand? Je mehr Leute es sind, desto besser." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Ich weiß, dass Herm helfen würde, Babies oder nicht…"

„Wird sie nächstes Jahr hier bleiben?", fragte McGonagall überrascht.

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Albus hat es erlaubt, aber sie weiß es noch nicht. Was mich dran erinnert, dass ich noch mit Madame Pince reden muss, ob Herm ihr in der Bibliothek aushelfen kann."

„Ich bin sicher, dass Miss Granger von allen Kollegen willkommen ist, wenn sie helfen will."

„Und ich bin sicher, dass das Kollegium gerne babysitten wird", stimmte Harry mit neckischem Blick zu.

„Wir müssen, oder?" McGonagall gluckste. „Zurück zur DA. Wird der Name beibehalten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte ein kurzes Treffen der momentanen Mitglieder einberufen und fragen. Na ja…" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde ein Treffen einberufen, aber niemand soll wissen, dass ich nächstes Jahr hier unterrichte."

„Frag trotzdem", schlug McGonagall vor. „Frag sie, ob es was bringen würde, die DA fortzuführen, auch wenn ihr alle Hogwarts schon verlassen habt. Ich bin sicher, dass sie gerne zurückkommen und dir helfen, wenn sie einen Tag frei haben. Oder du könntest die Treffen am Wochenende abhalten, damit viele Leute kommen können."

„Sogar Ordensmitglieder?", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

„Vielleicht. Es gibt immer etwas, was auch wir trainieren können", stimmte die stellvertretende Direktorin zu und lächelte ebenfalls.

„Das ist eine Idee. Ich denke drüber nach." Harry nickte. „Danke, Minerva. Ich hab da nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht. Es wäre eine gute Art, allen, ob Schüler oder Ehemaliger, einiges an extra Training zukommen zu lassen. Und Albus könnte es als Entschuldigung nehmen, um seine Berichte diskreter zu bekommen."

„Was, du denkst nicht, dass es diskret ist, jeden Monat für ein Treffen zu verschwinden?" McGonagall lachte.

„Und verschiedene Leute, die versuchen in sein Büro zu schleichen." Harry schnaubte. „Ich hab sie bemerkt, weißt du, und ich bezweifele, dass ich der einzige bin."

„Du hast nen Punkt. Wir könnten die Treffen in der Schule abhalten, nachdem der Club vorbei ist."

„Oh und es würde die Schule nicht schutzlos lassen, wenn sowohl du als auch Albus weg seid, weißt du?"

„Ja." McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, als Harry sie angrinste. „Du bist nichts als Ärger, Harry Potter."

„Das wurde mir schon gesagt", stimmte der grünäugige Zauberer fröhlich zu. McGonagall lachte. „Ich red morgen oder Donnerstag mit Albus drüber."

„Du könntest das auch am Samstag machen, weißt du."

„Ich könnte." Harry nickte langsam. „Aber ich will es erst mit Albus abklären, falls er es als eine schlechte Idee ansieht und nicht zustimmt."

„Das verstehe ich. Natürlich willst du vorher auch alles geplant haben, nicht?", zog McGonagall ihn auf.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Harry grinste. „Wenn ich eine klare Idee habe, werden die Leute eher zustimmen, nicht?"

„Ja." McGonagall zog eine Uhr aus ihrer Robentasche und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sollte dich jetzt in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückschicken."

„Oh, gut." Harry seufzte und stand auf. „Es hat Spaß gemacht, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, Minerva."

„Ebenso, Harry", stimmte McGonagall zu und stand ebenfalls auf. „Wir sollten das wiederholen."

„Einverstanden", beschloss Harry. „Es ist schön, mit jemandem über nächstes Jahr reden zu können."

„Du redest nicht mit Marcus drüber?", fragte McGonagall und Besorgnis war in ihrer Stimme hörbar.

„Oh, wir reden drüber", meinte Harry achselzuckend. „Aber immer wenn wir darüber reden, dann wird er depressiv. Wir sehen uns dann nicht mehr so viel und alles, weißt du?"

McGonagall war für einen Moment ruhig, bevor sie langsam Spaß, es zeigte deutlich, dass sie nicht sagen wollte, was sie gerade sagt. „Lade ihn zu dem Club ein, wenn Albus sein Einverständnis gibt, meine ich. Dann siehst du ihn zumindest jedes Wochenende."

Harry nickte langsam und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum hasst du Marcus so sehr, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage?"

McGonagall warf dem Teen einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Er erinnert mich nur… an jemanden, den ich kann und mit dem ich einige Probleme hatte, während ich in Hogwarts war."

„An wen erinnert er dich?", fragte Harry neugierig.

McGonagall stoppte einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Tom Riddle."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Du warst mit ihm in der Schule?", murmelte er mit nachdenklicher Stimme.

„Ja." McGonagall seufzte. „Ich war im vierten Jahr, als er abgegangen ist."

Harry nickte. „Klingt nach Spaß. Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mit ihm in der Schule war."

McGonagall lachte leicht auf. „Verständlich."

Harry nahm das als Zeichen, dass er gehen sollte und lächelte sie an. „Riddle ist ein Bastard. Was auch immer er getan hat, lass dich nicht daran stören, das ist mein Vorschlag, Ich seh dich morgen, Minerva."

McGonagall nickte. „Also gut. Bleib nicht zulange auf, Harry."

„Nee. Ich geh direkt ins Bett. Wenn ich nicht vor Sirius auf bin, dann spielt er mir nen Streich", erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen und einem Zwinkern. Dann verließ er den Raum und trat in den Gang hinaus, erlaubte so dem Porträt, sich hinter ihm zu schließen.

--- --- ---

„Hallo ihr alle!", rief Harry, als er in den Raum der Wünsche trat und grinste die versammelte DA an.

„Harry, gibt es einen Grund, warum du uns alle hierher rufst? Es gibt andere Dinge, die ich im Moment tun könnte, weißt du", knurrte Zacharias Smith.

Harrys lächelten kühlte sich ab. „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass du kommen musst, Zacharias. Das war eine Wahl, die ihr alleine treffen konntet. Wenn du etwas anderes tun kannst, sei mein Gast. Ich halte dich nicht hier", sagte der Junge-der-lebt mit eisiger Stimme, sein Blick schnitt durch Zacharias wie ein Messer.

„Noch weitere Beschwerden?", fragte Hermine sanft von ihrem Platz im vorderen Teil des Raumes. Alle schüttelten ihre Köpfe, während Harry sich nach vorne stellte.

„Ich hab nur gefragt", murmelte Zacharias. „Wir haben beschlossen, uns dieses Jahr nicht zu treffen, da Brutús weiß, was er tut."

‚Ja, warum haben wir ein Treffen, großer Bruder?', fragte Gin.

„Warte mal, du meinst, Harry ist der einzige, der eine Ahnung hat?", fragte Hermine und warf Harry einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Ja." Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum guckst du mich so an? Muss ich alles mit einem von euch beiden absprechen, bevor ich es tue?"

Hermine und Gin tauschten Blicke aus. „'Ja'", sagten sie im Chor und die meisten Mitglieder der DA lachten.

„Passt." Harry verdrehte hilflos seine Augen, bevor er seine Hand hob, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. „Passt auf, ich hab dieses Treffen wegen nächstem Jahr einberufen, okay."

„Denkst du, wir werden einen schlechten Professor haben, Harry?", fragte Dennis Creevey besorgt.

„Nein." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und alle atmeten erleichtert aus. „Ich weiß sogar, wer hier nächstes Jahr unterrichtet und er sollte okay sein."

Die DA Mitglieder, die auch Juniors waren, tauschten Blicke aus, während der Raum sich mit Lärm füllte.

„Wer ist es, Harry?", rief Ernie MacMillan über die anderen Stimmen.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Mir wurde verboten, es euch zu sagen. Vertraut mir, wenn ich sage, dass er geeignet sein sollte."

„Warum sollten wir uns wegen nächsten Jahr kümmern?", schnarrte Terry Boot. „Wir haben dieses Jahr unseren Abschluss."

„Mein kleiner Bruder fängt nächstes Jahr an, Terry", schoss Ernie scharf zurück. „Ich möchte wissen, ob er auch was lernt."

„Leute, Leute!", rief Hermine scharf, während Harry mit schmerzgefülltem Blick seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Wie alt seid ihr, drei? Lasst Harry sagen, was er sagen will. Soweit wie wir wissen, hat es etwas mit uns zu tun, Terry, Siebtklässler hin oder her."

„Sie hat Recht. Nur weil wir Hogwarts verlassen, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht zurückkommen können oder dass es uns nicht betrifft", rief Leana Moon von ihrem Platz neben ihrer besten Freundin Sally-Anne Perks.

„Ich gehe in die Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten nach Hogwarts, Leana, also entschuldige mich, wenn ich denke, dass es mich nicht sehr betreffen wird, was in Hogwarts passiert."

„Mit Voldemort auf freien Fuß, Hogwarts ist der sicherste Platz in ganz Großbrittanien", meinte Neville mit ruhiger Stimme und überraschte ein paar Leute. Alle starrten ihn geschockt an, bis auf ein paar Juniors und Hermine, die es besser wussten, um überrascht zu sein, dass er sich zu Wort meldete oder den Namen des Dunklen Lord sagte. „Ich denke, Terry, das egal wohin es dich hier nach zieht, Hogwarts immer noch wichtig für dich sein wird."

„Gut gesagt, Nev." Harry nickte. „Außerdem wird das hier nicht nur euch betreffen. Das wird alle betreffen, die jemals auf Hogwarts gewesen sind und sogar ein paar Leute, die von auf andere Zauberschulen gegangen sind."

‚Okay, was für einen verrückten Plan hast du dieses Mal wieder ausgeheckt, Harry?', fragte Gin mit einem leicht genervten Blick.

„Ich hab gestern mit Professor McGonagall geredet und sie hat die DA erwähnt, was dann dazu geführt hat, dass wir uns überlegt haben, es in eine Art Club für die ganze Schule zu verwandeln, ähnlich wie Lockharts Duellierclub", erwiderte Harry und lächelte, bei den vielen Zusammenzuckern, die als Antwort auf die Erinnerung vor fünf Jahren kamen. „Als wir darüber nachgedacht haben, ob wir den selben Namen nehmen sollen, hat McGonagall vorgeschlagen, dass ich es den jetzigen DA Mitgliedern erzählen soll, vielleicht sogar soweit zu gehen, den Club am Wochenende abzuhalten und alte Mitglieder, die schon abgegangen sind, auch einzuladen, falls jemand den Wunsch hat, noch mehr zu lernen oder sogar beim lehren zu helfen."

„Du willst ihn für alle öffnen, die jemals auf Hogwarts waren? Ex-DA Mitglieder oder nicht?", flüsterte Dean bewundernd.

„Ja, das war die Grundidee." Harry nickte. „Also hab ich die Idee während des Mittagessens Dumbles vorgetragen und er dachte, dass sie klasse ist, also wird der Club nächstes Jahr eröffnet." Alle jubelten.

„Müssen wir ihm einen neuen Namen geben, Harry?", fragte Orla Quirke, eine Ravenclaw Viertklässlerin mit bittender Stimme, als der Lärm verschwand.

Harry seufzte und lehnte sich an die Wand hinter sich. „Ja, müssen wir. Lasst mich erklären, was ich mit der DA nächstes Jahr vorhabe und vielleicht bekommt ihr ein klareres Bild", meinte der Anführer und lächelte, wenn alle nickten, sich auf ihre Plätze setzten, für den Fall, dass die Erklärung länger dauern würde. „Ich habe die Gruppe des nächsten Jahres mit dem Duellierclub verglichen, weil es sich so in etwa abspielen wird. Es wird für alle Schüler, sogar Slytherins, und alle Hexen und Zauberer in Großbrittanien geöffnet sein, egal wie ihre Ausbildung aussieht…"

„Sogar Todesser?", fragte Lavender Brown kalt.

„Wenn sie das Dunkle Mal haben, müssen wir uns überlegen, ob wir sie aufnehmen, aber, wenn sie sauber sind, haben wir kein Recht, ihnen den Eintritt zu verwehren", erwiderte Harry fest. „Das Wissen von dunklen Sprüchen macht einen noch nicht zum Todesser."

„Das ist war." Michael Corner nickte. „Auroren müssten ein paar dunkle Sprüche in ihrem Training lernen, damit sie sie erkennen können."

„Und sie haben die Unverzeihlichen im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort und die Todesser eingesetzt", meinte Hermine.

„Einige haben es, aber nicht alle", murmelte Neville.

„Oh, das ist wahr." Hermine senkte ihren Kopf, um sich bei Neville zu entschuldigen. Der Erbe lächelte sie als Antwort kurz an.

Harry lächelte die Gruppe vor sich zufrieden an. „Kommt schon, Leute. Ihr habt die Grundidee meiner Planung. Habt ihr irgendwelche anderen Ideen? Besonders der Name?"

‚Wir könnten Chos Vorschlag nehmen, vielleicht. Defensiv-Allianz?', schlug Gin sanft vor.

„Wir könnten es immer noch DA nennen", stimmte Colin strahlend zu.

„Wir könnten es ‚Den Duellierclub der gegen Lockhart jeden Tag gewinnen würde' nennen!", rief Padma Patil.

Der Raum der Wünsche füllte sich mit Gelächer bei dem wilden Vorschlag, als Harry belustigt den Kopf schüttelte. „Vielleicht ein bisschen kürzer, Padma."

„Dueling Association", meinte Luna in windiger Stimme, die sich irgendwie über den Lärm der Gruppe hinwegsetzte.

„Das ist gut", rief Lotus Vanger, ein weiterer Ravenclaw Sechstklässler, aus dem hinteren Teil der Gruppe.

‚Ich find's auch gut', fügte Gin fest hinzu. ‚Wir können es immer noch DA nennen, es ist ein kurzer Name und es zeigt auf den ersten Blick, was unsere Gruppe tut.'

„Gut gesagt." Harry nickte. „Exzellente Idee, Luna. Ich wusste, dass du was für mich findest." Er zwinkerte der Ravenclaw zu, brachte die anderen Mitglieder zum lachen, während Luna nur schwach lächelte. „Ideen?"

„Warum willst du so verzweifelt alles planen?", fragte Terry misstrauisch.

„Ich hab ein Treffen mit dem Lehrerkollegium, Dumbles sei Dank, um zu sehen, welche Lehrer bereit sind, mir nächstes Jahr dabei zu helfen", erwiderte Harry. „Das Treffen ist am Wochenende, also ist es in unserem besten Interessere, alles fertig zu haben."

„Okay, was wirst du unterrichten?", drängte Hermine. „Du musst einen Überblick haben."

„Nicht wirklich." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Die DA wurde nicht wie eine Klasse geführt. Ich nehm immer das, wozu ich gerade am Tag des Treffens Lust habe. So ist die DA immer gewesen und so wird sie immer sein. Was ich wirklich wissen will, wer würde mir beim unterrichten helfen? Denkt dran, dass das nicht nur unserer Generation sein wird, sondern auch früherer Generationen von Schülern, die wir unterrichten werden."

„Ich helfe natürlich", sagte Hermine fest.

„Ich bin dabei." Anthony Goldstein nickte.

„Und ich", rief Justin Finch-Fletchey, nachdem er kurz zu Ernie MAcmillan gesehen hatte.

„Warum nicht auch noch ein Slytherin, Harry", schlug Ernie vor. „Dann hättest du jemanden von jedem Haus, der dir hilft. Wenn einem das Thema nicht gefällt, dass du an dem Tag durchnimmst, dann kann er immer noch mit einer anderen Person seines Hauses tauschen."

„Ich denke, das Unterrichten sollte früheren DA Mitgliedern vorbehalten sein", warf Zacharias ein.

‚Und ich denke, dass du dir deinen Kopf in den Hintern stecken solltest und deine Klappe halten solltest', meinte Gin scharf und blitzte Zacharias an.

„Ich hatte sowieso vor, die Dunklen Künste auf den Lehrplan zu packen. Ich brauche also einen Slytherin als Hilfe", warf Harry beruhigend ein. Alle Augen drehten sich wieder zu ihm, obwohl Gin Zacharias weiter anfunkelte. „Man kann einfacher bekämpfen, was man auch versteht."

‚Moodyklon', beschwerte sich Gin.

„Vielleicht." Harry zuckte lächelnd die Schultern. „Auroren lernen die Dunklen Künste, damit sie sie besser bekämpfen können, da sie wissen, was sie erwartet. Ich kenne selbst ein paar Dunkle Künste und ich weiß, dass es mir gegen die dunklen Zauberer, wenn ich ihnen gegenüberstehe, sehr hilft, weil ich die Sprüche kenne und mich gegen sie verteidigen kann." Die Stille, die auf diese Aussage folgte, war erdrückend. „Und überhaupt, Sal, ich werde auch deine Hilfe brauchen."

„Meine?", flüsterte Sally-Anne, ein geschockter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja. Und Leanas. Ich will Heilmagie auch zum Lehrplan hinzufügen und ihr beide geht nach St. Mungos nach der Schule, nicht?" Beide Hufflepuffs nickten. „Dann werdet ihr eine große Hilfe sein. Ich hab zwar keinen Zweifel, dass Poppy helfen wird, aber ich könnte noch mehr Hilfe gebrauchen, falls sie abgerufen wird."

„Poppy?", fragte Owen Cauldwell, ein Hufflepuff-Viertklässler.

„Madame Pomfrey für dich", antwortete Harry und seine Augen tanzten vor Belustigung. „Sorry. Ich vergesse andauernd, dass ich einer der wenigen Schüler bin, die es wagen, sie oder Professor Snape beim Vornamen zu nennen."

„Was ist mit Marcus?", zog Hermine ihn auf.

„Du könntest bemerkt haben, dass ihn beinahe jeder bei seinem Vornamen nennen darf", erwiderte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

‚Harry ist der einzige, der ihn auch andere Dinge nennen darf', meinte Gin und duckte sich unter einem Kissen her, das Harry nach ihr schmiss. ‚Was? Es ist wahr.'

„Ich krieg dich, wenn du es am wenigsten erwartest, du Gör", drohte Harry ihr zärtlich, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der grinsenden DA zuwandte. „Mir fällt gerade nichts anderes ein, aber lasst es mich bis Freitag wissen, wenn einer von euch noch ne Idee hat." Harry grinste, als alle nickten oder zustimmende Geräusche von sich gaben. „Gut. Wir sind fertig. Geht und macht was immer ihr Monster an einem Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen tut."

Der Raum füllte sich mit Gelächer als alle standen und zur Tür gingen.

--- --- ---

„Sag mir noch mal, warum du so früh schon auf bist?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich muss zu einem Meeting, Siri. Ich denke nicht, dass sie dich dabei haben wollen."

„Ich komme trotzdem. Ich lass ich nicht mehr einen Moment aus meinem Blickfeld."

„Klasse." Der Teen stoppte vor einer blanken Wand, hinter der das Lehrerzimmer versteckt war.

„Lehrerzimmer? Ist das eine Lehrerkonferenz, Harry?", fragte Sirius neckisch.

Harry ignorierte den Mann. „Tritt sie", sagte er der Wand und trat hindurch, nachdem sich der Eingang geöffnet hatte.

„Oh, nein. Nicht der Köter!", rief Severus sofort aus.

„Hab's dir gesagt", informierte Harry seinen Paten, als er sich neben Tom setzte und seine Notizen, die er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch legte. „Morgen, Schatz."

„Ich bemerke, dass du das ‚gut' weggelassen hast", kommentierte Tom, als er Harry auf die Wange küsste.

„Es kann kaum ‚gut' sein, wenn ich so verdammt früh auf bin, meinst du nicht?", schoss Harry zurück, bevor er Poppy und Severus anlächelte, die nebeneinander saßen. „Es wir nicht klappen. Sevvie. Ich hab's schon versucht."

„Du, Harry, bist ein Gryffindor."

„Also weiß ich, Severus, wie man einen Gryffindor bekämpfen muss."

„Man spielt ihnen natürlich einen Streich", sagte Sirius fröhlich und ließ sich auf den Platz neben Harry fallen.

„Das ist, wie man einen Rumtreiber bekämpft, Siri. Gryffindors brauchen einen guten, festen Schlag auf ihren Kopf", gab der grünäugige Teen zurück, als sich der Eingang wieder öffnete. „Oh, guten Morgen, Minerva."

„Guten Morgen, Harry." McGonagall nickte dem jungen Zauberer zu und setzte sich auf einen Platz am Kopf des Tisches, während Sirius die beiden anstarrte. „Du siehst gestresst aus."

„Wirklich?" Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und deutete mit den Daumen auf Sirius.

McGonagall lächelte kaum merkbar, was einige der anderen Kollegen überraschend mit ansahen. „Hast du mit ihnen geredet?"

„Ja. Auch mit Albus." Harry nickte. „Wo wir gerade vom Wasserhuhn sprechen, wo ist er?"

„Du hast bemerkt, dass du ausnahmsweise mal zu früh da bist, oder?", fragte Tom sanft.

„Halt den Mund, du Bastard."

Tom grinste. „Albus kommt normalerweise nicht her, bevor es kurz vor vier ist, du Teufel."

„Hab ich dir nicht grad gesagt, du sollst die Klappe halten?"

„Du warst nicht nett genug", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord locker, bevor er Sirius einen scharfen Blick zuwarf. „Ich hab den Zauberstab gesehen, Black. Steck ihn weg, bevor ich ihn zerbreche."

„Er kriegt nur wieder einen neuen", meinte Severus kalt.

„Dann zerbreche ich den auch."

„Oh, ihr beiden seid schrecklich. Wo ist die höhere Autorität, wenn man sie braucht?", rief Harry aus, als sich der Eingang öffnete und dieses Mal Albus eintrat.

„Wenn man vom Hühnchen spricht", murmelte Tom und schickte Harry in einen leichten Anfall von leisem Gelächter.

Albus lächelte zu Harry und Sirius, als er sich auf seinen normalen Platz setzte. „Guten Morgen, Sirius. Das ist ja eine Überraschung."

„Er ist aufgewacht, als ich mich rausgeschlichen habe. Der Schlaftrank, den Sevvie mir gegeben hat, muss nicht funktioniert haben." Harry seufzte, zwinkerte seinen Zaubertränkeprofessor an, der sein Grinsen versteckte.

„Hey!", rief Sirius aus und warf allen finstere Blicke zu, die lachten.

Albus gluckste. „Wir können dann anfangen. Irgendwelche Problemkinder?"

„Ja. Da ist ein Gör in meiner siebten Klasse, das ein absoluter Alptraum ist", meinte Tom sofort. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, damit er nicht grinste.

„Oh, ich glaube ich weiß, von wem du redest, Marcus", warf Severus ein. „Er lässt beinahe Kessel explodieren in meiner Klasse."

„Nichts als Ärger!", stimmte Tom zu.

„Und wer ist dieser junge Mann?", fragte McGonagall mit genervten Blick auf die beiden Professoren, während Harry sein Gesicht in seinen Armen vergrub und seine Schulter vor Lachen zuckten.

Tom und Severus wechselten Blicke, bevor sie im Chor antworteten: „Sirius Black."

Der Tisch füllte sich mit Gelächter. Sirius runzelte nur die Stirn. „Das ist kaum lustig. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre ich überhaupt in der Nähe deiner geschätzten Kessel, Snape."

„Nein, Harry schafft es, dich von ihnen fern zuhalten", meinte Severus, als sich alle beruhigten.

„Ihr beiden seid schrecklich", stellte Harry fest.

„Danke, Schatz", erwiderte Tom und klimperte mit den Wimpern. Harry schlug ihn sanft auf den Arm.

„Irgendwelche Probleme die Schüler betreffend?", sagte Albus endlich und lächelte immer noch wie wild.

„Thorald hat sich beruhig, aber York, Munro und Rockwell kämpfen immer noch gegeneinander", meinte Hooch seufzend.

„Harry?" McGonagall sah zum jüngsten Zauberer am Tisch.

Alle Augen drehten sich zu Harry, als er seufzte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich kann versuchen mit ihnen zu reden, aber ich denke, dass es nicht mehr viel gibt, was ich tun kann."

„Dann lösen wir das auf die altmodische Art", murmelte Severus. „Lasst mich wissen, wenn Munro und York den Unsinn nicht aufhören und ich werde mich mit ihnen unterhalten."

„Ich kümmer mich dann um Rockwell", stimmte McGonagall zu, als die anderen Lehrerkollegen und Harry alle nickten.

„Gut. Noch welche? Nein?" Albus sah zu Harry und Tom. „Xylon und Galatea Thorald kommen heute vorbei, um die Konferenz mit euch beiden zu haben, korrekt?"

„Ja. Sie fängt um elf Uhr an", stimmte Harry zu, während Tom nickte. „Ula kommt dann zum Mittagessen dazu."

„Wundervoll. Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich mich auch dazu geselle?", fragte der Direktor.

„Ich denke, Albus, dass es besser wäre, wenn Minerva dabei ist", meinte Tom. „Sie ist Ulas Hauslehrerin."

„Und meine", fügte Harry hinzu. „Sie sollte es schaffen, die Sorgen von Xylon und Galatea haben könnten, abzuwenden."

Albus sah zu McGonagall, die nickte, dann lächelte er die beiden Liebhaber an. „Also gut. Minerva wird euch zum Mittagessen Gesellschaft leisten. Das wird dann so gegen 12 sein?"

„Ja", erwiderte Tom. „Wenn mein Meeting länger braucht, floh ich Sie früh genug an, Minerva."

„Und ich hab einen Weg, Ula zu kontaktieren", fühte Harry hinzu, als McGonagall den Mund öffnete um, ohne Zweifel, diese Frage zu fragen.

McGonagall lächelte. „Dann lass ich alles in euren fähigen Händen."

„Allen vieren, will ich hoffen", murmelte Tom. Harry schlug ihn wieder auf den Arm, als McGonagall dem Verteidigungsprofessor einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Gut. Gut." Albus nickte mit zwinkernden Augen. „Harry, du wolltest etwas bekannt geben?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, danke, Albus." Er sah sich mit ernstem Blick am Tisch um. „Minerva und ich haben uns Dienstag unterhalten und wir sind auch auf die DA zu sprechen gekommen. Minerva wollte wissen, ob ich sie nächstes Jahr wieder starten will, da ich der Verteidigungslehrer sein werde. Es war eine sehr gute Idee und Albus hat sein okay gegeben, also habe ich mit den momentanen Mitgliedern der DA gesprochen. Der Club wird ein offizieller Hogwartsclub und wird am Wochenede abgehalten. Er wird für alle Schüler geöffnet und jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer, die von einer Zauberschule in Großbrittanien kommen, sind auch eingeladen."

„Jede Hexe oder Zauberer?", fragte Firenze.

„Wir diskriminieren keinen, aber es wurde beschlossen, dass die mit dem Dunklen Mal von Fall zu Fall aufgenommen werden", meinte Albus.

Harry nickte. „Das gilt mehr, damit wir mehr lernen können und die, die nicht so oft die Chance haben, ihre Duellierkünste zu trainiern, auch mal was tun können. Voldemort ist zurück. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein", sagte der Teen kalt. „Und wir brauchen das Kollegium, um die Dinge unter Kontrolle zu halten. Poppy, ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen, da Albus und ich beschlossen haben, dass wir die wichtigsten Punkte der Heilmagie vermitteln wollen, die lebensnotwendig sind. Severus, ich würde dich gerne dabei haben, um mehr Slytherins reinzuholen."

Poppy nickte. „Du hast mit Sally gesprochen, denke ich?"

„Ja. Und Leana Moon. Beide würden gerne helfen", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ich denke, ich werde dir helfen", beschloss Severus.

„Ja. Ich bin nicht Lockhart", meinte Harry unschuldig, worauf die Mitglieder am Tisch in Gelächter ausbrachen.

„Merlin sei Dank dafür", erwiderte der Zaubertränkeprofessor.

„In der Tat." Harry drehte sich zu Flitwick. „Professor Flitwick, würden Sie auch helfen wollen?"

Der Zwerg fiel beinahe aus seinem Stuhl. „Ich wäre erfreut!"

„Super." Harry grinste. „Wer sonst noch teilnehmen will ist natürlich willkommen. Aus jedem Haus wird ein früheres DA Mitglied aus meinem Jahr helfen, die Sprüche zu lehren und die Dinge so zu leiten, wie wir es normalerweise in der DA tun, wo ihr bestimmt schnell hinterkommt, aber für Dinge wir praktisches Duellieren brauchte ich all die Hilfe, die ich kriegen kann."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Severus. „Wollt ihr den Namen DA beibehalten? Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass das für Dumbledores Armee steht und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass viele Slytherins damit übereinstimmen."

„Exakt", stimmte Harry zu. „Darum hab ich das DA Treffen überhaupt erst einberufen. Der neue Name ist ‚Dueling Association' oder DA als Abkürzung."

„Gryffindors", murmelte Tom und erhielt einen Stoß in seine Seite von Harry.

Albus gluckste und das Meeting wandte sich langsam Klassenarbeiten, Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen, NEWT und ZAG Vorbereitungen zu. Als das Meeting endete, war Sirius wieder eingeschlafen.

„Oh, kann ich ihn aufwecken?", fragte Tom böse, als seine Kollegen ihre Sachen zusammenpackten.

„Warte." Severus zog ein Fläschchen aus seiner Tasche und schüttelte es mit glitzernden Augen. „Schütte das über ihm aus und tret zurück."

„Ich hab nichts damit zu tun", zischte Harry und ging an die Seite, als Severus Tom das Fläschchen zuwarf, der es fing. Mehrere Mitglieder des Kollegiums stoppten um zusehen, was die beiden Slyhterins da anstellten.

„Nein. Wir sagen sogar, dass du versucht hast, uns aufzuhalten, Schatz", versprach Tom und öffnete die Flasche. Dann, mit einer Eleganz, die selbst Lockhart Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, kippte er den Zaubertrank über den Kopf des Animagus und sprang zur Seite.

Sirius erwachte mit einem lauten „Rrrrowr!" Seine Augen verwandelten sich von grau in ein gelgrün und seine Pupillen wurden zu Schlitzen. Dreieckige Ohren erschienen aus seinem Haar, als seine menschlichen Ohren verschwanden. Ein langer Schwanz wirbelte um ihn herum, als er aufstand, sein Blick schoss zwischen Tom und Severus hin und her, die beide grinsten. „Meow!", spie er aus, dann erstarrte er mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen.

Albus begann zuerst zu lachen. Flitwick, Sprout, Poppy, Hagrid, Hooch und Rowell folgten seinem Beispiel, ein paar mussten sich am Tisch vor sich stützen.

„Hab's dir gesagt", meinte Harry achselzuckend zu dem Katzenmann.

„Merowr, raowr!"

„Severus, gib ihm das Gegenmittel", befahl McGonagall und versteckte ihr Lächeln hinter einer Hand.

„Ich muss es zuerst machen", sagte Severus mit hilfloser Stimme, was das Kollegium, inklusive Harry, in Gelächter ausbrechen ließ.

„Scheint so, Black, als müsstest du erst mal ne Weile Ruhe geben", meinte Tom und winkte mit einer Hand, als er einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte schlang. „Viel Spaß", fügte er hinzu, bevor er seinen jüngeren Liebhaber aus dem Raum führte.

Sirius warf den beiden eine Reihe von „meows" hinterher, sehr zur Belustigung der Lehrer.

„Du hättest im Bett bleiben sollen", meinte Severus zu Sirius, bevor er selbst aus dem Raum verschwand.

Alle im Raum brachen erneut in Gelächter aus, als der Animagus wieder eine Reihe von irgendwas quiekte, was eigentlich Flüche gewesen sein sollten.

--- --- ---

„Willkommen", meinte Harry lächelnd, als Galatea und Xylon sie vor der Schule trafen. „Mad-Eye, ich weiß, dass du da bist", fügte er hinzu und sah zu der Stelle, wo er den Ex-Auror neben Xylon sehen konnte, versteckt bei einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber.

Mad-Eye lächelte den Teen an und ließ den Spruch fallen. „Ich stelle sicher, dass Xylon und Galatea heil hier ankommen."

„Nein, du wirst old Dumbles mit irgendwelchen Dingen vollhaben, aber ich tu mal so, als würde ich dir glauben", gab Harry zurück, bevor er seine beiden Gäste ansah, die lächelten. „Ich bringe euch in Marcus Büro."

„Potter!", rief Mad-eye aus. Harry drehte sich im wieder zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er die Flasche in der Hand des Mannes sah. „Für dich. Hör auf, meine zu klauen", befahl er und warf die Flasche zu dem Teen. „Du hast dein Haar verändert?"

Harrys Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen, als er die Flasche in seine Tasche steckte. „Marcus hasst pink", meinte er, bevor den Thoralds andeutete ihm zu folgen und den Weg in die Schule anführte.

Mad-Eye schüttelte den Kopf mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Dieser Junge ist ein Monster", beschloss er, dann ging er selbst in die Schule und in Albus Büro.

--- --- ---

„Willkommen", meinte Tom mit einem Lächeln, als Xylon und Galatea ins Büro traten. Harry folgte ihnen und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich bin Marcus Brutús", sagte er, als er ihnen die Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ich muss sagen, dass wir nicht das beste von Ihnen gehört haben", sagte Galatea hochmütig, sogar als Xylon die Hand des Dunklen Lords schüttelte.

„Ich fürchte, es ist nicht besonders viel gutes über mich im Umlauf im Moment", stimmte Tom milde zu und deutete dem Paar an, sich in die gepolsterten Stühle vor dem Pult zu setzen. Harry glitt in einen dritten kastanienbraunen Stuhl, der neben dem Pult stand und sah die Thoralds an. Tom setzte sich in den Stuhl hinter seinem Pult.

„Wir reden bis ungefähr 12 Uhr", begann Harry. „Dann werden Professor McGonagall und Ula kommen und sich zu uns gesellen. Ist das okay mit euch beiden?"

„Das sollte okay sein", stimmte Xylon zu, bevor Galatea die Möglichkeit hatte, abzulehnen.

Galatea war ihrem Ehemann einen genervten Blick zu, bevor sie sprach. „Wo werdet ihr bleiben?"

„Meine Familienmanor", erwiderte Tom. „Es steht in der Nähe von Dundee und es gibt genug Land drumherum, um Quidditch zu spielen oder sonst was zu tun. Ich fürchte nur, dass es nicht viel gibt, was man draußen machen kann, aber das kann man natürlich ändern."

„Ula hat keinen Besen", sagte Galatea fest.

„Ich hab ein paar Numbus 2000, die nur ein- oder zweimal benutzt worden sind. Sie kann sie gerne nutzen. Ich hab nicht wirklich Verwendung dafür."

„Ein paar Freunde von mir könnten uns im Sommer besuchen kommen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Ich bin sicher, wir können ein paar Quidditchspiele machen. Hermine Granger wird auch einen Teil des Sommers da sein, so wir haben ihre Zwillinge, auf die wir aufpassen müssen."

„Miss Granger ist die Schulsprecherin, richtig?", fragte Xylon.

„Ja." Harry lächelte leicht. „Sie wird auch klarstellen, dass Ula im Sommer ihre Aufgaben machen. Sie ist da ziemlich gut drin, ehrlich gesagt."

„Nur ziemlich gut?", grummelte Tom. „Ich dachte, sie wäre besser als ziemlich."

„Na ja, ja…" Harry grinste seinen Liebhaber an. „Aber ich versuche höflich zu bleiben."

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal."

„Du fragst danach, Marcus", warnte der Teen und schüttelte den Finger vor dem Gesicht seines Verteidigungslehrers.

Der Dunkle Lord zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist nichts Neues."

Xylon lächelte, aber Galatea sah nicht amüsiert aus. „Was ist mit den anderen Leuten, die da sein werden?"

Harry und Tom wechselten Blicke. „Nur meine Schulfreunde, wirklich." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und vielleicht Hogwartsmedihexe, Poppy Pomfrey. Sie und Marcus sind Freunde und ich lerne Heilmagie von ihr."

Tom nickte. „Ich hab den Kontakt zu den Leuten, mit denen ich zur Schule gegangen bin, verloren und die meisten sind sowieso im ersten Krieg gestorben, also kommen sie nie vorbei oder so."

„Wo bist du zur Schule gegangen?", wollte Galatea wissen.

„Hogwarts", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord ruhig. „Ich war fertig mit der Schule, bevor Sie geboren worden sind."

Harry haute sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn, als Galatea die Luft einzog und Xylons Augen sich weiteten. /Auch ein Weg, sie zu schocken, Tom./

/Ich hab gehofft, dass sie mich dann in Ruhe lässt/, erwiderte Tom mit einer Spur Belustigung. „Sonst noch was, Mrs. Thorald?"

Galatea nahm sich selbst recht schnell wieder zusammen. „Ja. Was ist mit Bestrafungen? Und Lob natürlich."

Tom zuckte, wenn Galatea Bestrafungen erwähnte, aber antwortete ruhig. „Wenn Ula etwas falsch macht, werde ich sie vielleicht anschreien. Wenn ich denke, dass ihre Taten mehr als Schreien verdienen, dann muss sie wahrscheinlich in der Ecke sitzen." Er sah zu Harry. „Es sei denn, du hast andere Vorschläge."

„Arbeit." Harry grinste. „Das ist zumindest das, was Molly macht. Bring sie dazu, die Bibliothek abstauen zu helfen oder so was."

Tom zog eine Grimasse. „Es gibt keine Hilfe, wenn es zum Staub in der Bibliothek kommt. Die Hauselfen wollen da nicht rein."

„Perfekt. Wenn sie entschließt, etwas total Verrücktes zu tun, dann muss sie die Bibliothek abstauben", beschloss Harry. Tom verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie haben Hauselfen?", fragte Galatea.

„Ja." Tom nickte. „Zehn. Ihre Familien dienen meiner Familie seit Jahrhunderten. Die jüngste, Blinky, ist seit zwanzig Jahren frei." Er lächelte bei Harrys verblüfftem Blick. „Sie hat gefragt?"

/Also bist du nett zu deinen Hauselfen, aber nicht, sagen wir, deinen Todessern?/, zog Harry ihn auf.

/Meine Hauselfen müssen verlässlich sein. Meine Mutter war immer nett zu ihnen, also waren sie immer nett zu mir. Ich mag sie/, erwiderte Tom entrüstet.

Galatea nickte nachdenklich. „Ich verstehe. Und was für Essen gibt es bei Ihnen normalerweise?"

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. „So ziemlich alles. Ich hab eine Regel gegen zuviel Zucker in meinem Haus, aber das ist das einzige, was eingeschränkt ist. Wenn man etwas zu essen haben will, muss man nur einen der Hauselfen fragen und sie bringen es einem. Es ist ungefähr so wie in Hogwarts."

„Das ist okay", beschloss Galatea. „Wenn ihr woanders sein solltest, was wollt ihr dann mit unserer Tochter machen?"

„Die Chancen sind groß, dass wir nirgendwo anders hin müssen. Ich meine, ich könnte ein Meeting oder so was haben, aber wir werden das Haus nie zur selben Zeit verlassen", sagte Harry nachdenklich. Wenn das passieren sollte…" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Tom. „Bringen wir sie nach Hogwarts, denke ich. Professor Dumbledore hat was davon gesagt, dass es dieses Jahr als Safe House dienen wird über den Sommer, für den Fall, dass es eine Attacke oder so was geben wird und man keinen Ort hat, wo man hin kann. Es würde ihm bestimmt nichts ausmachen, wenn wir Ula vorbeibringen, wenn was los ist."

„Das ist wahr." Galatea nickte. „Und haben wir irgendeinen Weg, um Ula zu kontaktieren?"

„Ich bin nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, aus Sicherheitsgründen", antwortete Tom. „Aber Sie können gerne eine Eule schicken, wenn sie wollen. Es gibt eine Poststation in Dundee, an die Sie schreiben müssen, fürchte ich, aber ich werde sicherstellen, dass einmal am Tag nachgeguckt wird."

„Sie erlauben keine Eulen auf Ihrem Besitz?", frage Xylon.

„Einer meiner Vorfahren war paranoid", sagte Tom und seufzte schwer auf. „Es gibt Schilde gegen alles, sowie Muggelabwehrzauber und wir sind nicht auffindbar. Eulen können nicht durch, die meisten Tiere können nicht durch, Menschen müssen in die Schilde eingeschrieben werden, damit man rein kann, man kann nicht reinapparieren, wir sind nicht mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden, etc. Sollte es jemand doch schaffen, auf das Gelände zu kommen, ist dort eine Meile flaches Land zwischen dem Schloss und der Wand, die es umgibt, so dass man jeden, der näher kommt schon lange sieht, bevor er in Spruchweite kommt."

Harry rollte lächelnd seine Augen, während Xylon gluckste. „Zumindest kann Du-weißt-schon-wer dein Haus nicht angreifen."

„Das ist eine gute Sache bei dem ganzen Schutz, ja", stimmte Tom zu und sah auf Harry. „Ich sollte dich dort einschließen, Harry. Immerhin bist du das, was Voldemort am liebsten auf der ganzen Welt in seine Finger kriegen will."

„Du hast so einen Weg mit Wörtern, Marcus." Harry stöhnte. Innerlich war er sehr zufrieden und ließ seinen Liebhaber durch eine mentale Umarmung wissen, die erwidert wurde.

„Wenn die Liste für die Hogwartschulsachen für nächstes Jahr kommt, nehmt ihr Ula dann mit in die Winkelgasse, um ihre Sachen zu kaufen?", warf Galatea mit verzogenen Lippen ein.

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Wir können auch für ihre Sachen zahlen, wenn ihr…"

„Nein", warf die Hexe scharf ein. „Ula hat ihren eigenen Bankaccount, den sie für ihre Schulsachen nutzen kann. Ich möchte nur, dass sie nur ihre Schulsachen kauft."

„Natürlich", erwiderte Tom monoton. „Das wird kein Problem sein.

„Gut." Galatea nickte. „Erwartet ihr Geld dafür, dass sie bei euch bleiben kann?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Das ist nur etwas, was ich für einen Freund mache. Es wäre unfair, Geld dafür zu verlangen, dass Ula bei uns bleibt, wenn wir Herm nicht bitten zu zahlen und sie hat zwei Babys. Wir babysitten Ula nicht, wir lassen sie über den Sommer bleiben, wie wir einen Freund fragen würden, über Nacht zu bleiben."

„Also siehst du das wie eine normale Übernachtung an?", fragte Galatea kalt.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry genauso kalt. Er und Galatea blitzten sich an, während Tom hilflos an die Decke guckte und Xylon stöhnte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Die Bürotür öffnete sich und McGonagall und Ula standen davor. Beide standen im Türrahmen und starrten auf die Szene. „Sollen wir später zurückkommen?", fragte McGonagall.

Tom winkte mit seiner Hand und beschwor zwei blaue Stühle. „Nein, nein, kommt rein", sagte er, bevor er seine Hand ausstreckte und Harrys Kopf einen festen Schlag gab. „Genug."

Harry warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu, bevor er sich lächelnd an die beiden Hinzugekommen wandte. „Hallo, Minerva, Ula", sagte er, als Tom einen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes heraufbeschwor, seinen Stuhl an den Tisch schob und den anderen andeutete, dasselbe zu tun.

Ula starrte Harry überrascht an, als er die stellvertretende Direktorin bei ihrem Vornamen nannte, während McGonagall nur hilflos den Kopf schüttelte. „Hallo, Harry, Marcus, Galatea, Xylon."

Ula stellte ihren Stuhl direkt neben Harry und wartete darauf, dass er richtig saß, bevor sie sprach. „Wie kommst du damit durch?"

Harry zwinkerte. „Mein Geheimnis."

„Oh, komm schon, Harry."

„Nein."

„Er kann es dir nicht sagen", meinte Tom und wuschelte Harry grinsend durch die Haare.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man die Gespräche von anderen nicht belauscht?", fragte Ula.

„Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich geboren wurde", war die Antwort. „Irgendwie traurig, wirklich, aber hey! Musste die ganzen Dinge nicht tun, die meine Mutter mir eigentlich beibringen sollte!" Tom zwinkerte.

„Das erklärt alles." Harry schnaubte, die Erstklässlerin lachte daraufhin und Xylon und McGonagall lächelten.

„Wie was?", gab Tom zurück.

„Ein Wort, Marcus. Saubermachzauber."

„Halt den Mund." Der Dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn und brachte Ula wieder zum Lachen.

Harry zwinkerte den Erwachsenen am Tisch zu. „Marcus kann keinen vernünftigen Saubermachzauber sprechen, selbst wenn man die Anweisungen in sein Gehirn brennen würde."

„Du bist in einer Welt des Schmerzes, du Teufel", warnte Tom.

„Keine Drohungen am Mittagstisch", sagte Ula und schüttelte den Finger.

„Oh, bist du jetzt meine Mutter?", fragte Tom und lächelte die junge Hexe an.

„Jap!"

„Du bist ungefähr siebzig Jahre zu spät, Kleine." Harry schnaubte, als sich der Tisch mit Essen füllte, zur Verfügung gestellt von den Hogwarts Hauselfen.

Ula kicherte. „Marcus ist so alt wie Dreck!"

„Ja. Danke." Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Harry, würde es dir was ausmachen?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", erwiderte Harry fröhlich. „Könntest du mir die Kartoffeln reichen, Schatz?"

„Wo hättest du sie gerne?", antwortete Tom genauso fröhlich. „In dem verrückten Haar von dir, in deiner Robe oder in deinem Schoß?"

„Auf meinem Teller ist okay", sagte der Junge-der-lebt mit einem Grinsen, bevor er leise die Kartoffeln zu sich rief.

„Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass man einen Aufrufezauber nicht am Tisch verwendet?", fragte Tom trocken.

„Nein, ich bin bei meiner Tante aufgewachsen und sie ist ein Muggel", meinte Harry strahlend, als er die Kartoffelschüssel Ula gab.

„Das erklärt, dass deine Tischmanieren ungefähr so gut wie Alastors sind." McGonagall seufzte.

„Oh, das erinnert mich an was!" Harry zog seine neue Flasche aus seiner Robentasche und schnippste einmal mit den Fingern. Dobby erschien wie aus dem Nichts und Harry lehnte sich zu seinem Ohr, um etwas hineinzuflüstern, bevor er ihm die Flasche reichte. Dobby verschwand grinsend.

„Was war das?", fragte Tom vorsichtig.

„Etwas, was Mad-Eye mir diesen Morgen gegeben hat", erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

„Mit einem ‚Pop' erschien Dobby wieder mit der Flasche und reichte es Harry. „Hier ist sie, Harry Potter, Sir", sagte er aufgeregt.

„Danke, Dobby", erwiderte der Teen. Er setzte sich wieder auf, als Dobby verschwand und nahm einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Nachdem er erschauderte, sagte er: „Genau richtig!" und sprach einen Zauber, damit sie immer voll war.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht das ist, was ich denke dass es ist", murmelte Tom und besah sich die Flasche vorsichtig.

Harrys Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Die supergeheime spezielle Wahnsinnsformel für die Geistesgestörten!"

„Nein…" Tom stöhnte und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Was ist das?" Ula besah sich die Flasche neugierig. „Kann ich was haben?"

Harry lächelte und steckte sie in seine Tasche. „Fürchte nicht, Ula. Du bist ein bisschen jung dafür."

„Hat Albus sein okay gegeben?", fragte McGonagall trocken. „Weil, soweit ich es weiß, dürfen Schüler keinen Alkohol in der Schule haben."

„Harry!", rief Ula mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen aus.

Harry seufzte auf. „Oh, ich bring ihn schon dazu, Minerva."

„Das befürchte ich." McGonagall seufzte.

Tom grinste und hielt die Flasche hoch. „Ich denke, ich muss das konfeszieren, Mr. Potter."

„Marcus!" Harry lehnte sich gegen den Mann und versuchte seine Flasche zu schnappen, welche Tom mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Reichweite hielt.

Um Harry zu schocken, lehnte sich der Dunkle Lord vor und küsste den Teen. „Setz dich. Du kriegst es zurück, wenn Albus sein okay gegeben hat." Er sah über den Tisch zu McGonagall. „Klingt gut?"

„Ja", stimmte die Verwandlungsprofessorin zu.

Harry setzte sich schmollend in seinem Sitz zurück. „Fiesling."

„Mmh." Tim nickte, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Flasche in die oberste Schublade seines Pultes. „Wenn du versuchst, sie dir wiederzuholen, dann gebe ich dir einen Crashkurs in Sachen Alkohol explodieren", fügte er hinzu.

„Ooh! Kann ich zugucken?", fragte Ula und sah um Harry herum den Dunklen Lord an.

„Vielleicht aus weiter Entfernung", stimmte Tom lächelnd zu.

„Du lässt nicht meine Flasche explodieren!", rief Harry.

„Dann bleibt sie in meinem Pult, bis Albus sein okay gibt", erwiderte Tom strahlend.

Xylon beobachtete lächelnd, wie Harry und sein Liebhaber sich über die Flasche stritten. Er sah rüber zu Galatea, die die Stirn runzelte und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie. „Es wird okay werden."

„Ich mag Brutús nicht", knurrte Galatea.

„Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, Galatea", meinte McGonagall und lehnte sich rüber zu dem Paar. „Ich habe Marcus nie gemocht, aber er macht seinen Job sehr gut und alle Schüler lieben ihn. Er wird keine Probleme haben, auf Ula aufzupassen und Harry wird sie beschäftigen."

„Du magst ihn nicht?", flüsterte Galatea zurück.

„Ich mag ihn nicht, ja", stimmte McGonagall zu. „Und ich vertraue ihm soweit, wie ich ihn werfen kann, was nicht weit ist, wie wir wissen, aber ich würde ihm jederzeit ein Kind anvertrauen."

„Also sagst du mir, dass ich meine Tochter bei ihm lassen soll?"

„Nein. Ich sage dir, dass sie bei ihm sicher sein wird."

Galatea sah zurück zu dem Professor auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Es war wahr, dass sie nicht auf Ula hörte, aber sie liebte ihr einziges Kind auf gewisse Weise. Sie war nicht gut mit Kindern, das war Xylon, und allem, was dazugehört. „Also gut. Ula kann bei den beiden bleiben", beschloss sie schließlich. „Aber wenn ich nur eine Beschwerde höre, dann geht sie direkt zu meinem Vater."

McGongall nickte schwach und sah auch auf die drei auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Sie benahmen sich alle wie Kinder und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Essen. /Ula wird es gut gehen./

TBC


	46. Kapitel 46

Kapitel 46

"Ich hab schon immer gedacht, dass es Schwachsinn ist."

"Immer?

"Seit ich davon gelesen habe."

„Und das war wann? Vor zehn Minuten?"

"Halt die Klappe, Tom."

Poppy lachte über die beiden. „Ja, es ist Schwachsinn, denke ich. Es ist ein guter Spruch zur Selbstheilung, aber er hat sich nie in der Gesellschaft eingebürgert. Es war ziemlich hoffnungslos."

„Ziemlich hoffnungslos? Poppy, wer trägt schon Schlamm mit sich rum?"

"Er ist nützlich, wenn man in Schlamm fällt." Tom gluckste.

„Oh, sicher. 'Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Dunkler Zauberer, Sir, aber ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie mich bitte, wenn Sie mich schon in die Vergessenheit hexen, sicher stellen, dass ich dadrüben in dem Schlamm lande, damit ich mich selbst heilen kann.' Ich kann es jetzt deutlich vor mir sehen."

"Nein, der Punkt ist es, sich von dunklen Zauberern fernzuhalten. Ich dachte, das wüsstest du."

„Offensichtlich nicht. Wie oft in meinem Leben bin ich schon in einen dunklen Zauberer gerannt?"

„Nur das eine Mal sollte ich hoffen."

„Tom, ich hasse es, das Offensichtliche herauszustellen, aber du bist in mich gerannt."

„Oh, könntet ihr beide endlich aufhören?" Poppy gluckste sie an. "Der Spruch war nicht so unnütz, als die Straßen noch aus Schlamm waren, Harry."

„Kein Wunder, dass er nutzlos geworden ist. Ich meine, wann war das letzte Mal, dass ihr seine Schlammstraße gesehen habt?"

„Hogsmeade", sagten Tom und Poppy im Chor.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wisst ihr, ich hasse euch beide wirklich."

„Du warst derjenige, der uns das gerade zugespielt hat."

„Halt die Klappe, Tom."

"Ah, Erinnerungen an die Zeit vor dem Café..."

„Oh, du meinst, wo wir uns nach fast jedem Satz gesagt haben, dass wir die Klappe halten sollen?"

"Klingt nicht so toll, wenn du es so sagst."

„Du hast danach gefragt."

„Ihr zwei seid hoffnungslos." Poppy gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Um das Thema zu wechseln, Harry, weißt du, ob Hermine schon Namen für ihre Babies hat?"

„Ich hab gedacht, dass du schon bescheid weißt."

„Oh?"

„Sie verbringt ihre ganze Zeit hier oben", beschwerte sich der Teen.

„Es tut mir Leid", erwiderte die Medihexe und klang nicht im Mindesten entschuldigend. „Aber es ist deine Schuld."

„Meine Schuld?" Harry sah sie verblüfft an. "Wieso ist es meine Schuld, dass sie immer hier ist?"

„Komm schon. Du hast das Buch über magische Babies gelesen. Du sagst es mir."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Alles, was da stand war, dass die Mutter ab dem vierten bis fünften Monat aufhören muss, ihre Magie zu benutzen, weil das Baby die Magie benötigt, um seine eigene zu kreieren."

„Genau." Poppy nickte. "Das wachsende Kind nimmt die Magie um sich herum auf, natürlich am meisten von der Mutter, und formt damit seine eigene, die normalerweise genauso groß ist, wie die seiner Eltern. Die Gene entscheiden das. Je eher das Kind die Magie von der Mutter und denen, um sie herum, die sich um das Kind sorgen, gesammelt hat, desto eher kann es geboren werden."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ich verstehe immer noch, wieso es dann meine Schuld ist."

„Diese Babies werden früher geboren, oder?", fragte Tom und lehnte sich interessiert vor. „Weil Harry und ich unbeabsichtigt geholfen haben, ihre Magie vollständig zu sammeln."

"Genau." Poppy lächelte.

"Wie früh?", flüsterte Harry mit weiten Augen.

„Wissen wir nicht." Die Medihexe seufzte. "Ich hab einen Freund am St. Mungos kontaktiert und er hat gemeint, dass das normalerweise nicht passiert. Wir haben drei der stärksten Zauberer der Welt an einem Ort versammelt und alle drei haben sie ein Interesse an den Kindern. Wenn es keine Zwillinge wären, hätte ich geschätzt so zwei oder drei Monate zu früh, abhängig von euch beiden und Albus. Normalerweise werden Zwillinge später geboren, da es länger dauert, bis sie ihr Level erreicht haben. Allerdings sind es Zwillinge und wir haben euch drei, also müsste die Zeit rum sein."

„Du denkst also, dass es bald passieren wird", schloss Harry. Poppy nickte vorsichtig. „Wie bald? In ein paar Tagen? Oder ein paar Wochen?"

"Irgendwann diese Woche."

"Sie werden über einen Monat zu früh sein", murmelte Harry. "Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

"Nicht für magische Kinder", antwortete Tom für die Hexe, die nickte. "Ihre Magie wird sie unterstützen, bis sie das selbst können."

„Oh…" Harry kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Frage?"

"Frag schon", sagte Poppy.

„Tom und ich sind beide Parselmünder und Metamorphamgi. Nev ist auch ein Metamorphmagus, aber er hat seine Fähigkeit noch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle. Werden diese Fähigkeiten an die Zwillinge weitergegeben? Ich meine, wenn sie sich ihre Magie von uns holen…"

„Ich hab noch nicht mal daran gedacht…", flüsterte Poppy mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen.

„Magische Fähigkeiten sind so rar", stimmte Tom nachdenklich zu. „Und ich denke, dass die Kinder sich von ihrer Blutsverwandtschaft die Magie holen würde, aber ihre Familie ist nicht hier, außer halt Hermine…"

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", beschloss Poppy und stand auf. „Stört es euch, wenn ich meinen Freund am St. Mungos rufe? Er könnte etwas wissen."

„Mach ruhig." Harry nickte. "Jetzt bin ich neugierig."

"In der Tat." Tom nickte und warf die Illusion wieder hoch, dass er wie Marcus aussah.

Poppy warf etwas Flopulver in den Kamin. „St. Mungos, Pausenraum", sagte sie, bevor sie ihren Kopf in die grünen Flammen steckte. Sie schien mit jemaden am anderen Ort zu sprechen, aber weder Harry noch Tom konnten ausmachen, was sie sagte. Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten, dann machte sie einer anderen Person platz, die aus dem Kamin kam.

Poppys Medizauberer Freund war ein normal aussehender Mann mit wirren, braunen Haaren, wahrscheinlich von seinem Ritt durch die Kamine, und trüben, blauen Augen. Er sah aus wie ein Mann, der viel Tod in seinem Leben gesehen hat und vorsichtig mit der Welt um ihn herum umging. Sein Lächeln war traurig, als er den Staub von seinen limonengrünen Roben klopfte. „Poppy."

„Johnnie." Poppy lächelte. "Marcus, Harry, das ist Johnnie Anderson. Johnnie, die beiden sind Marcus Brutús und Harry Potter."

Johnnies Augen weiteten sich bei den beiden dunkelhaarigen Zauberern, als sie höflich zur Begrüßung nickten. „Eine Freude", murmelte er, bevor er wieder auf die Medihexe sah. „Du hast gesagt, du hast eine Frage?"

„Setz dich", meinte Poppy freundlich und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl ähnlich ihrem. „Tee?"

„Poppy, ich kann nur für ein paar Minuten bleiben, das weißt du."

„Natürlich. Tee?"

"Ja, sicher." Johnnie seufzte und klang dabei wie ein Mann, der sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte.

Poppy lächelte und trat zu dem Schrank, auf dem die Teeutensilien standen. „Harry, würdest du deine Frage bitte für Johnnie wiederholen?"

Harry nickte und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Wir haben uns über Herms Zwillinge unterhalten und Poppy hat gesagt, dass sie früh geboren werden, weil sie solange in meiner Nähe waren, da sie sich meine Magie geholt haben." Johnnie nickte zustimmend, als Harry eine Pause machte, was den Teen zum Lächeln brachte. „Also, ich bin ein Parselmund und ein Metamorphmagus. Könnten die Babies diese Fähigkeiten erlangen?"

Johnnie starrte den Jungen-der-lebt einen Moment geschockt an. „Ich habe nie daran gedacht…"

„Also haben Sie keine Ahnung?", fragte Tom nicht unfreundlich, als Poppy dem Medizauberer eine Tasse Tee reicht und sich wieder auf ihren Platz setzte.

„Nein…" Johnnie schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das ist sowieso schon eine ziemlich komische Sache. Die meisten Kinder haben nicht so viele Leute um sich herum, so dass sie ihre Magie nur von den Eltern und der nächsten Familie sammeln können", erklärte er. „Darauf bestehen wir im St. Mungos zur Sicherheit der Mutter. Miss Grangers Aufenthalt in Hogwarts macht es schon schwer, er vorauszusagen… Aber, die Zwillinge mit solchen Fähigkeiten, wenn diese gar nicht in ihrer Familie herrschen…"

„Fang jetzt bloß nicht mit deinem ‚in die Geschichte eingehen' an, Johnnie. Ich fürchte, Harry könnte dich verhexen", meinte Poppy sanft und nippte an ihrem Tee, um ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. Harry sah ein bisschen genervt von Johnnies Wortwahl aus.

Der Medizauberer lächelte Harry entschuldigend an. „Es tut mir Leid, Mr Potter. Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass Ihre Freundin ein Experiment oder so was ist."

„Natürlich. Und nennen Sie mich bitte Harry. Ich hasse es, Mr. Potter genannt zu werden", erwiderte der Teen und verzog angeekelt seine Nase.

„Hab dir gesagt, du magst ihn", sagte die einzige Hexe im Raum.

„Poppy…" Harry rollte hilflos mit den Augen.

Johnnie lachte, seine Augen erhellten sein ganzes Gesicht. „Hast du in der Tat…"

Sie verstummten alle, als die Haupttüren der Krankenstation aufflogen. „Was jetzt?", grummelte Poppy, stand auf und verließ schnell ihr Büro.

„Poppy!", rief Minervas Stimme.

„Wa… Oh! Miss Granger!"

Harry und Tom wechselten Blicke, bevor sie schnell austanden und der Krankenschwester auf die Station folgten. Gin und Minerva halfen Hermine gerade auf ein Bett. Die brünette Hexe sah aus, als hätte sie Schmerzen. „Herm?", rief Harry.

"Ihre Fruchtblase ist geplatzt", meinte Minerva. "Wir haben sie so schnell es ging hierher gebracht."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich hier bin, he, Poppy?", zog Johnnie sie auf und ging um Harry und Tom herum, die in der Nähe des Bettes stehen geblieben waren.

„Extrem gut", stimmte Poppy erleichtert zu. „Harry, Marcus, Minerva, Ginevra, ich muss euch leider alle bitten, zurückzutreten. Wir brauchen den Platz."

Tom und Minerva nickten und zogen die beiden Schüler weg, während Johnnie die Vorhänge um das Bett schloss. Die beiden Lehrer sahen sich an, bevor sie Gin und Harry in das Büro drängten. „Setzt euch", befahl Tom, bevor er losging und noch mehr Tee holte, während die Tassen sich magisch reinigten.

Beide Teens warfen der geschlossenen Tür besorgte Blicke zu, bevor sie sich nebeneinander auf die Couch setzten. ‚Wird sie okay sein?', fragte Gin, ihre Augen glitten in alle möglichen Richtungen.

„Sie wird okay sein", versicherte Minerva dem Mädchen. „Sie hat zwei Heiler, die ihr gerade helfen."

„Wir können einfach nur abwarten", stimmte Tom zu und ließ zwei Tassen zu den Schülern fliegen, während er Minerva eine dritte reichte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Minerva mit einer vierten Tasse. „Wir wären momentan nur im Weg. Poppy oder Heiler Anderson werden uns holen kommen, wenn es vorbei ist."

"Du tust gerade nichts für meine Nerven", informierte Harry seinen Liebhaber, als er einen Arm um Gins Schultern schlang und das zitternde Mädchen in eine halbe Umarmung zog. „Trink deinen Tee, Gin. Marcus hat wahrscheinlich einen Beruhigungstrank hineingetan."

"Natürlich habe ich das", stimmte Tom zu und nahm einen Schluck seines eigenen Tees.

„Du gibst zu, dass du ihnen ein Mittel gegeben hast", stellte Minerva fest.

„Hey, ich hab es uns allen gegeben", erwiderte der Dunkle Lord spielerisch und grinste, als die Zaubertrankprofessorin ihren Tee wieder in die Tasse spuckte. „Oh, komm schon, Minerva. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass das nicht an deine Nerven geht."

"Natürlich tut es das", murmelte Harry und runzelte seinen unberührten Tee an, während seine Schwester einen großen Schluck nahm. „Sie würde es nur niemals zu geben."

Minerva verzog seine Lippe. „Natürlich nicht", meinte sie, bevor sie erneut einen Schluck ihres Tees nahm und auch schluckte.

„Harry, trink deinen Tee", befahl Tom.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich will aber im Moment keinen Tee, danke."

‚Dann verwandel es in Rum und halt die Klappe', murmelte Gin und legte ihren Kopf auf die Schulter ihres Bruders. ‚Der Punkt ist, dass du diesen dummen Trank trinkst.'

„Er weiß das. Er will nur schwierig sein", antwortete Tom, als Harry Gins Vorschlag annahm und seinen Tee in ein alkoholisches Getränk verwandelte. Der Teen nahm einen Schluck seines Getränkes und erschauderte.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Minerva misstrauisch.

„Feuerwhiskey", flüsterte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Merlin, ich vergesse immer wieder, wie stark das Zeug ist…"

‚Wann hattest DU FEUERWHISKEY?', fragte Gin scharf.

„Mad-Eye." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

„Hätte es wissen sollen…" Minerva seufzte hilflos. "Nur Alastor würde einem minderjährigen Schüler Feuerwhiskey geben."

Tom winkte mit einer Hand. „Es ist zu spät sich zu beschweren, Minerva."

„Wahrscheinlich wahr", stimmte Harry zu und fing Gins Tasse, die aus ihren Händen fiel. „Ich hab mir doch gedacht, dass ich einen Schlaftrank in unseren Tassen gespürt habe."

„Ich merke, dass du nur den in deiner losgeworden bist", erwiderte Tom und lächelte schwach. Minerva schüttelte belustigt ihren Kopf.

„Sie ist mit Fred und George aufgewachsen. Man sollte meinen, dass sie nach solchen Dingen guckt." Harry grinste. „Außerdem hab ich in dem Buch, dass Poppy mir gegeben hat, gelesen, dass Geburten eine Weile dauern können. Wenn der Rest genauso nervenaufreibend wie der Anfang ist, dann bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob der Beruhigungstrank reicht. Daher sollte zumindest einer von uns schlafen, denke ich."

„Aber nicht du?", fragte Minerva und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich dachte, du würdest die Chance nutzen, dem Stress zu entfliehen."

„Minerva, so wie ich mich kenne, würde ich mich in meinen Träumen noch mehr stressen. Es ist besser, ich bin wach, um mich mit meinen Emotionen rumzuschlagen. Wenn ich wach bin, hab ich zumindest ein bisschen Kontrolle über sie."

„Stimmt." Tom nickte. "Ich vergesse immer dein furchtbares Temperament."

„Du weißt, ich denke, ich lasse Gin dich einfach kriegen, wenn sie wach ist", beschloss Harry fröhlich. „Und sie wird mit Sicherheit stinkig sein."

„Wundervoll. Ich kann es kaum erwarten", erwiderte Tom im selben Ton wie sein Liebhaber. Minerva gluckste.

„Minerva?" Harry sah ernst zu seiner Hauslehrerin. "Herm sagt, dass sie ihren eigenen Raum bekommt und Gin wollte bei ihr schlafen. Hat sich da was ergeben?"

Minerva seufzte. "Nein. Albus will nicht, dass sie beide so viel Schlaf verlieren."

Harry verzog seine Lippen. „Ich rede mit ihm darüber. Nicht jetzt, aber definitiv bevor Herm zurück in den Schlafsaal zieht."

„Gute Idee", stimmte Minerva zu. „Er wird zumindest auf dich hören."

„Albus hört nicht mehr auf dich?", fragte Tom besorgt.

„Er hört auf mich genauso sehr, wie er es sonst getan hat, was nicht viel ist. Er hört sich meine Ideen an, aber er macht es dann nachher doch immer so, wie er es fürs beste hält."

„Severus sagt, dass er dasselbe mit ihm macht", murmelte Harry nachdenklich. „Warum hört er auf mich, aber keinen auf euch?"

„Weil du ein Alptraum bist?", schlug Tom vor.

„Er hat Angst", erwiderte Minerva fest. „Angst vor dem, was du tun könntest, wenn er dich zu sehr ärgert."

Harry warf ihr einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Warum ich? Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es einen Unterschied in der Kraft zwischen uns. Ich wäre mehr wegen Voldemort besorgt als wegen mir."

„Weil du das Gleichgewicht störst", murmelte Tom nachdenklich. „Du steckst öfters zwischen Licht und Dunkel, als es ihm lieb ist. Wenn er dich zu sehr puscht, dann könntest du in die Dunkelheit fallen."

Minerva nickte grimmig. „Harry, ich weiß, dass du es hasst, wenn man dir solche Dinge sagt, aber du bist der entscheidende Faktor in diesem Krieg. Albus und V-Voldemort sind gleichstark in ihrer Magie. Du bist die einzig andere magische Person in der Welt, die sich mit ihnen messen kann."

Harry starrte die Frau mit offenem Mund an. /Das hast du mir nie gesagt!/

/Ich hab nie wirklich so darüber gedacht/, antwortete Tom mit einem mentalen Achselzucken. /Zuerst mag es so gewesen sein, dass ich deine Stärke wollte, aber jetzt könnte es mich nicht weniger interessieren, ob ich diesen Krieg gewinne, weil du auf meiner Seite bist oder nicht./

„Minerva, was würde Albus tun, wenn ich Voldemort beitreten würde, weißt du das?", fragte Harry, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Dich zurückgewinnen. Warum denkst du, will er, dass du nächstes Jahr hier bist?"

„Er will mich im Auge gehalten…" Harry stöhnte und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Oh, ich fühle mich so dumm, weil ich das alles nicht gesehen habe… Warum muss dieser Mann mit meinem Leben so rumspielen?"

„Er spielt mit den Leben aller", stellte Minerva sanft fest. „Und keiner mag das, aber wir spielen alle mit."

„Wir haben keine Wahl", stimmte Harry seufzend zu. „Ich weiß." Er sah die beiden Erwachsenen an, die ihn besorgt ansahen. „Es geht mir gut, wirklich. Ich hab mich mittlerweile schon fast an Albus gewöhnt."

"Das sollte aber nicht so sein", murmelte Tom finster. „In Zeiten wie diesen wünschte ich mir, dass ich diesen alten Mann auf den Mond schießen könnte."

„Oh, er würde zurückkommen", meinte Minerva lächlend.

„Ich weiß." Der Dunkle Lord stöhnte.

"Er ist wie ich", stimmte Harry strahlend zu. Minerva lachte, während Tom dem Teen einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

--- --- ---

"Lebt ihr noch?", fragte Poppy und streckte ihren Kopf ins Büro.

„So grade", meinte Tom und stand stöhnend auf.

Harry legte sein Buch beiseite, um Gin aufzuwecken, während Tom Minerva weckte. „Wakey, wakey, kleine Schwester."

‚Wa..'

„Marcus hat dir nen Schlaftrank untergejubelt."

'Ich bring ihn um!'

„Danke, Harry", murmelte Tom. „Töte mich später, Gin. Lass uns gucken, wie es Hermine geht."

‚Herm?' Gin sah zu Poppy, die in der Tür stand. Sie war auf den Beinen wie eine Rakete und stürmte an der Krankenschwester vorbei.

„Entschuldigt sie." Harry seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und führte die beiden Lehrer auf die Station.

„Warum bist du nicht betrunken?", fragte Minerva finster.

„Zauberarmband", meinte Harry achselzuckend und trat in die mit Vorhängen abgetrennte Gegend, wo Hermine lag. „Hey, Herm. Wie geht es dir?"

"Ich fühle mich sehr, sehr leer." Die Hexe seufzte. Sie hielt eins der Babies fest gegen ihre Brust und lehnte gegen einen Haufen Kissen. Gin stand neben ihr und hielt das andere Kind. „Hier, möchtest du dein Patenkind halten? Ich fürchte, dass Gin sich Galvin zuerst geschnappt hat."

Harry befreite die junge Frau mit Freuden von dem kleinen Kind. „Galvin?"

„Ja." Hermine nickte müde. „Gin hat Galvin Sol Granger. Du hast Gerda Selma Granger."

Harry sah auf lächelnd auf das kleine Ding herunter. „Sie ist wunderschwön, Herm."

‚Galvin ist ein kleines Monster', informierte Gin sie und zog ihre Haare aus dem Griff des Jungen. ‚Nein, Gal, lass los… Au!'

„Gal?" Hermine gluckste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kaum fünfzehn Minuten alt und hat schon einen Spitznamen."

„Sie sind niedlich", erklärte Minerva ihrer Lieblingssschülern, als sie neben Gin zum stehen kam und dem Mädchen sanft half, ihre Haare aus dem Griff des Kindes zu befreien.

„Schlaf etwas, Hermine", schlug Tom sanft vor, als er seine Arme von hinten um Harrys Hüfte schlang und sein Kinn auf die Schulter des Teens legte. „Du siehst furchtbar aus. Deinen kleinen Gören wird nichts passieren."

"Niemand wird auch nur in die Nähe dieses kleinen Engels kommen", stimmte Harry fest zu.

‚Oder dieses kleinen Dämons.' Gin nickte.

„Oh, also gut." Hermine kuschelte sich tief in ihr Bett und lächelte. „Nacht."

„Schlaf gut, Herm", murmelte Harry und knuddelte seine Patentochter. /Sie ist so süß./

/Ich werd jetzt wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit zuhören müssen, wie du über sie redest, oder?/

/Wahrscheinlich/, stimmte Harry zu und zog sich sanft von dem Dunklen Lord zurück. „Marcus, nimmst du Gerda bitte? Ich muss mit dem Direktor reden, wer sich mit Herm den Raum teilen darf."

'Und wem es erlaubt ist, sie über Nacht zu nehmen', schlug Gin vor. ‚Da sowohl die Slytherin-, als auch Gryffindorsiebtklässler angeboten haben, sie zu nehmen, wenn es zu viel wird.'

„Mit wem Gerda und Galvin die Nacht verbringen, ist Entscheidung der Mutter, nicht von Dumbles", sagte Harry kühl. „Aber, ja, das muss auch angesprochen werden."

Tom küsste Harrys Stirn sanft und passte auf, dass er Gerda nicht zerquetschte. „Geh schon. Ich beschütze dein kleines Gör vor den Staubkörnern, während du weg bist."

Harry grinste und verschwand mit einem Winken.

--- --- ---

Harry steckte den Kopf in Albus Büro und runzelte die Stirn bei dem Hinterkopf, den er nicht kannte. „Ist Professor Dumbledore hier?"

„Er holt was für mich", erwiderte der Fremde fröhlich und drehte sich lächelnd zu Harry um, seine blauen Augen glizerten.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich mit Erkennen. „Aberforth Dumbledore?"

Der Mann nickte fröhlich. „Harry Potter! Wundervoll, dich endlich zu treffen! Albus erzählt nur gutes von dir!"

Harry nickte dumpf, als der Direktor aus einem Raum im hinteren Teil seines Büros kam. „Aberforth, wen nervst du dieses Mal?", fragte er locker.

„Dein Lieblingshobby", meinte Aberforth zufrieden.

Albus sah dorthin, wo Harry in der Tür stand. „Harry! Komm rein, komm rein!" Er lächelte strahlend, als Harry ins Zimmer trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Harry fokussierte seinen Blick auf den Mann vor sich und runzelte die Stirn. „Albus, ich muss mit Ihnen über Hermine reden."

Albus sah zu seiner Uhr auf seinem Pult. „Es ist beinahe Ausgangssperre. Wir reden morgen", sagte er ruhig.

„Wir reden heute Abend", schoss Harry kalt zurück. „Ich weigere mich, dieses Spiel zu spielen!"

„Ihr könnt euch ruhig unterhalten", sagte Aberforth mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. "Es macht mir nichts aus."

Albus seufzte. „Setz dich, Harry", meinte er und setzte sich vorsichtig hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Harry saß auf dem Stuhl neben Aberforth. „Was ist mit Miss Granger?"

"Die Zwillinge wurden vor einer halben Stunde geboren", erwiderte Harry monoton und ignorierte den überraschten Blick des Direktors, als er fort fuhr. „Ich hab vorhin mit Minerva geredet und sie hat gesagt, dass Sie Gin nicht in einem Raum mit Hermine schlafen lassen."

„Das ist korrekt", erwiderte Albus fest.

„Warum nicht?", forderte der Teen ihn scharf heraus.

„Ich hab meine Gründe", erwiderte der Direktor in einem endgültigen Ton.

„Und Sie sagen mir, dass Hermine sich alleine um ihre Kinder kümmern soll? Albus, das ist verrückt! Ein Kind wäre schlimm genug, mit den UTZS und ihrer Arbeit als Schulsprecherin, aber Sie verlangen von ihr, dass sie ihre normale Arbeit erledigt und sich um die Zwillinge kümmern", rief Harry verzweifelt.

„Miss Weasley kann sich nicht mit ihr ein Zimmer teilen", sagte Albus fest.

„Wer kann es dann?", zischte Harry mit blitzenden, grünen Augen. „Und es gibt besser jemanden, weil ich meine beste Freundin nicht alleine mit der Kinderpflege lasse."

Der Direktor stoppte, als er erkannte, dass er sich mit dieser Sache auf dünnem Eis bewegt. „Keins der Gryffindormädchen kann Miss Granger helfen und sich gleichzeitig um ihr Studium kümmern", antwortete er vorsichtig.

Harry verzog seine Lippe. „Dann können Sie vielleicht eine Ravenclaw oder eine Slyhterin umquartieren, damit sie bis zum Ende des Jahres Hilfe hat."

„Ich werde die Schüler nicht umherschieben", erwiderte Albus fest.

„Dann ein Junge."

Albus Augen verengten sich. „Bietest du dich selbst für diesen Posten an?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach, bevor er nickte. „Wenn es der einzige Weg ist, dann ja, dann melde ich mich freiwillig."

„Dann soll es so sein. Ich werde Minerva sagen, dass der Raum für Morgen vorbereitet werden soll." Albus nickte mit glitzernden Augen.

/Er hat dich wieder eingesperrt. Du hast jetzt keine andere Chance, als über Nacht in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben./

/Ich hab immer noch nicht alle Karten ausgespielt, Tom/, stellte Harry listig fest und stand auf. „Also gut. Oh und Albus? Ich habe eine irgendwie persönliche Frage, bevor ich gehe."

"Frag", erwiderte der Direktor leicht.

„Glauben Sie, dass eine Frau das Recht hat, zu entscheiden, wer sich um ihre Kinder kümmert?", fragte der Teen unschuldig.

„Natürlich."

Harry lächelte den Mann kalt an. „Gut. Dann werden Sie sich ja nicht beschweren, wenn die Mädchen der Slyhterinsiebtklässler oder die anderen Gryffindorsiebtklässler sich mal für eine Nacht um die Kinder kümmern."

Albus Augen weiteten sich. „Wir haben da gerade…"

„Wir haben nur darüber gesprochen, wer sich mit Hermine einen Raum teilen kann und wer nicht, Albus, nicht, mit wem die Zwillinge eine Nacht verbringen können. Sie haben gerade zugestimmt, dass das bei Hermine liegt", stellte der Junge-der-lebt kühl fest. „Gute Nacht, Albus, Aberforth."

„Gute Nacht!", erwiderte Aberforth fröhlich, als Albus nur hilflos auf die Tür starrte, die Harry hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Ich mag ihn, Albus. Er hätte in meinem Haus sein sollen."

Der Direktor seufzte genervt auf. „Verdammt. Immer, wenn ich denke, dass ich ihn habe, schlüpft er mir durch die Finger. Wie macht er das?"

„Er ist ein Slytherin", meinte Aberforth listig. „Ich denke, dass dein einziger Vorteil ist, dass er Voldemort so sehr hasst."

„Danke, Abe. Jetzt fühle ich mich besser, wenn ich weiß, dass wen er Tom vergibt, ich diesen Krieg verlieren werde", grummelte der Direktor trocken.

„Vielleicht wirst du verlieren, aber ich werde gewinnen", erwiderte Aberforth locker. Albus runzelte die Stirn.

--- --- ---

„Dieser Mann ist ein Alptraum", murmelte Harry, als er zu Poppy, Minerva, Tom und Ginny ging, die bei Hermine saßen und sie und die Zwillinge beobachteten

‚Was hat er gesagt?', fragte Gin, als Harry es sich auf Toms Schoß bequem machte.

„Ich werde mir mit Hermine das Zimmer teilen müssen. Er wollte es niemand anderen machen lassen." Harry seufzte, lehnte sich gegen Toms Brust und schloss seine Augen.

„Und was ist mit der Sache, dass die Babies die Nacht bei den anderen Schülern verbringen dürfen?", fragte Minerva, während Gin wütend auf ihren Stuhl schlug.

„Das ist die Entscheidung der Mutter", antwortete Harry sanft. „Und es war nicht einfach, ihn dazu zu bringen, dem zu zustimmen, kann ich euch sagen."

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel." Minerva seufzte und stand auf. „Ich werde dann wieder hoch gehen."

„Sollten wir wahrscheinlich auch." Harry stöhnte und sah nicht glücklich drüber aus, sich bewegen zu müssen.

„Wenn Poppy zustimmt, dann könnt ihr beide heute Nacht hier bleiben", bot Minerva an.

„Damit hab ich kein Problem." Poppy schüttelte den Kopf.

‚Danke, Professor, Madame Pomfrey. Ich hatte auch wirklich keine Lust, Regina zu erklären, warum ich mal wieder zu spät bin.' Gin seufzte und schloss ihre Augen.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste, wenn ich nichts weiß." Die stellvertretende Direktorin gluckste. „Marcus, bleibst du hier?"

„Ich kann nicht weg", stimmte Tom zu und nickte zu Harry, der aussah, als würde er auf dem Schoß des Dunklen Lords einschlafen.

„Kissen", murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich enger an den Mann, der ihn hielt. Tom schüttelte seinen Kopf und küsste den Teen auf dessen.

„Also gut", sagte Minerva lächelnd. „Gute Nacht, alle zusammen."

‚Nacht', meinte Gin, während Tom der Frau zunickte.

„Gute Nacht, Minerva", stimmte Poppy zu, als die strenge Hexe sich aus der Krankenstation entfernte. „Also, ihr drei braucht Betten…"

„Zwei Betten", stimmte Harry zu und öffnete ein Auge, um die Medihexe anzugucken.

„Oh, also gut, zwei Betten." Poppy rollte hilflos mit den Augen und benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um zwei weitere Betten in die von dem Vorhang umgebene Fläche zu zaubern. „Schlaft", befahl sie streng.

‚Sie kommandiert uns sogar herum, wenn wir keine Patienten sind', beschwerte sich Gin, stand auf und ging zu einem der Betten.

„Duh", stimmte Harry zu, versuchte aufzustehen und versagte dabei kläglich.

Tom gluckste und hob Harry auf seine Arme. „Geh schlafen, Harry."

„Kissen", stimmte Harry zu, schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Brust. Der Dunkle Lord lächelte nur.

--- --- ---

Harry wachte bei dem Krach der Schüler außerhalb Hermines Raum auf. Er sah sich um und sah, dass sich Gin und Hermine leise unterhielten, während sie die Zwillinge fütterten. Es schien auch, als wäre Tom gegangen. „Morgen", murmelte er, setzte sich auf und streckte sich.

„Mahlzeit, um genau zu sein", meinte Hermine fröhlich. „Es ist schon beinahe Zeit zum Mittagessen."

„Oh." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist Marcus im Unterricht?"

‚Ja', stimmte Gin zu. ‚Dumbles war vorhin hier und hat uns beiden den Tag freigegeben, um Herm mit Gerda und Gal zu helfen. Aber er hat Tom gezwungen, zum Unterricht zu gehen. Er hat gesagt, dass es deswegen sei, dass er niemanden hat, der das für Tom übernehmen könnte, aber ich wette das war nur, weil ihr beide zusammen geschlafen habt.'

„Er kämpft einen aussichtslosen Kampf, muss ich euch sagen." Harry schnaubte, stand von seinem Bett auf und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Hermines Bett. „Gin, bist du jetzt an Galvin festgeklebt oder so was?"

„Ja. Sie will ihn als jüngeren Bruder." Hermine gluckste. „Hast du Hunger?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon. Warum? Ist das Babyfutter gut?"

Hermine brach in Gelächter aus und überließ es Gin, zu antworten. 'Das ist nur Milch, du Idiot. Da sind ein paar Bagels und Frischkäse auf dem Tisch neben dir.'

„Oh." Harry grinste und nahm sich etwas zu essen, während die beiden Hexen lachten. „Was geht da draußen vor?"

‚Zaubertrankunfall.' Gin zuckte die Schultern. 'Warum?'

"Hab mich nur gefragt, ob unsere Freunde noch nicht hier waren, um Herm zu finden", erwiderte Harry milde und stand auf. „Ich geh mal ins Badezimmer."

„Fall nicht rein", zog Hermine ihn auf.

„Natürlich nicht." Harry schnaubte, winkte und trat durch die Vorhänge.

„Auch mal wach?", fragte Poppy. Sie hielt ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand und bearbeitete gerade einen Hufflepuff Drittklässler. Zwei weitere Hufflepuffs, ein Mädchen und ein Junge, standen nervös neben dem Bett.

„Ja, ich denke mal", erwiderte Harry achselzuckend. „Zaubertrankverbrenunngen?"

„Ja." Das junge Mädchen nickte. „Wir haben an einer Wiederholung gearbeitet und Tody hat seinen Verwirrungstrank in die Luft gejagt."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man den Verwirrungstrank hochjagen kann…" Harry blinzelte und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Na ja. Hab's wohl nicht hart genug probiert." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging rüber zum Waschraum, während er erneut von seinem Bagel abbiss.

Poppy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während die drei Hufflepuffs hinter Harry herstarrten. Während sie damit beschäftigt waren, den Jungen-der-lebt zu verstehen, schaffte es die Medihexe die Brandsalbe auf den Arm des Drittklässlers ohne jeglichen Kampf aufzutragen, was schon was hieß, da die Salbe die Angewohnheit hatte zu ziehen. /Vielleicht sollte ich ihn öfters hier haben, um meine Patienten abzulenken./ Sie gluckste leicht. „Alles erledigt. Warum geht ihr drei nicht schon mal in die Große Halle? Der Unterricht ist schon fast vorbei."

„Danke, Madame Pomfrey!", sagten sie im Chor und rannten aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry trat zurück in diesen, als Poppy die Salbe wegpackte. „Hast du heute Morgen unsere Freunde rausgeschmissen?"

„Warum denkst du, dass sie vorbeigekommen sind?", fragte Poppy nur.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kenne meine Freunde, Poppy. Außerdem hat es mir eine kleine Schlange verraten."

„Dann muss ich die kleine Schlange wohl später mal schlagen." Die Medihexe gluckste. „Ja, ich hab sie rausgeschmissen. Hermine schien noch nicht für Gäste bereit zu sein und du warst noch nicht wach."

„Ah. Ich denke also, ich sollte dankbar sein." Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf das Bett neben der Krankenschwester. „Wir haben noch, was, fünf Minuten bevor der Unterricht vorbei ist?

„Zwei", korrigierte Poppy. „Helf mir die Betten zu machen oder nerv Hermine und Ginevra."

„Alles, nur kein Betten machen", erwiderte Harry scherzhaft, bevor er vom Bett hüpfte und zurück zu den Vorhängen. Poppy lachte, als er in den selbstgemachten Raum trat. „Ich bin wieder da!"

'Oh, verdammt.' Gin seufzte. Hermine lachte, als Harry seine Schwester amüsiert ansah.

„Hier, Harry, nimm Gerda. Ich denke, ich muss auch mal ins Badezimmer", rief Hermine.

Harry trat zu ihr und nahm ihr das Kind ab. „Bist du sicher, dass du keine Hilfe brauchst?"

„Geht schon." Hermine seufzte, erlaubte ihm aber trotzdem, ihr aufzuhelfen. „Ha, vielleicht hat Professor Dumbledore doch die richtige Person zu mir gesteckt. Du kannst ein Baby halten und mir aufhelfen."

‚Multi-tasking ist eine von Harrys Spezialitäten', stimmte Gin strahlend zu.

„Willst du sehen, wie viele Dinge ich gleichzeitig machen kann?", fragte Harry scharf, als er Hermine zur Öffnung der Vorhänge führte. „Sicher, dass es gehen wird?"

„Ja." Hermine lächelte und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie auf die Station schlüpfte.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl. „Das wird das Leben schwierig machen."

‚Die Babies oder mit Herm zusammenzuwohnen?'

„Beides, ehrlich gesagt." Harry bewegte Gerda auf seinen Armen und gab ihr einen Finger zum saugen. „Ich meine, es ist nicht so, als würde ich mich nicht freuen Gerda und Gal um mich zu haben…"

‚Es wird nur das Leben schwieriger für uns alle machen, ich weiß', stimmte Ginny nickend zu. ‚Zumindest kannst du Tom besuchen, wann immer du dich danach fühlst. Es ist nicht so, als würde es ihn stören, wenn du ein Baby mitbringst."

„Es wird ihn stören, sobald die Babies ihn mitten in der Nacht wecken", erwiderte Harry strahlend. „Aber ich denke mal, du hast Recht."

Gin sah grimmig aus. ‚Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihnen reden.'

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich. "Wir finden einen Spruch dafür, kleine Schwester, mach dir keine Sorgen."

‚Und rächen uns an Ron?'

„Natürlich. Ich denke, wir könnten ihm im Sommer einen Besuch abstatten. Ich bin sicher, dass Molly und Arthur es dir erlauben."

‚Sollten sie besser.'

„Du kannst es ihnen immer noch befehlen", zog Harry sie auf.

‚Könnte ich', stimmte Gin zu, als Hermine zurückkam, gefolgt von Poppy.

„Die Horden sind hier", meinte Poppy, als Harry Hermine zurück ins Bett half. „Ich lasse sie nicht alle auf einmal rein, also entscheidet euch für drei Personen."

‚Ted?', fragte Gin.

„Sicher. Und Parvati", stimmte Hermine zu. „Harry?"

„Nev", beschloss Harry nach einem kurzen Moment.

„Also gut." Poppy seufzte und trat wieder heraus.

‚Willst du ein Gör?', fragte Gin Hermine.

„Ja, sicher." Hermine lächelte und nahm Galvin, als sich der Vorhang wieder öffnete und Theodore hereinschoss. Gin umarmte ihn sofort.

„Ich wusste, dass das passiert." Parvati seufzte, als sie mit Neville eintrat.

„Madame Pomfrey spielt Türsteher", meinte Neville.

„Hab ich mir gedacht." Harry seufzte.

"Wie geht es dir, Herm?", fragte Theodore, als er Gin losgelassen hatte.

„Viel besser." Die Brünette lächelte. "Danke."

"Oh, sie sind wunderbar!", rief Parvati und setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Bett. „Kann ich ihn mal halten?"

„Ja." Hermine reichte Galvin rüber.

„Haben sie Namen?", fragte Neville, als er sich über Harrys Schulter lehnte, um Gerda anzulächeln.

‚Galvin und Gerda', meinte Gin, während Harry Gerda an Neville reichte. ‚Sind sie nicht einfach perfekt?'

„Ist sie schon unmöglich geworden?", fragte Theodore Harry und Hermine.

Harry gluckste kopfschüttelnd, als Hermine hilflos kicherte. „Nein, sie war normal, so weit ich es weiß."

‚Harry ist erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgestanden', meinte Gin.

„Faulpelz", grinste Parvati den Vertrauensschüler an. Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Also, Gin, teilst du dir mit Herm den Raum?"

„Nein, Harry wird bei mir bleiben." Hermine seufzte, während sich auf Gins Gesicht ein fieser Blick ausbreitete.

‚Dumbles glaubt nicht, dass ich meine Studien und die Babies handhaben kann', erklärte der Rotschopf ihnen wütend.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es das ist", meinte Neville. „Ich denke, es ist eher, weil du nicht um Hilfe rufen kannst."

‚Egal auf welche Weise, es ist nicht FAIR!'

„Das Leben ist nicht fair", meinte Tom und trat mit Molly in den Raum. „Poppy gibt euch noch fünf Minuten, dann müsst ihr tauschen", fügte er hinzu.

„Okay." Parvati nickte, als Molly Gerda von Neville nahm.

„Oh, sie sind wundervoll." Molly seufzte. "Und wie geht es dir, Hermine?"

„Ziemlich gut", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Harry, hör auf zu zucken und umarm ihn schon."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Bin ich so offensichtlich?"

'"Ja"', erwiderten Neville, Hermine, Parvati, Molly, Gin und Theodore, während Tom grinste.

„Ah, so was blödes." Harry zuckte die Schultern und trat zu seinem Liebhaber. „Du hast mich nicht geweckt, als du gegangen ist", beschuldigte er ihn.

„Du warst müde", schoss Tom locker zurück und lächelte immer noch. „Und du sahst aus, als würdest du den Schlaf brauchen."

„Dummer Bastard." Der Teen seufzte und schlang seine Arme um den Dunklen Lord.

„Göriger Teufel", erwiderte Tom, hielt Harry fest und legte sein Kinn auf den Kopf des jüngeren Zauberers. „Wie geht es dir an diesem Nachmittag, Hermine?"

„Oh, sehr gut", erwiderte die Hexe mit den buschigen Haaren, bevor sie Molly ansah. „Meine Eltern haben es nicht geschafft, denke ich?"

„Ich bin zu ihnen gegangen und hab sie gefragt", erwiderte Molly. „Sie sahen sehr beschäftigt aus.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab so was erwartet. Die Mitte der Woche ist nicht die beste Zeit, um sie abzurufen."

„Sie haben gesagt, dass sie versuchen, dieses Wochenende vorbeizukommen."

„Mm." Harry grinste Hermine an. „Ich bring dich dieses Wochenende hin, wenn Poppy ihr okay gibt."

"Das würde ein interessantes Bild abgeben", zog Theodore auf. „Harry gegen Madame Pomfrey."

‚Fast so gut wie Harry gegen Dumbles!', stimmte Gin zu.

„Ihr fragt danach", knurrte Harry und warf dem Paar einen bösen Blick zu.

„Die Zeit ist vorbei, Kinder!", rief Poppy und steckte ihren Kopf rein. „Wer sind die nächsten drei?", fragte die Medihexe, als Theodore, Parvati und Neville verschwanden.

„Dray, Pan und Millie", beschloss Harry, der von Tom erfahren hatte, wer draußen war. „Und dann können ´Bini, Seam und Dean kommen."

„Also gut." Poppy verdrehte die Augen und ging, um die anderen zu holen.

‚Das wird ein langes Mittagessen', seufzte Gin, als die drei Slyhterins eintraten. Alle lachten.

--- --- ---

Der Rest des Donnerstags und des folgenden Freitags verbrachten Harry und Gin bei Hermine im Krankenflügel. Am Samstag, nachdem er die Erlaubnis der strengen Schwester ergattert hatte, brachten Hermine und Harry die Zwillinge zu ihren Großeltern und die Gruppe freute sich an einem Tee und einem Moment der Ruhe. Am Sonntag danach zogen Harry und Hermine in ihr neues Zimmer, welches an den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum durch einen Gang neben dem Feuerplatz gefügt wurde. Fast alle Gryffindors halfen beim Umzug, inklusive einer strengen McGonagall und einem überraschend fröhlichen Tom. Nicht einmal Harry wusste, warum sein Liebhaber so fröhlich war, aber da er genauso half, wie als wenn er ruhig wäre, ließen sie ihn.

Am Montag, andererseits, kam die Rückkehr in den Unterricht:

„Babies sind ein Alptraum!", stellte Harry fest, als er auf seinem normalen Platz neben seiner Schwester und Neville am Gryffindortisch saß. Er hatte schwache Ringe unter den Augen und sah ein bisschen müde, aber dennoch wach aus. Gerda krallte sich fest in die Roben ihres Paten.

„Du warst derjenige, der sich mit mir ein Zimmer teilen wollte", stellte Hermine fest. Wenn Harry schlecht aussah, sah Hermine wie die Hölle aus. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren wurstgroß und sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment einschlafen. Obendrauf war Galvin scheinbar auch der lautere der Zwillinge, da er laut schrie und sich ängstlich an seine Mutter krallte.

„Oh, ich sehe, wer nachts aufsteht", zog Seamus sie auf, als Parvati Galvin von seiner Mutter nahm und ihn hin und her wiegte.

„Danke, Parvati", seufzte Hermine erleichtert und trank dankbar einen Schluck Kaffee, den Dean ihr wortlos gereicht hatte, als sie Seamus antwortete. „Ehrlich gesagt hat Harry einen leichten Schlaf und ist immer der erste, der aufsteht."

„Ich bin es nur gewöhnt, mitten in der Nacht wegen meinen Alpträumen aufzuwachen." Harry nickte, zog zwei Flaschen hervor und reichte eine Parvati. „Hermine kriegt mehr Schlaf als ich."

„Wow, Harry", flüsterte Lavender und starrte den Jungen-der-lebt an, wie er sich selbst und Gerda fütterte. „Du bist ein Naturtalent."

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass ich weiß, wie ich mich um mich und die anderen um mich herum kümmern kann", murmelte er, bevor er sich ein Stück Speck in den Mund steckte.

‚Gib mir das Kind und iss was', befahl Gin ihrem Bruder.

„Danke, Gin. Du bist ein Lebensretter." Harry seufzte und reichte dankbar seine Patentochter herüber.

‚Also was habt ihr in der ersten Stunde heute?', fragte Gin, als sie das Baby in ihren Armen fütterte.

Harry und Hermine wechselten müde Blicke. „Zaubertränke."

„Oh", meinte Lavender und zuckte zusammen. „Snape wird mal wieder ein richtiger Bastard sein, darauf wette ich."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Dumbles hat schon mit allen Lehrern über die Zwillinge gesprochen. Ich denke, Professor Snape wird damit einverstanden sein, solange sie sein Klassenzimmer nicht zerstören."

„Er ist ziemlich sanft dieses Jahr", stellte Parvati fest und trank einen Schluck Wasser über Galvins Kopf.

„Ja…", stimmte Hermine zu und piekste ein paar Eier, die von Dean auf ihren Teller verfrachtet worden sind. „Wenn es zu schlimm wird, kann ich die Zwillinge auch rausbringen."

„Nicht alleine!", rief Parvati aus und drehte sich mit geschocktem Blick zu Hermine um.

„Wird sie nicht", stimmte Harry ernst fest und warf der brünetten Mutter einen harten Blick zu. „Ich hab die besseren Noten in Zaubertränke, Herm. Wenn die Zwillinge ne Pause brauchen, nehm ich sie."

"Und gehst wohin?", gab Hermine stirnrunzelnd zurück.

‚Er kann immer noch in Snapes Büro gehen', stellte Gin ruhig fest. ‚Und er hat Recht, Herm.'

„Oh, haltet die Klappe, ihr alle", grummelte Hermine finster, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zuwandte. Die anderen grinsten sich an, da sie wussten, dass sie gewonnen hatten.

--- --- ---

Eine Woche verging, bevor Hermine die Zwillinge für mehr als eine Stunde außer Sicht ließ und selbst dann mussten sie beiden ihren Paten sein. Obwohl viele, die angeboten hatten mit den Zwillingen zu helfen, von Hermines Beschützerinstinkt genervt waren, fanden es Harry und Gin sehr amüsant. Harry fand es auch noch rührend, da er so eine schlimme Kindheit hatte und konnte oft gesehen werden, wie er seinen Juniors sagte, Hermine in Ruhe zu lassen. Allerdings hörten sie nicht darauf, bis ihr junger Anführer Drohungen aussprach.

Die ersten, die die Zwillinge über Nacht nehmen durften, waren Pansy und Millicent, aber auch nur, weil Millicent wusste, wie man mit kleinen Kindern umging, hatte Hermine gesagt. Allerdings verbrachte sie die ganze Nacht damit, sich Sorgen zu machen und schlief nicht eine Sekunde. In der nächsten Nacht, als die Gryffindorjungen sie hatten, verabreichte Harry ihr heimlich einen Schlaftrank und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Toms Gemächern, um eine Pause zu bekommen.

Harry war überrascht, dass sein Liebhaber mit der normalerweise misstrauischen stellvertretenden Direktorin eine Tasse Tee trank, als er in den Raum trat. Er blieb in der Tür stehen, da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte.

Tom lächelte den jungen Mann an. „Guten Abend, Harry. Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er fröhlich.

„Es ist nach der Ausgangssperre", fügte Minerva streng hinzu und warf ihm einen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brille zu.

Harry konnte gerade noch den plötzlichen Drang zusammen zu zucken unterdrücken. „Na ja, die Zwillinge sind bei den Gryffindorjungen und ich hab Herm endlich zum Schlafen gebracht. Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht danach, wieder eine Nacht mit den Zwillingen zu verbringen – ich meine, ich liebe sie bis in den Tod und alles, aber sie sind so anstrengend."

Minervas Lippen zuckten zu einem Lächeln, während Tom sein breites Grinsen hinter seiner Hand versteckte. „Ja, Mr. Potter, kleine Kinder sind anstrengend", meinte die Hexe trocken. „Aber das erklärt nicht, warum Sie nicht in Ihrem Zimmer mit Miss Granger sind."

„Weil ich die Idee nicht besonders klasse finde, dass sie mich im Schlaf erdrosseln könnte, wenn sie merkt, dass ich ihr einen Schlaftrank untergejubelt habe?", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut.

Tom brach in Gelächter aus, während Minerva ihren Schüler scharf ansah. „Und warum würdest du so was tun?"

Tom winkte Harry zu sich, als er für seinen Liebhaber antwortete. „Weil sie sich die ganze letzte Nacht Sorgen über die Zwillinge gemacht hat und im Raum hin und her gelaufen ist." Der Dunkle Lord gluckste und zog Harry auf seinen Schoß. „Du hast sicher bemerkt, dass weder Harry noch Hermine letzte Nacht überhaupt geschlafen haben."

Minerva runzelte die Stirn, während Harry die Augen schloss und seinen Kopf an Toms Schulter lehnte. /Danke, Schatz/, dachte er nur.

„Schlaf", murmelte Tom und festigte seinen Griff um den Teen.

Minerva lächelte sie an. „Ich glaube, dass ist der Hinweis für mich, ins Bett zu gehen", sagte sie und stand auf. „Und Harry?"

„Mm?" Harry blinzelte die Frau müde an.

„Offiziell gefällt es mir nicht, dass du deiner Zimmerkameradin einen Schlaftrank gegeben hast. Inoffiziell bedanke ich mich, dass du sicherstellst, dass sie sich nicht bis in die Erschöpfung sorgt."

Harry lächelte. „Nacht, Minnie."

Minerva warf Harry einen leicht genervten Blick zu, dann verschwand sie aus dem Raum.

„Bett, Teufel." Tom gluckste.

„Mmmm… zu gemütlich hier, danke."

"Das ist es sicher." Tom küsste Harrys Stirn und stand auf. "Oh, schlaf doch."

Harry kuschelte sich enger in die Umarmung des Dunklen Lords und seufzte zufrieden.

--- --- ---

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, als sich ein warmes und feuchtes Gefühl um seinem Glied bildete und stöhnte auf. „Wa…"

/Morgen, Liebling/, meinte Tom durch ihre Verbindung fröhlich.

„Bastard…", gab Harry zurück und zischte, als sich der Mund von ihm löste.

„Mmm… Keine Namen vor dem Frühstück", zog Tom ihn auf und seine roten Augen leuchteten vor Lust.

Harry zog den Kopf des Mannes herunter, um seine Lippen zu treffenund biss die Unterlippe des Dunklen Lords hart. /Beende, was du begonnen hast, du Arsch/, befahl er, als Toms Zunge in seinen Mund glitt und verführerisch mit seiner spielte.

/Bring mich doch dazu/, war die Antwort des Dunklen Lords, als er eine Hand über Harrys Brust führte.

Harry stöhnte in den Mund, der auf seinem lag. /Fucker/, stellte er fest, bevor er zwischen sie griff und Toms Männlichkeit umfasste.

/Betrüger/, gab Tom zurück und zog Harrys Hand weg. Er schnappte sich beide von Harrys Händen in eine von seinen und hielt sie über dem Kopf des Teens. ::Deine Hände werden sich jetzt benehmen, verstanden?::, zischte er auf Parsel.

::Werden sie, wenn du so weiterredest, Sexy::, erwiderte Harry teuflisch.

:: Sollten sie besser::, erwiderte Tom gefährlich und grinste, als Harry vor Lust erschauderte. ::Du magst es, bedroht zu werden?::

::Du klingst nur so unglaublich sexy::, erwiderte Harry und seine Augen sahen zu Tom.

„Hmpf." Tom schnaubte, bevor er Harrys Hände losließ und sich ein kleines Fläschchen vom Nachttisch nahm, während Harry seine Beine spreizte.

„Schon bereit, hm?"

"Halt die Klappe, Gör", murmelte Tom und nahm einen Finger voll der Creme. ::Ich frage mich, ob ich dir sagen sollte, dass das jetzt etwas kühl ist?::, fühte er hinzu, als er mit einem Finger in Harrys Öffnung glitt.

Der Teen zischte auf. /Das hast du mit Absicht getan/, beschwerte er sich.

::Jap.:: Tom liebkoste Harrys Nacken, als er mit Leichtigkeit einen weiteren Finger hinzufügte.

Harry bewegte eine Hand, um den Mann auf sich zu berühren, aber Tom stoppte ihn grinsend. "Tooooom...", weinte Harry.

::Was hab ich gerade gesagt?::

„Jap", antwortete Harry mit einem Schmollen.

Tom verdrehte die Augen. ::Deine Hände bleiben über deinem Kopf, Mr. Potter, bis ich was anderes sage.::

„Bugger", murmelte Harry.

::In einem Moment::, antworte Tom und fügte einen dritten Finger hinzu, um den jüngeren Zauberer zu weiten. Harry kicherte. ::Teufel::, fügte der Dunkle Lord hinzu, bevor er seine Finger zurückzog, um es mit etwas größerem zu füllen.

Harry zischte auf und schloss seine Augen. /Ich brauchte das/, erkannte er.

/Dann sind wir da zu zweit/, flüsterte Tom durch ihre Verbindung, als er sich langsam in dem kleineren Zauberer bewegte und ihn küsste.

Harry stöhnte sanft in den Mund des Dunklen Lords. /Kann ich meine Arme jetzt bewegen?/

/Fass dich nicht an/, warnte Tom.

/Brauch ich nicht/, versicherte Harry ihm und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Lords. /Härter?/

/Wie du wünscht/, murmelte Tom und begann sich schneller zu wegen, presste sich tiefer in seinem jungen Liebhaber. Harry stöhnte leise auf. /Besser?/, fragte er und knabbert an Harrys Hals.

/Viel/, stimmte Harry zu und war sogar in ihren Gedanken atemlos.

/Gut/, zwischte Tom und stieß aus einem anderen Winkel zu.

Farben explodieren hinter Harrys Augen und er keuchte auf, bevor er zwischen ihnen kam. /Oh, Merlin…/

Tom konnte sich auch nur noch ein paar Sekunden zurückhalten, bevor er seinem Liebhaber über die Klippe folgte. Er war so vorsichtig, nicht auf Harry zu landen, sondern zwang sich, sich neben den Teen zu legen. „Lieb dich, du Teufel."

Harry erlaubte sich selbst, von dem Dunklen Lord umfasst zu werden. „Lieb dich auch, Bastard."

Tom gluckste und schloss seine Augen. „Es ist noch zu früh, um auzustehen. Schlaf noch ein wenig."

Harry murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, was Tom nicht ganz verstand, dann fiel er wieder in einen friedlichen Schlaf. Der Dunkle Lord lächelte nur.

TBC

Das vorletzte Kapitel – bald ist es vorbei!


	47. Kapitel 47

Kapitel 47

Harry lächelte die Juniors der Abschlussklasse an, die sich in ihrem normalen Kreis gesetzt hatten. Hermine und Neville saßen auf Stühlen außerhalb des Kreises und hielten beide einen Zwilling. „Das wird unser letztes Treffen auf dem Hogwartsgelände", begann er und ging vor dem Kreis auf und ab. „Von jetzt werden unsere Treffen auf Slytherin oder Malfoy Manor stattfinden. Die Halskette wird brennen, wenn ihr gerufen werdet, wie ihr bereits wisst."

„Harry, warum sind die Sechstklässler nicht hier?", fragte Terry finster.

„Terry, warum hinterfragst du mich?", gab Harry ruhig zurück und traf auf den Blick des anderen. Terry sah zuerst zur Seite und Harry nickte, bevor er seinen Blick zu dem Kreis zurückwandte und redete. „Um Terrys Frage zu beantworten, die Sechstklässler sind nicht hier, weil es sie nicht betrifft. Alle treffen für sie werden in Hogwarts stattfinden. Ihr werdet alle in der wirklichen Welt sein und daher die Treffen in der wirklichen Welt besuchen."

Harry stoppte und sah sich zu im Kreis um. „Von jetzt an werdet ihr an vollen Todesser treffen teilnehmen und Chancen bestehen, dass ich nicht immer da sein werde. Ihr werdet dann natürlich Voldemort folge leisten müssen, da wir alle Sachen immer gemeinsam planen. Wie es schon immer für die Juniors war, werdet ihr wohl weniger an Raubzügen teilnehmen. Stattdessen werdet ihr Informationen für den Dunklen Orden sammeln, Leute dazu holen und auf jede Art und Weise helfen, die benötigt wird.

„Wenn ich euch jemals für was brauchen sollte, dann werde ich mich auf meine Art kontaktieren. Merkwürdige Nachrichten werden euch zu merkwürdigen Zeiten auf merkwürdige Arten erreichten. Mein Zeichen werden immer die gekreuzten grünen und roten Zauberstäbe sein. Voldemorts Zeichen ist das Dunkle Mal. Diese Symbole sagen euch, von wem die Nachricht ist. Wenn einer von euch mit den anderen Mitgliedern in Kontakt treten muss, ihr euch aber eigentlich nicht treffen dürftet, dann kontaktiert mich oder Voldemort auf eine akzeptable Weise. Wenn du keiner Weise finden kannst, eult mich an und hofft, dass der Orden die Eule nicht vorher in die Hände bekommt.

„Treffen zu verpassen oder zu spät zu kommen sollte nicht in eurem Interesse sein, besonders, wenn ich nicht da bin. Wenn ich nicht da bin, dann gelten Voldemorts Regeln und ich garantiere euch, dass er euch Crucionen wird, wenn ihr keine angemessene Entschuldigung habt. Ich würde euch sagen, euch etwas auszudenken, wenn er euch erwischt, aber er würde da eher durch blicken. Das beste ist es, einfach zu den Treffen zu gehen. Wenn ich euch erwische, wenn ihr es verpasst oder zu spät kommt, werde ich euch wahrscheinlich nicht verhexen, aber ich werde eure Ärsche nicht retten, wenn ihr Voldemort verärgert. Behaltet das in eurem Kopf.

„Fragen?"

„Was ist mit Blaise, Draco und mir?", fragte Theodore.

„Ihr seid Juniors", versicherte Harry den drei Slyhterins. „Ihr müsst in erster Linie mir antworten. Ihr könntet auf Raubzüge müssen, aber nur, um eure Tarnung zu stärken, aber ich werde mein bestes versuchen, dass dem nicht so ist. Ihr werdet genug damit zu tun haben, Dumbles voraus zu sein."

„Wenn wir dringend mit dir in Kontakt treten müssen, wie sollen wir das tun?", fragte Lisa. „Lebensbedrohliche Informationen oder so?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr mittlerweile alle wisst, wo ich ab September arbeite", meinte Harry mit einem spielerischen Lächeln. „Wenn es so dringend ist, dann kommt sofort zu mir. Eine kurze Entschuldigung, wie, dass ihr Informationen für den Orden habe, werden euch an Dumbles vorbeibringen. Ich hab ihm schon gesagt, dass ich Freunde in meiner Abschlussklasse habe, die mir helfen wollen Informationen aus dem Ministerium zu sammeln, aber nicht dem Orden beitreten wollen. Es wird nur zufrieden mit sich sein, dass er einen meiner Kontakte aufgedeckt hat."

„Aber seid nach so einer Aktion vorsichtig", meinte Hermine sanft. „Dumbledore wird euch beobachten."

Harry nickte grimmig. „Versucht einen anderen Weg zu finden, als angerannt zu kommen und mich zu schnappen, bitte. Es würde euer Leben nachher nur schwerer machen."

Gerda krähte laut auf, als wenn sie ihrem Paten zustimmen wollte und alle lachten.

Harry trat über zu Neville und nahm ihm das Baby, was ein erleichtertes Seufzen bei dem Miterben auslöste. „Sind Sie nicht wunderbar?", murmelte er, drückte sie gegen seine Brust und ging zurück zu seinem Platz in der Öffnung des Halbkreises. „Noch Fragen?"

Die Siebtklässler sahen sich an. „Nein." Susan zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu Harry. "Ich denke, es ist alles klar."

Harry lächelte. "Brillant. Jetzt als Warnung, ich plane was Wildes für die Abschlusszeremonie, weil ich damit durckommen kann. Seid nicht zu überrascht, obwohl ihr so aussehen sollte." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Ihr könnt gehen."

"Du bist furchtbar", meinte Hermine und trat mit dem friedlich schlafenden Galvin auf dem Arm zu ihrem Freund. Neville folgte ihr und reichte die Babytasche an Harry weiter.

„Bist du überrascht?", fragte Harry neckisch, zog eine Flasche aus der Tasche und gab sie dem kleinen Mädchen in seinen Armen, bevor er die Tasche über seine Schulter hängte.

„Sollte ich nicht", meinte Hermine. „Gehen wir dann zurück ins Zimmer?"

„Ich denke. Nev, du hast gesagt, du wolltest mit Severus reden, oder?"

"Ja..." Neville sah sich nervös die anderen Juniors an.

Harry grinste. „Pan!"

Die Slytherin sah lächelnd zu Harry. „Was ist, Boss-Man?"

„Kannst du Nev zu Severus bringen und sicherstellen, dass der alte Schleimbeutel ihm nicht den Kopf abbeißt?"

„Natürlich."

Harry nickte Neville zu, der aussah als wäre Weihnachten früher gekommen. „Geh schon. Wenn Sevvie gemein zu dir ist, schick ihn zu mir and I'll set him straight (1)."

„Wenn der Mann hetero ist, dann bin ich eine Kröte", grummelte Hermine, als Neville zuwinkte und mit Pansy verschwand.

„Ich hab mich schon über das quaken gewundert", zog Harry sie auf und seine Augen leuchteten. Er duckte sich mit Leichtigkeit unter Hermines Schlag hinweg. „Stop! Du erschreckst die arme Gerda."

"Du verwöhnst das Kind." Hermine seufzte und deutete mit dem Kopf zu der Luftplattform nach Gryffindor.

„Du wusstest, dass ich das würde", gab Harry locker zurück und trat neben sie. „Und eigentlich verwöhne ich sie beide."

„Sie werden absolute Alpträume, wenn sie älter sind, wissen sie. Zwischen dir und Gin."

„Ah. Und sie werden Slytherins , wenn Marcus irgendwas zu sagen hat."

„Wo war Marcus überhaupt? Er ist normalerweise auf den Treffen."

"Ein Treffen in letzter Minute oder so was. Ich denke, Dumbles wollte was von ihm." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte zur Plattform. „Hoch mit dir, Herm."

"Nein, du gehst zuerst. Ich kann nie die Tür öffnen." Hermine seufzte hilflos.

"Oh, stimmt." Der grünäugige Zauberer lächelte leicht und trat auf den Lufthügel. Sekunden später schossen er und Gerda hoch zum Gryffindorturm, das Baby krähte auf dem Weg vor Freude. Harry grinste sie an. „Du und ich, wir lieben das Ding, oder, Kleines? Mommy ist nur dumm."

Als die Luftblase den Turm erreicht hatte, trat der Teen auf festen Grund und ging die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Dort begegneten ihm viele lächelnde Gesichter und eine sehr genervte Schwester. ‚Wo bist du gewesen?!', rief Gin wütend.

Harry seufzte. "Komm mit in mein Zimmer", murmelte er und legte seine freie Hand auf ihren Arm. Gin runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, bevor sie nickte und neben ihrem Bruder her ging. Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich gelassen hatten und einen verzauberten Gang entlang gingen, der in der Nähe des Kamins endete, begann Harry erneut zu sprechen. „Ich hab ein Meeting einberufen."

‚Du wolltest mich nicht dabei haben?', fragte die junge Hexe mit einem verletzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Nein, Gin, nein." Harry stoppte und zog den Rotschopf in eine einhändige Umarmung, während Gerda Unsinn vor sich her brabbelte. „Ich musste mit den Siebtklässler über die Meetings nach der Schule reden. Sie müssen ein paar Dinge wissen, über die du und Luna euch noch nicht sorgen solltet, das ist alles."

„Ah, Geschwisterliebe." Hermine seufzte hinter ihnen. Die beiden Anführer der Juniors warfen der Hexe finstere Blicke, als sie sie angrinste.

„Ja, Herm?", fragte Harry höflich, als der Wettbewerb im Starren langweilig wurde.

Hermines Lächeln verschwand. „Professor McGonagall sucht uns beide, Harry. Sie sagt, das Dumbles uns zu sprechen wünscht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Na gut. Kein Grund, ihn warten zu lassen, denke ich mal."

‚Das doofe Wasserhuhn ruiniert alles', beschwerte sich Gin, als sie und Harry neben Hermine hergingen.

„Auch schon gemerkt, hm?", erwiderte Harry trocken.

‚In der Tat.'

„Ah, endlich", sagte Minerva, als sie sie sah.

„Es hat nur zwei Minuten gedauert, Professor", erwiderte Harry grinsend. „'Endlich' ist mir Sicherheit nicht das richtige Wort."

„Sie, Mr. Potter, sind eine Plage für alle vernünftigen Personen in dieser Schule."

„Ich hoffe, Sie zählen sich nicht dazu, Professor", zog Harry sie auf.

Minerva schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. „Kommt schon, ihr zwei."

Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, als Gin den Mund öffnete, um zu fragen, ob sie mitkonnte. Der Rotschopf runzelt die Stirn, blieb aber ruhig. Harry lächelte sie traurig an, während er neben Hermine trat und ihrer Hauslehrerin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum folgte.

--- --- ---

"Bitte setzt euch", meinte Albus leicht, als seine Stellvertreterin die beiden Siebtklässler in sein Büro führte.

Harry setzte sich sofort und warf dem Direktor einen scharfen Blick zu. Hermine andererseits sah sich erst einmal um. „Herm", murmelte Harry, als die Schulsprecherin einen Schritt Richtung Bücherregal machte.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und setzte sich schnell auf den freien Stuhl neben Harry, ein leichtes Rot auf ihren Wangen. Galvin kicherte als Harry ein Lächeln versteckte. „Halt die Klappe, Harry."

"Ich hab nichts gesagt."

"Du hast es gedacht."

„Heh."

Minerva räusperte sich und zog die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Schüler auf sich und einen lächelnden Albus. „Streitet in eurer eigenen Zeit."

„Tschuldigung", erwiderte Harry, bevor er mit seinen Augen auf die blitzenden blauen Tiefen des Direktors traf. „Was ist los?"

„Ich denke, du solltest Miss Granger sagen, was du nächstes Jahr tun wirst", erwiderte Albus.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen, bevor er sich zu seiner besten Freundin umwandte. „Herm, ich bin sicher, du hast eine Idee. Was denkst du, werde ich nächstes Jahr machen?"

Hermine blinzelte den Jungen-der-lebt einen Moment an, bevor sie antwortete. „Hier in Hogwarts Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Harry lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und warf dem Direktor ein zufriedenes Grinsen zu. „Hab Ihnen ja gesagt, sie findet es heraus." Gerda quietschte laut auf, als wenn sie ihrem Paten zustimmen wollte.

Albus seufzte. „Das hast du." Er drehte sich zu Hermine, die ihn nachdenklich ansah. "Harry hat gefordert, dass du auch hier bleiben darfst, nächstes Jahr. Er hat mit dem Kollegium geredet und dafür gesorgt, dass du immer was zu tun hast, natürlich."

Harry nickte, als sich Hermines Augen mit Tränen füllten. „Denk dran, Herm, du gehörst zur Familie", sagte er sanft. „Und ich werde Hilfe bei meiner Benotung brauchen."

Hermine entließ einen Ton, der irgendwas zwischen Schluchzen und Lachen war. „Du bist ein Monster."

„Danke."

Dieses Mal lachte Hermine wirklich.

--- --- ---

„Wo ist er?", zischte Morag Neville zu.

„Harry?" Neville zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Er hat mir nichts gesagt."

Mandy lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah weiterhin nach vorne. „Unheil Anrichten, so wie man Harry kennt. Guckt mal, Marcus ist der einzige, der nicht besorgt aussieht, weil er fehlt."

„Mandy, würdest du bit…", begann Susan und drehte sich um. Sie erstarrte, Mund offen, als sie etwas sah."

„Wa…" Mandy drehte sich um, ihre Augen wurden groß bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. „Oh, zur Hölle, bitte sagt mir, dass er nicht..."

„Er hat", flüsterte Susan geschockt.

Lavender, Gregory, Neville und Morag drehten sich ebenfalls um. Als Lavenders Atem sich beschleunigte, schüttelte Mandy sich aus ihrem Schock und versicherte der Gryffindor, dass es nur Harry und nicht Voldemort war.

In der Tür zur Großen Halle bot sich ein Anblick, der sowohl sehr lustig, aber auch ziemlich furchterregend war, denn dort stand Voldemort, flachnasig und tiefrote Augen, vorgebeugt, damit er kleiner war, mit einer riesigen runden Brille auf dem Ende seiner Nase, Gryffindorhausroben and der Blitznarbe mitten auf der Stirn. Das einzige, was fehlte, war der berühmte Haaryschopft auf dem sehr kahlen Kopf des ‚Dunklen Lords'.

Als sie die Leute umdrehten, um herauszufinden, was die sechs Absolventen und die meisten Lehrer in einer Mischung aus Schock und Horror ansahen, stand Tom auf und deutete dem Zauberer in der Tür etwas an, in dem er auf seinen eigenen Kopf zeigte. Der falsche Voldemort hob seine Hand, um sich an den Kopf zu fassen, erstarrte dann, Augen weiteten sich vor Horror darüber, was er vergessen hatte. Er zog ein Stück Bindfaden aus seinem Ärmel und verwandelte es in eine schlampige Perücke, die er sich dann auf den Kopf legte. Tom stöhnte und setzte sich wieder hin, als der falsche Dunkle Lord den Gang entlang ging, fröhlich lächelnd und winkend.

Albus beobachtete ihn, bis sich sein Schüler gerade hinsetzen wollte, bevor er ihn ansprach. „Harry, hatte das irgendwas zu bedeuten?", fragte er trocken.

„Hm?" Harry blinzelte zum Direktor auf und setzte sich dann. "Ja, aber ich erklär's später, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Dumbles." Die Schüler um ihn herum seufzten hörbar erleichtert auf bei der so Harry-mäßigen Antwort auf die Frage.

„Also gut." Albus seufzte und trat vor. "Ein weiteres Jahr, ein weiterer Jahrgang voll exzellenter Schüler..."

„Mit einer möglichen Ausnahme", rief Seamus aus und deutete auf den Jungen der rechts vor ihm saß. Harry drehte sich herum und schnalzte seinem Zimmerkameraden mit einem genervten Blick auf sie Stirn. Die Große Halle füllte sich mit Gelächter.

„Ja, Mr. Potter und ich werden eine lange schöne Unterhaltung führen, dass er zu spät zur Abschlusszeremonie gekommen ist." Albus gluckste. Er hob seine Arme, als das Gelächter verstummte. „Willkommen, Familie, Freunde und Schüler, zur Abschlusszeremonie des Hogwartsabschlussjahrgangs 1998!" Lauter Applaus folgte dem und Albus wartete, dass es ruhig wurde, um fort zu fahren. „Es war ein langer, harter Weg für uns alle, aber ich kann sagen, dass es das wert war. Jeder Moment war ein neues Abenteuer und, wenn es nicht neu war, war es zumindest nicht langweilig!

„Jetzt werde ich die Bühne freimachen für Miss Granger, unsere Schulsprecherin, die zugestimmt hat, die Rede der Schulsprecher zu halten." Albus verbeugte sich und setzte sich während des Applauses wieder auf seinen Platz, als Hermine aufstand und lächelnd nach vorne ging.

„Mitschüler, Familien und Freunde. Willkommen." Sie lächelte, als ein paar Leute jubelten und wartete auf die Stille, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich erinnere mich an meinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts als eine neue, aufregende Erfahrung. Es gab soviel zu lernen! Ich erinnere mich an meine ersten Freund, Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley, und unser erstes Abenteuer, als wir den Stein der Weisen retteten. Wir dachten alles, Professor Snape wäre derjenige, der Voldemort half, da er so ein gemeiner Schleimbeutel war." Hermine lächelte, als sie der Raum mit Gelächter füllte und Severus hilflos den Kopf schüttelte. „Wir lagen falsch, wie ich jetzt weiß. Wir waren damals jung und töricht.

"Als die Jahre vergingen, lernten wir viele Dinge. Ich habe Freundschaft, Mut, Vertrauen, Verständnis und mich kennen gelernt. Andere Schüler, ohne Zweifel, lernten andere Dinge. Ich habe den Tod gesehen und das Böse bekämpft und ich lebe, um davon zu erzählen. Ich stand vielen Gefahren gegenüber und habe mich mit ein paar der besten Menschen dieser Welt angefreundet, sowie mit ein paar der schlimmsten. Ich kann wahrheitsgemäß sagen, dass ich hier in Hogwarts erwachsener geworden bin, als ich es wo anders geschafft hätte.

„Ich bin von einem Kind zur Frau geworden. Von einem ‚unerträglichen Besserwisser' zu einer Person, die auch zugeben kann, dass sie nicht immer alle Antworten hat. Von einem Einzelgänger zu einer besten Freundin. Von einem Mitläufer zu einem Anführer. Von jemanden, der sich selbst nicht beschützen kann, zu jemanden, der andere beschützt. Ich bin bereit, mich der Welt gegenüber zu stellen und das sind auch die, die heute mit mir Hogwarts verlassen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Welt bereit für uns ist." Hermine nickte dem Publikum zu, das jubelte, als sie von der Bühne trat und zu ihrem Platz neben Anthony ging.

Minerva trat nickend nach vorne. „Danke, Miss Granger. Das war wundervoll", sagte sie und applaudierte erneut mit dem Rest der Zuhörer. Als alles wieder ruhig war, begann sie erneut. „Es war mir eine Freude diese Klasse von Absolventen zu unterrichten. Sie haben alle etwas Einzigartiges in mein Klassenzimmer gebracht und das alle auf ihre eigene Art und Weise. Eine mehr als andere, natürlich." Sie warf Harry dabei einen Blick zu und bekam ein Grinsen als Antwort. „Wo wir gerade davon reden, ich glaube, Mr. Potter ist dran." Sie seufzte und kehrte wieder auf ihren Platz zurück.

Harry trat selbstbewusst auf die Bühne, die roten Augen leuchteten gefährlich, als er seinen Platz einnahm. „Willkommen. Darf ich mich erst bei denen entschuldigen, die so furchtbar ängstlich aussahen. Marcus und ich haben versucht, das ganze mit einem Touch Humor aufzuziehen, damit wir nicht so einen Aufruhr veranstalten. Da keiner umgefallen ist, sollte ich annehmen, dass uns das gelungen ist, hm?" Harry lächelte schwach, als ihm Gelächter antwortete. „Aber, wie ich gesagt habe, es gibt einen Grund für diesen lächerlichen Aufzug. Der Grund ist ganz einfach. Ich denke, ihr müsst wissen, wem ich gegenübersteht.

„'Ich bin Lord Voldemort' hat mir ein 16jähriger Junge mal gesagt. Dieser Junge war eine Erinnerung eines Jungen, der vor 50 Jahren nach Hogwarts ging. Sein Name war Tom Riddle und er war einer von Hogwarts brillantesten Schülern. Wir machen gerne darüber Witze, dass Hermine ein Alleswisser ist, aber selbst sie muss zugeben, dass sie nichts gegen den jungen Lord Voldemort ist. Es gibt mindestens drei Lehrer hinter mir, die zur selben Zeit wie Tom auf diese Schule gingen, und Professor Dumbledore hat ihm Verwandlung beigebracht. Mir wurde öfters als ich zählen kann erklärt, dass Tom zuerst kein übler Kerl war, aber es passierte etwas und er wurde böse. Er wurde der dunkle Lord Voldemort.

„Ich habe sowohl Voldemort als auch Tom Riddle öfters gegenübergestanden. Keiner ist freundlich und keiner ist jemand, den ich Freund nennen würde. Tatsächlich nenne ich beide meine Feinde." Harry stoppte und sah in die versteinerten Gesichter des Publikums. „Ich kann euch fragen hören, was diese ganze Rede überhaupt damit zu tun hat, also komme ich direkt auf den Punkt, hm?

„Nächstes Jahr starte ich eine Gruppe in Hogwarts, die jeden Samstag nach dem Mittagessen anfängt. Diese Gruppe ist offen für alle Hexen und Zauberer in Großbritannien, egal wie alt oder was für eine Ausbildung man hat, obwohl wir darum bitten, dass ihr einen Zauberstab wedeln könnte." Er lächelte. „In dieser Gruppe werde ich mit ein paar Lehrern und ein paar Mitgliedern dieser Abschlussklasse euch alles lehren, wovon ich denke, dass ihr es für den Kampf gegen Voldemort braucht. Wir werden euch so geduldig unterrichten, wie wir können, weil wir glauben, dass das wichtig ist. Ein Auror wird nicht immer da sein, um euch zu beschützen, wenn Voldemort an eure Tür klopft. Der Orden des Phönix wird nicht immer da sein, um euch zu retten, wenn ihr shoppen seid. Und lasst mich euch eins sagen, diese Todesser warten nicht darauf, dass ihr euren Schutzzauber sechs oder sieben Mal sprechen könnt, nur weil er einfach nicht funktionieren will. Ihr müsste wissen, wie der Schutzzauber funktioniert – gleich beim ersten Mal – und ihn auch benutzen können, um weitere Personen zu schützen, die den Schutzzauber nicht benutzen können.

„Ich frage euch, uns bitte im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen. Ich werde direkt an vorderster Front sein, das verspreche ich euch, aber ich brauche jemanden hinter mir, die die Todesser wegpusten, die sich an mich ranschleichen, während ich fünf Andere loswerde." Er seufzte und wurde plötzlich wieder er selbst, wodurch er ein Keuchen des Raumes als Antwort bekam. „Jetzt, da ich das, was ich loswerden wollte, los bin, werde ich mal wieder ich, um euch den Rest zu sagen", meinte er und endete die Verwandlung auf der Perücke, als er sprach. „Anthony hat mir freundlicherweise seine Rede gelassen, um Unheil anzurichten, dass den Weasley Zwillingen alle Ehre macht, von denen ich weiß, dass sie hier irgendwo sind. Also passt auf, was ihr esst und trinkt!

„Aber nach dem ganzen wunderbaren Zeug, dass Herm gesagt hat, kann ich an nichts denken, was sie toppen könnte. Ich meine, wer könnte Hermine toppen? Na ja, Ron, aber das ignorieren wir jetzt mal." Er grinste bei dem Lachen und Hermine, die ihm den Vogel zeigte. „Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, Herm. Immerhin hab ich zwei wunderschöne Patenkinder daraus erhalten!"

"Harry James Potter, du bist so tot, wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege!", rief Hermine gegen das Gelächter an, hatte aber selbst ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Harry verbeugte sich. „Es war großartig von den ganzen Lehrern zu lernen, die wir hatten. Von der mystischen und leicht verrückten Trelawney, zu der strengen, niemals lächelnden, könnte-nicht-lachen-wenn-man-ihr-den-witzigsten-Witz-der-Welt-erzählen-würde McGonagall! Von dem wilden und verrückten Dumbledore, der absolute keinen Sinn für Farbkombinationen hat, zu dem schnarrigen, bösen Oberschleimbeutel Snape, der farbenblind sein muss, da sein Kleiderschrank nur schwarz enthält! Von dem quietschigen, kleinen Flitwick, zu dem supergroßen Hagrid! Von der bösen Kröte Umbridge, die uns nichts beigebracht hat, zu dem lieben alten Werwolf Lupin, der uns alles gezeigt hat, was er kann! Von dem vollständig paranoiden und nur leicht verrückten Moddy, der sagt, dass er nichts fürchtet, zu dem stotternden Quirrell, der vor seinem eigenen Schatten Angst hatte! Von dem wilden und exzentrischen Lockhart, der keine Ahnung hat, was er tat und keine tote Fliege verhexen konnte, zu dem gutaussehenden und kontrollierten Brutús, der ein paar dunkle Zauberer persönlich kennt und sogar besser ist als sie!", rief der Teen und saugte das Gelächter, das jeder wilden Beschreibung folgte wie ein Schwamm auf. „Ich habe jeden Moment in Hogwarts geliebt. Sogar so sehr, dass Direktor Dumbledore mich dazu überreden konnte, hier nächstes Jahr zu unterrichten, also kann jeder mit dem Wissen sicher sein, dass wir zumindest einen weiteren kompetenten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben werden!

„Jetzt habe ich genug geredet und euch wieder fröhlich gemacht, nachdem ich so bedrückend angefangen habe, also warum setzt ihr euch nicht alle zurück und lasst die Lehrer ihr Ding durchziehen!" Harry verließ die Bühne unter Jubeln und setzte sich mit einem Grinsen.

„Danke, Mr. Potter, dass Sie uns eine Rede in Ihrem einzigartigen Stil vorgetragen haben", sagte Albus, als er und die vier Hauslehrer auf die Bühne traten. „Für die, die noch nie bei einer Hogwarts Abschlusszeremonie dabei waren, lasst mich euch einen kurzen Plan darlegen. Ich und eure vier Hauslehrer werden die Abschlusszeugnisse ausgeben. Danach werde ich noch die Special Awards überreichen. Um alles abzuschließen werden wir ein Buffet an einer Wand aufbauen und ihr dürft dann solange bleiben, wie ihr wollt.

„Jetzt als erster auf unser Abschlussliste: Mr. Anthony Goldstein!" Anthony stand auf und nahm sein Zeugnis von Albus und schüttelte die Hand des alten Direktors, bevor er die Reihe abschritt und jedem der Hauslehrer ebenfalls die Hand gab. „Miss Hermine Granger!", rief Albus, als Anthony zurück zu seinem Stuhl ging. Hermine ging ebenso die Reihe entlang, aber statt einem Handschlag, wurde sie von ihrer Hauslehrerin umarmt.

Hannah, Terry, Ernie, Draco, Pansy, Padma und Parvati folgten demselben Muster, die beiden Patil Mädchen und Hannah wurden alle von ihren Hauslehrern umarmt. Als Harry an der Reihe warm, nahm er sein Zeugnis, zog Albus in eine herzliche Umarmung, sehr zur Freude des Direktors, und fuhr damit fort, Minerva und Professor Sprout mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und einer Umarmung, Professor Flitwick mit einer großen Umarmung und Severus mit einer Umarmung und einem Kopftätscheln zu beglücken, lachte, als der Tränkeprofessor etwas in seinen Bart murmelte. Die restlichen Anwesenden mussten ebenfalls lachen, als Harry zurück zu seinem Stuhl schlenderte, während Severus nach oben sah, als wenn er um Geduld bat.

Dann war Minerva an der Reihe, die Führung zu übernehmen. Sie rief ihre Schüler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf, dann ließ sie Sprout, Flitwick und Severus dasselbe tun. Alle Schüler folgten dem allgemeinen Beispiel der anderen, die Mädchen umarmten ihre Lieblingslehrer, solange es nicht der kaltdreinblickende Zaubertränkelehrer war und alle schüttelten die Hände von allen. Die einzigen weiteren Jungen, die von ihren Hauslehrern umarmt wurden, waren Neville und Seamus.

Als alle Zeugnisse vergeben waren, trat Albus wieder mit einem kleineren Stapel voll Zertifikaten nach vorne. „Zuerst will ich unserer Schulesprecherin und unserem Schulsprecher eine Auszeichnung für ihren fantastischen Job dieses Jahr überreichen. Ich habe keine Zertifikate für euch, also hoffe ich, dass ihr einfach eure Abzeichen behalten und stolz auf sie seid. Ich würde auch die acht Vertrauensschüler beglückwünschen, besonders die, die für unsere Schulesprecher übernommen haben und unseren einen Vertrauensschüler, der mitten im Jahr den Posten für Mr. Weasley weitergeführt hat. Seid stolz auf alle die guten Dinge, die ihr getan habt.

„Jetzt, die Zertifikate. Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte hoch kommen?" Hermine kam hoch und stellte sich vor den Direktor mit einem nervösen Lächeln. „Es gab dieses Jahr zwei Schüler dieser Abschlussklasse, die einen bedeutenden Eindruck auf die Schule gemacht haben. Einer von denen ist Miss Granger. Unsere Topschülerin, die nur in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besiegt wurde, und die junge Frau, die die Idee für die erste DA hatte, von dem, was ich gehört habe. Miss Granger hat es auch geschafft, ihre Aufgaben als Schulsprecherin und ihre Studien weiterzuführen, obwohl die unglückliche Schwangerschaft und die Geburt der Zwillinge Mitte Mai dazwischen kam. Miss Granger ist ein Vorbild für uns alle und ich weiß, wir sind alle extrem stolz, sie eine Schülerin von uns zu nennen. Bitte schön, Miss Granger." Albus hielt ihr ein Zertifikat hin.

Hermine nahm es und umarmte ihn fest, als sie durch die Tränen lächelte. „Danke, Sir", flüsterte sie, bevor sie zu ihrem Platz zurückging. Draco reicht ihr diskret ein Taschentuch.

"Der andere Schüler, der einen bedeutenden Eindruck auf die Schule hinterlassen hat, ist niemand anderes als Mr. Potter." Er deutete Harry an, hoch zu kommen, der auf die Bühne lief, als Albus wieder zu sprechen begann. „Mr. Potter war der eine Schüler, der es schaffte Miss Granger in einem Fach zu schlagen und dieses Fach war Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, welches er nächstes Jahr hier unterrichten wird. Er übernahm die Position des Gryffindorvertrauensschüler von Mr. Weasley mitten im Jahr und er hat es sogar geschafft, die heißesten Temperamente wieder zu beruhigen, wenn er sich einem Kampf gegenüber sah. Er war eine große Hilfe für das Kollegium dieses Jahr, auch wenn er mehr Zeit damit verbracht hat, uns Streiche zu spielen, als mit uns zu arbeiten." Jetzt musste Harry grinsen. „Aber egal wie viel Ärger er verursacht hat, er hat immer einen Weg gefunden, es wieder gut zu machen und hat geholfen, die Schule zu beschützen. Er ist der Anführer der DA und Hogwarts meist geliebter Schüler, so wurde mir gesagt, und ich wage zu sagen, dass er die Auszeichnung verdient. Bitte, Harry."

Harry nahm die Auszeichnung und umarmte Albus wieder. „Danke, Albus." Er grinste und hüpfte dann zurück auf seinen Platz, während die Zuschauer lachten, da der Teen den Bart des Direktors in den Farben des Regenbogens gefärbt hatte.

„Sie hätten ihm die Auszeichnung als bester Unheilstifter geben sollen!", rief Fred von seinem Platz in der Mitte seiner Freunde und Familie. Alle lachten, als Harry aufstand und sich verbeugte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das. Wie oft hast du mich dieses Jahr gekriegt?" Albus sah den Teen an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab es alles aufgeschrieben, aber ich fürchte, ich hab das schon in meinem Koffer. Ich schick es dir später."

„Und ich werde es dann einrahmen", versprach der Direktor und lächelte, als die Leute lachten. „Jetzt kommen wir zu den nicht so ernsten Auszeichnungen." Er zwinkerte und zog eine aus dem Stapel in seinen Hängen. „Dieser hier wird an Seamus Finnigan ausgegeben, dafür, dass er der Schüler ist, der am wahrscheinlichsten betrunken zum Unterricht kommt. Kommen Sie hoch, Mr. Finnigan!"

„Ich geb dir zehn Minuten!", rief Dean zurück, als alle lachten. Seamus streckte seinem besten Freund die Zunge raus und ging zurück zu seinem Platz.

Albus gluckste. „Die hier ist für Mr. Dean für den besten Künstler der Schule. Kommen Sie, Mr. Thomas!" Dean kam nach oben und nahm seine Auszeichnung mit einem breiten Grinsen entgegen, dann kehrte er zu seinem Platz zurück. „Diese hier ist für Mr. Draco Malfoy, dafür dass er der Typ ist, der am wahrscheinlichsten Schreien würde, wenn er einen Seidenwurm in den Haaren hat." Albus warf Harry einen finsteren Blick zu und der Teen konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. „Sie können genauso gut auch hochkommen, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco ging mit würdigen Schritten nach oben, nahm das Zertifikat, dann ging er rüber zu Harry und benutzte es, um den Gryffindor auf den Kopf zu schlagen, bevor er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte. Harry fiel vor lauter Lachen vom Stuhl. Hermine drehte sich um und schoss einen Beruhigungszauber auf den Jungen-der-lebt, der sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzen konnte.

„Danke, Miss Granger. Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass sie sonst nichts hinzugefügt haben, Mr. Potter."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das war nur, damit ich den Blick auf Dracos Gesicht sehen konnte." Draco runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe." Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Diese Auszeichnung geht an Miss Sally-Anne Perks, von Madame Pomfrey, für die beste Medihexenassitentin, die sie bisher hatte. Kommen Sie her, Miss Perks." Er deutete Poppy ebenfalls an, zu kommen und ließ die Medihexe das Zertifikat mit einer dicken Umarmung überreichen. Als sich beide setzen, zog Albus das nächste hervor. „An Mr. Neville Longbottom dafür, dass er der Schüler war, der sich in den letzten sieben Jahren am meisten verbessert hat! Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville kam mit einer Grimmasse nach oben und nahm das Zertifikat. „Danke, Sir." Er seufzte, bevor er zu seinem Sitz zurückging, Harry auf den Weg hauend, da der Teen leicht am Kichern war.

„Und last, but not least an Mr. Terry Boot, der derjenige ist, der am häufigsten nicht Mr. Potters Meinung ist." Albus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry an.

„Ich hab das nicht geschrieben, Sir." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, das war ich", meinte Hermine. „Es ist immer lustig zuzuschauen, wenn ihr beiden über etwas total Dummes streitet."

„Gee, danke, Herm", sagte Harry trocken.

„Ja, danke, Hermine", stimmte Terry zu und ging zur Bühne, um sich sein Zertifikat abzuholen. Er folgte Dracos Beispiel auf dem Rückweg und schlug Hermine mit dem Pergament auf den Kopf. Die meisten lachten.

„Da jetzt alles fertig ist, warum schnappt ihr euch nicht alle was zu essen!", rief Albus.

Harry grinste, als er aufstand und die Umarmung von Hermine akzeptierte, die zu ihm gerannte kam. „Hey, Herm."

„Du, Harry Potter, bist furchtbar", stellte Hermine fest, als einige ihrer anderen Freunde zu ihnen kamen.

„Da kann ich nur zustimmen", schloss Draco. „Wirklich, Harry. Ein Seidenwurm?"

"Ich wollte freundlich sein. Es hätte eine Kakerlake sein können..."

Draco runzelt die Stirn. "Seidenwurm ist okay."

"Das hab ich mir gedacht."

„Also, Harry." Theodore schlang einen Arm um die Schultern des Jungen-der-lebt. „Er wusste alles von deiner Rede?"

Harry lächelte. „Na ja, Marcus hat mir geholfen, sie zu schreiben und Albus hat sie genehmigt, aber das waren die einzigen, die sie vorher gehört haben." Er boxte Theodore in die Rippen. „Also, ja, er wusste es."

"Wer wusste was?", fragte Tom, als er hinter Harry und Theodore zum Stehen kam.

„Oh, nichts." Harry lächelte den Dunklen Lord an.

„Beweg dich, Mr. Nott", befahl Tom.

„Sorry, Marcus." Theodore grinste und ließ Harry los.

Harry fuhr direkt herum und schnappte sich den Dunklen Lord in eine Umarmung, vergrub sein Gesicht an der Brust des älteren Zauberers. Tom lächelte und schlang seine Arme um seinen jüngeren Liebhaber und legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys. „Sommer", murmelte Tom. „ist endlich da. Kein Albus mehr. Kein Unterrichten von görischen, kleinen Kindern."

"Nur mir!", sagte Ula sehr plötzlich, als sie, die Weasleys und die Grangers herüber kamen."

Der Dunkle Lord vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Haaren und stöhnte. „Verdammt."

Harry lachte. „Oh, Marcus, hör auf." Er zog sich nur so weit zurück, damit er sich hochziehen konnte und zog Toms Mund zu seinem runter. „Ich liebe dich, du Bastard", fügte er hinzu, als sie sich trennten.

Tom lächelte und küsste Harrys Narbe. „Teufel", meinte er, bevor er sich zurückzog und den Grangers zunickte. „Sie müssen Hermines Eltern sein."

Hermines Vater nickte. „Ich bin Clive, das ist Julia. Sie müssen Marcus Brutús sein", sagte er und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen.

„Bin ich wirklich", stimmte der Dunkle Lord zu, bevor er die Weasleys ansah. „Arthur, Molly, Gred und Forge."

Die Zwillinge lachten bei den alten Namen. „Marcus hat es richtig", rief George aus.

„Wirklich." Molly warf den Zwillingen trockene Blicke zu. „Soweit wie ich weiß, sagen eure Geburtsurkunden immer noch, dass ihr Fred und George heißt."

„Sie haben sich nur vertan, als sie unsere Namen aufgeschrieben haben", erklärte Fred.

„Ich hab eure Namen aufgeschrieben", erwiderte Molly.

‚Rennt jetzt, Jungs', schlug Gin vor und umarmte Harry. ‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum hinter dich bringen deines Schülerdaseins, großer Bruder.'

„Mm. Manchmal frage ich mich, auf welchem Trip ich war, als ich zugestimmt habe, hier nächstes Jahr zu unterrichten", stimmte Harry zu.

„Vater. Mutter." Draco nickte seinen Eltern zu, als Lucius und Narzissa zu ihnen traten.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Draco, euch allen", erwiderte Lucius und sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu den Grangers, da die Muggel ihm feindliche Blicke zu warfen.

Harry und Hermine tauschten Blicke aus, dann trat Harry vor. „Mrs. Granger, das sind Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Lucius, Narzissa, dies sind Herms Eltern, Clive und Julia Granger." Er warf den Malfoys Blicke zu, die eindeutig sagten ‚Seid nett oder…'

Lucius nickte und streckte seine Hand Julia entgegen, die näher stand. „Ich entschuldige mich für unser letztes Treffen. Ich bin seit dem in einigen Dingen aufgeklärt worden, eingeschlossen was für eine wundervolle, junge Lady Ihre Tochter ist."

„Oh, danke, Lucius", zog Hermine ihn auf. Lucius warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

„Ja. Wann hast du das letzte Mal den armen Dray so gelobt?", warf Harry grinsend ein.

„Oh, bitte lass mich daraus, Potter", grummelte Draco.

„Es könnte schlimmer sein", stellte Pansy fest. "Er könnte dich wieder anmachen."

„Pansy!", zischte Harry, der nervös zu Tom sah, der ziemlich verwirrt war. „Du hast versprochen deinen Mund zu halten!"

„Uups. Meine Schuld. Sorry." Pansy seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern und klang nicht im Mindesten mitleidig.

Der Dunkle Lord legte seinen Arm auf Harrys Kopf und warf dem Teen einen genervten Blick zu. „Hast du mich schon wieder betrogen?"

Harry warf seinem Liebhaber einen tränengefüllten Blick zu. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, ich hab versprochen, es nicht wieder zu tun, aber seine Haut ist so sanft!"

Die, die wussten, wer der Dunkle Lord war, sahen ihn vorsichtig an, als er blinzelte und Harry ansah. Tom senkte den Kopf, mit zuckenden Schultern, ziemlich plötzlich und Harry grinste breit, zwinkerte Draco zu, der eine große Show daraus machte, erleichtert zu sein. „Du Teufel!", sagte Tom plötzlich, sah auf und drückte seine Lippen gegen Harrys. /Du hast Glück, dass ich deine Gedanken lesen kann, weißt du./

/Oh, komm schon, Tom. Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals betrügen würde/, erwiderte Harry und wuschelte dem Dunklen Lord durch die Haare.

Tom zog sich zurück und glättete stirnrunzelnd seine Haare. „Muss das sein?!"

„Natürlich muss das!", sagte Sirius fröhlich, warf fröhlich einen Arm um die Schultern des Dunklen Lords und hielt eine Flasche Butterbier seinem Patenkind entgegen. „Glückwunsch euch allen", meinte er und zwinkerte Hermine, Draco, Ted, Gin und Pansy zu.

„Black, wenn du nicht innerhalb von zehn Sekunden von mir verschwunden bist, dann hexe ich deine Arme auf deinen Rücken und häng dich an der Decke auf", knurrte Tom finster.

Harry lächelte und öffnete die Flasche, bevor er sie von seinem Paten nahm. „Ich würde ihn loslassen, Siri."

„Oh, na gut." Sirius ließ den Dunklen Lord los und grinste, als Tom einen Reinigungszauber auf sich selbst legte. „Ach ja, Harry, du wirst nie glauben, neben wem ich gesessen habe!"

„Remus Lupin, vielleicht?", sagte Tom trocken.

Sirius warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, bevor er Harry wieder anlächelte. „Deine Tante."

„Tante Petunia ist hier?!" Harry grinste. "Ich hab nicht gedacht, dass sie es schafft! Wo ist sie?"

„Remus hilft ihr, Essen auszuwählen." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's ihm überlassen. Er bringt sie rüber, wenn sie fertig sind."

"Wahrscheinlich das beste, wenn man den Köter vom Essen fernhält", sagte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Lucius. Der Blonde sah über seine Schulter, dann trat er zur Seite, um Severus in den kleinen Fast-Kreis zu lassen, den sie gebildet hatten.

„Hi, Sevvie!", zirpte Harry, rannte zu ihm rüber und warf sich dem Tränkeprofessor an den Hals.

„Harry, wenn du mich noch einmal umarmst, dann werde ich anfangen, meine Tränke an dir zu testen." Severus stöhnte. „Und nenn mich nicht Sevvie, zum letzten Mal!"

"Du bist beinahe besser dran, wenn du dich dran gewöhnst, Severus", meinte Remus, als er eine dünne Frau neben Sirius in den Kreis führte.

Harry lächelte und ging zu seiner Tante, um ihr eine viel ruhigere Umarmung zukommen zu lassen als Severus. „Du hast es geschafft."

„Ja." Petunia lächelte. „Bedank dich bei Saber von mir, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal siehst. Er hat mich im Fahrenden Ritter hergebracht."

„Werde ich." Harry nickte und sah sich dann mit besorgtem Blick um. „Muss ich dir alle vorstellen?"

Petunia lachte. „Nein, musst du nicht, Schatz." Sie wuschelte ihm stolz durchs Haar. „ „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du schon einen Job nächstes Jahr hast."

„Danke."

„Natürlich, Harry ist der einzige, dem Albus seine geschätzten Gören anvertrauen würde." Severus schnaubte.

Harry grinste. "Er weiß nur, was ich kann, Severus. Vertrauen ist eine komplett andere Sache."

„Ja. So wie ich Harry kenne, werden sie früher oder später eine Unterhaltung über die Streiche haben." Jetzt schnaubte Tom.

„Oh, es war nicht so spät!" Harry grinste. "Er hat gesagt, dass ich meine Streiche erst mit ihm absprechen muss."

„Und mir", warf Severus ein.

„Nein, Sorry, Sevvie. Albus hat nie was gesagt, dass du dich mit meinen Streichen einverstanden erklären muss." Harry lachte.

„Albus vielleicht nicht, ich tu es aber, du kleines Monster", gab der Tränkeprofessor zurück.

Lucius seufzte und sah auf seine Uhr. „Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen. Pansy, wir nehmen dich mit zur Manor, bis deine Eltern aus Mexiko zurück sind."

„Pyjama-Party! Cool!", zirpte Pansy, schnappte sich Dracos Arm und sah Harry an. „Es muss noch warten, bis ich bei dir blieben kann, Har. Sorry."

„Oh, gut." Harry schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. "Ich sehe euch alle nächste Woche irgendwann."

„Natürlich. Die Teeparty." Narzissa nickte. "Ich sollte es Zuhause auf den Kalender schreiben."

„Ja. Wir sehen euch dann am Freitag?", stimmte Tom zu.

Harry sah diskret zu Hermine und bekam ein schnelles Lächeln als Antwort. /Herm wird bei dem Treffen sein. Ich frag bei Nev nach, bevor wir gehen./

/Geh am besten sofort. Sieht so aus, als schleppt ihn seine Oma grad mit/, warnte Tom, als die Weasleys sich verabschiedeten. Das Treffen war so früh geplant, so dass sie alle kommen konnte, bevor sie das Land verließen.

/Verdammt./ Harry lächelte alle an, nachdem er seine Schwester und Molly umarmt hatte. "Ich muss mit Nev reden, wenn das okay ist?"

"Oh, geh schon. Wir werden einen Weg finden, uns ohne dich zu amüsieren", zog Hermine ihn auf.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und joggte rüber zu seinem Miterben. „Hallo, Mrs. Longbottom. Nev, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Neville blinzelte. "Es geht um die Stunden, die du mir versprochen hast, richtig? Ich hoffe, es macht nichts, dass ich meine Gran schon davon erzählt habe."

Harry lächelte seinen Freund erleichtert an. „Ja, ja. Das ist okay." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Wenn es okay ist, kann ich dich dann nächsten Freitagvormittag abholen? Ich muss dich das erste Mal mit ins Haus nehmen, damit du es finden kannst und wir den Schutz auf dich abstimmen können."

Neville sah zu seiner Großmutter. „Ist das okay, Oma? Ich werde wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag weg sein."

Mr. Longbottom nickte. "Das sollte okay sein. Ich werde einfach meine Strickfreunde einladen, damit ich mich nicht langweile", beschloss sie.

„Super!" Harry grinste. "Ich sehe dich dann am Freitag."

„Genau." Neville nickte und die beiden umarmten sich brüderlich, was Nevilles Großmutter zu schocken schien, bevor Harry zurück eilte, wo sich die Grangers gerade für den Abschied fertig machten.

Harry umarmte Hermine fest. „Ich schick dir morgen Hedwig, damit du mir einen Brief schreiben kannst, wann du vorbeikommst."

"Oh, na gut." Hermine verdrehte die Augen, als sie Gerda von Severus nahm, der das Baby für seine Exschülerin hielt. „Sag deinem Paten tschüs, Gerda."

Gerda gluckste auf und winkte mit einer dicklichen Hand Harry zu. Der grünäugige Zauberer lehnte sich vor und pustete sie auf die Nase. „Sei lieb zu deiner Mum und deinen Großeltern, kleine Dame", sagte er warnend und lächelte, als das Baby kicherte. Dann drehte er sich zu Galvin, der seinen Paten aus den Armen seiner Großmutter beobachtete. „Du auch, Gal. Du willst nicht Gin ärgern, in dem du deine Mum ärgerst, oder?" Galvin murmelte in Babysprache vor sich hin und sah ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus.

Hermine lächelte. „Ich seh dich später."

Harry lächelte und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Bleib in Sicherheit. Lass den alten Voldie dich nicht kriegen." Hermine lachte und folgte ihren Eltern aus der Großen Halle.

„Also, mein kleiner Teufel, wir sollten wahrscheinlich auch gehen." Tom seufzte und zog eine lachende Ula von Sirius weg.

Harry nickte und sah seine Tante an. „Tante Petunia, hast du einen Weg nach Hause zu kommen?"

„Na ja, ich wollte einen Portschlüssel nehmen, wie es Professor Dumbledore vorgeschlagen hat…"

„Unsinn", warf Tom ein. „Wir können dich absetzen. Harry kann einen Apparierkreis machen."

„Du kannst Muggel apparieren?", brachte Sirius heraus.

„Es ist möglich, aber ich würde es nicht empfehlen", antwortete der Dunkle Lord böse, bevor er Harry ansah. „Denkst du, du hast die Kraft dazu?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke schon", stimmte er laut zu. Leise fügt er hinzu/Aber du musst die zweite Apparation machen./

/Wollte ich eh machen/, versicherte Tom dem Teen. „Gut. Jetzt sag deinen Paten tschüs und dann gehen wir."

Der Teen grinste und hüpfte rüber zu Remus und Harry, während Tom sich umdrehte, um Ula zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Marcus dich in die Manor lässt, Siri, aber ich versuche, ihn zu überreden, okay?"

„Nah, brauchste nicht. Ich sehe dich manchmal, da bin ich sicher." Der Animagus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Remy wird dich wissen lassen, wenn ich dich sehen will."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Wahrscheinlich."

Sirius zog Harry in eine Umarmung. „Pass nur auf dich auf, Harry", murmelte er.

Harry erwiderte verzweifelt. „Mach nichts dummes, Tatze", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich kann dich nicht nochmal verlieren."

"Du wirst mich nicht noch mal verlieren, Welpchen. Das schwöre ich", stimmte der Animagus beruhigend zu.

Harry nickte, als er sich zurückzog und eine Träne wegwischte, die einen schimmernden Weg seine linke Wange runtergebildet hatte. „Gut."

Remus grinste und lehnte sich auf seinen Langzeitfreund. „Macht dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich hab seine alte Leine gefunden. Er wird nirgendwo hingehen."

Harry lachte und umarmte seinen anderen Paten kurz. „Bind ihn ja draußen fest, bevor du gehst, okay? Du möchtest ja nicht, dass er auf die Möbel pisst."

„Du kleines Monster!" Sirius lachte, als Harry winkte und zu Tom, Petunia und Ula ging.

Tom reicht Harry stumm ein Taschentuch und hob Ula hoch, die es von ihm verlangt hatte. „Es sollten ein paar Kutschen warten, die wir zum Tor nehmen können. Komm."

Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen kam Albus zu ihnen. „Marcus, Harry, kann ich eure Postadresse haben, falls ich euch aneulen muss?"

Tom zog eine Grimasse. „Die Manor ist unaufspürbar und gegen die meisten Eulen geschützt, Albus. Deine beste Chance ist es, eine Eule an das Postbüro in Dundee zu schicken."

„Warte." Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Marcus, könnte ein Phönix durch den Schutz kommen?"

Der Dunkle Lord blinzelt ein paar Mal. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Wenn du willst, kann ich Fawkes wohl in den Schutz einspeichern."

Albus nickte. "Ihr bringt erst Petunia nach Hause?"

„Ja. Marcus sagt, es ist möglich, Muggel zu apparieren und es ist immer eine gute Idee, herauszufinden, was ich so schaffen kann", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ich schick euch Fawkes in den Ligusterweg und ihr könnt ihn mit zur Manor nehmen", beschloss Albus und lächelte dann. „Mach dir ruhige Ferien, mein Lieber Junge. Und du, Miss Thorald. Und natürlich du auch, Marcus." Er zwinkerte, bevor er wegging."

„Dieser Mann ist verrückt", beschloss Marcus und festigte seinen Griff um Ula, die kicherte. „Dann gehen wir mal."

Harry und Petunia liefen hinter dem Dunklen Lord her. „Hast du Spaß, Ula?", rief Harry, als sie aus der Großen Halle und der Schule traten.

„Ich kann alles sehen!", stimmte Ula zu.

Harry grinste und hielt vor einer der Kutschen an, um die Thestrale dort zu streicheln. „Ich weiß. Marcus ist groß!"

"Was streichelst du da, Harry?", fragte Ula, als Tom sie absetzte und die Tür für die Frauen öffnete.

„Oh, Thestrale." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste die Nasen der beiden, die ihre Kutsche ziehen würden, bevor er den anderen hineinfolgte.

„Thestrale?" Ula erschauderte. "Sie bringen Unglück, weißt du", erwähnte sie, als die Kutsche sich zu bewegen begann.

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Zumindest hat man mir das gesagt, aber sie haben nie Pech für mich verursacht und ich mag sie."

Ula blinzelte Tom an. „Kannst du sie sehen?"

"Ja." Der Dunkle Lord nickte mit dem Kopf. „Aber das kommt davon, wenn man ein Mörder ist."

„Wie kannst du da so ruhig drüber sein?!", rief Ula.

„Er ist halt so, Ula", meinte Petunia. „Ich vermute sie weiß, wer du bist?" Sie sah Tom an.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte. "Ja."

Petunia sah die junge Hexe an. „Dann solltest du so was von ihm erwarten."

Harry gluckste, als die Kutsche anhielt. „Oh, kommt schon." Er hüpfte aus der Kutsche und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Toren hinaus.

Ula warf dem Jungen-der-lebt einen kurzen Blick zu und schnappte seine Hand. „Er ist wirklich gruselig", flüsterte sie.

Harry drückte ihre Hand leicht. "Er hatte ein hartes Leben, Ula, und er ist ziemlich erschöpft. Ja, er kann gruselig sein, aber er hat seine guten Momente und sie werden immer häufiger, als sie mal waren."

Ula seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, gruselig zu sein."

"Nein, tut es nicht", stimmte Harry zu und stoppte knapp hinter dem Schutz. „Bist du vorher schon mal appariert? Ich weiß, dass Eltern manchmal ihre Kinder mitnehmen, wenn sie wohin müssen."

"Nein, Mum kann nicht apparieren", erwiderte Ula.

Harry nickte. „Dann sollte das hier ein kleines Abenteuer für dich sein."

Tom und Petunia traten zu ihnen und der Dunkle Lord sah Ula vorsichtig an. „Bist du momentan dagegen, meine Hand zu halten?"

„Nein", beschloss das Mädchen und streckte ihm ihre freie Hand entgegen. Tom deutete Petunia an, sich zwischen sich und Harry zu stellen.

„Okay." Harry grinste. "Ich bin nicht sicher, wie das funktioniert, also verlange ich Ruhe. Ula, du musst deine magische Energie auf mich konzentrieren, okay?" Ula nickte und schloss ihre Augen, also drehte sich Harry zu seiner Tante. „Tante Petunia, ich will nur, dass du dich nur auf mich konzentrierst. Marcus kann das schon, also wird er meine Unterstützung sein, oder, Schatz?"

„Ja." Tom nickte und legte einen stummen und zauberstablosen Spruch auf seine Augen, der es ihm erlaubte, die Magie zu sehen, um nach irgendwelchen Fehlern Ausschau zu halten.

„Du wirst mir das beibringen", murmelte Harry und schloss seine Augen. Wenn er das mental ‚Jetzt' vom Dunklen Lord bekam, sprach er den Spruch und optimierte ihn für seine Tante. „Apparate Omnes!"

--- --- ---

Als sie auf dem Wisteria-Weg wiedererschienen, applaudierte Tom seinem jüngeren Liebhaber. „Gute Arbeit, Harry. Du hättest den Spruch nicht so stärken müssen, aber das war okay."

Harry grinste. „Gut zu wissen."

"Müde?", fragte Tom besorgt. Petunia und Ula drehten sich beide zu dem Jungen-der-lebt zu.

„Ein bisschen, ja", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

Tom nickte und hob den kleineren Zauberer auf seine Arme und drückte ihn gegen seine Brust. „Du isst nicht genug", murmelte er, als er Petunia zunickte, vorzugehen. Die Muggel lächelte leicht und ging voraus und ergriff eine von Ulas Händen, damit das Mädchen nicht abhaute.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", erwiderte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter der Dunklen Lords.

Tom gluckste leicht. /Ich vertraue Albus Vogel nicht, weißt du/, fügte er mental hinzu.

/Aber ich tue es./

/Mit deinem Leben?/

/Ja./ Harry sah in die besorgten blau-grünen Augen. /Und deinem, Tom. Fawkes wird nichts sagen./

/Ich hab mich nie mit dem Vogel verstanden. Und warum denkst du, dass das Maskottchen des Ordens des Phönix darüber erfreut sein wird, dass du beim Anführer der Gegenseite bist?/, wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen.

/Es wird gut gehen/, murmelte Harry und küsste das Kinn seines Liebhabers. /Du wirst sehen./

/Du vertraust zu schnell/, beschwerte sich Tom, als Petunia die Tür ihres Hauses aufschloss. Der Zauberer und die Hexe folgten dem Muggel und alle wurden von einem flammenden Vogel begrüßt.

„Phönix!", rief Ula aufgeregt.

Fawkes flog rüber zu Harry und landete auf der Schulter, um Harrys Haare zu streicheln, dabei ignorierte er Toms finstere Blicke völlig. °°Bist du okay, Harry?°°

Harry lächelte. "Nur ein bisschen müde. Nichts, worüber man sich sorgen machen muss. Marcus, du kannst mich runterlassen, weißt du."

Der Dunkle Lord schnaubte und stellte Harry vorsichtig auf den Boden. „Wenn du anfängst zu schwanken, heb ich dich wieder hoch."

„Ja, ich weiß." Harry lächelte Tom an, bevor er sich zu Petunia und Ula umwandte. „Tante Petunia, Ula, das ist Albus Phönix Fawkes. Fawkes, das sind meinte Tante Petunia Dursley und Ula Thorald."

Fawkes beugte seinen Kopf vor den Ladies. °°Eine Freude, euch zu treffen.°° Dann drehte er sich zu Harry. °°Ula ist die Tochter von Galatea und Xylon, richtg?°°

"Ja", stimmte Harry zu, bevor er sich zu Tom wandte. "Marcus, wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich auf den Weg zur Manor machen, damit Fawkes zurück kann."

Der Dunkle Lord nickte und deutete Ula an, zu ihnen zu kommen. „Sag deiner Tante tschüs, Harry."

Harry nickte und umarmte seine Tante. „Wenn du Probleme hast, benutz den Spiegel, den ich dir gegeben habe und lass es uns wissen. Ich schicke Saber, um dich zu holen und du kannst in der Manor bleiben."

Tom nickte, als Petunia ihn ansah. „Es gibt eine Menge Räume, in denen du dich verstecken kannst, wenn du unsere hässlichen Fratzen nicht mehr sehen willst."

Petunia lachte. „Ich behalte das im Hinterkopf." Sie küsste Harrys Wange. "Bleib sicher, Harry. Ihr auch, Marcus, Ula."

"Natürlich." Tom nickte, während Ula grinste. „Komm schon, Harry."

Fawkes mischte sich ein, als Harry zurück zu Tom ging. °°Wo wollt ihr hin? Ich könnte uns mitnehmen. Wahrscheinlich einfacher, wenn Ula und ich noch in den Schutz eingespeichert werden müssen.°°

Harry sah zu Tom. „Hey, Marcus, wie wär's, wenn Fawkes uns mitnimmt?"

Der Dunkle Lord blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er die Schultern zuckte. „Sicher." Er nicke dem Phönix zu. „Wir müssen zum Eulenpostbüro in Dundee. Ich hab Hedwig gesagt, sie soll da auf uns warten, also müssen wir sie abholen."

°°Natürlich.°° Fawkes nickte. Er wartete, bis Harry sowohl Tom als auch Ula anfasste, bevor er einen scharfen Ton ausstieß. Feuer umgab die vier magischen Wesen und sie verschwanden.

--- --- ---

Tom wartete bis der Phönix die Manor verlassen hatte, bevor er seine Illusion fallen ließ. „Home Sweet Home", murmelte er, zog seine Sachen aus den Taschen und vergrößerte sie, bevor er sie auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen fallen ließ.

Ula und Harry sahen sich an, bevor sie lachten. „Tom, Liebling, bist du okay?", fragte Harry und lehnte sich leicht vor, um in die Augen des Dunklen Lords zu sehen.

Tom warf seine letzte Tasche auf den Boden, dann schnippste er zweimal mit den Fingern. Zwei Hauselfen erschienen, beide trugen Teekannenwärmer mit dem Slytherinwappen auf der Vorderseite. „Was können Slinky und Giggles für Meister tun?", fragte der ältere von beiden und verbeugte sich.

Tom kniete sich nieder, so das er auf Augenhöhe mit den kleinen Kreaturen waren. „Diese beiden werden über den Sommer unsere Gäste sein. Das ist Harry und das ist Ula. Könntest du Ulas Dinge in den Chopperraum bringen, bitte, Giggles?"

„Giggles wäre glücklich darüber, Master!", erwiderte diejenige, die nicht gesprochen hatte. Sie hüpfte fröhlich zu Ula, während Tom lächelte. „Wenn Herrin Ula ihre Sachen zeigt, dann wird Giggles sie nehmen und Herrin Ula ihren Raum zeigen!"

Die junge Hexe sah verblüfft aus. „Nu-nur Ula, reicht", murmelte sie, zog ihren Koffer und ihre kleine Umhängetasche aus dem Stapel, letztere hängte sie sich direkt um.

„Hier lang, Ula!", sagte Giggles mit einem großen Lächeln, bevor er die Halle entlang hüpfte, den Koffer hinter sich. Ula eilte ihr nach mit weiten Augen.

Harry gluckste. "Vielleicht hätte man Giggles Bouncy nennen sollen, he, Tom?"

Der Dunkle Lord verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht." Dann sah er wieder zu Slinky. „Slinky könntest du den Rest der Sachen in meine Suite stellen und allen sagen, dass Harry und Ula hier sind? Und stell auch sicher, dass Ula heute beschäftigt wird."

„Natürlich, Master." Slinky verbeugte sich. "Und wann soll Slinky das Abendessen fertig für Master und Master's Gäste fertig haben?"

Tom sah zu Harry, der die Schultern zuckte. „Ich denke, es ist das beste, wenn wir es zu uns nehmen, wann immer wir Hunger haben, meinst du nicht? Dann kann Ula essen, wann immer sie will", schlug der Teen vor.

„Dann nehmen wir Harrys Idee", beschloss Tom nickend.

„Sehr wohl, Master. Und zu welcher Zeit wollen Master und Master's Gäste morgen Frühstück einnehmen?", fragte Slinky und schnappte sich die übriggebliebenen Koffer und Taschen.

„Hab es um 9 Uhr fertig und sag es auch Ula", befahl Tom und stand auf.

„Wie Master wünscht", stimmte Slinky zu, bevor er mit einem ‚Pop' verschwand und die Sachen mitnahm.

„Slinky ist die Chefelfe", erklärte Tom Harry und bot ihm seinen Arm an. „Wenn du etwas haben willst, dann frag ihn."

Harry grinste und schlang einen Arm um die Hüfte des Dunklen Lordes, legte seinen Kopf gegen die Schulter des größeren Mannes. „Ich behalte das im Hinterkopf. Sie sehen alle sehr glücklich aus."

"Sie sind es, denke ich", stimmte Tom zu und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern. „Natürlich mögen sie es nicht, wenn die Todesser hier sind, aber es gibt wenig, was ich dagegen tun kann. Sollen wir uns dann zum Schlafzimmer aufmachen?"

„Sicher." Harry lächelte. "Krieg ich eine Tour morgen?"

„Natürlich." Tom gluckste. "Ich nehm dich und Ula morgen mit auf die große Tour nach dem Frühstück."

„Mm. Und was sollen wir bis dahin machen?"

„Ich hab ein paar Ideen."

Harry lachte.

--- --- ---

Harry trat in den Raum voller Juniors mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Guten Nachmittag, ihr alle."

„Guten Nachmittag, Boss", kam die fröhliche Antwort der versammelten Juniors.

Harry nahm seinen Platz am Kopf des Kreises ein, nickte kurz Hermine und Neville zu, die in einer schattigen Ecke standen. Er sah sich die bekannten Gesichter kurz an, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Das wird euer erstes volles Meeting, glaube ich, also lasst mich euch sagen, was ihr zu erwarten habt." Er trat zurück, schüttelte seinen Kopf, als alle sich drehten, um ihn zu beobachten. „Zuerst einmal, Augen nach vorne. Ihr braucht mich nicht zu sehen, um mir zuzuhören."

„Oy. Wäre es nicht respektvoller, dich anzusehen, damit du weißt, dass wir zuhören?", fragte Morag.

„Voldemort will eure Gesichter nicht sehen. Er mag Unterwerfung", erwiderte Harry sanft und ging im Kreis der Hexen und Zauberer entlang. „Ich weiß, ich habe erwähnt, dass einer der Unterschiede zwischen den Todessern und den Juniors der freundlichere Umgang ist?" Die Juniors nickten und sahen ihn neugierig an. „In einem vollen Meeting spielen wir nach Voldemorts Regeln und er ist nicht bei seinen Meetings. Nur weil ihr ein O für das Jahr bekommen, heißt es nicht, dass er euch keinen Crucio auferlegen würde."

‚Das heißt, Augen nach vorne', fügte Gin in großen, scharfen Buchstaben hinzu. Die Köpfe aller wandten sich wieder der Mitte des Kreises zu.

Harry nickte seiner Stellvertreterin zu. „Als ihr Voldemort das erste Mal getroffen habt, hattet ihr Angst vor ihm?", fragte er sanft.

„Ja", murmelten alle.

‚Na ja, ich denke, ich bin die einzige Ausnahme von DER Regel.' Gin schnaubte.

Harry warf seiner Schwester einen belustigten Blick zu. "Du hast ihn genauso gefürchtet, als du ihn zum allerersten Mal begegnet bist und gewusst hast, wer er war."

„Punkt für Harry", murmelte Remus.

Harry schnaubte. „Genug." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinen Platz am Kopf des Kreises wieder aufnahm. „Ihr müsst für bei dem Treffen ernst sein, meine Freunde", sagte er und warf ihnen scharfe Blicke zu. „Kein Gelächter, kein Aufziehen, kein stilles Verhexen des Todessers neben euch." Der Junge-der-lebt sah zu den Weasley Zwillingen und lächelte bei ihren ernsten Blicken. „Gut."

‚Während des Treffens, können weder Harry noch ich euch beschützen, wenn ihr eine Regel übertretet', fügte Gin ernst hinzu. ‚Nur weil wir hochrangig sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir euch aus einer Sache rausreden können. Wenn ihr Voldemort genug anpisst, dass er euch cruciot, dann verdient ihr das wahrscheinlich.'

„Nehmt das als eure einzige Warnung", fügte Harry fest hinzu. Wenn ihr in den Raum für das Treffen kommt, werden die meisten Todesser rumhängen. Wenn sie anfangen, sich aufzustellen, dann stellt euch dazu. Nehmt einen beliebigen Platz im Kreis ein und seid ruhig. Wenn Voldemort und ich eintreten, wird erwartet, dass ihr niederkniet. Fragt nicht, tut es einfach."

„Was, wenn wir nicht knien?", Terry schnaubte.

„Du wirst lernen, was der Cruciatus Fluch ist, das ist", schnappte Draco. Er blitzte den Ravenclaw an. „Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht der nette Kerl, den wir als Lehrer hatten, Terry. Er ist grausam und hassenswert. Wenn du nicht tust, was du tun sollst, dann findest du dich an der falschen Seite seines Zauberstabes wieder. Du kannst das jetzt lernen oder später, aber ich verspreche dir, ich lache, wenn du zu schreien beginnst."

„Draco", murmelte Harry und sah den Slytherin ruhig an.

Draco verzog seine Lippen, aber verbeugte sich formell. „Ich entschuldige mich, Harry, aber manchmal muss man hart sein, um seine Sache zu vertreten."

Harrys Lippen zuckten. „Das lerne ich." Er sah zu Terry. „Draco hat aber recht. Lord Voldemort wird nicht lächeln, wenn du einen Witz reißt. Er dreht sich um und cruciot dich, bis du schluchzt und nicht mehr atmen kannst und dein Blut aushustest, weil du so laut schreist", sagte der grünäugige Teen sanft.

Terry zuckte. „Verstanden."

"Super." Harry lächelte. "Gin, würdest du sie jetzt alle in den Raum führen? Wir haben noch ein paar Minuten, bevor Voldemort die Todesser ruft, also kannst du alle herumführen."

‚Und du?', fragte Gin und deutete allen an, ihre Masken aufzusetzen und die Kapuzen hochzuziehen

„Neville, Hermine und ich suchen einen Ort, wo sie bleiben können, bis das Treffen vorbei ist."

„Und nach dem Meeting?", fragte Theodore hinter seiner weißen Maske.

‚Die Juniors werden danach ihr privates Meeting und Mittagessen haben', erwiderte Gin. ‚Lasst uns gehen, Kiddies.'

„Benehmt euch", fügte Hermine hinzu und legte ihr bestes Schulsprecherinnengesicht auf, was alle zum Lachen brachte, als Gin sie rausführte.

Harry lächelte seine Anhänger an. „Na ja, kommt schon, ihr beiden. Ihr könnt mit Ula spielen, vermute ich. Ich schick euch eine der Hauselfen, wenn wir fertig sind."

"Das sollte funktionieren", stimme Neville zu.

Harry gluckste und deutete ihnen an, ihm zu folgen.

--- --- ---

::Keine schlauen Sprüche diesmal, oder?::

::Gar nichts diesmal.:: Harry verdrehte seine Augen. ::Ich muss ein gutes Beispiel für meine Gang abgeben, ich weiß.:: Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, bevor er weiter sprach. ::Führen wir Dray, Ted und Bini heute ein?::

::Ja.:: Der Dunkle Lord nickte. ::Sie werden nach den beiden Treffen zurückbleiben für ihren Test, dann werden sie aufgenommen.::

::Was ist ihr Test?::

::Deinen Cousin zu quälen.::

Harry zuckte zusammen, dann warf er dem Dunklen Lord einen scharfen Blick zu. ::Wunderbar. Und du wirst mich dabei haben wollen, natürlich.::

Voldemort lächelte schwach. ::Wenn du eine Auszeit wünscht, Schatz, ich geb dir die Erlaubnis. Keiner von uns wird weniger von dir denken.::

::Ich weiß.::: Er sah an die Decke. ::Aber ich werde trotzdem da sein.::

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte auf. ::Sehr gut.::

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern zu lächeln. ::Und Gin? Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie sich auch an meinem Cousin austoben will::

::Weiß nicht. Frag sie.::

::Werd ich.::

::Perfekt.:: Voldemort richtet sich auf und strich seine Roben herunter, was ihm ein Schnauben von Harry einbrachte, dann drehte er sich zu den Türen, neben denen sie standen. ::Ich denke, sie sind fertig.::

::Lass uns nur hoffen, dass sie sich benehmen::, murmelte Harry und nahm seinen Platz neben dem größeren Mann ein.

::Wenn nicht, dann folter ich sie::, erwiderte Voldemort fröhlich.

::Und wir alle wissen, dass du das schon seit dem Anfang des Schuljahres machen willst::, war Harrys trockene Antwort.

::Oh, ich weiß nicht. Sie haben nicht mal annähernd solche Schwierigkeiten gemacht wie du::, zischte Voldemort in Harrys Ohr, bevor er die Türen aufschubste und seinen Weg in den Raum machte.

--- --- ---

Harry bemerkte erleichtert, dass alle Juniors gemeinsam mit den Todessern niederknieten. /Merlin sei Dank!/

Von der Verbindung des Dunklen Lords kam Belustigung herüber, sogar als er die versammelte Gruppe stirnrunzelnd überblickte. „Steht auf", befahl er, dann nickte er, als alle schnell aufstanden.

::Was ist los?::, fragte Harry und hielt sein Gesicht emotionslos, als er selbst die Gruppe ansah.

::Einige von mir fehlen::, antwortete Voldemort.

::Irgendwas darüber im Propheten, dass ich überlesen habe?::

::Zweifelhaft, obwohl der Prophet es nicht wissen könnte.::

::Stimmt.:: Harry runzelte gedankenvoll die Stirn. ::Frag.::

::Harry…::, murmelte der Dunkle Lord.

::Oh, also gut, ich frage. Wer fehlt?::, antwortete Harry und rollte mental mit den Augen.

/Plato Bole, Ward Warrington, Roger Davis and Lyle Bletchley/, flüsterte Voldemort mental, da er die Namen nicht laut aussprechen wollte, da jemand das aufgreifen könnte. Es war in der Vergangenheit geschehen.

Harry nickte. "Bole, Warrington, Davis und Bletchey fehlen. Wo sind sie?", fragte er mit scharfer Stimme und sah die Gruppe an.

„Davis hat ein Quidditchspiel in Bosnien", kam die schnelle Antwort von Roger Davis Freund, Septimus Cauld.

„Erzähl ihm, worüber wir gesprochen haben, wenn er zurückkommt", befahl Harry und wartete auf das antwortende Nicken, bevor er die Gruppe wieder ansah. „Bole, Warrington und Blechley."

„Ich hab Bole und Bletchey gestern im Ministerium gesehen, Mylord", antworte Cassidy Hayes plötzlich. „Sie haben mit Amelia Bones geredet."

„Worüber müssen die mit ihr reden?", spie Antonin Dolohov wütend aus, was ein Streitgespräch zwischen ungefähr zehn Todessern auslöste. Die Juniors und Todesser, die nicht beteiligt waren, traten an die Seite und betrachteten die Diskussion.

Voldemort und Harry tauschten Blicke aus. /Wir sollten Susan sagen, dass sie ihre Tante befragen soll/, murmelte der Dunkle Lord.

/Ich frag sie/, stimmte Harry zu. /Willst du das Streitgespräch nicht beenden, oh großer, dunkler Lord?/

/Machst du dich über mich lustig, Potter?/, erwiderte Voldemort mit einem Hauch Belustigung. Harry grinste. /Gör. Ja, ich werde eingreifen, sobald die nicht in dem Kampf aus dem Weg sind…/

Harry zuckte innerlich, als er den Gedankengang des Lords verstand. /Schon mal drüber nachgedacht, einfach zu schreien?/

/Wo wäre da der Spaß?/, fragte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die kleine Traube. „Crucio."

Der Streit endete ziemlich plötzlich, als die Schreie ungehindert durch die Nacht halten. Harry bemerkte, wie ein paar Juniors zusammenzuckten, die nebeneinander nahmen sich an den Händen. Gin deutete mit ihrem Mund ein ‚Aua' an, als sie die Masse der Todesser auf Harrys rechter Seite betrachtete. Die Todesser, die nicht betroffen waren, sahen versteinert zu. /Schatz, du hast einen verdammt kranken Sinn für Humor/, meinte Harry fröhlich.

/Danke/, erwiderte Voldemort und beendete den Fluch mit einem Zucken seines Handgelenkes. Er trat zu dem Haufen menschlicher Körper und trat den nächsten von ihm. „Steht auf. Alle", befahl er kalt. Sie kämpften alle damit, aufzustehen, aber dem Dunkle Lord schien das nicht schnell genug zu gehen, also brüllte er: „JETZT!" in voller Lautstärke, was alle zusammen zucken und hinfallen ließ.

„Mylord, wir entschuldigen uns", sagte Odoric York schnell, als er wieder auf den Füßen war.

„Ihr seid alle erbärmlich", zischte Voldemort scharf. „Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich mit euch abgebe."

„Weil Ihr den Orden des Phönix nicht alleine besiegen könnt?", antwortete Lach Goyle dumpf vom Boden her.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den dumpfen Mann. „Prone seco", zischte er und machte eine schlitzende Bewegung.

Lach schrie, als die Vorderseite seiner Roben aufgeschlitzt wurde und einen tiefen Schnitt von der rechten Schulter bis über Goyles Glied frei legte. Blut fing an, sich um ihn herum zu verbreiten.

Harrys Augen schossen weg von dem schrecklichen Bild, zu einem Handgemenge in einer der Ecken. Er erkannte den jüngeren Goyle, der gegen Draco und Vincent ankämpfte und glitt zu ihnen herüber. Alle drei erstarrten, als sie ihn kommen sahen. „Greg, geh rüber in die Ecke bei der Tür und helfe Sal nach draußen", befahl der Junge-der-lebt ruhig, und nickte zu Sally-Anne, die nur noch mit Susans Unterstützung stehen konnte.

"Aber, Harry, mein..:"

"Greg, wenn du jetzt nicht darüber gehst, dann wird der Dunkle Lord das auch mit dir tun", zischte Vincent. „Hör auf Harry."

„Geh", zischte Harry, als der Dunkle Lord zu schreien begann. „Er wird ihn nicht umbringen."

Gregorys Schultern sackten zusammen und mit einem schwachen Nicken, stürmte er durch die Schatten zu den beiden Hufflepuffs und halt Sally-Anne aus dem Raum.

„Danke", murmelte Vincent zu Harry, als Gregory den Raum verlassen hatte.

Harry nickte und legte eine Hand auf die Schultern des Slytherins und sah die beiden jungen Männer an. „Gute Arbeit", meinte er, bevor er herumschwang und zurück zu seinem Platz ging.

Voldemort trat zu seinem jungen Liebhaber, seine Augen blitzten wütend, als Craig Crabbe und Walden Macnair Lach aus dem Raum trugen. ::Ich hätte ihn töten soll::, spiel er.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. ::Aber wenn du jeden tötest, der dich anpisst, dann wäre keiner mehr da. Was würde es dir dann bringen, die Welt zu regieren?::

Voldemort schnaubte. ::Hör auf, mich aufmuntern zu wollen, Harry::, murmelte er, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem langsam zurückkehrenden Kreis von Todessern und Juniors führte. „Bewegt euch!", rief er und grinste, als sich ihre Schritte beschleunigten.

::Aber, Schatz, wenn ich dich nicht aufmuntere, wer dann?::, meinte Harry und bemerkte eine schnelle Bewegung an der Wand. ::Bin sofort zurück.::

::Was?:: Voldemort drehte sich, um zu beobachten, wie Harry zu der Bewegung marschierte, die er gesehen hatte.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Parvati umarmte ihre Schwester fest, die sich vorgebeugt hatte und still schluchzte. „Was ist los?", murmelte der junge Anführer und kniete sich vor die beiden Mädchen. Er lächelte schwach, als der Dunkle Lord einen Befehl brüllte, um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen abzuziehen.

„Padma fühlt sich nicht gut", flüsterte Parvati. „Sie hat noch nie soviel Blut gesehen."

„Verständlich." Harry nickte. "Ich bring sie raus. Du gehst zurück in den Kreis und passt auf."

„Ja, Sir." Parvati nickte und zog sich von seiner Schwester zurück, um auf ihren Platz bei Lisa und Morag zurückzukehren.

„Padma, kannst du stehen?", flüsterte Harry und legte sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken des Mädchens.

„Ich… ich denke schon", stimmte Padma zu. Sie ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen und dann aus dem Raum führten. „B-Bekomme ich S-Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein." Harry zog ein Taschentuch aus der Tasche und reichte es der Ravenclaw. „Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass ein paar von euch schlecht wurde", fügte er hinzu, als sie in den Raum traten, wo er Gregorys und Sally-Annes Anhänger fühlen konnte.

„E-einige von uns?", fragte Padma zitternd, als sie ihre Maske abnahm und das Taschentuch benutzt, um sich die Augen und den Rotz wegzuwischen.

„Ja", stimmte Sally-Anne mit roten und geschwollenen Augen zu. „Greg hat mich rausgebracht."

„Harry hat mich gezwungen", erklärte Gregory, als Harry Padma auf einen Stuhl neben Sally-Anne half.

„Deinem Vater geht es gut", erwiderte Harry streng. „Wenn du versucht hättest, Voldemort daran zu hindern, dann wärt ihr beide verletzt worden. Ich hab dich nicht ohne Grund aufgehalten, also hör auf, mich so anzusehen."

„Harry hatte Recht", fügte Sally-Anne hinzu und schüttelte ihren Finger vor Gregorys Gesicht. „Jetzt halt die Klappe."

Harry lächelte. "Dir scheint es definitiv besser zu gehen, Ms. Perks."

Sally-Anne verzog das Gesicht. „Du halt auch die Klappe."

"Hey! Habt ihr eine Party ohne mich?", kam eine plötzliche Stimme aus dem Nichts.

Harry drehte sich und lächelte Ula an. „Es ist keine, auf die du gehen willst, Schatz", meinte er, dann sah er zu Hermine und Neville, die hinter der jungen Gryffindor standen. „Ihr beide seht müde aus."

„Sie ist schlimmer als Gerda und Gal", erklärte Hermine, als Ula in Harrys Arme hüpfte. „Wie kommst du mit ihr aus?"

„Wie denkst du, ist er sechs Jahre mit Ron ausgekommen?", fragte Neville trocken und setzt sich neben Greg. „Bist du okay, Greg?"

Gregory verzog die Lippe. „Nein."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Greg, würde es dir besser gehen, wenn du nach deinem Vater sehen könntest?"

„Ja."

Harry nickte und schnipste mit den Fingern seiner freien Hand, als er Ula still hielt. Eine Elfe erschien vor ihm mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Was kann Ordor für Master Harry tun?", fragte er monoton.

„Bring Greg in den zweiten Stock des linken Flügels, wo sein Vater ist", antwortete Harry ruhig.

„Wie Master Harry wünscht." Ordor verbeugte sich. "Kommen Sie, Mister Goyle."

"Danke Ordor", meinte Harry zu der Elfe, die Gregory aus dem Raum führte. Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Ula zu. „Ich muss dich absetzen, Ula. Ich muss zurück zu dem Meeting."

„Ooooh…" Ula schmollte. "Kann ich mitkommen?"

"Du solltest wirklich nich dadrin sein", warf Sally –Anne ein. "Komm her und ich bring dir ein Fingerspiel bei, hm?"

„Okay!", zirpte Ula. Sie hüpfte fröhlich zu Sally-Anne.

Harry warf der Hufflepuff einen dankbaren Blick zu, dann sah er zu Hermine und Neville. „Ich seh euch in ein paar Minuten. Passt auf sie auf?"

„Wir versuchen unser bestes", versprach Neville schwach.

Harry schnaubte amüsiert auf und ging zurück in den Gang und in den Meetingsraum. Voldemort schrie schon wieder. /Schatz, ich denke, sie haben dich verstanden./ Harry gluckste mental, als er auf seinen Platz neben dem rotäugigen Mann trat.

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich zu ihm, beendete sein Gebrüll ziemlich plötzlich, was ein paar Todesser und Juniors zucken ließ. ::Ich musste improvisieren und sie haben es immer noch nicht verstanden, weil sie es immer noch nicht richtig machen::, runzelte er schwer die Stirn.

Harry warf seinen Liebhaber einen amüsierten Blick zu. ::Vielleicht wenn du aufhörst zu schreien und mit normal Stimme sprichst, verstehen sie es dann?::

Voldemorts Runzeln vertiefte sich. ::Wo ist der Spaß dabei?::

Harry kicherte, dann drehte er sich zu den vorsichtigen Zuhörern. „Ladies und Gentlemen des Dunklen Orden, wenn Voldemort seine Befehle in voller Lautstärke brüllt, könnt ihr ihn überhaupt verstehen?"

::Harry::, sagte Voldemort warnend.

::Ich bin neugierig. Sei still::, erwiderte Harry ruhig und ignorierte total die roten Augen, die ein Loch durch seinen Kopf bohrten. „Also?"

„N-Nicht… w-w-wirklich…", sprach Wurmschwanz mutig, dann sank er zurück, als der Dunkle Lord ihm einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.

::Siehst du. Hör auf zu schreien.:: Harry drehte sich zu dem genervten Dunklen Lord mit einem brillanten Lächeln um und ignorierte den Zauberstab, der auf sein Herz deutete.

::Ich sollte dir einen Crucio auferlegen::, knurrte Voldemort.

::Aber das wirst du nicht::, stellte Harry ruhig fest. ::Weil, wenn du das tust, dann wird keiner mehr hier sein, der dir hilft, klar zu sehen.::

::Ich brauche niemanden, der versucht mir Verstand beizubringen.::

‚Gentlemen, vielleicht ist das nicht der beste Ort dafür', gaben schnelle Worte bekannt, die zwischen ihnen erschienen. ‚Streitet euch im Schlafzimmer, nicht beim Meeting.'

::Deine Schwester hat Recht. Wir verschieben diese Diskussion auf später::, beschloss Voldemort und zwang sich selbst zu beruhigen, bevor er sich zu dem Kreis der Todesser wandte. „Nächsten Monaten haben wir einen Raubzug. Ihr werdet näher informiert, wenn sich das Datum nähert. Für jetzt seid gewarnt, dass er kommt. Auch werden wir heute drei neue Mitglieder in die Todesser aufnehmen", sagte er kalt. „Lucius, bleib."

Harry nickte, total geschäftlich, als er ebenfalls seine Gruppe ansprach. „Todesser-im-Training, folgt Gin. Sie bringt euch in unsere Meetingszimmer."

Dann, zusammen, sagten die beiden Anführer: "Wegtreten" und drehten sich um, den Raum zu verlassen, Lucius folgte.

„Vielleicht, Harry, solltest du aufhören, die Meetings so zu unterbrechen?", meinte Lucius ruhig, als die Türen des Raumes hinter ihnen zufielen.

„Ganz genau meine Worte", grummelte der Dunkle Lord, als er sich in seine menschliche Form zurückverwandelte. „Wie soll die Meetings unter Kontrolle halten, wenn du das weiter machst?"

„Du regierst auf deine Art, ich auf meine", erwiderte Harry und runzelte die Stirn, als er sich gegen die Wand lehnte. „Außerdem sind deine Meetings immer außer Kontrolle. Jemand hat am Ende immer Schmerzen, wodurch ein Chaos entsteht, was so lang andauert, wie du den Fluch hältst, normalerweise länger. Ja, Tom, sie fürchten dich, aber du hast ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht in der Art, die du wünscht."

„Willst du mir sagen, ich muss freundlicher sein?", zischte Tom mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ich sage, dass deine Meetings auch ohne meine Hilfe chaotisch sind, also hör auf zu schreien", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

Der Dunkle Lord lehnte sich vor, bis er Nase an Nase mit dem kleineren Zauberer da stand. „Du regierst auf deine Art, ich auf meine", sagte er kalt. „In meinen Meetings regieren wir mit Angst. In deinen mit Freundschaft. Kenn den Unterschied."

"Ich kenne den Unterschied sehr gut, danke schön", schoss Harry zurück, sein Ton genau wie der seines Liebhabers. „Ich mag es einfach nur nicht."

„Und du denkst, ich mag es, bei deinen Meetings Witze zu reißen?", fragte Tom mit verengten Augen.

Harry seufzte auf, als er aufgab. „Also gut. Ich benehme mich bei deinen Meetings."

"Und ich werde keinen deiner Juniors mit einem Crucio belegen", stimmte Tom ruhig zu. „Einversanden?"

„Einverstanden." Harry nickte und überquerte die Distanz zwischen ihnen, um die Lippen des anderen mit einem Kuss zu beglücken.

Lucius hustete höflich, was ihm wütende Blicke zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt einbrachte, welche er aber ignorierte. „Ich glaube, wir müssen auf ein Meeting?"

Harry blinzelte den Blonden an. „Du kommst auch?"

Tom seufzte. „Ich hab ihn eingeladen. Er muss lernen, mit deinen Gören umzugehen, genau wie Gin lernen muss, mit meinen Leuten umzugehen."

„Also gut." Harry piekste den Dunklen Lord in die Seite. "Sollen wir?"

"Wir sollen", stimmte Tom zu, dann fuhr er herum, um den Weg zu dem Hauptesszimmer anzuführen, wo das Meeting abgehalten werden würden.

--- --- ---

Dudleys Kopf schoss nach oben, als sich die Tür seiner Zelle öffnete. Ein blonder Mann, den er von Zeit zu Zeit sah und ihn von außerhalb seiner Reichweite bedrohte, trat ein. Dudley fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor dem Mann, obwohl er es zuerst getan hatte. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass der Mann ihn nicht verletzen würde.

Als vier Leute mit Umhängen in die Zelle traten, die Dudley nicht bemerkte, kommentierte Lucius: „Guten Abend, Mr. Dursley."

„Oh, es ist also Abend?", gab Dudley zurück.

„Genauer gesagt, es ist später Nachmittag", meinte eine emotionslose Stimme, als Harry und Voldemort in die Zelle traten. „Wie rüde von dir, ihn so in die Irre zu führen, Lucius."

„Ich entschuldige mich, Mylord", erwiderte Lucius und verbeugte sich leicht. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Verdammte Hure!", schrie Dudley plötzlich und zog an seinen Ketten, als er seinen Cousin erreichen wollte, der zuckte. „Komm hierüber und bekämpfe mich wie ein Mann!"

„Das wäre ein unfairer Vorteil", zischte Theodore unter seiner Kapuze. „Da du kein Mann bist."

Dudley ignorierte die Beleidigung, da er Harry intensiv anstarrte und immer wieder an seinen Ketten zog. Er schien zu bemerken, dass es Harry nervte, da er leicht grinste.

Wie eine Person traten die vier Figuren mit den Umhängen zwischen Dudley und Harry, um ihren Anführer aus Dudleys Blick zu entfernen, während der schlangenähnliche Voldemort Harry in eine Umarmung zog, als er Dudley giftige Blicke zu warf. „Ich will ihn schreien hören, ihr vier", zischte der Dunkle Lord und zog Harry mit sich, als er zurück an eine Wand trat.

Dudley erschauerte. „Königin Voldemort", murmelte er.

Voldemort grinste den nicht-so-fetten Teen kalt an. „Das stimmt", stimmte er kalt zu, als Lucius zu ihm und Harry trat, und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter.

Harry zog sich von seinem Liebhaber zurück und sah in die roten Augen auf, lächelte bei der Besorgnis, die er in ihnen sah. ::Ich will einen Schuss. Kein Zauberstab.::

::Harry…::, murmelte Voldemort und runzelte die Sitnr.

::Bitte, Schatz? Du hast gesagt, es hilft zurückzukämpfen, erinnerst du dich?::, stellte Harry heraus.

Der Dunkle Lord seufzte auf. ::Ein Schuss::, stimmte er zu.

Harry nickte und fuhr herum, ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Juniors, an die Seite." Die vier Juniors warfen ihm besorgte Blick zu, aber bewegten sich zu beiden Seiten und ließen so ein Stück nackte Erde zwischen Dudley und Harry frei. Langsam trat der Junge-der-lebt vor. „Lucius hat mir gesagt, dass er dir keine körperlichen Schmerzen zugefügt hat, außer dich hungern zu lassen", kommentierte der Zauberer in einer spontanen Eingebung.

„Genau wie der erbärmliche Schwächling, der er ist", stimmte Dudley zu.

Harry stoppte vor seinem Cousin. „Wirklich? Lucius erschien mir niemals erbärmlich."

"Das ist nur, weil du der erbärmlichste Schwächling von allen bist", schnarrte er.

Harry trat Dudley fest gegen die Seite seines Kopfes, was Dudley Sterne sehen ließ und lehnte sich vor, bis ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. „Jetzt werden wir sehen, wer der wahre Schwächling ist, hm? Ich wette, dass Lucius und ich unter der gleichen Folter mindestens doppelt solange aushalten wie du." Er grinste. „Ich geb dir ne Minute, bevor du zu schreien beginnst." Harry fuhr scharf herum und ging zurück zu Voldemort, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zwang den Dunklen Lord in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

‚Okay, das ist heiß', entfuhr es Gin, als sie die Kapuze abzog.

„Ich denke, ich bin beleidigt." Theodore seufzte, als er, Draco und Blaise ebenfalls ihre Kapuzen abnahmen.

„Versuchs härter", schlug Draco vor und deutete seinen Zauberstab auf Dudley, der Harry und den Dunklen Lord anstarrt. „Oiy, Fettsack. Schließ den Mund."

"Wie hältst du es aus, ihn zu küssen?", rief Dudley.

„Auf die gleiche Art, wie du es aushältst in den Spiegel zu sehen", meinte Blaise.

„Mylords, ich will nicht rüde sein, aber können wir seinen Mund zuhexen?", fragte Theodore und wedelte seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Dudley, der es nicht bemerkte.

„Nein", erwiderte Voldemort, als Harry sich zurückzog, um seine Juniors und seinen Cousin zu betrachten, beide Zauberer ließen ihre Arme umeinander. „Ich will ihn schreien hören."

„Behaltet das im Kopf, Juniors", fügte Harry hinzu. „Wenn ihr ihn tötet, bevor die fünf Minuten rum sind, dann habt ihr den Test nicht bestanden."

„Nicht, dass das verhindern könnte, dass ihr Todesser werdet", murmelte Lucius, als die vier Juniors sich Dudley zu wandten, dessen Augen sich vor Angst geweitet hatten.

„Oder Gin meine Stellvertreterin", stimmte Harry strahlend zu.

„Fangt an", befahl Voldemort und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Mund, um den fröhlichen Ton seines Liebhabers abzustellen.

„Können wir unsere Unverzeihlichen an ihm üben?", fragte Draco, kurz bevor ein roter Lichtstrahl Gins Zauberstab verließ und Dudley schreien ließ. „Ich denke, dass beantwortet die Frage."

„Ich denke schon. Hey, Gin, lass uns alle mal dran." Blaise schnaubte.

Gin beendete den Fluch mit einem kalten Blick. ‚Das ist erst der Anfang, Dudley.' Gins Worte erschienen in eisigen Buchstaben. ‚Keiner verletzt meinen Bruder und bleibt unbestraft. Du bist du der erste, der Leute, die ich töten werden.'

Dudley erschauderte bei den gefährlichen braunen Augen, von wo er hing, knapp über dem Boden, da seine Knie aufgegeben hatten. „Ihr lasst meine Gang in Ruhe!", rief er, seine Stimme wurde von den Schreien schon heiser.

„Ich denke nicht!", spie Draco. „Sie werden mit dir zur Hölle gehen, Muggel! Crucio!" Dudley schrie wieder und die Schreie wurden intensiver, als sowohl Theodore als auch Blaise ihren eigenen Cruciatus Fluch hinzufügten, ihre Blicke kalt.

/Alles okay, Schatz?/, fragte Voldemort durch seine Verbindung, als er eine spinnenartige Hand durch die Haare des jungen Mannes gleiten ließ.

/Was habe ich getan, um solche treuen Freunde zu bekommen?/, erwiderte Harry.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte schwach. /Du warst einfach du selbst./

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. /Was auch immer./

--- --- ---

Harry war gegangen, als sein Liebhaber seine Freunde markieren wollte, da er ein bisschen alleine sein wollte und den Gedanken, dass Dudley endlich tot war, zu realisieren. Es war merkwürdig, dass sein Kindheitsfeind von den Leuten des Mannes getötet worden waren, der einer der Gründe dafür war, dass er überhaupt in das Haus gekommen war. Zu denken, dass sein letztendlicher Retter derjenige war, der ihn töten wollte, als er geboren wurde. Es war verwirrend.

Eine Stimme schnitt scharf durch Harrys Gedanken. „Wenn das nicht der kleine Hawwy ist, ganz alleine. Hat Hawwys kleine Beschützergruppe ihn alleine gelassen?"

Harry blinzelte zu Bellatrix auf. „Willst du, dass ich dich crucioe?"

Bellatrix lachte. „Du könntest mich nicht foltern, selbst wenn du es versuchen würdest, Gör! Du bist nur ein Kind, das in der Welt der Erwachsenen spielt! Geh zurück in deine Krippe, kleiner Hawwy, sonst kommt das Böse der Welt raus, um dich zu kriegen." Ihre Augen tanzten wahnsinnig.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die ältere Hexe und begann ohne Zögern. „Crucio."

Bellatrix Schreie echoten von den Wällen der Manor, machten sie doppelt so laut, wie sie eigentlich waren. Harry endete den Fluch, als Blut aus ihrem Mund lief und von ihrem Kinn auf den Boden tropfte. Sie zuckte allerdings immer noch.

„Ich glaube, Bella, dass ich dich gewarnt habe", zischte Voldemort, als er hinter Harry zum Stehen kam.

„Wirklich, Tante Bella. Hast du kein Taktgefühl?", mischte sich Draco ein, als er, Gin, Theodore, Blaise und Lucius den Gang hinter Harry und Voldemort füllten.

‚Kein Taktgefühl. Jap, meinte Gin und schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Wie traurig.'

„Steh auf, Bellatrix", befahl der Dunkle Lord. Alle waren ruhig, als die Frau damit kämpfte, auf die Beine zu kommen. „Harry hat die Erlaubnis, dich zu töten, Bellatrix. Ich würde ihn nicht herausfordern, wenn ich du wäre."

Bellatrix' und Harrys Blicke trafen sich. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei", spie die Frau aus und drehte sich herum, um langsam den Flur entlang zu humpeln.

„Ich sollte es nicht hoffen." Harry entspannte sich gegen seinen Liebhaber. „Sie gehört übrigens mir. Du kannst sie noch nicht umbringen."

Voldemort seufzte. "Ich weiß." Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch Harrys Haar. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihr alle alleine nach Hause kommt.

„Jap", erwiderte Draco fröhlich, was ihm ein paar amüsierte Blicke einbrachte.

„Super." Harry verschränkte seine linke Hand mit der des Lordes. ::Voldie.: Die beiden verschwanden aus der Sicht, als sich der Portschlüssel an Harrys Finger aktivierte.

--- --- ---

::Nett::, kommentierte Harry, als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer landeten.

::Das hab ich mir auch gedacht::, murmelte der Dunkle Lord und glitt mit einer Hand in Harrys Roben, um die Nippel des jüngeren Zauberers zu zwicken.

Harry schoss genüsslich seine Augen. ::Was ist der Grund?::, fragte er bei dem plötzlichen Vorgehen.

::Ich bin geil::, erwiderte der Dunkle Lord sofort, als er an Harrys Robe zog.

::Das kann ich sehen::, erwiderte Harry amüsiert, als er wegtrat, um sich seine Robe selbst auszuziehen. ::Aber was macht dich so geil?::

Ein räuberisches Lächeln legte sich auf Toms Gesicht, als er Harry beim Ausziehen beobachtete. ::Wusstest du das nicht, du kleiner Teufel? Folter macht mich geil.::

Harry schnaubte. ::Das erklärt eine Menge.:: Er ließ seine Robe auf den Boden gleiten lassen und grinste seinen Liebhaber an, der nackt war, seit Harry begonnen hatte, sich auszuziehen. ::Aber ich könnte schwören, dass du okay warst, als du meinen Freunden dein Mal verpasst hast.::

::Dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du Bella folterst, war verdammt sexy::, kam die unverblümte Antwort. ::Und jetzt komm her, Teufel.::

Harry lachte und glitt zu dem größeren Mann. ::Ich muss das im Hinterkopf behalten::, flüsterte er, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihn in einen scharfen Kuss zog.

Tom führte sie zurück, bis die Rückseite von Harrys Beinen den Rand des Bettes tragen. Dann fielen sie zurück auf die grüne Seidenbettwäsche, Harry landete auf Tom. Harry zog sich zurück, um seinem Liebhaber einen fragenden Blick zu zuwerfen, was ihm ein Grinsen einbrachte. ::Fick mich.::

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. ::Du willst, dass ich oben bin?!::

::Jaaaaa.:: Tom fuhr sanft mit einer Hand durch Harrys Haare, seine Augen brannten vor Hunger. ::Zeig mir, wie besitzergreifend du sein kannst, mein Harry.::

Harry stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, dann lehnte er sich runter, um den Dunklen Lord erneut zu küssen, als er das Gleitmittel vom Nachttisch in seine Hand rief. Als er seinen Finger mit der kalten Creme eingerieben hatte, der Junge-der-lebt bewegte sich abwärts, um ein teuflisches Zeichen über dem Adamsapfel seines Liebhabers zu hinterlassen. ::Meins::, zischte Harry gegen die vernarbte Haut des Halses.

::Deins::, keuchte Tom als Antwort und nutzte Harrys Haar, um den Teen in einen weiteren, brutalen Kuss zu ziehen. Harry küsste zurück, als er einen Finger in den Arsch des älteren Zauberers gleiten ließ, was ihm ein überraschtes Zischen einbrachte.

Harry fuhr weiter fort, den Dunklen Lord zu küssten, als er zwei, dann drei Finger in ihn steckte, wobei er den älteren Zauberer vorsichtig weitete, immer im Hinterkopf, dass sein Liebhaber seit Jahrzehnten nicht gefickt worden war. Als er sicher war, dass er Tom nicht mehr vorbereiten musste, strich Harry seinen Penis mit Gleitmittel ein und positionierte sich an Toms Eingang. Dann sah Harry in die lustgefüllten roten Augen unter ihm. ::Fertig?::

::Jetzt::, war der antwortende Befehl. Also, mit einem schwachen Lächeln, schob sich Harry langsam in das enge Loch.

Toms Kopf flog zurück, seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Mund brach mit einem stillen Schrei auf, als Harry in ihn glitt. Harry stoppte sofort in der Bewegung und hob eine Hand, um das Gesicht seines Liebhabers zu berühren. „Tom?"

::Mach weiter::, antwortete Tom scharf und öffnete seine Augen, um Harrys zu begegnen. Der Blick des älteren Mannes war gefüllt mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und Wollen, also, mit einem besorgten Blick, fuhr Harry fort, in ihn zu pressen.

Als er erst einmal voll in seinem Liebhaber war, stoppte Harry und wartete auf Toms okay, welches in einem schwachen Nicken nur kurze Zeit später kam. Langsam, Harry zog sich zurück, dann presste er sich wieder hinein.

::Ich kann mehr Schmerzen ertragen als das, Mr. Potter::, meinte der Dunkle Lord trocken und warf Harry einen gelangweilten Blick zu.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. ::Du hast danach gefragt, Riddle::, zischte er, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog. Dann, ohne Warnung, stieß Harry hart in seinen Liebhaber, begann einen scharfen Rhythmus, der Tom keuchen ließ.

Der Dunkle Lord kam mit einem Schrei, der Harry verblüffte, da der ältere Mann niemals zuvor Geräusche von sich gegeben hatte, als er kam. Der Gedanke, endlich eine solche Antwort von seinem Liebhaber bekommen zu haben, schickte Harry über die Klippe, ließ ihn erschöpft auf dem Dunklen Lord liegen, als er alles in Tom verteilt hatte.

Tom erholt sich zuerst und legte seine Arme sanft um den Teen. „Lieb dich", flüsterte er gegen das wilde, schwarze Haar.

Harry lächelte und küsste die Brust des dunklen Lords. „Lieb dich auch."

Tom lächelte und schloss seine Augen. „Danke."

Harry hob seinen Kopf, um den älteren Mann anzusehen. „Für was?"

Lächelnde rote Augen sahen den Teen an. „Dass du mich liebst."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich überrascht, bevor er lächelnd antwortete. „Ein Auge für ein Auge", meinte er teuflisch.

Der Dunkle Lord gluckste. "Schlaf jetzt, du kleines Monster."

Harry schmiegte sich an die Brust des Älteren. „Gute Nacht, Tom."

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Schlaf gut."

--- --- ---

THE END

Damit ist es vorbei... Abandons letztes Kapitel... Aber keine Sorge! Bald geht es weiter!  
ggg Bald kommt Reclaim!

straight kann verschiedene Bedeutungen haben... in diesem Zusammenhang will Harry sagen, dass er Severus dann die Meinung sagen will, aber im gleichen Moment, nimmt Hermine aber die andere Bedeutung auf, nämlich, dass Severus bestimmt nicht heterosexuell ist...

A/N: Das war's! Das Ende! Jetzt ist es vorbei! Irgendwie traurig – ich weiß nicht, irgendwie ist Abandon schon fast zu meinem Baby geworden – dabei übersetze ich das nur. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch mal bei Batsutousai bedanken, für diese megatolle Geschichte.

Und auf das ich jetzt mehr Zeit habe – und es bald mit Reclaim weitergeht!

Kaos


End file.
